The Big Bad Wolf
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: Ok basically Klaus got someone else (not Hayley) pregnant with his baby, so this follows my original character Peyton Matthews who is a werewolf who has been in and out of foste families her whole life making her desparete to find her family but is it with the werewolves in the Bayou or with a certain original hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not vampire diaries/ the originals or it's amazing characters apart my oc Peyton Matthews

I am severely dyslexic so I'm sorry If there's grammar mistakes, missing words, misspelled words or anything like that

Just let me know what you think

Chapter 1: earthquake

As soon as the Salvatore brothers entered the boarding house they knew that something wasn't right as they tried to work out what was changed whether it was something that an old or new enemy had done to their house as a warning or if someone was waiting around the corner to attack them. However instead of seeing a vengeful attacker wanting to slaughter them for something they had done within the last hundred forty five years they had been turned, they saw a young female with a dark brown hair that was styled so that it was slightly messy as she poured herself a glass of Damon's bourbon. She wore a red lace high neck skater with a black belt underneath a vintage styled denim jacket and a pair knee high black boots, she had left her distressed black bag laying on one of the chairs near her.

" look, I don't know who you are or what you want but can you get on with it so we can kill you already?" Damon asked knowing that they didn't need another problem with a humanity free Elena roaming around the streets of Mystic Falls

" is there another option because I'd really like not to die?" She said as she turned around taking a sip from her glass as she looked at them completely unfazed by Damon's threat

" Peyton?... What are you doing here?" Stefan said as he took a step closer to her before giving her a hug to say hello properly as he realised how long it had been since he had last seen her

" and why are you drinking all of my bourbon?" Damon said pouring himself a glass as he tied to work out how his brother knew this strange unfamiliar girl since it seemed like they were close

" because I need it after the day or week I've had, your mutual ex payed me a visit" she said leaning against the couch as she looked between the both of them as they became confused

" you? Why would Katherine pay you a visit especially since I've never met you before?" Damon said wondering why Katherine would go to some random girl when she had helpers everywhere

" she wanted me to help her get some cure, apparently she wanted someone who wouldn't want it for themselves" she said only knowing really vague details about the cure and what was going on

" Peyton is a triggered werewolf hence why she wouldn't want a cure for vampirism" Stefan said explaining to Damon why Katherine would think about pairing up with an old friend of his

" so what she just showed and said get me the cure?" Damon said knowing that Katherine was never that obvious about her plans, she usually did with flare and was underhanded about it all

" no of course not, she gave me this big speech about saving you from yourself and how the cure was a death sentence" she said finishing the last of the bourbon in her glass before putting it away

" which it isn't...wait how did she know about you? You two haven't seen each other in two years" he said realising that Stefan must have met Peyton before he came to Mystic Falls for Elena

" how does Katherine know anything, since we were turned she's been following me and I guess she saw us together" Stefan said shrugging it off as he thought about her comments about Lexi and a Bon Jovi concert

" plus there was that business with the hybrid during the summer, you said she follows him too right?" She said knowing that although they hadn't seen each other in years they had talked

" Klaus? What's he got to do with it? Have you been involved in all the major bad guys in our live?" Damon said wondering how much trouble this one little female would cause them this time

" When I was with Klaus in the summer I worried about Peyton so I called her and told her to steer clear" he said remembering how he had been concerned that Klaus would turn her into a hybrid

" yeah so I figured I would give you a heads up especially since I owned you one" she said grabbing her bag from the chair since she had done the job that she had came there to do

" hey why don't I show you around Mystic Falls and we can catch up since you're here?" He said not wanting to let his friend go just yet, she was like a light among the darkness right now for him

As Peyton and Stefan walked around the town of Mystic Falls while she wore her sunglasses and took pictures of everything she seen so that she could paint them later to distract her from the topic that she knew Stefan would soon bring up. So far he had talked everything he had been going through since he had left her in the small town she had been living just after she had triggered her curse, some of it she already knew like why he had come back to Mystic Falls after saving Elena from drowning.

" so the girl you saved and fell in love with is now a vampire and in love with your brother?" She asked after he had told about everything that had been going although she found it so funny

" don't forget about how she was sired to him before he forced her to switch her humanity off" he said knowing that everything had gotten really messy since he had entered Elena's life

" wow and I thought my life was complicated... Why are you still here?" She said known it must be hard for him to see Damon and Elena flirt and beginning their new relationship since he loved her

" because we still have problems to deal with but you're right, lately I've been thinking about leaving after graduation" he said thinking of all the places he could explore and start over again

" how many graduations is that now?... I'm sorry by the way for coming to your rescue when you went all ripper again" she said turning more serious as she realised she had let him down slightly

" don't worry about, Lexi tried helped me from beyond the grave...although something tells me you had your own issues" he said noticing that there was something different about her from before

" yeah let's just say the hunt for my bio parents has defiantly been harder than expected" she said thinking about all the tough situation she had been in while looking for the family that gave her up

" and you haven't found any leads on where they are or who they are?" He said knowing that she had never had an easy life growing up in the foster system while being a werewolf in secret

" no and if you want me

to open about my journey to find my lost parents then I'm going to need a drink" she said heading towards the Mystic Grill where she sat on a stool at the bar with Stefan next to her

" hey can I have to two glasses of bourbon please and leave the bottle?" Stefan said compelling the bartender since Peyton was still technically underage with only being 20 years old

" thank you...basically I have nothing to go on, no names or bloodline or hints ...so I'm just going to pack to pack looking for info" she said taking a large sip from her glass trying to hide the pain she felt over it

" we have or had a werewolf here from the Lockwood bloodline, maybe he would know something" he said knowing that Tyler had spent time in Atlantic with a pack of werewolves

" or maybe I can help in things concerning werewolves and bloodlines since I'm a lot older than you Stefan" a British sounding voice said from behind them as Stefan turned around while Peyton focused on what remained of her drink

" I think the last thing we need is more Klaus in our lives" he said knowing that he didn't want Peyton to get mixed with Klaus since he knew from experience that nothing good came from it

" well that's not fair mate, you haven't even introduced me yet to this lovely lady" he said as Stefan stood up to protect Peyton from the evil hybrid while Peyton paid them no attention as she looked forward

" who needs an introduction? Everyone knows about Klaus the original vampire and hybrid" she said refilling her drink as she turned around to face them as she saw Klaus flashing her a smirk

" ahh but it's you I don't know" he said realising that there was something about this girl that intrigued him in a way that no other had every done in all of his life as he wanted to know more

" Peyton Matthews" she said running her hand through her long brown waves as Stefan watched his best friend interact with the deadly Niklaus Mikaelson like it was nothing to be scared of

" Peyton... What a unusual but lovely name for a equally lovely person" he aid causing both Stefan and Peyton to exchange a look since they were both confused and unnerved by klaus being nice

" are you trying to flirt with me?... Stefan, there's Katherine lookalike over there with blood on her" she said before noticing Elena coming out of the bathroom slightly covered in someone's blood

" great, are you going to be ok here if I go and deal with her?" He asked feeling really bad for leaving her alone to deal with an weirdly nice Klaus while he dealt with his emotional void ex

" I think I can handle him, go make sure she hasn't killed anyone" she said giving his arm a gentle squeeze for reassurance before turning around to focus on her drink rather than the evil blonde

" something tells me you are one tough little wolf" he said sitting down on Stefan's now vacant chair as he poured himself a glass of bourbon from the bottle next to her as she turned towards him

" why? because I'm not scared of you?" She said almost scoffing at the thought of him scaring her off as she really looked at him trying to work out what would make her do that

" why aren't you? Your friends have always feared and hated me" he said thinking that maybe that was because he always wanted one of them dead every other weeks for some reason

" because you may be a awful person but you weren't born that way, you were made that" she said sadly as she looked away from her glass in his piercing blue eyes that drew her in closer

" what do you mean, love?" He said trying not to let it show how much she made him nervous especially since it seemed like she could see through the many covers he put up from people

" the things that happened to you like your dad hunting you for centuries and being betrayed so many times made you this person" she said not being scared of telling him what she thought

" did it love? And what person would that be?" He said wanting to know exactly what she saw when she looked at him because it seemed to be more than anyone else had seen in years

" this person who needs to be feared and hated because it distracts people from realising that you're lonely and just want to be loved" she said realising that she has said too much without meaning to

" you just might be the bravest and fiercest little wolf I've met" he said moving closer to her closing in the space between them so they were inches away from each other's lips and faces

" I should go...goodbye Niklaus" she said realising that she was about make a mistake as she quickly drained her glass and grabbed her bag as she turned towards the door before coming back

" I thought you were leaving" he said giving her the smirk that made her want to kiss him so badly as she walked back towards not being surprised by the fact he knew that she was near

" I left my camera behind...urgghh screw it" she said as she placed her camera on the counter as she gently leaned into him as she captured his lips with hers as he automatically kissed her back matching her passion and desire

Soon Peyton found herself in the Mikaelson mansion as her and Klaus struggled to get through the door while they kept kissing and began to take their clothes off starting with her denim jacket then his leather jacket followed by his Henley long sleeved top. Peyton then wrapped her legs around his waist as he let his hand slightly travel up her leg before he used his vamp speed to take them to his bedroom so he could finally strip the red lace dress off of Peyton to expose the black lace strapless bra and black lace panties she was wearing underneath it. He laid her on the bed as he gently took off her boots before kissing his way up to her mouth by starting with her stomach before moving up to her chest until she had enough of being patient and captured his lips with hers again. Afterwards Peyton gently rested her head on top of Klaus's chest as he played with her hair before they were disturbed by the sound of her phone signalling a text

" crap..." She said scrambling out of bed almost reluctantly as she grabbed her underwear and began to put it on while Klaus sat himself up so that he was resting against the headboard

" running away little red" he said trying out a new nickname on her as he wished that she would forget whatever had just happened and stay in bed with him for a little bit longer

" I'm not running away, I just forgot about my best friend back in the grill...wait little red?" She said clasping her bar with his help as he swept her hair to one side and began to kiss her neck

" seems fitting just as much as little wolf does... That mark, I've seen it before" he said almost absentminded as he gently stroked the crescent moon shaped mark on her right shoulder

" it's a just birthmark that looks like a moon, I know it's weird but what can you do?" She said brushing it off as just being him discovering something new about her and her body

"In my considerable lifetime I've only ever seen that mark on a handful of others all from the same bloodline" he said remembering the conversion she had with Stefan earlier about this

" what bloodline?" She said pulling her dress over her head as she sat back on the bed almost holding her breath since she knew this couldn't be a coincidence of her having the same mark

" a werewolf clan who once thrived on much of what we now call Louisiana" he said running his fingers up her arm as he realised how much this knowledge meant to her

" please don't be lying to me, not about this" she said knowing that she wouldn't be able to take another dead end or false trail that could lead her to the family she never got to know

" I wouldn't dare little red, matters of family of sacred" he said hoping that the use of newly acquired nickname would help convince her that he was telling end the truth about this

" tell me everything you know" she said moving closer to him as she realised that she was getting more than she bargained for with him as she looked into his blue eyes

Later that night once Peyton returned to the Salvatore boarding house she quickly headed for Stefan's room to take a shower happy that no one was home yet leaving her alone with her thoughts of what had happened between her and Klaus as well as what he had told her about the pack of werewolves from New Orleans that could be her family. When she was finished with her shower she got changed into a pale pink knitted sweater, a white tank top, a pair of blue jeans, a light brown suede biker jacket,a pair of beige buckled boots and the silver crescent moon necklace she always wore. She threw her half dried wavy hair into a messy bun to keep out of her way through what seemed to be a long drive, she wore light makeup consisting of eyeliner defining her light brown eyes and light pink lipstick. As she was gathering her things and putting them away in her white and orange weekender bag that Stefan had brought to his room before they left for the two he entered the room

" you're leaving? I thought you were going to stay a couple of days hence why I unpacked for you" Stefan said leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom watching her actions still

" I was but that was before... Somethings happened, one good and one not so good so which first?" She said knowing that he had to find either way from her rather than from Klaus

" ok...ummm the good one first" he said sensing that was the one that she wanted to tell him more than the not so good which he was apprehensive about as he began to wonder about it

" I have a good solid on my family, apparently there was a pack of werewolves in Louisiana with the same birthmark as mine" she said sitting on the bed and abandoning her packing

" seriously? That's great, how did you find out?" He said knowing how much this meant to her since she had been looking for her family since she had found out she was a werewolf

" Klaus actually, he recognised my birthmark and told me everything he knew about them" she said trying to keep her voice even as she tried to give anything away about what happened

" did he tell you this at the grill after I left to check on Elena?" He asked since he knew that he hadn't said anything while he had been there and she had kept her jacket on the whole time

" no he ummm told me this back at his place" she said in a small voice trailing off the end slightly since she could predict what his reaction what was going to be like before it happened

" his place? Why you were at his place, Peyton?" He said moving away from his doorframe so he could move closer to her as he realised that they were getting to the not so good news

" because I accidentally slept with him..." She said knowing that it had been anything but an accident on her part or at least it was an accident that she was almost happy about

" how do you accidentally sleeping with someone?" He asked finding it hard to believe especially when it came to someone like Klaus who tried to charm his way into everything

" I don't know, one minute I was leaving then the next I had my legs wrapped his waist and he was shirtless" she said showing that brutal honest again as she wished she had a filter to use

" but why Klaus?... Is that why you're leaving?" He said beginning to wonder if Klaus had something to hurt her feelings or had scared her into leaving before she was planning to

" no I'm leaving to follow up on this lead and because I know better than to get involved with public enemy no.1 in my bestie' life" she said knowing that she wouldn't do that to Stefan

" promise you'll call or Skype or smoke message me all the time and never call Klaus" he said making her laugh as she realised that she never actually got Klaus's number from him

" I promise and I couldn't even if I wanted to, we never got around to the exchanging number thing" she said noticing how relieved Stefan seemed to be in that moment at her words

" good, I hope you find your family" he said as she gave him one last hug and grabbed her bag as she headed out so where her green little bug was parked as she got in to drive to New Orleans


	2. Chapter 2: always and forever

hey, guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 4x20 of vampire diaries and 1x01of the originals, although I've changed some things and added scenes so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love to hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also, there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. Polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 2: always and forever

After her short visit in Mystic Falls to warn her best friend and meeting a certain charming original, Peyton found herself in New Orleans two weeks later as she kept trying everything she could think of to find something out about the werewolves that Klaus had told her after they slept together after seeing her crescent moon shaped birthmark. Recently she had been coming to the same bar that was in the French quarter due to both of where it was and the gumbo that it sold since it seemed to be only thing she could keep down recently, while she ate she liked to take a look at the everything she had learned so far as well as trying to come with new ideas to get information. Peyton wore a sleeveless patterned blouse on top of a lilac lace bralette, a pair of jeans and a pair of dark lilac ankle boots as well as the dark lilac biker jacket and brown bag resting on the bar stool next to her. She had created a fishtail braid while letting some of her curls frame her face, she had dark smoky eye makeup on and natural looking peach coloured lip gloss.

" this is your third time in here this week, seven in total over the last two weeks" the bartender Jane Anne said as she began to prepare the bar for the night time customers who drank more

" what can I say? I came here for the bourbon and stayed for the gumbo" Peyton said realising that she hadn't actually been drinking any bourbon lately due to the smell making her sick

" the old ladies in the ninth ward say my sister, Sophie, bleeds a bit of soul info every dish" Jane Anne says as she continued cleaning glasses as Peyton continued to eat her food

" that must be what makes it so good...remember how I said I was looking for my family who may have lived around here?" She said hoping that Jane Anne could help her find them faster

" yeah you said some guy gave a tip and then blushed" she said thinking that Peyton must have some feelings for this guy to produce that kind of reaction from her as she began to blush again

" Anyway, I asked around the quarter about my family and these...people in general." she said not wanting to say the word werewolves in front of Jane Anne since you didn't normal go looking for them

" and what did you find?" She said leaning the bar from her side as her interest began to peak in the conversation since she wanted to know everything that Peyton knew so far from her time here

" nothing,I can't find a single person who remembers them. In fact, one guy told me to forget about them and not to mention it" she said still finding it weird that he would react that way to her questions

" Peyton, that's because people like you were run out of here hears ago." she said seeing this as her opening to enact the plan her and her sister had come with during Peyton's visit to the bar

" wait, what do you mean people like me?" She asked noticing her choice of words as she narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her things in case she needed to make a quick get away

" you know what I mean. In the bayou they are called the werewolves of Roux-Ga-Roux, you head there you'll find what you're looking for" she said circling a place on a map in red pen

" thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me" Peyton said as she out on her biker jacket and grabbed her bag as well as the map of the place where her family might be

" but promise me that you'll be careful, this the last place you want to go" Jane Anne said placing a hand on her shoulder as she warned her while discreetly taking a piece of her hair

As soon as Peyton was out of the bar she headed into her green bug as she placed her bag and the map on the passenger seat next to her so that she could begin to drive up towards the bayou. When she eventually arrived at the bayou it was late at night as she checked her map to see if she was in the right place until suddenly the map caught on fire out of nowhere as she rolled down her window and threw it out, she then tried to start her car before seeing that there was smoke coming out of usually dependable car. While she called for a toll a loud pitching sound came from her phone causing her to turn it off before she realised that people were beginning to sound her as she began to get ready to fight back as everything suddenly went black as she felt someone catch her.

* * *

Serval hours later after being giving a change of colours and different witchy tests performed on her with only a vague reason why they were doing Peyton found herself sitting a dark and cold cemetery being held prisoner by the coven witches. She now wore a yellow tshirt, a pair of light blue ripped jeans, a brown cardigan and brown combat boots. Her hair was left its natural mass of waves due to the witches lack of resources, she wore light makeup consisting of natural looking soft pink lips and lightly smoked brown eye makeup. Soon she heard voices coming from outside in the cemetery one of which she had recognised as Jane Anne's sister Sophie and a male with a British accent that defiantly wasn't Klaus's as she edged closer without the witches stopping her to see that the man was wearing a suit as she tired to hear what they were saying

" this is sacred grounds which means vampires have to be invited in but since I'm desperate, come on in. We can talk freely" Sophie said as she invited Elijah into the cemetery to talk

" theme I suggest you start talking, what did your sister want with Niklaus?" He asked her as it confirmed the feeling she been having that due to the key phrases she heard like Klaus and baby

" isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help" she said getting straight to the point rather than beating around the bush or flattering him with compliments and gestures

" ah you're talking about Marcel and his dramatics" he said remembering how he had watched Marcel make a show of keeping Jane Anne's body and preventing her from being at rest

"Marcel has an army backing him, witches have been trying to fight back without much luck."she said knowing every attempt they had made had failed in some shape or form

" I'm assume you have something that is going to change that" he said sensing that she was about to change the direction she was going in and tell him their new game plan for Marcel

" yeah my sister Jane Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother" she said thinking about the times Peyton had come into the bar and talked to her sister while eating her gumbo

" what kind of connection?" He asked wondering what this werewolf girl had to do with his sister since his brother wasn't known for making special connection with other people

" apparently they spent sometime together and one thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl is pregnant. The father of the child she's carrying is your brother, Klaus" she said hinting at the fact that Klaus and Peyton had slept together while they were Mystic Falls

" that's impossible" he said knowing that a downfall of being what they were was that they couldn't have children due to technically being dead as part of the process of vampirism

" nothing's impossible especially when it comes to your brother, think about it. They call him the hybrid right?... Bring her out" she told the other witches who were with Peyton out of sight

" who are you?" Peyton asked as soon as they brought her outside to join Sophie and Elijah who was still unfamiliar to her as she wanted to know more about everything going on

" give us a moment please...shall we?" He said gesturing to an empty tomb used to cast spells and connect with the witches magic as she headed inside first followed by him

"old British accent, honourable and you wear a suit so I'm going to go with an original meaning you must be Elijah" Peyton said with a smile as she sat down on the stone bench

" nice to meet you..." He said realising that no one had actually told him her name yet as they had all seen her as a pawn in their game rather than a real person with a real life

" I'm Peyton Matthews, apparently the pregnant werewolf." she said still trying to used to all of this since it still didn't make sense to her and it seemed impossible to process with everything

" have they been holding you here against your will?" He said looking around the burial value with its lit candles as he wanted to more about the witches and what they wanted with her

" you could say that, they lured me out in the bayou tempting me with something I wanted and took me to perform all these weird tests" she said looking away from him to look at her boots

" did they hurt you?" He asked knowing that he would have words with sophie in an instant if anyone laid a hand on the girl in front of him as he thought she seemed gentle and sweet

" no but I don't understand how this happened, I mean vampires are dead meaning they can't get people pregnant" she said thinking about that night as if looking for signs of how occurred

" maybe if you knew my brother's story it would help explain how this is possible, if I may?" He said stepping closer to her as he held out a hand to touch her head as she moved back

" what are you doing there buddy?" She said unsure of what he was up to as she eyed his hand as if it was a bomb since she wasn't a big fan of strange people in a suit touching her

" relax if you open your mind to me then I can show you his story" he said noticing her distrust of him or anyone new which he could understand with everything she had been through lately

" you don't need to show me, I actually know your family's story including Klaus's... My best friend is Stefan Salvatore" she said knowing from his stories that Elijah would know Stefan

" Stefan? So you are aware of our time in Mystic Falls? Suddenly your time together make somewhat sense" he said realising that she must have met Klaus while visiting Mystic Falls

" yeah he kinda caught me up to speed like how Klaus was born a werewolf before your mom used her magic to turn you all into vampires after your younger brother was killed by the werewolves " she said remembering the photos of the wall of carved names of the originals

" Klaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all, an affair with a werewolf like yourself" he said sitting next to her on the bench as she folded her legs

" saying it like that is weird, makes it sound like your brother and mom have the same taste romantically speaking" she said feeling better for making a joke rather than face reality

" a little...after Niklaus's first kill, we knew he wasn't just a vampire" he said thinking about the pain Klaus was in as every bone in his began to break as he transformed into a werewolf

" that's how the werewolf curse works, it's activated when you take a life. Then your mom cursed Klaus?" She asked already knowing about the sun and moon curse being broken

" my father forced her to cast a spell that would suppress his werewolf side to deny him knowing his true self" he said still wondering whether that was the right move or not

" your dad was a bully, I mean I'm not saying it's all his fault but can you blame Klaus for the way he is with a dad like that?" Peyton said knowing that a bad parent could have that kind of effect

" our father hunted us for centuries, every time we were happy we had to flee...even here in New Orleans where we happiest of all" he told her realising that she seemed understand Klaus more than anyone else had in all of his lifetime

" but he killed Mikael right?" She asked remembering that was when Klaus had compelled Stefan to switch off his humanity which she was still mad about in the first place

" yes, I thought this would make him happy but he was angrier than ever" he said shaking his head as he got up again to pace as she watched his every move trying to learn about him

" I'm guessing that's when me and our miracle baby comes in?" She said gently touching her stomach where the baby was as she tried to image her and Klaus as parents raising their baby

" I'm wondering if perhaps you and this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness, a way to save him from himself." he said looking at her as he knew she was just as important

" I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help." Sophie said entering the vault and interrupting their conversation as Peyton began to think about what Elijah had just said

" what precisely do you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?" He asked gesturing to Peyton as she began to focus her attention back on them to hear the answers

" we want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town, Klaus is the key." Sophie said as Peyton began to wonder what she had gotten herself into while trying to find her lost family yet again

" why Klaus?" She asked suddenly feeling protective of the original hybrid as she began to wonder if people would ever just leave him alone to be and would stop making him the bad guy

"Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him and he won't see the betrayal coming" Sophie said to them both explaining why

" well as I'm sure you're aware, Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do" Elijah said thinking if all the times Klaus had something simple because he was told not to do it in the first place

" That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago." Sophie said causing Peyton stood up as she realised that she was talking about her family

" wait that was Marcel?" She asked realising that Klaus's minion was to blame for her family not being around anymore as she wondered if there was more to this story than people knew

" yeah and do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family." Sophie said trying not to show how scared and nervous she was about demanding this

" That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah said knowing that he could count on one hand the amount of times people had tried to blackmail him or his family and lived to tell the tale

" and like a threat to me and my baby?" Peyton said trying to step forward before being stopped by Elijah as she realised that she would rather fight her way out of this then play along

"Like I said, I'm desperate." she said to both of them knowing that either one of them could easily kill her without blinking if they wanted to or if she overstepped her mark with them

"Well, then I have my work cut out for me don't I?... I'll be back, I promise" He said to Peyton before leaving the vault as he didn't want her to feel alone or scared by being left with the witches

* * *

A few hours later Elijah returned with Klaus after waiting for Marcel to leave the balcony where they were talking so that he could convince Klaus to come to the cemetery to talk to Sophie and learn what the witches wanted from him while Peyton was held outside so that they could bring her in at the right moment.

"Sophie Deveraux...What is this?" Klaus asked as Sophie stepped out of the shadows as he wondered what was going as it seemed as if his brother knew something that he clearly didn't

"He's all yours, proceed" Elijah said knowing that his brother wasn't going to stay very long if she didn't move along and tell him what was going on as well as what the witches wanted

" You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus." She told him not to flatter his ego but as a way of easing into their problem and solution

" ahh well I did run this town back in the day, love" he said knowing that he had great and terrible things not only while he had been living in New Orleans but everywhere he had went

"We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him and you're gonna help me." She said trying to be sure of herself and assertive like she needed to be

" This is why you brought me here?" Klaus said turning to his brother as she tried to work out what was so important that made him think that he needed to hear this when he had things to do

"Hear her out." Elijah said trying to plead with him as he thought about the young female in the other room who was carrying his brother's baby, he knew she had to be scared about all this

" I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?" He said getting more and more nervous which soon converted itself into anger at them

" Klaus...trust me, you'll want to hear this" Peyton said as the witches brought her out again as Klaus looked at girl he had spent the night and been thinking about ever since to see if she was hurt

" Peyton?...what are you here little red? Why are you holding her here?!" He said as stepped closer to her as he gently cupped her face to comfort her before turning back to Sophie

" Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant" she told him as a way of answering his question

"What?... Are you telling me...Peyton's..." He said so shocked by this little confession of hers that he found it hard to finish a sentence as he looked at Peyton for some help to understand

" I know it's impossible but somehow it's true" she said with sad eyes as she sudden became worried about how he was going to react as she though of everything she had heard about him

" What are you saying?" He said still not wanting to believe what they were saying since it changed everything in his life as he thought about all the enemies he had made in his lifetime

" Niklaus...the girl is carrying your child" Elijah said feeling as if someone should come out and say it since that was the only way his brother was going to believe them but maybe not listen

" no, it's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate!" He said trying to find some solace in the fact that he couldn't have children or never could due to what his mother made him with her magic

" But werewolves can! Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" she trying to explain to him exactly how this was possible and why it happened with Peyton the werewolf

" and I promise I haven't been with anyone else since that night in Mystic Falls" Peyton said trying to reassure him that this baby was his and not some randomer's that she had slept with

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us" Sophie said trying to use whatever affection Klaus had shown for the girl against him to make him help them

" are you kidding me?! You take me, perform all your witchy experiments on me and now you're telling me you control my life?" Peyton said after exchange a look with the brothers in surprise

" If you don't help us take down Marcel then so help me, Payton won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." Sophie said thinking she has be more forceful to convince Klaus

" Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead then he's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah said stepping in as he watched Klaus walk away from them slightly trying to give a moment for it all to sink in

" No! We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules" she said being careful not to say too much of the plan they had to take down Marcel and his army

" how dare you command me then threaten me and this woman! You will pay for this, enough of this nonsense!" He said shouting at Sophie as he held back from wanting to strangle her

"Niklaus!... Listen" Elijah said trying to get him to use his vampire hearing to hear the baby's heartbeat which he did as he looked at Peyton's still flat stomach as he felt his eyes filling up

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" He said feeling the need to just get out of the room away from what was an intense and unreal situation he found himself in this time as he left

" No one touches the girl, I'll fix this" Elijah said to the witches as he made it clear for them to wait as he began to head towards the door until Peyton caught his arm to get him to stop

" mind if I try to talk to him? I kinda get how he's feeling, impending parenthood and all" she said looking to both Elijah and the witches for permission before heading out to the streets

* * *

Finally Peyton managed to track down Klaus walking down one of New Orleans streets near a restaurant using his scent as she wonder if she would be better to run away now and prevent all the hassle this baby was to cause if the reveal was anything to go by. She quickly wrapped the brown cardigan around her as she suddenly felt cold as she watched as he sat down on a nearby bench putting his head in his hands as he sensed someone approaching

" Elijah, if you're here to lecture me on the joys of fatherhood then I beg you not to" he said not looking up or noticing that it was Elijah as Peyton sat down on the bench next to him

" I'm not Elijah and I'm not so good with lecture or anything parental... I'm sorry they told you like that" she said knowing no one should find out about becoming father or mother like that

" I apologise for saying what I said about you and the baby" he said knowing that he would hate it if the witches killed her and that he would probably have the wrath of Stefan to deal with

" I get it, your default emotion is anger and when you get scared it turns to anger" she said knowing that if there's one thing she knew it was anger and human emotions

" little red...are you here to plead the witches case because I will not be manipulated!" He said gently although with an edge to it as she swept her hair to one side enjoying the fresh air

" so they are manipulating you and they are using me, you gotta love witches" she said with a hint of anger as she looked away from him as she suddenly wished she had stay with Stefan

" I will kill every last one of them for doing this to you... I mean us" he said realising the little slip up he had made as she gave him a sad smile as she thought of the reasons she was there

" I'm sure you will but you wait until my life isn't controlled by them?" She asked with humour in her voice and eyes as she titled he head slightly causing Klaus to give her smile in return

" those pesky witches, you think I should do it right? Betray the man I raised as my son?" He said thinking about how he had rescue Marcel as boy and trained him in his own image

" no I don't care about the witches or this dude Marcel, I mean believe it or not I care about you" she said knowing that she shouldn't have said that but she could help or stop herself

" but why? When half the town hates me?" He asked her unsure as he thought about how he was seen as the hated one and the evil hybrid back in Mystic Falls after everything he had done

" I don't know but I do I know I never have sex with anyone after just meeting them and I don't trust people easily" she said knowing that it was a result of how she grew up in the system

" nor do I little red but there's something about you that keeps me coming back" he told her moving a piece of hair that fallen onto her face as he gently stroked her check moving closer

" Klaus, these witches have a more going on and they will kill me... Us so what are we going to do?" She said gently touching her stomach as he placed his hand on top of hers to feel it

" don't worry little red, they won't hurt you...go back to the cemetery and tell Elijah I'm going to do something stupid" he said suddenly thinking up a plan of his own as he felt protective over her

" and what are you going to do?" She said getting the feeling like he was keeping his own secrets from her as he gently stroked her hand resting on her stomach beneath his

" I'm going to do something stupid...wait, now you can go" he said as she got up to leave before he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back to give her a soft but passionate kiss

When she got back to the cemetery and the vault she saw at the witches along with Elijah were impatiently waiting for her return as she tried to look scared and upset by her conversation with klaus rather than slightly happy about the kiss they had just shared

" Elijah you should go and find him, I think he's going to do something stupid" she said wrapping her arms around her as trying to shield herself from them leaning against the wall

"Wait you should know something else about the spell my sister performed since Peyton couldn't convince Klaus" Sophie said feeling like this was the time to reveal another truth

" oh god, what now?" Peyton said rolling her eyes as she thought that now would be the perfect time to take Klaus up on his offer to kill them all since they were nothing but trouble

" it didn't just confirm the pregnancy, it linked my life to Peyton so anything happens to me happens to her" Sophie said taking her earring out and stabbing her finger to prove her point

" ow...seriously? So if you die I die?" Peyton said as blood appeared at the same place Sophie had stabbed he finger as she liked the blood away and tried to resist the urge to punch her

" exactly so if I have to hurt Peyton or worse to ensure I have your attention then I will" Sophie said knowing that he cared about the baby while Klaus cared about her even if he didn't want to

"You would dare to threaten an original?" Elijah said since he had enough of being the good noble one while these witches kept threatening his family and this girl's life as well the baby's

" I have nothing to lose, you have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind" she said as Peyton hoped whatever Klaus was doing right now would be done and over by midnight

* * *

Soon midnight hit when the other witches began to question whether or not Sophie go through with her threat as Peyton frantically waited to whether or not they would kill her as Elijah suddenly appeared with the cloth covered body of Jane Anne as a peace offered and a bargaining chip for more time before asking for Peyton to be released into his care. Elijah then brought her to old but grand plantation house slightly out if the way of the city where her green bug was waiting for her along with her things that were in it. As she soon as she got into the room that was meant to be hers she took a shower before getting changed into a a grey lace top that was tucked into her denim skirt, a pink cardigan and a pair of knee high dark grey boots. She decided to place a simple loose braid at the side of hair while the rest of waves were placed into a semi low ponytail, she wore black eyeliner on her top eyelid with a pink lipgloss that matched her cardigan. Afterwards she decided to got around the house unpacking everything that was covered and cleared away to make it a home again

" you alright?" Elijah asked as he entered the room while Peyton began to couch slightly after taking the white sheet off of what was coincidentally was a baby's crib making a her smile

" yeah it's just dust, this house is beautiful" she said looking around at how grand it looked although to them it must seem like nothing with everything they had seen in their lives

" Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter and right now, you are the most important person in this family" he said walking towards her as she looked down at the crib trying to image hers and Klaus's baby in it sleeping

" I don't know about that, you see a miracle baby and I just see me" she said hating how everything in her life was all of a sudden changing now that was pregnant with an original baby

"You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" He asked noticing the way she had said her previous comment and the way she had looked

" About having a miracle baby or being whatever I am to Niklaus Mikaelson, the deadly hybrid?" She asked still not sure what her and Klaus were now but all of it was daunting to her

" About being a mother" he asked knowing that all the focus had been on how Klaus was feeling and how he would react that he never considered how she would be feeling

" honestly I don't know, I never knew my real mother and I spent my childhood being past from one bad foster home to another and I was on my own after I turned into a wolf" she said thinking about all the bad examples she had seen of parenting over the years

" I'm sorry, that happened to you" he said finding it had to look past the pain that had been clearly in her eyes as he began to wonder if what exactly happened to her through those years

" it's ok I met Stefan just after I turned...but to answer your question I don't really know how I feel about this because I don't know what a good mom is" she said trying to image her with a baby of her own as she dealt with dirty diapers and midnight bottle feedings

" I will always protect you, you have my word on that" he said placing a hand on top of the one that had been resting on the crib as she realised why people called him the noble one

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word... Hello little red" Klaus said as he leaned against the door framed as he couldn't help look between his brother and Peyton and feel jealous

" Is it done?" Elijah asked turning serious as they began to discuss the business of where the stupid thing that Klaus was going to do which was biting one of Marcel's guy then give him blood

" sorry guys if you're going to talk business then I'm going to my room" she said politely as she gave them a smile before walking towards the stairs and paused only to kiss Klaus on the cheek as she went by

As soon she entered her room she grabbed her laptop and sat down on her bed as she decided that she should call Stefan and tell him what was going on so she quickly skyped him as she hoped he wasn't too busy with whatever was happening in Mystic Falls this weeks as his face soon appeared

" hey bestie, I really hope you're not to busy to talk me because I could use your input" she said suddenly feeling better as seeing a familiar and friendly face which was seemed like home

" I'm never too busy for you, you know that but I will say we have an immoral who can turn into anyone running around and an angry humanity filled Elena" he said quickly updating her on the going ons of Mystic Falls since she left for New Orleans

" that's great news about Elena though, not so great about the shapeshifting immortal" she said making him laugh as he placed his laptop on his bed so he could sit down and talk to her

" something tells me that you didn't call to talk about my problems, what's going on?" He asked sensing that something wrong with her since he had always been really good at reading her

" things in New Orleans is complicated" she said not knowing how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant with the man who was seen as the hated one in Mystic Falls

" complicated how? Peyton, what's going on?" He said starting to get worried since he knew she went to find her family as he suddenly remembered that Katherine said Klaus was there

" I don't know how to tell you this but I'm pregnant...and Klaus is the father"she said as he began to laugh before seeing that she was serious as he began to wonder how and why her

" Pey, you can come back you know and live here with me in the boarding house. I can help you with the baby" he said not wanting her to feel obligated to stay with Klaus due to the baby

" I can't actually, it's a long story involving a coven of witches but I'm good here with Klaus and I appreciate the offer" she said knowing that her best friend would do anything for her

" so you're having a baby with Klaus...you're going to be a mom!" He said with a smile before beginning to laugh as she realised that this was exactly what she needed when she called him

" I know it's weird to me too" she said still finding it hard to think of herself with a big bump or wearing a frilly maternity dress or giving birth to some supernatural miracle baby

" I need to go but call me if you need anything and send lots of pictures of everything... Oh and visit once in awhile" he said knowing he wanted to be part of her pregnancy as much he could

" I will...uncle Stefan" she said with a smile as she closed her laptop and thought about everything as she looked down at her stomach while placing on it to feel connected to her baby

" everything ok?" Klaus asked as he watched from her bedroom door as she looked up and moved her laptop so that it was on the bedside table and gestured for him to join her on the bed

" yeah I was just talking to Stefan, I told him about the baby I hope you don't mind" she said gently knowing that he had right to know who she told since it was his baby too

" of course not love, he's important to you... I want you to know that despite my initial reaction I am happy about this pregnancy and I'm glad it's with you" he said gently cupping her face as he suddenly imaged a life with Peyton as they raised their baby together

" me too although the whole witch thing scares me a little" she said thinking about what would happen to her and the baby if Sophie fell and hurt herself or got hit by a bus

" don't worry about it, I won't let anything happen to you... You're are too important to me" he said pulling her in for a hug as he stroked her hair and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead


	3. Chapter 3: the house of the rising son

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x02 of the originals, although I've changed somethings and added scenes as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 3: the house of the rising son

It had been a few days since Klaus had found out that Peyton was carrying his child and he staked Elijah before giving him to Marcel as a peace offering, during that time he had tried to take advantage of being alone with the mother of his child to get to know her as well as get closer to her without worrying about anyone else doing the same. It was due to the reason getting to know her and wanting to keep her and the baby safe that he told her to stay in the house while he tried to take down Marcel as he knew that it wasn't safe for werewolves in the French Quarter. Which meant that while he was out dealing with Marcel related businesses she was stuck in the house alone waiting for him to come home. Peyton was wearing a light blue high necked cami peplum top, a pair of flared jeans, a white cardigan and light blue flats as she waited for him one night. She had decided to create a single long braid at the side of her head the length of her hair while leaning the rest natural wavy and down, she wore dark smokey eye makeup consisting mostly of eyeliner to bring out her light brown eyes and dark pink lips. She was reading one of her favourites in the living room when Klaus came in.

" ahh little red...you're still awake, I was hoping you would be" Klaus said as he entered the house and peered around the corner to see her wearing glasses as she read her book on the couch

" I was waiting for you, ok not true I was about to go bed but you're early. Everything ok Marcel wise?" She asked wondering if him being early was his choice or Marcel's as it affected the plan

" everything is fine, I just grew tired of him parading what should be mine in the home where we should be" he said sitting next to her on the couch as she turned to face him as she titled her head

" and we will be when you take it all back" she said with a smile as she showed the faith she had in him as he began to run his hand that was leaning on the couch through her waves

" this town will know and fear the name Mikaelson again" he said absently as he thought about the M that was being displayed around town and used by Marcel that used to represent his family

" speaking of Mikaelsons, have you talked to Elijah since we moved in here?" She asked still getting the feeling that he knew more about where Elijah was than he was telling her

" No, maybe he went back to Mystic Falls to see our little sister" he said trying to shrug it off as she grabbed her phone to check to see if either of the two awol men in her life had gotten back to her

" maybe he can check on Stefan while he's there...he hasn't answered any of my calls or texts lately and I'm worried" she said getting a bad feeling that something had happened to him

" well he was fine when I went to back for their graduation, I'm sure it's nothing" he said wishing that he could take away all pain and worry in her eyes as he realised he was causing some of it

" you're probably right but still all I keep thinking about is this immoral dude he told me and think..." She said putting her head down slightly as Klaus gave her shoulder to cry on as he comforted her

" shhh calm down little red, if something has happened to Stefan then we'll help him" he said stroking her hair as he knew he shouldn't make her promises with everything going on in New Orleans

" I'm sorry...blame that freak out on the pregnancy hormones" she said giving herself a shake as she realised how heavy and full on she was getting with someone she was just getting to know

" why don't you go call Damon or Stefan for answers and I'll make you som tea" he said knowing from their short together that tea seemed to make anything better in her life like calming down

" make it a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream and you're on... I could do with a chocolate hit" she said a smile as she grabbed her phone and headed into the hall to call Damon

" what do you want preggo?" Damon said answering his phone sound as annoyed as ever by her random calling as she took a seat in on of the steps on the stairs as she rolled her eyes at him

" your brother isn't answering his phone which for me is highly unusual" she said knowing that Stefan always answered her calls and that he would do more often now due to her pregnancy

" maybe he's avoiding you" he said in typical Damon fashion as he thought about how Stefan had updated him on the latest developments in her life as well as what was keeping Klaus in New Orleans

" why would he be avoiding me? I mean you I get since you stole his girl and all but me not so much" she said with a little edge to her voice as she realised he could be the reason for all this

" when he left to deal with Silas we were good but he did say he was leaving" Damon said not seeing any reason to keep from her especially when she was accusing him of being the blame

" Elijah, I'm here like you wanted so get out here now!" Said angry blonde female in a British accent as she entered the house not noticing Peyton on the stairs on the phone to Damon

" oh god, is that who I think it is? I'll leave you to deal with Barbie Klaus" Damon said recognising Rebekah's voice as he ended the call allowing Peyton to stand up and deal with the new original

" who are you or can I just assume you're Rebekah Mikaelson?" She said knowing that Barbie Klaus could only be refereeing to Elijah and Klaus's sister who was similar to both of them

" oh you must be the maid. My bags are in the car, get them for me will you? And I am" Rebekah said taking in her appearance before assume that she was nothing more than the help of the house

" I'm not the maid but thank you for that, I'm Peyton Matthews" she said giving her a polite smile as she walked down the few stairs between them as she closed in the distance

" right you're the werewolf girl my brother, Klaus knocked up." She said being blunt as Peyton tried to stop her face from showing her reaction although she knew not everyone would embrace it

" that's one way of putting it I guess" she said silently wishing that the somewhat rational original was still around since she was now around two slightly unhinged original vampires in the house

" I was expecting to see a supernatural miracle baby bump but I guess you're not showing yet" she said looking at her stomach looking for signs of her pregnancy but setting nothing still

" No, according to the books and the Internet it's a while before I begin to show" she said remembering everything she had read up about pregnancy and being pregnant to be prepared

" where's Elijah? He hasn't been picking up his phone" she said getting to the real reason why she had to New Orleans and to the plantation when she had been reluctant to leave Mystic Falls

" I don't know, he hasn't been answering me either and according to Klaus he's just gone" she said knowing that it didn't make sense after everything she had seen of Elijah and his character so far

" what do you mean gone? Elijah won't just leave you" Rebekah said becoming alarmed since she knew how much Peyton and this baby meant to his already as he saw it as his way of fixing them

" one minute he's making epic promises to protect me and the baby then the next Klaus tells me he's gone but I can't helping these more to it" she said being honest with her since there was no reason not to be

" Elijah doesn't break promises like that which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus like" she said looking around the house that seemed so familiar but strange to her

" oh you have Klaus's tempter I see" she said more to herself than to Rebekah as she realised how tired she was and how late it was for some Mikaelson family drama that was coming

" Klaus ! Get out here and tell me what you've done to our brother, you narcissistic back stabbing wanker!" She said shouting as she walked into the living followed by a tired and intrigued Peyton

" enough with all the shouting,little sister, I should have known I assume the six dead vampires are your doing?" he said as he noticed Peyton behind her looking more tired by the minute

" wait what six dead vampires?" Peyton said wondering why he hadn't said anything when he came home that as she wondered if that was the reason why he looked so stressed out

" they were very rude trying to victimise a poor,innocent girl just trying to find her way to the quarter" she said giving them both what she thought was a convincing innocent look

" why do I think that's now how it happened?" Peyton said with a sneaky smile as she sat down in one of the chairs thinking that Rebekah could more than handle herself against six vampires

" not quite... Sorry, we're they friends of yours? Oh that's right, you don't have any friends" Rebekah said to Peyton before turning her attention back to Klaus and the issue at hand

" I do have friends, I have Marcel. You remember Marcel,don't you? Yes of course you do, he fancies himself the King of the quarter now" Klaus said with a knowing smile towards his sister

" Klaus...please don't be you know you" Peyton said sensing that he was about to say or do something not so nice to his sister which she was too tired to deal with the vampire family drama

" it's ok little red... Marcel has all these rules about killing vampires, it will be will New Orleans to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you" he said knowing he would enjoy it slightly

" I don't care about Marcel or his rules, Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah said staying on topic as she saw Peyton's interest peak as she confirmed her feelings

" perhaps he's on holiday or maybe he's talking a long Autumn nap upstairs. Well go take a look around, you remember this house as well as I do" He said hinting towards their past with the house

" I remember everything..." Rebekah said as she thought about everything had happened in that house or as a result of it like Klaus killing Emil who she has once loved or how they met Marcel

" you know I'll go play maid after all" Peyton said rolling her eyes as she headed outside to where Rebekah had parked her car as she opened it and looked at the daunting amount of bags inside

Peyton stayed nearby the door as she listened in on the little true down memory lane as she talked about how she had fallen in love with the Governor's son Emil who she had wanted to turn before Klaus had killed him by throwing him off the landing on the stairs due to the fact that he believed no one was ever good enough for little sister. However soon the conversation between them switched to that fact Marcel had called him about some business that had occurred since he had left as he vaguely explained his plan to find out what Marcel's weapon is and to control it himself. After they were finished she realised that Klaus was heading her way as she began to make herself look busy as she pretended to get Rebekah's bags out of her car like she was meant to

" you heading out again? I thought you and Marcel were done for the night" she said leaning against the boot of Rebekah's car after removing the two larger bags as she looked at him

" unfortunately yes, it seems something has come up inside the quarter" he said noticing the way she looked slightly deflated by the fact he was leaving again while she stayed inside the house

" great and I get to stay along with your half crazy mad sister" she said drawing out some of the words ass she placed extra emphases on them as he began to chuckle slightly at her words

" you will be fine, just go to bed like you planned and don't let Rebekah bother you...oh don't lift those bags, they're heavy" he said thinking about her and the baby as he gently touched her arm before leaving

" hey wolf girl, I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find out what my evil brother had done to my good one and you're helping" Rebekah said from the front door gesturing for her to come in

" ok fine but for future reference I like going by Peyton...so where do we start?" She said still thinking that the house around them was huge that it would take them days to search everywhere

" the governor had lots of secret rooms, I'll show you his favourite" she said as she led her down the stairs into the basement that in a another house with normal people would be a wine cellar

" you think that Klaus killed him or whatever it is that he does to you guys when he's mad with you?" She asked seeing the coffins in the room as she remembered that originals can't be killed

" he has a set of mystical silver daggers, one in the heart send us into a deep slumber" she said thinking about the gaps in her life time caused by having one of those daggers in the heart

" a long Autumn nap..." Peyton said echoing Klaus's words to Rebekah that he had said earlier on where Elijah might be as she realised what he had been hinting at as she looked at the coffins

" Klaus gets his jollies from keeping is in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out, that must be what he's done to Elijah... This one is mine" she said pausing at the coffin that was so familiar by now

" hold up he carries these around with him and keeps your coffin on standby?" She said realising that he must have had these coffins brought over with the rest of his things from Mystic Falls

" he likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoints him, Elijah's isn't her so he must have stashed him elsewhere" she said looking at the other coffins that belonged to her older brothers

" oh I feel sick...although that could be related to the baby I'm carrying"Peyton said holding onto her stomach as she thought about bad her morning sickness had been lately

" welcome to the family love, you should have run the second you realised Elijah was gone" Rebekah said feeling bad for her since she was stuck alone with klaus without moral backup

" I know you won't believe me but there is something about Klaus that keeps me here" she said as Rebekah watched her blush and smile without meaning to while she thought about Klaus

" you like him... A lot" Rebekah said noticing the way she blushed, the way she looked away when Rebekah suggested it and the way that she instantly began to think about her being with Klaus

" maybe but I also can't actually leave New Orleans, the local witches linked me to one of their own" she said thinking about the spell Jane Anne did on her to connect her to Sophie

" what do you mean linked?" She said not liking the sound of the witches using Peyton and the baby to get what they want as she instantly wanted to know more so she could keep them safe

" basically if Klaus doesn't do what they want then they use me and the baby to make him or they'll kill me... Us" she said placing a hand on her stomach as she remembered it wasn't just her

" well knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you birth to whatever is cooling in your tum...feelings or no feelings. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah" she said trying to convince her that she had to leave as soon as like she was planning to before being sucked into the drama

" why?" She said wanting to know her reasons behind leaving her brother's behind when she knew that they would be in trouble in New Orleans and that she would be gain a niece or nephew

" because being daggered in a box for decades sucks trust me, you'd best find a way to break that link and run" Rebekah said before leaving alone in the basement with the coffins making her think

The next morning Peyton decided that she had enough with morning sickness after she had failed to keep down her breakfast yet again so she grabbed her laptop to look up if there was any local witch nearby which she knew there would be since it was New Orleans aka witch city. She got changed into a white lightning tank top, a khaki green skinny dungarees, an open knitted cream cardigan, a pair of old worn converse and a cargo khaki green tote bag. She decided to create two loose braids with a her fringe and small layers of hair still hanging down to frame her face, she create smokey eye make up mostly at the edge of corner of her eye with pink lipstick. Just as she was getting closer to the shop she had looked up the owner was beginning to lock it up for the day.

" hey, hey!... Please, this will just take a second" Peyton said begging her since she knew that she couldn't go another morning or night where she had spent hours in the bathroom being sick

" we're closed,sorry" the owner Katie said after locking the shop door as she tried to work out what was so familiar looking about the young female in front of her although she had never met her before

" I just need some kind of herb, one teeny tiny herb" she said hoping that it wasn't a lot to ask although she had no idea which herb she needed or how many she would need to help her

" what for?" She said since it was clear that she didn't know which herb she needed but it was also clear that she knew why she needed it although it was nothing obvious that Katie could see

" morning sickness, I'm pregnant and I can't exactly go to a pharmacy because... It's not a normal pregnancy" she said trying to think of a way of explaining how different her pregnancy really was

" you're supernatural right? I'm guessing a wolf... Give me a minute" Katie said opening the shop again as she entered the shop to retrieve the herb that she had in mind to help Peyton

" I figured living in an old witch centred town would come in handy" she said calling into the shop loud enough for Katie to hear while she was busy getting something to help her morning sickness

" here cut this with jimson weed, all you need is a few drops in some hot tea and that should do it" she said handing her two different brown stopper bottles as Peyton took out money from her bag

" thank you so much...here you go" she said handing her some money to pay for the herbs since she realised how much this would help her as she wondered what the first thing she would eat

" it's on the house... It's a ugly town for wolves, this was make it all better I promise" she said creeping Peyton a little as Katie tried to put extra emphasis on her hidden and coded meaning

Later in the afternoon once Peyton had some more shopping since she didn't have a lot of books with her or at least ones that hasn't read a hundred times and gotten some more, she decided to head into a nearby coffee shop to buy some tea so that she could take her herbal mixture with to make her morning sickness easier to handle. However after putting into the hot tea Peyton just sat on the bench as she watched the city around her go by as people went from a to b. Just as she wa about to take a sip she felt an eerie pretence as if someone was close to her but she just couldn't see them until a vampire appeared next to her followed by two others on the other side of her

" dumb move coming into the Quarter, you're coming with me wolf!" He said forcefully as Peyton stood up as she began to prepare herself to fight before he thoughts shifted to the baby in her

" you know I have a lot of good qualities but I also have a lot of bad ones like not doing what I'm told by rude vampires" she said throwing her tea in his face making it burn more due to the herbs

As the other two vampires began to close in on her while the leader out of the three of them recovered as someone flashed behind him in order to break his neck before ripping the hearts out of the two on the other side of her, it was only then that Peyton was able to see that it was Rebekah who had saved her from fighting with the vampires after her now

" now that's no way to treat a pregnant lady, I do hate bad manners... Are you okay?" Rebekah said to Peyton after throwing the heart down onto the ground as she went to check on her

" yeah I'm fine, I just want to check something...its wolfsbane" Peyton said to her after checking the contents in the cup and bottle to find out Katie had given her wolfsbane to kill her baby with

" come on, let's get you home...Peyton" Rebekah said knowing that it wasn't safe for her to be out in the open like she was when Marcel's vampires were on the look out for a werewolf girl

On the way Rebekah had decided to call Klaus about the two dead vampires and one semi dead vampire in her boot since she knew that it would affect whatever plan he had and that he should know about the attack on Peyton and their baby. When they eventually arrived at the plantation it was dark as they saw Klaus begin to pile wood together so that he could use it to burn the dead vampire bodies, Peyton stood out on the grass as she watched them deal with the fallout of what happened to her as she tried not to think about how she could have lost the baby.

" this is why I told you never to leave this house, werewolves are banned in the Quarter!" Klaus said shouting at Peyton slightly as he pointed to the bodies on the field that he was now burning

" the thing is I'm not caged animal!" She said slightly angered by the fact he wanted to her to just stay in the house all day to prevent this kind of thing happening until he was done with whatever

" I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril...leave him! You've done enough don't you think?" Klaus said as Rebekah tried to help him with dealing with the bodies she had created

" hey don't snap at her! if it wasn't for her then this might have turned out differently" Peyton said knowing that she couldn't just stand by while he shouted and picked on Rebekah for doing it

" Rebekah is leading a trail of bodies like a map to my door!" He said trying to emphasis the fact that she was leading it not only to him but to Peyton who he was trying to keep safe lately

" if I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about a werewolf lead then everyone would be screwed at down give me that crap about having a plan!" she said getting fed up with his lie about a plan

" I do have a plan Rebekah!" He said defending himself as he noticed that Peyton had pulled the sleeves of her cardigan over her hands due to being uncomfortable by the family drama going on

" you've had all the time in the works to execute a plan and no ones seen you do a damn thing!" She said thinking how she had only seen going out drinking with Marcel and nothing more

" what's worse is that you haven't told us this plan and my life kinda depends on it" Peyton said shifting from foot to foot as she suddenly wished that her best friend was around to protect her

" Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that it could save you from your selfish rotten self but you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honour it" Rebekah said trying to remind him the reason why the witches wanted him to take down Marcel

" I have done everything! I knew Marcel was never going to trust me and since I arrived he has had his vampires drink vervain" he said knowing that they would know why that was important to him

" meaning that you can't compel his vampires into telling you everything you want to know" Peyton said thinking that he probably shouldn't have told Marcel all of his weakness while raising him

" exactly so with Marcel being down six vampires due to your little murder spree, I decided to create a spy of my own in his ranks" he said remembering how he had killed those two teens

" and you compelled the blonde girl to get closer to Marcel for information too" Rebekah said trying to show how much it hurt that Marcel had found someone else to replace her

" yeah and now I'm going to drain this one of vervain then compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so he can explain to Marcel what happened" he said knowing that Marcel wouldn't be happy about losing eight vampires in the last two days due to his family

" so your plan is to use and compel people into giving you information to use against him...great, I'm going to bed now" Peyton said dripping of sarcasm as she refused to hide her hatred for vampires compelling people as they headed inside the house as she went towards the stairs

" hold on, I have a question of my own. Peyton, what were you doing in the blood French Quarter in the first place?! Answer me!" He said showing the same anger toward her for leaving the house

" leave her be, Niklaus...she needs rest" Rebekah said knowing that Peyton had a long day between the trials of pregnancy, the surprise wolfsbane, the attack on her and now all of this

" you realise that I can smell wolfsbane off of you" he said stepping closer to end as she suddenly felt scared by him as she realised what conclusion he would have come to from this

" it was nothing sinister like that, I've been having bad morning sickness and wanted a herb to help it but the witch gave me that instead to you know" she said placing a protective hand over her stomach

" I swear I am going to kill every single one of them for this!" He said picking up a nearby case as he smashed it against the wall next to Peyton causing her to scream as he though of losing her or the baby

" Nik! None of this is good for the baby, all of this bluster about not wanting the child and then second someone tries to kill it you do this" Rebekah said pointing out that his words and actions conflicted each other

" you know it's okay to be care right, to want something like me or the baby? And it's defiantly okay to show your emotions" Peyton said wanting him to be his true self with her including all this

" she's right, that's all Elijah was trying to do... All he's ever wanted for you, all we've ever wanted" she said thinking about how they had spent most of their lives running from those they had loved

" I gave Elijah to Marcel" he said sitting down by the steps of the stairs as Rebekah sat next to him in defeat while Peyton leaned against the wall as she thought about what he had done

" what?...Why would you do that?" Rebekah asked as she realised that this was what Klaus always did whenever things begins to get tough for him, he turned to his family and betrayed him

" Marcel was nervous, it's bad enough one original returned to town but two? His crew was getting antsy, he wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a peace offering" he said like it was nothing more than business

" you bartered our brother?" She said trying to cope with the fact that klaus had began to use his siblings as objects in whatever game he was playing now rather than the loyal siblings they were

" I have a plan... Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honour Elijah's wish that that be baby born" he said pointing to Peyton's stomach as she realised that it was possible that it wouldn't be

" no matter what happens with your little plan, this baby will be born either way" Peyton said sharply as she showed the fiery spirit that had earned her the nickname little red by Klaus

" of course it will, I am executing that plan the only way I know how... If you don't like it there's the door, see if I care" he said detached and unemotional as he headed into his office away from them

" I really want to go after him but I can't, I'm too tired to deal with all this" she said waving to all the space in front of her gesturing to what just happened as she headed upstairs to go to her room

A few minutes later Rebekah decided to check on her to make sure that Peyton was okay since she knew the stress of the day between someone trying to kill her baby and finding out the father of said baby had used his brother as a bargaining chip in his insane plan to over throw a man who was once his friend. She knocked on the door to see Peyton sitting on her bed as she began to take off her make up and undo the braids that she had kept her hair in as she got ready for bed

" hey, I want to check on you...you aren't great at hiding your feelings" Rebekah said entering her bedroom as Peyton gestured for her to join her on the bed as she moved her things for her

" yeah I'm ok, I mean it's not everyday a witch tries to poison you to get to your unborn baby" she said gently taking her hair out of its braids as she began to brush it while Rebekah watched her

" I'm aware but you should know this situation you're in will bring its challenges" she said although she sensed that Peyton could handle herself as was a strong female that didn't back down easily

" I get that... Thank you by the way for looking out for me" she said sensing that yet again another original was helping her due to the baby she was carrying although it was more longing for her

" us girls have to look our for each other" she said knowing that with Elijah gone Peyton kind of hand no one who really knew Klaus to look out for her although it looked like she could handle him

" can I ask you something? what is it with you two? You say you hate him but the way you deal with him makes it clear you still love even when you hate him" she said noticing the way things were between them

" I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself but sometimes the hate is just so powerful" Rebekah said knowing her relationship with her brother went way past love and hate

" I don't think it's just when you've known them that long, I think that happens whenever you cut someone out of your life" she said thinking about everyone she had left behind in her life

" Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed, he did it again and again and every other time I found someone to care about" She said thinking about all the lover who had died at his hands

" seriously?" She said pulling her sleeves over her hands as she tried to comfort herself as she began to wonder what would happen to her if she ever dated someone who wasn't klaus now

" he just kept doing it until finally I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister until someone was" she and remembering that day where she finally allowed herself rogue into her feelings for Marcel

" you mean Marcel?...wait if you know he has Elijah then why don't you get him back yourself?' She asked thinking she could use that connection to her advantage this one time to get Elijah

" because if I cross my brother there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it... Oh my god" Rebekah said as Peyton produced the silver daggers from her bedside table wrapped in cloth

" I found them under coffin and as it happens I'm good at swiping things so if these were stopping you from getting Elijah back then here you go" she said offering them to her as she happily took them

" thank you for this... I'll let you much needed sleep" Rebekah said noticing that she had been ready for bed since she needed much sleep lately and was more tired due to the pregnancy

Peyton soon got up from her bed to take a long hot shower as she tried to process everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours before getting changed into her pyjamas and getting into to bed where she fell asleep almost immediately. Early the next morning Klaus wondered into her room while she slept as he noticed that she was wearing teenage mutant turtle matching pyjamas which made him smile at her as noticed how beautiful she looked without makeup and her long brown curls across her face. He walked over to wear her bag from the day before lay as he took out the bottles that Katie had given her as he took the lid of one and smells the wolfsbane inside of it

" I honestly didn't know that she had given me that, I didn't go to her to abort the baby" Peyton said from where she lay as Klaus tried to hide his surprise that she was awake but silently laying there

" you're awake" he said before immediately feeling stupid for stating the obvious as she sat up in bed careful as to not upset her stomach as she began to sweep her hair out of her face

" for hours now, like I said I've been having bad morning sickness which woke me up this morning" she said knowing she was going to feel the lack of sleep later in the day

" what stopped you from taking it once you knew what it was? You could have buses free of all this...of me" he said refusing to look at her as she climbed out bed and walked over to him

" maybe I don't want to be free, maybe I'm right where I want to be... Not everyone wants to abandon you" she said to him as she cupped his face before gently kissing comforting them both

" you would be the first little red" he said thinking that if there was one person who was going to stick around in his life then it would be the girl who seemed so different from everyone he's met

" you know I realised yesterday that I wasn't just protecting myself anymore" she said thinking out loud while they were talking about yesterday's event surrounding what happened to her

" what triggered that?" He said sensing that she was feeling fiercely protective of their baby due to something in her past that was coming back to haunt her as he automatically wanted to help her

"maybe it's because I went from one bad foster home to another or maybe it's because my biological parents gave me up as a baby but when I was in danger... When it was danger I related o wouldn't let anyone hurt it" she said placing a hand in her stomach where her baby was

" I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I...we're both cast offs, unwanted who have leaned to fight when back into a corner" he said placing a piece of fallen hair behind her ear

" well we're certainly backed into a corner now right?" She said looking up at him as she noticed the minor height difference between them as she thought of the long and hard journey ahead

" oh that we are, it's time to fight... My little red but you'll be fine" he said knowing that he would do everything he could do to help protect him in every way possible and not just because of the baby

" this whole thing with Marcel, the deal you made with the witches to take him down. You once loved each other like family, what happened?" She said still not liking how easily he betrayed people

" we thought he died when my father chases us out of this city, we each mourned him in our way" he said remembering how it felt to lose someone who had been like a son to him

" and when you got back you saw that not only was he alive but was running the town that used to be yours, that must've stung a little" she said sensing where he was going with this little speech

" now he's living in our home, he's sleeping our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere isn't for Marcel, it's for Mikaelson. I want it all back!" He said knowing that he wanted and needed it more than ever now

" and knowing you, you will but I want to make something very clear" she said turning serious as something sudden remembered her of Rebekah's words of what would happen to her post birth

" and what is that, little red?" He asked worried that something he had said had caused this abrupt cold attitude as he automatically wanted to repair whatever it was making him feel weird

" I'm not some baby incubator, this baby is ours meaning it'll be raised by both of us so no coffin for me" she said knowing that she wouldn't let her baby be raised the way she was with questions

" it wouldn't have it any other way, a child needs both their mother and father" he said realising that he couldn't think of raising the child without her and doing it all on his own


	4. Chapter 4: tangled up in blue

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x03 of the originals, although I've changed somethings and added scenes as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me of it needs to more by the episode or more my own. This chapter may be a little shorter despite my additions just due to the episode, so sorry. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 4: tangled up in blue

After hearing about Rebekah's little meeting with Marcel's secret weapon which turned out to be a teenager called Davina and how she had been powerful enough to not only throw Rebekah out of a window with her mind but the erase her memory of where Marcel was hiding Davina and Elijah, Peyton decided to go exploring around the house since it was still early after she had gotten dressed. She now wore a white v-necked tank top underneath a salmon pink cashmere sweater that hugged her figure a little, a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and pair of brown ankle buckled boots. Peyton had decided to create a messy hairstyle with her natural waves by creating a waterfall braid from side of her hair to another making it look a little tangled, she wore black eyeliner to make her light brown eyes look more defined than normal which matched her natural looking pale lipstick. Peyton wondered into the living room where Rebekah was watching the fire outside that had been used to burn the dead vampire bodies begin to die out

" I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me, you know I love to set things on fire" Rebekah said as she looked out of the window as Peyton leaned against the doorframe

" yeah maybe you should find another hobby like knitting or something" she said realising that she didn't really know the people she was living with as much as she would like to or needed to

" hello love, here ...Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" He said smiling at her as he thought about their conversation in her bedroom that morning about the baby and them

" hi... I for one are glad that you did since I don't think I could cope with the smell of rotten flesh, not that burning flesh is any better" she said crinkling her nose up as she gestured to the fact that her heightened smell wasn't agreeing with her right now

" that reminds me, here I am told it helps with the morning sickness. They were my responsibility" he said standing up as he handed her some crackers and a bottle of fresh lemon water

" thank you and how do you figure since it was me who lured them there and Rebekah who killed them?" She asked as she took the items from him and began to nib on a cracker feeling her stomach become calmer

" they attacked you, the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child..sorry, our child" he said correcting himself after noticing the look Peyton gave him at calling the baby his child and theirs

" oh I am so moved by your new found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven" Rebekah said after silently watching the interaction between klaus and Peyton

" ok first I'm not that helpless and second well done Rebekah, that's some what progress when referring to my pregnancy" she said thinking of the other way she had referred to it before now

" I can't work out if I hate you or like you" Rebekah said titling her head as she tried to once again work Peyton out, although she knew that in some ways her brother and Peyton were alike

" right back at you, anyway what's the plan? I mean I'm assuming there is a plan" she said backing away from the doorframe to get closer to them as Klaus sat down on the chair in the office room

" well that depends on done plan what plan you mean little red, my plan for global domination of Rebekah's plan to find love in cruel world?" He said as Rebekah threw a knife at him which he easily caught before it hit him

" Klaus, don't be a jerk and I meant the plan to rescue Elijah, you know your brother who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy" she said letting him know that she still wasn't happy by it

" who you had stabbed in the back after making a deal to protect your child" Rebekah said letting him know that Elijah had only ever done what he thought was right and would help Klaus

" I stabbed him in the front if we're being specific" he said to his sister as he gave her his signature smirk that made Peyton want to kiss him hard and passionate if his sister wasn't in the room

" you guys said you wanted him back so is there a plan or are we winging it?" She said knowing that she wouldn't put it pass them to have a vague plan before just doing whatever they wanted

" okay well first Marcel is not my mortal enemy, he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter but a friend nevertheless" he said thinking about the amount of terms that could be used to describe them

" yeah, you might want to rethink the term friend" Peyton said knowing that a friend didn't purposely back stab someone they considered a friend which was what he was doing

" and secondly I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust, if I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty witch then I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly sister..." He said gesturing for Rebekah to continue the telling of the plan

" and thirdly the plan as you so nicely asked is for Niklaus to simply so Marcel for Elijah back" she said as Peyton began to move away from her spot hoping she had misheard them and their plan

" that's...please tell me that isn't the whole plan? It can't be" she asked thinking that a guy as ruthless sounding as Marcel wouldn't give Elijah back because Klaus said pretty please to him

" please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling but there is none more diabolical" she said thinking about all the evil and horrible things he had done throughout their lifetime as vampires

" that's only plan A, little red! There's always a plan B" he said to her as he got the feeling that she probably wasn't going to like plan B as he watched her take of the water he had prepared for her

" great so what's plan B?" She asked thinking anything had to be better than the plan A that they had come up with as she suddenly wished she had been there to talk them into a better one

" war...Rebekah, why don't you go do your role?" He said sensing that Peyton would want to talk to him alone as he saw her begin to panic as she took a step back and placed a hand on her belly

" as you wish my brother" Rebekah said sarcastically although she left the room since she could tell that they had a lot to talk about which was something that she didn't need to be there for

" war, Klaus? Really?... War means death and collateral damage and losses on both side-" she said before he used to his speed to get to her fast as he pulled her into him as he tried to comfort her

" shhh, it will be okay and no matter what happens none of this will touch you...I promised to you and I will, Peyton" he said smoothing down her hair as he cupped her face with both of hands

" Peyton? You never call me by my actual name, I was beginning to think you didn't know it" she said in small whisper as she tried to use humour to defuse the tension in the room and the worry

" I know more about you than you think but I would like to learn more" he said knowing he should learn more about the woman carrying his child and the woman who was slowly capturing his heart

" I'd like that but first don't you have a frenemy to ask a favour of?" She said knowing that they needed Elijah back to ensure that Klaus didn't go to far in order to get what he wanted

" that I do...do me a favour and stay here this time, I'll be back" he said hoping that she would listen to him this time as he kissed her forehead before leaving her alone in the office

Later that day after Klaus had went to the Abattoir to ask Marcel about giving Elijah back before being shot down by him as his guys were still nervous about the originals being back in town and Rebekah as well as Sophie had went to visit the witch who had given Peyton wolfsbane to kill her baby and called the vampires about a werewolf sighting in the French Quarter, they had come back with sophie to discuss a new plan. Klaus motioned for her to join them as she headed into the living room since he knew that she would only listen in at the door if he hadn't invited her in, once they were all together Klaus began to explain to both Sophie and Peyton that they wanted he to cast a locating spell

" are you out of your mind? No way!" Sophie said as she paced the space in front of them as she refused to even consider their insane plan that mostly ended up with her being publicly killed

" it's very simple, we need you to preform a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find our brother" Rebekah said sweetly as if butter wouldn't melt as Peyton wondered when Marcel's weapon would revealed

" witches who practice magic in this town get cath then they get killed and I die so do you" Sophie said to Peyton as Klaus stopped her from hitting Sophie as she stepped forward at her threat

" yeah I'm aware and being a witch is way better than being werewolf in this town where you just get killed" she said showing that she was still bitter about one of people ratting her out

" it seems you left out a critical detail when we made out deal. Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic..." He said trying to prompt her into telling them what they already knew

" a girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?" Rebekah said continuing from where Klaus had left off since it was clear that Sophie didn't know who they were talking about until then

" Davina? Where you have seen her?" She said suddenly anxious about the fact that they had seen Davina as Peyton suddenly smiled at the fact that they had know something she didn't

" I don't know, the little brat eased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind!" Rebekah said showing how the temper in her that could easily match her brother's

" funny how you didn't mention that Marcel could have a witch of his own when you blackmailed Klaus to take him down" Peyton said calmly although Klaus could sense her silent anger towards her

" let me cut to the chase, Davina has Elijah and you witches I assume want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't need where she is ergo we need magic" klaus said trying to show Sophie that there was no other way for both of them to get what they wanted

" Davina would sense it" Sophie said shaking her head as she refused to listen to them as Klaus and Rebekah began to look at her as they realised that they should tell her the other part of their plan

" unless of course another witch, say a traitor to the cause was to preform much more powerful magic at the same time" Rebekah said as something triggered Peyton's mind to pick up on something

" a traitor? You mean like Katie?" She asked as she thought about what she had tried to make her do as well as how she had called vampires on her due to her vampire boyfriend

" exactly, that would create a smokescreen concealing your very small spell from Davina" Rebekah said showing them both that they had careful thought this plan out before bringing it to them

" Katie doesn't deserve to die" Sophie said not feeling comfortable with killing one of her friends as well as someone from her coven as she wondered if this way it was going to be like them here

" that's a matter of opinion actually... She tried to kill the baby you're currently using as a bargaining chip" Peyton said bitterly although she didn't exactly want Katie to die for what she did

" Sophie Deveraux! You're in one position to be so principled, you can't win a war without a few strategical loses. No matter how regrettable they may be" Klaus said on the table in front of her

" which they always are, even the small ones" Rebekah added thinking about all the things they had lost over the years due to facing a enemy who had forced their hand to do something stupid

" how many times have the vampires been one step ahead? Knew something they shouldn't?" He asked knowing that he needed to keep pushing her in order to convince her to do this for them

" pretty much every time we did something..." Sophie said as Klaus's words made her think about everyone who had been killed due to being caught doing magic that Marcel didn't approve

" your sister was executed in the public square for practising magic" he said finally finding the right buttons to press as he realised that this would be the thing to turn her against Katie to do this

" Klaus..." Peyton said in a warning tone as she tried to stop him from going too far and pushing Sophie so far that she snapped making her stable which in turn made her useless to them

" who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?" He asked her thinking that it all seemed to perfect and coincidental that Thierry's girlfriend happened to be a witch

" she was caught hiding in a cargo load of freighter before it set to sail down the Mississippi" she said now with tears in her eyes causing Peyton to exchange a worried look with Rebekah

" and who prey tell of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" He said forcing her to connect the dots that he was presenting to her making it as clear as day

" Katie's boyfriend...Thierry!... Fine, I'll do it" she said before grabbing her things and leaving as she needed to collect herself as well a prepare for whatever was going to happen that night

" you shouldn't have pushed her so far or used her sister like that" Peyton said knowing that what he had just done didn't sit right with her since he had basically used someone's dead sister

" I'm afraid it was necessarily for her do what must be done" Klaus said knowing that Sophie wasn't going to do without the proper motivation to convince her that Katie deserved this

" and I'm guessing you are both going to this stupid ball of Marcel's tonight, maybe you should have third person there" she said knowing that she desperately needed to get out of the house

" you are not coming little red, it's too dangerous. Someone could recognise you or find out what you are" he said in a no nonsense voice telling that he wasn't even going to consider her idea

" actually that's not a bad idea Klaus, she could wear a mask and I could help disguise her...so much so Marcel would be distracted by her" Rebekah said realising that she could throw him off

" I said no! It's too risky and we're not using the mother of my child as a pawn" he said getting more and more anger at the fact that they were both ganging up on him about this

" the mother of your child is more than capable of looking after herself need I mind you" she said hating the fact that he still saw her as some helpless werewolf girl that couldn't look after herself

" I'm well aware but the answer is still no, you need to stay here until I have control of the quarter and can make it safe for you" he said trying to plead with her as he realised if it was someone else he would used force to make them do it

" well you can gain control of the quarter before I give birth because I don't think I can spend nine months stuck in here" she said rolling her eyes before leaving the room as Rebekah gave Klaus a look

" I am really starting to like her" Rebekah said knowing that maybe Klaus had met his match with the werewolf girl living with them after she had talked to him in a way no one had ever dared to

After more plotting on both Rebekah's and Klaus's parts it was time for both of them to get ready for the ball they both had to attend that night as it was the playing field for their big move against Marcel. Due to the combination of the New Orleans heat and the lack of air conditioning in the house Peyton decided to get changed into something more suitable to the heat as she now wore a pair of denim shorts, a dark pale red lace long tank, a light beige cardigan with silk lace panels at the side of it and a pair of dark beige suede ankle boots. To keep her hair off of her neck she decided to braid both sides of her hair while placing the rest of her hair into a bun, she wore less heavy eye make up but enough to make her eyes pretty and dark pale red lip gloss. Somehow she wondered by Klaus's room as she watched by the door as he struggled to pick out a tie to go with his all black attire.

" go with the blue one, it brings out your eyes... Here let me" Peyton said as she walked into his room which was filled with canvas and art equipment as she walk over to him to fix his tie

" just like red suits you, although bright red is better on you I think" he said thinking about how she would look wearing a red ball grown on her way to her first big supernatural party as he smiled

" why thank you kind sir, I still wish I was coming with you" she said knowing that it was more than her wanting to get out the house, she wanted to see him in his world being the big bad Klaus

" I know I wish you were too but you know why you understand can't right?" He said to her wishing that she would just do what she was told rather than constantly fighting him on this

" yeah I got it, you want me to stay alone where it's boring and safe to... Protect the baby" she said still feeling like his only concern was the baby she was carrying and nothing more than that

" and to protect you and before you say it not just because you're carrying my child but because I...you're you" he said not wanting to be vulnerable with her yet by telling her how he felt about her

" I'm sure knowing you and you're family there will be plenty of balls and parties for me to come to" she said smiling at him as she finished doing his tie and flattened it down as he fixed himself

" thank you little red... You're right, there will be plenty more where you can attend and dance and have fun" he said knowing that she deserved to have fun rather than being caged up like she was

" maybe I'll save you a dance" she said with a cheeky smile as she realised that she was getting herself in trouble the more time she spent with him since she could see herself falling in love with him

" I look forward to it... So what do you have planned?" He said as he finished getting dressed as he checked himself out in the mirror as he smiled as he noticed the way Peyton avoided his bed

" well I'm not planning on leaving or running away if that's what you're asking, I'll probably read sit outside or something" she said knowing that it was too hot to be inside as she reassured him

" I'm glad to hear it... Be safe and do not leave, I'll see you when I get back" he said gently touching her hand before leaving the room as he uncharacteristically needed comfort from her touch

" good luck with being diabolical and all" she said calling down the hall as she faintly heard him chuckle at her words as she headed down the hall and into her own room to get one of her books

Soon after everyone had left for Marcel's ball Peyton headed outside as she sat with her feet in the pool as she read her book before looking up at the moon which was most full as she thought about all the full moons she would be missing now that she was pregnant since werewolves didn't transforms when they were pregnant. She never liked transforming into the wolf since it was a constant reminder of the life that she took which triggered her curse but she was going to miss the thing that sometimes felt like the only constant in her life. Peyton looked up to see a wolf coming out of the bushed although there was something about the wolf that made her get out of the pool and walk towards it

" hey wolf, you know I should be scared for my life by you rather walking towards you. Here I thought wolfs were banned from here" she said to it as she wondered why she wasn't running inside to protect her and her baby

" you're not supposed to be out here" said an unknown woman walked out of the house via the back door as Peyton turned away from the wolf to face her as the wolf shrieked back into the bushes

" and you would be who? I mean I barely take orders from those I know never mind people I don't" Peyton said warning her off as she went into fight mode where she hadn't before with the wolf

" sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Sabine. We've met, I'm one of Sophie's friends" Sabine said as she walked closer to her as she waited for Peyton to stand down but she refused to do so

" in the cemetery where you witches kept me captive, I remember. Oh and being Sophie's friends doesn't comfort me" she said placing a protective hand on her stomach as she felt comforted by the wolf's pretence

" Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out" she said trying to be kind and friendly towards to her since she was clearly very hostile and reluctant towards to her

" you mean she wanted to make sure I didn't run or do anything stupid" she said knowing that she was the witches's blackmail in order to get Klaus and the others to do what they wanted

" you know the wolf drawn to you, the child you're carrying is part vampire and part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special" Sabine said as she gestured to where the baby was developing

" you can say that again, Elijah believes this baby is the key to Klaus's humanity and making the Mikaelsons a family again" she said thinking about everything he had said about the baby before he was stabbed by Klaus

" you don't?" Sabine said sensing that there was something about the girl in her currently state was becoming more and more unsure of what was happening around her and to her

" there's a lot I don't believe in or know like astronomical physics or the sex of my baby but I do think Klaus's humanity can be saved" she said thinking about how different he was with her

" you know I can do something about that if you want, I mean finding out if it's a boy or girl not astronomical physics" she said smiling as she continued Peyton's joke about the things she didn't know

" I thought you couldn't do witchy type of things in this town" she said knowing that was they reason why they were using Katie and her magic as a smokescreen for Sophie to do a spell

"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandma taught me... Come on, you have to be a little curious" Sabine said knowing that very expecting mother was curious about the gender of their baby

" ok maybe a little curious" she said with a smile as she realised that she was going to find out what she was having as she thought about giving Klaus the good news when he comes home

Sabine and Peyton went inside to the kitchen where they cleared everything off the kitchen bench so that Peyton could lay on top of it so that Sabine could do the ancient trick that her grandma has taught her which consisted of her swinging a crystal above a pregnant woman's stomach, if it was a boy it would swing one way and if it was a girl it would swing another way.

" I think it's a girl since its swinging more up and down, although it's almost in a circle" Sabine said trying to work out what was going on as Peyton lifted her head to see what was happening

" meaning what? This isn't old trick of yours isn't working" she said not really focusing on the fact that Sabine had just told her that her and Klaus would be having a bay girl since it hasn't hit her

" it's working as well as it can but like I said I'm pretty sure it's a girl...wait" Sabine said sensing something as panic and worry began to wash over Peyton as she became scared something was wrong

" wait, what? Is something wrong or am I having a little mini Klaus instead?" She said trying not to stress out as she tried even harder not to think about all the things that could be wrong with the baby

" Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam" Sabine said sucking a deep breathe as she began to chant over and over again making Peyton properly freaked out about it all

" ok quit with the chanting!...like now Sabine!" Peyton said raising her voice slightly as she sat up from her place on the table and stood up as she tried to shake off what had just happened

" I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me...everything is with your baby" Sabine said trying to recover while showing Peyton that she was fine but she could tell that she wasn't and it wasn't nothing

" I think you should go, you can tell Sophie I'm not going to run and I don't need a babysitter" she said still shaken by it as she suddenly felt unsafe around Sabine with her witchy tricks and chanting

After Sabrina left, Peyton grabbed her computer as she looked up different ancient methods of telling what gender an unborn baby was while in the womb before looking up the words that she kept chanting after discovering it was a girl. However she was interrupted when she heard Rebekah and Klaus coming in as she walked into the living room where they were as she saw them still dressed as they were for the ball as they poured themselves a glass of bourbon, she could sense that something had happened with the plan although she should have known that one of their plans would have gone wrong like always

" hey how did it go?" Peyton asked as she ignored the looks that Klaus was giving her since he could sense that something was wrong with her or at least something was going on with her

" tonight was an epic failure" Rebekah said gloomy as she took an extra large sip of bourbon as Peyton kinda wished she could drink it some of it and the smell didn't make her feel sick

" on the contrary sister, tonight was a masterpiece" Klaus said with a smile as Peyton gave them a confused look as she tried to work out why he looked so pleased and she looked miserable

" ok can someone clue me in because I feel like I'm missing something here?" She said realising that no one has actually told her specifics about what had went wrong or what had went right

" Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell" Rebekah said getting her attention as she suddenly realised why she looked so down and gloomy since it meant they didn't find Elijah

" oh I'm well aware, I killed Katie" he said like it was the most reasonable thing in the world to do as both females in the room looked at each other helpless as they tried to work him out

" you what?" Rebekah asked with tears in her eyes as she began to wonder how her brother had gotten so messed up that he would sabotage their every attempt to get their brother back

" why would you do that when you knew that your chance to find Elijah?" Peyton asked silently wishing that he had a reason for doing this, although she wasn't sure that it would be a good one

" there's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her" he said pointing out to them that he still needed Marcel alive in order to fulfil the deal he had with the witches

" so what? killing her was a better idea?" Peyton said revealing to him that she wasn't ok with just randomly killing people just because they wanted to or because they were improvising

" I saved his life and in doing soI now have him exactly where I want him" he told them as he tried to emphasise how good everything had turned out despite him killing Katie

" Sophie trusted you! I trusted you! Against everything all my better instincts!" Rebekah said shouting him as she realised that she had put her faith in him again and he had disappointed her again

" I did too...I trusted you when I find so hard to" Peyton said quietly and disappointed which to have more of an affect him than Rebekah's loud angered words as he looked away from her

" wake up Rebekah! The witches are on no ones side but their own" he said slightly offended by their words more Peyton's as he decided to focus more on his sister than her since it hurt less

" they have certainly made that clear" she said thinking about how the witches had done nothing but mess with them to get what they wanted rather than working with them like they should have

" This girl, Davina? That's all they want and when they have her, what do you think happens then? a truce? Of course not, t hey will use Davina's power against all of us" he said trying to show that they couldn't trust the witches anymore than they could trust Marcel

" even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah and you failed us" Rebekah said sounding more upset and horrified by the second as she thought about how his actions only ever helped him

" you always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust so much so that's he's agreed to return Elijah to us" he said slightly defeated that neither of one of them believed in him

" he did? And you believe him?" Peyton asked thinking it was weird that Marcel hadn't given him a time or details of when he would undagger Elijah to repay him for protecting him from Katie's rage

" I have no choice but to believe him. When the time is right, when he had told me everything I need to know about Davina I will have her for myself" he said to them revealing more of his plan

" Klaus...Davina is just a girl, not a tool or a weapon for you to use" she said hating how he kept talking about how he was going to use her when she wasn't a thing or an object for him to possess

" you know I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want Nik, you always do no matter what it costs the rest of us... You disgust me!" Rebekah said before draining her drink and placing it on the piano as she left them alone so she could deal with her distain

" I thought you would be please that Elijah is returning to us" he said quietly to Peyton as he poured him another drink as she slumped herself into a chair as she silently watched him

" I am, I just wished you had went about a different way" she said knowing that despite Katie trying to kill her baby and tipping the vampires off about a werewolf in the quarter she didn't deserve that

" what is it about my brother that inspires admiration in people?" He asked knowing that she barely knew him and she was happy about him being back in her life as he suddenly felt jealous

" because he's kind and loyal and very compassionate I guess" she said thinking about how Elijah had tried everything he could to protect her and her child after only knowing her for a few minutes

" and I'm the opposite of him" he said mentally comparing himself against his brother as he thought how easier it would be if she was more involved with Elijah than him despite his jealousy

" in a way, you can be ruthless, brutal and kinda of a dick to be honest but you can be sweet and gentle" she said thinking of the way he was when he was with her compared with other people

" more so with you little red, with you I can help but be anything else" he said finding it both comforting and unnerving that she had that kind of effect on him when no one else ever had

" hey so I have something that might cheer you up, I kind of learned something about the baby with the help of one of Sophie's friends" she said standing up to close in the distance between them

" oh do tell, love?" He said putting down his glass of bourbon so that he could wrap his arms around her waist as he wanted to know more about why a witch was there and what she did

" I think the baby's girl...go ahead" she said seeing that he was tempted to touch her stomach where their baby grew but he hesitated as she placed his hand on it making him smile more

" thats wonderful...you are beginning to show, little red" he said feeling a small bump where she usually had a flat smooth stomach as she wondered how she hadn't noticed before now

" maybe, I hadn't really noticed lately" she said knowing that according to the books and Internet she wasn't meant to show for a few weeks still but wasn't going to shoot a gift horse in the month

" well maybe I'm more accustomed to your body than you think" he aid suddenly finding the pulling towards her too strong as he gently pulled her closer as he crashed his lips onto hers as he pulled her into a passion filled kiss which soon led to more as he used his speed to get them to his room


	5. Chapter 5: girl in New Orleans

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x04 of the originals, although I've changed somethings and added lot of scenes as well as changed one major detail to make the story more different from similar ones to this or more my own. Hope you still like it and please let me know what you think of this twist. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 5: girl in New Orleans

Peyton was still freaked out by what happened with Sabine especially when she couldn't find out which language or dialect she was chanting in, although she was taking comfort in the fact that she now knew that the baby was a girl which was the reason why she was currently laying in an unfamiliar bed that was slow becoming more and more familiar to her as was the sleeping form next to her. The sun was streaming into her eyes making her slowly opening them as she gently moved her head to face the man next to her as she saw him give her a sleepy smile as he ran his fingers up and down her naked back making her smile grow

" yup it's decided, this is defiantly a good way to wake up" she said still kind of quiet since she didn't want to disturb the moment before someone or something came in and ruined it

" see I was thinking that was a better way to wake up" Klaus said as he moved closer to her as he kissed her gently at first before she deepened the kiss as she began to take control of it

" I like your way better...you know people are going to start talking if I keep sneaking in here" she said laying back down as she began to fix the blankets around her as he gave her the smirk she loved

" by people you mean Rebekah? I think we're safe from my sister " He said making her laugh as she smacked him playfully on the arm in response since he knew she had no one to tell

" don't be mean towards her... I have say she wouldn't be the only one wanting to know what this is" she said gesturing to them since it had been on her mind since they had found out about the baby

" well back in my day I would have been courting you or something similar" he said gently drawing circles on her stomach that showed a small baby bump with his finger absentmindedly

" old school, I think nowadays that's called dating" she said with a smile on face as she thought about how much he had lived compared to her as she knew it would be good to be with the baby's father

" hmmm so we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend... I think I may be too old for that little red" he said thinking a man of his age shouldn't really have a twenty years old pregnant girlfriend

" we'd be together and you are old... Like so old it should creep me out" she said making fun of him slightly since she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with how serious the conversation was

" and are you? Creeped out by it?" He said teasing her as he thought about the nights they had spent since finding out that they were having a daughter since it somehow felt right between them

" defiantly not... Nothing in my life has ever felt so right which is why I have conditions"she said sitting up as she pulled the sheets up with her as he propped himself up with his elbow looking at her

" and what are these conditions of yours?" He said amused by her as he realised that this was one of the reason he was drawn to her since she wasn't afraid to challenge him like other people were

" first we take this whatever it is slowly because feelings and stuff tend to freak me out a little and second you don't tell me what to do, I meant be with you but I am still me" she said feeling like those were the big ones since she knew that those would be the ones to cause a fight with them

" they seem fair but I am going to do anything I can to protect you and baby including things you won't like" he said thinking about Katie and how he had to kill her in order to get what he wanted

" then tell me about them, I don't want secrets between us got it? I can't trust you if there are secrets" she said knowing that it scared her to put her trust in anyone who wasn't Stefan really

" I promise little red if you do" he said sensing that this was important to her as he gently pulled her into him by stroking her cheek and leading her towards him as he give a gently kiss on the lips

" Nik, your little blonde shrink is here!" Rebekah said shouting from what seemed downstairs by the stairs as Peyton gave him a look at the word blonde as she began to wonder what was going on

" blonde shrink? You want do that no secrets thing now or..." She said as Klaus put his head down in the bed as he realised that he had a lot of explaining to do when it came to Cami and her role

" her name is Cami and Marcel currently is infatuated by her" he said like that explained everything as she grabbed his tshirt from yesterday as she pulled it over herself before getting out of bed

" meaning that you are going to compel and use her to get to him as well as to get the info you want" she said heading to the bathroom to sort out the mass of waves that was her hair

" exactly, I promise it's nothing more than that... I'll come find you later ok?" He said he said by the bathroom door as he peered around enough for her to lean towards him for one last kiss

Peyton then headed back to her bedroom so that she could get ready for the day as she headed over to her drawers so that she could pick out some clothes for the day, her peaceful silence in the room was soon interrupted by her phone which began to ring signalling a call from Damon.

" hey Damon, what's up? Did Stefan show up yet because he's still not answering my calls?" Peyton said as she answered him as she continued to look at her different potential outfits

" kinda, turns out that Stefan is Silas's doppelgänger and when he was getting rid of his body Silas locked him in a safe to drown" he said knowing that she was going to freak out at him and blame him

" seriously? While you what, shacking with his ex-girlfriend?... I'm assuming that if you're telling me this then he's back" she said knowing that there was a reason why he had delayed in telling her

" yeah thanks for that, that's one more thing I can add to my guilty list and he's technically back" he said thinking about Stefan's current state as he wondered what she was say or do next

" what you do you mean he's technically back?" She said thinking that he either wasn't back or was since there wasn't an in between state where he could be both as she began to wonder

" Silas ticked off this ancient witch called Qetsiyah who used Stefan for a spell and accidentally wiped his memory" he said in her normal Damon casual tone as if this wasn't terrible news

" are you kidding me? So Stefan has no memory of anything?"She said sitting down on her bed as she began to think of all the memories he had lost of them spending time together

" that's what a wiped memory means...urgghh, vampire Barbie wants to talk to you" he said as his voice got more and more distant as she realised that someone was taking the phone

" hi I'm Caroline, I'm guessing you're the werewolf best friend because I could use your help" Caroline said in an upbeat but slightly frantic voice as she realised that she needed help with this

" that would make you the vampire best friend, what can I do for you since I'm assuming you have a plan?" Peyton asked remembering form Stefan that Caroline was organised freak

" kinda, I'm going to try and trigger his memory so I need any photos of you two together" she said knowing that Peyton was important to him and that she was a key part of his life

"Ummm sure, let me have a look and I'll send them ...Caroline, please just keep me updated" she said suddenly feeling helpless since she couldn't leave New Orleans to help him out again

After ending the call with Caroline and Damon, Peyton took a moment to think about everything before continuing to get ready for the day as she decided to wear a yellow tank with white embroidery at the shoulders, a denim shirt with Aztec patterning at the shoulders, a pair of ripped jeans and brown boots. She decided to just shake out her hair so that her waves were more gentle and soft before clasping half of it back, she wore light brown eye makeup that somehow matched her top and light beige shiny lipgloss. She figured that she would go to Klaus's office where he knew he would be with Cami so that she could go check her out as well as see what they were up to as she stood outside for a while to listen in on what they were saying

" so which one am I? The one you want to protect or the one want you want to free from a tyrant?" Peyton said leaning against the door as she gave Klaus a look while Cami was distracted

" the one I protect of course love, Cami please allow me to introduce miss Peyton Matthews" he said gesturing towards Peyton as she walked further into the room trying to work them out

" hi I'm Cami, you must be the pregnant girl that Klaus's brother tried to manipulate him into helping" she said in a completely innocent way as Peyton to give Klaus a questioning look

" Elijah manipulated you into helping me? Really-" she began to say she suddenly felt sick and ran to the closet toilet closing the door as Klaus sneaked in so that he could hold her hair

" I'm here little red... You ok?" He said once she was finished as he handed her a tissue as she leaned against the wall trying to get herself together before moving or talking again

" yup just the many perks of pregnancy I guess like swollen ankles and a sore back" she said with a weak smile as she tried to comfort both himself and her as he held out a hand to help her up

" well looking at it this way, it will all be worth it when you hold your baby" Cami said sweetly as they headed back into the office once she was feeling better to face her again after that

" well there's that but then the really hard part comes" she said thinking about how her and Klaus were going to cope raising a baby in the world they lived in where there was always enemies

" Peyton, one of your little witch keepers are here" Rebekah said calling from somewhere in the house as Peyton pressed her head onto one of his shoulders before raising it again

" I guess I better go see what they want...it's fine, stay here" she said seeing that Klaus was hesitant about staying in the room with Cami and finishing their session or going with her

A few minutes later Peyton sat across Agnes the Elder witch of the coven that was still using her as blackmail material against the originals as she tried to talk her into going to see a doctor to check on the baby which made her think back on the night where Sabine had been checking the baby's gender before going all weird and began to chant some mysterious words.

" I told you Agnes, apart from some morning sickies I feel fine" she said trying to convince her since every fibre in her body was telling her that this was a bad idea and not to do it

" you are well overdue for a checkup" Agnes said knowing that she needed to get her out of the house for their plan to work as she thought about Sabine's vision about the baby

" I know that but what am I going to do? Just pop into the quarter from a quick ultrasound?" She said knowing that she couldn't be seen in the quarter while everyone was on wolf watch

" I think that's exactly what she is suggesting" Rebekah said from the table at the back of the room where she was sitting on her laptop as she searched for a lead on where Elijah could be

" really? Oh just a pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch, nothing to see here Marcel!" She said hinting to the fact that she still wasn't welcome in the quarter and would be killed by him

" a lot of women would kill to have a child, it strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours" Rebekah said knowing that she would and has done anything she could to have one

" not fair Rebekah, I am but I'm worried about endangering it...her which I will be if I go into the quarter" she said wishing that Klaus was there to back her up on this as he would refuse

" I know a doctor out in the bayou off the beaten path, now I took the liberty of making an appointment for you" Agnes said to her knowing that she wouldn't be able to refuse going now

" when's the appointment?" Peyton said feeling herself coming around to the idea as she tried not to think about how she would hear the baby's heartbeat and be able to see it on the scan

" tonight after hours so it'll be just us, vampires will never fear word of it" Agnes said as she began to gather her things as she got ready to leave before Peyton changed her mind again

" okay fine, bayou baby doctor it is" she said as that uneasy feeling beginning to grown as if it felt like something was warning her not to go through with this appointment of Agnes's

" what bayou baby doctor?" Klaus said coming in just as Agnes had left as he wondered what was going on as he overheard the last part with his vampire hearing making him curious

" Agnes and Rebekah is insisting that I go and get everything checked out baby wise out of the quarter" she said trying to reassure him that she wasn't going to be anywhere near Marcel

" and you disagree? As long as you are safe and away from vampires then it should be okay" He said sensing that something more was wrong with her as she sat down with her laptop

" no I just really hate doctors and hospitals" she said trying not to appear as frightened as she felt whenever she thought about being in hospitals where so many bad things happened

" ahh yes but it's all for very good reason... Please sister, tell me you're not still at it with the Internet search" he said turning his attention away from Peyton and on to his sister to help her

" Klaus, be nice" she said warning him as she headed into the kitchen for minute to grab herself some cereal for breakfast since she was suddenly starving after being sick all morning

" how does one begin anyway? Just type in ' annoyance attics'?" He asked mocking her while Peyton was away as he knew that she would either yell at him later or not be able to hear him

" someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans" she said known that she would do anything to help find Elijah if it helped rein Klaus in a little

" like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles" he said as he poured himself a drink of bourbon before turning to her as they both knew that New Orleans was filled with attics

" I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to, there were shutters on the window behind Elijah's coffin" she told him frustrated that she couldn't remember more or find the attic

"Well that should narrow it down immensely, unlike you I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labour" he said as he watched Peyton coming back in with a bowl of lucky charms

" it's shocking you don't like labour filled tasks" Peyton said sitting back down on the couch with a comeback of her own making Rebekah smile as Klaus realised it was payback for his

" Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation" he told them deciding to ignoring Peyton's comment as he continued on like before

" which is important to us why?" She asked not being able to see the connection as why he was caring about this than the fact that his brother wasn't back where he should be

" if Davina's loyalty in Marcel is strained then perhaps the young witch will be open to discuss a new alliance" he said explaining to them as Rebekah turned to face him to see if he was for real

" as usual your power grabs see more important than rescuing your brother" she said closing her laptop over as she realised that she could bear to be in the same room with him right now

" especially when you were the one to give him away" Peyton said pointing out that in a way this was his fault since he had been the one to hand over Elijah to Marcel like a piece of meat

" I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone, rob Marcel of his secret weapon and bring our brother home" he said to them causing Rebekah to walk out of the room in disgust

Later that day after sending some pictures of her and Stefan to Caroline as well as spending a while looking at the different pictures on her laptop of them a she thought about the time they spent together before everything got complicated for both of them, Peyton began to get ready to leave for the bayou clinic. As she began to gather her things together a she thought about how she would be getting to see her baby girl soon via the ultrasound as she placed a hand on her still small baby bump as she couldn't help but think of her own mother and what she must have been feeling when she was pregnant with her.

" everything alright, love?" Klaus said noticing the way that she was deep in thought while holding onto her stomach as he suddenly became concerned that something was wrong

" yeah, I'm just thinking a lot...actually probably overthinking" she said giving him a smile as she knew what she was like when she got thinking about things that meant something to her

" what are you thinking about so intently?" He asked as he walked over towards her as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back

" just how I'm getting to see our baby for the first time and you aren't which seems unfair" she said being honest with him although she knew she was breaking one of her conditions

" I know isn't and I wish that wasn't this way but this isn't going to be forever" he said know if that he had even more reason to fight for his city and home than he did before because of her

" so you keep telling me... I just wish you were too if not to keep me from panicking and worrying" she said knowing that she really hated doctors and hospital no matter the reason

" why do you dislike doctors and hospitals so much?" He asked still wanting to know more about her especially when she always seemed so strong about everything that came her way

" it's not a big reason like someone dying or anything, I guess it's just natural to hate them when you go to them so often" she said shrugging it off like it was nothing but he knew better

" were you a clumsy child?" He asked imagining her as she tried to walk as a baby awhile she stumbled around the house or running in the garden while she was playing with a ball falling

" not really unless you count me running into my foster father's fist, my injuries were more black eyes and broken ribs than scraped knees" she said a sad smile thinking about her childhood

" they used to beat you... Why?" He asked not being able to help but think of his own childhood where his step father used to hit him too partly due to Mikael not being his father

" I was either in the way or I didn't cook or clean well enough for them, there didn't seem to be reason" she said thinking about being bounced from one bad foster home to another

" unfortunately I know all to well the effect of a bad home life can have on a person" he said knowing that neither of them wanted their baby to grow up the way they did or become them

" I guess you do, maybe that's why I can't or don't see you the way other people do" she said turning around as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he thought about his talk with Cami about being evil

" maybe...please be carefully out there little red" he said knowing that she had to go to the clinic soon and that he had to go to the quarter to make Davina consider a deal with him

" I will if you are and I'll text you when I'm done or if anything happen which it won't" she said reassuring him as she gently gave him a kiss before grabbing her brown rainbow fringe bag

Peyton left Klaus in her bedroom as she headed outside into the car where Agnes was waiting for her to take her to the clinic where they driven to the clinic in silence as that bad feeling at the pit of her stomach came back again as she tried to ignore it and focus on the reason she was there. Soon they stopped outside of a small building that looked nothing like a clinic or more than an hut in the middle of the bayou as Peyton instinctive began to look out for hidden enemies around the place or edits that she could take in a minutes notice.

" this is the doctor's office?" Peyton asked wondering whether this was confirmation she needed to tell her that this bad feeling of hers was more than a bad feeling and was real

" dr Paige is only this far our because Marcel's men kept terrorising her patients, go! She won't bite" Agnes said encouraging her to go inside for the ultrasound so she could start the plan

Peyton went into see that the inside was only slightly better than the outside as she began to look around dr Paige who fitted the vague describe that Agnes had given for her before she went in until she seen someone in what seemed to be a stock room filled with medical supplies

" hi, you must be dr Paige... I'm Peyton Matthews, Agnes made the appointment for me" she said completely unsure of herself or what to do as she suddenly felt out of place and awkward

" I know who you are Peyton, why don't you lift up your top and lie on the bench?" She said to her as Peyton took off her shirt and lay down on bench before lifting her tank top up for her

" so how does this go exactly?" She said knowing that she needed distractions if she was going to be able to cope in the doctors office as dr Paige began to get things ready for her

" well first I'm going to put a gel which might be a little cold on stomach like this then use the wand to show us the baby... Like that" she said walking her through what she was doing to comfort an obvious anxious first mom

" oh wow so that's... That's my baby girl?" She said looking at the scan for the first at what was a fuzzy and blurry picture of the baby girl that was growing inside of her

" it sure is and this is her heartbeat, her heart rate is prefect" she told her as she continued to use the same gender specific terminology as her by referring to the baby as a she

" sounds like it, she must be a tough one like her mom" she aid knowing that if she could pass on one trait of hers onto daughter it would be hoe strong she was and not her stubbornness

" wait that can't be right..." She said as she began to press buttons on the small keyboard in order to get more data on whatever it was that causing dr Paige concern and frown lines

" wait what? Is there something wrong?" Peyton asked as she began to panic as she got flashback to the other night with Sabine where she had said a similar thing but had played it off

" no nothing's wrong, it's just I heard a kind of echo in the heartbeat which is strange for a single birth is all" she said like it was nothing or wasn't all that strange of a thing to say

" a single birth? I don't get it" Peyton said wondering what she was saying as she began to think that maybe there was more going on than she knew about while trying not to worry

" yes it's seems like you're having twin Peyton which means your daughter has a brother" she said with a smile as Peyton tried to take her words in as she thought about Sabine's swaying crystal

" twins? Are you sure? I mean... Really twins?!" She said not being able to get past the fact that she was having twins now rather the baby girl that she had been thinking about lately

" yup, here you can see baby a and baby b" dr Paige said as she showed her then scan picture that she had printed out for her as Peyton realised it made sense since she was already showing

"Oh wow...this kinda makes it worth coming here, no offence" she said suddenly glad that she had come to the clinic to discover having twins rather than discovering it during labour

" none taken, that's an unique birthmark... Sorry, your blood pressure is a bit high so I'll you something for it" she said apologising for staring at her birthmark as she pulled her shirt on

" you know, I'm not great with doctors and hospitals as it is so I think I'll give the pills a miss" she said texting back Rebekah to tell her as she heard a wolf howls as car began to arrive

" yeah, neither am I truth be told" Paige said as walking away from Agnes as men began to enter the clinic as dr Paige walked over to the needles as she began to prepare the injection

Peyton noticed the way that the men outside of the exam room where intently talking to Agnes as she began to get suspicious as she turned around to see dr Paige walking towards her with a needle as Peyton's protective instincts kicked in as she fought for control of the needle before injecting the substance into dr Paige's neck causing the others to stir as she closed the door. Peyton then began to look around for some way to get out of the clinic and away from the people that seemed to want to hurt to her and her babies as she decided to open a window before climbing through it and running like hell. Soon the male witches began to come through the woods in the bayou where she was currently hiding before eventually attacking her attackers one by one as she went into wolf mode without transforming as her eyes turned yellow as she waited for the next one who's neck was broken by Rebekah

" oh god, you have no idea how good it is to see you" Peyton said standing up straight once she seen her as she realised that she wasn't on her own anymore with being hunted

" it's always good to be needed, although I have to say I'm impressed" Rebekah said looking at the amount of injured witches laying around her that she had clearly taken out by herself

" thanks, how did you find me?" She asked knowing that she must have run the whole way here after getting her text as she began to wonder what made her come all the way there

" your text got me halfway and vamp hearing did the rest, who are they?" Rebekah said gesturing to the bodies around them as she wondered who was coming after her now

" witches or I don't know...warlocks, either way I don't care about the who or the why" she said knowing that she just wanted to get home so that she could sleep and forget this awful day

" there's more of them coming, you need to run!... If I had a dollar for every mess my family got me into" Rebekah said urging Peyton to run before she got shot in the arrow in the chest

" Rebekah!" She said as she turned around to see her being shot twice before Peyton was shot in the shoulder as she suddenly fell to the ground as everything went dark

Eventually when Rebekah woke up she took out the arrows in her chest before carefully sat up to see herself surround by even more dead witches who had been ripped apart as she began to worry since she couldn't see Peyton anywhere

" what the hell? Peyton?...Peyton!" Rebekah said as she began to panic as she started to think about everything that could have happened to her while she had been out injured as she pulled out her phone to call Klaus

" what, Rebekah! I'm busy" he said showing that his short tempered behaviour was well in affect as he wondered why she was calling him or what was so important that she was calling

" well you'll want to make time for this, Peyton is missing!" She said knowing that he was ever going to not care or completely flip at her for the mother of his child and babies to be gone

" what do you mean she's missing?" He said his short tempted now reaching raging levels as his fear began to creep in as he thought about all of his enemies that might have her

" what do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds but there is no quick witted pregnant girl" she said knowing that she would love to hear one of Peyton's many comments right about now

" well keep looking, I'm on my way" he said knowing that he needed to deal with his current Tim and Davina problem before going to find the girl he was slowly falling in love with

Rebekah headed back to the bayou clinic so that she could look for some clues of who had taken her and why or even where they might have taken her, as soon as she walked in she saw dr Paige laying on the floor next to the needle that Peyton had used to attack her rather than letting her inject her with it and killing not her but her babies too. She felt the familiar rush off wind followed by the whooshing sound that came with vampire speed as she realised that Klaus had arrived

" wow! You must like this girl if you abandoned your quest for power to help out you family! Having an off day?" She said thinking that it was either a bad sign or a good sign that he had feelings

" who tool her Rebekah?" He said not wanting to bother with the niceties and concern back and forth that they seemed to always do since he just wanted to find Peyton and keep her safe

" I don't know" she said being completely honest as she realised that they didn't know a whole about this like what they wanted with Peyton or what they were going to do to her

" what do you mean you don't know? And who killed her attackers?" He asked knowing that Peyton wouldn't be able to rip them apart like that in her current human state opposed to the wolf

" I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart, if it wasn't Peyton then who killed them-... Lovely, maybe her cousins will know where she is" she said as they heard a wolf howl outside the clinic

" Peyton?...what happened? Please talk to me and tell me what happened!" Klaus asked as he spotted her walking towards them dazed when they came out of the clinic as he felt relief

" I don't...umm I can't remember" she said still dazed and in shock as Klaus tried not to notice how her clothes were torn or how she was covered in dirt and blood from wherever she was

" Are you okay? You've completely healed... There's not a scratch on you" he said worried about her as he gently cupped her face in one hand while looking for wounds where the blood was

" I guess one of the only perks of being a werewolf right?" She said dismissively as he began to check again as he wished that feeling of worry and helplessness would be go away

" I know but it shouldn't and doesn't happen that fast" he said still panicking about whether something was going on with or that the witches had done something to her

" Klaus back off ok?..it's the baby and its vampire blood- Klaus's blood in your system, it can heal any wound" Rebekah said leading her to the step to sit down although she could tell he was worried

" what are you talking about?" She asked still in shock as nothing was really registering with her as she found it hard to focus on things properly which she knew must be annoying them

" your own child healed you" Rebekah said keeping it simple for her since she could tell that she was tired and weak from the nights events before moving onto the bigger issues

" great, I'm slowly becoming mother of the year" she said sarcastically as she tried not think about how she gotten herself in a bad situation where her babies had gotten her out of it

" how did you escape? We were outnumbered and unarmed, those men were ripped to shreds...do you know how?" Rebekah asked trying to the answers Klaus wanted to calm him down

" I think it was this wolf that I've been seeing lately, I think it's trying to protect me or something" she said thinking about how she had seen and talked to it at home by the pool

" the witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux..." he said going to his default mode of being revengeful when things became to difficult for him

" it wasn't Sophie, she would've died too" she said knowing that there was linking spell still between Peyton and Sophie which meant what happened to one happened to the other

" it was Agnes, she booked the appointment for me as a trap... I should have seen this coming" she said feeling like a failure as a mom to be knowing that she should've said no

" you couldn't have know Peyton... I swear I am going to slaughter the lot of them!" He said trying to comfortable her through the blinding rage he was in when he thought that he could have lost her

" not if Elijah gets here first" Rebekah said warning him since they both knew that their brother would stop him from killing a whole coven of witches that were currently controlling Peyton's life

" wait Elijah? Did you find him? I don't really care about them dying, I just want to be safe" she said knowing that if she was safe for a little while longer then she would her babies be too

" he's been in touch of sorts and he had a plan, all he asks is that we take care of you" Rebekah said gently rubbing her shoulders to comfort her since she was still clearly affected

" that's great so... Can we go home now because I'd really to wash away this awful day and sleep for like a week?" She said as Klaus realised how exhausted and fed up she looked

" of course we can... Little red" he said knowing that they would both probably feel better when they were home and where he could keep an eye on her to keep her safe from harm

" well then let's go...woah" she said as she stood up and automatically felt dizzy like the world was spinning around her so fast that she didn't have time to worry about her or the babies

" ohh I've got you little red, I've got you" Klaus said as he caught her in time before she fell to the ground as he gently carried her to the back of the car where he sat with her comforting her

As soon as they got home Peyton headed for her room weakly as Klaus hesitated as he watched her walk to her room where she went straight for a shower which helped her think of everything that had happened to her simply because she had wanted to go to the doctors office to check out her babies progress. Once she got out of her showers she got changed into a Star Print Chambray Pyjama Cami top with a matching pair of pyjamas bottoms and a dark blue hoodie. She had taken off the last few traces of makeup from her face as well as placing her hair into a side loose fishtail braid since she was fed up of it falling on her face. She noticed that Klaus was sitting in the chair by her room waiting for her to come out as she continued to get ready for bed and get under the covers as he moved closer to her to stroke her hair slightly

" how are you feeling little red?" He said wondering what it was about her that made him so human after years of pretending that he didn't care or feel anything when she was the opposite

" ask me that tomorrow once I've slept for several hours or days... Oh there's a scan picture in my bag" she said remembering the happy moment before everything had went pear shaped

" you mean this fuzzy black and white thing? Baby A and baby...b?" He asked suddenly unsure of what the picture was telling him as she looked at him from where she lay in bed

" it's twins... A boy and girl I think, I didn't know until I saw the doctor who heard an echo" she said explaining to them as she gave him a smile since she wanted to focus on their babies

" twins? We're having a two babies...wow" he said as he realised that she was living up to every expectation he had ever had of the woman he wanted to love or have children with

" that's how twins work, it makes sense when you think about me showing already and my morning sickness" she said thinking about her pregnancy had been on double speed lately

" you had me worried tonight little red...when Rebekah called me to say you were missing, I couldn't help-" he said thinking about all the things that could've happened to her and the babies

" I know I panicked too when I realised what was happening, I'm sorry" she said still feeling guilty that she hadn't listened to that bad feeling that she had been getting all day about it all

" it wasn't your fault, it was the witches who tried to do this to you...to them" he said sitting on her bed as he placed her hand on her stomach without her getting up and moving at all

" yeah I guess it's not to blame myself right now especially when I lost I could have lost you or the babies" she said with a sad look as she realised that she didn't want to lose this life noe

" hush, you need rest so sleep little red" he said pressing a kiss on to her forehead before turning out her lamp on her bedside table off making the room dark as he walked towards the door to leave

" wait... Would you stay with me?" She said thinking about the kind of nightmares that she would get after everything that happened or at least have a restless sleep without him

" always..." He said knowing that he wouldn't leave her anytime soon as he took of his shoes before slipping into bed next to her as he slipped his arm around her waist resting on her stomach

"I'm going to hold you to that" she whispered as she snuggled closer to him as she was suddenly taking comfort in her pretence as she breathed in his smell and took in his warmth


	6. Chapter 6: sinners and saints

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x05 of the originals, although I've changed somethings but it's pretty much more similar to the episode just due to the constrictions of the episode. Hope you still like it and please let me know what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 6: sinners and saints

Despite everything that had happened the night before Peyton slept surprisingly well which was mostly due to the sleeping hybrid next to her that throughout the night had become tingled with her since neither one of them wanted to let the other go even in their sleep. However when she woke up she reached out sleepy searching for Klaus but realised that he must have woken before her and left as she let out a peaceful smile as she thought about the discovery of the twins and how Klaus and her had slept together just sleeping as they both sought comfort from each other. She quickly got changed to see what was so important that Klaus had left early as she wore a light green tank with a large front pocket, a dark grey cardigan, a pair of jeans and a pair of ankle green suede boots. Peyton decided to simple pull her long brown wavy hair into a high ponytail with her fringe framing her face a little, she wore light brown makeup which complimented her eyes and natural looking pink lipgloss. When she headed downstairs she noticed that Rebekah was pacing if she was waiting for something

" what's going on? Where's Klaus?" Peyton asked calling from the hallway as she headed into the kitchen to grab some decaf tea and something to eat since the babies were making her hungry

" let's just say he's still mad about last night so he went to go and get Sophie" Rebekah said following her into the kitchen as she watched her as she placed some lucky charms in a bowl with milk

" great well I can't say I blame him...did he tell you about the...?" She said as she began to work out the best way to tell her that she was going to have not only a niece but a nephew too

" about the fact that you're carrying not one demon spawn but two, yeah he was actually the dotting father" she said wondering about the kind of affect she was having on her brother

" we had a deal!" Klaus shouted from the living causing them to give each other a look as they realised that Klaus must be back with Sophie Deveraux so they could all talk about what happened

" that sounds like our cue to go... Come on, bring your sugar filled breakfast with you" she said noticing how large Peyton's bowl of lucky charms as she grabbed her things and headed inside

" you protect my girlfriend and my unborn children, I dismantle Marcel's army and whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain. You allow Peyton to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches!" He said continuing to shout at Sophie as they entered the room

" yeah which I didn't appreciate by the way" she said as a way of making him aware that they were in the room as she tried to hide her joy and surprise that he had called her his girlfriend

" I had nothing to do with it I swear, Peyton and I are linked remember! She dies then I die"' Sophie said repeating the same words that Peyton had said the night before when telling him it was Agnes

" then who are they?" Rebekah said as knowing that she needed to known who was after Peyton and her babies if she was going to fulfil the promise that she made to Elijah while he was away

" and why did they come after me and the babies?" Peyton said in between bites as she sat in the couch as she wondered why people were always hunting her or wanting to kill her

" they are a fraction of a extremist, Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby... I mean babies" she said as Peyton has a sudden realisation about the Sabine's chanting

" I knew it, she got the vision when she had been trying to tell the sex of the babies" she said talking more to herself than to the others as she realised that this almost made sense

" what kind of vision?" Klaus asked wanting to know what Sabine could have seen that would have made the witches want to kill the the three people he was beginning to love more than anything

" she has them all the time, they are totally open to interpretation and I'm guessing she's wrong on this one" she said trying to comfort and reassure them before they even knew what the vision was

" well how may I ask was this particular vision interpreted?" He asked placing a gentle hand on Peyton's knee to comfort both of them with contact as she finished her breakfast

" pretty much that your babies would bring death to all witches" Sophie said as she tried to play it off like it was nothing or not a big deal as Peyton sat up a little straighter as she though about a mini Klaus

" oh well, I grow fonder of these children by the second" Klaus said looking at Peyton with a smile as he thought about that his children were probably justified in killing or destroying the witches

" of course you find that fact our children may have inherited you're little habit of killing everything moving a good thing" she said rolling her eyes slightly at him as she tried not to freak out at this

" Sophie look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby while he tried to win Davina's loyalty-" Rebekah said trying to approach the reason why she was still listening

" Elijah's talking to Davina?" Sophie said interrupting Rebekah while she was speaking as she suddenly began to panic about how that could affect everything if Davina talked to Elijah

" yeah as we speak I imagine, so why don't you tell me just how extreme this fraction is?" Rebekah said getting back to what she really wanted to know before she was interrupted by Sophie

" I'm guessing Davina will have plenty to say about that crowd" Sophie said thinking about the amount of history that there was between them due to everything that happened at the harvest

" what do you mean?" Peyton said wondering if these witches made it their lives mission to go after young females for whatever reasons they saw fit despite that they were both innocent

" yes, please do tell" Klaus said sitting back on the couch where the three of them sat as he placed his arm around the back of Peyton's part of the couch without really meaning to as she leaned a little closer

" I wasn't always an advocate the witches, my sister was devoted like our parents but I wasn't" she said in a daze as she thought back on her childhood growing up in a strict witch household

" so what changed?" Peyton said wondering how she went from being against the witches and everything they believed in despite her family's views to fighting for them and using a baby to protect them

" the elders of our coven voted to go ahead with this thing we called a harvest" she said remembering how Jane Anne had ran into the restaurant to tell her the news of the harvest

" what the bloody hell is a harvest?" Rebekah asked not liking the sound of it as she wanted to know more almost automatically as she shared a look with Peyton that told her she felt the same

" it's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored" Sophie said thinking that was the simplest way of explaining it to them without confusion

" wait what?" Peyton asked thinking about all the witches she knew who just had power rather than having to restore it with a ritual that sound very creepy as they were harvesting people

" we appease our ascenders and they keep out ancestral power flowing" she said making it more basic for them to understand as Klaus looked to Rebekah to see if she knew anything about this

" why haven't I heard of this?" He asked knowing that he had heard of every ritual of every coven over the years that he had been a vampire but he had never heard of a harvest like this before

" because the harvest has always seemed like a myth, a story passed through the generations like Noah's ark or the Buddha walking on water" she told them trying to justify her disbelief to herself

" I thought it was Jesus who walked on water...sorry" Peyton said talking out loud before realising that she had meant to say it in her head as she noticed the looks they were giving her due to it

" it's the kind of thing that some people take literally and some people don't" she said regretfully as she wondered once again how different things would have been if she had just believe in the ritual

" no need to tell us which you were, what did the harvest entail exactly?" Rebekah asked wanting more details on this mysterious harvest and what it had to do with Davina being locked away

" they had the girls in our community preparing for months, four would be chosen for the harvest" she told them as they all got the sense that whatever happened to these four girls wasn't good

" what were they told? I mean I'm guessing it was different for believers" Peyton said knowing that as a disbeliever that she would be seeing it as a bad thing meaning their perspective was different

" they said it was an honour and that they were special... I thought it was just a myth" Sophie said the last part more to herself as she wondered how she could have been so stupid not believing

" was it?" Rebekah asked known that it wouldn't be the first time that someone in power Stiles manipulated people for their own reason, just then Klaus's phone went off signalling a phone call

" bit early in the day for you isn't it?" He said greeting Marcel as he stood up placing the phone on speaker so that they could hear it too since they all had a feeling why Marcel was calling him now

" I know make this look easy but I still have an empire to run" Marcel said as Peyton heard his voice for the first time as she noticed the way Rebekah reacted without her realising it just by the sound of his voice

" rather you than me mate, all the responsibility seems like a bore" he said planting seeds of doubt as he lied when he knew that would and was doing everything he could to get it all back

" well this might spice things up, I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou" Marcel said as they all started to panic since they knew that this could lead Marcel to all of them

" I'm guessing it's too much to assume they died of natural causes?" He said looking Peyton as he began to worry that Marcel would remember the fact that there had been a werewolf sighting

" no it looked like the kinda damage that a werewolf might, only there was no full moon" Marcel said thinking about his previous history that he had with the werewolves of New Orleans

" well that is quite the conundrum mate" he said trying not to show how much he knew although the fact that it had been a werewolf to protect Peyton the night despite the full moon was still weird

" tell me about it, I have an informant out there I need to meet and I would love for you to go with me" he said getting to the main reason why he was calling Klaus so early in the morning

" I would have thought dead witches in the bayou would be less a problem and more of a cause for celebration" he said hoping that he would be able to convince Marcel not to go to the bayou

" well something killed them and may still out there and with your blood being the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me" Marcel said knowing that he would be useful

" oh why not? I haven't been to the bayou in ages, I'm on my way" he said with a smile as he tried to think of a plan to try and cover up the fact that this had all happened because Peyton

" peace out brother" Marcel said ending the call as Klaus placed his phone back in pocket as Peyton stood up to place her things in the kitchen before coming back in to see what was going on

" you can't go out there now, I need to gather the witches's remains and consecrate them" Sophie said pleading with them since none of them seemed bothered or worried about the witch part in it

" why? What happens if you don't?" Peyton asked from her spot by the door as she walked over to join again as she sensed that there was a bigger reason why she wanted to go there than getting caught

" if I don't get to them before sundown we'll lose the link to their magic" she said knowing that they couldn't afford to lose anymore magic with the harvest already being interrupted and ruined

" those witches tried to kill Peyton last night, I owe them nothing!" He said still thinking about he could have the only girl that mattered to him since he was turned into a vampire by his mother

" he's right, they lured me out there to kill me to get to the babies" she said thinking about the lights they had gone to just to get her alone so they could follow through with their plan

" and I'd prefer Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her or to our unborn children" he said pointing towards her stomach that now showed early signs of pregnancy

" or to the wolf that saved me... I kinda owe him for protect so it's only right I do the same" she said still wanting to know who this wolf was and why he felt the need to protect her all the time

" save the rest of your story till I return and stay put, that's including you little red" he said knowing that he was probably breaking one of her conditions by trying to control her and her actions

" I'll stay here in this white picket fence house..." She said with a hint of sarcasm as she gave him a smile as he gave her a warning look before placing a kiss on her forehead and gently touched her bump

Sophie soon followed after Klaus and left with the plan that she would head into the bayou so that she could consecrate that remains of the witches before Marcel and Klaus got there first which Peyton had already guessed she would do which was why she went up to her room grabbed a backpack filled with water and snacks that she might need in the bayou since she had been getting hungry a lot more and her green lightweight parka. Peyton did something she hasn't done she was back in the system and used the window to sneak out of before getting to her green bug so that she could drive to the cemetery where she knew Sophie would be.

" hey, what the hell?" Sophie said in the tomb where she has turned around to leave when she noticed Peyton standing there watching her getting ready to head out to the bayou for her task

" I knew you would be going out there anyway so I coming too" she said simply since she knew that this was more important than some orders that Klaus had given her to follow like some sheep

"No thanks, already been assaulted once by Klaus this morning and I don't need a repeat" she said wondering what he would do to her if something actually happened to her or to the babies inside her

" yeah he can be a little overprotective but what if whatever killed those witches is out there?" Peyton said titling her head slightly as she tried not to think about the amount of trouble she would be

" what if it is? What can you do that my magic can't?" She said to her since she knew that she couldn't transform into the wolf without a full moon or while being pregnant with Klaus's babies

" well clearly he likes me and hates witches therefore wouldn't you be safer with me there?" She said not totally knowing if that was true or not but it seemed to be what the wolf's behaviour said

" sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety" she said bluntly since she knew that this was less about her safety and more about her reasons for wanting to go out into the bayou

" hey if something happens to you then it happens to me and it happens to them so yeah I'm concerned" she said showing the rage and anger that commonly went with being a werewolf

" yeah I'm well aware of the link between us, it's whole reason why Klaus hasn't killed me yet" she said knowing that the link had been a stroke of genius on Jane Anne's part when doing the spell

" I came here to find any family that I might have left here, your sister told me that Marcel ran the werewolves out into the bayou where some guardian angel wolf saved me so I'm coming too " she said trying to explain the real reason why she wanted to go out to the bayou with or without her

" could you two be more idiotic? Klaus told you not to leave and for good reason" Rebekah said coming up behind Peyton who was blocking the exit from Sophie as she moved out of the way

" how did you find me?" She said knowing that in reality her car probably wasn't the silentest of cars and that she could have taken a better way of getting to the cemetery without her knowing

" two can play the following game you know, Klaus and Marcel are headed right where your going" she said trying to get through to her again since it clearly hasn't worked the first time she tried

" ok well distract them for awhile or lock me up because that's the only way you're going to stop me from going" she said showing Rebekah how strongly she felt about going to find the wolf

As soon as they were out in the bayou and heading towards where the witches's remains were when Rebekah decided that now would be the prefect moment to call Klaus to let him know what was going on, although she knew that he would be less than pleased about them being the bayou where Marcel or his informant could find them and find out about Peyton and her magical pregnancy

" what's the matter Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?" He said teasing her and making fun of her as they usually did whenever they spoke about less serious matters like this

" what is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?" Rebekah asked not wanting to talk about Marcel or think about how many times Klaus had prevented them from being together

" according to the dreadful signage, it's 'Big Auggie's Bayou Bar'" he told her as she realised that they must be closer than she had thought or would have liked with Peyton out there too

" well order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few would you?" She told him since she knew Peyton had been right about distracting Marcel for a while

" why? What's going on?" He said not liking the sound of that as he remembered the hint of rebellion in Peyton's light brown eyes when he had told her not to go into the bayou

" the witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe so stall please?" She said knowing she couldn't do that if Marcel found out about her or the babies

" put Payton on the phone now!" He said trying to contain his anger as Rebekah walked over to her and handed the phone over as she mouthed that it was Klaus and that he was mad at her

" ok before you say anything, I should remind you that I don't take orders from you or anyone for that matter" she said going straight on the defensive before he could yell at her or Rebekah

" I'm well aware of that with every moment I spend with you otherwise you would have stayed where I left you" he said realised that as much as he liked this woman she still infuriated him

" yeah I'm not a dog that you just command and I'll obey, Klaus I needed to do this" she said trying a new approach of trying to reason with him rather than continuing with would've ended in a fight

" but why? Why did you have to this now of all times Peyton?" He asked as she tired not to flinch when he said her name which she was beginning to realise he only did when he was mad at her

" because Marcel or his informant could find and kill the wolf who protected me last night" she said pacing slightly as she once began to think about who this wolf might be to her like an aunt

" why does this wolf matter so much to you?" He said trying to hide his jealous at how she suddenly seemed obsessed and concerned about a wolf she barely knew anything about

" because this wolf could be the family that I've been looking for, that is why I can to New Orleans in the first place" she said knowing that it wasn't the reason why she had decided or wanted to stay for

" fine, I'll distract Marcel for you but be careful... We'll talk more about this later" he said almost warning her before ending the call as she handed the phone back to Rebekah who had heard every word

The three women then continued to walk through the bayou as Peyton led them to where the witches were still laying in pieces partly from memory of the night before and partly using her werewolf sense of smell as she walked towards the smell of rotting fresh as the bodies began decompose. As they walked none of them wanted to break the comfortable silence that they had settled into as they all pretended not to be thinking about the start of the tale of the harvest that Sophie had began to tell them that morning until finally one of them broke it so they could go back to it

" so this harvest thingy, tell me more" Rebekah said almost demanded as she grabbed a bottle of water and granola bar from Peyton's bag before giving it to her as she began concerned about her

" like what it's got to do with Davina who I am guessing was one of the chosen four" Peyton said speaking out aloud one of the theories that she had about the harvest and everything she had heard so far

" Klaus said to wait" Sophie said not wanting to break another command that Klaus had given her as she saw Rebekah and Peyton give each other look that told her that they didn't share her worry

" he also said to stay out of the bayou and yet here we are amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures" Rebekah said swatting away another bug from her skin which they seemed attracted to

" yeah we might as well as breaking another one of his rules while we're on a roll" Peyton said knowing that they were getting closer as mentally added that she would catch Klaus up on the story

" well I don't have the luxury of being his sister or girlfriend" she said knowing that she probably wouldn't survive for very long due an original once the link between her and Peyton was broken

" we're here... Oh wow" Peyton said moving into the clearing in the bayou where they found the witches as she stopped eating since she now felt sick at seeing their bodies in daylight

" is that a wolf track?" Sophie asked now wondering how exactly Peyton's protective wolf had saved her life last night as she looked at the damage done to her people like mission arms and heads

" and claw marks... I told you that this wolf hated witches" Peyton said still wishing that she had some memory of what happened last night after she had been shot in the shoulder with an arrow

" hush...who's there?" Rebekah said standing in front of Peyton in case she needed to protect her and the babies as she heard a noise like branches snapping as something approached them

" what the hell? An original?" Said a man who soon used his vampire speed to run away from them before either of them could talk to him or could stop him leaving and telling everyone he knew

" ok please tell me that wasn't who I think it was" Peyton said realising how bad this was now that only did Marcel's informant know a wolf was involved but also an original too leading him to them

" unfortunately it was, any chance you want to inform Niklaus?" Rebekah said getting her phone out as she wondered briefly if he would less mad at this if she was the one to tell him about it

" no but I will help you while Sophie does her thing and quickly" she said with a pointed look towards Sophie to let he know that she could still go through with her plan but to speed it up

Rebekah and Peyton walked a small distance away from Sophie and the bodies as Rebekah pulled out her phone to dial Klaus's number

" what now, Rebekah?" He said a little anger that he had been interrupted just as Marcel was telling him more about his relationship with Davina which he was hoping to use for to help himself

" it's not just Rebekah, it's me too... So we kinda ran into a guy who could defiantly be Marcel's informant and the lost him" Peyton said in a rush but still in a sweet and casual tone to calm him

" so let me understand this, against all logical you both went to the bayou against my wishes-" he said before Peyton interrupted him since she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself any longer

" not all logical, coming out to the bayou makes some sense since my family might be here" she said causing Rebekah to give her a look that told her that it was best not to interrupt him right now

" maybe but you ran into a man that you think is Marcel's informant and the lost him? Do you understand how bad this is?" He said thinking about what might happen of Marcel found out

" yes and now we've established that I am failure as a sister, a friend and an original. You should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now" Rebekah said taking over on the talking front

" what does he look like?" Klaus asked in a low and deep voice that sounded deadly that made Peyton glad that she wasn't there with him although she wasn't scared of him, she never could be

" skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he's seen a ghost" Rebekah said remembering the highlights about the brief glimpse she had seen of the man they suspected of being Marcel's informant

" fine I'll handle it but I'll need a distraction" he said with a smile that could be detected in his voice as he thought of the prefect payback on Rebekah for this little mishap of hers and for the day

" I'm on my way... Will you be okay if I leave for a while?" She said understanding what Klaus was hinting at as she ended the call and turned her attention to Peyton who finally realised what he meant

" I'll be fine, I'll help Sophie then head back to the plantation...don't worry" she said seeing this as her chance to show them that she wasn't the helpless pregnant woman that they all thought she was

" call me or Klaus if anything, and I mean anything happens!" She said trying to stress her words before she zoomed away leaving Peyton alone in the bayou with the witch she was linked too

Peyton headed back to where Sophie was beginning to get things out of her bag that she needed to consecrate the witches's remains while Peyton began to look around for any hints about the wolf or where it had gone before eventually finding a large bounder to sit on so she drink some water and watch Sophie do her thing. By the time that Sophie was finished consecrating all of the witches in order to keep the link to their magic it was dark as they began to head back to the car as Peyton realised that it was probably the best time to ask her something that had been on her mind

" this harvest thing? What happened to make you do a complete turn around with the witches?" Peyton asked although she already a feeling that she knew what the answer was going to be

" you were right before when you said that Davina was one of the four chosen girls, one of them was niece... Monique" she told her as she thought about how life used to be with her sister and niece

" Jane Anne's daughter...what happened to her?" She asked realising that this was one of the bigger reasons why she didn't want to tell them before about the harvest and not Klaus's rules

" the harvest requires a sacrifice for the ancestors, the elders of our coven slit the throats of the girls then the ancestors bring them back" she said realising that she now believe every word

" you watched your own niece's throat being slit? And now you blame yourself for trying to stop it?" She aid thinking that she would see it as her stopping the ancestors from bringing her back

" she would be back with us and Jane Anne would be alive if I had just had faith" Sophie said as they walked closer to the car as Peyton was suddenly glad that it was dark enough to hide her face

" faith... Those people back there had faith too and look where that got them, faith means nothing" she said knowing that proof and actions meant much more and were easily to believe in than faith

" it does when it's the difference between life and death... How are you about the whole vision thing?" She asked her trying to get off the subject of Monique and about having faith or not

" ok I guess, I just can't believe all this happened or those people died because of a vision about my babies... One you don't think is true!" She said pointing out that again this was about faith

" look I love Sabine but she's the witch equivalent to a drama queen, I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kinda wish she had kept her mouth shut" she said to her knowing that all this must be a lot when pregnant with twins

" that makes two of us... You said you didn't believe in the harvest, were you right? Was it all a myth?" She asked knowing that this wasn't about faith anymore but more about the magic behind it

" no I saw it with my own eyes, it was working...it was real" she said regretful before noticing the worried look on Peyton's face like she had just told her something more meaningful and deep

" then how can you be so sure that Sabine's vision isn't real?" She said wondering if the sweet innocent babies inside of her were capable of taking out a whole coven of powerful witches

" I don't but like I said she gets them all the time and only a handful of them come true" Sophie said trying to comfort her as threw her bag into the back of the car getting ready to leave the bayou

When Peyton finally got home to the plantation which she had drove to since she had left her car back at the cemetery, she noticed that Rebekah was already there waiting for her which either meant that the distraction had worked or that it didn't and Klaus was out dealing with the fallout of whatever had happened. Peyton took off her jacket and placed her bag on the floor by the door before heading into the living room where Rebekah was waiting for her by the piano where the bourbon and glasses were siting

" I don't care if we have to chip you with a tracking device or get you a leash or something but that was your last trip to the bayou" Rebekah said now knowing how bad a idea her and the bayou were

" ok I'm now banned all dog related jokes or references" she said with a smile although she knew that she was to blame for some of them too, the alternative was for her to come up with vampire ones

" fair enough...what is it with you and these wolves anyway?" She asked noticing the way that she had been fixated on the one wolf like it held the answers to the world's darkest secrets

" I feel like we're connected somehow, maybe its because I've been trying to find any family I might have for years now" she said thinking that it had somewhat been her life's mission since turning

" you never knew them" Rebekah said more as a fact than a question as she wondered what it was like not to have a family or even to not know where you come from as you went through life

" yeah and sometimes it helps me to keep going when I feel it's me against the world, it keeps me fighting" she said knowing that it was that firefly spirit that made Klaus nickname her little red

" here, oh right... If you ask me family is a pain in the behind" she said thinking about everything she had been through in the name of her family like being daggered time after time by her brother

" I can defiantly see why you think that" she said with a smile as she declined the glass of bourbon with a look as she silently told Rebekah that she couldn't drink it due to being pregnant

" as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing thrift the bayou for just anyone" she said as they both laughed as they looked down at her ruined boots

" those were a pair of really good boots... Thank you Rebekah" she said appreciating everything she had done for her and her words as she realised that she was already surrounded by family

" which reminds me that we need to go baby shopping. Nik, finally! What- Elijah, you're safe" Rebekah said as she noticed Klaus coming in followed by Elijah who she ran to greet with a hug

" you brought him home" Peyton said walking towards Klaus as she realised that he had kept his word about getting Elijah back home so that they could all work together in this fight and not alone

" just like I said I would, why? Did you doubt me little red?" He asks feeling all his anger towards her due to the day's events fade away as he felt nothing but love and adoration for the woman

" not for a moment...I'm glad that you did though" she said with a smile as she placed a kiss on his cheek as a thank you and a well done as she felt him stiffen against her at her words

" because the nobel Elijah is back to save the day?" He asked reminding himself again that he would always be seen as the bad and evil brother while Elijah would also be seen as the good one

" no because it was the right thing to do and he's your brother, for better or worse he's family" she said hoping that he would believe her when she told him that she was only thinking of him

" Elijah now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" Rebekah said causing everyone in the room to laugh and smile expect for Peyton gave them a mocking disapproving look

" We shall see, how is the littlest member... I mean members of your family?" Elijah asked Peyton as he gestured towards her stomach where he was happy to see evidence of her pregnancy

" I see someone has been told the good news... They are good, glad that their uncle is back" she said placing a hand on her bump as she gave him a welcoming smile while leaning into Klaus

" I'm glad to be back...we have a lot to discuss, shall we?" He gesturing to the study where he wanted to talk to them about everything he had learned from Davina throughout the day

" sure, oh Elijah word of advice... Don't make promises you can't keep" she said before walking into the study as the three sibling looked at her in awe as other people would hesitate to say something like that to an original

Peyton and the Mikaelson siblings headed into the study where they all sat down expect for Elijah who stood behind the desk as he talked to them so he could explain to them about the truth behind everything that had happened since they had arrived back in New Orleans.

" everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie" Elijah said opening up the topic as Peyton thought about what her and Sophie had talked about involving her and the harvest

" what are you talking about?" She asked wanting to know more since it was beginning to feel as if they constantly fighting someone or something since coming to New Orleans

" This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter and this war between vampires and witches. It wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina" he told them thinking about the 16 year old girl being locked away in an attic for safety

" they want her to complete their bloody harvest!" Rebekah said connecting the fact that Sophie had began to tell them about the harvest and how it had made Davina hate the extreme witches

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that..." He said gesturing to Peyton who realised what he was about to say

" enters the pregnant werewolf girl who kept going into their restaurant, damn that gumbo" she said using humour or defeat how terrified she felt as Klaus placed a hand on hers

" yes and suddenly all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life" he told them remembering how they had been friends

" she was sacrificed as part of the harvest like Davina was meant to before Marcel intervened" Klaus said remembering how he had saved her due to seeing similarities between themselves

" We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family." He told them as he looked between them realising that for better or worse he consider them all family

" isn't it always family?" Peyton said knowing that she meant the last few years traveling the country in the hopes to find any trace of her family even if it was only a small trace or hope

"In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone" he said letting them know that they had a new threat for now

" a dangerous someone who's life I'm still linked to" she said causing them all think about what could happen if one of Sophie's enemies decided to attack while being linked to Peyton


	7. Chapter 7: fruits of a poisoned tree

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x06 of the originals, although I've changed somethings and added scenes as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 7: Fruits of the poisoned tree

As soon as Elijah had finished his speech about everything he had learned from spending the day with Davina and how they needed to be more careful of Sophie Deveraux it was decided that they should all head to bed especially Peyton who was beginning to feel the hard day of walking thorough the bayou taking an effect on her as Klaus led her up to her bed room where she got ready for bed before happily climbing into the spot next to him in the bed. She wore a rose red loose fitted pyjama set including a pair of shorts since it was still very hot in the house due the combination of no air conditioning and the hot New Orleans weather, she also placed a light pink ripped cardigan on the chair for the morning. She had decided to leave her hair in its natural waves and took off all her makeup. When she woke up the next morning she was less surprised to see that Klaus was already awake than she had been previously as she grabbed her glasses and cardigan before heading downstairs for breakfast

" so this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?" Rebekah said as Peyton heard her voice as she came down the step and headed in that direction

" I think normal books are meant to be reading the same book and actual talk" Peyton said joining in as she noticed that both him and Elijah were sitting opposite each other reading their books

" well reading enlightens the mind, isn't that right Elijah?" Klaus said to them as Peyton decided to sit down next to them as she noticed that there was a dead bleeding girl on the coffee table

" yes that's quite right Niklaus" Elijah said seeming more focused on what he was reading than what was being said as she began to wonder what was so interesting in that old looking book

" ok but that's doesn't explain the dead girl on table, here I was thinking it was too early for party leftovers" Peyton said finding the scent and look of blood more sickening than appealing

" she's right, what is this business?" Rebekah said gesturing to the body between them which neither of them was dealing with or even taking notice of like it was a normal occurrence

" this is ...a peace offering" he told them gesturing to the body of the dead girl as he thought of the words to describe what Klaus's intentions had been when he had thought of this ideas

" why, were they all out of olive branches? Sometimes classics are a classic for a reason" she told Klaus thinking that an olive branch wouldn't make her want to throw up in a very expensive vase

" I presumed after so much time dissecting in a coffin that my big brother might be a peckish" Klaus said with a smile as he looked over his book to look between Elijah and the dead girl

" and I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be brought, I'd simply prefer to see a change in behaviour that indicates contrition and personal growth... Not that nonsense" Elijah said gesturing to the body as Peyton wrinkled her nose at the blood and smell of it

" you know what else says sorry...nachos, you could have gotten apology nachos" Peyton said finding it hard not to make some kind of joke about the whole situation that seemed surreal to her

" well I couldn't very well let her go to waste could I?" Klaus said as if he was doing some kind of good deed for all of them rather than that he had been greedy and selfish in his apology

" how gracious of you" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him underneath her glasses as he turned towards her to sneak a glance at her so that he could determine what her mood was

" well I suppose I'll go fetch the rubbish bin because she's staining a 200 year old carpet and it's not like the baby mama can help" Rebekah said knowing that neither of her brothers were going to

" talking about the babies, I need to eat something and the dead girl on the table isn't an option" she said with a smile before heading into the kitchen so that she could find something to eat

" how are you and the babies doing? Klaus informed me of the twin pregnancy" he said noticing the look she was giving him as he followed her into the kitchen as he watched her look for food

" we're good, thanks for asking...seriously, guys? I know I've been going though milk like its on tap but can we please make sure it's permanently in the grocery list?" She said a little short tempered after looking in the fridge and finding no milk for her cereal that was beginning to crave

" speaking of the grocery list, add bleach" Rebekah said walking through the kitchen as she pulled on some rubber gloves so that she could clean the mess that Klaus made with his apology meal

" I do hope that siblings were hospitable towards you in my absence" Elijah said remembering how Rebekah had filled him on how close Peyton and Klaus had gotten since being in the same house

" in your absence? You mean that time when your brother put a dagger in your chest?" She said with a smirk of her own as she looked through the fridge again and found fudge ice cream

" yes, well I was trying to be polite about the whole misunderstanding" he told her as she gave a gentle laugh as she realised that he had done it again as he began to take over the hunt for food

" well I've been attacked by French Quarter vampires, almost been poisoned, nearly murdered by rogue witches who think my babies are evil and let's not mention the coffins downstairs" she said with her natural humour as she tried to cover up her real feelings about all of this

" well if it helps the coffins are empty... Here you go" he said handing her a bowl filled with cereal and milk after he had assembled it for her then poured her a glass of orange juice to drink

" oh milk...I think it's fair to say I'm on the edge slightly and hormones aren't helping but your siblings are" she said thinking about her relationship both with Klaus and with Rebekah

" I'm just happy to see you're in one piece but back to the murderous witches, I have some concerns" he said thinking about all the things that could go wrong because of those witches

" some concerns? I have a mile long list of concerns, they're evil and my life still being linked to Sophie's isn't helping" she said knowing that being linked to Sophie wasn't reducing her stress

"Yes I think it's time we took care of that little problem" he said thinking that they had disconnect the link on them since he could see the strain it was having on her which he didn't like

" I am all for it, as soon as they're unlinked we get to leave this rubbish town... Who do we have to kill?" Rebekah said as she dragged the dead girl through the kitchen as they gave her a look

" probably not...alright potentially everyone" he said noticing the look that Peyton was giving him as she thought about how the originals didn't really perceive or care about life like her

" so I'm assuming you have a plan to unlink me without Sophie's help?" She said taking a bite from her cereal bowl as she looked at him as she tried to work out how he was going around Marcel

" of course I do, come with me and I'll inform my siblings" he said as he waited for her to finish her breakfast first since he knew that she needed to eat since she was eating for three now

" poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees, looks like someone's worried about impeding daddy hood" Rebekah said as she scrubbed the carpet to get the dead girl's blood out of it

" you're worried about being a dad?" Peyton said hearing the last part of Rebekah's comment as Elijah and her walked into the room where she sat on the couch with her legs crossed

" not with you by side little red and anyway Elijah's back, in his presence all problems turn into pixie dust and float away" klaus said as he placed a gentle hand on her knee to comfort her

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure" Elijah said as he began to look through the old looking book from that morning

" seriously? If it's too early for dead girls on the table then it's too early for bitchy comments" she said as she rubbed her eyes as Klaus began to notice how different she looked with her glasses on

" wait what are you doing with mother's spellbook?" Rebekah said looking when she noticed the old book that Elijah was looking as she realised that it looked familiar to her

" well in exchange for my freedom I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from mothers grimoire" he told them while selecting the one that he had in mind for her to do

" why? To make our enemy's secret weapon even make powerful?" Klaus asked wondering if his brother was trying to make a move against him as he caught Peyton showing a knowing smile

" it's not about making her more powerful, it's to help her to learn control of her magic" he said thinking about how she had caused a mini earthquake in the church when it got out of control

" young witches find it hard enough to find control without having thrice the magic in them" she said knowing that things had to be hard for Davina between being locked away and with magic

" I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell to help that little problem we were discussing" he said as she realised what his plan was to unlink her and Sophie Deveraux from each other

" wait you want use her to unlink Peyton from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah said still sitting on the floor as both her and Peyton knew that it wasn't fair since Davina was just a girl to an extent

" Sophie brought us here under false pretences! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back" he told them trying to make them see sense

" can w just remember please that Davina is a 16 year old girl and not a toy or possession" Payton said not liking how they were referring to her since she knew what it was like

"she yolked her own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more as of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void" he said causing his two siblings to smile

" so what's the plan of action?" Peyton asked with finding it weird that she was the only one not that excited by it but she soon realised that she wasn't viewing it the same way as they were

" Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted" Elijah said beginning to give everyone their orders

" what about me?" Rebekah asked thinking that she could be used a distraction for Marcel or could be used to intimidate the witches into doing whatever it was they needed them to do

"You stay here and watch over Peyton" he said before grabbing the book and left while giving Peyton one more glance to see how she was coping with everything before leaving them alone

" how did I get elected super nanny?... No offence Peyton" Rebekah said as she stood up to protest at the job that was chosen for her although she liked Peyton but wanted to be in on the action

" more importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus said as he placed his book in the table before standing up to fix his jumper as he looked to where Elijah had just disappeared to

" does it really matter who's in charge? I mean as long as I'm unlinked from Sophie right?" Peyton said before getting up from her place on the couch and walk up the stair to her room

Klaus decided that go to her to check on her since he could tell that there was an edge to her voice as he made a pit stop at his room to pick something up for her before going to hers. Just as he was about to knock he noticed that Peyton was currently looking in the mirror half dressed a pair of boyfriend jeans that was ripped on one knee and rolled at the bottom, my little pony ankle socks and a dark teal lace bralette since her top was still siting on her bed as she looked at her growing pregnancy bump.

" everything ok, little red?" He said as he slipped into the room before closing the door since he didn't want anyone to see her half dressed other than him as he took a good look at her

" when I was just getting ready I realised how big I was getting, you know I'm just going to get bigger" she said still looking in the mirror before turning away from it to face him with a smile

" and you will look as lovely as you do now... If not more so" he said pulling her closer after she put on her light blue t-shirt with a deep v neck as he wrapped his arms around her

" well we'll see if you're still saying that when I'm nine months pregnant with twins and the size of a whale" she said laughing slightly as she realised she would be twice as big with twins

" I'll tell you that every day for the next nine months if you want... I have something for you" he said as he revealing to her four books that were wrapped together with a piece of ribbon

" books? You're giving me books?...oh my god! These are first editions!" She said not believing that he had these never mind that he was giving them to her as if it was nothing

" I'm aware, I know how you feel about being here all the time and I know you love to read so I thought you might like these" he said thinking about how he seen her read Alice in wonderland over and over again

" thank you so much... Seriously you have no idea how much this means to me" she said knowing he had thought of her as she reached up to kissing him to show him how happy she was

" anything to make it easier on you little red"he said kissing her again as he realised that he would never get enough of her and that he never wanted to be without her

" I appreciate that... You should go before Elijah gives you into trouble" she said as he growled slightly at her comment but knew she was right as he gave her one more kiss before leaving

Peyton continued to get to ready as she wore a light blue t-shirt on top of a dark teal lace bralette, a grey hoodie, a pair of boyfriend jeans and a pair light blue converse. She decided to shake out her waves so that they were a little messier and placed half of her hair into a small messy bun at the back of her hair, she wore slightly darker eye makeup mostly on the top eye lid and natural looking lipstick. Once she was ready she grabbed the first edition catcher in the rye book Klaus had given her as she began to read it while being careful not to damage it, although soon she decided to go and grab something to drink as she headed into the kitchen where Rebekah was currently hanging out.

" oww!...ok, that was weird" Peyton said placing her cup down as she felt a sharp pain in her neck which was bleeding as she began to wonder what or how it happened all of a sudden

" what the hell was that?" Rebekah said as she began to wonder the same thing as she took a look at her neck to see if there was any sign of how it happened or what was the cause

" I don't know, one minute I'm fine and the next not so much. It felt like I was being stabbed with something" she said touching her next as Rebekah checked her next for any marks

" go upstairs and just relax ok?...I'll be up in a minute with something to drink and eat" Rebekah said as she ushered her up to her room a before going back into the kitchen

Peyton grabbed her book as she walked over to the chair in her room as she began to read and not think about what had just happened as well as what it could mean as a thousand scenarios began to ran though her head when Rebekah finally returned with a basket full of apples and a glass of water.

" time for a the demon spawns to snack! Take one, the plantation's lousy with them" Rebekah said placing the glass of water on the table before holding out the basket to her to take one

" I really wish you wouldn't call them that" Peyton said as she placed a hand on her bump as she realised that she would have to pick names out for them soon with Klaus's help

" oh sorry, have you picked other names for them yet?... I didn't think so" Rebekah said noticing her guilty look as she glanced over to where the baby name book was sitting

" to be fair I've been a little busy between getting their uncle back and protecting from evil witches" she said suddenly feeling like a bad mother to be for not doing her motherly duty

" true, how do you feel?" Rebekah said as Peyton picked up an apple as she remembered the weird event where she had suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck like she had been stabbed

" I feel fine which is weird meaning it's probably something Sophie related" she said knowing that it was even more reason to why they had to be unlinked from each other

" well do me a favour and don't die on my watch, I'll never hear the end of it" Rebekah said to knowing how much she liked to use humour to defuse situations and tension within a rob

" you know I've really started to like you, I mean you're total mean girl but still" she said with a smile as she placed her book on the table since she knew that there were going to talk

" well cherish my mean girl like behaviour while I'm here because you'll miss it when I'm gone" she said glad that she had finally said that she was leaving out loud to someone close to her

" gone? Where are you going?" She asked suddenly worried and panicked that one of her only friends in New Orleans was leaving her ass she thought about how lonely she would be

" I only came here to check that Elijah was okay, he's fine and hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him so...as usual they'll be as thieves and I'll be left to clean up the mess" She said causing them both to remember that morning when Elijah had taken Klaus as backup

" yeah but if you leave then that'll be my job" Peyton said trying to make her laugh as she thought about her life in New Orleans where she was alone in the house all the time

" it's time for me to fly the coop" she told her thinking about her fun carefree summer travelling the world with Matt from Mystic Falls where she just got to be herself rather than an original

" I really wish you would sta-...woah!" She said suddenly feeling unwell as if she was fit with somethings causing her to stop by sentence and put down the apple she was about to eat

" what's wrong?" Rebekah said noticing the change in her as she took the apple from her as she realised that she looked slightly paler and weaker than she had a moment ago

" I don't know, it might just be morning sickness" she said trying to downplay it as she trying not to think about whether or not this was connected to what happened before with her neck

" you're burning up actually...go lie down and I'll call Elijah" Rebekah said feeling her forehead to find out she was roasting as she tried to work out what to do since they were sure this wasn't coming from her

Peyton with the help of Rebekah went over to the bed where she lay down hoping that she would feel better once she had slept for a while as Rebekah slipped out of the room to call Elijah about this newest development in things since it all seemed like it was all connected between her sudden fever and the stabbing feeling. By the time Rebekah came back from being filled in by Elijah about how Agnes had injected Sophie with a cursed object that causes miscarriages she was furious with them all for putting Peyton and the babies through this, she knew she had to be calm so that she didn't upset Peyton as she grabbed a bowl and a cloth to cool her fever down

" stop fussing will you? Elijah will be here any minute" Rebekah said trying to cool her down as she began squirm around in the bed trying to get away from her despite that she was helping

" I can't I feel like I'm being cooked from the inside... I need Klaus " She said knowing that she wanted nothing more than her boyfriend to come to her bedside while she was feeling ill

" Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece and nephew are healing you as we speak" she said resting a hand on her stomach

" hey! You're meant to be nice to me when I'm ill" she said chuckling slightly before twisting slightly as she groaned at the sudden wave of heat passed through her yet again

" I'll try to remember that...what the hell is she doing here?!" Rebekah said as she turned around to see Elijah and Sophie entered the room as they took a look at Peyton on the bed

" I'm trying to help" Sophie said trying to reason with Rebekah since it was clear that she was in protective mode when it came to Peyton and the babies she was carrying due to her brother

" help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess!" She said knowing that none of this would be happening if it wasn't for Sophie Deveraux including them all being in New Orleans

" yeah I don't want her kind of help" Peyton said beginning to protest as she began to try to sit up before Rebekah noticed what she was doing and began to stop her since she was weak

" why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?" She said wondering what happened to his big plan to use Davina to unlink Sophie and Peyton so that this didn't happen anymore

" Rebekah, let her do what she can" Elijah said knowing that at this point Sophie was their only option when it came to saving both Peyton and the babies from the cursed object Agnes used

" I may know a way to slow the fever down but I'm going to need some herbs, I'll text you a list" Sophie said taking this as a sign that she could do whatever it was that she needed to do now

" fine, I'm happy to play the fetching girl if it means this all works out" Rebekah said before zooming out of the room where she was planning to head into the quarter to get the herbs

" ok in the meantime we need to get her into lighter clothes to reduce her temperature" Sophie said thinking of ways to help her while she was waiting for the herbs she needed to really help

" just grab me some clothes from over there and I'll get changed" she said getting more and more breathless as he helped her to her feet before getting her some clothes to change into

Peyton took the clothes from him before heading into the bathroom where she got changed into a white v neck tank with snap buttons, a pair of black parrot print shorts and a lilac lace push-up bra. While she was in the bathroom she decided to place her into two bunches to keep her hair off her neck since she was so hot that it began to irritate her before going back into the room where Elijah was waiting for her as he helped her back to the bed.

" are you ok? How are you feeling?" He asked worried about her as he checked her fever again by touching her forehead to find out that she was still burning up as it felt like she was on fire

" I'm ok giving what's happening to me I guess... Where's Klaus?" She asked again knowing that her boyfriend's presence would defiantly bring her some comfort in her moment of despair

" he's off somewhere being Klaus but he is working to solve this in his own way too" he said sensing that she needed to be comforted by the knowledge that she wasn't alone in this

" meaning that he's probably off threatening and killing anyone he suspects of being involved" she said knowing that Klaus's default emotion was anger and rage when things got tough

" believe me when I saw you a gift that no woman in a thousand years could ever have offered him" he told her as he began to gently sweep the hair from her forehead that was now clammy

" you mean the babies?"' She said knowing everyone thought these babies were some magical glue that could fix Klaus's humanity again and make him somewhat a decent person

" yes but also the love he has always wanted, he cares for you in a way I've never seen from him before" he said thinking about the interaction he had seen between Peyton and Klaus

" it's a two way street I guess... Can you pass me my phone please, I want to call him" she said knowing that if she couldn't see him because of this then she wanted to at least hear his voice

" of course...hello brother...yes she's fine but she would like to talk to you" Elijah said picking up her phone as he began to dial Klaus's number, he tried to calm him down as he passed it to her

"Hey little red, how are you holding up?" Klaus asked her trying to keep his fear and worry about her from his voice since he knew that she needed to stay calm and positive right now

" I'm good, just a little hot... I'm so sorry this happened" she said beginning to cry although she knew this wasn't her fault but she still felt like she had to apologise to him for all of this

" listen to me, this wasn't your fault and these witches will pay for this" he said knowing that she would understand that this was his way of coping with what was happening to them as a family

" I know...Klaus what if we're too late? What if we lose the..." She said not being able to finish her sentence before beginning to cry harder as Sophie and Elijah cleared the room

" don't go there ok? We will fix this and everything will be fine I promise you" he said wanting to make all of this better for her since he hated how he could hear how upset and scared she was

" I really wish you were here- oww...ahh" she said beginning to cry out due to the pain as she dropped the phone and began to squirm around as Elijah took the phone from her to talk to him

" Elijah! What is happening? Is she ok?!" Klaus began to ask frantically since he could hear her groaning in pain as he began to panic about the babies and her as well as hating how she was in pain

" this fever is getting worse, Klaus... I'll call back when it's over" he told him knowing that he couldn't lie to him about how she was as he ended the call before rushing over to her side

" my temperature is through the roof, I can't slow this fever" Sophie said entering the room as she was beginning to feel the effects of the temperature hitting her but not as much as Peyton

" ow...ow! That defiantly hurt! AHHH! Make it stop please" Peyton said clutching onto Elijah's arm as she wanted nothing more than for someone to make the pain go away right now

" we have to something else before this fever kills the babies, Elijah I need your help" Sophie said beginning to think of a new plan to slow down the fever before it caused a miscarriage

When Rebekah finally came home to find the three of them outside by the pool to help cool Peyton down in the fresh air although she had a towel around her as Rebekah quickly handed over the herbs that Sophie had asked for as she began to get to work and use the herbs to create a herbal drink that would help slow their temperature down. Soon she began to get worse and worse despite being by the water in the fresh air, Elijah and Rebekah were frantically pacing as they worried about how all this would end as he checked on her to see that her fever was worsening

" she's burning up, we need to do this now!" Elijah said as Rebekah did the same to see for herself as they both noticed that Peyton was fighting to stay awake due to the fever

" get her in the water!" Sophie said as she began to finish off the herbal drink that she was making for them to help with the fever as another way to slow it down as she thought of another

" I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help" she said as Elijah took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves before jumping into the water as he helps Peyton slip into it after him

" Her temperature is sky-high so the water with the help of the herbs should cool us down" Sophie said as she poured the drink into a cup and joined them in the water as she walked towards them

" us? It's not us who's having a miscarriage" Peyton said slightly annoyed Stiles the fact that Sophie thought they were in this together when she had more to lose than she did

" Drink this! You're going to have to get her heart rate down" she aid helping her to drink the herbal concoction as she realised that they were going to have to move than they were doing

"How do you suggest I do that?" He asked a calm voice but still with an edge to it as he tried to work out what more he could do as he helped keep Peyton standing in the water

" Hold her...It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure" she said as Peyton finished the drink off as Elijah gently lifted Peyton up to carry her bridal style

" This is never gonna work" Rebekah said worriedly as she began to doubt everything that they were doing including trusting the two witches that had proven that they couldn't be trusted

" Davina will break the link, we just need time." He told them having complete faith in the plan that they currently in the middle of as he noticed how much pain Peyton was in that moment

" Elijah, I can't breathe!" Peyton said beginning to panic when she felt as if someone was siting on her chest making it harder and harder for her breathe as she felt smothered by the heat

" Okay, long deep breaths, Peyton! Look at me! Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice...You'll be okay" he said trying to comfort her as well as keep her heart rate down

" AHHHH! AHHHH! It really hurts!" Peyton said while thrashing around in Elijah's arms causing the water around them splash as she felt an intense pain to her abdomen and to the babies

"I just felt it lift, the spell I mean" Sophie said no longer feeling the pull to Peyton's life that she had ever since her sister had cast the spell that had out all of this in motion as she stabbed her hand to prove her point

" Come on, let's get you out of here and into dry clothes" Elijah said noticing that Peyton was still in pain but that it was beginning to slowly fade as he let her drop out of his arms gently

" wait...I know why you did this to me and why the witches did this but if you ever mess me with me again I won't be so nice" Peyton said showing off that infamous werewolf anger that she had

" Peyton, go upstairs and changed then rest...you'll be needing it" Rebekah said knowing that this had been a hard and stressful that wasn't quite over yet for them all as Klaus was still out there

Peyton decided to take Rebekah's advice and head upstairs as she got changed into a dark grey sweater with a v neckline and cutoff shoulders slightly on top of a white tank top, a pair of blue jeans, black suede biker boot. She decided to gently braid both sides of her hair before placing the rest of her wavy hair into a messy bun, she wore slightly smoky eye makeup and dark natural matte lipstick. She stayed in her bedroom simply laying on the bed with her hand on stomach thinking about her babies as she listened to everyone in the house leaving as Elijah went to help out with Klaus on the Agnes front and Rebekah decided to leave after all once discussing it with Elijah's first. However soon she heard someone at the door as she reluctantly got up from the bed to answer the door to see Josh there

" Where is Klaus? I've been trying to find him all day, Marcel knows that Klaus lied to him about where he lives" Josh said before she could even say hello knowing that she wasn't in the mood

" I don't know Josh, I'm his girlfriend not his mom... Sorry it's been a long day" she said knowing that she had been snapper than she had meant to be as she noticed the look on his face

" Just... tell him to call me, please" he said knowing that he was panicking about what Marcel was going to do to him for betraying him and what Klaus would do to him for getting caught

" as soon as he gets home" she said promised him before closing over the door as she grabbed her phone from the table in the hallway thinking about calling her best friend

" seriously, Josh!...please leave me alone" she said knowing that more than anything she just wanted to be alone right now to either deal with what had just happened or to call Stefan

" hi there, I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met!" Marcel said smiling as he noticed the way he she looked at him as he realised that one of the originals had told her about him in some form

" there's reason for that, I'm Peyton Matthews" she said trying not to show how scared she was that she was talking to the guy who was the ruining the supernatural world of New Orleans

" it's funny that Klaus hasn't mentioned you" he said trying to get more information from her as he tried to work out what was so special about her that would cause klaus to keep her around

" not really, not when you think about it... I'm sorry but I kinda need to go" she said thinking it was better to end the conversation before it got started and he got even more information

" well it was nice meeting you, Peyton" he said to her as he began to plan his next move where Klaus and the other originals were conceded sine he now knew more than he had before

" hey Damon, please tell me Stefan is back to being him with all his memories in tact" she said dialling Damon's number as soon as she closed the door hating how alone she was all of a sudden

" newly restored in fact...everything ok with you though?" Damon asked since he could tell that there was something wrong with her as he tried to get Stefan's attention from across the room

" that depends if you think the witches trying to cause me to have a miscarriage or meeting the enemy ok?" She said in defeat as she headed for the stairs as she sat down to rest for a while

" seriously?... Hold on,Stefan wants to talk to you" he said noticing the way his brother's attention immediately sparked as he overheard her words as he gestured for the phone

" are you okay? Are the babies ok?... Caroline told me about the twins" he said before realising that she hadn't actually told him about the twins although he liked the friendship between his two best friends

" oh god, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice Stefan! All three of us are fine if not tired" she said realising how much she had needed her best friend after a day like she had

" right back at you, I think it's safe to say we've both had a complicated time recently" he said remembering the highlights Caroline told him about her as well as thinking about his own life

" tell me about it... Hold on, there's someone at the door again" she said as she began to wonder who it would be this time and if she should even open the door after Marcel's visit

" fine but I want to hear all about these killer witches who want to hurt my niece and nephew" he said knowing that he would rather hear her about newest baggage before talking about his

"Sure... Hey can I-AHHH" she said opening the door to someone unfamiliar before that person punched her and knocking her out as she dropped her phone as they caught in their arms

" Pey?...Peyton? Peyton!" Stefan said calling her name over and over again hoping that she would answer as he began to panic about what had just happened when she answered the door


	8. Chapter 8: bloodletting (Klaus)

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x07 of the originals which I have decided to spit into in order to fit more since I had a lot of ideas of this episode, although I've changed somethings and added scenes although mostly it just lines as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 8: bloodletting ( Klaus )

After Marcel had found out that only had the original family being staying in the house that he had associated with being a salve for his father and that Josh was the spy that Thierry had mentioned but also that Klaus was keeping a secret from in the form of his own young brunette that seemed to never leave the house either as he would have remembered seeing a girl like her around the French Quarter, he decided to go and find Klaus so that he could confront him over this new development as well as hint to the fact he could know about the mysterious Peyton that was living him. Klaus began to feel the now familiar panic rise inside of him as he began to worry about Peyton and the twins once he realise that Marcel might know about her since he knew that everyone else in the house had been out as he decided to go home as soon as possible to find out for himself. When he got home he headed straight for her bedroom to find it empty and untouched before going to his own to find the same as he headed into the study to find Elijah calling Rebekah to investigate

" goodbye means goodbye, Elijah" Rebekah said as she drove her car out of the New Orleans as she was grateful to be finished with the city that always seemed to cause so much pain

" is she with you?" He asked not bothering with hello as he needed to know where Peyton was before thinking of the worst case scenario where someone had taken her or that she had left

" what the hell are you talking about?" She asked completely confused as she tried to remember how things were when she had left as Peyton had went to get changed and he went to help Klaus

" Peyton's gone, where is she!" He said hoping with every fibre with his body that she was joking with him and about to tell him that in fact Peyton was sitting in the passages seat next to her

" Marcel was here...please tell me that Peyton is ok" Klaus said entering the room forcing both his siblings attention onto him as he saw how worried and frantic Elijah was as he began to wonder

" Rebekah, I'll call back later...Peyton's missing, when I came home this was in the floor by the door" he said as he showed him the discarded phone that had been dropped when she was taken

" she wouldn't have this, no woman in this century would leave their phone behind... This has to. D Marcel" Klaus said noticing the amount of missed calls and texts from Stefan being displayed on it

" then we go and take her back before he does anything to her" Elijah said calmly but with a edge of anger to his voice as he wondered when Peyton would have time to just relax rather than being attacked

" well this should be fun" Klaus said with his signature smirk as he tried to hide his anger and fear that something more was going on with this and in fact someone worse had taken his girl

Back at the Abattoir, Marcel and his vampire were beginning their fight night where the night walkers would fight each other to compete for a daylight ring as Marcel began to make his speech about why they have a fight night before the first pair which was Otto and Felicia as they began to fight. Soon Felicia was able to overtake Otto enough that she was able to snap his neck with her legs before the fight night was interrupted by the two originals who were on a mission to find the missing Peyton as Klaus appeared behind Felicia and snapped her neck before Elijah soon joined in the middle of the room surrounded by all the vampires who had been watching the fight

" good evening, I'd like a word" Klaus said politely as he looked to Marcel who was still on the second floor looking down on them as he realised that he needed to keep them taking his power

" what do you think you're doing?" Marcel asked knowing that he couldn't show any weakness or fear when it came to the originals since he needed to keep face with all his vampires present

" it appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl, give her to us or we kill everyone here... Starting with you" Elijah asked showing them they were serious about this by threatening the leader

" you two have got a lot of nerve coming into my home and making demands" Marcel said picking his words carefully since he knew which ones would cause the biggest reaction from Klaus

" your home is it?" Klaus said fake smiling as he thought about how he had raised him here and his he would be raising his children here with Peyton once he got it all back from Marcel

" the girl! I will not ask again" Elijah said realising that they were getting further and further away from the reason why they were in the first place as he tried to get back to the still lost Peyton

" I assume you're talking about Peyton? Yea high, dark hair, distrusting of new people? Who is she anyway?" Marcel asked still curious about what it was about this girl that made Klaus keep her around

" she's none of your concern but if you must know she's an old friend, you know how sentimental I am about old friends" he said with a warning in his voice as he tried to rattle him enough to slip up

" well I ain't got her and before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight" he said waiting to how that little comment would affect Klaus as he watched him try to control his anger

" and I'm better she was as pleasant and as welcome as ever is" klaus said knowing that Peyton would have been weary and distrusting of him from the moment that he had told her his name

" I was feeling nostalgic so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave and imagine my surprise when I realised that the original family of vampires had taken up residence" he told them as well as the vampires around them to show them what kind of people they were

" you live in our home so we live in yours" Elijah said reminding him that the Abattoir used to be their home before he ruined it and turned it into party and vampire headquarters for all the riffraff

" Peyton...your girl answered the door, we exchanged hellos and that was it. You don't believe me?" He said sensing the doubt in both of the originals as they exchanged a look between them

" you understand our hesitation in believing you, Marcellus" Elijah said remain ever polite and calm on the outside while in the inside he was a raging ball of fury as he always was when it came to Marcel

" then look around, hell I'll even help you find her but the question that I'd ask is if Peyton isn't here then where is she?" He said making them both begin to wonder which their enemies had her

" allow us to worry about that while you fulfil your offer of help... Niklaus, you're quiet" Elijah said as the crowd began to fade away as Marcel left the balcony allowing Elijah to focus on his brother

" where is she, Elijah? The witches wouldn't dare attempt another attack on Peyton of the babies so who has her?" Klaus asked worrying as he tried to think of someone who could have her

" we will figure it out and we will find her ok? Sit, you need to remain calm" he said knowing that when his brother wasn't calm that was when people began to die around them as a result of it

" Elijah, we have to...for me" he said not wanting to mention the babies around Marcel or his vampire informants who would do anything to get a daylight from him as Elijah handed him a drink

" here... Not the most attractive community are they?" Elijah said gesturing to the crowd around them as he tried to distract Klaus from thinking about the fate his girlfriend and his babies

" you do realise they can hear you?" He asked noticing that a few heads had turned in their direction at his words as he tried to relax a little as he stole the technique of using humour from Peyton

" you do realise I don't care?" He said in the same tone as they both took a sip from their drink as they noticed that a few of Marcel's men began to gather at the entrance to investigate something

" you know Elijah, I liked you better in a box but your brother is my sire who I owe the world to and I always show respect to my elders" Marcel said walking towards the brother after heading them

" yeah you don't get to come here and I don't care who-" Diego said before he was thrown into the air as the others began to back off as Stefan Salvatore came into the Abattoir as he walked towards them

" Stefan, isn't this a surprise?" Klaus said standing up as he tried to work out why he was there as he saw Marcel watching them interact with interest since he was weary about new people

" Klaus ! Where's Peyton? Please tell me she's with you and is completely ok" Stefan said not bothering to say hello since he had spent the whole journey thinking about what was going on

" we're still looking into that one, how did you know she was missing?" Elijah said realising that it was strange that he already knew that his best friend was missing and came to New Orleans

" we were on the phone when she answered the door to whoever took her, I got worried so I came here" he said to them as he eyed up Marcel as he realised that this was their newest enemy

" well let me introduce you two, Stefan Salvatore meet Marcel Gerard. Stefan's an old friend from Mystic Falls" he said choosing his words to describe Stefan so that it would mirror his earlier words

" another old friend huh? Whoever knew that Klaus Mikaelson had so many old friends" Marcel said not liking the fact that the French Quarter seemed to be over run with Klaus's old friends

" yeah we can add to our list of mysteries like where Peyton is" Stefan said trying to stop the macho man fight that was going on between Klaus and Marcel to see who was tougher

" well if your special lady friend is missing then you could benefit the help of a witch and since I control all witches in this town. I'll grant you one little locator spell " Marcel said noticing the way Stefan was taking this new information as he began to wonder his connection to all of this

" you control the witches here?" Stefan asked unsure as he suddenly felt out of the loop after being locked away for a long time by Silas as he realised that marcel was almost a mini Klaus

" I'm assuming our little Bennett witch is no longer with us?" Klaus asked as he turned to Stefan as he tired to think of alternative ways to find her using a witch other than trusting Marcel's witch

" not yet but we have a plan to bring her back and even if she was, we need her blood or the bloc of someone related to her" Stefan said knowing that Peyton didn't have a lot of relatives around

" Sabine's the best guide in the quarter, if you need to find someone then she's your girl" Marcel said curious about how they would get around that little problem as he turned to leave

" where are you going?" Klaus asked still suspicion that he might still have Peyton hidden somewhere since he knew that he was good at hiding young females from people looking for them

" I hate to cut the short but the sun's coming up soon and my night walkers need to get inside,plus I have a city to run. I'll leave you to track down your lost...sheep" he said making them think he was going to say wolf rather than sheep

The four of them grabbed a table away from the few day walkers that were hanging around so that they could have some form of privacy as Sabine grabbed a map so that she could find Peyton's location as they decided to use Klaus's blood to track her down since his blood was running through her due to the twins that she was carrying. Soon the blood began to move as it left a trail leading to where Peyton was as Sabine recognised where she was as she looked up to Elijah sitting anxiously across from her, Klaus pacing the small distance between the two pillars near them and Stefan who was leaning on one of the pillars with his arms folded with a worried look on his face.

" she's in the back country, way up past Houma deep in the bayou" Sabine told them as all three of men jumped into action as she wondered how they were all connected to Peyton and what way

" I don't suppose you can be more precise?" Elijah said knowing that the bayou was large area of land and would take a long time to search, probably more time than they had to look for Peyton

" what's the matter, Elijah? You worried about messing up your expensive shoes? Well don't worry big brother, I can save day and the girl all my own" Klaus said knowing he would prefer it that way

" not at all little brother, in fact I think I was thinking I could do with a walk in the bayou that after my recent confinement" Elijah said showing Klaus that he was equally willing to do everything he can save her

" why would she be in the bayou? What's out there?" Stefan as,Dread Doctors thinking that there must be a reason why whoever picked that location out of all the hiding spots in New Orleans

" there are stories of exiled werewolves encampments, if Peyton's out then maybe she went to find them" Sabine aid giving them an alternative option to their most popular kidnapping one

" well then maybe she hopes to make the acquaintance of those more like herself, maybe out company wasn't good enough for her" Klaus said silently adding that he wasn't good enough

" no that's not Peyton's style, she would never just leave without saying something" Stefan said knowing that she would have left a note at least or would have waited to talk to them about it

" either way, we should still go to the bayou and make sure that she's ok" Elijah said knowing that they couldn't risk it in case she had been taken and was being held against her will or being hurt

It wasn't long before the three of them were bayou after a long and awkward car ride there as they were all lost in the their thoughts about the reason why they were there for Peyton as Klaus still wondered whether Peyton had simply grown tired of his antics and decided to leave with his babies to seek refuge with the last of the wolves that she could find rather than being kidnapped by someone's enemy from the past. Stefan decided to take the lead as he got out of the car as soon as it stopped causing Klaus and Elijah both to begin to wonder more about the mysterious connection he had to Peyton behind their friendship since she had never explained it to them

" you both seem quite determined to find the little re- Peyton" he said hesitating in using his pet name for her in case she had in fact left him as he knew that he would find it hard to get over her

" if we're moving too fast for you Niklaus then you're more than welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the window down" Elijah said as Stefan and him began to look for any sign of her

" do you think that you could put away your claws until we actually find her" Stefan said knowing that he was in no mood to deal with the comments that had double meanings and accusations

" you know Stefan, I know why I'm here to save her and I can assume Elijah's reason is the recent spark in friendship between him and Peyton but I don't know yours" Klaus asked realising that their friendship had to run deep if he had been so worried about her to drive to New Orleans

" she's my best friend, saving each other just seems to be a part of that friendship" he said thinking about all the times they had saved each other and all the times they had wanted to but couldn't

" how is it you know Peyton? She has never told us or least never told me" Elijah said looking to his brother to see if he knew about how Stefan and Peyton met or they became such good friends

" I met her in a small town in Massachusetts, she was living on her own and just triggered the curse. That time I saved her from herself" he said remembering how scared and alone she was

" how did you save her exactly?" Klaus said as they walked further into the bayou as he hoped to pick up on Peyton's sweet scent that could lead them to her a he became curious of everything

" I helped her through her first full moon and helped her cope with the fact she had killed a man, although it was in self defence. He tried to...attack her" he said thinking about the story of her kill

" hence why she's so distrusting of people" Elijah said thinking that it made sense why she always seemed to be on the defensive and seemed weary of people as if expecting them to betray her

" that and she had a rough start in life, she learned to see the worst in people while I taught her to see the best.. What is it?" He said noticing the way that Klaus had sudden become serious

" I found someone's scent but not hers, this vehicle reeks of someone we both know all to well...Tyler Lockwood" Klaus said looking through the contents of the vehicle to confirm it

" why would you little hybrid sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Peyton?" Elijah asked as he noticed the serious look being exchanged between Stefan and Klaus as they both knew why

" he wants revenge because I went after his girl so he's going after mine" he said suddenly comparing how different Caroline and Peyton were as people both in looks and in personality

" why do I suspect this is the least of your offences?" Elijah said thinking that this was all a bit much for payback for simply hitting on someone else's girl as it all seemed very dramatic

" because you know your brother all too well" he said thinking about how he always knew when Damon essay lying about what he had done when he was trying to cover up his more evil deeds

" he was loyal in the beginning but he grew insubordinate, he turned my other hybrids against me" he said remembering how Tyler had went away to break the sire link before sharing his secret

" he was only loyal because of the sire bond and he didn't turn them against you, he gave them free will" Stefan said knowing that apart from the Klaus he was the only to know the real story

" well I couldn't have that so I massacred the lot of them, Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off" he told them ending his version of the story as he waited for Stefan to comment

" you banished him for Mystic Falls to keep him and Caroline apart" Stefan said thinking that if anyone had enough reason to use Peyton to get to Klaus then it was Tyler Lockwood

" anything else you would like to share?" Elijah said impatiently as he realised that Peyton was going to get hurt yet again because his brother wanted to be feared by everyone he knew

" well there was this business with his mum" he said thinking about how he has decided to use her to teach him a lesson about what happens when he turns against the man who made him

" you killed his mother...wonderful!" He said thinking about how Carol Lockwood had helped many times through compulsion such as giving him a new suit to wear or a place to talk to Elena

" he needed to be taught a lesson!" He said justifying everything he had done to Tyler Lockwood with one simple sentence as if he was talking about a infant who had behavioural issues

" and what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus?" Elijah said beginning to get anger as him and Stefan began to have the same thought as they realised that Tyler could pay him back for two things

" what if Peyton's the one to pay for your little lesson?" Stefan said thinking about everything she had been through since she met Klaus in the Mystic Falls grill and how it had changed her life

" enough of this! I'll save Peyton and kill Tyler myself" Klaus said knowing that he was better doing this on his own like he was with most things in his life as he grew tired of the teamwork involved

Klaus decided that since he had Tyler's scent then it would be the best way to track him down as he tried not to think of the kind of rage he had inspired in Tyler due everything he had done to him since meeting him the day before senior year at school during senior prank night as he thought about what he might do to Peyton as a result of that rage as his revenge on him. Klaus knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Peyton or their babies because of something he had done or because of an enemy he had made of the thousand years he had been alive. Eventually Tyler's scent led him to a makeshift camp sight with a small hut that looked like someone had to leave in hurry as well that they hadn't been there in a while, he could hear Tyler calling out to Peyton who had clearly gotten the better of him and escaped into the bayou

" Peyton! Don't make this harder than it has to be! Give up now and I'll end it quickly" Tyler said calling out to her in the hope she would hear him as he searched all the hiding places near him

" quite an offer! Though not one I'll be extending to you" Klaus said finding it hard not to show his anger towards him since he still didn't know what condition to Peyton was in after being with him

" Klaus..." Tyler said turning in the direction of his voice as he turned his attention away from the girl that was currently the target of Klaus's affection and to the main source of his anger

" hello Tyler, you look well but I aim to change that! Threatening a pregnant girl in order exact revenge against me?" He said letting him know that he knew what his plan or at least some of it

" well who knew that the fearless Klaus Mikaelson could even get someone pregnant or even love someone" Tyler said hinting that Peyton was now Klaus's biggest weakness as were the babies

" I never expected you to sink so low! I admit I'm impressed" he said trying to a different approach rather than straight up anger as he was also sickly sweet before he went into full rage mode

" used to hang out with you, I guess something must have rubbed off" Tyler said knowing that Klaus without a doubt would have done the same thing if things had been reversed between them

" I wonder what Caroline would say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her when I call to tell her of your demise" he said taunting him with his own weakness as he tried not show his emotions

" whatever happens to me, Caroline's never going to stop hating you and she'll never be interested in you" Tyler said to him causing Klaus to laugh slightly since he knew that he had outdated facts

" haven't you heard, mate? I've moved on from Caroline...give it a bit more effort! I want to enjoy myself!" He said throwing him across the bayou as he thought about him kidnapping Peyton

" what Klaus wants, Klaus gets right?" Klaus said getting up before he zoomed away from sight causing Klaus to begin to look around for him as he started looking through the tents near him

" is this your Idea of revenge, Tyler? A gruelling game of hide and seek?...ahh!" Klaus said as Tyler came up behind him in surprise as he use a piece of wood to stab from him behind

" is this exciting enough you yet?" Tyler said as Klaus turned around slapped him as he struggled to sleek through the pain of being staked as he felt the wood scrapping against his heart

" Let's end this shall we?" He said pulling out the stake while grunting through the pain as he turned to face Tyler who was still recovering from being slapped by Klaus after trying to hurt him

The two of them stood up as they begins to glare at each other as their hybrid fangs and eyes be gang to show before they begins to run toward each other. Tyler then tackled Klaus causing them both to begin to roll through the camp sight before Tyler overpowered klaus enough to punch him once making Klaus retaliate by grabbing his neck

" how dare you!" Klaus said thinking about how ungrateful Tyler was after he had made everything that he was and all he had done was defy him and try to make him suffer

" I'm just getting started" Tyler said knowing that it had become his life's mission to take down Klaus after everything he had done to him like killing his mom and his other hybrid friends

" you've grown blood thirsty, perhaps it's better your mother didn't live to see you like this" Klaus said again speaking through the pain of being stabbing in the arm again by Tyler

" you don't get to talk about her!" Tyler said as he began repeatedly to punch Klaus in the face to before Klaus caught his fist and flipped him to change position allowing him to stake Tyler

" its sad really, I thought I made you better but it turns out you're quite the failure" Klaus said standing up as he watched Tyler struggling through the pain as he tried to stand up

" I'm guess I'm just another one of your failures like how you failed at making hybrids, how you failed your family, like how you're going to fail to be enough for Peyton." He said using her against Klaus

" you know nothing about Peyton, how dare you speak her name!" He said punching Tyler in the face as he realised that he hated his enemies speaking her name or being near her

" now it's looks like you're going to fail your own kid!" Tyler said knowing that he was hitting a nerve with Klaus as he realised which buttons to press in order to really annoy him

" and thus ends your tedious little life, at least it was brief!" Klaus said after grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against a trees that he could plunge his hand into Tyler's chest

" do it! You're never going to break me! The only thing you can do is kill me so go on! Get it over with!" He said as he could Klaus's hand wrapped around his heart as he begged for death

" ah, you want me to end your suffering don't you? I did break you! I took everything from you and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of shattered little life" Klaus said as the realisation hit him as he suddenly knew what the best course of action of was for Tyler

" what are your doing?" Tyler asked gasping in pain after feeling Klaus twist his heart before taking his hand out of his chest empty as he began to wonder what game he was playing

" death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live and each morning you will wake you knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will. Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are nothing to me" Klaus said compelling him before he left him

Klaus headed back to the hut where he had found Tyler as he wanted to find some clues as to where Peyton may have headed but instead he found the body of what appeared to be an unfamiliar hybrid making him begin to wonder what happened while he had been looking for Peyton. He decided to drag the body of the dead hybrid outside into the bayou as he looked up to see Elijah and Stefan walking towards him before noticing that Peyton was behind them as she saw him too as she began to run towards him as much as she could while trying to prevent herself from falling.

" hello there, little red...are you ok?" Klaus said realising how good it was to see her again as he noticed how ruffed she looked between the blood on her neck, her messy hair and dirty clothes

" a little sore and tried but otherwise ok... Is that blood?" She said suddenly feeling some wet coming from him as she pulled back from her hug to see that his shirt was covered in blood

" yes but don't worry I'm already healed, it's you I was worried about..." He said sweeping a piece of stray hair that fallen onto end face as it had escaped her now messy braids and bun

" I'm fine... We're fine, just kinda wish that people lay off attacking me for a way" she said laying her head onto his shoulder as he began to comfort her by placing an arm around her while using the other to rub her back gently

" I'm glad... Although maybe you can fill me in on why there was a dead hybrid inside?" He asked gently stroking her as she looked up to see that he had dragged Dwayne's body outside

" his names was Dwayne, he was some minion of Tyler's" she said suddenly remembering everything that had happened between her and Tyler since he kidnapped from the plantation

" well whoever he was I didn't sire him, any ideas how that's possible?" He said asking her since she was there and clearly knew the events that had happened leading up to this point

" as if you don't already know" Stefan said bringing the attention back to where he and Elijah has silently been witnessing the small reunion between Peyton and Klaus

" oh and what kind of terrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?" Klaus said noticing his tone and the way that he took a protective step towards Peyton as if he would hurt her

" Tyler Lockwood bright Peyton here to test a theory, that the blood of her children-" Elijah said beginning to explain the reason why Tyler had kidnapped Peyton and took out to the bayou

" our children, no matter what Klaus may or may not know...these are his children" Peyton said interrupting Elijah as she didn't like the way that Elijah had simply called the babies hers

" I'm sorry, rhat the blood of your children could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that, furthermore that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army" Elijah said carefully waiting so that he could analyse his reaction to determine the truth

" and of course you assume it's true, I mean why else would I show in my own flesh and blood?" Klaus said not believing his words as he looked to see if Peyton believed this too

" no one is saying for sure that it's true but it is true that the babies blood can make hybrids" she said trying to be the voice of reason as she realised that things were about to heat up fast

" a heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me and my own brother falls in line eager to believe it!" He said walking towards him and Stefan as Peyton instinctively went in between them

" oh spare me your indignation? What was it you once said to me?...' Every king needs an queen to help raise their heir!'" Elijah said trying to impersonate Klaus's voice to mock him

" my big brother, so you doubt my intentions?" Klaus said hating that they were doubt his intentions towards the only person he had ever had real feelings for more so with the babies

" can you really blame us after everything we've been through?" Stefan said knowing that he would do anything to protect his friends even if it was for the man she was falling in love with

" I can't say surprised, I mean standing next to the noble Elijah... how can I be anything but the lesser brother!" He said making Peyton's heart break at his words since she didn't believe it

" you are not the lesser brother! Not to me!" She said trying to get him to listen to her rather than to them since she could what their words were doing to him and ruining what they had

" a liar, an manipulator, a bastard... That's all I am to you and Rebekah isn't it? And judging by the way Stefan hang on your every word, it's clear he does too...do you?" He said turning to Peyton knowing that he wouldn't be able to bear it if she did

" of course I don't, you are none of those things to me and you won't be to our children either" she said knowing that was his next question or statement as she aimed to reassure him

" why don't I do what you wish and play the role I've been given..." He said before walking away from him as Stefan realised what he was about to do while worrying about the emotional Peyton

" Peyton, get out of the way!" Stefan said as he zoomed towards her and moved her out of the way as Klaus zoomed to Elijah and used his hybrid venom to give him the deadly werewolf bite

" thank you bestie...oh my god, Elijah!" She said looking between him and Klaus who was wiping the blood from his face as Peyton bent down to check on Elijah showing her kind side

" you two enjoy each other's company and I suspect you'll have much to bond over once the hallucinations and dementia sets in. Consider that bite as my parting gift to you both, come along Peyton" Klaus said talking to Elijah and Stefan before gesturing for Peyton to follow him

" wait what? You can't me to leave my best friend with a werewolf bitten vampire? Effective choosing between you two...I..." She said suddenly feeling herself caught between a hard place and a rock


	9. Chapter 9: bloodletting (Peyton)

hey guys so here is part two of the last chapter with the scenes that weren't included as well as some added extras for you, this is still based on episode 1x07 of the originals. I decided to change kind of big detail in they story which is at the end of the chapter but there's a reason for that so I hope you like so let me know what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 9: bloodletting (Peyton)

Peyton was still trying to think about everything that had happened with in the last hour or so that somehow ended up with her being trapped in the trunk of a some unknown truck as she thought about whether or not the face of the person who took was familiar to her in any way but came up blank as she turned her mind to try and think of a way out of this bad situation she found herself in this time. Peyton decided to use that fact that her legs were still free to her advantage as she began to use as much force as she pack behind each kick as she kicked the trunk window in the hopes that it would eventually break to allow her to escape. The truck began to derail slightly as it swerved until eventually the car stopped as the person driving the truck came out and ripped the broken glass from the window before opening the trunk so that they could see Peyton and talk to her

"Seriously?" The teenage boy said clearly anger as Peyton tried to think if she had ever seen him before but since came up black as she tried to think of a way to figuring out the who of this

" clearly you don't know me if you thought I was going to let you kidnap me!" Peyton said showing that she had her own temper to content with as she further into the trunk to protect her babies

" and you don't know me but you do know you can't fight a hybrid and you really don't want to try Peyton" he said to her as he went to grab her legs so that he could tie them together to stop her kicking

" you're a hybrid? Wait Tyler Lockwood...no stop! Let go of me! You backstabbing cowardly piece of shi-" she said realising who he was as she began to kick and hit him in an attempt to fight back

" shut up!... Now that's better" Tyler said slamming her head against the side of trunk with enough force to knock her out as he lifted her out of the trunk and onto his shoulder as he carried her away

When Peyton woke up she noticed that it was now daylight making her wonder how she had been out for since she could remember Tyler knocking her out which was why her head hurt, she began to gently push herself up as she realised that she was laying on a wooden porch outside of a small house or hut making her also wonder she was although she recognised some of her surrounds enough to know she was somewhere in the bayou. She tried to undo the binds on her arms and legs until she realised that Tyler was about to turn around see what she was doing

" ah so sleeping beauty is finally awake huh?" Tyler said moving away from the fire he had made the night before while waiting for her to wake up as he refocused his attention on her

" what is this place?" She said trying to get information out of him as she realised that she and left her phone back in the plantation as she hoped that someone was looking for her at least

" the armpit of Louisiana" he told her as she noticed that he had a knife in his hand as she suddenly began to back away from him in fear of what he was about to do with that knife

" what are you going to do with that?" She asked knowing that it was better to just ask what was going to happen to her as she began to fear for her children's lives again as it was threatened again

" that all depends on you doesn't it" he said helping her to stand up after cutting the zip wire that he had placed around her feet with the knife as she tried to work out his game concerning her

" are you kidding me? You attacked me remember? You came to my house and grabbed me when I answered the door" she said remembering that she had been on the phone talking to Stefan

" it's not your house, it's Klaus's! You're just shacking up in that mansion with that psycho, you know to what kind of guy he is?" He asked her noticing her different she was from the stories

" it's a lot more complicated then I'm just shacking up with him as you so politely put it" she said hating how Tyler had spoken about the man she had feelings for and called him a psycho

" you mean because you're pregnant? Little hybrid babies, yeah I know all about them"he said pointing to her stomach where her twin bump was slightly visible underneath her sweater

" how do you know?" She said realising that it felt like people knew more about her babies that she did, although most of the time what they believe was wrong or based on suspicions and fears

" I've been roaming around the bayou asking questions about Klaus and I learned all about you" he said as she began to wonder how or what he knew about her since she was still a mystery to herself

" me? What about me?" She asked wondering whether he had met any of her family that she was meant to have in the bayou as she suddenly hated that he knew more about her than she did

" this crescent birthmark means you come from a big shot family, some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region and right here is all that's left of them" he said gesturing to the space around them as she realised that this was some kind of camp, she could feel herself getting upset

" hey! Help me, please he kidnapped me!" Peyton said beginning to shout out for help when she saw an older blonde woman watching them from behind some trees before she ran away

" they can't help you, Peyton! They're in the woods hiding because they've persecuted for decades by the vampires!" He said making her realised that she was the only one going to save her

" is that her?" Said another strange man as he walked towards them as Peyton began to moved away from them both as she tried to work out whether she could run from them and where to go

" yeah Dwayne, get her inside" Tyler said a little defeated as he realised what he was going to have to do in order to prove to her what kind of man Klaus was and what kind of father he would be

" no wait, Tyler? Tyler! Let me go!" Peyton said beginning to shout again as Dwayne threw her gently over his shoulder as he tried to be careful not to hurt the babies she was carrying

Once inside the hut Dwayne under the instruction of Tyler began to tie Peyton to a fire stove before leaving alone as she looked around the inside the shack to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon against them or to cut her loose of the zip ties binding her inside, it was clear that whatever Tyler wanted with her it wasn't going to pleasant or somethings she wanted to happen. Eventually Tyler came inside to join her as a thought sudden occurred to her about there being in New Orleans and being a hybrid

" Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately, protecting me like I'm part of its pack... Was it you? I mean you're a hybrid and can turn whenever you want" she asked wondering if he wasn't then would the wolf come to protect like it had been lately

" no but you're right, only hybrids can control when they change and I'm the only one left beside Klaus which is why we're here" he said told as if she was meant to know what he was talking about

" ok I'm still lost about why of all this but you should know that by taking me you've probably just ticked off the originals and Stefan" she said knowing he would worry after their interrupted call

" what makes you think I'm afraid to die?...wait Stefan as in Stefan Salvatore?" He said realising what she said since he had focused on the part about the originals and how they would kill him

" yeah he's my best friend and probably knows I'm gone, I don't think you're afraid to die... I think you want to" she said analysing him as she thought about the person that Stefan had told her about

" he'll understand once I tell him why I did it" he said more to himself as he thought about how such good friends Stefan and Caroline were and how she would eventually find out about this

" why is he allowed know the why and I don't?" She said thinking this was slightly unfair all things considering when she was the one he was going to be doing things to and not Stefan or Klaus

" you will soon enough... You ready for this?" He asked Dwayne as he came back inside as he revealed large syringe making her think about her last encounter with one due to Sophie

" let's do it" Dwayne said it was some kind of confirmation of something as they looked at each other before walking towards Peyton as Dwayne held her arm to prevent her from moving around

" what are you doing? Tyler, please just think about this!' She said suddenly worried about what he was about to do because either way she knew that it would endanger her children's lives in some form

" Klaus destroyed everything good in my life so I'm going to take some of the good in his miserable life" he said knowing from what had been said about klaus and Peyton that she was the main source

" NO! Pleas, stop! TYLER, PLEASE..AHHH!" She said screaming a little as she tried one final plead with him as he stuck the needle into her swollen abdomen before injecting Dwayne and snapping his neck

" don't get all judgmental! Dwayne knew what he was getting into, he volunteered" he said noticing the way she was looking at him as he dragged Dwayne's bodies to the side slightly

" he volunteered for you to kill him? Did you just walk into the first mental house or what?" She said putting her defences back up as she placed a protective hand over her stomach due to his attack

" Dwayne's a werewolf who died with your blood in your system which is the same blood you share with your hybrid babies" he said to her finally getting to why he was doing this to her

" and you're what? Trying to turn him into a hybrid? You know that's impossible" she said knowing that Klaus as the organ gal hybrid was the only one that could make more hybrids using his blood

" I've been running with wolf packs all over the country, one of which had a witchy friend who had nightmare visions of your babies" he said as she began to roll her eyes at his words and scoffed

" I really wish that these stupid witches would keep their premonitions about my babies to themselves" she said thinking about the amount of trouble the witches had been causing lately

" according to her, Klaus could use the babies blood to make an army of hybrid slave" he said to her thinking about the hybrids he had made in Mystic Falls and the pain he had infected with them

" Klaus wouldn't do that, not to me and not to these babies" she said wondering whether or not she was just playing the native little girl to not see what everyone else did when they looked at him

" you think so? You know Dwayne was happy to be the test subject, everyone would welcome the chance to become the superior species" he said bending down to her level as he looked at him

" superior species? In my experience bad things happen when people start talking about being the superior species" she said keeping calm while trying to get move information from him about this

" thing is all hybrids are aired to Klaus so they follow his every move, there's no way I'm letting that happen" he said ignoring her attempts to get him anger or distract him from what he was doing

" what makes you think that Klaus knows about any of this?" She said thinking about how Klaus had been with her lately and towards their babies such finding out the genders and that its twins

" what do you think? Klaus Mikaelson the killer of men, women and puppies all of a sudden wants to be a daddy?" He said to her knowing that he would never have picked Klaus for the daddy type

" is that so unbelievable?" She said hoping that Klaus and the others were close to finding her since she knew that they would have realised something was wrong and tracked her down

" he always has an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun, their bite is lethal to vampires, they'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. After that, nothing will stop Klaus!" He said to make her see where he was coming from as Dwayne suddenly woke up gasping for air

" oh gee, a dramatic end to a dramatic speech" she said as she noticed the way that Tyler had picked up the knife again as she tried to work out what he was planning to do next to her

" you're going to have to fee on her... Do it" their said to Dwayne knowing that she was their best option as the most human of them all as he used the knife to cut her neck and make her bleed

" what? Are you kidding me?...No, please! AHHH!" She said before the smell of her blood hit Dwayne causing him to be overpowered by the hunger as he sunk his teeth in her neck feeding on her

Tyler and Dwayne eventually left her alone inside when Tyler noticed that Dwayne was in pain after feeding from her as he forced him outside so that he wouldn't hurt her and could get some fresh air, however in the meanwhile Peyton realised that Tyler had dropped the knife during the struggler as she tried her hardest to reach it while being tied to something and having semi short legs. By the time Tyler came back into the room Peyton had gave up trying to reach the knife and settled for a broken chair leg as she tried to conceal it from him before noticing his looks down decided on using a different approach with him now she had a weapon

" it worked didn't it? Dwayne's a hybrid" she said letting the realisation in that her babies blood could used to make more hybrids as she tried to match his grim look to make him believe her

" if Klaus gets a hold of you and gets those babies then he wins, he can't win" he said more to himself as she noticed that slight obsessive behaviour to make Klaus suffer she had seen before

" then help me get away from him and I'll hide them from him, help me run" she said hoping he wouldn't be suspicion of how she had changed the way she felt and thought about Klaus

" he'll find you and he'll take those kids from you so he can make more hybrids monsters, his own slaves that do everything he says" he said remembering his own time being sired to him blindly

" Tyler, there has to be another way than to what you're thinking because the guy Stefan told me about wasn't like this" she said waiting for him to get closer to her so that she could stab his leg

" that was stupid!" He said getting revengeful as he pulled the stake out as it was nothing as suddenly the door of the shack opened to reveal that Dwayne was back and looking determined

" get away from her... I said get away!" Dwayne said seeing what was happening and not liking how Tyler looked as if he was about to hurt her as Peyton realised something about hybrid Dwayne

" what do you care? You got what you wanted, now get lost" Tyler said not liking the fact that the guy he had used to test his theory was now getting in his way of following through with the fallout

" Dwayne, he's going to kill me then you. He thinks hybrids are too dangerous so you need to stop him!" Peyton said using the sire bond to make him attack Tyler which forced him to drop the knife

Peyton used the knife to cut herself free from the zip wire binding her there while Tyler and Dwayne fought it out serving as the perfect distraction for her as she just left in time before their turned around to notice that she was gone after ripping out Dwayne's heart. Although Peyton had a mild advantage in the form of the knife and a slightly heads start as she decided to hide behind a tree when she heard breaches snapping heavily as she prepared to attack causing to almost stab Elijah in the chest

" forgive me! I thought you were in danger but it appears I was mistaken" Elijah said to her with a bemused smile at how she had been right about being able to look after and protect herself

" I don't mind that back up though...Stefan" she said giving him a hug as she noticed her best friend from behind Elijah's shoulder making her smile for the first time in what felt like days

" hey bestie, I see trouble still follows you everywhere you go" he said giving her a hug making her feel better than she had for days with everything going on as he was like apiece of home for her

" tell me about it, you have no idea what kind of I've been having" she said thinking that the last two days had been one big nightmare wrapped in fear and the delusions of other people

" why don't I take you home?" Elijah said gently since he could tell that the effects of being kidnapped was taking its toll on her as that she had been injured due to the blood on her

" wait, there's something you guys need to know about the babies first" she said beginning to tell them everything that had just happened with Tyler and how he had created a hybrid using their blood

" Klaus must have known, that's the only explanation!" Stefan said slightly annoyed that all of this was happening to her because of Klaus and hated that he could be using for his own gain

" is it? I mean I'm in the belief that Klaus is in the dark about this" she said as she took a seat on a large boulder realising that she have looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards

" Peyton come on, he just wants them to be born so that he use them to sire more hybrids" he said trying to make her see that she couldn't see the good in everyone if there wasn't anything to see

" that's the thing though, the way Dwayne was acting... it was like he was sired to me" she said remembering how he had given up his life so that she could get away and escape Tyler

" Klaus is here... Stefan, you take her home while I deal with my brother" Elijah said after quietly listening to their argument as he made a decision while talking about her if she wasn't there

" if Klaus is here then I want to come too, I need to know whether or not he knew" she said silently adding that she had to know whether or not she was right about being able to see the good in him

" you should know that regardless of his intentions, mine are the same. I said I would protect you and that includes from Klaus himself if need be" he said placing a comforting hand on her arm

" Klaus wouldn't hurt me or the babies and I know I am the only one to think that but I know it true" she walking away from them as she headed back to the shack since that her best guess to finding him

However soon Stefan and Elijah overtook her as she began to get tired of walking as she realised that she hadn't slept in almost 48 hours as well as that her brain was so tired of thinking and analysing every new plot against her babies, soon she was able to see the shack in sight as she caught a glimpse of Klaus dragging out Dwayne's body before running ahead of the others. She noticed how relieved he was to see her as he enveloped her in a hug beef ore pulling back slightly as he cupped her face in his hand as he gently checked her for injuries despite knowing that the babies would have healed her for any injuries.

" hello there, little red...are you ok?" Klaus said realising how good it was to see her again as he noticed how ruffed she looked between the blood on her neck, her messy hair and dirty clothes

" a little sore and tried but otherwise ok... Is that blood?" She said suddenly feeling some wet coming from him as she pulled back from her hug to see that his shirt was covered in blood

" yes but don't worry I'm already healed, it's you I was worried about..." He said sweeping a piece of stray hair that fallen onto end face as it had escaped her now messy braids and bun

" I'm fine... We're fine, just kinda wish that people lay off attacking me for a way" she said laying her head onto his shoulder as he began to comfort her by placing an arm around her while using the other to rub her back gently

" I'm glad... Although maybe you can fill me in on why there was a dead hybrid inside?" He asked gently stroking her as she looked up to see that he had dragged Dwayne's body outside

" his names was Dwayne, he was some minion of Tyler's" she said suddenly remembering everything that had happened between her and Tyler since he kidnapped from the plantation

" well whoever he was I didn't sire him, any ideas how that's possible?" He said asking her since she was there and clearly knew the events that had happened leading up to this point

" as if you don't already know" Stefan said bringing the attention back to where he and Elijah has silently been witnessing the small reunion between Peyton and Klaus

" oh and what kind of terrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?" Klaus said noticing his tone and the way that he took a protective step towards Peyton as if he would hurt her

" Tyler Lockwood bright Peyton here to test a theory, that the blood of her children-" Elijah said beginning to explain the reason why Tyler had kidnapped Peyton and took out to the bayou

" our children, no matter what Klaus may or may not know...these are his children" Peyton said interrupting Elijah as she didn't like the way that Elijah had simply called the babies hers

" I'm sorry, rhat the blood of your children could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you knew that, furthermore that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army" Elijah said carefully waiting so that he could analyse his reaction to determine the truth

" and of course you assume it's true, I mean why else would I show in my own flesh and blood?" Klaus said not believing his words as he looked to see if Peyton believed this too

" no one is saying for sure that it's true but it is true that the babies blood can make hybrids" she said trying to be the voice of reason as she realised that things were about to heat up fast

" a heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me and my own brother falls in line eager to believe it!" He said walking towards him and Stefan as Peyton instinctively went in between them

" oh spare me your indignation? What was it you once said to me?...' Every king needs an queen to help raise their heir!'" Elijah said trying to impersonate Klaus's voice to mock him

" my big brother, so you doubt my intentions?" Klaus said hating that they were doubt his intentions towards the only person he had ever had real feelings for more so with the babies

" can you really blame us after everything we've been through?" Stefan said knowing that he would do anything to protect his friends even if it was for the man she was falling in love with

" I can't say surprised, I mean standing next to the noble Elijah... how can I be anything but the lesser brother!" He said making Peyton's heart break at his words since she didn't believe it

" you are not the lesser brother! Not to me!" She said trying to get him to listen to her rather than to them since she could what their words were doing to him and ruining what they had

" a liar, an manipulator, a bastard... That's all I am to you and Rebekah isn't it? And judging by the way Stefan hang on your every word, it's clear he does too...do you?" He said turning to Peyton knowing that he wouldn't be able to bear it if she did

" of course I don't, you are none of those things to me and you won't be to our children either" she said knowing that was his next question or statement as she aimed to reassure him

" why don't I do what you wish and play the role I've been given..." He said before walking away from him as Stefan realised what he was about to do while worrying about the emotional Peyton

" Peyton, get out of the way!" Stefan said as he zoomed towards her and moved her out of the way as Klaus zoomed to Elijah and used his hybrid venom to give him the deadly werewolf bite

" thank you bestie...oh my god, Elijah!" She said looking between him and Klaus who was wiping the blood from his face as Peyton bent down to check on Elijah showing her kind side

" you two enjoy each other's company and I suspect you'll have much to bond over once the hallucinations and dementia sets in. Consider that bite as my parting gift to you both, come along Peyton" Klaus said talking to Elijah and Stefan before gesturing for Peyton to follow him

" wait what? You can't expect me to leave my best friend with a werewolf bitten vampire? Effective choosing between you two...I..." She said suddenly feeling herself caught between a hard place and a rock

" what do you mean you can't?" He said caught between hurt and anger at her words as he began to think that she was beginning to believe Tyler's lies as his brother clearly did

" Stefan, can you take Elijah inside and do me a favour...no vamp hearing!" She said firmly showing him that she wasn't to be messed with since he knew what her temper was like

" fine but shout me if you need me" he said being equally firm with her since he was still worried about Klaus's intentions towards her and what he might do to her in the heat of rage

" you don't believe me do you? You think I wanted to use our children for my own vendetta!" He said accusingly as he narrowed his eyes at her and began to yell at her like he had with Elijah

" I believe you, I know what it's like to have nothing by good intentions for your children because we both know what it's like when it's the opposite" she said thinking about their similarly bad childhoods and how they would do anything they do to avoid that for theirs

" then why are you staying?" He said hating how vulnerable and weak he sounded as he thought about her being out in the bayou while he was stuck in the French Quarter with Marcel

" because Elijah looked after me when I was sick and kind owe him for it" she said thinking about not that long ago she almost had a miscarriage because of the witches and their plots

" I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... If I was would you be coming with me?" He said suddenly doubting his decision to go after the witches while allowing Elijah to go and help Peyton

" probably not...family is important to me and like or not Elijah is your family therefore he's mine" she said with a smile hoping that he didn't think it was because any of other reason than him

" family that I just gave a lethal venous werewolf bite too..." He said titling his head to the side as she thought about how nice it would be to just be with him rather than dodging deadly plots

" well no family is perfect is right?...don't worry about me ok, I'll be fine with Elijah and I have Stefan to look out for me" she said knowing that Stefan wasn't going to leave her in the middle of this

" be safe little red...and don't pay too much attention to the dementia ridden Elijah" he said kissing her before leaving one last kiss on her forehead before her zoomed away out of sight

Later that day Elijah had fallen into a restless sleep while Stefan decided that it was safe for him to head back into the French Quarter while things were quiet in the bayou so that he could go get some supplies and fresh clothes for Peyton since hers were slightly bloody and dirty from her days adventures while she started to look through the things left behind the werewolves who she might be related to. Soon Elijah gave up in trying to get some rest and began to help her in her search for clues

" you don't have to help, I mean I can dig through this stuff by myself and Stefan can help she he comes back" she said sneaking a peek at the bite on his neck that was beginning to get worse

" I am more than happy to you in your search" he said with a ragged breath as he noticed the way that she had looked at his bite in concern but was unsure of the meaning behind it

" I appreciate it but shouldn't you be resting or something? It looks really sore" she said suddenly glad that she was a werewolf and not a vampire that could be harmed by it

" it won't kill me as you know, like my Niklaus it's more of a nuisance than anything" he said thinking about everything the bite was going to cause him to go through while it heals

" do me a favour and lay off of him...you thought the worst of him and once it wasn't true" she said knowing that Klaus probably felt betrayed and lost because of what happened in the bayou

" you see the best in people even when they don't deserve it" he said observing the way she always seemed to understand and defend his brother, he also observe how kind and gentle she was

" call it a superpower, I'm good at reading people" she said knowing that was a side effect of being exposed to so many new people from an early age where she had to quickly assess things

" hey I'm back...this was on the porch when I got here" Stefan said placing down a bag filled with everything they needed as he handed her an old worn bible to investigate further

" a bible? Why would someone leave me a bible? I swear if this is another devil spawn thing..." She said wondering if the next threat to her life and to her babies was going to be the church

" would you hush and look at the back of it? See the list of names, it's like a family history" he said taking the book from her so that he could flip to the page that caught his attention

" what are these names? Who is Grace Labonair?" Elijah asked seeing that Grace was the last name to be entered into the book and noticed that she might be around for them to question

" I think I am...that's the day I was born" she said suddenly getting why Stefan had been so excited and anxious about it as she tried to understand what this meant in terms of her search


	10. Chapter 10: the river in reverse

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x08 of the originals which I have tried to include as much as possible by using the arrival of Stefan to show more since a lot of key points happened in two places for both characters, although I've changed somethings and added scenes although mostly it just lines as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of it. Also sorry that it's late I've been like ridiculously tired this week. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 10: the river in reverse

Elijah's bite began to get worse throughout the night as Stefan and Peyton tried to get some sleep while taking care of him although after a while Stefan decided to take over looking after Elijah so that Peyton could get rest due to the fact her pregnancy and that she hadn't a decent sleep since before the witches had tried to cause her to have a miscarriage. In the morning Peyton began to look through the bag that Stefan had packed from her so that she could get changed into clean clothes rather than the dirty ones she was wearing while Stefan drove into the French Quarter to get them some food since the bayou was somewhat was remote. She now wore a grey and burgundy raglan top, a pair of faded black tore jeans and pair of dark red converse. She decided to take her hair out of its braided bun and leave it down in a long mass of waves but pushed back the hair from her face using a red wire hairband, she wore dark eye makeup around her eyes to make them stand out and dark pick lip balm. Peyton decided to get some fresh air by sitting out on the small dock outside the shack as Stefan came out to join her bringing with him something to eat.

" here, I figured that you'd probably want something salty followed up by something sweet" he said with a smile as he handed her the brown paper bag and a to go coffee cup filled with decaf

" this is just a bag filled with crispy bacon with a side of cookies, yum" Peyton said as she happily took the bag and its contents since they both knew that she had a fierce love for all things bacon

" I figured that your love of bacon would have only been heightened by your pregnancy" he said nudging her shoulder as he stole a piece of bacon from her as she began to dig into the bag

" you were right, I guess little guys will too...you've seen this before right? So how bad will it get?" She asked rubbing her stomach slightly affectionately as she nodded towards the shack

" a werewolf bite? Pretty bad, soon Elijah won't know what's real and what's not. Damon drink from Elena when he was bitten" he said knowing that Damon was his way to know what to expect

" he can't die from it so we just need to let it run its course I guess... Well this will be exciting" she said with dread as she suddenly wished that Klaus would give Elijah his blood as the bride

" Are you sure that you should here?" He asked knowing that all of this could be dangerous for her and the babies if anything went wrong as he began to think of the worst case scenario

" I'm sure, I can't just leave him here you know me" she said knowing that she could never just leave people behind especially when she was beginning to care about them in some way

" I didn't mean here as in with Elijah in the bayou, I meant here as in New Orleans" he said knowing that he would feel better if she came with him to live in Mystic Falls where he could help her

" you mean leave New Orleans...leave Klaus? I can't, I can't take these babies away him" she said eating her bacon as she suddenly got the craving to wrap a piece of around a cookie

" why not? I'm pretty sure if you were anyone else he would be doing the same thing to you" he said thinking about all bad things that Klaus had done over the years to him and his friends

" but I'm not someone else, I'm me and he wouldn't do that to me. These are ours babies" she said protectively holding onto her stomach where her bump was as she wondered if she was crazy

" I get that and I get that you have feelings for him but trouble follows him, I don't want you or them getting hurt" he said showing that he was fiercely protective of his best friend

" neither do I and neither does Klaus, trust me on this" she told him knowing that she was the only one that truly had any faith in klaus as both a father and a boyfriend since she saw good in him

" well if you change your mind then there will always a room in the boarding house for you and the babies, even a crib for them" he said wanting her to know that there was a safe place

" Peyton?...Peyton!" Elijah said from the shack causing them to turn around in the direction of his voice as Stefan grabbed her things before helping her to stand up as they headed inside

" I'm here, I'm right here...drink this for me" she said as she grabbed a bottle of water for the stash they had in the corner as she helped him take a sip of it as she realised he was clammy

" forgive me, please...I didn't mean to" Elijah said after being sick all over the space next to her as Stefan gently pulled her back as they watched Elijah flop back down onto the bed

" it's okay, you can't help it being sick right?" She said as she placed the bottle back where it was before taking the wet cloth and bowl full of water from Stefan as she began to cool him down

" I bet it's times like this you wish you were an only child right?" Stefan said knowing from experience that the good brother always seemed to pay for the actions of the bad brother

" trust me being an only child sucks... God, is it me or is it like swamp hot in here?" She said rolling her sleeves up a little further up her arm as she tried to cool herself down now

" I'm fine, please just...return to your reading" he said looking to Stefan to get some back up since he knew that Peyton needed a distraction otherwise she would stress herself out

" yeah, Pey... Is there anything in there about your family?" Stefan asked taking the hint from Elijah as she sat down while picking up the bible had the list of names and dates in the back

" from what I can tell it's just a normal bible with a family tree on the back inclining one that might be me" she said as her voice grew small near the end as she complemented everything

" or it might just be a girl with the same birthday as you" Stefan said trying to comfort her as well as trying not to get her hopes since he knew what it meant to her to find her family

" Peyton please, this fever..." Elijah began to say before he began to coughing which caused him to sit up and double over in pain as Peyton placed down the bible to attend to him

" shhh, just lay back and relax... Are you okay?" Peyton asked as she pushed back down onto the bed before picking up the cloth again and swabbing his head to cool down his fever

" this fever will me unstable and once the hallucinations begin I'll start to see things, you must leave me here" Elijah said worrying about her safety as he saw in Stefan's eyes that he was too

" I'm not leaving you like this, just like you didn't leave me" she said showing that stubborn streak that she was infamous for since she rarely went against her original thought or decision

" she isn't going to change her mind, trust me I've already tried" Stefan said known that she always stuck to her guns concerning certain things and saw this as her responsibility

Later in the day, when Elijah was calmer Stefan decided that it was safe enough for him to leave Peyton alone with Elijah while he checked in with Mystic Falls and with Damon since it was inevitable that something has gone wrong in his small town. Peyton decided to try and find out more information about the Labonair family but only got vague pieces of information most of which she already knew about as she began to snack on the cookies Stefan had given her before. Eventually Stefan came back in with his well practiced worried look which she caught before beginning to worry about what was going on Mystic Falls now

" hey, everything ok?" She asked as he sat back on the chair where she had placed her feet on as he lifted her feet before placing them onto his leg since he knew she was comfortable

" depends on your definition of ok, Damon and Elena have decided to look into a guy who's experimenting on vampires" he said told her as he noticed that she had a notepad out

" which is sure to end badly knowing Mystic Falls and you guys" she said knowing that bad things tended to happen around supernatural people as if they seemed to attractive it to them

" yeah but on the bright side they're throwing a party for bonnie...oh Damon said hi and that you're glad" he said remembering that his brother had been asking about Peyton and the babies

" really? I didn't know he cared" she said with humour in her voice as she silently mocked Damon since it was her job as Stefan's best friend to always defend him and protect him

" well me and Damon kind of have a rule when it comes to children, one Tyler clearly doesn't have" he said thinking about how he had been willing to kill two innocent unborn babies

" let's not think about that because I'll either cry or get mad and then hormonal which isn't good" she said feeling herself begin to get teary again as she began to think about it all again

" ok fine... So what's all that?" He asked nodding towards her notebook which he could see was filled with notes as well as the bible that she had found that was resting on her legs

" I'm trying to process the fact that this might be my family by writing it all down and I actually noticed something" she said looking down at the book sadly as she realised this was big

" oh and why am I sensing that you don't know how to feel about this?" He said knowing that he was so tuned into her feelings and thoughts that he could tell when something was wrong

" I think I have a sister or a cousin or something... This girl, Andrea Labonair was born a few years before me" she said showing him the bible and her notes that showed how she knew

" Celeste?... Peyton, I'm so sorry... I thought you were someone else" Elijah said after clutching the sheets and kicking a bucket at the bottom causing Peyton to go to him as he began to gently stroke her arms

" you mean Celeste? She seemed like a lovely person" she said gesturing to Stefan to pass her the wet cloth as she noticed that Elijah was getting hotter and hotter with the temperature

" did I let you enter my thoughts? I'm not well, I should go...This is-" he said as he tried to get up before he was a hit with a coughing fit as Stefan jumped out of his chairs to push him back

" ok buddy, you are no condition to go anywhere so just stay put" Stefan said suddenly glad that he was there as he thought about her moving Elijah around while being pregnant

" this is fine Elijah, you're sick and I'm taking of you... I owe you for that" she said peeling back his shirt at his neck to see how his bite was and automatically wished that she hadn't

" we're being watched" Elijah said suddenly on alert as Peyton looked up to see the same blonde woman that she had spotted when Tyler had first taken her there to talk about things

" hey...hey! I just want to talk!" Peyton said as she ran out of the shack to try and catch the blonde who began to ran away as she tried to get her to stop so that they could talk

" hey Pey, you're phone is going... It's Klaus" Stefan said sticking his head out of the shack as he held up her ringing phone as she headed over to where he was to take it off of him

" Klaus, right now isn't a great time for chitchat" she said feeling slightly deflated over what had just happened with the blonde woman as she leaned as the wall of the shack

" is alright in the bayou little red?" He said sensing that more than his brother was upsetting her and making her short tempered towards him as he began to worry about her and the babies

" you mean other than your fever induced brother who is now having hallucinations?" She said sounding a little snappy as she began to wonder more about Celeste and Elijah from the past

" ahh, I see my bite is progressing nicely and affecting my brother perfectly but I am sensing more is going on?" He said knowing that at this point she probably didn't agree with him

" well other than that we might be watched by someone who may or may not be my family" she said sighing as she looked over where she had seen the blonde woman disappear

" please be careful, both with my brother and with your rogue family members" he said worried about her or the babies getting hurt because of either one of those problems

" don't worry, I have Stefan with me to ward off evil...and your brother" she said with a smile as she thought about how protective her best friend could be when it came to her and danger

" somehow that doesn't comfort me like you think it should" he said thinking about all the times that Stefan had been in charge of protecting Elena and in find the end she was in danger

" how are things on your end?" She asked taking comfort in his voice as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as she imagined that she was with him rather than the bayou

" well both my siblings have betrayed and now my therapist believes have trust issues, I also suspect Marcel is up to something" he said realising that Cami's swords didn't apply to Peyton

" you do have trust issues, that doesn't take a genius to figure out but you have a good reason to be" she said thinking about everyone that had wrong to him and made it out to be his fault

" you always manage see the good in me when no one else does, how do you do that?" He asked since she never seemed to amaze him in her ability to always believe in him

" maybe it's because I have a unique understanding when it comes to you that others don't" she said knowing that they had a hell of a lot in common when it came to their past

"Hey Pey, you should get back in here...he's getting worse" Stefan said as he swung open the door to see that she was a moment while on the phone to Klaus as she turned to face him

" ok I'm on my way... I got to go and play nurse to your brother, be safe for me please" she said knowing that she was probably asking a lot but knew that he would try if it was her asking

" only if you are too little red and you only get to 'play nurse' to me...hopefully sooner than later" he said taking her innocent comment and making it rude before hanging up the phone

Peyton put her phone back into her pocket before heading onto the shack where her head was suddenly filled with images of a woman in a bath as Elijah came in to help her clean herself as they began to talk about Klaus's reckless behaviour in the quarter before begin to hear up between them as the imaged stopped allowing her to go to his bedside.

" these original seem to have gotten around a lot over the thousand years they've been alive" Stefan said after seeing the same images that she had as she turned to him and rolled her eyes

" Peyton please, this fever...My mind is flooded with these torturous memories, you have to leave...Stefan please" he said begging him to get her of there since he knew that she won't go on her own

" hey don't look to him for help, I'm stubborn... You don't like people taking care of you do you?" She said grabbing the wet cloth our of the bowl as she began to drain it to place on his head

" There are consequences for those that care, I will not have you pay that price" he said knowing that she was as innocent and sweet as they come despite her being a werewolf

" there are always consequences for anyone who cares about us but that's what makes us human" Stefan said thinking how Damon had increased his humanity by caring about Elena

" also boohoo you don't get to decided that and yes you're having weird, retro sex dreams? Big deal, get over it" she said being completely dismissive of it all since it didn't make a difference

" and she says that with completely sensitivity" Stefan said knowing that when things got tough Peyton had a habit of shutting down her emotions and being unaware of other people's emotions

" What about our visitor? What does she want?" He asked trying to distract himself from the pain that Klaus's werewolf bite was causing him as was the memories of Celeste

" she ran away pretty quickly but I'm thinking she left the bible behind, although it would be great if she would stay to talk to me about it" she said fixing her slightly as she sat back

" Peyton, you came here to gather an information about your family-" Elijah said trying to reason with her about what her priorities should before she interrupted him mid sentence

" actually I came here because some wackjob hybrid kidnapped me" she said correcting him since she faced the realisation that she wouldn't know about her family if it weren't for Tyler

" either way it wasn't to play nursemaid to a vampire with a temperature so please go find her and learn what you can" he said knowing that she could use her time better than what she was

" nope not happening, I'm staying right here whether you like it or not" she said getting up to grabs bottle of water since the heat of the bayou was beginning to get to her slightly

From then on Stefan and Peyton took turns attending to Elijah while also looking out of their mystery visitor who was clearly keeping tabs on them, however they were both failing to make any progress on born fronts as Elijah's was only getting worse and the blonde woman from before had still to make another appearance long enough for Peyton to speak to her. Soon their peaceful silence in the her phone went off to signal a text which she looked at and seen it was from Josh

" great! Marcel and Rebekah are making a play against Klaus and he's about to walk into a trap" she said showing Stefan the text that she had gotten on the account of Josh's guilt

" so not the problem we needed right now... What are you thinking?" He said noticing that she had a look in her eyes that he recognised as the one she got whenever she was making a plan

" can you go to the compound and help him out?" She said thinking that Stefan was the only one left that could both her and Klaus since Elijah was still ill and Rebekah was the bad guy

" and leave you alone with a delusional original vampire! Not a chance!" He said knowing that he would never forgive himself if something happened to her or the babies while he was away

" I should be fine on my own with him but I won't be if something happens to Klaus because I didn't do anything to help" she said knowing that she would never forget herself for that

" fine but call me if you need me and keep yourself armed" he said gesturing to a broken can or leg that could easily be used as a stake if need be as he knew that it would be nothing to Elijah

He gave her one final look before zooming away from the bayou as he tried not to think about her being alone in the shack with Elijah who was still being affected by the werewolf bite as he headed towards the French Quarter back to the place he remembered first met Marcel as well as tried to come up some sort of plan since he was the hidden piece of the chessboard that no one including Klaus knew was coming. He decided to wait a small away from the compound before revealing himself as he listened in on what was being said between Marcel and Klaus to find out more about what he was getting involved in.

"Klaus" Marcel said stepping out of the shadows as Klaus walked into the compound as they kept up the pretence since they both believed that they knew something that the other didn't

"You've been avoiding my calls" he stated as he tried to work out why he was so smug since he knew why he was being smug as he tried to work out what he had planned for this encounter

" been a little pissed off lately" he said carrying up the pretence of the story that he had told Josh to tell him when they had both used poor Josh as a pawn in their game by passing him between them

" Apologies for my recent behaviour lately but you have something of mine and I want it back" he said as he pulled out the silver dagger that Peyton had given Rebekah and held it up for him

"Sorry but I can't do that." Marcel said as he held it out to the side as Klaus began to wonder what was going on as Rebekah walked into the courtyard and took the dagger from him

" What is this?" He asked suspiciously and unamused as he realised that yet again another one of his siblings had betrayed him by working along his enemy as he was filled with rage

" Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize Nik, you just act and I've had enough... We have had enough" Rebekah said showing him that they were once again back to being a couple

" well look at you, finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?" He said going along with their little game as he turned his attention to his sister

" Great, I should have done this years ago" she said knowing that just by simply holding the silver dagger she felt empowered by it like she could do anything in the world with the dagger

" So this is it? The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far so he must be punished and by his own sibling nonetheless, how positively biblical" he said laughing sarcastically before being serious

" there is no limit to how you will go Klaus and I will not let those babies being harmed or affected by you" she said showing that all she thought about was the babies and Marcel

" And you, Marcel, is this...your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. Do you think you can subdue me with this!?" He said gesturing to the small amount vampires around them

" No but I think I can with this, it's little old you against all of them" he said as Marcel whistled again as more vampires came out of the shadows as Stefan realised that this was his cue

" actually it's little old him and me against all of them" Stefan said as he zoomed into the compound so that he was standing next to Klaus as they all looked at him in surprise

" what are you doing here, mate?" Klaus said both surprised and humour as he suddenly realised that if he was there then it meant that Peyton was alone in the bayou with his brother

" Peyton sent me, she got a text and she was worried about you" Stefan said trying to show him that there was something worth fighting for since he knew from experience that was the way to win

"Let's end this charade shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original, a hybrid and I cannot be killed" klaus said now filled the hope and love provided by Peyton

" something tells me that they have a way around killing you" Stefan said as he thought back on his own plan with the Mystic Falls gang where they were going to neutralise him

" How long do you think Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt?" He said trying to plant seeds of doubt and plans

" Klaus, save your breathe... None of them are going to release you" Marcel said looking around his squad of vampires feeling confident that none of them would betray him

" Oh I would pity those of you who dared to cross me and I can assure you that your ends would be spectacular" he said as both Stefan and Rebekah exchange a look between them

" you and I both know what happens to people who betray Klaus, are you sure you want that to be you" he said to her as he tried to get to her to rethink standing by Marcel's side

" To borrow a trick from an old friend, whoever picks up this coin gets to live. Now, which of you magnificent scuffs wants to join me?" He said placing down the coin in the floor

" Anyone wants that coin and pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now! Go ahead, the choice is yours...take him!" Marcel said once he noticed that none of them were going to take the coin

Some of Marcel's vampires began to lunge towards Klaus and Stefan as a small group of vampires decided to go after Stefan to prevent him from helping Klaus while Klaus was able to easily takes his attackers out. However when Klaus stretched his arms out wide on either side two other vampires decided to wrap his wrists in chains and bind him in place before klaus decided to fight back as he showed them his hybrid face as he growled deeply while breaking the chains. Just then as Stefan disposed of his attackers as he watched as Klaus began to bite and kill everyone who attempted to attack him, he noticed how Rebekah was overwhelmed with fear as she realised that they were going to fail.

" Marcel! Come and finish this!" Klaus said knowing that this was between them and not his minions that he was hiding behind like the coward Klaus was beginning to believe he was

" No! Take the coin! He won't stop until everyone is dead and he will kill you too so end this! Pick up the coin!" Rebekah said as she held him back from rushing towards her brother

"Enough!" Marcel yelled as he rushed towards getting the coin as the whole room became silent as the fighting stop to see what was happen as he held up the coin to show everyone

" Well, well, well...the great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me" Klaus said amused by the sudden turn of events as Stefan tried to work out what was going on

" There, I hereby pledge my allegiance to you...You have the keys to my kingdom, it's yours" Marcel said defeated as he threw the coin at Klaus's feet as he gave everything he had worked for

Back in the bayou, Peyton was sitting on the bed with Elijah's head resting in her lap as she gently stoked his head while she tried to soothe his temperature by placing the cool wet cloth onto his head. Soon her head became filled with images of Klaus duelling with some men from the French Quarter as Elijah began to challenge him on his recent actions before learning that he had pointed the finger at the witches including Celeste

" Celeste, forgive me... I'm sorry!...AHHH!" He said in a delusional fever induced hallucination before the memories became too much for him causing Peyton to jump as he screamed in pain

" Elijah... You're okay, it was only an hallucination" she said trying to reason with him since she could tell that the it was all becoming too much for him as his head was filled with pain

" Niklaus! I'll kill you, you bastard!" He said as he looked at Peyton and only saw Klaus as he showed her his vampire face before rushing towards her as he clasped his hand around her neck

" Elijah? It's me, it's Peyton!...oh thank you, I though I was going to die there for a second" Peyton said breathless after the blonde woman appeared again and stabbed Elijah in the back

" I couldn't let that happen, come with me... I'm sure you have questions" she told her as she began to lead her outside of the shack as they left the unconscious Elijah laying on the floor

" you could say that, starting with who are you? Why are you following me? Where the hell is everyone? what happened to the people in this book?" She said asking everything on her mind

" I'm Eve and I'm following you because you brought an Original to Werewolf Country which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skedaddled" Eve said gesturing to the shack

" I should have thought of that but he was in no condition to leave and these people?" She asked wanting to know more about the family that could be hers if she was Grace

"If you want to know what happened to the people in that family tree then I'll sum it up nice and quick...Marcel happened" Eve said thinking about everything that had happen with Marcel

" What did he do?" She said thinking everything in her life seemed to always lead back to Marcel in some shape or form as she realised that her being a foster kid was his doing

"He killed most of them then later the descendants of the ones who dodged death...he strong armed a witch into putting a curse on them" she said knowing it was the reason she was human

" What kind of curse?" Peyton asked wondering why this was the first time that she was hearing about a curse on the werewolves but she knew that people though she was reckless

" it swaps nature around and made it so their natural state is wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon. We're hunted by the marks we carry" she said glad that hers was covered

" what mark?" She asked getting more and more intrigued by the idea of all of this as she realised she had already allowed herself to believe that she was part of this family

" That crescent moon birthmark, that's why I got rid of mine since I didn't wanna get found out" she said pointing to where Peyton's crescent birthmark was but was covered by her shirt

"Good evening. Think I might have something which belongs to you" Elijah said walking out of the shack as Peyton stood up to protect Eve as he handed her the stake she used to stab him

" Elijah, I'm all good here ok? How are you feeling?" She said trying to get him to understand that she wasn't in danger by being with Eve by getting him to focus on his current condition

" The wound is healed and the fever is broken but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back" he said eyeing up Eve as he tried to work her out

" Let it go Elijah, I should get him home but I'll be back, okay? I want and need to know more about all of this" she said talking to Eve since she knew that she couldn't just leave her there

" Keep that mark covered up, no one can know who you really are" she said all but confirming that she was Grace Labonair in the book which was the last entry in family tree in the bible

" What happened while I was out?" He asked since it seemed like Peyton had gotten to know their mystery guest a lot more than she had done before he had accidentally attacked her

" well I'm pretty sure I just met part of my family and that I am in the bible after all " she said as they headed back to the shack to gather their things before heading back to the car

In the compound what was left of the vampires that had fought against Klaus on Marcel's orders had began to collect the bodies of their dead as they wrapped them up in sheets before Diego grabbed a bottle of bourbon which he drank throughout the process before drenching the covered bodies in the liquor so that they would burn faster. Up in the balcony Marcel was watching all of this mournfully as he thought about everything that he had lost due to his fight with Klaus as Klaus and Stefan walked towards him, Stefan decided to stick around for a while after getting a text from Peyton that Elijah was back to normal and in case someone else made a play against Klaus.

" Looking at what you've lost?" Klaus said gloating slightly as he stood next to him looking down at the bodies as he thought about being back in his home again but with Peyton this time

" Look if you're gonna kill me then let's get this over with" Marcel said not being bothered with the niceties and false pretence of friendship as he's rather face his punishment for his plan

" Why would I kill you? You picked up the coin and there are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them you'd have anarchy." He said knowing that he could never kill Marcel

" then what do you want?" He said wondering what his game was now since he know that Klaus had a reason for everything he did including keeping him alive against his first thought

" I would like to talk about accommodations like your living quarters for example, I believe they used to be mine." He said thinking about all the fun him and Peyton could have in his old room

"You own this then fine, It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care but let's make one thing clear" he said looking down at what used to be his people as he had a thought

" and what is that?" Klaus asked intrigued as he thought about everything that he had that Marcel didn't like his kingdom, his people, two children on the way and the love of a good woman

"You will never have this...loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it be because It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you" he told plainly as he looked at Stefan as he knew he was there due to loyalty but not for Klaus

" is that so?" He said stiffly as he thought about how he had sought out people to one but on some shape or form people had a tendency to fail him and eventually disappoint him

" You taught me many things Niklaus Mikaelson but this I learned myself and it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom!" He said before leaving him to think about his words

" well that was enlighten don't you think?" Klaus said to Stefan once Marcel was out of hearing range as Stefan joined him at the balcony as he thought about his own thoughts of it

" it sounds to me like you made another enemy...have you ever thought about what your enemies might do to Peyton and the babies?" Stefan asked as he knew that they had to come first

" I would never anything happen to any of them!" He said knowing that he would rather die than let anything to any of them since it would be like losing a piece of himself too

"I can see that but you don't Pey like I do... It's more than just your enemies you need to worry about" he said thinking about every worry he had when it came to his werewolf best friend

" what do you mean?" He asked seeing this as his opportunity to find out more about her including the things that she wasn't likely to tell him either because she didn't know or want to

" I mean she can be her biggest enemy, she can shuts people out and finds it hard to trust anyone so do me a favour and don't do anything to ruin it" he said knowing every part of her

" I'll do everything in my power not to" he said knowing that she was more like him than she first seemed since she was better at hiding her true nature than he was due to practice

" good because if you do then I'd have to find some new way to kill you" he said warning him since he knew that he would do anything for the girl he considered the closest thing to a sister

Early in the morning Elijah pulled up to the plantation after him and Peyton had sat in the car in a comfortable silence as they thought about everything that had happened over the last few days including the witch attack on her, Tyler kidnapping her, Klaus bitting him, his delusions and now her discovering her family. Peyton knew in that moment that she would love move than to sink into a warm bubbly bath and forget about her trouble but she knew by now that it wasn't likely to happen while she was around the original family who seemed to attract trouble and drama.

" well this has been fun...sorry my default is humour" she said knowing that when in doubt she would use humour and sarcasm to hide behind as she ran her fingers through her ragged hair

" yes, this has been quite the awkward little adventure, wouldn't you say? I'm sorry I tried to hurt you, I would never want that" he said glad that she was able to heal from what he had done

" I know you wouldn't have done it if you had been in the right mind...Celeste died didn't she? Because of Klaus?"she asked assuming the end to their love story wasn't a happy one

" how did you figure it out?" He said amazed that she never seemed to stop surprising him I her uncanny ability to be able to read people to learn things about them like their secrets

" before you choked me, you screamed in a way that comes from losing someone you love" she said knowing that those kind of screams were familiar to her by now as she had lived with them

" Ah, yes she had drowned in the bathtub...It was a cruel and bloody time to be a witch, courtesy of my wonderful brother" he said knowing that Klaus was to blame for her death

" but you've stayed with Klaus even after that, why?" Peyton asked wondering what kept him and Rebekah coming back for more when it was clear that they suffered by being with Klaus

" because she died because of me, not him... I cared too deeply for her, I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp" he said knowing that in the end he was to blame for Klaus

" why? Because you loosen the reigns on him? He isn't a child" she said knowing that Klaus should be able to take responsibility for his own actions as should they allow him too

" I allowed Celeste to consume my every moment and in turn I abandoned him in the name of my own happiness, Celeste payed the price" he said thinking that he wouldn't do that twice

" bad things don't happen because you care about someone and you should be allowed to find happiness after a thousand years by his side" she said leaving to think about her words as she left the car and found Stefan outside the plantation

" hey bestie, I see you're still in one piece" he said sitting on the steps outside of the house by the door as he gestured for her to join him as he held his phone in one hand

" right back at you...what's going on? Everything ok?" she said nodding towards his phone as she thought that it was a clear that something had happened back Mystic Falls

" not really, apparently something happened at the party...something to do with a vampire eating vampire" he said like it was an everyday occurrence which in Mystic Falls it almost was

" so you have to head back, I have to say I am going to miss you being around" she said leaning into him as he wrapped his around her as he began to think the same about her

" yeah me too but hey you can always come visit me especially when the twins are born" he said knowing that he would want to see as much of his niece and nephew as he could

" all the time, I mean they are going to need their uncle Stefan growing up...call lots" she said sensing that he had to go as soon as in order to do everything he could to help things at home

" only if you do too, be safe and look after yourself as well as those babies...call if you need me" he said pressing a kiss to her forehead as she leaned into him before he got and left

After taking a moment Peyton decided to join the other in the living room to find out what the outcome of today's was as she heard Klaus and Rebekah fighting about the days events in the compound with Marcel

" Elijah and Peyton are home. There's only one dagger so which one of us will you be punishing today?" Rebekah said knowing that one of them was going to get a dagger in the chest

" I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe. You betrayed me! My own sister!" He said still reeling after seeing her stand side by side with his enemy rather than next to him

"Niklaus, don't you dare!" Elijah said joining them in the living room as Peyton followed behind him as she tiredly leaned against the wall wishing that all this fighting was over with for a while

" Perhaps it should be you, brother! For believing I would use my children for my own evil ways!" He said thinking about his confrontation with his brother out in the bayou after Tyler

" You are once again worried that you will be left behind aren't you? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!" Rebekah said defending themselves

Is that so? What have I done lately other than cooperate? I bow down to you brother to make up for daggering you" he said thinking over everything that has happened since Elijah's return

" he actually has a point, the only plotting he's done has been against Marcel and the witches" Peyton said backing him up as she knew that he had been trying hard to respect his siblings

" Looked the other way sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel by falling again for a man you shouldn't be with as he controls the empire that we built! That he took!" He said wondering why none of them them saw what the clearly did

" you say that like you want me to thank you for ruining every love I've had" Rebekah said bitterly as she thought about the times he had killed someone she had love to protect her

"Now I make no excuses for past sins but in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me,to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own child were pure

you chose to stand against me and to side with my enemies" he said looking as hurt as he felt

" Klaus, please don't do anything you'll regret" Peyton said sensing that he was about to do the damaged child trademark and push everyone close to him away in order to protect himself

"I wanted our home back and now I have it, so I'm going to live there and the two of you... you can stay here together and rot" he said angrily and roughly shoving the dagger into Elijah's

hand

" brother, can you bla-" Elijah said to begin to counteract his argument as Klaus held up his hand to motion for him to stop talking as he looked at the only person he could trust

" come with me little red, you look tired" he said noticing how much being in the bayou taking care of his brother had affected her once again as he realised her much she needed rest

" you cannot think that we would simple let you take Peyton with you" Elijah said placing himself in front of Peyton to prevent her from moving towards her as she gave him a look

" let me? Elijah, Klaus is still boyfriend so I'm going to go with him" she said pushing passed him slightly as she placed her hand in his as they walked out of the house and got into the car

Klaus sat in the driver's seat while Peyton was in the passengers since as they both tried to collect their thoughts as she noticed the tears running down his cheeks as she felt her heart tug at the sight of seeing him this upset as she leaned towards him and gently cupped his face with one hand as he gladly leaned into it

" you ok?" Peyton asked hating to him hurting like this although she could understand why they had done and believed what they had but it was unfair to judge him based on past things

" please don't leave me, little red" he said showing his most vulnerable side to her as he realised that he would only show her this side of himself since he didn't need to hide with her

" hey... I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to stay right here got it?" she said as he kissed her hand that was still cupping his face in responds to her words as she gently wiped his tears away

" come on, I was serious about you needing rest and I can show you our new home" he said as he started the car as she leaned against his arm as she closed her eyes while he drove


	11. Chapter 11: reigning pain in New Orleans

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x09 of the originals which I have tried to include much of the fallout of the last episode and the important parts of this episode which trying to make it still my own, although I've changed somethings and added scenes as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of it. Also sorry if it's a little shorter than the other chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 11: reigning pain in New Orleans

The next morning Peyton woke up to find Klaus wide awake but simply laying in bed with her resting her head on his chest while snuggling closer to him since she could tell that he was in deep in thought about what happened over the last few days as he played with her messy bed head curls. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead as he took a moment to soak in the comfort and warmth that she was providing him as he realised that this was first time in long time that he had felt at peace before gently getting out of the bed while being mindful not to disturb or hurt Peyton as he got up as he began to get dressed. Peyton took her lead from Klaus as she reluctantly got out of bed as she headed for a shower before getting dressed in a pale pink beige tank top tucked into a blue floral skirt and grabbed a blue cardigan to put on after she put on her tan suede heeled boots. She wore her in gentle waves as she twisted two sides of her hair before clasping them back with a claw clasp, she wore dark brown smoky eye makeup and light pink lipgloss. When she went back into their now shared bedroom she caught Klaus looking out of the window watching the streets of the quarter

" if you think any deeper you might not come back" she said thinking that he looked like he was about to fall into a rabbit hole as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind

" between regaining control of the quarter, the betrayal of my siblings and forever worrying about you three I have a lot on my mind" he said gently placing his hand on top of hers

" I know and I know that you must be hurt by what Elijah and Rebekah did to you" she said gently as she stretched up onto her toes so that she could gently place a kiss on his shoulder

" I don't get hurt" he said defensive although he knew that she was only trying to help him as he began to gently stroke her arms that were around his waist as he sought comfort from her

" no you get mad and revengeful and most of the time violent but underneath it all you are hurt" she said knowing the inner workings of Niklaus Mikaelson better than he thought she did

" maybe... I'm just glad that I have our home back and that I get to share it with you" he said spinning around so that he was facing her as he wrapped his arms around her back with the baby bump between them

" me too and good call for only sharing one bedroom...very efficient" she said with a smile as she thought about their conversation about their living conditions as he suggested his room

" being efficient wasn't really why I suggested that we sleep in the one bedroom" he said kissing her as a way of telling her his real motive for wanting to share a bedroom with her

" it doesn't take a genius to work out why you wanted us to share a bed" she said to kiss him back to show him that she needed and wanted to share a bed with him as much as he did

" truth is with every passing day I find myself less willing part to with you, even if it's just at night" he said knowing that he had never felt the way he did about Peyton with anyone before

" me too and I know the babies like it when we're together" she said as she gave him more kiss before she moved away from him as put on her blue cardigan as she picked up the family bible

" I didn't pick you for the religious type love" he said noticing the bible that she had sat down to look through before eventually skipping to the end of the bible as she looked up at him

" that's because I'm not, it's not the god related part I'm interested in... It's this part" she said showing him the back page filled with the Labonair family tree including the last entry

" a list of names? I don't understand" he said not seeing the importance of a list of names, although he could tell that this for some reason held some great importance to her

" this list of names relates back to a werewolf family in the bayou with the same birthmark as mine and this name here...Grace? Well that's my birthday" she said trying to explain it to him

" wait you're telling me that you think that you are this Grace Labonair?" He said pushing back her cardigan off her shoulder so that he could see her crescent shaped birthmark

" I'm almost 100% sure that this is me which means that I've found my family... I just need to meet them" she said with a smile as she face the realisation that she had finally found them

" hey Klaus, that's all the vampires arrived" Marcel said after knocking on the door before Klaus could reply to what she had just told him as he tried to forget the concern he had for her family

" ahh thank you Marcel, we'll be down in a second" he said to him as he dismissed him as Marcel rolled his eyes and headed back downstairs as Peyton began to wonder what was going on

" we? What's going on? I mean why am I being in vampire business?" She asked as she had thought that she would simply stay upstate and do baby things while he dealt with his empire

" I'm holding a dinner with the vampire with day light ring to address the change in leadership" he said picking up his black blazer as he put it on she titled her head while giving him a look

" that still doesn't explain why I'm going, I'm not a vampire or part of your little empire" she said still a little confused and unsure that she wanted to go to a dinner with people who tried to kill her

" because well I may King of the New Orleans, you are my Queen and we shall rule New Orleans together" he said knowing that he wouldn't want to do rule the empire without her

" I like the sound of that except for the part about it being a vampire centred community" she said thinking that it was still unfair that the vampire ruled everything while her people were exiled

Klaus and Peyton headed downstairs where the vampires had seated themselves leaving two chairs available at the head of the table in either side for Peyton and Klaus to sit down at as Klaus pulled out the chair for her before she sat down as she realised that all eyes were on her as Klaus walked to his place before beginning his prepared speech for them.

"Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality" he said raising his glass as Peyton began to pour herself some orange juice as she realised that error in the toast he had made

" not all of us at the table share the 'gift' of immorality, some of us are pretty mortal" she said suddenly feeling left out and out of place as the only non vampire and werewolf at the table

" After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt or for its beauties and its sorrows to diminish with time but as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine like insatiable need, exquisite pain..." He said carrying on like she hadn't spoken out

"Oh god... I think I'm going to be sick" she said a s she watched the human compelled servants approach the vampires before cutting their wrists so they could bleed into the cups for them

" Our victories and our defeats...To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow..." He said waiting for marcel to finish the sentence as he watched her some sip water

"...and the party never end!" Marcel said with enthusiasm as he raised her glass while he shared a look with Diego as they both remembered a conversation they had before this dinner

" to New Orleans" Diego said in agreement as the other including Peyton and Klaus began to agree as they took a sip of their glasses as Peyton tried not to think about the blood in theirs

" I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership" he said moving onto the subject that had all been on their minds since Marcel pledged loyalty

" you can call the understatement of the century" said one of the less unknown female vampires showing that none of them were sure what was going to happen now with Klaus

" and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated." He said trying to reassure them as he could see that none seemed as comfortable as they did with Marcel

" we aren't?" Asked another gullible vampire on the sidelines as he suddenly realised that maybe the big bad Niklaus Mikaelson wasn't as bad as the stories made him out to be

"No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel took and built for this true community of vampires" he said subtly telling them that they were still in control

" What about her?...The wolf" Diego said pointing towards Peyton as she resisted the urge to grab the knife by her hand and shove into his neck in response to being called the wolf

" Had you'd let me finish Diego, you would know that there is one further matter I would like to address" he said walking to the other side of the table to where Peyton was sitting and drinking

" I'd say it's a pretty big that's growing bigger with passing day" Marcel said referring to the babies that Peyton was carrying as she turned and gave him a pointed look for his comment

" As many of you know, Peyton is carrying my children and is my girlfriend so I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect" he said standing behind her as she watched their reactions to this

" and if you don't then you should I'm handy with a stake and am a exceptional fighter" she said showing that natural defensive side when it came to putting her trust in vampires she didn't know

" I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our children to create hybrids, I assure you I do not." He said placing his hands on her shoulders

" nor would I let you or anyone else for that matter" she said knowing no one would ever harm he children if she had anything to do with it as she placed a protective hand on her bump

" however it appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety" he said walking back to his own space as he suddenly got an idea on how to fix this

" eliminate? Eliminate how?" Peyton said suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of stomach as she wondered what he meant by eliminating the problem which happened to be her kind

" You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the Bayou to turn?" He said avoiding eye contact with Peyton since he knew what her reaction would be

" What? Klaus, no! You can't do this!" She said standing up in protest as she gave him a desperate look before realising that he probably wasn't going to go back on his orders now

So eat, drink, and be merry. Then I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!" He said faking enthusiasm as he watched Peyton stomp upstairs

Eventually Klaus decided to bit the bullet and head upstairs to the living room where Peyton was currently pacing trying to organise her thoughts as she tried to form some kind of plan as to what to do about this new problem in her life as she noticed Klaus walking into the room as if nothing was wrong which only further fuelled her anger along with the hormones

" do you realise that those werewolves you just ordered to be killed are the same ones in the this list and are my long lost family" she said pointing to the bible that was laying on the table

" I'm aware love but it was necessary in order to keep you and the babies safe" he said trying to reason with her as he tried to get closer to her before she pulled away from him still angry

" how is killing my family going to keep us?" She said so mad with fury that she could throw something at him as she began to wonder what went on in that mind of his to justify this

" if the werewolves are dead then the vampires have less desire to kill you or our babies" he said noticing how she upset she really was as she began to pace again just to do something

" unless they want to use us to get to you and they will always have a reason to want to kill me" she said in a dull voice as she thought about why Tyler had kidnapped and wanted to kill her

" I don't understand why you're so upset, this is the same family that abandoned you as a baby" he said thinking about how much hurt her family could have prevented her if they had raised her

" unlike you, they could have had their reasons for giving me up... Reasons I'm never going to know now because of you!" She said beginning to shout as the realisation of it all hit her more

" what has this so called family ever done you!...Anyway I thought I was your family now, that we were becoming a family!" He said thinking that maybe he had been wrong about her and them

" Wait is that what this is all about? You're worried about me leaving you to join them out in the bayou?" She said thinking about what Rebekah had said the day before about his fears

" what if it was?" He said unsure what to say in response to her question since he knew that sometimes showing too much emotion towards someone was never a good thing with people

" then I'd tell you that you are being ridiculous and killing my relatives isn't the answer... You are my family but so are they" she said as gently placed his on her bump before walking away

" you should know that from now on, you will have guards... To help protect you" he said warning her as she narrowed her eyes at his hidden meaning as she turned around to face him

" really? Well I don't need their protection, I looked after myself long before I met you and I'm still here" she said warning him right back as she began to form a plan in her head as she left

Peyton headed into her room where she began to get changed into something more appropriate for going into the bayou as she wore a light brown shirt dress on top of a white cami top and a pair of black leggings with brown knee high boots, she also grabbed her dark grey biker jacket and her brown satchel bag filled with bottles of water as well as maps. She decided to placed her hair into a loose braid on side, she also create lightly smoked eye makeup and natural pink looking lips with lip balm. She knew that Klaus's guards would be on her as soon as she stepped out of the room but she had a plan of attack from them as she headed towards the door to leave and get into her green bug.

" going somewhere?" Diego said coming out of the shadows as she crept up to the door while keeping an eye to see if anyone was near them as she realised what she had to do to leave

" clearly but unfortunately for you, you aren't... I'd feel bad about this if it necessary or you Diego" she said as she caught him off guard by slamming his head against the wall near them

" you know one of these days one of my recuses to you will work and be needed" Elijah said surprising her as he looked down to see Diego's unconscious body laying on the floor by her feet

" maybe, although Klaus probably ordered more guys than just Diego to watch over me" she said knowing that he would never just leave one guy to watch over something he loved

" I wouldn't worry about them, I didn't come alone" he said as two more guards bodies came flying behind them as Rebekah walked out from the same direction as the bodies came from

" Rebekah? I'm glad to see you guys but you shouldn't be here" she said knowing that after recent events they were last people that Klaus would want to see while on the topic of family

" we were hoping that you would come with us so we could take you somewhere safe" Elijah said hoping that she would have had time to see that being with Klaus wasn't the best place

" I'm ok here with Klaus, he wouldn't hurt me... I think I'm the only wolf he wouldn't hurt actually" she said thinking about he had all of the others of her kind to be killed as a way of protection

" what are you talking about?" Rebekah asked since there seemed to be more to that statement than she was saying as she could see that she was worried about something going on

" while Klaus was on a power trip he ordered the werewolves in the bayou to be killed" she said knowing that didn't he mean to hurt her by killing her family but it still hurt and wasn't normal

" we can go help them...can't we, Rebekah?" He said thinking that they could go into the bayou to do whatever was needed in order to get the werewolves to safety away from the vampires

" out in the bayou? Do we look like a blood vampire rescue squad?" She said to her brother as she wondered when they could leave New Orleans to somewhere that didn't have bayous

" it's ok I don't need your help, I have my car which I was planning to drive up to the bayou anyway" she said knowing that her default plan was always to do things on her own and her way

" I'm sorry, you think we're going to let you go to the bayou?" Rebekah said knowing that being in the bayou where a vampire hunting party was was a bad place for a pregnant woman with twins to go

" let me? No one lets me do anything! I've spent years looking for my family and now I've found them I'm not to let them be killed by boyfriend so yeah I'm going to the bayou to help my people" she said getting angry that they all thought that they could tell her what to do

" this one is certainty full of life isn't she?" Elijah said watching as Peyton headed out into the quarter as he smiled before him and Rebekah decided to follow her in case she got into trouble

When they were quiet in the car as they left each other to their thoughts as they arrived at the bayou Rebekah and Elijah sensed that Diego and the other vampires were out in the bayou as they raided the encampment where the werewolves had previously lived as Elijah and Rebekah exchanged a look as they tried to work out what to do about Peyton since it wasn't a good idea to advertise the fact that she was out in the bayou. As they silently decided that they should keep her out of sight as they gestured for her to go into the shack until they came to get her when it was safe as they went to deal with the riffraff that was Marcel's vampire.

" hey, they were obviously here, fan out and find them...bring me some heads" Diego said as they continued to check the camp as Elijah and Rebekah ensured that Peyton was safe

" I'd rather you didn't " Elijah said as he and Rebekah appeared a few meters away from him as they saw this as the best time to reveal themselves to the vampires and to stop them further

"The hell are you doing out here?" He said wondering why the originals were here and why they kept popping up everywhere he turned nowadays which was becoming slowly annoying

" I've come to suggest you seek other hunting grounds, away from the bayou" he said knowing that they were only interested in the pack of werewolves that seemed to be Peyton's family

" Suggestion noted..." Diego said being dismissive of this request since he knew that he had to please Marcel by doing whatever Klaus did plus this meant weakening Klaus's future attempts

" Oh Diego, it would be such a shame to have to rearrange that pretty face" Rebekah said as Diego went to move pass them before she used her speed to get closer to him and grab his face

" What the hell do you care about wolves?" He said wondering what they wanted to save the wolves so badly as he grabbed Rebekah's arm after she tried to punch him in the face

Generally I don't, however this particular clan is not to be touched as they hold some importance to my family...Goodbye" he saying dismissing Diego and the vampire from the camp

" fine...nothing here anyway" he said pretending like it was his idea as he whistled for the hunting party to gesture to them that it was time to go as he gave the original siblings a look

" Peyton, it's safe to come out now" Elijah said as he headed towards the shack to tell that they were gone as Peyton came out of the shack inspecting what the vampire did to the werewolf camp

" does anyone else want to really punch Diego sometimes? Thank you for doing that though" Peyton said as she began to look in the direction they had left in as she looked at them

" Maybe once or twice, well I think as well our job here is done don't you?" Rebekah said knowing that she had own run ins with Diego more than once before when she was with Marcel

"Not quite... We're not here to harm you, Eve was it?" Elijah said as he sensed that there was another supernatural creature out in the bayou watching them from behind the trees

" One of Peyton's litter-mates, I presume?" Rebekah said as the blonde woman called Eve came out of the shadows as she walked towards them holding a wooden stake and a map

"You brought them with you to protect us didn't you?" Eve said talking to Peyton rather than to the two originals by her side as Peyton took a step forward toward her only known family so far

" I told you that I would be back right? Plus in my current condition I couldn't exactly fight off of all those vampires" she said thinking that she probably could and would mostly enjoy it

" we appreciate the concern but we've been looking out for ourselves for a while now" she told her thinking it was sweet of her to think about them but didn't like the originals being involved

" I get wanting to do things on your own but in order for me to meet the rest of my family they have to be alive" she said knowing that was pretty much a key element in finding out where she came from

" speaking of family, there's something I think you and the Mikaelson should know about" she said to them as she began to walk away from them knowing that they would follow her

" I'm guessing that map and stake aren't purely for show then" Rebekah said as they followed Eve over by an overturned table as Elijah flipped it over for her as she placed the map on it

" we're surrounded by 20,000 acres of swamp, the ones born here who know it like the backs of their hands will be fine" Eve said as she gestured to the piece of land that she was referring to

" okay, great but I'm sensing there's more to this" Peyton said wondering if there more werewolves like her that had been abandoned for some reason and placed in other families

" but right here...is filled with newcomers from out of state, they're not of your and my kin" she said to Peyton as she pointed to a different area of the bayou with her stake to show them

" why are they here? It isn't safe for werewolves to be here " Rebekah said wondering if there some type of werewolf festival in the bayou she didn't know about as it seemed they were overrun with werewolves

" word's spread about those babies of yours and a lot of werewolves want to see this miracle pregnancy for themselves" Eve said to Peyton as she nodded towards her growing stomach

" ok, really starting to feel like a some kind freaky road side attraction here" Peyton said not liking the sound of people coming from all over just to see her and her miracle babies grow

" yeah but now the vampires are out looking for blood and all these werewolves new at the Bayou might not know where to hide" she said telling them the real problem at hand right now

" you say that like we're supposed to care" Rebekah said in typical Rebekah fashion as Peyton rolled her eyes at her as she began to remembered why she had been mad in the first place

" unlike you, I actually do care about my family and other people in fact" she said thinking maybe her hormones were beginning to affect her more than she had thought they had been

" Believe me, you're gonna want them kept alive" Eve said showing them all that she clearly knew more than she was letting them believe as they all began to wonder what she knew

" And why is that?" Elijah said wondering whether or not she was going to make the same fatal mistake that the witches did by blackmailing them into helping them save their own kind

" go and see for yourself" Eve said as she folded up the map and handed it to Peyton as she nodded in the right direction as she gave them one final look before walking away from them

As the three of them headed off in the direction that Eve had shown them on the map it began to get darker and darker as night slow began to descend on them as Peyton grabbed a flashlight from her bag since she could only somewhat seen with her werewolf eyesight. They soon arrived at a makeshift camping site filled with trailers which they begin to look through in the hopes that they would be able to look for some kind of clues on where they had gone or why Eve thought they would want to keep them alive other than that they were innocent werewolves.

" well these wolves really travel in style don't they?" Rebekah said looking around the makeshift camp in disgust as Peyton took out a bottle of water from her bag and took a sip from it

" not everyone can live in a big fancy house like the plantation, for some people this is enough to make a home" she said knowing that she had lived in much worse places than the bayou

" this one is empty too" Elijah said coming out of one of the trailers as he noticed that there seemed to be a tension between Rebekah and Peyton from the daggers Peyton was giving

" behind on their payments, perhaps?" Rebekah said as she stood still while letting the others continue to look without her as she still didn't see the reason behind them searching for wolves

" so we keep looking then" Elijah said knowing that it meant a lot to Peyton for them to find and save all the werewolves that they could because she thought this was all her fault

" yeah and you might want to actually help us look" Peyton said filled with attitude as Rebekah decided that enough was enough as she turned to where Peyton was currently looking

" I'm sorry, am I sensing a little anger coming for you? Need I remind you that you're the reason I'm out here?" She said to her confronting the way Peyton was behaving towards her especially

" is that surprising? And do you really want to play the blame game!" She said stopping her search for clues to confront Rebekah about why she was so mad at her over everything

" meaning what exactly?" She said wondering what was the meaning behind her words as Elijah began to worry about being out in the bayou with two angry female supernatural creatures

" meaning that if you hadn't sided with Marcel or if Elijah hadn't believe Tyler then Klaus wouldn't be so hyper aware of family!" She said knowing that he was afraid of more betrayal

" you're right, maybe we shouldn't have done what he did and I'm sorry you are faced with the fallout of that" Elijah said trying to keep the peace between them as he worried about them fighting

" I'm not, you have no idea what's it been like to have Klaus constantly ruin every love I've had" Rebekah said knowing that she was a little sorry that Peyton and the babies were affected by it

" but you keeping coming back despite of it which tells me that you can't think he's all bad and that's why I'm mad!" She said as soon as she stopped they began to hear noises coming closer

"Darling!we need to stop meeting like this, this is how rumors begin!" Elijah said as he grabbed a hold of Diego's hair and pulled him backwards after his hunting party chased werewolf towards them while attacking the wolves

" I don't know, I think you two would make a great couple... Your couple name could be elijgo" Peyton said before going to the injured man who had been bitten as she checked on him

" now it's clear to why these werewolves were out of bounce, because of her!" Diego said thinking that Peyton's presence made sense of everything as he gave her a dirty look

" You can go now... Perhaps I'm not making myself clear here, this is a threat" Elijah said sighing as none of the vampires moved in response to clear and informative words

" Elijah, you're assuming that they know what a threat is" Rebekah said bored as she thought that the quality of vampires had went down slightly throughout the years and had become dumber

" In precisely three minutes time, your little hunting party will become the prey and based on your recent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus despite a better than a 100-to-1 advantage. I recommend you heed my warning."he said waiting for his words to sink into them

" now that was impressive!" Rebekah said once Diego huffed in defeat covering his embarrassment up as he left and was soon followed by the rest of the vampires with him

" well I thought the situation demanded something a little dramatic." He said knowing that they weren't just going to go away because he asked nicely as he turned to face the wolves

" you're right about that... Are you guys okay?" She said the male werewolf that had been bitten by one of the vampires with Diego as he groaned in pain while sitting on the floor

" Who are you people?" He asked confused by why two original vampires and a pregnant werewolf was sudden helping him and his people against other vampires in the same city

" I would say the better question is, Who are you?" Elijah said taking a step closer as he noticed something hanging around the man's neck that recognised for a thousand years ago

" what is it? What's going on?" Peyton asked feeling completely out of the loop as she tried to work out what Elijah knew that she didn't or what the looks between Rebekah and him meant

" I remember this ring from back when I was in human as does Rebekah" Elijah said cryptically as she tried to work out what they weren't telling her as she tried to connect the missing dots

After Elijah had decided to question the man who was named Cary and was Klaus's descendant on his biological father's side, he realised that it was time that Peyton went back to the compound since he knew that Klaus would be worried about her disappearing act as well as furious about her involvement in stopping the vampires from killing all of the werewolves that he had ordered to be killed. Eventually late into the night he dropped Peyton off at the compound as she walked inside and avoided the looks she was getting from the vampires that clearly hated her for what she was as she headed to hers and Klaus's shared bedroom, on her way she saw that Davina had moved in and was looking for something

" hey you must be Davina, it's nice to meet you" Peyton said smiling as she realised that the sixteen year old girl could probably do with a friend after everything she had been through

" hi you must be Peyton, Klaus's wife right?" She said with a certain bite that only came rom being a puberty ridden teenager which made Peyton laughs slightly at her comment

" not quite, I'm his girlfriend and the pregnant werewolf...have you lost something?" She said gesturing to the half opened boxes that been done in a hurry after correcting her on the facts

" my violin... I must have left it in the attic" she said as if remembering not packing it away with the rest of her things as Peyton remembered the story Klaus told her about Tim the violist

" why don't you go and get it or I could go if you want? " she said noticing the hesitant look in her eye at the mention of her going out into the French Quarter on her own or even without Marcel

" can you go for me please? I can't go out there, it's not safe for me to be out" she said as Peyton walked further into the room as she noticed her distress over the thought of going out

" here I was thinking that everyone in New Orleans was the ones scared of you and not the other way around" she said sitting down on the floored next to her with a little struggle

" The witches are after me to complete the harvest ritual" Davina said as memories of what the witches did to the other harvest girls before her began to flood her head in a constant loop

" the witches shouldn't be a probably for you anymore, Agnes tried to kill me and my babies so Elijah killed her" Peyton told her remembering hoe she had thought she was going to lose them

" no, if that was true and Agnes was dead then I'm safe, Marcel would've have told me" she sods knowing that Agnes was the last elder and that the witches would be weaker without her

" maybe he didn't want to lose you as his friend or maybe he was worried about you, I'm sure he had his reason" she said trying to comfort her as she wondered if they all had trust issues

" unless you're lying to me and Agnes is still alive" she said suspiciously as she suddenly desperate wished that more than anything that Peyton was lying and Marcel was the good guy

" why would I lie to you, Davina?" She said softly trying to make her think through her previous statement since it didn't really make sense for her to come into her room and lie to her face

" to use me because you want something from me, everyone does" she said thinking about how she has been passed to Klaus by Marcel like some broken toy or someone's possession

" you're right, I do need the help of a witch to break the curse placed on my family by Marcel but I don't do the lying thing and I wouldn't ask you to betray a friend, I'd find another witch" she said knowing that she would never involve a sixteen girl in her werewolf mess with the vampires

" hey you looking for something? I figured with you vacating, the attic would be a safe zone and found this there... Hey Peyton" Josh said holding Tim's violin as he suddenly noticed Peyton

" hey Joshua, you shouldn't be here which is a good thing that I didn't see you here... I'll leave you two alone" she said knowing that Davina could probably benefit of the company of another supernatural outcast

Peyton gave them a gentle smile before leaving Davina's room and walked down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Klaus as she sat down on the trunk at the bottom of the bed so that she could take her boots off since her feet were beginning to hurt from being in the bayou all day after she threw her jacket and bag into one of the chairs by the door. While she was beginning to get ready for bed and putting away her things such as her bag and jacket rim that day she noticed that Klaus walked by the door to notice someone inside their room

" ahh I see you're back then" he said in a slow even tone which told her that he was much more furious with her than he seemed to be as she turned to face him showing him no fear or regret

" it would be appear that way" she said deciding to play his game since she wasn't going to be the one to mention the elephant in the one when it was him that had endangered their people

" did you have a nice day in the bayou? Diego and the others were filled with tales of my girlfriend ruining their hunt" he said beginning to show early signs of his anger as he looked at her

" is this is where I'm supposed to apologise because it's not happening, I did what I had to save my family" she said knowing that she was completely justified in ruining his plans to kill them all

" you undermined my authority and went against my orders!" He said now raising his voice at her as he stepped closer to her expecting her to shrink away or move away but she stood her ground firmly

" your orders? I am your girlfriend not one of your little vampire minions and unfortunately I have a mind of my own" she said knowing that she was never good at following orders

" it would be easier if you were or I could just compel you into doing what I wanted" he said walking towards her as she coolly took her hair out of the braid it had been in all day

" you wouldn't dare and if you did then there would be hell to pay, I wear vervain" she said knowing that she would never live in a house filled with rogue vampires without having vervain

" of course you do... You understand that those guards were meant to protect you and the babies right? " he said remembering how he had found the three guards unconscious because of her and his siblings

" no they weren't, they were meant to keep me here and I am no ones damsel in distress!" She said wishing that they would all start to believe her when she said she could take care of herself

" everything I have done is to protect you and those babies and you betra-" he began to yell before she realised what he was about to say as she decided to cut him off mid sentence

" betrayed you? I didn't betray you Klaus! I did what I thought was right and saved innocent wolves being killed and I would have done it for you if it had been reversed because that's who I am!" She said knowing that she could never let innocent people die because of her humanity

" I am sorry that I ordered your family and unknowingly my descendants to be killed... I never meant to hurt you" he said seeing that he had taken out his hurt and frustration on Peyton

" I know you didn't and in that head of yours you had a reason... I'd apologies for not doing what you said but I'm probably going to do it again" she said making them both laugh slightly

" you should know that I forgave my siblings and offered them to come home" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him as she swept her hair to one side

" good...gee, whoever knew family could be this complicated" she said thinking back on when she had once dreamed of nothing but a family and now she was overrun by different families as Klaus and Peyton simply enjoyed each other's embracE


	12. Chapter 12: the casket girls

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x10 of the originals which I have tried to include as of it as possible since a lot of important and key things happened while trying to make it still my own, although I've changed somethings and added scenes to make it fit with Peyton as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of it. Updates may be slower due to my coursework. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 12: the casket girls

The morning Peyton was laying in bed when she was woken up by the noise from outside as the French Quarter prepared for the festival celebrating the legendary casket girls in typical New Orleans fashion as she got to realise that the space next to her was uncharacteristically filled by her sleeping boyfriend as he had a habit of getting up before her as she gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed to explore the compound as she had yet to get the chance. She came to an old room filled with all of the things from the originals past including an old trunk where she found a old styled lace white dress as she thought about how part of the casket girls festival was females dressing in white dresses, she gently and carefully picked up as she held it again for her body while looked in the mirror as she decided to try it on with a pair of white heels also in the trunk.

" would you like some help?" Elijah said frightening her slightly as she looked up to him giving her an amused look as she attempted to zip up the white dress despite her twin baby bump in the way

" hey... I'd appreciate it but you might need to use all of your vampire strength" she said knowing that there was no way she was going to fit into one of Rebekah's skinny old century dresses

" well we'll see about that, allow me" he said as she shifted her long brown waves to one side and held them in one hand to keep them out of the way of the zip as Elijah zipped up her dress

" thanks, I'm guessing there's not too many pregnant casket girls or a market for casket girl maternity dresses" she said looking at the four month baby bump that was slightly bigger due the twins

" I think you look lovely especially with being pregnant, only I would..." He said knowing that Peyton's beauty had only enhanced with her pregnancy as he gently touched her birthmark

" what? Keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered? I know, Eve said it wasn't safe to show it" she said touching it as she began to wonder what would happen if she did show it to the vampires

" exactly but I don't suspect any of the riffraff here would dare lay a hand on you knowing you're protected by my family" he said knowing that all of three of the originals would revenge her

" and knowing that I'm carrying Klaus's mystical baby twins" she said silently adding the fact that she was Klaus's girlfriend which was becoming public knowledge for werewolves and vampires alike

" still you shouldn't take any chances especially in your current condition" he said knowing that she couldn't exactly fight back against her enemies since she was a little slower and more fragile

" look at me, pregnant and all dressed up in a pretty dress with nowhere to go" she said knowing that she could probably leave whenever she wanted to since she didn't abide by Klaus's rules

" you know... If you wanted to attend the festivities tonight then I would be more willing to take you" he said looking out of the window to see the preparation well under way in the city

" I would love to but you and Klaus are just mending your relationship so it's probably not a good idea for you to take his girlfriend out" she said with a smile since she knew Klaus would be furious

" yes, you are probably right in that retrospect" he said knowing that she was slowly becoming the voice of reason for them as he took one last look of her in that dress before leaving her alone

" he was right you know, you do look beautiful little red" Klaus said appearing at another door as she realised that he was just awake as he still wore his pyjama pants and a slightly sleepy look

" thank you, soon I'll barely been able to fit into my clothes and by soon I mean like a week" she said knowing that she was getting bigger and bigger faster than normal due to having two babies

" well then maybe we could go on a shopping trip for more clothes for you and maybe even baby things, I am told they required a lot of things" he said wrapping arms around her and placing his hands on her stomach

" that is true and we'll need double the things because there'll be two of them" she said thinking about them running around the compound playing together as toddlers or reading them a story

" perhaps we can go once things have settled down more or maybe later today" he said thinking how nice it would be for them to just spend the day together being with each other

" sounds good but first I need to get out of this dress because I am slowly losing the ability to breathe" she said knowing that the dress was a little more than tight on her than normal

" well that is defiantly something that I can help you with..." He said as gently placed a kiss on her to her neck which he knew was her weak spot as he began to unzip her from the dress

Soon Klaus and Peyton took things back to their bedroom where they finished what they had started in the room filled with the treasures from the originals past, as they lay in bed afterward cuddling as they talking about everything and nothing someone knocked on the door to inform Klaus that something had happened that required his attention causing him to give her one final kiss before leaving. Once he was gone, Peyton decided to get dressed for the day as she wore a bright orange tank top, a pair of jeans, a pair of brown detailed ankle boots and a orange ombré biker jacket to cover her crescent moon shaped birthmark. She decided to shake out her waves to make them a little looser and messier looking before braiding a section of hair at the front, she dark eyeliner to define her eyes more and natural looking lipgloss. Once she was dressed she followed the sound of upset voices into the living room where she found Marcel, Klaus and elijah all intensely discussing something

" hey what's going on?" Peyton said as she walked into the living room earning the glaze of all three men as she leaned against the desk in the room as she waited for one of them to answer

" you don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious...our secret weapon has escaped" Klaus said more to Marcel who Peyton assumed has just joined them like she had just done

" wait Davina's gone?" She said working out from Klaus mentioning his secret weapon which what he liked to call Davina despite her protests that he shouldn't since Davina was still a teenager

" yeah and she wouldn't just leave, she knows the witches want her back" Marcel said to them as he showed signs of being a worried parents scared for his child's whereabouts as he paced

" unless they aren't, I mean Elijah did kill their last elder and hold onto the ancestral magic" Peyton said pointing out the same thing she did the night before to Davina but in a much hasher way

" her violin is missing, she may have left of her own volition" Elijah said as he entered the living room to see that Peyton had joined the group of men as Marcel turned his attention to Elijah

" what did you say to her in the attic? She lied to my face so she could stay up there thinking that you'd help her control her magic" he said as a thought began to make wonder about Elijah

" what are you saying, Marcel?" Peyton said sounding slightly bored as she sat down on the couch to watch stare at each other as Klaus gave his girlfriend a smile as she dealt with vampire issues

" well how do we know that he didn't take her?" He said turning to Peyton in order to justify shat he was saying and why he was saying it as she gave him an amused look at his accusation

" I have no idea where Davina is or why she ran away, can I suggest you take a step back?" Elijah said ever so politely as he gestured to the lack of space between them as Marcel was standing too close

" you know blame and accusation each other isn't going to find Davina any faster, we need to stay calm" she said more to Marcel then to the other two in the room as he walked away from Elijah

" I can you assure you that I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harms way, she's suffered enough with this harvest ritual nonsense" he said as he looked to Peyton to back him up

" that child who you all refer to so affectionately is the most powerful witch in New Orleans" Klaus said as if he was simply stating facts that were so obvious to him but no one else in the room

" yeah we know but that means nothing, her being a powerful witch doesn't affect us finding her" Peyton said sensing that he was about to say or do something that she wasn't going to like

" if she's fled then what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact destroying all we've worked for?!" He said raising his voice towards them causing her to stand since she knew she needed to stand up to him

" maybe because she is just a teenager and wants to be free or maybe because she has no reason to...yet" she said knowing that it would only take one bad move from him to cause her to have one

" no if she's not a friend to this family then she is our enemy" he said to her and then to the others as she looked to the other two men for help in trying to convince him that Davina wasn't a threat

" she's a friend, Klaus" Marcel said taking his cue from him as he wished desperately that he would listen to them and understand that Davina was just what she seemed as he became worried

" well let's hope so...lucky you lot, I know how to get her back so follow my lead" Klaus said as he left the room causing the three left in the room to exchange a look before marcel and Peyton went to follow him

" you both know how Niklaus operates if he perceives a threat and how ruthless he can be, this will not bode well for Davina" he said looking to them for support since he knew where he stood

" I'm not going to let anyone lay a finger on her" Marcel said subtly warning Elijah that he would go against him if he joined in on whatever Klaus was planning as he thought about what she meant to him

" nor will I...Peyton?" Elijah said before looking towards his brother's girlfriend as she stood on the middle of the room deep in thought about the whole thing as she gently stroking her stomach

" I don't want to betray Klaus... But I don't want anything to happen to Davina so I'm in" she said knowing that Klaus would be furious with her when he found out despite her good intentions

While Klaus headed outside to stand out on the landing of the second floor to joined by Marcel while Elijah stayed in the living room trying to work out his brother's plan for Davina and form his plan to save the young girl as Peyton saw Rebekah looking through some more old trunks as she looked for a dress suitable for the person who created the casket girl as she went downstairs to join her

" is it true that the little witch walked right out of the front door? I mean you seem privy to all of their secrets nowadays" Rebekah said knowing that she didn't want to be that room either way

" yeah and I have a confession to make, I told Davina last night about the witch elders being dead" Peyton said knowing that she could somewhat trust Rebekah and knew she could tell her anything

" ok but why would she care when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?" She asked wondering why she would think this would be a reason for her to escape as she focused on Peyton more

" I don't think she does, I think it was more of the fact that Marcel didn't" she said knowing that Davina had trusted Marcel as well as didn't know that Sophie and Sabine would out to get her

" and you think you are the reason she's ran off? Because you would be right" she said with her trademark smile as she knew that Peyton didn't come to her for comfort or to be told lies

" thank you for that and I was only doing what I do best which is telling the truth" she said knowing people had stopped treating Davina like a person rather than like someone's possession

" I've never been a fan of the boys clubs that was Marcel and Klaus and just wait until Elijah joins them, the three of them will be impossible" she said watching Marcel and Klaus interact together

" I've never been a fan of clubs or teams or anything that involves other people" Peyton said looking through the different piece of clothes in the trunk as she though about the people she met

" used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah and threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern day casket girl" Rebekah said clearly lost in thought as she thought about the similarities

" are you talking about Davina or yourself?" She said thinking that she was clearly still thinking about her recent betrayal and break up from Marcel despite what Klaus had done to both of them

" does it matter? Either way us girls have got to stick together" she said saying the words that she had said to her on one of the first nights that she had met Peyton as they sat outside of the manor

" that should be your moto or something...hang on, I'm getting a call from an unwanted witch" she said as her phone began to ring as it displayed Sophie Deverauxs name on her screen

" go upstairs and run some water to prevent even more unwanted ears from listening in on you" she said knowing that they were surrounded by a lot of untrustworthy vampires as she did what she said

" what the hell do you want?" Peyton said as soon as she answered the phone to Sophie after heading into the bathroom connected to her bedroom she shared with Klaus as she ran the water

" I know you don't trust me but you need to listen because everything is about to change, Davina's on the loose" Sophie said knowing that she would have to convince Peyton to help the witches

" tell me something I don't know like why I should keep listening to you?" She said already knowing probably more than Sophie did about Davina's disappearance since she was the reason for it

" I need something from you so that the witches can complete the harvest" she said deciding to be up front and honest with her since that's what Peyton always did with everyone else

" why I help you complete the harvest when it means Davina has to die? Not to mention that all the witches have done is put my life in danger" she said thinking about everything they had done to her

" you'll help me because if we don't complete the harvest our access to magic will fade for good which wouldn't bode well for your family" she said knowing that it would make Peyton interested

" and what would you know about my family?" Peyton said Asher voice became harder and colder at the mentioning of her family since she automatically went on offensive as her fight instinct kicked in

" you're from the crescent werewolf bloodline, Marcel forced a witch from my bloodline to curse on them so they'd be trapped in wolf form" Sophie told her hoping to heighten her intrigue in it all

" great so I have more reason hate and kill you" she said sickly sweet as she knew that this conversation probably wasn't going the way either of them wanted it to go when she answered

" help me complete the harvest and I'll undo the curse for you" she said knowing that she would tempted by the deal to help her family as she began to think about it and wonder her part in it

" what did you have in mind for me to do?" She asked wanting to know the ins and outs before agreeing to anything as a thought and an idea suddenly came to her as she made a decision

" I new to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch to absorb their magic, a witch called Celeste DuBois. I believe you two have a friend common" she said wondering if she would recognise it

" you're talking about Elijah and how they dated way back when" she said as a statement rather than as a question since she knew that she wouldn't be me mentioning it if she didn't already know

" apparently he buried her in a secret spot at her request, all you have to do is find out where" Sophie said hoping that Peyton would be more tempted about the deal than anything else

" and betray Elijah? No thank you, you aren't the only witch I know... In fact I know a Bennett witch" Peyton said thinking of Stefan's friend Bonnie Bennett as she hung up the phone on Sophie

Peyton suddenly thought of something when thinking back on her conversation with Sophie as she decided to grab her phone and her car keys as she tried yet again to sneak out of the compound without being detected by Klaus or his men as she got into her car before driving away to the plantation. Once she arrived at the plantation she headed straight for the study where she knew Elijah kept his diaries from over the years as she bent down as carefully as she could as she began to look through them for the one she was looking for when she noticed that his diaries were spread out across the floors as if someone had been there before her. She picked one and began to read about how he had buried her away from the mayhem of the quarter near two oak sampling trees, she knew that Sophie had to be the one who was there before her since it made the more sense as she was the only one interested in them as she decided to place all of his diaries into boxes them into her car as her phone began to ring

" hey Stefan, what's up?" Peyton said as she answered and leaned against her car as she packed away the last of boxes as she was glad that she was finished as she took a break to talk to him

" hey Pey... I just need a break from the insanity that is my brother, Elena's gone missing and he's went homicidal plus he has a friend" Stefan said showing clear strain from what Damon was doing

" Damon has a friend?" She said finding that the most unbelievable since she knew that Damon wasn't the type to make friends with people or anything really as she tried to convey her shock

" his name is Enzo and I think he's more of a sociopath than Damon, I'm taking a break from his story telling" he said leaning against the wall of Whitmore college outside the classroom

" of course he is, this all makes sense now...because Damon can't make normal friends" she said thinking the same could be say for Klaus who only seems to make friends with people like him

" Anyways how is my niece and nephew doing?...ohh and you?" He said making her laugh as he wondered how long she had done that in such an easy manner as he began to worry about her

" oh thanks for remembering the person carrying them and they're good as am I but since you called..." She said thinking that this was the perfect moment to ask him about Bonnie Bennett

" what do you need, Pey?" He asked knowing her well enough to know when she wanted or needed something since she had this tell that he knew all too well by now as she did with him

" your witch, Bonnie Bennett? You think she would be up for doing me a favour?" She asked thinking about how she was hoping that she could help rather than going to Sophie to save them

" yeah she might be, I mean I can talk to her...why?" He asked suddenly curious about why she would need the help of a witch from Mystic Falls rather than using one in New Orleans which was witch city

" there's a witchy curse on my family and I was hoping that Bonnie could help me undo it" she told him thinking that she was maybe asking a lot from one witch especially one that she had never met before

" I'll talk to her about it and I'll give her your number...hey I got to go before one of them kills each other or someone else, be safe" he said before hanging up the phone to her as she did the same

Peyton took a moment to collect her thoughts before closing her trunk filled with the boxes of Elijah's diaries as she got into to car so that she could drive back to the compound as she began to wonder what had happened in her absence with Davina and the others, although when she got back she noticed that the compound was unusually empty of all vampires which probably meant that they were all looking for the still missing Davina. Peyton decided to take advantage of the quietness by taking the boxes upstairs and hiding them into a somewhat safe place until she told Elijah about moving them, she headed outside to the courtyard as she heard voices as she saw Klaus and Elijah walking into the compound.

" where's Rebekah gotten off to? More importantly, where is Peyton?" Klaus said realising that he hadn't seen her since that morning when they had learned about Davina running away from them

" I'm here...I just had to head back to the plantation for something I left behind when we left " Peyton said as she came down the stairs as they both turned to face her in surprise at her arrival

" ah little red, I was getting worried about you...everything ok?" He said wanting to check in on her and the babies as he wondered and worried about what she had been up to while they were apart

" yeah everything is fine, who wants to explain the boy in the roof?" She said placing her hand on her stomach as she used the other to gesture to Tim who began to play his violin for them

" that would part of my plan to get our little witch back since searching the streets got us nowhere" he said thinking back to their previous attempts at trying to find Davina before the witches

" and how can you be so certain that Davina will come?" Elijah asked voicing his concern for Klaus's plan to getting Davina back as he thought about what Marcel was up to to protect her

" one might think you've forgotten what it's like to be in the grips of an all consuming love, trust me as one caught in those grips... she'll come" he said looking at Peyton as he thought about his love

" are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?" Elijah said gesturing to the fact that Tim was playing rather depressing and ominous music with his violin as they all looked up to him

" he's right, the whole thing is doom and gloom without the melodramatic music playing" she agreed with Elijah since the music was making things much more tense in the small courtyard

" that's a fair point. Timothy play something a little more upbeat please, that's a good lad" Klaus said raising his voice slightly for Tim to hear him as he turned to both of them for approval

" I didn't he took requests, otherwise I would have asked for something more to my taste" Peyton said to him in response to the change in music as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close

" it's just as well then you didn't know love, I've heard your taste in music...took you long enough to spread the word" he said as Peyton playfully hit him as Marcel walked back into the compound

" have you met his nightwalkers? They're not the brightest assortment" Elijah said jumping in to defuse any suspicion that Klaus might have making Peyton wonder what was going to on

" one might argue that vampires aren't exactly brightest bunch... But not me" she said feeling more like the lone wolf she was then she did when she was with Stefan and other vampires

" all that matters is I got it covered and when Davina gets here, you three need to let me do the talking" Marcel said knowing that Davina might be more willing to listen to him than them

" well I'm sure you'll have your chance...hello love...silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you." Klaus said sensing Davina was coming into the compound as she walked in as he talked to Tim

" Davina?" Tim said confused at seeing his childhood friend for the first time in months since she went into hiding as he began to wonder what he was doing up at the roof or how he got there

" You got me here, now let him down" Davina said suddenly upset at seeing her childhood friend and crush hanging off of the roof as she realised that Klaus could kill him at anytime

" well first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold" he said unwilling to give up the only leverage that he had over her when she still wasn't back being his weapon again

" Klaus, she has a point...if you want her to come back then you need to give her a reason to trust you" Peyton said knowing that was the reason why she had stayed with Marcel for so long

"What did I say, Klaus? I got this... D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right." Marcel said trying to plead with her as he used his soft and gentle side with her

" How? by threatening my friend?" She said gesturing towards Tim who still looked nervous and scared about the whole situation that was happening mostly because he didn't understand it

" Actually that was my idea, apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point but I do always get results." He said putting his hand with a smirk on his face making them cringe

" yeah but not always the best kind of results" Peyton said knowing that he didn't care which kind of results he got as long as he got results which was the one of differences between them

" you pretend to be so confident but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are" she said as things suddenly became tense in the room as well as more serious

" and what would that be, love?" He said stepping in front of Peyton so that he was in between her and Davina in case things took a turn for the worst and that way she would be protected

" an animal, a beast... Why don't you show us your real face?" She said as she casted a spell to inflict pain causing him to fall onto his knees as he groaned in pain from her spell

" Davina, stop! Please, you're hurting him!" Peyton said almost yelling at her as the tears began to run down her cheeks streaking them as Elijah grabbed a hold of her so she didn't get hurt

" that's enough of you!" Davina said ignoring Peyton's cries as she magically snapped his neck with her hand after fixing him to partially transform into a werewolf as Peyton felt his pain

" Davina, you don't have to do this" Elijah said pleading for his brother and their behalf as she suddenly became concerned what she would next as he felt Peyton fight again height hold

" You! You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face by pretending that you wanted to help me" she said turning her glaze to Elijah as she realise that she had reasons to hate him too

" Listen to me-" Elijah said as he gently moved away from Peyton making sure she was ok and could stand as she ran to Klaus as he took a step towards Davina to try and calm her down

" you call yourself the noble one but you're a killer just like Klaus. For 1,000 years, you've fed on innocent don't you choke on it?" She said causing him to throw up all of the blood he has drank over the years as he began to choke on it before falling unconscious

" Davina...stop this!" Peyton said kneeling on the floor now in full tears as her fear and hormones took over as she looked between where Klaus and Elijah's bodies lay on the floor

" And you! I trusted you, I loved you but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me" she said turning her attention to a nervous Marcel as she decided to keep ignoring Peyton

" You're wrong, I care...I took you in like you were my own blood" he said trying to plead with her as Peyton realised how genuine Marcel was since it was clear that he saw her ash is daughter

" When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze" she said choosing not to listen to him since she knew that she wouldn't carry on

" Come on now love, don't tell me you were falling for that... Peyton, are you ok?" Rebekah said after stabbing Marcel in the chest making him unconscious before noticing that Peyton was crouched over

" yeah I'm fine but they aren't and this whole isn't ok" she said pushing her hair back since some of it had fallen onto her face as she stood as if to prepare for whatever fight was next

" Wow, that is impressive and well-deserved in my opinion...now before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you" Rebekah said sensing that Davina was about to neutralise her like the others

" Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here" Davina said as Josh walked into the compound as she worried about him as Rebekah used her vampire speed to grab a hold of Josh's neck

" What are you doing?" He said as much as he could while being choked by Rebekah and her original vampire strength as he wondered why she would invite him there to then kill him

" Now if I were Klaus I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker and that would be the end of your friend" she said trying to make a point that she was different

" seriously? You're making comments and jokes about him while he's unconscious?" Peyton said wondering how a family could be as close as they were but still be so distant

" hurting people is such a boyish thing to do like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof, while I am many things I'm certainly not my brother" she said to both females in the room

" she's right, the originals are all different and Rebekah defiantly prefers an all girl club house" Peyton said thinking about how Rebekah's motto was that girls should stick together

" It's okay, Timothy, you can come down. No one is gonna hurt you" she said showing her a more gentle side when calling up to Tim who was still up on the roof as she dealt with him

" He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam" Tim said remembering Klaus's words when he compelled him to sit on the beam while waiting and preparing for Davina's arrival in the compound

" Then don't climb, silly! Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump." She said to him as Tim decided to jump as she used her a vampire speed to catch him and gently sat him down

" Davina...how did you do all that? How did I even get here?" He said as he ran to her and began to hug as he thought about everything that he had seen while sitting on the beam

" I'll explain everything I promise...Why are you doing this?" She said first to Tim then to Rebekah as she wondered what was the point of this big display she was putting on for them

" Seems to me that you're the one holding all the cards but you don't know who to trust" Rebekah said taking a leaf out of Peyton's book and being honest with her about everything

" and let me guess, you know exactly who I should trust?" She said thinking that yet another vampire was trying to manipulate and use her for their own personal gain like Klaus and Marcel

" I've just proven that you can trust me and now I'd like to show you one more thing, won't take long. You can bring your friends... Peyton, are you coming?" Rebekah said knowing that she wanted to show them both something and still felt that three of them had to stick together

" no...I should stay here for when they wake up but keep me updated" she said feeling torn since she wanted to protect Davina but loved Klaus and knew he would beg scared if she was gone when he woke up

Peyton gently crouched down onto the floor so she could sit next to Klaus as she lifted his head so that it was resting in her lap as she gently began stroking his hair while thinking about the pain he had been from being forced to transform like she had done so many times due to the full moon. Eventually Klaus sat up gasping for air as he woke up after his body had healed while Elijah began to do the same as she tried to calm him down.

" shhh you're okay, the aching and pain will stop after a while" she said knowing what he was going through from her experiences of turning into the wolf during a full moon for years

" thank god you and the babies are safe...is that what it's like for you during a full moon?" He asked as a thought suddenly occurred to him when he looked at her and saw concern for him

" yeah pretty much, now you know why so many people wanted to break that fake curse you made up" she said with a smile as she mentioned the sun and moon curse rumour he made

" you shouldn't have to go through that every month...where's Davina and Tim?" He said after giving her a small gently kiss before realising that the two teenagers had gone from the compound

" they left with Rebekah, she's the one that stabbed Marcel" she said as they turned to face Marcel who as if on cue began to wake as his body healed itself from the stab wound

" Well, isn't this monumentally awkward?" Elijah said as he peered over to watch Marcel waking up as he thought about the three of them easily being beating by a young teenage witch

" awkward is one word for it, another is embarrassing or humiliating... Or just out right funny" Peyton said thinking about how they were meant to be these big bad vampires in the quarter

" Rebekah, where are you?" Klaus said as he called her to see where she was with his secret weapon as Peyton gestured for him to put it on speaker phone so that she could hear too

" I'm with Davina and she's dying because of your treachery" Rebekah said clearly panicking about what was going on as Elijah, Marcel and Peyton shared a worried look between them

" dying? What do you mean dying?" Peyton said worrying about the young girl who deep down was just scared about everything which was understandable when thinking about her life lately

" well I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel and Peyton but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours" he said echoing his early words

" Just tell me how to cure her! Vampire blood isn't working!" Rebekah said turning around in the garden to see Josh still trying to give Tim and Davina his blood in the hopes they would take it

" No, It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her." He said in typical Klaus style which he was being him and diabolical

" what the hell did you do! They were innocent, Klaus!" Peyton said as she went to take a step closer to him as Elijah sensed her anger over the situation as he held her back for a second time

" For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children...We could've dealt with her fairly." Rebekah said backing up Peyton's words as she realised that she would be in agreement

" There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me! This was her choice, not mine" he said before hanging up the phone as he turned to face the wrath of the other three people in the room

" I can't believe you would do this or maybe I can... I don't know anymore...Elijah, let me go" she said quietly to him as she suddenly became aware of his hand on her waist and Klaus noticing too

" Oh, come on. The stench of your judgment is overwhelming. Need I remind you that Davina just bested the lot of us?" He said seeing the anger and horror in their face as well as he hurt in Peyton

" you're worried about your pride right now? Oh and she didn't best the lot of use, she left Peyton alone" Marcel said working him as well as pointing out that Davina and Peyton had a connection

" I did what had to be done! Don't worry Elijah, I remain as redeemable as ever" he said with his signature evil smile that made Peyton so tempted to punch it away as she wanted to run

" So you compelled that boy to poison Davina without consulting Marcel or myself or even Peyton?" Elijah said thinking that he would have at least told her about this since he loved her

" he knew none of us would have liked it or would even agree to it because of our rule about children" Peyton said bitterly as she felt the anger fill up inside of her only being intensify by the hormones

" You know what the worst part is? It's that you're so predictable, I had to make an alliance with your brother who I don't even like" Marcel said deciding to leave Peyton out of it to protect her

" and judging by your expression, you have something you'd like to share" he said completely unamused as he thought about them conspiring against his back as he done with them

" Damn straight, I do! I got a call from Kieran earlier right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina first but it turns one witch was smart enough to cast a protection spell on herself " Marcel said glad that he had the idea of using Sabine and protecting Davina

" So when you slipped away to allegedly check on your nightwalkers, you were in fact,colluding with a witch. That's very clever, I suppose I should be proud" he said hating that they had undermined him like that

" Eh, I just wanted to make sure I had a fail-safe just in case as Elijah expected that you would start acting like yourself" he said knowing that they both knew him well enough to know he would

" I was hoping that you would do something nice and completely normal like the fool I am" she said feeling more and more deflated by everything that had happened in the last little while

" but now you've involved the witches who last time I checked were enemy to us all, to everything we have and to our family" he said knowing nothing good could come from this

" Davina is Marcel's family Niklaus or did that somehow slip your mind as you tried to take her life?" Elijah said knowing that Marcel saw Davina like his own and like his daughter rather than his sister

" she's to me what I was to you" he said knowing there was similarities between his and Davina's story and they had both been raised by vampires like they were part of the family

" You will call Rebekah and you'll tell her that Davina will recover, I do wish the same could be said for that boy" Elijah said before leaving in one direction as Marcel went in another

" you didn't have to do this and you didn't need to do it behind my back" Peyton said as her final words as a tear fell down her cheek as she headed over to the corner to sit in one of the chairs to wait for Davina getting back

After a while of sitting and watching the entrance to the compound as Peyton imaged Davina waking up from being protected from the poison that had been in her system due to Klaus's plotting before realising that Tim wasn't as lucky as she was as she tried to wake him up with little success while the realisation hit her that he didn't make it like she did with the help of a spell. Soon Rebekah walked in carrying a sleeping Davina in her arms as Peyton and Marcel walked over to meet her as well as to check on Davina since they knew how upset she would be all of this

" Is she okay?" Marcel asked as he began to check her from any injuries as he began to worry that maybe the poison was still in her system or that Sabine's protection spell hadn't worked

" she was just poisoned and lost her first crush who happened to be her closest friend so what do you think?" Peyton said still feeling bitter and residual anger towards all of the men in the room

" She's devastated and exhausted but health wise she's ok, where's her room?" Rebekah said still recovering from own betrayal from the three men but she knew Peyton's concern was real

" No, it's ok I got her... I got her" Marcel said as he held out his arms for her to place Davina in his arms as he wanted to be the one to take her to her room and to look after her again

" don't worry, I'll look after her" Peyton said placing a gentle and comforting hand on Rebekah's arm since she could tell that she was reluctant to leave Davina with them but she trusted her

Peyton and Rebekah both glared at Klaus before they left him alone with his gloom thoughts as Peyton decided to follow Marcel and Elijah to the room that Davina had claimed as her own as Marcel gently placed Davina down onto her bed as he pushed the hair out of her face as he began to think about everything that had happened between them while Elijah and Peyton watched him from the doorway.

" She'll never trust me again." Marcel said voicing his thoughts out loud as he wondered whether she thought that he was just as bad as the witch as well as if he had lost her forever

" maybe you should show her that you meant what you said before in the courtyard, you haven't done that lately" Peyton said knowing that Davina had a point about being like a trophy

" perhaps, either way you must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust" Elijah said knowing that he needed Davina as he remained himself to have a similar word with his brother

" something tells me that she's going to need all the love and support she can get" she said knowing what it was like to be a teenager and feel all alone in the world although in a different way

" These drawings...what are they?" Elijah said noticing Davina's sketches that were gathered on the easel in the room near them as he began to examine them as there was something familiar about them

" She drew those the whole time she was in the attic, said they're different than what she draws when she senses magic" Marcel said turning slightly to see which drawings he was looking at

" different how?" Peyton asked showing her natural curiosity as she began to wonder what he meant and why Elijah seemed so interested them as if they held answers to an unknown question

" These ones she called them evil" Marcel said remembering her words as he nodded his approval to Elijah's silent question of whether or not he could take away for a moment

Elijah decided to take the sketches into the room as Peyton's curiosity began to peak as she decided to follow before remembering that she had something to tell him as she went back to her safe place in the compound where she pulled out one of the boxes that was filled with Elijah's journals as she headed back into the living room where he was getting a closer look at Davina's sketches

" hey so I rescues these from the plantation today, be warned I think Sophie Deveraux read one of them" Peyton said placing the box onto the couch next to him as she took of her jacket

" Sophie Deveraux? Why would Sophie Deveraux be interested in my past?" He asked her as he temporarily took his attention away from the sketches to Peyton who rested on the arm of the chair

" she wanted to know where Celeste was buried for some witchy reasons, I figured once I declined her deal she would go for these" she said knowing that he would pick on the deal thing

" deal? Wait she made you a deal? What kind?" He said feeling like he had a million questions all at once as he wondered how his family had become so lucky to have a person like Peyton

" she said she would break the curse on my family if I betrayed you but I said no " she said with a smile since she knew that she wasn't the kind of person to just betray and backstab people

" thank you for that but are you sure that was a good idea? I know how much meeting your family means to you" he said knowing that she had been searching for them for years now

" I'm sure plus I asked Stefan to talk to Bonnie Bennett for me...Anyways what's with the sketches?" She said changing the subject slightly as she pulled his attention back to them

" well I was wondering if they represent some kind of premonition, they seem to suggest something is coming...Something sinister" he said as he began to piece them together on the floor

" wait... Isn't that...?" Peyton said recognising the image that the sketches were beginning to form as Elijah stood up and immediately saw what she had as he realised what she was asking

" it's Celeste..." He said seeing the face of his ex lover as he remembered being bitten by Klaus and being flooded of memories of her as he relived their love affair together before she died

" hey Peyton, Davina's awake and asking if you would stay with her tonight" Marcel said after gently knocking on the door as he tried to keep the hurt and sadness from his voice

" umm yeah of course I will, just tell her that I'll be in a second... I just need to get changed" she said knowing that she needed to get into something comfortable as she gave them a sad smile before heading to her room

Peyton was glad to see that the room was empty since she wasn't in the mood to deal with Klaus and his issues as she went to her drawers to get out something to wear before heading into the bathroom to get changed in case someone walked in. She got changed into a pair of purple and white checkered pyjama bottoms, a dark purple tank top, a pair of pink pineapple ankle socks and a grey hoodie. Peyton decided to throw all of her hair up into a high ponytail so that it didn't bother her during the night as well to take off all of her makeup before heading back into the bedroom where she saw Klaus siring on his side of the bed with his head in his hands, he looked up to face her as he took in what she was wearing

" where do you think you're going?" Klaus said in a cold hardened voice as Peyton attempted to keep walking towards the door before he blocked her path by using his super hybrid speed

" Davina asked if I would stay with her and I said yes" she said equally as cold as she thought about how he was the reason a young boy was now dead since he had used him as a pawn

" why would you agree to comfort the enemy?" He said as she wondered how her compassion and kindness seemed to be endless and limitless as she seemed to want to help everyone

" ok first of all Davina isn't the enemy and in fact some would say you are, second of all she is just a scared little girl" she said wondering how he didn't see what seemed so obvious to her

" that scared little girl just took attacked three of us as if it was nothing because she is that powerful!" He said beginning to raise his voice as she walked further into the room shaking her head

" that doesn't justify what you did! Our children are going to be powerful and different, does that give people the right to hurt them like you tried to do with Davina?" She said placing a hand into her stomach that was clearly evident underneath her tank top

" I never let anything happen to them!" He said knowing that he would rather die than let anything happen to them or her since it would be like a piece of himself had died with them

" no I know you wouldn't and neither would I... The point is she's someone's child like them and powerful like them" she said with tears in her eyes as she tried to show him the similarities

" You're maternal instincts are showing little red... I'm sorry for not telling you about my plans" he said remembering that day in bed when she gave him conditions before they began dating

" I know you are, I just wish I meant more to you than your revenge" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before silently walking out of the door as Klaus stood still since he was stunned by her

Peyton headed for Davina's room as she slowly opened the door to reveal the dark bedroom as she crept inside and silently lay on the bed as to not disturb the small figure on the bed as she slipped her arms around her as Davina welcomed the comfort as she continued to weep


	13. Chapter 13: apres moi, le Déluge

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x11of the originals which I have tried to include as of it as possible since a lot of important and key things happened while trying to make it still my own as well as including a nice little hint at then end for the next chapter although I've changed somethings and added scenes to make it fit with Peyton as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of it.. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 13: Après Moi, Le Déluge

Peyton woke up the next morning laying next to Davina who's face was still slightly red and puffy from crying throughout the night as she gently woke her up in order to beg her ready for the day since she knew that she would likely want to do nothing but wallow in her grief which wasn't good for her. Once she was sure that Davina would be okay on her own for a while Peyton headed back to the bedroom she had been sharing with Klaus so that she could take a shower and get dressed before having something to eat, she silently slipped into the room glad to see that Klaus had followed his usual routine of getting up early since it meant that the room was empty. As she entered the room she noticed a note from Klaus which was placed on top of some maternity clothes as she remembered their conversation from the day before, Peyton decided to wear a white maternity tank top, a loose fitting coral and gray heart-print sheer blouse, a pair of ripped jeans and brown combat boots. She noticed in the mirror how big and defined her almost five month pregnancy belly looked in maternity clothes as she brushed out her waves deciding to leave down in a relaxed fashion, she also wore smokey eye makeup mostly on the top eyelid and pink shiny lip gloss. Once she was dressed she noticed Elijah siting in the living staring at the drawings of Celeste as she walked in deciding to check up on him

" hey... So should I be concerned that you're still staring at your ex lover's picture?" She said with a smile as she sat on the chair across from him as she showed him that she was worried

" no of course not but I do have a little history lesson if you are interested" he said to thinking about how sweet and kind she was, maybe too much so to be in love with a man like Klaus

" from you? Always" she said knowing that he needed to say whatever was clearly on his mind as much as she needed to hear it as she made herself comfortable on the couch as he stood

" the Italians call them strega, the Yoruba of West Africa call them aje meaning mother and where my mother was from, they called them häxa" he said looking down to the book he had

" you're talking about the witches...I speak flute Italian" she said remembering how Stefan had spent day after day trying to teach the language since he was descended from Italians

" yeah and over the centuries vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them" he said thinking about Celeste and the times they had together

" I was more the type to burn them and Elijah was more the type to bed them, I prefer werewolves as it happens" Klaus said as he walked into the room and entering the conversation

" the point is whether adversary or ally, they have been a force to be reckoned with" Elijah said noticing the tension between Peyton and Klaus that had to be the result of the day before

" I'll say, since coming to this town I've been used and abused by the witches" she said slightly bitter about everything that they had done to her since they had arrived in the city

"Either way their ancestral magic anchors this city and there's never been one all-powerful witch until Davina" he said concluding his little history lesson as he turned to face them

" who is now tucked safe and sound down the hall under my protection" Klaus said sitting next Peyton on the couch as she tried to resist the urge to lean into him and seek comfort

" is it still considered protection if you basically tortured and threatened her into staying here?" She said showing him that she still hadn't completely forgiven him for what he had done

" Celeste was quite beautiful and the portent of evil according to our volatile artist in residence" Klaus said looking down at pictures of Celeste that was laying on the floor

" I thought you were our volatile artist in residence... I'm sorry I think my sugar level are low" she said realising that she was attacking Klaus too much as she took a red vine out of her secret stash

" perhaps Davina's mistaken what she call evil for power and Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day" he said remembering everything that she could do compared others

" maybe, I mean being powerful can sometimes be misinterpreted and people can be frightened by it" she said avoiding looking at Klaus as he noticed the way she stroked her belly

" maybe but she's been dead for over two hundred years, I don't understand why all these sketches now?" Elijah said completely confused as he looked for the answers in the drawings

" why does any witch do anything?...well that's going well" he said as they heard something smashing and Davina's shouts coming from down the hall as Marcel entered her bedroom

" what did you except? For her to be all warm and fuzzy after you killed the boy she liked? Hey no vamp hearing" she said knowing that she hated it when vampires listened in on people

" she's right, if you were trying to win the girl's trust then perhaps poisoning her true love wasn't the best ideas" Elijah said showing that he hadn't forgiven him for what he did either

" oh are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like wave in my face?" He said with a smile and humour in his voice although he was a little tired of Tim being brought and used against him

" give me a month and I'll get you a list" Elijah said thinking about the amount of people that he had killed simply to get his own way including the person who's picture was on the floor

" young, old, dead or alive witches are a pain in the ass" Klaus said as he looked toward the door as the noise from Davina's room grew loud and loud as Davina grew more upset with him

" you know what? You can stay here doing whatever this is but I'm going to go check on Davina" she said as she took one more red vine from the jar before putting it back in her hiding spot

" wait little red, I'll come with you...you may be mad at me but you're still carrying our children and I will always worry about you" Klaus said hopping out of his chair as he followed her

" Davina...Davina!" They heard Marcel call with alarm and panic in his voice followed by a coughing Davina who sounded as if she was struggling with something as they ran inside

" what's with all the racket?...bloody hell" Klaus said taking the lead as he opened the door to see a stunned and scared Marcel watch as as she coughed up dirt as Peyton pushed passed him

" hey... Shhh, you're okay...is that..." Peyton said to Davina as she rubbed some circles onto her back as she looked to Klaus and Marcel as the room around them began to shake

" Peyton!... I'm sorry, I just had to get you out of that room" he said as he noticed that books were going to fall on her as he grabbed a hold of her and used his speed to get her out

" It's okay, thanks for not letting some books fall on me I guess" she said noticing how his body was pressed against her as she leaned against the wall as he swept a piece of hair out of her eyes

" what the hell is going on here?" Rebekah said entering the courtyard as the earthquake began to fade away as Klaus and Peyton broke their moment as they joined the others

" Davina" Klaus said as if that described everything on as they all began to look to each other in panic as Rebekah began to think of something as she looked to Peyton for help with her

" Rebekah, can you help me check on Davina please?... Don't worry, I'll be ok" Peyton said to him when she noticed the look of concern that he was given her as she kissed his cheek and left

" hey what kind of game do you think you're playing? I said disrupt the household, not destroy the whole city" Rebekah said as she helped Peyton get Davina into bed once the door was closed

" and why would you ask her to do that? Seriously, didn't you learn from the last you tried to make a play against Klaus?" She said realising that she was trying to take the city for her own

" I guess I got tired of the eternal boys club and figured the three of us were better than them" she said showing Peyton that she thought of her as a member of her new girls club

" Peyton I swear I didn't do it on purpose, I...I don't know what's wrong with me" she said clearly distressed and upset by what had just happened as she handed Rebekah the wet cloth

" it's ok, we'll figure this out... Stay here with her and keep her calm please, I'm going go deal with the boys club" Peyton said knowing that they would talking about the earthquake

When she walked into the living room she saw that the three men in question were nervously waiting in the room for either her or Rebekah to come and give them a progress report on Davina before discussing the situation at hand

" how is she? Is she okay?" Marcel asked as soon as he saw her walk into the room as he tried to get the answers he wanted for the way she looked as if he could read her like a book

" she's ok considering she just coughed up dirt and caused an earthquake but she does have a fever, Rebekah's with her" she said knowing that OK didn't quite cover what was happening

" this is madness, how can a 16 year old girl shake the entire French Quarter?" Klaus asked still confused by what had happened and how it was possible since it was clearly an accident

" how can anyone do the things we do? It's all part of being supernatural" she said thinking about how she could into a wolf or how they had super speed or even had super strength

" you know I've seen her rock the church but I've never seen anything her do anything like that" Marcel said still stumped by what happened as he tried to work it all out in his head

" well how did you control her when she was in the attic?" He said slightly confrontational as he looked to him for advice on what he was doing wrong in terms of Davina and controlling her

" I didn't have to but the again I never killed her boyfriend" Marcel sad reinforce the same thing that Peyton and Elijah had been saying all morning to him about recent events

" he has a point, Davina might have more control of her powers if she wasn't a grieving mess" she said knowing that a witches powers were linked to their emotions and affected by them

" yes, we've been over this part already but the point is in her present state she's useless as a tool against the witches" he said knowing that it would bad for them if the witches attacked

" she's not a tool!" Marcel said hating how he only saw her as some kind of weapon against the witches like a possession as she had said rather than as a person like he did with her

" and this is why I'm mad at you because you don't see the fact that she's just a girl" she said getting annoyed at him again as he began to worry about the amount rage that was inside her

" I know that little red but something is wrong with her" he said showing her that he had some compassion for her as he wondered what she was like at that age as she learned of being a wolf

" she has too much power that she cannot control, that much we already knew but why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?" Elijah said as a thought came to him about it

" and more importantly how do we help her because she clearly didn't mean to cause that earthquake?" She said knowing that she had to do something to help the young girl in bed

" where are you going?" Klaus asked Elijah who began to walk out of the room all of a sudden as if some rin or someone had suddenly upset which didn't happen for once as he turned

" this is witch business so then let's ask a witch" he said knowing which one he was had in mind to talk to about since she seemed to know all about Davina and the harvest affecting her

" wait Elijah... I've been thinking Celeste, it can't be a coincide that Sophie Deveraux wanted to find her burial place at the same time Davina is drawing pictures of her" she said having a theory in mind since learning of Davina's drawings of Celeste the night before

" and I'm guessing you already have a theory as to what is happening" he said knowing that she wouldn't be coming to him if she wasn't confidant that her theory was pretty solid

" kinda, Sophie mentioned that she wanted to consecrate Celeste bones and I'm guessing it had something to do with the lack of elders" she said knowing that it all made sense to her

" Celeste alway said that when she died that she just wanted to be left in peace" he told her lost in thought and in memory as he thought about the time they discuses her death together

" what do you mean?" Peyton said knowing that she still had a lot to learn about the ways of the New Orleans witches since every coven was different and why Sophie needed the bone

"When a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the rest of their community" he said knowing that was why Sophie had been taking it upon herself to consecrate every recently dead witch

" and let me guess, she didn't want that" she said seeing how as someone constantly persecuted and hunted the later killed for being a witch that you might not to give them more power

" Celeste did not want her remains to be found so she made me promise to bury her where she would not be found" he said knowing that way why he had buried her in a hard to find place

" it's not your fault a snoopy intrusive person forced you to break that promise" she said knowing that this why he was considered to be the noble brother since he took this to heart

" thank you for not being the reason why I broke that promise" he said knowing that she didn't need to side with him and as a result leave her family being wolves that little bit longer

Peyton decided to take this opportunity of a quiet moment to check on Davina as well as get them both something to eat since they hadn't eaten yet and figured that it might make her feel better since she knew that she hadn't eaten since before the Tim thing, after eating something she decided to help Davina eat a couple of spoonfuls of spoon before telling her to get some rest. Just then Marcel walked into the room to inform Peyton that Elijah was back with Sophie Deveraux in toll as well as telling her that he would stay with Davina while she was gone to sit in on the Mikaelson family meeting

"So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina's been drawing for months, would you care to explain this startling coincidence?" Elijah said echoing Peyton's earlier words

" I can't, I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I-" Sophie said before she was cut off as the room began to shake around as Sophie looked alarmed while the others remained calm

" maybe leaving Davina with Marcel wasn't a great idea" Peyton said wondering if he was upsetting her as Klaus placed a comforting arm around her waist bringing her closer to him

" wait that was Davina?" Sophie said picking up what Peyton was implying as she noticed the way that they all looked each other as they thought about that morning's events concerning her

" it's a charming little habit she's developed" Klaus said thinking about how he was seeing it as her way of rebelling against him for what he did to Tim where as Peyton thought it was an illness

" and the earthquake I felt today?" She said thinking about how she had been in the restaurant when everything inside began to shake off the shelves and onto the floor as she began to think

" Also Davina and she's taken to vomiting dirt" Rebekah said thinking that maybe she would know something would be able to help Davina since she knew that it was more than rebelling

" Oh, We have a huge problem! I thought that we had more time but we need to complete the Harvest now" she told the as they looked at her with amused expressions as Peyton scoffed

" Said the desperate witch, conveniently" Klaus knowing that he wasn't the only one thinking that Sophie Deveraux was trying to trick them into sacrificing Davina for the witches own gain

" of course you would say that, of course you would use whatever is going on with Davina to help yourself" Peyton said as she began to angry again a Klaus gently rubbed her back

" I'm serious! That earthquake you just felt is a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us" she said knowing that they needed to believe her if they were going to save the city from it

" Why should we believe you?" Elijah said wondering why after everything that Sophie and the New Orleans witches had to both his family and to Peyton's that they should trust her now

" You've met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she's been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual." She said trying to explain why they should trust her

" ok that much we already knew but thank you for the recap" Peyton said wondering where she was going with this as she realised that she had to go and check on Davina soon just in case

" that power is a force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth" she said knowing that the harvest ritual wasn't created for someone to be as powerful as Davina was

" I'm still not seeing a reason to trust you or to complete the harvest" she said knowing that Sophie had a little while longer before Peyton decided that she was trying to trick and use them

" One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart and it will take us down with it." She said remembering how the horrible details for the long hours of research

"And how does that happen exactly?" Rebekah asked as hers and the others interest was peaked as they all began think about what was going to happen to them and to Davina

" there are four stages to this and all four stages respites for the four elements so earth, wind, water and fire" she told them thinking about what the book had told her about this process

" why the elements?" Klaus asked knowing already that witches usually drew their magic from the elements as he tried to work out what they had to do with the Davina self destructing

" they're bound to the harvest, each elemental stage will magically manifest its self through Davina like the earthquake and dirt" she said giving them proof that was happening to Davina

" explain more about these elemental stages" Elijah said wanting to more about the type of things that was about to happen to them and to their city as he worried about Peyton

" well first comes earth then win water and finally fire and each stage is more intense than the last" Sophie said thinking about how bad things were about to get for them due their actions

" meaning what exactly? Like floods, hurricanes, extreme raining and burning the place down" Peyton said placing a protective and worried hand onto her swollen pregnancy stomach

" and how exactly do we stop this?" Klaus said trying not to show how worried he was as he began to consider asking Peyton to go Mystic Falls until this blew over or forever to be safe

" we have to complete the harvest, if we complete the harvest then that power flows back to the earth like it should have been" Sophie said knowing that she should never have tried to stop it

" are you kidding me? You want us to let you sacrifice the innocent 16 year old in there?" She said imagining the harvest being completed as she realised how horrible that would be

" she'll be resurrected, once the harvest is complete all the girls will come back" she said thinking her niece Monique coming back and becoming her last connection to her sister

" how long do we have before we have to complete the harvest?" Klaus asked wondering how this was going to progress so that they would know the time frame they had in order to get ready

" by the end of the night at the least but the more upset she us then the faster the stages come" she said confirming that her emotions were affected her magic and made them much worse

" we may not trust Sophie but right now we don't have another option and we can't let this progress any further" Rebekah said knowing they couldn't do that to Davina or to the city

" I agree so Rebekah and Peyton as you have the best relationship with Davina, you should be the ones to inform her" Elijah said knowing that she would take it badly no matter who told her

" fine and I have an idea how to keep her calm other though I'm not sure how you'll react" she said to Peyton as an idea began to form in her head as she worked out Davina's emotions were tied to her powers

" and I'll talk to father Kieran in order to get the city prepared for what's in store" Klaus ssid realising that it wasn't just them that were at risk of facing what was about to happen to them all

" and I will inform Marcellus, I suspect that he will be the most difficult" Elijah said signing slightly as he thought about how he was going to react to the new of completing the harvest

Once they had all been given orders they all began to get going as Rebekah filled Peyton in on her plan to calm Davina down in order to slow down the stages which as she predicted Peyton wasn't a fan of but knew it was the best chance they had at buying themselves time as she waited for Rebekah to get what they needed while she gently cooled Davina down with a cold wet cloth. As soon as Rebekah returned they began to tell her everything that Sophie has told them about what was going on with her including the stages and would happen to the city as well as how they were going to fix her.

" They're liars! They'll say anything to get what they want. Just like Marcel and just like you two!" Davina said getting more and more upset as she thought about the girls in the harvest

" Davina you may think that neither of us care about you but you're wrong, Peyton and I understand more than you think" she said trying to soothe her as Peyton tried make her more comfortable

" what do you mean?" She asked knowing that she only knew the highlights of the original family but knew next to nothing about Peyton's life before meeting Klaus and coming to the city

" I know what it's like to have your life stripped away from you because of other people's bad decisions. How do you think I became a vampire?" Rebekah said empathising with her more

" and I know what it's like to have no say in what happens to you and how much it sucks" Peyton said thinking about all the decisions that had been made for her without being asked

" wait what...what is that?" Davina said panicking as she noticed Rebekah walking towards her with a syringe filled with something as she began to get scared about what she was about to do

" The more upset you become, the faster you deteriorate so I compelled up some sedative" she said as Peyton sat by her head as Davina curled herself into her for comfort away from Rebekah

" No, no, no! You can't, Peyton please!" She said trying to convince them that this was the worst idea ever as she realised that they were going to do this against her wishes yet again

" if we keep you calm then we keep you alive, Davina" Rebekah said knowing that that was more important to them than completing the harvest and giving the witches more power

" she's right, the more upset you get the more ill you get" she told her backing Rebekah up as she gently cradled her head as she stoked her hair to comfort her as she tried not to cry

" Stop! No! Please! No! Please! Nooo!" Davina said as a strong gust of wind began to blow through the compound and through the French Quarter as the Windows flew open around them

" Rebekah, do it now!" Peyton said over the wind and Davina's cries as she began to cry at how upset Davina as Rebekah injected the sedative in the arm as she began to fall unconscious

" there, she'll be ok now for a while... Are you ok?" Rebekah said noticing how upset Peyton was as she gently settled Davina into her bed as she tucked her in and made sure she was ok

" yeah I just hated seeing her like that and you know you did too... Oh god wind... It's the second stage" she said realising that they were now one step closer to the last stage of fire

Once Peyton was sure that Davina was ok, her and Rebekah began to sit up a drip where the sedative was being put into her bloodstream without needing another injection since they knew that they would probably be too busy doing something else involved in the harvest as there was still a lot to do like making sure there was an elder there to preform the harvest. When they were getting ready to leave her bedroom where there was too guards outside of the room Marcel came in to check on since he was worried about her after the windstorm that hit them a while ago, Peyton excused herself as she headed into the courtyard as she saw Klaus and Elijah tidying up after the wind had knocked everything over

" hey, Davina is all hooked up so she should be out of it for a while" Peyton said with a tired and sad smile as Klaus walked up to her to give her a cuddle as he pressed a kiss to her forehead

" We sedated her too heavily" Elijah said worried about the effects that the sedative would have on Davina since she was still so young as he wondered whether or not they were doing the right thing

" Well, if this is her sedated then I'd hate to see her otherwise" Klaus said thinking about the amount of damage that she could cause to the city and to them if she was in full working mode

" plus being sedated helps keep her calm and stops her thinking about being sacrificed in some weird ritual" she said knowing that her own thoughts and panic wouldn't help in keeping her calm

" We all agreed that Davina must be sacrificed, there's no need to let her blow the roof off our heads in the meantime" Klaus said as he went to help Elijah on picking up the chairs and tables

" No way! You're not touching her!" Marcel said as he came out of Davina's room and jumped over the balcony to join them on the lower floor as he walked up to Klaus and punched him

" hey! I get that you're upset but there's no need to take it on us and if you punch any of us again then I will punch you back got it?" Peyton said stepping between him and Klaus

" it's okay little read, I'll let him have that one" he said placing a calming hand on her arm as he smiled at the fact that she was willing to protect him as he used his other hand to rub his face

" Marcel, no one wishes to see Davina come to harm less than us but there is no scenario here in which we simply wait this out. She's going to die!" Elijah said knowing that they didn't have any other choice in the matter

" According to Sophie, the witch who screwed over everybody here" he said trying to point out the fact that they couldn't trust Sophie or her motives since she wanted the harvest to be completed

" and nobody trusts less than me but what else can we do?" Peyton said knowing that she didn't trust Sophie as far as she could throw her but knew she didn't Davina to get hurt

" the Harvest was working before it was stopped, If a nonbeliever like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected then I also am a believer" Elijah said knowing that there had to be a reason why Sophie suddenly became a super witch

" I saved Davina from the Harvest and now you want me to just hand her over?" He said remembering every horrible detail of the night that he had met Davina during the ritual

" do you think that I'm happy about this? If the witches complete the Harvest then not only do they regain their power but we lose our weapon against them" Klaus said trying to explain things to Marcel about why they had to do this despite what they wanted to happen

" how many time do I have tell you that she isn't a weapon?" Peyton said showing how tired she was with everything as she ran a hand through her hair tiredly as she looked at him

" I'm sorry little red...the earthquake I was willing to chalk up to hideous coincidence, but these winds?" He said shaking his head as he began to walk a some distance away from them

" what are you saying?" Marcel said in an almost demanding voice as he tried to work out what they were all for helping the witches as he thought about how the originals only looked out for their own

" If Davina is not sacrificed then every inch of earth that shook, everything blowing about now will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire" he said trying to tell him the consequences

Oh! Now you care about the city" Marcel said thinking everything he had since coming back to New Orleans that has destroyed or affected the city that he so acclaimed to love now

" We ought to since we're the ones that built it" Elijah said calmly as he reminded him that they were the ones that created the great city of New Orleans which the closest thing to home

" And we all saw it burnt to the ground twice so I will not let that happen again. Do I make myself clear?" Klaus said being firm in his decision to sacrifice Davina in the harvest

" that went well...that dude makes it hard for me not to punch him" she said thinking about her he was about Davina but how that didn't make ok of him to act like a jerk towards them as he left

" Not a people person are you, Niklaus?" Elijah said turning to his brother as he thought about how he had deal with the situation at hand when concerning Marcel as they looked to him

" Nonsense, I love people. In face I'm on my way to warn a couple of prominent ones in case the weather gets worse, If you fancy yourself as plus diplomatique, perhaps you'd like to come along" he said to Elijah since he didn't want Peyton anywhere near the French Quarter just now

" No, soon Sophie Deveraux shall be consecrating Celeste's remains and though her actions are reprehensible, I should still pay my respects" he said thinking about his dead lover's bones

" Hey, do you have a minute?" Klaus asked Peyton as Elijah began to get ready to leave at the same time she began to head out of the room as he realised that he had to make up with her

" you should go deal with whoever it is you want and I should make sure that Davina is ok" she said with a sad smile knowing that she couldn't deal with their drama right now as she left

Peyton knew that she was going back to her old habit of avoiding tough situations as she headed into Davina's room as she noticed how peaceful she looked as she slept due to the sedative knocking her out as she gently swept the hair that had fallen onto her face out of her eyes. As she headed out of the room she suddenly thought about the werewolves in the bayou who would be unaware what was going on in the French Quarter and what was about to hit them as well as how unprepared they would be for what was in store for them all. Peyton headed into her room so she could grab her brown long biker jacket before beginning to gather supplies to take out to the bayou for the werewolves, while she was packing it all up she began to think about what was happening to Davina and how helpless she felt as she began to cry again.

" are you ok, little red?" Klaus said wrapping his arms around her waist as he had noticed how upset she was while he was walking past her as he began to worry about how she was coping

" kinda, not really... I just hate seeing someone like and know that there is nothing I can do to help them" she said knowing that was probably the biggest reason she like to be in control

" I can tell... But everything will be ok once the harvest is complete, Davina will be fine" he said feeling the need to reassure her that everything was going to work out for the best for them

" I know... I guess not shifting everything and the hormones coursing around my body is affection me" she said knowing that she had been an emotional wreak lately with everything

" it's ok little red...what are you doing anyway?" He asked as he suddenly noticed the canned food and supplies that she was packing away before he had approached her in concern

" oh...I was going take these to the-" she said before she was cut off by Klaus as he worked out what she was going to say as he took his arms away from her waist as she spun around

" If you say 'Bayou' I swear I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it, this is not the night to be out there especially in your condition" he said placing a hand on her stomach

" I'm aware that's not safe out there but some people don't and you know I would never do anything to hurt our babies" she said placing her hand on top of his as she explained things to him

" what makes me think that you're going to do this whether I want you to or not?" He said knowing that she was going to go and help the werewolves in the bayou one way or another

" because you know me and you know that I'm stubborn once I've set my mind to something" she said with a gentle smile since it seemed like for once he wasn't going to stop her from it

" very well then grab that lot and come with me" he said picking up the heavier things that she had packed away in the supplies so that she wasn't lifting anything too heavily as they went to the car

Once they were in the car, Klaus demanded that Peyton get some rest while they drove to the church since he could tell how tired all of this was making her as she leaned her head against his arm as she soon fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep as Klaus watched her sleep as he drove thinking about how beautiful she looked while sleeping as she was untouched and unaffected by the world around her which he knew was untrue as it affected her more than she let on. He reluctantly woke her up once he had parked the car in the church parking lot as he told that they had arrived as he pressed a kiss to her head before they got out and began to get out the supplies out of the trunk of the car before heading inside the church. When they got inside Peyton noticed that father Kieran talked to the people that were currently taking up residence in the church as someone handed out food

" Klaus...we still haven't gone through all that you've already provided" Kieran said as he walked over to them as he looked at the food and supplies that they were carrying in their arms

" Well...this newest bit isn't from me" Klaus said as he smiled at his girlfriend as he decided to give her all the credit for being the good doer as she began to wonder what was going on

" Oh? That's very kind of you...?" He said realising that he didn't know her name but guessed from the way Klaus looked at her and from the fact that she was pregnant that she was his girlfriend

" oh sorry...hi I'm Peyton, who are these people?" She asked after realising that she hadn't introduced herself as she looked around at the people living inside the church

" I asked Father Kieran to give them shelter, he suffers from an incessant desire to do good almost like how you have to help people" he said knowing that he wanted their children to have that same need to help that she had

" oh how you flatter me" she said with a smile as she began to look around at the people as she began to sense and smell something familiar as well as recognised one of the settlers

" right now I need you to be useful, Marcel and Davina have disappeared and I assume from the stupefied look on your face they haven't sought refuge in your attic" he said turning to business mode

" no, those days are long gone" Kieran said knowing that he was done with dealing with Marcel and much rather dealt with the very forthcoming and outspoken Niklaus Mikaelson

" Then energize your resources, Idon't need to remind you how important it is they be found" he said to him as Kieran nodded to them on agreement before leaving as Peyton realised something

" wait these people...they're all werewolves and Kieran said that you donated the food already... You're helping them?" She said slowly working it all out in her head as the realisation dawned on her

" as it turns out I have a soft spot for the wolves but they're aren't yours, they're mine from very long time ago" he said told her as he wrapped his arms around her as she did the same

" why are they here and why are helping them when it's so unlike you? Although don't get me wrong I like that you are" she said knowing that it was a surprising change in his behaviour

" well they've fallen upon hard times and their plight has brought out the philanthropist in me. What can I say? Must be Elijah's influence" he said thinking it had more to do with her influence

" What did you mean by your wolves?" She asked realising the words that he had chosen as she began to wonder about him since he only seemed to show this side of himself to her

" the blood that runs in their veins runs in mine and in our children's" he said looking to Cary who Peyton recognised from that day when she tried to save the werewolf from the vampires

" they're are descendants from your father... Oh gee wiz, this family gets more and more complicated" she said knowing that it was completely different from what she was used to

" I'm sorry that I keep making mistakes that upset you little red, believe me when I say the last thing I want is for you be upset" he said sweeping a piece of hair out of eyes and behind her ears

" I know that and I know in that insane of yours it makes sense but things are different when you've only lived for 20 years" she said knowing that living as long as he had changed him

" I would say that I will stop but I can't say that for sure and I'd hate to break a promise to you" he said wishing that he could become something better and worthy of her love since she deserved better

" I lov- I like you Klaus Mikaelson and that's including the insane irrational parts" she said as she captured his lips with her own as she hoped that she covered up almost saying the l word

Soon Rebekah called them to let them know that Marcel had taken Davina from the compound as he drove them home to see for himself as they called Elijah to inform while he had news of his own concerning the fact that Sophie couldn't become an elder by consecrating Celeste's bones. Once he arrived home he asked his siblings and Peyton to join him in the living room as he began to tell them about his idea to consecrate their mother's bone so that Sophie could absorb her powers and become an elder in order to complete the harvest

" It's taken one thousand years but you've finally gone mad...our own mother?" Rebekah said after rolling her eyes at his idea as she thought about his idea with distain and disbelief

" Yes our beloved mother who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a coffin in his basement, not daggered but quite dead" he said giving Klaus a pointed look as he thought about their mother

" you realise how creep that is right? I mean you keep your dead mom in a coffin downstairs" Peyton said thinking about how it would scream mommy issues if it were any one else but him

" Well, she did try to kill us all" he said in his defence as he thought about everything his mother had dons to them while they lived in Mystic Falls like linking them together to try and kill them

" Well I say we put her to use and put her to rest once and for all" Elijah said since he knew that there was more good that could come from consecrating their mother's bone than not

" and how exactly does all this work exactly?" Peyton asked as her curiosity took over as she began how they made Esther into a New Orleans witch in order for her to be consecrated

" well if we bury our mother on land owned by one of her descendants then she becomes a New Orleans witch and we as her family share in that ancestral magic." He explained to them

" We're vampires, Elijah therefore we can't practice magic or own property for that matter" Rebekah said wondering how he didn't see these major flaws in this great plan of his

" Yes with regards to practicing magic, we will channel all of our mother's power into Sophie Deveraux but we need to participate in the harvest" Elijah said glad that he had thought of this

" great, now we need to take part in killing a teenage girl" Peyton said knowing that it's bad enough that she would be there to witness Davina being killed which she didn't want to happen

" I'm sorry but as for owning property, not all of our mother's descendants are dead..." He said looking to Peyton before moving his eye line down to her stomach where the twins grew

" the babies" Klaus said in surprise as he followed his eye line as he realised that he had used the fact that they were connected to their bloodline and were technically Esther's descendants

" yes, the parish Tax Assessor's office is just steps outside of the Quarter and Peyton now holds the title to the plantation" he said as Peyton stood up in surprise as she began to wonder why

" wait what? Shouldn't that be the kind of thing you talk to me about before doing it?" She said as she understood why it had to be her as she was alive and the twins's mother but didn't like it

" there wasn't time...if we bury our mother there and we consecrate those grounds then we can finish the Harvest ritual" he said concluding why they had bury her there before the harvest

" You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in" Klaus sakd considering it for a moment before deciding that this was the perfect idea since he had no sentimental attachment to her

" Am I the only one thinking? Our mother was the most powerful witch in history. If we bury her then we hand that power to our enemies to use against us" she said knowing Klaus felt the same

" she's right, the witches have already been a huge pain for us so who knows what they could do with more power?" Peyton said agreeing with Rebekah thinking it would all end in tears

" Given our circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice" he said to the two females who seemed to be on the fence with their decision as he tried to show them that they needed to do this

" I don't know why I bother, you two will just do what you want anyway" Rebekah said knowing that as usual her brothers would go behind her back and do whatever they wanted despite her

" No, our decision must be unanimous" he said looking to them as he knew that everyone in the room has to agree before they decided to do anything as it affected them all in some way

" This is not a democracy" Klaus said thinking about how there was someone that took the lead more such as him or Elijah where they didn't really allow other people the chance to vote

" You're quite right, this is family and everyone in this family has to agree" he said knowing that was why he had included Peyton as she was slowly becoming part of the first family now

" I've heard stories about Esther and how powerful she was, are we sure giving Sophie Deveraux that much power is a good idea?" She said showing her distrust in Sophie Deveraux

" I believe that Sophie will inde-... Water! The next sign's begun. Rebekah? Peyton?" He said beginning to reason with them before they heard the sound of a powerful rain storm pouring

" Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow. Count me in...Peyton?" Rebekah said as she turned to the only other female in the room who had yet to cast her vote on to go through with this

" if it helps complete the harvest and save Davina as well as all of us then yeah count me in too" she said with a worried expression on her face as she looked at the rain outside

" Well this is no family reunion without our mother, I'll fetch her" Klaus said with his signature smirk as he jumped out of his chair as he headed down to the basement to get their mother

As Klaus went to downstairs to gather his mother's body he called father Kieran to ask him to be the one to bury his mother and consecrate her body as well as to meet him out by he plantation where soon his family was gathered outside in the pouring rain as they stood underneath two umbrellas as Elijah stood with Rebekah and Peyton stood with Klaus who placed his arm around her. While Kieran prepared the grounds for Esther's burial, Klaus asked Rebekah about whether she had found Marcel and Davina as well as convinced them to come to the harvest as they watched Kieran fulfil his part in the harvest as he consecrated her body. Soon they headed to the cemetery where Sophie was preparing for the harvest while they waited for Marcel to arrive with Davina

"'Fire...the final stage" Sophie said as Marcel walked towards them with a very weak Davina in his arms as a path of fire began to appear behind them and at the entrance where they were

" you were right little sister about him bringing" Klaus said to Rebekah as he was wondering how she was able to find him and Davina as well as was able to convince him to come

" Do you believe in the harvest?" Sophie asked Davina as she stood in front of her after heating up the blade she was going to use as everyone waiting in a bundle of fear and concern

" I believe" Davina said nervously before Sophie raised the blade and slit Davina's throat causing her to grab at her throat in shock before falling backwards into Marcel's arms

" oh god... This is awful" Peyton said as she resisted the urge to go to Davina since she knew this Marcel's last moments with her as she began to cry while watching the young girl die

" After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted and we call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones... We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones... Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg... No!" Sophie said as she began to sob when nothing happened to the four dead girls that lay on the ground in a row

Sophie began to cry even harder next to Monique's body as both Elijah and Klaus gave each other a depressed look as Klaus began to comfort an upset Peyton by pulling her into him as he gently stroked her hair to comfort her as he looked to his sister to see that she was also very upset by what happened while Marcel shot Klaus a look of pure hatred before using his vampire speed to speed away. Klaus decided to go after him while Elijah drove Peyton and Rebekah home as they left a grieving Sophie behind in the graveyard, when Peyton headed inside the compound she gave Klaus a sad look as she watched him comfort a grieving Marcel before heading upstairs to their bedroom where she sat on their bed as she began to cry until her phone went

" hello?... Oh hey Damon, what's um...what's up?" She said answering the phone before checking who it was calling her as she tried to pull herself together as she grabbed a tissue

" hey... are you crying? Why are you also crying or upset when I call?" Damon said forgetting why he called as he noticed how uneven and stuffy her voice sound as he wondered why

" if I was in a better mood I would make a joke about how that's the kind effect you have on women" she said with a weak laugh as she realised that it was nice to talk to an outsider

" ha ha...seriously though Peyton, what's going on? Is it the babies?" He said running water from the tap in his bathroom to prevent Stefan from hearing as he worried about his brother's best friend

" no they're ok, this young girl was killed tonight and we thought she was going to come back but she didn't" she explained as the tears began to fall again as her broke when talking about Davina

" I'm... Im so sorry, you know what forget I called" he said thinking that she had a lot more going on in her life to deal with the minor Stefan related issue that he was calling about

" no it's fine and if you're calling me then it must be important so what's Stefan done now?" She said focusing her attention on him rather than what had happened over the last two days

" it's not what's he done but who he's done" he said cryptically as he thought about how his day had progressed starting with the surprise guest leaving the boarding house as he came in

" I'm sorry what?" She asked completely confused as she wondered why he was calling her to complain about Stefan's love life as she began to take off her wet jacket and boots

" I came home this morning and guess who was leaving his room full of raunchy details of their night together? Katherine!" He said trying not to be too loud as he emphasised how big this was

" Katherine as in Katherine? Why is he sleeping with her?" She said wondering why after everything she had done to both of them and the people they loved like Elena and Caroline

" yup and I have no idea but on top of sleeping with her he's helping her with the whole cure thing" he said knowing that she would understand why he felt that this was a big deal to them

" is he insane?...ok that settles it, I'm coming to Mystic Falls to knock some sense into him" she said after thinking about it since she knew she was only one that could really shout at him

" are you sure? You sound that you have a lot going on in New Orleans" he said thinking about the story she had told him about the young girl who died just a few hours before he called

" yeah I'm sure and do me a favour? Don't tell him that I'm coming, it's better if he doesn't know" she said knowing that Stefan would only prepare excuses for what he was doing

" you got it, baby mama" he said before hanging up the phone as she began to think about the fact that she was going to have to tell Klaus and the others that she was leaving for awhile

Peyton placed her phone on the bed after getting off the phone with Damon as she decided to go for a shower before getting dressed in a flared grey maternity top, a pair of jeans, a pair of studded combat boots and a black biker jacket. She then decided to blow dry her hair after her shower so that her long dark hair was more curled than normal before putting on a black hat, she also wore some basic eyeliner on her top eyelid and went with some spear lip balm on her lips. She then grabbed her yellow bicycle patterned weekender as she began to pack away some clothes into it, just as she was grabbing her toiletry and make up bag from the bathroom although when she came back into the room she noticed Klaus looking at her bag suspiciously

" what's going on here, little red?" Klaus said accidentally having an edge to his voice as she slowly placed the things into her bag as she turned to face since she had been expecting this

" don't get mad at me but I'm going to stay in Mystic Falls for a few day" she said thinking about how it would be to with her best friend for a few days while sorting his stuff out

" why would I get mad at you? I think that's a good idea" he said looking at the bag and how beautiful she looked as she prepared to get ready to head to Mystic Falls for awhile

" seriously? I was expecting lots of shouting and yelling and maybe some threats involved locking me in a dark dungeon" she said pleasantly surprised by his reaction to her news

" well I'm sorry to disappoint you, I just know that you have had a hard few days and maybe being with Stefan will be good for you" he said knowing that she would be his happy Peyton again

" thank you for being so understanding, you are the best boyfriend in the whole world" she said as they wrapped their arms around each other as she reached up towards him to kiss him

" but I have to admit that I will miss you, little red" he said knowing that he was more than happy to make that sacrifice if it meant that she was back to being happy and normal again

" I know me too but you know that I was always come back to you...always and forever right?" She said knowing that it was a promise that held so much meaning for him

" always and forever" he said before kissing her a passionate kiss that bordered on becoming hunger filled and desperate as he tried to pour all the feelings he felt for her into it as she kisses back


	14. Chapter 14: 500 years of solitude

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 5x11of vampire diaries where Katherine is dying just to switch up a little which I have tried to include as much of it as possible but I did take out something I didn't feel were important to the story as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please please keep it up! Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 14: 500 years of solitude

Rather than driving her green bug all the way to Mystic Falls like she had planned Klaus had been able to convince her to take a flight to the small town in Virginia so while she finished packing he quickly got her a ticket for a flight, he also insisted on driving her to the airport as a way of spending more time with her before they had part ways as he tried to distract her from the night's events by asking her about the latest going ons in Mystic Falls as well as more personal questions as he tried to find out more about her. However soon they had leave each other as she parted from him after one move sad kiss goodbye before boarding her plane, for the short flight she defied to fall asleep before arriving in Mystic Falls. Instead of heading towards the boarding house Peyton had decided to go to the Mystic Falls grill with her bag in toll since she knew that Damon was going to keep Stefan there for her, she spotted the two brothers by the bar as soon as she walked in

" seriously Damon, you never needed a drinking buddy before so why am I here?" Stefan said knowing that his brother was hurting but was beginning to get annoyed by his constant stalling

" you might want to ask her that... If you'll both excuse me I need to go and drown my sorrows" he said nodding towards Peyton standing behind them before grabbing the bottle and walking away

" Peyton!...what are you doing in Mystic Falls? Oh wow look at you!" Stefan said turning around to see his best friend behind who was now showing more than the last time he had seen her as he hugged her

" well it might have something to do with you sleeping with Katherine Pierce...and yeah I know I'm getting big" she said slapping him on the arm before gently stroking her swollen stomach

" how do you know about that? Hey Matt, would you mind getting my friend an orange juice?" He said wondering how she could know about something that kind of just happened so fast

" Damon called and told me which by the way was your job to tell me these thing so I can talk you out of doing stupid things or people" she said as she placed her bag on the floor as he helped her onto a chair

" would you stop? It was just something that happened, one minute I'm thanking her and the next she is kissing me-" he began to explain to her as Matt placed down a glass of an orange juice for her

" ahhh ahhh... I don't need to hear the glory details of you and Katherine doing the nasty, geez" she said making him laugh as he began to wonder what really made her come all the way there

" fair enough but still, you didn't have to come all the way here for that" he said trying to work her out as he sensed there was a bigger reason why she had come all the way to Mystic Falls

" no I know I didn't, I mean I could have called and yelled at you but maybe I just needed to get away for a while" she said not looking at him as she took a sip from a juice as he narrowed his eyes at her

" how come? Is everything ok?" He asked knowing that there was something defiantly going on here with her and whatever happened in New Orleans that was clearly affecting her in some form

" I don't want to talk about it... So what did Katherine do that was worth you thanking you?" She said quickly changing the conversation since she didn't want to go into the ins and out of it all

" she was helping me with some Silas aftermath and we shared a moment in that stupid box" he said knowing that the big metal box he had spent months drowning in seemed to keep hurting him

" and let me guess one thing to another? Which by the way is the oldest excuse in the book, so what now? Are you a couple?" She aged wondering what was going on between them now

" no I told her I couldn't exactly forget everything she has done to me since I met her 147 years ago and partly because she's isn't Elena" he said knowing there was big difference between them

" and you think that's going to cut it? Stefan, that might work on a normal girl but Katherine isn't a normal girl" she said knowing that his reasons for stopping things going further was a good thing

" what do you mean?" He said not understanding what she was getting at as he remembered all their previous conversation concerning relationship where she insisted she knew more due her sex

" to a girl like Katherine, sleeping with her is like a declaration of your love despite whatever you said to her" she said knowing that she right in this case since she knew girls like Katherine Pierce

" now you're just talking crazy" he said thinking that someone had to be really messed up to think that a rejection like his was actually a small part of him admitting to his love for her love

" maybe you're right and I'm wrong, I mean it's not like this is the same person that stabbed your ex girlfriend's aunt to keep you apart" she said to prove her point before letting a massive yawn

" come on let's go to the boarding house, I'm guessing it's been a long day for you and you need your sleep" he said suddenly seeing how tired she was as he grabbed her bag from the floor for her

Once they were outside of the grill Stefan showed Peyton to his car as he placed her bag in the back before helping her inside as they began to drive to the boarding house while they talked about their love for vintage cars as well as reminiscing about the good times before thing had gotten so complicated for both of them, Stefan still wanted to know what was going with Peyton that caused her to be so willing to come all the way to Mystic Falls just to check up on soon as they arrived they noticed something was off as everything seemed so quite and still as they headed inside to see Katherine laying on the floor by the stairs unconscious as Stefan bent down to check on her while Peyton called the ambulance which took them to the hospital where Stefan and Peyton sat waiting in the waiting room

" so who did you call exactly?" Peyton said as they sat in the plastic waiting room chairs as she rested her head on his shoulders as he smiled at the fact she was clearly fighting the urge to sleep

" Nadia, she's Katherine's daughter believe it or not" he said softly as he wondered how long it had been since she had a good night's rest without worrying about the outcome of the next day

" by this point there is very little that I wouldn't believe, although can I say that it's a little fun that the one person who didn't want the cure got it?" She said a little sleepily since he told her the whole story

" especially when she tried to recruit you to get it for her to stop us from getting it" he said jointing although he knew that he should be encouraging her to have more compassion and kindness

" Stefan! Where is she?" Nadia said coming towards them as Stefan gently stood I'l being careful not to hurt Peyton in the process as she realised how similar they looked as mother and daughter

" the doctors are still with her, they're trying to stabilise her" he said tried to be as considerate of her feeling as he could be while still telling her what she needed to know about her condition

"It doesn't make sense, I mean I was just speaking with her and she sounded fine" Nadia said trying to make sense of it all in her head as she replayed her last conversation with her again

" The doctors think it was a heart attack" Peyton said as where she was sitting between them as she looked up at them as Stefan helped her to her feet as she held out a hand to gesture

" Trust me, Katherine Pierce is not going to die of a heart attack. We both know my mother. She will fight this!" She said to Stefan more than to Peyton as she wrote her off as being a stranger

" maybe but maybe not, every organ in her body is shutting down and I'm thinking even Katherine pierce with her nine lives might not beat this" Peyton said trying to be gentle but firm

" Vampire blood can't save her, I compelled the doctors to let me take her home so she's more comfortable but...she's dying" he said trying to get through to her that her mom wouldn't survive this

" how long does she have left?" She said clearly upset a she began to form a timescale in her head as she thought about how Katherine to agreed to the travellers spell rather than dying

" They don't think she'll survive the rest of the day" he said knowing that it was very early in the morning as he thought about how tough the next few hours would be on them all

" call me when she's home... I have something I have to do" she said cryptically before leaving Stefan and Peyton to give each other a look of confusion as he placed an arm around her

" please tell I'm not the only one that thinks she's up to something" Peyton said as she tried to work out what game Nadia was playing or why she had to leave so abruptly to do something

" maybe but we don't have time to worry about it with a dying Katherine... Hey why don't you take my car and head home?" He said knowing that she needed to get some sleep before it all kicks off as he offered her his car keys

Stefan managed to compel an ambulance driver to take him and Katherine home since he had given Peyton his car before placing her into his bed and making sure she was comfortable while Peyton managed to get a few hours sleep at best in one of the empty Salvatore boarding bedroom before she woken by the sound of other people in the house. She decided to get up eventually as she sleepily began to get dressed in a maternity blue striped high necked tank top on top of a dark blue lace bralette, a pair of slight ripped maternity jeans, a pair of black biker boots and a blue biker jacket. Peyton placed her hair into a loose side braid that looked a little messy, she wore dark grey smoky eye make up and she wore a natural pale pink lip stain. As Peyton headed downstairs as she began to wish that she could drink coffee by the gallon load since she was so tired but knew she couldn't due to being pregnant, she walked into the living room where she saw Damon and two other guys sitting with a bottom of bourbon.

" I'm guessing Stefan called you about the latest development in your lives" Peyton said as she walked towards then as she saw the look of confusion on both boys faces due to her

" that he did, hence the bottle of the bourbon to celebrate... Oh Matt, Jeremy this is Klaus's baby mama" he said with a smile as he gestured for her to sit down and join them

" also known as Peyton and don't hold that fact against me, I'm actually a lot nicer than my boyfriend" she said with a smile since she knew that the people in their circle hated Klaus

" good to know... So what are we doing here?" Matt said noticing how pregnant and pretty she was before gesturing to the the empty shot glasses and full bourbon bottle as Damon smiled

" Katherine themed drinking game. Rule one: Name the worst thing Katherine Pierce has ever done" Damon said pouring a shot for each of them into a glass including one for Peyton

" which should be easy considering its Katherine" Jeremy said knowing that since she had been turned by accident by Rose 500 hundred years ago all she had down was bad things

" Rule two: Toast to the glory of her impending death then rule three: If you come across something that's worse which you will then repeat rules one and two" he said explaining the game to them

" ok seems simple enough, you go first" Peyton said realising that she didn't really have a Katherine story to tell since she only vaguely knew her from what Stefan had told her about it

" She pretended to be buried in a tomb for 145 years while I waited for her lying ass" Damon said as he picking up a shot glass and drank it thinking about how they had opened the tomb

" ok that is pretty bad mean as breaks up go" she said thinking that there had to be better lies to use to disappear than the including the old faithful 'it's not you, its me' line that people used

" wait...Does that beat pretending to be Elena and kissing me on the front porch of your old house?" He asked Jeremy as another bad thing popped into his head as he went onto rule two

" I don't think so" Jeremy said thinking that pretending to be dead and locked in the tomb which had a massive impact on them as people and a town beat him kissing the wrong girl

" I don't think so either, damn...Quarterback, go... Actually why don't you think on that? Little Gilbert" Damon said after drinking another shot and noticing the stumped look on matts face

" She fed me to Silas and I died... Then she made me crash my car into a pole and left me for dead...again" he said thinking about everything she had done to him lately as he took a shot

" double doozy...have another drink" Damon said pouring him another drink as he began to wonder how many people were now dead because of Katherine or some version of her

" My sister's dead because of her" Matt disc as if he had suddenly thought of something bad that Katherine had done to him as he realised that in a twisted way she was to blame for it

" Yes she is...Because I wouldn't have even been in town to turn Vicki into a murderous vampire if I wasn't trying to get Katherine out of a tomb she wasn't in" he said for Peyton's benefit

" I think it's safe to say that a lot of people have died due to her or some lie she's told" she said as she thought about that the same could be said for Stefan or Klaus for that matter

" Group shot!...oops, not for you or Stefan might actually kill me since you know..." He said making a gesture to signal her being pregnant as she rolled her eyes at him as she gave him the shot

" Seriously?" Elena said as Peyton recognise her as Katherine's lookalike as she walked in with two other girls as they walked towards them before making themselves comfortable

" Elena...We're were just...uh..." Matt said trying to come with some excuse about what they were doing partly because he knew that like Stefan she was compassionate and kind

" I know what you're doing, you're cut off... Who is this? Your new 'Andy'?" She said noticing Peyton sitting in one of the chairs as she began to get the feeling that it was an insider comment

" yeah I have no idea what that means but I'm Peyton, Stefan's best friend" she said not liking the way that Elena had asked who she was as she sensed post break tension between them

" oh my god! Peyton! It's so nice to meet you!" Caroline said as she realised who she was as she pulled her into a hug just in time as Peyton stood up as soon as she recognised her voice

Anyway...If anyone is drinking to Katherine's last days, it's going to be me" Elena said trying to focus the attention back on her and away of Peyton who she was still suspicion of her

" go for it" Damon said after sharing an awkward look with Elena as he offered her a shot glass filled with bourbon which she took before taking another as she thought about Katherine

" she impersonated me...repeatedly, made Aunt Jenna stab herself in the stomach and she cut off Uncle John's fingers" she said taking another shot before sitting down in front of Damon

" He might have deserved that... Our uncle John wasn't a nice or an easy person to like" Jeremy said to Peyton as he noticed her puzzled look at his comment about uncle John

" My Grams died trying to close a tomb she wasn't in" Bonnie said sitting on the arm of Jeremy's chair as she grabbed a shot from the table which she drank before shaking her head at the taste

" again with this tomb, Im thinking it would have been easier if she was in it or you know already dead" Peyton said knowing that a lot of people the cared about would still be alive

" Tyler's werewolf curse got triggered because of her" Caroline said although she realised that her and Tyler probably wouldn't have gotten together if he hadn't been turned into a werewolf

" and yet he hates Klaus for turning him into a hybrid... Among other things" she said knowing that Tyler had bigger issues with Klaus other than him turning him into the first bitten hybrid

" if it weren't for her turning him and Klaus turning him into hybrid the we'd be together and he would have chosen me and not Klaus" she said thinking about the ultimatum she gave Tyler

" Klaus followed her to Mystic Falls and because of that we lost Jenna...and Alaric" Elena said looking at Damon as she knew that they had grieved for Alaric in their own way and still were

" to be fair if she had been less selfish and more trusting of Elijah then Klaus wouldn't have come here since he would've already broke the curse" Peyton said defending her boyfriend

" We're going to need more booze" Matt said knowing that if they kept going the way they were then they could be drinking till she died which meant that they defiantly needed more

" She tried to kill me at least twice." Elena said thinking of something else that she had done to her as she thought about how she had been the one to give her to the cure after an attempt

" She did kill me...Although I'm weirdly better off" Caroline said knowing that she was stronger and fiercer as a vampire than she ever was as a human as well as much more confident

" you know rumour has it, she burnt down the entire city of Atlanta once" Damon said thinking that one counted despite it being a rumour and never actually proven to be true in a way

" That might win" Jeremy said thinking that there was probably more people than they could that would want in on this game since she had wronged a lot of people for a lot of reasons

" actually what I think I might win is the fact that she used that excuse to go live with you guys" Peyton said knowing the story well from Stefan who had once told her all about it

" All right, knock it off or take it somewhere else. You guys are being insensitive...seriously Pey?" He said not liking the fact that she was near so much alcohol while being pregnant

" Come on, Stefan. Don't let the sight of a frail, human Elena lookalike cloud your memories of the manipulative psycho that she is" Damon said being the only one not ashamed of the game

"In 1864 Katherine moved into my home, she compelled me to love her, seduced my brother, fed us full of vampire blood and then started a war with the town that got us killed" Stefan said as he took the shot glasses that Damon was holding up to him to encourage him to join in

" Exactly so bottoms up" Damon said glad that for once his brother wasn't going to ruin his fun with his morals and issues which he severely lacked as he turned to drink his own shot

" But centuries before that, she was just an innocent girl that was shunned by her family" he said continuing his story as he thought about why she was that way and why she did those things

" boohoo, everyone in the world have some kind of family drama but it doesn't excuse the bad things they do" Damon said knowing that that they all had their fair share of family drama

" you're right for five hundred years she lied and manipulated and did whatever she had to do to survive and she did" he said knowing that she only ever did what she thought she had to do

" yeah but she still lied and manipulated and people got hurt or worse because of those lies and manipulation" Peyton said as he wondered if she was talking about Katherine or Klaus

" She's a survivor, right? So that's the girl I will drink to today. Cheers" he said raising his shot glasses before drinking it as Damon rolled his eyes and Peyton scoffed at his toast to her

" Please! One night of hot sex with her and you're brainwashed?" He said annoyed at the fact his brother was sticking up for the person that caused them and their friends so much pain

" clearly someone has been drinking too much of the Katherine coolie" she said thinking the same as Damon as they both looked at each other since this was why he had called her

" What?!" Both Bonnie and Elena said as they began to wonder what was going on and why they hadn't been told this newest piece of gossip from their resident best friend gossip queen

" Oh my...I forgot to tell you. You were kidnapped and hostaged and..." Caroline said realising that she had forgotten to tell them about overhearing them having sex with everything going on

" Bottle's empty...I should–" Stefan said awkwardly as he lifted the empty bottle up as he tried to avoid Elena's judging look and the looks of shock that the other were giving him except two

" That's why you never send a busboy to do a man's job... Nadia,the devil's spawn. Caroline, did you remember to tell Elena that?" Damon said as he turned around to see Nadia

"I think my mind just exploded. Okay, Katherine's upstairs" Elena said as she tried to process everything as Caroline smacked her forehead as she realised that she had forgotten that too

" Actually, I'm here to see all of you. I found a way to save my mother and I need some help" Nadia said walking into the room further as Elena took another shot as they looked around

" Uh-uh. No way! Even my biased brother knows I will kick his ass from here to Kentucky if he helps Katherine Pierce live one more day on this Earth. No volunteers" He said refusing her

" I figured as much which is why I found that old safe your brother spent the summer drowning in-" she said beginning to tell them the reason why they were when she was interrupted

" seriously! Why haven't you gotten rid of that thing yet? I mean really get rid of it" Peyton said suddenly noticing how problems this safe was causing them lately which could all be solved

" anyway I buried it on this property with your friend Matt inside of it. Oh – without this" Nadia said carrying on with her threat as she placed Matt's Gilbert ring on the table in front of them

It was decided that Stefan and Elena would go with Nadia to help her while Peyton, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy would go out looking for where she buried Matt before it was too late which left Damon alone to watch Katherine who was getting weaker by the hour. Peyton put on her blue biker jacket as she headed outside with the others as she wondered how she had gotten herself involved in more supernatural drama in a different town despite leaving New Orleans to get away from it all for a while, they began to look around the large Salvatore estate for any signs of where Nadia had buried Matt

" I don't see any freshly dug ground" Jeremy said as he looked around as he worried about his best friend as he placed Matt's Gilbert ring in his pocket so that he could give to him

" yeah and I'm not picking up anything scent wise...werewolf remember" Peyton said noticing the looks that Bonnie and Jeremy were giving her as she used the scent she took of Matt

" This property is massive" Bonnie said looking around at how the Salvatore lan spanned over acres as she realised that he could even be buried in the woods which was near their house

"Hello? Is no one going to comment on the fact that Stefan slept with Katherine? I mean that's kind of a big deal" Caroline said as she relived finding out glad glad that other people knew

" I've commented on it enough, it's the whole reason I'm here" she said knowing that she would still be in New Orleans with Klaus and the others of Damon hadn't called her about it

" It doesn't matter, I mean we've all slept with our fair share of bad choices like you and Damon or Peyton and Klaus... Sorry couldn't resist" Jeremy said with an innocent smile to her

" No offense taken" Bonnie said to him as she thought about they had slept with each other for the first time not that long ago as she wondered whether or not he regretted it

" No, obviously not you" he said trying to reassure her that he never regretted anything that he did with her as Peyton continued to look for Matt rather than joining in as she was still new

"Bonnie Bennett! Wait, did you two... And you didn't tell me?!" Caroline said as she stopped walking as everyone went silent although Bonnie's face told them everything and confirmed it

" I didn't think I was obligated to" she said thinking that what happened between her and her boyfriend stayed between them and wasn't for her to tell her best friends as if it was gossip

" Of course you were obligated! You're my best friend! It's in the girl code right Peyton?" She said looking for her to back her up on this although Peyton looked completely clueless

" yeah I'm not exactly an expert on the girl code but I do agree with Bonnie on this" she said knowing that Klaus wouldn't like it if she told people about their sex life as would she

" Oh my god! Does Elena know that her little brother...?" She asked as suddenly anther thought came to her as she wondered Bonnie or Jeremy had told his sister about them

" No" as both Jeremy and Bonnie said as they interrupted her as they made it clear that Elena didn't know and they didn't want her to find out either since it would be awkward and weird

" Oh, scandalous sex! Even better! God, how am I the only person on this planet that isn't having scandelous sex?" She said wondering why she wasn't having fun like she used to

" not everyone is having scandalous sex, I mean I'm not" Peyton said trying to reassure as she wonders why and how she got involved in this conversation with people who were still stranger

" you're sleeping with Klaus, that's like the definition of scandalous sex" she said knowing that anyone being involved with the big bad original hybrid was scandalous and earth shattering

" Why don't we split up and think about that?" Jeremy said sensing that Peyton was exactly comfortable talking about her sex life just like they were as he had had enough of Caroline

"Good idea, we'll cover more ground that way" Caroline agreed as Bonnies and Jeremy went one way and Peyton went another leaving her alone still standing on the path leading to the house

Peyton decided to head into the woods to find Matt since the others see checking the other areas around the Salvatore estate as she tried to be careful with where she stepped since her centre of gravity was off slightly due to being almost five months pregnant with twins meaning she was a little bigger than she would if she was only carrying one baby. She couldn't help but think of a dying Katherine laying bed while her daughter did everything she could to save her as she wondered if her children would do that for her

" Matt?...Matt! Hold on, we're coming for you" she said stopping for a second as she used her werewolf hearing to detect any sound but come up blank as she suddenly sensed a vampire

" hello little red... Did you miss me?" Klaus said as she turned around to see him leaning against as tree as he watched her being amazed by how beautiful she looked just being her

" it's been what a day since I seen you so maybe... What are you doing here? Did it get boring in New Orleans?" She asked glad that he was here but still curious about the why he was here

" well Damon informed that Katerina Petrova made a tragic turn" he said with his signature smirk as he thought about one of his ultimate enemies meeting the end they deserved

" and let me guess? You couldn't wait to come and gloat over her corpse to be and finally get your revenge" she said showing the fact that she was less than impressed with him being here

" I've have been waiting 500 years to get revenge on Katherine for ruining my plans to break the curse" he said knowing that he would gladly take pleasure in the pain she was in from dying

" well I've leave you to your revenge while I go and save Matt" she said deciding to walk away from him as she realised that he still didn't understand why she was angry with him lately

" Peyton... I don't understand why you are traipsing through the woods for someone who don't know" he said realising that she always seemed like a puzzle of emotions to him

" because that's who I am, I care and I can't help it! You know I sat there and listen to them listing all the bad things Katherine has done and all I can think about is the bad things you've done or who you may have hurt" she said going into full rage ranting mode as she unloaded

" you know who I am, you've heard the stories so why is it a shock to you that I am who I am? Here's me thinking that you understand that" he said wondering where this was coming from

" I do understand that and you... But a part of me is scared that you'll always pick revenge over me, over us" she said placing a hand on her stomach as she realised it wasn't just her

" Peyton, you know I will always-" he began to say before she interrupted him as he realised that she was in one of raging mood swings as he wondered if it was pregnancy or werewolf related

" blah blah, it's empty words! You know Caroline gave Tyler an ultimatum, said it her or his revenge with you and he chose you. I can't allow myself to be hurt like she is!" She said knowing she had to protect herself like she was used to doing before deciding to walk away

" and would give me the same choice?" He asked as he chased after her wondering how she could move so fast for someone as pregnant as she was as he zoomed in front of her

" what are you talking about?... I need to find Matt before he dies in that safe" she said not wanting to deal with their relationship drama right now when someone was in danger

" oh well while you've been yelling at me and running off, I heard distant his screams...don't worry, I'm he'll be happy with his rescuer" he said knowing what her next question would be

" you brought Rebekah with you... Great so now you can get back to you're revenge plot and I can get to my day" she said rolling her eyes as she decided to continue walking in the woods

" I do but I meant it when I said I wouldn't for you" he said knowing that he had to show her how much she meant to him as he wondered how someone so young could be so damaged

" so what? You came all the way to Mystic Falls just to back off when I tell you to? Why now?" She asked wishing that he had listened to her in New Orleans which could have saved people

" no I came all the way here to gloat over a corpse to be as you so poetically put it but I won't for you, all I ask is for something in return" he said knowing he wanted more out of this deal

" and what is that exactly?" She said as he noticed that her guard and defences were still up as he wished he had sledge hammer to knock them down with force like he was used to

" I want your confession" he said as he waited for her reaction as he tried not to show how nervous he was about this next part since it was all new territory for him as much it was to her

" my confession? Yeah I didn't do anything wrong so what would you like me to confess about?" She said with a small smile as she wondered if he knew something that she didn't

" me! as soon as we're done here, I will leave and you can raise our children with Stefan or any man of your choosing" he said trying to hide the hurt and pain that thought caused him

" wh-...why?" She said surprised by the sudden change in direction this conversation as she tried to work out why he was so willing to give her up and give up the chance at a family

" this way you'll never be forced to defend my actions or try to make sense of them, you'll never need to bend your morals for me or go against who you are" he said closing the space between them

" you're making it sound like some perfect little angel" she said softly knowing that Jeremy had been right when he had said they had all made bad choices in life just like she had

" you are to me in ways you'll never understand... I will gone and you will be free, I just want you to be honest with me" he said knowing that she was always annoyingly honest except for when it came to her feelings

" you want honesty? So if I tell you how I feel about you, you'll just walk away from me?" She said trying to clarify some of the finer points as she tried to work it all out in her head calmly

" I will...walk away from you and I never come back, I promise" he said struggling to say the words as he thought about how much it would pain him to watch them grow up from a far

" God! You think that you leaving is going to fix everything? That I can magically forget about you and go back to how life used to be? It doesn't work like that!" She said panicking a little

" but it could I'm an original hybrid, I could compel you to forget me, to think that the father of our children is nothing more than a deadbeat" he said knowing he would do it for her if needed

" why would you think I want that? I don't want you to leave me because I...I" she said getting more and more worked up as she suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed to him in a new way

" you what?...Peyton?" He said as he watched her pace nervously before leaving against a tree as she was defeated after looked like a long and intense inner argument with herself

" because I love you!... I've fallen in love with you Niklaus Mikaelson and I don't know how to stop falling" she said decided to go for it as he zoomed to her before crashing his lips on hers

" everyday I find myself finding out something new about you that makes me love you than the day before...I love you Peyton" he said knowing that he had never loved anyone like her

before

Klaus carefully picked Peyton up by her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck before he used his speed to a tree so that her back was the tree making him even closer all the while they never stopped kissed, Klaus began to pull off her blue biker jacket and throwing it onto the forest ground before steeping back so that she could take her top off to expose her blue lace bralette and her pregnant stomach where their twins grew. Their only focus for the next little while was on their own needs and wants as they became so wrapped up in each other as they showed each other their love. Eventually when they had finished they began to get dressed as he paced a kiss on her birthmark before she put her top back on

" I should head back to the boarding house, Stefan will be wondering where I got to" she said with a smile as she looked back at Klaus who was lazily watching her as he lay on his side

" let him wonder and worry...no, ok then go back to your best friend" he said as he sat up to pull on his own top before deciding to kiss her neck to tempt her into staying with him

" I'll be home before you know it... And we can do things as partners right?" She said knowing that she couldn't deal with being in the dark again as things go on around her

" of course, you are mine and I am yours" he said as she turned around to face him as he kissed her again to reassure her that he would go home without gloating to Katherine

" that's a bit formal if you ask me... I prefer the term family, I love you but I gotta go" she said with one final kiss as she grabbed her biker jacket before walking away from him as he watched in awe of her

Peyton walked the through the woods until she eventually came to the Salvatore boarding house where she heard everyone inside talking as she decided to head towards the back garden as she spotted Damon and Stefan sitting on the steps of their house as they drank bourbon as she decided to go and join them as she sat beside Stefan.

" where have you been? I thought you might have decided to walk back to New Orleans" Stefan said wondering why she had been so late back compared to everyone else

" I ummm ran into a mutual friend of ours and let's just say I caught up" she said trying to be cryptic in her speech as she thought a way of saying she met Klaus and slept with him

" is that why you have a leaf in your hair?" Damon said as he gestured to her hair as Stefan plucked out a leaf or two from her hair as she gave him a sneaky smile at the thought

" so what are we... You drinking to?" She said after noticing the look Stefan gave her for mentioning the fact that she was involved in the drinking as he nodded towards her stomach

"'To Katherine but we were just talking about how Damon has to fix whatever's going on with him and Elena" he said said nodding toward his brother, he couldn't escape this conversation

" yeah as much I hate to say it, Stefan's right. Elena is the best thing to happen to you" she said backing him up as she thought about the similar ones between him, Katherine and Klaus

"You think I don't know that? I can't live without her" he said taking a sip from his glass as he thought about everything he had done to get the girl just to lose her again after succeeding

" so why break up with her?" Peyton said knowing that it didn't exactly make sense as she thought back on how Klaus was ready to walk away from her in order for her to be happy

"when you think about it, I'm no better than will be happier without me" he said knowing that bad things tended to happy around the people that go involved with him

" you're right, there are similarities between you and Katherine and even Klaus like self sabotage" she said knowing that each of them convinced themselves they didn't deserve it

" maybe you're right...What? I'm being selfless. Don't give me that look" he said noticing that both Peyton and Stefan were giving him a 'are you serious?' Look since they tried to believe him

" I'm not giving you a look" Stefan said innocently although he was as he tried to think of a time where Damon had ever successfully been selfless in his life but it seemed to work for him

" he might not have given you a look but I totally was" she said making them laugh as she was once again completely honest with herself and others as she wondered why now

" Katherine-fricking-Pierce has a selfless moment, I'm not allowed to?" He said wondering why they were so fixated and determined to get Elena and him back together all of a sudden

" yup, that's about right because Elena is hurting just like you are" she said as they realised that she was right, he knew that the last thing he wanted was to hurt the girl he loved

" Fine...When I get Elena back and the whole universe freaks out because the fated doppelgängers are torn apart, just remember you...you're the one who pep-talked me out of doing the right thing for the universe and all mankind" he said making them all laugh at him

" I will keep that in mind... Now head inside so I can talk to this one alone" Stefan said knowing that he needed to know what had happened in the woods with their mutual friend

" what do you want to know?... Fine, it was Klaus who I met in the woods... I told him I loved him" she said in a small voice as he knew what a big deal it would be for her to say that

" you told him that you loved him...wow my little caterpillar is growing into a beautiful butterfly" he said making a butterfly shape with his hand as she gently nudged him with her shoulder

" yeah maybe but it's still complicated and New Orleans is extremely complicated" she said thinking about the double crossing plots and Marcel and what happened with Davina

" yeah well it's complicated wherever we go right? Just make it simple when you're together" he said knowing that she was going to head back soon to deal with everything in New Orleans

" thank you, you have no idea how much I needed my bestie" she said leaning her head on his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek and getting up as she head inside to everyone else

Just as she was about to head into the living where everyone was hanging out, she saw Bonnie Bennett was walking towards her as she remembered that she had to speak to the Bennett witch as she seemed to do the same as they headed into the parlour room away from everyone else

" I've meaning to talk to you alone, Stefan talked me about your family and the curse placed on them" she said as she tried to ease into the conversation which was a tense one at best

" did you look into it? I mean can you help?" She ask really hoping that she wasn't going to have to go back to Sophie and beg her to lift the curse as the descendant of the witch

"I did and I really which I could help but it can only be lifted by the witch who did or someone related to her, it's blood magic" she said knowing this wasn't what she wanted to hear

" well thank you for looking into it, I appreciate it...Now I need to think of a way around that blood magic thing" she said knowing that she wasn't going anywhere near a Deveraux

" hey... Did you know that there is a woman on the other side who always follows you?" She said as Peyton remembered that she was the anchor to the other side meaning she saw death

" really? Who is she? I don't really know anyone supernatural who's dead or likes me" she said with humour as she tried to play it off cool rather than being overly curious about the woman

" she says she's your mom and that she wishes things has been different... You look like her" she said comparing the woman on the other side to Peyton like their hair colour or eye colour

" my mom... Oh wow... Hi mom, I don't know a hell a lot about you or dad or what happened but I will and I'll save our people" she said looking around the room unsure of where she was


	15. Chapter 15: dance back from the grave

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x12 of the originals which I have tried to include as of it as possible while trying to make it still my own as well as changed somethings and added scenes to make it fit with Peyton as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of it. I'm so sorry as well as I'd it's a little shorter than the recent chapters but it's just due to the episode. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 15:dance back from the grave

It had been two weeks since the Mystic Falls visit, two weeks since Davina was ritually sacrificed and two weeks since Klaus and Peyton said they loved each other. Everything had been calm in the French Quarter since they had returned allowing Klaus and Peyton to some time together to be a somewhat normal couple who were expecting twins as she was now five and half months pregnant. During this time in between looking his empire, him and Peyton would go shopping for either for her or the babies or they would take trips out to the quarter where he showed her all of his old spots and haunts. One morning Peyton got dressed in to a white lace top with 3/4 length sleeves, a pair of jeans and a pair of ankle cream booties. She decided to wear her hair in a fashionably messy but elegant bun, she decided to go simple with her makeup by wearing brown eye makeup and natural looking pink lip balm. As Peyton headed downstairs she could hear the other vampires gathering and talking about things

"Hey, Marcel, maybe you know what's going on. Klaus ordered us to meet here and now he's a no-show" Diego said spotting Marcel in the courtyard as he looked to him for some clarity

"What do you want from me? It's a new regime. Get used to it!" Marcel said clearly upset and frustrated as he sat down in a huff where he took long swigs from the whisky bottle in his hand

" if Klaus said he would be here then he'll be here" Peyton said trying to defuse the situation by reassuring them as Diego looked at her as if she was still some random werewolf to them

"Dearest brethren, your attention please!" Klaus said entering the room with his arm around Thierry as they were all a little confused as they tried to work out why he was out of the garden

" what's going on?" Diego asked cautiously as he thought about why Thierry had been placed in the garden and how under Marcel it was liked a death sentence to be left there rotting

" No doubt, you're all surprised to see Thierry Vanchure who's supposed to be rotting in the Garden for the crime of killing one of our own" he said looking to Peyton who knew the truth

" so why isn't he?" Another more unknown vampire as Peyton turned in the direction of his voice to see wh it was but didn't recognise whoever was questioning Klaus's actions

" well I personally decided to issue him with a pardon. I hope you'll all welcome home Thierry" he said as watching Thierry be welcomed back into the mix as he smiled to Diego his old friend

"Welcome home, man" Diego said as him and Thierry hugged as Klaus noticed Peyton still on the stairs as she nodded her head towards Marcel who was clearly still drowning his sorrows

" You're in a good mood, you should visit Mystic Falls more often" Marcel said when he walked over to his table since he knew that Klaus had been in a good mood for the last two week due to it

" why would I need to go all the way Mystic Falls when I have something or someone keeping me happy? Anyways I have pressing responsibilities here" he said smiling to Peyton in joy

" really? Why am I sensing there was another reason you asked them here?" She said wondering what else he had up his sleeve as she looked around for more returning vamps

" because there is...Now as you all know, the witch Davina is no longer with us. Without her, we can no longer monitor the activity of our witch neighbours" he said addressing the vampires in the courtyard

" so how do we deal with them then?" Thierry asked remembering the times when they witches ruled the French Quarter and would happily pick off vampires one at a time like it was a hobby

" Well since their Harvest failed their magic will soon be gone forever. Until then, I say we keep them on their toes" he said sparking their intrigue of putting the witches in their place for now

" what did you have in mind?" Diego asked as Klaus began to walk towards him after sensing that Marcel was in no state to carry through with the task that he was planning in his head

" Diego, I wonder if you might lead a rousting in the cauldron...Marcel, I'd hoped you would join Diego." Klaus said after seeing him grab his bottle and head for the door as he blocked him

" Nah, I'm gonna take a personal day" he said pushing past Klaus who was beginning to look visibly annoyed by his attitude as he scowled at him as Peyton decided to step in and help

" hey go easy on him, he's clearly still hurting over what happened with Davina" she said knowing that Davina had been the closest thing Marcel had to a daughter and was still grieving

" I'm aware of that love but there comes a time when we all have to move on" he aid knowing that he needed Marcel to be a part of this community as his second to inspire the other men

" I know but sometimes it's easier said than done... All I'm saying when you go in to talk him, try to be a little sensitive to his feelings" she said knowing that he could sometimes be anything but

" fine, just for you little red... Are you coming?" He said with a smiling when he noticed that she was staying behind as he showed her that she was more welcomed to join him when doing business

Klaus and Peyton decided to head into the living room where they found Marcel sitting on one of the couches still drinking away his worries as Peyton decided to take a sit near him while placing a hand on her swollen stomach waiting for one of them to speaking first

" Ugh, is this what's it's come to? I bear the full weight of our kingdom while you pout like a child" Klaus said gesturing to the fact that Marcel was currently silently sulking rather than helping

" remember what I said about sensitivity?" Peyton said that with a pointed look since she knew that this wasn't going to help with anything is he was calling Marcel names like a child

" hey, you wanted to be King and besides you look like you got it covered" Marcel said giving a look as he wondered about her role in this before taking another drink from his glass

" If the men see you shirk your duties the they're likely to do the same" he said knowing that they couldn't afford for their men to loose faith in them or to think they could do whatever

" I told you, I am not in the mood for vampire hijinks" Marcel said siting up straighter as he sensed that Klaus wasn't going to leave him in peace any time soon even with Peyton there

"No, you'd rather sit wallowing in sorrow for your lost little friend" he said still raising his voice at him as Peyton realised by the look on Marcel's face that he was about to push him too far

" Klaus..." She said with a warning tone as she realised that this was most likely going in end up in a fist fight with her caught in the middle as she tried to prevent from happening at all

"Don't push me right now!" Marcel said almost in a growling voice as he stood up and pointed at him as they all realised that things were heating up much faster than anyone had noticed

" hey! I understand that you're still grieving Davina but that doesn't mean you can take it out on us, got it?" Peyton said standing in between them so that they would have to go through her

" I am sorry Davina is gone, okay? I'm sorry but this mournful attitude is unworthy of you and it's boring to me" Klaus said showing a more gentler side before switching back to being him

" again with the insensitivity!" Peyton said as she rolled her eyes as him as he looked at her completely confused why she was reacting this way as he thought through his sentence

"Hey guys, we got a problem" Diego said entering the room looking worried before realising that there was clearly something on between Marcel and Klaus as he wondered about the team

Klaus knew better than to tell Peyton to stay behind since he knew that she would just follow him or come away as they went with Diego to the cauldron after Peyton had grabbed her cream biker jacket and umbrella as thunder and rain began to hit the city as Diego showed the three of them what he had found. There was two desiccated vampires who both had the small magical symbol carved into their foreheads and were laying a magical circle created by salt cove fined in runes

" I could see how this is a problem, what happened?" Peyton said as she carefully bent down to get a closer look at the bodies before she got back up again with the help of Klaus

"We came to mess with the witches just like you said and these two, they went missing. I found them like this, not even staked. Just dead" Diego told them stunned that this happened

"That's two more of my guys gone. Nice job, Captain" Marcel said to Klaus sarcastically as Peyton turns to him suddenly wishing she could bang his head off a wall to knock some sense into him

" you're blaming Klaus? When would he have had time to do this and why would he? Think before you speak" she said as Marcel began to wonder why she was always defending him

" Where are you going? Someone has to account for this!" Klaus said as he noticed that Marcel had pulled his hoodie up and began to walk away from them after looking at the bodies

" You want revenge, get it yourself. That mark is tied to some bad mojo and if any of you had any brains, you'll head back to the compound and stay the hell out of this" he said walking off

" We're gonna find whoever did this and I will show them what suffering is...take the bodies back to the compound" he said to them knowing that Elijah should see them too before he acted

Elijah was waiting for them to return from the cauldron due to getting a text from Peyton about meeting them there since they needed his help with something as two vampires lay down the bodies so that they propped up slightly for elijah to examine them as Peyton and Klaus waiting for him before discussing the weirdness of it while the other vampires nearby gathered to discuss their scariness of it all

" Someone will die for this, Elijah" Klaus said knowing that his brother was likely to disagree with him and make some deal with him about waiting before he took actions against whoever

" Remarkably I don't disagree, however I would like to know where they learned such dark magic" Elijah said as he stood up to join them as they agreed that it was defiantly dark magic

" I had hoped never to see that symbol again" Klaus said as he remembered the first time that they had both seen this mark and what had happened due to the man wielding the dark magic

" wait you both recognise this mark? Do you know who did this?" Peyton asked feeling a little in the dark since she knew nothing about the mark or how they had caused them to die like this

" as I recall it is the signature of a fool who once stood against us... His name was Papa Tunde" Klaus told her as he remembered Papa Tunde's sons wearing that mark on their heads

" and clearly some upstart witch is salvaging old tricks" Elijah said as he wondered how they would even learn everything that he had done in such depth to be able to copy Papa Tunda

" obviously this Papa Tunde was one bad dude, what did he do exactly?" She said wanting more details about what this guy did in order to prepare herself of what the copycat might do

" he went on a massacre of sorts killing witches, humans, vampire as well as channeling those he killed before Niklaus killed him" Elijah said filling her as she figured out the last part herself

" I'll do for him as I did the other unless you would like a repeat" he said knowing that he defiantly didn't want that since he had more to lose now as he looked to his pregnant girlfriend

" I would like to say killing isn't the answer but I also don't want a massacre in the city I live in" she said unconsciously placing a protective hand over where her babies were growing

" neither do I, little red...Diego, when night falls I want you to gather every vampire in the Quarter. Get me the head of whoever did this and put it on a stick" Klaus said making it clear

" Yeah...That's gonna be a problem. Everyone is freaked out, we haven't had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that." Diego said after talking to the other about it

" Marcel has run off like a scared child so you lot are left with me. Now who of you will fight to defend our home?" Klaus said speaking to the vampires gathered as they all went silent

" oh god, this isn't going to end well is it?" She said sensing what their answer was going to be and what Klaus's reaction was going to be at his vampires failing to back him up

" Not a single one of you will stand with me, so afraid are you of this new threat? You should know better. I'll handle this myself" he said storming off before Peyton could comfort him

After Klaus's dramatic exit, Peyton decided to headed into her bedroom that she shared with Klaus as she took off her biker jacket before grabbing the pictures of Celeste that she had stashed away as she decided to spread them out on the bed as she tried to work out their meaning again while making herself more comfortable as she texted Klaus to check in on him. She wasn't aware of how much time was passing by until Elijah came past her room clearly looking for her while holding a bowl of mixed fruits in one hand.

" There you are" he said leaning against the door frame as he watched her sitting on the bed as she looked at to see him standing there as she smiled knowing that she had to talk to him

" Here I am" she said in reply to his statement as she wondered where else she would be since they both knew that Klaus would be raging if he found out that she left the compound

" I brought you something to eat, I wasn't sure if you had eaten yet...Davina's drawings" he said handing her the bowl of fruit as he noticed the sketches of Celeste laying on the bed

" thank you, it seems like I'm constantly hungry lately and I know it's morbid but I've been thinking about them" she said taking a piece of fruit from the bowl as she looked at them

" thinking about them how?" He said walking closer to the bed as he wondered why she was intrigued by drawings of his ex lover although he knew that she was clever and perspective

" well we never did figure out why she drew those pictures of Celeste. Anyway, I'm just killing time now that I'm on vampire lock-down again" she said as if she wasn't one to break the rules

" Whoever did this, we will deal with them. It won't be long" he said trying to reassure her that they would sort all of this out and this would somewhat return to normal as close to it

" I'm not worried... Ok maybe that's not true, I'm worry about a lot like Marcel and the vampires... And a revengeful klaus" she said feeling like worried was a constant state for her

" I wouldn't worry too much about Klaus, he was seems to work things out in some form" he said knowing that it was usually through murder and threats although he helped balance it out

" I'm aware of that and how he does it... Where's Rebekah? I feel like haven't seen either of you for a while" she said known that she had been in a happy bubble with Klaus for two weeks

" you're right, I have been occupied and as Rebekah...well my siblings are in some quarrel" he said knowing after a thousand years together the sibling fights got worse and more intense

" I'm guessing she still reeling from being rejected by Marcel" she said remembering how she had discovered that she was still making plays against Klaus by pairing up with people

" plus Niklaus remains agitated, it seems as if even our slightest interactions seem to infuriate him" he said thinking about how his worries and doubt were made worse by them interacting

" I don't know why, I mean he knows its him that I love... I should put these away" she said gesturing to the drawings as she took another piece of fruit before tidying them away

" how are you coping with Davina's death? As memory serves, you were becoming quite close to her before her death" he said wondering how she was coping with being surrounded by so much death

" I'm ok, being away to Mystic Falls helped. I mean I got to see Stefan and distract myself a little" she said before thinking as she realised that he had lost another person he loved

" with Katerina's death? It's okay, I made peace with the fact that we were not meant to be a long time ago" he said noticing the worried look she was giving him when he said her name

" but it's got to still hurt that she's gone...hey, does Rebekah know about the Papa Tunde copycat?" She said suddenly thinking that she could be in danger due to being on the outs

" no but I should go and inform her, thank you for reminding me" he said with a smile before leaving to call Rebekah to tell her about the recent going ones in the French Quarter

Peyton grabbed her jacket as she joined Elijah in the courtyard as she silent sat in one of the chairs nearby as she watched him grow more and more concerned by the fact that he still hasn't gotten a hold of Rebekah yet, Peyton knew it had to be more than a coincidence that this new player was going around hunting vampires to mark and Rebekah suddenly going radio silent

" Rebekah is not answering her calls" he said turning around to face Peyton as she used the table to help her up and to steady herself as she walked over to join him as she began to think

" are you worried about whoever killed those daywalkers still being out there?" She said voicing her thoughts and concerns since it didn't seems reasonable to assume otherwise yet

" Frankly, I'm worried that she had something to do with this" he said benign honest with her as he thought about the conversation he had with his sister that morning before everything

" I don't believe that, this is a bit extreme even for Rebekah" she said knowing that a fight between siblings was a miles away from working with someone using this kind of dark magic

" She's very displeased with Niklaus, perhaps even conspiring with others... Thierry is it?" he said justifying his thoughts as Peyton thought about the deal Rebekah made with Davina

" That's right" Thierry said after taking a drink of his whiskey nervously as Elijah and Peyton walked over to where he was sitting completely isolated from the few vampires in the compound

" My sister is rather fond of you which is strange as she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men. Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?" Elijah said questioning him about it

" I don't know what you're-"Thierry began to say in an attempt to cover up his track until Elijah got annoyed and grabbed his throat before zooming over a wall to push him against

" You can either tell me what you know or I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the Quarter" Elijah said threatening him as he realised that he was done being the nice brother

" and when he's done that, I would gladly arrange for one of my werewolf friends to bit you during the next full moon" Peyton said just as deadly as she wished that she could be the one

" She asked me to keep an eye out on witch stuff. I found something and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy" he said remembering what had happened at the docks

" and let me guess, he desiccated her with his touch? So clearly it's the same guy" Peyton said to Elijah as they both realised that this was what they had both been worrying about

" Like a coward, you left her" Elijah said angrily at him as he thought about how much danger Rebekah could be in now that Thierry left her in the arms of someone who was threat to them

" What was I supposed to do, fight some warlock that took out an Original?" He said trying to defend himself as he felt the grip around his neck get tighter as Elijah become more angered

" you weren't supposed to leave her, you never leave someone...where was this, exactly?" Peyton said being firm with him since it was a rule she lived by, she wondered where she was

" The docks, warehouse 57. I was just doing what she asked. You cannot tell Klaus about this" Thierry said not wanting to go back to the garden where he would rot and die of starvation

" I shall take that into consideration...what are you doing?" Elijah said snapping his neck and allowing his body to drop of the floor as he noticed that Peyton was putting on her jacket

" I'm coming with you...obviously!" She said worried as she wondered whether they were going to have to a problem as she knew that she had to fight to protect her children's family

" No, you have stay here. The compound is safe" he said knowing that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her or to her unborn children as would Klaus

" Rebekah is in trouble so I'm going whether you approve of it or not" she said since they knew that she would end up going on her own if he said no to her again as it was the right thing to do

" fine but you do not leave my sight, understand?" He said taking a minute to think it through as he realised that she was just that stubborn once she had set her mind to do something

" deal... See how easy it is when you just agree with me" she said with a smile as he chuckled at her slightly as they left to head to the docks to see what was going on with Rebekah

The car ride to the docks was a tense one as they were both lost in their thoughts about what the Papa Tunde copycat could be doing to her as the image of those two dead vampires began to fill Peyton's head as she wondered what he could do to an original vampire, eventually they arrived at the docks and found the correct warehouse as they ran inside or as close as Peyton got to running while being five and half months pregnant with twins. When they enter the warehouse they saw Rebekah's body laying in the middle of the floor surrounded by salt and runes

" Rebekah!" Elijah said panicking when he seen his sister looking desiccated as he went to knell down to her to take her away but realised that he couldn't get passed the salt barrier

" Why can't we get to her" Peyton said thinking about the stories Stefan had told her about the different uses of a boundary spell but it usually involved a doorway or a preexisting barrier

" it's some kind of boundary spell" he said thinking of a way to break it since he knew that he had to get to her before whoever was doing this did something way worse to her or someone else

" what's happening to her?" She said wondering what was going on with Rebekah since she looked pretty for a vampire but she knew that it was extremely difficult to kill an original

" Someone is channeling her which is typically a lethal process but because she's an Original meaning she can't die so instead, she's an endless source of power" he said explaining it to her

" So what are we supposed to do?" Peyton asked knowing that they had to stop whoever was doing this from continuing to use Rebekah's power in order to make them weaker

" we have to get her out of there, I just don't know how" he said panicking slightly as he tried to think of all the supernatural witchy things he had seen in his past to find a solution to this

" hold on... Sophie, it's Peyton... Just listen someone is channeling Rebekah and she's in this magical salt circle that's stopping us from getting to her, any ideas on how to fix this?" Peyton said after pulling out her phone and calling the one witch she knew in New Orleans

" the channeling will stop as soon as you take her away from that circle" Sophie said thinking that the solution was pretty obvious since she was missing the main problem at hand

"You're not listening, we cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell... If I can't remove her, we can't break the link" Elijah said still panicking about saving Rebekah

"It's a convoluted spell like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient" Sophie said thinking that they could destroy the boundary spell to enter

" like what? We're kinda limited with our witch ingredient at the docks" Peyton said looking around the warehouse in the hopes that the copycat had left behind something they use

" I don't know like volcanic ash or rock salt...really anything up to and including eye of newt" Sophie said thinking of the top of her head about everything more magical potent than salt

" What about the blood of a witch?" Elijah said as he kneeling down to take a closer look at the salt as he looked to Peyton before glancing to her stomach as he got an idea for ingredient

" Do you have the blood of a witch?" Sophie asked confused as she wondered if he had just grabbed a witch to use or if he kept a vial of witch blood with him before he ended the call

" I need a favor" Elijah said to Peyton as he stood up knowing that he was asking a lot from her and was crossing so many boundaries as she suddenly caught on to what he was thinking

"The babies, they are a quarter witch...you want to use their blood? Go ahead" she said knowing it was for Rebekah as she held out her wrist for him to bite and drop some onto the salt

" it seems to have worked...come on, let's go" he said after the salt began to fizzle away before entering the circle and grabbing Rebekah as he decided they needed to go home now

As soon as they got back to the compound Peyton headed into the kitchen so that she could grab something chocolate based before heading back to her bedroom where she began to think about everything that had been going on between the witches and the vampires including the failed harvest as she wondered why it was happening now after two weeks of bliss as it occurred to her that there much be a bigger plot at play. Soon Peyton began to hear voices coming form the courtyard as the vampires began to gather on the request of Klaus as she walked out onto the balcony where she saw Rebekah standing by as she went to join her just as Klaus came out

" Not long ago, you all united against me and you failed. Since then in all my benevolence, I have wiped the slate clean" Klaus said beginning to address an issues that occurred earlier that day

" benevolence is not a word I would use to describe Klaus... I heard that you helped to save me by using the their blood, thank you" Rebekah said nodding to her stomach where her niece and nephew were

" it's ok, we're family now right and I would like these guys to know their crazy aunt Bex" she said resting her hand on stomach as she knew that she would teach them the value of family

" Yet, it seems clear you think that I am the one who needs to earn your respect and your loyalty but you're mistaken as it is you who must prove yourselves to me" Klaus continued

" it seems our dearest Niklaus is failing to keep him hold on the vampires" Rebekah said commenting on the speech he was making although she knew that she has missed something

" none of them joined him in looked for whoever hurt you this morning" Peyton said filling her in as she knew that he would be worried about the vampires rebelling against him eventually

" Our community is under attack, I require soldiers and warriors...not cowards. Each of you has a decision to make" he said to them as they begin to look around nervously at this

" what decision is that?" Asked a vampires from the crowd as everyone turned to see who it was since it was clearly from their voice that they were nervous and worried about speaking out

" You either fight alongside me or you leave now" Klaus said knowing that he needed to have people who were loyal to him and would fight for him or for his children as he looked to Peyton

" We don't owe you anything and if staying in the Quarter means living under your rule then I'd just as soon get the hell out" Thierry said before walking out as a handful of others followed him

" then that's settles that..." Klaus said before looking to Marcel and giving Peyton a nod to gesture that she should follow him into the study as she took the hint and headed inside

" I got to admit, I thought you'd lose a lot more guys than that" Marcel said as she walked through the door to see them drinking to what just happened as she noticed Sophie

" maybe bringing Thierry out of the garden wasn't the best idea you've ever had" she said thinking that if there was going to be a rebelling that he could be the leader of it any day now

" we'll see little red, anyway I say good riddance to him and them. We've no room for slackers or cowards in our kingdom" he said knowing that their empire had to be as strong as them

" our kingdom?" Marcel asked noticing his chorus of words as he thought about what happened in the bar with Cami and how he had help save him from being hurt by Papa Tunde

" well now that you've regained your composure, we can move on to the next item of business with a little help from our dear friend Sophie" he said since he knew that they were curious about her role

" I got no reason to help you and I sure as hell don't have a reason to help him" Sophie said knowing that she didn't trust an original and she didn't Marcel after months of hurting her kind

" Now, now don't be difficult love" Klaus sad sounding a little strained as he realised that he wasn't in the mood to deal with a difficult woman as he looked to Peyton for help with her

" what about me? I mean the way I see it you owe me one for all the danger you put and my children in" she said playing the ultimate family card that she knew Sophie couldn't resist

" fine but then we're quits got it? And let me guess, my chances of survival depends on being useful?" Sophie aid already knowing that Klaus had some kind of threat planned for her

" that it does and right now your best use is to explain why a witch I killed has come back for revenge?" He said wondering how it was possible that Papa Tunde was back from the dead

" wait it was really him?" Peyton said realising that it hadn't been some copycat using Papa Tunde's tricks and magic as she began to wonder who else was back from the dead now

" Come on...Resurrected witches with vast power?" He said trying to prompt her into giving try answer that he was looking for as he wondered if this revenge plot was going to get worse

" It's the Harvest I don't know how but someone jacked that power and they used it to bring back four witches, just not the right ones" Sophie said connecting the dots together

" the question now is which four random witches have been resurrected and why" Peyton said knowing that between all of them they must have made a lot of witch enemies over the years

" wait is there still a chance ? I mean if we can get that power back, we can save Davina" Marcel asked Sophie as he suddenly became hopeful that he could bring Davina back again

" let's concentrate on the immediate problem, shall we? Papa Tunde wants revenge" Klaus said knowing that they had to deal with the resurrected witches before dealing with others

" you know his pattern right? I mean for last time?" She said knowing that he had been the one to kill him back in the day after he had grown to powerful from his massacre and sacrifices

"He'll continue to attack us and he'll continue to channel power from the vampires he sacrifices" Klaus said informing as he looked to Marcel who remember it all too well like he did

" it's like a one bad cycle...he kills, he grows more dangerous again and again" he said knowing it had been bad to live through it once especially when he had went after everyone

"So how do I end him? He needs sacrifices to gain power" Klaus said before speaking to them and to himself as they looked between each other thinking that the answer was right there

" stopping him from getting chances to sacrifice anymore vampires would be a start" Peyton said before yawning as she realised how late it was and how long of a day it had been

" she's right, you need to keep him from killing any more nightwalkers then focus on the daywalkers" Sophie said agreeing with Peyton as marcel and Klaus came to a sudden realisation

" Unless he finds the one place with a load of vampires ready to be sacrificed, we have to go...little red?" Klaus said to Marcel as he turned to Peyton to see if she was coming too

" go without me, it'll be faster plus that way I'll be here waiting for you" she said giving him a soft kiss before him and Marcel zoomed out of the room leaving her and Sophie all alone

Soon Sophie took the hint that her business with Klaus was over as she soon left too leaving Peyton alone as she decided to headed into her room where she took a shower before getting ready for bed by dressing in a baggy orange tshirt that fitted over her swollen stomach, a pair of black and white striped maternity pyjamas bottoms with an orange waist tie, a pair of ankle socks and a grey hoodie. She took off all of her makeup before putting on her horn rimmed reading glasses and placed her hair into two braids. She decided to grab a couple of throw pillows from the bed and a grey blanket so that she could sit by the bay window in her bedroom as she grabbed a few of baby books while eating some peanut butter and Oreos as she waited for Klaus to get home. Eventually Klaus came home looking completely defeated as he walked into room to see her reading a baby name book

" hey babe... Papa Tunde got to the nightwalkers didn't he?" She said taking one look of his face and realised that the worst had happened as he sat on the bed and room of his shoes

" the whole lot of them, they all had his mark carved on their heads... He's now much more powerful than I ever wanted" he said knowing that this was going to in one of two ways

" something tells me that he's just one piece on a very complicated chess board" she said as he stopped to look at her as he continued to get changed into something more comfortable

" what do you mean, love?" He said getting changed into a pair of black sweats and taking his top off before joining her at the window as he sat across from her slipping underneath the blanket

" I mean I think there's something bigger and potentially badder going on that we don't know about" she said as he placed her feet on top of his legs as she took a bite from her snack

" maybe, either way we'll find out soon... Anyway what were you up to before I came in?" He said trying to distract himself by something a littler happier as she showed him her book

" I was just looking at baby names since I'm halfway through my pregnancy and these two will be here before we know it" she said affectionately stoking her stomach as he smiled at her

" that they will, I can teach them how to draw and you can read to them... So what did you come up with?" He said looking at the book to see that some of the name in it were circled

" well I like a few different names and I know I don't want to do the whole same name twin thing like Luke and Lucy" she said thinking that it was too similar and unoriginal for her twins

" am I sensing a theme? These are all slightly older names" he said looking at the names that were more familiar to him than she suddenly got an image of what their children might look like

" well you're familiar are old school so I figured we could keep that going...oh woah!" She said suddenly sitting and leaning forward as she felt a weird fluttering sensation in her stomach

" what is it? What's wrong?" Klaus said siting up straighter as he began to worry about her and the babies as he thought about all the complications of twin pregnancy he had read about

" no nothing is wrong, actually everything is good like really good... I think the babies just kicked for the first time!" She said clearly excited about feeling the babies move around

" Can I?... I don't feel anything" he said a little disappointed that he couldn't feel the babies kick like she had as he wished that he could experience every part of her pregnancy like she was

" aww don't worry, you will... The books says that it's still another couple of weeks before you'll be able to feel it but I promise it's totally worth it" she said leaning over to kiss him

" and I cannot wait for that... I love you Peyton" he said realising that she had been able to completely distract him from his problems and fill him with so much joy as well as love for her

" I love you too... Shall we head to bed?" She said as stood up and held out her hand for him to take it and to join her in bed as she took off her hoodie before heading into bed


	16. Chapter 16: crescent city

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x13 of the originals which I have tried to include as of it as possible as well as have changed somethings and added scenes to make it fit with Peyton meaning I've added a few little surprises which I hope you'll like as well as tried to take on any reviews or suggestions made you so let me know what you think of it!. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 16: crescent city

It had been a few days since Papa Tunde had appeared and sacrificed the condemned vampire in the garden in order to channel them to boast his powers through his blade, during the last few days Klaus refused to let Peyton out of his sight as he was worried about Papa Tunde or another witch using her to get to him. This was how Peyton found herself in St Anne's church on Sunday for the first service since the massacre caused by Kieran's nephew Sean, she had to admit that this was not what she had been expecting when Klaus woke her up earlier that morning. Peyton wore a dark khaki tshirt, a dark grey hoodie, a dark brown biker jacket, a pair of jeans, a pair of brown ankle boots and a green patterned scarf. She decided to leave her hair in its natural wavy state but pulled some of it back in a fishtail braid, she wore light eye makeup with a soft pink coloured lipgloss.

"Thank you all for coming, it means more than I can tell you. We gather today for the first public service of our newly reopened church" Kieran said beginning his sermon for them all

" hey why are we here? I'm not the religious type or exactly the poster girl for religion right now" she said thinking about her becoming an unwed mother to a man who done very bad things

" well Kieran is somewhat my friend and more importantly our ally, plus it doesn't hurt to be seen as part of the community"Klaus said looking around since he knew he had to be aware

" St. Anne's can finally once again be the heart of our community, where we can congregate as a people united" Kieran said continuing as both him and Cami thought about the massacre

" United? Is that why? You want the vampires and the humans to be united against the witches?" She said as Kieran's words prompted a thought in her head as she became curious

" we still have no idea what they want or what they have planned so yes that's part of it" he said knowing he would make a pact with the devil if it meant protecting her and the babies

" Here on this hour we come together to praise God and give thanks. The events that took place at our church were tragic" Kieran said addressing what his nephew had done while hexed

" Problem?" Klaus asked Marcel as he noticed that he had been looking around before beginning to panic about something from how his heart was racing as he tried to see what

"No...no,it's nothing" Marcel said after one men glance at what he thought was a familiar face as he turned back to when Kieran was still giving his speech to the church goers in the room

" Then pay attention, we're meant to seem like devoted parishioners" he said knowing that both Marcel and Peyton were both the reluctant church believers as he had to trick them to go

" yeah and if I have to listen to all the god crap then so do you" Peyton said low enough for just him Klaus to hear as Klaus let out a small chuckle before placing his hand on top of hers

"...and it is that hope in our hearts and with the help of many benefactors that allows us to be here today." Kieran said as the three of them tune back into his speech that was near ending

" oh that's another reason why we're here, I'm one of those benefactors" Klaus said whispering into her ear as she felt a shiver go down her spine at the sound of his voice

"So we gather with renewed spirit, made stronger, committed to the ideals of peace and love. Amen " Kieran said ending his speech off in a good note as he spotted Cami in the crowd

" amen" everyone in the room said including Peyton, Marcel and Klaus as two of the three were glad that the service was done since Peyton wanted nothing more than to sleep

" oh thank god, does that mean it's over?" Peyton said hopeful as Klaus chucked at how eager she was about leaving since he knew that she wasn't keen on churches or God

They stood up with everyone as Kieran left with the other important members of the church before leaving with everyone else as they stood outside waiting for a chance to talk to Kieran as Marcel nervously looked around for the red head that he had spotted in the church during the service but came up blank while Klaus noticed that Peyton was beginning to fidget it in her pocket before taking out some rainbow twizzlers as he gave her a look

" don't give me that look, you try being with twins... I'm constantly hungry" she said knowing that taking a snack with her everywhere she goes was just good thinking lately

" it's not that, it's just couldn't your snacks be a little healthier. I don't want the babies to come out all hyped up on sugar" he said knowing that the amount of candy she ate wasn't good for anyone involved

" maybe but nothing tastes as good as candy right like gummy bears... I'm just thankful I can keep it down now" she said thinking how she would chose this over morning sickness

" as am I, little red... Lovely sermon this morning Father, it was quite inspirational" Klaus said as he approached Kieran along with Marcel and Peyton as they saw how surprise he was to see them

" I wasn't expecting you to join us" Kieran said looking around nervously since he wasn't exactly happy that his secret dealings with the supernatural element of New Orleans was here

" trust me, neither was I" Peyton said munching on her twizzler as she gave Kieran a smile as he realised how odd it was her to be there when it was clear that she didn't solace in God

" we were hoping for some word from your human sources on the recent Haitian invasion" Klaus said being careful about the wording of sentence since they were around humans

" My guys have their ears on the ground and no one has seen or heard any sign of whatever his name is" Kieran said updating them on his findings as Marcel's interest was increased

" his name is Papa Tunde and right now he's in the Quarter with the power he absorbed from every soul I had buried in the Garden" Marcel said getting annoyed by his lack of knowledge

" maybe that will teach you not to leave a bunch of rotting vampires when surrounded by revenge witches" Peyton said knowing that the garden was never a good idea or punishment

" all I'm saying is that he might wanna put your ear a little closer to the ground" he said a little more forceful than he meant to direct to both Kieran and Peyton as she gave him a look

" Or I could steer clear of whatever war is brewing between your kind and his, before I find myself–" Kieran said before beginning cut off as Cami pushed past them to approach Kieran

" I wanted to congratulate you on getting the church up running but I can see this is a bad time. Nice to see you...Marcel, Peyton" Cami said ignoring Klaus which made Peyton curious

" Cami!" Kieran said calling after her while giving Klaus a hard look as if to blame him for his niece behaviour towards him since she had recently found out about the supernatural

" Well don't look at me, I tried to send her away" he said scoffing as he remembered that he had compelled to forgive everything and leave town before Davina broke the compulsion

" why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Peyton asked wondering how so much could go on in such a short time and in one town as she thought about the trouble in Mystic Falls

" I'll fill you in later and tell you about it" Kieran said offering to fill her in on everything although he knew that Klaus had done what he thought right just then Klaus's phone began to ring

" Yes, Diego? What do you have for me?" Klaus said into his phone as Marcel listened on while Peyton tried her best to use her limited werewolf hearing to hear what was going on

" Uh, we got a special delivery" Diego said cryptically as he looked down Stiles what the witches had left p outside in the courtyard for them to find them as some kind of message

" Would you care to elaborate?" He said wondering what was going on as he had been expecting another attack or something on them by the witches as it was clear this wasn't over

"Either our witch problems are over or they're just get started" he said still wondering what the meaning of Papa Tunde's body being left in the courtyard surrounded in a magical salt circle

" I'm sorry father but we have to go" Klaus said knowing that they had to head back to the compound to deal with whatever was happening now as he kept Peyton close to him

The three of them headed back to the compound as they discussed what could be going on as it was clear that the witches were playing a game with them that they needed to learn the rules of fast if they wanted to survive whatever was happening in the French Quarter now that the harvest had worked but in a different way than Sophie Deveraux first thought. As they drove to the compound Klaus asked Peyton to text Elijah in order to inform him of what was going back Stiles the compound as well as to ask him to meet them there.. When they eventually arrived at the compound they noticed that Elijah was already as he began to examine Papa Tunde's body as well as the salt circle around his body

" Can I get you anything brother? A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps?" Klaus said noticing the way that Elijah was behaving like he was Sherlock Holmes or professor Cluedo

" Klaus, so not helpful right now" Peyton said a little strained as he noticed her look and tone as he gave her an apologetic look as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead while hugging her

" Back in the day if the witches wanted to send a threat then they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep" Marcel said since it was obvious what the witches were doing

" It's rather a large and ominous chicken wouldn't you say?" Elijah said thinking that the meaning of this message was a little more cryptic than a dead chicken on your doorsteps

" Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease and he almost got the two of us as well" Klaus said gesturing between him and Marcel as he thought about what happened in the bar with Cami

" and that's why none of this make sense, I mean If he was supposed to be the prize fighter thenwhy leave him for dead in our front yard?" Peyton said speaking her thoughts out loud

" Well, don't you look cheery" Rebekah saids as she walked into the compound to see the four of them standing around Papa Tunde's body as she noticed the looks displayed on their faces

" that would be curtsey of the witches and their hidden meanings" klaus said wishing that he could deal with the witches for once and for all before something worse happened to them

" well listen to this, a girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead" Rebekah said knowing that was something that they all needed to hear

" who is she?" Peyton asked thinking about the connection between Papa's death and the resurrection of this girl as she wondered if it was one of the harvest girls and if so which one

" It was Monique Deveraux, the tourists thought it was part of the show but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle" she said watching their reaction to her news

" Maybe it is, they think that all hope is lost but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected" Marcel said thinking that it wasn't just the witches who were now filled with hope

" Marcel, I know where you going with this but-" Rebekah began to say as she was worried about her ex boyfriend as both her and Peyton knew what he was thinking as he interrupted her

" this is how we're gonna get Davina back, we kill the witch who took her place" he said filled with hope that he could bring back the girl that he fondly thought of as his daughter

" I have a thought about the who one of the resurrected witches could be... Celeste" Peyton said thinking about the drawing in her room that Davina had been drawing for months

" why do you say that?" Elijah asked as he wondered why she was accusing his ex lover of coming back from the dead as well as half hoped that maybe she might be right about this

" Davina's drawings of Celeste, I've been trying to work them out...She was warning us that a great evil is coming" she said thinking about what Marcel had told how Davina called them evil

" great! First Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores and your murdered lover is back" Klaus said hating every moment of this as he wondered who else from their past would appear next

" what does this all mean exactly?" Peyton asked already knowing what he was going to say before he said it since she had been having this feeling like there was something bigger going on

"This isn't just witches attacking vampires, they're declaring war on us" Klaus said knowing what a war with the witches could cost them as he wondered if they were willing to pay the price

After making sure that Papa Tunde's body was proper took off and that the courtyard was cleared of all witchy magic Klaus decided to head to the bedroom he shared with Peyton to make sure she was okay, however when he walked into the bedroom he saw Peyton packing some of her clothes into a vintage and worn dark teal weekender bag unaware of what had just happened a few minutes ago. A few minutes ago Rebekah has came to find Peyton to inform her to pack a bag as they were heading to the plantation while all of this was going on with the witches due to a conversation Rebekah had with Elijah as he was worried about her getting hurt, although at first she was reluctant about going she knew there was no point in arguing with them since it was an losing battle

" what's going on love?" He said nodding towards her bag that she had placed on their bed while she was busy packing things into it as she looked to see him walking towards her

" Rebekah and Elijah think that it's best if I go to the plantation with Rebekah while all this is going on" she said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind landing on her stomach

" I can't say that I disagree with them, all I want is to keep you and our babies safe from all this" he said trying to remember his life before meeting Peyton and falling in love with her

" I know you do but it's a full moon tonight and before you yell at me... I was hoping to go to the bayou" she said thinking about the New Orleans werewolves become human for the night

" to meet your long lost family?" He asked without judgement or anger since he knew how important this was to her with being pregnant and becoming a mother herself as it was all new

" yeah but I can't do that now if I'm with Rebekah or in the plantation" she said a litre defeated upset since me it would be another month before she would get to meet those she came from

" well if you can't leave the plantation then why don't you invite your werewolves over? You could have a party" he said trying to think of a way to ensure that she would get to meet them

" and you would be okay with that? I mean god knows of how many unknown werewolves wandering around in the plantation" she said checking that he really meant this idea of his

" if it makes you happy then I'd be more than okay with that...I love you" he said as she turned around and placed her arms around him as he gently began to kiss her lips

" I love you too...thank you for this and for being supportive" she said remembering how reluctant he had been when she first mentioned that she had found her family in the bayou

" hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but we should get going" Rebekah said after a gentle knock on the door as they separated enough for Peyton to grab her bag and give Klaus one more kiss

Rebekah and Peyton soon began to drive to the plantation as they sat in silence as they thought about the events that lead up to this point such as marcel and Davina working against the witches, the failed harvest, Davina's death and finally the resurrected witches as they both contemplated what trouble the resurrected witches might cause them since they all seemed to come back with some kind of revenge plan. Soon they arrived at the plantation as Peyton silently took her bag out of the trunk of the car as Rebekah began to wonder why she was taking all of this so calmly rather than putting more of a fight.

" I thought I was gonna have to drag you to the plantation kicking and screaming" Rebekah said wondering what was going since it was clear that she had other things going on

" no I get what why you guys want me out her, we all want to keep me and the babies safe" she said pleasantly, although it was a little too pleasant to make Rebekah believe her

" Hey, I'm on your side remember? So what gives?" Rebekah said still not believe her as she decide to take a page out of Peyton's book by being up front and honest with her about it all

" I know I'm sorry but I had plans for tonight...tonight's a full moon, Rebekah, she said decided to stop beating around the bush and tell her exactly what was going on with her

"So what? You're preggers, you can't turn" Rebekah said knowing that a pregnant werewolf couldn't turn until she had the baby or in Peyton's case babies as she became more curious

" true but I wanted to go to the bayou until Klaus suggested invite a few people over..." She said still surprised that Klaus had even suggested not to mention was on board with the idea

" Of course, every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight whilst your cursed Crescent Clan will be..." She said trailing off the end for Peyton to finish for her

" Human but only for a few hours and won't be again until the next full moon, so... I asked Josh via text to get a message out to Eve in the Bayou" she said telling her the plan so far

" wait Josh isn't dead yet? Well good on him, I love a nice survival story... You aren't looking for my permission on this are you?" She said knowing how stubborn and pigheaded she was

" no I'm not, tonight's the one night a month I get to meet my family and I promise tomorrow I will play this your way" she said knowing that she would do anything if it meant Rebekah agreeing with this

" fine, lets have a party for the wolves and as an added I won't inform Elijah for this little get together" she said already knowing that he would be the one to have an issue with this idea

Hayley and Rebekah began to prepare for the party by making food and drinks for the werewolves arrival since every figured that they would be in need for some real food rather than whatever scraps they could find as wolves, although surprisingly Rebekah was the one to cook despite being a vampire for a thousand years and Peyton being closer to human but had no cooking skills. Once it was dark Peyton headed outside where she began to hand close up on the line for the werewolves to get changed into before coming into the house, while she was busy hanging close up the wolf that had been saving her lately approached her as she silently promised to meet him later when he was human as she wondered if it was a mother or sibling she didn't know about. She then headed up to her old bed room where she got changed into striped cotton-jersey mini dress that fell nicely over her five month pregnant bell, a red biker jacket and knee high combat boots. She decided to wear her hair in a fishtail halo braid with loose strands of hair framing her face, eye makeup was softly smoked while she wore a red lipstick. Before she knew the party was well under way as she began to feel a little awkward as she headed inside to clean up

" I seriously doubt you invited us here to wait on us" said an male voice as Peyton turned around to see an attractive man with light olive skin, brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair

" no I didn't but would you believe the girl throwing the party isn't actually found of big social gatherings?" She said with a smile as she tried to be as friendly as she could with a stranger

" me neither...You're Peyton, I'm Jackson. It's nice to see you again" Jackson said already knowing who she was and what she looked as she suddenly realised that he was her wolf

" You're the wolf who's been watching me, the wolf that's been saving me since I got here" she said as her smile got bigger as she was glad to finally meet the person who saved her

" well I gotta keep my eye on you especially in this town, not to mention precious cargo and all" he said knowing that she had a habit of getting herself into trouble with everyone in town

" I get to it, we all want to protect the two miracle magical babies" she said placing a hand on her stomach where her babies grew since she knew that these were important to all groups

" No that's not what I meant, I don't care about the babies" he said casually as she raised an amused eyebrow at his word as she realised that he was like her in terms of speaking his mind

" no please, tell me what you really think" she said with a laugh on the tip of her tongue as she made him realise what he had just said and how she must have heard it as a mother to be

" Sorry that came out wrong, I mean of course I care. You're a Labonair so obviously those babies are a big deal but personally my interest is in you" he said rambling a little as she took it all in

" Me? Why me? I mean you don't even know me" she said trying to work him as she wondering why he was so interested in her or what made her son interesting to anyone really

"Our parents knew each other, they were of the same people but not the same bloodline" he said trying to approach the reason why he was so keen to protect her as gently as possible

" meaning that I'm from the Labonairs and you're not" she said sitting on the arm of a chair as she tried to process the fact she was in fact a Labonair after all as she thought about the bible

" exactly you know how pack hierarchy works right? Everybody has their part to play and... we had our part too." he said getting to the reason as he thought about her vampire boyfriend

" and what part was that?" She asked wondering what part had been decided for her long long ago and whether or not he was going to make her fulfil whatever part was created for her

"...You were supposed to be my wife" he said sighing as he took a pause before saying what needed to said as he saw the shock on her as she tried to process the new piece of news

" you're wife? As in...husband and wife?" She said trying to get head around it as she suddenly realised that at some point in the near future she would have to tell Klaus about this

" I know it's a lot to take in" he said sitting down by the piano as he began to play in order to soothe her as well as to give her time to think about everything he had just said to her

" tell me about it, I mean I've meeting my family for years but never did I image meeting my husband to be from some weird arranged marriage" she said being completely honest with him

" I guess you don't know about any of this because there was never anyone around to teach you" he said knowing that she was more or less an outsider when it came to their customs

" so explain it to me so I can make sense of all this" she said finding herself wondering once again what her life would be like if she had been raised the way she was meant to with her family

" The Crescents aren't just any pack of wolves, the bloodline goes back to the very beginning. Two families-– yours and mine, I guess that makes us kind of a royalty" he said laughing a little

" if our families are so ancient and old school then why are the vampires running things?" She asked remembering something that Tyler had said about the werewolves when he took her

" New Orleans used to be our town and we lost it all because of some in-fighting" he said to her as he realised that despite her always being with vampires she didn't like them running things

" how did we lost it? I mean how do the vampires fit in?" She said noticing the way she said we as if already accepting the fact that she belonged there with his pack and the other werewolves

" The vampires came after us and if our families were united then we could've taken them" he said knowing that no one could have beaten them back in their day when they were strongest

" I'm guessing they figured out a way to unit the packs" she said already figuring out how this all this lead back to the fact that they were supposed to be married due to some arrangement

" our parents decided to bring the two lines back together and... you and I were betrothed" he said still keeping his tone light since he knew he had years to get on board with this idea

" but that was before everything happened when I was still Grace Labonair and now..." She said beginning to pace as she tried to organise her thoughts better since they were all muddled

" Look, obviously things didn't work out the way anyone thought they would" he said trying to calm her down since it was clear she was beginning to panic about all of this in a way he wasn't

" why didn't it work out that way?" She said trying to take her mind away from the whole marriage thing and back onto how the werewolf ended up cursed to being wolves most of the time

" Our pack made a huge misstep with the vampires when we refused to back down and Marcel had us cursed by a witch" he said noticing the dark look that appeared on her face at this

" yeah Marcel is handy when it comes to the witches" she said thinking about how he had use Davina for months into keeping the witches in line so he could rule the city with total control

" listen you're one of the last of your bloodline, Grace or Peyton or whatever you call yourself" he said getting flustered as he tried to get through to her as she gave him a look at being called grace

" one of the last? Who else is left?" She said wondering which family member from her bloodline was still alive as she thought it could be her mother or father or maybe even an aunt

" that would be little old me" said a slightly older female werewolf with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair that looked similar to her own as she realised who this was

" Andréa? You're my sister right?... I read the bible that Eve gave me" she said explaining how she already knew this as she realised that they had the same hair and face shape

" yeah but I go back Hayley nowadays, it was changed for my protection by friends of our family who raised me" she said knowing that no one had called her that for years due to everything

" wow so first I find out I'm betrothed to some dude, no offence Jackson, and now I find I have a sister... God I wish I could drink" she said suddenly craving a large glass of bourbon but she knew couldn't

"Here drink this...I know this is a lot but image how we feel, I mean we thought you were dead" Hayley said as she handed Peyton a bottle of water to help keep her calm as she did the same

" dead? Why would you think I was dead?" She said assuming that she had been sent away like Hayley clearly had as she noticed the way Jackson and Hayley shared a look together

" the day everything happened you were meant to come with us to a friend's house to play but mom wanted you with her, you had just turned one" she said sadly remembering that day

" when we got back, everything had been destroyed including everyone there and you were gone" Jackson said as she realised how they could think that she was dead rather than taken

" you look like her you know, mom... You have her pale skin and her dark curls like me but you have dad's eyes" Hayley said seeing a lot of her parents in her sister looking at her properly

" thank you, I just had got to meet them and everyone else from our family" she said sadly as she felt herself begin to upset as she internally rolled her eyes at her hormones begin to act up

" they loved you... I see you still wear mom's necklace" Hayley said gesturing to the necklace she wearing that shaped like a crescent moon with a small black pearl hanging with it

" mom's? I've had it for as long as I can remember, although I get it.. Crescent moon necklace, crescent moon pack duh" she said as she finally made the connection between all the dots

" Peyton...these people will follow you, the werewolves I mean. You can help them, you and what you represent" Jackson said returning to what he was saying since she seemed calmer

" And what do I represent exactly?" She said softly as she thought about how she was just a small town foster girl one minute to being all this as she realised how different her life was now

" A time when things were different, when our people fought back and after everything you went through to find us" he said thinking about how much determination and strength she had in her

" not to mention that you're the one who's gonna break our curse" Hayley said with a smile she was cursed too after coming back to reunite with her pack before triggering her werewolf curse

" wait what are you talking about?" Peyton said suddenly on the alert as she stood up wondering where they would get the idea that she was going to break the curse or knew how

" Your witch friend...she told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free" Jackson said trying to work why she looked so on edge and shocked right now as if suddenly concerned

" what witch friend? I don't have any witch friends in New Orleans... Something's wrong" she said pulling out her phone to call Klaus to ask for help but he wasn't answering her calls

" what are you doing?" Hayley asked since it was clearly that she felt that something was going on but made no move to investigate further other than try to call someone at this very moment

" I'm trying calling to Klaus but he's not answering so I'm trying someone else... Hey Elijah-" she said as Elijah finally picked up his phone as she wondered where the other Mikaelsons were

" Peyton, are you ok?" He asked still breathing heavily as he tried to recover for the paralytic spell that Celeste had placed on him to knock him out as he remembered they were in danger

" I'm ok for now but something's going on with the witches" she said not only letting him know but also Jackson and Hayley as a way of explaining why she was so on edge all of a sudden

" I'm going outside to check on the werewolves, you stay here with Gr- Peyton" Hayley said knowing that she could trust Jackson to protect her sister since he loved her as she left them

" listen to me, you were right about Celeste being back and right now you, Niklaus, Rebekah... you're all in danger" he said wishing he knew what what was going to happen to each of them

" wait Klaus? I tired to call him but he didn't answer... Jackson we need to leave too" she said knowing that it wasn't safe for them to be stuck in the one place as they went into the kitchen

" what's going on?... Peyton?" Jackson as he began to wonder what was happening as sudden a huge gust of wind caused the doors to slam shut locking them inside the kitchen

" It's a trap, I didn't make a deal with any witch especially not one for this town" she knowing that she didn't trust the witches enough to get them to help her break the curse on them

" What? Are you serious?" He said realising how serious this was as he became worried not only for his pack but for the girl that he had loved since he was a child and before he met her

" Peyton, you have to find Rebekah and you stay with her until I get there!" He said making it clear that she wasn't to go off on her own as she tried the doors again as fire began to appear

" Elijah, I can't get to Rebekah. It's some kind of spell, they're trapping us inside" she said as the line sudden became fuzzy and unclear as she ended the call with Elijah to deal with the fire

" we need to try the other doors...woah stop" Jackson said as they ran to other room as he eventually placed her behind him after a few too close runs with the fire that was spreading

" we have to get out of here" she said as they found themselves stuck inside the room they had previously been in as she knew that whatever this was it wasn't going to be good

" stay here while I try something" he said as he grabbed the piano stool as he used to smash the windows but it shattered inside, the flames suddenly appeared inside surrounding them

" Jackson...!" Peyton said trying to warn him that he was too close to the flames before it became too much for her as she fell to the ground coughing as the fire alarm sounded off

" here, breathe through this" he said handing her a damp table cloth after pouring the water from the vase of flowers on it since he saw how the smoke was affecting her more than him

" Jack... I ca-can't... Breathe!" She said trying to speak through her coughs which were getting worse as he pulled her close to him as she cuddled into him slightly as the flames pushed them together

All of a sudden they both heard a window near by them smash as Jackson covered Peyton to shield her from the glass by wrapping his arms around her and with his body, however shortly after the window smashed he felt someone pull Peyton out of his arms as Elijah came in and took her outside as he lay on the ground to recover from the smoke

" Where's Rebekah?" He asked her in the hopes that he could prove Celeste wrong and save two out of the three rather than just the one like she had predicted to him when they talked

" I don't know, she went off with someone...Elijah, my friend is still in there" she said realising that he hadn't went back to get Jackson as he sighed before going back inside to get him

Once Elijah was sure that both of them were ok and were both recovering, he zoomed away in order to try and find Rebekah who had been outside in the woods with one of the werewolves as he hoped that he would find her unharmed by whatever Celeste had planned for her. This meant that Jackson and Peyton were left outside watching the plantation as it burned as they both were very thankful that they weren't inside burning along with it.

" I'm sorry but I have to go...the moon and don't worry I'll check on Hayley " Jackson said reluctantly as he pointed up to the sky a he wanted nothing more than to be with her always

" Jackson wait, I want to thank you for protecting me and I don't just mean tonight" she said with a smile since she knew that she wouldn't be there if it wasn't for him protections her

" you know I have been dreaming about meeting you again since I was a kid, I never thought it would go like this" he said a little sad since he had alway thought it would be more romantic

" I'm sorry, I kind of have a habit of screwing things up" she said a little darker than he would have thought she was capable of his as he noticed that there was a much darker side to her

" it's not just the fire and the witches, it's the fact that I only got to spend a few hours with you" he said knowing that if he had got his way then it would have been longer than that

" Listen to me, I'm not going to stop until I'll find a way to break this curse... I promise" she said since it was more than just her sister and him that needed to be free of this punishment

" I know you will, you're stubborn like a Labonair" he said with a smile as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek before giving her a long look as he began to head back into the woods

Peyton then decide to go back to the compound to wait for Elijah and the others since she knew that the night was far from over as well as that they would all have to come back eventually, although in truth she was glad to be alone since the car ride home gave her time to think about everything that had happened before the fire like meeting Jackson and Hayley as well as the revaluations that they brought not to mention the kiss on the cheek form Jackson which was anything but platonic. When she walked into the compound she realise that it was uncharacteristically busy with vampires especially since there was no more nightwalkers as she became uneasy.

" We've looked everywhere for him. We tore apart the Cauldron and the City of the Dead, wherever they got him it isn't in the French Quarter" she overheard Diego saying to Marcel

" him? Please tell me that you aren't talking about Klaus!" Peyton said knowing that something bad mush have happened if he wasn't answering her calls as she though about the witches

" MARCEL! Where is my brother?" Elijah shouted storming for into the compound before anyone could answer her as he headed straight for marcel who was standing in the middle

"I got guys out looking for him right now" Marcel said to both of them since two vampires took a step towards him as he become enraged and began to thrown off the walls in the room

" Elijah! Stop, this is going to find them any faster!" Peyton said assuming from the lack of Rebekah that she had been taken too, all she wanted to find them as soon as possible

" Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums" Marcel said frustrated since it was clear to him that Klaus had brought this on himself for taking Monique and trying to use her as bait

" meaning what exactly? And I'd been carefully of your word choice right now if I was you" Peyton said making it clear that she was in no mood for him to bad mouth Klaus

" he tried to take on a coven of witches by himself and snapped my neck, he got dropped. I don't know where he is or how to find him" he said completely out of ideas on where he could be

" They also have Rebekah. Every one of you will help me to find them and thenI'm gonna kill them all" Elijah said thinking that Klaus's way of thinking was the best course of action right now


	17. Chapter 17: long way back from hell

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x14'of the originals which I have done a little differently in order to try and include as much of the episode as possible since a lot happens and it's important in relation to the next. To make it a little clearer what's happening and which is which I've highlighted the linked parts with Klaus in italic and the parts with Peyton on her own normally. I've also added scenes and lines just to make it flow better so let me know what you think of it!. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 17: long way back from hell

After much persuasion from Elijah, Peyton finally decided to get some sleep while he continued the search for Klaus and Rebekah. She reluctantly got changed into a pair of pale pink pyjama bottoms with a unicorn print and a navy blue maternity pyjama top, a dark blue long cardigan and a pair of while and blue slipper boots. She placed her wavy her into a high ponytail as well as took off her make up as she thought about how the night had started. Peyton had tried and tired to sleep in the bed she shared with Klaus but realised that she was so accustomed to sleeping with him by her side that it felt strange for him not to be there now as she decided to grab a black and some pillows as she headed into the living room where she lay on the couch and soon fell asleep.

 _As she slept her dream became dark and full of pain as she tried to make sense of it as she began to look around to see that she was in the Mikaelson mansion back in Mystic Falls as she walked into the living room to see a topless Klaus laying on the floor writhing in pain and covered in sweat_

 _" oh my god! Klaus!" Peyton said as she ran over to the fireplace where he was as she gently kneeled down and sat beside him while being mindful for her five month pregnant stomach_

 _" Peyton?...what are you doing here?" He said wondering if she had been captured too, although he was glad to see such a friendly and familiar face while living in this nightmare of pain_

 _" I don't know, I don't even know where here is... Are you ok?" She said stroking his forehead as she swept strands of sweaty hair out of his eyes as she tried to comfort him with her touch_

 _" no, I'm in like ten different kinds of pain but seeing you helps little red" he said seeing how worried and scared she was for him as he tried to sit himself up in order to seem less weak to her_

 _" yeah I bet...I'm sorry this is happening to you" she said a she began to break down crying since she felt responsible as if she was to blame for him being captured as she wished she could say it to him for real_

 _" this wasn't you ok? This was the witches, I provoked them and they bested me so don't blame yourself" he said not wanting her to make herself crazy with thoughts of blame and guilt_

 _" it's hard not to when I do anything to save you, even take your place... I love you" she said giving him a long loving look as she tried to pour all of her love into in order to keep him going for now_

 _" I love you little red which is why I am glad you are safe" he said pulling all of his strength together as he gently began to play with her hair as if suddenly feeling the need to touch her in some way_

 _" I promise you, I will find you...wherever the hell you are" she said with sad sort of chuckle as he leaned closer to her to kiss her before he began to disappear in front of her as did the house_

 _Peyton is suddenly in what looks like an old and deserted hospital judging from the chipped walls and the mess left behind as her eyes fell onto the still shirtless figure laying on a bed which she recognised as a very weak Klaus, she noticed that he wasn't alone in the room as Celeste began to walk towards him as she used her finger to trade where the blade was as she did so Peyton began to feel the full amount of pain that he was in._

Peyton felt someone shaking her awake as she opened her eyes to see a concerned Elijah looking at her as she tried to get her bearings

" shh... Peyton you're ok, it was just a dream" Elijah said over and over again as he pulled her into a hug as he tried to comfort her as much as he could while she began to weep into his shoulder

" no it wasn't, at least I don't think it was... I don't know how but I talked to Klaus and I think I saw where he is, I didn't recognise it though" she said sadly as she pulled her sleeves over her hands

" don't worry, we'll figure it out... Peyton, you're shaking!" He said as he stood up for a moment to hand her a glass of water as he realised that her hands were shaking when she went it take it

" yeah, I ummm also felt his pain... Elijah, he is in so much pain" she said beginning to cry again as she realised they had to get not Klaus back but Rebekah too as she knew that she was in trouble

" drink some water as it will to calm you down, none of this can be good for you or the babies" he said thinking that pain and stress would have a negative effect on her pregnancy and her health

" thank you, did you find anything?...woah!" She said as she tried to stand before feeling a little dizzy from everything as he caught her before she had a chance to lose her balance and fall

" rest please and no I haven't found anything yet, although I wanted to check in on you before going to the witches" he said knowing that he wanted to make sure that witches didn't try anything else

" despite all of this and whatever made you wake me up, I'm fine so please go and give the witches what they deserve" she said showing that infamous werewolf anger that she had inside

" I will and please do me a favour by staying in the compound" he said knowing that for once she was going to do as she was told since they didn't need another rescue mission to plan for

Peyton decided to distract herself from thoughts of what was going on with Elijah and witches by heading into her bedroom to quickly shower before getting dressed, she allowed the water to gently spray her as she leaned against the wall as she thought about her dream and how alone both of them must feel as she began to wonder which one of the resurrected witches were behind this. Eventually Peyton got dressed a pale pink and white long sleeved tshirt that crossed over, a pair of jeans and a pair of distressed beige boots. She decided to braid the top off her hair before braiding the rest in a fishnet braid to the side, she wore brown smoky eye makeup and a soft pink lipstick. Just as she was heading out to the courtyard to head into the kitchen she heard Elijah and Marcel talking

"Anything?" Elijah asked as he walked into the compound after his chat with Monique Deveraux as he noticed that Marcel was talking to policemen to from the human faction of New Orleans

" They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere. Daywalkers are working every contact we've got" he said seeing that Elijah was all business right now as they worked every angle they had

" meaning who exactly?" He asked knowing that whoever worked for them to find his siblings had to be somewhat loyal to them and not to the witches who were basically declaring war

" Cops, dock workers, guys in the Treme... Word is out: anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them" he said showing him that he was doing he could to help

" Good. I need a pen and paper" he said abruptly as he began to walk away from to head into the study since he knew that they had another issue to deal with that could help them

"Hey am I taking orders from you now or are we in this together?" He asked wondering if he was always going to be seen as errand boy for the Mikaelson family as he questioned him

" Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now!" He said frustrated as he began to take off his jacket it and fold it before placing it on a chair in the study knowing that they didn't have time for his issues

" I want her back just as much as you do, you know... The both of them." Marcel said knowing that he saw them as family too since Klaus like the father he didn't have and Rebekah was his love

" Peyton!" Elijah said calling for her to join him in the study while Marcel was out gathering the thing he asked for as he began to take off his shirt to reveal the names burned into his skin

" Elijah! You're back. Did you find any...thing?... wait what is going on here?" She said walking onto the study to see him topless and covered in names as she gave him a confused look

"I need you to make a list of these names" he said knowing that she needed to be including in this rescue mission as much as possible otherwise she would go off on her own and get hurt

" so clearly you're chat with the witches went well... Wait Sabine? Elijah, what is this?" She said reading one of the names on his skin as she began to wonder what was going on here

" it's a message from Celeste, I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries" he said as Marcel rejoined them with the pen and paper

" It's called a Devinette. It's old school and kind of like a riddle. Witches use them to teach their it and it disappears" he said answering their question of what the spell was and why

" ok so clearly she wants you to know something but what's the point of this? Why not just tell you?" She asked since she knew that some degree that Celeste still love him and as did he

" Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings and now she means to mock that choice" he said knowing that she still felt guilty about the reason he didn't save them

" you should have saved them, Elijah! I would have figured something out or tried to" she said a little distressed as Marcel gestured her to breath and calm down rather than working herself up

" she taunting me with a childish game and the longer the game, the more they suffer" he said stressing the fact that they needed to find them quickly if they wanted to end their suffering

" so then how do we end this stupid game of hers?" She said calmer as she see really wished it involved punching Celeste in the face since she desperately wanted Klaus and Rebekah back

" we need to solve this riddle to find Klaus and Rebekah, the solution lies somewhere in these names" he said gesturing to his skins as they both began to take a closer look as Peyton wrote them down

" The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she's the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out" Marcel said recognising one of them

" all these names and lives that she took over just so she could wait for the perfect moment for revenge" she said wondering how someone could become that dark and thirsty for revenge

" last night she told me again and again how foolish our vow to each other was" he said thinking about how in her mind he had chosen Klaus over her and allowed her to die

" always and forever... It isn't foolish that you want to look after the little family you have left" she said knowing that wasn't a quality to be mocked but rather admired since it showed loyalty

" thank you, that vow also extends to you and to the twins... Peyton? Are you ok?" He said placing a hand on her stomach as he noticed that she was beginning to sway slightly and get dizzy

" I don't feel so good.. Ahhh!... It's Klaus, somethings wrong...it hurts, Elijah!...Ahhh!" She said as she collapsed on the floor in pain as Elijah held her in his arms as she screamed in pain

" shhhh, shhhh... It'll be over soon" he said as he tried to smooth her as much as he could while she was in pain as he began to wonder what was going with her and with Klaus and Rebekah

" I think it's stopped... I felt so weak then it felt like someone ripped open my chest, how am I feeling his pain?" She said knowing that this time she was wide awake and it wasn't a trick

" I don't know but we'll figure it out" he said adding it to his list of mysteries that he had to solve before the problem got worse as Marcel walked in to see them as he tried to work what was wrong

" hey I got hold of a neighbour of Annie's , he said he would take to us so we should get going" he said unsure of what had just happened as he looked at how close they were to each other

" go... I'll stay here, seriously Elijah you have to go" she said trying to reassure him that she was going to be okay since the pain she had felt seemed to have disappears as he left her

Peyton decided to make the most of them being away and took the opportunity to quickly some cereal to eat before deciding to grab a snack in the form of her newest craving which was peanut butter and pickles as she began to read through the list of witches that Celeste had body jumped over the years as one name stuck at her which was Brynne Deveraux who she knew was the one to place the curse on the crescent werewolves. She began to think about the timing of everything as she wondered if Celeste had been Brynne Deveraux when she had casted the curse on them as her thoughts were interrupted by her phone signalling a call from Elijah who began to explain what him and Marcel had learned from Annie's neighbour

" so she killed herself?" Peyton asked as she concluded his story about how the witches thought Annie was using dark magic and shunned her which caused her to feel alone

" Yes, she drowned herself in the Mississippi to be precise" he said knowing that particular detail was important to him since it held some importance to him as she thought about thins

" wow, at least you can't say that the girl doesn't have a dramatic flare" she said knowingness that there was defiantly better and faster way to kill yourself rather than drowning in water

" Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine's" he said to her as he thought about the first Celeste dies as he found in drowned in the bathtub as if it was an accident

" wait, how do you this was Celeste?" She said wondering how he was so sure that it wasn't Annie that killed herself in guilt of the things that Celeste had done while using her body

" because she leaped to her death from the very location where Celeste and I had our first kiss" he said remembering the day they had went to Mississippi to see the water before kissing

" well that's romantic and sweet in a totally creepy-vendetta sort of way" she said as she dipped in a pickle into some peanut butter as she began to wonder more about their relationship

" all these names and lives were stolen so that Celeste might take her revenge" he said more to himself than to her as they both began to wonder how she was able to come up with this plan

" so what do we do now?" She said since clearly the answers didn't lay within the life of Annie La Fleur and the puzzle was far being solved meaning that Klaus and Rebekah were lost still

" I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. Peyton, I have to go but I'll call you back." He said as he arrived at the pit where Marcel was waiting for the step to be done

" Elijah, wait! Before you go, I need to talk to you" she said as she realised that this would be the perfect moment to discuss something that was on her mind ever since she looked at the list

"What is it? Are you ok?" He asked suddenly worried that she had had another episode of feeling Klaus's pain again as he begin to wonder how much she would be able to take

" can you ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list...Brynne Deveraux." She asked knowing that he was going to question her on why she wanted to him to do this for her

" why? Why her?" He asked wondering why this particular name seemed to stuck to her and made her want to know about her, although she knew why she didn't want to ask him herself

" Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the wolves and apparently she's the only one that could break it" she said knowing he would understand her interest

" so what are you thinking?" He aid knowing her well enough to know when she has figured something out and has thought some kind of plan to deal with this new discovery of hers

" If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell then maybe Celeste can still break it" she said hoping that her logic made sense and didn't sound like a childish dream

" I'll see what he knows and get back to you" he said knowing how important freeing her family was to her since she had always dreamed of meeting them and knowing where she came from

" I know I said this already but I'm really that you're going through this, if I'd known what Celeste was making you do then I-" she said knowing that she wanted desperately to switch with Klaus

" Peyton, you were going to die in that fire along with my brother's children. There was no choice and I know that Klaus would never have forgiven if I let you die" he said knowing that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself either

Both Peyton and Elijah ended the call there as he had go deal with the next step in his plan to learn more about the names on body with Marcel while Peyton tried to do whatever she could from the compound as she decided to use her laptop in order to find out more about the crescent wolves and their customs since she still couldn't get over the fact that she was technically betrothed to someone. Just as she placed her laptop on the desk in the study in order to stand up so she could head to the kitchen to make herself some tea when she began to feel weak again as she sat down before finding herself in the same before with Klaus and the mysterious redhead helping him

" _My wound isn't healing" Klaus said still weak after watching Genevieve dress his wound and help him out his black long sleeve tshirt back on as Peyton noticed how bad he looked still_

 _"The amount of dark magic contained in that blade? It's gonna take a little while" Genevieve said gently as Peyton began to wonder if there was then revenge on her mind concerning him_

 _" You're one of them, aren't you? The witches back from the dead that are seeking vengeance? Why show me kindness? " he said noticing how she still lived in the past with her hairstyle_

 _" You never did anything to me and the truth is seeing you like this I can't help but pity you" she said sitting on the bed next to him as she began to caress his face making Peyton angry_

 _" Then betray the others and stand with me, I will reward you in ways you cannot possibly fathom" he said thinking how they would benefit from a witch on their side again like in the past_

 _" Klaus Mikaelson, offering a deal to little ol' me? I should be flattered but first we need to have a talk about your sister" she said as Peyton began to wonder why Rebekah was right now_

" _Rebekah is of no concern to you, If you mean to harm her–" he said as his look grew darker as growled at her while speaking as she began to walk away from him slightly to see him better_

 _" Ah, the protective brother. Shame that loyalty isn't reciprocated but then I'm no stranger to Rebekah's treachery, something you and I have in common. Here."She said getting to the point_

 _" what is it?" He asked looking at bowl full of the herbal potion that she had created using hers and Rebekah's blood as she trie to give him an encouraging smile to get him to drink it_

 _"Drink, I'm just trying to help you, heal you as well as get you to see the truth that's been right in front of you for almost a century" she said intriguing him enough to take it from her and drink it_

 _" what see you doing to me?" He said trying to speak through the gagging and choking that the drink was causing him to do before forcing himself to swallow it however difficult it was for him_

 _" your sister had an unfortunate run-in with some wolves last night, I imagine you're tasting the venom in her blood" she said realising that she probably should have told him that part already_

 _" Peyton...the party, the crescent wolf gathering... It was all a trap!" He said as he began to panic about whether or not she was okay as she wanted to cry out that she was to soothe him_

 _" It's the only way I can show you what you need to see" she said not wanting to tell him anything about his girlfriend or how Elijah saved her from the fire they caused last night_

 _" explain yourself, now!" He said with force behind his work as he began to wonder what game she was playing and wondered when it would be over so he could go home to Peyton_

 _" I linked your mind to hers and as a favour to a friend of mine I also linked your pet wolf to you" she said to him as he realised what the meant as Peyton would feel his pain and see all of this_

" _I will kill you for this" he said knowing that it was one thing to kidnap both him and Rebekah but it was another thing completely to harm an innocent pregnant woman who's done nothing_

 _" In Rebekah's weakened state, I'll be able to guide her down Memory Lane. That's how I'm going to have my revenge, by showing you her betrayal" she said as if he hadn't spoken to her_

 _Sudden the scene changed as both Klaus and Peyton were in 1919 in the same place although it looked newer and better taken care of as Rebekah looking more appropriate to the time walked in to see Marcel waiting for her as they hugged before making out which soon became heated_

 _" Marcel have some respect" Rebekah said with a small giggle in her voice as she looked around at the dead bodies which had died from the influenza epidemic that had grown worse_

 _" Yeah, I don't think they mind...Did you ask Genevieve about doing the spell? " he said doing the same and looking around as he knew that they weren't about to object but took the hint_

 _" I will when the time is right" she said still unsure of the plan to bring Mikael to New Orleans or to use the woman that had become the closest thing to a friend her since meeting her_

 _" Rebekah, you've been hanging around that witch for weeks waiting for the time to be right" he said wondering whether or not she was beginning to have doubts about being together forever_

 _" she's my friend, Marcel" she said trying to justify her hesitation to him since it seemed reasonable to her and not to be mocked since she was showing her humanity towards her_

 _" She wasn't supposed to become your sidekick. One little spell and we can finally be together for real, what are you waiting for?" He said still not understanding why she had asked her yet_

 _" She's a sweet girl and if you must know I feel badly for using her" she said getting one of the main reasons why she hadn't Genevieve to perform a spell for her and Marcel and their plan_

" _Then we'll find another witch, one you don't have to fake a friendship with...Unless you've changed your mind? " he said wondering if she was getting close feet about them as a couple_

 _" I want to wake up with you in our home in the bed that we share. I want to walk down the street with you by my side so everyone knows that you are mine and I am yours. I don't want to be afraid of what my brother will do to me for loving you,if this is the only way to get it then no my mind hasn't changed." She said hoping her speech convinced him as they began to kiss_

 _" O-oh!...I didn't know anyone was in here, I'm so sorry" Genevieve soda walking in to see Marcel and Rebekah in a compromising position as they broke apart before she left them alone_

 _" Genevieve!... Genevieve, wait!...I'm sorry." As Rebekah switched between the present and 1919 as she realised how sorry she was for everything that she had done during that year_

 _Peyton and Klaus were both returned to the room they had been in before as he turned to Genevieve with an amused and bored look as he tried to work out if that was it and thought that she was being a but dramatic with all of this_

 _" So this is you're great betrayal? Rebekah and Marcel have been sneaking around behind my back for the better half of two centuries" he said amused as he already knew about their love_

 _" Yes, against all your warnings! You've disciplined them for it before had you not? Harshly from what I understand" she said referring to turning Marcel into a vampire and daggering Rebekah_

 _" Well, I had my reasons" he said thinking about how he had raised Marcel into his image and the man he wanted him to be, however that didn't include him falling for his sister in any way_

 _" Oh you don't have to convince me, as far as I'm concerned you only needed one..that it suited you. Have you ever read the Old Testament, Nik?" She said as Peyton wanted to punch her for calling him Nik and so obviously flirting with him_

 _" I'm not exactly the religious type" he said smirking a little as the words reminded him of Peyton who repeated those words whenever told do anything religious like on Sunday_

 _"You see God wasn't powerful because he was right, he was right because he was powerful" she said thinking that in some ways God and Klaus had that in common to an extent_

 _" I don't know what you're playing at but if the sum total of your plan was to turn me against my sister was this revelation, this will have been a wholly ineffective endeavour" he said forcefully_

 _" You poor thing. After a thousand years dishonesty from your family has come to be expected, I wish that was the sum total of their treachery. Unfortunately, it's not" she said faking sympathy_

Peyton took a minute to recover before grabbing her phone as she balled Elijah while trying to make sense of everything that she had seen while linked to Klaus's mind since she now knew why she was seeing and feeling everything that he was, she tried to make herself more comfortable on her chair as she tried to prepare what she was going to say to him

" hey Elijah, I need to tell you something but it's better if Marcel isn't around" she said knowing that whatever this Genevieve wanted Klaus to know it was clearly more than their love affair

" he's away right now to return someone we took to question so he can compel him, so please speak freely" he said wondering what was important for her to call him right now

" I know what's going on with me, a witch has linked me and Klaus together so whatever happens to him happens to me" she said severely hoping that no one felt the need to stab him

" we'll find whoever did this and make them undo it, did you learn anything else?" He asked hoping that she could tell him something that would hint towards where they were being held

" there was a resurrected witch called Genevieve who wants revenge on Rebekah by showing Klaus the truth" she said knowing that they were right about the witches and their revenge

" the truth of what exactly?" He said wondering what Rebekah had done to this witch for want revenge like this and what Klaus was going to do as a result of seeing whatever truth this was

" I don't know, so far all I know is that in 1919 Rebekah and Marcel were going behind Klaus's back... Oh and you should know Rebekah has werewolf venom in her" she said filling him in

" ok... Peyton I need you to come meet me and Marcel at St Anne's to look over records" he said knowing that way he could keep an eye on both of them at the same time without worrying

Peyton grabbed her tan biker jacket which had some detailing on the sleeves and a hoodie as well as her car keys as she headed toward St Anne's church where she noticed Elijah and Marcel already were as they in the attic of the church looking at the different files that contained all of the records of the supernatural beings in New Orleans whatever they were, Peyton soon began to help them before it became too much for her causing Elijah to insist that she get some rest since he could see that the day's events were beginning to have an effect on her as she sat down in an old chair and soon feel asleep while they continued their search

"Marcel, here's another name from our list...Brynne Deveraux, says here she drowned herself some twenty years ago. Do you recognize the name?" Elijah said looking over to Peyton first

""Brynne? Yeah we used to hang out, knock around a bit" Marcel said smirking slightly as he thought about all the fun times him and Brynne used to have back in the 1990s before she died

" You can spare me the details, please" he said realising that he didn't need to hear about him and who suspected had been possessed by Celeste at the time who was his ex lover

" She used to do some spells for me now and then. Girl had power, she cursed a whole pack of werewolves just because they were pissing me off" he said remembering beating them

" lovely, you almost sound like Niklaus with your lack of reasoning" he said knowing that it sounded something that he would say to justify his actions despite knowing how bad they are

" Speaking of, what do you think Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that you left him to suffer while you saved Peyton and her wolf friends?" He said taunting him as he watched her

" Let's avoid discussing matters that are not your concern shall we, Marcellus?" He said knowing that Klaus would somewhat be comforted by the fact Peyton and the twins were safe

" come on, Elijah. I got guys all over this city" he said showing that he still had still spies around the French Quarter as Elijah began to wonder if he knew who Peyton really was

" meaning what exactly?" He said not wanting to give anything away or to give Marcel too much credit by assuming that he knew more than he actually did as he kept his face blank

" You honestly think that I don't know that the Crescent wolves had a little family reunion out at the plantation last night?" He said letting him know he knew all about the werewolves party

" and your point is?" He said pretending that he was bored by this conversation since he didn't want to give him even more information or reason to go after Peyton or her babies

" my question is what's Peyton doing with that bunch?" He said looking at her sleeping form as he wondered how a girl like her would ever be interested in running around with wolves

" Marcel, I'm aware of your history with the city's wolves and I assume you understand that if you lay a finger upon Peyton that it'll be the last thing you do on this earth" he said thinking that either him or Klaus would destroy him for hurting her

" I see I hit a nerve and just when we were getting along" Marcel said wondering if maybe Elijah was beginning to form feelings for his brother's pregnant girlfriend as he smirked at him

" it's not my nerve to hit...We were right!" Elijah said exclaiming a little too loudly as he woke up Peyton who began to stretch slightly before walking towards them to join them in whatever

" what's going on? What were we right about?" She said pulling her sleeves over her hands since she was suddenly cold from waking up in the church attic as she wished for some tea

" Every name upon my flesh signifies a witch who died by her own hand, one but one" he said after reading the records of the witches who's name was his skin and had been taken by Celeste

"Clara Summerlin...Ring any bells?" Marcel said after reading the name that he was pointing out as he realised that he didn't recognise and looked to Elijah since he knew Peyton wouldn't

"None" he said knowing that he had never met or known a Clara Summerlin back in the 1919 or at least not one that seemed to stick out to him as he wondered why she was the key

" Okay, well if she didn't off herself then how did she die?" Marcel said knowing that everyone else on his body had killed themselves while Celeste was in their body so she could go to the next

" Influenza Epidemic of 1919" he said reading it from the book of records as Peyton remembered the bodies in the morgue who had died of influenza while Marcel and Rebekah made out

" influenza, you don't say?... Oh wow, what does that mean?" She said noticing how Marcel looked anxious and a little guilty as she knew there was more for her and Klaus to see

" I suppose we have our answer, though I have no idea what it means" he said after feeling and seeing that the names had began to disappear from his skin as they all watched in awe

" clearly whatever Celeste wants you to know has to do with what happened to Clara and how..." She said beginning to feel light headed again although this time she knew why

" is it another vision? Here, sit down" Elijah said gently leading her over to the chair where she had been sleeping as Marcel began to wonder what was going on including the visions

" visions of what? Werewolves don't have that kind of power?" He said curious about who and maybe what this girl was although he had a pretty good idea of the answer before now

" a witch linked her mind to Klaus so everything he sees and feels...she feels it too" he said filling him in as he hoped that for once Klaus would be careful not to anger anyone too badly

 _Peyton was back in the same room as before to see that Klaus was beginning to look at little better but she could still see the effects of having that blade inside of him for so long as she began to jazz music from the 1920s as Genevieve walked back into the room in order to tell him more truths concerning the betray Rebekah made to both of them_

 _" Your sister's tryst with Marcel was only the beginning. You see the burden of your condemnation was too great and as a result your deepest fear came to pass" she told him continuing her story as she walked towards him_

 _" and what that be?" He said thinking that his deepest fear was anything happening to Peyton or their children as he thought once again who she might be seeing and feeling all of this_

 _" that their love for each other would overshadow their love for you and turn it into hate. Nik, they conspired to rid themselves of you for good" she said as Peyton rolled her eyes at her_

 _Suddenly the scene changed to show Genevieve, Rebekah and a brown haired woman who she assumed was Clara Summerlin in a jazz club as she began to look around the room when she noticed Klaus was standing near by as she noticed that he was wearing his modern clothes which told her that this was really him rather than him from way back when as he noticed her at the same time causing him to give her a smile of relief and joy at seeing her suddenly_

 _" Peyton?... I'm so glad to see you but also not completely pleased by any of this" he said meaning the fact they were separated and linked to one other also with this witch's_ _revenge_

 _" I know me too but just remember that I'm always with you and I'm doing everything I can to find you" she said realising they could touch as she gave him a passionate kiss and a hug_

 _" Okay, next round's on me" Clara said as Peyton reminded herself that this was actually Celeste in her body as she walked with the others as she slipped her hand into Klaus's_

 _" Clara Summerlin, no! I'll be soused" Genevieve said Peyton realised how carefree and relaxed she was compared to how she was now as she realised that was due to Rebekah_

 _" Get it while you can, it's the last real gin in the city!" She said thinking about how the prohibition was about to take effect in New Orleans soon as she thought about the politics of it_

 _" You're nothing like I thought you'd be when I first met you. I was brought up to think your kind were,well..." She said as her and Rebekah sat down while Clara went to the bar for more drinks_

 _" An abomination of nature?" Rebekah said knowing full well what the witches said about them and what they though of them since they were the things that went bump in night unlike them_

" _You're anything but! Not just you, your whole family is so... elegant" she said looking over to where Elijah was standing talking to someone as Peyton began to wonder about her look_

 _" Yes, I agree, Elijah is quite peerless" she said knowing that they were all know to be something as Elijah was known to be the loyal and noble brother out of the Mikaelsons_

 _" I don't know... I mean he's nice and all but if I had to go for one Mikaelson boy..." She said thinking about the other Mikaelson brother in New Orleans that was known for other reasons_

 _" Klaus? Genevieve! who'd have thought a saintly little witch like you would go for the bad boys? I knew we were destined to be friends!" Rebekah said shocked and surprised by this_

 _" I knew it! I so knew she liked you, I mean even I don't call you Nik... Geez could she have been mor obvious?" Peyton said feeling slightly better that her hunch had just been confirmed_

 _" careful little red, I think your jealous streak is showing" Klaus said with humour in his voice as he pulled her closer to him as he kissed her head to reassure her that he was all hers_

 _" Well there's a load of us Mikaelsons and if you like bad boys then you'd love_ _my brother, Kol" she said knowing that Kol was a different kind of bad boy than Klaus was as he could be evil_

 _" And where is this mystery brother of yours?" She said more and more intrigued by the Mikaelson family as she wondered what the rest of them were like and where they all were_

 _It's complicated like all siblings we've had our ups and downs, for us it's more like family feuds" she said knowing that it was mostly due to Klaus continuously daggering them for some reason_

" _that might be bit of an understatement... Well it is!" Peyton said noticing the look Klaus was giving her as she thought about how fiercely they fought and how fiercely protective they were_

 _" In fact I was thinking of reaching out to someone we haven't seen in a very long while, I was hoping that maybe you could help me contact them. But it would have to be a surprise. No one could know" she said knowing that she couldn't have Klaus or Elijah find out before it was time_

 _" Of_ _course. Do you want me to find your brother Kol?" She said thinking about how much she would love to meet him if he was anything like his brother Klaus and wanted to learn more_

 _" Actually, I'd like you to find Mikael... our father." She said causing Peyton to gasp since she knew all about Mikael from Stefan as she turned to Klaus to see him both shocked and scared_

 _However the intimate connection between Peyton and Klaus was abruptly cut off as they returned to the present as she looked over to where Klaus was sitting in the hospital bed as she wished so desperately that he could see her and that she could comfortable since she could see how upset he was by this sudden turn in events_

 _" ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" He said wishing that he could see Peyton again as he screamed furiously at Genevieve knowing that he couldn't trust her as far as he could throw the witch_

 _"Don't dismember the messenger. Part of you must have known or suspected at least" she said knowing that after a 100 years he had to be curious about how Mikael knew where they were and why they left_

" _and what would you know about it?" He said challenging her since he didn't want to think about whether or not what she was showing him was the truth since the fallout was too big_

 _" Your father came to New Orleans in 1919 to kill you, did he not? And as the city burned he nearly succeeded" she said making him remember that night they fled at the opera house_

 _"My family and I have done some terrible things to each other over the years but Rebekah would not call my father! No matter how angry she was" he said knowing they were all scared of Mikael_

 _" It's sweet of you to believe that and to believe in her but by the time we're done you'll know just how wrong you are" she said as Peyton sensing that she was trying to manipulating him_

The vision then ended as she was returned back into her own reality as she realised that was no longer in the attic of St Anne's church but rather back in the compound laying on the couch with Elijah near by as he waited for her to come out of it as she slowly began to sit as she thought about how she has learned about that Rebekah had asked Genevieve to lure Mikael to them and to New Orleans

" hey so I have news about Klaus thing-" she said before being interrupted by Elijah who looked behind him as he gestured to her that he had something to say that couldn't wait

" You were right about the Deveraux witch so maybe you're about the other part too, I asked him while you were sleeping" he said knowing that Marcel was coming to the room any minute

" maybe but right now we need to focus on your family and not mine, pass me my laptop... I need to test something" she said still not knowing if Marcel was involved as she began to type

" hey here you go...find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?" Marcel said Ealing back into the room as he handed her a glass of water before noticing that she was doing some research

" sort of, she was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium" Peyton said pointedly as Elijah wondered about the sudden change in her as she noticed Marcel's panic and how he froze

" as was Rebekah in 1919" Elijah said thinking that maybe this was the connection between all of the dots in this puzzle as she looked back at her laptop and found what she was looking for

" Oh and there's a picture, top row second from the right...recognise her?" She said as her voice became a little harder and colder since she knew there was someone else that he did

" No, I don't. Marcel?...Marcel?" Elijah said noticed how alarmed and worried he looked as he looked between the two since he sensed that they both knew something that he didn't yet

" it's not Clara that you recognise is it? It's Genevieve" she said more to Marcel than to Elijah as she placed her laptop to one side since she had gotten the conformation she needed

" Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something then talk" Elijah said to Marcel as he knew she only knew half of a story

" The Sanitarium...That's where you'll find them." He said realising what this was all about the moment that he saw Genevieve's picture along side Clara's as he knew this was her revenge

" How do you know?" Elijah asked suspiciously as he wondered why he was so sure all of a sudden that this was where they were being held and not somewhere else in the quarter

" I just know" Marcel said not wanting to elaborate any further, however Peyton decided that he couldn't and shouldn't leave at that when there was more to it as she was still angry at him

" why don't you tell him why you're sure that is where are because if you don't then I will" she said showing the stern and slightly scary side to her as she narrowed her eyes at him

" We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you're not gonna like" he said nervously since he didn't want to say this

" they aren't trying to use it against her, they are and it isn't just any witch... It's Genevieve!" Peyton said informing him that the witch they had used was now back with a vengeance

" what was this something that you and Rebekah did in 1919?" Elijah said as his mind began to come up with different theories of things that were so bad that the witches would do this

" we used Genevieve to send a newspaper clipping to Mikael to let him know where Klaus was" Marcel said knowing that there was a reason why they had decided to keep this a secret

" they wanted to get rid of Klaus once and for all so that they could be together" she said as she suddenly got the highlights of the spell being performed in her head like small flashes

" For the better part of a century I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?" He said showing hints of anger at him

"Elijah... I can explain-" Marcel said thinking that he could reason with before Elijah decided enough was enough as he grabbed him by the neck and pinned against the wall

" Niklaus treated you like a son and Rebekah-" he said knowing that I've the years since the found Marcel in the field as a slave that he had become a part of their family in different ways

" I loved her, I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen" he said trying to justify their actions at the time

" well it sure as hell didn't work out the way you wanted it to did it?" She said standing up to join them as she felt the anger bubble inside of her as she placed a hand on her stomach

" When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage and I will not let my sister suffer that wrath" he said letting go of his neck as he looked to her to see she was trying to calm down

" Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth" he said knowing that he would do anything to keep Klaus from daggering her for another 50 years or more for this act of betrayal

" news flash, Klaus already knows and furious with her, it doesn't help that Genevieve is manipulating that anger" she said beyond raging for so many different reason right now

" so then we go to the sanitarium and we stop him" Elijah said as he noticed that Peyton was angry for more than one person which he chalked to the link between her and Klaus

" and I advice you not to dare suggest that I stay behind right now because I will go all mama wolf on you!" She said knowing that at this point she would fight him in order to go to Klaus

" I wouldn't dare, plus we might need you to calm Klaus down" he said knowing that if anyone could do it then it would be Peyton since she was the only that he had ever seen Klaus care for

The three of them soon went to Elijah's car as he drove them to the sanitarium as fast he could as Peyton sat in the back seat as the visions continued as she learned about Celeste's involvement as clara as she had walked in on Rebekah infecting Genevieve in order to get rid of her after she had threatened to tell Klaus the truth to save her and her family which caused Rebekah to infect Clara/Celeste. They had just pulled outside of the sanitarium when she saw that Genevieve had further manipulated Klaus's anger towards Rebekah by handing him Papa Tunde's blade to use on her and let him go free to find her

" We should divide the building. Me and Peyton will start at one end, you at the other" Elijah said knowing that they would cover more ground this easy but he also wanted away from him

" Elijah... Genevieve gave Klaus Papa Tunde's blade, I've seen what that can do to someone-" she said thinking about how weak and hurt Klaus had looked before it had been removed

" we'll get to them both before he gets a chance to use it on her" he said as they began to head inside as she realised that some of the surrounds looked familiar to her due to the visions

" this place is huge, maybe we should spilt up too...don't worry, I'll be okay" she said seeing hesitation in letting her go on her own as she knew they needed to find them quickly and soon

Peyton began to wonder around the sanitarium as she felt the link better her and Klaus began to fade as she wished that she would stumble on some sort of sign that they were close by when she began to hear voices near by that sounded like Klaus and Rebekah as she started to follow them into the basement that was just as creepy as the rest of the place

" Rebekah! Tired of running?" He said finally finding her after a small chase around the sanitarium as she decided that she didn't want to play his game as Peyton got closer to them

" I know how much you enjoy the chase and I'd sooner deny you the pleasure" she said deciding not to show him any sign of weakness before he delivered whatever punishment

" Well then I'll take my pleasures in other ways, no more "daggered in a box" for you" he said seeing the effect his words had on her as she began to show signs of curiosity and fear

" meaning what?" She said wondering heat could be worse then being daggered in a box while life passes you by and people move on while you stand still losing time in a box

" Trust me sister, you'll long for what the dagger offered. This will be far less merciful, how to describe exactly what this blade does?" He said waving the blade around to show her it better

" Klaus! That's enough ok? Don't this!" Peyton said making her presence known since it was clear that he was going to stab Rebekah in the chest with Papa Tunde's blade soon

" she's right, you don't have to do this Nik" she said glad that Peyton was there since she seemed to have a calming and positive effect on Klaus that no one else had ever had before

" After I plunge this into your heart, you will be immobilized, imprisoned in a state of raw, inescapable anguish. Time loses all meaning, it's not unlike a living hell which I find rather fitting given your treachery" he said choosing to ignore both women's pleas for him to stop

" Klaus, you are letting yourself be manipulated and used like a tool by Genevieve! This is what she wants you to do" she trying to show him that he was playing right into Genevieve's hands

" I am no one's tool! I am doing this because it's what I want to do" he said yelling slightly at Peyton before realising what he was doing as he noticed nothing but fierce determination in her eyes

" Then do it if that's what you really want" Rebekah said challenging him since she knew that Klaus was like Peyton in the fact neither of them changed their mind once it was set

" Are we skipping the part where you beg for mercy? For forgiveness? Because I was really looking forward to that" he said mocking her decision to concede so easily and without a fight

" I'll pass, I know better than to think it would do me any good." She said thinking about all the times that she had pleaded with him not to do something and for him to do it anyway

" That's it, then? You concede? Like a lamb to the slaughter. What would your father think of you now?" He said mentioning their father on purpose since learning she had sided with him

" maybe the same thing as he would say to you for holding a magical blade to your sister!" Peyton said making her opinion on this subject clear as he sent glare her way to signal silence

" Peyton!... Step out of the way!" Elijah said finally finding them as he realised what was about to happen as he gently pushed Peyton to safety as Rebekah and klaus began to fight

" Just the man I wanted to see...Rebekah's punishment won't be complete until she watches you die." Klaus said as Marcel showed up before Klaus to do any further damage to Rebekah

" Nik, it was my idea to summon Mikael so if you're gonna hurt anyone then it should be me" Rebekah said still on the floor as she pleaded with him not to hurt Marcel but her instead

" or you could just not hurt anyone and cut them both out of your life forever" Peyton said knowing forever was a long time to a vampire since she didn't want anyone to get hurt

" Such loyalty to your beloved. You know, if you had offered me even a fraction of the same then I wouldn't have to do this" he said lifting the blade in preparation to stab into her chest

" I am so very sorry about this but there is no choice that I can think of right now" Elijah said to Peyton confusing her to his meaning as he zoomed away from her and stab Klaus with the blade

" Elijah! Seriously!... Ok maybe I get it a little" she said knowing that it might have been the only way to stop Klaus as she ran to him as she saw him grow weaker again as she felt bad

" like I said no choice...Go, Both of you! Run as far and as fast as you can! Run!" Elijah said to

Marcel and Rebekah as they left them alone as he looked at the paralysed klais in Peyton's arms

Elijah decided to take Klaus from Peyton's arms in order to place him into the car since he knew that they needed to head him soon as it was beginning to get dark outside as they headed outside, however as they did Peyton noticed a flash of something that caught her attention as a plan suddenly began to form in her head as she followed the person she had seen. While following Celeste in Sabine's body she found a rock near by which she picked up and waited till she had gotten close enough to her to hit it off her head with enough impact to knock her out but not kill her as she fell to the ground unconscious

" Hey there witch bitch, you and I are gonna have a little chat... Hey Eve, you think you could pick me up? I think I know a way to break the curse" she said getting her phone out if her jacket pocket as she called Eve for help


	18. Chapter 18: le Grand Guignol

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x15 of the originals which I have done a little differently in order to try and include as much of the episode as possible since a lot happens and it's important in relation to the next meaning that I've mixed up the order a little and have replaced people I've also added scenes and lines just to make it flow better so let me know what you think of it and hopefully you love what I've done!. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 18: le Grand Guignol

Eve soon arrived outside of the sanitarium in her car as Peyton then placed Celeste in the boot of the car as she explained everything that had happened throughout the day including that she had learned that Brynne Deveraux had actually been Celeste back then and therefore could break the curse on her pack as they drove to the bayou where they placed Celeste leaning against a tree while they tied her up. Jackson in the wolf joined them along with the other werewolves as he phone began to ring as she noticed that it was Elijah calling her as she decided to decline the call since she knew he would only tell her to come back and deal with whatever was going on that he had stabbed Klaus again as well as talk her out of doing this

" So what's this...payback? Look I'm sorry I tricked you, I wasn't after you" Celeste said once she came around as she realised what was going on after seeing Eve with a gun and Peyton full of rage

"What and we were just collateral damage? You almost burned her and Jackson alive in that plantation fire" Eve said outraged since she knew that Peyton and Jackson could have died

"Careful Celeste or whatever you like to call yourself, sudden moves make me jumpy...and homicidal" Peyton said after stomping her foot and giving Celeste a deadly look

" What? you're gonna kill me, honey?" Celeste said looking Peyton up and down as if to judge whether or not she was capable of killing her in revenge, although she doubted her instincts

" not yet, see I know better and I know all about you like the fact you like to off yourself and then jump into other people's bodies" she said remembering everything she had learned lately

" ahh I see you saw the riddle that I left for Elijah" Celeste said tilting her head to the side as she thought about all the names of people she had processed over the years since her death

" unfortunately for you than isn't going to happen but try anything witchy and Eve here will kneecap you and if you go for her then I'll rip your pretty little head off" she said sickly sweet

"So what do you want?" She said since it was clear that Peyton was keeping end alive for some reasons which meant that she was wanting something from her but didn't know what

" Back in the 90's, you possessed a witch named Brynne Deveraux remember?" She said getting to the part that she had gotten Elijah to find out more for her since she couldn't ask

" maybe I was, why do you care?" She said still trying to work out the girl who was mysterious intertwined with the originals and was carrying Klaus's babies as she looked at Peyton

" Marcel had her meaning you put a curse on a lot of werewolves so they'd only turn human on a full moon" she said looking at the wolves that surrounded her like Hayley and Jackson

"I see, yes that was me and let me guess...you want revenge" she said as matter of fact since she knew that everyone eventually wanted revenge on people wronged them like she was

" no I don't want revenge but I do I want you to undo the curse" she said with a smile and as casual as she could while making it clear that she wasn't messing around with her

" fine but I'll be needing somethings to make the cure, I'll write you a list" she said thinking that everything would be near by as Peyton refused to untie her but allowed her to write it all

Peyton decided to take a seat on one of the tree stumps as her feet began to hurt after being on the majority of the dead as she carefully watched Celeste make the cure for her pack as Jackson soon joined her by siting with her as she began to wonder which wolf was Hayley and where she was since she didn't recognise her like she did with Jackson, Celeste continued to make the cure with her hands bound and was soon finished making the mixture of herbs in the jar

" Here, it's herbs ground into paste. It'll act as a conduit for the spell so on the next full moon your people become human, feed it to them and the curse will be broken" she said explaining it to Peyton as she took the jar from her

" or kill us... I mean it would great way to poison us all at once right?" Peyton said being highly aware of the tricks that Celeste loved playing on people that had caused her trouble

" Look I know you have no reason to trust me but Peyton I actually like you" she said trying to be honest with her while thinking about all the times she had helped save her over the months

" well that can't be good but I'll bite... Why do you like me?" She said showing that Celeste having no effect on her since she was had a high torrance of being annoyed than some

" I was you, caring for an original and I ended up dead because all they do is destroy everything" she said comparing her relationship with Elijah to Peyton's relationship with Klaus

" so what's this then? My 'get out jail' card?" She said not liking the fact that she had mentioned her relationship with Klaus that seemed to make sense to only her and Klaus

" call it a chance for me to give you what I was too in love to give myself, it's a chance to free yourself from the Originals" she said knowing that she would have lived longer as if she had

" assuming that I can and want to free myself from them" she said more to herself than to anyone else as she placed a hand on her stomach thinking about how easier said than done

" do you believe her?...that the cure will work?" Eve said emphasising what she was talking about after seeing Peyton confused after being lost in thought as the wolves began to growl

" I should have figured after declining your calls that you would've found me" Peyton said knowing why they were growling as she turned to see Elijah standing near them by a tree

" Whatever she's promised you, it's a lie" he said seeing the jar of green herbal paste as he began to think of everything that Celeste might be trying to do to he wolves and to Peyton

" Elijah it's okay, I've got this and right now I don't need your protection...I'm okay" she said trying to convince him that she knew what she was doing and that she wasn't in any danger

" yes you do, she cannot be trusted" he said trying to make her see sense as he realised that he should kept a closer eye on Peyton since she had a tendency to go off on her own

" I get that but right now she's the only one that can help my pack" she said remembering Bonnie's words that the spell could only be undone by the one that placed it on the wolves

" Do you have any idea what she has done to our family?" He said thinking about the fact that their family was now in ruins because of her with Rebekah fleeing and Klaus being stabbed

" yeah I do actually because unlike you I've been linked to klaus all day and trust me I want revenge too but I need her right now" she said wanting nothing more than to make her pay

" so what? are you suggesting that we keep her captive for an entire month to see if this cure of hers works? It would take an army!" He said knowing how manipulated and tricky she was

" than its a good thing I have one... Elijah, you can either help me with this or get out of my way" she said showing her stubbornness as he took Celeste and the jar of herbs from her

" great so now we don't have the cure and we don't have the witch to make more" Eve said a little deflated and defeated as she slumped next to Peyton who sat back down on the tree

" it'll be fine, Elijah will come back with the cure and maybe Celeste... She did hurt him badly love the last two centuries" she said knowing that kind of pain didn't just disappear with time

Peyton decided to sit and wait for Elijah to come back since she was so sure that he was going to come back and not let her down, however soon the others including Eve began to leave leaving only her and Jackson behind although she could see what she thought was Hayley in wolf form hiding in the woods in case she needed to make a surprise attack. Eventually Elijah came back with the cure in its jar and Celeste in toll as she stood up to join him

" I knew you would come back" she said realising the amount of faith and trust she had in not only him but the whole Mikaelson family that had slowly become important to her lately

" I'll always come back...Take it, she's assured me that it will work" he said as he handed her the jar realising that she now had a choice between her new family and the one she had made

" Eve and I will round up as many of our people as we can and come full moon, I can finally free my family" she said knowing that some of the wolves were still hiding in the bayou

" Peyton, I wonder if they have any idea how lucky they are to have you" he said knowing how her determination was rare and thought about how she would do anything for those she loved

" I'm sure they do, just like I'm sure that you know how lucky you guys are to me" she said with a cheeky smile to show that she was still part of their family too as well as her own

" that we do and talking about our family, Klaus needs you... We need to take him home and try to stop him from killing Rebekah" he said thinking about how he was stuck in the car in

" sure, let me give this cure to Eve and meet you at the car" she said suddenly on edge as realised that her other family needed her right now as did her boyfriend that she loved

Once Peyton gave Eve the cure and said goodbye to Jackson as well as to Hayley who seemed a little frosty towards her before going to the car like she had promised Elijah she would do as she noticed that he knocked out Celeste and placed her into the boot where as Klaus who was still writhing in pain was placed in the back so he could lay down since Elijah wanted to make him as comfortable despite being the one to stab him. Once they got back to the compound Elijah carried Klaus to the bedroom that he shared with Peyton as she followed behind him before laying him onto the bed as he thought about everything that led up to this moment while Peyton decided to take the chance to grab some clothes to changed into. She now wore a dark red tank top that loosely fitted around her stomach, a plaid shirt that she left opened, a pair of dark acid washed jeans and a pair of black combat boots. Peyton decided to take her hair out of its braid so that her hair fell down in long waves with a slight curl as she placed a red bow hairband, she wore dark grey smoky eye makeup and pink lipstick

" so what's the plan here?" Peyton said walking into the room as she noticed the way that Elijah was looking at Klaus as if full of regret and remorse at stabbing him to do the right thing

" well the blade inside of his chest is him untold suffering so I'm going to remove it, you might want to step back" Elijah said as he motioned for Peyton take a step back to keep her safe

" untold suffering? Well I can solve that mystery for you, the pain of that is unbearable and I only caught a glimpse of it" she said remembering being link to Klaus and feeling his pain

" I know and I wish there had been another way for me to stop him from hurting Rebekah but there wasn't" he said justifying his actions of using the blade on Klaus rather than fighting him

" you don't have to explain it to me, I was there remember? So what do you want me to do?" She said knowing there had been a reason why he come all the way out to the bayou for her

" Peyton, Klaus loves you like I've never seen him love anyone before and you're probably the only person he wouldn't immediately slaughter" he said slicing into his chest to pull the blade out

" I should be comforted by that in some way" she said titling her head to the side as she realised that for Klaus that was saying something since it was rare for him not to kill someone

" you also challenge him to see himself and other in a new light as well as share a unique understanding with him" he said knowing that she would able to calm him and be empathic

" as that your way of saying that you want me to stop him from taking his revenge because there's only so much a girl can do" she said siting on the chair by the bed near Klaus's head

" it is... Niklaus will be wear while he recovers, I know you'll watch over but could you also feed him...slowly and from your wrist" he said to her as she gave him a curious look at his words

"Why from the wrist? You guys have a whole fridge full of blood bags" she said skeptically since as a werewolf she hated vampires feeding from her on principle a their kinds hated one another

" yes but you're a werewolf meaning he won't get the right subsistence he would from human blood and he'll ingest it slower which gives you plenty of time to persuade not to murder his baby sister" he said explaining it to her as he knew she couldn't drink vervain due to the twins

" I'll try but you know as well as I do that once Klaus sets his mind on something it's extremely hard to change it back" she said as the phrase pot calling the kettle black swan came to mind

" that's true...Niklaus, it was not my desire to bring you pain but I will not see you hurt Rebekah" he said getting close to Klaus as Peyton avoided eye contact since it was a private moment

" what will you being while I'm playing nurse?" She said showing that the lack of sleep and food was making her more sassy and snippy than more as she wondered what he was up to

" I'm going to deal with Celeste before she can make another final move against us" he said as klaus began to move around to get their attention and make noises as they turned to face him

" Elijah...you will pay for this" klaus said as whispered weakly into Elijah's ear as Peyton rolled her eyes at him as she realised that this was somehow her life now and her children's lives

" well on that note...you should go deal with your scorned lover and I'll deal with mine, I'll keep you updated" she said sensing that it was best if he wasn't here right now and it would help her

Peyton patiently waited for Klaus to regain enough consciousness to be able to eat from her wrist while she grabbed herself something to eat in the form of the ultimate comfort food which was Marconi cheese with double the amount of cheese and a cup of decaf coffee in her favourite cup that had a 'P' on it, as she sat and eat her bowl of Marconi cheese she grabbed one of Klaus's sketch books as she began to sketch out everything that she had seen while linked to Klaus in order to make sense of it and to create her argument against him taking revenge on Rebekah and Marcel for calling Mikael to New Orleans in 1919

" I thought I was the artist in this family" Klaus said weakly as he noticed that she was busy sketching away with one leg resting on the bed as he looked at the ones she had completed

" you are, I'm just trying to clear my head and make sense of this... It helps to see it on paper" she said gesturing to the drawings showing what they both seen in 1919 in the sanitarium

" I don't know... These are rather good" he said slowly picking up one of the drawing that seemed to capture Rebekah's likeness in a way that he had always struggled to do with people

" I'll leave the drawing and art stuff to you, I'm more into photograph...not that I've done it lately with everything going on" she said as he noticed the flash of sadness that filled her eyes

" I am glad to see you little red...every part of you, are they-?" he said placing a gentle hand on her stomach where their children were as they began to kick as if sensing their father's touch

" kicking? Yeah they seem do that a lot more when they hear your voice or feel your touch" she said glad that he could finally feel them as she remembered how much he had wanted to at first

" come closer...woah" he said wanting to feel more and forgetting about everything else as he tried to sit to find himself too weak to push himself into a sitting position before slumping down

" you need blood here...go ahead, you need it from the vein and I'm the only offering" she said rolling up the sleeve of her plaid shirt as she offered him her wrist and seeing him hesitate

" thank you love" he said knowing that she didn't have to offer herself like especially when he was starving as he tried to remember to be gentle as he sunk his teeth into his wrist and veins

" ahh! Slow down... Seriously" she said wincing pain slightly as Klaus realised he was being a little too rough with her due to being so hungry but regretted it when he saw he was hurting her

" I'm sorry, please forgive me?" He said knowing that she was the last person that he wanted to hurt as she was his only love and the only one that he really trusted right now in light of things

" already forgiven...doesn't my blood taste disgusting or burn or whatever?" She said thinking that he would probably human blood rather her muddy werewolf blood which he half shared

" as you know little red, the line between what brings us pain and what sustains us is far thinner than one imagines" he said thinking about her rough and hard her life had been early on

" are you talking about my blood or your need to hunt down the people you love most?" She said thinking this was the best time to bring up the whole Rebekah betraying him thing

" I'm too weak for one of your talks right now" he said knowing that she meant well but wasn't in the mood for her to analyse and break everything down before arguing with him on points

" She's your sister, how can you hate her?" She said wondering if she could hate Hayley if things had been different and they had been raised together like sisters should be

" Because she has done what no one else has managed to do to me for 1,000 years... Rip my heart out" he said realising that she now had the power to do that as he was hopelessly in love

" why am I sensing there's more to this story?" She said joining him on the bed as he gestured her to before moving slowly to the side to give her more room as she faced on their bed

" because there always is, can I show you?" He said gently as he gestured to her head as she moved closer to him as she decided to snuggle against thinking that they both need comforted

Suddenly Peyton was back in the jazz club that she had seen Clara, Genevieve and Rebekah in while being linked to Klaus as she looked around before settling her eyes on Klaus and Elijah who were sitting at a table in the corner as they watched Marcel and Rebekah interact.

" Look at these two pretending to be apart while so clearly a pair" klaus said noticing the way they looked as if they shared a secret as he began to stand as Elijah made a move to stop him

" Niklaus, not now. Why must you cause trouble?" He said just wanting his sister to be happy and if that was with Marcel the so be but he knew whatever Klaus was going to do was bad

" I'd like to take this opportunity to draw attention to two people who have been sneaking around behind my back together" he said standing up to make a toast by clinging his glass

" Klaus, I am warning you-" Elijah said as he sensed that Klaus was about to rage a war between himself and Rebekah and Marcel which might ruin everything they've worked for

" As we move into a new era, we require more progressive attitudes to match. So to my loving sister and best friend Marcel, may they find joy in each other" he said surprising both of them

" well that was a surprising turn in attitude brother" Elijah said once his speech was over and he sat back down to watch Rebekah and Marcel's reaction as the music began to play again

" I like to keep you on your toes but if you'll excuse me, I would like to congratulate the happy couple" he said picking up his glass as he made his way to join Rebekah and Marcel

" Klaus, I don't know-" Rebekah said beginning to do damage control almost immediately as she wondered what had made him change his attitude towards them being a couple

" Over the years, I've thwarted your loves simply to protect you" he said as he thought about all the people she had loved over the years that he killed because he thought they were bad

" protect me from what?" She asked him the one question that had been on her mind every time he did something to ruin one of her loves like killing them or torturing them to hate her

" I knew if we had to run again, your heart would be broken but we don't have to run anymore. We've found a home... Be happy, my sister" he said explaining it to her as he kissed her cheek

" you gave them your blessing" Peyton said as he broke the connection and brought back to the present as she sat up in order to see his face which well masked and guarded from her

" I'd let my guard down and given in to happiness, more fool I...could you pass me a shirt?" He asked suddenly feeling exposed but knew he was too weak to get it himself without her

" sure...would you do that again? Let your guard down and give into happiness...with me?" She said feeling as if his words were hitting a little closer to home for her hormones to be ok

"I would love to say no and not have to repeat past mistakes but sometimes I can't help it with you" he said being honest since sometimes being happy with her was as natural as breathing

" good answer, here let me do it" she said with a smile as she began to button up his shirt for him as he sat on the edge of the bed as she thought about his words about being with her

" Anyways turns out that they'd already betrayed me and brought to town the one thing I'd been running from for centuries...my father." He said seeing flickers of recognition in her eyes

" I get why that might be issues, Stefan told me all about Mikael" she said suddenly glad that her best friend loved to fill her in on basically everything that happened with him in Mystic Falls

" Mikael has been the source of my nightmares for a 1,000" he said closing his eyes as he leaned into her shoulder breathing in her scent as she ran her hands through his hair

" I know and I'm sorry you're hurting like this but revenge isn't the answer, anyway Marcel and Rebekah could be anywhere right now" she said thinking about his revenge against Mikael

" I'm not so sure about that, to properly hide from me then they'll need a cloaking spell and for that they'll need a witch" he said getting her to follow his logic as she began to figure it out

" Davina...and to get her then they need to come home" she said finishing off his train of thought as she seriously prayed that they wouldn't be that stupid to come back to where he is

" exactly my love...urgh!" He said trying to walk before nearly falling as Peyton caught him as he tried to go back to bed since he felt bad putting his weight on his pregnant girlfriend

" what are you doing? You're still weak" she said as she swept of her mass of curls and waves to one side so it fell over her right shoulder as she stood back to look at him in defeat

" I'm still hungry, there's a fresh blood supply in the kitchen" he said explaining why he was wanting to get up or wanted her to at least and get him some but he knew she wouldn't leave

" you won't make it that far and I'm leaving you alone so stop being a child and be a good little boy by getting back into bed" she said using what she liked to think as her mom voice

" If I had a quid for every time a woman has tried that line on me" he said flashing her his signature smirk that she loved so much as she thought about his comment and smiled

" you would be incredibly poor" she said showing off that feisty personality of hers that he loved so much as he wondered once again why she wasn't afraid of him or speaking her mind

" I beg to differ, some women actually find me quite charming...including you" he said gently stroking her stomach before gently cupping her face in hand and forming a connection

Klaus began to show her the next chapter in the story as she realised that they were still in their bedroom which had once been just his as she noticed that there was two figures including Klaus's that were fooling around as well as the crescent moon birthmark from her pack as she realised that he was sleeping with her ancestor, just then Elijah walks into the room without knocked

"Sleeping with the enemy, I see" Elijah said as he walks in on Lana and Klaus caught in a compromising position as he noticed her crescent moon birthmark on her shoulder

" I'm the ally now, darling." Lana said referring to the treaty of peace that they had all formed as a way of dealing with the prohibition that was beginning introduced to avoid the police

" Oh and as a gesture of goodwill from our old enemy...Tickets to tonight's opera, Le Grand Guignol" Klaus said picking up the opera tickets from his bedside table to show Elijah

" They have a soprano to die for, I'll introduce you if you promise not to eat her" she said throwing in some vampire related jokes to show the good nature between them now

" Oh Lana, a good soprano is never dinner" Elijah said knowing that he made it a point never to eat anyone who was good at something or would entertain them in some way or form

" Tell Rebekah to bring Marcel Feel free to tell her now, big brother. I have some business I need to discuss with our new ally" he said slapping Lana's bottom as they went back to it

Klaus then dropped his hand from her face to break the connection as she gave a humourless look to contrast with his amused look as she thought about what she had just seen

" so clearly I'm not the first crescent wolf that you've slept with... Here's me thinking I was special" she said beginning to move away from him as her hormones began to overwhelm her

" you are special... You are the first crescent and in fact woman that I have ever fallen in love with, Peyton" he said gently pulling her back to him before capturing her lips with his in a kiss

" so you like opera? Does that mean you're going to drag me there one day?" She said thinking that opera wasn't really her thing but she could image Klaus being in his element

" I always had a particular soft spot for Le Grand Guignol, I like the story" he said as began to get out of bed and walk around the room as she took a seat and watched him move around

" tell me about it" she said honestly curious since she was clueless when it came to operas and the stories that went with them but was curious about why he loved it so much

" It was a tale of forbidden love, a Romeo and Juliet of sorts. On the day they are to marry, family and long-festering hatred intervene" he said wondering what their wedding might be like

" what happens on their wedding day?" She said wondering how their wedding day was ruined by this hatred since she knew what happened in Romeo and Juliet as she had read

" Thousands are massacred, a father even kills his own child in the final act. I can almost appreciate the irony" he said thinking about how Mikael had hunted down his own children

" I can see the appeal in it I guess, very Shakespearian... Klaus, I don't think drinking is going to help" she said following him into the living room to find him pouring himself a drink out

" I'm not sure it doesn't help, I would offer you one little red but you know" he said knowing she loved her bourbon but couldn't because of being pregnant with their children right now

" ok fine you want to drench your pain in alcohol, go ahead but the pain Rebekah and Elijah caused is still going to here when you sober up" she said testing the waters again with him

" please don't speak to me of Elijah, little red" he said almost begging her not to mention either of his sibling as he out right ignored her mentioning Rebekah's name with a hurt voice

" He loves you, Klaus...and would do anything for you" she said wondering if all sibling were like that as she felt her mind wonder back to the relationship she might have with her sister

"Yes, he does and he proves it time again even when my father enlisted him to kill me" he said thinking about the story Elijah had told him about Mikael approaching him before the opera

" You keep saying kill but you're immortal, you can't be killed unless it's with white oak but that tree burnt down way back when" she said thinking about the originals story and details

" yes and my father was the only one with a white oak stake, fashioned by my father to take from us the very thing he forced upon us all...our immortality" he said explaining it to her

" he hunted you down to kill you as if it was your fault that you are what you when it's actually his" she said with pure anger and hate in her voice which surprised him since she wasn't there

" Elijah has always carried guilt for that night for not stopping our father, I told him not to blame himself" he said trying to distract her from her anger towards his dead father

" why not?" She said since she could tell that he really didn't blame Elijah for what happened that night as she knew that he would have made him pay for it if he had blamed him

" When your father wants to kill you, he wants to kill you and there's nothing you can do about it" he said knowing that from experience since he had tried everything he could to stop it

" I guess you're right... Who's that?" She said as she heard his phone begin to vibrate and noticed the smile on his face when he read the text that had been sent as she became curious

" Oh, I hate to be a know-it-all but my sister and her lover have been spotted in town. So story time ends here, I'm afraid" he said before knocking over a statue and pulling out a stake

" oh my god! Is that Alaric Saltzman's stake? The one that Esther made?" She said recognising the details on it as she recalls a story or two about, one in which included him

" yes...a white oak stake, my own special version and unlike my father's this one cannot be destroyed" he said before using his speed to zoom away and leave her alone in the compound

Peyton tried to work out what had just happened as she grabbed her phone and her hooded biker jacket as she heard out of the compound in order to find Klaus before he found Marcel and Rebekah as she quickly tried to send a text to Elijah to let him know what was going on, as she walked down the streets of the French Quarter she began to think about how complicated everything had gotten over the last few days as she thought about things had been going so well for at least two weeks before the resurrected witches has shown up. Soon she stumbled across Klaus who was feeding on a random guy that he had just found walking down the street but as soon as he sensed her coming he stops feeding and compels the guy to go away.

" What are you doing? I thought we were in this together" she said trying to guilt trip him into going back into the compound with her rather than seeking revenge on his sister and her lover

" Well I'm going to kill my sister but first I needed more blood and I didn't want to take anymore from you" he said not wanting to hurt her despite knowing that she would heal

" you can't kill Rebekah, Klaus. You'll be filled with regret and an emptiness that you be able to fill again" she said thinking about what Elijah said killing Mikael had done to Klaus in the end

" killing her is what she deserves for betraying me like she did and what Marcel deserves to have weighing on his soul" he said thinking as the perfect punishment for both of them

" what about our children? Don't they they deserve to know their aunt Bex or will they only know her for her crimes against their father?" She said trying to make him think it through

" they should know that there are consequences to the actions we take" he said proving her with an answer way quicker than she would have liked as she tried to think of something else

" fine then what you say if our son wanted to hit or kill his sister because she took a toy or betrayed him? He would only be followin your example right?" She said getting more upset

" this ends here and with us, none of this will touch our children" he said almost like a promise to her since he knew that their children being born was like a new start for their family

" no it doesn't, it never just end here because someone meaning marcel will want revenge or has the resurrected witches taught you nothing" she said thinking that they were surrounded by revenge

" then I'll kill Marcel and anyone else that comes after our family because of my actions" he said knowing that he would never let anyone hurt their children or hurt as he would rather die

" Klaus... You wouldn't be able to survive the pain of hurting and killing Rebekah" she said pleading with him since she knew that he was barely coping with the pain from her betrayal

" I'll tell you what I almost didn't survive, love...My sister bringing the most vile creature ever to have walked the earth down upon me" he said bringing it back to why he was after his sister

" yeah Mikael! Don't be him, don't hunt down Rebekah and Marcel like he did with you guys ok? Please just end the cycle here" she said knowing that everything was like a vicious circle

" as awful as I can be, Mikael was capable of far worse than me...Mikael was the monster monsters were afraid of. Come, let me show you" he said gently picking her up and zoomed off

In what felt like a flash they appeared at the old opera house which she knew from all the tourist books and websites had been burned down in 1919 due to faulty electrical works although now she was beginnig to get the feeling that there was more to it than that as he placed back on the ground as he watched her reaction what she knew the aftermath of Mikael's last visit to New Orleans when he came to find his children and kill them for once and for all

" That night in 1919, when the opera house burned down on this very spot? That was my father at his worst" he said knowing that she was still new to the city and its horrible history

" what did he do to you?" She said trying to keep her hormones and emotions in check as she knew that Mikael used to take pleasure in beating Klaus up when he was just a child

" he first staked Elijah since he refused to join him then he created this whole show filled with horrors and deaths" he said thinking about Marcel being stake on stage and Lana being killed

" show me... I need to see it for myself and you share it with someone that isn't you" she said knowing that it was the only way that she was really going to understand what had happened

With sad eyes Klaus gently cupped her face again as he formed the connection between them again as the scene changed into the theatre and how it looked it before it had been burned down by Mikael as it was filled with people waiting for the opera to start while Rebekah and Klaus waited in the private box for Marcel and Elijah to arrive as she looked around the areas nervously looking for any sign of Mikael but came up blank

" Well this is off to a bad start, your first big date together in public after I gave you my blessing, and he stood you up" Klaus said while reading the program as he waited impatiently

" Something must have delayed him" Rebekah said slightly on edge as she began to worry about the fact that Marcel wasn't here when he knew how important this was to her

" Or now that your elicit affair is out in the open, he finds the whole relationship a tad lackluster and has run off to Havana with a showgirl" he said trying to plant seeds of doubt in her head

" Don't be such a toerag...I'm going to check the lobby" she said realising that she could longer sit in her chair waiting for him to get there while Klaus in her ear mouthing off

" See if you can't find our brother while you're there, the curtain is about to go up" he said not wanting any of them to miss the show or to interrupt the opera and ruin the experience for him

" I would advise against trying to flee, boy. I can drive this into your heart before you can even think of getting to your feet and I don't want you to die yet" Mikael said sitting behind him

" Father-" Klaus said as the shock and fear was evident in his voice as he felt Mikael press the white oak stake against his back as he tried to plan what his next move was going to be

" 'Father?'Ha! Still clinging to that word after all these years, a bastard desperate for a daddy? I wonder if your real father would be as embarrassed as I was of you before I discovered you were not mine. Most likely. Uh-uh. Easy now, boy. Don't worry. Death will come, but we need to have a little chat before you shuffle off your immortal coil" Mikael said loving taunting him

" Any words we have for each other have been spoken long ago but know this...I am no longer the animal begging for scraps of your affection. I will die knowing my hatred for you was just. I will fall proud of all I have achieved here. So Mikael, if you're going to kill me then get on with it" he said knowing that maybe it was also going to end this way with Mikael hunting them

" Au contraire, Niklaus. Some things remain unsaid, for instance you were right to be proud of your achievement here" he said ass Klaus thought about how he had helped build the city

" what did you do?" He said with nothing by venom in his voice as he thought about how much Mikael loved to ruin everything he loved and had worked thinking he didn't deserve it

" As I walked the streets, your name was spoken of in reverent tones by the city's finest. So after I kill you, I will remain here in New Orleans until every last person who remembers you is dead" he said to him he thought of the people in the city that he had come to care about

" meaning that-" he said beginning to process what he had just threatened him with as he wondered what he had done other than living that has caused this much hatred from Mikael

" The deeds of the mighty Klaus will be remembered by no one And you, boy, will simply never have existed" he said knowing that there would something familiar to him such as the process

" Damnatio Memoriae" Klaus said in a whisper as he thought about the Roman term for wiping someone clean off of history, it was usually reserved for the worst of people and criminals

" The grand show...Oh, I made some alterations in your honor. You'll love it." He said taking the stake away as he began to relax as the show and the orchestra began to play their parts

The curtain went to reveal Marcel who is being pinned to two a wooden cross with two wooden stakes in both hand and looked semi out of it, next to him Lana was impaled in chest clearly dead as a way of pain and grief washed through him as he thought about the woman he liked and the man he raised as if he was his own son being subjected to the cruel nature of Mikael. Klaus took his hand away from her head breaking the connection in an attempt to protect her from every falling into the hands of his now dead father who still had the power to hurt him.

" And what a show it was" he said said in a small voice as he gently looked up to see the tears were silently falling down her cheeks as he decided to wipe them away and to comfort her

" I can see why the werewolves in my pack hate you now... why did no one do anything?" she said after using humour to cover up her sadness as she thought Mikael was a complete sadist

" Mikael compelled the audience to watch it all and applaud as if it were the drollest of comedies then to leave celebrating a terrific night at the opera" he said with a humourless way

" so what happened next?" She said knowing that he wasn't going to show her any more since he worried about it being too much for her and her hormones showing that he cared

" I tried to save Marcel but my father had other ideas, Rebekah attempted to intervene and all these years I actually believed she was trying to save me" he said shaking his head at himself

" maybe she was, maybe she was trying to save both of you. You haven't heard her side of it" she said thinking that it was worth the chance and might chance the way he's thinking

" But then big brother swooped in...Just when we thought all was lost" he said knowing that out of the two of them Elijah was defiantly the here type out them while he was the villain

" and Mikael burned down the opera with everything and everyone in it making you think that Marcel had died in the fire" she said as everything made sense like their surprise at him

" yes and so I ran beaten like the dog my father believed me to be and as we fled for our lives" he said reliving that night in his head as if the pain and hurt was still fresh like an open wound

" you ran because he surprised you and you knew you couldn't beat him like that, not because he was right about you" she said wishing Mikael was alive so she could make him pay for this

" I lived but all that we had built died as did the last shred of me that felt human, that is what my father took from me that night!" He said seen the hurt flash across her eyes at his words

" you're wrong, I see glimpses of your humanity everyday like you kiss me or when you felt the babies kick" she said hating to see him this way and know that it was due to man like Mikael

" for some reason you bring it out in me and I swear I won't hunt down my sister and her lover for centuries nor will I terrorise or do anything Mikael did to me" he said making it clear to her

" the what will do when you find them?" She said almost scared to ask is me he clearly had thought it through and had a image or at least an idea of what he was going to do to them

" I am simply going quickly end them" he said kissing her on check despite her being stunned by his words before using his vampire speed to zoom away and leaving her alone in the street

" Klaus, wait! don't go... Crap" she said as she tried hopelessly to stop him for leaving but was too slow down being pregnant and not a vampire as she wondered what to do now

Peyton tried to call all of the originals but neither of them answered their phone as she trend to think of a plan and realised where Celeste would pose the final face off between the originals as she headed back to the compound to get her car as quickly as she could


	19. Chapter 19: farewell to Storyville

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x16 of the originals which is kind of like a filler chapter since I had just slot Peyton in to a lot of scenes since Hayley isn't a lot of them which is party why it's super early compared other chapters. As always I have done a little differently in order to try and include as much of the episode as possible and for it to flow better and have replaced people I've also added scenes and lines just to make it flow better so let me know what you think of it and hopefully you love what I've done!. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 19: farewell to Storyville

As Peyton finally found her car keys as she tried to move as quickly as she could while still being careful as she began to think about what could be going on in the cemetery where she was sure Celeste had decided to hold the final stage of her plan to get revenge on the Mikaelson siblings since it was the witches playing field as they were surrounded by the ancestors that fuelled their magic. While she headed to where her car was parked near the compound she placed her red skull scarf around her neck since it was beginning to get colder in French Quarter, just as she about to drive away to the cemetery her phone began to ring showing that Marcel was calling her

" I swear you better have one hell of a good reason to be calling me right now!" She said without giving him the chance to say hello or to say why he was calling since she knew time was limited

" I do... Davina's back, two of the resurrected witches are dead so two of the harvest girls are back" he said knowing that she cared about Davina just as much as he did before she had died

" wait Davina's back? Is she okay... I mean is she okay all things considered?" She asked knowing that it was hard to be okay after being sacrificed in a harvest ritual then being back from the dead

" I don't think so, she seems scared about something which why I'm calling. I was thinking you might be able to help her" he said knowing that there was only so much that he could do for her

" yeah I can try to help but... But I was planning to go find Klaus and try to stop him from killing Rebekah" she said in a strained tone as she suddenly wondered why he wasn't with Rebekah

" they're all trapped at the cemetery and my guess is that they will still be there in the morning but right now Davina needs you" he said hoping that she would come to see Davina sooner rather than later

" tell Davina I'll be there soon and Marcel... I'm doing this for her and not for you got it?" She said showing that she partly blamed him for what was happening between the Mikaelson siblings

" I got it and I don't care, all I want is for Davina and Rebekah to be okay" he said knowing that Davina deserved so much better than she was getting after everything that had happened to her

Peyton needed the call with Marcel as she began to drive towards St Anne's church signs she knew that if there was one place where Marcel would take Davina thinking it was a safe place it would be the attic of the church, as she drove the small distance to the church she also sent a text to each of the different Mikaelson sibling with words of warning to suit each of them such as telling Rebekah not to anger Klaus further, telling Elijah that she was coming to help and telling Klaus not to do anything stupid while adding a comment about him not himself. She silently passed Kieran in the pews as she headed upstairs to find Marcel waiting for her as she noticed a small and fragile Davina sitting on the bed upset and tearful

" hey D, look who here's to visit?... I'll give you two a minute " Marcel said looking from his place on Davina's bed to see Peyton walking in also looking completely exhausted as he left

" Peyton? I'm so glad you're here, I missed you" she said as the werewolf sat down on the bed where Marcel had just been in order to give Davina a much needed hug to comfort her

" yeah it's me and I've missed you like you wouldn't be believe... Here" Peyton said as she took off end jacket and grabbed a blanket to throw over them both before pulling her closer

" thank you... Not just for this but for being a true friend to me, you're like the only one I can trust" she said in a small voice as Peyton continued to comfort her in every way she knew how

" always, you know that... Do you want to talk about what's upsetting you so much?" She said thinking that was the only way that she would be able to properly make it okay for her again

" I died... I died and there was nothing, It was cold, empty, and dark and it went on forever" she said beginning to cry again and harder this time as Peyton began to stroke her hair to soothe her

" that's all that happened? The others are saying that the ancestors were with them, talking and teaching them" she said wondering why she had gotten the raw end of the deal with them

" it was like that first but then I heard them...voices whispering to me" she said looking around as if expecting them to come back with the bodies that they belonged to to attack her

" what voices?" She skid hoping that they didn't belong to people that do knew as she realised that rather being treated like the other three she had been terrorised in death instead

" it was the ancestors. They're so angry with me because I used my power against my own" she said thinking about all the things that she had done under the control of Marcel awhile ago

" you did that because of the witches actions, you were reacting understandable to the harvest ritual" she said not loving the ancestors and their logic right now which was flawed

" they said they'd do horrible things to me if I misuse my magic again" she said remembering all of the horrible and terrifying things that they said that they would do to her in revenge

" shhh... It's okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" she said thinking that someone needed to protect this young girl from her own kind who always seemed out to hurt or kill her

" Peyton, your phone... If you need to go then it's okay" Davina said catching a glimpse of the fact that Elijah had sent back concerning what was happening in the graveyard right now

" I will but right now I'm going to stay with you until you fall asleep, lay down" she said as she began to sing her a lullaby to soothe her into sleep as she silently promised she would be back

Once Davina was sound asleep, Peyton gently got out of the bed as she made sure that Davina was tucked into it before grabbing her things as she began to put on her jacket and scarf again as she heard downstairs to the church where she could hear Kieran and Marcel talking about what's been going on lately as she remembered hearing something about one of the resurrected witches placing a hex on father Kieran as her act of revenge on someone who wronged her, she decided to wait for a minute to listen to what they were staying

" So a century ago you betrayed Klaus, the most dangerous vampire in history" Kieran said knowing that desire how Klaus and him has an good business relationship it had to be said

" some might argue that Mikael was the most dangerous vampire in history" he said thinking it would have to be those who knew that he was real and not some horror filled vampire folklore

" and the only one that can save you is the girl that you had locked up in my attic but, she's a basket case" he said continuing like he hadn't heard his little comment about Mikael or Klaus

" she isn't a basket case, she's just recovering from being brought back from the dead" he said quickly defending Davina since he knew none of this was her fault and she needed time

" and right now your only hope is Klaus's pregnant werewolf girlfriend, does that about sum it up?" He said not knowing that Peyton was listening to his very word as he retold the story

" You're pretty smug for a guy with a witch's hex, Davina's magic is your only shot at a cure" Marcel said pacing around the small area of the church in front of Kieran as he began to think

" Let's not dance around the obvious, this hex is going to be the end of me' he said standing up in order to join Marcel as he tried to face the reality of the situation he was in right now

" Look every spell has a loophole, alright? You of all people should have more faith" he said thinking that it was bad times if the most religious of people don't have faith about something

" I lost my faith when Sean died. When I came back to New Orleans, I had nothing but hope of preventing a war between the vampires and the witches" he said thinking about when he left

" you left, I had everything under control when it came to the witches" he said thinking abort everything had been fine for months until the originals came back and ruined everything

" but now the witches are out of control and you allowed an Original vampire to take control of the city so no...there is no hope, not for you, not for the city and certainly not for me" Kieran saiid gloomy as Peyton severely hoped that he was wrong from her unborn children's sake

" I got Davina back and she will find a way to take down Klaus" Marcel said unknowingly making Peyton's blood boil as she realised that he was as much to blame as Rebekah for this

" No, he's going to get out of this trap that he's in and when he does, he's going to find you and he is going to tear you into pieces. You reap what you sow, Marcel" he said so sure of it all

" I couldn't have said it better myself... When are you going to learn that you can't beat Klaus? That it only ruins everything?" She said making herself known as she wished that he would learn for his mistakes

" when he stops trying to take what isn't his and stops beignets the cruel dictator that he is!" He said thinking that it was rare for her to ever see the side of Klaus that he knew so well

" well then maybe you should stop doing this to make him mad like plotting against him and calling his abusive father to town" she said showing that fierce streak in her personally

" I did that out of love for Rebekah!" He said getting more and more annoyed by what she was saying expecting her to be shaken by his anger but she seemed unfazed or affected by it

" you may have love Rebekah but you did it out of jealousy and envy for what they had created here, you can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself" she said eerily calm and collected

" why are you here? How's Davina doing?" He said thinking that she had better things than analysis something he had done a 100 years ago as he realised that she looked like she was leaving

" she's calmer, I managed to get her to sleep but Marcel...The ancestors terrorised and threatened her" she said knowing that the witches might be powerful but they weren't great

" she told you that? She asked me not to make her talk about it" he said not being able to hide the hurt in his voice at the fact that Davina had been willing to talk to Peyton but not him

" she knows she can trust me but right now I need to go so I can stop my boyfriend from killing his sister... Thank you for that by the way" she said with a bitter and angry look as she left them

Peyton then headed into her car as she quickly read Elijah's text that stated that she's shouldn't come to graveyard as it was too dangerous and he had everything under control as he was dealing with Klaus on his own while Rebekah hid away from his wrath in one of the tombs near by, she quickly decided to ignore this since she knew that it was far from the truth after spending the day with Klaus where she got to see the full extent of his anger towards his sister and what she had done to him. She knew why he was focusing his anger on her rather than her lover since Rebekah knew the full of extent of the abuse he experienced at Mikael's hands. Once she arrived at the cemetery she could hear Elijah and Klaus's voices meaning that spews close as she eventually four. Rebekah hiding away

" Peyton! What the hell are you doing here?" Rebekah said completely surprised by her brother's girlfriend's sudden appearance as she began to worry about the children she carried

" did you really think that I was going to let this whole happen? Come on, us girls have to stick together" she said using her own words against her in thinking that it might her some hope

" I appreciate that but it's dangerous, Klaus in full revenge mode" she said knowing that he was well in his element as she began to fear for Peyton if she had plans to go against him right now

" don't worry about me, I can handle Klaus Mikaelson which is why I'm here" she said trying to reassure her since she knew that she had an angry in her that could rival even his own

"Niklaus, I understand your anger but I implore you be better than what he could not... demonstrate the grace of mercy rather than this petty cruelty" Elijah said loud enough to hear

" You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me. You really don't know me at all do you brother?" He said knowing that he had no mercy for people had betray him this badly

" stay here, I have to end this now" Rebekah said knowing that Klaus couldn't know that Peyton was here or was involved in any of this or he would turn his anger towards her

" wait, Rebekah...!" Peyton said trying to get her to stop and think about this since she knew that it wasn't the smartest more to go out there and validate his anger towards her

" Enough! Whatever I have done wrong, my guilt is nothing compared to yours. You want revenge?" She said asked him already knowing the answer as did everyone involved

" you know I do, little sister" he said knowing that he couldn't let it go unpunished when he thought about everything that he had lost and could have had if it had not been for that night

" Fine but before you have it, I will look you in the eye and tell you why it was your cruelty and your spite that led us to this" she said thinking about everything that helped her make decision

" Go on then, speak your piece and when you are finished I will grant you the punishment you deserve even if I have to go through Elijah to do so" he said showing that he couldn't be stopped

" so I was basically wasting my breath yesterday when I tried to convince you not to do this, nice to know" Peyton said a little on the sarcastic edge as she came out of the shadows

" Peyton? I told you not to come!" Elijah said knowing that he should have known better than to think that she would have listened to him and stay away from the whole horrible mess

" I'm not really the obeying orders type, plus all I've heard for months is that I'm part of this family so this concerns me right?" she said noticing that Klaus was avoiding looking at her

" I am glad that you're here little red...Let it begin, the trial of Rebekah Mikaelson" Klaus said as he decided to sit on top of a tomb as he pretended to be a judge while they watched

" What a relief, his ego is in check" Rebekah said muttering to Elijah and Peyton as she decided to sit down on one of the steps near by as she realised that she hadn't slept in days

" here's me worrying that he would that do something stupid and Klaus like" Peyton said agreeing with her as she thought that he had to make everything a big deal rather than dealing

" Just speak your truth, I'll make certain he behaves himself" Elijah sad knowing that he would deal with him if need be as he gave Peyton a worried side glance as she rolled her eyes again

" You stand accused of betraying your own blood, how do you plead?" He said aiming the stake at Rebekah as if to threaten her further, however everyone was calm if not on edge

" I plead you to shut up and listen" Rebekah said knowing that he wasn't going to give e her a fair chance if he going to keep talking and mocking her as well as what she had done to him

" You summoned our father and you brought him to our home, what possible defense could you have?" He said thinking that there was no excuse in the world that cover that mistake

" I knew he was the only thing that you feared and I wanted you to run" she said being honest with him and about what she had done since she had wanted to be alone to love Marcel

" Because you hated me" he said like it was so simple as Peyton wondered how everything could so black and white in his head since she knew that he didn't see things the way they did

" Because you were hateful, you denied me the freedom to love" she said knowing that was a cruel thing to do to someone like her who loved so freely and often as if it was like breathing

" so that's your defense? You called Mikael... The Destroyer, the Hunter of Vampires...because I detained you from pursuing some dull suitors" he said standing up thinking it was a bit much

" how would you feel if I denied you to be love in with Peyton?... Niklaus, you were cruel and controlling and manipulative." She said trying to spin it back onto him making him think

" bringing me into it might not be your best defence" Peyton said thinking it might only anger him further and make him more likely to use that stake on her than he was already

" I was trying to protect you! From imbeciles and leeches, not to mention your own poor judgment" he said knowing that he had always thought he was doing what was best for her

" And what about the one that you loved enough to call friend? Why did you forbid me to love Marcel?" She said thinking that Marcel was neither an imbecile or a leech but one of them

" Do not mention his name!" He said getting more and more angry at the mention of Marcel's name causing Peyton to stand as she thought that this was a fair point and her chance to talk

" she has a point, here you are threatening and punishing your sister while her partner in crime gets to walk away like nothing happened" she said thinking that it was unfair in so many ways

" Marcel is nothing to me and he will get his punishment when the time is right" he said almost sneering at Peyton causing her to give him as if to warn him of speaking to and not to do that

" really? I don't believe you, you're doing this because it's easier to focus on this pain rather than the bigger pain" she said as Elijah and Rebekah stood back to watch her challenge him

" and what would that be?" He said wondering why she always thought that she held the answers and sometimes wished that she was a bit mor caution of him and less bond

" you took Marcel in and raised him in your image but he still betrayed you just like everyone else and now you don't trust anyone" she said thinking that maybe she was included in that

" What has happened to you?" Rebekah said deciding to take the attention away from Peyton in case things got heated which she was expecting from two naturally rage filled werewolves

" what's do you mean?" Klaus said suddenly caught off guard as he felt exposed and slightly vulnerable due to Peyton's assessment of him and how all of this was affecting him as it was

" I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts, who loved art and music. I wanted to be just like you, how could you have fallen so far?" She said thinking of him as a boy

" You say you despise Rebekah for her betrayal and yet no one has stood by your side for so long, not even I myself. Perhaps it's you that's forgotten" Elijah said remembering something

" and what is it at I've forgotten?" Klaus said completely unamused by all of this as he wondered where he was going with this and what point he had suddenly thought of to help her

" I remember the day that Father caught you whittling little chess pieces with his hunting knife. He beat you so mercilessly and for so long, I actually feared for your life" he said making him think back on what had happened

"What happened? You know for those who weren't actually there" Peyton said feeling slightly out of the loop as she watched them all have looks of remembrance flash across their faces

" our father began to whip Niklaus as his punishment, I tried to stop him but it was Rebekah who held up Mikael's sword to him" he said seeing that his words were sinking into her

" you would paint her as a loyal sister but she betrayed me out of lust for Marcel, perhaps that was why you did it...for love" he said looking to Peyton, he knew he would anything for her

" love is a powerful thing and motive to do just about anything... Like say walk into a graveyard filled with angry originals vampires" she said saying the last part lower and more to herself

" Perhaps I might temper my rage if Rebekah will admit she was a victim of her own idiocy. That her great love, Marcel, used her to oust this family and to take my city." He said twisting it

" Marcel did not manipulate me" Rebekah said knowing that the decision of calling Mikael had been her own and one that she had well before getting Marcel involved and telling about it

" You defend him and yet you can't help but wonder, what if I'm right?" He said slyly as Peyton realised what he was doing as she placed her hands into her pockets as it was getting colder

" klaus... I know what you're doing so quit it" she said in an no messing tone as he looked at her in time to caught the look of earning that she was giving him as she stood up to join them

" We loved each other. It was your refusal to respect that that led to your ruin" Rebekah said knowing that the love her and Marcel shared span years and centuries and not easily stopped

" then why didn't he chase after you when you fled New Orleans? Oh, yes! That's right. He was here stealing what I built!" He said thinking about the deal he made with Mikael in 1919

" you want me to renounce Marcel, to beg for your forgiveness? I won't. Marcel is not at fault, I called Mikael" she said getting more upset at the fact that he was mocking and taunting her

" Rebekah, you must-" Elijah said after him and Peyton shared a look as they realised what her words would do to him and his cause against her since she was basically telling him to kill her

" I was the one who brought him to New Orleans because of your wickedness! I wanted love and happiness and you denied me the freedom to have either" she said screaming angrily

" I was trying to protect you!" Klaus said screaming back at her as he was beginning to get the feeling that she wasn't listening to him as she was already condemning him to something

" Yes I hated and I was afraid of our father but he was a lesser evil than you" she said knowing which words to say and what buttons to press in order to proper anger him in the right way

" Rebekah, seriously!" Peyton said wishing that she would stop talking since she was only digging her a bigger hole in which Klaus was likely to bury her in sometime soon

" My bastard brother who loomed over me and threatening me as you are now. I wanted rid of you and given the choice, I'd do it again!" She said as Klaus lunged at her and attacked her

" Sister, leave us...you too Peyton, you need to leave" he said knowing that she was the only one that could leave and he knew it would make Klaus worse if something happened to her

" I'm not going-" Rebekah said as she looked at Elijah who now had both the white oak stake and Papa Tunde's blade as she wondered what he was planning to do with both weapons

" I said, leave us...please" he said to Rebekah before she did as he asked and zoomed away as Peyton realised was going to demand that she do the same but she was way too stubborn

" and if you think I'm leaving because you told me to then you don't me that well" Peyton said knowing that this was not the time for her to leave when things were getting worse for them all

" Peyton, listen me... You're the one that can leave so go and find a way to break the spell keeping us here" Elijah said knowing things were going to get violent and didn't want her hurt

Peyton eventually found her way out of the cemetery and back to her car as she began to drive to the one place where she knew Marcel would have went in order to get help in releasing Rebekah as well as the others as she headed over to where she knew Genevieve would be since she was the one witch now that had the power as she was the closest thing the witches had to an elder. As she walked into the shop she saw Marcel inside as she realised that her hunch had been right as she pushed down her hatred for both Marcel and Genevieve since both of them had done a lot lately to make her want to punch them.

" The trouble with the witches in this city is they lack direction. Fortunately, our coven has found a new leader...me" Genevieve said with a sickly smile as she noticed Peyton come in

" you say fortunately and I say unfortunately but I guess there aren't lot of places for a recently resurrected witch like yourself" Peyton said showing her hatred for her instead of hiding them

" You both ask a favor of me, to lower Celeste's boundary spell but you don't control the witches anymore" she said trying to lay down the law and show them who was boss now

" You want to help your people then you need to broker peace as in a treaty with the vampires, I can help so can Peyton" Marcel said knowing that she could persuade both Elijah and Klaus

" The last time I arrived for a negotiation, you tried to kill me" she said refusing to look or talk to Peyton who began to look around the shop as she realised that she had missed something

" to be clear if I had tried to kill you then you'd be dead and for good this time" Peyton said showing her calm and collected anger that came from of years of trying to control her rage

" I learned my lesson. If you can't beat them the make them an offer. So here's the deal, you help me right now and you have my word that vampires stay out of the Cauldron. No more executions" he said giving Peyton a look that said to let him handle this and not to say a word

" A nice start but if you want my help lowering that spell then you're going to have to give us Davina Claire" she said waiting to see both of their reactions at her words and was happy by it

" yeah so not going to happen so dream on princess" Peyton said knowing that there was no way that she was going to hand over Davina to the people that helped kill her in their ritual

" Haven't your people done enough to that girl?" He said agreeing with Peyton since they had both seen the effect their ancestors had on her while she had been died for weeks afterwards

" You must know it's your fault she suffered in death, she was shunned by the ancestors because of her alliance with you but all that's over" she said like this was common knowledge

" do we now?" Peyton said doubting every word that came out of the redhead's mouth as she realised that she always wanted something and mostly for her own personal gain like Celeste

" Now we can welcome her home. She will be revered by her people and I will teach her how to control her power." She said to convince them that this was the right thing to do for them all

" I can teach her control, I can get access to Esther Mikaelson's grimoire" Marcel said since he knew where Elijah kept it in the compound as he knew he would do anything to help Davina

" Give her a home where she's safe and not surrounded by vampires. Bring Davina to us and I'll find a way to break Celeste's spell" she said trying to show them the win win in the deal

" and if we don't?" Peyton said knowing that this one going have to be one hell of a threat to convince her to hand over the devastated 16 year old girl that had just come from the dead

" If not, well let's just say that I won't be the one to mourn Rebekah but maybe I'll mourn for Nik" she said already knowing how to push Peyton's buttons as Marcel pulled her away

" I think we should do it and not just for Klaus or Rebekah but for Davina" he said thinking that this made the most sense for them all as they spoke in private away from Genevieve

" are you insane? Are you seriously suggesting that we just had Davina over like a piece of meat?" She said trying to think another witch that could bring down the barrier for less

" you seen her when she woke up, I don't know how to help her...do you?" He asked severely hoping that she could come with an alternative to what he was suggesting that they do

" no but I really don't want her to be with the people that she sided against for a good reason" she said knowing tha she would have done the same thing if she had been in Davina's place

" I don't either but we don't have a choice right now and it might for the best" he said as they walked back up to Genevieve although they both still had their doubts about being for the best

" So we have a deal?" Genevieve said talking more to Marcel than to Peyton as if deciding that he was leader out of them both like she couldn't possibly making her all that madder at her

" Davina is asleep and when she wakes up, I'll explain everything then I'll bring her here but in the meantime we need to lower that barrier" he said trying not to think about the cemetery

" Celeste cast a powerful spell. Fortunately for you, she's gone and her power bled back into the earth" she said as Peyton thought once again how much she would love to kill her too

" meaning what for those of us who are too tired to analysis your words?" Peyton said knowing that it had been way to long since she had a decent meal or the sleep she needed

" I can channel it and manipulate it now, It'll take some doing but then I'm pretty good at what I do" she said lighting a candle as Peyton thought that her statement was very presumption

" One more thing, I need you to fix the priest" he said making Peyton think about how badly Kieran looks when she had seen him and the way that he had been acting towards them

"Sorry, hex like that if it's had time to take root then there's no undoing it" she said laughing at him before catching both of their looks that told her this was anything but a laughing matter

" Fine, Just get Rebekah and the others out" Peyton said growing more and more impatient with her and wanted to be anywhere but here with both her and Marcel in this witchy shop

" just so you know if you hurt Davina in any way-" Marcel said beginning to threaten her before she interrupted as Peyton realised that one way or another she was to smack her hard

" Marcel, it's over. You lost, try and have a little dignity" she said smirking at him as if completely forgetting that Peyton was there and that her statement didn't actually apply to her

" yeah but I didn't since I'm not a witch or a vampire and you have no idea what I'm capable of so if you hurt Davina then I will shred you into pieces" she said meaning every word she said

Peyton then headed back to the compound where she began to think about everything that had happened such as Klaus's anger towards his siblings over the things they had done both recently and in the past, Celeste giving her the cure for her family, having a glimpse into what growing up in the world he did to him which she already knew having grew up in one similar. All of this made her think as she began to pace as she planned her next move as she headed to her bedroom and began grab one of her weekender bags which was already semi packed from when she had went to the plantation for the party but had to be more updated as she suddenly felt like she was constantly packing a bag lately and living out of a suitcase more than she had done while travelling the country looking for her family. While she was lost in thought so much so that she had stopped packing Klaus walked into the room after Elijah had just exiled marcel to see what she was doing

" so are you leaving me too? Was the big bad Klaus too much for you?" He said keeping up his mask as if nothing ever hurt him or touched him which she knew wasn't true at all

" I'm not leaving...as such and you can quit acting like that now, it's just me" she said snapping out of thoughts of her mom and getting to know her sister as she turned to Klaus

" acting like what?" He said completely innocently as he slumped down in the chair as if defeated and over everything that he had learned over the last 48 hours since being stabbed

" like nothing ever hurts you when I know that isn't true, when in fact you feel everything" she said moving away from her packing as she wished that she had showered or had got changed

" I'm sorry... I guess it's hard to switch off especially with recent events but please explain?" He said gesturing to the bag that still lay on their bed as he hoped that it involved a trip alone

" to cut a long story short... I forced Celeste to make me a cure for the curse on my people since she was the one who placed it on them" she said knowing that didn't explain it all

" ok but the next full moon is a month away" he said wondering what that had to do with her packing a bag and going to the bayou now which was where he was guessing she was going

" yeah but there's a lot to prepare like the trailers, the tents, the whole camp... It all needs fixed and it's only me and Eve" she said hoping that he would accept this answer from her

" there's more to it than that isn't there?" He said noticing the way that she was avoiding looking at him and nervously played with one of her bracelets as he thought about the wolves

" at the party I met my sister and...people that knew my family, I need to get to know them so I can know me" she said avoiding the whole Jackson thing since it was way too complicated

" you have waited a long time for this little red but please tell me that isn't because of what's happened?" He said knowing that he can be vulnerable with her as he looked for reassurance

" kind of but not in the way you think, I'm not scared of you and I don't think I could be but we both have family things to sort out right now" she said as he pulled her down into his lap

" so you aren't breaking up with me?" He said softly thinking that he couldn't take it to have his heart broken for a third time in as many days as she gave him a gentle smile at this

" not in a million years, I love you too much for that" she said as she gently pressed her lips to his as she began to give him a soft and sweet kiss compared to their normal passionate kisses

" I love you too... And our children" he said after breaking their kiss as he gently stroked her stomach before placing a kiss there too as he wished he could freeze time and stay like this

They sat like that for a while until they both decided that it was time she rove to the bayou before it got too dark as she grabbed her bag and headed to her car where she began to drive to the bayou where Eve was waiting for her by the fire, she then showed her to the trailer that was to be hers since she couldn't very well sleep in a tent while being five months pregnant. Before going to bed Peyton sat on a log in front of the fire thinking as she got a surprise visitor in the form of Rebekah Mikaelson

" Rebekah, what are you doing here?" She said knowing that she had been told to leave New Orleans as a way to be given the freedom from her family that she had alway wanted

" I came to say goodbye and a little birdie told me that you were out here now" she said thinking about how Elijah had told her after overhearing parts of her conversation with Klaus

" What happened to us girls sticking together? I was looking forward to your niece joining the all girls club" she said gently stroking her stomach as she mention one of the twins to her

" Well Nik and I came to a sort of all-or-nothing arrangement meaning I leave town for good and he allows me to. Can't pass that up" she said knowing that this is what she wanted

" A thousand years with Klaus and Elijah? I guess you deserve a few vacation days" she said knowing that being around family or anyone for a long time couldn't be good for a relationship

" Listen, about Nik... he is a monster, do not ever cross him but he does want more from life than to just be feared" she said knowing that he could be different with her for some reason

" being feared is his way of protecting himself" she said trying to defend him since she understood him better than anyone did or knew as they were very similar in so many ways

" He's too broken to find it himself but I do believe there is hope for him in the twins that you carry and speaking of your children, our family has no shortage of enemies so they will inherit all of them. Please, be careful" she said thinking of everything that might await them in time

" You know, you can always come back and visit, I've been known to keep a secret or two from Klaus and there's always Mystic Falls" she said knowing that they could meet again

" Well if I can't, you make sure to tell that little girl and boy stories of their crazy Auntie Bex and let them know, despite my absence, I do love them very much" she said as they both cried as she began to walk away finally feeling free from everything


	20. Chapter 20: moon over bourbon street

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x17 of the originals so I've added extra scenes and lines in order to blend the scenes better and for it too keep int time with the rest of the chapters so far. Ive added a little surprise at the end so I hope you like it. I've also added scenes and lines just to make it flow better so let me know what you think of it and hopefully you love what I've done!. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

If you have any suggestions for baby names for the twins then let me know via pm or reviewing!

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 20: moon over bourbon street

It had been a month since Rebekah had left New Orleans to find her own happy ending and a month since Peyton had decided to live out in the bayou to give her and Klaus some time apart as well as to prepare things for the werewolves for when the curse was broken which meant that Peyton was now 6 and half months pregnant with her twins meaning that she was bigger than a normal pregnancy and her abdomen seemed to grow over night to resemble a large mountain. She wore a grey tank top underneath her dark teal knitted sweater, a pair of jeans, a pair of knee high dark brown boots, a dark khaki military coat and a white and teal scarf. Peyton wore of her long dark curly locks down with the front half pulled back in a twisted half up half down style, she wore lights brown smoked eye makeup with light pink lip gloss. Once the werewolves had turned back into human Peyton handed Jackson the jar of the herbal cure to be put in the large pit of food Eve had made before waiting for the moon to pass to find out that the pack remained in their human state as they all let out cheers of relief as Peyton hugged before Jackson and Hayley in both joy and relief. The lack continued to party and have fun right into the next as the celebrated this new sense of freedom of being human again

" hey...shouldn't you be out there playing Fight Club with the rest of the cave men?" Peyton said as Jackson joined her as she gestured to the guys that were fighting as people watched

" Nah, that's just for pecking order...They already know who's the Alpha" he said giving her a smile as he noticed how she placed her hand on her ever expanding abdomen affectionately

" Ohh! Next up!" The werewolf in charge of the fighting said as one of the men near who she recognised as Oliver took of his hoodie as a way to prepare of the fight ahead of him

" hey you hungry?" Jackson said realising that she had been outside for a long time and had been up pretty all night as he began to wonder whether or not she would be getting tired soon

" always! All I seem to do eat and sleep then eat some more" she said a small chuckle as she realised that everything was more heighten and intensified with being pregnant with twins

" well how about we go inside? There's a ton of food set up in true crescent wolf style... Come on" he said whispering the last part in her ear before they decided to head inside for food

" hey guys, I was wondering where you had gotten to...here have some tea" Hayley said trying to hide her jealousy and suspicion at them being alone together as she became curious

" hey thanks, I didn't realise how cold I was... So what's good?" She said turning her after ion to the food in front of her rather than dwelling on the tense coming from Hayley aimed at them

" well you gotta try Tucker's ribs" Jackson said grabbing them each a plate as he began to place some of the ribs onto their plates as she looked at the ribs covered in sauce

, Then, what? we're gonna go play horseshoes?" Hayley said mocking him as she tried to be easy going as Peyton headed towards the sweet section of the buffet for some cake and icing

" Hey! Don't mock country living, darlin', you know you love it and your sister still has a lot to learn about it" Jackson said imaging how well Peyton would settle into get way of life soon

" you seem so sure of that don't you, Mr Kenner?" Hayley said as she noticed the way Peyton was looking around the room with nervousness and apprehension in her eyes at everyone

" this is way more family fun than I'm used to although that's not hard, my idea of family fun as a kid was reading a book alone in my room" she said with a sad smile thinking of her love of books

" Well maybe I can help you get used to it" he said with a flirty smile as Peyton tried her best to response to him as she began to think of Klaus and how he still didn't know about Jackson

" Then all we got to do is just forget that she spent half her life with humans and the other half with vampires" Oliver said causing them to turn around as Peyton prepared for a fight with him

"Ollie, back off" Jackson said in warning since he knew that none of that was her fault and helped shape the person she was today as she wondered if more people felt like this

" it's okay Jackson, clearly Oliver has something to say so he should say it" she said showing her fiery nature as she prepared for battle as she tried to think of where this might be going

" what are you doing?" Hayley asked Oliver as she began to wonder what his problem was with her younger sister since she knew that she was different from the rest of their pack

" the word from the Quarter is your boy Elijah's holding some kind of power summit, guess who wasn't invited?" Oliver said almost gleefully to tell her as if to shake her faith in the vampires

" wait where did you hear this?" She said wondering what was going on as she realised how out of the loop she had become since leaving the French Quarter and the rest of the originals

" It doesn't matter, the point is is that we're stuck here living in the swamp while your vampire boyfriend's deciding who gets what in the city" he said showing that infamous werewolf rage

" ok first don't talk to me like that and second of all Elijah isn't my boyfriend, Klaus is" she said helping him get his fact straight wondering if Klaus was still her boyfriend after a month apart

" I guess that shows how much respect he's got for the werewolves, huh?" He said brushing off his comments as she thought there was more to it than Elijah not caring or liking about them

" where are you going?" Hayley asked as Peyton dropped her plate on the table and began to head out of the barn they were in as all of them began to wonder where she was going to go

" I'm going to the French Quarter to find out what's going on and give Elijah Mikaelson a piece of my mind" she said clearly annoyed by this as she knew that she needed answers from him

" do you want me to come with you?" Jackson asked anxiously as he showed his naturally protectiveness towards her as he worried about everything that could go wrong with this plan

" no I'm good on my own, Elijah wouldn't hurt me and he's more likely to talk to me alone" she said knowing that Elijah was comfortable with her as she wondered if Klaus would be with him

Peyton headed to her trailer to grab her car keys as she walked over to where her car was parked as she drove in the French Quarter as she tried to think of where they would holding this meeting of theirs before deciding to try St Anne's church since it was often seen as natural ground for everyone supernatural creature in the city which was why Marcel hid Davina in its attic. As she approached the doors to the main room of the church she could hear angry voices coming from inside as she decide to stay put for a while to listen what was happening.

" This is our city too! We should be able to go wherever the hell we want!" Diego shouted to the witches from across the table outraged by Elijah's new rules opposed to Marcel's old ones

"We would consider it an act of war!" Genevieve said almost as soon as he had finished his sentence as she showed that the witches were fighting back now and harder than before

" We're getting nowhere, you vile creatures cannot agree" Kieran said looking agitated and pale as the hex placed on him was begin to take a bigger hold on him and affect him more

" Father, calm yourself please...Thank you. Now returning to the issue of boundaries, you will all heed to the following-" Elijah said silencing them as Peyton decided she had enough of him

"Are you kidding me? You're dividing up the city and the werewolves don't even get a say?" Peyton said interrupting their meeting by storming through the room as they all looked at her

" What the hell is she doing here?" Diego said as he stood up while angrily pointing at Peyton showing his clear hatred for her kind as he wondered if they were going to be involved too

" Diego, sit. We are not dividing the city, we're establishing boundaries to create peace-" he said beginning to explain things to her as before she decided that she had heard enough

" No, Elijah! There won't any peace if the werewolves are excluded. They want a seat at the table" she said deciding on being direct as Diego and Genevieve scoff at her words

" I thought dogs weren't allowed to sit at the table" Diego said Genevieve let out a small laugh at his dog related humour as Peyton kept her eyes on Elijah so focused on him and him alone

" And if they don't get one then I can guarantee you that you will all regret it" she said in an even tone to show how serious she was as everyone around them began to yell at each other

" Everyone leave us... Now!...Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?" He said once everyone had left them alone in the room as he became angry

" No I don't actually! Because I didn't even know what you were doing out here until someone else told me!" She said holding onto one of the chairs still annoyed that she heard it second hand

" I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter" he said knowing that they lived in the bayou and thought that they would continue to do so after the curse ended

" because they were forced out by the vampires and that doesn't mean that they don't want to be here" she said knowing after a month of living in the bayou that no one want to live there

" My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here. Now I can assure you once this treaty is solidified, it will expand to include your people" he said knowing he had to deal with the vampires and witches first with the help of the human fraction

" and until then, I should tell them to what? Sit? Stay? Roll over?" She said showing him that she didn't like how he was treating them like the stray unwanted dogs that got left in the street

" I would prefer that you remove yourself from the process all together!" He said yelling at her as she gave him a glare as she tried to control her anger at his words as she might explode

" you and I both know that isn't going to happen don't give me commands, Elijah!" She said knowing that they were both aware of how stubborn she could be when determined

" Peyton, are you absolutely certain that you shouldn't return to the compound? " He said lifting his head after realising that he was rude as his expression softened as he came closer

" in all honest Elijah do you think I belong there? Surround by people who hate my kind?" She said thinking about the compound filled with hateful vampires who tore apart werewolves

" you belong with us as part of the Mikaelson family, is the bayou any better?" He said generally curious as she thought about how some people didn't like how she lived her life

" not completely but my sister is there...The wolves deserve a voice. Give them one, you know it's the right thing to do" she said getting ready to leave as she turned her back to him

" he misses you, you know" Elijah said stopping her in her tracks as she kept her hand on the door handle and back to him, she didn't need him to say who he was talking about since she already knew

" I know I miss him too... But it's beyond complicated right now and not just with him" she said thinking about how she was conflicted about getting closer to her betrothed Jackson

Peyton least the room leaving Elijah alone in defeat as she headed to her car while complementing going to the compound to see Klaus with the excuse of getting more clothes since she knew that even her maternity clothes were getting a little tight due to how big she was getting but she knew that if she went to see Klaus then it would harder for her when she had to leave for the bayou. However her heart won over her head as she drove the small distance between the church to the compound which was eerily deserted of vampires as she headed up to where her bedroom with Klaus was, as she got closer to the room she begin to hear the familiar voice of Genevieve and Klaus as she wondered what was going on with them

" You should have seen your brother's face when Peyton walked in" Genevieve said not knowing that Peyton was listening in as she tried her best to seduce a distracted Klaus

" The Crescent curse is broken, then?" He said keeping his tone even and void of any emotion as he thought about Peyton being in the bayou and being reunited with her biological family

" I assumed so...Do you believe this will actually work? That we can finally have some semblance of peace in this city?" She said looking at window at the city thinking about it all

" well it is one of my brother's endeavours and Elijah is nothing but filled with good intentions and eternal hope" he said not really answering her question as he wanted nothing to do with it

"That is true... You know I think we've talked enough business don't you? Why we don't turn to the pleasure side of things" she said making her voice low and lustful as she moved towards him

" hey I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance that... You didn't have a slutty psycho-witch hanging off you, seems I gambled and lost" she said walking into the room at the moment interrupting them as she noticed how Klaus's eyes lit up as soon as he seen her

" I was about to do more than 'hang off him'" she said with the implied innuendo that she had planned to do more as Peyton severely fought the urge to punch the smirk off of her face

" and I'm sure Klaus is grateful that didn't happen... I'm sorry this is your cue to leave" Peyton said harshly after a small pause as Genevieve gave Klaus one last look before leaving them

" I'm sorry about her, she's been trying to seduce me in order to form a beneficial relationship for the witches" he said hoping that she didn't think that he was giving her what she wanted

" it's okay, I heard and saw how unresponsive you were to her... Hey" she said with a smile deciding that this should have been the hello they deserved after a month apart instead of that

" hey back... Oh god, I've missed you" he said as closed in the distance between them and pulled her into a hug before breaking a part slightly as he swept a stray piece of hair out of her eyes

" right back at you, you have no idea how hard it's been to sleep without you holding me" she said realising how good it was to be back in his arms and how much she had missed it all

" I think I might, part of me wants to ask you to come back to me but another already knows your answer" he said with sadness and sorrow filling his voice as her phone began to buzz

" Hayley and ummm the others are getting worried about me, I should head back to the bayou" she sadly trying not to mention Jackson as she gently kissed his cheek and left

Peyton decided to go for a walk to clear her head before heading back to the bayou so that it wouldn't be obvious that something was going on with her and therefore no one would ask her question that she didn't want to answer or even know how to answer right with everything being so messy although she did send a text back to Hayley to let her that she was okay and be back soon. Eventually she drove back to the bayou see that something was going more than the normal celebratory party that she had left as she looked for Hayley and Jackson to find out what was going as she found them by the small wooden dock

" hey what's going on?" Peyton said as she joined them as she noticed the way they seemed to be all business as they turned to face her as hope and relief washed over them at seeing her

" one of the vampire errand boys came with these" Hayley said handing Peyton a very formal looking invitation as she began to read it though a few times not quite believing her eyes

" wait Elijah and Klaus are having a party tonight and we're invited? Why?" She said trying to her head around this as she tried to work out their thinking behind this since it seemed strange

" we figured this was your doing since you went to yell at him for leaving us out" Jackson said curious at what happened when she went back into the quarter as something was different

" When I left Elijah, he seemed less than please that I stormed in on his meeting and demanding a place for us" she said leaving out the part about him asking her to step away

" then I don't know but I think it's worth going, I mean who knows where it could lead" Hayley said thinking that this might be their way back into the French Quarter and ruling the city again

" yeah me too plus it's a good of showing the vampires and witches that the werewolves are back" Peyton said knowing that it was probably being rumoured around the quarter right now

" ohh I almost forgot, I'll be right back" she said suddenly remembering that something else had come for Peyton via the vampire errand boy as she left her and Jackson alone to talk

" are you sure you're ok with this party? I mean going back to the compound and all" Jackson said knowing that it might be hard for her to go back to the place she had been calling home

" I'll be okay but I do kinda wish that I wasn't going to this thing looking a beached whale" she said sighing a little as she gently stroked her stomach knowing that she was only going to get bigger in the last few months

" you don't and won't look like a beached whale, I honestly don't think you could ever look bad" he said with sweet smile on his face as she realised how much he actually cared for her

" hey Jackson, Oliver is looking for you" Hayley said again noticed the small amount of chemistry between her sister and her alpha as she reminded herself to ask about it later

" oh thanks, so I'm guessing I'll see you two later at the party" he said before leaving to find Oliver as Peyton made a mental note to talk to someone like Klaus or even Hayley about him

" so these came for you along with the large envelope of invites, I'm assuming it's for Klaus?" She said sing Peyton's sad smile as she handed her the large box and similar envelope

" yeah I recognise his handwritten by now...it's the same invite but adding message to save him a dance" she said smiling as she remembered a conversation they had once about this

"That's cute I guess... What about the box?" She said trying to hide how much she disapproved of her relationship with Klaus as Peyton opened the box to reveal a pink dress

" oh wow!... It's umm a dress for tonight, he must have known I didn't have anything to wear" she said touched by how thoughtful he could be sometimes as she suddenly missed him

" that was uncharacteristically thoughtful of him.. Hey why don't we help each other get for tonight?" Hayley said thinking that it could be a great bonding opportunity for them as sisters

" sure,I'd like that and I'll probably need all the help I can get" she said knowing that she kinda hated the fact that everyone was going to look perfect when she would look anything but

Peyton and Hayley spent the rest of the day in her trailer as they got ready for the fraction party as she helped Hayley pick out the perfect blue maxi dress with jewelled half capped sleeves as well helped her with her make up and hair while Hayley did the same for Peyton and tried her best to soothe her concerns about not looking good, when they were finished getting ready Peyton told Hayley to go ahead to the compound with Jackson and she would drive there herself to give her time to relax. Peyton wore the long pink to light red ombré styled dress that Klaus gave her, a pair of light red blocked high heels, a dark green coat and had with her a pink clutch. She wore her hair in a low twisted bun with a gold pearl headband to give it a more dressy messy style, she wore defined eye makeup and bright pink lip stain. Eventually Peyton walked into the compound to see it decorated in lights and flowers as well as was washed in blue lighting, she tried to avoid looking for the brothers and decided to head over to where she had spotted Davina

" hey there's my favourite witch, you look beautiful" Peyton said as she approached Davina who turned and gave her the brightest smile ever that looked like her first smile in days

" Peyton... Wow you look stunning and so pregnant!" She said gesturing to her six and half months pregnant abdomen, she could tell that Davina meant it as a compliment not an insult

" yeah it's like I just popped over night, so how's life with the witches going?" She said thinking of the threat she had made to Genevieve if anything happened to Davina due to her

" it's awful, Monique is horrible to me because I can't do magic anymore but she doesn't get it" she said knowing that Peyton already knew how hard the ascenders were on her in death

" want me to talk her? I can be really scary when I want to be, just ask Klaus or Genevieve" she said with a smile knowing those had faced the brunt of her anger and threats lately

" I can image but no it's okay, I think this is something I need to do my own" she said thinking once again that this might be some kind of challenge from the ascenders to test her faith

" fine but remember this Davina Claire, you're a witch and a badass one that so don't let Monique or the other witches or even the ascenders make you forget and doubt that" she said hating how they were treating her right now and how they persecuting her for what she did

" thanks, you always know what to say to me to make me feel children are so lucky to have a mom like you" she said thinking things might be different if she had one like her

" I hope so and you know that I'm always here for you if you need me... Davina, I'll be right back, I'm just going to get a drink" she said noticing the of looks between her and Oliver

Peyton headed over to the bar where she ordered a cranberry juice before picking up something to eat on one of the tray carried by a waiter as she sat on one of the high chairs to give her feet a break room standing so long in heels which she wasn't used to her while being pregnant, she begins to watch people as she noticed that there was still tension between the different supernatural groups meaning mostly the vampires and werewolves. She didn't notice when Elijah came up to and stood beside her with his hand outstretched to her

" Would you care to dance?" Elijah said as he gently helped her off of the chair as she nodded and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor where they began to slow dance together

" You really outdid yourself! This party is amazing and you even got Klaus to come out and play" she said looking up to the balcony where Klaus was watching them dance with jealous

" Yes, it seems that only a sizable soirée is enough to tear my brother away from his efforts at the easel" he said showing his annoyance that he was doing nothing to help him form peace

" that isn't good, I know Klaus well enough to know recognise he feels out of control and tries regain it through his art. It's his way to achieve his vision"she said as her worry for him grew

" Well truthfully I'd be shocked if he didn't have at least a dozen or so of those visions swarming around in that insidious skull of his." He said as he caught her look of warning

" be nice, he's hurting from the whole Rebekah and Marcel thing... Not to mention me being in the bayou" she said hating that she was part of the reason why he was hurting so badly

" either way I do hope your son and daughter inherit their mother's...Everything." He said as he gave a long look from head and to toe as he thought about her looks and good nature

" I have to say it is a little weird being back here" she said looking around after returning to his arms due to him dramatically spinning her as she smiled at his comment about her children

" not unpleasant, I hope?" He said still wishing that she would return to the compound for both him and Klaus's sake since he knew that she provided this unique balance in their lives

" Not entirely,this is place where I felt the babies kick for the first time and where I really felt at home for...well for the first time ever!"She said as she had always found it hard to feel at home

" Are you entirely sure you shouldn't be here with us then?" He said wondering why she fighting coming back so much when it was clear that it was where she felt she should be

" Why, Elijah? Because you don't think it's safe for me in big, bad wolf country?" She said getting annoyed that he didn't understand why she wanted to stay with her sister and wolves

" that's not what I was meaning, I just want-" he said trying to explain what he had meant by asking her to come back to their family home where they all felt she and the babies belonged

"I'm not going sit in a rocking chair knitting booties or haven't you figured that out yet? Not to mention that I'm one of those big bad wolves" she said thinking that she belonged there too

" hey...can I have a minute, Peyton?" Jackson said as he approached them while they we're still dancing despite the tense mood between them as she actually welcomed the distraction

" You can have it later!" He said a little rudely as she wondered where that came from as she realised that she needed a break from the constant comments about her coming back home

" you don't make decisions for me or don't you get that yet? You know what he can have this dance" she said stopping dancing and took Jackson's hand as they began to dance away

" Everything all right? You seem tense" Jackson said as he looked in Elijah's direction after waiting for him to be out of earshot before bringing what he had observed between them

" Yeah everything is fine and I'm okay, we were just...discussing the future of the city" she said trying to cover up the fact that Elijah had been asking her to leave the bayou and the wolves

" How can you be thinking about the city right now? I should have told you how beautiful you look tonight" he said glancing at her as he thought about she looked good in everything

" thank you but shouldn't you be saving all your compliments for my sister" she said thinking that there must be history between them from the way she had been acting today

" Hayley? Why would I do that?" He said knowing that in his head it had always been her for him ever since he had been told about them being betrothed and eventually married in time

" seriously? Ok I have this super power that lets me figure out people pretty quickly and I'm pretty sure that you two were a thing" she said a sneaky smile as she caught his own smirk

" I'd rather be able to fly...fine, we tried dating a few years ago but it didn't work out and only lasted a few months" he said thinking back on his small relationship with Hayley Marshall

" what happened? If you don't mind me asking" She said wondering why they broke up as she spotted Hayley looking at them from her place at the wall before being approached by Elijah

" it's my fault, she was way more into it than I and no matter what I did...she was never you" he said looking into her eyes lovingly as she realised that he meant every word he spoke to her

" how would you know? You thought I was died and not to mention that there is a lot you don't know about me" she said panicking a little as she realised the same could be said for Klaus

" because died or alive my heart was always yours and maybe I like that you're a complete mystery to me" he said as she felt herself being pulled into his deep brown smouldering eyes

" oh... I umm...I think I need some air" she said with nervous chuckle as she placed a hand above her stomach as she gave a smile before walking away towards the toilet for a break

Peyton took a minute to gather her thoughts and splashed some water on her face before checking and redoing her makeup as she came of the bathroom she noticed Genevieve looking up to where Klaus was before making her way to him as Peyton realised this was not what she needed right now as she picked up her dress and headed upstairs as she watched Genevieve join Klaus on the balcony as she whispered something in his ear causing him to walk away from her into their bedroom while she turned to follow him.

" I don't understand your affection towards her or your loyalty to her " Genevieve said as Peyton came closer to the door of her bedroom as she wondered who she was talking about

" I don't expect you to understand, most people don't" he said as Peyton heard the sadness in her voice as she realised who he was talking about as she thought her heart could use a break

" she seems so...ordinary and bland for your taste" she said thinking about Peyton who seemed unremarkable in some many ways to her while she seemed so remarkable in comparison

" you don't know anything about her or us and I will not allow you speak a word against!" He said filled with anger as he stood up in time to see Peyton open the door interrupting them

" anyone else getting Déjà vu or is it just me? I mean come on, people are going to start talking about you" she said to Genevieve thinking that she would probably start those rumours

" you should hear what they say about you, I mean word on the street is that you broke up with Nik" she said trying to rise out of her as Peyton closed the door and moved closer to them

" I didn't break up with him so thank you for trying to seduce my boyfriend and second of all don't call him Nik" she said with an calm tone that was edging on something as Klaus watched

" well he doesn't seem to mind it, he actually doesn't seem to mind a lot of things" she said as if hinting to something although Peyton knew there was nothing to her claims as she knew Klaus

" ok I'm going to say this as plain as day, leave my boyfriend alone or I will show you what real werewolf anger looks like?" She said thinking about the many threats she had made to her

" I do like seeing that fierce side of you my little red... Wow that dress looks good on you, just like I thought" he said to Peyton once Genevieve had left in a huff over what Peyton had said

" thank you and thank you for the dress, I was worried that I would end up wearing jeans and a tshirt" she said with smile although that outfit did sound really good right now instead of this one

" as if I would let that happen to you... I have to say our children have grown considerably" he said not being able to notice it until now as he hesitated before gently touching her stomach

" yeah and they've decided that they like to kick mommy's internal organs" she said with a little humour fidgeting a little as she felt another sharp kick to her kidney via one of her babies

" are you ok? Does it hurt?" He said worried about the babies hurting her and what this pregnancy might do to her which he had never thought about before now and needed to read

" not really, it just takes me by surprise and catches my breathe a little" she said as she allowed him to lead her into a seat before being careful of his suit as he kneeled in front of her

" which one do you think it is? Our son or our daughter?" He as,e knowing that he had to go back to the party before someone came looking for them both in order for them to mingle

" our son for sure, he's like a pro footballer while our daughter who is a lot gentler will be a delicate ballerina" she said as he smiled and pressed a kiss to her stomach then to her lips

" I want nothing more than to ask or even beg you to come back to me but I know you better than that" he said slightly breathless from their kiss as he gave her one more before leaving

Peyton took a moment to gather her thoughts again as she took whatever comfort she got from being in her old room filled with memories and moment with Klaus before taking a deep breathe and headed down stairs as she caught the sight of Oliver and Diego fighting which escalated into Elijah pinning Oliver down by the arm to a table and Jackson holding a stake to Diego's heart as she had enough of games and fighting as she decided to speak out

" What's stopping you? Kill him...Go ahead, Elijah. Do it! I mean it's not like he doesn't deserve to die" she said starting off strong before ending her sentence in a tense causal tone

" Shouldn't you intervene or something?" Francesca said to Klaus who she was standing next to as he watched in amazement at how much she looked like a natural leader

" Why would I? This party just got interesting" he said not being able to take his eyes off of her as he thought that she radiated beauty and how she seemed to hold everyone's attention

" I mean it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But then again wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die" she said knowing that everyone had a reason to hate everyone

" Are you approaching a point?!" Elijah asked almost angrily as he thought she was going the individual groups of supernatural a reason to hate each other and create more chaos

" My point is if we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community then what's the point? Let's kill each other and get it all over with" she said hoping she made sense as Elijah let go of Oliver and Jackson let go of Diego

" I may see a representative for each fraction in the other room... Including the werewolves" Elijah said looking at her with both disapproval and admiration as she headed over to Jackson

" you better get in there as the big bad alpha" she said with a smile glad that she was able to get the wolves what the place they deserved at the table that seemed so important right now

" I actually think you should be the representative for us, I mean it's because of this is happening...go" he said encouraging as she gave him a smirk before following the others

While the four representative for each supernatural group including the human fraction with the adde bonus of Elijah who was over seeing it all had filled a small trinket with each of their blood to form the ink which they used to sign their name to the treaty and in turn agreeing to follow all of Elijah's rules, the other party guest began to leave partly due to the fact that the aim of the party had been achieved and Klaus had soon retired back to his bedroom to continue his painting. Once they were done discussing the details of the treaty Peyton got into her car to drive back to the bayou despite Elijah's protests, when she got back she was surprised that the wolves had all gathered in the dining room in her honour

" hey! To Peyton!" Jackson said as she noticed her coming into the room as he held up her beer bottle in a form of a toast to her as he noticed that like them she hadn't gotten changed yet

" to Peyton!" Everyone in the room chanted back in response to him as Jackson grabbed her a fruit drink as she noticed that both Oliver and Hayley were curiously keeping their distance

" thanks guys but I only did what I thought was right" she said still not a fan of being the centre of a attention as Jackson pulled into her a side hug as she tried not to pull away or give into it

" no you did what none of us could and fought back...is your phone going off or is something else buzzing in your pocket?" he sad feeling a weird buzzing feeling coming from her coat pocket

" it's my phone... I'll be back... Hey Stefan, what's up?" She said after stepping outside into the bayou country side as she answered her phone wondering and worrying about what was wrong

" hey Pey, I need your help" he said as she could hear the strain and tiredness in his voice as she wondered what was going on as she thought about the last time she was in Mystic Falls

" just name it and it's done, you know that" she said knowing that she would do anything for him and he would do the same for her as well as that they had done in the past with certain situations

" I need you to go to Atlanta, it's long story but Caroline is on her way there to kill my doppelgänger to save Elena" he said as she sat down on of the chair outside and took off her shoes

" let me guess? You want me to go and stop her from killing him" she said rubbing her feet slightly as she wondered how she hadn't realised how sore they had been all night apparently

" actually I want you to go help her" he said knowing that he would be surprised if she wasn't a little confused by this comment as he usually discouraged her from giving into her natural anger

" want to explain that to me again?" She said knowing that she didn't really need a reason to justify what he was asking end to do but was more curious about the why of it all

" Enzo is going with her and I trust you way more than I trust him" he said knowing that his mind would be at somewhat easy if he knew that Peyton was there to stop him double crossing them

" sure I'll do it but I need to sort somethings out here before getting a plane out to Atlanta, tell Caroline I'll text her with the details...bye Stefan" she said knowing that she had make plans

Peyton headed into her trailer as she got changed into something more comfortable for traveling as she wore a white patterned t-shirt blouse, a burnt orange maternity cardigan, a pair of jeans, a pair of light brown knee high boots and a dark grey wool jacket. She wore her curls up in a high ponytail with the addition of a fishtail braid at the side of her that went into her ponytail, she wore soft eye makeup with one flick of eyeliner and natural looking peach lipstick. She packed her brown Aztec bag and grabbed her things including the letters addressed to Elijah and klaus that she had wrote to them before leaving the trailer to see Jackson coming her way

" hey everything ok?" Jackson said coming out of the room as he joined her wanting to check on her since she had been a while talking on the phone to Stefan about his favour

" kinda, that was my best friend Stefan and he needs me to go to Atlanta for a few days to sort something out for him" she said thinking that was an easy way to describe whatever mess he was in now

" what about the pack and the whole fraction thing?" He said wanting to add ' what about him?' But knew from how she had reacted to him during their dance that she wasn't ready for that yet

" I'm not the alpha, you are and I'll let Elijah know that I'm heading out of town but you will deal with that stuff till I come back" she said knowing that she would probably have to text him

" are you sure this is good idea? I mean you're six and half months pregnant with twins. What's Klaus going to say at you disappearing?" He said knowing that he had to keep on his good side

" I don't know because I won't be there when he finds out, I've written him and Elijah a letter. Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl" she said with a confident smile before getting into her car


	21. Chapter 21: rescue me

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 5x17 of the vampire diaries which follows the Caroline, Enzo and Stefan story line which means I've added extensions onto scenes as well as to make places for Peyton so I hope you like it. I'm also sorry this hopefully you love what I've done!. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

If you have any suggestions for baby names for the twins then let me know via pm or reviewing!

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 21: rescue me

It took Peyton an hour and half on her plane to get to Atlanta where she then called Caroline to find out where her and Enzo were so that she could go and meet them in order to learn more about this whole situation as well as to find out what their next move would be, she hesitated to turn her phone back on since she knew that she would have to deal with both Elijah and Klaus who she knew would be mad at the fact that she left New Orleans with only a note to explain why she had left. As soon as she headed to the diner where Enzo and Caroline were currently sitting as they tried to work out their next move before Caroline filled Peyton in on everything that she had missed since Katherine's fake death such as her inhabiting Elena's body and both Damon and Elena being infected by Dr Maxfield hence why they were making deals with the travellers

" clearly things in Mystic Falls have been as complicated as ever" Peyton said as she took a bite from her pancakes which were covered in blueberry sauce as Caroline nodded in agreement

" tell me about it, we haven't had a quiet day in years" she said thinking about everything that had happened since Stefan and Damon came into town with their vampire problems affecting them

" Atlanta assassination squad, how may we be of service?" Enzo said interrupting their catch up chat by answering Caroline's ringing phone before she had a chance to pick it up

" I take it you haven't located the doppelgänger yet?" Sloan said through the phone as Peyton gestured for him to place it on speaker phone so that she could hear it with her normal hearing

" You told us to find a nameless paramedic at the scene of a car accident in a city of freeways, fried green tomatoes and terrible drivers,it's not exactly as easy as it sounds" he said trying to explain to her what the problem was

" Which is why I'm calling.. the doppelgänger's name is Tom Avery and I just saw him deliver a patient to Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital" she told them as she watched her people move site

" wait, how do you know that?" Peyton asked since that was a lot of information to either guess or research as she wondered if she had went back on the deal she made with Caroline

" She saw him..." Caroline said slightly under her breath as she worked out the only way that Sloan could have seen Stefan's doppelgänger and learned more about him was to use Stefan

" She did the vision thing again? I thought you made a deal for her not to do that" Peyton said wondering how badly hurt and affected that Stefan was now that she fried his brain again

" I did...we had a deal, I find Stefan's last living doppelgänger-" she said first to Peyton then to Sloan as she became more and more anger at the fact that she was using her best friend

" Tom... Use his names, he's still a person" Sloan said trying to get her see that this was prose that she was asking her to kill in exchange for her giving them the cure for Damon and Elena

" Tom.I-I take care of Tom and in return you stop using Stefan to psychically doppel-bomb him because every time you link the two,you are frying Stefan's brain" she said lowing her voice

" I don't give a damn about his brain, it's his blood that matters" she said being honest and brutal about as Peyton began to wonder why his doppelgänger blood was so important to her

" yeah well I do so quit it or I'll make you quit it" Peyton in a sickly sweet voice that had an edge to it that made both Caroline and Enzo raise their eyebrows at her very conceal threat

" until Stefan and Elena are the last two doppelgängers on Earth, their blood is useless to me so you better believe I'll give Stefan a back alley lobotomy if you fail to kill Tom" she said with her own threat to them

" Well I don't fail at things so do it again and I'll kill you too...or worse I'll realise my werewolf friend here who love the taste of witches" Caroline said using Peyton as inspiration for this one

" I'll kill you too? You're like a perky blonde angel of death, almost had me convince and you are like one scary little wolf" he said to both of them thinking that only one was capable of this

" first don't call me little wolf and second of all don't test me because I'm telling you now... You can't handle me" she said making her voice low and seductive since she knew his type

" I can't believe that she's still using Stefan like that after our deal...great, this is problem her calling back" she said as her phone began to ring again but this time it was someone else

" oh... No, wait! don't answer..." Peyton said getting a flash of who was calling and knew immediately why he was calling Caroline and not her as she wanted to avoided this little talk

" hey Klaus... Yeah she's here and I might say safe but sure you can talk to her if that's she wants" she said noticing the way Peyton turned her phone on and groaned at the missed calls and texts as she passed the phone to her

" I'll be right back then we can go to the hospital...before you start I left the note because you wouldn't let me go" she said not letting him have a chance to yell at her leaving first

" for good reasons Peyton! One of them being that you're six and half months pregnant with twins, what if something happens?" He said demanding as if thinking she didn't think of this

" it won't but if it does I have Caroline here who I'm sure will compel me the best medical care there is" she said calmly since she knew that Caroline would never let her or the twins get hurt

" This isn't funny, this is incredibly reckless of you especially with everything going on here in New Orleans" he said not seeing the funny side like she clearly was since he was beyond mad

" it's not reckless because the risk is really minimal and I already told Elijah that if anything happens with the fraction then Jackson will take my place"she said in response to his worries

" I still don't like the fact that you're off on some assassination mission without me there to protect you" he said thinking about all the things that could go wrong or could happen to her

" I'll be fine, we'll be fine but either way I have to do this for Stefan. He's like my brother" he said knowing he had been like family to her when she had none and had treated as such

" and I'll hold him account if anything to happens to the three of you but I promise you we will discuss this further when you get back" he said sounding a little calmer than he did before

" I'd expect nothing else, I should only be away for a day or two" she said trying to give some form of comfort about her being out in Atlanta on a secret mission for the travelling witches

" please promise me that you'll be safe, I love you" he said almost in a whisper as he tried to rid his head of all thoughts of her getting hurt or worse since he couldn't live without her

" I promise and I love you too" she said knowing that she needed to say it and make things better between as much as he needed to hear it so that he would reassured and comforted

Peyton then headed back inside as they gathered their things and headed back to the car that had used to drive to Atlanta so that they could drive to the hospital where they planned to find out more about Tom Avery if not find him. Once they arrived at the hospital Caroline decided to go and speak to the receptionist as well as to compel her into give them more information on Tom while Enzo and Peyton waiting for her in the waiting room where they say and avoided conversation with each other.

" So the receptionist doesn't know Tom personally but I compelled him to call someone who does" Caroline said joining them back in the waiting room where she took a seat next to Peyton

" say what you will about compulsion, it gets the job done" Peyton said reading one of the waiting room's outdated magazines as she hoped whoever this was would point them to Tom

" just think soon you'll be back in a hospital like this but to deliver your babies...ohh are they kicking?" She said noticing the way she placed a hand on her stomach as she nodded to her

" Okay, I give up...I can't tell if you are both avoiding the mission or me" Enzo said feeling left out of the conversation as they purposefully talked as if he wasn't there which they preferred

" Well why can't it be both?" Caroline said as she gave Peyton an amused smile as she gave one back before thinking of her own answer which seemed more appropriate to the situation

" I'm actually avoiding you since all I know about you is that you're Damon's murder buddy and I'm okay in the mission" she said with a smile as he began to wonder more about her too

" I've earned some company after hand delivering the antidote that kept Damon and Elena from consuming each other.. Literally" he said to both of them as if expecting them to be nicer

" Yeah well that doesn't mean I trust you, I still don't understand why you're even here" Caroline said knowing that he had have his own reasons as to why he was helping them again

" Damon's trying to be a good boy these days which means I'm in need of a new murder buddy and you both seem like a good replacement...I'm joking! A joke.. british humour" he said noticing the looks they were both giving him which were different from each other

" jokes are mean to be funny which you defiantly are not" Peyton said thinking that in reality she had probably killed more people than Caroline has since they had both been turned

" Ahh, modern women...All bosom and no mystery, present company excluded" he said trying to discretely look at both Caroline's and Peyton's chests, one of which was enhanced slightly

" Dear God. Please don't tell me that I am the real reason you're here" she said thinking about all the flirting they had do since he had been realised from the Augustine people after years

" maybe or maybe it's Peyton, I mean from what Damon tells me, I am her type" he sad talking around Peyton who was siting in the middle of them as she began to what Damon had said

" Meaning what exactly? What's my type?" She said with an amused tone as she gave him a curious look as she wondered what he was going to say next as neither of them knew the other

" Well-traveled, charming accent, dodgy morals..." He said thinking about her boyfriend Niklaus Mikaelson who was notorious for all of those things and much more according to him

" not to mention arrogant, tactless and completely unable to take a hint" Caroline added as

mentally compared him to Klaus and realised that there was some similarities between them

" Precisely or maybe it's because you remind me of someone I once knew, she worked for the Augustines" he said now to Caroline as she wondered what was going between them just now

" You mean she tortured you? I can definitely relate to that" Caroline said thinking about what he and Damon had both said the Augustines had done to them while they were held captive

" I can actually see the appeal...must be the accent" Peyton said narrowing her eyes at him a she thought that despite loving Klaus there was defiantly times where she could torture him

"Maggie was only there to observe my behavior in captivity, I quite liked her actually" he said thinking about all the moments and conversations that they had over their time together

" let me guess, she made you want to be a better man" she said thinking about how Elena and Peyton made their bad boys want to be better for them as they felt they deserved them more

" Not at all, she just reminded me that I was good all along. Sound familiar?" He said looking at Peyton as she thought about how Klaus used to be both all of his family's betray and abuse

" You were asking about Tom Avery?" A doctor asked as he approached the three of them as they all stood realising that this was who they were meeting as Enti helped Peyton

" Yes, we need to see him as soon as possible as it's a matter of life or death" Caroline said making sure that she emphasised the fact that they had to find him sooner rather than later

" I wish I could help, Tom Avery was a pain in my ass but he was also the best paramedic I ever met" he said as Peyton and enjoy shared a look as they noticed the tense he was using

" What do you mean 'was'?" Enzo asked for them as they hoped that it meant he had simply quit his job or had went on holiday rather than something worse which wouldn't help them

" He disappeared four months ago, no one knows where he is" the doctor told them as they all took in this new information as they realised that he could be anywhere by now making their job harder

" great, isn't that just perfect? Caroline, can I get your phone? I want to be the one to deal with this Sloan?" She said since she knew that she was the chess piece she didn't see coming

"I hope you're calling me to tell me the doppelgänger is dead." Sloan said not bothering with hellos or any pleasantries and assumed that it was Caroline calling since it was her phone

" nope because your stupid doppel-visions gave us bad info, put Stefan on the phone" she said starting off sweet and playful before putting slightly edgy demanding tone to it by the end

" I don't know who is this but that's not going to happen" Sloan said confused by Peyton's pretence and how bold she was being with the person who was holding her best friend there

" I'm sorry I wasn't asking so put Stefan on the phone...now!" She said forcefully causing some of the nurses and doctors to look at her as well as Caroline and Enzo as she hit speaker

" Peyton, Caroline...what happened?" He said taking the phone from Sloan as he wondered what was preventing them from getting on with it as well as what was making her so on edge

" Tom's been missing from the hospital for months and no one knows where he is or even could be" Caroline said showing the fact that she was a little tense and was starting to panic

"Is there any other things that you noticed in your visions? Any small detail that could maybe help us out?" Peyton said jumping in with her own questions as she knew anything would help

"No I can't remember anything, after the spell happened it's like I blacked out" he said trying to think of anything that could help the, but everything after seeing the visions was blank

" wait, you're having black outs? That can't be good" Peyton said more to the others than to them as she worried about Stefan losing his memory again knowing none of them liked that

" The link connects us to the doppelgänger's mind, if we're seeing old memories then that means we have to go deeper" Sloan said completed ignoring the fact she was going too far

" No, if he's blacking out then that means that the link is destroying his memories" Caroline said knowing that Sloan had to stop using Stefan soon before she erased his memories

" there's no other choice" Sloan said before she started chanting along with the other travellers around her as she covered her fingers in blood before placing them on his temples

" Stefan?! Stefan! Are you still with me?" Caroline said taking it off speaker phone just in time as she listened to him groan and moan in pain as the Sloan dug deeper into his head

" give it to me... it's Pey, I'm right here so listen to my voice ok? Think about something else like that time in Texas when that guy almost shot me because of you" she said knowing him

" you have to say, her methods are a little weird" Enzo said to a tear eyed Caroline since he knew that Peyton was trying to get Stefan to fight back via an old argument of theirs

" I'm right here so just hold on for me...come on, please say something...anything!" She said getting more and more upset herself at hearing her best friend in that much pain that he was in

" Texas was your fault...I'm here, Pey" he said listening as she let out a relieved laugh at his words as she thought about their long term dispute about what happened in Texas that day

" oh thank god, I kinda thought I was going to win that argument once and for all" she said as she nodded at Caroline and Enzo to signal that he was okay for now and still himself

" put me back on speaker phone...6643 Peachtree Drive. There was uh a redheaded woman, her name was Hazel" he said to them all once she placed the phone on loud speaker again

" Thank you, we won't let you down" Caroline said knowing that if it wasn't her then Peyton would follow through and do what needed to be done in order to save Stefan and his memory

"Clock's ticking" Sloan said taking the phone from Stefan who was now very exhausted from having his brain tapped again so soon after the last time as warned them as she hung up

Once again they headed to the car as Peyton and Caroline both began to look up the adores for directions while Enzo attempted to drive them to where Stefan had heard Hazel tell Tom to pick her up for their date the night before he disappeared since it was last memory that Stefan could access. Eventually they arrive at the house as they got out of the car and walked up to the small porch outside of it which somewhat covered in old uncollected mail and newspapers which didn't exactly inspire confidence in them m

"It's a miracle we found the place, every other street in this blasted city is Peachtree" Enzo said slightly annoyed at how long it took them to find the place despite both of the female's effects

" with house that all look like" Peyton said in agreement as they walked up to the house as she gently held onto her stomach bending down to pick up one of the newspapers to see the date

" those look old, like four months old" Caroline said as Peyton handed her one of the newspapers so that she could see that her suspicion that Hazel had disappeared with Tom

" Seventy years in a cage.. You'd think I'd learn to pick a lock by now" he said as he tried to open the door to see if it was already open or no before realising that it had been locked

" fortunately for you, I already know how to pick a lock...teen runaway" she said as she used one of her hair pins to pick lock as she explained how she knew to do this after seeing his look

" Red hair, that's her and she's a witch" Caroline said opening the door to see Hazel the redhead at the end of the hallway with cloudy eyes as she chanted and surrounded by runes

" aren't they always? You know part of me feels like we should have seen this coming" Peyton aid thinking that every piece of trouble in her life recently seemed to come right to the witches

" and from the way we can't get in I'm assuming she must own the house" she said as both her and Enzo couldn't walk through the door due to being vampires where as Peyton could

" Not for long" Enzo said as he pulled the door handle off the door and threw it at Hazel's head hitting her in between the eyes before either of the females could stop him from killing her

" Why did you do that? She was our only lead!" Caroline said now at a lost since it meant that they had no clue or lead as to where or what she had done with Tom Avery four months ago

" Exactly and I am a murdeous vampire, surprise!" He said as if that excused what he did or any way made it better in their eyes as they walked inside how stunned they were due to him

" I've been around murdeous vampire a lot recently so I'm pretty used to it by now but she could have told us what we needed to know" Peyton said thinking about the vamps she knew

" She was in a bloody trance and therefore unable to answer questions!" He said as if it was most obvious thing in the world as he looked between the indifferent Peyton and mad Caroline

" we could have some something to snap her out of it, anything really but kill her!" Caroline said thinking about what the travellers would do now to Stefan when they found out about this

" I don't see why you're mad, I'm only doing what's necessary to save your friend because you won't" he said to Caroline more than Peyton as he thought about her personality in depth

" you don't think that I'm up for this?" She said getting a little more fierce at the thought that he was underestimating her again due to her blonde hair and slightly innocent nature

"This" being the cold-blooded murder of an innocent man? You can hardly say the word so how do you expect to actually do it?" He said noting how she never said his name or the task

" I'm sorry, is this all supposed to be easy? You barely know me, I am a good vampire and I don't just go around killing people!" She said knowing that she tired so hard to be good

" You've got me all wrong Caroline, I'm not judging you...I'm preparing you" he said k wing that to kill someone took a lot more than just being the bad guy since it usually cost you

" preparing her for what?" Peyton said turning the attention on her as they both turned in her direction to see that she was looking around the house for clues on what to do next to find him

"I've seen soldiers, men trained to kill look their enemy in the eye and freeze up on the battlefield. A hesitation that usually costs them their lives" he said knowing he didn't want that

" Well, last time I checked this isn't war and I'm not a soldier but Stefan is one of the best people that I know so when it comes to saving his life I will do just about anything" she said knowing this task of killing Tom went against who she was as a person but needed to be done

" no you won't and can't but she can" he said pointing to Peyton since he knew what and who she was as she walked over to join them again as she wondered what his game was now

" me? What makes you think that I can kill him?" She said less offended and more intrigued as to how he had come to this conclusion that the werewolf girl was more capable than the vampire girl

" because other than being a triggered werewolf and therefore have already killed, you see the end game more than her" he said knowing that she would be focusing on Stefan than Tom

" wait listen...what's that sound?" She said trying to get them to stop talking long enough to hear the faint but strong as they all stopped to hear what she had as they realised who it was

" my guess would be the tell-tale heart" he said as they all began to head downstairs to the basement where they found Tom Avery hooked up different IVs and in some kind of coma

" wow so this isn't creepy or anything" Peyton said knowing that having a comatose doppelgänger in your basement for months had be up there with dead bodies in the freezer

" Why would a witch go to such lengths to keep a man alive and off the grid for four months?" He asked thinking the same thing as well as wondering what was in for her in all one this

" well did anything happen four months ago that would make a witch want to lure and comatose a doppelgänger?" She said knowing that she was slightly out of the loop recently

" Four months ago Silas died, the original Stefan-gänger" Caroline said as something clicked as she noticed the confused look on both of their faces since it was before their time slightly

"He's a dead ringer all right or rather soon to be dead" he said looking at Tom as they all nodded in agreement since he was Stefan's double in every way possible that it was weird

" Tom? Tom? Tom Avery?" Caroline said as she bent down to his level and starts waving her hand in front of his face as she tried to wake him up despite seeing the medicine flow into him

" Caroline let me do this, just walk away now and go upstairs..." Enzo said thinking once again that she wouldn't be able to cope with this task as he looked to Peyton for some support

" he's right, you don't have to do this. Either of one of us could do it instead of you, Stefan is my best friend too" she said knowing that she would kill Tom Avery if Caroline couldn't do it

" No! I'm the one who made the deal. This is on me, no matter what" she said determined to be the one that saved Stefan since it was her fault for trusting Enzo in the first place

" Or maybe you just can't stand the thought of putting Stefan's life into anyone's hands but your own" he said annoyed by her since he thought she might at least let Peyton do it instead

"What's happening? Who are you people?" Tom said after Caroline had out her hands over his throat and had been ready to strangle him as he woke up and started to rip away the tubes

" We're angels mate, come to deliver you to the sweet hereafter" Enzo said trying to discreetly hint that they were there to kill him for both his and Caroline's benefit as he could see her hesitating

" Calm down, you can trust me" she said compelling him into staying calm as Enzo and Peyton gave other a look of concern since they both knew it was easier to just kill him

" Bonding with him will only make it harder on you" he said thinking it was like giving a dying pet a name and getting attached to him wasn't going to make killing him easier for her

" Let me do this my way...I'm your friend and you mean the world to me, do you trust me?" She said to him as she continued to compel him as he nodded while Peyton realised her plan

" Caroline, think about this before doing it... You're not alone in this" she said trying to convince her to let her or Enzo to kill Tom in order for them to complete the task for Stefan

" Peyton, I need you trust me too...ok now, I promise you won't feel a thing" she said to time before using her vampire speed to move away from him and snapping Enzo's neck in surprise

" What's going on?" Tom said completely panicked and worried since he had no idea what was going on or why she had just snapped someone's neck in front of him like it was nothing

" I'm getting you out of here...Peyton?" Caroline said as she helped Tom to his feet before noticing how stunned Peyton was as she tried to work out what she could do next to help her

" go without me, I'm going to stay and keep an eye on Enzo so do whatever it is you need to do" Peyton said realising that Caroline and her both had two very different plans in their heads

" thank you and be safe because Klaus will never forgive me if something happens to you or the twins" Caroline said knowing that Enzo could be temperamental and unpredictable

Caroline soon left with Tom meaning that Peyton was alone with a soon to be a furious Enzo when he woke up since she knew that he wouldn't be pleased with Caroline for snapping his and betraying both of them as she thought about everything that happened in order to form something resembling a plan as she knew that they needed to kill Tom to save Stefan since that was the deal that they had made with the travellers. Peyton was still looking around Hazel's basement when she heard Enzo grasping for life as he woke up from being temporally dead for a while as he looked around for both Tom and Caroline

" don't bother, she left with him and my guess is that she's going to compel him a happy life before setting him free" she said to him as he stood while he tried to recover from his injury

" great so Goldilocks has went off on her own... But you stayed behind, why?" He said realising that she had have stayed by choice since Caroline wouldn't hurt her while pregnant

" because you and I both know that he can't live if we want to get what we want" she said deciding to take a seat on one of the abandoned chairs in the basement as her feet were hurting

" oh and what is that?" He said becoming more and more intrigued by her since she was so straight talking and direct as well as completely different from the others he had met lately

" I want Stefan away from the travellers and safe...you want to find Maggie and I'm guessing the travellers know where she is" she said gently stroking end stomach to calm the babies inside

" aren't you perceptive? Although you're right about that but what do we do now?" He said thinking that they were either too late or couldn't do anything to stop Caroline from her plan

" isn't it obvious? We find Caroline and Tom so that one of us can kill him" she said knowing that she would deal with the fact that she killed someone else later rather than dwelling on it

" and I'm assuming you know where they are?" He said thinking that was defiantly more to her than meets the eye as he wondered more about her like where she was from and who she was

" they're at the dinner, it's a new city and Caroline isn't likely to go somewhere she doesn't know" she said as she held out a hand gesturing for him to help her up since they had to go

" well then let's go my new murdeous buddy" he said as he helped her to her feet beform they headed upstairs where she tried to think of a way to get to the diner without their car

Enzo and Peyton decided to steal Hazel's car that was still in the garage as they took the keys out of the bowl by the door before heading to the dinner where they discovering that they were slightly too late judging from the empty plates and coffee cups making them realise that they must have left to go to the parking lot in order for her to give Tom the car to escape them. So they headed down to the parking lot as quickly as Peyton's pregnant body would let her as they soon caught up to them enough to over them slightly

" I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life" Tom said as they walked towards the car thinking about the meal he had just had after four months of being in coma without real food

" Yeah, I don't think anyone has including Peyton who's pregnant with twins" Caroline said laughing slightly as she thought that it felt like being with Stefan again and not someone new

" Then I suppose it was a fitting last supper... Peyton, now!" Enzo said speeding up behind Tom but surprised them by restraining Caroline while allowing Peyton to snap Tom's neck

" No! Why the hell did you do that?!" She said completely puzzled by their sudden team work and shocked by the fact that they didn't seem to care that they had just killed an innocent

" because we knew you couldn't and wouldn't but it had to happen either way, if not me then it would be the travellers who would have fried Stefan's mind in the process" she said showing her that she had reasons and her own logic

" also you aren't the only one that cut a deal to save someone's life, that old flame I mentioned, Maggie, the travelers claim they know where to find her" he said showing his view

" Well, if she's anything like me, she just lost all respect for you...and you, I thought you were different from Klaus" Caroline said showing the fact that she was completely hurt by them

" I'll earn her forgiveness in time and unlike you, Caroline, we're willing to do whatever it takes for the people we love" he said knowing that in some ways him and Peyton were alike

" and as if Klaus, well maybe I have been spending too much time with him but Stefan will understand" she said knowing that he must have sent her there because he knew she would do it

" The travellers moved to some junk yard outside Mystic Falls so feel free to tell Stefan you're the one who saved his life" Enzo said leaving Caroline and Peyton alone with Tom's dead body

For the whole drive back to the junk yard outside of Mystic Falls where the travellers had ,over to, neither Peyton nor Caroline spoke to each other since they both felt strongly about the things that they had done and both thought that they had done the same thing. However when they arrived outside the junk yard Caroline decided that she had enough for one day or week and drove home after letting Peyton get out of the car as she went to find Stefan in order to tell what happened as well as overall just talk to her best friend again.

" Stefan? Hey" Peyton said as she finally found him laying in the back of a car in the mass of cars in the junk yard as he helped her into the car so that she could lay down beside him too

" Hey Pey, are you..." He said sensing that something wasn't right with her as well as noticing how big she had gotten pregnancy wise since he had last seen her at Katherine's fake death

" ok? Absolutely not, I'm exhausted and very cranky...not to mention riddled with guilt" she said thinking about the life leaving Tom's eyes after she had snapped his neck like a branch

" It's good to see you anyway...do you want to tell me what happened?" He said knowing that it was always good to see his best friend no matter the circumstance or reasons it was under

" I killed him Stefan, I killed yet another in person" she said with tears in her eyes as he pulled her into him to comfort him as she thought about the other times that she had killed before

" you did it to save me, because some travelling witches didn't give you any choice especially when they are holding me prisoner" he said knowing that she never killed just because she could

" yeah but that doesn't make it any better and we know they aren't letting you leave, you're too important to them especially now" she said knowing that they wanted the doppelgängers

" I know you feel guilty and how much this stuff hits you but you can't let it... Not now" he said gently placing a hand onto stomach as he gestured to the fact that she had to be strong now

" Caroline hates me right now and probably Enzo too... He helped sort of" she said remembering how he had held her back so that she couldn't stop Peyton from killing Tom

" Caroline will get over it but for Enzo, it's just another reasons to him since he's just a bad guy" he said thinking about everything that Enzo had done since being realised from his cell

" he knew that it would be me who would kill Tom, he was all flirty and charming with me. What do we do now?" she said knowing that she should have seen it coming from a mile

"We go to sleep" he said simply as if they weren't in the back of a car in the middle of junk surrounded by travelling witches who wanted to use his and Elena's blood for some reason

" well isn't that heroic" she said as she laughed at him softly since she genuinely confused by him since he was usually the first one to come with a plan to save the day and all of them

" the hero part of my brain needs to recharge from you know being tortured all day while you were out flirting with yet another British man" he said causing her to roll her eyes at him at this

" ha ha, as if I need another British man in my life complicating things anything more than they are" she said ass her smile dropped slightly when she thought about her life in New Orleans

" hey how are things back in New Orleans?" He said knowing that the last time they had talked she was getting ready to meet her family fro the first time die in the full moon a month ago

" complicated and confusing... I broke the curse on the wolves, I also met my sister and my...betrothed" she said thinking about whether or not that actually described Jackson

" betrothed? What are you talking about? Does Klaus know?" He said thinking that this would have been bigger news as he suddenly wondered what the original hybrid's reaction would be

" our parents arranged our marriage when we were little to create peace between our bloodlines and no thank god!" She said knowing she should tell him soon before he found out

" that's crazy, so what's this guy like?" He asked wanting to know more about his best friend's betrothed as he wanted to mentally compare him to Klaus who he already knew too well

" Jackson is sweet and intelligent and super protective, he was the wolf who kept saving me. He's also in love me or so he thinks" she said knowing that he didn't know the real her yet

" but you love Klaus and are pregnant with his twins, I can see how that's complicated and confusing" he said knowing that she must be overwhelmed by it all and needed a friend

" that's not even that, I mean it is but most of the time I don't know who I am anymore" she said knowing that she wouldn't admit this to anyone but him since they would think she was crazy

" what do you mean?" He said turning back in his side so that he could get a better look at her face so that he could work out where she was going with this as he became worried about her

" with being in the bayou and with the werewolves all the time, I feel like losing 'Peyton' and slowly becoming 'Grace' who I don't know" she said in a small sad voice as she was scared

" well if you ever forget who you are then call me and I'll be more than happy to remind you" he said since he knew everything there was about her and so much more than anyone else did

" thanks Stefan... So back to this sleeping plan of yours" she said suddenly feeling tired at her confession that she had been keeping locked away from so long as it was suffocating her

" we sleep, we gather our strength and wait for an opportunity to get the hell out of here... together" he said knowing that she wasn't going to leave without him nor did he want her to

Eventually both Stefan and Peyton fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep with Stefan's his arm draped around her stomach while his hand was clasped around one of Peyton's in one final attempt to comfort each other, however soon they were woken up by the sound of the travellers chanting as they slowly began to move

" What the hell is that and how do I shut them up?" Peyton said sounding cranky as Stefan moved out of the car to see the travellers beginning to gather as he went back to her

" Come on, something is going on" he said as he helped out of the car and made sure that she didn't fall or trip on anything while they made their way towards the gathering travellers

" What are they doing? What's in those bucket?" She said as they hid by a car which was slightly awkward for to crouch with her stomach and they watched them bring out buckets

" Those buckets... They're drinking my blood and Elena's" he said recognising the buckets as he remembered the witches trapping them as they filled the buckets with their blood one day

" Oh my god...that's not disturbing at all" she said gasping loudly as Sloan then set one of the travellers on fire before the rest of them all started to catch fire while Sloan stayed protected

" hey this is it, this is our chance to leave...put your arms around me" he said as he gently picked her up so that he could use his vampire speed to get them out of there and steal a car

Peyton and Stefan managed to leave the junk yard where Stefan was able to steal a car for them with the intent of driving Peyton back to the airport so that he could put her on a plane back to New Orleans but as soon as she sat in the passenger seat and put on her belt before she began to fall back asleep as she was clearly exhausted, so he decided to drive to New Orleans as a way to talk to Klaus as well as make sure she was safe. On the way to New Orleans he texted Klaus to let him know that he was on his way back with Peyton but everything was ok which meant that it was no surprise to him when he found Klaus outside of the compound half dressed for bed waiting for them to arrive

" hey is she okay? She looks exhausted and sad" Klaus said noticing the fact that her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying as he gently picked up out of the car to take her inside

" she is, she had a long day which included killing an innocent guy to save me who also looked like me" he said knowing that she would probably tell him when she woke up soon

" she must be riddled with guilt, I'm assume she wasn't coping well" he said thinking that was another thing to worry about when it came to her lately since she seemed different somehow

" not really but I think that's least of her worries right now...Klaus, she feels like she's losing herself being in the bayou all the time" he said looking at his best friend snuggle into her boyfriend

" all the more reason for her to come home" he said wishing that she would stop playing the big bad wolf and would just come home to him where he could be with her and keep her safe

" Peyton will need a pretty big event for that, she's been looking for her family for four years with little success so she isn't going to give them up now" he said knowing her inside and out

" so then why does she feel that way?" He said completely confused by her as he began wondering what was going on in that beautiful head of hers as he wished he understand her

" she feels like she's becoming Grace Labonair aka the girl the werewolves want and less like Peyton Matthews aka the best her and the one we love" he said never seeing her as a Grace

" she is one complicated girl, that's for sure" he said knowing that she had never been one that he could easily predicated which made him love her even more and want to know about her

" I need you to remind her everyday who she is because who she is pretty amazing if you ask me" he said knowing that more you learned about her the more that you fell in love with her

" couldn't agree with you more, mate" he said thinking about how he hoped his children inherited the good part of their mother as he nodded goodbye to Stefan and carried her to bed


	22. Chapter 22: the big uneasy

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x18 of the originals which I've had to extend scenes and add pieces rather than add my scenes like normal mostly because how constricting the episode was so mostly I've changed the scenes by changing the lines in them since Peyton is a different character than Hayley in the show is. I've struggled with the chapter slightly again which is why it's on the shorter side but I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

If you have any suggestions for baby names for the twins then let me know via pm or reviewing!

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 22: the big uneasy

When Peyton had woken up in her bed next to Klaus the morning after she had been away in Atlanta trying to find and kill Stefan's doppelgänger as the events of the day before began to flood back to her as she decided to snuggle closer to Klaus seeking comfort in him rather than sneaking out of the bed before he woke up, once they woke up and discussed her leaving without him or without properly telling him before she headed back into the bayou after looking at her phone and seeing lot of missed calls and texts from Hayley as well as Jackson. The next two weeks seemed to go by so fast as Peyton and Klaus both made sure they were busy with everyday life which for Peyton was dive head first into werewolf business while Klaus continued to paint everything annoying him as well as create alliances. Peyton wore a white tank top underneath her cream sweater with studded shoulder detailing, a pair of jean, a pair of brown combat boots, a plaid coat and a dark burnt scarf. She wore her hair down in her natural wavy state with two side braids, her eye makeup was lightly smoked that matched her pink lip balm.

" hey what's going on here? Who are all these people?" Peyton said as she took cup of tea reheat Eve was offering her as she joined her and Hayley to see what all the hustle and bustle was about

" and why are they standing out here all weird and lurk-y?"cHayley said as she looked at the long line forming consisting of the new werewolves from different packs around the camp

" They've come from all over, all the packs" Eve told them as they both tried to think of reasons why they were all here as Peyton wondered if it was due to the curse being broken

" Why? To see twins that aren't even born yet?" Hayley said as she nodded towards Peyton's now seven month pregnant stomach as she began to stoke it at the mention of her children

" I was thinking more that it was because of the curse being broken but the babies makes sense" she said thinking that everyone was scared and intrigued about these babies of hers

"Forget the baby, these freaks...well they come here to see you" Oliver said coming out of the house to join the women as they talked about the people gathering around their camp

" me? Why me?" Peyton said now completely confused by him as she once again felt the urge to whack him firmly over the head as she wondered why he was always seemed to smug

" well both of you technically given the place your parents held in pack hierarchy but maybe they think you're gonna be the long-lost werewolf messiah or something" he said to them both

" Great...no pressure or anything, right Peyton?" Hayley said seeing that she looked slightly apprehensive and nervous about that prospect as she wondered what that all meant

" well I shall leave that to you big sister" she said emphasising the big sister part as she politely smiled at them before moving away from them and away from the gathering crowd

Peyton decided to stay out of the way of the new arrivals and of her own pack in fear that she would be asked to for some kind of werewolf based messiah like tricks as she wondered whether or not she would ever get used to large crowds of people as she hid away in the woods of bayou with a good book until eventually Hayley, Jackson and Oliver came to find her alongside Elijah who looked as if he was on some kind of mission behalf of a fraction as he went from one to another to deal with some business which was now arranging that all of the fractions send a representative to the witches's feast that would be held that night

" Your people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter" Elijah said trying to convince them that they should attend the festivities despite their feelings

" because of our shared history with the witches" Peyton said knowing that the witches seemed to make enemies with everyone supernatural world like vampires and werewolves

" yes, which is why it's important for the wolves to attend" he said knowing that it would show good faith and the strength of their treaty if everyone seemed to now be friends and happy

" Thanks but no thanks?" Hayley said knowing that she shared her sister's reservations about joining the witches to celebrate the magic that had trapped their people in wolf form for years

" Let's hear the man out" Oliver said to both of the women as they shared a look that only sisters could exchange despite them still getting to know one another due to being separated

" The witches are the ones that cursed our pack when we were at our weakest, they took advantage of our situation" Hayley said thinking about the in fighting before Marcel made his move

" not to mention the fact that they had been nothing but horrible to me since I arrived in New Orleans and you know that, Elijah" she said thinking about everything they had done to her

" I know I am well aware of why you might may be hesitant to accept this in invitation but Peyton, I am asking to consider this" he said knowing that she had more reason to hate them

" I can't just forgive and forget, I don't have it in me so no... We're not going" she said looking at all three of the men that seemed so eager to convince her to that this was the right thing

" It's a new day in the Quarter, Peyton and I agree with Oliver" Jackson said as the alpha that he was as Peyton and Hayley both realised how quiet he had been during this conversation

" wait you agree? Why?" Hayley said knowing that Jackson hated the witches just as much as anyone in their pack after what they had done to them as she wondered what was going on

" If we're gonna coexist then we have to play ball...We'll send a representative with a gift" Jackson said to Elijah as they both turned to see how unhappy Peyton was by this action

" great, I'm so glad that we discussed this" she said sarcastically as she gave them a tense smile as she turned and walked away from them since she needed a minute alone

" Peyton... That was too easy, they should never have been that easy to be convince" he said remembering that both Oliver and Jackson had been so eager to fight at the last party

" it's nice to know that I'm not the only one that's suspicious" she said thinking that something defiantly seemed off with the way that Oliver and Jackson were acting to this invitation of his

" Don't trust him or any of them in fact expect for your sister, she seems trustworthy and good like you" he said seeing the similarities between Peyton and Hayley that only sisters shared

" don't worry, I'm going to find out what's going on with them' she said looking to where Oliver and Jackson were huddled together whispering about something that they were planning

Peyton had tried to think of some way to find out what was going with Oliver and Jackson since it seemed as if they were clearly plotting something but knew that they would have kept it to themselves and wouldn't be likely have written it down for her to find so she decided to just keep an eye on them. As she got out of her trailer after her afternoon nap due to her pregnancy taking its toll on her energy slightly as she headed into small shack where food and other things were kept fro storage as she craved a certain snack, however for her place inside she could see Oliver and Jackson who seemed in deep conversation with Hayley as she decided enough was enough as she headed outside to confront them

" what? Are we in high school? You all stop talking when the nerdier friend comes over?" Peyton said annoyed that they had stopped talking when they noticed she was walking to them

" Peyton, it's not what you think" Hayley said trying to reassure her sister that nothing was going on without her although she knew now that wasn't the case as they had filled her in

"So why don't you take the hint and mind your own business?" Oliver said a little too rude for her liking as she decided to use force as she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as she shoved him against the wall

" I am so sick of the way you treat me, I get that you don't like how I've lived my life so far but this is my pack too now so that makes it my business" she said clearly anger and aggressive

" There's no need to get all riled up, it's not good for you or the babies Peyton" he said knowing that stress wasn't good for a pregnancy as he worried she might go into early labour

" he's right, you don't want anything to happen to my niece and nephew because someone like Oliver" Hayley said trying to remind her what was at risk whenever she got this angry

" you know what? I have tried to play nice with you! The last trimester of pregnancy is all hormones and mood swings-" she said twisting his arm tighter making him grunt in pain

" Peyton..." Jackson said in warning as he worried about how worked up she was getting as he looked to Hayley in the hopes that she would know of a solution to this problem of theirs

" unless you want me to snap your arm like a twig I suggest that you tell me what is going on" she said as if she hadn't heard Jackson's warning for her to stop this and calm down now

" You can go to hell" Oliver said through the pain of her twisting his arm behind his back as he wondered how a woman as pregnant as she was with twins was as strong as she was

" Oliver, knock it off! There's no reason to keep it from her" Jackson said thinking that she might be his wife one day like he had always wanted and there would be no secrets between them

" I can think of a reason...Tall and immortal and wears a pocket scarf" he said thinking about her friendship with Elijah and how he could ruin everything for them like their new deal

" Elijah? What does he have to do with this?" She said suddenly more confused than before as she wondered what exactly was going here that it involved at least of the original brothers

" Jackson, we need to tell her otherwise Oliver won't have an arm anymore" Hayley said quiet enough for only Jackson to hear as she watched as Oliver tried to fight back and failed

" you're right... Peyton, you're one of us and you deserve to know. Now, come on" he said urging her to let him go so that they could explain to her what was going on as to calm down

" fine... He's ok...sort of and I'm calmer than I was so explain now!" She said trying to pretend that she was calm and collected but slightly lost near the end of her sentence as she yelled

" We made an alliance that's gonna change everything for the wolves" he said as if that explained everything as she suddenly wondered who they had made this alliance with exactly

" An alliance with who?" She said almost demanding him to tell her as she had bad feeling that he was about to confirm her thoughts of who he had made this alliance with without her

" Jackson, just tell her" Hayley said seeing his hesitation at telling her since they both knew that she was going get more worked up and more annoyed at their revelation as she waited

" Klaus... We made an alliance with Klaus" he said as she watched her reaction as she grew tenser wondering what her now estranged boyfriend was up to and why she knew nothing

" klaus? Tell me everything now!" She said knowing that she needed to know everything before she went to talk to Klaus himself to find out what he was to now with his scheming

" Oliver, why don't we go and grab a cup of coffee? I'm guessing you could with a rest" Hayley said knowing they needed time alone as she tried to hide her smirk at what her sister had done to him

" Klaus wants us to rule the quarter and promised to provide us with moonlight rings" he told her as he waited for them to leave before beginning to tell her about the deal he made

" and moonlight rings are what exactly?" She said deciding to sit down on the chair by the door of the shack as she tried to focus on her babies to calm her down by stroking her belly

" they are like daylight rings, they'll keep us from turning at the full moon but our bite would still be lethal and we would have the perks of a wolf" he said to her as he moved to her level

" when did he make this alliance with you?" She said trying to think of when he had decided to go against Elijah's recently formed treaty by allowing the werewolves to superior to the others

" the night of the fraction party, he asked me not to tell you because he didn't want to worry or stress you right now" he said gesturing to her stomach hinting that he was trying to protect them

" so two weeks ago..." She said as she began to think about the deal and the moonlight rings as she tried to form a plan in her head to get the answers that she desperately needed

" what are you thinking?" He said recognising that look on her face that told him that she was clearly deep in thought about something as he wondered where this was going to lead to

" I'll go to the feast tonight as a representative for the werewolves, that way I can talk to Klaus and make my mind up about the rings" she said knowing that she had to see her boyfriend

Later that night in the French Quarter the witches's celebration was well under way by the time Peyton arrived in town as she witnessed the mass of tourist gather around as the three recently resurrected harvest who were each carried into the city on thrones as well a were dressed in the element that they represent as she spotted Davina in an orange dress to represent fire, as Genevieve welcomed everyone and began the festivities as each girl showed their powers over the elements. When it was over Peyton headed to where the party was being held she took a moment to compose herself as she held onto the gift she had gotten to give to her own harvest girl. She wore a black and white striped maternity dress with a red biker jacket and black peep toed block heels as well as black bucket bag. Peyton wore her hair in loose and slightly messy side braid, her eye makeup was slightly smoked that brought out hazel eyes and paired well with her pink rose coloured lips. As she got nearer to the entrance to notice that Elijah was there waiting for something as he spotted her

" I'm surprised that you are the one coming here and alone too, I thought for sure one of your colourful friends would be attending" Elijah said thinking about their eagerness at the invite

" I insisted on being the one to come and they didn't have choice in it plus you needed a representative right?" She said smiling at him as he thought about how stubborn she was

" well I'm glad that it's you and I'm sure my brother will be glad to see you too, shall we?" He said as held out his arm for her to take as they walked into the party together to see the festivities just in time for things to begin

" Welcome as is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away and no blessing be denied" she told the crowd

" if you'll excuse me, I have a gift to present" Peyton said as she noticed that the attendant wasn't allowing anyone to Davina a gift as she aimed to give it to her as it was picked for her

" I'm sorry, please present your gift to another such as earth" an attendant said to Peyton as she pointed to Monique as she turned to see Genevieve smiling at this as if this was her plan

" to her? Yeah that's not happening, this is for fire and she deserve a gift despite what your head bit-...witch thinks" she said as she placed her gift in front of Davina with a smile to help

" thank you Peyton" Davina said was touched by the fact that she stood up to the witches for he when no one else would as she showed that once again she cared about Davina so much

Peyton decided to go and grab a soft drink as she thought about the different plots that we're going on behind different people's back all in one city as she wondered how anyone could ever trust anyone as she thought back to the alliance Klaus was forming with the wolf as she realised that she had yet to see the father of her children. Soon she noticed that Davina had clear had enough of the plot against her as she got up from her throne and left the room, however a few minutes had passed without any sign of her return so Peyton decided to go and check on her when all of a sudden Klaus appeared with josh in toll closely followed by a concerned Davina as she wondered what he was up to now

" Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please" Klaus said as everyone turned their attention to him as Peyton and Elijah moved to the front of the crowd to see him better

" Klaus! What are you doing?" Peyton said in a low voice as she wondered if he was going to publicly and violently ruin the peace treaty that Elijah had been working so hard to achieve

" We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches but one very special witch has been utterly ignored, that seems a little unfair to me" he said echoing her thoughts

" No, I don't want your gift" Davina said as he offered her a gift like so many people had refused to give her due to the witches expect for Peyton who refused to be told what to do

" I understand why you would reject me given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please" he said offering her the gift again ad she took it

Klaus begins to move away from Josh and Davina to give them time alone as everyone goes back to the party as Peyton made a turn to leave the stairway too before as he eventually caught up with her as he gently placed a hand on her arm causing her to turn around to see who was trying to get her attention on as she smiled brightly as soon as she saw it was Klaus

" hello little red, you're looking as lovely as ever and I see our little wolves are doing well" he said smiled down to her very obvious pregnant stomach as he wished she was living with him

" yeah we're all good more so for seeing you now" she said knowing that no matter what was happening in the French Quarter or between them she was always happy to see him

" so I hear you made quite an impression with the wolves, my arrangement with them was supposed to be a secret and yet you forced it out of them" he said softly as he got on topic

" yeah I kind of umm...pinned Oliver against wall and threatened to break his arm if he didn't tell me" she said trying to appear sweet and innocent despite her aggressive actions earlier

" you shouldn't have done that, there was a reason why I didn't come to you and one of them was that I didn't want anything to happen to you three" he said thinking about all of the risks

" I know Jackson said as much but I'm a tough one and you know that as our children" she said trying to get him to understand that she made of stronger stuff than he realised yet

" I understand you're a bold woman as was your decision to represent them here today, on your own" he said thinking she was painting a target on her back for being the face of the wolves

" well I wasn't likely to bring a date was I?" She said making him laugh since he knew that she only had eyes for him despite moving out of the compound and living in the bayou lately

" no I guess not but I trust you'll do nothing to harm our cause" he said getting back to the topic of the rings as he wondered if she had figured out the reason why he was doing this

" I won't but mostly because I don't to caught up in the mess that'll happen when Elijah finds out, I mean are you really gonna go behind Elijah's back?" She asked thinking of Rebekah

" you know I was never sold in Elijah's peace treaty and I'm...I'm doing this for more reasons than just wanting more power" he said showing her that there more than power mattered to him now

" why are you doing this if not to create a werewolf army?" She said thinking that if the werewolves could control and enhance their abilities then they would be an unbeatable force

" twice now I've felt what you've felt every month since breaking your curse and I don't want you to ever feel that much pain again" he said trying to control his emotions as he said this

" you want to spare me the pain of turning every month? That's so sweet and in a way unbelievable romantic" she said smiling as her eyes filled with tears as her hormones took over slightly

" so I guess I will face my brother's wrath and whatever else gets in our way if it means saving and protecting you, my first and only real love" he said as he played with stray piece of hair

" again sweet but you're already playing Elijah so don't play game with me or try to manipulate me for one of your schemes" she said in a soft warning since she knew her heart couldn't take it

" never, you know you've come a long way, little red. I knew you were fierce and I knew you were clever but I never knew you were a queen" he said seeing the true leader in her now

" to be honest, neither did I. I'm just kinda winging everything right now" she said thinking about everything she had done lately had been in the heat of the moment and impulsive

" maybe or maybe it's instinct... What's going on? Let's investigate little red" he said as men with drums marched into the party as she took as his hand and headed over to the men

" Happy Fête des Béné have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard" one of the men said as everyone became worried as they took out razors to slit their wrist with

" oh my god!... This can't be good" Peyton said as she looked around to see all the vampires in the room begin to get lured in by the blood and were more likely to give in to their blood lust

" whatever happens stay close to me" Klaus said wrapping his arm around her waist securely in case this situation got any worse like it was promising to be since it was Marcel's big move

" Control yourselves! This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement" Elijah said to the vampires in the crowd as he tried to remind of the peace treaty that they had all agreed to

All of a sudden the lights in the room went out as the vampires took advantage of this moment of darkness and concealment to feed on the bleeding drummers before moving onto the other humans in the room as Genevieve screamed at someone to remove the harvest girl from harm as the room was filled screaming. During all of the chaos Peyton was separated from Klaus as someone ran into them tearing them apart causing her to fall to the ground, soon the lights came back on to reveal the mess created by the hunger vampires as klais trod to look for Peyton

" Peyton?... Peyton!" He said beginning to panic when he was getting no response pr answer at her name being called and by the fact that he couldn't see her among the crowd of bodies

" Klaus, I'm here" she said trying to sit up as he ran to her side as he noticed the blood running down her forehead as he helped to her feet not being able to miss her grunts of pain

" oh thank god! Are you ok?" He said noticing the way that she finding hard to stand on her own without support as she looked around the crowd of bodies and the message on the wall

" I don't know, my back hurts a little... I can't believe Marcel would do this especially with Davina so near" she said thinking of his no kids rule as she tried to stay calm over this

" I can but don't worry about that... Come on, let's get you out of here" he said recognising that she needed to get some rest as well as to allow the babies's blood to heal her properly

Klaus drove Peyton to the bayou and made her promise to call him if she experienced any pain or if anything happened to the babies since he was worried about the fallout from her being to pushing to the ground as she gently kissed to reassure him that she would before going back into the bayou as she began to look for Jackson so that they could discuss matters further on the moonlight front as well as to tell him what had happened at the party

" I'm in and I know I was against the plan because I wanted to believe to peace was achievable" she said sitting on one of the log as he place one foot on it as he listened to her

" so what changed your mind?" He said wondering if it was the attack on the party guest or whatever conversation that she might have had with Klaus on the matter of their rings

" there will always be power hungry people that will stomp on the weak to get what they want and at some point they stop caring who" she said as her hormones began to make her teary

" It's survival of the fittest, we need to protect ourselves and we we need to protect each other" he said meaning more than the pack looking for its member but more them personally

" so we accept Klaus's help to create the rings but no more secrets, we tell each everything and leave Klaus to me" she said knowing that both condition would make this work better

" that seems fair I guess...this will change things for us I promise" he said knowing that without the restrictions on them then they could do and take whatever they wanted like they used to

" if you say, I'm more of a wait and see kind of person" she said before letting out a small groan as she moved slightly as she placed a hand on her stomach as he became alarmed

" are you ok? Is it the babies?" He said worried that all of the stress over the last day or so was beginning to affect her and take its toll on her and her pregnancy as he worried about her

" I'm ok, it's just a little cramping which is completely normal all things considering" she said as she tired to convince him that she was okay and wasn't about to go into labour any time soon

" ok then, why don't we join the others by the fire?" He sad knowing that they would be wondering and worried about they had gotten to as he knew they had been talking for awhile

" only if you promise that we came make s'mores because I'm suddenly craving them" she said with a smile as he laughed at how she was always hungry, however they were unaware of the fact that Klaus was watching them from the trees in the bayou woods


	23. Chapter 23: an unblinking death

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x19 of the originals which follows both Hayley and Peyton just go to show more of the werewolf based story line and of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

If you have any suggestions for baby names for the twins then let me know via pm or reviewing! Could use some ideas!

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 23: an unblinking death

Things had been quiet since Marcel's attack on the supernatural community during the witches's feast but things between the different fractions were different tense as none of them trusted each other after what happened especially when it came to the vampire as they were the ones who had lured into attacking despite all of Elijah attempts to keep his peace treaty in tact, however all of the fractions were now weary and kept within their own areas. However Peyton had more important things going in on such as the deal with Klaus for him to prepare the moonlight rings for her pack and her due date which was approaching in a few months which was why Eve had finally convinced Peyton that she needed to prepare for the birth. Peyton was wearing a blue Henley jersey top that reminded of her one that Klaus might wear, a pair of jeans and a pair of black ankle boots. She wore her hair in a side braid before being pulled into a low messy wavy ponytail, her eye makeup consisted of light grey eyeshadow with black eyeliner while her lipgloss was dark beige colour.

" That's it, inhale and release" Eve said to Peyton as she tried to help her learn different key pregnancy breathing skills as they walked through what to do if she went into labour soon

"I guess this means no epidural? Are you sure I can't do this thing in a hospital filled with the nice doctors and the nice drugs?" Peyton said not wanting to think about a natural birth

" Honey, the werewolves have been having babies out here since before you were born and in fact you were born out here so stop worrying" she said thinking about her and Hayley's birth

" yeah about how many of those births were twins? I mean according to the books, a twin pregnancy has twice the risks" she said knowing it could complications or simply early labour

" trust I know what I am doing, you and the babies will be fine" she said trying to reassure her as she wondered if she had been thinking about giving birth a lot since it seemed like she had

" and then what, Eve? I don't even know what it's like to have a mother, let alone be one or even be a family" she said knowing that she knew what not to do from her wide experience

"Trust me, when the time comes you'll know exactly what to do. I'm betting as soon as you holding your babies in your arms" she said knowing they would all bond almost at once

" I hope so but its not even that, I mean there's the whole bayou or compound issue and the theres Klaus" she said as she sit up with the help of Eve since she had been laying down

" you don't think that he'll help out because I'm pretty sure that you won't be doing this alone" she said thinking about how Jackson would there for her as well as others like Elijah and her

" no I'm pretty sure that Klaus will be involved and help out, it's more the finer details of things like me living here and him living there" she said wishing this pregnancy was slightly normal

" hey sorry to interrupt but you have a guest" Hayley said knocking the door to the small shack that they were in as she sense that her sister was beginning to get upset by something

" hello, I wonder if I might have a quick word with the conspirators of a supposed uprising" he said as she realised that Klaus must have told him about the deal he made with the wolves

" yeah sure...umm Hayley, can you get Oliver and Jackson then meet in the barn?" She said as Hayley nodded before leaving them alone with Eve as he helped her up to her feet seeing ear struggling

" I'm guessing that Klaus told you about the deal he made with us" she said as she smiled to Eve before heading into her trailer to grab her black biker jacket and her blue Paisley scarf

" not in so many words, I found him looking for our mother's grimoire for the moonlight ring spell" he said as he was watching her stepping in case that she fell and hurt herself or the babies

" I thought it was weird that he would open up to you like that...they should in here and take it easy on them" she said knowing that he was known as the nice one he could be harsh

" I will try... I am going to be blunt with you, you're making a grave mistake" he said to them as Peyton rolled her eyes since it was as if she hadn't asked him to be nice and understanding

" So you're just worried about us, is that it?" Oliver said narrowing his eyes at Elijah as Peyton got the urge once again to punch him in the face as she walked over to stand by Jackson

" Look Elijah, we know all about your brother's reputation-" Jackson said trying to be very diplomatic about what he was about to say next since he knew it would blow the peace treaty

" some of us more than others" Oliver said giving Peyton a look since they all knew about her relationship with Klaus as well as the fact that she had seen the things he was capable of

" but if there is even a chance that these rings can help us take control of our curse-" Jackson said pointedly as he continued in with what he was saying before Oliver interrupted him again

" our gift" Oliver said making it clear that he believed that their ability to turn during a full moon was a blessing in disguise rather than a bad thing like most of the werewolves in their pack

" of course you think that, make one more stupid comment and I will smack your head off a wall" Peyton said as Elijah raised an eyebrow at Hayley as he silently asked about the outburst

" her mood swings and emotions have been a little unpredictable lately" Hayley said low enough for just him to hear as she was standing next to him since she didn't want to upset her

" either way, we don't care what he's really after as long as it helps us as much as it promises to" Jackson said thinking about what the rings could mean to him and to his pack of wolves

I see, there are those in the Quarter who will consider this a great provocation" Elijah said trying to warn them that this might not be the best move that they had ever made before

"most of the people in the quarter hate us because of what we are and the fact that we exist" Hayley said in an annoyed tone as she wondered how he didn't see that during the last party

" she's right on so many levels, think about everything that's happened to me since I came here or the way I've been treated" she said thinking about all the dog related jokes about her

" You signed a pledge and you looked me in the eye as you did so" he said to Peyton as he was still surprised that she was going along with this and with one of Klaus's schemes

" and I meant it at the time but then Marcel attacked and showed me that peace can't happen while everyone is still so angry" she said trying to explain to him that this was act of protection

"We don't want a fight, we just want a better life Elijah" Hayley said backing up her sister as she thought about life out of the bayou and in the quarter that might be more civilised

" Allegiance with my brother will guarantee you anything but that" he said not wanting any of them especially Peyton and Hayley along with the unborn twins to get hurt because of this

" despite my feelings about him, Peyton has faith in him and I trust her" Hayley said knowing that she would rather her sister wasn't pregnant or dating the original hybrid but was happy

" what the hell is that?" Jackson said interrupting their disagreement as they all stopped and heard the sound of a motorbike coming closer as they wondered what was going on now

" which one of you is in charge?" The man on the motorbike said as he noticed the five of them coming outside as he looked between them as if trying to work who was who

" who's asking?" Jackson said stepping in front of Peyton as he noticed how she was about to step forward to deal with the man as he tried to protect for her and the babies getting hurt

Elijah began to work towards the man slowly as he realised that something was off about him as he decided to work on instinct and attack him just as the motorbike that he was on exploded causing everyone to impacted by the black in some way as the encampment was filled with screaming and cries of pain. Elijah stood up as his clothes and skin were both covered in ash as well as burnt a little as he bent down to check on Hayley who had a cut on her head as he helped up to check on her more throughly before they note went to deal with the aftermath of the blast while Jackson and Peyton woke up from the blast together with ringing ears as he made a move first to check on her since she had landed in her stomach

" Peyton, are you okay?" Jackson said as he stood up in order to help her to her feet since he could knew that she was struggling to get up on her own die to her large pregnancy stomach

" yeah I'm ok... Oh god...it's ok, come here. Jackson, do me a favour and get him of here? He doesn't need to see this" she said as she gently cradled the young before handing him over

" yeah sure, just be safe okay?" He said looking around at the amount of different hazards that she might fall over since he knew her centre of gravity wasn't the best right now as it once was

" Hayley, she's over here! Peyton!" Elijah said noticing that Jackson was picking up a small child before walking away from Peyton to take the child to safety as Peyton looked around

" Elijah, Hayley...we need to help them" Peyton said feeling somewhat helpless at the fact that some of their people had gotten hurt like this or worse while their families and kids watched

" it's wolfsbane" Elijah said as him and Hayley sat next to an injured man while Peyton remained standing Sidney she knew that she would struggle to get up as they examined him

" It must have been in the gas tank. You're the fastest so take him and anyone else who can't walk on their own" Peyton said trying to work out the best way to deal with this situation

" It's okay, Elijah. I'll stay with her and right now they need your help" Hayley said seeing his hesitation at to leaving the pregnant Peyton behind while all of this was going on around them

"Just hang in there, okay?" They heard Oliver say as they turned to see him dealing with a female werewolf who had been impaled in the leg with a tree branch as he went to remove it

" Oliver, no!...seriously? Give me your shirt...now! Hayley, hold this in place" she said as she put pressure on the wound before wrapping the shirt around it and placed a tree branch in it

"How did you learn how to do that?" Hayley said watching her sister awe since she knew exactly what to do and how all the while still staying calm as can be while treating the she wolf

" you learn a lot when you basically raise yourself and aren't allowed to go to hospital" she said thinking about the neglectful foster parents she had who sometimes refused her help

" Argh! Vampires! They don't even have the guts to do their own dirty work themselves, I mean why bother when you can just compel some poor son-of-a-bitch to do it for you? 1I say we hit them back...hard!" Oliver said as he stood up and threw a trashcan in the air out of anger

" Stay here, Hayley I need you to look after everyone until I get back" she said to both of them as Oliver suddenly gave her an idea who might have organised an attack like this on them

" why? Where the hell are you going?" She said already knowing that she was going to hate whatever answer she was going to give her as she saw the look in her eyes plotting a plan

" if this was vampires then I'm pretty sure that I can guess who gave the order so I'm gonna go find Marcel" she said glad that her car keys were already in her biker jacket pocket

" really? You're just going to walk up to him defenceless and heavily pregnant might I add and what? Ask him nicely?" Hayley said wondering how her sister could think was a good plan

" not exactly, my vampire bestie left me some fun toys to use on vampires I don't like such as wooden stakes and a vervain grenade" she said with a sickly sweet smile as she left them

Peyton got in her car as she began to further away from the bayou where she had left her pack in slight chaos as she realised she would have to call Elijah to stop him from worry about where she was or whether she was okay but knew that he was going to be furious with her as well try to talk her into coming back to the bayou with the pack and him as she called him

" Peyton? Why are you calling me? Where are you?" He said sounding completely confused by the fact that she was calling him since he had thought that she was still nearby everyone

" I have something I need to do but I'll be back as soon it's done and over with" she said a little more detached than she usually sounded as he wondered what she was about to do

" Peyton, I'll ask you again...where are you?" He said sensing that whatever she was about she was to do was rash and possibly dangerous which mean that he needed to be there

" yeah I'm not going to tell you because I know you and you would stop me from doing this so just look after the pack and my sister for me" she said knowing that she worried about them all

Back in the bayou

While Elijah was on the phone to Peyton to find out what was going on, Jackson and Hayley stood around him as they waited to hear what was going on since it seemed weird that she would just leave while all of this was going although Jackson sensed that Hayley knew about what Peyton was up to then she was letting on since she had became close to her sister as she could despite being apart for so many years which was why he was more curious about what was happening when Elijah had finished his call with Peyton

" she hung up on me, I can't believe she did that" Elijah said sensing that Peyton was taking this attack on the bayou wolves to heart and was beginning to give into that anger again

"Is she okay?"Jackson said with an edge to his voice as he worried about how the impact may have affect her or the twins she was carrying as he wished that none of this was happening

" apparently yes, although she didn't quite give as much details as I would have liked" he said knowing that he didn't like the fact that she was going off on her own without protection

" I'm assuming you know more about what's she doing?" Jackson asked Hayley realising how quote she was being compared to how he would have thought as she didn't seem worried

" yeah I do but I'm sworn to secret, well actually I'm not but I'm not telling" she said sounding a little juvenile as she decided to stick to her guns and not tell them anything too major

" anyway It's a good thing that bomb went off where it did, could've been a lot worse. We all could've got killed" Jackson said changing the topic as he looked around the encampment

" unless...Get everyone out of here! Now!" He said thinking for a moment before noticing a bomb under a trailer as eight different bombs began to go off in the camp as he tried to help

Once all the bombs were finished going off, the less injured wolves in the bayou began to go around the area as the tried to treat the slightly more seriously injured people as well as deal with their dead with dignity which had led Elijah to notice Jackson sitting near a recently deceased werewolf while he had been looking for Hayley to uphold his promise to Peyton concerning her older sister as he saw how much all of this was beginning to hurt him since these were his people

" Jackson, she's gone" Elijah said gently since he tried to get him to move away from her to rest in peace while they went to deal with everything going on as they heard Hayley shouting

" Jack! Elijah! Somebody help me! It's Eve... Shh, you're going to be okay" she said trying to comfort Eve as she was pinned underneath an overturned trailer that was crushing her a little

" Eve?! Just hold on, it's okay" Oliver said as him, Jackson and Elijah all being to lift the trailer off of him while Hayley gently dragged her away so that they could place it on the ground

" we need to get her inside and resting" Jackson said realising that most of the weight of the trailer had been placed on her midsection meaning she was at risk of some internal injuries

" Eve, I need to check you out ok? I'll be as gently as I can" Hayley said as she lifted her Eve's top as she used her limited medical knowledge to make sure that Eve was going to be ok

" that wound should be healing by now" Elijah said wondering what was prevent her from healing since he knew that there wasn't any wolfsbane in the recently exploded eight bombs

" She never killed anyone and never activated the werewolf gene. So she can't heal like us" Oliver said knowing that she had some small degree of healing from just having the gene

" Eve never wanted to be a werewolf or take a life, like most of us" she said thinking that none of them really wanted this life except for maybe Oliver who seemed to enjoy every moment

" My blood, it could heal her if you want me to..." Elijah said offering to it to Hayley since he could tell that all of this was hard on her and would be on Peyton when she came back

" Vampire blood? Trust me she'd rather die" he said making it clear that one it wasn't Hayley's decision and two that it wasn't option since Eve would object to be fed vampire blood to heal

" If we don't do something then that is what's going to happen!" Hayley said thinking that maybe Peyton was right when she snapped at Oliver since he was so infuriating at time

"Look, we can't just let them get away with this" Oliver said looking at Elijah as if it was him who had launched this attack in the bayou instead of remembering that he had tried to help

" wait who? The vampires? We don't even know who's to blame" Jackson said as he wished that Oliver would calm down and relax a little so that they could deal with this before moving on

" The hell we don't! And if we don't fight back then they'll just do it again" he did before walking out of the shack in anger due to Jackson showing him who was the alpha right now

" great! As if we didn't have enough to worry, Oliver decides to have a tantrum like a big toddler" Hayley said growing more and more frustrated by everything that had happened

French Quarter

Obvious about what was happening back in the bayou, Peyton decided to go the vampire bar called the pit where she knew that they all liked to hang out especially since everything that had happened with Marcel and Klaus. She had decided to to head there since she knew that at least one person would know where Marcel was hiding out but first she opened her trunk to find the box of vampire related weapons that Stefan had given her in case she ever needed them as she grabbed a wooden stake and some other weapon in case she needed them too before heading inside the bar to the vampires surprise

[Hayley barges into the hideout where Diego and the other vampires have been hanging out]

" You got some nerve coming up in here, mama" Diego said showing that hated her both because what she was and who was dating since everything had changed for him due to Klaus

" didn't anyone ever tell you not to piss off a pregnant werewolf?" She said trying to be calm as she kicked his chair causing him to fall before pushing him against the wall with a stake to his chest

" what the hell are you doing?" He said wondering what had caused this is amount of anger since she had never shown this side of herself as she pierced his chest slightly with the stake

[Hayley knocks Diego flat on his back, and he jumps back up and growls at her. Hayley pushes him up against a wall and shoves a stake into his chest, just missing his heart]

" Someone attacked my pack in the Bayou this morning so I'm not in the mood for games and you would like to die then you'll tell me what I want to know" she told him with no messing

" which is what?" Diego said realising that the sooner he told her whatever it is that she wanted to know then the sooner he would have the stake threaten to kill him out of his chest

" since I don't see any genius mastermind-types around here... Why don't you just tell me where Marcel is and we can stop this before it gets worse?" She said digging it in deeper

" you won't kill me, you don't have it in you" he said deciding to call end buff since he knew that actually killing someone took a lot more than just threaten to do so even with a weapon

" you think I won't do it? There families out there and innocent children, people that didn't deserve to be blown to pieces" She said thinking about everyone who died or been injured

" He used to keep a place...1917 Patterson, if he's still around then he'll be there" he said feeling guilty as he thought about his own family that once been slaughtered due to the supernatural

" see? That wasn't so hard" she said taking the stake out of his heart before heading out of the bar where she headed for her car so that she could drive to Marcel's loft to confront him

While she was driving to the address that Diego had given her in order to find Marcel, Peyton to think about the type of person he would have to be in order to organise that kind of attack on the bayou as she realised that maybe going through with her plan alone wasn't the best idea as she waited until she had arrived at the docks nearby Marcel's loft before calling for help on the one person she knew she would need and someone who was completely unaware of everything going on with her

Hayley calls Klaus as she walks over to where Marcel is staying. Klaus is still helping Cami and Father Kieran]

" hey Klaus, where are you? I could kind use you about now" she said trying not to let her emotions show through her voice as she spoke but knew he would sense something anyway

" His wrath burns against you, demon." Fairer Kieran said as she heard him through the phone as she wondered what was going on with his hex and what Klaus was doing with him just now

" is that Kieran? I'm guessing his hex is affecting him more now" she said sensing that he was having a bad day too like she was as she suddenly wondering whether this could be simple

" indeed it is which is why I'm in a bit of a situation here, little... Is everything ok?" He said gesturing to Josh to take his place in holding down Kieran so that he could go into the hall

" not really, somebody sent a suicide bomber out to the Bayou this morning with a tank full of wolfsbane" she said to him as he leaned against the wall closing his eyes as thought of this

"What? Where are you? Are you ok?" He said thinking about how everything heated up between the different fractions since they had all signed his brother's peace treaty in vain

" I'm in the city now but the docks and I'm fine for now but I figured an attack like that must have been Marcel" she said telling him what she had been thinking since the bomb went off

" why Marcel?" He said knowing that it sounded a little underhanded for Marcel not to directly attack the wolves but then again lately he found it hard to predict what Marcel was going to do

" He's hated the wolves for years and after that stunt he pulled with the witches... Why not us next?" She said knowing that he was trying to take back the city and hurt those who hurt him

" and I'm guessing you have a plan" he said sensing that whatever she was thinking he wasn't going to like it since she had a bad habit of going off on her own to do dangerous things

" yeah I kind of tortured his location out of Diego so that I could confront him on it but I don't want to this alone" she said in a small voice that made his heart squeeze with pain at her fear

" listen to me, you won't have to do it alone. I'm going to come and find you as soon as I am done here but until I do, please be safe and stay out of trouble" he said knowing that it seemed to follow her

" I will, I'll text you the address and keep you updated... Klaus? I love you" she said realising that she could have died without him hearing that one last time or her saying it one last time

" I love you too and I'll continue to tell you that many years to come as well as show you, hold on to that" he said knowing that she needed to keep fighting for what was ahead of her

Peyton ended the call with Klaus as she took a moment to collect herself and her thoughts before walking the small distance to where Marcel's loft was as she tried to walk in softly as to not attract any attention from Marcel since she knew the element of surprise would be key over his advance strength and speed, however she she entered the loft she realised that he had been waiting for her

" Come on in and have a seat, I'd offer you a drink but..." He said gesturing to her large baby bump that carried her twins as she began to look around his near bare loft rather than at him

" nice place, I half expect you to be living in box" she said thinking about how he had been exiled from the quarter by Elijah due to everything that had happened with Rebekah long ago

" Oh it's just temporary, a friend hooked me up and believe it or not I still got a few of those kicking around" he said pouring himself a glass of bourbon for him and some water for her

" I'll chose not to believe it, all things considered" she said thinking that even if he wasn't guilty of planting the bomb then he was still very guilty for the attack on the witches

" see I need friends to keep me informed and to warn me when someone is coming looking to blame me for things that I didn't do" he said putting his drink down as he helped with her coat

" does that happen a lot or do you have a guilty conscious?" She said placing her jacket on the back of a chair as she placed the wooden stake in by her side as she sat in the chair

" and for the record, you didn't have to work Diego like that. You and I are long overdue for a chat" he said surprising her as he took a seat on the couch in front of her as he watched her

" are we? Ok fine if you want talk then talk because I would to hear that this is about" she said placing a hand on her swollen stomach but still managing to look fierce and threaten as usual

" Tough girl, you're a lot like your dad in that way" he said as he watched the shock and surprise wash over her face as she let his words sink in as she thought about her father

" my dad? You knew my dad?" She said realising that due to being pregnant she was constantly thinking about biological mother but rarely thought about her biological father

" yeah I knew him, I knew your whole family. In fact if you knew them like I did, you'd know just how many enemies they have" he said thinking about he knew from the past about her family

" what do you mean?" She said now knowing for sure that he wasn't the one who had attacked the wolves in the bayou but was thinking that he might have an idea who might have

" In the nineties, it was the Crescent wolves who took over the city or tried to. They lived to throw down, were good at it too. They didn't care who they killed as long as they got more power" he told her thinking about how much he had admired the way they did things back

" So the Crescent curse was your way of stopping the big bad wolves? How heroic of you, I mean really you deserve a key to the city for that" she said sarcastically and almost bitterly

" It was either that or kill them all and I'm not big on indiscriminate slaughter. See, I have this thing about kids" he said getting up to walk a little as she sat on the chair and watched him

"'So I've heard, it explains the whole Davina thing plus I semi know your story" she said thinking about he had only been a boy when Klaus had found him and took him as his own

" Yeah but you did more than just hear about it, Grace Labonair...You're living proof" he said completely shocking and stunning her as he called her by her biological name that was hidden

" you know who am I? How?!" She said almost demanding since she knew that it was dangerous for people like Marcel to know who she really was and who her babies would be

" I saw how interested you were in those Crescents and after your little family reunion out at the old plantation house, I started to put two and two together" he said explaining himself

" Tell me something, Marcel. Did you kill my parents? Because the story goes that my parents were found dead and I was nowhere to be seen" she said knowing that no one knew the truth

" There was in-fighting among the wolves. Your folks were laying low and somebody turned on them. I honestly don't know who. I got there afterwards, found you in your crib" he said to her

" Give me one good reason why I should believe anything that you have to say" she said thinking about all the reasons she had to not and to distrust him like his plots against Klaus

" hey believe whatever you want but you were one of the last Labonair. I mean could've been a lot of leverage for our side but instead I took you to Kieran" he said remembering that day

" wait Kieran is the reason I was put into the foster system?" She said thinking that in a weird way the system that she hated so much ended up saving her life despite her horrible experience

" he was meant to get you adopted by a nice family but time wasn't in our favour and I am sorry about that" he said knowing a child shouldn't go through what they had as children

" yeah I guess you get it...what's that?" She said as he placed a large duffel bag on the table in front of her as she began to wonder where this was going now since it was all unpredictable

"Money mostly but it's just stuff you need to start over someplace safe for you and your babies" he said gesturing to her stomach again as she considered his deal for a second

" why? Why are you doing this?" She said thinking that none of this made sense as she thought back on the fact that she had come here to yell and to hurt him for the bombing

" Whatever happened in the Bayou, I'm not your guy but the way things are going? Eventually I might have to be and I don't to hurt any of you" he said knowing he didn't mothers or kids

" so you want me out of town for protection, so that you can't hurt me? And it has nothing to with the fact that Klaus and Elijah would follow me?" She said doubting his words and actions

" I can't say that wouldn't be a positive side effect but it's not my main reason" he said knowing that he would prefer to fight and kill Klaus than simply get rid of him or him to leave

" So why don't you leave and follow your own advice rather than stay here and torture yourself?" She said knowing that he had to be haunted by memories and how things used to be

" I was born here, Peyton" he said knowing that for better or worse he couldn't just leave this town that he had called home for so long since it was part of who he was and who he would be

" So was I and what's left of my family is here but more than that Klaus is here and despite what you think I love him..." She said getting up as he knew she had to leave soon to go back

" hey the guy on the bike? The bomber? Word is he had a gambling problem, owed money to the casinos and more importantly, to the humans who run them" he said glad that he had looked into it for her

" thanks for the lead and thanks for talking to me about my parents" she said genuinely as she grabbed her jacket and stake as she gave him a smile before heading for the door again

" And Peyton? When things get bad, remember I tried to get you clear of it again" he said wanting her to know that he had tried to save again and didn't want anything to happen to her

" I'm sorry I should have warned you about stubborn I can be" she said knowing that it was a family trait as she put on jacket and walked back out onto the dock where her car was parked

By the time that Peyton arrived at the bayou it was getting dark as she trie to process everything that happened with Marcel such as learning that him and Kieran had been the ones to save her and hide her away all these years as well as that it was now looking like the human were the ones that had attacked the wolves in the bayou for some reason yet to be discovered. As she got out of her car and headed toward the encampment she could see that the bayou was in an even bigger mess that when she left as she wondered what happened before hearing Oliver's voice giving everyone what she thought was meant to be an inspiring speech as she spotted Elijah watching and walked over to him

" They are counting on our doubts! That's right! Yeah! They are counting on our fears! That's right! Right!" She heard Oliver say to the masses surround him by the bonfire eager to listen

" thank you for staying... Wait what's going on? What is he doing?" She asked Elijah as she realised that it sounded like he was starting an uprising against Jackson who was the alpha

" Come morning, they will know that we are not cowards! That we are not afraid!" Oliver said continuing to rile up the crowd around him as she wondered if he knew or cared who 'they' were

" He's making a move for power in the wake of tragedy, he scared and angry and he's not alone in that. There was another attack after you left" he said wondering where she had been

" what do you mean another attack? How bad was it?" She said looking around as she realised that it made sense since the encampment wasn't this bad when she had left

" eight bombs went off in different areas of the camp, also there's something you should about your friend Eve... She was badly injured..." He said struggling to tell her what had happened

" Elijah, just tell me whatever it is" she said not wanting to go into the shack just yet without hearing this but she was also impatient to know how badly injured Eve was due to the bombs

" she died earlier this evening...Hayley and Jackson will need your help as well as your support" he said hoping that she knew that she could look to him and his brother for both

" yeah and not just with Eve but that idiot over there too" she said more angry towards Oliver after hearing that he was doing this even after someone he was close to has died so recently

" They will want vengeance, blood for blood and unfortunately in troubled times people do not look for the best but rather the loudest" he said as they listened to Oliver's speech and cheers

" yeah well I can be loud but first I need to go and see if my sister is okay... Thank you for today" she said with a sad smile before heading over to the shack to see Eve's body

" I'm just glad I was here to help and don't worry, I will inform Klaus that you are okay" he said stopping her before leaving himself as he wonder what Klaus had gotten up to all day

" hey guys..." She said softly before beginning to cry as she looked over to both a grieve Jackson and Hayley then to Eve's body still laying on the bed as they got up to hug her

Much later that night well after midnight, Peyton found herself in the middle of the courtyard at the compound due to the fact that she couldn't sleep after everything that had happened that day which what had led her to grabbing her shoes and coat before getting into her car despite the late hour. Peyton wore plaid pyjama pants, a grey tshirt that showed off her baby bump, a dark blue hoodie, dark grey buttoned jacket and a pair of navy converse. She wore her hair mostly down with half of it up in a small messy bun, she had took off most of her make up but she had slight panda eyes from crying all night which was part of the reason she was wearing her glasses. She headed into the study where she figured either Klaus or Elijah would probably be as found Klaus sitting at the desk reading his mother's grimoire as she knocked on the door gently

" hey I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Peyton said walking into the study as Klaus turned his attention to her as Klaus felt his heart ache as soon as he saw her tear streaked face

" not at all, everything ok little red?" He said walking towards her as he couldn't help but notice her puffy red eyes and slight pink nose that were tell tale signs that she had been crying

" not really, I couldn't sleep... My brain wouldn't shut off, I just kept thinking about everything" she said thinking about she had been tossing and turning in her new make shift bedroom

" Elijah filled me in on what happened when you left, I'm sorry that this happened Peyton and about Eve. I know you were becoming close" he said as she pulled the sleeves over her hands

" yeah we were and I wasn't even there when she... I'm sorry about Kieran, Josh called me" she said knowing that she wasn't the only one that had lost someone or was grieving

" thank you, although seeing you makes me feel better" he said as he gently pulled her into a hug or much as he could with her pregnant stomach in between them as she relaxed into him

" me too... Can I stay tonight? I always sleep better when I'm with you" she said as he nodded and helped her with her jacket as she hoped that he would agree as she needed him right now

" of course you can, to me this is still your home. Plus did you really think I would let you go after seeing you like this? Let's go to bed little red" he said kissing her forehead as he led her to their bedroom


	24. Chapter 24: a closer walk with thee

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x20 of the originals, I've highlighted the parts involving the other side in italics just to make it stand out and different from normal as well as have switched around and changed some lines to fit around the whole klaus Peyton relationship. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

 **If you have any suggestions for baby names for the twins then let me know via pm or reviewing! Could use some ideas!**

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 24: a closer walk with thee

 _The majority of the residents of the French Quarter were currently lining up to pay their respects to the recently deceased Father Kieran including his niece Cami as well as Francesca, Genevieve, Elijah and Peyton who was nervously looking for Klaus was running late for some unknown reason, he eventually arrived at the church after everyone had taken their seats as he quickly said hello to Cami who was clearly grieving for her uncle as he went to pay his respects to Kieran who's casket was now closed as he went to open it to see him but instead when he opened the casket he found that his friend had gone and was replaced by two babies that he knew almost immediately were his son and daughter_

 _" Hi there, little ones...aren't they beautiful, Peyton?...Peyton!" He said cooing at his twins up as he turned around to see their mother and his love getting her heart ripped out by Mikael_

 _" greetings boy!" Mikael said as he staked him with the white oak stake before he could go to Peyton or pick up his babies causing blood to pour out of his month as he began to choke him_

Suddenly Klaus woke up from his nightmare as he sat up in bed panting and gasping after calling out Peyton's name without meaning to due to being a half dream like state as the images from his nightmare stayed with him despite being wide awake as he felt the woman beside beginning to stir due to his sudden movement as she gently turned around to see what was wrong. Peyton wore a black tank top, a black lace bralette and a pair of red patterned shorts as well as had no makeup on and had her down in her natural waves that were close being curls in her sleep.

" shhhh, I'm right here... You okay?" Peyton said as she sat up to see him place his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees that were raised as she tried to work him out

" I'm sorry little red, I didn't mean to wake you" he said feeling back since he knew that she needed her sleep as she was finding it hard to sleep with the babies kicking a lot more

" it's okay, I'd rather you wake me so I can comfort you than you going through this alone" she said still not knowing what this was exactly yet as she wished that he would open up to her

" I know,it's one of the many reasons why I love you" he said knowing that while his father had always seen him as a monster while Peyton had always seen him as anything but a monster

" I should hope so... Want to tell me what's going on with you?" She said wondering what could have caused that kind of reaction from him since she could tell he was really terrified

" it's was just a bad dream... A nightmare really" he said not wanting to stress her out or to worry her with the details of his dream as she suddenly got an idea from his words about it

" well it just so happens I know the perfect remedy to nightmares, I'll be right back" she said getting out of bed after kissing him on the cheek as she headed into the kitchen for a second

" what is this?" He said once she had come back with two mugs full of warm milk as she handed him his before placing her own on the bedside table so that she get back into bed

" warm milk, Stefan used to always give me this when I had nightmares... I would constantly relive my first kill in my dreams" she said explaining why she had them due to his questioning look

" thank you for this... I saw my father, he tore out your heart and killed me in front of our children" he said in a small whisper after taking a sip from his mug of that soothed him

" that's awful but listen to me it was only dream, Mikael is dead and I am okay... We're okay" she said taking his hand as she pressed a kiss to his palm before placing it on her stomach

" but it was so real and for a moment there I was convinced I had lost you" he said finishing his milk and placed it on the table beside him as he turned to focus on their twins and her

" but you didn't and you won't... How many times have you had this dream?" She said sensing that this was nothing to new to him as she knew he was less likely to wake her up

" for a few nights now and before you get worked up, I didn't want to worry you when I knew you're already worried about everything going on in the bayou" he said as he knew stress wasn't good for her or the babies

" I still wish that you would have told me, I hate thinking of you going through this alone" she said thinking back on what he had been like when she had first woke up to check on him

" it's better now than you're laying next to me in bed again, the last few nights I've just watched you sleep and it calms me down" he said thinking how peaceful she seemed sleeping

" you've been watching me sleep? That isn't creepy at all but I have to admit it's nice to sleep next to you again and be near you" she said feeling guilty that she wasn't in the bayou

" as I have, it's something I've defiantly missed...come closer little red, we could both do with some more sleep" he said as he placed his arm around her as she snuggled closer to him

In the morning Peyton woke up to find that side of the bed next to her was empty rather than filled with the warm body of her boyfriend and instead found a note explaining that Klaus had decided to leave her in bed since he still bad that he had woken her up during the night as well as would be in Rousseau's at Kieran's wake when she was ready to join him. Peyton decided to go for a shower before getting dressed in a cream flowly blouse, a pair of jeans and a pair of nude flats since she found it harder to put her boots on her own. She wore her hair in a two messy fishtail plaits on either side of her head, she wore light brown smoked eye makeup and light pink lip stain. She grabbed her dark beige coat a well as her phone as she decided to walk down the street to Rousseau's where she found Elijah and Klaus sitting alone at one of the tables as she realised that Klaus was in full brooding mood as he looked as if he was determined to drown his sorrows and troubles away

" hello love, how did you sleep this morning?" Klaus said as she slid into the booth next to him as she took off her coat at the same time he placed his arm around her causing her to lean in

" good until one of your children decided to lodge their foot in my ribcage" she said with a smile as she saw the worry and concern in his eyes since he knew that she wasn't sleeping

" I hope they aren't hurting you too much... Seems rather uncivilized to laugh and dance around the body of a loved one" he said looking around the room at everyone drinking

" Yes far better to practice your process of grief, Niklaus which includes denial, rage, and hoarding coffins in basements" Elijah said gesturing to his brother's obvious bad mood

" rather than the normal stages of grief which are denial, rage, acceptance, bargaining, and depression. Although I skip bargaining and got back to rage" Peyton said trying to help them

" I should warn you, Peyton that Niklaus is in a spectacularly foul mood today" he said to her as Elijah poured himself a glass of the bourbon as Klaus rolled his eyes at him annoyed by him

" oh sod off, Elijah" he said knowing that Peyton was more than a tuned to his moods and didn't need Elijah to state them or to mock his mood as if it wasn't justified in any way

" I don't to be warned and all things considered I think his mood is just fine" she said defending Klaus as she placed her hand on his knee under the table to comfort him discreetly

" how are things in the bayou in the wake of the bombing?" Elijah said realising that they had all been caught up in different attacks at the same time and lost people due to those attacks

" Oliver's trying to start a revolution every five seconds and take advantage of how people are scared and angry" she said thinking back on her conversation with Hayley and Jackson earlier

" what about these moonlight rings? Have you made any progress yet, Niklaus?" He said to his brother as he wondered whether they were any closer to getting the rings for the wolves

" It's a day of peace, Elijah so try and enjoy it but that said the rings are in progress and I will live up to my word." he said the last part more gently as he directed it to Peyton than Elijah

" I know you will because you know how much it means to me, just like I know why you're doing this" she said thinking about how he was doing this to stop her turning every month

" But right now I'm gonna finish this bottle and the next with the hopes of drowning the demon who has chosen today to haunt me. Cheers Mikael, impeccable and Freudian timing" he said as he picked up the bottle of bourbon before drinking it straight from the bottle worrying her

" wait is this about your dreams?" She said wondering what had happened between last night when they had talked and now since he now seemed more worked up than he did then

" Elaborate...Have you dreamt of our father?" Elijah asked very stunned as he put together what she had said and what he had said as he wondered what was going with his brother now

" Go ahead, have a good laugh" Klaus said knowing that it was clear to him but maybe not to Peyton as to why he would be why he would be dreaming about his father now of all times

" I can assure you there is no piece of this that I find even remotely amusing, Niklaus. Especially considering I've been dreaming of him too" he said thinking about his own dreams

" What? What do you mean?" He said wondering what was going on that caused both of them to be having dreams of Mikael as well as wondered what his dreams might consist of

" there is no way that you both having dreams of Mikael is a coincidence" she said worried that something more was going on as she was seriously hoped that things would calm down

" I agree, if you are also seeing him then perhaps our elusive unknown enemy is orchestrating a further attack?" Elijah said as he noticed that Genevieve had just entered the bar and smiled

" well then, what better way to punctuate a day of peace than by killing someone?" He said looking over to where she was as he smiled back at her and waved to appear somewhat

friendly

" I think a little chat with miss Genevieve is in order" he said not sure about the killing part but knew that he would do what was needed if it came to protect his family and Peyton from her

" well while you two are out doing that, I am going to do a little investigating of my own" she said gently stoking her stomach in the hopes of calming down the restless babies inside of her

" please don't go alone, whoever bombed the bayou was willing to kill people to deliver a message so image what they would do to their queen" he said worrying about her safety

" I won't, I'll take Hayley with me since Jackson needs to stay in the bayou to keep an eye on Oliver" she said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing her coat and leaving them

Peyton had been thinking about what Marcel had told her about the bomber who had owed this huge debt to the humans who owned the casinos in the quarter and how when she had looked into his debts had discovered that Francesca Correa who owned the casinos had wiped his debt away which she found very suspicious considering the timing so she decided to text Hayley to get her to meet her at Francesca Correa's mansion so that she wasn't alone when she confronted her about this strange coincidence

" so remind me again what's led you to the house of the leader of the human fraction?" Hayley asked as they waited for Francesca to return home as they sat on the steps in front of her door

" originally Marcel's tip off but then when I looked into it, something didn't seem to add up" she said knowing that she couldn't shake off this feeling that something wasn't right here

" fair enough...Jackson's been asking about you, he's noticed that you've been sneaking away the last few days" she said knowing a lot was going right now with all the fractions

" I know and I don't mean to hurt him but things are difficult right now on so many fronts" she said thinking that someone got hurt either way whether it was Jackson or if it was Klaus

" I get that...while we're worrying about wolves, you worry about the wolves and vampires and even the witches" she said thinking that she had friends in every fraction of the supernatural community

" tell me about it and I also get to worry about these two...I'll talk to Jackson soon I promise" she said thinking about messy even this situation was since it wasn't just hers and Jackson's feelings involved but Hayley's too

" hey you don't need to worry me... I kinda have feelings for someone else" she said knowing that she had been trying to find a way to Peyton about this new development in her life

" ah, it's Hayley and Peyton right? I'm guessing you two aren't here because you want to make a new friend?" Francesca said groaning slightly when she saw them before being polite

" I don't count terrorists as friends, what about you Peyton?" Hayley said as she stood up as did Peyton but with much more difficulty than her sister due to her eight month pregnant belly

" they aren't on my top ten list of potential best friends" Peyton said allowing Hayley to take the lead on this one so she could sit back slightly and watch for her reaction to their questions

" Wow, I've been accused of everything from grand larceny to blackmail but "terrorist" that's new!"She said laughing as she turned to the man behind her who assumed to be a bodyguard

" maybe you're just haven't been caught before or left enough to be accused" she said thinking that a blackmail could have easily been a motive for the bomber to do what he did

" A human pulled up to our home in the Bayou on a motorcycle and blew himself up" Hayley said as Peyton watched Francesca showed a look of sympathy for them but it seemed fake

" I heard... Awful, goodnight!" She said as she turned away from them to open her door using the key in her hand as Peyton realised that she was neither surprised or bothered by this at all

" I've had enough... Apparently the dude owed a hundred grand to your casino and when he died that debt was wiped clean" Peyton said after attacking the man by slamming his head into the birdbath

" Jeff was a fixture at my roulette table, sometimes he was up and sometimes he was down" she said as if to explain the connection between the bomber and Francesca's casino

" great and now that you've explained how to make a gambling debt, why don't you get to part where his makes a disappearing act?" Hayley said knowing that Peyton wasn't calm yet

" I absolved his family of the debt he owed out of the goodness of my heart" she said clearly trying to calm her innocence in the act and in the attack which wasn't sitting well with them

" yeah somehow I'm finding that hard to believe, I mean you having a heart?" Peyton said showing one of the many quality that made her compatible to being Klaus's girlfriend

" feel free to sniff around, my hands are clean! I'd advise you to mind your manners, I means t's lucky you're still alive" she said more to Peyton than to Hayley who was now intrigued

" are you seriously threatening her right now?" Hayley asked thinking about how du,b she had to be to threaten her after they had accused her of using bombs to attack the bayou wolves

" You're the one the wolves all whisper about like royalty. If I was interested in hurting the wolves, you'd be my target and when I go after someone? I don't miss" she said slowly to her

" and I feel like it's only fair to warn that I don't either and when I find out who did attack us I promise you, they will beg for death" she said scaring even Hayley who knew her a little better

" I'll keep that in mind" Francesca said before stepping into the house before things became physically since she didn't know if she could fight a heavily pregnant angry werewolf woman

" hey I got to get back to the bayou, are you going to be okay getting back to the compound on your own?" Hayley said as they both knew that she didn't want to go anywhere near there

" yeah I'm good..." She told her as they parted ways without realising that they were being watched by Monique who began to follow Peyton while casting a spell on her using a poppet

Person was thankful for the short walk through the French Quarter since it gave her time tithing about everything since she was pretty sure that Francesca had something to do with the bombing as it all seemed to link back to her and her threat didn't seem to calm Peyton's suspicions, although she was glad when she reached the compound since she was getting to feel a chill in the air that seemed to appear out of nowhere. As she entered the courtyard of the compound her phone began to ring as it showed Stefan's name and picture which flashed on the screen

" hey Pey, you given birth yet to my beautiful niece and nephew yet?" He said with a smile since he couldn't wait till they were born so that he could go and visit them as well as her

" not yet, I still have another month left but I promise they are just as impatient to you as you are them" she said knowing that they were moving around a lot more and were active now

" I bet they are... So I'm calling to give you a heads up, the other side where all the dead supernatural beings are is caving in" he said thinking about how Enzo was hunting him from it

" wait all supernatural beings? Can they affect things on this side?" She said suddenly getting an idea which linked this piece of information together with what was going on with Klaus

" yeah let's just say that they aren't pleased about it, why do you ask?" He said worried about one of the people from hers of Klaus's past had come back from the other side to hurt her

" both Klaus and Elijah have been having dreams about Mikael" she said looking up to the balcony where she could see the light from the study which showed they were still up for now

" well that can't be good, be safe ok? Mikael hates your kind and I don't think he'd be thrilled about being a grandfather either" he said thinking about everything he knew about Mikael

" I will, I'll talk to you later okay? I have a father in law coming back from the dead to deal with" she said as she ended the call and headed up to the study where she heard voices

" I asked around and it's not just your father, the purgatory where supernatural souls are trapped is disintegrating" Genevieve said after they had damaged that she do some digging

" What do you mean "disintegrating?" Elijah said as he noticed Peyton walking into the room as she took off her coat as she looked as if this wasn't a big to surprise to her or anything new

" She's right... more or less. It's actually imploding, I made a call to a rather reluctant Bennett witch in Mystic Falls who said the same thing" Klaus said as he kissed Peyton on the cheek

" yeah and Stefan called me with same warning, they're being pulled into a darkness causing them to fight back slightly" she said wondering who was going to come back to her first

" So you're saying that our father faced with permanent extinction has decided to spend his remaining tormenting us? How delightful!" Elijah said wishing his father would leave them alone

" I guess old habits die hard" she said laughing humourlessly as she thought about the a Kung of time he had died and refused to actually stay that way for long as she wanted rid of Mikael

" Well on the plus side, we'll soon be rid of his abhorrent soul forever and what a good riddance that will be!" Klaus said knowing he had been waiting for that day for centuries now

" So am I in the clear, Elijah? Or is there a new conspiracy you two would like to threaten me over?" Genevieve said after waiting patiently for them to done discussing their family issues

" Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment..." He said knowing that he still didn't trust her enough to assume that she wasn't plotting against them in some way to be shown soon

Oh, gee. Thanks... I have to get back to the girls. Perhaps tomorrow after the funeral, you and I could spend some time together. Alone?" She said completely ignoring that Peyton was there

" yup so not happening" Peyton said with a fake smile as she tilted her head as she fought the urge to punch Genevieve since she was sick and tired of her always hitting on her boyfriend

"we'll have to wait and see" she said trying to these Peyton as she left them alone in the study as they looked back on her as Klaus pulled Peyton close to him from behind to comfort her

" Please tell me you've designed a stronger method to control the witch than playing hard-to-get?" Elijah said thinking that as long as they both fought her advances she would come back

" Well, I've always been partial to the classics and it's been so far, probably will until she realises I only want one woman" he said pressing a kiss to Peyton head as she leaned back

The next morning Peyton and Klaus had woken up solemnly as they thought about the days event in front of them as she knew that it would be hard day for both of them as she pressed a kiss to his shoulder before getting dressed into more appropriate funeral clothes that consisted of a black dress with embroidered detailing on the top, a black cardigan with gold studded detailing on the shoulders and a pair of blacks ballet flats. She wore her hair in a twisted low bun with a piece of black ribbon used to act as a hairband, she wore gently smoked eye makeup and pink lipstick. They first went to the church where Kieran's funeral had taken place as they sat in the pews listening to all the good he had done for the community of New Orleans before they all headed out to streets of the quarter to perform the tradition of walking with the body of the fallen to their burial site.

" You alright? You look-" Elijah said as he noticed that Peyton was coughing and was beginning to look a little paler than normal as Klaus looked at her in concern as he saw it too

" as huge as a whale and full of hormones" she said moving a piece of hair of her eyes as she wanted nothing more than to rest for a year as she felt feverish and tired all of a sudden

" no I think Elijah was going to say that you look beautiful if not exhausted" Klaus said as he took her hand in his as he worried that this was all becoming too much for her once again

" thank you...hey, do you think I was the target of those bombings?" She said looking at Francesca as she thought about the threat she had made to her and thought about her words

" yes I do, if I were to start a war with the wolves you'd be my first kill as their queen and as the face of wolves" he said thinking about how she was a representative for the bayou wolves

" maybe it is time that you reconsider your decision to live out in the bayou" Elijah said as he thought about hoe they could protect her from such attacks and whoever came after her

" it would be nice to have you around permanently rather than you sneaking in every night like a love sick teenager" he said knowing that he wanted back in his life in every way possible

" well when you put it like that... The thing is that I left to help the wolves so how can I leave them when they need me the most?" She said thinking about how vulnerable they were now

" at some point you're going to have to stop thinking about the wolves and start thinking about what's best for our children" He said wondering where she would live when they were born

" One bad dream and suddenly you want to be a responsible daddy!... I'm sorry I don't mean to be snippy" she said regretting how she had snapped at him and distrusted his motives

" my father lived to torment me and you know it is not my intention to become him so this cycle of misery ends with our children" he said knowing that he would hate himself if he did

" I agree, although at least you have an example of what not to do... I never had a mother or even a mother figure" she said still scared and worried about becoming a mother to the twins

" then we shall work out and discover the wonders of parenthood together" he said kissing her forehead as he thought about them raising their children together in the compound for years

" and I look forward to that... I'll be right back, I just have to talk to Cami" she said giving him a reassuring smile before walking up to where Cami was at the front of the line with the coffin

" Peyton, hey...everything ok?" Cami said noticing the way that she looked since she could tell that she was looking clammy and sweaty looking as well as paler than she normally did

" Hi, I know you don't know me that well but I just wanted to say that-...I'm sorry about your uncle, he helped me in more ways than one" she said in between coughing as she tried to talk

" thank you, it's nice to hear" she said knowing that her uncle had done a lot good for a lot of people whether they were vampires or werewolves or human since he was a good guy

" I know it's bad timing but I was wondering if you could get me any information on Francesca Correa or at least keep an ear to the ground?" She said thinking about her connection to Kieran

" I'm trying and mostly failing to stay out of all this stuff but... she's a real bitch so yeah if I hear anything, I'll let you know" she said realising that it must have something to do with the bombing

" Thanks I appreciate it and again sorry about your uncle" she said trying her hardest not to think about Eve who had died in the bombs who she was becoming closer to recently

" wait Peyton, I wanted to talk to you and maybe now isn't great but you should know that Klaus is worried about being a father" she said knowing that she was in a better position to help him

" really? He didn't say anything but thanks for letting me know, Cami" she said as walked away from her leaning on lamppost as her coughing got worse until she was coughing blood

" Klaus!" Genevieve said from behind them as she notice that Peyton's condition was beginning to get worse as she was now coughing up blood uncontrollably on the sidewalk

" Peyton!" Klaus said looking back as he spotted that the love of his life was in trouble just in time to see her collapse as he ran to her as quickly as he could through the crowd with Elijah

Klaus gently checked on her to see that something was seriously wrong with her as he scooped her up into his arms before running to the compound with Elijah and Genevieve following them as Elijah cleared one of the tables in the courtyard to allow Klaus to place Peyton onto it so that they could so something to help as Klaus realised how helpless he felt since he could of nothing that would help her but knew that he needed all of them to survive.

"I can help-" Genevieve said thinking of all the spell and remedies that she could try on Peyton to see if they helped with whatever was going on with as she had a feeling it was magical

" Don't you touch her!" Elijah said as he pushed her away from the table where Peyton lay which earned him a look of warning from Klaus since he was acting like a protective boyfriend

" Let her be Elijah! She was a nurse" Klaus said knowing that this was the closest they were going to get to getting her some medical and professional help due to their circumstances

"There's a spell I can do. Elijah, get chamomile from the pantry...She's trembling, give me your jacket klaus" she said looking at Peyton who was barely conscious and checked her vitals

" She's not breathing, I can hear the baby's heartbeat but not hers. Why can't I hear her heartbeat?" Klaus said taking off his jacket and placed it over her as she tried to find her pulse

 _However on the other side, Peyton woke up to find herself laying on s table in the courtyard of the compound as she realised that it all seemed duller and darker as she stood up off the table she noticed that there was someone else in the room who she recognised from Klaus's past almost immediately that caused fear to radiate through her_

 _" do you know who I am?" He said to her noticing the way she tried to protect herself from him with her body as well as protect the babies still growing inside her that told him that she did_

 _" you're Mikael Mikaelson, you're the originals's father" she said wondering once again how three somewhat nice and decent people could from a man who would hunt down his children_

 _" well I suppose that makes me family" he said thinking about how she had become romantically involved in his step son's life and was now carrying his children in her stomach_

Back in the compound, Elijah had returned from the pantry with the chamomile that gene iced had requested as he notice that Klaus had grabbed a chair so that he could sit by Peyton's head as he whispered words encouragement into her hear while gently stroking her hair

" Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen. Coeur blessé, battre avec mwen" Genevieve said chanting over and over again after pressing a damp bundle of the chamomile onto Peyton's forehead

" Come on!...drink Peyton, please!" Klaus said frustrated and scared as he decided to bite his wrist and dribble some of his blood into Peyton's mouth in the hopes that his blood might help

" Klaus, she's still not breathing... It's not working!" He said seeing how this was affecting him as Klaus angrily threw a nearby table against the brick wall near them shattering it into pieces

 _Meanwhile on the other side, Peyton's fear of Mikael only grew as she backed away from him as he beg on here since she knew that he was dead and was on the otherwise which was falling apart as they spoke_

 _" I see my reputation precedes me" he said wondering what his step son and other children had said about him since it was clear that she was afraid him die everything he had done alive_

 _" This is a nightmare like the ones klaus and Elijah have been having, I'm dreaming!" She said trying to rationalise it in her head as she suddenly wished that she would wake up soon_

 _" On the contrary my darling, this is very real. Welcome to my hell- stuck in an eternity of watching over that hideous creature my children call brother!" He said grabbing her from behind as she tried to fight against him_

 _" You're dead! How can I be here?... Oh my god! NO! Noo! The twins!" She said realising that to be on the other side she had to be dead too before realising that the babies would die too_

 _" The twins? Those kids never had a chance! as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus's? The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy?" He said while she screamed trying to fight him with everything she had as he bad talked the man she loved_

 _" my children aren't dead and neither am I because if I was then you wouldn't be trying to kill me!" She said to him after using her werewolf strength to break free and attack him with force_

Genevieve continued to chant and work on her spell while Elijah watched from the other side of the table and Klaus paced behind him as he tried to think of something that he could do to help her and the babies since he knew that he wouldn't be able to near it if he lost them as they were his life now and were in so many way his last chance Stiles humanity

" enough of this, I'm taking her to a real doctor" Elijah said thinking that someone with more modern medical knowledge on pregnancy would be able to help Peyton better than Genevieve

" If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won't be enough time to get her to a hospital" she said warning him not to move as she was effectively stopping it from progressing

" would she have a bette chance if the babies were deliver now? I mean would they survive?" Klaus said frantically hoping that it wouldn't come down to him having to choice between them

" no they would be too premature and Peyton would likely bleed to death" she said hating to give him the bad new since she could see the affect her words were having on him right now

" I can't lose them Elijah...I just can't" he said suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion as he tried to keep being strong for her as he realised that this what she must have felt when he has been stabbed with Papa Tunde's blade

" you won't lose them, any of them" Elijah said trying to comfort his brother as he realised that he had missed how much Peyton had changed him over the short months and improved him

"...I know what to do. Get my bag, the gris-gris pouch! Now!" She said after getting a vision of Monique had done to her as she dabbed a wet cloth on Peyton's forehead to cool her fever

 _On the other side, Mikael had recovered enough to stand up as Peyton and him began to circle each other since they knew that neither one of them was going to give without a fight as Peyton had to fight to get back to her life with Klaus which they were still making their own for their children_

 _" You're dead, Mikael. Your son already beat you!" She said knowing that she probably shouldn't be rubbing in one of his greatest defeats in his face while he was determined to kill her_

 _" He is not my son! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness!" He said show it at her as he remembered the day that he had learned the truth about Klaus's parentage and what he was_

 _" you're right, he's not your son because he is nothing like you! He is every bit more of a man than you ever were!" She said mentally comparing them and finding nothing similar between them_

 _" as for your children? There is no saving those vermin festering in your womb. Klaus will destroy them one way or another. Better they die now, and you along with it!" He said menacingly_

 _" you don't know him, you only know the evil that you see in him" she said as she slammed a chair on the ground and taking a broke leg from it to be use as a stake before going upstairs_

 _" the evil that you have chosen to ignore apparently, there is no hiding or running from me" he said jumping up to the second floor in front of where she was as she began to panic about this_

 _" there is evil in all of us, some more than others and no I don't ignore it, I accept him for who you made him to be" she said head butting him before punching him so she could escape him_

 _" ahhhh! You little mongrel!" He said as he chased her down the stairs while recovering and coming up behind her as she took a another chair and slammed it against him knocking him down_

 _" my children have an advantage that Klaus never had in life, they will never ever know you or the terrible things you have done to their family" she said standing behind him as she hell him in place_

 _" then they will grow up to be as weak as their father" he said thinking about all the beatings he had given klaus in order to make him stronger as a man but he had always seemed to fail_

 _" no, they will grow up strong because they will know what it's like to be loved!" She said yanking him by the hair as she staked him from behind as she enjoyed every moment of it_

Suddenly Peyton woke up with a loud gasp after defeating Mikael on the other side and after Genevieve had used salt combined with some herbs to bring her out of the spell induced condition that Monique had placed on her as she noticed that she was covering in Klaus's blood due to his attempt to heal her. Once they had realised that she was awake, Klaus helped her to sit up as he began to rub her shoulder affectionately as he placed a kiss her head thanking God that she and the babies were okay now

" You're alright, love. I've got you now" he said knowing that he was never going to let her out of his sight again and knew he would fight with her to convince her to move back in with him

" I saw him and he tried to kill me...I saw Mikael" she said surprised by how shaky and scared her voice sounded as she watched the reactions of Elijah and Klaus's face as they understood

Later that night after Peyton had time to recover from her time on the other side and from the illness that been caused by Monique's spell on her, she found herself sitting on the bed she shared with Klaus as she thought about everything that had happened as she wished that Mikael would get what was coming from him sooner rather than later. After her shower she had gotten changed into a pair of maternity grey sweats, a light blue wrap tshirt, s grey hoodie belonging to Klaus and blue unicorn socks. She wore her wet crazed wavy hair in a messy loose bun, she had taken off all of her makeup. She was busy reading a baby naming book when Klaus approached the door and was surprised to see her sitting there so comfortable as if she never left to live in bayou

" I think it's fair to assume that Michael is off the list of potential names for our son" she said placing the book down on the bed along with the notebook she had been using to make notes

" indeed...You've proved quite resilient, little red. Fighters, all three of you" Klaus said as he moved to sit on the bed in front of her as he thought about the fear he had felt today

" I guess we've had to be, especially lately with everything going on like the bombings and Mikael" she said seriously wishing that her last month of pregnancy was less eventful than this

" I guess you have, although I hate that you have had to be" he said wishing that he could shield her away from the terrors from their world but knew that she was stronger than that

" I've decided that I'm going to move back in, this is my home and this is our children's home with their father" she said knowing that she could never take them away from him or wanted to

" Well I'm relieved to hear it, more than you know" he said glad that she was back with him as he moved closer to her as he played with a stray piece of her hair that had fallen out of her bun

" but I'm still going to go to the bayou and be part of the pack, those wolves are my people too" she said giving him fair warning about her plans to still help them out whenever she could

" all I ask is that you and our children are safe as can be" he said as she noticed the look of hurt that crossed his face as she wondered if there more to that statement than he let off

" what's going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?" She said as she geeky cupped his face into her hand as she wanted to figure him out before whatever it was became a bigger issue

" I can't stop thinking about how I could have lost you, all of you and I don't...don't..." he said feeling the tears beginning to fill up his eyes again as he relieved the feelings he had experienced today

" shhhh, I'm okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anyway anytime soon got it" she said as he leaned his forehead onto hers as she tried to soothe him and his worried about losing her

" I've been working on something since you left, I want to you it" he said knowing that they could both do with some cheering up as he got off the bed and helped her to stand up

Klaus placed his hands over her eyes to stop her from see the surprise as he led her into the room that was conjoined with theirs which he had compelled one of the builders to create while Elijah had them working on the compound so that their babies would always be near them, once they were inside the room he took away his hands as she began to open her eyes to see the nursery that he had decorated for their twins. The walls were a natural green colour with white and yellow trees on them that reminded her of the woods she was always so accustomed to as well as comfortable looking rocking chair and important baby related furniture such a changing table and a dresser but the best part for her was the crib which was larger than normal and looked as if two cribs and been pushed together so that the twins wouldn't be separated.

" this is amazing, Klaus! I love it... Wait you did all of this?" She said with a smile as she began to walk around the room with a hand on her stomach as she imaged her babies in the room

" Believe it or not Peyton, I would actually like you to be here. Our children should be raised by their parents, in her family home like we had planned" he said with a humorous tone to his voice

" I know and I do too, I just can't believe you did this... You should know that Cami told me that you're worried about being a dad" she said sensing now was the time to bring this up

" she shouldn't have done that" he said as he realised that she must have told her about their conversation while she had been asking about information on Francesca Correa earlier

" you're right she shouldn't have but you should have so talk to me" she said trying to hint to the fact that he should have talked to her about it rather than someone else as she could help

" I'm worried I will become Mikael, I raised Marcel after I found and now look at him...at our relationship,at everything that's happened" he said thinking that it was an example of his fear

" true but it's different when it's your own child, it shouldn't be but it is. Also you are never going to be like Mikael" she said saying his name with absolute distain and disgust at him

" you said you saw my father? What did he say to you?" He said worried that his father's foul words about him would make her doubt and question her love in him as he became nervous

" nothing true and nothing that make me love you any less, in fact meeting him probably makes me love you more" she said thinking about everything he had endured as a child

" I love you little red, so much that it scares me sometimes... Do you like it? I painted so our children would know where they came from" he said after kissing her and noticing that she was looking at his painting that was hanging one of the walls

" I do and I hope at least one of our children inherit your artist streak" she said kissing him again as she thought about how he was a lovely and caring father already before they were born

" well I'm not the only one with an artist streak" he said pointing to a wall to show her the piece of the room that showed a collection of framed photos as she gasped when she saw them

" Are those mine?" She said as walked over to the wall as she looked at the photos that showed one of her pregnant, one of her and Klaus looking so in love and one of the first scan

"I hope you don't mind but I looked through your camera and chose a few photos that I thought were perfect for the nursery" he said walked behind her to wrap his arms around her

" no it's okay... Promise me that no matter what happens with everything going on, that we will be raise our children here as a family" she said showing how worried she was about this

" listen to me, we're good... Me and you, I know nothing else is but we are and will be when our children arrive" he said turning her around with his arms still around her as he looked at her

" I know... Oh I'm so ready for bed" she said as she lay her head on his shoulder as she still felt the effects of being in the other side as he gently began to stroke her hair to comfort her

" hey what do you say about us going to bed and talk baby names for our twins or something?" He said knowing that she needed to rest after everything that had happened

" that's sound so good but you know what would make it better? Some double chocolate ice cream" she said with a smile that he had come to know as her food face as she craved food

" of course, why don't you go to our bed and I will grab the ice cream?" He said kissing once more before heading out of the room as she looked around the room in awe and amazement

While Peyton waited for Klaus to come for with her ice cream as she went through the naming book as she wrote down potential names for their babies until she felt her eyes getting more and more tired leading her to look for her glasses as she realised that she must have left them in the study when she was in there last night. As she headed towards the study she heard voice from the hall but figured that it was probably Klaus and elijah discussing their father and the day's events as she headed into the room to see Hayley and Elijah kiss before breaking apart as they realised that she had entered the room. Peyton awkwardly smiled before turning in her heels and heading back to her room where Klaus was sitting on the bed eating her ice cream while looking at the list she had made

" I'm sorry I know I should have waited for you but it just looked so good...what?" He said noticing the look on her face as she had a huge grin on her face as she sat on the bed

" you'll never believe what I just saw!" She said still in complete shock as she realised that Elijah was the guy Hayley had been talking about the day before when they had been chatting


	25. Chapter 25: the battle of New Orleans

hey guys so here is another chapter for you which is based on episode 1x21 of the originals, just like in the previous chapter I have switched around and changed some lines to fit around the whole klaus Peyton relationship since there is a big emphasis on the Hayley and Elijah relationship in the episode. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. I also appreciate all the baby name suggestion, please keep them coming. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

If you have any suggestions for baby names for the twins then let me know via pm or reviewing! Could use some ideas!

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces

Chapter 25: the battle of New Orleans

Things had been somewhat less eventful over the last two weeks as Peyton's due date approached with only two more to go as they continued to work on the spell for the moonlight rings for the wolves while Oliver was still trying to start a rebellion in the bayou to get the pack to rally against Jackson so that they could fight back like other supernatural groups in the quarter were keen to do too, it had also been two weeks since Peyton had a run in with Mikael on the other side during Kieran's funeral. It was a rare night if piece for Peyton and the two Mikaelson bothers were in the study in the compound as Elijah sat at the deal reading the moonlight ring spell from his mother's spell book and Klaus was outside on the balcony looking at the city as he told them stories from history while Peyton sat on the couch as comfortable as she could as she read her book. Peyton wore a pale pink and black patterned maternity jumpsuit and a cream cardigan while her hair was placed into two side buns, her makeup consisted of dark eye makeup that outline her eyes and light pink lip gloss

"...all but sealing the confederate's fate" Klaus said concluding his story that demonstrated different history events concerning New Orleans that usually ended in despair and destruction

" well thank you for the history lecture, that's exactly what I needed to stop myself from worrying" Peyton said slightly sarcastic and anxious as she moved around on the couch to get comfortable

" and not condescending at all, although my guess was that was not your intention... However it might have been to bore us mercilessly" Elijah said knowing that neither of them were really listening

" I simply offer a reminder, history shows us that any attempt to assert dominie over this city ends in bloody conflict" he said knowing that he wanted to prevent that from happening if he could

" this conversation will end in bloody conflict if the two magical mystical twins don't stop using my kidneys as soccer balls" she said showing her discomfort as she put down her book and moved

" are you feeling ok?" Elijah said as he spoke the same time as Klaus as he noticed the way she was moving as he closed the spell book and moved to be nearer to her in case she wasn't ok

" what the matter?" Klaus said speaking at the same time as Elijah as he noticed the pain on her face as she moved as he became concerned that something was wrong with her or their babies

" I'm fine, the babies are fine... But while I have your attention, what's going on with the moonlight rings? Things are still tense in the bayou" she said remembering the texts from Jackson and Hayley

" they are in progress, I just need my witch to perfect the spell and then we will be good to go little red" he said not wanting her to worry or stress about it or the details of his arrangements

" that's assuming that she's still willing to cooperate when she realises the full scope of your plan, Niklaus" Elijah said still not wanting to put all his trust in Genevieve and her magic after everything

" leave Genevieve to me" Klaus said knowing that he would be able to control her as long as she had an interest in him both romantically and statically as she wanted an alliance for the witches

" yeah I'd rather not, seeing how she is so determined to get into bed all the time" Peyton said as Klaus placed a cushion behind her back as she rubbed her stomach to soothe the babies inside

" perhaps we should seek out someone else to cast a spell of this magnitude, one that we all trust" Elijah said since he knew that both him and Peyton didn't trust her as far as they could throw her

" nope, no way is that happening. We don't have time" she said point blank refusing to even consider the idea of waiting any longer as she looked at Klaus who already knew her reasoning

" what do you mean? What's the worst that could happen if we wait?" Elijah said suddenly feeling as if he was being kept out of the loop as this seemed like something they had already discussed

" I have two weeks left till my due date and I won't be pregnant anymore and be back chained up every full moon. This has to happen now" she said thinking about the pain of shifting into a wolf

" and that can't happen which is why tomorrow is our window. Genevieve will have the spell ready to harness the power of the full moon" he said trying to comfort her as much as himself by this

" what about the stones to bind the magic to the rings?" She said knowing that ring that Cary had held a black stone that held kept the magic in the ring and allowed them to control their abilities

" well they're being handled as we speak" Klaus said sitting across from her as both her and Elijah exchanged a look as if trying to decipher what he meant by that comment of his as they worried

" meaning what exactly?" Elijah asked since it was clear that he wasn't doing the dirty work himself as he worried that someone else was involved or he had trusted someone else he hated

" Oliver and Jackson are collected them, they should be on their way back" he said checking the time on his phone as well as any incoming texts from them to inform them of their progress

" Oliver? Great, well at least he's out of the bayou causing trouble for a while" she said gently rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on as both brothers looked behind her

" ah, Genevieve... Why don't you wait in the dining room for me?" Klaus said as the redhead appeared at the door with a smile before walking away to head into the other room to wait for him

" I'm assuming she is here for business and not pleasure" Elijah said noticing the hopeful look that had been in Genevieve's eyes before seeing the hurt look in Peyton's at the implication of his words

" I want to ensure that the appropriate changes has been to the spell as well as to inform her of the amount of rings involved" he said as he walked over to where Peyton was sitting clearly thinking

" well let's hope that she's still willing to go through with it" she said wondering who else they would get to do the spell if not her as she realised that she wanted to keep Davina away from this

" she will be, trust me...why don't you go rest, little red? I promise I won't be long in joining you" he said wanting to deal with Genevieve quickly so that he could spend the rest of the night with her

The next morning Peyton woke up to the sound of Klaus's phone going off as he gently got out of bed to get dressed before pressing a kiss to her temple as a form of good he while he told to go back to sleep and that he would be in touch while she tried her hardest to get back to sleep but eventually gave up and got out of bed as she began her morning routine. Peyton realised that she couldn't be bothered with anything too fussy or complicated when it came to her clothes so she went for something comfortable as she wore a grey cami dress with pocket on top of a white v necked tshirt and a pair of black maternity leggings as well as a pair of grey flats and cream open knitted cardigan. She wore her down in long waves with two side braids that were pulled into a messy bun at the back, she wore dark eye makeup that made her eyes look even deeper and light natural looking pink lip stain. She went into the kitchen to grab something to eat before walking into the living to find Hayley and Elijah waiting for her

" hey lovebirds...so who wants to go first and tell me what's going on?" Peyton said as she sat on the couch looking at them as she sensed something was going on as she began to eat her food

" have you heard from Oliver or Jackson recently?" Hayley said carefully as she tried to ease herself into the conversation since her and Elijah had agreed to try their best to not upset Peyton

" not since yesterday morning when Jackson gave me an update on things in the bayou, why?" She said wondering how long they had been away and what caused an hold up if there was one

" they went on some errand for Klaus to do with the rings and no ones heard from them in hours" Hayley said as Peyton realised what she was getting at as she placed her plate on the couch

" and Klaus left early this morning after getting a call... Elijah call Klaus now, I left my phone in my room" she said knowing that she needed to call him now to find out what was going on with this

" Yes brother, what is it?" Klaus said answering his phone after seeing who was calling him as he walked along the edge of a roof in the French Quarter as the women waited impatiently

" It appears our wolves have gone astray, brother" Elijah said as he put the phone on loud speaker so that the two werewolves in the room could hear what was being said as well

" They should have been back hours ago" Hayley said interrupting them as she became impatient for them to get to a solution to their problem rather than stating the obvious of it all

" Jackson would have text one of us to say he was on his way back or something" Peyton said as Klaus closed his eyes as he realised that she was more worried than he wanted her to be

" I think it's fair to say that we need to find them" Elijah said as they both knew that neither women was going to let this go within time as these were people that they cared about in a way

" Well that might be a bit tricky" klaus said not wanting to give anymore details than that as he knew it would do very little to calm down his heavily pregnant girlfriend who was vulnerable right now

" tricky how exactly?" She said sensing that he knew more than he was letting as she suddenly wondered where he was since she knew that it had to be linked to the situation in some way

" You see we've located their car on a back road in the middle of nowhere. I suspect they've been shanghai'd" he said referring to the fact that he believed that they had been kidnapped

" And you didn't feel the need to share this information?" Elijah said showing the fact that he was annoyed by Klaus's actions as he knew only bad things happened when he was alone

"It was my intention to tell you about it only after I had found an appropriate solution " he said hopping they would understand that he was trying to prevent unnecessary stress and worry

" so have you found an appropriate solution to our problem?" Peyton said using his words against him as he noticed the slight edge to her tone as he realised that he had to sort this quickly

" I'm closing in on it as we speak. The only person who would be bold enough to snatch my wolf allies is the one who has the most to lose" he said knowing that they would get who it was

" Marcel" Elijah said sighing as he suddenly wished that Marcel would give up this pathetic plots against his brother and their family as well as that he had simply killed him after his sister

"No, he'll kill them!" Hayley said clearly and suddenly very scared as she looked to her scared who seemed to share her fear for their friends and alpha as they were more eager to find them

" Genevieve informs me that Marcel has procured a cloaking spell. The only witch who will aid Marcel is Davina" he said knowing that the little witch still held some loyalty and love for marcel

"I can go talk to her if you want, she'll talk to me" Peyton said realising that she hadn't talked to Davina in a long time as she wondered how she was copying being back with the witches now

" no I need you to stay in the compound, I just need to get one last bit of leverage before I pay her a visit and there it is" he said spotting Josh putting his luggage into the truck of his car

" Klaus, promise you won't hurt her for me please" she said knowing that she didn't want anything to happen to Davina as she had already had a harder life than most people her age

" I promise I won't hurt her, little red" he said softly before ending the call as she sighed loudly as they all exchanged a look of concern as she went back to nervously eating her breakfast

Soon after Klaus had went to pay Davina a visit and gained the location of where Marcel was mostly holding the wolves prisoner he decided to text Elijah to inform him so that he would come with him as back up as well as ensuring that he didn't Peyton alone in the compound as Elijah reassured him that both Hayley and Genevieve would more than happy to stay with her as he aware of his brother's fear that she was about to go into labour sometime soon. Peyton began to pace around the study of the compound as she began to think about worry about what might be going on while Genevieve watched from where she stood near the couch where Hayley was sitting watching her sister's fear and panic reflex her own

" one of them should have called by now, what if something really bad happened? What if Marcel got to them as well?" Peyton said voicing her concern out loud to the others in the room

" Worrying about it isn't going to help, you should sit down and try to keep calm" gene iced said recognising that none of this was good for her or the babies that she was currently carrying

" What are you now? Witch slash midwife or some kind of annoyingly chipper life coach?" She said annoyed by her as much as she was at herself since she had failed to come up with a witty comeback

" I know the treatment of pregnant women has advanced some what since I was a nurse but even I know high blood pressure is bad for you and your babies" she said causing her to sigh

" and you're more prone to it since you're carrying twins... What? I know things too" Hayley said noticing the looks they were giving her as she remembered that she had read up on it to help

" true and not to mention the fact that you're so close to term" she said thinking about how the high blood pressure could cause complications such as her going into early labour right now

" she isn't wrong Pey despite her very obvious flaws, come and have some tea or a brownie or something?" Hayley said trying to convince her sister to do what Genevieve said as Peyton sat

" I just hate this, I feel completely useless. I'd rather be out there helping" she said as she took the cup of herbal tea from Hayley as she tried to make herself comfortable on the couch

" I know me too, especially considering that we can sense that the full moon is coming" she said knowing that werewolves were more on edge when the moon was about to change them

" Don't you get it? You're the point of all this...Klaus and Elijah running all over town? It's all for you, I'm a bit envious actually" Genevieve said wondering how neither of them seen how in love the originals were with them

" Great! Lucky me, I get to be the reason why some people I love are endangering their lives" she said more to herself then to anyone as she felt her fear rise at the thought of losing Klaus

" stop stressing, everything will ok" Hayley said trying and failing to convince Peyton as well as herself that everything would somehow work out despite how bad it all seemed to be right now

"Is there anything I can get either of you?" Genevieve said trying to show her nicer side as well as to gain Peyton's trust as she tried to sit back as she grabbed a brownie and took a bite

" How about a moonlight ring or two?" Peyton said trying to ease some of the tension as she tried to think ahead at what she would do at night when it was all done like cuddling with Klaus

" The spell can't be performed until the full moon reaches its apex and of course I need the stones which will be here soon enough. Have a little faith!" She said before leaving the room to check on her preparations

" so what's going on with you and Elijah?...What? I'm trying to distract myself and stay calm" she said innocently as Hayley gave her a look as if to ask if she was for real with this topic

" I don't know, first it was as a thank you for him helping with the fallout from the bombing then it turned into something more I guess" she said with a smile as she thought about their first kiss

" what is it with our family and theirs? First me and Klaus, now you and Elijah... Seriously though, Elijah is a good guy" Peyton said knowing that he would be for Hayley as a boyfriend

" don't get too excited, we haven't talked about it yet or anything... What about you and Klaus? Hey it works both ways" she said noticing the way Peyton still had a nervous hand on her phone

" we're good especially with me moving back in, he actually decorated the twins's nursery while I was away" she said smiling as she thought of her children's bedroom where she liked to go now

" aw that's cute, maybe you can show it to me later" she said trying to be happy for her sister despite her feelings towards Klaus, although she knew he was different when he was with her

" you know what? This whole distraction this isn't working, I'm calling them" she said grabbing her phone as she called Klaus who didn't pick up before she then called Elijah who did pick up

" Impeccable timing" Elijah said picking up the phone as he thought about her timing as she picked now to call while they were surrounded by explosions and in sever danger as they were

" why? What's going on?" Peyton said wondering what was so wrong with her timing as her imagination began to run with her again as she thought about different scenarios that could be

" are Jackson and Oliver okay?" Hayley said since it was clear that Elijah was okay as Peyton began to wonder about Klaus, although she knew that he was survivor in every way possible

" Oliver was set free and Jackson is fine. He's...a little tied up right now. Can we call you back?" He said trying not to give anything away as Peyton heard Klaus laugh at his words

" Oh, that doesn't bode well" Klaus said as he opened one of the crates filled with explosions as the blinking green light on the bomb turned red as he found a piece of paper inside of it

" Are you trying to kill us!?" Jackson yelled as he noticed the change in the bombing device as Peyton and Hayley were suddenly alert as they began to panic about what was going on there

" why is Klaus touching things? Why are you letting him touch things Elijah?!" Hayley said panicking that he was going to get them into some serious trouble because he was being him

" Elijah, what the hell is going on? Seriously, talk to me now!" Shes said stressing out as much as Hayley was as Klaus looked at Elijah with a concerned look before looking at the note

"'This is for Thierry'" Klaus said as him, Elijah and Peyton all realised what was happening and that Marcel was setting them up as they began to act quickly as the bombs began to explode

" Elijah? Elijah!... Hayley, what just...what just happened?" Peyton said as she began to give in to her emotion as Hayley looked completely terrified as Peyton become upset at hearing it all

Hayley had been trying to keep both herself and Peyton calm as they waited for some news on what had happened with the men in their lives and the explosions that obviously went off in the warehouse as Peyton resumed her pacing of the study again until finally Elijah and Jackson walked into the room first as they noticed that they were clearly disheveled and covered in ash from the explosion

" I got it...hey you two, I promise it looks a lot worse than it is" Jackson said as he turned to Elijah who was helping him walk as he decided to do it on his own as to help convince them

" Thank god,I'm just glad that you're alive!" Peyton said as she moved as quickly as she could as she gave him a heartfelt hug as before moving aside so that Hayley could hug him too

" yeah me too,I've gotten too used to you bugging me all the time...thank you"Hayley said first to Jackson then mouthed the 'thank you' to Elijah over Jackson's shoulder as they hugged

" wait, where is Klaus? He's okay right?...Elijah?" Peyton said as she realised that one man was missing from the trio as she began to frantically looked around in the room in a panic

" don't worry little red, I'm right here...shhh it's ok, I'm okay Peyton" Klaus said as he entered the room as she hugged him fiercely as she cried in relief as he tired to reassure her somewhat

" so what about the stones?" Hayley said as she sat on the table in front of Jackson as she began to have a better look at his injuries, although she knew that Peyton would know more

" Scattered across the bed of the Mississippi, I'd imagine" Elijah said as he suspected that Marcel wouldn't even gotten rid of the stones as soon as possible to really ruin their plans

"Marcel's not a fool. He knows an empowered werewolf army would mean the end of vampires in New Orleans" Klaus said pouring everyone but Peyton a glass of bourbon to drink

" which is why he did of this right? To send some kind message to you, to us?" Peyton said sitting in one of the chairs as klaus joined her by sitting on the arm of the chair to be near her

" The explosion is his way of saying he means to prevent that, for all the good it'll do him" Klaus said agreeing with her since Marcel's intentions were clear as was his message to them

" Well, it did him pretty damn well, didn't it?" Hayley said as she became worried as did Peyton and Elijah who realised that klaus clearly had a back up plan to this as Elijah frowned

"This is my fault...I'll find a way to fix it" he said feeling bad that Peyton had been doing everything she could to save them since she came back while he had just ruined their chance

" hey listen to me, no one's blaming you for this and it's bad enough that you got hurt because of it" she said as Klaus noticed the small amount of affection that she was showing towards him

" I am! I'm blaming you! Those stones will be hard to replace... Fortunately, I always have a backup plan" he said as he looked over to his brother to give him an evil smile at his secret

" and what would this back up plan be, brother?" Elijah said sensing that he wasn't going to like whatever he had planned as an alternative of their original plan to create the rings for them

" why don't we go downstairs and find out?" He said after checking his phone due to getting a text from his new source with extra black stones which he needed to make the moonlight rings

The five of them all moved from their places in the room as they headed downstairs to see Francesca Correa walking into the compound followed five men who all seemed dressed for business for some kind as one of the carried a silver briefcase as they all began to wonder who the mean we're and why she was there as Peyton exchanged a look with Hayley as they both thought back on the conversation they had with Francesca about the bayou bombing

" You can't seriously mean her! She's a gangster!" Hayley said objecting to the fact that they were asking hell from the last person she ever wanted help from after threatening her sister

" not to mention the fact that she threatened to come after me and pretty sure she's responsible for the bombing on my pack" Peyton said as Klaus gave her look as if asking why

" well I see her more as a means of procuring rare items at short notice. Greetings, Ms. Correa! I see you've brought company" he said trying to reassure her that he was simply using her

" These are my brothers. I always include them in delicate business matters...Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson" Francesca said to her brothers as she watched Peyton and the others suspiciously

" Please call me Klaus. All my friends do" he said trying to seem friendly and welcoming towards them despite wanting to investigate further into what Peyton had accused her of

" what friends?" Jackson said quietly from the background as Peyton turned to see Elijah and Hayley smiling into response to his comment while the rest of them pretended it didn't happen

" I don't know if I'd call us friends but if you and Marcel are planning on having a little throw-down, I'd prefer my family to be on the same side as the inevitable victor" she told them simply as she opened the briefcase and pulled out a small clack drawstring bag

" Then you have what I asked for?" Klaus said knowing that time was of the essence as he needed the stones so that they begin the spell as soon as the moon hit its apex that night

" Not enough for an army at such short notice but it's a start" she said as she handed him the bag filled with tiny black stones as Elijah and Peyton both noticed her choice of words

" you told her our plan? There goes it being a secret" Peyton said wishing that he had consulted one of them before going behind their back to deal with the local human gangster

" Strange I wasn't aware that she was familiar with our plan" Elijah said echoing Peyton's surprise at the fact that he had told her everything while every other faction was in the dark

" My price for doing business is full disclosure and Klaus complied" she said trying to explain to both of them about why it was she knew as well as that it wasn't exactly Klaus's idea

" why would you want to know what's going on?" She asked thinking that there had to be more to this than Francesca being nosey or simply being curious about Klaus's other dealings

" she's right, what does the Human Faction stand to benefit from all of this?" He said once again thinking the same as Peyton as they knew she was a better source to ask than Klaus

" I only want us to solidify our allegiance to the ruling class, plus it's good for business" she said as if to soothe their worries about her intentions towards them but neither one brought it

" If only everyone shared your capacity for reason" he said a little distracted as he opened the bag onto his hand so that the small black stones spilled onto his palm as he examined them

" Sadly, they don't. Marcel is being especially vindictive, I'm worried he might come after me or my family, just for meeting with you" she said trying to show some fear and concern at this

" what a shame that would be?" Peyton said slightly sarcastic as she noticed the disapproving look that Klaus was giving her to let her know that she wasn't helping matters right now

" I'm assuming that you already have a solution to that problem?" Elijah said thinking there has to be a reason why she was voicing her concerns, it was clear that Peyton still didn't trust her

" I was thinking that it might be in our best interests if we combine our efforts" she said gesturing to her brothers as well as referring to the amount of security guards on her payroll

" So be it! The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let's get started, shall we?" Klaus said as knowing that the moon was going to be up soon and it would be time

" you go, I need to finish treating Jackson wounds" Peyton said knowing that she needed time to calm down and process this as her and Jackson headed back into the previous room

Once they were back in the study where she grabbed the first aid that was rarely used from its hiding spot as she gestured for Jackson to sit on the couch while she sat on the coffee table in front of him as she began to asses his wound, she tried not to think about Klaus and his two ill advised business alliances in the room or how Hayley was probably saying goodbye to Elijah before she had to headed back to the bayou to be turned by the full moon

" There... All done, it should all be healed by the morning" she said as she finished wrapping his arm with on of the bandages before beginning to clean away the mess she had just made

" Thank you, I appreciate it" he said as he grabbed the shirt that Elijah had given him to change into as he walked to where she was sta fin by the window as he buttoned the shirt up

" Don't thank me, it was Elijah and klaus who came to the rescue... Although klaus could be blamed for the bombs going off" she said with a smile and humour in her voice at the thought

" you think? You know he really seems to care about you... Klaus, I mean" he said knowing that the original hybrid would do just about everything and anything for her if she asked him to

" I know which makes all this very...complicated" She said not just talking about her relationship with Klaus but hers with him since she knew that he was so in love with her

" I think that's the understatement of the year...You should know that Elijah said the bombs in the warehouse were the same as the ones in the bayou" he said knowing that she would want to know

" meaning that Marcel got them from the person who bombed us and that Francesca Correa is now higher on my list of suspects" she said thinking about Marcel's little confession to her

" I'm sorry but I gotta go get back to the Bayou before the moon rises" he said looking out to the city from the window as he noticed that he didn't have much time to get back till the moon

" Jackson, this will be the last time then after tonight you'll never have to turn again meaning no more pain and no more hiding in the bayou. I promise" she said feeling bad that she wasn't shifting with them

" You know Klaus isn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He's doing it for you, because he loves you" he said knowing that that very sentence seemed to break his heart

" he's not just doing it for that reason, he also wants to hit the vampires and Marcel hard" she said knowing that there was so many reasons as to why Niklaus Mikaelson did anything

" Peyton, you're the one who's going to change everything for us... Just like I knew you would" he said kissing her on the cheek as he thought about the curse and now this before leaving

" well wasn't that a sweet and tender moment?" Klaus said startling Peyton as she jumped and turned to see him entering from the other door as she realised that he had seen everything

" it was nothing, we're friends and that's all" she said before looking away since she knew that wasn't the whole truth on Jackson's part since he was in love with her due to their shared past

" does he know that?" He said thinking about how that kiss he had placed on her cheek was anything but platonic as he watched as she took off her cream cardigan to take time to think

" he know that I'm in love with you" she said trying to skirt around the truth as she ruled her pacing as she internally debated on whether to tell him about their childhood engagement

" that isn't the same thing as him not having any feelings for you or not trying to make a move on you" He said getting a little annoyed by how she was trying to avoid telling him the truth

" it's complicated... Which seems like the theme of my life since I came here" she said more to herself than him as she continued her pacing thinking that the same could be said about them

" complicated how? Peyton, would you just stop and talk to me?" He said getting annoyed that she was being so cryptic about this, he could also tell that she was overthinking again

" ok so there's something that I need to tell you and I don't know how so...My family wanted me...I was supposed to be betrothed to Jackson" she said ripping the band aid off by saying it

" woah...what? When were you going to tell me? Before or after your wedding?" Klaus said still clearly in shock as he thought about losing her and his children to another man

" would you stop? I wanted to tell you sooner but something always got in the way. Our parents arranged our marriage to unite our bloodlines against the vampires" she said trying to explain it all to him

" clearly it didn't work seeing how things ended up and you grew up with another name! So when do you and Jackson run off into the sun?" He said emotionless to hide his pain from her

" would you stop that? Stop acting like anything ever hurts you!" She said getting frustrated but his lack of reaction since she knew that he was bottling it all up inside of himself

" and how would you have me act? What do you want me to do?" He said hating that she was so worked up but knew that this situation was hard on them both as he processed her words

" I'm betrothed according to some outdated arrangement by people that I never knew. Tell me that you think betrothals are stupid! Tell me that I have a choice-" she said ranting as he stopped her talking by kissing her passionately as he poured all of his feelings for her into it

" you will always have a choice and you know that I love you so the rest is up to you" he said knowing that he couldn't blame her for picking her pack over him but knew that it would hurt

" it's not a choice if both my head and heart are saying to pick you" she said kissing him again as she tried to get as close to him as she could with her large swollen abdomen between them

" come on, we should go and check on our witch... It won't be long now" he said taking her hand as he pressed one last kiss to her forehead as they headed to the dining room next door

As they entered the dining room, they saw that Genevieve had laid out the ingredients that she needed for the spell as well as the spell itself so that she would be well prepared for when the spell has to be preformed, she only mildly looked up to see Peyton and Klaus entering the room to check on her

" I trust that you're ready?" He said as he looked at the items that were spread out on the table as he checked that everything was there that she needed and wasn't missing anything

" The last ingredient is personal. As the spell is designed to control transformation, I need the blood of a werewolf who doesn't turn on a full moon" she said giving Peyton a pointed look

" you mean me? I don't turn on a full moon because I'm pregnant, go ahead" she said holding out her hand as she got her hidden meaning as Klaus placed his hand over here to stop them

" Out of the question. I'd just as soon limit the woman I love to the side-effects of your witchery. I am half-wolf, I control my form...use my blood" he said offering his hand to her instead

" why is blood always involved anyway? It's just creepy" Peyton said trying to break the tension in the room with some humour as she sneaked a peek at the moonlight ring spell

" If you fail to hold up your end of the deal then the consequences for you will be apocalyptic" he said grabbing a hold of Genevieve's arm roughly as she went to cut his hand for his blood

" You say the most romantic things...Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse" she said as cut his blood and dripped it over the stones before she began to chant the spell

" ah I see I am just in time, Ms Correa is just checking things with her brothers" Elijah aid as he entered the room to see Peyton and Klaus watching as Genevieve began to cast the spell

" Tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse. Materi lunare tua virtuse" she said as she continued to chant in the background as she held out her hands as Klaus clasped his hand around Peyton's

" My people say Marcel is on the move and he's bringing friends, a lot of them" Francesca said as she rushed into the room looking very panicked and worried about this development

" Elijah, I need you to stay with Peyton and keep her safe" Klaus said knowing that he didn't trust anyone else with the love of his life but his brother and that he had to be the one to fight

" I will, she will be safe with me brother... Come along" Elijah said as he grabbed a hold of Peyton's arm to take her elsewhere but she began to resist against him so that she could stay

" No, I'm not leaving you and apart from anything else, someone needs to watch her" she said as klaus turned to look at her wishing that she wasn't so stubborn especially now of all times

" little red, right now is not the time to argue... I don't want anything to happen to you or them so please go with Elijah" Klaus said hoping that she was listen to him as he was torn about all of this

" he should with you to help, Klaus. My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army. Don't worry, I'll stay with Hayley" Francesca said trying to them out

" just come here for a minute...you know I need to do this right?" He said pulling her into the hall way so that they could have a moment in private since he sensed that they both needed it

" I know but it doesn't mean like it... Seriously Klaus, I have a back feeling about all of this" she said as she closed small distance between them as she sought comfort in his touch

" baby, I promise that nothing is going to happen any of us if I can help it...Be on your guard with them and be safe, please" he said knowing that he would rather die than her getting hurt

" I will as long as you come back to, otherwise I'm going to really mad at you..." She said as he laughed a little at the thought of her giving him the silence treatment for getting himself hurt

" I'll keep that in mind, I love you" he said kissing her in the hopes that it would settle both of their nerves before they had to face whatever was coming their way next thanks to Marcel

" I love you to... Now go and kick some major ass... Oh and Klaus don't hold back" she said giving him one last kiss as Elijah came out of the room and into the hallway so they could start

Peyton could hear the fighting going on in the courtyard as she worried about Elijah and Klaus as she wished that Genevieve would hurry up with the moonlight rings as much as Marcel would finish this stupid attempt against Klaus, soon of the uncomfortable silence in the room between the three women was broken when one of Francesca's security guards came into the room as he whispered something to her ear making Peyton suspicious and curious about it

" Ms. Correa, we need to go. Your brothers have already headed out the back" the security guard said to her as Peyton wondered why they were leaving when the fight was still going on

" The stones are finished. I've done my part so now it's up to you" Genevieve said after some more chanting as she inspected the stones impressed with her own magical abilities

" finally, I'll get them to the Bayou" Peyton said grabbing her cardigan as she went to make a move to take the stones from her but Francesca jumped in before her to take them before her

" Actually, she was talking to me" Francesca said surprised her as Peyton began to wonder what was going on as she felt pieces of the puzzle begin to click into place in her head

" What the hell is this? I so knew we couldn't trust you, either of you" she said getting annoyed by the fact that she was right about them as she wondered how deep their betrayal would run

" Call it a side deal but the point is, I'm taking the stones" she said as Peyton noticed the guilty look on Genevieve's face as Francesca began to walk away as she went to stop her

" Are you kidding me? You seriously think the humans can go up against Klaus or the wolves?" She said knowing that she was the one to plant the bombs in the bayou but not why

"No I don't burn the again I'm not human...I'm like you, Peyton and now I'm gonna take back my town!" She said showing her now triggered werewolf state after killing her bodyguard

" you are nothing like me... And there is no way I'm letting you do this" she said as she went to attack her before feeling an immense pain in her head causing her to fall to the ground

Peyton slowly began to recover as she realised that she was once again in the back of someone's car but this time knew that she couldn't fight back due to being so heavily pregnant and instead decided to work through everything that she had just learned in her head like the fact that Francesca Correa had been the one to bomb the bayou werewolves and wasn't in fact a human but was a very recently triggered werewolf as she wondered from what bloodline. She also knew that for some reason Genevieve and Francesca had made their own deal with each other so that Francesca could get the moonlight rings for her own pack and Genevieve could get her for some reason, just as the car began to slow down Peyton began to feel an intense pain in her abdomen as fear began to sit in

"Get her down on the floor!" Genevieve said ordering two witches that were currently dragging Peyton down the alter in St Anne's church while Peyton screamed for help and in pain

" We should take her to the City of the Dead" Monique said questioning Genevieve as they placed Peyton on the floor and pinned her down as they needed beside her to check on her

" We won't make it, the babies are coming now" Genevieve said recognising the early symptoms of labour as Peyton felt her fear rise as she wished that this wasn't happening now

" No! It's too soon! Ahhhhhh!" Peyton said feeling another contraction hit her as she tried to fight against the people holding her down but was beginning to feel weaker and weaker

" Apparently not, that there was a contraction" she said as Peyton wanted to comeback with a witty and sarcastic comment but knew she was in too much pain to even try to come with one

" The plan was to induce her when the sacrifice was ready!" Monique said unhappy with the fact that Genevieve had derailed from the plan yet again as she wondered if she could do it

" I had to subdue her and the trauma caused a placental abruption. So the babies are coming and we'll just have to adapt" she said to Peyton as much as she was saying it to Monique

" AHHH! LET ME GO!" She said screamed while trying to back as much as she could as she wished that none of this was happening or at least that Klaus was here to rescue her from this

"You need to be calm, Peyton" she said knowing that she was still at risk of further complications of labour, Genevieve knew that she didn't make this worse than it was already

" Why are you doing this to me?" She asked completely terrified by the fact she was in labour and was being held captive by some crazed witches who seemed to want something with her

" To be reborn, you must sacrifice" Monique said as if that explained everything as she placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder before Peyton shrugged it off wanting her to get closer so she could hit her

" What the hell does that mean, you psychotic little BITCH?" Peyton said not being able to stand Monique polite and cryptic talk about how the ascenders knew what is best for them

" The ancestors demand an offering in exchange for power, you and your childrem will be a fine offering" Monique said not being discouraged by Peyton's attitude and counted it as pain

" No! NO! You can't not take my babies, I will kill ALL OF YOU!" She said feeling another contraction hit her as she used that pain to fuel her anger towards the witches hurting her

"No, you won't! And neither will Klaus or Elijah! When your babies are born, you will offer them up to those who came before us" she said as Peyton shook her head and still struggled

" I'm sorry Peyton but this is the way it had to be" Genevieve said wishing that thing had been different and that this wasn't the price for the ascenders to allow her to continue to live

" No! NO! NO! AAH! AAH! KLAUS!" Peyton said as she began to scream hoping anyone would hear her screaming come to her rescue long enough for her to escape and get some real help


	26. Chapter 26: from a cradle to a grave

hey guys so here is the last chapter of season one for you which is based on episode 1x22 ( season finale) of the originals, just like in the previous chapter I have switched around and changed some lines to fit around the whole klaus Peyton relationship so that Klaus is being more affected by the events than Elijah just so it makes sense as well as some details. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. I also appreciate all the baby name suggestion, please keep them coming. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces

Chapter 26: from a cradle to a grave

Flashback

 _During the two weeks of bliss after Mikael's attack on Peyton on the other side and the witches taking her to the church while she was in labour, Peyton had decided to grab her writing stationary before heading into her twins's nursery where she decided to sit in the rocking chair with her feet resting on the foot rest while she wrote a letter and thought about the way things were heading in the city where she had been trying to make her new home. Peyton wore a loose blue cami top that showed her large her pregnancy stomach, a pair of fitted jeans, a white cardigan and a pair of blue flats that lay next to the foot rest where she had slipped them off before sitting down in the rocking chair. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in long dark waves with a simple braid in the front of her in a half crown, she wore dark smokey eye makeup that went well with her brown eyes and light pick peachy lip gloss. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Klaus was calling on her till he had stumbled upon on her in the nursery when he came looking for in fear that something had happened her but his anger and fear faded away when he saw her in the nursery so peaceful_

 _" Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors? So who's the lucky recipient? Your betrothed maybe?" Klaus said surprising her as he tried to work out what she was doing and why_

 _" would you let that go already? It wasn't my choice, plus I'm kinda in love with this original hybrid guy" she said with a smile as she hid the letter she was writing so he couldn't read it_

 _" is that so? You don't have to write me a letter to tell me, you can always tell me or show me" he said with a suggestive smile as she rolled her eyes at his one track mind as they laughed_

 _" but then what would be the fun in that? This way I get to see you-...oh!" She said stopping mid sentence as she groaned when she suddenly felt the twins kick placing a hand on her stomach_

 _" How are our littlest wolves doing in there?" He said forgetting their previous discussion as he walked closer to her as he became concerned that something was wrong but didn't want to ask if she was OK as he knew she was getting annoyed by that question_

 _" they are good, just very active is all...come and feel" she said remembering he had felt them in the early stages of them kicking and loved it but hadn't recently due to everything going on_

 _" oh wow, is that one of them or both?" He asked after a short wait as he gently touched her abdomen as they waited for them to kick again as he felt something push against his hand_

 _" both of them I think or at least if feels that way" she said with a chuckle as she thought about how her children would be born soon for her to hold and be close to in a different way than this_

 _" does it hurt when they kick?" He asked as he made himself more comfortable on the floor next to the rocking chair that she was in as he looked up at her wondering what it was all like_

 _" not really, it first it was a like a small flutter but now it's more uncomfortable than painful" she said with a reassuring smile as she knew that he worried about her and the twins non stop_

 _" I should leave you to your secret letter then, little red" he said getting up as he gently kissed her goodbye that conveyed his love and affection for her before he decided to leave her alone as she went to writing her letter to her children_

 _ **Dear my beautiful babies**_

 _ **Your dad just asked if this was a love letter which I guess it kind of is in a way. I never got to know my mother or my father due to being them taken away from me and me growing up in a whole different world than theirs but because of that I have no idea what she must have thought when she carried me. So I thought I'd write to down mine so you would both know how happy I am at this very moment while carrying you both and how much your father and I can't wait to meet you both when you arrive into this world.**_

 _ **I also wanted to make a promise of three things that you both will have that I never did: a safe home, parents to tell you that they love you every single day and parents to fight for you, no matter what. In other words a family, one that I never had but one that I always wanted. So there you go, my babies. The rest, we're going to have to figure out together along with your father.**_

 _ **P.s I love you, always and forever**_

 _ **Your mom.**_

Present day

Back in the church where Peyton found herself being held captive by the witches while in labour and completely defenceless as she now lay on top of the large table at the end of the alter in St Anne's church with Monique and Genevieve as well as some of other witches including the other harvest girl stood around her as they began to prepare her for labour which included taking her leggings and shoes off before placing her legs in the proper position and placing a sheet over her

" AHHHH! Let go of me, you crazy bitches!" She said screaming in pain as another contradiction hit her as they were getting closer and closer together as the babies got nearer

" the ancestors will greatly appreciate your sacrifice, it will serve the witches well for years to come" Genevieve said as if that was meant to help her as the doors swung to reveal a weakened Klaus

" Peyton!" He said yelling as his eyes fell on her as he ripped the head of one of the witches who came at him before Genevieve and Abigail used their magic to pin him against the wall

" if that was your big rescue attempt to get me out then I'm not impressed!" Peyton said through her pain although she was glad that he was there since she didn't feel so alone in all of this

" I'm so sorry that this happening, I swear I will get you out of this!" He said hating every moment of this as he watched the pain and terror in her face as he wanted to make it all go away

" You should know this brings me no joy but I promise I'll make it quick" Genevieve said while she prepared the ceremonial knife that they recognised as the same one used in the harvest ritual

" really? Because this is like a barrel of laughs for the rest us!" Peyton said screaming as she refused to show her fear and terror to them since she knew it would be giving into them

" let's begin, shall we?" Genevieve said more to the witches tha to Klaus or to Peyton as another contraction hit her making them all realise how fast her labour was progressing

[Hayley is still in labor, and the witches, led by Genevieve, assist Hayley in her birth. Hayley screams in agony]

" leave her be!...I will bring hell to your family!" Klaus yelled as he struggled against the spell that was keeping him pinned to the wall as he watched Genevieve assist Peyton in her birth

" just one more big push! Push! The first baby's almost here!" Genevieve said over the screams of pain coming from Peyton as she tried to encourage Peyton to keep pushing

" I will bathe in rivers of your blood if you do not let her go now!" Klaus said hating every minute of this since he knew that none of this could end well for Peyton or their babies

" No! No! Please leave them alone...they're innocent" Peyton said trying to convince the witches not to sacrifice her babies yet to be born despite how sore and tired she was in labour

" I can see the first baby!" Monique said as Peyton absently and distantly thought that she had always imaged that Klaus would be the one to have the first glimpse of their babies when born

" You will die screaming!" Klaus said promising as he wished desperately that he would, be able to break free from this magically hold on him so he could kill them and be with Peyton

" Push! Gently! Gently!...there! Baby number one is born and you have a beautiful baby daughter" she said wrapping the first baby in a blanket after cutting the cord as Peyton rested

" she looks just like you little red...Peyton? Peyton!" He said noticing how still she was laying there after the first birth as he worried that she wasn't going to make to the end or till the next

" come on, Peyton! we still have one more baby to deliver, you can't rest yet!" Genevieve said she tried to wake her up as she began to moan again as another wave of contraction hit her

" I can't do it, I'm too weak... I just can't!" Peyton said weakly as piece of her sweat soaked hair fell onto her face as she struggled to keep going although she knew that she needed to

" Peyton listen to me, you are the strongest person I know which means that you can do this...do it for our son" he said trying to help her to keep going despite how bad she was feeling

" ok, ok...Ahhh! AHHH!" She said as she began to push as she thought about why she was going this as she tried to keep her mind forced on her son rather than the pain she was feeling

" that's it, keeping pushing... One last push and that will be you!" Genevieve said as she went back to assisting end through her second birth as the baby began to crown as she waited

" you are doing so well, Peyton! Genevieve, I swear I will kill you for this and I make it hurt" he said more softly to both of them which somehow made his threat more deadly and scary

" there you go, baby number two and you now have a handsome son!...We must start the sacrifice as soon as the moon sets with the morning sky-" she said turning to the witches

" wait, wait! Please just let me hold them, just for a second?" She said begging as she looked at her children who looked so small and fragile wrapped in the blankets that the witches had put them in after cleaning them up

" fine, give them to her... She is their mother after all" Genevieve said pretending to be tough and uncaring about the situation since it pained her more than she was willing to allow them to believe

" Klaus, they are so beautiful and small" Peyton said looking to the babies laying in both of her arms after Monique and Abigail had placed them, for a moment she was at peace and comforted by her children

" times up!" Monique said running the sweet moment between Klaus and Peyton and their babies by grabbing Peyton by the hair in order to slit her throat with the ceremonial knife

" NOOOOOO! Peyton! Dear god, no! AGHHHHHHHH!" Klaus said screaming as he watched the life leave the love of his love as the witches took the twins from her and left with them as Monique used her magic to break his neck and allowed him to drop to ground next to Peyton

Once Klaus had recovered from his broken neck and realised that he was laying on the floor rather than still being pinned up against the wall as he looked to see Peyton's dead body meet to him still laying on the table where she had given birth, he stood up as he began to cry as he gently stroked her sweaty hair as he tried to look past the blood that had poured out of her slit throat. Soon he decided to move her from the table that seemed so filled with sorrow now and past on the floor with her head resting in his lap as he cradled in defeat as the realisation that he had lost the only woman that he had ever loved, he began to think about he would never see her smile or hear her laugh again. Suddenly the doors burst open as Elijah came in looking beaten from his earlier fight with both the vampires and werewolves as he was covered in werewolf bites

" Peyton!... Oh god, Klaus!" Elijah said knowing that this is where they had taken her as he hoped he wasn't too late until he realised he was when he noticed his brother cradling her

" she's gone, Elijah...the witches took her from me" klaus said completely distraught as he looked to his brother from some form of comfort as he wondered where he went from here

" shh, I'm sure that she put up a fight and did everything she could to try to stay with you" he said not knowing what to say or how to feel as he thought of how he would have tell Hayley

" she did...You've been bitten, here" he said biting into his own wrist as he offered Elijah his blood to heal him before going back to look at Peyton as he wished that she would wake up

" thank you, why don't we pay her to rest?... Niklaus, there is nothing left that you can do for her" Elijah said trying to take Peyton from her so he could place her back in the table

" I tried to give her my blood but I was too late, I'm always too late" he said more to himself than to Elijah as he allowed him to take her from him while he remained on the floor grieving

" how did it happen?" He asked trying to keep the emotion from his voice as he thought about how he just discovered his friend dead who happened to be his love interest's sister and his brother's girlfriend

" I was bested... The witches got the better of me" he said numbly as he placed his head into his hands as he remembered how things had been a few days as he wished he could go back

" You were bested... You were BESTED? My invincible brother who seemed have everything in control!" He said losing his temper slightly wondering how he could used such simple terms

" how was I meant to know about the Guerrera wolves or their deal with Genevieve and the witches? Do you think I wanted this to happen, that I wanted Pe- her to...die? Because this is the last thing I ever wanted to happen!" He said beginning to angry in the midst of his grief for her

" what about the babies?" He said as he noticed that her stomach was now flat where it had been inflated with pregnancy as he wondered what had happened before the witches killed her

" They took the twins... But there's still time, we can save them right?" He said as he realised that his children were the last piece of Peyton that he had left of her as he knew he needed them now more than ever

" of course we can and I think I know just where to start" he said knowing that this was the only thing keeping his brother going as he knew that these babies were even more important to his redemption

The brothers decided to head to the cemetery where the witches were infamous for hanging around as they drew their magic from their ancestors and held so much meaning for them as Klaus tried to focus on finding his children rather fact that he had just his love and their mother since he knew his grief for her would cripple him. They began to rush around the cemetery in an attempt to figure out where the witches had taken the babies but where struggling to find any clues of as they realised something was wrong

" The tombs are empty and he grounds are deserted...They aren't here" Elijah said carefully since he knew that his brother was in a delicate state, he watched him frantically searching

" This is the only place they can be! We have to keep searching!" He said not willing to give up the search for the pieces of Peyton still left in this world, he knew this what she would've wanted

" listen to me, I know you want to keep looking and want to find them but you have to face-" he said trying to talk him out of wasting time by being so narrowed minded about it all

" The Harvest was here! The Reaping was here! They're about to perform a ritual which will feed their ancestors for centuries! Ancestors who are buried HERE!" He said proving his hunch

" I understand but there is no sign of the witches or your children" he said knowing that his logic made sense but he felt that Klaus still had to face the reality that they were losing time

" This statue...we've passed by this three times all whilst going in the same direction" he said pointing to the statue in question as they gave each other a look before going to higher ground

" They must have fabricated some kind of illusion" Elijah said looking around them at the to,na as he began to examine them as Klaus stood up on top of a statue to see what was going on

" That's one word for it" he said astounded as he saw that the witches not only had created some kind of illusion but that it was in fact a maze created by magic using the different tombs

" then we keep going till we work our way through this...whatever it is" he said knowing that witches had to be here now since there would have been no point to created this if they weren't

" we have to move quickly before the sun rises, the sacrifice begins when the moos set in the morning sky" he said repeating Genevieve's words from early as time was running out for them

Klaus jumped down off of the statue as him and Elijah began to wonder through the maze again after they had tried everything they could think of to get rid of them made but nothing worked so this time using a stone to act as a piece of chalk so that he could mark off the ones that they lasted to avoid going around in circles again, Elijah could see the affects that all of this was having on his brother as the grief and pain was beginning to show as he knew that the only thing keeping him from giving into his emotion was the thought of getting back his twins.

" when you think about it, it's ingenious. We can see and feel them, yet they are not real" Elijah said after a while as Klaus marked another tomb as he tried to take away the stress he felt

" I don't care about any of this, I just find my children... Is there anything else we can? What if we break our way through?" Klaus said beginning to get desperate and panicky about it all

" we have tried everything with very little results...what we need to do persevere and focus on the task at hand" he said knowing that this was not the time for Klaus to lose himself

" you don't thing that I'm focused? My only thought right now is my children and find them so their mother's...death isn't in vain" He said still struggling to say that Peyton had died out loud

" it won't, we will ensure that it isn't by finding and raising your twins the way Peyton would have wanted" he said noticing how Klaus winced when he heard her name being spoken

" this is all my doing isn't it? This is world that I have created for myself by being the person I have become" he said defeated as he thought about his distrust of people and his plotting

" you mean because of all of your scheming? You have made enemies everyday of your miserable life" he said regretting his words as soon as he used them knowing they were harsh

" that was not my intention, I just wanted the things was deprived of as a human" he said being honest for once about the things he had done sicken being turned due to being so tired

" what did you except would happen as a result? That you would know somehow get your happy ever after like some fairy book?" He said showing his frustration of the situation at hand

" I didn't care about my happy ever after ending or anything until she came into my life and now she's gone!" He said hyperventilating as he gave into his grief as he become more upset

" Niklaus-" Elijah said realising that he had to calm him down before it all became too much for him as he watch him begin to pace as he ran his hands through his blonde curls in despair

" I let her in, I let her get to know me... The real me and in return I allowed myself to love her, I don't do that" he said knowing that he had never loved anyone like he had with her and wouldn't again

" I understand that brother, what you have with Peyton was something new and different to you" he said trying to comfort him but could see that his words were having very little effect

" I loved her in way possible and the witches took her from me and now... Now I feel broken, like a piece of me has died too" he said sitting on one of the tombs with his head in his hands

" and she loved back in the same way... You can tell your children stories of their mother when we save them, she will live on in them" he said trying to comfort him as he began to stop crying

The other side

Back at St Anne's church on the other side, Peyton woke up with a gasp on the table where Elijah had left her and where she had died due to Monique slitting her throat as she looked around as if wondering what she was to do next when she noticed a older woman with pale skin and short dark curls like reminded of her own as she smiled when she realised that Peyton had finally noticed, it took her a moment to realised who she was or more the only person that she could be as she slipped off the table surprised that she didn't feel any of the pain that she had before death

" you're my mom right? You're Charlotte Labonair" she said feeling slightly giddy at the fact she was meeting her mom for the first time until realising it was a result of them being dead

" yeah sweetie, that's me and I have to say you have grown up to be such a strong and brave woman" she said as Peyton moved closer to her mom in awe that this moment was real

" I've kinda no choice but to be that way, I learned the hard way that you got crushed if you weren't" she and thinking that she wouldn't be where she was now if she hadn't been that way

" I'm sorry that you had the childhood you had but you should know that you were never alone, I was always with you" she said remembering how hard it had been to watch her

" I'm died aren't I?" She said with no small amount of emotion in her voice as she realised that she had been condemned to the same fate as her mom, to watch her children grow up without a mother

" yeah baby, you are but not for long" she said knowing there was no nice way of sugar coating what was happening to her since she remembered it all to well when it was her turn

" what do you mean 'not for long'?" She said wondering what her cryptic message meant as she tried to work it out but her head felt foggy and muddy which made it harder to think

" you and I both know that death isn't always permeant for people like us" she said knowing that their world wasn't as black and white as it seemed but rather they lived in the grey

" especially when you hang around the originals like I do" she said knowing that they had more ways to avoid death than the usual supernatural person or vampires due to living for so long

" before you go, I want you to know how much I love you and how much I proud of you. Also your fight isn't over yet so keep being strong" she said knowing that she would need that strength

The other side sudden became blurry and began to fade around her as she quickly took the moment to hug her mom before it all disappeared in front her until she again woke in the church but this time in the world where her throat which was previously cut with such force was now healed, she began to get flashbacks of what had happened to her before she had died such as giving birth to her twins then them being taken away from her after Monique had slit her throat. It was then that she realised that her babies were still alive as she felt a tugging feeling to go to them as she suddenly understand how strong the bond between a mother and children was as she found her shoes and got off the table to put them on before leaving the church to go find her children

Klaus and Elijah were still trying to make some progress with the maze created by the witches to throw them off finding them and the twins that they had taken from them as they defend to check one of the tombs that they knew the witch had sometimes used for praying and other witchy things but found nothing inside other than candles, they stopped for a second to process this and to catch their breath

" We've passed through here twice already, we're running out of time" Elijah said losing hope as he turned to Klaus who he could see was barely holding it together as he punched a wall

" Then we move faster." Klaus said recovering after punching the wall getting out all of his frustrations as he became more determined to find his children to save them from the witches

" Or we move smarter" Peyton said surprising both of them as they turned to face her as they noticed that not only was she healed but she looked dazed and exhausted from everything

" Peyton?...Wha-...How are you here?" Klaus asked as he walked over to her to gently cup her face with his hand as he checked that she was real as she leaned her forehead against hers

" you tell me, I woke up in the church feeling this hunger and I knew what I needed... blood" she said numbly as she tried to process what was happening to her and why it was happening

" You died with the baby's blood still in your system meaning that she's in transition" Klaus said saying the last part to Elijah as he realised that not only was she alive but becoming a hybrid

" which means she has to drink the blood of the twins if she is to survive" Elijah said using the word if since he knew that it was a big thing to ask of any mother as it was like picking herself

" to be reborn a hybrid" he said completely overwhelmed with the emotions that he had been feeling lately due to be over the moon happy with her being alive but he knew what this meant to her

" I don't care about me right now, I just need to find our son and daughter" she said knowing that she would deal with the fallout of her dying and bring in transition later when this was

sorted

" and we will love, we will I promise" klaus said trying to comfort her as he worried about hoe detached and numb she was acting since he was used to her being so full life and fight

" I can feel them, they're her... I can feel our children, I can lead us to them" she said before leaving as klaus and Elijah exchanged a worried look concerning her before following her out

Peyton began to lead the three of them through the maze of tombs in cemetery's illusion as she got closer to her twins as she began to wonder what the witches are doing to them since she knew that they would be started soon if they hadn't already due to the moon already being set and it becoming morning time as her worry set in as she began to hear the now familiar sound of witches chanting. Soon the three of them turned the corner to see the twins wrapped in blanket laying in a wicker basket while Genevieve raised a knife above where they were as she about to sacrifice them as the fear they had all been feeling began to rise

" NOOO!... Get away from them, you crazy bitch!" Peyton said getting the three witches attention as Elijah decided to pick up a near by urn and throw it at them as it slammed Genevieve's hand knowing the knife out of it

" you should have stayed away from here" Genevieve said in a warning tone as she tried to recover from the attack as Monique and Abigail used their magic to send them backwards

" and you should never have taken them from us" klaus said with his hate in his voice as the three of them tried to get back up as he watched as Genevieve went to grab the knife

" You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don't face three, you face us all!" Monique said full of her own self importance as the ancestors appeared

" guys, we need to be smart about this...they may be all great and powerful but they're also dead" Peyton said before nodding in which direction she was going in giving the rest an idea

" dividing and conquering sounds like a great idea" Elijah said as he decided to run straight away while Klaus and Peyton went in different directions in the hope of overpowering them

" oh god... You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this" Peyton said as she found Genevieve as she began to punch her to keep her from the knife and from her children

" I never wanted this to happen but it's what the ancestors want" she told her as she used a spell to cause inflict pain on Peyton and fall to her knees as she tried to take the babies away

While Peyton was fighting with Genevieve to prevent from getting the knife to use to sacrifice her newborn babies, Klaus was fighting with Papa Tunde's twin sons who began to use their magic to fight him before he beat them once again until he deceit to break off one of the spikes in the fence as he used to impale Abigail which broke the connection between them and the ancestors after seeing that the two harvest girls were still using their magic to defeat his brother. It was then that Monique became desperate as she ran to grab the knife in order to finish the sacrifice for herself while she used her back to block Elijah and Klaus with a wall of fire at the same time that Genevieve used the pain infliction spell on Peyton to prevent her attempts

" Noooo! Please they are just babies!" Peyton said trying to plead with them no to do this as she watched as Monique once again raised the knife above where her innocent babies were

" Peyton! Out of the way!" Marcel said from behind them as he threw the Devils star at Monique that landed in her stomach as a thousand cuts began to appear on her body

" Marcel?...no please don't, don't take them!" Peyton said as she watched as Marcel took the basket that the babies were still laying in and used his vamp speed to take them before they try to stop him

" you two deal with Genevieve and I'll get our children from Marcel, I'll ensure that they are safe" he said kissing her on the cheek before he used his vamp speed as he want after Marcel

Elijah used his own vamp speed to overpower Genevieve as he zoomed her into one of the nearby tombs as Peyton soon followed them as she helped Elijah begin to shack Genevieve up so that she wouldn't be able to use her magic or to get away while they tried to extract information from her about why all of this had to happen and why the ancestors had insisted in sacrificing two newborn babies

" Why? Why did you do this?" Peyton said barely being able to contain her anger and frustration about all of this and the situation as she demanded to know her reasoning behind it

" The Ancestors left me no choice-" Genevieve said trying to explain as well as try to blame all of this on the ancestors who had used her need to keep living to get her to do their bidding

" so what? You were willing to sacrifice two innocent babies for more power?" She said making it clear that she wasn't going to buy the whole ancestors thing but was more blaming her for it

" No, it was not just for power! It was the Ancestors' decree...It was her decree" she said getting more and more upset as she realised that she had failed to do what she was told to do by them

" It was whose decree?" Elijah said stepping in as he surprised both of the women in the room by roughly grabbing her face in order to force Genevieve to look hi in the eyes and tell the truth

" I'm surprised you have to ask...After all you were the one who convinced your siblings to consecrate her on New Orleans soil" she said smiling weakly before letting out a dark laugh

" wait, Esther did this?" Peyton asked stunned as she watched as Elijah let go of her clearly disgusted as the realisation of who she meant began to sink in as he knew it must be true

" So not even death can stop my mother from seeking the annihilation of her own flesh and blood" he said bitterly as he wondered when his mother became so hellbent on destroying them

" This isn't the end. As long as those children live,the witches of New Orleans will never stop coming for them" she said anxiously since she knew that neither one would give up easily

" why? They have done nothing wrong, they aren't a part of any of this" Peyton said thinking about how ridiculous all of this was since the twins were barely hours old and already wanted

" because Esther will never stop coming for them, it has been decreed...your babies will be consecrated among their ancestors, they will not live" she said crying as it was the sad truth

" you're assuming that we would just let that happen which we won't" Peyton said fiercely as both her and Elijah simply glared at her, suddenly Genevieve began to bleed from her eyes

" They're coming for me because I failed them, I can feel it. Understand that I just wanted to live and tell Klaus... I'm sorry" she said as the bleed began to get worse causing her to choke on it

" you might be but I'm defiantly not" she said furiously and darkly as she used the knife me at for the sacrifice to stab Genevieve in the stomach cutting her open before leaving the tomb

Peyton decided to head back to the compound in order to see what had happened with Klaus and Marcel as she was anxious to see if her precious babies were safe yet as she thought about the amount of the danger that they had been in from the moment that they had been born or even showed signs of being born. When she headed into the compound the first thing she saw was the courtyard filled with dead vampires that had either been tore apart of bitten by Francesca's werewolves causing her to take a moment to soak in the sight before racing up the stairs to her bedroom where she found Klaus in the nursery as he cleared up their children and dressed them in one of their onesies before putting them wrapping them up in their blankets and putting them in their crib

" thank god, they're safe... When I saw all the dead vampires I thought that maybe..." She said panicking slightly but was almost immediately soothed by the look on Klaus's face as he saw her

" there's nothing to worry for now, Marcel handed them over when he realised that I couldn't save his men like he wished" he said walking over to her noticing that she was covered in blood

" you should that I killed Genevieve, the ancestors were killing her and I just couldn't let them take that away from me" she said remembering that all she had seen was red in that moment

" shh, it's ok...you did what you had to save your family and to send a message to those who had hurt us" he said knowing that her emotions were heighten and would suffocate her soon

" to what extend though?" She said remembering all too well the guilty and pain that she had felt after her first kill that had triggered her werewolf curse all those years ago before Stefan

" we don't have to worry about that just now, plus I think there is some people that are eager to officially meet you" he said stepping aside so that she could see the two innocent babies behind him

" oh hello my beautiful babies, I have been so looking forward to meeting you...Klaus, they are perfect!" She said feeling tears beginning to fill her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind

" I know I was thinking the same thing... I think it has to be said that we do make such beautiful children" he said thinking that despite everything that happened, this moment was perfect

" that we do...will I be sired to them now? I mean their blood turned me because it would suck if I always gave into them" she said with a laugh since the situation was as worse as it could be

" not necessarily, the sire might not be in effect due to a stronger bond that's already in place" he said thinking back on all the research he had done after Tyler had kidnapped her

" what bond?" She said softly since not being able to believe how her day had ended as she began it as a mother to be and as a werewolf and now she was neither,everything had changed

" the bond between a mother and her children, nothing can ever compare to that" he said gently kissing her neck as they stood there in silence as they watched their children sleep peacefully

It took Klaus a while to convince Peyton that she should go take a shower and get changed into clean clothes due to the fact that she didn't want to leave her children's sight in fear that something might happen as he reassured her that he stay with him since he could change in their bedroom that was conceded to the nursery while keeping an eye on the newborns. She took a long and hot shower as she let the water wash over as it helped soothe the crazed thought and emotions swimming around inside of her as she took a moment alone to breathe easy as she knew they would need to deal with the fallout of everything. She then got changed into a pair of jeans, a white wide strapped tank top underneath a white embroidered sleeveless blouse and a pair of dark brown ankle boots. Peyton wore her hair in a braided that led into a messy bun that hung low behind her neck, her dark eye makeup seemed to define her deep brown eyes that went well with red pink tinted lip balm. Once she was dressed she decided to sit in the rocking chair while she held her sleeping twins in her arms as Elijah and Klaus sit discussing this in their room

" We should have felt our mother's hand in this. We should have known she would not be bound by anything as obvious as death and now she has control of the witches. They will never stop" klaus said keeping his voice low so that Peyton wouldn't hear them so he could shield her

" No, I don't expect they will with our mother in their ear giving them commends" Elijah said glad that he had filled his brother in on what they had learned from questioning Genevieve

" Nor would I expect the Guerrera wolves to back down, Peyton and the twins are wolf royalty and as such are a threat to Francesca's claim to the leadership" he said voicing his concerns

" you guys know that I can hear you right? Hybrid now, remember?" Peyton said from inside the nursery connected to the room they were as they had forgotten that she was in transition still

" I'm sorry little red but all I'm saying that they will may never be safe" he said knowing that his voice betrayed the emotions that he felt when he thought about how he had endangered them

" I suppose recent events have proven that more than ever right?" She said gently as she continued to rock in the rocking chair since she knew that the twins were enjoying the motion

"What was it you said to me earlier? That I have made enemies every day of my miserable life? Well the worst of them are within these borders" he said to Elijah once again feeling helpless

" I didn't mean it, it was in the heat of moment in light of everything" Elijah said frustrated with himself as he began to feel guilty that he had been cruel with he had been grieving of his love

" and now I have brought into the world a weapon they can use against me" he said knowing that he would happily trade in his own life if it meant he could save the lives of his children

" so what can we save them?" She said feeling the same despair and hurt that Klaus was since she had a feeling that they were both thinking something along the same like that Elijah wasn't

" we will arm ourselves! we have fought every adversary in this town and we have won so we'll fight them again, no matter who they are! We will make this home a fortress" he said as a promise

" I will not have either of them live their lives as a prisoners" he said knowing that was no way real way of life as he thought about his time as a prisoner when he was refused to be himself

" Then we leave here together, all of us" he said thinking that they go back to mystic falls and set there or find somewhere new where no one knew of them where the twins could be raised

" Wherever we go and however far we run, those who seek power and revenge will hunt us! They will hunt them, they have inherited all of our enemies with none of our defences" Klaus said thinking about how small and defenceless they were as cute little babies

" So whether we stay or we leave, we've already condemn them...I don't and can't believe that" he said refusing to believe that all hope was lost for them and for the newborn babies just born

" There's a third option. I born into a warzone just like they have been and like us my parents thought they could protect me" Peyton said appearing in the doorway with the twins in her arms

" Peyton, you don't have to-" Klaus said knowing where she was going with this is and saw how it was already affected her as the tears began to freely flow down her face uncontrollably

" but they couldn't and in the end they were slaughtered and I spent my childhood feeling alone and unloved, away from the little family I had" she said thinking about her childhood must have been the opposite of what her parents had wanted for her

" I know, it was really hard on you for you grow like that" klaus said trying to comfort her in any way he could as he gently took their son from her so that she could hold their daughter more

" I made a promise to my children and to myself, that they would not grow up like I did. That they would grow up safe and loved. Yet on their first day in this world, they have a grandmother who is bent on sacrificing them-" she said crying so heavily that it was effect her speech

" little red, please don't cry... Shhhh, it's all ok" Klaus said feeling his heartbreak once again as he watched as she looked down to the sleeping form in her arms smiling at their daughter

" And a-a mother who has to drink the blood of her own babies to survive transitioning into a hybrid. While I'm the one who loves them the most" she said as they all felt the sadness of it all

" so what are you suggesting that we do?" Elijah said gently as he wondered about why she was talking about this as he hoped that she wasn't suggesting what he thought she was

" I think the only thing to do is... send them both away... while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made" she said knowing that this was last thing she had wanted to happen

" No! This is insane. You heard Genevieve, so long as they live, those babies will be hunted" Elijah said thinking that sending them away didn't necessarily solve their problems with Esther

" Not if no one knows that they are alive" klaus said looking at Peyton as he stood to join her knowing that was going to break her heart as much it was his since they wanted to raise them

" and what is it you intend to do, brother?" Elijah said almost accusing Klaus of doing something terrible and evil as if he was missing the pain and hurt that was so clear on his face

" I'll do whatever it takes to save our family, just like I've always promised" he said more to Peyton than to Elijah since he knew that despite her feelings on this that she would understand

Once they had decided what the plan was to fake the babies death and how they were going to do it, they began to put it into place as they had Marcel have a chat with Oliver threatening him before showing him the bodies of two stillborn babies as a way of telling that he will be blamed for their death while Cami came over as soon as she saw the memorial for the twins that was placed there by Klaus as he took the opportunity to end their friendship before something happened to her. Elijah watched from the balcony as Cami left after talking to Klaus as Klaus came out of the room he was in as he joined Elijah

" Did Marcel play his part?" Elijah asked although he still wasn't happy about this plan of Klaus and Peyton's since he thought there had to be a better way than this one

" He managed to locate two stillborn twin babies in a hospital in upstate Louisiana" he said suddenly feeling sorry for the parents of those twin babies that there were never going to be

" and I trust he agreed to the terms?" Elijah said as if knew that their plan depended on everyone keeping to their roles and for no one to later change their mind about their parts

" He has agreed to allow me to compel him to forget what he knows of my children and in exchange he wants vials of my blood" he said knowing that he wanted to prevent recent events

" The witches will have to believe this because soon the fourth Harvest girl will resurrect and the coven will rebuild. If they sense that your children are alive, they will hunt them" he said worriedly as he knew that their plan could fail epically

" The witches will buy what we sell, we just have to sell it properly" he said thinking about the rest of the plan that had yet to be put in place as it would act as the distraction they needed

" Well, then all that remains is to say goodbye" Elijah said as he made a move to head into the nursery where Peyton was currently getting things ready for the twins to leave later that night

" wait, would you just give me a minute alone with Peyton and the twins?" He said knowing that he needed this time alone with his family before they were broken apart as he went inside

Klaus headed into the nursery he stood by the door for a minute as he watched as Peyton sat in the rocking chair again as she gently sang the twins to sleep after feeding them, he didn't want to disturb this sweet moment between a mother and her children since he knew it would be a while before they would get to have another moment like this. As Peyton got to place the babies in their side of the double crib Klaus got up to help her as he placed his daughter in the pink side while she placed their son on the blue side before heading into their bedroom as she placed the letter she wrote into the babies diaper bag before turning to him

" I know I need to drink but I just can't...I can't do it, they're my babies" she said getting upset again at the thought of drinking her babies blood as she buried her head in his shoulder

" if you don't drink then you will die and I can't let that happen so...here" he said giving her blood bag that he had placed in his back pocket after his talk with Cami as she wondered why

" I can't drink that, I mean that won't complete transition" she said wondering why he was doing this since he knew all too well how hybrids were created and their transition process

" I know which why it isn't just any blood but Elena's blood, it should help complete your transition without a site bond too" he said knowing it would sort two of their problems right now

" wait I thought they were all destroyed when they tried to take you done before she turned?" She said wondering whether he was telling the truth or not at the blood before she drank

" there was one bag there and I've kept all this time" he said as she realised how much that this giving this to her actually meant since at one point all he cared was making his hybrid

" I can't believe this is happening...any of it, that I'm a hybrid now or that I'm giving up my children like my mom was forced to give me up" she said sitting on the bed as she drank the blood bag

" I know and things are going to be hard for a while but things will get back to the way they're meant to be" he said knowing that he would never stop fighting till his family was whole again

" somehow you break promises with everyone but me... What do we do now?" She said knowing that half of the plan would have already been put in place for her to do the rest

" you and Elijah are going go to the memorial and make your grief for out children public when I take them out of the city" he said as he double checked that everything was in the diaper bag

" where will you take them? I mean I want it to be somewhere they'll be loved and safe like they would if they were with us" she said not wanting them to childhood that she had

" it will be, I'm taking them to the only person that we can truly trust with our children... Rebekah" he said placing the bag on his shoulder before grabbing their car seats

" here let me help... Hey my beautiful babies, I want you to know we will always love you even if we've not with you" she said silently crying and as she kissed them each placing them into the car seats

Klaus gave Peyton a reassuring kiss on the forehead as he left with the twins who he made sure were secure in back of his car before he began to drive to the meeting point he had agreed on with Rebekah while Peyton grabbed the flowers that Klaus had gotten for her to place at the memorial as her and Elijah headed to the memorial set that had been set in the streets of New Orleans. There was a crowd of people gathered around a candlelight memorial created for the decreased members of the community as she spotted the 'Mikaelson twins' plaque as Peyton began to break down as kissed her fingers before touching the plaque before leaving with Elijah. Meanwhile Klaus stood by the hood on his car where he was balancing the twins car seat as he currently cooed and talked to them as he waited for Rebekah to arrive who pulled up next to him as she got out and gave the three of them a smile

" Hello sister" klaus said as he picked up the car seats and walked over to where she was waiting from him as she looked down at both newborn babies and smiled when she saw them

" Oh your daughter looks just like her there is a God after all" she said thinking about how she would probably and hopeful inherit her mother's good qualities

" Yes but my son has a hint of the devil in his eyes which is all me... You need a witch that you can trust to cast a cloaking spell" he said making sure that no one would be able to find them

" I'll get one, don't worry I know what to do Nik... Perhaps we'll get a white fence, I think that would be lovely" she said softly to the babies as he placed back on the hood of the car so he could say goodbye to them properly

" This city would have seen you both dead but I will have it be your home, every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down just as sure as my blood runs in your veins. You will return me and your mother " he said in a whisper to them as he made a promise to them now

" I'm sure they will one day, hopefully one day soon" Rebekah said as Klaus kissed both babies on the forehead before giving them to Rebekah as well as the wooden knight he made for her as children

" In spite of our differences, Rebekah there is no one I would trust more with my children's life...Be happy, sister" he said as he hugged Rebekah and kissed her on the cheek

" they will be happy Nik, I promise...What's their names?" She asked as they smiled at each other while Klaus thought about on the discussion him and Peyton had when deciding on names

" we decided that our son would be Wyatt Ansel Mikaelson" he said remembering that Peyton had fought and fought for Ansel to be their son's middle name despite his moans and groans

" that is a strong and handsome name for a baby boy, I like how you included your biological father's name" she said knowing it was nice for him to recognise and acknowledge that side

" not my idea, anything this fine beauty is Ava Charlotte Mikaelson" he said gesturing to his daughter as he remembered that he had only agreed to Ansel if they included Charlotte too

Klaus began too silently cry as he watched Rebekah place both babies into the back of her car before watching them drive off as he felt his heart break into piece as he pulled out his phone to make an important call

" hello Stefan, it's Klaus " he said trying to keep the emotion from his voice but knew that he was failing as he realised that only Stefan would be able to help with something they cared about

 **I chose these name due to suggestion made but also because Wyatt means brave at war and Ansel means with divine protection as well as that Ava means life and Charlotte means free. I also didn't want to follow the norm since I haven't so far**


	27. Chapter 27: rebirth

hey guys so here is the first chapter of season two for you which is only half based on episode 2x01 of the originals while the reason is roughly based on the 6x01 of vampires diaries but is obviously all added in and changed by me, the reason for this is to show how all of this affecting Peyton as a character so hopefully that's clear enough. I've put the flashback in italics just to make it stand out more. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces

Chapter 27: rebirth

 _Things had become increasingly difficult for everyone in New Orleans following the aftermath of the events during the full moon especially with the Guerrera wolves taking over with the French Quarter now armed with their recent required moonlight rings, the witches were still recovering due from having three of their major witch leaders being killed for their parts playing in it all despite having the last harvest girl resurrected, the vampire community was in ruins with only a few major players surviving who were either not involved in the fight in the compound or were saved. However the worse of it seemed to hit those who lived in the compound as it was them who had lost the most in more ways than one for as Klaus tried his best to cope his own grief as well as to help her with hers while Peyton who had been spent the whole week after alone and drinking away her sorrows. Which was why she found herself sitting on the roof of the compound with a bottle of bourbon. She wore a blue tank top, a grey to blue dip dye hoodie, a grey lace bralette, a pair of ripped black jeans and a pair of black slip on sneakers. Her usual mass of waves was straight as it feel over her shoulders, her eyes was dark and smokey while her lipgloss was a pinky peach colour. Peyton was currently so lost in thought and drinking that she didn't realise that someone was behind her_

 _" I figured I'd find you here, you were always did pick the most scenic point to hide away" Stefan said as he sat next to her as they looked out at the view of New Orleans and of the French Quarter_

 _" everything seems so calm and peaceful up here, it's enough to distract you from all the evil that lurks down there... What are you doing here?" She said as she took another swig from her bottle_

 _" I had some business with the witches, I need help with some old school magic and thought maybe the New Orleans witches might help" he said as he eased into the topic at hand with her_

 _" yeah they aren't likely to talk to you, no one really like vampires right now and they probably know you're my friend. I kind killed their head bitch" she said showing the fact that she was tipsy_

 _" I figured as much which is why I went to your friend Davina Claire, she pretty much told me to give up on what I was looking for" he said remembering how young she was for a powerful witch_

 _" and that's the only reason you came?" She said knowing that he wouldn't have come all this way just to talk some witches he already knew were less than friendly as she gave him a side look_

 _" that and Klaus called me to update me on everything, he thinks you might need me" he said seeing that she defiantly did as everything about her was different and almost darker than normal_

 _" kinda like what Caroline did with me... I'm sorry about what happened Damon" she said offering him the bottle as he decided to take a swig of it at the mention of his brother who was now gone_

 _" thanks, I'm sorry about what happened to the twins or more that you had to give them up and experience that pain again " he said as she gave him a dark look before drinking some more_

 _" yeah well maybe some things are just not to be, I mean you could image me as a mom... I have no idea what it takes to be a mom and now I never will" she said feeling herself get more emotional_

 _" you never know what will happen, there might be a day when they can come back "he said finding it hard not to think about his own situation and about how he wanted to bring back Damon_

 _" I hope so... Maybe then I'll stop feeling so numb all of the time or like part of me is missing" she said still not looking at him as she knew that she hadn't felt like herself ever since that day_

 _" you're a hybrid now, everything about you is heightened like the grief and loss you feel for your twins" he said knowing technically to her a part of her was missing in the form of two small babies_

 _" and_ _the anger that comes with the werewolf gene" she said thinking about how she had killed Genevieve without a moments hesitation for her role in the attempt to do Esther's bidding for her_

 _" yeah but also your normal personality traits that make you...well you like your compassion and need to help others" he said thinking about how she could never turn off her emotions altogether_

 _" this heightened thing sucks, I feel like suffocating all the time with everything" she said running her hand through her now straight hair as she took another drink before Stefan took it from her_

 _" well drinking yourself stupid isn't going to help is it?" He said throwing it away using his superior vampire skills as she pouted slightly as he realised that this was why Klaus had called him here_

 _" and being here is? All I can thin_ k _about how I'm never going to do this I planned when I was pregnant" she said standing since she was beginning to feel restless and tired of the conversation_

 _" so then leave... Come with me" he said suddenly getting an idea as he listened to the one of the problems she was faced with now, although he knew it was crazy idea and one Klaus wouldn't like_

 _" wait what? Where?" She said wondering where they go since she knew that they would both have people looking for them as they could never just disappear without leaving trails or clues_

 _" I don't know yet but I can't go back to Mystic Falls and you need to get away for a while so why not?" He said as he saw that she was beginning to get her head around the idea before hugging him_

 **Three months later**

Stefan and Peyton were now living in small town in Savannah where they had created the cover story of being siblings and had both gotten jobs in order to blend in better as he was working as a mechanic in local garage where he had to deal with a boss who was always scamming him off for some reason or another while Peyton worked as a barmaid in the local bar where she was constantly being hit on by the drunk customers and by her leech of a boss. Peyton was working in the bar one day as she wore her usual relaxed uniform that consisted of a plain white tshirt, a pair of black boyfriend jeans that were rolled up at the bottom and a pair of dark grey vans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a single braid at the side, she wore dark grey smoked eye makeup with pink shimmering lip gloss. She was making someone a drink when she looked up to catch a familiar glimpse a man with a blonde curls in the mirror at the bar as she turned around to see for herself but didn't see him as she grabbed her denim jacket and distressed grey bag before heading home to Stefan

" hey Stef, it's me. You're never going to guess what happened to me at the bar... Oh wow!" She said taking off her jacket and bag as she placed them by the door before turning around to see a half naked female in the hall barely covered by a bed sheet

" P, you remember Ivy right?" Stefan said with a sneaky smile as he pulled on a tshirt as she gave him a look as if to ask what he was up to since their idea of a low profile was clearly different

" yeah how could I forget? Plus if I did before, I won't now" she said as she tried to subtly tell him that they needed to talk alone without human prying ears that wouldn't understand a word of it

" yeah well I was just about to get dress, it was nice seeing you again Peyton" Ivy said beginning to feel uncomfortable between the two 'siblings' and headed back into Stefan's bedroom to get ready

" seriously? We came to get away from problems like that, not to make more... Plus you so heard me coming home" she said hitting him in the stomach as she passed him to grab a bottle of water

" maybe I did and maybe I didn't, either way you'll never know. Anyway you said something happened at the bar?" He said curious if it was something that she did or someone else did to her

" oh right, yeah I thought I saw Klaus in the bar... I mean I saw him in the mirror but when I turned around, he was gone" she said knowing that he would get how big of a deal of this to both of them

" if he was even there to begin with... Come on Peyton, we both know there is no way he could find you" he said thinking that they could only avoid reality for so long before they're pulled back in

" yeah you're right, I guess I'm just being paranoid. Listen I'm going to get changed and head down to the lake" she said thinking about how the water calmed her as she headed into her room

As Peyton closed her bedroom she heard her phone begin to ring as she pulled it out of her pocket to realised that it was coming from the drawer in her room as she opened to see that Klaus was calling her old phone rather than than her newer disposable one as she clicked ignore on it, she then grabbed the journal she had been keeping and began to write in it the same way she had been since leaving New Orleans when she had decided to write to the twins so they would know she never stopped thinking about them. Peyton then changed into a dark teal bikini top and bottoms, a denim shirt dress, a dark teal cardigan and a pair of brown suede sandals. She wore her hair in a makeshift bun using hair pins, she wore light makeup consisting of black eyeliner and matte dull pink lipstick. She packed the rest of her things into the blue and white weekend bag including both phones before heading to the lake in her car. She was sitting by the lake as he phone began to ring again causing her to sign before she used her pressed her finger to the screen crushing it

" wow you must really not want to talk to me" said a familiar voice behind her causing her to turn around in surprise and shock that not only had he found her in Savannah but that he was here

" Klaus? How did you find me?" She said thinking that probably wasn't the best thing for her to say to him after months of being away from him and after leaving him alone in New Orleans

" I got a witch friend of mine to do an old fashioned locators spell, one that doesn't involve blood" Klaus said knowing that she had been counting on him not being able to do a locator spell on her

" so that was you I saw in bar earlier" she said as the sudden realism dawned on her that she hadn't been seeing things as she wondered how she could have let Stefan convince her otherwise

" I had to see it for myself, plus when I asked around about you people pointed me in that direction and in the direction of where your 'brother' worked" he said leaning his head to one side in question

" Stefan, it's part of our cover... So why are you here?" She said as she stood up to face him, she knew that it was a stupid question since it was obvious why he there but still had to ask why

" I would have thought that was obvious love, I'm here to bring you back" he said still confused about why she left in the first place since he had always believe that they were in their together

" you mean back to the constant backstabbing and plotting, back to the endless amount of bad guys and traitors?" She said thinking about how things were in the French Quarter when she left

" back to me and to our home! You can't keep running and hiding when things get hard!" He and finally losing his cool as he thought about how this was what she did when things go too tough

" hard? I gave my children up because we screwed things up for them! Hard doesn't begin to cover what it was like for me after that!" She said now yelling back wondering how he didn't see it

" then why don't you tell me? Stop shutting me out!" He said knowing that he had missed talking to her and being close to her in every way that he had become used to over the months

" I couldn't breath! I couldn't stay there without being reminded that I would never get to see their first steps or hear their first words" she said getting emotional as she thought about raising them in New Orleans but couldn't now

" and you think that I wasn't? That I haven't been affected by what happened?" He asked wondering how she still thought that she was still on her own with everything rather than with him

" not like me, I feel like a piece of me is gone in more than one. I carried them for almost nine months and now they're gone" she said knowing that it was different to be a mom than a dad

" I know and despite what you think I do understand but I lost all of you, first we had to give the twins then you left me and I was alone" he said as she saw her soften up and begin to be more herself

" I'm sorry I didn't mean... I just had to get away" she said suddenly feeling horrible as he cautiously stepped closer to her in fear that she would pull away as he pulled her into a hug

" shhh I know... Elijah has finally learned where all twelve moonlight rings are and the full moon is coming up in a few day so our time to strike is now" he said knowing that she had to be a part of this

" you mean strike against Francesca Guerrera and her minions?" She said thinking about Oliver being part of that group and how he had betrayed his pack by helping her plant the bombs

" yes, I realised a while ago that they don't have the stake so we need to make our move now. This is the first step we take to make it safe for our children to return" he said knowing that he needed her

" so we go home and take out Francesca and then deal with everything else as fast as we can deal?" She said knowing that she couldn't run from him or her problems forever if she was to fix it

" together though, we need to stand united otherwise they could use it against us and I can't do this without you" he said pausing for a moment before leaning into her in a gently and sweet kiss

Peyton and Klaus began to head back to New Orleans after Peyton had headed back to the house she had been sharing with Stefan to let him know what was going on as well as promised to always be herself by not flipping the switch and call him way more than she had been previously, on the way back back to New Orleans Peyton and Klaus began to reconnect as he started to fill her in on everything that she had missed while being in Savannah with Stefan which only made her more determined to fulfil their plan during the full moon. When they returned to the now closed compound Peyton headed into their room as she got changed into a pair of ripped jeans, a grey and navy blue striped and star patterned sweater, a black tank top underneath, a pair of black biker books and a grey distressed oversized biker jacket. Her hair was left down in her effortless waves while her eye make was brown and smoky with beige pink lips. Once dressed she headed into the dinning room where Elijah and Klaus began to discuss their plan

" We have the Guerreras where we want them which is waiting and worried, not to mention that we now know they're an army with no defenses against an Original" he explained to them

" We don't know that for certain" Elijah said not willing to risk his own life for some hunch of Klaus's that to be confirmed either way as he figured that was still a chance for one of them to die

" I'm willing to gamble as is Peyton" he said nodding towards his girlfriend as she entered the room as Elijah tried and failed to hide his shock at the fact that she had returned to the quarter

" It's too risky! The stake didn't just disappear, someone has it" he said still adamant that they wait a little longer to find the stake before going against anyone who could use it against them

" why else would they be waiting for us to make the first move?" She said wondering how he was failing to see that the Guerreras had yet to actually come after her and the originals

" let's just deal with one enemy at a time! In the end, we'll slay them all" he said as if Elijah was acting eager to attack everyone, although he said to Peyton as he echoed his words from earlier

" you ok? The moon should hitting its peak any time now" she said still finding it weird that she could feel the moon but never had to change into a wolf again if she didn't want to

" I can feel myself getting weaker which is why we move tonight, we just have to plant the right seeds, and for that we need help" he said thinking about Marcel, Josh and Joe helping

" which you already have covered and they should be playing their parts soon" she said already being filled in on the role that they were going to be playing in their plan that night

" what about the rings?" He said wanting to know about the part that would ultimately make him strong enough to face the other enemies that were still standing against them in some way

" there's twelve rings in total. Now four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers, one on Oliver, one on Francesca, three with the home security detail and the rest scattered amongst her lackeys. Now each ring is distinguishable by its setting...gauche like those that wear them" Elijah said filling them in on everything that he had learned about the rings so far

"If they believe they can get their hands on the stake then they will come for me when I am weak, each ring you retrieve will strengthen me but I will still at a disadvantage" he said telling the truth rather than leaving details out and treating Peyton with kiddy gloves

" meaning any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together" he said skirting around the fact that Peyton had decided to leave for three mints with only a note behind her

" I agree, just promise me that Francesca doesn't come out of this alive... Not after what she did" she said knowing that Elijah would be the one to deny her that request but klaus wouldn't

" Her head will be delivered to you on a silver platter, little red" he said smiling weakly at her as she smiled back when she realised that he had used his old nickname for her as she felt normal

" I'll deal with the last piece of the puzzle" Elijah said leaving them alone the room as they silently promised that they would talk about everything properly later tonight when they were done

Their plan began the moment the moon hit its peak as Klaus became weaker and weaker as he stayed in the study where he had set up his art supplies while Peyton waited downstairs for the Guerrera wolves to enter the compound as she watched as they began to split up as two of them headed for the stairs as leghorn used her vampire speed to snap both of their neck and take their rings before beginning to use the same methods with every other intrude that entered the compound. It was just after she had gotten rid of Francesca's minions that she noticed that Oliver was trying to sneak away from her as she decided to zoom over to him and roughly pushed him against the wall

" You think you're strong because of that ring you wear? You're NOTHING! We were strong, we were part of a pack and you ruined it all for power" she said pulling off his moonlight ring

" Peyton-" Oliver said trying to plead for his life as he thought about all the bad things that he had ever said to her since meeting her in the bayou after she had just broken the curse

" stop! You don't want to be anymore pathetic than you are and if I see you with one of these again then I will kill you myself" she warned him as she knew that he would know she was for real

After Peyton had quickly ran upstairs to check on how Klaus was coping to see him happily painting a blank canvas with the blood of the two werewolves that he had just killed, she ran out in the direction that she knew Francesca would be heading in and waited for her due to a text that Elijah has sent her to tell her that she was all hers as a result of Francesca running away after watching her brothers being killed by him. Soon Francesca car came speeding towards her as it abruptly stopped when she noticed who was waiting for her at the of the road, suddenly Peyton pulled open her car door before doing the same to Francesca who they both standing on the road as she sunk her teeth into her neck despite her pleas for her not to. Peyton then headed upstairs to her room once she returned to the compound as she noticed that someone was in the twins's nursery

" what the hell are you doing, Elijah?" She yelled at him angrily as she noticed that he was packing away the twins's nursery staring with their cribs wondering what gave him the right

" Welcome back, I guess we should be thankful that you're still in the city" Elijah said passive aggressively towards her as she fought the urge to hit him as she rolled her eyes at him

" I left so I could deal with everything and not be constantly reminded by it, not that it has anything with you!" She said thinking that it was between her and Klaus and no one else

" to answer your question, our illusion needs to be flawless. Now months have passed meaning it's the appropriate time and we need to show we are moving on" he explained to her

" What's next on the "appropriate" list? Klaus and I hold our heads up high and say we're ready to try again? And shouldn't I be the one to decide when I'm ready to move on?" She said getting more and more angry at his choice of words

" I understand this is difficult for you-" he said trying to calm her down but was making her feel handled as if she was a child throwing a unreasonably tantrum about not having her way

" you didn't understand a damn thing about difficult this is for me so don't pretend that you do!" She said getting annoyed by him as her yell began to attract the attention of Klaus

" what is going on in here?" Klaus said demanding to know what had his over emotional girlfriend so upset as he looked between Elijah and Peyton to the half destroyed nursery

" Elijah is taking it upon himself to take apart the nursery as part of the lie we're telling except that no one but us two come in here" she said pointing out that it could stay the same for now

" I think it's time for you to leave, brother!" He said in almost a growl as he felt the same way as Peyton about the situation at hand as it wasn't Elijah's place to even be in their nursery

" thank you for that, I just saw red for a moment when I realised what he was doing" she said gratefully as she gave him a sad kind of smile as he began to access what Elijah had done

" I will reassemble everything again in the morning, how did things go with Francesca?" He said turning to her as he noticed the blood that had obviously sprayed onto her jacket

" I killed her...Francesca looked me in the eye and begged me for her life as I tore her apart but I don't feel better! I don't feel peace! I don't feel ANYTHING" she said yelling again in frustration

" Stefan said that you had been feeling numb before you left" he said knowing that she wouldn't be remotely surprised by the fact they had been talking about her once again

" I guess being back and not having a constant distraction from life, it all came running back" she said admitting that she had struggling to cope with the numbness that seemed constant

" as I'm sure you already know as a hybrid, you will begin to experience feelings with a greater intensity. It will take time to master control over them" he said remembering hoe hard it was

" Maine but I'm not sure I want or can live like this, I hate it! I hated a werewolf half the time too" she said noticing the hurt that seemed to flash across his face as her words hit him hard

" I know things have rough especially when settling into a new life but it will get easier I promise" he said wondering how she didn't see the up side which they would spent forever together

" you call me queen of the wolves but tonight killed eight wolves before I got to Francesca. Eight of my own people. I mean I acted no better than a..." She said thinking of the word for it

"... Than a vampire?" He said sadly as he thought about how she seemed to hate half of her that seemed unnatural to everyone else except for him who loved being both vampire and wolf

" I was going to say a monster" she said taking off her blood sprayed jacket as she walked back into their bedroom as he watched as she began to pace the length of the room

" come and sit with me... You know it will get better" he said trying to comfort her as he realised that he had to do everything he could to keep her calm, safe and more importantly alive

" When? I'm immortal now, if I can't get through today them how am I supposed to get through forever?" She said thinking about weak she must seem getting upset over this

" none of this makes you weak in any way" he said as reading her thoughts as he swept a piece of hair out of her hair as he felt her begin to relax at his touch as he smiled at this

" it doesn't? Then I do feel like it does" she said thinking how strong and self assured they all seemed all the time as well as confidant and happy with what and who they were as people

" You know over the years I've had my share of friends, enemies, lovers, losses, and triumphs" he said after thinking about something that seemed kind of relevant to the situation at hand

" I'm aware of that, some more than others" she said sounding more like herself with a witty comment as she thought about the amount of enemies he had here and wanna be lovers

" and with time they all begin to run together but you will find that the real moments are vibrant. The rest... just fades away, our pain will fade" he said thinking about how she was vibrant to him

" Not until I can hold our babies in my arms again" she said shaking her head as the tears began to fill up her eyes again as he placed an arm around her to pull her closer to him

" and so you shall but in order to do that we need to regain control of the city. We once worked separately to unite those wolves, this time we work together to do it again. They don't need to be our enemies" he said softly as she leaned his head on his shoulder for comfort

" After tonight they're not going to want to be our friends, Klaus" she said knowing that she wouldn't if she was them as she felt him gently stroke her as if working on pure instinct

" You waged a just war on those who would harm our children! Not only will they respect you, they will answer to you!" He said knowing that it was that kind of thing that earned power

" Why would they do that now?" She said still thinking about those eight wolves that she had killed simply because they had gotten in her way and once again threat to hurt someone she loved

" Because you're their queen... No matter what you do" he said knowing that in a way she had done something that would benefit the wolves in the bayou in the long run even if they didn't know it

" and what about all our other enemies? The witches won't stop, dead or alive" she said thinking about how the living were bad enough to without the dead ones interfering with them

" We defeated my mother and her witches because we stood united so that is how we will face all our enemies. As a family!" He said with a smile determined to make his whole again

" I like the sound of us being a family... Thank you" she said looking at him for a moment as she gently pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss as he pulled back with a questioning look

" what for, little red?" He said wondering how her mood could change so fast as he underestimated the effects that he could have on the woman who loved him the most

" for looking at me the same way that you did before" she said with a smile as he gave her one back before capturing her lips again with his to show how much he had really missed her

" always little red... Why don't you get ready for bed while I deal with the moonlight rings?" He said once they broke apart as he got up and pressed one last kiss to her forehead before leaving

Peyton headed into the bathroom where she took off her sweater which had some droplets of blood on it as she looked herself in the mirror thinking for a moment before her eyes got distract by something shiny next to the sink as she picked up the scissors and then a strand of her hair before beginning to cut off her long brown wave locks


	28. Chapter 28: alive and kicking

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x02 of the originals, which I've tried to change and extend as much as possible due to the lack of Hayley scenes as well as not being able to add Peyton into other scenes so this chapter may be on the short side. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

P.s just to answer a guest's review I picture Peyton to look like Adelaide Kane, also her short hair is a similar style to lily Collins's short shoulder length hair which has the potential to look sweet and innocent but also to be messy and look edge

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces

Chapter 28: alive and kicking

Ever since Peyton had come back to New Orleans, Klaus had been trying to help come to grips with who she was now knowing that Stefan would have been trying to help as much as he could without putting her on his special diet that consisted of animal blood and while they were both dealing with their own grief. Peyton wore a white tank top underneath a dark forest green tank top, a pair of jeans, a black biker jacket with green tartan sleeves and a pair of folded combat boots. Her once long wavy dark hair was now cut to just above her shoulders so that it was edgy and layered but was still had its natural wave to it, both her eye makeup and lipgloss were pale and simple. Due to Klaus helping Peyton to learn to embrace her new hybrid status and help them reconnect as a couple, Elijah came home to find them surrounded by dead bodies and their months covered in blood as they dropped the females they were drinking from to turn and kiss each other slightly high from the amount of blood they had drank

" I see you've both had an eventful evening" Elijah said walking down the stairs to join them in the courtyard by the fountain as they both turned to face him in slightly surprise at his arrival

" you could say that, brother" klaus said wondering why his brother chose the most annoying moments to interfere, just as Peyton was accepting who she was, he had to come and question it all

" I was having a crappy day so Klaus took me out to the Cauldron to cheer me up. And wouldn't you know, we ran into some witches!" She said gesturing to the bodies around them

" So would you like me to remove your leftovers or would you like to something equally diabolical and Klaus like such as use them as a message to the witches?" He said pointedly

" little red, why don't you go and clean yourself up?" He said turning to her after giving Elijah a glare at his comment as he wondered if he knew the effects his words would have on her later

" You took her on a witch hunt?" Elijah said not being able to believe how or why his brother would think that this was a good idea since it seemed to him that he was feeding her anger

" I simply wanted to persuade the witches to locate the white oak stake for me and when they proved unable to do so I let Peyton have her fun" he said in way that made him more annoyed

" Niklaus! Peyton is growing further away from the person she was and becoming more savage by the day! Can you not see that she is falling apart or did you think of her new cut was a fashion choice?" He said wondering how he didn't see what Peyton becoming lately

"Perhaps the problem is your high standards? Peyton is one of us now, being a vampire only exaggerates what you truly are and wolves are wild things" he said that he loved her wild side

" that doesn't mean that you have to indulge and use that to your advantage, she is a person not a play thing" he said thinking that before long Peyton would become a mini female Klaus

" and your judgement only hurts her more, she knows she can never live up to the pretty little picture you paint of her in your head" he said knowing that he accepted her for being herself

" I am trying to help her through this with some degree of her humanity in tact, unlike you who is letting her slip away" he said as watched Klaus get annoyed by his words as he stood up

" I am helping her! You should have seen her last night! She is finally embracing this so a little less criticism from you and Peyton will be just fine" he said wishing that he would let him deal with it alone

" Niklaus! The mother of your children and the woman you love deserves much better than just fine!" He said responding with his own anger as they both began to glare at each other

" you don't think I know that but I am doing everything I can... What would the noble Elijah have me do?" Klaus said wondering if he would ever be good enough in the eyes of his family

" You'll take her to the Bayou and find any remaining wolves, find Hayley and Jackson. Perhaps her people can reach her" Elijah said after thinking for a moment of their next move

" what can they do for her that I can't?" He said thinking that only he knew what was truly best for her and what was she going through as he was the only other hybrid now in exist with her

" right now more than ever she needs a connection to something, some of her humanity, some degree of dignity that maybe they can give her back" he said before angrily leaving the room

Klaus gave himself a minute to calm down before going to check on Peyton by heading to their bedroom where she was currently getting dressed for bed after cleaning off the blood that was on her rom killing the witches as she was now brushing her now shorter hair free of the blood that had dried into it

" Elijah wants to send me back to the wolves like some broken toy that you don't want any more" she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind to comfort her in a way

" he's just worried about you in is own way, he thinks you're changing more everyday and this is a cause to be concerned" he said as he gestured to her fresh cut that still intrigued him

" and what do you think about it?" She said turning around to face him as she wondered if he would understand why she was doing any of this like changing her style and hair a little

" I think that you needed to change the outside to fit whatever is going on in the inside" he said knowing that the lose of their children had effected them both deeply and many ways

" yeah I'm not the same sweet innocent looking girl I was when I met you" she said worried that he won't love who she was becoming as much as he loved the woman that she was

" well then it's a good thing that I love the woman that you're becoming... I will always love you, no matter what" he said trying to convince her what he already and believed was true

" so you like it then?" She said placing her arms around his neck as they both knew that she was meaning more than her hair cut that she had giving herself after some careful thinking

" yeah I like it, I like it a lot... Listen you and me are good again, I know nothing else is but we are" he told her knowing that right now she needed him now than ever with so much going on

" I know..." she said knowing that he was on her side no matter what anyone said or did to her or anything she did which was something new and different compared to what she used to

" with that being said I think that we should find your wolves, you need to start uniting them and I'm sure that your sister is worried about you" he said trying to convince her that she needed this

" fine although not for Elijah, for the twins because we quickly get things sorted then the quicker they can come home" she said knowing that was what they wanted right now

The next morning Klaus and Peyton found themselves headed into the bayou early in the morning after he had once again convinced that they had to do this to bring their babies home but also to free the werewolves from the witches control as they were currently trading in their services in order to get a moonlight ring. Peyton wore a white cropped graphic tshirt, a pair of high waisted ripped boyfriend jeans that were rolled up at the ankles, a pair of brown ankle boots and a brown biker jacket. Her hair had a single braid one side of her head at the front leading to the back and was extra wavy on the verge of being curl due to being shorter than normal, her eye make up was natural looking by simply defining her eyes that went well with her pink lips. Once they were in the bayou they went to where she knew her pack had been staying before the bombing as they began to look around for clues as to where they might be now.

" I told you this place is deserted, they would have moved camp went everything so wrong during the last full moon" she said thinking about how bad it would have been for the wolves

" No, their scent is fresh. They're hiding which means somewhere nearby we will find the remnants of your pack." he said simply as if they were playing a game of hide and sneak

" usually people who are hiding don't want to be found" she soda looking through one of the empty tents as she tried not to think about how many families were destroy by the bombings

" true but they usually want to be found by the person which would be you" he sad remembering how much she had inspired the woven before losing the babies and leaving

" so we find them then what? They're not going to welcome us with open arms, these people hybrids more than they hate vampires" she said as they were viewed as abominations by them

" and they hate more that both of them is their lack of power. Hence the willingness of their brethren to deal with that witch in exchange for rings" he said wondering what was going on

" their lack of power is part of the reason why we came up the idea of the rings" she disc thinking back on how eager Oliver and Jackson had been to make deals and make the rings

" exactly and she hasn't gotten to your lot yet so we need to get to them first and ensure they align with us" he said knowing that they would be stronger if they had the wolves as allies

" Awesome and all we gotta do is find them before Cassie does" she said thinking about how

she was disadvantaged by a witch who could a locator spell or something equally witchy

" well little red, that is a task I leave to you...Go on!" He is knowing that part of this was all about getting her back into the ways of being wolf and tapping into her werewolf side as well

" what am I meant to do exactly?" She said completely confused by her role in finding them as she looked to him once again for support since it was clear that he had this all planned out

Well you're a hybrid now with heightened senses unlike anything under the sun... besides me of course" he said realising that they were one powerful couple with equally powerful children

" Urgghh this is stupid, I can't do it" she said frustrated and closing her eyes to focus on her heightened sense of smell while Klaus watched her before she decided it wasn't working

"Your people need a leader! They need you because whether you like or not you are their queen!" He said wishing for a moment that she would see what he saw in her everyday

" I'm not a queen not now. I mean I am a mess! I cry all day then I feed all night. All I can think about is how much I miss our children" she said beginning to get upset as she lost all hope

" Do you really think that you're alone in that pain?" He said in a small sad voice as he wondered why and how she could still believe that she was all alone in this world and in this

" no I know that you're suffering more than you're letting on, hence why you're so focused on me" she said a sad smile since she knew he was focusing her to distract himself from his pain

" I need to be strong so that you can lean on me and when it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm them" he said as he stepped closer to her

" so you focus on something to keep working towards or focus on revenge rather than the pain of missing them" she said thinking about what Stefan had about turning the switch on

" exactly and right now we need to focus on finding the wolves...So concentrate on it" he said handing a jacket he found as she sniffed it to get the scent before beginning to follow it

Soon Peyton and Klaus followed the scent to a clearing in the woods in the middle of the bayou to where the rest of the crescent wolves were hiding out as they watched as Oliver bossed around the wolves who were gathering their things up due to Oliver's insistence that they needed to move before they found by Cassie or one of her minions. Peyton then realised that Hayley was sitting on a rock near her as she silently watched and judge Oliver taking over what was left of their pack as Peyton got an idea as she moved closer to Hayley as she began to hit her with small stones to get attentions before gesturing her to be quiet and come with her so they could talk without anyone seeing them while Klaus went to check the area to make sure they wouldn't be discovered until they were ready

" oh my god, Peyton! When did you get back? Not that you should have left in the first place " Hayley said hugging her sister before giving her into trouble for leaving three months ago

" good to see you and I got back a few days ago...Hayley, where is Jackson?" Peyton said not being able to see him anywhere near the temporary camping site as she began to worry

" Jackson is off wallowing somewhere, he took what happened pretty badly" she said knowing that she hadn't been able to get through to him not due to the lack of trying on her part

" leaving the pack without alpha... What about boss man over there?" She said feeling bad that she hasn't been there lately to help and support Jackson like she had since meeting him

" well Oliver seems to think he's the Alpha, he found us a few days and been acting like he owns place ever since" she said realising that they already knew some of what was going on

" and what about you? How are you doing?" She said realising that she hadn't been the only one who had been suffering and finding the aftermath of that night hard to cope with right now

" most of the time I'm trying to get through the day... Without you and Jackson, I feel so alone in all this" she said showing how defeated she felt as Peyton saw how tired her sister was by it

" hello Hayley... We're all clear love, I'm assuming the wolves with Oliver is all that is left of your pack" klaus said walking back to where Hayley and Peyton were currently catching up

" They're not going to listen to me, I left them when they needed me the most" she sized thinking about how selfish she had been as all she could think about was her own pain

" that birthmark on your shoulder did not disappear when you became a hybrid, you are still one of them" he said to her seeing how scared and nervous she was about talking to them

" and they aren't going to forget everything you did for them before the moonlight rings" she said heading back to the clearing before someone became suspicious about where she was

" they need their queen and they need a proper alpha so go be both...Go talk to them" he said gently since he knew that she was capable of this and so much more that she had yet to learn

" The hell do you two want?" Oliver said looking from Peyton and Klaus to Hayley as they began to slowly walking into the clearing as the wolves formed a circle around them

" Hold your tongue or I'll tear it from your gaping mouth" he said not liking the way that he was speaking to Peyton as they got closer causing Peyton to give him a look to let her handle it

" We didn't come here to fight, Oliver. I just want to talk, our pack has been divided by people who want us to be their slaves" she said ignoring Oliver as she began to talk to the wolves

" we know but what can we do about it? The witches are more powerful than us" said in the wolves who hoped that Peyton would provide the answers that no one else seemed to have

" What we need right now is a leader. Someone who will reunite us and make us strong again, someone who will fight for our pack...someone like me" she said trying to show her strength

" You think we can trust you? You're not one of us! Hell you're not even a wolf anymore, you're a blood-sucking vampire parasite!" Oliver said as Klaus rolled his eyes as she stopped him from attacking Oliver

" You don't to get to talk to me or do I need to remind you of everything I know!" She said thinking about how two faced he was being about all this like he was innocent in it all

" tough girl! What are you gonna attack me? In front of them? You'll just give them another reason to say yes to Cassie and her moonlight rings" he said taunting and mocking her

" Oliver, I would stop there if I was you" Hayley said getting involved as she noticed the way that Klaus was angrier at him and Peyton was becoming more calculated and eerily calm

" because the truth is they would rather follow a witch than you and as for me, well hell I'd rather die than follow you" Oliver said causing Klaus to vamp speed and knock him over

" that is something that I would happily fulfil for you, mate" klaus said furiously as he stomped his boot onto Oliver's chest as Peyton ran over to them as she placed a hand on his arm

" Hey! Let him go, Klaus! This isn't helping" she said knowing that in his own he was doing it to help her and because he thought she was being disrespected or offended by Oliver

" You need to learn about the art of politics, little red. You gain support by killing your detractors!" He said as applied pressure onto Oliver's chest making it hard for him to breathe

" They may not like me very much right now but these people are my family and whether I like it or not so is he, so please let him go" she said as he looked around and smiled at the wolves

" You see? There's your queen, your alpha...Powerful, fearless, and unlike me merciful. These people need to show you more respect, how you handle them now is up to you" he said to Peyton before turning to leave as Peyton began to figure something out as she stopped him

" thank you for doing that, making yourself the bad guy to show them that I'm a leader" she said glad that they were out of sight for a moment as she gently kissed him to say thank you

" I don't mind being the bad guy in their eyes or any ones because I know that I'll never be the bad guy in yours" he said knowing that she always looked past the bad deeds he had done

" well how could I when you do things like that... Wait where are you going?" She said as he gave one more kiss and a smile before making a move to leave again as she wondered why

" I'm going to find the witch, seems I need to educate her as to what she may or may not do in my city... Our city" he said realising that they were becoming the people they were before

" so what's the plan now?" Hayley said as Peyton came back to join the wolves as she tired to think of what they should do next as she knew that they weren't safe in the bayou right now

" well we need to move before Cassie or her minions find us so we...head to the compound, no one will came at us there" she said knowing that it was known as original vampire territory

" you want to take them to vampire headquarters?" Oliver said still questioning her as she turned to him as she grabbed his neck and pinned him against a tree in anger and fury

" you don't pretend that you have their best interest at hear because we both know that isn't true!" She said showing her anger towards Oliver thinking about everything that he had done

" Peyton, what are you talking about?" Hayley said wondering what she knew that everyone else clearly didn't as she looked around to see everyone else began to gather around them

" Oliver helped Francesca plant the bombs in the bayou just to get a moonlight ring, a ring I took off not that long ago" she said making it clear that he had given it up through choice

" are you serious? And what you thought you could just slither back to us like nothing had happened?!" Hayley said as Peyton let go of him as he slumped over as he tried to recover

" I'm trying to make up everything I've done and I didn't know that she was going to bomb us" he said knowing that he had thought that she was going to make a scene to convince them

" well I'm glad you said that because I have the perfect idea of how you make things right again" Peyton said crouching down to his level as she suddenly got an idea to handle things

Once everyone had gathered all of there things what was left of the crescent wolves began to make their way to the quarter and to the compound as Peyton helped them carry things as her and Hayley began to catch up everything that they had missed with each other in the last three months while Peyton had left including what was going on in their relationships with the Mikaelson brothers and how they were both coping with things. Later that night they all arrived at the compound as they headed into the courtyard as Elijah and Klaus came out of the dinning room to see what was happening in the courtyard to watch her deal with her wolves

" hey guys, just take any of the rooms on the first floor and you can settle in their ok?" She said as Klaus began to come down the stairs as the wolves began to scatter and leave them

" Are we running a kennel now, little red?" He said as he came closer to her wondering what had happened when he left as he noticed that Elijah was keeping his distance due to Hayley

" they're my responsibility I get that but this was the only way I can protect them from Cassie and keep an eye on them" she said trying to explain to him what was going on in her head

" I understand that but our family is under siege, this is not the time for guests" he said thinking about the latest discovery they had made about what was going on around them

" they aren't guest and If they're not with us then they're with the witches. You asked me to be their queen so this is me being their queen" she said doing it in the only way she could think of

" Well, it seems I'm a good influence on you after all" he said with a smile thinking about how she had used his words against him as Peyton realised how weird their siblings were being

" hey Pey, I'm going to find a room and settle in ok?" Hayley said knowing that this was a talk between her and Klaus as well as that neither her or Elijah wanted to talk both to each other or to them right now

" yeah of course go ahead... And I think you'll find I'm the good influence on you or I try to be" Peyton said as she decided to take off her biker jacket as she realised it had been a long day

" that's probably true... So I don't see Oliver amongst the wolves, am I to assume you finished him off?" He said thinking about how Oliver had been talking to her as well as about her

" No I exposed what he did then we made a deal, he'll pledge his loyalty to Cassie then report back and tell me everything that he learned" she said thinking about her sudden and great idea

" Well done!... Once you're done here come up to our room, we need to talk" he said giving a kiss on the cheek to show her that it had nothing to do with them as a couple or the babies

" you girls can just go through here, I think Hayley is in the room next to yours" she said to two young werewolf girls knowing it would comfort them to know that Hayley was close to them

" Well, it's seems that you two have your hands full" Elijah said walking down the stairs as Peyton turned her attention to him as she figured he would come down when he was ready

" Were you just leaving? Is this because I brought Hayley with me?" She said noticing that he was heading towards the door as she realised that it might be hard and awkward for them

" a little...we haven't really seen each other in three months, she blamed Klaus and therefore me for what happened to you" he said thinking that it have been for the best as it kept her safe

" I'm sorry that I'm the reason why you can't be with the woman you want to be with or why you can't be happy" she said feeling bad once again for only thinking about herself lately

" and to be perfectly honest with you, the presence of all of them here especially Hayley... it's a little much" he said thinking it would far too hard to see her everyday and not be with her

" but that doesn't mean that you have to leave, this is your home too" she said knowing that he had every right to live and stay there more so since it had lived there for centuries before

" No perhaps it's for the best, plus you should be with your kind" he said seeing the good that one day with them had caused her as he could finally see glimpses of the old Peyton he knew

Eventually Peyton headed upstairs to her and Klaus's bedroom after making sure that all of the wolves that had arrived with her were ok and were settling into their new accommodations ok, she had been wondering what Klaus needed to talk to her about ever since he had left her to allow to her deal with her wolf business. When she walked into their bedroom she noticed that he was outside on the balcony looking out at the quarter as she knew that he would be wishing that things were as they once were as she headed outside to join him

" I'm assuming you're little chat with newest rogue teenage witch didn't go so well" she said expecting him to tell her that Cassie had made some new threat towards them as a result of it

" on the contrary it was very illuminating... I think my mother is possessing Cassie and using her body to enact some plan of hers" he said knowing she wasn't going to like this new development

" because it wasn't enough to to come after my children, she has to come after my pack too...your mom must really hate me" she said leaning against the wall feeling a little defeated

" actually I think it's me she hates, I don't think anyone could ever really hate you" he said knowing that he couldn't as he thought about how they now had forever to be together

" I don't know about that, I mean I still have enemies of my own" she aid thinking about the ones that she had made before she had met him as well as the one that she had made here

" there's more and possible much worse news" he said thinking about the other piece of information that Elijah had learned with Marcel that terrified him to the bones as it would her

" what could be worse than your mom being back to wreck our lives?" she said as she began to worry what this piece of news was as she could see the affect it was having on him already

" my father being back... Davina brought him back three months ago and what's worse is that he had the white oak stake" he said knowing that if Mikael got the chance he would kill him

" oh god! Why would she do that? However bad she thinks you are, she has to know that he's way worse" she said thinking about her meeting with him on the other side during the funeral

" apparently she's yet it discover that... Listen we will figure out a plan to rid of us of both my parents, I won't let them hurt you" he said knowing that she was a target due to being with him

" I know you wouldn't but it's not me I'm worried about since they will both targeting you " she said knowing that she could never really like without him as she thought about being alone again

" then it's a good thing that we're in this together isn't it?" He said bringing her closer to him as she smiled and nodded before he leaned down to capture her lips with his in a soft but passionate kiss


	29. Chapter 29: every mother's son

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x03 of the originals, which I've tried to change and extend as much as possible due to the lack of Hayley scenes as well as not being able to add Peyton into other scenes so this chapter may be on the short side and also because I kind of struggled to find things to change in the episode like I would usually. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces

Chapter 29: every mother's son

Unlike every other morning that Klaus and Peyton woke up next to each other where Peyton would often find herself waking up alone in their bed due to Klaus already waking up before her and attending to whatever he had to do that day while she slept, Peyton woke up that day before him as she turned to see him peacefully sleeping next to her as she gently kissed his forehead before going for a shower trying to be as quiet as possible. While Peyton was in her shower she couldn't help herself but think about everything that was going around them such as both of Klaus's evil parents being back and were mostly looking for an opportunity for kill him or at least to get an advantage over him in some way before turning her mind to fact that Davina was involved with Mikael. Peyton then got dressed in a red detailed top with a white tank top underneath it, a pair of jeans and a pair of brown riding boots. She simply decided to run her hand through her hair with some product to make her hair more wavy and messy before placing a red head wrap in the front to push the hair out of her eyes, her eye makeup was brown and softly smoked while her lips were soft red colour. After grabbing her brown biker jacket Peyton decided to head downstairs where she found a breakfast feast waiting for her in the courtyard of the compound

" what's this, little red?" Klaus said with a smile as he noticed she was red for once and that she seemed to be back to normal or as much as she could be as he walked down the stairs

" I figured this was you somehow and some restaurant was missing a compelled chef" she said eating a piece of fruit as he wondered what was going as his confusion began to grow

" well It's certainly a card I've played in the past but I had no hand in this..." He said gesturing to the food in front on them as she placed down the fruit she was eating in case of foul play

" It wasn't me, I'm not that good at compulsion yet... So maybe we have Elijah to thank?" She said as they turned to see Elijah joining looking just as confused as they were by the breakfast

" This wasn't my doing..." Elijah said as he looked at prepared breakfast feast in front of them as he wondered what was going on after hearing the majority of their conversation about it

" wait if none of us did this then where did it all come from?" She said as sudden the silver lid on the platter began to rattle causing Peyton to jump closer to Klaus as he looked to Elijah

" I'm assuming whatever is under here will give us our answer" klaus said as he moved away from her to lift the lid as he released two starlings fly away from them as they all ducked down

" please tell me that one of you know what's going on because I have no clue" she said completely puzzled and weirded out by the whole showmanship of it all as they found a note

" somethings tell that all will revealed very soon... It's an invitation from our mother" Klaus said turning to Elijah as they both shared a look of concern about that their mother had planned

" great and she couldn't have just sent a text like everyone else in this century?" She said still a little freaked out by the theatrics of Esther's invite of dinner as she looked between them

" starlings hold a special meaning for our mother, she was surrounded by during childhood and she brought some over to our home" Elijah said noticing how stunned Klaus was by it all

" she also gave me a starling pendant to wear so that I would comforted by her even when I wasn't with her" Klaus said thinking about how special she had made him feel by being the only one to receive it

" if you two will excuse me, I want to check something" Elijah said as he saw that Hayley was near by speaking to wolves as he had realised that they had yet to discuss where they were

" I assuming our siblings haven't spoken and worked their issues yet despite living under the same roof now" klaus said catching the tense longing look between them as Elijah left them

" no they're avoiding each other... I should go talk to Hayley, if Esther is coming here tonight then I want the wolves long gone" she said not wanting to risk Esther turning them to her side

" of course little red, I wait for you in our bedroom so we can discuss things further" he said as he gently kissed her on the cheek before heading upstairs as she walked over to Hayley

" hey what was up with the birds?" Hayley asked as Peyton approached her as she knew from the way the three of them had been acting that it was something wrong and bad in many ways

" Cassie aka Esther Mikaelson has invited herself over for dinner tonight, which is why I need you take the wolves away" she said knowing that she would understand the reason for this

" in case she tries to recruit them, sure I'll take them back into the bayou for the night" she said thinking that it might be nice to get back to somewhere familiar for a while as would they

" thanks, I don't want her to take anymore wolves especially when I don't have a plan yet and still have no idea where Jackson's hiding" she said sounding frustrated and out of control

" you will, you always find a solution plus you and Jackson were made to be together so me birth" she said realising that knowledge no longer hurt like it did in the beginning due to Elijah

" maybe, I'm not sold that last part yet but talking of being together... Don't you think that you and Elijah should talk about what happened?" Peyton said still feeling partly responsible for it

" I want to but what would I say? 'Sorry for blaming you for my sister being turned into a hybrid and losing her children to the witches',I think not" she said knowing that it sounded bad

" ok not that but one of you has to be the first to say something, especially when it's clear that you still have feelings for each other" she said thinking about the longing looks between them

" fine I'll think about it but in the meantime I'll gather the pack and head out "Hayley said knowing that Peyton was right about her needing to clear the air with Elijah especially now

Peyton then went upstairs to her bedroom that she shared with Klaus as she found him standing out in the balcony clearly lost in thought as he looked at the invitation from Esther again as he thought about how this was his mother's big move to out herself to him and Elijah as Peyton came into the bedroom and lay flat on their bed already exhausted from the day despite it being early still

" you know it is times like this I'm really glad I never knew my mother...what are you thinking about" she said thinking about her missed chances with her mom as she noticed his look

" that we have enough enemies here and now the war for our home is to be fought against my own family" he said sounding annoyed by his parents relentless attempt to ruin his happiness

" do I need to remind you that your wretched mother and her witchy minions tried to ritually sacrifice our children?" She said knowing that she still got nightmares of what if they really lost

" I know, it's like something that I would never forget" he said thinking about on that horrible day that led to them giving up their children in order to keep them safe from all of this

" all I'm saying is that you mom isn't exactly an innocent or a new threat to you and I can't say I would be sad to send her back to hell" she said knowing that you should only have one life

" you cannot simply kill her, Esther's a master in the art of possession" Elijah soda entering their room as Peyton sat up from the bed since it was clear that he meant business right now

" I don't really mean that as such but is it really killing if she was already dead and buried?" She said thinking about they had buried out on the grounds of the old Mikaelson plantation

" We know whose body she currently inhabits therefore we must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host" he said ignoring her comments as he spoke directly to Klaus

" Well her last invitation was an assassination attempt on all her children so I think we can assume her intentions are decidedly foul" he said thinking about their party in Mystic Falls

" Well then we have... this afternoon to prepare for the worst" he did pausing to check his watch as he tried to think of what they could during that time as he left them alone in the room

" wait does that 'we' include me? I mean I'm not an actual Mikaelson and she's not my mom or anything" Peyton said to the hoping to avoid dinner with the woman who wanted her children dead

" true, however you are part of this family and its better if we appear united against her" Klaus said understanding all too well why she was asking if she could skip a very awkward dinner

" great so this evening should interesting" she said wondering what exactly was going to happen since it was clear that something was, it was just a question of what and how bad

While Elijah went to Marcel to find some way to discover where Esther would next body jump or to at least get the help of a witch they could trust outside of the quarter, Klaus made preparations for the dinner with Esther as he set up the dining room as he made arrangements with the a group of caterers and waiters that he had compelled in order to make the night flow better and hopefully more quickly. This was how Peyton found him in the dining room discuss the smaller details of the night after getting an update from Oliver on the secret mission she had created for him as a way of making him useful and rather than killing him like she wanted to

" Skip the salad course, let's not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be... Everything ok, little red ?" Klaus said as he turned away from the waiter to see her coming closer

" kinda... Oliver just called me, apparently your mom has a partner-in-crime in form of another witch" she said thinking about how maybe Oliver could do some good after everything else

" Building alliances in her quest to destroy us, I imagine. Although good call on making Oliver our spy" he said thinking that she was still so much more than any of them knew yet

" can I ask you something?" She said after a moment of thinking about his words and how the sentence seemed so nature to him as she sat on the table slightly while she faced him

" anything, you know that" he said gently stroking her cheek with his hand wondering if there would ever be a time where she would cease to amaze him or he would stop saying yes to her

" Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids so it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene" she said in a quiet voice as she couldn't imagine ever hating her children

" seven children actually... And I think at one time, she loved us very much" he said not being able to stop himself from thinking back on his childhood where she seemed so nurturing

" seven children? What happened?" She said asked as her natural curiosity took over as she began to wonder what happened as she knew that there was only five original siblings now

" One died before I was born and then years later my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village" he said becoming overwhelmed as he began to make himself busy

" I didn't know that about your older sibling... Stefan told me the highlights of your story" she said as he gave a questioning look as to how she knew about his brother Henrik dying

" The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge, she used her magic to turn us into immortals" he said thinking about how everything she did back then was to protect them

" she didn't want to lose anymore of her children" she said in small voice as she realised that in a weird twisted way she could actually relate to Esther's thinking behind the immortal move

" yes and I think that's when she loved us the most but as you know it was her undoing" he said as she gently stopped his frantic movements as she placed her hands on top of his

" you mean it revealed her affair with your biological father and what you were really were?" She said thinking about how they were alike in the fact neither of them knew about their gene

" It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her long-held secret...My birth father was a member of the pack that killed my little brother" he said in small sad voice

" oh Klaus, that's so... Oh god" she said thinking about the amount guilt and self loathing he must have felt as she noticed the pain that spread across his face as he relived it all again

" so of course, when Mikael found out he murdered my real father causing my mother to lose her lover too" he said as he moved closer to her to seek comfort in her in every way he could

" wow, no wonder she's a nut job. I feel crazy as it after giving away the twins, I can't even imagine what it would be like losing them or you" she said knowing that she would want to die too

" I know, I only got a small glimpse into what her pain must have been like when you met my father than again when you died" he said thinking about how he could barely function due to it

" but that doesn't exclude the things she's done as a result of those tragedies" she said knowing that their immediate response would have been to give into their grief for their loved ones

"my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us but that she hated herself for what we've become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all" he said with tears

" What did you believe?" She said gently cupping his face with her hand as she saw the effect that this conversation was having on him as she felt her heart tighten as he became tearful

" I don't know, I didn't really like to think about but I just knew I wanted her dead" he said hoping that she didn't think badly about him after admitting that he wanted his mother dead

" I get it, it's hard not to become a monster when that's all you know... It's lucky for us that every good story needs a wicked witch" she said as she gave him a smile to cheer him up

" which will make it all the more satisfying when we melt her" he said feeling reassured by her words as he smiled back before leaning towards her as he gently captured her lips in a kiss

Later that night after Elijah has returned home to inform them that Marcel had given him the name of a witch outside of the quarter who would be willing to help them do a spell that would provide them with a sign on the next host to show that Esther was going to possess them next, he instead that the three of them get dressed appropriately for dinner as their guest would be arriving soon much to the horror of both Klaus and Peyton. Peyton decided to wear a nude coloured dress with black embellished detailing on the top of it, a black thin waist belt and a pair of black blocked heels. She decided to create a braid going around her head while leaving the rest of her hair down and slightly wavy, her eye makeup consisted of eyeliner and eyeshadow that defined her her hazel eyes while her lips were a warm rose pink colour. As she headed into the dining room she saw that both Klaus was already there preparing everything

" is everything ready for the wicked witch of west's arrival? I mean I would hate for her to choke on a piece of food" Peyton said as entered the room to see him checking everything

" and what a pity that would be? The mighty Esther Mikaelson brought down by a piece... Of meat" he said pausing in the middle of his sentence as he looked up to see her elegantly dressed

" what? Is everything ok? I mean I don't do prim and proper or dinner parties, I'm a boots and pancakes girl" she said using humour to cover up how worried she was by how she looked

" no, you look beautiful... Absolutely beautiful, Peyton Matthews" he said taking in everything stunning detail of her as she walked closer to him as she felt reassured and relaxed by this

" well you don't look so bad yourself expect for maybe your wonky tie" she said laughing at him as he flopped his head already annoyed by how he was dressed as she fixed his tie

" are you sure these outfits are really necessary?" Klaus said annoyed ad he pulled at his suit and at his tie which showed his discomfort at wearing something different from his usual style

" Appearance is a way of showing respect Niklaus, maybe mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions" Elijah said as he checked that everything was ready for dinner

" I severely doubt her guard will drop just because I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer" he said gesturing to the way that Elijah insisted they dressed as he saw that Peyton thought the same

" please tell me that our plan doesn't just consist of us waiting for her to tell us her plan by dressing like this?" She said knowing that Esther was too clever to fall for something like that

" would you two stop? We need every advantage we can get when it comes to our mother" he said thinking that they had already been outsmarted by their mother once with her last attempt

" well you always did excel in diplomacy but just know if she tries anything then I'll tear her new body to pieces" Klaus said in a false sweetness as he knew that he would protect Peyton

" hopefully it won't come to that, we still have a whole lot of questions without answers" Peyton said as she thought about everything that's happened that Esther has been involved in

" You two haven't changed a bit! Still arguing like a married couple" said a man that none of them although it was clear that he knew Elijah and Klaus as she looked to see them confused

" so clearly I'm not the only one who doesn't know who this is" Peyton said to them as she wondered who this was and why he was talking to them as if he had known them for years

" Elijah, you still use linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing" he said as they all looked stunned by his boldness towards speaking him mind wondering how this would end

" excuse me?!" Elijah said still confused by who this man was in connection to them and their past as he tried to work out if he had ever seen him before or anyone who could be related

" And you, despite the arrogant façade you're still the same paranoid little boy who's so full of hate and fear" he said turning his attention to Klaus as he spoke with such hate and fierceness

" is that so?" Klaus said wondering how he knew what he was like as a child, although Klaus was more amused now than offended by this man as he wondered what he would say next

" then there is the naive lonely little girl who was so desperate for a family to call her own that she allowed herself to fall in love with a monster" he said turning his attention to Peyton now

" yeah I so wouldn't go there if I was because I will tear you-" Peyton said beginning to lose her anger as she stepped forward as Klaus place a hand on her arm to stop her from acting

" Forgive me but I don't believe we've had the pleasure" Elijah said taking a step towards the man as he decided to keep up this polite act as he knew they needed to be nice for answers

" Oh, you mean you don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family huh? Always and forever indeed." He said faking being offended as realisation seemed to hit Peyton

" oh my god, you have got to be joking me!" She said as she turned to Klaus who seemed to come to the same conclusion as her as he began to scowl at him while Elijah was still confused

" It's been a long time, Finn" Klaus said to the man who they now knew was their older brother as they realised that this must be some poly of Esther's and the witch working with Oliver

" well now that the introductions are out of the way, let's eat!" He said sitting down at the table as he gestured for them to do the same as Elijah sat next to Finn, while Klaus sat at the head of the table with Peyton to his right

" actually we've never met, I'm Peyton but something tells me that you already know that and much more" she said knowing that he probably knew more about her and her past than them

" you're right in the fact that I've done my research on you...What an aromatic bordot!" Finn said as Elijah poured them all a glass as Klaus clasped his hand around hers to calm her down

" Well it was a challenge to find a good pairing, I mean what wine goes well with treachery?" Klaus said giving Peyton time as he thought about how Finn was always very loyal to Esther

" Don't pout, brother. After all tonight is meant to be a happy occasion!" He said before whispering something into one of the waiter's ears causing them what a look of suspicion

" What exactly are we celebrating?" Elijah said thinking that it was clear that Finn had come here with his own agenda and plan of his own but they knew that he was working with Esther

" Why my return, of course! I spent nine hundred years lying daggered in a box, I'm rather enjoying this new body" He said looking for confirmation as Peyton remembered of Finn's story from Stefan

" yeah but something tells me that you miss your old body and your old life or should I say people from it like maybe...Sage?" She said politely as she baited him with talk of his dead love

" and what would you know about Sage or in fact what do you know of love?" He said thinking about how she was in love with the very thing wrong with the world and to him was just a child

" I'm assuming you were heading towards some form of a point before?" Elijah said as him and Klaus shared a look of concern about the way that Finn was speaking and treating Peyton

" I love strolling about your lovely city that you've made your home but do tell me what I have missed? Regale me with your contributions to society! Medicine? Philosophy? Art?" He said pointedly trying to cause a reaction from them as Klaus rolled his eyes already bored by him

" this is typically when Finn begins to bore us to death" Klaus said to Peyton as he leaned towards her as she took a sip from her glass of wine to hid her laughter as he looked annoyed

" Or have you two merely cut a path of destruction across time?" Finn said thinking about the amount of blood his siblings had spilled during their time as blood sucking monsters

" something tells me that you aren't exactly innocent either" she said still trying to work Finn out as she sat across the table from as she made a mental note to call Mystic Falls for information

" like last time we met, you were helping our mother try to annihilate the lot of us! Let's not throw stones in glass houses" Klaus said thinking of how they had been linked as a phone rang

" sorry I have to take this, excuse me" she said to the men around the table as she checked her to see that Oliver was calling her as she stood up and headed out of the room away from them

" Are we expecting another guest? " Elijah said as he noticed a waiter placing down two more places at the table as he wondered what was going on and more importantly who was coming

" well mother will sit at the head and as for the seat across from me, that's reserved for another of our clan" he said gesturing to the seats in question as they wondered if it was their father

" who else in our family is left that would be willing to work with you?" Elijah said as he thought of Rebekah looking after the twins in hiding while their other brother was dead and unwilling

" Care to wager an educated guess or maybe a paranoid one?" He said looking to Klaus since it was well known that he was the paranoid Mikaelson, however in this case he would be right

" there's no way Kol would listen to anything other than his ego" he said thinking that Kol was the only one left to come back to work with Esther but was also the one less likely to listen

" And yet our mother has made such a compelling argument that even he has seen the error of his ways and accepted his new form with vigor! Change, dear brothers, is inevitable" he said knowing that sooner or later that they would accept and welcome the same fate as Kol

" You would dare face us as a mortal? The only thing inevitable is your death!" Klaus said in anger as he threw a knife at Finn who deflected it easily with magic causing it to into a chair

" Oh! I suppose the honor of carving should go to the oldest, we have much to discuss" he said as he took the chair from the chair as he turned to the food in front of him as Peyton returned

" you could say that again, can I see you two out in the hallway please...now?" She said looking serious than she had when left with her phone in her hand as they shared a look between them

" what's going on, little red?" Klaus said as soon as they were out of range for Finn's very human ears to hear as he saw that she looked stressed out and annoyed for some reason

" that was Oliver on the phone, apparently Marcel's witch is being held captive in the cemetery" she told them knowing that they needed to get her and the ingredient for the spell

" mother must have sent Finn to us to stall for whatever reason" Elijah said wondering what her game plan was for the witch that they had planned to use for a spell against her and Finn

" Oh perfect! So she's a step ahead as usual" Klaus said realising that she had probably had this whole thing planned even before they had decided to use a witch for a spell to mark her

" like I said Oliver's with her. I can go and I'll get her to do the spell but I need the necklace" she said as she slowly began to form a plan in her head about what their next move should be

" and what about dinner? You can't just leave, they'll get suspicious" Elijah said knowing that would be like send up a red flare in the middle of the room to tell something was going on

" what do you want to me to do? I can't get just leave this woman alone to be torture or worse, plus we need to do this spell" she said knowing there was a reason he had this plan

" I know we need this spell since it was my plan but there has to be another way" Elijah said as he looked to see that Klaus was in deep thought as he wondered if he had another plan

" well there isn't another way, it's this or they win... Klaus, you're uncharacteristically quiet" she said turning to her boyfriend as she wondered why he was sitting on the fence with this

" it could be dangerous, what if they have set a trap or this is part of a bigger plan they have?" he said voicing his concerns about what could go wrong as he knew she was the way to him

" then I will get out of it somehow and if I can't then you will find me... Guys, I'm a hybrid now and you got to trust me when I say I can handle myself" she said annoyed by how they were actions

" we do but we also know our mother and there has to be a reason for this... Then again you're right, we need to have more faith in you" Klaus said pulling out his necklace from his pocket

" thank you and I promise I will be safe as long as you are with Finn" she said knowing that in some small way that it would comfort him to know that she wasn't being reckless in any way

" hang on there's something else, a disciple of Marcel's was instructed to fetch another ingredient so ask for Gia" Elijah said remembering the part of the spell calling for a snake

" great... Hopefully this Gia is ready" she said as she made a move to leave as she went to grab her cropped leather jacket that was resting in the chair waiting for her to be ready to go

" wait there is still the matter of dinner... Elijah is right about Finn getting suspicious so I'll create an opportunity for you to leave" Klaus said already having an idea on how to do that

" why am I sudden worried that this means provoking him further? Oh right because I know" She said with a sneaky smile as he took her hand in his as he gently pressed a kiss to it before heading back into the room with Finn

" ahh I was beginning to wonder whether you were coming back, although I know how you two can be when being pulled by a woman" he said looking to Peyton with a glare in his eyes

" I needed their help with a situation, not that it concerns you" she said taking her place next to Klaus at the table as Elijah and Klaus took their seat as he thought of this vague plan of his

"Well, I'd rather enjoy it if you got to the point instead of insulting the woman I love" he said showing him that it wasn't okay for him to treat Peyton this way or any way but with respect

" oh come on, I had nine hundred years to learn to be patient. However I am curious why you kept me daggered in a box for so long" he asked the question on his mind for 900 years

" You were daggered for being an ever-simpering sycophant?..Did mother bring you back from the dead so you could wash her knickers?" He said taunting him into getting mad at him

" She raised me because I was treated unfairly! Cheated of all but the smallest portion of my life!" Finn said finding it less amusing than Klaus did but was becoming frustrated with him

" seriously, you sound like a child whose brothers stole his favourite toy!" She said draining the rest of the wine in her glass as she checked her phone to see if Oliver had texted her back yet

" Elijah, I can understand such cruelty coming from him and maybe even Peyton here because of the nature of her kind" he said saying the last part with such disgust and hatred in his voice

" her kind? You mean werewolves or women because right now you seem hate both, I'm sorry I can't do this anymore!" She said taking that as her cue to leave since it seemed the best time

" Peyton, wait!...go and save this witch but promise me if you get even hint that something isn't right that you bail as soon as?" Klaus said following her into the hall to talk to her alone

" I promise... Don't worry so much, I love you" she said as put on her leather jacket and place the necklace and her phone into her pocket before she reached up and gave him one last kiss

After leaving Klaus at the compound to deal with Finn and their other guests that would presumably be arriving soon, Peyton used her hybrid super speed to zoom over to the cemetery where Oliver had been forced to keep Lenore who was Marcel's witch as she entered the crypt that they were in as she noticed that she had been chained to the wall looking more bartered and beaten then she should be as well as the python that Gia had gotten them that was wrapped around the hourglass on the table.

" They worked her over pretty good... What are you doing?" Oliver said as she walked over to where Lenore was being held as she began to break the chains that she was being held in

" what do you think I'm doing? We need to get her out of here" she asked wondering how the answer to that question wasn't obvious as she gently held Lenore up after freeing her

" and then what? They'll know that I let her go! You asked me to infiltrate Cassie's coven so I'm not gonna blow my cover for some has-been hippie-witch!" He said panicking over this

" I guess we could always make it look like you got jumped? You can tell Cassie that Lenore got rescued by her people" she said looking around trying to come up with a plan to explain

" oh let me guess, you wanna beat the hell out of me to make it look convincing?" He said knowing that she had been looking for a way to take her anger out on him for what he had done

" it's like you read my mind and I can't say I won't enjoy this, then again so would you of it was turned around" she said thinking that there had been a time where he had been hard on her

" Okay, just... just not the face, okay? And stop enjoying this so much!" He said laughing weakly before sighing in defeat as he braced himself for her to hit him as he fell unconscious

" oh my goodness!... Is he...?" Lenore said as she fell to her knees as she began to check Oliver over to make sure that he was and that Peyton hadn't killed him from the force of her hit

" He'll be okay, I promise. He's just knocked out for a while and trust me, it's best that he is" she said thinking about how he had a habit of betraying people and it worked for their story

"'What's your dog in this fight? You're not a Mikaelson" she said to Peyton knowing that she didn't fit the description of Rebekah or any of the Mikaelson as she stood up to face her

" I sort of am... I'm Klaus Mikaelson's girlfriend" she said knowing in some many people's eyes she was as good as a Mikaelson including in theirs too as they insisted she was family

" The werewolf mother? The one that lost her children due to the witches's and the other pack's attack?" She said recognising who she was from the recent stories being told

" that's me and now I'm a witch-rescuer apparently. I'm sorry about the timing but can we still do this spell?" She said knowing it was hard to come back from something like this

" After what that bitch and her lackey did to me? I'll do any spell that you want!" Lenore said knowing that it meant they were more one step closer to beating and getting rid of Esther

Peyton followed Lenore out of the cemetery and all the way back to her store where she went to the back room so that she could tend to her wounds before doing the spell as Peyton took a long look at how normal her store looked until you looked deeper and see the things that were somehow in a way linked to witchcraft. As soon as Lenore came out out of the back room she began to prepare everything for the spell that you brand the next body that eastern would body jump into to warn them where she was going next.

" how long will this thing take? I mean I don't mean to rush you but you know" Peyton said pacing slightly as she got nervous thinking of Klaus and Elijah still at dinner with their family

" if you want me to soul-brand the resurrected spirit of a thousand-year-old witch then It's best I take my time and do it right" she said knowing that it was a long and complicated spell to do

" I'm sorry, I guess I'm just impatient and maybe a little on edge from everything going on lately" she said leaning against one of shelves as she tried to relax a little rather than worrying

" For what it's worth I'm sorry, no one should ever have to lose a child especially not two at once" she said thinking how the grief she must have felt when she had lost her twins

" No, no one should but I'm beginning to learn bad things seem to happen all the time to people right?" She said as Esther's story came flooding to mind of how they were similar

" do you have the talisman?" Lenore said after burning a bundle of sage as she began to wave it around the room so that the whole room as Peyton remembered that she had the necklace

" here...how does this work exactly? You brand Esther with the spell and then what?" She said knowing that she only the very vague details about the spell and plan as there wasn't time

" well the next time she jumps into a body, she'll be marked with a distinctive symbol on the back of her hand. This way, you'll always know who she is" she said as she prepared the spell

" which is great except for that we still don't know why she's here...when Esther held you captive, did anyone give you any idea why she's doing all this?" She said thinking of Finn

" no one had to... It's clearly due to love!" She said as she watched for Peyton's reactor that consisted of rolled her eyes and scoffing at this as she thought of the story klaus had told her

" how hard did they hit you? Esther has tried to kill her children more than once, that defiantly wasn't out of love" she said still wondering how a mother could even attempt to do that

" What besides love can inspire such pain and cruelty? And Esther's love very, very strong" she said as she took the snake and sliced it in half to allow the guts to fall into the cauldron

" as is her magic and her desire to kill pretty much her whole family" Peyton said bitterly as she continued to watch Lenore while she was busy stressing and worrying about everything

" Aux sa ah ça le vous de le vous l'inspir non do set" Lenore said again and again until she completed the spell as she fell forward leaning against the cauldron as Peyton began to worry

" hey you ok?" Peyton asked as Lenore woke up and began to look around the room in confusion as Peyton got the sense that something else was going on here but not what

" Yes, of course I am" she said slightly reserved and hesitate as the feeling that there was more going on grew inside of Peyton as she moved towards her to try and work it all out

" You sure because you kinda went a little weird there near the end there?" She said trying to get her talking as she watched her try to gather her strength while looking around the room

" Just getting my bearings..." She said as Peyton noticed the mark on the back of her hand as she began to step back and gasped slightly as the older woman looked at her in confusion

" The mark on your hand... You're Esther aren't you?" She said breathlessly as she realised that being alone in a shop with her crazy almost mother in law wasn't not a good place to be

" well aren't you a clever one? Defiantly an improvement on Klaus's other attempts at love...go ahead, you can answer it" Esther said gesturing to Peyton's ringing phone in her jacket pocket

" klaus? Hey I'm at Lenore's store with your mo-" Peyton said beginning to speak quickly into the phone so that he could know she was in trouble as her phone died due to Esther's magic

" That'll be enough! We don't want you to give away the whole game now do we?" She said with a sickly sweet smile that just made Peyton even more scared and angry as she glared

" they're going come for me, they'll figure it out" she said knowing that she had to be pretend to brace and show no weakness otherwise she would exploit them for her own personal gain

" My darling, that's been the idea all along... Didn't they tell you that I'm always one step ahead of them?" She said almost mocking her as she sipped the snake blood off of her hands

" they might have mentioned it among other things like how you have habit of wanting them all died" she said as hinting that she knew much more than Esther would image or know about

" I have to say it's so lovely to finally meet you. Tell me, do my sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all it was you who gave them hope" she said too sweetly

" and how did I do that exactly?" She said with more of that familiar bite and edge to her that she was used to have before everything happened before she became a hybrid after her

" The promise of children shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are, a truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?" She said thinking of her own children

" I don't pity you, Esther. Your children are what they are because of you and your lies and fears" she said thinking about how she was the one to turn them into vampires then hate them

" and it's a terrible thing for a mother to fail her children as you well know" she said recovering from her comebacks as she saw the necklace she gave Klaus as a child and picked it up

" I didn't fail my children, it was you and your witches who did that!" She said knowing that although she felt guilty over having to give her children up but knew it was due to the witches

" which is why I offer you freedom, freedom from being a hybrid...My gift to you is the gift of a new body" she said as Peyton tried to hide her surprise by this offer and her interest in it

" why would do that for me?" She said thinking about how first meeting with Klaus's other parent who had simply wanted to kill her for being with his step son and for being a werewolf

" I have the ability to return to you all that you have lost, Peyton . To make it so that you could have a family of your own, wouldn't that be nice?" She said just as Klaus and Elijah appeared

" little red, are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Klaus said rushing over to Peyton's side as he gently cupped her face as he saw that she was overwhelmed with emotion and exhaustion

" no I'm okay, she didn't hurt me or anything" she said slightly numb as her thoughts were still on what Esther had said about giving her a new body where she could have more children

" I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?" He said looking between Peyton and the body that his mother was currently inhabiting as he wondered what happened

" well we weren't playing scrabble if that's you're asking... Sorry" she said feeling bad almost immediately fro snapping at him when she could tell that he had been worried about her

" You always hide behind your spells like a coward!" Klaus said after Esther had thrown some kind of powder at them creating magically barrier between her and Klaus as he stepped closer

" I did not come here to wage war!" She said to them as she threw more of the powder towards Elijah who had tried to run at her while all of her focus was on Klaus and Peyton

" Everything you do is an act of war and I swear to god if you touch her then-" Elijah said knowing that he saw Peyton as his sister as he could see the effect she was having on Klaus

" Peyton is free to go. I've spoken my piece and she knows why I'm here...I have come to heal our family" Esther said to them as Peyton couldn't help but scoff again at this statement

"Well that's a grand sentiment coming from you... Listen to me...Go, we'll be right behind you" Klaus said seeing her hesitation before she used her vamp speed to zoom out of the room

Peyton headed to the compound where she impatiently waited for Klaus and Elijah to come home as she worried about what was happening between them and Esther as she decided to take off her black heels and biker jacket as she leaned on one of the chair in the courtyard as she began to think about everything that Esther had said to her and had to offered her as she thought about everything that it could mean for her including the good and the bad. As soon as the Mikaelson brothers returned to the compound to find Peyton waiting for them as they began to dive into what had happened while they were with Esther.

" and of course she used those damn birds to make her escape!" Klaus said summarising how things had ended with them and Esther as he wondered once again how was doing with this

" so besides the offer of rebirth, what else did she say to you?" Elijah said going back to the chat that Peyton had with their mother alone wondering what could cause her current mood

" I don't know, she ummm... she rambled a lot and she blamed the two of you for what happened to twins and to me" she said causing Klaus to stop his pacing as he looked at her

" you didn't believe her did you?... Please tell me you're not thinking of taking her offer?" He said not being able to hide the hurt and pain he felt when thinking of her starting over without him

" Klaus, I think that maybe you should calm-" Elijah said as he looked between them as she looked down at her feet after finding it hard to look them in the eyes as she didn't want to lie

" Peyton! Talk to me! Tell me what's going on in that head of yours!" He said desperate to know what she was thinking as he showed how scared she was making him feel right now

" What do you want me to say, Klaus? I've struggling to get to grips with everything for months, it's hard not to be tempted by an offer like that" she said feeling overwhelmed by it all

" Peyton, Esther tricks people and lies to them for her own gain. You cannot trust her!" Elijah said as he thought about all the times he had believe their mother before being proven wrong

" you think I don't know that? I haven't forgotten what she's done or what's capable of so don't act like I have!" She said before walking away as she left them alone in the courtyard

" Elijah wait here, I shall come back but right now I need to speak with Peyton" Klaus said knowing that he had to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything dramatic

" go but be gentle with her, there's a very big reason why she's tempted by mother's offer and please tell I'm sorry" he said feeling bad for causing her to get upset and lash out at him

Peyton had retreated to hers and Klaus's bedroom where she began to take off her jewellery as she looked in the mirror trying to picture one day looking into it to see someone's face staring back at her while still having all of her memories in tact and still being human or a least the way she was before but she knew that logically that would come with a price too as she would have to give up having with Klaus. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice him walking into their room as he sat down on their bed after taking off his jacket

" you can't keep running away when things get tough" he said sounding more defeated than ever as she turned to face him as she saw him place his head in his hands looking so tired

" This isn't what's happening, I mean think about it... With a new body I could go into hiding with the twins and finally be able to raise them" she said with such longing in her eyes at this

" Esther's offer will most certainly have conditions attached like her being able to keep track of you... And what would happen with us?" He said trying to make her think it all through more

" what about us?" She said wondering where he was going with this as she understand why she couldn't raise her children in another body due to Esther finding out but was lost with the rest

" well she isn't going to let us be together and in fact I'm willing to bet that she would threaten you if you did, also do you really think she's going to let me live?" He said giving her details

" ok so it wasn't a well thought out decision I'll admit but for a minute it was so tempting" she said went to sit next him on the bed as she couldn't wait to get into something comfortable

" she created it to be tempting, she knew what she was doing when she offered it to you. Finn was right when he said he knew a lot about you" he said thinking that they were targeting her

" you mean they know about my habit to run?" She said in a quiet voice as she thought about how her immediate reaction to things that happened in childhood would be to run and hide

" probably... Peyton, I can't live in fear anymore that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone" he said in a small fragile voice as he admitted that he was going lose her all over again

" you won't ok? I'm not going anywhere, I don't want to be in another body if I can't with you or raise our children" she said as she knowing that she loved being her when she was with him

" always and forever includes you too..." He said kissing her as he desperately needed to feel close to her in any way that he could as he began to run his hand through her hair


	30. Chapter 30: live and let die

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x04 of the originals, which I've tried to change and extend as much as possible due to the fact that I didn't and couldn't add very much of my own scenes into the chapter just to due to the episode but I hope it still work and is okay for you guys. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. Also I'm sorry that it's a little shorter than the other chapter, I did what I could. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces

Chapter 30: live and let die

Peyton found herself sitting on a chair by the window in her bedroom that she shared with Klaus as she began to think about the satiate of things while sipping end morning coffee such as how they were beginning boxed in on both sides by Klaus's parents as they knew that Esther wasn't finished whatever fame she was playing and Davina was still hiding somewhere with both Mikael and the white oak stake that could kill more than the originals including her and her friend's lives. Recently she had waking up earlier than normal due to the nightmares that she had been having ever since she had been turning into a vampire as she had the same nightmare running in head of losing everyone and everything she had ever loved. Peyton was wearing a floral bohemian styled long top, a pair of jeans and light brown worn out knee high boots. Her short hair was down in soft curls with two front sections being pinned back from her face, her eye makeup was grey smoked that went well with her soft pink lips. She picked up her phone again as she called the number she had been staring at for a while as she placed her cup of coffee on her knee that was up on the chair

" hey Davina, it's Peyton... I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk but I'm worried about you, Mikael isn't a good guy... In many ways he's worse than Klaus ever is or was. Please call me back, even its just tell me you're ok" Peyton said ending the call with a sign as she thought

" I'm guessing you've had no luck reaching the little witch?" Klaus said leaning against the door as he tried to work out what mood she was in as she looked thoughtful and more serious than normal

" not but I think that's the point, she knows that if I know then most likely so are you" she said taking a sip of her coffee knowing that she would probably need more before the day was done

" true and I think you're one if the reasons why she's doing this, to free you and Marcel and Joshua from my grips" he said kneeling in front of her as he wondered when people would leave them be

" I know I've been thinking the same and the sooner people realise that I'm right where I want to be the better" she said as she leaned closer to him as she captured his lips with hers in soft kiss

" mmm... You taste like coffee, how much have you had this morning?" He said worried about her

since he knew about her lack of sleep but had yet to say anything to her as he was waiting for her

" well this will be my third and it's only ten o'clock... So what's your plan for the day?" She said changing the subject knowing that he was going to ask more questions about her coffee habits

" I was hoping to find Davina so that I would put a stop to my father since my mother proved hard than we thought" he said thinking about the deal she offered her and the dinner they had

" promise me that you won't her, she's only girl and she's terrified. She's only doing this to protect us" she said trying to convince him that Davina was just as much as an innocent as anyone else

" she resurrect a man that can destroy us all and you want me to allow her to live?" He said happy to see that some of her old nature was beginning to show as she always wanted to save people

" I know but I think Mikael manipulated her into resurrecting him somehow, you know he's capable of it" she said thinking of how Davina was young and vulnerable while Mikael was experienced

" fine I'll try not to hurt her, only my father will die tonight" he said as he watched as she stood up as she began to pace while thinking about how good it would feel to have made some progress

" wait how are you going to find her? I'm assuming that she's using a cloaking spell or something to stop you finding her" she said thinking that Davina wouldn't just leave him to find her by chance

" through Cami I'm hoping... And what about you, little red? What are you're plans for the day?" He said as he noticed how she reacted slightly at the mention of him working with another woman

" Hayley and I need to work out some plan to deal with the moonlight rings and to find Jackson, this pack needs its alpha back" she said walking closer to him as she knew she still felt lost in this

" in a way it's already had its alpha... You! When are you going to stop underestimating yourself and everything that you can do?" he said wondering how she didn't see the things that he did

" probably never knowing me..." She said making them both laugh as he began to kiss her much more passionately than before as he suddenly felt the urge to show her how he felt about her

" God I've missed you!" He said against her neck as he began to leave a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck since he knew that she was most sensitive there making her breathless and want mor

" tell me about it...suddenly all I want is to climb back into that bed with you and never leave again" she said struggling to breathe much less talk to him as things began to heat up between them

" and as much I would love to fulfil that need of yours... I'm afraid that I must go" he said giving her one last kiss before going since he knew that Cami would near by so for him to go and talk to her

Later that morning the crescent werewolves were gathered in the courtyard of the compound while Hayley and Peyton talked about what they should do next to combat what Esther was doing to the wolves since they knew that they couldn't afford for her army to build any further or for them to lose anymore wolves to end demonic ways, once they were finished Hayley headed downstairs to check on how the pack was doing as Peyton rethought over everything they had talked about. Soon the peace and quiet that had settled over the compound was interrupted as Elijah came in yelling for his brother causing everyone to see what was going on and what he was so angry about

" Brother!...Niklaus!... Peyton!" He said deciding to call on his brother's girlfriend to see if she knew where Klaus was or at least had a solution as to what was going on with the wolves

" you do realize that literally everyone in here has supernatural hearing right?" Hayley said surprising him by ending their silent feud by being the one to talk to the other one first

" Hayley, I umm... I didn't know that you were back" he said referring to the fact that she had been away with the wolves for a while to avoid being discovered by Esther and Finn

" well that's what happens when you avoid someone, you end up being out of the loop with them" she said knowing that she was to blame for avoiding him just as much as he was

" I think it's time that we discuss everything but first I need to know where my brother is?" He said knowing that they had more important things to deal with first before thinking about them

" I haven't seen him all day, although I'm assuming Peyton has since he's her boyfriend and all" she said as they turned to see Peyton walking downstairs after hearing their conversation

" I'm not his keeper or his wife, all I know is that he went out to find Davina but I don't know where that is exactly, why?" she said wondering what was going on as she rolled her head

" Peyton, this city is under siege by an army of beasts following my deranged mother's every command-" he said before he was interrupted by Peyton who didn't like his choice of words

" great, tell me something I didn't know" she said showing hoe snarky and snippy she could be as Hayley looked between her sister and the man she was falling for more and more

" how about this one? your people just declared war on my kind, so now's not the best time for your particular brand of sass" he said showing how annoyed by her attitude towards him

" like I said he went out, he actually left a while ago so I can't help you there" she said only knowing a little about his plan to find Davina which was to use Cami but didn't know any more

" you could always just call him, you know use that magical decide everyone has in this century that allows you to do that" Hayley said trying to play Devils advocate between them

" Oh! Elijah...those 'beasts' that you're referring to? They may be under Esther's control but they're my people!" She said showing that she didn't like the way he was talking about them

" I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that... It's just things are moving much faster than I would have imagined" he said knowing that he was a little tense due to the war forming between them all

" we get that, right Pey?... Guys, we so can't afford to be fighting between ourselves otherwise we might as well let Esther win" Hayley said trying to convince them to get along for now

" you deal with your vampires and I'll call Oliver to find out what's going on, I'll let you know what I learn" Peyton said much more gently than she had been before as she walked away

" has she been like that all morning?" Elijah asked still staring in the direction that Peyton had just left in as he worried that she was giving into her anger and becoming something else

" not really but then again you were the one to piss her off... Everything's heightened with her remember?" Hayley said knowing that include her maternal instinct and desire to protect

" keep an eye on her for me and...be careful, I don't anything happen to you either" he said giving Hayley a long and loving look as he though about how much they needed to talk

" of course...Elijah, why don't we meet tonight at our spot? I mean you're right, we need to talk about everything" she said as he nodded in agreement before heading out of the compound to go see Marcel

Peyton headed into the living room where she began to pace as she suddenly felt bad about snapping at Elijah as she realised that she was letting her emotions affect her again as she began to call Oliver again and again until eventually he picked up and answered her calls

" Oliver, what the hell is going on? Elijah just came to see me, talking about how you and the wolves declared war on the vampires" she said demanding to know what was going on

" Vincent ordered us to go to Marcel's place to tell them to leave but something much worse has happened" he said knowing that sending the vampires away was the least of their worries

" wait, what are you talking about?" She said wondering what was going on that could worse than declaring war on the vampires who she knew would rather fight back than simply leave

" Vincent just told me and Aiden that he's planning on using blood moon to force these teenagers to trigger the werewolf gene" he told her as she found it hard to hide her horror

" oh god, please don't tell me that Aiden's little brother is with them" she said knowing that he had been trying to prevent his brother from trigging his curse since it meant taking a life

" yeah he is, we saw him this morning with other kids...we need to save them, Peyton" he said knowing that this wasn't the best time to be a newly triggered werewolf in the middle of a war

" We will, meet me at the docks in twenty minutes and bring Aiden with you...We'll need help and lots of it" she said beginning to form a plan as she knew that it was going to be hard

Peyton filled Hayley in on what Oliver had just told her before grabbing her denim jacket and phone as they headed down to the docks where she began to tell them about what her very vague was and how it kind of depended on whether or not the vampires would be willing to work with them in light of what happened the night before between the two supernatural creatures that always seemed to be fighting against each other. As they headed inside Marcel's apartment they saw that outside Marcel was teaching his newest babu vampires how to fight as they headed into the living to see Elijah being pushed against the wall by a woman as she stuck her hand into his chest

" Elijah?!"Hayley said before confused and jealous as she wondered what was going on between him and Gia since it was clear that there was something going on between them

" Hayley, I was... We were just-" he said trying to think of a way to explain what was going on as she walked down the stairs as Peyton interrupted them to give Hayley a minute to herself

" we need to talk... Stop, we're not here for a fight. Just hear him out ok?" Peyton said as Aiden walked in behind her as Gia made a move to attack him as Elijah held her back

" Speak and I suggest you be succinct" elijah said unimpressed by the fact that she had brought him here after everything him and Peyton had said about the situation that morning

" Please, I need your help" Aiden said convinced by Peyton that this was the only way to save his brother from becoming a solider and a slave by an having to wear a moonlight ring

" I'll go and get Marcel" Hayley said thankful for the excuse to leave so she could gather her thoughts and get away from Elijah's glaze as she wondered what excuse he would use for that

" so I'm assuming that your little spy had valuable information for us" Elijah said realising that something bigger must have happened when she left to deal with Oliver and get information

" you could say that and it's kinda more important than our two species fighting each other, especially when there's a worse enemy out there" she said thinking about Finn and Esther

" what's going on?" Marcel asked wondering why they were suddenly taking orders and having discussions from their enemies as him, Josh, Oliver and Hayley joined the other four

" Finn is forcing innocent kids to trigger the werewolf gene" Peyton said getting straight to the point so he would know that it was no longer a fight with them but one against the witches

" I think it's better if you explain yourselves now" Elijah said becoming more serious as he looked between the wolves in the room as they all thought about how they triggered their gene

" didn't you tell me that the only way for werewolves to trigger the gene was to kill someone?" Gia said showing her newbie vampire status wondering what the big deal was as they nodded

" The witch wants soldiers, so now it's either join up or pay the price" Aiden said explaining that the teens would be forced to kill someone otherwise they would be killed for not doing it

" I've known my brother Finn to be merciless but I'll admit this exceeds even my expectations" Elijah said not being able to believe what his brother and mother were doing now in their city

" so what do we to save them? I mean we can't just let him to do this, they're just kids" Hayley said knowing it was bad enough being a newly triggered werewolf without there being a war

" I know and we won't... Marcel, you know the Quarter like the back of your hand so if anyone can get them out of here then it's you" Peyton said turning to Marcel as a plan began to form

" Oh? And take them where exactly?" He said wondering where she figured he would take them as he began to doubt it since these were her people and not his to be saved from Finn

" There's still wolves deep in the Bayou. Ones that didn't take a ring, they can look after them" Oliver said to Peyton knowing that there was still some wolves hiding in the bayou in fear

" you mean the ones that never sold out" Marcel said as Hayley and Peyton exchanged a look since they felt the same while Oliver and Aiden looked away at their decision to take a ring

" You wanna look at it like that then that's fine but we did what we had to do to survive" Oliver said defending his decision to betray his pack by taking a moonlight ring from Esther and Finn

" would you guys stop arguing? We kinda don't have time for this" Peyton said rolling her eyes as they realised that two of the werewolves in the room decided not to take a ring or sell out

" Peyton, your wolves have been fighting us for decades so why trust us now?" Marcel said to he thinking about the history they shared between her pack and the vampires like the curse

" One of the recruits is my little brother and there's no way I'm sending him to war" Aiden said knowing that he would go to the end of the world and back if it meant saving his brother

"Tell us what you need" Elijah said sighing as him and Marcel exchanged a look while thinking about their shared rule about hurting kids or at least standing by and watching them get hurt

" where are the kids right now?" Gia asked as she still wondered why they were willing to help the werewolves after they had stormed their party the night before and killed their friends

" well the kids are being held in the City of the Dead until we bring them through the Quarter to St. Anne's Church later tonight" Aiden said gesturing between him and Oliver as he talked

" what's Finn's plan for getting to trigger it in the first place?" Josh asked as he tried to hide the fact that he had been not so politely staring at Aiden as he listened to his talk about this

" Vincent... I mean Finn is holding a meeting with a few humans in-the-know, the ones who have been reluctant to fall in line with his new leadership" he said knowing they would understand his hidden meaning

" He's going to use the children to kill any opposition" Elijah said horrified by this newest information wondering how a brother could call them monsters when he did things like this

" oh my god! That's awful" Hayley said thinking about the aftermath of that since these people would officially of some kind where they're funerals would be public making their guilt worse

" they activate their curse and it send a message to anyone who's thinking about going against him. It's two birds, one... bloodbath" Aiden said thinking how bad thing would get

" so ok, what do we do to stop it from happening?" Oliver said wondering how they were going to prevent Finn from using the kids as pawns in his play to gain more power in the city

" we use the one thing they aren't expecting right now as a distraction which is the vampires" Peyton said looking to Marcel who she knew would understand what she was meaning

" Okay so we'll hit them while the kids are on the move" he said confirming that was what she was getting at thinking of a way to distract them to move their attention away from the kids

" Aiden, make certain you and Oliver are there to escort the children. We'll handle the rest" Elijah said suggesting that they could trust him as he gestured between him and the others

" he's right... Me and Josh will be there waiting for you" Peyton said as she knew that he would be more willing to trust people who similar to him rathe those who had hated them

Wait...Esther and her psycho son are already giving me the stink-eye, if these kids go missing on my watch then I'm as good as dead" Oliver said thinking about him losing Lenore to Peyton

" You wanted to help your people and make amends for the past, this is your chance" Elijah sad thinking about everything Oliver had done to harm his pack and his friends lately

Later night while the festival in the quarter was beginning to get well under way as everyone celebrated All Hallows Eve in typical New Orleans style as Oliver and Aiden along with the other wolves lead the teens through the crowd as they waited for their cue to begin the plan as everyone waited in their positions so that nothing would go wrong for them that could lead to the kids getting hurt. While Peyton and Josh waited by an alleyway where they could both hear what was going on and where she knew Oliver and the kids would need to pass by in order to get them to safety. Peyton had gotten changed into darker clothes to blend in more as she now wore a dark grey tank top with camera on it that showed her black lace bralette, a red jersey biker jacket, dark jeans and a pair of folded combat boots. Her short wavy hair was pinned back so it wouldn't annoy her while her eye makeup was lightly brown smoked with dull red lipgloss.

" You take the kids...Split up and find them!" Aiden said after Gia bumped into one of them giving Marcel access to kill him before they ran away so that the wolves would chase them

" Listen up! We gotta go, don't ask move!...Come on!" Oliver said to the kids knowing that they needed to go as he led them through the quarter as he looked for Peyton

" hey Ollie, this way! Come on guys, we need to keep going" she said getting his attention as they made their way to Rousseau's as Josh took the lead as the rest of them followed him

"Go ahead, it's okay seriously" Josh said opening a door that was hidden behind a cupboard in the kitchen as he saw the hesitation from the kids in just doing what they were told just now

" what is this? I mean where it does it lead to?" Oliver said worried about where they going to end as he imaged them

" It's a passageway from the Prohibition days, it'll take us pretty much anywhere we want to go" Josh told him trying to reassure him before heading into the tunnels himself to follow them

" remember, you need to close this door behind us and then go meet Elijah" Peyton said to him as he nodded to her as she followed Josh down the passage way as he looked nervous

" you're Grace Labonair! What are we-" one of the kids said as Peyton made her way passed them as she stopped still stunned whenever a wolf recognised who she really was biologically

" yeah I am and I'll explain everything later but right we need to keep moving and keep quiet" she said still whispering as she gestured for them to be quiet as they got to the end of the passage

" Hey, where's Marcel and Aiden?" Josh said as they saw Hayley at the gate at the end of the passage way as they began to get the kids out of the tunnels and into the open space

" they're getting the getaway car " Hayley said explaining why she was on her own as she knew that they would be thinking that something had went wrong knowing that Gia already left

" guys I don't mean to be harsh but there are still werewolves everywhere that could hear us and ruin everything" Peyton said reminding them that they weren't out of the woods yet

" yeah sorry, they are this way... Come on!" Hayley said wondering how she could have forgotten as she began to lead where Marcel and the others were with the getaway car

" hey guys, over here!... Let's go! Move!" Marcel said who was waiting for them by an ambulance as he gestured for the kids to get into the back of the ambulance so they could go

" you know where to take them right? Hayley said she would go with you to help out with directions and stuff" she said trying to limit the amount of things that could go wrong right now

" Nick!" Aiden said catching their attention as they turned to see Aiden hugging his brother after spotting him in among the other teens as they were reunited with each other

" Aiden! You made it!" Nick said as he was relieved that his brother was okay as he had worried that someone would have figured out that he had betrayed the orders of the witch in charged

" yeah, of course I did! I told you I'd be here, didn't I?... Go, you're safe now" he and knowing that he would do anything if it meant protecting his brother which he knew was something he had in common with Peyton

" hey so Marcel and Hayley are going to take you guys out to the bayou where you hide out with wolves from our pack ok?" Peyton said as they nodded in comfort as she locked the door

" Thank you...Both of you" Aiden said grateful to them both as Peyton walked over to whee Marcel and Aiden were waiting for her whole Hayley took her seat in the passenger seat

" you don't have to thank us, you know we are all both fighting for the same thing. We're just trying to save the ones that we love" she said gesturing between the three of them

Later that night once the kids had been safely delivered to the bayou where the wolves charged with looking after them were waiting for them as they made sure that they would be okay before leaving them as they headed back to Marcel's apartment where Peyton and Gia was waiting for them to return to find out if everything had gone the way they had planned for once since their plans had habit of going specularly wrong and blowing up in their faces, Marcel began to pour them each a drink to celebrate as Peyton headed over to where her sister was standing looking at her phone for the time

" hey everything ok?" Peyton said checking on her sister with a drink in hand as she put her phone back in her pocket as she tried to give her a smile to hide how nervous she was

" yeah kinda, I meant to go and meet Elijah so we can discuss everything. I guess I'm just nervous, it was easier to avoid him" she said knowing that she wasn't one to face her feelings

" I get it, feelings and emotions aren't my favourite topic but maybe it'll be good for you to get things out in the open" she said knowing that it would make things much less tense for them

" maybe, anyway I should head out if I'm going to make it on time" she said thinking that he would probably take her being late as a bad thing rather than her being lazy and nervous

" let me know goes ok? Good luck" she said giving her sister a comforting hug before Hayley left the apartment while Peyton headed back towards where Marcel and Gia were standing

" here, you need this after tonight" Marcel said handing her a shot as she happily drained it in a second as she handed the empty shot glass back to him to refill it again as Gia walked away

" you can say that again, I still can't believe we actually did it! Although I never thought I'd see the day when 'we' meant us" she said laughing as she gesturing between her and Marcel

" you're a vampire now, first rule is never say never cause never ain't that long. Plus what we did today was the right thing" he said thing about how those kids we're safe from Finn

" yeah, it's bad enough to be a newly triggered werewolf without a witch controlling they're every move" she said thinking about how bad things could have gotten if Finn's plan had worked

" you know it's gonna make things worse between your people and mine right?" He said thinking about how he killed a werewolf and would probably be blamed for taking the kids

" yeah but then again when are things not bad between your people and mine, it always seems to get worse before it gets better" she said thinking about the goal she was working towards

" I'll drink to that!" Marcel said lifting up another shot before draining it as he thought about the other threats still out there like the witches and both of Klaus's parents wanted them dead

" guys, we just left Elijah out there" Gia said sitting by the window as Peyton grabbed a drink as she walked over towards her seeing that she was clearly worried about her sort of mentor

" I worry about a lot of things where Elijah's concerned like my sister but trust me when k say that he can take care of himself" Peyton said smiling while dropping hints about certain things

" thanks, I appreciate it" Gia said knowing that it must be more than a little awkward for her to comfort her due to her sister and Elijah being somewhat together as Peyton's phone went off

" tell Klaus that I said hello" Marcel said with a knowing smile since he saw how she light when seeing his name displayed on the screen as she headed out of the apartment to be alone

" hello little red, I figured I would check to see how things were with you" he said softly thinking about how she would probably be getting ready for bed right about now as it was late

" things are less complicated than they were an hour ago, Finn tried to force some baby wolves to turn and become his killing minions" she said leaning against the wall of the building

" wow, I didn't think Finn could stoop any lower than he already has... I'm assuming everything went ok though?" He said analysing how she sounded and thought her light tone was a good sign

" yeah with the help of Marcel and Elijah, who would have seen the day that wolves and vampires worked together?" She said with a smile clearly evident in her voice for him to hear

" well if anyone can make it happen then I would bet on you any day" he said softly and genius as she heard only love and admiration for her in his voice making her wish he was there

" so how are thing on your end?" She said thinking about how he had went to find Davina and Mikael by using Cami as she hoped that he had kept his promise to leave Davina unharmed

" really good actually, Mikael is currently in the trunk of my car with Papa Tunde's blade embedding into his chest" he said looking back to where his car was parked near the house

" oh wow so it was a good for us both then... So when are you coming home?" She said lowering her voice as she suddenly wishing that he was there with her as she thought about the way they left things that morning

" hopefully sometime tomorrow afternoon if everything goes to plan, why? are you missing me after one day apart?" He said knowing that he was defiantly missing her and being with her

" maybe or maybe I'm just wondering when I should make the other men in my life leave?" She said making him laugh since he knew that he was the only one for her just like she was for him

" is that so?... I love you, Peyton" he said being serious and genuine for once as he though of how good it would be just to lie with her in his arms with no one disrupting them or ruining the moment

" I love you too... See you soon" she said gently before ending the call as she looked out to the water by the docks as she realised that for one nice things were good and felt some peace


	31. Chapter 31: red door

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x05 of the originals, which I decided to change up a little by changing Cami for Peyton so that she would be more involved in the main plot line but also be jade it made sense for Klaus to upset but pet yin being taken and hurt by Mikael than he would with Cami. Therefore I've tried to change and extend as much as possible due to the fact that I didn't and couldn't add very much of my own scenes into the chapter just to due to the episode as well as to make it work with Peyton's character. SoI just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces

Chapter 31: red door

Peyton decided to headed back to the compound after ending the call with Klaus as she headed back inside Marcel's apartment to tell him that she was heading out and to once again thank him for his help before zooming home where she got changed into a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and a white lace bralette top to sleep in after taking off her makeup and shaking her out as she got into the bed that seemed so much bigger and more lonely without Klaus there to snuggle beside her. Soon she fell into peaceful sleep as she dreamed of the life she so desperately wished for before her usual nightmare began to plague her dreams once more as he phone began to pull her out of it by its very loud ringing causing her to wake up more

" hello? Is anyone there?" She asked realised that she probably should have checked who was calling before answering the phone as she flopped back onto the bed beginning to fall asleep

" Peyton, it's Cami... Something's happened to Klaus " Cami said through the phone as her voice shared with fear and worry causing Peyton to sit up immediately and wake up just as fast

" what are you talking about? Is he okay? What happened?" She said feeling like she was playing twenty questions as she began to worry that something bad had happened to him

" Mikael got free somehow and stabbed Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade... He's in really bad shape" she said trying to keep the fact she was crying away from her voice to not upset her

" where are you?" She said getting out of bed as she began to grab some of her clothes to put on as she remembered what he was like the last time he had Papa Tunde's blade stuck in him

" near Terrebonne Parrish at Davina's family cabin, I'll text you the address and please hurry" she said before hanging up as Peyton began to grab her things together to get there as soon as she could

Peyton now dressed in a pink tshirt with white star on it which she had thrown on top of the white lace bralette that she had been wearing, a white knitted cardigan, a pair of jeans and a pair of brown combat boots that had been loosely tied to save time. Her hair was simply down in her natural wavy state due to the fact that she had jut brushed it before placing the first section of it in a low bun so it was half up and half down to keep it from getting in her eyes while using her super speed, her makeup was natural looking and simple due to being in a rush. Once she was ready she decided to leave her car behind to save time and simply use her vampire speed to get there much faster as she soon arrived in the woods near the cabin as she tried to track Klaus and Cami

" Cami? Cami, where are you?" She said calling on her since she knew that Klaus wouldn't answer to her due to the pain he would be in as she tried to use her vamp hearing for signs of them

" Peyton, you need to get out of here now!" Cami said looking terrified as she came into sight as Peyton got the feeling that there was more going on here as she looked to see where Klaus was

" what are you talking about? You were the one to called me to come here" she said completely confused by the sudden change in her as she stepped closer as she tried to work out it all out

" I didn't want to but he made me, he said that he was going to hurt Davina if I didn't get you here" she said now fully crying as she realised how much danger Peyton was in now because of her

" who made you? Cami, who are you talking about?" She said seriously hoping that she wasn't about to say who she was thinking since she knew how bad it would be and would get if she did

" Mikael!...Mikael made me!" She said through her heavily crying as Peyton gasped for air as Mikael suddenly appeared in the clearing that they were in coming out of the shadows of the trees

" hello my dear, how nice it is to see you again... Unfortunately for you, this means you're no longer any use to me" he said to Cami as he hit her head against a tree which knocked her out

" oh my god, Cami!...why am I here?!" She said demanding to know what he was up after checking that Cami was ok as she noticed that she was simple knocked and nothing more serious than that

" if my memory serves correct then you are the way to Niklaus's heart making you his biggest weakness so unlike her...You are to some use to me" he said giving her a good look to see why

" oh well goody for me!... You do know that Klaus is going to find you, right?" She said at first sarcastic before becoming slightly more serious as he grabbed a hold of her arm to make her walk

" Oh he will and in fact I'm counting on it but I will be ready for him" he told her as he dragged her through the bayou woods since he knew that she was mostly likely to fight against him

" of course you are... How did you get the blade out? I mean I've seen the pain that blade causes, you shouldn't have able to do that" she said thinking about how it affected Klaus

" I have fought more pain than anyone living or dead, once I feed I shall be restored" he said showing her the blade that was currently in his hand as she thought about running again

" feeding? You know I did hear that you prefer vampire blood, won't my werewolf pollute it?" She said trying to strong by hiding her fear as she worried that he was going to feed on her

" You my dear are leverage so no I won't feed on you... Yet" he said knowing that the threat of feeding or hurting her might be enough to make her comply with him into doing whatever

" then what are you planning on doing with me? Because you went to a whole lot of effort to get me here" she said thinking about he probably most likely compelled or threatened Cami

" Once I threaten to dismember you in front of him making Klaus hesitate and in that moment of weakness I shall end him" he said thinking about love was always a weakness to people

" because you think that love is weakness? Are you really still punishing him because your wife played away with a big bad wolf? It's not his fault, it's hers!" She said defending Klaus to him

" Hush! You insolent girl, you are the enabler of the weak! No wonder he seeks your company..." he said harding his grip on her arm to force her into walked rather than stopping

" am I? if you don't want to talk about your wife's affair resulting in Klaus's birth then about your actual children who you've hunted because they love their brother?" She asked still trying get under his skin since she couldn't help it

" ah I hear music and where there's music then there's food...Well what have we here? Hillbilly Halloween, oh perfect" he said as they found a group of people having a party and a bonfire

Back in the French Quarter after waiting for a hour for Elijah to arrive Hayley decided to head back to Marcel's apartment in the hopes that Peyton would still be there as she tried not to worry about where Elijah was since it was unusual for him to be Lat for anything especially for something that he agreed needed to happen. However when she entered Marcel's apartment to find that he was all alone as she put her phone back in her pocket after getting a text updating her to what was going on with the werewolf teens they had rescued a few hours before

" hey I thought that you meeting up with Elijah" Marcel said pouring her a drink since he could tell that she needed one as she began to look around wondering where everyone else was

" so did I but he never showed... Where's Peyton?" She said as she happily took the drink and drank it in one before placing it down on the bar as she wondered if something had happened

" she got a call from Klaus and decided to head home, everything ok?" He asked knowing that since coming back to New Orleans she had become an alpha of sorts to the crescent wolves

" yeah it's just those werewolf kids you helped get out of the Quarter made it to the safe house up north" she said knowing that it was the kind of information that Peyton would love to know

" Great! Well that's my good deed for the decade" he said offering her another drink which she decided to decline since she knew getting drunk right now wasn't the best thing to do

" No I'm good... Who knows maybe the vampires and us free wolves can work together after all" she said hoping that the number of free wolves would be grow soon with Peyton helping

" you know what they say the enemy of my enemy is my friend!" He said thinking that they would need to combine their efforts if they were going to beat the witches at their own game

" Anyway thanks... for helping, I generally didn't think it would work but it did" she said thinking about the amount of bad blood and history between the vampires and the wolves

" Don't thank me. Thank Elijah, it was him that convince us to do this" he said knowing that if it weren't for him then they would have said no as a result of what the night before with them

" I would have but like I can't get a hold of him, I went to the compound thinking he'd be there... Wait did you say Peyton was there?" She said realising that the place had been empty

" yeah that's where she said she was going, why? What are you thinking?" He said noticing how she suddenly turned serious as she began to think about things as he picked up on it

" it's just weird that's all, if Peyton said she was going back to the compound then she would there and Elijah wouldn't just disappear " she said thinking it was weird behaviour of them

" last I knew he was gonna keep the wolves distracted and your boy Oliver was gonna help" he said remembering Elijah and Oliver's role in the plan to help save the teens from Finn

" I couldn't track down Oliver either... So if they're both missing and Peyton isn't where she's meant to be..." She said trailing off the end realising that something was wrong before leaving

" where are you going?" He said wondering what she was up to as she began to pull out her phone again as she tried to think of her next move since her brain felt scrambled and fuzzy

" To find them, if they're in trouble then I need to find them and help them" she said thinking how her sister and her whatever Elijah was to her now could be trouble or with Esther

" Not on your own, you're not. Come on, you drink and I'll try calling Peyton" he said a he put down his drink before joining her so that they could head out and begin to work everything out

Hayley and and Marcel headed over to the parking lot where Elijah and Oliver were meant to go in order to be a distraction for the wolves away from the teens getting away, as soon as they got to the parking lot they immediately spotted the amount of blood that had been spilled where they were as Hayley began to panic about this might mean for Elijah and Oliver while Marcel tried again and again to call Peyton in the hopes that she would pick up and be okay as Hayley decided that they needed to call Klaus with this newest update who was busy dealing with an unconscious Cami that he found laying on the forest floor near a bunch of compelled party goers before leaving her safely at the side to deal with the party goers

" I'm a tad busy, what is it Hayley?" He said sounding less than impressed and more than a little ticked off that his girlfriend's sister was calling him while he was busy killing people

" I think something has happened to Elijah. He was supposed to be our decoy last night and now he's vanished" she said trying to keep it simple since he would get more annoyed if not

" she's right, there's blood everywhere...werewolf and vampire. There's a trail but we could do with your help track it" Marcel said knowing that it would make him wonder where Peyton is

Well as much as I might like to help you find my brother, I have more pressing matters as the moment" he said as he noticed one of the party goers trying to leave as he knocked him out

" What's more important than your own brother?" Hayley said not even bothering to mention the fact that they had yet to hear back from Peyton as she looked to Marcel for help on this

" how about my life? Davina had Mikael on a magical leash and it broke so now Mikael has Tunde's blade and the white oak stake but I have Cami back" he said knowing that was a plus

" is she ok? Did Mikael take her?" Marcel asked now panicking since he considered Cami a friend and had liked her more than that for a while as he began to worry about her wellbeing

" she's fine, he must have knocked her out for some reason" he said still clearly confused over what game Mikael was trying to play with him as he taunted and mocked Klaus for being him

" what if he got better leverage than Cami?" Hayley said begin to panic as all the little pieces of the puzzles together as they began to fall into place as she turned to Marcel worried

" what are you talking about? You mean Elijah?" Klaus said completely confused since it wasn't the kind of thing that his father would do if he got a hold of Elijah in order to get to him

" no, she's talking about Peyton... Klaus she isn't picking up her phone and she isn't at the compound, we don't know where she is" he said trying to explain it to him as best he could

" Mikael has to have her, I mean way too much of a coincidence... He must have lured her out there or something!" Hayley said as she begin to pace the parking lot as she worried about her

" I'm going to get her back and then I'm going to end this. Either Mikael or I will be ash by day's end" he said knowing it would be Mikael if he had anything to with it after this

" what do you want us to do?" Marcel said offering his help since he know what Peyton meant to Klaus and how this would be affecting him as he switched back to being Klaus's friend

" if you do find my brother then please tell him I could do with a hand and if you can't then get here as soon as" he said snapping the party goers neck after hanging up the phone with them

Somewhere near the woods that Klaus was in was an abandoned building which Mikael dragged a fighting Peyton inside as she continued to struggle against him as she tried to think if some way to get away from him since she knew that he meant every word about what he was going to do to her as it was the best way to get to Klaus which she knew had been one of his concerns when he first heard that both of his parents were back from the dead. Eventfully she decided that she could either shut up and show her fear by towering away from him which wasn't really her style or she could continue to get under his skin by talking about him and the monster he become while hunting down his own children as a result of Esther's affair

[Mikael has dragged struggling Cami into a run-down warehouse]

" you know I've known guys like you my whole life, I was raised by guys like you!" She said with such hate and venom in her voice as Mikael forced her to face him now amused by her

" and what is a guy like me exactly?" He said wondering what her meaning was as he realised that she wasn't scared of him as she should be but was rather a strong wolf if not a rude one

" guys who get off on being hated and beating down others around him, who only have hate in their hearts, who rather than be feared than anything else" she said showing more of her old self

" I didn't always hate him. When Klaus was born I was overjoyed, I thought 'This one, this one has the eyes of a warrior. He will be worthy'" he said throwing her to ground in anger and hate

" and what? You just changed your mind?" She said recovering from being tossed to the floor as she propped herself before siting as she talked to him as she tried to stall for time for Klaus

" when I found out that he wasn't really my son, my relief was GLORIOUS but that passed with the knowledge that he was son of a beast" he said thinking about how weak he was as a child

" Esther's infidelity was not his fault! And just so you know being a 'beast' isn't that bad!" She said getting personally again as well as reminding him that she had been one as a beast too

" is that so? Everything that followed was because of Niklaus's obsession with the wolves!" He said thinking about how her kind always seemed to be surrounded by death and destruction

" what are you blaming him for now?" She said sounding bored as she realised that it was like dealing with a child who claimed that the other person did it first and they weren't to blame

" He ventured out to watch them turn under the full moon and he took my youngest son, Henrik with him. He was but a child and he was torn apart" he said thinking of that terrible day

" It was an accident! He loved Henrik!" She said standing up now in full rage mode as she was fed up hearing Mikael spin the truth and twist it into his own twisted version of what happened

" love? Niklaus isn't capable of love, you only delude yourself that he is! If that was an accident then what do you call what he did to his mother?" He said yelling at her blindness

" how about karmic justice or didn't actually count because her body was preserved and kept in a box for a thousand years?" she said thinking about all the bad things Esther had done

" she only sought to cleanse him of his beast-like nature!" He said as if that justify what Esther and Mikael had done not only to Klaus but to his other children that he supposedly loved

" maybe that was the problem! Instead of letting Klaus be what he was, you and Esther forced him to suppress his nature making it all that much worst for him!" She said thinking about it all

" He betrayed me and he turned my entire family against me! And yet you defend him?" He said wondering how she could be so blind as to what Klaus was and the things he had done

" yes I do! He is what he is because you made him that way, all of his paranoia and fears is because of you and Esther!" She said thinking about how that could affect someone

" enough! I've had it with your ignorant ways and my wounds don't appear to be healing, so what I could with right now is more blood" he said wincing as he moved as she backed away

" but you...you said you wouldn't do that" she said trying to think if some way out of this although she knew that she would heal eventually if he didn't take too much from her neck

" actually what I said was that I wouldn't feed on you yet and while your disgusting wolf will make it a less satisfying meal, it will have to do!" He said grabbing her as he bit into her neck

Once Mikael had drank enough blood from Peyton he dropped her now limp body onto the floor with a flop as he sat for a minute to allow the blood to work on his wounds. Meanwhile Klaus wondered through the woods as he tried not think about what Mikael might be doing to Peyton as he worried that she would be in more trouble than she would if she just stayed in New Orleans as he wondered what he did to get her to come out in order to kidnap her like this. Soon he came to an abandoned warehouse where he discovered some blood smeared by one of the entrance that he recognised as Peyton's as he realised that Mikael must have put it there to show him that this was where they were as he headed inside to see Peyton looking very weak as Mikael grabbed a hold of her

"Peyton? You're gonna pay for hurting her!" Klaus said noticing the blood on her neck and the bite mark that looked fresh as his heart suddenly tightened at how she was hurt due to him

" Aw how sweet, the cur whines for its bitch" Mikael said letting go of Peyton who flopped onto the floor as she couldn't catch herself due to being weak as she was recovering slowly

" don't you dare call her that!" Klaus said stepping closer as he refused to hear his father like figure call the woman he loved such horrible names showing that she was the right target

" don't worry, I'll be sure to drain the rest of her right in front of your eyes just before you burn" he said ignoring his comment as he held the blade in one hand and the stake in the other one

" and who will cry for you when you burn, Mikael? I know that mother wouldn't" he said wanting to hurt him as he dove towards him with his makeshift stake as they began to fight

" please don't..." Peyton said as she began to heal as she saw Mikael pinning Klaus against the wall to stake him before Klaus fought back as they burst through the wall leaving her alone

" Not as weak as you remember am I?" He said as he overpowered Mikael as he was close to staking him as Mikael gave him a smirk as he decided to throw Papa Tunde's blade at Peyton

" oh woah... Oh my god, no! Oh please no!" She said watching in horror as Mikael overpower him as Klaus fell to the ground allowing Mikael to staked him as Klaus began to desiccate

" enough, girl! I shall deal with you in a second!" Mikael said taking the moment to slap her hard enough to make her fall to the ground again as he went back to Klaus to dig it deeper

" Peyton... I lov-" Klaus tried to say with much effort before his lips and head began to desiccate too as he wished so desperately to speak and hold her one last time before dying

" Why aren't you burning? If you were dead it would burn. BURN!" Mikael said over the cries of Peyton as he groaned after hearing chanting as Peyton tore on what to do ran to Klaus

" please...come on!... Oh thank god!" She said using all of her hybrid strength to pull out the stake embedded in Klaus's as colour began to return to his face just as Mikael walked in

" What do you think you're doing?" He said noticing how she was towered over Klaus's body as she used her speed to stand up now gripping the stake in her hand as she pointed it at him

" stay the hell away from us or I'll kill you myself, God knows you've given me plenty of reason to" she said once again showing no fear towards him but only fear and disgust at who he was

" You have a warrior's heart, perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir" he said staring to walk towards her as she wondered how someone as weak as Klaus could warrant a woman like this

" and what wear as a necklace? That's creepy even for you" she said getting ready to fight him as Marcel pushed her out of the way as he began to punch into Mikael making him weaker

" that is for Cami! And this is for Peyton!" He said thinking about how Cami was in the back of Klaus's car unconscious and how Peyton looked as if someone took a huge chunk from her

" Now ENOUGH! This night has been a long parade of fools, I'll enjoy killing every last one of you" Mikael said recovering as suddenly Klaus woke up as Peyton stood up to see Hayley

" yeah, I wouldn't bet on it if I were you" Hayley said wrapping a chain around Mikael as she yanked on it as hard as she could so that she could knock him off his feet before hitting him

" It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered, are you going to beg for your miserable life?" He said as Marcel, Peyton, Hayley and Davina stood behind Klaus as Marcel helped Peyton stay up

" You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are! Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles" he said before speeding away

" oh thank god, I know he's your whatever but he's one tense and scary dude" Peyton said letting out a breathe as she tried to ease the tension in the room following Marcel's departure

" I should go and check on my friend" Davina said knowing that Klaus was going to turn his anger onto her for resurrecting Mikael as she walked out the room to find Kol by his car

" do you want to go yell at her first or do you want me to?" Marcel said to Peyton wondering what had been going through Davina's head when she decided to do all of this months ago

" I'll go, I have some question of my own for her but I'll give you a shout when I'm done so you can have your turn" she said smiling her and Marcel were the closest thing she had to parents

" wait is that such a good idea? Mikael just took a large amount of your blood, you need to heal and feed" Klaus said gently grabbing her arm to stop her from following Davina's path

" I'll be fine and I'll feed once I'm done, I'll be right back... Go and check on Cami" she said as she gently kissed his cheek to reassure him before going outside to see Davina and her friend

" are you okay?" Davina asked Kol as she checked his wounds to see that a bruise was forming over his left temple as he leaned against his car as Peyton heard it as she got closer

" a bit light-headed but that might have something to do with being knocked ass over teacup by dear old Dad" he said as he noticed that Peyton was walking towards him as he stood up

" dear old dad? I guess that would make you Kol Mikaelson, from what I've heard you're the reckless one" Peyton said as she folded her arms unhappy that Davina was mixed up with him

" otherwise known as the fun one and you must be the lovely little wolf that my brother has become infuriated with" he said thinking about everything that he had heard about her lately

" otherwise known as Peyton... You want to tell me what is going with you right now? Why are you getting involved with Mikael of all people?" She said getting down to business with Davina

" because of Klaus! All he has done since coming to New Orleans is bring death and destruction with him" Davina told her thinking about everything that's happened since then

" what are you talking about?" She said knowing that things hadn't been easy for any of them since coming to New Orleans but there was hard part about being supernatural all the time

" think about it... First he kills Tim, takes Marcel's kingdom, banishes him and then there's you" she said sadly as she realised this was the first time she seen Peyton for months now

" what about me? What did Klaus do to me?" She said wondering what the young girl was going to say while thinking about the good things that Klaus had done for her that no one saw

" you're a hybrid because of him and you lost both of your children because of him" she said as Peyton softened both her expression and her tone as she realised she was protecting them

" oh sweetie, all of that was the witches. The witches were ones to kill me and sets things in motion where the twins are concerned" she said trying to explain things more to her and Kol

" but none of it would be happening if it weren't for him" she said still thinking that Klaus was the big bad wolf that needed to be deal with so that her friends could be free from him forever

" either way bringing Mikael back is so not the answer, that guy is ten times worse than Klaus" she said trying to convince her that bringing back Mikael was a bad and a very wrong move

" you can say that again... Is that my turn yet, Peyton?" Marcel said as he walked out of the building and over towards them as they all turned to see him as Davina groaned at them

" what are you two tag teaming me now?" She said looking between them as she wondered if this what if was like to have two parents that loved and cared about her enough to be worried

" after the stunts that you've been pulling lately you better believe it and yeah you're up" she said before walking away as she wondered back inside to where Hayley and Klaus were still

" hey so I'm going to head back into the city with Cami just in case, plus I want to look more for Oliver and Elijah" Hayley said to her sister as soon as she spotted her coming in the room

" wait what's going on with Elijah and Oliver?" Peyton said confused and worried as she suddenly wished that she could just rest and relax before whatever blow hit them next

" I'll explain everything later little red once we are back in the city and you're fully healed" Klaus said giving Hayley a look as she left them alone in the room as he moved closer to her

" I'm not the only one who hasn't healed yet" she said with a pained expression as she gently touched the place where Mikael had staked Klaus as he winced before taking her hand in his

" I'll be ok...you pulled the stake out in the nick of time, a moment longer and I would have been done for" he said gently turning her hand in his as he felt comforted by her touch

" you die, I die right? In more ways than one... I know I'm not a fan of kill first ask questions later but I think Mikael might be an exception" she said gently to him thinking about Mikael

" he hurt you and for that alone I will kill him, no one will ever hurt you if I have anything to do with it" he said knowing that they had both been hurt enough in their past to last a lifetime

" he was so cruel and blinded by hate that he didn't or couldn't see anything but that" she said thinking about all the terrible men she had met in her life that were still better than Mikael

" You know in a thousand years, I think it's the first time I've seen him run" Klaus said speaking out loud as he was edged closer to her as he ran his hand through her short waves

" He was still weak from everything and he knew he was outnumbered as well as outmatched" she said softly thinking about her time with Mikael where he shown how evil he really was now

" hey so Marcel and I checked the perimeter so he defiantly gone, probably hiding somewhere licking his wounds" he said as he took her hand as he gently led her to where his car was

" great so he'll most likely going to come to ruin our lives again" she said knowing that his parents popping up ruin and destroy their life was slowly becoming a regular occurrence

" probably but we'll deal with it together, just like we did today" he said to her as they got into the car as they saw Marcel still yelling at Davina for what happened as he ignored the witch

" so are you going to tell me what's going on with Oliver and Elijah or am I going to have to guess?" She said curious as she looked at him tiredly as he began to drive back to the city

" I will in time my love but first all I want to do is get you to bed so that I cuddle into you while being thankful that I am still alive" he said as she laid her head on his shoulder as he drove


	32. Chapter 32: wheel inside the wheel

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x06 of the originals, which I've tried to change and extend as much as possible due to the fact that I didn't and couldn't add very much of my own scenes into the chapter just to due to the episode but I hope it still work since I wanted to focus on Oliver side of things which didn't allow me to add in any of Klaus's scenes. Also I'm sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than normal. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces

Chapter 32: wheel inside the wheel

To things had been tense since they had gotten back to the New Orleans after Mikael had used Peyton to try and to get to Klaus as he told her about how no one could find Elijah and Oliver after they had fought Finn's wolves in the parking lot that covered in blood, although he had been trying not to worry her since he knew that she was still weak after Mikael had fed on her and after everything he had done to her but knew that he had to do something soon to get his brother back. This was why he was currently torturing witches and everything he could think of to get information on where Elijah was being held, this also why Hayley was currently out on the balcony in the study trying to calm her nerves while Peyton lay on the couch reading her book. Peyton wore a white tank top underneath a lilac shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of suede ankle purple boots. Her hair had a gently wave to it as well as had a simple braid in the front of her hair on one side, she wore a brown smoky eyes to make her hazel eyes look deeper and pink lipstick

" how are you so calm? this is nerve racking, I mean my nerves are racked...oh god!" Hayley said as she walked into the room to see Peyton engrossed in her book as they heard another scream

" because one of us pacing and stressing out is enough for one room, plus I think I'm way to used to Klaus's antics" she said not even flinching whenever they heard a new wave of screams

" I'll worry about that later shall I?... Do you actually think Klaus's way will work?" She said knowing that they needed to find Elijah before something horrible and permanent happened to him

" I don't know but if there's one thing I've learned about the Mikaelsons is that when it comes to it they'll do anything if it means saving and protecting each other" she said trying to reassuring her

" i just hate that he's out there somewhere probably in pain and here I am doing nothing... I feel so helpless" she said sitting next to her as she tried to calm down and relax a little like Peyton was

" so why don't we do something about that then? Come on... Hey Klaus!...Klaus!" Peyton said heading towards where the screams were coming from as she called on him as the doors opened

" oh wow... So clearly your interrogation went well?" Hayley said completely shocked as he came out of the room with his upper half covered in blood as he walked over to the sink

" why are you here? Why she is still here?" Klaus said first to Hayley then to Peyton impatient for an answer as he wondered why she was there demanding answers while Peyton was as calm as

" because Elijah is my... I lov-... The point is I'm here for Elijah" she said struggling to come up with a proper term that summed up what her and Elijah were right now as Klaus gave her a bored look

" right well when you finish the rest of that sentence then that's when you can be involved in family affairs" he said to her rudely as he turned away from them as he began to fill the sink with water

" klaus that's enough, she's my sister and therefore is just as much a part of this family as I am" Peyton said in a no nonsense tone that told him to be nice to Hayley for her sake or else

" fine, I apologise... And for the record, you're part of this family because you're my wi-... Because I love you" he said slipping up slightly that he wanted to make things even more permanent between theM

" please tell me that is all his blood and that he's still alive?" She said placing her book in the table as she tried not to read to mention into his slightly slip up due to everything falling apart around them

" it is and he is sort of, it turns out these witches are delicate creatures but no matter! I always suspected my mother had Elijah captive" he said as he cleaned his face and hand in the sink

" yeah I had been thinking the same thing, I mean him and Oliver were fighting her wolves" she said agreeing with him since it was the only thing that made any sense and it was so Esther

" Great ok so let's go find them!" Hayley said glad that they finally had some idea where Elijah was as she grabbed her jacket and motions for them to go as Klaus and Peyton shared a look

" no Esther is too powerful and she won't be easily found, I need to draw her out" he said knowing his mother like the back of his hand, he knew she wasn't going to make this easy

" Hayley why don't you go check in with the wolves? Please...Wait where are you going?" She said knowing her and Klaus needed to be alone as Hayley left as she saw Klaus leaving too

" I'm going to change my shirt and then I'm going to find my brother... You are more than welcome to watch little red" he said as he headed to their room to change as she followed him

" thanks for the offer but we have too much on our plate for that right now. How exactly are you planning on drawing Esther out?" She said sitting down on their bed as she watched him

" aren't you all business today? If you must know I am going to antagonise the witch" he said to her as he noted how she was showing none of her usual sarcastic fun attitude he loved

" is that really the best plan right now when she had Elijah? let me come with you!" She said knowing that two against one was way better odds for ten than one against one right now

" know you want to help little red and I wish you could but you can't" he said being as gentle and sweet as he could be as she stood up slightly outraged by his words and unfairness of it

" what? Why? You're a hybrid, I'm a hybrid so what's the issue?" She said thinking that it was because she was a woman as she wondered if they were about to have another couple fight

" Peyton, my mother is wretched and she will target you in order to get to me like Mikael did. I can't let anything happen to you again" he said showing how scared he was of losing her

" great and now I can't even get mad at you because you have the best intentions with this, I hate it when you do that" she said as he put on his new shirt before kissing her as there was a knock on the door

" hey Peyton, we have a problem" Hayley said sticking her head into the room glad that she wasn't interrupted anything intimate between her sister and Niklaus Mikaelson as she groaned

" what? What's going on now?" Peyton said grabbing her dark peach biker jacket along with her things since she knew that whatever this was that it would have to be dealt with soon

" the witches are going to execute Oliver at midnight tonight for being a traitor, I think it's safe to say Finn had him" she said knowing how bad this was for them as Peyton began to think

" ok well this seems like the prefect time to get our alpha back into the game, I'll meet you downstairs" she said as Hayley went to get her things as she turned her attention to Klaus

" be careful, if Finn is willing to kill Oliver for being a traitor then imagine what he would do to you as the enemy" he said worried once again that someone in his family would get to her

" I will if you'll be careful with your mom, she isn't going to give Elijah without taking the opportunity to get into your head" she said running her hands though his mass of blonde curls

" don't worry, you're the only one that gets to be in my head" he said with a sneaky smile since he knew that she had him completely wrapped around her finger as did he with her

Peyton gave Klaus one last kiss before leaving to meet Hayley down stairs as they headed to her car where she told her of her plan to convince Jackson to come back to things in order to persuade the wolves in Esther's side to switch back to their side since she knew many of them wouldn't recognise her as their alpha due to being a female or never have earned the title like you were went to as they drove to Marcel's apartment for help since he was now their allie of sorts. As they headed inside the apartment they could hear parts of Marcel and Gia's conversation about Elijah and the state of things

" I did what you said, I kept a low profile and went all over the city but there's no sign of Elijah anywhere" Gia said walking into the room where he was waiting for her to report back to him

" Yeah the humans I know said the same thing, maybe Klaus is having better luck" He said hoping that he was somewhat closer to finding Elijah than they were as Hayley and Peyton walked into the room

" No he's not which sucks considering how low the bar is around here... Sorry, I'm not having the best time right now" Hayley said apologising for snapping and criticising them for things

" what are you doing here? Everything ok?" Marcel said to Peyton as she realised that he had a soft spot for her as he thought about the baby he had saved to the woman in front of him

" I wonder if you two would up for another rescue mission?" She said to him rather to Gia as she wondered if the glares being exchanged her and Hayley had anything to do with Elijah

" Are we going after Elijah?" Gia asked way to eagerly for Hayley's liking as she tried not to scoff or roll her eyes since she knew it would hinder their whole plan to save Oliver and Elijah

" Nope, that's all Klaus since apparently he has a plan. I know I'm worried too" she said noticing the look on Marcel's face since they were only people who knew klaus well enough

" we were talking about Oliver actually, him and Elijah were fighting the werewolves together" she said explaining how they knew that Oliver was in trouble with the witches like Elijah

" apparently Oliver was captured too and is about to be executed. if we can save Oliver, then we might be able to find out where Elijah is" she said using the Elijah thing to get them to help

" ok so what do you need from us?" He said to Peyton knowing that he would do whatever she needed as he looked to her as the crescent wolves leader especially with Jackson gone

" Just a little distraction, Finn is the one controlling the wolves so all I need is for you to keep him out of the way so we can get to Oliver" she said to him being honest about that part of it

" wait... You two can't take on all the wolves by yourself, you'll both get killed and then Klaus will kill me for letting it happen Peyton" he said looking to her as he knew Klaus would be mad

" we won't and therefore he won't because we aren't going alone, I'm not that stupid" she said trying to reassure him that she had a solid plan that was mostly likely not to fail with hope

" the wolves might answer the witches right now but they still have and need an alpha" Hayley said explaining why they weren't going in it alone as she knew they would be wondering

" all we have to do between now and tonight is find Jackson and convince him to get back into the game" Peyton told them before leaving as she knew they didn't have a lot of time

Peyton and Hayley then went back to her car as they drove to the bayou as Hayley used a map of the area to circle places where Jackson might do hiding out since she knew the area better than Peyton did due to being with the wolves and living out there much longer than she had as Peyton tried not to worry about how difficult it was going to be convince Jackson to not only save Oliver but to come back to things after everything that happened months ago so that led to him losing his faith and his pack. She was also worried about his reaction to her new hybrid status which seemed to annoy every werewolf she had met. Once they got to the bayou they got out of her car as they began to walk through a remote part of the bayou as Peyton suddenly heard someone walking towards them as she zoomed towards Hayley in time to catch the arrow aiming for her head

" seriously, I'm a werewolf! this is your hybrid status bringing me down" Hayley said using humour to hide her shock at almost being hit with an arrow as she turned to Peyton in relief

" maybe you should get another sister, one less hybrid like... Listen we're not here to fight, we just want to talk" Peyton said to whoever was shooting at them as they saw him aiming again

" hybrid just coming to talk? That's a new one... I think I'd rather just shoot you" the man said to Peyton who was now standing in front of Hayley to protect her as he got ready to hit her

" Stop! Don't hit her, stop!" A familiar gruff voice called out from behind them as the two females turned to see Jackson coming out of a near by trailer as he walked towards them

" Jackson? You have no idea how it is to see you" Peyton said as her expression and demure began to soften when she saw him coming out as he took in how different she looked now

" You couldn't have come when he was aiming the arrows at me?!" Hayley asked slightly annoyed about how he would only come out when Peyton was in danger and not her

" I see you guys have met my friend Ansel" he said gesturing to the man with the arrows who had been hellbent on hitting them as he lowered his bow and walked closer to them

" You know them, even the hybrid one?" Ansel said to Jackson about the sisters as something suddenly dawned on Peyton as she gave him a good look to find something familiar about him

" wait your name is Ansel as in Ansel?... Oh no" she said remembering the conversations she had had with Klaus about his biological father who he knew little about except for his name

" why are you being weird?" Hayley asked her sister sensing that something was going on with her as she tried to work out her reaction to meeting Ansel for the first time

" yeah I do, actually the weird one was supposed to be my wife and this is her sister Hayley" he said pointing to Peyton then to Hayley as he wondered the same thing as Hayley was

" I'm not being weird, is there some place we can go to talk?" Peyton said trying to move onto why they were there rather than focusing on the sudden appearance of Klaus's biological dad

" yeah like what happened to you after the full moon that night?" Hayley asked as Jackson and Ansel walked them towards some chairs around a fire pit as they sat down around it

" well after Francesca Guerrera took over the wolves, she offered me a moonlight ring as long as I'd call her Alpha so I declined" he said knowing that he was the alpha and not a beta wolf

" so how did you end up here?" Peyton asked trying not to look to where Ansel was sitting on a log sharpening his knifes as she tried not to mental compare the man to the one she loved

" a couple of her brothers dragged me out here and left me for dead, by the time I healed up the word had spread about what happened to you and to your babies" he said to Peyton noticing the way she looked down to the ground clearly saddened by the reminder of her twins

" yeah well I got my own back on the people responsible... So why didn't you come back?" She said thinking that she could have used him around lately especially in the last few months

" I knew it was over and then I just drifted, that's when I met Ansel. He's been teaching me the old ways, the traditions, what it means to be a wolf" He said explaining Ansel's role in his story

" You mean by living out in the ass-end of nowhere?" Hayley said scoffing as Peyton suppressed all comments she had about Ansel hiding from the hard things like being a father

" I'm glad that you're enjoying these little lessons from him but you already knew what it meant to be a wolf, don't doubt yourself because of some dude" Peyton said less than impressed

" Hey easy there snarky, your kind makes him ornery" he said to her as he saw Hayley giving him a warning look as she knew how this would affect Peyton and how she would react to him

" My kind? You mean women or hybrids, Jack? whatever you and your little friend think of me, my kind is the wolves" she said directing her anger to the men as she tried to defend herself

" you know as well as I do that hybrids aren't natural even in the supernatural world" Jackson said trying to defuse the tension between them by explaining what he meant by his comment

" like I said my kind is the wolves! Even if they did side with to a witch in the middle of the craziness that's going on" she said looking to the Hayley for help while she calmed down

" and what those the wolves really need right now is an Alpha, Ollie needs one too" Hayley said getting to why they were in the first place as they watched for his reaction to this news

" Yeah I heard about that but the thing is Ollie betrayed me, he plotted with the Guerreras and spilled his own people's blood" he told them trying to explain why he wasn't first in line to help

" I get that you're hurt trust me, Oliver is part of the reason why so many bad things happened like the bombing but he was trying to make up for that" Peyton said trying to convince him

" It doesn't matter ok? If the witches have him then he's dead, not that I care" he said trying to sound emotional void as if he wasn't talking about one of his closest friends until recently

" You don't want to be the Alpha? Fine...come on Peyton, we're wasting our time here" Hayley said getting up as she looked to her sister as she began to walk away from them slightly

" we'll just save Oliver ourselves but to be honest I was kind of hoping that you would help us... Can I help you?" She said going to join Hayley as Ansel got up picking up his things

" I may have no love of vampires or hybrids but I will not allow a wolf to be killed by witches" he told her as he knew that it would be a hard blow to their community and the state of things

" at least someone is interested in saving Ollie, let's go" Hayley said as her and Ansel left Jackson and Peyton alone as she turned back to him as something suddenly occurred to her

" you know you once told me they I was going to fix things and better them for wolves, this time I was thinking it would be you but maybe not" she said giving him a sad and disappointed look before walking away from him

" I'm guessing you didn't get anywhere with Jackson, want me to call Marcel with an update on things?" Hayley asked her seeing how disappointed she was as she looked at her phone

" yeah could you? Just ask about his distraction, I ummm... I want to talk to Ansel for a minute" she said looking at the man who was ahead of them as she ran to where he was

" sure, I'll let you know what he says... Are you okay? You're acting weird especially when it comes to Ansel" she said wondering what was going on with her since she was worrying her

" I'm fine, seriously!...hey Ansel so I have a question that may sound crazy but hey ho, did you or have you ever had an affair with an Esther Mikaelson?" She said waiting for him to protest

" you know who I am don't you? How?" He said quiet enough so that Hayley who was behind them wouldn't overhear them as he wondered what gave his real identity away to the woman

" Ansel isn't a very common name and I know that was name of Klaus's biological father, plus you look like him" she said knowing that there was defiantly familiarities between them

" you are the wolf girl that Niklaus has fallen in love with, the one that was pregnant with his children" he said putting together who she was as she began to wonder what else he knew

" yeah that's me... So why are you here and oh I don't know not dead?" She said k owing it had been a thousand years ago that he had lived his life and been killed by Mikael

" I'm not sure, a few months ago I woke in the bayou with the wolves and have been living out there ever since" he said as she suspected that Esther had something to do with his return

" rather than connecting with your long lost son? Why isn't it none of Klaus's parents actually give a damn about him?" She asked more to herself than him as she wondered about people

" hey! I would have loved to have raised Niklaus and I can't tell you how many times I wanted to protect him from Mikael but I knew he would be more danger if I did" he said honestly

" but you didn't and now look at what's happened? One parent wants to kill him for being an abomination and the other wants to put him in another body!" She said outraged by him

"Hey so Marcel said that Cami is up for being the distraction after finding out about Finn using her for info... Everything ok here?" Hayley said catching up to them as she wondered what was going on between them

" yeah everything is fine but we should keep moving if we want to make it on time" Peyton said completely detached and unemotional as she wished this was over and done with already

It was night time when they eventually arrived at the cemetery that was well known as the witches's stomping grounds as they noticed how foggy the area was when it came to the path which made their movements a little slower as they tried to find Oliver as they headed into the lycée where they found a bloodied Oliver being held by his wrist in chains causing Peyton and Hayley to rush over to him as they tried to find a tubing such as spells that might slow them down while Ansel stayed by the door on lookout.

" Ollie! Ollie, wake up!" Hayley said as she tried to wake him up but was getting no response from him as she looked to Peyton in concern as she moved aside so she could try something

" I'm really sorry about especially considering whatever happened to but I need you awake... You're okay, you're okay" she said to comfort him after pouring a nearby jug of water at him

" what the hell are you two doing? Who the hell is that?" He said weakened by everything that Finn and his minions had done to him as he looked between the sisters and Ansel in confusion

" believe it or not, we're actually here to save you including this very nice werewolf man" Peyton said gently as she went to get a closer at the chains around his wrist for enchantments

" hopefully not just save you, please tell me you know where Elijah is?" Hayley asked hopeful as Oliver shared his head while Ansel looked out of the window sensing that others were near

" They know we're here, we should be going" Ansel said causing Peyton to stop for a second as she used her vampire hearing to the wolves making their way towards them in the cemetery

" I'm sorry but there is like zero time to be gentle... Hayley get the other side of him, lets go"she said after breaking the chains to free him as they decided to take a die to hold him up

" Just leave me here! Go!" Oliver said still weak and exhausted as he saw how anxious both sisters were as well as how Ansel began to prepare his bow and arrow as if ready for a fit

" what would be the point in doing all of this to just leave you here to die anyway?" Peyton said wishing that if he was going to waste time pitching ideas that it would at least be good ones

" she's right, they want a fight! Then I'll give them a fight" Hayley said as she gently placed down so that he could lean against a tomb to give her and Peyton some time to recover

" No, I came with you to save one of my own not watch as you kill scores of them" Ansel said causing both females to turn to him to give him a look that showed all of their disgust at him

" right now is so not the time to take the moral high ground!" Peyton said slightly annoyed and frustrated by him as she wondered how Jackson had survived months with him like this

" Take your friend out the back and move as fast as you can, I'll hold them off here" he said as Peyton and Hayley held Oliver up again as the wolves began to attack Ansel who dealt with them

" Come out! We know you're here" Aiden called out to them causing them to hide behind a crypt as they saw him and some other wolves getting closer to where they were hiding out

" what are we going to do? They have us surrounded" Hayley said to Peyton knowing that they were outnumbered especially since Oliver wouldn't be able to fight the wolves right now

" I'm thinking just asking... Why don't you just let us go and we can leave it at that?" Peyton said stepping out of her hiding place despite the pleads from both Hayley and Oliver not to

" No, I don't think so" Aiden said looking torn since he knew that Finn would using him as an example next but also knew that he owed Peyton and Hayley for helping his save his brother

" Then we do this the hard way which by the way was what I didn't want to happen" she said knowing that she hated to spill wolf blood or in fact anyone's blood if she could avoid it

" You idiots! You're lining up to fight a hybrid? For what? So you can kill me? All because some witch gave an order?" Oliver said coming out from behind the tomb with Hayley's help

" Ollie, I hate to ruin your speech but until recently you were their leader" Hayley said feeling the need to point this fact out to him and to the others as Peyton hoped he could spin it

" I know I ain't innocent but I never lost sight of what I was fighting for! We were gonna be a pack! But now? We're turning on each other! Killing your own people? We do that, we're nothing" he said thinking about why he did what he did as Aiden cleared a path for them to go

As soon as they got out of the cemetery they headed to Peyton's car as Hayley sat in the back of the car with Oliver as she tried her best to treat his wounds with the small unprepared first aid kit that lived in the car just in case of emergencies while Peyton drove back to the bayou since they had agreed that was the best place for Oliver to hide out away from Finn's wolves and the witches that would be after him to make an example for them like they had planned. Once in bayou Hayley and Peyton helped Oliver walk again as they both support him on either side of them as they headed to Jackson's trailer in a final attempt to force him to become the alpha again and take responsibility for the pack

" hey I'm going to do a perimeter check, I'm not totally sure that I can be civil around Jackson right now" Hayley said before leaving as she thought about how he had left Oliver to die

" sure, just call me if you find anything including Ansel... Here let me clean those cuts better" Peyton said she grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it into the water as she cleaned his wounds

" Well you got him. Great! Where's Ansel?" He said still in that bored and dismissive to e as he sat by the fire as he tried to avoid looking at Oliver causing Peyton to roll her eyes at him

" he decided to stay behind in the cemetery to let us go and you know generally being helpful, he should be behind us" she said looking into the bayou as if expecting him to come out soon

" Jack, I have to tell you-" Oliver said weakly as he decided to make the first move to repair their broken relationship as Peyton began to feel a little awkward like she was the middle man

" I already know, Ollie...you sold me out to Francesca, you're reason all of this happened" he said giving Peyton a quick look as he thought about everything that she had lost lately

" Look, I know that I can't make up for any of it but you both need to hear this, you're the one" he said to Jackson as he finished his drink as Peyton awkwardly cleaned the bloody cloth

" no I'm not, that would Peyton... Think about everything that she's done for the wolves since coming back to New Orleans" he said giving her long and meaningful look thinking about her

" maybe but you're the Alpha, our people are not meant to be slaves! You can free them, you and her" Oliver said trying to convince him as they stood up getting ready to fight if need be

" Ollie? Ollie? What is wrong with him?" Jackson asked Peyton panicking as Oliver fell to his knees as he began to cough up blood as they all looked at each other in fear and shock

" oh god! It's the witches...they said that he only had until midnight, I thought that was a threat but maybe it was like a hint at some spell" she said stumbling over her words in a panic

" Ollie? Stay with me!" Jackson said as he popped Oliver up in his arms in attempt to open his airwaves as the coughing and blood got worse as he looked to Peyton for some kind of help

" Jack, don't give up..." Oliver said as he began to bleed from his eyes and nose as he slowly began to die as he lay him down on the floor as Jackson looked at Peyton like a lost puppy

" oh my god, Jack... I'm so sorry, come here" she said as she gently pulled him into a hug as she tried to comfort him as much as she could as they both began to cry over Oliver's death

Neither of them knew how long they had been sitting there as Peyton held Jackson trying to comfort him in any way she could as they sat in silence until Hayley came running through the woods to tell Peyton that Klaus had gotten Elijah back as she looked between Oliver's dead body laying in the floor to Jackson and Peyton tear streaked faces. Eventually Jackson told them to go and deal with Elijah since he would be okay as she gave him one last hug with a promise that he would call him if he needed her at all as they drove back to compound in silence as Hayley ran straight up to Elijah's bedroom where she saw Klaus laying a blood covered Elijah onto his bed

" he looks awful, what the hell did she do to him?" Hayley said shocked at how ill looking and weak he looked as she got worried as her mind flashed back to seeing Oliver's body earlier

" I don't know but knowing my mother, I think it's safe to say that it's not over yet...where's Peyton?" Klaus asked noticing the lack of his girlfriend's presence as he began to worry

" she went to your room, she had hard night too" Hayley said as she took off her jacket and placed it on a near by chair as she tried to make herself more comfortable to sit with him

" what do you mean?" Klaus said wondering what was going on with her as he wondered if his mother had gotten to her again since he was aware that she was an easy way to get to him

" we managed to save Oliver but ummm... He died, the witches put some kind of killing spell on him" she told him knowing that Peyton would be taking this hard as she saw it all

Klaus gave her a quick nod before leaving Elijah's bedroom so that he could head to his own bedroom to check on Peyton as he saw her by the mirror as she brushed her now wet hair as he saw that she was now dressed for bed after having her shower. She wore a white tank top, blue striped pyjama bottoms and a dark blue hoodie. She had taken off all of her makeup making her look younger and more vulnerable than Klaus was used to as he walked behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him to comfort her

" hey are you okay? Hayley told me about what happened to Oliver" he said to her as she leaned into him closing her eyes as she remembered Oliver's death and Jackson's grief

" we saved him and he still died, none of it made any difference" she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks as she thought about how they were playing catch up to the witches

" of course it did because of you Oliver died surround by people who love him and care for him instead of surround by enemies" He said trying to comfort her in any way he could

" I know that I didn't have the best relationship with Oliver but no one should die like that" she said as he turned he around to bury her head into his shoulder as her crying got worse

" shh shh it's okay, I've got you little red" he said gently stroking her hair as he realised how much all of this was affecting her since it constantly felt that they were losing to Esther

" oh I met your biological dad tonight, he actually helped us rescue Oliver" she said trying to distract herself from all thoughts of Oliver's death as she moved onto the topic of Ansel

" I know I met him too, apparently Esther brought him back before the other side collapsed" he said as they moved to the bed as she moved back the sheets so she could get into the bed

" why would she do that? Other than to make everything awkward for us" she said thinking about how all of three of Klaus's parents were back to wreak havoc one way or another

" I'm assuming it's to convince me to take up her offer to put in a wolf body and to reconnect with the father I've always wanted" he said as he got ready for bed as he slipped into the bed

" well Ansel seem different from Esther and Mikael... Maybe he has his own agenda, hopefully a nice and non threatening one" she said as she laid her head into his chest as he thought

" maybe but that's a problem for another day, rest now little red" he said playing with her hair as he tried to think about how he felt about his biological father being back in their lives


	33. Chapter 33: chasing the devil's tail

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x07 of the originals, which I've tried to include as much as possible due to the fact that so much happens including things that Hayley isn't actually involved in so I tried to slot Peyton in in order to include as well tried change and extend in order to make it flow better and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 33: chasing the devil's tail

It was still the middle of the night when Peyton woke up due to her phone alarm that she had set before going to bed with Klaus since she knew that Jackson would need her for support during Oliver's funeral as she gently got out of bed while being careful not to wake up Klaus who was still sleeping soundly on his side of the bed as she headed to the bathroom to get dressed. Peyton wore a blue floral chiffon camisole, a pair of jeans, a pair of ankle blue suede boots and blue suede biker jacket. She decided to simply shake out her short bed hair into soft curls with the help of some product, she wore dark eye makeup to define her hazel brown and light beige pink lipstick. She was about to leave the room after gathering her things like her car keys and her phone when Klaus suddenly woke up to find her missing as he sleepily looked around for her getting her attention

" Peyton?...Whats going on?" Klaus said still half asleep as he looked up to her to see that she was fully dressed and about to head out as he worried that something new had happened in the city

" hey everything's ok, go back to sleep" she said kneeling down to where he was laying in the bed as she ran her hand through his dirty blonde hair that was slightly messy due to being asleep

" where are you going?" He asked wishing that she would come back to bed with him rather than leaving him alone since he knew that she needed her sleep and that they slept better together

" I need to go out to the bayou, Jackson's having a funeral for Oliver and I have a feeling that not a lot of people will be there" she said thinking about everything that Oliver had done lately them all

" oh... Are you going alone or are you talking Elijah's guard dog with you?" He asked thinking about how Hayley had barely left Elijah's side since he had brought him back to the compound that night

" be nice, she's my sister and I don't know... She might not want to leave Elijah alone, I wouldn't if it was you" she said giving him a long loving look as she wondered how far Esther was going to go

" I know, please be safe in the bayou and keep me up to date with everything" he said as he tried to sit up a look as he began to wake slightly as he worried about her and Jackson getting closer

" I know and I will like always... I love you" she said gently kissing him before leaving as she headed into Elijah's bedroom to find her sister wide awake in her chair as she read her book

" hey you heading into the bayou?" She asked noticing the way she was already dressed despite it still being very early as she put down her book as she glanced over to check on how Elijah was

" yeah I figured I would go if not just to check on how Jackson is taking all of this, you want to come?" She asked knowing that she knew Oliver better than her but understood why she wouldn't

" I'm not sure I want to go, I don't want to leave Elijah and I'm not sure that I can be around Jackson while he's in his current mood" she said thinking about the day before and hoe he reacted to them

" I get it but we were all affected by the moonlight ring thing and we all dealt with it our own way" she said thinking about how she had done something similar to what Jackson was doing right now

" yeah but we're all fighting and he isn't...it kinda feels like he's giving up and I just can't" she said knowing that they didn't have the luxury of even the thought of giving up with so much at risk

" it's cool, I'll let him know what's going on here for you" she said giving her sister a reassuring smile before heading out to the courtyard of the compound while thinking about how to fix things

The sun was slowly coming up as Peyton arrived in the bayou as she watched Jackson prepare Oliver's body for his funeral by wrapping it up in a white sheet and putting it in a small boat as she grabbed a near by bottle of alcohol to drench the body with it before they pushed the boat out onto the water as he took the lighter in his pocket to lit Oliver's body on fire. They then headed up to the dock as they shared what was left of the bottle of Jack used on Oliver's body as they watched Oliver's body travel down the river, ever since Peyton had arrived they had been silent towards each other as neither of them wanted to face the reality that three was only two of them

" I'm so sorry, Jack" Peyton said deciding to break the silence between them as she thought about how he had known Oliver way better than she did due to not growing up in the bayou

"This is bull, Peyton! Crescent tradition says you have a funeral at dawn and no one is here!" He said getting up and beginning to pace angrily as she took his lead and stood up too

" the thing is Oliver is seen as a traitor by so many people on both sides. He betrayed us by siding with Francesca and he betrayed Finn by helping us" she said explaining things to him

" yeah but that loyalty...Loyalty's gone" he said unable to finish his sentence as he realised that the loyalty he associated with the crescent wolves was a thing of the past now

" it's not gone, not completely... People are scared and lost and right now their only real option for survival is Finn and his rings" she said trying to make him see that the wolves needed him

" what are you saying, Peyton? That I should forget that the wolves are denying our ways and do what?" He said knowing that he was taking it out on her when she was the only one there for him right now

" I'm saying whether or not you like it this city is at war, a war isn't going to wait for you to be done grieving" she said trying to be gentle but firm with him since he needed some tough love

" Peyton-" he said about to argue with her as she interrupted him knowing that he needed to face the reality of what was going on around them and what was his role in all of things

" Jackson, you waited for me so now it's my turn to wait for you, I just hope it won't be as long since our people need their alpha" she said noticing the way the word 'our' seemed to work

Peyton headed back to the compound as she thought about how Jackson would have to come around to things sooner rather than later if they wanted to free the wolves currently wearing moonlight rings from Esther and Finn's control as well as what they could do once they had their alpha back but still came up back. Once she was in the compound she decided to head up to her bedroom that she shared with Klaus before going to Elijah's room to find Klaus after seeing that he wasn't in theirs as she found him standing over Elijah as he talked to him, she stood for a minute watching him as she noticed that his nose was beginning to bleed as she began to worry about him causing end to decided to gently shake as he spun around in a panic gripping onto her

" Peyton? When...when did you get back?" Klaus asked slightly breathless and panicked due to everything that he had just seen as well as wondered how long he had been in Elijah's head

" I just got back, what were you doing?...Klaus, your nose...?" Peyton said as she pointed out to him that he was bleeding as he wiped it away still trying to catch his breath at his attempts

" I was trying to enter Elijah's thoughts to wake him but Esther's locked me out" he said as he looked to Elijah who was still sleeping fitfully as he twisted and turned at the nightmares

" of course she did, I mean why make things easy for us...where's Hayley?" She said wondering where her sister was since she found it strange that she wasn't with Elijah just now

" I sent her away to go get something to eat as well as to go for a shower and get dressed, she looked like she could use a break" he said knowing it had been a struggle to convince her

" thank you for looking out for her, you know you can very sweet when you want to be" she said gently kissing him on the cheek as she realised that he was making the effort with Hayley

" well I realised that you have always been very nice to my siblings so I thought I would begin to return the favour" he said as he thought of how she was always telling him to be nice to her

" I appreciate either way... Hey is this rash a side effect of whatever witchy thing is happening to him?" She said breaking their kiss as she noticed a flower petal shaped rash on Elijah's neck

" I haven't seen this since I was a child" he said walking away from her slightly as he gently pulled back Elijah's tshirt to get a better look at the mark that she had noticed on his neck

" wait you recognise this mark?" She said wondering where he had seen it through his childhood sensing that he was about to take a trip down memory due to the weird mark

" Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual and our mother would use the petals of a rare merlock orchid to put him to sleep" he said turning towards her

" why would she do that? I mean if Mikael was my husband I would do it to him all the time" she said thinking about his bad temper and over all evilness while sitting on a nearby chair

" well she would mend his mind with a spell and then wake him with the roots of the same plant" he said suddenly getting an idea as he noticed the same glint of realisation in her eyes

" meaning there's a way to snap him out of this" Peyton said thinking that they really needed him awake and back in there side as she desperately wanted to gain a win over Esther

" yes and if she has access to it now then maybe it also grows in the Bayou. You should stay here with your wolves and mind the fort" he said thinking that he needed to do this on his own

" Hayley can do that, I want be with you to help get the flower or would you rather I went after Esther?" She said showing that she still had some anger toward her and Finn over Oliver

" Stay clear of her. I mean it, she tried to covert you once already. What would happen to me if you became a victim of her madness as well?" He said seriously as he thought of the worst

" fine it's settled then, I'm coming with you and that way you can keep an eye on me" she said with a kiss before leaving to get changed and talk to Hayley about the plan forming in her head

" oh hey you're back, how did it all go with Jackson?" Hayley said as she bumped into Peyton in the hall when she was on her way back to Elijah's room to check on him again after eating

" it was awkward and difficult I guess... Can I borrow you for a minute though?" She aid as she gestured for Hayley to follow her into a nearby bathroom as she turned the tap to pour water

" what's going on?" She said curious as to why she had turned on the tap to cover up whatever she was going to say to her from anyone listening in such as Klaus or any vampires

" me and Klaus are going to head into the bayou to get something for Elijah, while we're away I want you to cause trouble for Esther" she said simply as if she was taking baking a cake

" cause trouble how?" Hayley asked almost afraid about what she was going to say since she could tell that part of the reason she was asking her was so she could keep Klaus busy

" go after Finn to get her, Marcel and Aiden will be more than happy to help you too" she said thinking about the details knowing that Esther had annoyed one too many people in the city

" ok sure and I'll keep you updated with everything" she said getting to work as she took out of her on one while leaving so that she could text Aiden to get him to meet her by the docks

After speaking to Hayley, Peyton headed into her bedroom where she decided to change into more suitable clothes for a hike in the bayou. She now wore a cropped dull green tshirt in tip of a white tank, a pair of baggy boyfriend jeans, a pair of similar coloured green high top sneakers and a grey hoodie as well as brown backpack that she packed with important things like water and spare blood. She wore her short dark hair in two braids so that it was out of her face, her eye makeup was light brown and smoky while she wore a warm pink coloured lipgloss. Once she was dressed she went outside to join Klaus as they drove to the bayou while she caught him up on what had happened in the bayou earlier with Jackson, soon they got out of the car and began to walk in the direction he thought the flower would be in

" so you more or less told Jackson to man up to his responsibilities?" Klaus asked amused by how she always spoke her mind despite the person she was facing as she gave him a smile

" well I didn't quite phrase it like that but yeah, someone had to. I mean I'm doing all I can but there's only two of us actually from my bloodline" she said thinking about the way it all worked

" that doesn't mean that you're any less of the alpha or the queen you have become since discovering your wolves" he said wishing that she had as much faith in herself as he did in her

" maybe but I still need help with the different crescent tradition...do you hear that?" She said using her vamp hearing to pick a heartbeat and breathing as Klaus zoomed over to the target

" Stop following us! I have no intention of taking Esther's bargain and no desire to be remade a mortal being, neither of us do" he said to Ansel as he looked to Peyton to back him on this

" hello Ansel it's nice to see that the witches didn't kill you and everything but he's right, I would rather gouge my eyes than take Esther's deal" she said politely and with a smile to him

" so now kindly piss off, we're in a hurry to help my real family" he said thinking about how Elijah had always been by side despite everything that he had done to him in the past

" You seek the merlock orchid" Ansel said stopping them as Klaus began to try lead Peyton away from him as they turned back to him as they gave him a suspicious look at the comment

" How did you know that?" He asked concerned that he would inform Esther about their plan to destroy whatever hold she currently had on Elijah during to their time together in the tomb

" I saw you carry Elijah home last night after we met each other in the cemetery, I'm sorry to hear about Oliver" he said to them showing that he knew a lot about their lives than they knew

" thanks and thank you for helping but I have to ask, how often do you watch Klaus?" She asked feeling slightly creeped out at the thought of him watching them just being them at night

" as much as I can and who do you think used to find the orchid for your mother to put Mikael to sleep? Without my help, you could search forever" he said thinking about the old times

" he actually has a point, I mean I have no idea what the orchid looks like and you have no idea where to go so we could use a guide" she said trying to voice of reason in his madness

" lets be clear, my mother brought you back from the dead and my sense of strategy tells me it wasn't to play a father-son game of hide and seek" he said showing that he didn't trust him

" You can storm off in a fit of stubbornness if you like but I suggest you do so toward the west" Ansel said as Klaus stood for a minute before going west as Peyton decided to follow

" so what's the plan? We just walk in silence and ignore the fact that we're working with your bio daddy?" She said in her usual sarcastic tone as she questioned the way he was handling it

" that pretty much sums it up but I'm assuming from your time that you have a better idea" he said as he watched her take off her hoodie and out it into her bag while they walked

" how about talking to him? Getting to know the parent that you didn't to know the first time around?" She said still not really understand why he was doing this as Ansel followed behind them

" and why would I want to do when I know that he's probably working with Esther? I also know that he'll only disappointment me like Esther and Mikael" he said thinking of his parents

" I can't believe you! Do you have any idea what I would have given to meet my bio parents, even for just a second?" She said wondering how he didn't see this massive opportunity

" little red, I didn't realise-" he said realising how all of this must be making her feel especially his disinterested attitude in getting to know his real father or even willing to acknowledge him

" yeah you didn't realise and something tells me you probably won't" she said picking up her pace as she realised that she was getting upset over something that couldn't be fixed by her

" so a thousand years estranged and you choose to walk in silence? Surely you have questions for me" Ansel said since he had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to them both

" Just one, is there a way to cure Elijah without having to listen to the pointless ramblings of an old man?" Klaus said as they all stopped as he walked towards Ansel slightly to talk to him

" maybe the old man has something to say that you would be interested in but you won't know if you don't give him a chance" Peyton said showing that she was being strong on this

" she's right and I'm afraid the price of my expertise is conversation with both of you" he said hinting that he wanted to talk to her as much as he wanted to talk to Klaus about things

" You know I used to tell myself that my real father must have had no idea I existed because he'd never leave me to suffer under Mikael" he said trying to some kind of effort for Peyton

" it's every abandoned child tells themselves, that and that one day their parents will come to rescue you from it all" she said quietly as she thought about her own story that she told herself

" Esther forbade from seeing you. So I waited knowing that one day you would trigger your curse and need your real father" he said as he looked to Peyton who knew what it was like to be alone for that first time

" and you would've because that first full moon is hard enough without being alone" she said backing him as she thought back on her own first full moon when she still didn't understand

" but when that happened Mikael found me first, I fought him for you" he said knowing that Klaus had arrived in the clearing where he had been killed just after he lost the battle to Mikael

" Yes, well your grand declaration is just a few years too late" he said brushing off their comments since he didn't want to drop his guard for Esther to use it against him later

" you joke now but I know you've always felt a void in your life" he said trying to convince him that he knew him better than he thought as well as tried to get passed his defences and walls

" how would you know that? I mean you've been dead for a thousand years" Peyton said wondering how she could keep playing devils advocate between Ansel and Klaus

" I've watched you from beyond for centuries. You've traveled all corners of the world and seen monuments erected, feasted on the blood of the history's most extraordinary men but you've never found true peace" he said thinking of the exception of when he met Peyton

" maybe I was never looking for it" Klaus said trying not to show how much Ansel's words were affecting him as he subtly searching for Peyton's hand for comfort as she happily took it

" you were and the only moments of joy in your life have been simple pleasures, however short and fleeting" he told him knowing that he knew Niklaus Mikaelson inside and outside

" like what?" She asked more curious about what he felt was Klaus's moment of joy as she thought of some of small one that they had spent together since meeting almost a year ago

" like when he climbed the Himalayas or tending to his horses, even quiet days teaching that boy Shakespeare-" he said talking about Marcel as Peyton felt the grip on her hand tighten

" Stop!" Klaus said feeling completely overwhelmed by this as he turned away from them as Peyton became worried about him and how he was handling all of this and handling Ansel

" I watched you paint, I watched you fall in love with Peyton, I watched you feel your unborn son and daughter's kick for the first time, I-" he said being cut off as Klaus grabbed his neck

" Klaus! Let him go now!" Peyton said as she tried to pull him away fro his father who could easily be killed as she realised that was his default emotion of anger setting in again with him

" I said stop! A millennium of observing me! Were your eyes closed as I slaughtered whole villages? Fed my way through thousands of innocents? Because let's face it, I have a tendency to play with my food" he said letting him go as he tried to show that he wasn't good

" Klaus, stop this now! I know what you're doing" she said knowing that he was trying to push Ansel away before he got the opportunity to disappoint and hurt him like Esther and Mikael did

" Have I made you proud, Father?" He said shoving past Ansel as Peyton noticed the heartbroken look on Ansel's face as she realised that this was only going to get worse

" when is he going to see that I just want to help and get to know him?" Ansel asked her still hurt by Klaus's attempts at pushing him away and preventing him from getting close to him

" you have got to understand that he has some major trust issues and doubts when it comes to parents, growing up the way he did kinda does that someone" she said from experience

After that she decided to walk between them as they all walked in silence as she could help but think what it would be like for her if Esther had brought back her parents to convince her to switch sides which made her realised that it was the reason why she was trying to so hard to get Klaus to see what an opportunity this was for him as well as how different Ansel seemed to be from Mikael and Esther. Soon they came to a large meadow with a large tree that grew the me flock orchid they were looking for before noticing the large amount of vervain plants between where they were and where the merlock orchid was

" Vervain, It's everywhere! My relentless mother has set a trap" klaus said frustrated as he knew that once again Esther was one step ahead of them by choosing this particular plant

" meaning that neither of us can get to the orchid" Peyton said rolling her head in defeat slightly as she thought about Elijah in his bed in a fitful sleep fighting his inner demons

" then I'll retrieve the merlock for you" he said smiling pleasantly at them as Peyton sensed that this was going to sense this was going to restart something between him and Klaus again

" At what cost?" He asked knowing for his past dealings with not just his parents but anyone really who offered their help that it usually came with a price or a string attached to it

" Why don't you use your vampire abilities to end your doubts? Search my mind and you'll see I'm not aligned with your mother" He said angrily as he threw his knife to the ground

" it's not as simple as that, Esther's a tricky woman and to be fair you did love her once" Peyton said knowing that people would anything for the person they loved even bad things

" and I have absolutely no interest in the inner-workings of your brain" he said sounding bored as he tried to hide the fact it scared him since he had no idea what he would see in his head

" I'm surprised at your cowardice and while you stand here in fear of me, your brother suffers further" he said remembering him the reason why they were looking for the plant and for who

" Gather the orchids" he said reconsidering his offer as he thought about how much pain and misery Elijah was currently trying to hide how hurt he was by his words which echoed Mikael's

" you do realise that you can't keep doubting him so at some point you're going have to face that he seems to be on our side" she said showing that Ansel wasn't only one frustrated

" and what if he isn't? What if he's playing us? What if he's doing Esther's bidding?" He aid showing her that he had been thinking and panicking about all the possibilities with Ansel

" stop thinking about 'what if's' because you'll drive yourself crazy, think about the facts like how he's helped us despite you pushing him away" she said being the voice of reason

" why are you so certain that he is on our side?" He said looking at her as he wondered how they could be so similar but so different at the same time as well what she saw that he didn't

" because I know his type, he's proud to be a wolf and part of that is loyalty to his own kind especially family. He wouldn't go against that" she said thinking about his time with Jackson

" I got the orchid, if we set up a fire then I can ground it into paste for you to apply onto the rash on Elijah's neck" Ansel said as he rejoined them as Klaus let her words sink in for a while

" I'll go collect some some wood for the fire" she said surprising Klaus but the fact that she knew how to build a camp fire as he was reminded that she was used to the camping life style

Once the fire was set up and on full swing, they all began to sit around it as Ansel prepared the orchid in order to make it into a paste for Elijah while Klaus sat on a log as he watched Ansel work with his knife in the orchid with Peyton sat on the ground looking at the fire as she texted Hayley to check on how her plan to get to Finn was going as she told her that they planned to use Cami as bait to lure him away do they could deal with him

" I've always seen a blade to have a very different use" Klaus said thinking about all the times Mikael had taught him how to use a sword in battle as a Viking but never in the way Ansel was

" see there's the difference in times right there because I've never really used or needed a sword" Peyton said knowing that in her time swords and boas were rarely used anymore

" Mikael taught you to kill, Niklaus but you were born to create. Power lies in embracing your true nature like Peyton did after turning" he said making her think about her newbie wolf time

" I didn't embrace it as such, I just couldn't run from it so being a wolf and finding my parents were just a natural next step to that" she said explaining to them her thinking behind it all

" let me guess you think I should accept my mother's offer and sacrifice my vampirism? And then what? Become a florist?" He said mocking him as he began to consider Esther's offer

" You wouldn't be sacrificing anything, as a wolf you'll be king to an entire species with a wolf queen beside you" he said being supportive of their relationship which was unusual for his parents

" meaning I would have to take up her offer too, we would both be werewolves" she said finding it image him as a wolf but she knew that it was a tempting offer to become a wolf again

" but we would lose our vampire status and I would vulnerable to attacks, I wouldn't be immortal" he said thinking about all the enemies he had made as a vampire that might kill him

" You would feel at true peace and you'll be a better father to your twins, especially to your son" he said seeing that Klaus was tempted as they both became on high alert at the mention of their twins

" I am no longer a father, our children are gone" he said going back to anger as his walls went straight back up as he looked to Peyton in worry as they began to wonder if he knew fine truth

" In our animal form we feel everything more acutely" he said as Klaus got up from his place on the log and began to walk away from the fire as Peyton thought about Ansel's words

" everything is heighten during the full moon and not just your senses, it's like the wolf takes over" she said quietly as she remembered every detail of what it was like during a full moon

" when you were a boy after each full moon, I would wake closer to your village having been drawn to you in the night" he said getting to the reason he had brought up him being a father

" and now?" She asked nervously as she noticed that Klaus had stopped his pacing at hearing that Ansel used to visit where he loved as a child as he realised that he might actually be true

" Since I've been back, each month when I turn I wake further from New Orleans. I know the call of my own blood... I know your children are alive." he said saying their fear out loud

" Peyton, a word please" Klaus said still stunned that Ansel had worked out the one secret that they were terrified of anyone finding out since it compromised Ava and Wyatt's safety

" what are we going to do? I mean I still think we can trust him but I don't know... I-" she said as he took her hands in his to try and calm her down since he knew from her ramblings that she was panicking

" let me handle this ok? I promise that I will do whatever it takes to protect our children" he said wondering whether or not it would cost him the love of his life as he knew her boundaries

" and whatever it is you do, I'll stand by you" she said almost as if she was reading his thoughts since she had a feeling that he was about to do something nether of them would like

" here...This will help Elijah" Ansel said giving them the paste that he created from the merlock orchids that he had collected for them as he walked over towards where they were standing

" thanks, I'll put this into bag and I'll give to him when we get back" she said taking the paste which was placed in a handkerchief before walking towards where her bag was by the log

" Ansel, I'd be lying if I said your offer wasn't appealing especially when I think about how I was denied knowing my true self for so long" he said thinking of Esther's spells and trickery

" just think about the life you could have with Peyton and your children with both of you as you should be, as wolves" he said wondering if Peyton missed being a wolf as he knew he would

" I've never known a parent to be a benevolent force, I think I would have liked to have been your son but a different path was chosen for me" he said thinking about how different it might've been for him

" and I would have loved the chance to be your father if only Esther had allowed me to be" he said as Ansel looked to see that Peyton was silently watching the interaction between them

" instead I have for a one thousand years been son of Mikael which had made me paranoid, vengeful and powerful enough to protect my children" he said thinking of him as a person

" I want to help you defend them" Ansel said clasping the back of his affectionately before looking to Peyton as a way of trying to include her in this since she was part of the family too

" I believe you but love is what Esther twists, she will take the best of your intentions and she will use it to get to my beautiful babies" he said with tears in his eyes as he knew what to do

" especially since Esther was the one to bring you back, you have no idea what spells she could have put on you" she said thinking that Esther could be listening to all of this already

" she's right...You waited too long before you came to rescue me, I won't and can't make the same mistake with Ava and Wyatt" he said thinking of his childhood compared the one he wanted for his children

"No, Klaus. I know you and you are not capable of this" Ansel said watching Klaus as he walked past him before picking up Ansel's blade as he turned his attention back to him

" That's the first lie you've told me tonight... I wish there was way around this but there isn't, I'm sorry" klaus said sadly as he used the blade to slice a line through Ansel's chest

" oh my god!... Shh come here" Peyton said as she sat on the ground beside Klaus who was currently holding Ansel in his arm as he died before laying him down as he buried his head into her shoulder as he began to cry

" I think you're buzzing little red" he said as he pulled back a little as he gestured to the phone that was in her pocket as she pulled it out to see Hayley's name flashing on the screen

" hey Hayley, right now isn't the greatest of times-" Peyton began to say before being interrupted by Hayley who was currently in the middle of her plan for Finn to annoy Esther

" yeah for us too but the thing is we could really use your help with this, I'm pretty sure Finn is onto us and we could use you" she said as Peyton heard hints of panic and fear in her voice

" sure, just text me where you guys are and I'll come meet you" she said before hanging up the phone feeling tore since she knew that Klaus was hurt and vulnerable after everything

" what's going on?" Klaus asked her gently as he wiped the tears and blood from his face as he only heard parts of what were said during her phone call with her sister becoming curious

" Hayley and the others have a plan in motion to deal with Finn, they need my help... I hope that's ok" she said talking more about the whole leaving him thing than the whole plan thing

" of course it is, you go and help them while I go and apply this to Elijah's rash... I'll be find honestly, go" he told her as she kissed him sweetly in the lips before zooming back to the city

Peyton used her vampire speed to zoom over to St Anne's church as soon as she got Hayley's text to let her know where they were holding their plan as she tried to put what had happened between Klaus and Ansel out of her head since she knew that she had to focus on whatever was about to happen in the church as she knew that Finn wouldn't go down without a fight. As she headed inside she seen them all cluttered and standing around the alter as they discussed what was going on as she walked towards them to find out what was going on

" hey so who wants to fill me in?" Peyton said once she reached where Cami, Josh, Marcel and Hayley were all standing as she wondered what the plan was and what had happened

" basically we're using Cami as bait to lure Finn here so he can cuff him with these anti magic cuffs" Hayley said leaving out unnecessary details that they didn't have time to explain to her

" ok so what's the problem?" She said thinking that it actually seemed like a solid plan as she wondered what was causing them to have concerns about whether it would work or not

" we're pretty sure that he knows that it's all a set up and that Aiden helped us" Josh said clearly worried for his boyfriend as Aiden was telekinetically thrown through the doors by Finn

" ok this is how it's going to go...Hayley take Cami home and stay to make sure none of Finn's minions pay her a visit, the three of us will deal with Finn" Peyton said quickly as Josh went to check on Aiden as Finn came in and snapped his neck while Hayley took Cami out back

" maybe it will just be the two of us... I'm assuming that you want first punch" Marcel said as they hid out of sight from him as he turned to her thinking of the reasons she had to hate him

" you assumed correctly, I'm going to make him pay for ever siding with that crazy of witch that is his mother" she said as she watched Finn bring light to the room as he began to walk

" Camille! CAMILLE!" Finn said calling on Cami as he walked down the aisle as he severely hoped that she wasn't a part of this or seriously injured because of something he had done

" First I'm going to beat you to a pulp and then I'm going to take my pack back from you" Peyton said after tackling him to the ground from behind as he began to crawl away from her

" Your pack? Last time I checked your pack was blindly following me and not you" he said laughing weakly as he taunted her about the fact that he had control over something she wanted

" You wanna talk about blindly following someone? How is your mother? Oh and don't mistake fear for loyalty" she said knowing that the wolves were only with him for the rings and not his cause as she kicked him in the face splitting his lip while he continued to laugh

" What have you done with Cami?" He said as he now thought that she had been the one he had seen in the ally that had bitten Cami as he wondered if she had drank and killed her

" I'm sorry, did you seriously think that someone like Cami was actually interested a mama's boy like you?" She said taunting him now as he used his magic to throw her towards the alter

" Hybrids die by losing their head or their heart and given the choice, I'm going to take the organ that got you into this mess in the first place" he said thinking of her loving Klaus

" Ahhh! What are you doing?!" she said as he began to make a fist as pulling out her heart as she suddenly felt a painfully jolt coming from her heart as she wondered what he was doing

" Le specto tre colo ves bestia! Le specto tre colo ves bestia!" He said chanting over and over again as she began to cough up blood while a blood stain began to form on her green tshirt

" Peyton! Leave her alone!" A familiar voice said before Finn was shot with an arrow through the shoulder and then again with one in the leg as Jackson jumped from the balcony

" come on Finn, you can't be that surprised by this" Marcel said placing the shackles around his wrist before he could do anymore damage as Peyton fell to the ground near the pews

" hey are you okay? I'm so sorry I made you wait" he said rushing over to her to check on her as he brushed the pieces of hair that had escaped her braids during the fight with his hand

" actually I think your timing was pretty awesome, I'd hate to think about what would have happened if you were later" she said laughing in relief as he laughed too glad that he wasn't

" hey so I'm going to put him in Josh's car then I'll go get the other rogue brother and I'll meet you back at the compound. I'll make sure these two are ok as well" Marcel said sensing that they needed time alone to talk about things some more

" I'll go relight some of the candles in here... So doe you think that Aiden will be alright?" He said showing concern for his friend and lack member as he relit the candle at the alter

" it's nothing some ice and bourbon won't fix, he should be ok by tomorrow morning" she said giving him a small smile as she taking the towel Cami had used to wipe the blood off her face

" and what about you?" He said glancing at the large amount of blood that had now stained her tshirt as he showed that he still worried about her despite her now being half vampire

" I'm all good, I've already healed from Finn's attack... How did you know where to find us?" She said still not being able to believe how good his timing actually was when it came to saving her

" I spent a lot of time tracking you when I was a wolf, call it animal instinct" he said smiling at her affectionately as she thought about to Ansel's words of his wolf being connected to Klaus

" either way I'm really glad that you turned up" she said biting her lip nervous as she wondered whether or not she should read anything into the fact his wolf usually sought her out like that

" you know Ollie used to give me so much hell for waiting on you, I mean girls came and went..." He said thinking about all the times he had wished she would arrive and be with him

" you mean like Hayley?" She said with a smile and slight giggle as he joined in as they both thought about how he had dated her sister but had broken up due to him still loving Peyton

" thing is I always knew you'd come. See our parents had been so sure that you and I could change things for the better" he said wondering if that was still true with everything going on

" but Jack, the girl that you were waiting on was Grace Labonair the mythic wolf princess and instead you got Peyton Matthews, a girl so damaged beyond repair. I'm not that girl and I don't know how to be" she said comparing who she was to the girl she was meant to be

" you're right, you're not the girl I waited for...You're better and you're wrong about being damaged, I think you're pretty prefect" he said being brave as he gently captured her lips with his

" oh wow..." She said they broke apart their kiss as he gently caressed her cheek before leaving for the bayou as she took a moment to process everything before leaving the church

Peyton began to head back to the compound as she tried to work out whether or not she was going to tell Klaus about Jackson kissing her and how she had kissed him back as well as tried to work out what it all meant since she was now pretty confused she knew with all heart that she loved Klaus but couldn't deal that she had felt something for Jackson when he kissed her. When she got to the compound she went to ballroom to help Marcel with the surprise they had planned for Elijah and Klaus before heading upstairs to check on them as she wondered how Klaus was coping after killing Ansel and whether his remedy had helped Elijah wake up

" hey it's good to see you awake and not looking like you're fighting a drug habit" Peyton said walking into Elijah's room after hearing them discuss Esther and their next move against her

" Peyton, what happened to you?" Klaus said rushing over to her as he gestured to her blood soaked tshirt as Elijah turned to see the same thing as he thought of the red door once again

" Finn used his magic to try and rip out my heart but it's okay, Jac... We stopped him" she said deciding not to mention that Jackson had been there till she had worked it all out

" this is even more reason to make the necessary moves to strike at her before she can" Elijah said going back to what he was saying before she had walked in to check on them both

" Well, actually certain moves were made while you were sleeping and you were elsewhere" Marcel said joining them as he smiled to Peyton since she knew what he was taking about

" yeah Marcel and I each left a gift for you in the ballroom...You're welcome" she said with a smile as if it was Christmas Day as Klaus being curious about it as they hewed downstairs

When they got to the ballroom to find Finn and Kol on either side of the wall facing each other as they hung from the stair railing still wearing the anti magic shackles around their wrists as Elijah and Klaus shared a pleased look before giving Peyton and Marcel one of gratitude

" Kidnapping? That's a rather unpleasant way to begin a family reunion!" Kol said showing his typical style of switching side and trying to use his charm to get out of sticky situations

" Well, wait until you see how we end it!... Thank you little red" he said turning around as he kissed her to say thank you for doing this for him and their family as she gave him a wary smile


	34. Chapter 34:the brothers that care forget

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x08 of the originals, which I've made major changes to since I struggled to find a way around things that would work with what I've already established and created in the story and wanted to keep in while also wanting to make it original so I'm hoping that you'll love ( please don't hate it!) and that it makes sense, this insularity why it's so early because I'm super nervous and worried about what you'll think. I've also had to add extra scenes and extend some just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 34: the brothers that care forget

The day after Marcel and Peyton had present the rogue Mikaelson brothers to Elijah and Klaus promised to be eventful for the moment they had woken up as Klaus found that Peyton was sitting in the chair that she had moved recently so that it was next to balcony so she could see the city from where she sat as he worried once again that she wasn't sleeping properly since he knew she had been having nightmares ever since she had turned into a hybrid. Peyton was now fully dressed as she wore a black tank top with lace detailing at the back underneath a knitted dark rose pink sweater, a pair of ripped mom jeans and a pair of dark red ankle boot. Her dark short wavy hair was down in its natural messy style with one front section clipped back to keep it out of her eyes, she wore dark smoky eye make up and dark rose pink lipgloss. She waited till Klaus was showered and almost dressed before bringing up the subject that she wanted to discuss

" so how important is it for me to join the Mikaelson family breakfast this morning? I just don't know if I can be in the same room as Finn without punching him" she said walking towards him

" well you wouldn't be the first one to have that urge but I understand why, everything ok little red?" He asked as he thought about everything Finn has done to her lately as he worried about her

" yeah why wouldn't it be?" She said putting on a brave face as she tried not to think of her nightmares or how complicated things had become since yesterday for her and the men in her life

" I know you haven't been sleeping that well lately, I mean usually it's a fight to get you out of bed" he said knowing that he was always the one up first as he placed his shirt on the chair to face her

" so I've been having nightmares, it's not a big deal...they're always the same, I wake up laying a pool blood with everyone I love laying dead around me" she said closing her eyes to relive it all

" you know I would never let that happen to you or to any of them...are you sure that there's nothing else? you seem distracted" he said noticing a difference in her behaviour and in her overall

" you mean other than worrying about the wolves and that your mom or crazy brothers are going to find out about the twins? Nope nothing" she said choosing not to mention the kiss with Jackson

" I promise you that I won't let anything happen to our children" he said gently sweeping the hair out of her face to comfort her as she placed a hand on his bare chest as she marvelled at him

" I know you will, you prove it time and time again but I still worry" she said with a sad smile as she realised that a mom's job was to always worry about her children no matter what the situation was

" are you two ready? I think our guests are getting impatient" Elijah said as he came into the room as Klaus pulled away from Peyton to put on his shirt as she tried to get a feel on how he was doing

" actually Peyton is going to sit this one out so it will be us brothers alone" he said with a snide smile as he gently kissed her goodbye before leaving with Elijah as her phone began to ring

" hey Aiden, what's going on?" She said as she answered the phone after seeing that it was Aiden calling her as she wondered what was going on with the wolves that had sided with Finn lately

" I think we might have a problem with the wolves, they're all getting s little worried and frantic" he said knowing that ten fact Finn was currently missing wasn't helping matters with the wolves

" ok, why don't you meet me, Hayley and Jackson out in the bayou so we can talk about everything?" She said be firing hanging to text Hayley to meet her out there since she was out

Peyton then put on her dark red biker jacket before grabbing her keys and phone to get ready to head out to the bayou as she heard some kind of commotion coming from the ballroom as she rushed to see Klaus dragging away Elijah while Finn pressed a handkerchief to his neck here presumedly Elijah had just bitten him as she walked over to where Klaus and Elijah were gathered

Upon returning to the scene, Klaus has pulled Elijah away from Finn and shoves him against a nearby wall. Elijah puts his hands up defensively, so Klaus backs off. He tugs Elijah's handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and hands it to him so he can clean himself up]

" I enjoy a good bloodletting as much as anyone but our brothers have power as well as knowledge of Esther's plans. we need them alive" Klaus said to Elijah to calm him down

" hey what's going on? I thought the plan was to talk to them during breakfast, not for them to become breakfast" Peyton said joining the conversation gesturing to the scene behind them

" admittedly things got a little heated, Finn was baiting Elijah with tales of mother being close to finding Rebekah" he said worried that she was going to start to panic about their children

" but she's not right? I mean they're cloaked by powerful magic" she said going through everything he had told over the last few months since they had given their babies to her

" exactly and if she does find them she won't for long, Rebekah knows to never stay in the same place for long" he said thinking that they owned that to Mikael constantly hunting them

" but just imagine what they would do to Rebekah, to Ava and Wyatt" Elijah said in a whisper as Klaus gave him a look that told him that he wasn't helping matters especially in calming her

" like I've said before Rebekah has been cloaked by powerful magic so right now we need focus on the task at hand, we need to persuade our brothers" he said reminding them both

" except that I'm through with persuasion, it doesn't seem to be working with them" Elijah said looking at Finn since he knew that Kol would do whatever was best for Kol with no real loyalty

" Has the earth shifted on its axis? You needing restraint from me? Go, I'll be with you shortly" he said thinking about the tables had defiantly turned as he looked at him in concern as he left them alone

" should we be worried about him? I mean clearly whatever Esther did to him is still affecting him in some way" Peyton said looking at Elijah as he walked back to where Finn and Kol were

" probably but we already have so much to worry about as it is... Are you going somewhere little red?" He said as he stopped himself from walking away as he noticed she wore a jacket

" yeah I need to go to the bayou, Aiden said there a problem with the wolves and now I have our alpha back I should work out a solution to all this" she said thing about the moonlight rings

" ok well keep me informed... I love you" he said as he pulled her back towards him as he gently kissed her away from the prying eyes of his brothers before breaking the kiss apart

" I know, I love you too" she said not being able to think about how things might change between them with one visit to the bayou to discuss their next move for them and the wolves

Peyton arrived at the bayou where Hayley, Jackson and Aiden were waiting for her to arrive as she headed over to where they standing just outside of Jackson's trailer as Aiden began to tell them about the issues that recently revealed themselves among the wolves as part of the fallout of their plan to get Finn the night before. She couldn't help but think back on how strong the wolves once seemed to her when she had first broke the curse on the pack as they always seemed to be like one big family where as now they seemed like confused distant pieces of a broken puzzle which she knew they needed to fix as soon as possible

" The wolves are freaking out, they know it had to be an insider who took down Vincent last night seeing as no one could have been anywhere near him" Aiden told them as she refocused

" Did anyone suspect it was you?" Jackson said wondering if his cover was still safe as he couldn't help think about how the last wolf that had been secretly on their side had died in his arms

" No, not yet but they're gonna figure it out which pretty much means I'm screwed unless we come up with a plan" Aiden said showing how panicked he was about being caught out

" yeah we're still trying to come with a solution to all this" Hayley said knowing that they had been having problems along the way like the Mikaelson or convincing Jackson to man up

" what to do is call a meeting with the whole pack tonight? Aiden can get to the ones sided with Finn and Hayley can go into the bayou to get to the ones still hiding" Peyton said forming a very vague plan in her head to buy them time for a real solution

" are you seriously?" Jackson said wondering if she actually thought that this was going to work or whether she knew about how the wolves felt about hybrids and they viewed them

" yeah I am, if they're so scared then now's the perfect time to convince them they need to ditch Esther and jump back to our side" she said knowing they had use that fear to their benefit

" She gave them moonlight rings, they aren't going to ditch her without a good enough to reason to" Aiden said holding up his hand to show the moonlight ring he was wearing just now

" about the fact that those rings make you slaves, her slaves?" Hayley said pointing out while the rest of them were running scared at least they were free to do as they wished without her

" you're wrong, they make us powerful. We were exiles before but now we run the city!" He said defending his decision to accept a ring from Esther and Finn since he still stood by it

" but you don't, the witches do and they're using you to keep it like Marcel did with Davina" she said knowing that the two situations were very similar as they other party didn't see it

" at least the vampires are scared of us and nobody including me is just gonna walk away from that because-" Aiden said being interrupted by an annoyed Jackson who approached him

" Set the damn meeting and do what she says, both of you" Jackson said harshly before walking away from them to head to the dock with a beer as Peyton looked between them

" go and I'll catch with you two later once I have an actual plan to this whole mess" she said told them realising that she still had work to do on getting Jackson back to what he used to be

" call if you need me" Hayley said not really a fan of leaving her sister alone since she almost died the last time she did it as she thought about how she almost lost her heart to Finn

" So are you going to work on a rousing speech for tonight or just get day drunk?" She said deciding that tough love was the best way to go with him right now as she pointed to the beer

" I was thinking about a little bit of both" he said as she gave him a concerned look before taking away his beer from him as she wondered whether he thought it was going to help them

" Jack, it's ten A.M! We still need to come with an actual solution and you know way more about wolf life out here then I do so what can we do?" She said trying to get him to focus on the task at hand

" for months I wrote down every single word Ansel said about the entire history of our people. If only I'd known he was Klaus's father, I would have asked him a hell of a lot more" he said thinking about how she had told him the truth about Ansel as he held up a brown leather book

" just because he was Klaus's father doesn't mean that he can't be trusted so the book and your notes might be of use to us" she said thinking her time spent with Ansel before his death

" I was up all night looking through this trying to find something that will help me figure out how to get our people back together" he said showing that he shared her need to reunite them

" and let me guess? You found nothing?" She said as she watched him toss the book onto a near by table as she suddenly for the feeling that he was keeping something from her

" Nothing viable and now Ansel's dead... along with Ollie. So forgive me if I need a beer because right now I can use all the help I can get" he said went to grab the beer from her

" you know what? No I won't because this is so not what we need right now, so go in a huff all you won't but you're drinking yourself into a coma" she said throwing the beer in the pond as he walked away her as she decided to grab the book to read for herself

Peyton stayed by the dock behind the boat house so that she could the different notes that Jackson has written down about everything Ansel had told him about their traditions as she realised the full extent how proud he had been to be a wolf as she wondered what it like to be a wolf a thousand years ago where you probably didn't need to hide away like you did now. Suddenly she came across something called the Unification Ceremony as she worried why he didn't say anything about it before to her as she continued to read till she decided that she had enough of him as she headed to where he was to confront him

" hey! Lumber man, you want to explain why you kept this from me?" She said picking her a stick to hit him to get his attention as he stopped cutting up wood as she held the book up

" what are you talking about?" He said nervously as he began to hope that she wasn't talking about what she thought he was since he knew it would create tension and awkwardness

" seriously? Maybe this will ring a bell-" she said flipping to the page that she marked as he realised that she was beyond furious at him for not telling her about whatever she found

" Peyton, you don't under-" he said trying to reason with her as she held up her hand to signal for him to stop talking as she began for pace while finding the sections she was looking for

"'The werewolves' power can be traced back to the myth of the Unification Ceremony, a ritual that bestowed certain unique abilities onto every member of the pack'" she said reading out

" it's complicated" he said simple as he gave her a guilty look knowing that he should have told her but was afraid that she would say no or worse would say yes for the wrong reasons

" I don't care if it's complicated, do you believe it?" She said snapping at him since she needed to know whether this could be the solution they we're looking for or not

" I didn't at first but then Ansel swore he saw it with his own eyes...then he dies and I found out he was resurrected from a thousand years ago which means he was alive to see it!" He said trying to show her that Ansel seemed to be a pretty reliable source in this

" How did I not know about this? I mean I get how but why didn't say anything?" She said knowing things were different for her than him but she was still furious with him for keeping this

" You didn't grow up out here so you didn't grow up hearing the stories like every other kid around here does" he said explaining the how but couldn't bring himself to explain the why

" what stories?" She asked softly as she beginning to calm down since she knew that her blind fury was getting her nowhere as she stopped her pacing to stand still and look at him

" Back in the day, werewolf bloodlines were all distinct with unique abilities like some had speed, some had strength, some could sense enemies from miles away. Now to evolve we would perform this ritual" he told her as he saw some kind of realisation flash in her eyes

" you mean like me? I have a unique ability as hybrid, I can change whenever I want meaning if we do this then our people could do the same" she said realising that Esther would lose them

" wait there's more, the ritual involves a shaman who would marry the alphas of each bloodline so that the special abilities of each would be inherited mystically by everyone who participated in the ritual" he said thinking that would probably change things for her since she didn't know

" wait the ritual is actually a marriage?" She said struggling to believe it as she realised that to do this she would have to marry Jackson to save her people and break up with Klaus for good

" yeah and after a few centuries everybody had the same abilities so alpha marriages became political. They became about power about territory, kinda like ours was" he said thinking of their arrange marriage as children that was set up by their parents to unite their bloodlines

" so in order to do this and stop Esther's hold on out people, I would have to marry you?" She said still trying to get her head around this new piece of information that could change things

" yeah and the whole ritual doesn't work if the vows we make aren't honoured by us" he aid trying to make her think about this since he knew that a part of her deeply loved Klaus

" meaning what?" She said thinking about how she would have to make this sacrifice for her people and to protect her children no matter how much it made her heart ache and break

" It has be a real marriage in every way for the rest of our lives. Can you do that? Can you give Klaus and be with me instead?" He said gently trying to make her think this through properly

" I... I don't know but there has to be a way" she said trying to think of all the different possibility that might work as an alternative to her and Jackson getting married for their pack

" maybe but I don't see how" he said trying to hide his hurt despite him sleekly knowing and expecting her answer as he went back to his task as she pulled out her phone to call Cami

" Peyton, hey...What's up?" Cami asked still groggy from sleeping as she answered the phone on the other end as she began to wonder what she missed while she had been napping away

" hey I need a favour supernatural speaking, I need information in something and I was hoping it might be your uncle's records" she said thinking about everything supernatural was there

" yeah of course, why don't you meet me over at his old apartment? I'll text you the address" she said before hanging up the phone as Peyton headed over to her car after giving Jackson one last look

Peyton began to drive over to the address that Cami had texted her as she tried to think the ritual through since she knew that it would help strength her people against all of their enemies and not just Esther but couldn't help think about what marrying Jackson would do to both her and Klaus as she tried to image herself loving and being with someone else other than him, before heading into the apartment she took a moment to collect her thought and rein in her emotions. Once she was inside the apartment she began to fill Cami in on the information she needed and why as her and Cami began to look through Kieran's old files in the wolves

" are you sure that you're okay?" Peyton said as she noticed the way Cami was leaning over the desk groaning as she rubbed her forehead as she gave her a look of concern for her

" Yeah, I must just be coming down with something is all" Cami said as she gave her a reassuring smile before going back to looking through the files that they had found so far

" I'm sorry to drag you out of bed for this, if there was another way I would have taken it" she said feeling bad that she was forcing Cami to help her out while she was clearly becoming sick

" Please, you just discovered an ancient marriage ritual with pretty drastic supernatural and personal implications so the least I can do is get out of bed" she said knowing they didn't compare to each other

" thank you nevertheless, so what does the files say about it?" She said trying not to dwell on the personal implications that the ritual might have on her till she knew for certain about it all

" So this is everything I found in my uncle's files about werewolf ceremonies and rituals and mostly it sounds like old folklore and fables" she said echoing Jacksons earlier words about it

" yeah Jackson told me that the kids in the bayou grow up hearing stories about it" she said knowing that there still might some truth in since there seemed to be in the stories told

" yeah but something tells me that you're not here looking for some kind of proof" she said sensing that she already had the proof that she needed to know that the ritual would work

" no not really but I was hoping there might be extra details of how it worked like does it have to me and Jackson or..." She said knowing that she couldn't do it or ask Hayley to do it

" I'm guessing you're having doubts because of Klaus?" She said knowing that their love for each other was rare especially considering everything she knew about Klaus and his past

" yeah I don't want to break his heart if I don't need to or mine for that matter" she said knowing both of them had issues trusting others and letting people in due to their childhoods

" all it says here is that it has to be between two alphas from different blood lines and packs" she said hoping that it would help her in some way since she could see that she needed it

" great so it comes back to me and Jackson...I mean it wouldn't be all bad, he's a good and decent guy" she said thinking that she could learn to love him but not like she loved Klaus

" Well, there is no right answer to this. You just have to figure out what's best for you and think long and hard about your decision because you're the one who's going to have to live with it" she said to her knowing that she was clearly feeling the wait of everything on her shoulders

" no pressure right?... Cami, what's that in your back?" She said noticing a weird mark on her back as she out her up before going over to the mirror to get a better look at it for herself

" I have no idea but something tells me it's nothing good" she said giving Peyton a look of horror as she knew almost immediately that this was something to do with Esther and magic

Peyton decided to head to compound to talk to Klaus before heading to the church where they having the meeting with the other wolves since she knew that she had to talk to him before making an decision on what to do as it affected him as much as it affected her, although she was worried and nervous about his reaction to her suggestion to fixing things for the wolves that would ultimately lead to Esther having less control over the quarter and over the wolves. As soon as she arrived at the compound she headed upstairs after checking the ballroom where she had left them as she heard voices coming from the study to see Marcel and Klaus talking to Kol about switching to their side as a way of making things between them better

" all of your mischief was just attempts for attention and the truth is you're right to feel slighted, I mean it but perhaps there's still time to make it up to you" klaus said being honest

" hey Klaus... I'm sorry to interrupted but I can talk to you alone please?" She said popped her through the door as he gave her a look as he sensed that something wasn't right with her

" yeah of course... What's going on, little red?" He said as they headed into their room together as he began worried about whatever was going on as she began to pace the room

" ok so I might have figured out a way to save the wolves and release them from Esther's control-" she said trying to work a way to tell him the real issue with the whole ritual thing

" that's great news, this is what we've been needing... So why don't you seem as please about this as I am?" He said as he wondered what else she wasn't telling him about this solution

" because it could affect us... you and me as a couple, it could change everything for us and not in a good way" she said looking down since she knew that she couldn't handle his look

" what are you talking about? How would it change things for us?" He said beginning to worry about whatever she was suggesting as he tried to make himself without her due to this

" it would mean that we couldn't be together like ever again" she said as her voice began to break ever so slightly as she thought about spending the rest of her life without him there

" oh... Umm... Is there another way to save them without us... Without that happening?" He said struggling to find the words to use as he tried to process everything she had just told him

" not if we do the unification ceremony which would allow the wolves to have my abilities but I would mean that I have to marry Jackson" she said as the tears began to fall down her cheeks

" hey Klaus, we need you... Like now!" Marcel said as he walked into the room as he noticed that there was clearly something going on between as she was in tears and he was close to it

" fine, I'll be there in a second... I need to go deal with this but please just stay and wait for me to come back so we can talk about this" he said feeling tore as he gave one last look before leaving her

As soon as Klaus left Peyton decided to do the same since she knew the meeting was going to start soon which she needed to be there for it, she also knew that neither of them would be able to cope with the conversation that would have followed if she had stayed like she was told as she headed back to her car as she tried to gain control of her emotions as she drove into St Anne's church parking lot. She could see some of the wolves beginning to arrive as she sat in her car for a while before realising that there was only one person that could help her through this right now as well as help her sort through of this since her head was muddled as she pulled out of her phone to make the call

" hey bestie, how are things in the great city of New Orleans?" Stefan said as he answered his phone glad to get some time away from Alaric and Damon teasing him about Caroline and him

" complicated, everything is so complicated and hard" she said full of emotion as the tears began to fall fast and hard as soon as she heard his voice that seemed to bring it all back

" hey hey shhh... Start from the beginning and tell me what's happening with you?" He said worrying about her since he could her the pain and hurt in her voice as he tried to calm her

" I think I need to marry Jackson to save my people which isn't terrible except that I'm in love with Klaus" she told him as she began to wipe the tears away and get a better grip of herself

" oh that is a issue, is there no way around it?" He said as he thought about how her love for Klaus didn't make to very many people till you saw for yourself where you could see why

" not really, it has be between two alphas and technically I'm the alpha of my bloodline since Hayley is part of his" she said rambling slight as something suddenly occurred to him about it

" why can't you marry Klaus? After he triggered his werewolf side, he formed his own pack of hybrid so theoretically he is an alpha" he said trying to fix this whole big mess for her in a way

" wait seriously? You think that would work?" She said sounding hopeful as she thought about how that would solve almost all of her current issues as she began to through all of the details

" well you said two alphas right? Well you're an alpha and so is he technically, if it works and make you happy then why not?" He said glad that she seemed to sound better than she did

" thanks, I knew it was a good idea to call you" she said glad that she had some kind of hope to go on as well as felt better about going into the meeting with the wolves with a solid plan

" anytime and I let me know what happens because my best friend is defiantly something I don't want to miss, later Pey" he said making her smile before handing up the phone to her

Peyton quickly got out of the car and headed inside the church where she walked down the aisle to the alter where Jackson and Hayley we're currently standing waiting for her as she gestured for Jackson to meet her by the side of the room so that they could quickly talk before the meeting began

" I'm so glad that you're here, I thought for a minute there that you weren't coming... Where have you been?" Jackson said showing that he was worried about her and needed her there

" of course I'm here and I've been out figuring things out...you were right because I can't marry you because while I may had feelings for you, I will always love him" she said trying to explain things to him while being completely honest

" so the unification ceremony is out then, please say you have another idea to convince the wolves?" He said hiding how hurt her words had made him but he couldn't blame her for it

" actually no I still think the unification thing will work, just not with us but between me and Klaus" she said with happiness and eagerness in her voice die to finally having a way out of this mess made by Esther

" wait what? How would that work?" He said confused by how she seemed so sure that this was the way out of the moonlight rings and the way around her not being able to marry him

" well technically I am part of the crescent wolf pack despite my bloodline and he was the alpha of his hybrid pack before they all died" she said explaining the details and her theory

" so he would be what? The new alpha of the pack?" He said thinking that he would giving the control of his lack from Mikaelson to the another as he wondered she thought this was a plus

" no, Ansel's notes said something about a step called anointing of the alphas making one of the alphas more dominate making me the more dominate one and we've always been partners in this whole alpha thing" she said gesturing between them as he realised it was true

" you seem so certain that this will work why?" He said wishing that he felt the same amount of faith that she did in this plan of her as he knew that this was going to get more complicated

" because it has to, because we don't have any other options Jackson" she said showing the fact that she would try just about anything right now if it meant sorting everything out for them

" ok let me look into it but for now I agree, come on...I know you're angry and scared but we are a pack, no matter what" Jackson said turning his attention to the wolves as he addressed them

" You've been checked out for months, why should we listen to you?" A man said standing up as Peyton remembered his name was Jerick as she walked over to Jackson to stand with him

" Cause he's the Alpha, they both are! You got a problem with that?" Aiden said defending both Jackson and Peyton from anyone questioning them showing the loyalty they thought was lost

" what is she doing here anyway? This is a pack meeting, she's not one of us anymore" Jerick said pointing to Peyton as she stopped Jackson from shielding her from them with his body

" No? How about now?" Peyton said holding out her arm as she focused on transforming it into a wolfs paw while her eyes began to glow gold like her before shifting back into normal

" you have to admit that was pretty impressive" Hayley said after watching her younger sister completely dominate and wow the wolves who had been doubting her until recently due to it

" thanks... the thing this is I am still a wolf and I don't need some ring to control when or how I change. If you want the same, sit down, shut up and listen" she said leaving Jackson in awe of her

" I think we can all agree that we can't keep going in the way that we are, we are divided and allowing witches to control us" Jackson said trying to lead into why they were all there

" You all need help and we're pretty sure that we have a solution" she said looking to Jackson to explain the unification ceremony since she knew that they would more to him than to her

" we all grew up listening to stories about the unification ceremony believing it was myth but it's all true" he said to them as everyone in the room began to talk and mumbled at this news

" Now, whatever you think of me, I was born a Crescent and I'm the last born Labonair making an alpha" she said knowing that Hayley didn't want to be alpha and preferred her to be theirs as she looked for her

" she's also currently dating the original hybrid who happens to be an alpha meaning if her and Klaus get married than it will us twice as strong, enough so to help us defend ourselves" he said backing her up on this as well as talking over the crowd beginning to form

" you would also anyone who actually shows up to the ceremony would have as much control over shifting as I do" she said thinking about how that they might sway them more to them

" so what? We would have to service and obey the original abomination?" Jerick said voicing the concerns that so many of them were having as soon as Klaus's name was mentioned

" no me and Jackson would still your alphas, as part of the ritual Klaus would recognise me to be more dominate alpha between us. He would have nothing to do with us" she said trying to reassure them that he wouldn't hurt them as a pack

" listen this isn't just about uniting our pack, it's about forming a new community where we would be equal to the and only then can we finally have peace" he said to them

" The choice is yours, you can either keep the rings that make you salves to the witches or be part of the greatest pack that ever lived" she said thinking about how no one could rival them

" I'm in!" Aiden said after walking up to where they were as he took off his moonlight ring as dropped it to the floor to make a point thinking her marrying Klaus was worth it for the pack

Later that night after the wolves had all gone due to having their questions and worried answered as they wanted more details concerning Klaus's involvement as they were worried that he would be just like Esther meaning controlling and treating them as his personal slaves, soon it was just Peyton and Jackson in the church as the start on the steps by the alter as she realised that this church held so much meaning for her both bad and good as they thought about what had just happened with the wolves

" I'm sorry that I just sprung this on you and that I couldn't go through with the plans our parents had for us" she said feeling bad that he spent his life waiting her for her to do this

" it's ok, I get it I mean I've seen you two together and no one can deny the love between you. I just wish I had met you first" he said knowing that he would always have feelings for her

" me too in a way, it would make all this so much simpler for us...I'm sorry I turned out to be such a disappointment" she said feeling like she had let him down in some way for not marrying him

" you're not a disappointment, you have no idea how much you've helped these people" he did almost wishing that the different members of the pack could see that for themselves

" you know this sounds cliche but I still want us to be friends and we kinds need to be since we have a pack to rule" she said with a smile as she bumped his shoulder making him laugh

" I'll take what I can get as long as I have you in my life" he said thinking about how he now had no choice but to move on from the girl he had hung up on since he was a child

When Peyton and Jackson were finished trying to repair their relationship so that it wasn't as damaged as she feared that it would be due to her decision to use the unification ceremony to marry her and Klaus instead of them as a way of freeing the wolves from Esther's control, she decided to head back to the compound where she had to tell Klaus about their upcoming wedding as she suddenly feared that he would refuse her in which would break her heart and make the whole night a waste as she remembered how she had left things between them earlier in the day. When she walked into the compound she was surprised by how quiet it was except for the muffled screams and protests coming from Finn as she noticed Klaus walking towards her with two bags packed

" hey have you seen Elijah? I have news for both you, although you more than him and I promise it explains today's behaviour" she said biting the corner of her lips nervously

" and I can't wait to hear it little red especially when you had me worrying today but you can tell me on the way" he said stopping briefly to talk to her as she gave him a confused look

" on our way where? Where are we going?" She said thinking that it was a weird time for them to take a trip with so much going on in their city which they were trying to get back

" to see our son and daughter, it's time that we bring them home" he said to her with a smile since he knew that this was what they had both been waiting for as she rushed to the car


	35. Chapter 35: maps of moments

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x09 of the originals, which I've had change up a little such as the order of the things just so it makes some sense as a chapter rather than as an episode as well as had to include some non Peyton involved scenes due to including some big plot things and making the chapter a little long. I've also had to add extra scenes and extend some just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 35: maps of moments

Klaus and Peyton had been driving to where Rebekah was hiding out with the twins and Elijah for what seemed like hours if not days as he tried to distract her by telling her everything that fin had told them about why Esther had been trying to kill the twins when they were first born as well as the curse of the first born that was somehow connected to their aunt Dahlia as he began to tell her the story that Finn had told him about how Esther had went to Dahlia for help due to the fact she was having difficulty getting pregnant to Mikael but as always with magic it came with a price in the form of their elder sister Freya. Soon it was her time to tell him about everything she had learned about the unification ceremony that would allow her wolves to share her hybrid abilities but how it would only work through marriage between two alphas which she believed it meant her and Jackson until she realised with the help of Stefan that it could work between her and Klaus too as he tried to wrap his head around it. Eventually they drove past a sign for Arkansas where she knew they were meaning that she would see her children sooner rather than later

" little red, would you calm down? I think you're about to wear a hole in my car " Klaus said gesturing to her bouncing knee as he could that she was clearly nervous and anxious about this

" I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out a little about all of this" she said taking a deep breath as he took her hand in his to calm her down and to still her movements more as he could tell she needed it

" why are you freaking? Come on, tell me what's going on in that lovely head of yours?" He said looking at her as he worried about she was thinking about so intensely and deep like she was

" it's been months since I seen our beautiful babies, what if they don't know who I am? What if being apart from them for so long has made a bad mom?" She said speaking her worst fears aloud

" hey listen to me...first of all, they will know who you are because you're their mother and that kind of bond leaves an impression" he said trying to reassure her as mush as he was himself

" yeah I guess and they aren't exactly normal children either... And second of all?" She said thinking about the amount of supernatural blood they had in their DNA before reminding him of point two

" and second of all, you are going to be the best mother ever because everything you have done and are currently doing is for our children" he said thinking about giving them up and their pending marriage

" yeah you're right, I guess I'm just a little impatient to see them" she said with a smile as he gently cupped her face with one hand while driving as he thought about their children and seeing them

" I know I am too, this is what we've been waiting for and working towards for months" he said wondering about she was going to react to being back with them as he hoped it would help her

" they'll be four months old now... Klaus, I can feel them" she said getting closer to the small yellow house as she felt the familiar pulling feeling towards her children that she remembered all to well

" I know little red, so can I... Here we are" he said as he parked the car noticing that she barely waited for the car to stop before getting out of the car and running to his siblings with the twins

" hello Peyton, long time no see and love the new look but enough of the niceties...I believe there are two little people that have been dying to you and Klaus" Rebekah said handing over Ava to her

" oh my goodness, look how big she's gotten Klaus "she said as she saw him look in awe of them as Elijah handed over Wyatt to him as she walked over to join them as he pressed a kiss to her head

" she looks just like her mother and this one... Well he is clearly his father's son" he said softly as he cradled Wyatt to his chest before putting an arm around Peyton to her and Ava closer to them

" they are both just so beautiful..." She said as she laid her head into Klaus's shoulder after she kissed Ava and Wyatt on the head still finding hard to believe that she was holding her babies

Eventually Rebekah managed to convince both Klaus and Peyton hand over their children again to allow them time to go for a shower as well as to get dressed in clean clothes since they were still wearing their clothes from the day before which took more effort on Peyton's part who reluctantly did as she was told as fast as possible. Soon she came out to the front yard to join the others who were preparing the bonfire as she now wore a white tank top tucked into her beige and red patterned skirt, brown knee high boots and a burnet orange cardigan. She wore her controlled wavy hair down with a simple braid on side of her head to keep it out of hair, she also some light makeup on her eyes to make it look smoky with dark lipstick. Peyton began to head towards where her children were currently sitting on a blanket in a special twin pillow that allowed to lay next to each other without moving around too much

" hey babies, mommy's back...what have we got here?" Peyton said sitting down in front of her twins who began to giggle and make noises of glee as she picked up different toys to play with

" Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Which one would that be?" Rebekah said after listening to Klaus tell them about it as she looked to the twins

" Ava... Ava was born first" Peyton said looking to her daughter as she fixed the pink cardigan she was wearing with her floral dress while Wyatt was wearing a blue plaid shirt with jeans

" and according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of plague but was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity" Klaus said explaining it to them

" yeah but do we know if any of this is actually true?" Peyton said concerned as she looked up from where she was playing with her children as she tried to make up for lost time with them

" It is if we are to believe Finn who learned it from the bastion of truth that is our mother" Elijah said knowing that Esther could spin the truth to fit her own lies and stories by twisting it all

"Well no wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull" Rebekah said comparing them to the mystical Freya

" it's not just you guys that think that... Just so I know, what are the chances of us running into your crazy aunt Dahlia?" She said wondering if there was any normal member of their family

" this story is over a thousand years old, Dahlia is long dead" Elijah said thinking about how their aunt must have died years and years ago disappointed that they couldn't bear her heirs

" you mean like Esther? Like Mikael? Ansel?... Face it, your family has habit of coming back to destroy us" she said sounding worried as she wondered why someone would kill her babies

" listen to me little red, no one's going to hurt Ava or Wyatt because we won't let them and no one's going to find them" he said knowing that this was the reason why they were hiding them

" still doesn't mean that I'm going to stop worrying about this" she said looking down at her children who looked so innocent and precious wondering why people wanted them dead

" I know love...There's enough wood, Rebekah or you'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas" Klaus said snapping at his sister who had been silently building her bonfire

" Well now we're just missing a key ingredient!" She said standing up straight as she rubbed her hands together excited as she looked between her two brothers hinting at something

" No we're not!" Klaus said almost immediately as he realised where she was going from here as he tried to think of some way to avoid what he knew was coming due to him hating it all

" Yes we are, Nik! Back me up, Elijah!" She said looking to Elijah to help her out in convincing Klaus to do this as she remembered all the times that they did this as very human children

" I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes" Elijah said laughing since he knew that making the wishes for everyone and burning them was one of things Klaus hated about this

" I'm confused, what key ingredient? And why does Klaus look like he'd rather gouge his own eyes than do it?" Peyton said both amused and confused by the three talking in code

" before we light the bonfire we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favourite part when we were kids!" She said thinking of all the times they had done it as a family

" which is further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" He said thinking that despite the, making up with his brother for now that it didn't necessarily mean that they should do it

" hey! It's Ava and Wyatt's first bonfire season which means we're doing it!... All of us!" She said smiling as Rebekah turned to her brothers a smug look since she had won the argument

" excellent! I'll go and get some paper... Elijah, why don't you come and help me?" Rebekah said sensing that Klaus and Peyton needed time alone with their children as they headed inside

" and how are we doing down here?...you ok, little red?" He said as he bent down to sit with Peyton and his children to enjoy a rare moment with his family before they had be separated again

" I'm good, I mean I feel whole again like a piece of me had been missing and I didn't even know it" she said laughing as she watched Ava and Wyatt interact as she tried to put his hand in her mouth

" you seem to be back to yourself before all of this happened and I know what you mean" he said wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have fallen in love with a woman like her and have two beautiful children

" although I am slightly worried about the fact that I'm missing out on learning the important things in their lives" she said thinking about how Rebekah knew all of their noises and all of their habits

" I know but it's price we have to pay to keep them safe and alive" he said knowing that despite their good intentions there was a consequence of the decision to give up their twins to his sister

" which is worth it in the end...just promise me that none of this touches them, that we'll always protect them?" She said thinking about everyone who seemed to be after their children right now

" I promise you that no harm will come to our children as long as I live" he said pressing a kiss to her head to reassure her as he knew he would do anything to have moments like this forever

" so have you thought about whether we're going to tell Elijah and Rebekah about the...umm...?" She said struggling to get the word out as she thought about its meaning since she surprised him

" the wedding? No I think we should hold off on telling them for now, just until we have more details on it" he said still wishing he had been the one to ask her to marry him than her asking him

" you get why I did it right?...shhhh I've got you baby" she said picking up Wyatt who began to cry slightly as she began to bounce him up and down gently in her arms as she tried to soothe him

" I do and I'm glad you did especially when the alternative was you marrying Jackson but it's still hard to believe" he said rethinking about everything she had told him about the unification ritual

" for me too but in a way it works out for the best right? We get the wolves in our side as well as away from your mom and we get to make this more real" she said gesturing between them

" that's if it all works out, I guess I just don't want to get my hopes up if it turns out that can only work between you and Jackson" he said sadly knowing he couldn't watch her marry someone else

" hey guys, I found paper for us to right down out wishes!" Rebekah said interrupted them before Peyton could reply as Klaus picked Ava up and headed inside with her to put her down for a nap as Wyatt was falling asleep

Peyton sighed in defeat as she gently stood up while trying to be careful of not waking up the sleeping baby in her arms as she headed upstairs to the bedroom that she would be sharing with Klaus where Rebekah had set up a bassinet for the twins to sleep in so that they didn't need to apart from them any longer than necessary as she gently kissed Wyatt's forehead before grabbing the baby monitor. She then headed into the dinning room where she could hear Klaus talking to Ava as she went inside to see him siting at the table holding Ava in a standing position on her legs as she bounced up down happily

" she should be asleep and you should be writing down your wishes" she said leaning against the door frame ad she gestured to the small notepad and pen on the table as she smiled at them

" right now I'm holding our beautiful daughter, Peyton so this silly wish game will have to wait!" He said knowing that he would rather spend time with Ava than follow bonfire traditions

" how about this? I'll hold Ava while you write and then you can put her down for a nap before she gets cranky" she said knowing that they had to still follow their daily routine created by Rebekah

" You do realise that I am not yet your husband that you can boss around?" He said to her as she found comfort in the fact that he was able to joke and laugh about their potential wedding

" I didn't want to play this card but you do realize that I had to endure horrendous labor and actual death birthing the child that you're holding as well as her brother?" She said smiling widely making him chuckle

" fine but you only get to use that card once a year" he said noticing how carefree and different she was as she gently took Ava from him with a smile as Ava giggled with gee at her

" hey baby girl, what's this? There you go" she said giving her a pacifier a as she began to gently bounce her up and down like she had with Wyatt to make her sleepy for her nap

" I wish that Esther and Mikael would stop their pathetic attempts at ruining my life so I could live happily ever after with my wife to be and children" he said reading aloud as he wrote it

" tell me about it?" She said sadly knowing that was all she wanted right now too as she wondered if she could have this life for more than a couple day at a time like this

Later that day everyone was outside in the yard including a now wide awake Ava being held by Klaus and Wyatt who was being held by Peyton as they waited for Rebekah so they could light the bonfire and burn their wishes for each other as they were currently singing baby songs and playing around with their babies trying to make most of their time together. Soon Rebekah came running out of the house all excited as Klaus lit a match to light the bonfire on fire as she rushed towards them holding a Polaroid camera

" Hey! Look what I found! I wonder if it'll work?" She said waving the camera around as the two brothers groaned at her new idea as Peyton laughed at their reactions to her comments

" Oh, bloody hell!" Klaus said turning his back in Rebekah as he gently bounced the baby in his arms as he sighed wondering how this could get worse as he heard Peyton laugh more

" Babe, at this point I think it's futile to resist your sister's attempts at family bonding" Peyton said smiling as she realised and loved how this was their biggest problem right now

" Come on, let's try it! Hey Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?" Rebekah said glad that Peyton was on her side for a change as she made everyone chuckle at her modern lingo

" Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces" Elijah said referring to the fact that Klaus had a bad habit of daggering his siblings and putting them in coffins

" Well I'm just glad I traveled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face!" He said referring to the fact that Elijah was clearly suffering from Esther's aftermath

" Oh come on, just take the picture!" She said as she gave Klaus the camera as she slotted between Peyton with Wyatt and Klaus with Ava as Elijah moved closer to Peyton as he took it

" that's such a nice picture, although would have killed you to smile a little?" Peyton said as they watched the picture begin to develop as Wyatt began to suck and chew on her finger

" she's right, I wish that it could always be like this" Rebekah said imaging them being away from all of the supernatural drama where they could live peacefully and raise the twins

" If wishes were horses..." Elijah said before trailing off the end since he knew that Klaus would finish it off for him as he looked between his niece and nephew who were happily obvious

" ...Beggars would ride" he said as they all looked happily at the picture as they realised Joe happy and free they looked as Peyton wondered how long it would till they could have this life

" is that you're way of telling me that wishes are just that? Because at this point I already kinda knew that" she said sadly knowing that she never wanted to let go of her children again

" You realize we'll have to burn it...You want me to make a wish for the family Rebekah? I wish it didn't have to be like this but it does" he said wishing he could Peyton the life she wanted

" I know but it doesn't mean that I'm happy about it" she said as Klaus handed Peyton the picture as she carefully handed Wyatt to Elijah before walking over to the bonfire to burn it

" We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands, little red" he said using his familiar nickname for her to comfort both of them as she watched the picture burn away as if it was a piece of her happiness

" No! This isn't right, we deserve this...We've earned this" Rebekah said sadly as she watched Peyton revert back to the shell of the person that she had been lately as she leaned into Klaus

" I'm not disagreeing with you but it's like us leaving New Orleans would solve everything" Peyton said talking Wyatt back from Elijah as she thought about how their problems would follow them

" still I won't let it slip away, I know what to do to stop Esther...I'm going to take her deal and when I do I'm taking her down with me" she said thinking of her previous conversation with Elijah

" wait are you serious?" Peyton said as she wondered whether or not she had actually thought this through since it was really risky as the twins began to whine and wiggle around a little

" why don't we discuss this further inside? I'm sensing that these two little ones are getting hungry" klaus said as they headed inside to the living room to discuss the details further

"It'll work, she will be distracted during the spell and she'll be vulnerable meaning that we pull kill her" Rebekah said as Peyton came back into the room with two bottles fro Ava and Wyatt

" No If we kill her then she body-jumps...here, let me help you little red" he said seeing her begin to struggle with feeding both babies at the same time as he took his son and his bottle from her

" Then stop her from jumping!" She said thinking was the least they could do was take care of their mother while she was busy risking her own body and life for their cause and their plan

" If I knew how to bloody stop her from jumping, don't you think I would have happily murdered her ages ago?" He said whispering the word murder die to being around babies

" the most we've been able to do is make a mark on her next host to tell us who's going to body jump into next" Peyton said distracted as she began to hold Ava to give her the bottle

" which is great in a way and ages ago you didn't have a Harvest girl or a Mikaelson witch, Kol knows all of her tricks" Rebekah said thinking how things had changed for them for the better

"you're all insane if even considering this equally insane suggestion of hers" Elijah said to them not quite believing that they were discussing this as it was even remotely plausible

" Elijah, it was your idea! You're the one who said she needed a win and if we get this right then she'll have one" Rebekah said thinking back on the conversation they had earlier about it

"And if we get it wrong the you're no longer in your own body!" He said trying to convince her that wasn't the best idea that she had ever come up with as he made them all think about this

" Would that be the worst thing? I mean you were ready to do it yourself" she said thinking of the things that she could in a human witch body such as fall in love and have a baby of her own

" I'm sorry, what? You were considering Esther's offer? Did she brainwash you or something when she kidnapped you?" Peyton said not being able to believe this newest piece of news

" It was a foolish moment and one that you sagely dissuaded me from" he said speaking to Klaus and Peyton as he noticed the surprised and concerned looks that they were giving him

" Hopefully, we'll get lucky and stop the spell before I jump" Rebekah said sounding hopefully as she watched her brother and his girlfriend interact happily as they fed the baby in their arms

" And if we're not then you'll get what you always wanted, I mean that's what you're saying isn't it? You're willing to lose" klaus said as he watched her become nervous and look guilty

" Klaus, after everything that's happened to your family and you guys is wanting to be human really that bad?" Peyton said to reason with him as as she gently began to pat Ava on the back after her feeding

" she's right and I'm willing to risk losing if it means getting rid of our mother" Rebekah said giving Peyton a grateful smile for being on her side as she handed her a wipe to clean Ava

" Well then we need to find someone for her to jump into, someone anonymous and who could disappear with the twins" klaus said copying Peyton's actions as he did the same with Wyatt

" Rebekah, we've been together for centuries and if you were human-" Elijah said once again trying to plant seeds of doubt in her head as he thought about the prospect of losing his sister

" When I'm old and wrinkly, you can dump me back into my old body plus Nik already has a coffin he can store me in" she said making the others laugh all except for Elijah who was still serious

" that is true, who would have thought that your coffins might actually be useful?" Peyton said as she stood up to gently rock Ava in her arms as she began to suck on her crescent moon necklace

" But to trust Kol?" Elijah said crossing his arms as he tried to get them to see all the bad points and faults in this plan of theirs wondering if there was another reason to him being against it

" It's not about trust, Elijah...It's about finding the proper leverage which as you know Nik is very good at" she said knowing that Kol would do anything if giving the proper reasoning to

" She's right and Kol will do what's best for Kol, we just have to meet his price" he said agreeing with her as he balanced Wyatt on his hip as he pulled out his phone to call someone

While Klaus went outside to talk to marcel about asking Kol to help them trick their mother into her own by using Rebekah to make her believe that she was wanted to become a witch by taking her up on her offer as he gently handed Wyatt over to Rebekah so that he could speak freely to Marcel without worrying about little ear, Peyton decided to take the twins upstairs to the room she was sharing with Klaus as she asked Elijah to place down a blanket on floor along with some baby toys as she placed both babies on the blanket with her leg behind them to support them. Soon Klaus came into the room to see his wife to be interacting with his children that seemed to be a perfect blend of them both as Ava and Wyatt began to squabble over toys the way babies do

" hey creepy... How long you been standing there?" Peyton said with humour in voice as she turned around to see Klaus leaning against the doorframe was he watched the three of them

" long enough to enjoy the view... How are our two littlest wolves?" He said deciding to sit on the blanket facing Peyton as he picked up one of the baby rattles as he softly shook it at them

" they are good, completely unaware of the plotting going on around them.. You have to go don't you?" She said with a small amount of sadness as she decided look away from him

" yeah I'm going to go back into New Orleans with Rebekah while Elijah stays here with you and the babies" he said gently stroking the Wyatt's head while pressing a kiss to Ava's head

" I wish you could stay, that you didn't have to go back so soon, that we could just be a family for a while but I know what they say about wishes" she said knowing that they couldn't stop time

" I know me too but I have to make sure that all goes well with this plan of Rebekah's" he said knowing that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her due to him

" I get it, I do... I just don't like it" she said being honest with him like she was well known for being as he wondered what he could do to make things better between them before he left

" listen to me, as soon as I've dealt with my mother once and for all then I will come straight back to you and our babies" he said with a reassuring look as he tried to comfort her

" I'm sorry for being such a brat, I'm just aware that soon we'll need to leave them again and I want to remind this" she said as he noticed that she was close tote ads at the thought of leaving them again

" shh... Just enjoy this time with them and push all those thoughts out of your head" he said as he gently cupped her cheek as he pressed a kiss to her forehead hoping to soothe her

" do me a favour and make Esther pay for this... And come back to me safely" she said knowing that she needed him in her life in every way possible as she thought about life before

" anything for you little red... I'll be back soon, I promise" he said giving them all one more kiss before leaving to head outside where Rebekah was waiting for him by his car so they could go

Soon Klaus and Rebekah began to make the long drive back to New Orleans as they drove in silence as Rebekah thought about the plan that involved her leaving her own body and potentially being put into a witch's body instead while Klaus couldn't help but think about how he just left his mother his children and their children behind in that house instead of staying with them due to some new evil plot going on in their lives. However the conversation soon began to steer towards what and how Klaus had been able to convince Kol to help them since she knew that Kol would only to do it to help himself rather than them

" you know you are mad to give Kol that diamond right?" She said shaking her head at him wondering how he couldn't see that Kol was going to use that diamond against them in a way

" Our little brother has been plotting against me for years,and he hasn't got a lick of it right so I think I'll take my chances" he said knowing that Kol had yet to get the best of him over time

" with the diamond he might be able to succeed and its not just you who could be affected now" she said hinting that Kol's newest attempt could affect Peyton and his twins this time

"I'm well aware of what could be at risk...Do you know what to do?" He said trying to avoid all topic involving the twins or Peyton as he tried to switch the topic back onto their plan

" Yes but if it doesn't go to plan the will you handle my body with care please? I may miss the old model" she said trying to ease the tension in the car as she gestured to her current body

" If everything goes south them I'll be there to pull you out, we just have to take Esther down before she body-jumps. I don't want all of this to have been for nothing" he said thinking of everything he was giving up to take her down

" You and I on the same team, it must be Christmas" she said with a smile as she thought about everything that had happened between them since they had arrived in New Orleans

While Rebekah and Kol went to the cemetery to begin their plan to trick their mother into using Rebekah in order for them to make her weak enough for them to kill her as they planned to make her belief that Rebekah wanted to agree to her deal of putting her into a witch's body to live a human life as opposed to her current vampire one while Kol tried to convince her that he had been trying to work Davina in order to get the stake. Meanwhile all of this was going Klaus decided to head to the compound to make sure that everything was ready on their end as he wanted to leave nothing to chance when it came to his sister

" please tell me that you know exactly what you're doing?" Klaus said as he walked into the courtyard to see Cami, Davina and Marcel standing around a table looking at an old hourglass

" Kol will link this hourglass to Esther's so ours will mirror hers" Davina said gesturing to the hourglass as if explaining why they were standing around it waiting for the last piece of sand to fall

" which will help us how exactly?" Klaus asked knowing that this was the reason he couldn't become a witch like his siblings because he knew nothing about witchy things or the details

" When the last sand falls, Esther will try to jump her into Cami" Marcel said try to back up Davina as well as to comfort both Cami and Klaus who were clearly stressing about it all

And that's when I'll redirect the spell from Cami to Esther, it's meant to jam the signal just long enough to keep that kind of magic from working against anyone" she said explaining the spell

" If it works" Cami said nervously as she thought about how she would just be here one minute and then the next moment she would just be gone with Rebekah replacing her

" It'll work! When Rebekah attacks, Esther won't be able to jump her into you or herself anywhere else" marcel said knowing that he would do anything to keep Rebekah away from her

" And we're sure Kol is on board?" Cami said looking between Marcel and Klaus who knew him the best as she noticed that Klaus was nervously checking his phone before smiling at it

" He's on board, he's a thief and a liar but like Elijah...he doesn't give his word lightly right Klaus?" He said looking for him to back him on this as he wondered what was going on with him

" and of course he knows that if he betrays us again then I will rip him to shreds" Klaus said as he put his phone away knowing that he wanted nothing more than to get back to Peyton and the twins

" hey...it's working, the hourglass has started" Davina said as she noticed that the sand had began to fall down to the other side as they all began to stare at it intently for a moment

" I'll take that as my cue to go" klaus said knowing that he had to get to the cemetery as soon as so that he could prevent his mother from pulling any of her usual trick in order to help Rebekah

Klaus knew that there was so much riding on this plan of theirs since it wasn't only Rebekah who was at risk at losing herself but Cami too as Esther had decided to use her body to jump into as payback for influencing Finn in a way that she had only being able to do as he headed over to the cemetery hoping that he would that everything was going just as they planned but he should have know better. As he got closer to the alter in the cemetery where Genevieve had attempted to kill his children under Esther's orders as he tried to push those memories out of his head as he soon heard Rebekah's pleas to his mother as he began to wonder what was going on

" Mother, think this through...You gave birth to this body, you can't destroy it!" Rebekah said trying to plea and reason with her as she looked to where the white oak stake was sitting

" I am only destroying its flesh! Your beautiful soul will live on in the body of another and I have chosen well for you in the form of a beautiful strong girl" Esther said explaining her actions

" MOTHER! Stop the spell! You and your traitorous son" Klaus said standing on top of a nearby crypt as he saw that there was only 4 centimetres of sand left as he tried to stop her

" Nik, I didn't know anything about it I swear" Kol said defending himself as Klaus used his vampire speed to move closer to him as Esther began to work out that he wasn't on her side

" Oh good, I'm glad you two boys are friends again. I did wonder what you'd been up to in your time away and now I know" Esther said stunned as she realised that Kol had brayed her

" Stop the blasted spell!" Klaus said through gritted teeth as he realised that she was stalling and wasting time that they didn't had yet as he kept an hourglass that was moving too fast

" I'm afraid that's impossible" she said too calmly for their liking as he began to wonder what else she had up her sleeves as she tried to cover up her emotions towards her children

" Anything is possible...Take me instead!" He said deciding to offer himself up instead of Rebekah since he knew he needed to do everything he could to protect Rebekah from Esther

" Nik, no! Think about Peyton!" She said knowing that his girlfriend and her friend wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to him because of Esther as she tried to talk him out of it

" If only you'd taken my offer when it was still mine to give! Unfortunately, you've left me no choice but to make a deal... with Mikael" she said stunning and horrifying all of her children

" Mikael? Why would make a deal with him?" Rebekah said not being able to believe that her mother would do this as she thought that they all hated him and were disgusted by his actions

" When Finn and Kol went missing, I needed a new ally...All he wanted was the right to kill you" she explained to them causing Klaus to turn away from her due to being overwhelmed

" and you would let him? Just as well I returned that mother of the year trophy" klaus said using humour to hide his pain and hurt from her by instead mocking her and being angry

" of course...Kol, I would ask you to deliver the stake to your father but it seems your loyalties have been compromised" she said turning her attention to Kol's betrayal and misleading

"STOP THE SPELL, ESTHER!" He aid unable to take anymore from her as he turning towards her again as he yelled at her to rethink her decisions to place Rebekah into another body

"No it's okay, Nik. I can do this" Rebekah said knowing that they needed by time a little while longer before he completed the next part of their plan to get rid of their mother for good

" So you're feeling murderous again, you should know I've already chosen another body" she said warning him that if he did kill her then she would just body jump into her new body

" NOW!" Kol yelled at Klaus after seeing that the hourglass was almost done as Klaus took the knife from the alter and stabbed Esther with it in the neck causing her to fall to the ground

" Rebekah!" Klaus said as he noticed that his sister was beginning to seize and shake all over as he caught her before she could fall too as he looked up to Kol giving him a horrified look

" Klaus... We have to get her back to the compound and check on Cami while we're there" Kol said in a soft voice as he knew that Klaus was worried about their sister who was unconscious

Klaus gently lifted up Rebekah so that he was carrying her in his arms as he zoomed off with Kol in toll as they headed for the compound so that they could check on things there as well as wait for Rebekah to waken up to show that everything and worked out for the better, however when he went into the compound he noticed that Cami was still slumped in the chair unconscious as well as he gently lay Rebekah on the couch

" Cami's not awake yet either" Davina said trying to comfort the brothers in some way other she knew it was useless until Cami and Rebekah woke up so that they would know for sure

" a spell like that one needs time to work itself out" Kol said standing beside Davina as he discreetly took hold of her hand to soothe his worries about whether his plan would work

" When Cami up, we gotta get her out of the Quarter because she's not safe here...Someone busted Finn out!" He said knowing that Finn's first move would be to come after Cami

" My mother is using Mikael to do her dirty work now so I'm assuming it was him... Camille?" He said explaining his theory to them as Cami woke up with a gasp as everyone looked at her

" I suddenly love that stupid name!" She said after looking around the room for a moment as she realised that their spell had worked since she was still in her own body and was herself

" I couldn't stop the spell" Klaus said as he noticed that Marcel was sitting by Rebekah's side gently stroking her face as they both realised that she wasn't waking up yet from the spell

" Please tell me that your mother's dead!" He said calling after him as he noticed that Klaus was beginning to head out the compound as he knew that if he didn't kill her then he would

" Rebekah and I took extra precautions, Esther is exactly where she needs to be" he said trying to reassure him since he knew that Esther had something to each one of them to earn her fate

Klaus left the compound to head back to the cemetery where he had put his mother in one of the crypt as he grabbed a spare blood bag that he would need for the next of their pal. As h realised that he had even more reason to hat his mother as he thought of everything that she had done to him just that night such as taking his sister from him and handing him over to Mikael like he was a piece of meat rather than her son as he mentally her to the moment that Peyton was becoming as he knew by the way she looked at Wyatt that she would never to do that him. He was pull out of his thoughts by a loud gasp for air coming from the body that Esther was currently inhabiting as he gave her an eerie smile

"Hello, Mother" he said leaning against the crypt wall as he watched with enjoyment in his eyes as he noticed how scared she was as she looked around the crypt trying to work it all out

" What have you done?" Esther said terrified as she tried to remember what happened as she thought back on how he gotten Kol to betray her to allow him ten chance to stab her in the neck

" You who sold me to that butcher Mikael like I were nothing more than chattel ask me what I have done?" He said finding it hard to believe that she didn't see how wrong her actions were

" it was necessary, you were becoming too dangerous and too vicious" she said as if trying to rationalise her actions to him as she sat up straight as she noticed that her hand were shaking

"I've done what every good son does, Mother! I've followed the example of my parents, you taught me exactly how I should treat you" he said thinking about everything they have done to him

" what did you do to me?" She said clutching onto her chest confused and overwhelmed by what was happening to her as she hoped that she was wrong about the conclusion she had come to

" You must be feeling a little twitchy right about now, it's what happens when you're in transition"he said as he threw the spare blood bag at her feet to confirm her fears about it all

" No... That's not possible!" She said as she began to put all the pieces together as her fears soon turned into anger as she tried to work how he had gotten vampire blood into her system

" Oh, but it is! You see, you might have thought you were one step ahead of us but the truth is, Rebekah was two ahead of you" he said thinking about how she had slipped her blood into her drink

" The wine?" She realising that was the only thing that she had drunk when around Rebekah as well as that must have been the reason why she had insisted on drinking the wine

" You died with vampire blood in your system. It's a delicious irony because as you know, you cannot be both witch and vampire" he said thinking about how his siblings stopped being witches

" no you can't do this to me" she said being choke back a sob as she become horrors fed by he had done and overwhelmed by this new turn of events that had happened that night

" yes I can so now you can either be the thing that you hate the most or you can be dead... Your choice which is more than you ever gave us." He said leaving her to cry on the floor

Klaus briefly headed back for he compound to place Rebekah in her coffin as well as to get the white oak stake back from Kol before getting back into his car so that he could head back to their safe house in Arkansas in order to fulfil his promise to Peyton as he realised that he needed to see her more than he could ever image especially with how everything had turned out with their plan as he tried to push all the negative feelings out of his head as he thought about how it would be to hold her and their babies again. Once he got to the house he wasn't surprised to see and hear that everything in the house was quiet and settled due to the late hour as he decided to head into the living room as he poured himself a drink, just then Peyton came into the room. She was dressed for bed in a grey buttoned tank top, a striped pyjama shorts with lace trimming, a cream cardigan. Her short dark brown hair was down in loose waves, she also wore no makeup which made her look younger

" you're back!" She said before automatically feeling stupid for stating ten obvious as she stood by the door trying to work out his mood as she sensed that something was going on

" just like I promised I would be... Things didn't go well for Rebekah, she should be in her new body by the morning" he said to her sadly as he took a sip from his glass of bourbon

" why am I sensing that wasn't all that happened tonight?" She said knowing that more was going on with him as she wondered what Esther or Kol for that matter had done to him now

" Esther made a deal with Mikael to just hand over to him so he could kill me...she's currently in transition" he said refusing to look at her as she walked to closer to where he was by the fire

" I don't get it, how can a mother be so cruel and horrid towards her children?"she said digested and horrified by Esther's actions as he loved how she blamed her for this and not him

" speaking of children, where are ours?" He asked hoping that he could one final glimpse of them before he went to bed with her since he knew that he would comforted the moment he saw them

" I just put them to sleep in our room and Elijah is out for the count too" she said with a sneaky smile as she sat down on the chair beside him so that he would find comfort in her presence

" so we're all alone... For now" he said draining his glass before placing it down on a nearby table as he gently placed his hand on her leg causing shivers to run up her spine with lust

" so I didn't get to tell my wish for you or rather my hope for you... I hope you don't think I only proposed the whole marriage thing to untie my pack because honestly I can't see myself with anyone else and in fact it broke my heart to" she said rambling as he silenced her with a kiss

" I'm actually glad that you brought up the whole marriage thing because there is something I have to do...-"he said as he got down on one knee as he watched her begin to freak out slightly

" Klaus, what are you doing?!" She said suddenly wondering how she was going to get through a wedding when a simple planned proposal was freaking her out this much right now

" well it's typical the man's job to propose and not the woman so... Will you marry me, Peyton Matthews?" He said opening up a ring box that was in his jacket pocket as she stared at it

" oh wow... That's a ring like a real an engagement ring!" She said not able to stop looking at the stunning yet simple engagement ring that seemed to scream her name in a weird way

" it is... Peyton, you've completely flipped my world upside down since the first moment you came into it. I knew something was different about you but not what so I am asking you as the only woman I've loved and the only woman I want to love to marry me so... Will you?" He said wondering if his speech made in difference in breaking her out of the trance she seemed to be in

" yes... Of course, I'll marry you!" She said in barely a whisper as he let out the breath that he didn't know that he was holding in relief as he gently slipped the ring onto her ring finger

" I promise you with every fibre of my being that I will be a good husband to you!" He said before capturing her lips with hers passionately as things became heated between them fast

Soon he picked her up from where she sat as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he used his vampire speed to zoom them over to the wall as he pinned end against as he began to attack her neck with sweet hot kissed which he knew she couldn't resist as he began to pull off her cardigan as he threw onto the floor around them before she had enough and over powered him to shed some of his clothed, eventually he zoomed them over to the couch as he lay her down to show her how much he really loved her


	36. Chapter 36: gonna set your flag on fire

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x10 of the originals, which I've had change up a little such as the order of the things just so it makes some sense as a chapter rather than as an episode as well as tried to change some of the Hayley scenes in the episode to fit Peyton and her current storylines so that it was still in the story. I've also had to add extra scenes and extend some just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 36: gonna set your flag on fire

Peyton woke the next morning alone in bed as she slowly began raise her head before looking down at the ring on ring finger that was shinning in the early morning sun causing her to smile as she began to remember details from the night before such as Klaus proposing to her and them finally having sex after months of being apart in that sense due to everything that was on with both of them but then again being with her children made Peyton feel whole again and more herself. She slowly began to ready for the day as she showered before getting dressed in a high necked dull red tank top, a light denim short sleeved shirt, a pair of darker coloured jeans and a pair of dark brown combat boots. She decided to create two braids on either side of her head before matching up at the back with the rest down in short waves, she wore simple eyeliner on her top eyeliner to define her hazel eyes and light beige lip gloss. She decides to head into the living where her children are playing with the stuff teddies in their travel cot

" hi my babies, mama's here... Why don't we go and see what daddy's up...huh ?" She said placing each baby on to her hips as she headed for the kitchen where she hear Klaus busy at work

" if it isn't my three favourite people in the world? How are we all this fine morning?" Klaus said as he turned to away from making them pancakes to see Peyton walk into the room with the twins

" we are great!... Thank you for last night and for this, it's beautiful" she said kissing as he began to moan softly in an attempt to deep the kiss that she soon broke apart to steal a piece of fruit

" like you my love and anyway I had to show all of the wolf in the bayou that you're official mine now" he said with a smile since he knew that she wouldn't like or agree with his choice of words

" is that so? Where is Elijah?" She said looking around the house that was eerily quite as she wondered where the older Mikaelson was since she was knew that he was still suffering in a way

" he went back into the city so drop off with an old friend of his to keep her safe as well as to pick up your sister" he said as he gently pushed some fruit and toast her way before taking their son

" Hayley? Why is he picking up Hayley?" She said taking a bite from her toast as she made her way over to the baby supplies to start making up the twins's bottles to feed them with

" whether we like it or not we do need to go back so that we can continue to make the city safe for the these little guys... Sorry, little guy and girl" he said as his daughter made a noise as if to object

" I know, I've been trying not to think about it too much but I know we do" she said sadly knowing that it was going to be hard to say goodbye and leave them this time around than it was before

" me too but I was thinking that it might bring some comfort to know that your sister was looking after them for a while" he said as he happily took the bottle that she had just prepared for Wyatt

" it does thank you and she might actually be able to help Elijah out with whatever is going on with him" she said knowing that whatever Esther did to him was still having some kind of effect on him

" plus we have a wedding to plan and a mystical ceremony to prepare for" he said looking down at the ring he had placed on her finger the night before as he gently caressed it before pressing a kiss to it

" that we do... Come on, I think I hear a car coming" she said realising that must be Hayley and Elijah arriving as they both finished feeding and winding their twins before heading out to meet them

" we can continue to discuss things concerning us later but for now I think there are some little people that would love to meet you" Elijah said as they overheard him as they came out of the car

" Hayley, I'd like to introduce you to the two newest members of our family...the little troublemakers all this fuss has been about" Klaus said walking out to the porch to greet them

" so this is Ava and this is Wyatt... Our beautiful baby twins" Peyton said as decided to take one of the twins from her since he knew it was hard to hold both at the same time

" Oh my god! But you said... I thought they were-?" Hayley said completely stunned and shocked says she tried to work out what was going on and why as she looked the baby's that looked so much like her younger sister

" The only way to truly protect them both was to convince the world of their death" klaus said explaining it to them as his eyes never left the little girl in her arms that was trying to get to her brother

" after everything that happened we just knew it wasn't safe for them in New Orleans especially with Esther hanging around" she said thinking about what she would do to them

" I hope you understand that this secret cannot leave with you" he said knowing that he would hate to do anything to her as a result of this since he knew that Peyton was fond of her sister

" of course, I won't tell anyone about them being alive... Oh they're so cute!" She said as she bent down slightly to see Wyatt who gently grabbed her finger making them both giggle

" why don't we move things inside? We have a lot to discuss" Elijah said feeling slightly awkward as thy all began to head into the living room to talk about recent event and outcomes

" that we do... Now that we've entombed our mother, I intend to finish making the city safe for for these two little ones which means dealing with the lingering problem of Finn " Klaus said about their next move concerning their current family issues

" why do I think that he'll go off on one and become even more unstable than he when he finds out what you did to your mom last night?" Peyton said grabbing Ava's knitted octopus

" because he's insane as it is without more reasons to be" Hayley said thinking about everything that Finn had done to them and to their pack since he came back from the dead

" That's exactly why we need to keep them out of harm's way for now, Peyton and I will return home and take care of my wayward brother while Elijah will remain here with you" he said telling everyone what their role was to play in this for the next while

"A single violent outburst at a filthy road-side café and one never hears the end of it" Elijah said giving him an offended look since he was still feeling patronised by his younger siblings

" He's been experiencing some side effects since his ordeal as our mother's captive so it's best he stay here and convalesce and something tells you're the woman for the job" he said hinting and taunting Hayley and Elijah with their relationship struggles

" either way please look after my babies for me or I will actually have to kill or at least dagger you" she said as Ava began to pull on her gently as a reminder to her attention to her now

" I will and this way I have the perfect supervision to make that I do" he said smiling softly to Hayley as she smiled back while Klaus gave Peyton a worried as he knew they had to go soon

" what about Rebekah? What's happening with her?" Peyton said as she got up rom her spot on the couch to gently start bouncing Ava in her arms as she gave him Wyatt's knitted giraffe

" Rebekah should have already woken up in the body of Angelica Barker and once she has cut the ties of Miss Barker's former life, she'll make her way here so you should expect her shortly" he said speaking to Elijah and Hayley so they didn't worry about a stranger coming

" we need to go soon don't we?' Peyton said sadly as she looked between her two children as she wondered how she was going to say goodbye a second time around thinking of the first

" I'm afraid so, little red" he said beginning to sway slightly as Wyatt began to fuss at seeing his mother getting upset as he gently stroked her hair to soothe her as he become worried

" can you guys give us a moment?... Come here my babies, mommy and daddy loves you so much!" She said holding them both on her knee as the tears began to fall down her cheek

" I promise that we are doing everything we can to make it safe for you both to return to us for good" he said bending down to their level as he gently began stroking their heads in comfort

" just promise me that this isn't forever, I know wishes are nothing but empty words but to keep me going I need to know that this can be our reality" she said thinking of them as a family

" and it will be, little red" he said kissing the three of them on the head as Peyton leaned into hers a little know more as he heard into the kitchen to tell them that they were leaving now

As Peyton and Klaus drove back to the city of New Orleans she decided to gently lay her head on his shoulder as she silently cried at having to leaving her children for a second time as she felt the familiar ache in her chest begin to return as Klaus took her hand in hers to comfort her while beginning to worry about her in the hopes that she wouldn't revert back to the person she had become over the last few months in the absence of their children since it was a shell of the person he loved. When they got back to the compound Peyton decided to text Jackson to meet her here before getting changed out of the clothes she had been traveling in and into a white bohemian styled peplum top, a pair of high waisted skinny jeans and a pair of brown flats. She decided to leave her hair down in soft waves with a simple pale pink double hairband in it, her eye makeup was lightly smoked brown to make her pale pink lipgloss. Peyton wasn't surprised to see Klaus in their bedroom waiting her to come of the bathroom

" hey I just wanted to check that you were ok before going to see Kol" he said trying not to mutter the words ' are you ok?' Since he knew how annoying that become for her and for him

" yeah I mean I'm still upset and missing them like hell but you're right in the fact I need to stay focused on making this place safe for them to come home" she said calmly as she surprised him

" I'm glad to hear that so what are you're plans for the rest of the day?" He said placing his arms around her waist as he hoped that she would be keeping busy as to not dwell on things

" I texted Jackson to come by actually so that we can discuss the whole unification ceremony, we need to get that started to get the wolves back" she said knowing that was a step forward

" that's a good idea, let me know about my role in all of this...but you know I've been thinking it might not be enough to have the wolves untied" he said speaking his thoughts out loud

" what do you mean?" She said wondering where he was going with this as she thought about everything that could happen with the unification ceremony which she knew nothing about yet

" well while the wolves would be stronger and all overall more powerful with their enchanted abilities from us the witches can still play to our weaknesses" he said expressing his concerns

" so what are you saying? That we need more allies or something to use against the witches?" She said thinking about this for a moment as she imagined them going against the witches

" maybe more allies, I mean it's not as if they could take us all at once if there was more of us than them" he said thinking about how good it would for them if they outnumbered them

" so maybe then we should unite old enemies against one that threatens us all... Thank you, you've just given me a great idea...fiancé" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving

Peyton took out her one as she began to text both Aiden and Marcel in order for them to get certain people to the compound as soon as they could while walking down to the study where she could see Jackson out on the balcony as he read his journal that he kept containing everything he learned from his time with Ansel so they could discuss the unification ceremony between her and Klaus.

" Hey! Thanks for meeting me here, I know I was a little crypt" she said knowing tatbshehad kept her text short and sweet since she wasn't in the mood to talk or disagree with anyone

" just a little, I mean you decided to get married to the hybrid and then disappear for three days. I'll be honest I was worried" he said showing how he cared for her as he turned around

" worried? About what?" She said curious as she stepped further onto the balcony as she remembered how she had left things with him after telling him that she couldn't marry him

" about how he took the whole wedding thing, I even thought that he might have took the whole kiss thing between us badly" he said knowing that he had expected him to hurt him for that one

" crap... I actually haven't told him about the whole kiss thing, we kinda got distracted over the last few days with Mikaelson family drama" she said with a tight smile thinking about it all

" still I think you should tell him, even though I might be risking my own safety with that one" he said making her smile as she thought about what Klaus's would be to this piece of news

" so how do we do this things? I mean it's not like we can just elope right or can we?" She said a little too hopeful as he remember that she hated to be the centre of attention

" I'm sorry but it's not that simple, I mean it is a mystical Unification Ceremony so no Vegas for you unfortunately" he said laughing at her pouting sad face she was making for effect

" great so I get to stand up in front of...everyone" she said knowing that was the part that she was least looking forward to as she thought about all those eyes on her throughout the wedding

" Look as long as the werewolves need those rings, they'll be under the witches' control so if we wanna change that the we gotta do this completely by the book" he said tapping Ansel's book

" so what does mean exactly? By the book?" She said nervously as she took a seat in the chair opposite the one he was sitting realising that she should have researched this more

" We have to find a shaman who can perform the ceremony, trials to endure, devotion rituals..." He said reading out loud the notes he had made during his time with Ansel

" Devotion rituals?... Between me and Klaus or between me and you?" She said completely confused about this how this ceremony was going to work with the changes she made

" that's the things, I spoke with someone who's the closest thing to expert on this other than Ansel" he said tense since he knew that she may or may not like the next thing he had to say

" and did they say?" She said intrigued about whether or not that he was going to tell that she had to marry him and not Klaus in order for the unification ceremony to work the right way

" in order for you to get married to Klaus then we need to do this a little differently than the old ways but it will still work the same" he said knowing that it would be still be by the book

" ok so differently because I'll be honest the fact that you're being cryptic with this isn't making me panic any less" she said with a knowing look that told him that she knew something was going on

" the wedding between you and Klaus will unite the pack and give them your abilities like we wanted but usually the engaged couple has to do trials to unite them" he said explaining to her

" ok so get to the part where you're worried about my reaction" she said pointedly and a little impatiently since she could tell that he was walking on egg shells around like she was weak

" this time however the trails would be need between us two to unite us as alphas, this way Klaus has nothing to do with us as a pack" he said knowing that was his worry with her plan

" ok that seems fair and I did say that he wouldn't interfere with us as pack so that makes this easier...so trials huh?" She said now a little worried about what these trails entailed for them

" try not to sound too excited" he said laughing nervously as he using her usual form of sarcasm to bring her out of her deep thoughts considering the trials and them as alphas

" I'm sorry, I guess I'm overthinking this but this is all so new and unfamiliar with me and I don't always do well with unfamiliar" she said with an apologetic smile hoping he understood

" I get it but I think it's cool, I'm looking forward to the "getting to know you" part because I want to know you" he said knowing that he was going to struggle with the whole friends thing

" me too, I guess between one disaster to another we haven't really had the chance to do that stuff yet... Oh great they're here!" She said using her vampire hearing to hear the other wolves

" Who?" He said confused as he looked to the room where they were as he wondered what she was hearing that he wasn't and why she seemed excited all of a sudden at this news

What don't you come and see for yourself?" She said getting up as they headed to the balcony that surrounded the courtyard allowing them to a large group of wolves waiting

" What's Jerick doing here?" He said still confused as he wondered about what she was planning now as he wondered if he was ever going to be able to keep with her like this

" after I texted you, I texted Aiden to round up the most influential wolves so that we can talk" she said leaning against the balcony watching how confused they were waiting for a second

" talk about what?" He said thinking that they had said everything that needed to be said at the church the night they had announced their decision to do the ceremony between her and Klaus

" about them" she said smiling as she nodded to towards the front entrance as they saw Marcel, Josh and Gia along with the other vampires come into the compound as Marcel spotted her and gave her a smile

" you got them here so now what are you going to do?" He said wondering when she would stop surprising and amazing him as he thought about every time he wanted to know her

" talk to them, duh! ... So you wolves are here because you want freedom and I promise you that if you stay then you will be free. But the thing is we're going to need as much help as we can get" she did looking to where the vampires were as they all seemed interested in her

" My vamps and I are willing to stand with you against the witches, in return all I want is a promise that there will be peace between our sides after the wedding" Marcel said joining in

" You're the one who spent the last one hundred years killing and cursing us! And you want peace?!" Jerrick said finding all of this hard to believe and outrageous with their history

" Which means you might wanna listen to what I have to say" Marcel said as he knew that him and Peyton had a lot of work to do convince both side that this was a good idea for them

"I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites!" Finn said suddenly appearing downstairs as he interrupted their discuss as Peyton had to contain her anger

" what the hell are you doing? Don't you have a mother to find?" She said showing her annoyed and angry she was as Jackson stepped in front of her to stop her from hitting him

" just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day?" Finn said talking as if she had spoke to him as he thought about the revenge he had planned for Esther

" that doesn't really concern you since you aren't a werewolf or a vampire" Jackson said still being polite and the diplomat that reminded her of how Elijah was usually in times like this

" What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two degenerate species is hatred, war, and death" he said knowing nothing good came for them

" why do I think he has something big planned right now?" Peyton said nervously since she knew that he would be angry with them for what Klaus had done to Esther as he stepped back

" but I imagine you'll come to see things the way I do, given a little time confined together" he said after making the whole place shake as his spell began to take effect in trapping them in

" please tell me that he didn't just trap us in here like trapped animals?" Marcel said looking around the mixed group of supernatural creatures who looked both furious and worried

" seems like it.. Hold on a minute, I'm going to find out what happened between him and the other two Mikaelson brothers" she said heading upstairs to find out where Klaus and Kol were

Peyton headed into the room that Klaus had decided to give to Kol which was apparently his old room as she got closer to the room she could them begin to panic which somehow comforted since she was glad that she wasn't the only one to panic about what was going to happen as a result of Finn's entrapment spell that had the potential to get so much worse with two warring species under the same roof for god knows how long

" Did he really just trap us all in here?" Kol asked panicked as he watched as Klaus put his hand out of the window as it began to burn as his daylight ring wasn't working due to the spell

" He certainly did which means we have a witch problem and you're a witch now so fix it!... Little red?" Klaus said about to storm out of the room as he noticed Peyton approaching them

" hey I figured I would come see what you know about this little move of Finn's... Who by the way knows about our plan to unite the vampires and wolves" she said to him a little sadder

" I think that this is way of getting back at both of us for this, you for what you did to Esther and me for being the peace keeper" she said bitterly wondering if this what when you tired

" maybe but whatever happens I will make sure that my brother doesn't win or affect what you're trying to do with the wovles in any way" he said gently sweeping her hair behind her ear

" hold up, what the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?" Kol said storming after him as he accidentally ruined the moment between Klaus and Peyton as he ran into the hallway

" Well considering the crowd, I think you'll be more motivated to find a solution" he said sounding a more than little annoyed by his interruption as all he wanted was to be alone with her

" what do you mean?" Kol asked nervous as he wondered what was going on downstairs since he could now hear a number of different voices that he didn't recognise at all

" there's a bunch of very tense vampires and werewolves downstairs" Peyton said leaning against Klaus a little as he placed an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him

" I mean I can easily out-wait our brother's antics but you on the other hand might find yourself looking rather appetizing to some of our fellow prisoners" he said taunting him a little

" well in that case I'm going to need some help" he said after realising that he was the only human witch among so many vampires who would soon become hungry as he began to panic

" I thought that would change your mind... Now run along" he said knowing that both him and Peyton could do with a few more moments alone to help settle her with so much going on

" you could have nicer you know" she said as she began to play with the buttons on his shirt as she just felt the need to be closer to him as much as she could be without jumping his bones

" perhaps but this way he'll be proper motived to break this spell of Finn's, how are you doing?" He said still worrying about her although he knew by now that he would never stop

" I'm doing good or I was until all of this happened, I should go and make sure things are ok out there but I'll come find you later" she said giving a quick kiss before leaving to find Marcel

Peyton first checked the courtyard to see that Marcel wasn't there nor was Josh or Gia as she focused for a minute to see if she could pick them up with her vampire hearing to hear them discussing matters in the dinning room as she decided to slip inside to discuss with him on how he wanted to handle things between their two communities as she noticed that he was busy unpacking bottles from a large wooden crate, just as she entered the room Gia and Josh gave a tight smile before leaving her and Marcel alone in the dining room

" so please tell me you have some brilliant plan to keep all of this under control because I'm all out of ideas?" Peyton said relaxing a little showing that her panic about how this might go

" yeah the ultimate go to plan... What people in New Orleans have always done when trapped in close quarters with mortal enemies? Drink and hopefully blow off some steam" he said tossing her a bottle of bourbon as she uncapped it and took a swig from the bottle

" what? I'm just setting a good example for my people to follow" she said before taking another swig from the flower as he used his vamp speed to over her and take it from her

" yeah I'm all for setting a good example but I don't need Klaus getting mad at me for allowing you to get drunk" he said putting the cap back on it as he sensed that someone up with her

" because God forbid I might actually be my own person... Sorry" she said realising that she was beginning to go off on a mini rant as he puts his hands up in mock defeat as if to surrender

" is someone starting to regret taking the plunge with dear old mr original?" He said gesturing to her hand where the ring he had given was sitting as she thought of happier times

" no not at all but I just wish life wasn't so complicated I guess, anyway we should hand these out" she said gesturing to the bottles of bourbon before they both grabbed some to take out

Peyton and Marcel headed out to the courtyard as they handed the bottles to a couple of the vampires and werewolves in the hopes that it would chill everyone out a little before she headed up away from everyone to the courtyard balcony due to things becoming too much for her once again as she watched Gia began to refill everyone's glasses while everyone began to mingle and talk to each other despite what they may be which was nice to see since it gave her hope that maybe their peace truce between the vampires and werewolves. Soon she was joined by Klaus who copied her stance by leaning against the railing as began to sense that something was different about her as he gave her a curious look

" Worried about your wolves, little red?" He said trying to work her out as she watched them all interact each other with ease as she thought about all the other reasons she had to worry

" no things seem to being going well all things considered which is good for us and bad for Finn" she said knowing that she was glad that they were winning but knew it could all change

" then maybe you're worried about other things, how did things go with your wolf man?" He said nodding towards Jackson thinking about how she was meeting him to discuss things

" complicated as always, he said that basically it's a two fold thing and that the wedding between us would help give the wolves our abilities" she said going over everything he said

" well that's why you wanted to do this right? What about the second part?" He said knowing that the unification ceremony had to be between two alphas as he wondered what else there was to it

" usually the couple would do these trials to unite them as alphas but this time it'll be between me and Jackson" she said wondering how he was going to take this news of her and Jackson

" why between you two? Shouldn't it be between us?" He said thinking about the little he knew about the ritual that they had to become as one person rather than two halves

" mostly so we can still be in control of the pack without interference from you but also due to the fact that you don't actually have a pack anymore" she said trying to be honest with him

" are you sure that this all that's going on? I mean this is the man that you were betrothed to your whole life" he said thinking about the lingering feelings that Jackson must have for her

" what are you talking about? You think something is going on with us?" She said seriously as she thought about the kiss between her and Jackson the night that they captured Finn

" not on your part of course little red, I know that you only have eyes for me but on part of Jackson I'm not so sure... I've seen the way he looks for you" he said moving away from the balcony

" you know what? Come here for a second... So I might have a small confession to make and can I just say that I've been busy lately and didn't mean to keep this for you" she said pacing

" ok... Now this I can't wait to hear, I'm assuming this confession has something to do with the wolf man?" He said after being dragged into a nearby room as he followed her line of thought

" yeah kinda, so remember that night when I went to the church to help get Finn? Well afterwards I was thanking him for saving me and umm..." She said wondering how to tell him

" and what? Peyton, did something happen between you two?" He said worrying slightly as he began to think everything that could have happened between in that church all alone together

" Jackson sort of...umm kissed me and I didn't exactly push him away" she said quietly as she thought about that night in the church and how she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss later

" oh wow... Do you have feelings for him?" He said walking away from her slightly before turning back towards her as he tried to think through and contain his tempter right now

" not like the feelings for you... Klaus, there is nothing going on between me and Jackson and that kiss meant nothing" she said trying to convince him that she loved him and only him

" if it meant nothing then did you kiss him back and why didn't you tell me about it?" He said shaking his head in defeat before walking out of the room leaving her alone with her thoughts

Peyton took a moment to collect her emotions and her thoughts before heading back out to the courtyard as she headed downstairs to hear the angry tones of Klaus that was almost a comfort to her since she knew what to do with his anger but was drawing up a blank on what to do about with eerily still hurt that he had displayed before leaving her alone in the room, as she got closer to Klaus she realised that he was on the phone to Elijah who was calling him to tell him that something had gone wrong with Kol's body jumping spell since Rebekah wasn't human body they had selected for her

" Everything all right?" Kol asked coming out of the shadows as Peyton real side that she wasn't the only one to be listening on him as she wondered what his game was this time

" that's exactly what I was about to ask" she said coming down the final few stairs as Klaus gave her a pained look that seemed to stab her in the right as she realised that she was the cause of that look

" It will be, provided you've found a solution to this little quandary of ours?" He said turning to Kol as if she wasn't there which seemed to hurt more since it was a treatment she was familiar with

" Well I might have, I have Davina coming over to perform a little spell but I'm not hopeful for it and I don have another solution although I'm not sure you're gonna like it" Kol said looking between them as he tried to include Peyton in the conversation

" I think the point of Finn's little barrier spell is to make us do things we don't like, he's trying to push to out limits and break us" she said softly thinking of everything as she looked away

" and if this little spell of yours with Davina doesn't work then I'm not sure we'll have a choice" he knowing that they had to break the barrier spell before something bad happened

" if this doesn't work then there is a backup we could do but we'll need things from the Lycée"

Kol sows looking to Peyton who had already began to work out his next line of thought

" which just happens to Finn's playhouse of choice, I'm guessing you have an idea to getting around that little fact?" She said with a knowing smile and narrowed eyes with a little amusement in them

" well there's only one thing that will distract him for long enough" he said back to her as he realised that he could really get to like her as she had this fire in her that he had always liked

" And what's that?" Klaus scowling as he wondered if they could speed this up so that they could make a move to try and break the barrier spell containing them inside like trapped rats

" If you tell him where to find our mother" Kol said knowing that was the one thing that Finn wanted more than anything as he thought about how they all had their weaknesses like that

" well then let's hope that your spell with Davina works so we don't have to resort to that, now run along I think I hear the witch coming now" he said gesturing for Kol to leave them alone

" Klaus... We need to talk about what just happened" she said carefully as she began to get closer to him before stopping as she noticed that he had taken a step backward away from her

" not now we don't, we have more pressing matters to attend to" he said leaving her alone once again in the hallway as she tried not to let it affect as she headed to join the others

Peyton walked into the courtyard to see that everyone was gathered around in a crowd to watch Kol and Davina perform their spell that would hopefully free them all since she knew that they could last so long while drinking before old feelings of hate began to raise their ugly heads again, she quickly found Jackson and went to stay by him as she noticed the look of anger and jealous coming Klaus as Jackson realised that something wasn't right about her

" hey you ok? Where did you go?" He said knowing that she had around one minute and the next was gone to then come back looking a little sadder and a little more worried than before

" I'm good I just need a minute away for all this, let just say I'm all of a sudden that much eager to get out of here" she said thinking that she suddenly felt as if she was suffocating

"Singuinata venet a superem. Singuinata venet a superem" Davina and Kol said as they chanted together in perfect timing with each other as they held their hands up to the barrier

" well thankfully for us to the wonder witches seem to be on the job" Jackson said trying to make her laugh since it seemed like she would do with lightening up as little than being tense

" Ahhh! What just happened?" Davina said startled as both her and Kol were thrown backwards from the rejected spell as she stood up with Kol as they both began to wonder

" I assume that means we're all free to go?" Klaus said impatiently as he moved forward and away from his leaning post as he looked between them waiting for an answer from them

" No, the spell's locking us out" Kol said anxiously as he became aware on again that he was the only human one in the compound surrounded by so many newbie that loved blood

" Finn must be channeling something, a dark object maybe" Davina said remembering everything that he had been teaching her about dark objects lately and about channeling

" I guess it's onto plan b then" Peyton said noticing the looks of concern and frustration being exchanged between everyone as she suddenly got the sense that things were going to get worse

" well it seems I have a call to make to my brother" Klaus said frustrated after giving Peyton and Jackson one more growl before heading upstairs to their bedroom for more privacy

" hey Peyton, you seen Josh?" Marcel asked coming up to as he realised that one of his second in commends was missing as he wanted to update him and Gia in how to handle it all

" no but a certain werewolf of mine is missing too so my theory is that they are alone somewhere together" she said with a sneaky smile since not a lot of people knew about them

" thanks, I'll go make sure that everything is good...who knows what Finn will do next?" He said to her before leaving her and Jackson alone as the crowd began to fade away from them

" so now what do we do, my co-alpha?" Jackson said to her with humour as they realised that they would here a lot longer than they originally thought that they would be due to everything

" for now we just keep drinking in the hopes that things remain as calm and collected as they are now" she said a little tenser than she would have liked as he passed her the bourbon bottle

Jackson eventually was able to get Peyton to sit down with him as he began to question what had happened when she was alone with Klaus in the room since it was clear that something that had changed both between them and with her as he finally got open up about the fact that she had told Klaus about the fact that they had kissed back in the church but she decided to keep the fact that Klaus was worried about Jackson having feelings for her to herself. Soon she began to notice that there seemed to something going on with the vampires in the compound as she saw them all bending over and groaning in pain as well as saw the look of hungry in their eyes as they looked at the wolves, she decided to head up to the dinning room to where Marcel was to find out what was going on

" hey! Do you want to tell me why your vamps seem think my wolves are some kind of toy?" She said sounding a little bit stressed as she wondered how bad this was going get this time

" she's right, your vampires seem to think it's lunch-time!...what is it?" Klaus said storming room before taking one look at the three of them to see that something wasn't right with them

" They're not the only ones who are hungry, it's all of us" Marcel said through the pain of being hungry as Klaus gently placed himself in front of Peyton since she was still half wolf

" Yeah like super-size hungry and there's an all-you-can-eat werewolf buffet right through those doors" Josh said thinking about the prospect of hurting Aiden like he had wanted to

" this is Finn isn't it? Things weren't out for him so he pitted us against each other to make us hate each other again" Peyton said rolling her head slightly before giving a look of frustration

" I believe so, this has my brother written over it" he said as they headed out to the courtyard so that wolves were beginning to notice that something wasn't right with the vampires

" we need to separate them, your wolves on one side and my vampires on the other side" Marcel said as he watched as she headed downstairs to take control of the situation

" hey Jack! We need to get everyone on that side!" She said to him as Klaus made a scoffing sound at the fact that she had given Jackson a nickname of sorts when he was still Klaus to her

" Watch it!" Jerick said as one of the vampires accidentally bumped into her due to being clumsier as a result of hunger as they began to square up to each other making things tenser

" Hey! You watch it!" Gia said jumping in between them as she pulled the vampire away from Jerick while Jackson began to pull him away in the other direction as he gave Peyton a look

" Break it up! Jerick, enough!" Jackson said seeing that Jerick was now looking for any excuse to get into a fight with the vampires due to their shared bad history still being on his mind

" Peyton! A word please...now?!" Klaus said gesturing for her to come into the dinning room for them to all discuss what was going on as a result of what's Finn's latest attempts

" he calls and I eventually come running, do me a favour and stop them before killing each other till I come back at least" she said with a grateful smile before heading back upstairs

" Things are getting testy out there... we need to move this along" Marcel said as Peyton walked into the room and closed the door behind her as he turned to Kol for magically advise

" that's an understatement, they're ready to kill each other out there and I kinda feel like letting them" she said thinking that it would be less work and stress to just let them do their worst

" Finn's boundary is too strong but Davina and I can cast a destruction spell, it would temporarily neutralize all magical objects in the compound" Kol told them after talking to her

" meaning that Finn's boundary spell would come down too since its made the compound a magical object of sorts" she said working it out as Kol nodded in agreement with her

" exactly and If it works...Well then it will give us sixty seconds to escape whilst the boundary is shut down" he said giving them more information about what would happen with the spell

" Alright well that sounds good to me" Marcel said not quite catching onto what this meant and what would happen as a result of the destruction spell being performed on the building

" if the spell works the it will suppress all magical objects in the vicinity, that means your rings" Klaus said knowing that none of the vampires could leave if the spell was being performed

" And if we go outside in the sun without our rings then we're dead." Marcel said feeling like it was going to end badly for the vampires with either options as he tried to think the plan over

" Unless you wait for nightfall" Klaus said trying to think of a way that this could still work since it was their only option right now to go on since everything else they had tried had failed so far

" which is great in theory but in reality can you vampires really wait that long? I mean they're looking as if they want to suck my wolves dry" she said clearly worried about everyone

" They're so new and won't be able to fight the hunger, we can't wait until nightfall otherwise we're going to have a bloodbath on our hands" he said looking out to the courtyard in concern

" so we do the spell and get the wolves out of here, yes you'll be hungry but there won't be anyone to tempt you to munch on them" Peyton said with pure authority in her voice at the,

" I'll call Davina then...she is a feisty one isn't she?" Kol said to Klaus knowing that was why he called little red all the time because she wasn't fazed by their status or powers

Peyton then walked out of the dinning to see Davina and Kol begin to prepare for the destruction spell as she headed over to where Jackson was standing on guard in case anything else happened with the wolves as she went to tell him what the new plan as she ignored the looks from the balcony where Klaus was watching her every move as she suddenly wished that she was far away from here or at least was hiding out some where she could be more relaxed. Soon their fears of Jerick trying to start something between the vampires and wolves were confirmed as he walked over to where they were huddled together and began to pick a fight with them.

" What are you looking at?" Jerick said as he shoved the vampire who then began to lunge for him as everyone in the room began to take notice of the fight as they become concerned

"You want a piece of me?" The vampire said as Jerick smashed a nearby table so that him as well as other wolves in the room could use the broken pieces as stakes as they began to use it

"HEY!" Aiden said grabbing Jerick's shoulder as the man to cut him with the stake as the vampires smelled Aiden's blood from the cut causing them to go insane as everyone else tried to prevent them doing anything serious

"Joshua! You get away from him right now!" Klaus said coming down from his spot as he realised what was happening as Josh snapped of it as his face returned back to normal

" listen to me right now, back off and stay on your side! Any more of your crap Jerick and I'll deal with you myself!" Peyton said intervening as she dealt with the two groups with no fear

"Davina! Start the spell!" Marcel said knowing that they needed to do the spell right if they were going to get everyone out of her alive before someone tore each other apart from it all

" do it now while we're still all in one piece!" She said as her, Marcel and Klaus stayed in the middle to patrol things before Klaus and Marcel got the vampires out of the sun for the spell

" Davina, don't-!" Kol yelled at her after they hand raised their hands against the boundary and began to chant the destruction spell which ended in a gust of wind as she moved her hand

" it's okay, it worked" she said as she kept going through where the barrier used to be as she eventually clasped her hand around his as they both smiled at how the spell had worked

" ok we need to go like now, Jack!" Peyton said as she looked to him for some help with getting the wolves out as he lead them out while she waited behind to make sure they all left

" Come on, go!" Jackson said taking his lead from her once again as he began to lead them hoping that she would have enough time to follow them through rather than being trapped

" little red, you need to go now too and make sure your wolves are safe... We'll talk later about everything once it's safe I promise" klaus said giving her a kiss to reassure her about things

" Remember, sixty seconds!" Kol said knowing that they didn't have long before Finn's boundary spell would be back up trapping everyone still in the compound inside

" just be safe and keep me update ok?... I love you" she said giving him more kiss and one look of longing before following Jackson and the others out of the compound and to the bayou

Later that night after making sure that everyone that had been in the compound was settling back into life in the bayou and were okay from the day's events, Peyton got a call from Klaus to inform her that he had thrown Kol back into the compound as a result of his betrayal to Rebekah after she had left since they still had no idea who's body she was actually in now as well as that he was now on the look out for where Finn may be hiding. Jackson came to find her with a cup of hot chocolate in hand for her with all the trimmings that he knew she liked after making the rounds with everyone one last time before settling down for the night himself as he found her sitting on a chair as she watched the fire in the night clearly deep in thought about something.

" hey I figured that you could do with one of these, I mean if there's ever a night for a dose of chocolate" Jackson said the cup which she happily took especially as she saw marshmallows

" thank you and thank you for putting up me today" she said knowing that none of this would have happened if she hadn't asked the vampires and marcel to meet her in the compound

" always...I should have known this whole thing would go to hell the moment Klaus offered me those damn moonlight rings" he said not being able to help but think of that night once again

" seriously moonlight rings, daylight rings ... I swear if I never hear the word 'ring' again then I'd be a happy woman or happier "she said absently looking down at her own special ring

" what about engagement ring? I couldn't help but notice it earlier today" he said nodding toward the ring that was sitting on her ring finger that had been placed there by Klaus earlier

" yeah he gave it to me while we were away dealing with things as a sign that he was agreeing to all this" she said wishing that she had took out the go bag in her car that was kept there

" I'm sorry if I caused you two to fight today by that whole kiss thing" he said thinking about the amount of dirty looks and glares that Klaus had sent their way after finding out about it

" don't worry about it, something tells me that we would have just fought about something else" she said knowing that they had a habit of constantly butting heads with each other

" I hate that I'm the reason thought but in saying that I don't regret it... Kissing you I mean" he said knowing that he would do a thousand times over again if it meant he could kiss her again

" oh... I'm sorry I really don't know how to respond to that" she said deciding to be totally honest with him since her mind had went completely blank as she tried to think of something

" then let me talk... Klaus was right about me having feelings for you because the thing is that I love you and I always have" he said looking her in the eyes as he tried to work her emotions out

" Jack, I..." She said feeling completely overwhelmed by this as she tried to think of what she was about to say as she knew that she should tell the reason why he shouldn't love but couldn't

" I know you love Klaus but I also know that a part of you loves me because we were born to love each other in way you understand yet" he said thinking about their parents's agreement

" maybe so but that doesn't change things, I mean it can't... Although... Hayley said something similar to me once" she said sling her head as she tried to make sense of all of this

" I'm willing to watch you marry someone that I know is bad for you because I know that's what would make you happy and that's all I want" he said moving closer to her in his chair

" thanks I guess?" she said nervously laughing as she used humour to cover up the fact that he was shaking to her very core as she tried to work out how she should be handling this

" and I promise that we will turn this around for our pack, we'll save our friends from whatever hell we've dragged them into" he said knowing that was his part to play in this whole thing

" I never doubted that you would, I actually thought you were the right guy for the job from the beginning" she said thinking about the amount of convincing on part her it took to get him ready

" I meant what I said about wanting to get to know you better which is why I thought you should know how I feel about you and will always feel for you" he said gently caressing her cheek before leaving her alone with her thoughts by the fire to process everything


	37. Chapter 37: brotherhood of the damned

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x11 of the originals, which I've had change up a little such as the order of the things just so it makes some sense as a chapter rather than as an episode as well as to add more of the episode into the chapter. I've also had to add extra scenes and extend some just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 37: brotherhood of the damned

The next day Peyton woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing away and someone banging on her trailer door as images flooded from the day before as she remembered how badly things had gotten especially between her and Klaus when he found out that Jackson had kissed her back in the church the night they had captured Finn for him, she knew that it was Jackson outside her door banging at it to get her to wake up as she checked her phone to see that Aiden texted her to tell her he was coming to the bayou to meet with her and Jackson about something as well as that she had few texts from Hayley who was worried about Elijah and Klaus who was still out looking for Finn. She eventually got up out of bed to get changed into a dark grey high necked tank top to wear underneath a black and bright yellow cropped knitted sweater, a pair of jeans, a pair of ankle boots and a black leather jacket. Peyton decided to throw her short wavy hair up into a messy ponytail while her eye makeup was simple and natural looking that matched her soft pale lipstick. When Peyton walked out of her trailer she was greeted by Jackson who was waiting for her by the picnic table with a yellow tea cup filled with streaming hot coffee for her as Aiden approached them

" hi... Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I need this" Peyton said as she gratefully took the cup from him before siting on the picnic table with her feet on the bench getting comfortable

" I figured you would, not even dying and becoming a hybrid could stop your love of coffee" he said with humour in his voice as she thought about all of those months that she couldn't drink it

" I guess there's somethings that even the supernatural can't beat, so what's up Aiden?" She said as she noticed that he was waiting for his chance to jump in and do whatever he needed to do

" so I gathered up the rest of the moonlight rings and that's the last of them, everyone out here is officially ring-free!" Aiden said as he poured the rings out of the pouch and into a bowl

" and so much better off for it, trust me on that" she said knowing that getting rid of the moonlight rings helped everyone in so many ways such as freeing them and making them stronger

" Easy for you to say, you're a hybrid! I'm back to turning every single full moon" he said knowing that was something that they all hated since they knew the pain from turning

" hence why I'm getting married to Klaus so you can too and anyway would rather be Esther Mikaelson's slave boy? I didn't think so" she said trying to make her point about the rings

" well if the wolves who are loyal to Finn come back here then they're gonna rip right through us so I have to ask when is this wedding?" He said looking between them for answers on this

" Ten days and after that Peyton and Klaus's power is your power, the full moon won't control you anymore" Jackson said knowing that they would also be stronger and more powerful

" wait ten days as in I'll be a married woman in ten days?... Sorry minor panic" she said almost choking on her coffee as she realised how soon the wedding actually was going to be

" it's ok...anyways spread the word, any wolf who wants in needs to be here to bear witness to the wedding" he said suddenly worried about her getting cold feet about going through with it

" Yeah I can do that but what are you guys gonna do while I'm doing that?" He said curious about why they couldn't do it themselves since he knew that they would have a reason for it

" We're going to meet an Elder! We need an old-school Crescent wolf to conduct the wedding and then there are the trials" he said knowing that he was looking forward to that part of it

" yeah I'm still not a fan of the sound of these trails and I'm pretty sure my fiancé is reconsidering things" she said tensely as she thought about his reaction to her kiss with Jack

" I'm sure Klaus will get over whatever is going on between you two" Aiden said making her smile as she realised how close they had become with everything going on lately with them all

" and don't worry! We say a few oaths, do some trust falls, smoke a little blue calamus root out of a peace pipe making a piece of cake!" Jackson said laughing at her as he tried to calm her

" I think I would prefer plain old simple cake, can't beat the classics right?" She said still worrying about what these trials actually involved since it was still all new to her

" Well, good luck with that! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to inform wolves about" he said before leaving them alone to discuss whatever they had to do fro begin the trials

" so any idea where we can find an Elder? I mean I'm assuming they don't grow on trees" she said with a nervous smile as she drank the rest of coffee since she knew they would need to go soon

" Well, that depends! You got any interest in meeting my grandma?" He said thinking of the confession that he made to her the night before since he had meant every word of it

" your grandma, seriously? Sure why not?... Hold on a second, I have to take this... Hey Stefan, what's up?" She said noticing that Stefan was beginning to call her as she picked up

" you know the usual life and death situations but I wanted to just check in on you to see shay happened with the whole wedding thing?" Stefan said knowing that he had been worried

" good kinda but still very complicated, let me sum up it for you... I'm getting married to Klaus and not Jackson in ten days" she said heading back into the trailer to get ready to leave soon

" ten days? That's so soon, why the rush? Are you pregnant again?" He said wondering what her hurry was as he sensed that something more was going on with her than she was saying

" it's better if we do this soon since it means freeing the wolves and getting them on our side, and no I'm not pregnant again!" She said slightly offended that he would suggest that just now

" I had to ask that's all... So ten days huh? I'm guessing that I'm invited right?" He said making them both laugh slightly since he knew that she wouldn't want to do this without him there

" of course as if I would get married without my bestie being there and as a bonus you can bring a plus one, so what is Caroline up to these days?" She said cryptically as he laughed

" you know I think I prefer it when you and Damon hated each other, I know for a fact you both have bigger things to worry about than my love life" he said thinking of Damon teasing him

" yes we do but right now focusing on your love life is easier than ours since Elena doesn't remember him and Klaus currently jealous of my betrothed having feelings for me" she said summing up why they preferred to focus on his love life than their own right now

" wait Klaus is jealous over Jackson having feelings for you? Something tells me that you have a lot of explaining to do" he said suddenly very confused by the previous statement she made

" Jack kinda kissed and I kinda let him so I told Klaus, you can image how he took the news... Speak of the devil, that's him on the other line so I should go" she said checking her phone

" ok we'll keep me updated and try to be less complicated" he said laughing her slightly before hanging up the phone to allow her to talk to Klaus about whatever he was calling about

" hey you, I'm guessing you aren't calling so we can talk about things and make up?" She said trying to sound hopefully as she headed out of her trailer with her backpack all packed to go

" unfortunately not littler red and not because I don't want to but because I don't have time right now" he said gently so that she didn't get the wrong idea and come to her own conclusions

" why? What's going on now?" She said leaning against the picnic table as she worried about whether or he was in trouble again as she thought about the vampires still being trapped

" I've searched the entire French Quarter but Finn has vanished, I can't remove the barrier that has everyone trapped until I do" he said knowing that he wanted to end it all but killing him

" so what now? Plan b or is it plan h now?" She said thinking about all of their plans that they had made in the compound that either downright failed or only half worked for some of them

" something like that, I've roped in Davina to help break the spell seeing as her boyfriend Kol is still inside" he said looking down to where Davina was performing her unique locator spell

" be nice to her please and remember that despite you blackmailing her into helping that she's is still doing it" she said as she could hear Davina chanting in the background doing the spell

" always little red, in fact the little witch has just fulfilled her end of the bargain by finding Finn so if you'll excuse me we have a party to crash-" he said stopping abruptly in the middle of talking to her

" Klaus? Klaus!" She said catching Jackson's attention across the camp as he could tell that she was beginning to panic and get upset by whoever was on the phone to her as she worried

" Peyton? It's Davina, I don't know what happened but one minute Klaus is talking to you and the next minute he's passed out" Davina said taking Klaus's phone to talk to Peyton instead

" passed out? what do you mean passed out? He's an original, they don't just pass out" she said beginning to wonder what was going up with him since something wasn't right with him

" I'm not sure but I promise you that I will out and maybe even consider helping him" she said trying to lighten up the mood a little before hanging up the phone with her to deal with it all

" hey everything ok?" Jackson asked her as he walked over to where she was as he noticed how pale she had gotten as she began to worry about Klaus and he began to worry about her

" I don't know, Klaus has passed and I just know that this has Finn over it. I ju-..." She said holding onto to the picnic table as she began to feel dizzy and loose her balance slightly

" Peyton, you feeling ok?... Woah, I've got you... Wait Peyton? Come on wake up, wake up!" He said catching her as he realised that she had passed out too as he wondered what was going on

Soon Peyton found herself on some sort of astral plane in the middle of an old fashioned wooden hunting shed as she looked around to see animal heads hanging on the wall that creeped her out more than they should have especially when there was two wolf heads up there too, she looked around to realise that she wasn't alone but in fact was in the room with three out of four Mikaelson brothers with only Finn missing although she knew that it wouldn't be long before he showed up. She also noticed that she was no longer wearing her previous outfit but was now wearing a lace detailed blue dress with a black waist belt and uncharacteristic for her black high heels. Her hair which had been up was now down and pinned back on one side with three silver clips, her eye makeup was dark and smokey to highlight her hazel eyes that matched her soft pink lipgloss.

" little red? What are you doing here and what are you wearing?" He said knowing that she was in the bayou with the wolves and Jackson as he began to wonder what was going on

" I don't know but I'm thinking that I'm here for the same reason as you and as for the clothes I don't have a clue" she said knowing that the dress and heels weren't exactly her normal style

" Niklaus, Peyton" Elijah said finally speaking as he got his bearings on his surroundings as he looked over to where his brother and Peyton were gathered near each other in confusion

" You two...and you!" Kol said having a similar reaction to this surprise turn of event as Elijah and the others had as he looked around knowing that this involved some kind of magic

" What is this?" Elijah said looking around the hunting shed in annoyance as he thought about how he had left Hayley alone in the safe house with the twins defenceless to attacks from Finn

" I'm going to go with someone's creepy idea of a joke" she said thinking about how creepy the room was and how everyone had been presumedly been changed to suit the dress code

"It's a hunting room called a chambre de chasse, it's where witches bring their prey for mental target practice" Kol said noticing the animal heads hanging on the walls around them

" mental target practice? Which means what exactly?" She said thinking about the last time someone in this family messed with one of their heads as she quickly glanced at Elijah

" basically our bodies are in the real world laying dead on the floor whilst our minds are in here being represented by these creepy animal heads" he said gesturing at the fact there was one for each of them

" Let me take a wild guess as to who is the author of this nightmare" he said pulling annoyingly at the suit jacket he was wearing as he got the urge to give it to Peyton to cover up either

" well one of you four is missing and is the only one creepy enough to do this" she said decision to lean on the arm of a near by chair since her feet was beginning to hurt her feet

"FINN! Show yourself!" Klaus said yelling at the room as he moved to the middle of it since he knew that everyone was thinking the same as him as he hoped to force Finn out of hiding

"Save your strength because here I am untouchable as its my magic so it's my rules, now make yourselves at home because we're gonna be here for a while" Finn said stopping his attempts at using force against him

" you should know that playing by someone else's rule isn't exactly my thing" she said automatically going on the defence as Klaus took his hand in hers to calm her down slightly

" well at the very least, this prison is a bit more comfortable than the box you held me in for... Almost nine hundred years?" He said ignoring her comments as well as Klaus comforting her

" it's must have been because you are such a delight" she said causing Elijah to give her a look, Klaus to give her hand a squeeze in warning and Kol to laugh at her tone and comments

" you know I'm really starting to like you, I mean you're my kind of girl... As a friend of course" Kol said with charming smile before noticing the look that Klaus was giving him for his words

" The heads are a nice touch. Let me guess I'm the big, bad wolf... Kol is the wily fox, Elijah is the noble stag and you fittingly enough are the boar!" He said gesturing to the animal heads

" which seems to sum you up pretty well" Peyton said as she looked to the wall where the second wolf head was hanging as she noticed that it was a she wolf as she wondered why

" Bit obvious as far as symbolism goes don't you think?" He said ignoring Peyton's comments as he focused on Finn as he tried to get under his skin so that he could learn all his secrets

" oh but brother aren't you forgetting one? The she wolf to represent the free, wild and loose-" he said beginning to walk towards Peyton as he began to show the hate he had hard for her and her kind

" loose? Are you seriously calling me easy right now as opposed to you who actually puts people to sleep?" She said starting to show the anger that wolves were infamous for having

" well you are the wolf bitch that loves the wolf bastard!" He said knowing the things and words to say to make her more angry as he was now closer to her as if to tempt her to hit him

" call me that again and I swear I will show you what a she wolf can really do!" She said before making a move to hit him as Klaus caught her in time to stop her from getting herself hurt

" why are we here? Other than taunt us, wait don't tell me...it's about Mother? I didn't force her to drink blood and betray everything she holds dear, that was her choice" klaus said trying to get back on topic and shift the attention to Finn

" This isn't about Mother, this is about you! I want you to know how it feels to be powerless!" He said knowing that was the only thing that Klaus hated to be since he would out of control

" something you have know your whole life brother" Kol said thinking about Finn's life as a human where worshipped his mother and a vampire where he was way too moral to survive

" I'm going to take the thing that matters most to you, the city you've come to love so much" he said being so focused on Klaus that nothing and nobody else seemed to matter to him

" Are we quite done here? You will release us to our bodies now" Elijah said clearly having enough of Finn's games and attempts to ruin Klaus's happiness as part of his revenge

" I will! After sundown because at sundown when the marchers of Carillon Eve take to the streets my barrier spell drops" he said said taunting them by revealing his plan to them

" oh my god, he's going to release extremely hunger vampire to a human buffet" she said realising what he was planning to do by depriving the vampires of blood to then release them

" that's right, Marcel and his hungry vampires will be unleashed to kill their way through the Quarter! I imagine after their atrocities the supernatural community of New Orleans will be forced to find another place to call home" he said knowing he wanted them to be forced out

" Look I don't care about the city but what I care about is that my very human body is laying at the feet of some very hungry vampires" Kol said realising how vulnerable he was right now

" of course you would revert back to you're egocentric ways" klaus said thinking that in times of need they all went back to what they knew too well, for Klaus it was paranoia and Elijah it was being Nobel

" Your fight is with them, it's not with me or even Peyton!" He said trying to show them that he was thinking of other people as he wondered where her body was and what danger it was in

" All you care about is your own fragile mortality but what if you were made vulnerable? What then?" Finn said using his magic to make his nose bleed both in the real world and this one

" Okay, point made! Now nobody loves a joke like old fox-boy here but if you could just get me back to my body-" he said aware that the vampires would be tempted to drink his blood

" I must confess that I rather enjoy watching you twist in the wind, not unlike the way you left Rebekah I imagine" Elijah said giving him his handkerchief as he hinted to what he did to her

" Yes! What did you do to Rebekah?" Finn said almost to gleefully at this reminder that kol had betrayed not only him but them too as he thought about him double crossing them to get her

" For goodness sake, she crossed me so I crossed her back! Look if you could just get me back to my body then I will tell anybody anything that they need to know!" Kol said trying to plea with them for his life and survival

"How narrow-minded of me! Rebekah, you don't know where she is and the only thing standing between you and her is this selfish fool" he said trying to turn them against each other

" thank you for the reminder as if we needed it" Klaus said rolling his eyes as he went to stand beside Peyton who he was becoming more and more worried about as he was still curious

" so maybe it's time for you to go enjoy the rest of your mortal life while you still can" he said using his magic to inflict more pain on Kol before sending him back with plans of payback

" you know what? You are all terrible siblings and possible even worse people" she said deciding to take off her heels as she wondered why she was there as it was clear why they were

" and then there was four as they say... I have to ask brother, why is Peyton here?" Elijah said trying to be nice as to get information from his since he knew they all wanted to know why

" well Klaus and you insist on keeping her around, anyway from the way I hear it she will soon be part of this family through marriage" he said stunning Elijah as he gestured to her ring

" we were going to tell but things kind of got in the away as they tend to do in our lives" klaus said knowing that Finn was trying to cause tension between them so he could manipulate it

" it's for the wolves and is way to complicated to talk about it right now" she said as she suddenly remembered that her and Jackson were about to leave to go meet with an elder

" so what shall we talk about while we wait for nightfall if not the pending wedding?...Oh! I know! Let's talk about our parents" he said getting giddy again as she rolled her eyes at him

" You know I figured you wouldn't be kind to Mother but imagine my surprise to learn that Mikael met the same fate! Bravo, brother" klaus said unnerving him by approving his methods

" You see the parent I was interested in talking about was your father. Your real one?" He said trying to taunt him with Ansel as he watched him give Peyton a worried and panicked look

" and why would you care about Ansel?" She said trying to give Klaus time to cover up his feelings concerning his biological father as she stood forward salvage prepared to protect him

" I mean you longed to know him your whole life and yet at the first opportunity you murdered him! Why I wonder?" He said trying to probe them to find out what they were really up to

" Possibly the same reason you took out Esther, severing parental ties has a way of freeing one up to recognize one's true potential" he said trying to flip the attention back onto Finn

" Quite but Esther was no fool, she pinpointed your wants and knowing your true father was at the top of the list! She did it with each of you" he said reminding them of the deals she offered

" or at least she thinks she did, magic can only do so much right" she said trying use humour and clever words to cover up what they were really hiding in order to protect Ava and Wyatt

" No, something else occupies the top of your list of affections but what?" He said more to himself than the others as he began to pace to work it all out as they stood closer together

" clearly you have some theories as to what it is so why not enlighten us with them?" Elijah said following Peyton's lead on this as they tried to protect Klaus and their secrets together

" well it's not your favorite city because I'm about to take it from you with barely a reaction from you, I thought it was Rebekah but still you remain calm" he said trying to work it all out

" I am fighting the monumental urge to mount your severed head upon one of these walls..." Elijah said almost eerily calm as he gestured to where the heads were hanging on the walls

" And then I thought it was your favorite brother, but Mother broke him into a thousand pieces and rather than fix him, you just send him away" he said making it sound like a punishment

" any other bright ideas?" She said sounding bored and tired of him trying to get between the three of them as she tried to cover up her fears of him discovering that her twins were alive

" then I thought it was the she wolf who has the power to break your heart and while I believe she's involved, she's not the main reason" he said looking at Peyton as he talked about her

" seriously? Call me a she wolf in that kind of tone again and I will make you bleed" she said sounding more deadly than they had ever heard her sound before as they looked at her

" if I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding something from me, something big and dark. Maybe Ansel found out what it was and you had to kill him?" He said making them worry more

" You want to know why I killed my father? Because when blood relations let me down, I don't stop to reason with them...I remove them" Klaus said getting anger at him being so close to the truth

" Klaus, that enough! You have no idea what will happen to us if you kill him" Peyton said gently touching his arm to calm him down since she knew that their touch comforted them

" So the secret is there is no secret? You long for nothing, care for no one? The problem is that I don't believe you because by loving her, you prove that to be wrong" he said pointing to Peyton

" her has a name, stupid" Peyton said deciding to sit down on one of the chairs as Klaus walked towards her to sit on the arm of the chair of the one she was in to be close to her

" It's clear to me that you're hiding something and as I control your presence here, we've got all the time in the world to figure out just what that might be" he said walking away from them

" out of curiosity have you ever actually bored anyone to death because I think I'm close to it" she said wishing that she was back wearing her jeans and combat boots than the blue dress

" It's a shame really for you to lose New Orleans, you've worked so hard to make this city a home" Finn said continuing his mind games as Klaus turned away from him to face Peyton

" can someone please shut him up?" He said knowing that they were all anxious and scared about Finn finding out the truth about the twins being alive as he worried about what he would do

" On the other hand this city hasn't given you much in the way of good fortune, you have Marcel's betrayal, Father's attack, the loss of your child..." He said looking to Peyton and Klaus

" It is a delicate craft representational magic, one must be ever so precise. If you misrepresent us, the very enchantment that this room was built upon would collapse would it not?" Elijah said getting an idea about how to end this as he tried to cover for Peyton and Klaus

"I assure you, none of you have been misrepresented" he said thinking about the different qualities that they shared with the animal that herbal chosen to represent them with

" that depends upon how well the hunter knows his prey, this illusion that I have created over the course of my life...the noble stag. It is nothing more than a deception to myself and to everyone" he said showing he was still haunted by what Esther had done to him

" Elijah if this about whatever Esther did to you then it's between you and that bit- I mean witch" she said with a fake pleasant smile to Finn as she almost let slip what she thought

" I have to do this...If I were the noble stag then I would not have withheld such a vile deed from you" he said knowing that he had to do this as he thought of his talk with Hayley about it

" what are you talking about?" Klaus said wondering what he could have done that so bad he wouldn't tell him especially considering everything that he has done within his thousand years

" its a deed that I like a coward allowed Mother to erase from my memory...It was I who killed Tatia" he said watching as his brother was stunned into silence by his confession about Tatia

" Tatia as in the original doppelgänger?" She asked so confused about this random confession of his as the hunting shed they were in began to shake as a result of him ruining his image

" I hunted her down and mercilessly I feasted upon her flesh, mother took the blame. I felt certain that if you knew that you would in no way forgive me" he said kneeling in front of him

" The act may be reprehensible but your admitting to it proves you to be the man I thought you to be!...My magic stands!" He said certain that Elijah was still the noble stag he believed he is

"Does it? It turns out my brother is even more depraved than I am" Klaus said turning on Elijah slightly who was now looking sadder than before with tears in his eyes making Peyton think

" Klaus! Right now is not the time to be gloating about this!" She said trying to get him to see how upset and affected by this Elijah clearly was a she knew he needed to be more sensitive

" He is the noble stag no longer. Indeed another altogether different beast is creeping through the cracks and you have also failed in your representation of me" he said looking at the heads

" Elijah may not be quite the noble stag I believed him to be but you are exactly who I believe you to be" Finn said knowing that Klaus was exactly the big bad wolf he pictured him as

" Maybe not because there is one thing you have never thought me capable of...Forgiveness" he said as the room began to shake again as Finn began to look scared for the first time

" you forgive me? Even after I confessed to taking the one woman we both loved before coming what we are now?" He said as Klaus moved towards him to squeeze his shoulder

" none of us asked for this life that was inflicted upon on us by our mother and none of us dreamed of doing these terrible acts " he said thinking of everything they have done in life

" seems that people can still surprise you even when you are so set on you opinions on them" Python said standing up as she walked towards him as she resisted the urge to punch him

" Finn, you have remained a boar for centuries but here is where your true fault lies...you never learnt that the bonds of family far outweigh anything else!" Klaus said turning his anger to Finn

" and whether or not you like it, us three are family!" Peyton said showing that they were united against Finn especially now that there was no secrets between them due to Finn

" Such bonds trump petty jealousies, they overcome ancient feuds and they are capable of allowing one monster to pardon the great sins of another" he said as the wolf head went on fire

" How is this possible?" Finn said shocked as they watched the stag's head went on fire too while the she wolf stated in tact as the room began to shake even more as his spell fell apart

" Your magic is as flawed as your perception of your own siblings and now I wonder... just how untouchable are you?" He said as Elijah and him lunged towards Finn as he sent them back

Peyton woke up with a start as she realised that she was laying on the ground in the bayou with her head propped up slightly with a pillow as she remembered that everything that had happened in the astral plane with the Mikaelson brothers as she looked down to see that she was wearing her previous outfit from before Finn summoned her as she slowly sat up to look around the bayou to get bearings as she noticed that Jackson was running towards her in concern, she the realised that her phone which was next to her was ringing as she saw Klaus's name and photo began to flash on her screen to signal he was calling her to most likely check on her after everything that happened

" hey I'm guessing you and Elijah woke up too?" She said answering the phone as she thought about how her wolf head was the only one not to go up in flames like theirs did

" yes we did, I'm on my way with the teenage witch to stop the attack on the French Quarter but I just wanted to check in on you to make sure you were ok" he said showing his concern

" I'm all good, although while you're doing that I have wolf things to attend to... By the way I'm proud of you for forgiving Elijah, it was the right thing to do" she said thinking of the Tatia thing

" maybe so but that's not why I did it, I did because of you... You should know he's not only one I decided to forgive" he said knowing that they needed to talk about the Jackson thing

" are you talking about the kiss thing with Jackson?" She said not sure if there was anything to forgive in her part since she was still certain that the kiss still didn't meant anything to her

" yes and if you say that nothing is going on between you two and that you only have feelings for me then I believe you with all my heart, little red" he said knowing that he was being honest

" thank you for actually believing me, I love you... I should go and so should you, we have a lot to do but we'll catch up later ok?" She said smiling as she felt somewhat comforted by this

" I love you too, please be safe in werewolf country" he said worrying about her before hanging up the phone as she put hers back into her pocket before walking over to Jackson

" hey you ok? You passed out for awhile there, Davina called you and apparently Elijah and Klaus were out too" Jackson said giving her a glass of safe as he wondered what was going on

" I know we were all together along with Kol... It's a long and complicated which I'll be happy to tell you along the way" she said checking the time to see that they didn't have long till night

" along the way?" He said now complicated confused by the fact that she all of a sudden wanted to leave as he watched her grab her backpack and getting ready to leave the bayou

" to grandmother's house... We only have ten days to complete all of these trails and whatnot so let's go" she said as she headed one direction before following him in another direction

For a while they walked in silence as they trekked through the bayou until he began to press her on what happened as she told him all about the astral plane where Finn had trapped them to find out their big secret which she tried to skip of by laughing over as a way of telling him that there was no big secret and how Finn was now the paranoid one instead of Klaus, although she knew that he would still be curious about the whole thing. Soon she tried to cover it up but distracting him with their current task which was the whole trial thing that they had coming up

" so are we hiking to Baton Rouge or am I just being lazy? I mean I did just pass out and everything" she said sickly sweet as he laughed at her as they continued to walk through the woods

" it's just a little bit farther, I promise...You nervous?" He said giving her a side look as she gave him one back as she considered the fact that she was about to meet his grandmother

" I'm not nervous I'm still cool as a cumber... I mean I know I should be because she's your grandmother and I kinda rejected your marriage proposal and all" she said realising everything

" I never even thought about that and in that case you should be nervous... I'm joking she'll love you, I mean she usually like the girls I bring home" he said bumping shoulders with her

" really? And exactly how many girls have you brought to meet her?" She said laughing as she wondered for a moment if things could have ever been different between her and Jackson

" well there was... No, I've never brought anyone to meet her so you're going to a good impression since she's got no one crazy to compare you with" he said trying to comfort her

" wait, you never brought Hayley to meet her?" She said reminding him once again that he used to date her older sister while they still believed that she was dead and gone for good

" nope I told you, Hayley was way into that relationship than I was... I told you last night-" he said began to say as she thought about how he had confessed his feelings for her last night

" I know what you said last night but you know I love Klaus and thats never going to change, anyways I've been working on people skills lately" she said knowing that she wasn't great when it comes to people

" as funny as all this is, y'all are late!" Said an older woman as she came out of the tree lines as they turned to face her as Peyton noticed the way Jackson's face lit up when he saw her

" Grandma Mary! I'm sorry we're late but one of us got into a little trouble with a Mikaelson witch. This is Peyton Matthews" he said explaining why they were later than they had planned

" hi Mary, it's nice to meet you" she said smiling as she tried to hide how uncomfortable she was about meeting her as she thought about all the reasons Mary had to hate her right now

" it's ok, you can return back to your antisocial ways...two of you are late and we need to get started" she said making Peyton laugh at her bluntness that reminded her of her own in a way

" yeah I get it, we have alpha combo rituals to attend to... Although I have to ask what are these rituals exactly?" She said thinking about how complicated all of this was than normal

" well there's fasting, purification, the Rite of Divulgement to name a few" Mary said seeing that she was worried about the trials that would help her become a co alpha with Jackson

" I'm sorry the Rite of what?" She said not liking the word Divulgement being used as she wondered and worried about what that would involve as she thought of everything in her life

" Oh it's simple, you speak the truth then he speaks the truth and secrets are cleansed making everyone's happy" she said trying to comfort her about giving her more details about it all

" What do you mean secrets are cleansed?" She said stopping walking as she looked at them in alarm as she thought about all of the secrets that she couldn't divulge to them ever

" well the two Alphas smoke the root of the blue calamus flower which links your minds together" she said knowing that to work as one for the pack then they had to become one

" does it have to be done or can we skip it?" She said really hoping that they could with option two since she knew that otherwise they could need to find another way around the whole thing

The ceremony won't take if there are lies separating you so this way there are none, it's the most important ritual apart from the wedding ceremony itself" she said knowing it was so delicate

" come on, I'm pretty sure that I know all of the skeletons in your closest as it is" Jackson said trying to lighten up the mood by trying to make her laugh however failed when she didn't smile

" I can't do this, the whole secret busting part.. I just can't... I'm sorry" she said as they both gave her looks of confusions as she felt terrible as she turned and walked away from them

" Peyton? Peyton! Peyton, wait up!" Jackson called after her as he chased her down leaving his grandmother alone and confused by her reaction to hearing about the truth part of the trials

" I'm sorry I can't do it Jack... I really wish I could but I can't!" She said panicking as she tried to emphasis the fact that she couldn't go through with the rituals due to the truth part of it all

" I promise that you're not the only one who has stuff they'd rather not talk about! And you know never know maybe a little honesty is a good thing!" He said trying to convince her of this

" yeah but now all of my secrets are mine to tell and the thing is is that I live with the original family and sometimes honesty in that family can get you killed" she said being deadly serious

" are you worried that one of them is going to hurt? Is it Klaus?" He said suddenly wondering if one of the original vampires had ever threatened her life and that was why she was scared

" no Klaus would never lay a finger on me and he wouldn't let anyone else do it either" she said quietly as she thought of the bigger secrets that she was afraid of anyone learning about

" even so we all have things we hope will never see the light of day, you probably won't like what I have to say any more than whatever you're holding back" he said still fighting her on this

" I wish that was true but it really isn't, knowing my secret can put you in danger..,in fact just knowing me like you want could do that too" she said thinking about the risks he was taking

" just come back with me! We'll take it one step at a time and if anything makes you uncomfortable then you tell me and we stop" he said really trying everything he could think of

" it's not that simple... In fact it's really really complicated" she said running her hand through her hair anxiously as she suddenly wished that she could talk to Klaus about all of this

" when it comes time to open up, I'll go first because I don't run and I don't scare easy. I want you to know that your secrets are my secrets" he said wanting her to know that she was safe with him

" I want to but I can-" she said before being cut off by him as she realised that she was trying so hard to get her back to Mary's house in order for them to fulfil the pre unification trials

" listen your demons my demons and you'll never have to fight them alone, I promise you that... So pleas just come back with me" he said holding out his hand for her to take as she pause for a minute to think before taking as her phone rang due to a Klaus calling her as she decided to decline the call


	38. Chapter 38:sanctuary

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x12 of the originals, which I've had to stick to the episode pretty close in this one just due to what happens since it needs to happen to set certain things up for the next few ones so I was restricted to what I could do because I didn't want to disturb too much. I've also had to add extra scenes and extend some just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. I'm also really sorry if this chapter is shorter than others and again its simply doe to the espiode since it wouldn't have made sense to add other scenes Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 38: sanctuary

To say that Peyton barely slept that night is a understatement as she dreamt of different outcomes that could happen as a result of telling Jackson all of her secrets none of which were good as she decided to eventually just get up and dressed for the day before feeling the need to get some fresh in the bayou as the walls felt like they were closing in on her in Mary's little cottage house as she decided to head for the lake. She wore a pale pink tshirt that said 'I _ you', a pair of jeans, a pair of dark worn beige boots and a floral patterned biker jacket. Peyton had decided to simple twist the front section of her short dark into a styled messy bun while the rest was down and wavy, her eye makeup was slightly heavier around the eyes to make them more defined and her lips were peachy pink colour. Several hours later Jackson came down to the lake looking for her as he brought two cups of tea as well as bowl of porridge on Mary's orders

" You scared me, I was worried you ran off in the middle of the night... Here, my grandmother said that you are far too thin" he said making her laugh as he gave her the bowl and cup of tea

" thank you and I'm trying to resist my heightened flight response to situations like this even against my better judgement" she said knowing that she had a bad habit of running away

" so what are you doing out here if you aren't contemplating running away?" He said as he watched her sit down on a nearby rock as she began to eat the porridge while thinking

" I was thinking about the whole truth telling part of the trials, I know why I have tell you my secrets and I want to but..." She said trailing off the end of her sentence as she realised something

" but what?" He asked wondering what was stopping her from just telling him as he thought it might be the fact that she was scared of Klaus or someone else hurting her as a result of it all

" see that's the thing... I can't even tell you when I can't tell you my secrets, it's just that complicated" she said seriously joint that he wasn't going to push her on this anymore

" Peyton, do you really think you have a secret that's so bad you can't tell me? That k don't have one equally as bad that I might not be able to tell you?" He said thinking of his own secrets

" It's not safe, Jackson... Not for me, not for you and certainly not of the people that it involves" she said thinking of her two beautiful twins who were always being hunted lately

"When have we ever been safe, Peyton? Our people have been cursed, hunted, exiled but you and me becoming co alphas, the wedding between you and Klaus? We can change all that" he said trying to remind of her of why they were doing this and why she has suggested it

" I know hence why I want to and why it was my idea but that doesn't make this part simple" she said eating the last of her porridge as she placed the bowl down and began to pace

" We can create a new pack, one with your ability to turn at will! So we give each other our secrets and If we don't then we can't become one alpha" he said thinking of Klaus in charge

" you don't think I know what's at stake here? I do which makes all of this so much harder to deal with" she said feeling crushed by everything going on around her all of a sudden

" Look even if we call off the whole alpha part of the ceremony, there's still something that I need to tell you" he said hoping that telling her his big secret would help her tell him hers

" Jackson, I seriously doubt that your secret are as half bad and life endanger than mine. I mean I'm pretty sure I have you beat there" she said with a small smile to show she was joking

" There's one that might beat you...it has to do with... how your parents died" he said struggling to get the words out since he knew how this would affect her as he remembered Hayley's reaction to it

" I'm sorry, what? You know how my parents died? That's your big secret?" She said as feeling a headache coming on as she thought about all the questions she had about them

" yeah I do but before I tell you, I want to take you somewhere if that's ok" he said nervously as he had been planning for a while for the right way to tell her and this seemed to be the best

They walked a small distance from the lake as she followed him as her head became filled with questions about what happened to her parents and what Jackson could know about it that was so bad that he was scared to tell her as she thought about everything she knew already abut what had happened such as the fact that there had been some in fighting between the wolves which led to her parents being killed while she was in her crib where as Jackson and Hayley were playing elsewhere. Soon they came to a stop as she realised that he had taken her to a make shift sad looking graveyard with bare gravestones as she wondered why.

" So what is this place exactly? I mean other than creepy and slightly morbid" she said trying to use humour to cover up how nervous and scared she was about the truth about her parents

" It's where wolves bury those who walk away from the pack, you know like taitors, murderers... like this one" he said walking over to one of the graves in the makeshift cemetery

" who's RXD? What did he do to earn himself a spot here?" She asked as her natural curiosity took over as she forgot slightly about why they were there and his secret was about her parents

" Richard Xavier Dumas, he was Mary's husband and my grandfather. He was an Alpha of his time" he said easing her into the story as she wondered what was so bad about him so far

" ok so what did he do because none of this sounds all that bad or at least bad enough to put him here?" she said thinking about Jackson's grandfather and mentally comparing them

" He was a militant radical hell-bent on raising war with vampires and when he found out that your parents and mine planned to join the packs, try for peace with Marcel and his crew, he... he went ballistic" he said as he waited and watched for her reaction as she figured it out

" oh god...It was him wasn't it? He was the one that killed my parents, I mean I know in fighting that did it but it was him" she said leaning against a nearby tree for support to stand

" yeah it was him...He wanted to stop them and everything they stood for... and he did in a way" he said sadly knowing that he had been carrying this guilt around him for months now

" you know I've spent my whole life wondering what happened to my family and I've had so many questions about them" she said almost in a whisper as she felt tears filling up her eyes

" I know you have, more than Hayley ever did because you grew up so far away from this world" he said thinking about how she grew up with humans and away from their lifestyle

" so then why did you wait so long to tell me about this, Jack?" She said as she felt the tears beginning to fall down her cheek leaving a sad trail as she felt overwhelmed with emotion

" I didn't know until Mary told me recently, she said she'd held onto the secret about what my grandfather did for two decades and knew it was time for it to come out" he said full of guilt

" that's a big secret to hold onto to for twenty years, it must have killed when she saw me" she said thinking about keeping her own secret for that long knowing it would crush her so much

" it's been a lot for her to handle I guess...when she told me I knew I had to be the one to tell you but the truth is that I didn't know if I could" he said knowing that it would break her heart

" why? It's not like I blame you, you didn't kill my parents Jackson... God I hate sharing time and feelings" she said more frustrated at herself as she angrily wiped away her tears

" That was my secret and whatever yours is... If you don't want to tell me then don't because it doesn't change a thing, especially how I feel about you" he said about to move closer to her

" and how do you feel about my fiancée exactly, Jackson?" Klaus said surprising both if them by suddenly appearing behind Jackson as she wondered why he was in the bayou with them

" that's between me and her, why are you here?" Jackson said instinctively stepping in front of her as if to protect her from him causing her to scoff at him before pushing past Jackson

" Jackson, enough of the macho man routine ok? I don't need to be protected from Klaus and you, what's going on?" She said already fed up of the male ego boost going on between them

" I was wondering if I might impose on this lovely moment long enough to have a word with my fiancée...we need to talk, love" he said turning to her to show how serious he was on this

" yeah of course...Jackson, stop worrying and go back to your grandmother's house... I'll be fine" she said seeing that he was worried as she tried to hide how annoying it was becoming to her

" fine but call me if you need me ok?" He said as she nodded in response before he gave her a reassuring smile before walking away from them as he headed back towards Mary's house

Peyton and Klaus decided to walk through the bayou slightly as they both considered what this was about and how to best get their points across as Peyton looked at her phone for the first time to sees that she had texts from Aiden as well as other wolves from the bayou to let her know that Klaus was looking for her due to the truth telling part of the trials as she realised that she was in big trouble with him as well as that this wasn't to end well for them since they were both very storing headed about things when they had set their mind to it.

" ok so get on with whatever is that you're so upset about? I mean if I had to guess then I'd say someone told you about the trials?" She said almost to calmly for his liking for the situation

" Aidan told me but I would preferred it if you had of have you completely lost your mind? Are you seriously considering this preposterous truth-telling idiocy?" He said sounding harsher than he meant to

" I don't know, I mean I've tossing and turning about it all night...Also don't use that tone on me" she said running her hand through her hair in despair as she gave him a look of warning

" I'm sorry but please allow me to make this simple for you, you cannot and will not under divulge any family secrets especially ones that might endanger our children!" He said gently

" which has been my reaction since finding out but it's not as simple as just not doing it, if Finn's little astral plane taught us anything it's that he's getting stronger" she said explaining

"I know and his little animal head trick had us all unnerved but we have beaten my mother and we'll beat my brother" he said trying to convince her that they didn't need Jackson for this

" how? He's channeling your very powerful parents and controls over half of the wolves in the quarter, our marriage could change that and so could me uniting with Jackson" she said trying to make him see things from her point of view

" I understand that and why you are so desperate to do this little but the outcome of your strategy is not worth the risk it imposes on our twins" he said thinking if what might happen

" which is why I've been so hesitant about telling him but the thing I keep going back to is that I trust Jackson even if you don't" she said knowing that he had every reason not to trust him

" if life has taught me anything in a thousand years is that everyone has their price, all it takes is for someone to name it for them to betray the people closest to them" he said softly to her

" Jackson isn't like that, I've thinking about this all night and one of the major pluses to this is that we would have a whole army of super-wolves to protect our twins" she said almost hopeful about the prospect of Ava and Wyatt coming home to them

" I know you want them to come and I do too but they don't need a wolf army, I can protect them which would a whole lost easier without you telling everyone our secrets" he said getting more and more irritated by her reluctancy to listen to him

" it's not like I'm taking out in the paper, I'm telling Jackson to make our pack stronger! I'm doing everything I can to bring them home!" She said showing how much she missed them

" it's not I haven't considered this because I have and I have deemed it absurd, I hate to do this but you will not disobey me on this" he said making the age difference between them obvious

" disobey you? Wait is that order because do I need to remind you that I don't take orders from anyone including you?" She said thinking that they always went back to the same fight

" I know you don't and that you fiercely independent but just this once will you please listen to me?" He said showing the side of her that he only ever showed when he was around her

" why? When you aren't listen to me so I'm done with this until you decided that you want to treat me like an equal" she said thinking about what their marriage was going to be like

" little red? Peyton, wait! There is so much that we need to discuss before you go back to your wolf man and spill your guts" He said so frustrated by this woman that he loved so much

" I have to do this because if I don't then I letting my wolves down and failing my children in protecting them so don't stand there ordering me around" she said filled conflicting emotions

" our children, you aren't in this alone!" He said noticing that her natural response to things which was to do everything on her own and shut everyone out was beginning to kick in

" yeah ours which means that you should want me to do this! Do I have to remind you that it was your mom who tried to kill them who knows what Finn is up to!" She said starting to yell

" I already told your that I will deal with Finn" he said trying to calm her down as he became worried about how this was affecting her as he gently cupped her face to calm her down

" And then what? Ava and Wyatt are always going to be in some kind of danger because of who we are and the enemies we have made in our life!" She said thinking she wasn't innocent

" and we will protect them like we have done since the day they were born!" He said quietly hoping that he would able to calm her down since he hated seeing her this worked up

" why you can't you see this wedding combined with me uniting with Jackson as alpha will help them? The wolves will be on our side" she said trying one last time to get through to him

" I know you really believe that but they won't, the wolves cannot be trusted!" He said knowing that he would rather it was just him and her against the world rather than trusting the wolves

" I know this wedding and everything else can work, we can bring our babies home but you have to trust me" she said as he gently caressed her cheek as he wiped away the tears from it

" oh little red, I do trust you more than anyone which is why I wish I didn't have to do this" he said realising that he only have one move left to make which he had hoped wouldn't happen

" do what? Klaus, don't do something that's going to make me mad at you" she said knowing that she suddenly didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore than she already had

" I know and I won't on purpose, I'm sorry but I don't trust Jackson...not when it comes to you and our children" he said as he grabbed her arms and used his speed to take her further away

Klaus tried not to think about the girl he loved being in the middle of nowhere in the bayou since it was the only way that he knew to give himself some time to deal with Jackson without Peyton interfering or being affected by his decision in dealing with him as he headed back to Mary's house where he had went originally to find out where Peyton and Jackson were in order to talk to her as he realised that Peyton might not speak to him for a while after doing what he was planning to do and for pulling the stunt he just had as he decided to listen to Mary and Jackson for a while.

" what's that for?" Jackson said as he noticed his grandmother placing down a stake on the table after sharping it while he was busy washing and drying the dishes in the sink from dinner

" For Klaus, in case he comes back" Mary said knowing that she was defiantly worried about Peyton since it was now dark outside and hours and passed since Jackson told her about her

" Speak the devil's name, et cetera, et cetera... I wonder if Jackson can come out to play?" Klaus said with a fake smile and politely as he suddenly appeared at the door to talk to them

" It's okay, grandma... Where's Peyton?" He said as he stopped Mary from approaching Klaus with the stake in hand as he stood in front of him so that him and Klaus were face to face

" she went for a little stroll in the bayou, she needed to clear her head but no matter as it gives us a chance to chat" he said smiling a little wider at the small insider joke he had just made

" but first I want your word that this is between me and you" he said knowing that he didn't want the pack or Mary or even Peyton to be able affected by this or hurt by him in any way

" Why, of course! You have my word as a gentleman...such a brave lad" he said as he stepped aside to allow Jackson to step outside as he used his vamp speed to zoom Jackson away

Eventually when they were far enough in the woods to satisfy the fact that no one was likely to find them interfere as he decided to let go of Jackson as roughly as he could causing Jackson to roll across the ground forcing him to scramble to his knees as Jackson looked up as he tried to recover from being tossed at speed as he tried to find Klaus to see that he was nowhere to be seen. Jackson suddenly got the feeling that Klaus had done something to Peyton since there was no way she was just out for a walk while all of this was going between him and Klaus

" KLAUS! You wanna fight me? Then, come on!" Jackson said yelling at Klaus as he looked around as he wondered if his plan of attack was to blind side him and catch him off guard

" You mistake my intentions, I haven't come here to fight you not even a little as this is to be an execution. So tell me how exactly would you like to die?" Klaus said as he turned to him

" an execution? I guess I should just be thankful you aren't killed me in front of my grandma and Peyton" he said standing up just before Klaus began to punch his face again and again

" you know most of my victims start screaming about now, I would rather you spare me the tedium of any last words but if you are so inclined now would be the time" he said bored by it

" Go to hell, you bastard!" Jackson said knowing he didn't want Klaus to enjoy this as he began to cough up the pool of blood that had formed in his mouth from the constant punching

" Bastard, that is exactly what I am and made so by your precious mentor Ansel but I'm curious...did he teach you to regard me with such loathing or is that bias all of your own?" He said showing a slight interest and excitement by the change in topic all of a sudden

" Is that what this is all about? You're jealous that I got to spend time with your daddy?" He said standing up despite the pain as he held onto his chest wincing thinking of another reason

" You were his most prized pupil and such as the benefactor to all of his wisdom, Look at all the good it's done you" he said punching him in the stomach making him double over in pain

" You know you could have learned from him yourself, if only you hadn't killed him" he said as Klaus began to shove back down to the ground causing him to lie still of a moment to breathe

" I see you've mastered the self-righteous air of all hypocrites because the truth is you're worse than me" he said kicking his knees to knock him down again to stop him from standing

" how do figure that?" He said wondering how he could ever be worse than Niklaus Mikaelson who tore family apart and ruined lives just because he was bored or in bad mood like now

" you use Peyton's best intentions for your own self-serving power-grab! You try to manipulate her by pretending to have feelings for her" he said glaring and sneering at the last part

" You're wrong about everything! I want what she wants and I confessed my feelings for her because they're real unlike yours for her" he said thinking that she deserved better than him

" don't lie to me, you want her power so you can wage war and win territories! After all that's what wolves" he said forcing Jackson to lose his temper as he fought back to be shoved again

" you don't know a damn thing about being a wolf but she does and part of you doesn't want to admit to holding her back" he said trying to taunt him by talking about him and Peyton

" No, I don't or I didn't till I met her. I never had the luxury to live among my kind nor the chance to truly know my real father" he said knowing that she had taught more than he liked

" maybe that's a good thing, who knows what kind of damage you could done to the world as a wolf" Jackson said as Klaus grabbed him by the chin to place him in a choke hold

" the thing is that you knew him and perhaps he saw in you the son he always wanted, in fact I'm glad I was spared such a sorry fate" he said squeezing his throat making it hard to breath

" now who's lying? Because we both know that you would loved being Ansel's son bit in the end I think it's him who's glad it worked the way it did" he said wanting to make him hurt too

" I've drawn this out for long enough, though you can hardly blame me given the sheer audacity of your plot" he said as he watched as Jackson tried to crawl away from him

" is that why you hate me so much? Because you think I've got some horrible plot against you and Peyton?" He said struggling to breath through the pain that Klaus had caused recently

" It's quite offensive, Peyton is going to be my wife and is already part of my family and yet you seek to use her for your petty ambitions!" He said knowing that he was protecting her

" I'm not using her! I would never do anything to hurt her!" He said thinking of his time as a wolf where he would protect and save her from danger while she was pregnant with the twins

" come on, just admit your true intentions for this farce of a unification ceremony and I'll end this quickly" he said as Jackson tried to crawl away from him again trying think of a plan

" the only thing I'll admit to is the fact that I love Peyton and have all my life I will fight for her...until I die" he said pulling out the hidden stake in his waistband and he stabbed him

" well you've got more fight in you than I imagined but I remain unimpressed" klaus said pulling out the stake as Jackson fell to the ground exhausted as he went back to choking him

" You told me once that my people were yours too and you kill me now then promise me that you will help Peyton set our people free" he said showing he was always thinking of his pack

" are you kidding me?! I tell you that I trust him and you speed me off to the middle of nowhere to then come back to kill him? Seriously?!" Peyton yelled pushing him away from Jackson

" can't you see that I'm doing all of this to protect you? I mean do you truly believe that he is worthy of your trust?" He said noticing that she placed Jackson behind her to prevent fighting

" yes which is what I've been trying to tell you for days now" she said thinking about all of the conversation they had had about Jackson and her as he let his paranoid ways get to him

" I hate that you are so stubborn little red but the fact remains is that he still has feelings for you and will always want more!" He said knowing that he couldn't lose her to Jackson

" Jack, why don't you head to Mary's and get cleaned up?... Is this why you've been trying to kill because you're worried about his feelings for me?" She said finding it all hard to believe

" He just admitted to me that he loves you to me and I can't help but-" he said about to explain all the plots and outcomes he could think of resulting from those feelings he had for her

" no, stop! I don't care if he has feelings for me or not, I don't care if he wants more because I don't and won't but what I do care is you. So get it through your paranoid little head!" She said yelling at him before turning away him before she did anything she would regret later

" I'm sorry, little red...where are you going?" He said since it seemed like she was on some kind of mission as she headed in the opposite direction before turning her attention back to him

" to Jackson's grandmother's house to make sure he's ok since he's my friend and to complete the trials" she said showing her frustrations and sheer determination that she had

" tell him, tell him everything if it means we get to be with our children sooner rather than later but I swear if he betrays you then I will kill him" he said softly to her before she walked away

Peyton headed back to Mary's house as she thought about the days event trying to process or all starting from the fact that she now knew that Jackson's grandfather had been the one to kill her parents as a result of not liking the way they were dealing with things but had still left her in her crib for Marcel to find and give to father Kieran who placed her into the foster system due to lack of time till the part of the day where Klaus found them to stop her from telling Jackson the truth about her children being alive for him to take her away so he could try to kill him. When she got back to the house she noticed that Jackson and Mary were out on the back patio which overlooked the lake that she had been next to earlier in the day as Mary took out the first aid supplies needed to clean up Jackson's wound before heading inside to get clean water as Peyton approached them

" hey how are you feeling?" She said wincing slightly and making a face when she notified how bad his wounds looked even in the dark knowing that it had to feel ten times worse

" oh these are nothing, ok I'm lying and they are totally painful but almost worth it in a weird way. What happened when I left?" He said wondering why Klaus would let her just walk away

" I told him for being idiot and set him straight about a few thing concerning us, it seemed to work for now... Here let me do that" she said beginning to bandage up his stomach for him

" you did a good job on that bandage and it's the hard part where you have to let it sit, you'll feel better in the morning" Mary said to her grandson after seeing Peyton's handy work on him

" I'm so sorry this happened and that I brought all of my drama to your home Mary" she said feeling horrible that all of this had happened because of her as she felt like one big burden

" For what? Loving a monster? Having baggage in your past? We all got that, some worse than others and that's just how life goes" she said thinking about how her own monster

" usually I can deal with how Klaus is and his twisted ways most of time but this is was on a whole new level for him" she said wondering if he was ever going to just her judgement

" the important thing is that when Jack was down you fought for him, if that's not the makings of a great partnership between alphas then I don't know what is" she said trying to comfort her

" does it ever get boring constantly apologising for things that Klaus does?" Jackson said to her when they were alone on the patio as Mary left them alone to talk between themselves

" a little bit but I get the reasoning by his actions, I know the affects a bad childhood can have on someone and the damage it can cause" she said knowing that she sounded like a fool

" maybe but you're nothing like him and never could be... There's something that I can't figure out...why didn't he kill me?" He said thinking that it had to be more than her getting involved

" Klaus is afraid of trusting anyone except for me most times and I think he realized that not trusting you would be worse, that he'd be surrounded by enemies and alone" she said simply

" plus he was scared to face the wrath of his angry fiancée who looked pretty terrifying" he said gently nudging her shoulder as they both began to laugh about her storming into it all

" and then there's that... Since you told me you're big secret today I figure it's only right to do the same" she said thinking about how good it was going to be to actually tell someone

" I told you earlier that you didn't have to and I meant it" he said knowing that he would rather gambling the whole thing not working if it meant that she was safe and trusted him in every way

" I know but I want so let me tell you a story... about a beautiful baby girl and baby boy who's parents who swore they would die to protect them" she said as he realised what she was saying


	39. Chapter 39: the devil is damned

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x13 of the originals, which I've had to stick to the episode pretty close in this one just due to what happens since it needs to happen to set certain things up for the next few ones so I was restricted to what I could do because I didn't want to disturb too much but I did add extra scenes and extend some just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. I also somewhat changed the order a little and tried to include as much as possible

. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. I'm also really sorry if this chapter is shorter than others and again its simply doe to the espiode since it wouldn't have made sense to add other scenes Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 39: the devil is damned

Peyton had decided to live in the bayou while they were dealing with the preparations to become co alphas like they would if it was her and Jackson getting married so that it would create the best of both world when she eventually married Klaus allowing them to give her wolves and others the abilities that they had as hybrids, it also meant that she had time to herself to deal with everything that was going on in her life since it all seemed to be moving too fast to process sometimes. She decided to call Hayley to check in on everything stiles the safe house after getting dressed in a red plaid shirt, a high necked white tank top that was slightly baggy, a pair of jeans, a pair of knee high brown distressed boots and a distressed looking light denim jacket. Peyton wore her hair down in a mass of soft waves as she placed a red head bandana, she wore dark grey smokey eyes with dark dull pink lipstick. Once she was dressed she grabbed her phone as she scrolled down to Hayley's number

" hey little sis, what's up? You ok?" Hayley said as she answered the phone as she began to worry that was something bad was happening in New Orleans as she picked up baby Ava from her crib

" I'm all good and things are good or as good as things get in New Orleans, I just wanted to check on the twins and with how Elijah is coping with everything" she said think of missing her children

" the twins are good if not slightly showing their love for mischief which I want to say is all Klaus but I know you" she said making them both laugh as Hayley placed Ava next to Wyatt on the floor

" yeah we both have a bad habit of getting into mischief when we probably shouldn't so it makes sense that they do too" she said smiling as she thought about her two babies getting into trouble

" so how is the wedding preparations and alpha things with Jackson going?" She said knowing that while she had been hiding out with her niece and nephew that she was busy with everything

" they're defiantly going... Klaus beat up Jackson last night because of his feelings for me, I'll be glad when it's all done with" she said thinking that things were defiantly getting more complicated

" seriously? Wait so is Jackson ok?" Hayley asked suddenly worried as she thought about all the damage that Klaus might be able to do as she wondered if things would ever be normal for them

" he's ok, nothing too bad but still... I wish they would both realise who I'm marrying and why. Hey don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer the Elijah question?" She said changing the topic

" I kinda got him to open up about what Esther did to him with this red door embedded his head, he's clearly still affected by it" she said with a heavy breath as she thought of Elijah suffering

" and what about you and him? I mean you are all alone in the middle of nowhere with my children" she said heavily implying that she hoped that something might have happened between them

" really? That's what you want to talk about? Fine I'll admit we've talked about us finally and are actually in a good place for once, I guess it's nice to be away from the city" she said thinking of it

" you aren't by any chance talking to Peyton are you?" Elijah said as Peyton used her vampire hearing to hear him through the phone as he came into the living room where Hayley was siting

" yeah she is, why?" Peyton said knowing full well that Elijah would be able to hear her just like she had been able to as Hayley decided to put her on loud speaker die to Elijah's gestures to her

" well I have Niklaus and Rebekah on other line and something tells me that this might concern you as well" Elijah said to her as he took Hayley's phone as she took the twins into another room

" That is just not my chin Nik, it was much more delicate" Rebekah said as Elijah placed his phone on loud speaker so that Peyton would hear them as they heard Klaus and Rebekah talk

" the only delicate thing about you is your ego, sister" klaus said looking at the picture in question compound as they were both unaware of what had happened between them all

" well placed next to the behemoth size of yours, certainly!" She said making them both laugh in good nature as as Elijah rolled his eyes at them as he cleared his throat to silence them

" Could we dispense with this fascinating dispute for just a moment and return to the subject of our supposed long-lost sister?" Elijah said trying to focus them on the reason for the call

" wait what long lost sister? Hold up, Rebekah's back?" She said as several new facts began to hit her all at once as she made her pretence known to Klaus and Rebekah in the phone

" Peyton? I thought you would be off busy with more trials to become an all powerful alpha?... I didn't mean that, I'm sorry" Klaus said snapping at her before realising that he shouldn't have

" and there's not much to discuss, Elijah. She said she was Freya and then she darted off into the night after breaking me out of that witchy looney bin" she said summaries her recent event

" And you believed her?" Elijah asked wondering whether or not this girl was actually who she said she was since their sister would have died many years ago back when they were human

" like I said I met the girl in a mystical looney bin,,she could be anyone telling any lie but she did seem... familiar somehow" Rebekah said remembering the similarities between them

" are we really saying that this is the same Freya that your aunt Dahlia took before you were all born?" Peyton asked thinking about what this could all mean for them and for her children

" as if there would be another but how is she still alive? A question as ridiculous as its possible solutions given this family's annoying predilection for cheating death" Klaus said frustrated

"I dunno Nik, I'm just telling you what she said!" Rebekah said a little annoyed by the constant questions that she knew was about to come her way from all angles since this was a big thing

" Well did you happen to ask if by some similar miracle that our aunt Dahlia lives as well?" He said wondering the same thing as Peyton as they worried that she would be after little Ava

" I'm going to go with probably since we know no one in this family really ever dead" she said thinking of everyone who they believed to be dead who had come back to cause trouble

" I barely had a chance to process-" Rebekah said almost frantically as she thought about everything that she had felt when leaving that place and meeting her sister for the first time

"-Because on the list of obvious questions, it would be nice to know if the woman who placed a curse on the first-borns of this family is still breathing air" he said cutting her off from talking

" like really nice so that we can plan on how to properly protect the twins for the next psycho attacker from your family" Peyton said as she began to pace outside her trailer in the bayou

" well let me just turn back time and do it again to your liking, then!" She said showing her own frustrations since she knew all too well what could happen if Dahlia was back from the dead

" Enough! Both of you! If she is who she says then we'll find out soon enough but for now, it remains imperative that no one learns of the twins's existence" Elijah said as that was the best plan they had which had been working for a while now

" that is unless Peyton's alpha buddy starts flapping his gums, perhaps I should take preventative measures and separate him from his head?" Klaus said saying his thoughts aloud

" you do that and I swear to you that our marriage will be incredibly short since I will murder you" Peyton said showing that she was sticking to her guns on this recurring issue he had

" wait you and Peyton are getting married? Well what in hell else did I miss?" Rebekah said going in confusion as she suddenly realised what Peyton had implied in her last comment

" it's a mystical wolf ceremony which I'm sure Klaus will catch you up on, I have to go but keep me update on freaky Freya" she said noticing a lot of brooms being left at her trailer door

Peyton grabbed one of the brooms as she tried to think of a plausible reason as to why people were leaving brooms at her dos as she picked one of them up before beginning to walk towards where Jackson was sitting outside the old shack busy making something with the knife in his hand as she gave a friendly smile as she couldn't help but notice the cuts and bruises on his face from where Klaus had beaten him up the night before.

" hey how are you feeling?" She said noticing that he still had a slight wince to him whenever he moved around as he held onto his ribcage as she automatically felt guilty about hurting him

" I'm ok if not a little battered and bruised, don't worry about me so much" he said seeing that she was frowning her brows which he learned was something she was only did when worried

" all I do is worry lately between you, klaus, the originals and the...twins" she said realising how glad and relieved she was that he knew about the secrets she had been keeping from him

" I see that... But hey looks like you've finally settling into bayou life" he said trying to distract her as he noticed that she was about to into a worrying frenzy as he gestured to her outfit

" I guess I was in the mood for flannel... So I have to ask, why do people keep leaving broomsticks at my door?" She said holding up the broomstick she had taken for her door

" oh I was wondering when you were going to ask about that" Jackson said as his smile grew bigger as he thought about the reason behind the brooms knowing that she'd be embarrassed

" I mean I know it's not for the usual reason cause let's face it I'm not exactly the domestic type" she said knowing that she was mostly to kick butt then to stay home cooking dinner

" back in the day it wasn't always easy getting a preacher out here so if you were engaged and you couldn't wait... the community would let you jump the broom" he said explaining it to her

" Couldn't wait for what?.. Oh right that!" She said automatically feeling stupid for not getting the whole sex part of it all as Jackson found it hard to hold in his laughter at her innocence

" yeah but I guess that's nothing new for you and Klaus in that department seeing as how he got pregnant" he said knowing that it was unusual for the couples to already have dated

" yeah well I can't say I'm all that eager to get to hitched to him right now with his recent behaviour" she said knowing that Klaus was acting more like child than her husband to be

" it's like you've always told me right? You've known who he is and what he does all this time, it hasn't stopped you loving him and it won't now" he said knowing that their love was strong

" I know but I can still be mad at him for it... So what are you making?" She said gesturing everything that was laying around the shack porch such as the tools and DIY materials

" Oh! I started on this for your babies when you pregnant and living out here and now that they're alive...I figured it was time to finish it" he said lifting a sheet to reveal two wooden cribs

" oh wow... These are amazing and I'm loving the whole crescent theme you have going, Jack" she said gently touching the two crescent moon shaped rocking cribs as she felt moved by it

" I thought you might like that and there's something else I think you like..." He said cryptically as she tore her eyes away from the cribs as she imaged her babies sleeping under the stars

" oh? If it's a large cup of coffee and chocolate muffin then I might love you forever" she said with a hopeful look since she suddenly felt that a lot was happening without being caffeinated

" I've been getting word from a few packs outside of Louisiana? They wanna be here for the wedding! They want in on the Unification ritual!" He said telling excitedly for what it meant

" but I thought the ritual only affected the powers of the wolves in our pack? Isn't that why we were doing all the alpha combo trials?" She said slightly confused about the details of it all

" Unless they recognize me as their Alpha then your power becomes their power! It would us that much more powerful as a pack and as alphas" he said to her excited about the prospect

" You think their Alphas will step down and bow to you? I mean without a fight or anything?" She said knowing that alpha status wasn't something that people easily and willingly gave up

" They're coming here today to do just that because they want what you have, Peyton. I mean

we all do" he said thinking about having the ability to change at will like she could as a hybrid

" having an abilities like mine will change things for everyone involved and even other supernaturals" she said knowing that the wolves wouldn't need to be so scared of the vamps

" and a couple of weeks after the wedding, you are gonna have one hell of an army to protect your little girl and boy" he said knowing that he wanted to bring her babies back to her soon

" now that I like the sound of" she said smiling wider as she once again thought about the prospect of bringing Ava and Wyatt home to New Orleans where she could raise them herself

Peyton decided to go for a small walk as she thought bringing her children him where her and klaus could raise them themselves which brought its own troubles sicken there was still a matter of the Mikaelson's aunt who seemed to like snatching and keeping the first born children from every generation as well as their long lost sister Freya who had just appeared out of nowhere to most likely cause trouble for her siblings. She then headed back to her trailer to write in the diary that she wrote in almost everyday since becoming a hybrid to her children so that they would know what she was thinking and feeling while they were apart before going back outside to find Jackson so they could go to the meeting with the alphas.

" Oh, ho ho ho!" Jackson said as Peyton heard him as she neared where him and some children from the crescent line who had yet to trigger their curse were playing in the bayou

" Hey, that's mine! Go to the water! Last one there's a rotten egg!"said a little boy as he began to run away from Jackson and towards the lake while the other kids followed leaving one left

" Wait for me! Bye Jackson!" Said a little girl named daisy who stayed behind to continue pulling Jackson in an attempt to pull him down as they turned to see Peyton watching them

" here I was thinking that I was the only girl you loved but hey ho it's nice to you're moving on" she said making them both laugh as he realised that he needed to be her new best friend now

" Unfortunately for Daisy, I think she might be a little young for me... Everything ok?" He said wondering why she had come to find him although he could tell that she wasn't worried

" yeah everything's fine, it's just the meeting's about to take place at Mary's" she said softly showing that she was for once carefree and happy for the moment without worry or stress

" okay, I'm just coming... Are you coming or is your natural flight instincts kicking again?" He said noticing the way that she stopped walking as she began to sense something as a vamp

" no I'm all good on that front but I'll catch up with you, there's something I want to check out first" she said giving him a reassuring smile to tell him that she wasn't going to run away

" Ahhh! Whoa! Wait! I'm not here to hurt you!" Marcel said as she zoomed over to him and shoved him catching him off from behind the tree he was hiding behind as he watched them

" Yeah because stalking me is a completely harmless thing and not at all creepy, it's just as well we're friends or I would have punched you already" she said wondering what was going on

" Okay and now I need you to remember our friendship when I tell you why I'm here, Finn sent me to get your blood" he said as he worried about her reaction with the threat of being hit

" wait my blood? Why would Finn want my blood?" She said thinking of all the spells that he could do with her blood but not the reason for it since she was nothing special and a no one

" I assume he needs it for a locator spell... to find your children" Marcel said shocking and horrifying her by the fact that not only he knew about them being alive but so did Finn

" oh god... How does he know?" She said frantically as she thought Abidjan what would happen if Finn got his hands on her children as she began to panic that they would get hurt

" I thought I knew something which I didn't and then he put two and two together" Marcel said hoping that she began calmed and reassured by giving her more details on how Finn knew

" great and where's Finn now?" She said wanting to take charge of this situation before it got any worse as she was prepared to go to where he was and kill him before he could anything

"I don't know, he said he'd tell me where to meet him later but listen I have to give him something... He's killing one of my guys every hour until he gets it" he said knowing she would understand

" wait does he have josh and Gia too?" She said thinking about the two other vampires in New Orleans that she liked other than the originals and Marcel as she worried about their safety

" Aiden and Davina were able to get him out last night but Gia is still there and he knows that I care about her" he said knowing that she would mostly be the first one that he killed in anger

" then we come up with a plan to stall him by outsmarting him but first I need to call Klaus" she said pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket as she dialled the number for her fiancé

" I don't have time a for a chat, little red " klaus said thinking about he would love nothing more than to go back to getting revenge on Kol for trying to create a weapon against him

" well then make time for it because it's pretty important and you'll want to hear this... Finn blackmailed Marcel into getting my blood to do a locator spell" she said being serious with him

" what are you saying?" He said knowing that it was no secret that she was out in the bayou so it made no sense for him to do a locator spell using her blood unless to find three people

" Finn knows, he knows that the twins are alive and he wants to find them" she said not being able to hide the amount of emotions that she was going through from her voice when talking

" that's what I was afraid of when Aiden called to say that Finn had Marcel" he said more to himself than to her as he thought all the fears and panic that they were both going through

" Klaus, what are we going to do? He can't find them, if he finds them then he'll kil-... They're only babies" she said her voice began to break slightly with heavy emotion as his heart broke

" shhh little red, I'll call Elijah to inform him that they need to relocate and ensure that our children are ok" he said knowing that he had to keep his own panic at bay to sooth her first

" if he doesn't answer then call Hayley and please check me updated, I'm going to try stalling Finn for a while... I don't care what's happened with us recently, I love you" she said needing him right now

" I know and I love you little red, I promise to do everything I can to keep our children safe" he said that neither of them would be able to cope if something was to happen to their children

" I know you will, you always do... Ok so now for our plan, you need blood to take back to Finn and I need for it not to be mine" she said hanging up the phone before turning to Marcel

" I feel like I'm missing something because the way you just put it makes it sound like there's no solution" Marcel said knowing that she was tying to focus on this rather than her children

" but there is, like I said you need blood so that's what I'm going to give you... I'll meet you in that shack over there in an twenty minutes" she said knowing that she had to now find Jack

Peyton used her vampire speed to zoom to where Mary's cabin was since she knew that was where Jackson would be for the meeting with the alphas as she tried to focus on her role in the plan to stop Finn to prevent her from focusing and worrying about the what ifs and maybe that could happen if Finn found or got a hold of her children since she knew that it would be enough to cause her to shit down and go after Finn. Soon she entered the clearing in the bayou woods where the alphas were gathered as Mary began to preform the ritual with some ground herbs and a smudge stick of sage that began to burn around them

" Wolves are bonded by what is most important to us, the earth of our territory and the blood of our packs" Mary said walking towards the alphas lined up as Peyton walked over to Jack

" I know this is really bad timing with all this going on but we have a problem or at least I do" she said realising that she didn't want to rope him into her problems when he didn't need to

" What's wrong?" He said concerned since he could see that she was clearly stressed and worried about something in a way that she hadn't been when she left him in the bayou

" not to sound paranoid or like Klaus but I can't tell you, at least not resign now with so many ears around us" she said gesturing to the alpha who were busy continuing their merging ritual

" come here... Now tell me what's going on?" Jackson said leading her away from the gathering and into Mary's house which was more secluded and private for them to talk

" I need some of your blood and not for the usual vampire reasons, it's for a stall" she said knowing that it would probably take Finn a while to figure out who's blood it was or was not

" a stall for what? What's going on?" Jackson said knowing that he was going to need more details than that to simply handover his blood since he wanted her to begin to trust him

" Finn blacked Marcel into getting mine by threatening his vampires lives, it's going to use it to locate my twins" she said thinking that he would understand why she was doing this for them

" Well your timing's kinda perfect, we have to get back so I can give you my blood" he said as they headed back outside to where the alphas and Mary were still performing the ritual

" Mixing these elements, we irrevocably bind ourselves to one another to create a new Crescent pack so I ask each one of you...do you renounce your Alpha status?" Mary said as the alphas kneed in front of Jackson after cutting their palms into a bowl as he did the same

" here, grab that vial over there and collect some of my blood" Jackson said as she looked to where Mary had prepared everything to then grab a vial so he could pour some of his blood into

" thank you so much for this" she said after capping the vial of blood since she knew they couldn't afford to spill a drop of his blood as she felt her phone begin to vibrate again

" go ahead and answer it, make sure your babies are ok" he said giving her a reassuring smile to let end know that it was okay for her to leave him with the alpha things to go be a mom

" thank you again... Hey so please tell me that you're calling me with good news?" She said knowing that the likely hood of that was very slim since they were still them and lived in New Orleans

" unfortunately not little red, although I wish I was... It appears that the whole blood locator spell was nothing more than a distraction" he said knowing that she would as disappointed a he was

" a distraction to do what? How do you know?" She said getting s sinking feeling in end stomach since she knew a part of her already knew what Finn was up to while playing them

" we found his hide out that was filled with the aftermath of an ancient locator spell with a rune tile in the middle that meant twins, he's already found them" he said hating himself for this

" oh god, I can't believe this is happening... So what do we do?" She said thinking about how they were hours and hours away from where Elijah San Hayley were hiding out with the twins

" we unfortunately can do nothing but call Elijah and trust that him and Hayley would do their best to protect our babies then deal with the aftermath" he said knowing it would kill them both

" how are they going to protect them when Finn is channeling some of the most powerful supernatural beings? He's just that strong" she said walking back to the encampment

" he is isn't he? And what do you think would happen if we were to take away his power source?" Klaus said suddenly getting an idea from her as he thought about it for a moment

" I guess he would go back to being human or your everyday witch making it easier for an original vampire and a werewolf to deal with" she said answering his question honestly

" then it seems that we have a way to stop him from here and to help Elijah from here, I have to go speak to my witchy siblings... Thank you little red" he said grateful that she had helped

Peyton decided to take a moment to take a deep breath and process everything before heading into the old shack where Marcel was nervously waiting for her to meet him as he began to worry that she had gotten cold feet about her plan or something had gone wrong with it as he thought about Gia being hurt at Finn's hands but seemed to calm down slightly when she entered the room with the small vial of blood

" hey I was wondering where you had gotten to, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back" Marcel said as she placed the vial of blood in front of him on the table for him to take

" I was getting you your blood and Klaus called... This whole thing was to distracted us, he's going after them and all I can think about is that I have to get there" she said a little frantic

" Whoa, wait! The safe house where they are is six hours away and Finn's already there, you would mostly get there after everything" he said trying to stop her from leaving right now

" I don't care, I hate being helpless and doing nothing is killing me Marcel!" She said beginning to lose whatever grip she had on her emotions as the reality of the situate began to hit her

" listen to me, there is no way that Elijah or klaus is gonna let anything happen to your twins today! So go help Jackson build the army that'll help keep them both safe tomorrow" he said trying to convince that this was the best move for her right now

" fine, I guess you're right but first I just want to check something out... Come on, answer! Hey Hayley, its Peyton. Call me like now!" She said after hitting her sister's number to get her voicemail

" I've already tried to call Elijah to tell him about Gia and got the same thing but then I guess they're busy, come on I'll come back you" he said knowing that he had to keep an eye on her

" we should be back in time for the end of the merging ritual... Do you hear that" Peyton said looking to him as she heard something that seemed off as he listened for whatever it was

"After the anointing of the Alphas, will be the final seal of our-" Mary said getting the alphas to sign the pledge of fealty before cutting herself off as she noticed Gia and the other vampire

" Gia, you don't have to do this!" Jackson said recognising her as he watched her and the others crowd around them before beginning to attack the alphas due to prolonged hunger

" I'm sorry but I do" Gia said knowing that she had to end this hunger as soon as possible as she bit into the alpha she had a hold of as another went to attack him as he armed himself

" No! Stop...he has no idea what's he's doing, he's working on pure predatory instincts!" Peyton said getting in the middle of the vampire and Jackson to prevent them from getting hurt

" she's right, we just need to keep them at bay until Finn's spell is breaks" Marcel said to them as he helped them out by snapping the vampire in questions neck to stop him for a while

" It's a hell of a spell!" Jackson said thinking about the damaged that all of these very hungry vampires could do to their treaty and to the wolves that were currently in the bayou with them

" so we separate them, you two get the Alphas to the cabin and I'll try to hold them off" she said knowing that she would have her job cut out for her as they did as she said as soon as

" just try and keep my guys alive, in return I'll do the same" Marcel said knowing that as leaders they're first thought and priority was to protect their people sometimes for themselves

Jackson and Marcel left Peyton alone to deal with the hungry vampires while they took the alphas and Mary to her cabin to be attacked there as the vampires tried to get in, meanwhile Peyton begins to do everything she could to stop the vampires from doing any harm such as punching them and breaking their necks to put a stop to them for a while or at least till the spell wore off until she accidentally staked one of them by throwing into a piece of wood without realising it. It was then that she turned around to see Gia glaring at her as she begins to slowly walk towards her as stalking her prey down

" you can fight this, seriously I don't want to hurt you or worse Gia" Peyton said trying to reason with her as she began anxious that she would left with no other chose as she fainted along with the others

" They broke the spell, Klaus and the others I mean" Marcel said coming out to see her looking around the area which was decorated with unconscious vampires as she was clearly confused

" thank god for that, I wasn't sure how long I could that for... I'm sorry about him, I don't realise until it was too late" she said looking over to the dead vampire feeling guilt and shame

" don't worry about it, after everything we've been through I know that you wouldn't do that on purpose" he said trying to comfort her before looking down to where Gia was laying near them

" Peyton? You ok? Are you worried about the twins?" Jackson said as they give each other a quick friendly hug in relief as he noticed that she was deep in though about something

" the thing is I know that Elijah and Hayley will protect them and that they'll be ok" she said thinking everything out loud as he realised how worried and tense she was about all of this

" why am I sensing a butt here?" He said thinking that there had to be more that sentence than that as she was clearly not having nice thoughts about whatever was going on with them

" but these attacks and constant threats to our life from witches or whoever is only going to get worse, I think did need to move the wedding up as soon as" she said nervously to him

" I agree, the quicker our wolves have your abilities and we are one alpha then the better. I guess you need to call your fiancé" he said showing her that he was accepting her being with Klaus

" thanks... Hey you, how do you fancy getting married like oh I don't know... Tomorrow?" She said as she quickly hit Klaus's name on her phone to call him as he picked up as soon as


	40. Chapter 40:I love you, goodbye

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x14 of the originals, which I decided to use the main parts of it such as the actual wedding but obviously had to change some of the smaller detail in order for it to into the story and it's previous changes as well as adding some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. I also somewhat changed the order a little and tried to include as much as possible. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 40: I love you, goodbye

Peyton had decided to head back to the compound after speaking to Klaus about moving their wedding up to the next day due to everything going on as she realised how good it felt to be back in her old room that she shared with Klaus as well as to sleep next to him again after so long apart, they had pretty much forgiven each other for everything that had been going on between them lately from the kiss she shared with Jackson to him beating Jackson up due to distrust and hate as a result of him loving Peyton like Klaus did. She wasn't surprised to find herself alone in bed the next morning since it was normal for Klaus to get up before her as she began to get dressed in a dark yellow tshirt that tied at the front, a cream coloured hoodie, a pair of boyfriend jeans and a pair of patterned sneakers. She decided to spilt her hair into two sections to twist into two buns, her eye makeup was light brown smoked which went well with her dark beige lipstick. One she was ready she decided to go downstairs to investigate what all the noise was as she realised that preparations for her wedding was well under way with Rebekah in the middle of it all

" I want the chairs to placed here and here... oh put those flowers on either side of the stairs" Rebekah said in her new body as she directed the different people in the compound on what to do

" what is all of this? I thought we agreed that the wedding would be simple and small?" Peyton said coming into the ballroom to see her in full dictator mode as she arranged everything for them

" this is small and simple especially considering that you told me about it last night and when factor in that I'm doing all of this without compulsion" she said knowing that she missed that part

" ok true and I do appreciate everything you're doing because there's no way that I could pull off something like this" she said knowing that weddings and big gatherings weren't really her thing

" which is why you have me to do it all for you, you so don't need that kind of stress on your wedding day" she said thinking about the amount of times that she almost got married but didn't

" yeah I just get to worry about whether the whole thing will work or not and actually walking down the aisle without falling on face" she said as Rebekah smiled at her nervous bridal moment

" it will be fine, at least you don't have to worry about your fiancé leaving you at the alter... Klaus loves you" she said slightly envious of the love that Klaus had with Peyton as it was like no other

" that is one major plus with all this, I know he wants this too... talking of Klaus , where is he?" She said looking around the room as she wondered if there was something going on with them

" I think he's in the study... if you'll excuse me I have some more people to yell at" she said noticing that the wedding preparations were beginning to get derailed as they were left on their own

" have fun...I'm going to go find out what Klaus is up to" she said as she headed upstairs to the study to see what he was up to as she noticed that he was very tense and worried about something

" hello little red, how are you on this fine day?" Klaus said when he noticed that she was approaching him as he tried to cover up his emotions along with whatever was going on right now

" I'm good and I'm sure I'll be even better when you tell me whatever it is that you're keeping from me" she said with a fake smile as he realised that he was busted and that he had no choice but to tell her

" ok but I need you to remain calm and remember that I have it under control when I tell you" he said getting up for the chair he was sitting in from behind his desk so he could be closer to her

" Klaus whatever it is just tell me already" she said showing him that she wasn't in the mood to be treated with kiddy gloves as she was beginning to lose end patience with him being careful with her

" last night when Finn went to the farm house where him and Elijah fought, Elijah decided to blow it up to protect the twins as well to get rid of Finn" he said knowing that she was going to panic

" he blew the house up?! Where was the twins and Hayley? Please for the love of god, tell me that they weren't anywhere near this madness" she said trying to control the unpredictable rage in her

" they weren't, apparently the three of them had gone to the local market. Elijah found later in the night so they are all safe now" he said trying to calm her down as well as comfort her with details

" so where are they now?" She said leaning against a near by chair for support as she tried to think of some way to make all of this right as her maternal instincts began to go into overdrive right now

" they are on the road still trying to think of somewhere safe to go" he said not telling that they had already decided where the safest place for the twins was since he wanted it to be a surprise

" so they have no idea where they are going... then my mind is made up" she said knowing her decision as she headed out of the study and into their bedroom as he followed her in confusion

" wait what are you talking about...What do you think you're doing, little red?" He said as he watched her grab one of her hold-all bags as she began to throw clothes into it from the drawers

" what does it look like? I'm going to go to them and get my children, you just told me that they are on road and have no idea where to go" she said sticking to her gun on this decision

" Peyton, I didn't mean it like that and you can't go to them right now... it's not-" he said trying to reason with her as she realised what he was about to say as she decided to cut him off

" do not tell me that it's not safe! None of this is safe, our lives aren't safe. Blowing up a house just to keep your evil brother from finding them wasn't safe!" She said now in full panic mode

" We will deal with Finn, more so now that we've been able to stop him I'm channeling my parents" he said showing her that they were making progress with stopping Finn for good

" which great except for the fact that we can't kill him because every time we do he's just going to jump into another body and do more damage" she said thinking of Celeste's story

" and we have tried running and we tried hiding but neither will work this time" he said seeing that he wasn't helping to calm her down like he had wanted to as he didn't like her upset

" So then what do we do? Because it kinda seems like we're out of options!" She said still clutching the bag in her hands as she realised that she was on the verge of a frantic panic

" as it happens I'm a working on a plan as we speak which will be bolstered greatly if you just calm down and trust me to ensure our children's safety" he said trying to appeal to her better side

" I do trust you and you know that so don't you dare! I have every right to-" she said showing that she was going to stubborn on her decision to go and meet their siblings on the road

" Peyton, we are getting married today! An act which will seal the loyalty of all the wolves that answer to Finn! You will be queen to an army and a queen does not run" he said softly to her

" fine!...when will of this be over with? I mean I'm going insane with worry all the time" she said sitting on the bed in defeat slightly as Klaus gently took the bag from her hand

" I know you are and I wish that I could wave a magic wand to make it all better for us but I can't so I'm doing the best I can with what I have" he said honestly as he sat next to her

" I know, I'm sorry that I'm being such a pain about this and making it harder for you" she said as she lay her head gently on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her to pull her closer

" it's one of the many reason why I love you so much, I can't make everything better just yet but I can make sure that you have the best wedding day ever and I will" he said gently kissing her

" I still can't believe that we're getting married today... urggh, no rest for the wicked huh?" She said as her phone off to signal an incoming text as she pulled it out and say it was from Aiden

" everything ok?" He said noticing her frown brows which hinted to the fact that she was clearly thinking long and hard about something as he wondered what was going on with her

" it's from Aiden, he's heading to the bayou to talk to Jackson about the aftermath from yesterday's attack and wanted to know if I would be there" she said getting up to get her keys

" then I guess you have some queenly duties to attend to before the ceremony" he said kissing her on the head one final time before leaving her to get ready to head out to the bayou

Peyton got into her green bug that she loved so dearly as she drove to the bayou as she thought about what she was about to head into since she knew that they would be dealing with the bodies of the alphas who had been killed by the hungry vampires that were under Finn's spell as she tried to clear her head of all thoughts of her children being in danger and of her upcoming wedding which was only hours away as she got out of her car to head over to where Jackson and Aiden were standing. She saw that they had given the alphas the usual werewolf burial which resemble that of a Viking one as she watched their bodies burn as they floated on the water as Jackson and Aiden turned to face her as she got closer to them.

" hey what are you doing here?" Jackson said knowing that he specifically didn't tell her about this so that she wouldn't need to worry about everything else today but her wedding

" Aiden texted me to tell he was coming out here for this but the question is why didn't you?" She said wondering if this was how things were going to be from now with her being locked out

" maybe because you don't need this today of days, I mean shouldn't you be busy getting ready for your wedding?" He said wondering if she was getting cold feet about the whole thing

" I mean I should be but then again I'm not one of those girls... so what are we talking about?" She said with a smile as they both laughed at her fake cheerfulness as they faced the water

" what do you think? I mean all those Alphas... dead, that's a lot of wolves that are gonna want revenge" Aiden said knowing that he would want revenge if something happened to one of them

" then we make it clear that the witches were behind this, that the vampires were manipulated by dark magic. This... wasn't their fault" Jackson said thinking that the vampires weren't their enemy right now

" for once we need to defend the vampires than throw them under the bus, also we shouldn't mention the whole original connection" she said knowing it would cause more trouble

" yeah I guess that would cause more problems than solve them right?" Aiden said following her line of thought since they all knew the reputation that was associated with the originals

" Gentlemen, I come bearing gifts... little red I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" Klaus said they all turned around to see him carrying her bag from earlier which was soaked in blood

" yeah I bet you didn't, why is my bag covered in blood?" She said gesturing to the bag that he had just tossed at their feet as she got a bad feeling that he had done something Klaus like

" The hell did you do this time?" Jackson said echoing her previous statement although he sounded more weary than her as he wondered how he was going be able to control the hybrid

" I removed the heads of the wolf leaders who refused to relinquish Finn's moonlight rings!" He said calmly as they all looked horrified as Peyton clasped her hand over her mouth in disgust

" oh my god, are you serious?" She said wondering if this is what he had gone to do when she had left to come to the bayou as she wondered how he would be able to condone this in his head

" You brought us a bag of werewolf heads?" Jackson said unimpressed as he wondered if Klaus ever did anything normal like send a card or just simply talked to people about things

" well I'd hoped you'd see it as an early preset to congratulate you on your new partnership! Besides I can't have witch sympathizers in my army" he said causing Jackson and Peyton to share a look

" The wolves are not now nor ever will be your army" he said trying to make it clear that while Peyton would co alpha and his wife, he still wouldn't be in control of the wolves in their pack

" You know you are a brave and selfless leader Jackson and I'm positive you'll remain so for the entire duration of your reign especially with Peyton by your side" Klaus said pointedly to him

" Klaus, stop! I may be marrying you and I may the pack's queen but Jackson is their king making you my royal consort... am I making any sense?" She said looking to Aiden for help

" kinda I mean I get where you're going but I'm not sure it's actually true, who am I to judge?" Aiden said making her laugh slightly since he had been trying to make things a little tenser

" well you know what they say about gestures? Anyway the festivities begin at eight at my compound, spread the word and do dress appropriately it is a wedding after all" klaus said to them before smiling to Peyton as he turned and left them alone in the bayou

" Am I crazy, or did he just do his version of a nice thing?" Jackson said as he kicked the bag filled with the bloody heads as he turned to Peyton who the closet thing to a Klaus expert

" yeah that it's his way to show you that he supports us as pack leaders and maybe at a stretch it could his apology for beating you up" she said looking at the bag of heads in disgust

" well then it seems that we have a wedding to attend to, one which you should be focused on getting ready for little miss bride" Aiden said full of humour as he gently spun her around

" fine, I'll see you two at the compound" she said as she headed aback to her car knowing that the compound was going to be in full mayhem mood when she got there with Rebekah in the middle of it

As she suspected the coming was filled with dozens of different people each doing a different job in order to get the ballroom ready for the wedding and the courtyard for the reception as she walked into the ballroom to hear Rebekah yelling at different people as she ordered them around as Peyton tried to skip pass her so that she didn't harass her about some detail of the wedding that she would rather not discuss. However the one thing that she didn't except to be in the compound was her best friend standing in the middle of the ballroom as he looked around at Rebekah's efforts as she suddenly felt the familiar happy feeling she got whenever she saw him again

" Stefan! What are you doing here?!" She said as she ran to him as he caught her in time as he hugged her while spinning her around before putting her down as he noticed her short hair

" did you really think I was going to miss this? Klaus called me yesterday to let me that the wedding was today, what's going on with this?" He said explaining as gestured to her hair

" I kinda did when I got back from Savannah and felt like a change of hairstyle since everything about me had changed, I can't believe you're here" she said suddenly so happy

" it suits you or least I assume it does since its up right now... so what's your dress like?" He said still finding it hard to believe that his lone wolf friend was getting married to a Mikaelson

" I actually don't have one, I've been busy with dealing my homicidal brother in law and with unification ceremony things" she said casually as she thought about everything going on lately

" wait you don't having wedding dress for your big day? How can you not have a wedding dress?" He said laughing at her slightly since he knew that she wasn't a wedding kind of girl

" you know I'm not the kind of girl to sit round fantasizing about her big day and like I said I've been busy, kind like Rebekah has with all this..." she said gesturing to everything around them

" you finding this world a little overwhelming? You getting cold feet? I mean I can have the car ready, just say the word" he said with a smile since they knew that they do anything for each other

" it's a little overwhelming and my feet are toasty warm but thank you for that. I'm doing this for more than my love for Klaus, I'm doing it to protect my twins" she said explaining it to him

" oh little red, I see you found my surprise wedding gift for you" Klaus said entering the room as they both turned to face him as he smiled knowing that she was finally relaxed and happy

" that I did, thank you for telling him. In all the madness going on around here I kinda forgot but I'm really glad you did " she said as Stefan feigned shock as if she had deeply hurt him

" well then in the aim of you making you even happier, there's a people who wish to say hello" he said trying to contain his excitement as he lead her and Stefan into the courtyard

" oh my god, you brought them here? This was your big plan?! Finn could be anywhere!" She said seeing Elijah and Hayley in the courtyard both holding one of her babies in their arms

" and you know that I wouldn't have do so if I hadn't taken precautions" he said to her trying to prevent her from panicking about the worst case scenario as he tried to reassure her

" what kind of precautions?" She said slowly as she tried to calm down as he reasoned that she needed more details than that as he gently took her hand in his to soothe with his touch

" there'll be no uninvited guests at our wedding and afterwards your wolves will be the first line of defense to this home, like I said before no more running my Queen" he said gesturing for her to go and see their children as Elijah and Hayley handed them over to her

" hello my beautiful babies... guys this is your uncle Stefan. Stefan, this is Ava and Wyatt" she said as she carefully balanced them on either side of her hips as both babies babbled happily at seeing their mother again

" oh wow they are so beautiful, Pey... hey there, you want to come and see your uncle Stefan big guy" he said carefully taking Wyatt from her as he leaned his head into his shoulder giggling at him

" I'll let you three get reacquainted before the wedding and I shall you at the alter little red" Klaus said with a smile as he gently kissed her on the head before leaving her alone with them

Peyton took a moment with her children before realising that she had to take her children away from the courtyard where anyone could see them since their existence was still a secret as her and Hayley took them up to her room where she set up an area on the floor for them to play with each other as she kept a close on them while also looked for something to wear to her own wedding since Stefan who was setting into the room she said he could stay in had reminded her that she had nothing to wear during the ceremony. However her search for a suitable wedding dress wasn't going to well as she looked through her wardrobe just as Rebekah appeared holding something behind her back.

" I have good and bad news, so the bad news is that I will have to miss your nuptials. Kol has a bit of a life-and-death matter he needs help dealing with" she said leaning against the door

" anything I can do to help?" She said knowing that despite the fact that Kol was selfish and wild, he was still an alright guy who she had really gotten to like from the time they spent

" It's witch business which now seems to be my thing and besides you have a wedding to go to" she said knowing that this wedding was important to her in more than one way right now

" then can I make a suggestion by saying that maybe you call Davina or even Bonnie Bennett? I mean who knows what a harvest girl, a Bennett witch and a Mikaelson witch can do?" She said knowing that separately they were fairly powerful but together who knew?

" that's actually not an bad idea... anyway onto the good news, a little birdie told me that you have nothing to wear so..." she said showing her the wedding dress that was behind her back

" oh Rebekah!" She said beginning to get emotional as she began to gently tough the delicate material of the dress as if it was smoke in the wind that was about to disappear any moment

" It's white which won't fool anyone but you can't get married in skinny jeans and combat boots however much you would like to" she said handing the dress over to her sister to be

" Rebekah, thank you so much but I couldn't... although it's so beautiful" she said suddenly feeling bad that she would getting married in one of old wedding dress when she couldn't

" of course you can and I insist on it, I just happen to be the only woman alive who's commissioned wedding dresses in five different centuries. Never made it down the aisle, of course." Rebekah said going to her niece and nephew as she watched Peyton with the dress

" there's still time for your big day and from what I hear Marcel is still single, have you told him yet that you're... you?" She sad gesturing to her new body as Rebekah looked shyly to her

" I thought I'd hold off on that for the moment, it only complicates matters and I'm not exactly sure how long this...is going to last" she said motioning to her body as standing up to face her

" yeah I guess being a human body after so much longing for one might put a spanner in the works love wise" she said thinking about everything in New Orleans was complicated in a way

" I wanted to tell you that I'm so glad that you're marrying my brother and becoming my sister as well as a true Mikaelson" she said knowing that she had brought so much joy to her family

" thank you, I'm glad that I'm becoming your sister too actually" she said with a smile as she thought about the first she had met Rebekah where she had thought she was the maid

" also that I'm thankful for you because you have done something to Klaus that no one else has done in a thousand years" she said speaking honestly and softly as she got it off her chest

" and what's that?" She said knowing that she had given him something that no one else in a thousand had which was in the form of the two lovely children who played on the floor

" you gave him unconditional love, something that he always wanted" she said given her a hug as she smiled to her before leaving her alone in the room looking at her dress in the mirror

Peyton realised that she needed to get ready soon as she quickly put the babies down for a nap since they were getting cranky from barely any sleep from the night before and for being upset during the ride to New Orleans which was even more evident by the lack of resistance that they showed as she put them down. Afterwards then began to do her hair as she create two think gently twisted sections before pinning them back and putting in a double beaded comb with a chain hanging down while the rest of her hair had been gently curled, she decided to gently smoked eyes with dark eyeliner to define her eyes more and dark rose pink lipstick. Once her makeup was down she decided to put on the white embroidered detailed staples wedding dress as she looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her jewellery as she heard her babies begin to whimper as she headed into the nursery to check on them

" hey I was just coming into check on you...you look amazing" Stefan said as she walked back into her bedroom as he gasped slightly at how amazing and flawless she looked in her dress

" thank you, I mean I feel a little weird since it's not everyday that this dressed up for something" she said gesturing to her dress and to the heels over by the bed she was to put on

" but then again it's not everyday you get married is it?" He said knowing that there had been a time before she met Klaus where he had thought children and a husband weren't for her

" yeah I guess so, do me a favour and distract me from what's to come by tell me about your life?" She said knowing that the large crowd gathering in the ballroom was freaking her out

" well as you know Damon's back but not before Elena got Alaric to compel away her memories of him" he said knowing that would shock her and completely distract her from it all

" no way! Seriously? And then what he came back and she didn't anything about them? Oh wow" she said knowing that no matter she would never take away her memories of Klaus

" yeah so that was awkward and then there's the homicidal sociopath witch who killed almost everyone in his family" he said thinking everything they knew about Kai and his family so far

" wow, have you eve considered that he might be a Mikaelson? There's to be a homicidal streak in them all or maybe it's just people in general" she said considering it for a moment

" I haven't but maybe he's like descendant of theirs...and you already know about the whole Caroline thing" Stefan said thinking about how her and Damon had been talking about it all

" yeah I think he's focusing your failed relationship than his and I don't get it so Caroline likes you, what's the big deal?" She said as she began to put away her makeup bag and things

" because I don't think of her like that, I mean that's like me thinking of you like that which I don't and never have" he said thinking about how he had always seen both of them like sisters

" and you're sure that you didn't send her signals to say that you might like her?...hold on, mommy's coming" she said as she headed into the nursery as she heard Ava begin to cry

" I don't think so...look at you being the best mommy in town" he said as he watched Peyton gently pick up on the baby as she began to sway her softly in her arms to put her back to sleep

" yeah if only that was true, I mean most moms know pretty much everything about their babies by now while I'm still learning" she said thinking about their recent time apart

" you gave them to Rebekah to keep them safe which is very motherly in itself... I never picture you like this though" he said with a smile as he realised how glad he was to be with her just now

" like what?" She said with humour in her voice as she gently bounced Ava up and down before grabbing her knitted octopus which she loved so much like Wyatt and his giraffe

" you know being a mom or becoming a wife to someone, you've grown a lot since we first met" he said thinking about when they met and how since it seemed like so long ago

" you mean when I was sixteen and scared all the time especially about what I was?" She said smiling as she thought about the shell of a person she used to be compared to her nowadays

" pretty much and how you were always on the run from pack to pack but now you've put down roots" he said looking down at her babies as she put Ava back into her side of the crib

" I've kinda had to since I was pregnant with them and then I fell in love with Klaus" she said placing the blanket over Ava before fixing Wyatt's since the little boy had a habit of throwing them off

" I think it's been good for you... so I was thinking that if you want I can stay with the, while you get married so you don't have to worry" he said knowing her choices were limited

" you would? Aww thank you so much, did you hear that babies? Uncle Stefan will watch over you while mommy and daddy have to go do this big thing" she said softly to the sleeping twins

" I like the sound of that too... uncle Stefan and just think of the fun we can have especially when two get older" Stefan said to the babies as he made both him and Peyton laugh at this

" hey Peyton? Oh... I just wanted to talk to you before the wedding but I can see you're busy" Jackson said as he walked into the room to her all dressed with Stefan who he didn't know

" no it's fine you can come in, this is Stefan and this is Jackson...can you give us a minute?she said to Stefan sensing that Jackson wanted to talk to her alone as Stefan left the room

" you look...wow! So I got something for you, call it a wedding gift to the bride" he said opening up a wooden box to reveal a a crescent moon pendant with a green stone in it

" Jackson, its lovely... what is it?" She said asked looking at the stone as she tried to think of what it was since she had never seen it before although she knew it meant something to him

" the stone is moss agate, you were born under a planting moon so it's your mineral totem. It symbolizes healing and courage and after everything that you've done for our pack I'd say that's just about right." He said to her as she gently touched the stone that meant so much

" it kinda looks that the one my mom gave me when I was a baby" she said touching the the crescent moon necklace that she always wore ever since she could remember just because

" that's because your dad gave your mom her mineral totem when they got married and she gave it to you" he said knowing that she had done that so she would know where she came from

" I don't know what to say, Jackson" she said genuinely stunned into silence which wa something completely to her as he walked around her to attach it to her mother's necklace

" well you're wearing Rebekah's dress and getting married in Klaus' house so I figured you should have at least one thing that is just yours" he said to her knowing he wished it was him

" thank you...would do me a favour and bring Stefan back? There's something I have to do before the wedding" she said suddenly getting the need to see her husband to be as soon as

Stefan headed back into the room as Peyton asked him if he would mind watching over the twins while she headed into the study where she knew that Klaus would be busy getting ready as she grabbed her white high heels to put on so she could practice walking in them, when she walked into the room she noticed that he was pacing nervously clearly thinking about something so intently that he didn't see her approaching him as he turned around to pour himself a glass of bourbon

" I would love one of them too if it's going... I seriously hope there's no rule about seeing each other before the ritual" Peyton said as Klaus turned around at her voice before pouring her one

" little red, you look exquisite... is everything ok?" He said struggling for words to express how amazing she looked in her wedding dress as he become worried she was getting second thoughts about it all

" yeah everything fine, I was just getting a little nervous and wanted to see you I guess... you always did look good in a suit" she said taking the drink from him as she fixed his tie for him

" you're not having doubts about this are you?" He said knowing that it was better to be honest with her like she was with him most of time as he wondered what was going with her

" marrying you? No, never...but doing in it front of a huge crowd of people? Defiantly" she aid knowing that she wished it could just be them and their children and no one else in the world

" when the ceremony begins and you begin to get nervous about them then focus on me, it'll seem like it just you and me in the room" he said gently stroking her as not to mess it up

" you always know what to say to calm me down... you know Stefan said something to me that was kinda funny but also really true" she said taking a sip from her bourbon to calm down

" and what was that, little red?" He said noticing the way she seemed to float around the room as he wished that he just been with her all the time rather than deal with supernatural drama

" that I wasn't the like girl to settle down to become a mother or wife or even stay in the once for more than a month... but all that changed when I met you" she said with a small smile

" I guess we've both changed since meeting each other...mostly for the better I think" he said thinking that he couldn't imagine his life without her or even not knowing her in some way

" I could have married Jackson but I wouldn't have been happy like I would with you and I wouldn't me if I did" she said knowing that he know that she had chosen this life for herself

" is that your way of telling me that you love me, if so then I love you more than life itself... come on, let's go get married" he said gently kissing her knowing that they could more later

Soon everyone was beginning to arrive for the unification ceremony which gave Aiden the perfect opportunity to show that he cared about Josh both to the wolves and to Josh as he sat in between him and Davina while Hayley and Jackson took their seats near the front among the other wolves as they saw that Mary was preparing to do her part at the top of the balcony, just then Klaus walked into the room to stop by the door as he waited fro Peyton to arrive as she soon approached him before pausing when she saw the large crowd that had formed to take part in her wedding as she decided to focus on Klaus like he said. They began to walk up the stairs on either side as they in the middle where Mary was waiting for them at the alter all the while Peyton's eyes never left Klaus as he did the same knowing that they were doing this not only for the wolves but for themselves too since they did truly love each other in ways that most people didn't understand when it came to them as a couple

" Please, be seated! We gather together as a community seeking peace inspired by this couple standing before you. There was a time when werewolves saw themselves not as cursed but blessed with connection to our most pure selves and tonight we honor that blessing with the long-awaited unification of the these two as well as two alphas from the Crescent bloodlines. In doing so we choose to embrace Peyton's vampire nature and with this union Peyton will share her unique gifts with her pack. Now onto the vows" Mary said beginning the ceremony

" I pledge to honor you and defend you and yours above all others" Klaus said to Peyton as he held her hand knowing that he meant every word and had shown that ever since they had met

" To share in blessings and burdens, to be your advocate, your champion." She said repeating words back to him as she tried not to allow her emotions to get the better of her in front of them all

" To be your comfort, your sanctuary and for as long as we both shall live to be your family" he said continuing on from where she had left off as he thought about them being together forever

" To be your family" she said agreeing as she thought about how him and the twins were the only family that truly mattered to her now as well as his siblings and her wolves coming second

" Peyton and Jackson have endured all the traditional werewolf rituals and trials to become the alphas of the pack. There is only one remaining... Klaus, you may kiss your bride" Mary said as Klaus gently cupped Peyton's face with his hand before gently but passionately kissing her

As Peyton and Klaus broke apart their kiss Klaus noticed that her eyes were glowing gold as they looked down to the crowd of wolves who's eyes were also glowing gold including Hayley and Jackson showing that the unification ceremony had worked allowing Peyton and Klaus's power had been passed onto the wolves in hers and Jacksons pack. Soon the rest of the wolves and the wedding party took the streets to parade their newfound power while Peyton decided to stay behind as she wanted some alone time with her children before the reception as she told Stefan to go have fun at the parade with Josh and Davina, eventually Klaus walked into the nursery to see Peyton sitting in the rocking chair now wearing a white cardigan as she held both babies in her arms

" hi...I thought I heard one of them crying" Klaus said with a sweet soft smile as he tried to memorise the sight of new wife comforting their children putting them frost before anyone

" yeah I did too and it was Wyatt, I think he's getting his first tooth which means Ava will soon too. We need to get some teething rings" she said noticing that he was chewing on his toy

" we can pick some up when we're out and about next time...shouldn't you be our celebrating with your wolves?" He said loving how she was in full mother mode worrying about the twins

" probably but I'd rather be here with you and our children before I need to go back to the madness which will be the reception" she said knowing that she was looking forward to when it was all over

" how are our littlest wolves settling in?" He said bending down in front of the rocking chair as he gently stoked the babies heads before gently picking up his daughter from Peyton's arms

" well they both keep looking around the room and smiling so I'm taking that as a sign that

they like it here and that it'll feel like home" she said smiling as she watched them both

" that's because it is home for them now and for you...wife" he said smiling as he realised that they were now husband and wife as he thought about her being his forever and him with her

" so it is... come on, we should go join the party my husband" she said using her vampire hearing to hear the music behind to play as people began to arrive in the courtyard

" you go without me, I want to spend a little longer with our children before I come down" he said suddenly getting an idea about what their next move should be since everything was over

Peyton gave Klaus one last kiss before placing Wyatt down on his side of the crib before heading downstairs to the courtyard where everything was set up for the reception as the music began to play as Stefan headed over to where his best friend was watching everything so that they could dance together while they talked about different things such how the wedding had gone and how she felt now that she was married to the fearless Niklaus Mikaelson. Neither Stefan or Peyton noticed that Jackson was watching them interact as they danced and laughing while they reminisced about the old times when they had first met, it was Peyton who noticed Klaus walking down the stairs with their babies as Ava wore a red lace dress on top of white tights with matching red shoes and a baby red bow headband while Wyatt wore a mock baby suit consisting of a white shirt underneath a beige waist coat matched with a pair of navy blue trousers and a pair of black oxford baby shoes as well as wore a Greg tartan bow tie.

" Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Peyton if you would join me, I would like to propose a toast" Klaus said standing in front of the room and everyone

" what are you doing?" She said confused and a little angry about whatever he was planning without her as she gently took Ava from him so that he could focus on holding only Wyatt

" I want to welcome you all! As you know last spring Peyton and I had a twins, a son and a daughter. And due to tragic circumstance they were lost but now they've returned home" he said looking to his new wife to reveal their names as she looked to Stefan for help on this

" this is Ava and the little boy that Klaus is holding is named Wyatt" she said as she went into Klaus's pocket to get Ava's pacifier since she could see the butterfly clip hanging out of it

" they will live here among you, their pack and their family so we implore you to protect our children but also teach them, love them as one of your own" he said over the gasps and shock

" to Klaus and Peyton!" Stefan said coming to the rescue since he could tell that this was becoming too much for her to handle especially being exposed like she was as he raised his glass

" thank you, Stefan...and you! What are you doing?" She said still confused by why he had suddenly felt the need to go and declare their children's existence to everyone despite tenting enemies

" I was thinking that showing them the reason behind all of this might motive them to protect them like we need them to" he said knowing that they needed to them with Finn on the loose

" that's actually a good plan kind of...I think I need a drink" she said wanting to get back to wanting to be free and have fun at her wedding reception before things got serious again

" here, let me take my beautiful niece from you because uncle Stefan can't wait to dance with his little princess" he said taking Ava from Peyton as he cooed to the baby as he headed to dance floor

" why don't you take a moment alone little red? I'm going to show off our little man" Klaus said knowing that he wanted to show Wyatt more of the compound than what he had seen so far

" I'm ok really so don't worry but I'll be right back" she said noticing that Hayley and Elijah had been dancing together before Elijah headed into the hallway so je could also take a moment alone

" hello Peyton...it was a lovely ceremony, how does it feel to be a Mikaelson now?" Elijah said when he noticed that his new sister in law was near him trying to escape the large crowd

" It was and weird, I'm still not used to the whole being a Mikaelson thing or even gripped that my name is now Peyton Mikaelson" she said with a small content smile to sum everything up

" you'll get used to it, its just nice to see both you and Klaus happy after so much pain" he said thinking about how she finally seemed back to old herself before everything happened

" true, I think it's more than the wedding though.. I mean the wolves are free from Finn and unified meaning the twins are safe finally" she said smiling brighter as she though about them

" well in the interest of maintaining the peace, I have decided to join Marcel in Algiers. I believe with the correct instruction and guidance, this community may well prosper" he said gently

" You're moving out? Why? Does this have anything to do with you and Hayley?" She said wondering what had happened in the age house although they seemed happy enough before

" if I'm honest, seeing you doing everything you have to unify your people and inspired me to do the same" he said knowing that he had to make the vampires strong again as they once were

" you didn't answer my question about you and Hayley?" She said with a sneaky smile since she knew that was probably on purpose since they were talking about her sister after all

" well me and Hayley are good for once, we discussed everything while at the farmhouse and decided to try to make this work between us" he said knowing that would make her happy

" Elijah! Where is Klaus?" Rebekah said I interrupting them as she entered the hallway in a rush causing Peyton and Elijah to look at her with worry and concern at what was going on

" he's in the nursery I think from what I can hear" Peyton said using her vampire hearing to pick out the familiar voice of her husband talking to her babies to put them to sleep after the excitement as they all headed upstairs as soon as

" Must you intrude on every moment?" Klaus id annoyed knowing that the only one that he wanted to interrupt him when he was with his children was their mother and his new wife

" I'm not here to quarrel, brother" Elijah said trying to reassure him as well as trying to get him to listen them as Peyton wondered why he would assume Elijah was there to fight with him

" It's Kol, I couldn't help him...He's not gonna last the night" Rebekah said to keep the emotion out of her voice as she thought about her brother dying once again due to them

" we have to go to him, Niklaus" Elijah said knowing that without that they couldn't let Kol die alone this time like he did before as Klaus nodded in agreement but seemed tore about leaving

" go and be with your brother while you can ok? I'll be fine here and the three of us will be her waiting for you when you get back...go!" Peyton said to him gently letting him it was ok with her

Soon after the three Mikaelson's leaving the reception things began to wind down as other people began to leave allowing Peyton to head upstairs to check on the twins who were still peacefully sleeping in their crib as she switched on the baby monitor in the room before grabbing one to take into her bedroom where she began to get changed out of her wedding dress due to everything being over with. Peyton now wore blue and white spotted pyjama set consisting of a short sleeved pyjama shirt top of a white tank top with matching pyjama shorts. She headed into the bathroom to remove all of her makeup before putting on her glasses and taking out the pins in her hair so that she could brush it out leaving it down in soft waves. After a while she decided to head into the nursery with one of her favourite books so that she could watch her babies sleep comforted by them being there as she settled down in the rocking chair with her book and blanket as Stefan came into the room

" hey Mrs Mikaelson... how's married life?" Stefan said walking towards the cribs as he looked down to see his best friends children sleeping and completely unaware of everything going on

" it's good except that my husband is off with his siblings to deal with a dying Kol... I know it sounds like I'm annoyed but I get it and I told him to go" she said with a smile to reassure him

" so there's goes the perfect wedding night... I can't believe how beautiful they are and that they're here" he said looking down Stiles them once more as he thought about their world

" I know me too, I've been waiting for this moment since I gave them up that it doesn't even seem real... none of this seems real" she said looking down at her finger where her rings were

" so I called Caroline to check in, she actually wants my help which is progress I guess" he said thinking about the phone call that he had just made where she seemed less frosty to him

" it's hard when someone has feelings for you and you don't feel the same way, that's the part that no one writes songs or poems about" she said thinking about her and Jackson

" yeah and it doesn't help when everyone tells you that you should feel something for them" he said knowing that it didn't make things any easier between them as he wanted it to go back

" including your dead parents... so you heading back soon?" She said knowing that it was rare for them to spend more than a day together since there was a lot going on in their own city

" yeah I said that I would help take Caroline's mom away for a vacation since it's not looking good for her but you know I'm always a call away if you need me" he said feeling torn with her

" I know but same goes for you, one call and I'll get to Mystic Falls as soon as I can with these two" she said knowing that she would never let her children go again and that he loved them

" why do I think that there's nothing these two can't solve with their cuteness?" He said gently stroking Wyatt's cheek as he nestled into his finger as Stefan began to smile at them sleeping

" I wish that was easy but people are always going to want them dead including their own family" she said thinking about Esther and Finn wanted them dead and now possibly Dalia

Stefan and Peyton soon said goodbye before parting ways just as the twins began to wake up as if they seemed to sense that their mother was worried about what was going on with the other Mikaelsons as she gently picked them up and headed to her bed in the other room where she decided to set up a make shift play area for the babies using their blankets as well as some of their toys while they waited for Klaus to arrive home. Peyton realised once again that she no longer felt like a part of her was missing now that she was with her children again as she played with them before they both started to yawn and show signs of tiredness until they soon fell asleep snuggled into her as she began to read her book again just as Klaus came into the room looking distraught and upset by the death of Kol, although his expression seemed soften slightly at the the sight of his new wife and sleeping children in bed waiting for him to arrive home

" hey... you okay?" She said sensing from his overall mood that Kol had died in his human body due to Finn's curse as he began to take off his shoes and jacket before getting changed

" I will be, just before he died Rebekah promised to bring him back with her witchy powers... I really hope she succeeds in doing so" he said putting on some loose pyjama pants before getting into bed next to her with their babies in between them

" me too... I'm guessing he didn't go peacefully? God, I wish we could Finn pay for all of this" she said softly as to not wake the sleeping babies between them as she thought about it all

" And we will I promise... so what's going on with out little ones? Why aren't they in their crib? Not that I'm complaining" he said trying to focus on her and their children rather than on Finn

" they were but they began to fuss a little and I thought it would be a nice welcoming for you when you came home, I knew you would probably need a pick me up" she said sweetly to him

" it's defiantly a pleasant sight and one that I'm looking forward to seeing for a long time to come" he said gently sweeping some hair out of her eyes and placed it behind her ear

" then I'd say that's a job well done won't you?... I love you, husband" she said smiling as she realised that it still felt weird that they were married now only a few hours after the wedding

" and I love you, wife" he said kissing her sweetly being careful not to crush their children in the middle of them as they held hands before Peyton began to fall asleep as he watched them


	41. Chapter 41: they all asked for you

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x15 of the originals, like always I've used as much of Hayley's scenes as I could as well as added other scenes of the plot that made the most sense to include for the chapter/ story but obviously had to change some of the smaller detail in order for it to into the story and it's previous changes as well as adding some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 41: they all asked for you

It's been two weeks since the wedding where things between Klaus and Peyton began to fall on a gentle rhythm as they got to know themselves as a married couple and as parents as well as learning more about their children as they played catch up trying to make up for lost time as they took advantage of the fact that everything had been quite on the supernatural front and with Finn who was still in hiding from them due to what happened at the farm house with Elijah. This was how Peyton found herself waking first as she looked over to sleeping husband with a content smile on her face as she pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting out of bed to get slightly more dressed than she was to check on the twins. She wore dark green lace matching lingerie set as she put on a lighter green lace trimmed chemise and a soft fluffy bathrobe. Her short dark wavy hair was down in a messy bedhead fashion while she wore no makeup due to being asleep previously. She had realised that Klaus was beginningu to wake up as she leaned against the door to the nursery connected to their bedroom as she watched her children sleep peacefully in their conjoined twin crib.

" Peyton?" Klaus asked confused and sleepy as he stretched his hand out to her side of the bed to find it cold and empty looking around the room with eyes still dazed over with sleep

" hey sleepy head, I'm over here" she said turning to face him before gently closing over the nursery door with the baby monitor in hand as she walked over to him dropping her robe

" for a moment there, I thought you had left to do something wolf related" he said knowing that they had both been neglecting their duties due to being lost in each other as she lay beside him

" nope, I just wanted to check on beautiful babies while I was up" she said gently as he pushed her chemise up to reveal her stomach beginning to trace circle on it with his finger

" our children are lucky to have such a caring mother like you" he said as she leaned over to his head to kiss him softly but passionately before breaking apart as he ran his fingers on her

" what's that face for?" She said with humour in her voice as she noticed the way that he was looking at her body with a smile she didn't recognise as he focused on playing with her hair

" what face would that be, love?" He said with equal amounts of humour and innocence in her voice as he continue with his task before making eye contact with her as she noticed lust in his eyes

" that face...you look all goofy and whatnot" she said moving closer to him as they intertwined their legs together as if they were trying to touch each other as much as they could all the time

" I'm happy... I have everything I could ever ask for, a hot wife like you and two beautiful children back with their parents" he said with a smile wondering how he got so lucky in life

" well when you put it like that then how can you not be happy?" She said with a bright smile as they began to kiss again before she decided to go on top so that she was straddling them

" you know that eventually we'll have to get back to our lives and all the drama that comes with it" he said wondering how he could still speak while she began to suck on his earlobe

" you mean actually leave this room, this bed? And why would we want to do that?... fine but I'll remind you later who decided to leave" she said climbing off him before being pulled back

" I didn't see that we had to leave this moment now did I?... I think our children are beginning to conspire against us" he said flipping her to begin to kiss her neck as the twins began to cry

" even so I promise that we'll pick this up later, can you go and grab to bottles from the kitchen? They are probably hungry" she said giving him one last before putting on her robe

" I'll be back in a flash" he said using his vampire speed to head to the kitchen while she went into nursery to see Wyatt crying while Ava simply looked up at her rom inside her crib

" hey babies, how about mommy changes your diapers while we wait for daddy to come back with your bottles huh?" She said picking Wyatt up first to comfort him as she went over to the changing table

" it depends on how fast you can change them...how about this? You change our son and I will feed our daughter before switching babies" he said sitting in the rocking chair to feed Ava

" sounds like a plan... you feel a little warm, Wy. Mommy just has to put this on your head, oh I know baby I'm sorry" she said as Wyatt began to cry harder as she took his temperature

" everything ok with him, little red?" Klaus asked concerned that his son seemed to be a little more distressed than normal while he noticed Ava was beginning to chew on his fingers a little

" he has a slight temperature but nothing major, hold on... yup he's getting his first tooth, I can feel it coming it... poor baby" she said gently feeling around his gums for the incoming tooth

" oh dear and what about this little one?" He said realising that they were both at the age of getting their first tooth as he wondered if she was getting herself too as she continued to chew

" well from the way she drooling and chewing away on your finger then I would say she is too probably" she said gently bouncing Wyatt up and down to sooth him as Klaus's phone went off

" there's being a sighting of Finn in the quarter with Freya, I think it's time to call your alpha friend" he said knowing that the timing of this was great with everything going on recently

Peyton simply nodded as they continued to look after their children before settling them down in their crib so that they could go and get dressed as she decided to dress comfortably since she could already tell it was going to be a long and trying day as she wore a light purple distressed knitted sweater with horse carousel pattern on it, a dark grey lace bralette underneath it, a pair of jeans and a pair of black wore ankle boots. Due to the lack of time she decided to simply pull her mass of dark waves into a short messy ponytail before putting simple and natural looking makeup. Once she was dressed, her and Klaus decided that they wanted to keep their children close to them since they knew from all the baby books that they could become very distressed while teething so they decided to sit up a play area in the study for them as they placed them on their baby activity mats that comfortable enough for them to sleep on if they wanted to as Jackson came in to talk to Klaus and Peyton about Finn

" It's time to use our werewolf army, Finn and the woman who calls herself my sister are in this city therefore we need the wolves to help us pinpoint their location" Klaus explained to them

" No, what we need is all hands on deck here with Ava and Wyatt in order to keep them safe. You can always compel humans to track your enemies" Jackson said as Peyton sensed a fight

" Do my ears deceive me or did you just give me an order in my own home?" Klaus said annoyed that Jackson had told him no as he noticed Peyton rolling her eyes at them

" This ain't about your ego, Klaus! It's about what's best for that little girl and boy right there" he said pointing to where the twins were currently babbling away to each other near them

" How dare you question my intentions for my children! The last time someone did that, it didn't end well" he said thinking about when Elijah and Rebekah doubted his intentions

" that's enough! I already have two babies to deal with and I don't need another two got it?" She said bending down to where the babies were to check on them before looking at the men

" well what's your opinion on this since you've been uncharacteristically quiet about it" Jackson said wondering whether she would be side with her co alpha or her new husband

" I think Klaus is right, Finn's body disappeared from the morgue which means that he's either powerful enough to heal from that explosion or Freya is" she said treading lightly with them

" and what's got to do with it?" He said slightly annoyed that it was two against one and that it was beginning to feel like it was him against them rather than them against Klaus right now

" well either way whoever did it means that we're going to struggle to find them and to fight against them unless we send our best people out there" she said explaining her view to him

" excellent, now I'm sure you and all your merry men will find them post haste" Klaus said to him patronisingly since he was clearly happy that Peyton had sided with him than Jackson

" Just to be clear, I'm giving this order because Peyton is asking so don't think for one second that I take orders from you" Jackson said standing up to face him as he put him in his place

" knock it off with the macho male stuff! Jack, I think Aiden is downstairs with the wolves training if you want to grab him and we'll talk to him together" she said trying to stop them

" I think that went well don't you think?" Klaus said with a fake cheer in his voice as he noticed the look that Peyton was currently giving him as she heard Jackson yell out to Aiden

" seriously? You have got to lay off Jackson because you're making things way harder for me as his alpha partner" she said giving him one last look before going outside to join Aiden and Jackson

" So what are we now? Errand boys?" Aiden said in response to the plan that the three of them had just formed after Jackson had explained it to him knowing that he would be mad

" I told you Finn is powerful and we agreed that if we're gonna find him then we need numbers, strength and speed" he said trying to explain why it had to be the wolves for this

" Finn is a threat to all of us or have you forgot the whole moonlight ring things where he basically enslaved you?" She said trying to make a point that this wasn't about Klaus

" I get that but these new abilities of ours..." Aiden said hesitantly before stopping himself as he realised that they might not want to hear what the word on the streets were with the wolves

" what about them, Aiden?" She said sensing that his object to their plan to get Finn was about more than doing Klaus's bidding as she wondered what was going on with the wolves

" people are already talking about what they can do individually and they need to feel respected not like minions! We're gonna lose good men-" he said worried about the pack

" We're not gonna lose anybody if you stay alert! Hunt Finn down as a pack, catch him off-guard. The sooner we find this freak, the sooner we can all relax" Jackson said getting angry

" fine, whatever you say alpha one and alpha two!" He said as he started to walk away from them before Jackson grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from walking for the moment

" Aiden? I appreciate your concern but why don't you let me worry about the pack and you just worry about following my orders" he said as he watched Aiden walk away from them

" what the hell was that about? I mean was he seriously questioning us as his alpha?" She said trying to work out what was going on with Aiden as she worried about the other wolves

" I'm going to chalk it up to them feeling all powerful due to getting these abilities and nothing else" he said slightly in denial about this since he had known Aiden since they were kids

" and if it's not? I mean do we need to worry about an uprising in the ranks of the pack?" She said thinking back on when Oliver tried to do something similar after the bombing in the bayou

" then deal with it if it happens but it won't, Aiden can be all talk but in the end he's really loyal" he said trying to reassure her since he could see that she was really worrying about this

" if you say so...now if you'll excuse me, I have children I have to check on" she said rolling her eyes as she thought once again how much it was man's world after all which sucked for her

Peyton headed black into the study where she picked up the twins from where they were playing as she gently picked them up to take them back to the nursery where she gave them a bath to try and cool down them since they still had a temperature before dressing them in similar animal themed onesies both wearing animal bibs too as she began to sing them an old Italian lullaby that Stefan used to sing to her after they had first met when she used to get nightmares of her first kill which eventually gotten them to sleep a few hours later allowing her to tidy up the mess that she had made while trying to calm her down. Eventually Klaus wondered back into the compound after searching the French Quarter on his own for Finn but found no traces of him or Freya as he decided to check in on the twins and Peyton as he headed into their bedroom to see a tired Peyton coming out of the nursery

" hey... I got them down for a nap eventually, who have thought they'd like an old Italian lullaby" she said with a small smile to show that she was still trying to be in a good mood

" I take it that our littlest wolves aren't feeling any better" he said feeling bad that she was doing this all on her own while he was out on the streets searching for his murderous brother

" not really, Wyatt's fussy and not refusing to eat while Ava's became more distressed and upset with it and to top it off they are both drooling" she said noticing the plate in his hand

" I knew that you would probably forget to eat if you were caught up with the twins" he said handing her the plate as she headed over to the bed where she sat down to eat her food

" that's true, I do have a habit of having a one track mind sometimes" she said graceful when she realised that he also had a cup of streaming coffee in his hand which made her happier

" you know that you don't have to do this alone right? I mean you also have a habit of thinking you're in alone and shutting people out" he said softly hoping that wasn't what was happening

" I know and I promise that's not what I'm doing, I missed six months of their life so I don't mind all of this" she said gesturing the mess of baby things that had invaded the compound

" you don't have to keep trying to make up for lost time with them, the important thing that we are all together now" he said why she was doing all of this and trying so hard to be there

" I know what's like not to be raised by your parents, constantly wondering they care about you and I don't want to go through that" she said sounding guilty about leaving the twins

" as do I which is why our children will know they we did what we did and we'll tell them everyday that we love them" he said trying to comfort and reassure about their children

" thank you for that, I love you so much... I think you may be right about conspiracy, I should get back to our children" she said kissing them before they before heard Ava begin to cry

" let allow me take her for a while and you can answer your buzzing phone" he said handing her the phone as she saw Elijah's name flashing on the screen as she gave him Ava to talk

" hey Elijah, what's up?" She said wondering why he was calling her as she realised that she hadn't spoken to him since he had decided to move out of the compound and live with Marcel

" a lot actually, in a nutshell the witches are after Rebekah due to the witch whose body she is currently inhabiting so I'm going to speak to the witch in charge" Elijah said trying to fill her in

" ok, not to sound rude or anything but why are you calling me? I'm not a witch or anything" she said confused about the call as she watched with a smile as Klaus comforted their daughter

" true but you are influential in the supernatural world and an artist in your own right, from everything I've gathered about this woman you're everything she likes" he explained to her

" and I'm sensing you need my help with her so what can I do?" She said knowing that she could probably do with a break away from the twins for awhile for her sanity and for theirs

" you can dress to impress and attend the meeting I have with her shortly as well as to bring your camera with you" he said thinking about how talented she was at taking pictures

" sure, just give me a while to call Hayley to watch the twins and get ready ok? Text me the address" she said before hanging up on him as Klaus gave he a curious look about the call

" I'm assuming that Elijah is recruiting you to help with the Rebekah thing" he said sway to side to side gently as he realised that Ava was beginning to fall back asleep with her pacifier in

" yeah unless you think that I should stay here to take care of the twins?" She said suddenly feeling guilty like she was a bad mother for leaving her children while they were teething

" no I think it will do you good to be outside for a while, go get dressed and I will stay here until your sister gets here" he said trying to show her that he could help out with the twins too

Peyton quickly gave him a kiss to show how much his gesture meant to her before heading over to her closet where she decided to wear an off the shoulder dark dull rose pink dress paired with a beige waist belt to go with her nude coloured heels and a striped blazer to match her dress before grabbing her nude coloured floral jewels on it. She then began to curl her hair softly since it had been up in a messy ponytail all day as she then decided to pin up two side sections of it, she decided to create grey smoky eye makeup that defined her hazel eyes which matched her soft rose pink lipstick. Peyton then headed into her car as she tried not to think too much about leaving her children for a few hours but rather than on the fact that she was doing it to help keep their aunt safe, soon she arrived at the address Elijah had given her as Gia played the host's favourite song in her violin while she looked at Peyton's photos.

" You are as calculating as I've heard, Mr. Mikaelson" Josephine said as she turned her glaze to him as she tried to work out what game he was playing with her and what role they played

" what do you mean?" Peyton said wishing that she had gotten more information about this woman as she wondered what was going on as she looked between them and Gia

" Having one of your companion play the very piece I once performed to great acclaim while showing these wonderful photos taken by the other, knowing I love the arts" she said softly

" Is it not also a piece that you enjoy? Aren't these fantastic snapshots of the city that you love so dearly?" He said looking down at the photos that Peyton had taken of New Orleans

" It's best not to insult those more powerful than you which is the only reason I allowed you into my home. Now if you will excuse me, I have many things to do" she said getting up to leave

" My goodness, I had expected a more cordial welcome here" he said still very pleasant as he nodded to Peyton to signal that she shouldn't make any kind of offensive moves towards her

" And why would I be cordial to you?" She said expectantly as she turned to him knowing that they all had reason to hate each other due to the amount of history between their kinds

" maybe because it's just polite to be so during a meeting like this" Peyton said with a edge to her voice although it was still very calm sounding as she decided to join in on the conversation

" Since your family has returned to this city, our Elders have been murdered and promising young witches have been inhabited against their will" she said thinking of the witches lately

" your elders were murdered because they came after two innocent babies and it was one of your own technically that kept doing that so..." she said since Esther had become one of them

" and I can put an end to all of it" he said giving her a look to say that she wasn't helping the situation as Josephine began to wonder what a werewolf was doing dealing with vampire things

" With all due respect I can believe that... as much as I believe I will play my violin again someday" she said looking down at her hands that were shaking and very swollen right now

" Ms LaRue, I can help-" Gia said trying to help out by offering her the chance to play the violin again in some way as she thought about ever being able to play her violin again in her lifetime

" beneath your formal attire and behind the lovely facade you put up, you are all the same. Liars and monsters wearing the skins of humans so good day to you" she said as sweet as be

" except that we aren't all the same I mean, like saying all witches or humans are the same which sounds judgy and prejudice" Peyton said giving her an amused smile as she thought

" we needn't be unpleasant towards each other!" Elijah said thinking that everything was begging to get out of control as he considered whether bringing Peyton was a good idea

" I hold no animosity nor do I want to do you any favours, I simply want you to leave my home" Josephine said still in her calm state while standing ground with them on this subject

" Screw her, Elijah...I don't see a friggin' crown on her head, she's not the queen of the witches so stop treating her like one" Gia said jumping in as Peyton realised something on this

" gia, enough!... I think it's you return to Marcel's" Elijah said sternly sensing that Peyton had this one form the look on his face as Gia glared at him before leaving them alone in the house

" except that she is, just like how I'm the queen of the wolves or how Marcel is the vampire king but with major difference between her and us" Peyton said knowing where she was going

" and what would that be?" Josephine said suddenly intrigued by Peyton as she realised who she was and that she wasn't just another vampire but wolf turned hybrid recently due to death

" we do what we need to protect our people even if it means siding our enemies meaning we don't our prejudice and hate get in the way of that" she said implying that was happening now

" maybe I'm just aware of the bad nature in people more than you are, I was to marry a you jazz player before my mother found out... Let's just say she wasn't pleased" she said softly

" actually for most of my life all I knew was the bad in people and not a whole lot on good in them but then again I learned that everyone was different" she said to make a point about it all

" I have to say that your candor is refreshing, I find most vampires more calculating...No offence" she said pleasantly surprised by Peyton's attitude towards her since it was so rare

"I'm not a vampire, I'm a hybrid"she said not liking the fact that she was only seeing three vampire part in her rather than the wolf part she was born with due to her old crescent heritage

" and none taken! I also admire her candor as well as her perception, my brother is a lucky man to have such a lovely wife" he said smiling as he thought about her being his sister in law

" what can I say? I'm lucky to have him too... Josephine, this thing is that you can trust Elijah and that comes from someone with former trust issues" she said thinking of her past self

" I suppose I should just hear you out, Mr. Mikaelson... with the help of the new Mrs Mikaelson of course" she said realising that she had a very good point in her assessment of her

" Thank you, one of the witches that escaped the Fauline Cottage is of particular importance to my family so my request to you is that tell your people to leave her to me" he said gently

" You have no idea how dangerous these witches can be" she said thinking about the types of witches that went into that places but never really came out of it due the Mikaelson brothers

" I'm thinking very, I mean it's not the kind of place that screams warm and fuzzy" Peyton said as she thought about the stories Rebekah had told her about the witchy institute where she was

" She will cause you no further trouble I can assure you that and in return I shall find all of the remaining witches and deliver them safely back to you." He said flipping through the file

" and when Elijah gives his word to you, he rarely breaks it unless he's daggered by a family member" she said making them both laugh as they remembered back on a year ago

" and consider this the first step in a new and mutually beneficial alliance!" Elijah said as he pulled out the picture of the woman of the body that Rebekah was currently inhabiting

" Eva Sinclair? Powerful and sadistic, if I am to relinquish someone like her into your custody then I will require someone equally powerful in return" Josephine said thinking of something

" name it and we'll do it or you know try to do" she said knowing that they might always be able to do it since things and people got in the way of them fulfilling it like Klaus and Rebekah

" The Tremé Coven wants Vincent Griffith returned but how you expel your brother Finn from his body is your concern" she said knowing that they would want revenge on him big time

" Consider it done... we should go but thank you listening to us and for helping" he said as him and Peyton stood up and began to head outside leaving Josephine alone inside for now

" you need to call Klaus like now because he's out there looking for Finn and we know what he'll do if he finds him first" Peyton said knowing that the body and host would be long gone

" couldn't agree more... unfortunately he isn't answering!"he said looking to her as he hoped that she would have some ideas of where her husband would be so he could go find him

" let me-... I know exactly where he is, Aiden texted me to say that he found Mikael and Freya in the cemetery so logic follows that Finn will be too" she said texting Jackson for information

" I'll try him there, do you want to come or do you have somewhere else to be?" He said knowing that she had a unique talent of reaching Klaus in ways that he never could before her

" no I need to get back to the compound to talk to Jackson plus it's killing me being away from the twins when they're teething right now" she said giving him sad sorry kind of smile

Peyton decided to use her vampire speed to head back to the compound where she grabbed a bag of blood to drink as she headed upstairs to check on the twins, she was surprised to find that instead of finding Hayley watching of the twins that it was Jackson who stood by the crib watching them sleep for a while as she began to wonder where Hayley was as she slipped her heels off and took off her blazer before placing it on the bed. Just as Jackson was about to speak to her about the different things on his mind concerning her and the pack, Wyatt began to cry as if sensing Peyton was near by causing his sister to wake up and do the same

" shhhh shhh... it's okay, mommy's here" she said gently picking them with their comforters and blankets before sitting on the rocking chair in order to hold them both better and safer

" I swear they haven't been that bad, they must sense that you're near by" Jackson said leaning against her bedroom door as he watched the way she interacted with them as a mom

" it wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen, why are you here?" She said or caring if she sounded rude since it had already been a way too busy day to worry about that kind of thing

" I thought I would update you on things so I came by and saw Hayley who looked stressed so I relieved her of auntie duties" he said still trying to be her friend and show that he could be

" I know that he was in the cemetery and found Freya with Mikael if that's what you mean" she said wondering what else could happened during their little scouting trip looking for Finn

" well which he did but ummm we also lost Jerick, Mikael got him apparently" he said thinking about how the original father was now back after they had just gotten rid of the mother

" I'm sorry, Jackson... if there's one thing Mikael hates more than Klaus its werewolves" she said shaking her head knowing that she couldn't get angry in front of the babies in her arms

" Thing is we could have lost a lot more but Aiden played it right, he kept them scattered instead of grouped. Smart move" he said thinking about the decisions Aiden had made

" which I'm sure we're all grateful for so what's the problem... here you go baby boy" she said putting Wyatt's pacifier in her mouth before adjusting their blankets around them properly

" It's not what I told him to do and my way would have all been a slaughter" he said mentally comparing the different outcomes of the different strategies as Aiden being the alpha of the pack

" he wasn't right to question as the alpha if that's where you're going with this, he did that because he learned for you" she said trying to convince him that he was the right man for the job

" Jackson... would you mind giving me and my wife a moment alone?" Klaus said walking into the nursery surprised to see Jackson talking to Peyton as he turned to leave them alone

" before you start, he was just updating me on pack things and nothing more" she said suddenly too tired to deal with his jealous as she realised that it had already been a long day

" I know love and I trust you... You'll be pleased to know that Finn is no longer a problem, however there are other dangers on the horizon" he said gently talking his son from her to hold

" you mean Mikael? Aiden texted me to tell me" she said thinking about how bad things might get now that Mikael was back as she knew that he hated her kind with a vengeance due the past

" yeah and I need you to use your pack to find him to stop to him before anything happens" he said swaying side to side to put his son back to sleep as he saw Ava was snuggling closer to Peyton

" not happening, we already lost one of ours today a good man and I can't let any more wolves die, Klaus. Otherwise I won't stay co alpha for very long" she said knowing the outcome

" Peyton, you know what Mikael is capable of and how he is a threat to our children" he said wondering why she was arguing with him on this since it seemed so important to him and her

" I get that but he's also a threat to the pack die to his hate and distain for them... plus I can't let you use them just to settle your old scores or they won't support me!" She said stressing it

" what do you mean?" He said suddenly putting all of her little comments together as she gently placed Ava down on her side of the twin conjoined crib as he did the same with Wyatt

"things are fragile right now in the pack with everyone getting these new abilities and they are looking for any excuse to overthrow us which would mean our death"she said thinking about it

" I understand that, I do but we can't allow him to just wonder the streets of New Orleans" he said showing her nervous he was about having his father loose on the city once again

" so we find another deal with it then even if it even means me and you against him" she said leading him out of the nursery sensing that he needed his own special kind of comforting

" I would like that, thank you little red... mmmhhmm you look good" he said after briefly kissing her as he looked down to see her dress as he took in her over all look for the meeting

" what do you say about us finishing off from this morning before we were rudely interrupted?" She said thinking of their morning activities as she began to deepen the kiss between them


	42. Chapter 42: save my soul

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x16 of the originals, I've kind of split this chapter into two so the first half of the story deals with the whole Freya brunch thing before moving into the bayou for some training in the second half in order to add more of the important parts of plots to the story as well as to set something up for other chapters. As a result of this I've obviously had to change the order of things making it different from the show as well as adding some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 42: save my soul

A few days later Peyton woke in bed alone as she used her vampire hearing to discover that Klaus had taken of the twins while allowing her to sleep in since he knew that she could use with a little extra sleep due to getting up in the middle of the night to deal with the teething twins so she decided to take a shower before getting ready for the day which promised to be eventful as she knew there had to be another reason why he had gotten up so early which was usually for some kind of plotting. Peyton decided to wear a loose fitting white tshirt with blue and gold detailing on the shoulders, high waisted jeans and a pair of blue flats that wrapped around her ankle. She decided to allow her hair to dry in naturally so that it was extra wavy as she placed a simple front braid in it, she created soft smoky eye makeup with eyeliner that outlined her eyes and soft pink lip gloss. Peyton headed to the kitchen in the compound where she found the twins sitting in their high chairs as Klaus attempted to feed them more solid foods as he looked up smiling seeing her

" hey my little cuties and my big cutie, thank you for letting me sleep in... you want to come and see mommy while daddy finishes feeding Wyatt?" She said to Ava who was finished eating

" our son is quite the hungry little boy this morning" Klaus said smiling as he realised how much he loved watching Peyton with their children as she said good morning to their daughter who giggled

" well he is a growing boy after all... I would say he gets that from you but you know that I like my food" she said bouncing Ava gently up and down as she poured herself some coffee from the pot

" true but from what I can remember of my childhood I was constantly eating, although the food was never this interesting" he said looking down at the puréed apple baby food Wyatt was eating

" I can imagine...so other than being a fantastic daddy to our twins, what have you been up to?" She said suspecting that he had been up to his usual tricks plotting against someone

" I made breakfast for my lovely wife and check in with Marcel on the Rebekah front... oh I also invited my long lost sister to join us for breakfast in an hour" he said with a pleasant fake smile

" ahh there it is and am I meant to believe that you invited her here just because you're curious about your sister?" She said giving him a suspicion look as she carefully balanced Ava on her hip

" I merely acting causation about her sudden return while trying to learn more about her and Dahlia" he said thinking that they needed to know as much as they could as he cleaned Wyatt up

" with no underhanded motives? Am I expected to make an appearance to this family breakfast?" She said thinking about the different ways that this breakfast meeting could go badly fast

" I would love you to be there as my wife and Elijah will be joining us too...there you are, finally!" He said turning around to Elijah coming upstairs as him and Peyton took the twins back to the nursery

" give me Wyatt and I'll put them down for a nap" she said holding out the other arm for him to hand over Wyatt to her so that she could put them into the nursery since they were still sore

" I was delayed and please allow me to help you, I miss being around them" Elijah said as he gently took Wyatt from Klaus as they all headed to the nursery to put them down for a nap

" they woke up at five o'clock this morning so they should sleep for a while at least...Our guest of honor will be here momentarily" Klaus said helping her tuck their twins in as he checked the time

" I'll grab the baby monitor just in case and why do I think you said that with fake enthusiasm?" She said still very suspicious about his motives towards her sister right now

" because you're the love of my life and you know me well" Klaus said giving her a sweet kiss as he silently hoped that he would be able to give her the life that he knew she deserved

" Strange, our house is conspicuously absent of our lupine guests. I'm assuming that Hayley is with them?" Elijah said as he looked around while they headed into the dining room

" Hayley and Jackson to headed out in the bayou to train the wolves so they can learn to control their new abilities, I'll join them when I can" she said explained to him about Hayley

" I feel like I should tell you both that Rebekah's situation has taken a turn and we may need Freya's assistance so whatever you are planning here? Don't" he said with a serious tone

" All I'm planning is a simple chat with a long-lost relative, you yourself said to hear her out" Klaus said innocently as if he wasn't capable of manipulating his sister which they knew better

" And you yourself said that would be idiocy!" He said looking to Peyton since they we both wondering what his game plan was for this meal as they thought about other family dinners

" Well it does sound like me and on the off-chance Freya has some information that could protect my children, I'd prefer she share it on my terms" he said showing his protective side

" so what you're going to ask about everything we need to know while passing around the pastries?" She said knowing that this was important to him since he loved her and his children

" maybe...Ah! I think I hear her now!" He said giving his wife his signature smirk as they all turned to the door just as Freya walked into the room smiling to her brothers and sister in law

" you're Freya? You look familiar, maybe it's because you actually look like Rebekah" Peyton said knowing that she was rambling slightly due to how nervous she was right now with it all

" Sister! Well, come in! Come in! Make yourself comfortable" Klaus said trying to be welcoming as can be as Peyton notice that Freya was looking around the room nervously and smiled warmly

" This witch-hoop, it's Danish...Is this from when you all lived in Copenhagen in the 1500s?" Freya said looking around the room as something caught her eye as she picked up the hoop

" Quite the eye!" Klaus said still trying to appear interested as he carefully watched and tried work out his sister more since he knew that he couldn't trust her until he knew everything

" you know that they lived in Copenhagen in the 1500s? How?" Peyton said suddenly suspicious of Freya since she knew that stalkers were never nice or brought anything good

" I've always keep tabs on my siblings over the years of our long lives, I've always been intrigued by them and wanted to know them for so long" Freya said explaining it all to her

" Forgive me but are we here to discuss family heirlooms and tales of the past or do we have more pressing concerns?" Elijah said wanting to get straight to the point and know everything

" Please excuse my brother's lack of decorum but he is right, I did ask you here in the hopes that you would share some of Dahlia's secrets. So let's get to it!" He said as they all sat down

" The first thing you should know is that Dahlia is the most powerful witch I've ever seen. She craves more power still" she said diving head first into the one subject that she knew the best

" well she wouldn't be a member of you family if she wasn't power hungry" Peyton said with a head tilt as she looked at Freya wondered what else she had on the subject of their aunt Dahlia

" Right now she is like me limited to one year of life in a century but she wants to be free of that restriction by gaining true immortality and that is why she will come here" she said gently

" how would coming here help her gain true immortality?" Klaus asked wondering where them and their children came into since he knew that was all he really cared about right now

" she's drawn by your daughter to take the child's power for herself and she would kill anyone who would defy her" she said confirming that it was Ava who had the witchy power and not Wyatt

" And yet you would defy her?" Elijah said wondering why she would risk her life when she was well aware of the consequences that it could have if Dahlia was as bad as she seemed

" I don't have a choice, she will never let me be free so my one chance is to align with you and kill her" she said knowing that would have some sort of effect between the three of them

" Well now that we're all suitably motivated, let's talk specifics!" Klaus said taking Peyton's hand to comfort them both as he knew he would need more to convince him of her desire

" For you to understand, I need to start from the beginning. After taking me from my family Dahlia used me to forge a new brand of connective magic, one that augmented my power even as it allowed her to draw from me" she told them as she began to relive that time

" then what happened?" Peyton asked anxious as she thought about how alone and scared Freya must have been after Dahlia had taken her as a child as she thought of Ava

" Once we were bonded, Dahlia became unstoppable and she wasted no time proving her might" she said with fear and terror in her voice as she thought about how ruthless Dahlia could be

" what do you mean?" She asked knowing that she had been completely sucked into her story as she couldn't help but imagine this happening to her own child in very near future if they let it

" The chief of a nearby village threatened to run us off accusing Dahlia of witchcraft, she decided to make an example out of the entire encampment...men, women, children" she said with a tear falling down her cheeks as she relived that terrible night

" how did she kill them?" Klaus said quietly as he tried to hide the fact that her story had terrified him as he realised that this woman was now after his sweet innocent baby girl

" with a wave of her hand, that was my first inkling of the power Dahlia had and over the course of a thousand years she's only grown stronger. And she will bring all her power to bear against you when she comes for your child" she said wanting to help avoid that fate with them

" excuse me for a moment" Elijah said as his online began to buzz signalling that Rebekah was beginning to call him with an update on her situation with her new body as he left them briefly

" Your stories are fascinating and Dahlia does indeed sound dreadful but we have all killed our fair share of evil witches" he said thinking about the number one evil witch which was Esther

" he's right, more so in this city with the New Orlean witches and your bio mom" Peyton said thinking about everything that witches had done to them since they arrived in French Quarter

" you may have used to dealing with evil witches but nothing and no one compares to Dahlia's evil" she said thinking about all of the terrible acts she had seen Dahlia perform over the years

" well what are her weaknesses?" Elijah said rejoining them as he quickly poured them all a cup of tea before taking a careful sip from his own cup as he sat back down in his seat

"She's paranoid, obsessed with power, she hungers constantly for what's been denied her be it love or revenge" she said beginning to describe what Dahlia was like and learned about her

" Yes, I believe I'm familiar with the type" Elijah said as him, Klaus and Peyton all shared a knowing look since they all knew that she had basically just described what Klaus was like

" yeah you basically just described Klaus and pretty much the majority of your family" she said thinking about ten example that Klaus and his siblings had growing up with their parents

" When I was a child, she would tell me tales of her own youth being victimised by those stronger than her, Dahlia vowed never to be weak again" she said explaining her in more detail

" which leans us nicely into the deal that she made with our mother?" Klaus said hoping that she was getting to the part that they really wanted to know about which was the deal

" She bargained for the firstborn of Esther's bloodline intending to raise us in her own image, forming a coven of her own from which she could draw endless power" she said to them

" now I don't know about you but people forming groups in order to gain power makes me nervous" she said thinking about the different historical people who wanted the same and ended badly

" but that plan was foiled the day she learned that Esther had ended her bloodline by turning her children into vampires" she said looking to her brothers who had been turned by their mother

" meaning that we couldn't bear any children" Elijah said giving Klaus a look since that was what they had believed until they had discovered that he had gotten Peyton pregnant

" exactly so the burden fell to me, Dahlia demanded that I bear the firstborn that would add to her power but I would not allow a child of mine to live as I did...as a slave. I vowed never to love and to never to have a child of my own" she said beginning to let the tears fall at her story

" that's a lonely life to live" Peyton said thinking about her old one where she used to go from pack to pack never really connecting to anyone due to being so focused on finding her family

" it was and the more I resisted the harder Dahlia fought to control me until the day that she took the last of what little freedom I had left" she said thinking of the curse Dahlia put her under

" what did you do to you?" Elijah asked getting the sense that she was getting to the part that would explain why she was still alive and young like they were while still being a human witch

" she put is both under a sleeping curse to preserve our youth and when we slept our magic accruing over time" she said thinking about only being limited to living one year per century

" how does this curse thing work precisely?" Klaus said knowing that whatever information they could get on Dahlia so that use it to their advantage when she eventually came for Ava

" when we woke up, we were filled with immense power and only allowed to live a single year of life. That has been the existence I've suffered for the last ten centuries" she said sadly

" that's quite the ordeal isn't it? But it does beg the question...why not end it yourself?" Klaus said laughing a fake laugh as Freya and Peyton to glare at him as Elijah looked at him in disgust

" Klaus! Why don't you try something new like sensitivity?" Peyton said knowing that while she might not totally trust Freya right now she was sympathetic to her situation and treatment

" I mean a high enough bridge, a tight enough noose? You must have considered it" he continued as if his wife hadn't spoken to him and warned him to be slightly nicer to his sister

" Long ago I did consider it but Dahlia would never give me even that freedom. I would later learn that the spell made me like her...immortal and impervious to harm" she said with a bitter laugh

" bet you feel like a idiot now" Peyton said with a smirk as she drank her tea as he gave her a glare back as he tried to tell her that she wasn't helping the situation between them and Freya

" So you see I am like you... a creature of great power and cursed for all time" she said wiping away her tears in frustration as they all let her story sink in in silence until they heard the twins cry

" I should go and check on them" Peyton said getting up as she grabbed the baby monitor and headed to the nursery as she heard Rebekah storm into the compound clearly annoyed

" and by the sounds of it, we have another sister to deal with" Klaus said to Elijah as he gestured that they needed to head into the other room to deal with Rebekah's latest tantrum

" hey babies, what's all this noise about? Shhh mommy's here" she said after zooming over to the nursery as Wyatt's cries went down to a whimper when he saw his mom arrive in the room

" are these your children? They're very beautiful and so innocent" Freya said surprising Peyton by appearing by the door as she watched her sooth her twins as she held Wyatt while gently rocking Ava who was still in her crib

" yeah this is Wyatt and the little one still in the crib is Ava" she said hesitantly as she wasn't sure whether or not she was comfortable with freya being so close to her children right now

" it's true what they say about children being the best parts of ourselves" she said looking down to the sweet baby boy in her arms as she noticed something about that look in her eyes

" you were a mom right? That's why you hate Dahlia so much because something happened to your child" she said knowing that look in her eye was all maternal that you got from a mom

" despite my vow I fell in love with a great man and we conceived a child from that love but it didn't end well" she said suddenly wonder what her son would have looked like as a baby

" that's awful, I couldn't imagining anything happening to them" she said remembering the time where she had to pretend that they had died while Rebekah looked after them for months

" it's clear to me that Klaus doesn't trust me but do you?" Freya asked knowing that it would be half the battle if Peyton trusted her since she could help convince Klaus to do the same

" I don't know yet, I mean I get your story and understand it but I can't work you so until I do watch your back because I will hurt you if betray us" she said warning her as she put Wyatt down

" It was this witch Eva! The nocturnal cow is inside of me trying to bust her way out!" Rebekah said yelling as Peyton overheard her talking to her brothers as she headed back into the room

" Freya is waiting downstairs. Perhaps we shou-" Elijah said beginning to suggest that they get Freya to help them with the Rebekah thing as Peyton appeared at the door of the study

" actually she's down the hall and can probably hear everything you guys are not so quietly saying" she said knowing that she was out in the balcony over the courtyard after being in the nursery

" thank you for that little red! Elijah, have you lost your mind? Tell me we're not considering opening our sister's head to someone we barely know!" He said showing that he didn't trust her

" Nik, for God's sake she is our sister! I've known her since she saved me from the Fauline Cottage" she said thinking about the moment she had saw her and recognised her as her sister

" An act no doubt meant to secure your trust! Perhaps for this very moment to strike when we are vulnerable! No we've no way of knowing that anything she said today is true" he yelled

" seriously? You were in there right? When she was telling us her heart felt story? Listen I don't trust her either but she deserves the benefit of the doubt" she said trying to talk sense into him

" Niklaus she's right, we're all powerless to help Rebekah so now either we leave her to suffer or we place our faith in the hands of someone I believe to be our blood" Elijah said backing her up

" I agree with Peyton and Elijah... Freya, get in here!" Rebekah yelled outside loud enough for her sister to hear her from the balcony as she headed into the study where they waited for her

" Rebekah! It's good to see you again" Freya said realising who was calling on her as they each clasped the others hand both very glad to be reunited with each other for a while at least

" And you! Although I'd prefer better circumstances" Rebekah said as they both sat down on the couch while Elijah stood near by with Peyton in between him and klaus in the corner

" You needn't worry. I know all about this problem and I can help" she said already being able to sense what was going on since she had been using magic along enough to recognise it all

" Rather confident, aren't we?" Klaus said before taking a sip from his drink as Peyton gave him a look since she was less than pleased with his catty comments towards his sister

" Klaus, cut it out!" Peyton said knowing that one of his badly timed comments could potentially ruin everything for them and their chance at saving Rebekah in her new body

" The spirit of the host body is powerful but I can cast a spell that'll put you in a deep sleep and then suppress this other essence, you'll be just fine" she said trying to reassure her of this

" Lovely, when do we start?" She said nervously as she remembered what happened the last time she trusted a sibling to help protect her body which landed her into the body of Eva

" Oh, you've got to be kidding me. She spouts off some magical diagnosis and we are all supposed to applaud?" Klaus said getting annoyed but the fact that they were all buying into it

" seriously? Do you ever actually listen to me when I tell you enough is enough?" she said wanting to punch him as she gave him a glare as she realised that she would have a chat later

" Nik, she's trying to help" she said annoyed that he was the one who was constantly ruining things for them especially when they were trying to get to know their long lost sister better

" maybe so but for the sake of keeping our options open, why not write down your spells and incantations that way we can have them double-checked by an impartial third party? Say Davina? She'd love to prove me wrong" he said trying to work out a way to double check

" I doubt she'd be able to understand my magic, let alone have the power to execute it" she said knowing that it was old magic that barely anyone in this century know about in like her

" Oh so you're my only hope then? Seems rather convenient doesn't it?" He said as Rebekah and Elijah looked at him appalled while Freya looked hurt and betray and Peyton looked bored

" I knew it would be difficult to earn your trust, Niklaus. Your reputation precedes you but if we are to face Dahlia together then you will have to trust me" she said showing how strong she could be

" trust isn't exactly easy for people like us" Peyton said trying to back up Klaus in a way although she knew that she would have stern words with him later about ignoring her

" even so, given the peril that Rebekah now faces are you truly incapable of giving me even a chance to prove myself?" She asked him wondering want he was willing to risk to prove it

" what do you think?" He said sarcastically as he began to wonder if she actually knew as much about him as she pretended to as he watched her stand up in frustration with him

" I know I appear as an outsider but I have dreamt of you all for a thousand years. Elijah, when you were in Esther's womb she would ask me to sing to you and I would feel her belly as I did...How you would kick, she would say it was as if Thor himself had raised his hammer-" she said trying to show them that she known more about them that they wanted to believe

" And summoned thunder and lightning... Mother rarely mentioned you but when she did, she would say how enchanted you were with the prospect of my birth" he said filled with emotion

" How I wanted more brothers and a sister so that we could do sisterly thing more than anything but between Esther and Dahlia, that wish was taken from me and I was ruined by those who raised me so if nothing else at least we have that in common." She said looking to Klaus

" she has a point, Esther screwed her over as much she did with you" Peyton said getting a little fed up of always trying to be the voice of reason as she walked towards him more

There is nothing that can replace what was taken from us but I hope we can make something better in its place. And you have to do is trust me" she said pleading with him to take a chance

" well I can't!" He said thinking for a moment about whether or not he could risk that before using his vampire speed to zoom up to freya as he decided to break her neck in front of them

" NIK!" Rebekah said completely furious and outraged by his actions as she stood up feeling helpless to her sister as she looked around for some kind of help from the others on this one

" what the hell, Klaus?" Peyton said wondering what was going through his head to convince him that this was a good idea as she shook her head wondering what he was planning to do

"I figured that's enough of that don't you think? Now we can have a proper family meeting" He said dropping Freya's body on the floor carelessly as they looking in horror at his actions

" well count me out, I'm taking this as my cue to go" Peyton said gesturing to Freya's body on the floor before leaving the room so that she could head to the nursery to get the twins ready

Peyton headed into their bedroom first so that she could get changed into clothes that were more appropriate for the bayou since she was now wearing a graphic grey tank, a park of dark skinny jeans, a dark green knitted cardigan and a pair of worn dark grey combat boots. She quickly headed to the bathroom so she could pin up her hair in a messy bun as well as adjusted her makeup so that she wore smoky eye makeup to bring the colour out in them hat went with her soft rose pink lipstick. Peyton then began to dress the twins in warmer clothes that somewhat matched before putting them into their chair seats so that she could go pack some things for them to head out to the bayou for a few hours.

" hey I wanted to say so-... what's going on?" Klaus asked coming into their bedroom to see her about to walk out of it with the babies already to go with their diaper bag on her shoulder

" it's nothing major like me walking on you, I'm just heading to the bayou to help out with the training like I planned" she said placing the babies's seats on the bed as they were heavy

" and the twins?" He said walking over to where they were as he gently stoked his daughter's cheek as he fixed her teddy to move it closer to her as he thought Dahlia being after her

" I decided to take them with me, I mean they're in my pack so they should be there from time to time" she said remembering something from before they were born about them and the bayou

" why am I sensing that there is more to that statement that you aren't telling me?" He said gently since he knew that there was a possibility that she was mad at him for ignoring her

" when I was in pregnant and living in the bayou, all I think about was that one day I would able to be there with my children" she said softly remembering those dreams she had for them

" then you should take them with you like you planned as long as you come back to me" he said knowing that she would understand that he was scared that she would leave him soon

" always... what are you going to do with freya?" She asked knowing that the minute he had snapped her neck that he had some form of a plan to deal with her to find out if he can trust her

" I'm going to take somewhere familiar where I can really question her without any attachment getting in the way, do you trust her? " he asked as he tried to work out if he was right not to

" honestly no but then again we don't do the trust thing, she spent a lot of time with Dahlia and I can't believe that she hated them all" she said thinking that you got attracted one way or another

" true... I am sorry that I didn't listen you before, sometimes that I get so narrow minded about things" he said pulling by her waist to move her closer to him as he swept a piece of hair away

" I know you do and like I said I will be back tonight in time for our children's bedtimes" she said reaching up slightly to kiss him ass he began to deepen it before she broke it apart

" let me help you get these into your car" he said picking up their son as she took Ava in her car seat since he knew that it would easier with two people rather than one person doing it

Once the twins were securely placed into back of Peyton's beloved car, she began to head to the bayou while playing some soft music to soothe the babies as she drove since she was nervous about driving with them in the backseat for the first time as she kept turning around to check on them. Eventually she arrived at the bayou to see that most of the wolves were busy learning how to use their abilities while fighting but what really caught her eye was the fighting going on between Aiden and Jackson that seemed less than friendly especially on Aiden's part as Hayley saw her getting the babies out of the car as she headed over to fill her in and to help her out with them

" hey I see you brought my beautiful niece and nephew with you" Hayley said as she came over to where Peyton was parked as she took Wyatt from her as they headed to the old shack

" yeah I figured that it was time for their first trip to the bayou, what's going on there?" She asked sensing that there was more going on between Aiden and Jackson really going at it

" you won't be happy when I tell you but ok... Aiden is questioning Jack again especially when it comes to Klaus" she said trying to sum up what was happening between as she set Wyatt down

" Klaus? What are you talking about?" She said as she placed Ava's car seat next to Wyatt's as she took out their blankets since it was being to get a little colder in the bayou for them

" he was talking about us basically being Klaus's lap dogs and how with these new abilities people are going to start challenging Jack for alpha status" Hayley said listening in on them

" great, exactly what I've been scared of... hey you two stop playing cave man and take a break" She said intervening between them as they turned to face her surprised by her appearance

" fine!... you brought the newest and youngest members of the pack with you, hey babies" Aiden said headed over towards where Hayley and the babies were on the porch by the shack

" yeah they need to know this part of their lives too...how about you and me go for a few round unless you're getting tired old man?" Peyton said taking off her cardigan preparing for it

" old man? Oh you're so going to pay for that comment" Jackson said suddenly full of humour as they began to spar as he was able to defend himself well but she still had the edge on him

They began to fight for a while as they traded punches and kicks while trying to defend themselves from the other, although Peyton could tell that Jackson's mind was somewhere else as she tried to work out what was going on with him as she decided to wait a few minutes before asking about to see if it might change

" you're distracted, you need to have your head in the game if you want to beat me... are you still thinking about what Aiden said?" She said stopping for a drink after a while of sparring

" kinda, I think he was just trying to help. Being Alpha is an honour and it's one you have to earn every day... the pack is changing" he said taking one of the bottles of water she had

" what do you mean? Hayley it's okay, I'll get her" she said as they began to walk towards where Hayley and the babies were as she unlocked Ava's chair seat so she could hold her

" we're going to face some challenges and I just want them to know that I'm here to lead for them, that I put them first you know" he said taking Wyatt's giraffe from him to play with him

" so you're worried about them trying to overthrow you? You don't have to be, I mean they all love you and see you as part of their family" she said almost glad that he had the same fear

" maybe but what about our other problem? Klaus acts like we're his personal army and I know he's your husband now but I don't trust him" he said being honest with her as always

" I've told you before to let me be the one to handle him, he'll listen to me way better than he'll listen to you" she said knowing that she had a certain way when it comes to Klaus Mikaelson

" I think you're the only one that he does listen to...what about you little man? Does your daddy listen to you?" Jackson said silently asking Peyton if he could hold Wyatt as she nodded

" not really but mostly because he doesn't talk much you know with being a baby and all" she said with smile as she thought about the twins getting old and how Klaus might be with them

" just promise me that we're in this together as alphas of this pack no matter what happens" he said still worried that there was could a moment where she would chose Klaus over him

" no matter what happens" she said repeating after him in agreement as she got a text from Rebekah to say that Klaus had taken Freya and was now worried about what he was doing

A little while later Peyton placed the twins into the back of car before beginning to drink back into the French Quarter since she knew that she would have to check on Klaus to see whether he had killed his long lost sister or not although she was hoping it would be option number two as they didn't know if rent would need Freya later when Dahlia eventually raised her ugly head to begin her plan to take Ava from them to steal her magic. As soon as Peyton came into the compound she headed for the nursery where she bathed the twins before getting them dressed for bed and putting them asleep just as she heard Klaus walking through the courtyard as she grabbed the baby monitor to head out to meet him to see him pour himself a drink from the courtyard bar

" I'm sensing from your mood that everything went well with freya" she said walking down the stairs as she pulled the sleeves of her cardigan over hands in a move of comfort and tiredness

" not really but then again I didn't expect to after snapping her neck and reject her as my sister" he is taking a long sip of his glass before pouring himself and Peyton another drink

" well at least you're learning the end results of your actions, did you learn anything new from Freya?" She said happily taking the glass of bourbon from him as she began to take small sips

" she's defiantly angry and scared but she's also incredibly damaged by what happened with Dahlia, I don't know if I can trust someone that damaged" he said missing the hurt in her eyes

" you mean damaged like me or you? In reality Freya's story isn't that unlike ours except for the whole magical sleep thing" she said thinking out loud as he gave her a look of confusion

" are you saying you trust her?" He said wondering what she saw in Freya that he was missing since it seemed like everyone was falling for her charms while he stayed on the side lines

" no I don't because I have feeling she brought Mikael and anyone siding with that man can't be trust but maybe she can still be of use against Dahlia" she said showing her hate for Mikael

" all I ever do is try to protect Rebekah and Elijah from being hurt by people Freya which in their eyes makes me the bad guy" he said knowing that being the big bad wolf all the time could be tiring

" well if it helps, you're always the knight in shining in armour in mine" she said kissing him as she sensed that he needed to her touch to calm the noise and constant thoughts in his heads

" thank you little red...why don't we head to bed while all is quiet?" He said knowing that he wanted nothing more than to be in bed laying next to her with her in his arms all night

( p.s thank you for a 100 favourites and 121 follows, I'm so glad that you love my story so please keep it up)!


	43. Chapter 43: exquisite corpse

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x17 of the originals, I've tried to add as much of the plot into this chapter as I could while still trying to keep in with Peyton's character as well as Hayley's scenes so because of that the chapter sprightly be a little shorter than normal and if it is then I'm sorry about that and will make it up to you with a super fast next update. As a result of this I've obviously had to change the order of things making it different from the show as well as adding some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 43: exquisite corpse

Peyton and Klaus headed to bed after she had reassured him that he would always the hero in her eyes compared to the villain he was in everyone else's due to his little chat that he had with Freya after snapping her neck and taking her elsewhere in order to talk to her more privately without their siblings interfering with their familiar attachments. Peyton had decided to were a pyjamas salmon pink coloured tank top with blue stripes, a pair of patterned pyjama shorts. She decided to take off all of her makeup before going to bed as well as placing her shirt brown waves into two low bunches in order to keep it out of her face while sleeping. Soon after getting into bed she snuggled close to Klaus as they both drifted off into an easy sleep knowing that their children were safely sleeping in the nursery connected to their room. Unfortunately in the middle of the night Peyton woke up when she began to sense something going in the compound

" Klaus? Klaus, wake up!" Peyton said waking up all of a sudden as she sat up in bed pausing for a moment as the sense that something was wrong in the compound being to grown inside of her

" mmmhhhmm...what's the matter, little red?" Klaus mumbled while still half asleep as he wondered what had caused to wake up in the middle of the night when everything was peaceful

" I think something bad is going down right now" she said nudging her husband awake as she used her vampire hearing to see if she could pick up anything to help her as he began to wake up

" I'll go and check with the wolves out in the hall to see if they've seen anything, why don't you and check on the twins" he said kissing her shoulder before grabbing a tshirt while getting out of bed

" ok just please be careful... Rebekah? Oh god what did you do? Rebekah...wait Eva?" She said calling after him as she went to the nursery to see Rebekah looking at the twins as she realised something about her

" well damn, I guess that's my cover blow for a while... how about I spare your life and just simple take the babies with me?" She said in a sickly sweet way that showed how evil she was

" how about I spare your life and let you here before rip your head off your body for being anywhere near my children?" She said showing her hybrid self to show how serious she was

" but now you've made sound so interesting, how could I walk away?" Eva said intrigued by Peyton who grabbed her arm in order to slam her head into a dresser causing her to fall down

" hey babies, are you ok? Did the mean witch scare you two?" She said running towards the cribs where the babies were crying from all the commotion in the room as she checked on them

" mean? Well that just isn't nice now is it?" Eva said getting back up as she used her magic to telekinetically throw Peyton across the room causing her to slam into a nearby wall with a bang

" Rebekah! What are you doing?...Peyton, are you ok?" Klaus said coming in to see what all the noise was as he looked between his sister and his wife was on the floor recovering for now

" it's not Rebekah, it's Eva!" She said trying to breathe through the pain as she realised that she must have broken a rib or two during the attack as he went to lunge for her before being hit with a spell

" well seeing as you're no longer my sister and have just attack my wife, it makes this easier" he said as he dug his claws into her leg causing her scream in pain while she spelled them

" Ahhh!" Eva said realising that she couldn't possibly beat both of the hybrids and survive as she decided to jump out of the window since she knew they were too exhausted to follow her

" are the twins ok? Why was she in here to begin with?" Klaus said once they had recovered as he walked over to the window so he could close it while she went to the babies to soothe them

" I think they're just a little shaken from all the noise and I don't know, I came in here and she was just watching them" she said picking up both babies in her arms along with their bed things

" here let me take Wyatt... shhh hey buddy, I've got you" Klaus said taking his son from Peyton so they could sooth both babies as well as his baby blanket and knitted giraffe to comfort him

" Klaus, can we go somewhere else? I just don't feel like we're safe in here" she said showing him how shaken she was by what had just happened as they headed to the living room

" hey, what the hell happened? I woke up from Eva's pain spell and saw the state of the nursery, are they ok?" Marcel said entering the room to see the parents comforting the babies

" yeah they're fine, I think Eva was trying to take them but we stopped her before she escaped" Peyton said pacing the room while bouncing Ava was snuggled into her while Klaus was busy

" I should really stop packing these away, there's always one family member or another in need of a good shackling" he said thinking how he seemed to be using them a lot more recently

" what do you need me to do?" Marcel said knowing that he had to make up for letting Eva get pass him and for endangering the twins as he thought about his thing when it came to children

"Find Rebekah or whoever the bloody hell that was and use these to stop her from doing magic but don't hurt her, the non-psychopathic bits are still my sister" he said giving him the shackles

" but the thing is I won't be the only one looking for her, she killed witch-kids and the twenty-four hour hold that Elijah got the covens to agree to ended at midnight" he said worried about her

" meaning that every witch from every coven in the city is going be looking for her, great!" She said knowing that they needed to be the one to find her so that they could save Rebekah

" then you'll just have to be faster than them, I have a job for you too little red. I need you and Elijah to charm Josephine into calling off the hunt" he said knowing she had made impression

" what about the twins? I can't leave them alone especially after everything that's just happened" she said holding Ava a little closer to end chest as Klaus noticed her distress at this

" I know you don't want to them leave right and neither do I but we are doing this to keep them and Rebekah safe" he said gently to her as he tried to reassure her with comforting words

" this is probably the safest place for them right now since they'll be surrounded by a werewolf army" Marcel said knowing that Jackson had been working non stop to secure the place

"And I'll come by to check on them while dealing with Freya and we can have Hayley come to look after them" he said knowing that they both trusted her sister with the twins like no one else

" fine... oh god, this means I'm going to have to wear a dress" she said showing that she had surrendered to him on this since she knew that it had to be done whether she wanted to or not

Peyton and Klaus decided to settle the twins into the cribs so they could catch up on the lost sleep before beginning their tasks given to them by Klaus in order to conquer their recent problems caused by the whole Rebekah Eva body swap thing. Once they were asleep Peyton began to dressed in a royal blue dress with black lace detailing on the shoulders and sleeve which she wore a black waisted belt with, black heels, a black biker coat and a blue bag. Her short brown hair was gently waved with a simple blue bow clip placed in the front to keep her hair out of her eyes, she wore dark smoky eye makeup to go with her dark beige lip gloss. Soon her and Elijah arrived at Josephine's house to talk to her about the Eva situation as a witch told them that Josephine would be with them shortly so they decided to make some talk

" Klaus informed about what happened this morning, how are you coping!" Elijah said deciding to take this chance to check on her since everything had moved so fast after Eva's attack

" honestly I don't know, I mean I look at the twins and all I see is sweet pure innocent but everyone else seem to see evil and want to kill them" she said thinking about Dahlia and Eva

" it's a hard thing to understand, people are always threatened by things that they don't understand despite the evidence in front of them" he said trying to help her through this

" between Dahlia wanting to take Ava away and another million unknown enemies out there, it's just... too much" she said knowing as a mom it was one of her worst nightmares coming to light

" well the good thing is that you aren't in this alone, you are a Mikaelson now as are the twins and we protect our own as you know" he said trying to reassure her about the twins safety

" ahh I see you have brought the lovely Peyton with you, what do I owe this honour to?" Josephine said entering the room as they both turned to face her as she sat on the armchair

" well I know how fond of her you are and I wish we were under better circumstances but we've actually come to ask for a favour" he said as they sat in the chair in front of her as they began

" basically Eva Sinclair is back in control of her body and is suppressing Rebekah somehow so we need your help" Peyton said getting straight to the point after Elijah gave her a look to go on

" if this true then you need to let the witches put that body down! Eva will use up your sister, just like she did the others" Josephine said going into full panic mode as this was the worst thing

" The others? What others?" She said as her and Elijah gave each a look of concern as they began to wonder who exactly Eva Sinclair was and what she had done in the past as a witch

" two years ago young witch girls began to disappear, back then Eva was a wild beauty practicing a wild magic. However her and Vincent were so happy so we let them be" she said explaining the past to them about all things concerning Eva

" but then the children began to disappear" Elijah said concluding that due to them allowing Eva to live her life with Vincent and use dark magic it led to bad things happening to their young

" first was a little girl named Amelie Dupree from Algiers then Lou-Anne Hughes from the 9th, Nicholas Alseis from the Tremé...All young kids and all witch prodigies just gone" she said softly

" I'm guessing you found her and that's how she ended up in the witchy asylum" Peyton said being able to work out the rest of the story for herself as she wondered about the children

" it was because of Vincent's tenacity that she was caught, he stopped her before she could get three more girls in order to complete the Rite of Nines" she said filling in the blanks for them

" the rite of nines? What is that?" Peyton said realising that she was doing all the talking while Elijah sat back and listened to the story as he also thought about everything going on with them

" Eva believed that if she sacrificed a witch from each of the nine covens then it would create a new witch order in New Orleans" she said thinking about the past treatment of witches

" why did she go after children and not adult witches?" Elijah asked thinking that it might be of some importance to them and may later become of use to them if they ever found Eva

" their magic is untapped, It's pure and they're lot easier to subdue than adult witches" she explained to them about why it was children that she needed as Peyton made a connection

" That's why she went after my children this morning" Peyton said in horror as she tried not to think about what might have happened to them if her and klaus hadn't intervened when they did

" She would have killed your twins and channeled their powers as she did with those other poor children" she said confirming the feeling of fear that was filling her up at this new development

" what happened to the children after she was caught?" Elijah said giving Peyton a moment to calm herself down by distracting her with other pieces of the Eva Sinclair puzzle they had to do

" they were never found meaning that if they did indeed die then they never got to join the ancestors" she said with a sad tone as she thought about those kids being alone and scared

" which makes this difficulty to ask but I came here to ask you to give us 24 hours to deal with this internally" he said hoping that she would agree with this and not fight him on this deal of his

"We agree she must be stopped so no more of our youth will die but that is whyI will not extend your twenty-four hours" she said leaving Elijah and Peyton both stunned and horrified by this

" are you kidding me?" Peyton said realising that this would mean that they wouldn't be able to save Rebekah with the extra time they had asked for since they didn't know how to save her

" and on top of that Eva Sinclair now has a bounty on her head" she said letting them know that she was now going to after Eva for herself in order to protect her witches from such evil again

" You would condemn my sister to her death?" Elijah asks outraged as he realised that not only was she preventing them from helping Rebekah but she was also endangering her further

" I dislike the term 'collateral damage' but there it is, if one or two must fall to take Eva down for good then so be it" she said hoping they would understand this as leaders of their own kinds

" I assure you, Madame LaRue that we will defend your witches with a fearsome vengeance" he said hoping that he could reassure her and comfort her concerns about her witches

" You have a wonderful way with words, your cadence is pleasant and normally I could listen to it all day long but I grow tired of this so my mind remains unchanged" she said sticking to it

" seriously? After everything we've done to work with you and when we ask you help, your answer is 'screw you?!" Peyton said as her werewolf anger became too much to hold in

" Peyton, calm down-" Elijah said trying mediate between them as he realised that everything was getting on top on Peyton as he noticed that her tempter could end this partnership for good

" don't! Maybe it's because I'm tired after soothing my babies after another attack or maybe I'm sick of people I love getting hurt but I've had enough" she said as Josephine seemed amused by it

" We came here to honor the alliance between us, if this is something you wish to rescind then so be it." Elijah said deciding to end this discussion before anything too serve happened

" Don't you dare walk into my house and threaten me! I am not the one that needs you, Elijah Mikaelson...it is you who needs us or you will soon enough" she said stopping them from going

" I think we'll be fine on our own thanks... what the hell?" Peyton said agreeing that they should leave now as Josephine turned to her as she grabbed her wrists as she felt a vision coming on

" There's a storm coming, child and your darkest demons ride upon it. I do not know its name, but when I peer into your future there is a blackness that should terrify you" she said scaring her

As soon as Peyton returned to the compound she decided to get changed into something more comfortable in the form of a loose fitted grey buttoned tank with small bright yellow spots, a pair of jeans, a yellow cardigan and a pair of brown suede ankle boots. She decided to shake her hair out of it's formal hairstyle so that it fell loosely around her face framing it, she quickly fixed her eye makeup into brown smoky and changed her lipgloss into a pink one. Peyton headed into the nursery to check on the babies before taking them and Hayley into the living room to join Elijah and Marcel so that they could discuss how things had went on Marcel's part of the plan

" so you're telling me that not only did you let Eva escape but she now has a sidekick to help her in her evil ways?" Peyton said trying to be calm for the sake of the twin that were around

" in the form of the charming Vincent Griffith" Elijah said equally disappointed since he knew that this was the last thing that they needed right now with Klaus being gone with Freya

" isn't that the guy Finn body jacked? This family so messed up sometimes on the best and worst ways" Hayley said as she looked at her boyfriend thinking about their weird situation right now

" It gets worse, if Eva has Davina then she has eight of the witches she needs to finish the ritual...She just needs one more" he said as they looked in horror at the twins who were playing

" meaning she might come back here for one of the twins" she said sadly as she gently stroked Wyatt's head as she leaned over and kissed Ava's head as she thought about losing them

" well if she comes after either one of them then Rebekah or no Rebekah I will put her down" Hayley said trying to reassure her younger sister that she would help protect her children

" Fortify this house and if or when they do come then kill him and capture her" Elijah aid quickly thinking in his feet about what they should do if Eva and Vincent should arrive at the compound

" capture? And how will we do that when she's channeling the power of eight very powerful witch children?" She said panicking slightly as she knew that she had to get a handle on herself

" we will do what we can, I will not abandon my sister" he said looking to her help since he knew that she was aware of his undying loyalty to his siblings as her expression softened

" so what do we do in the meantime?" Hayley asked as Peyton moved the twins who were on the floor playing closer to her as she had decided to sit next to them to be close to them

" Now gather what wolves you have, with Vincent by her side she will strike with considerable force" he said knowing that they would need all the protection that they could get if Eva arrived

" do you want me to come with you or Marcel?" Peyton asked feeling very torn since she wanted nothing more than to stay behind in the compound with her children to keep eye on them

" you should stay here with Hayley and the twins" he said knowing that she was wanting to stay here and that she needed to stay with her heightened emotions before they caused them trouble

After that Elijah headed out to the city to find Klaus and Freya in order get them to figure out a way to save Rebekah from Eva while Marcel went back out to the French Quarter to look for any signs of Eva and her new sidekick as Peyton stayed behind to play with her children and her sister as a way of trying to distract herself from everything going on around her. Although soon Elijah knocked on her bedroom door where they were before gesturing for her to follow him into the courtyard where Marcel was waiting for them to update them on everything he had learned or rather than the lack of

" so still no sign of her, I don't get it.. why is Eva waiting?" Peyton said to Elijah as they headed down the stairs as she spoke aloud what she was thinking as she realised that time had passed

"She isn't waiting, she took Josephine LaRue not half an hour ago" Marcel said finishing his phone call as he noticed that they were getting closer as she wondered what was going on

" so if Eva doesn't need Ava or Wyatt and therefore doesn't need to come here then where would she go next?" Peyton said thinking that if they figure that our then they could find her

" I'm guessing the same place she kept all the other captives, where she took Davina" he said still feeling guilty that he had allowed Eva to take Davina and hadn't noticed that she was gone

" which just so happens to be a place no one has been able to find for two years" Elijah said feeling the need to point out as he thought for a moment that it might be cloaked by a spell

" hold on guys... When I find you I am going to rip your head from your neck." Marcel said noticing that his phone was ringing and that it was Vincent who was calling as he answered it

" you may want to hold off on that decapitation because I found them all... Davina's alive. SorryI had to make it look convincing! If you were in on the plan, Eva would have known." He said rushed in case Marcel had a bad reaction to him news and the development

"Yeah and blasting me through a couple glass doors really sold it. Alright,round of applause, Now what?" He said looking to Peyton and Elijah who as always seemed full of questions

" Now we got a problem...these kids are linked to her meaning if she dies then they all die" he said to him after noticing that Eva's nose was bleeding for the blow as was the children's noses

" so we'll find a witch to unlink them and find a way to get Rebekah back in control of Eva's body" he said knowing that Rebekah was lesser of two evils right now and was better than Eva

" we're going to need somebody with some serious power" he said considering it for a moment as they all realised who would be able to do since they didn't have Davina to perform the spell

" it's seems like you two some task on your hands... go and save both of out girls" she said to them knowing that it wasn't just Rebekah in danger now but also Davina who she was close to

" hey is everything ok? Did they find Eva?" Hayley asked as Peyton headed back into the nursery after seeing Marcel and Elijah leaving to begin their plan to save the young witches

" not exactly, well they did but they've hit a snag on that front so they have to some witchy things" she said not really sure how to describe what was about to happen to save them all

" talking about witchy things, I've been meaning telling to you something but something always seems to get in the way" Hayley said knowing that right now was the perfect time to tell her

" that's kinda what happens around here, what's up?" She said got down on the floor of her bedroom where her and Hayley had set up a little play area for the babies to play while awake

" back when Finn and Elijah were in the farmhouse just before it exploded the car we were in... it just stopped like magic, I think it was one of the twins" she said a little nervous about telling her

" it was probably Ava, I meant it make sense it would be her with her being the first born and being the one that Dahlia is after" she said eerily calm and in fact too calm for Hayley's liking

" they're like a third witch right? I have to say you are being so calm about this" she said knowing that she had being dreading telling her due to not knowing what her reaction would be

" yeah well I've been thinking about getting them magically tested to see which supernatural DNA is the most dominate in them" she said knowing that they had witch, vampire and wolf DNA

" what difference would it make?" She said wondering what would change as well as how it could manifest itself in such small babies as she thought about the werewolf gene in them

" it wouldn't but it would be nice to be prepared, I'm pretty sure that Wyatt is a witch too but will develop his magic later than Ava and that they are both wolves" she said thinking about it all

" let's just hope that they never trigger the curse like we did" she said knowing that no one ever liked the first time they turned or the reason why they were turning in the first place

" god forbid but if they do then they'll be surrounded by people that know exactly what they're going through and can help them through it" she said knowing that they would have support

It was later that night when the others texted Peyton to let her know that they had managed to save both Davina and Rebekah as well as the other witches that had been linked to Eva as she channeled them for their magic and promised to give her all the details later when they got home, soon Hayley left the compound to join the wolves that were all out for the night blowing some steam off after training the last few days which allowed her to be lifer alone with her thoughts. She couldn't help but think of the warning Josephine gave her while she was having her vision of the future as she began to think that the darkness she had spoken about could be related to Dahlia and whatever her plans for them were as well as wondered what she meant by saying that her dark demons were coming since she knew that she had made more than a few enemies. Soon she was pulled out of her thoughts by Rebekah knocking on the nursery door

" hi, I just wanted to see the babies before they fell asleep... I can't believe that they almost got hurt because of me" Rebekah said looking down at the babies who were slowly falling asleep

" it's wasn't because of you, it was because of Eva... she did all this" she said thinking about how she had used her own body to carry out her terrible acts leaving Rebekah to pick up the pieces

" I guess it's just a lot to cope with knowing that I'm wearing the face of someone like that and talking of coping... how's Klaus doing with the while Freya thing" she asked changing the topic

" honestly not great, he has trust issues to begin with without adding someone like Freya into the mix" she said tucking in her babies so that they were all cosy before leaving the nursery

" someone like Freya? You mean a witch?" She said trying to work out her meaning since she knew that Klaus had dealt with witches in some way all his life as she followed her into her room

" not exactly, Klaus can't trust her or even allow himself to get to know her because he can't get past that she had the childhood he wanted" she said knowing that she might not want to hear it

" what are you talking about? Freya and Klaus actually have a lot in common when it come to their childhood" she said thinking about everything they knew about Freya's time with Dahlia

" klaus has always wanted to be loved by his father whether it's Mikael or Ansel and has tried so hard to get it but freya doesn't have to try, she just has it" she said trying to make her see

" he's jealous of her relationship with Mikael? She was the apple of his eye where as he was abused and hated by him" she said knowing that Peyton had a unique understanding with Klaus

" exactly and on top of that he has a hard trusting anyone who sides themselves with Mikael understandably" she said sitting down on her bed hoping that she was getting her to see it from his point of view

" I just want them to get along so that we can all be a family for once" she said thinking that it would be nice for it to happen now especially with the twins being around them all the time now

" I know but for Klaus its easier to question her motives and distrust then to take the risk with her, right now he's just scared and worried" she said thinking that they had a lot to lose

" I think we are especially where Dahlia is concerned, anyway I shall leave you and see you in the morning" Rebekah said knowing that their little chat had been enlightening for her on it all

" I hope you're leaving because of me little sister... hello little red" he said as Rebekah passed him to go to her own room as he headed into the room and wrapped his arms around Peyton

" hey you ok? You seem a little off for some reason" she said sweeping his hair away from his forehead as he leaned into her touch while smiling softly as he realised how well she knew him

" I just had a little chat with Freya, she told me that she seen pieces of my childhood when she channeled me. She taunted me about being alone and threatened to make me alone again" he said knowing that she would understand why that scared him so much as she had been alone

" that wasn't fair of her especially when she claims that she was alone too as a child but you know that she can't do that right?" She said leading him over to the bed where they cuddled

" of coups she can, she has both Elijah and Rebekah on her side and could easily turn them against me" he said in a scared little voice that reminded her of the scared little boy he used to be

" I know but even if she does, you'll still have me... there is nothing that she can do or say that would turn me against you" she said leaning on his chest a little so that she could see his face

" what about if she uses the things I've don and do to turn you against me? She has ways to do the things she wants" he said thinking about his deception with Aiden that he knew would hurt her

" well I guess I'm betting that our love for each other is stronger than that" she said before stretching up a little to kiss in order to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon


	44. Chapter 44: night had a thousand eyes

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x18 of the originals, I've tried to make this time a little more drama filled since I'm aware the last few have been really chilled just due to the episodes and the scenes hat I've decided to add so hopefully this one is more drama filled although not a lot. This chapter also sets up a lot for the few ones as well as hints towards a twist that I've decided to add to the story. As i've added some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 44: night has a thousand eyes

It had been a few days since everything had happened with Rebekah and things had began to settle into a nice rhythm again which made everyone go on edge a little since they were all waiting for something happen with Dahlia due to things being very quiet on that front especially during the complications with Eva Sinclair but they assumed that was part of Dahlia's fun like taunting a mouse before the cat killed it. Hayley and Jackson decided that Peyton needed a distraction from it all since it was clear that her nerves were servilely wrecked with the wait as they suggested a walk in the French Quarter with the twins who needed some fresh air. Peyton wore a dark blue embroidered top with light blue detailing, a pair of dark flared jeans, a pair of light blue ballet flats and a light blue biker jacket. She decided to braid two front sections of her hair before connecting them at the back while the rest of her hair was down in soft waves, she wore soft grey smoky eye makeup mostly on her top eyelid that went well with her rose pink matte lipstick. Soon the three adult where walking through the streets of the French Quarter soaking it all in while Peyton pushed the twins who were in their twin stroller

" so the Labonair sisters now that you've got a real local to show you around the Quarter, what would you like to see first?" Jackson said to Hayley and Peyton making them laugh at him

" do I have to remind that I've lived in the city for quite a few years now, although I was a wolf for most of them" Hayley said as they noticed that the twins were giggling at the music playing

" true and I've lived for almost a year and bit now but it's fair to say I've probably missed a lot while running after bad guys and rogue family members" Peyton said thing about things

" well I'd suggest that I show you my old hangouts but then again we have to little ones with us and it's probably not appropriate" he said smiling as he looked at the twins having fun

" probably not... hey guys look at the violin! Wow!" She said stopping in front of a violinist as she bent down to the twins's level to talk to them while they listened to the upbeat music play

" maybe they'll be into jazz music when they grow up... aww look Ava dancing!" Hayley said as she watched her niece wiggle slightly at the music as she tried to copy her mom's movements

" maybe but not if I have anything to do with it, thank you... wait guys! What is that song? It's so creepy" she said to the violinist before she moved onto a new song that sent chills down her spine

" yeah you can say that again, ummm Peyton? are you seeing this?" Hayley said as she noticed a chalk menu board with a message about 'a promise made is a debt to be paid'

" I think we should get back to the compound something is clearly going on" Jackson said suddenly worried their safety, he knew that they had to get back before something happened

" Flowers, miss? A gift for the children?" Said a florist as he held out a red and black flower to the twins as Peyton took a step as she gave Hayley and Jackson a panicked look at this

" umm no we're alright but thank you!" Jackson said stepping in since he could tell that Peyton didn't know what to do due to her panic and Hayley was busy looking for signs of a threat

"You sure? Black dahlias are in bloom, they're quite lovely." The florist said insisting that he should give the babies a flower as all three of the adult become alarmed at the mention of Dahlia

" black dahlias?! Oh god, she's here... she's coming after my babies" Peyton said completely panicked and terrified as everyone in the area turned to face her as Klaus suddenly appeared and pushed the man away from her his wife and children

" Show yourself, witch!" Klaus said choking the man as he tried to force Dahlia to reveal ends led as Peyton and Hayley noticed something about Jackson as his eyes turned cloudy white

" Klaus! She's possessing Jackson!" She said as Klaus moved closer to him as he gently placed Peyton and their children behind him to protect them in case something bad happened

" I am here, I am everywhere and I intend to take what is mine" Dahlia said in Jackson's body as Klaus continued to scowl at him while Peyton looked terrified by the realisation of this all

" It's her, all of this was Dahlia" Klaus said as Jackson's eyes returned to normal showing that Dahlia had left his body as he turned to Peyton who was currently checking on the babies

" Hey, what the hell just happened?" Jackson said looking around at their faces which were a mixture of fear and disgust as he wondered what happened since he had no memory of it

" I'm sure you will be properly filled in later but for now we need to get back to the compound!" He said knowing that they couldn't wait around for another attack from Dahlia

As soon as they returned to the compound Peyton headed to the nursery after she taking the twins out of the pair stroller as she checked on the twins worried about something had happened to like some kind of Dahlia aftermath as well as simply just wanting to be near her children to comfort herself, however soon Klaus demanded that be present in the dining room for a Mikaelson family meeting which resulted in a small argument between them before Hayley and Jackson stepped in saying they would stay with the twins. They then joined the others in the dining room as Klaus began to tell them what had happened with Dahlia as Peyton filled in the blanks that he had missed since some of it happened before he got there

" what is the the point of a fortress if you leave? It does a better job of protecting you when you stay within its walls?" Klaus said turning to Peyton in his anger at the fact she had been in danger

" I'm your wife, not a prisoner which means I can leave if I want and as it stands I needed some air as did the twins as well as the distraction from all this" she said gesturing to them

" due to your reckless behaviour you endangered our children as well as yourself or don't you realise that?" He said trying to get her see the consequences that could have happened

" you know why don't we talk about this later and right now let's just figure out what we're going do about all this" she said knowing that they needed to sort out a plan to deal with this

" Peyton's right, we need to find a new strategy so Freya if you please?" Elijah said interrupting them as he gestured for Freya to enlighten them on what Dahlia had done

" The spell you described is something that Dahlia calls 'kenning', it allows her to use proxies to watch her enemies from afar but I've never seen it done on quite this scale" Freya said slightly overwhelmed and horrified by this new development

" Awesome so basically every anyone in New Orleans could be a potential spy for Dahlia ranging from policemen to drunk dudes" Peyton said beginning to freak out over this a little

" The good news is because I know a little about how her magic works, this tonic will at least prevent her from using any of us" she said bringing over a silver kettle and five tea cups

" Well, come on! This should work like a charm!...Bottoms up!" Rebekah said as she and Freya picked up a cup while everyone else was hesitant as the others went to grab a but but Klaus

" Niklaus, is there something you wish to contribute or are you refusing for some other reason?" Elijah said holding his cup for him as him and Peyton joined his sister in drinking it

" I prefer biscuits with my tea and besides our minds are far too strong to be invaded by kenning spells" he said showing his distrust over Freya and her magic as he thought of the tea

" mine isn't, I'm still half wolf and neither is my pack you know the army are constantly are around our children to protect them" she said showing him why the tea was important to them

" what we experienced was a test, Dahlia's watching to see how we respond to aggression as in she's preparing for battle and my guess is sooner rather than later" he explained to them

" if she was watching us then she would know that we have our own army meaning that they could be in danger" she said thinking that she might be able to target the wolves weaknesses

" then she also knows where we are and given the immense nature of her power, we simply do not know what to expect from her" Elijah said agreeing with Peyton as Klaus kept silent on it

" so then what do you suggest we do?" Rebekah said looking to her brother since they all knew that they would do anything if it meant protecting the twins from any kind of harm

" well we need is to create a new stronghold, something that Dahlia knows nothing about as in a sanctuary from any witchcraft" he said thinking that they need a surprise on their side

" That's a fine strategy but I offer another, we can use Jackson to trace her magic back to its source to find out exactlywhere she is" Freya said to them as they all looked to Peyton

" why are you all looking at me? You'll need to ask him, I'm not his wife or anything" she said knowing that she couldn't speak for Jackson on this kind of thing since he was his own man

" fine ask him but it's settled so off you pop to your respective tasks! Me? I've always been of the opinion that the best defense is a good offense. So I'm going to find a way to murder that godforsaken witch, a word little red?" Klaus said gesturing that they needed to talk alone

" great, if I'm not back in ten minutes come and check that he hasn't murdered me" Peyton said to the rest of them before following him into the study where he stood by the desk

" you get why I'm upset right? Something could seriously happened to you and the twins-"he said before being interrupted by her since she wasn't in the mood to listen to another lecture

" I get it but what am I meant to do? Just stay here and never leave? That isn't living!" She said pacing around as she thought about staying in the compound like a sitting duck in waiting

" well it's better than the alternative!... I could have lost you and the twins, I don't... I don't know what I would..." he said overcome with emotion as she turned around to look at him

" hey shh, nothing happened because like you said it was to show us her pose and what she can do like a warning" she said cupping his face as she got close to him try reassure him

" but what about now? If that was the test then it means that she's ready to attack in order to get to our daughter" he said knowing that they would both stand in her way of getting to Ava

" the thing is is that she's one woman and despite being a powerful she's still alone whereas we have an werewolf army and a family to defend us" she said knowing that they would all save not only Ava but Wyatt too

" if we're united which we can't be while Freya is causing drift between me and siblings" he said knowing that they would always be united especially when it came to their children

" then don't let her, one thing I've learned about you and your siblings is that you all stand by each other when push comes to shove" she said trying to show him that he could influence it

" I hope you're right... I should go since I have a vampire hunter to deal with and you have an

alpha to convince, I love you little red and be safe" he said kissing her forehead before leaving

Peyton headed back to the dining room and asked Freya for two extra cups of tea so that she could give it to Jackson and Hayley to prevent Dahlia from getting into their heads again since they were easy targets to get to Ava as well as Wyatt if the others weren't available for her to mess with, she then headed into her bedroom where she knew that they would be since they were looking after the twins while she had been summoned to the Mikaelson family meeting. As soon as Hayley and Jackson saw Peyton coming they stopped their conversation as she began to wonder what was going on as she placed the tea onto the bed side table as she headed over to the bed where the twins were playing with their toys

[Hayley comes into hers and Jackson's bedroom with a cup of Freya's tonic for Jackson, who is sitting at the end of the bed, looking stressed and guilty. She walks toward him and sits next to him]

" Hey, you okay?" Peyton said as she tried to work them out as she took off her biker jacket to make self more comfort as she sat on the bed as Wyatt began to crawl towards her happily

" That witch got in my head, I could have hurt you or could have hurt the twins" he said as she realised how stressed and guilty he looked as he turned to face her as Hayley continued to pace

" but you didn't and you won't with this tea, Freya said it will keep her from getting into your heads" she said to both of them as she gestured to the tea which they began to drink slowly

" great so she can just satisfy her needs by invading the heads of the wolves around us" Hayley showing that she was worrying and panicking about the same things as Peyton was

" I can feel her...Dahlia I mean and she is nothing but darkness" he said remembering that it had been like with her in his head as he tried to clear his head of all traces of Dahlia in him

" she sounds like it from everything Freya had said about her but what can we do? I mean until we know about her we're just playing catch up" she said trying to deal with the reality of it all

" we've been talking about that actually and I think we have come with a plan but you probably won't like it" Hayley said watching her play with the twins who were messing around

" we were thinking that we should take the babies and the pack then we leave town tonight" he said carefully not sure about what her reacting was going to be as her eyes got wider

" I'm sorry what? No I can't leave and I can't take the twins away from their home, not to mention that their dad and my husband is here!" She said panicking a little over this idea

" not true ok? You and the twins are my home, my family! So is the pack and Jack!" Hayley said showing her sister that she had more family than the Mikaelsons and more than she knew

" And running isn't a sign of weakness, it's what wolves do and I know every inch of that bayou" he said as he stood up at the same time she did as she began to pace with Ava

" the bayou? How are we going to survive in the bayou with two babies?" She said trying to comfort Ava who was beginning to get upset after sensing her mom's distress and panic

" Out there we're the predator and we can keep her safe, at the very least it will buy us some time to figure out how to get rid of Dahlia for good" he said trying to convince this was a good idea

" What about Klaus? Elijah? Rebekah? They're Hope's family, my family... and don't you think that's what they are trying to do too?" She said noticing how Wyatt's eyes kept following her

" You know who else is part of that family? Dahlia!" He said trying to show her that as much as she loved that family it also came with a lot of bad people too and a lot of bad threats as well

" not to mention the others like Esther, Mikael, Finn and maybe Freya because we don't know who's side she's really in her" Hayley said backing Jackson up on this as she agreed with him

" but in that family there's also people who would do anything to for them like Elijah, Rebekah and their dad" she said trying to show them why she couldn't just walk away from them all

" you know I don't back away from a fight but this one started a thousand years ago, it's not our war and it certainly ain't your children's" Jackson said before walking away from them

" there is something level where you know that we're right so just think about it" Hayley said leaving her alone to think about it as well as to check on Jackson who seemed frustrated

After settled the twins down for a nap, Peyton decided to head into the dining room since she could hear some kind of commotion going on in there as she knew that Freya had gotten Jackson to agree to do her spell that allowed her to track down Dahlia's source of magic so that they could then track her down and deal with her as she tried not to think about the argument that they had about them leaving the compound with the pack to head into the bayou. When she got to the dining room she noticed that Jackson was laying on the table as Freya drew an infinity symbol on his bare chest using the burned end of a sage smudge-stick as the other women in the room stood by watching worriedly.

" By doing this we should be able to trace Dahlia's signature all the way back to the source of her power but I'll need to dig deep...Rebekah, if I may channel you?" Freya said needing more

" Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean we can try find another to do this" Peyton said looking to Rebekah who was also worried about the consequences he could face as a result

" Piece of cake! Plus you need to know that I'd anything to help you out as would our pack" he said silently hinting back to their previous conversation about her seeing the pack as family

" Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica" Freya and Rebekah began to chant while holding hands over Jackson's body as Peyton watched with nervous eyes

" Rebekah, we need to continue" Freya said as Rebekah let go of her hand due to being startled as Freya chalked up to her being worried about the amount of pain Jackson was in

" Rebekah, what is it? What's wrong?" Peyton said wondering what had happened to stop Rebekah from continuing the spell as she began to sense that something wasn't right with her

" You! You're the reason Dahlia is able to cast such powerful spells...She's channeling you!" Rebekah said as Freya began to deny it as Rebekah began to move away from her

" so all this time she's been channeling you which means what that you've been helping her? She's been using you for information?" Peyton said not sure what anything of this meant

" I don't know, I mean I had no idea! She must have found me...She wants to use you against me!" Freya said trying to convince that she wasn't on Dahlia's side with all of this but on theirs

" if she found you and channeled your magic then she could do that to Rebekah or to Ava" she said beginning to panic about this new development as Jackson tried to recover

" Freya, I want to trust you I do but you said it yourself that you're bonded to Dahlia... I'm sorry but it's better that you go, please" Rebekah said thinking this was the best situation for them all as she left while Peyton continued to panic

" Jack, you ok... I'm going to go check on the twins" Peyton said after getting a nod from an exhausted Jackson who was laying on the table as she ran for the nursery to get her babies

" Rebekah? Peyton? Freya?... oh there you are, why don't we head into the study? We have a lot to discuss" Elijah said coming into the dining room in a hurry after calling on the women of the compound

" Jackson, why don't you go rest and get Peyton?... Elijah, what's going on?" She said suddenly worried about what just happened with Freya as she followed him into the study

" I think I might have found our sanctuary but I need Freya, where is she?" He said knowing that Peyton was in the nursery as he noticed the slightly guilty look that Rebekah was showing

" she's gone " Peyton said surprising them both as they turned around to see her holding both twins as she walked into the study and placed them into the travel cot to play as they talked

" What do you mean 'she's gone?'" He asked trying to control his anger on this as he noticed the look being exchanged between Peyton and Rebekah as they thought about the spell

" we found out that Dahlia was channeling her, I still don't know what that means" She said not knowing that a lot about witch related things as much as she should by now in all of this

" Freya was also the only one who intimately the enemy we now face!" He said knowing that they were at a disadvantage now that they didn't have Freya to tell them more detail on her

" we were trying to Ava and Wyatt from Freya but also Dahlia, I don't know if we can trust her anymore" Rebekah said in a small voice as she tried to make him understand why they did it

" maybe so but we've done nothing expect for doubt Freya again and again. However she kept her promise and she saved your life while we have neglected to show the same kindness towards her" he said still furious that they had done this without consulting with him or Klaus

" what do we do now? You said that you had a plan or something?" Peyton said in defeat as she bent down to check on Ava and Wyatt who were squeezing at each other in delight

" There is a jazz club in Algiers by the name of the St. James Infirmary that Marcel has acquired it and Josephine is fortifying it as a sanctuary against magic" he explained to them

" so you made your sanctuary? Why would Josephine help us after the last time we visited her?" She said thinking about her little burst after being annoyed by her response to help them

" she was willing to help protect you and the twins so pack your things, Marcel will escort you and the twins there tonight at nine o'clock" he said knowing that he had to tell Klaus

" what do you want me to do?" Rebekah said knowing that he clearly had a role for all of them as she wondered what was going on with Klaus since she knew that he didn't know about this

" You wait with me, if Freya shall return then we will be here whether we trust her or not we cannot win this fight without her" he said thinking that they had to prove they trusted her

" then I guess I'll go pack and don't worry I'll be one to tell Klaus about this" she said knowing that it would lessen the blow if she was the one to tell him about as he could be less mad with her

" yes please do and try find out what he's up to, he's been rather vague about his plans which is never a good thing" Elijah said beginning to soften up a little towards her as he felt bad

" I'll try... hey babe, it's me so I have something to tell you and I need you not to react too much" she said calling Klaus once she was alone in the study with the twins to talk freely

" well now that you've built this up I can't wait to hear it so out with it" Klaus said wondering what had happened with her as he was glad that Mikael had gone for a while so he could talk

" Elijah has created this magically protected safe house for me and the twins that he wants to me to go so if I'm home when you get back then thats why" she said with a sign and tiredness

" then I'll just have to come and visit you won't I? Is everything ok, little red? I'm sensing that there is more going on with you" he said wishing that he could see her face to tell for himself

" the thing with Jackson kinda went south and turns out that Dahlia is channeling Freya, I'm just so tired of being scared and worried all the time" she said hating to wait for the other shoe to drop

" I know I do too but until we come with a better plan I think this safe house is our option, as for Dahlia... well Mikael and I are currently trying to make a weapon for her" he said softly

" wait Mikael? You're working with Mikael?!" She said suddenly on high alert at this as she trie to work out what would make him want to him work with his abusive father and worst enemy

" well you know that they say ' the enemy of my enemy is my friend' plus Freya sent him to procure items to defeat Dahlia with" he said knowing that he could use them to create a weapon

" just end this please and try not to get yourself killed in the process" she said soundly extremely stressed and annoyed at the world as he wished that he could make it all better

" listen to me, how would you feel about us escaping with the twins for a few days with the twins when this is all over? We could even go to Mystic Falls" he said knowing he had to help

" I'd settle for just a few drama free family days somewhere completely remote like in the woods" she said leaning against the table as she daydreamed about their time away for it all

" that sounds good to me, call me when you get to the safe house ok? Be safe little red" he said worried about everything that could go wrong during the transition to the safe house

" right back at you... I love you" she said knowing that she needed to say it and needed for him to hear so he would know that he wasn't alone as well a did t get caught up with Mikael

Peyton eventually headed into her bedroom to start packing away something for her and the twins after feeding them since she knew that they would less fussy therefore more settled if they had eaten especially Wyatt who loved to eat as she placed them into the play area that was constantly set up on the room that she shared with Klaus so that she could keep an eye on them while she packed. Soon she heard some commotion going on downstairs which one of the wolves then told her it was Freya returning with news on Dahlia who had spoken to her to taunt her with knowledge on Mikael and Klaus who she planned to kill as she sent a text to Klaus warning him that it was all a trap. Peyton was eventually pulled out of her deep thoughts about everything go on lately by Josh who knocked on her door before nervously stepping into the room after she gave him the ok

" hey Josh, what can I do for you?" She said with a smile since she had always had a soft spot for him just like she did with Davina as she noticed how nervous and worried he seemed to be

" I need to talk you about something because I know out of everyone that you'll react in the way that I need you to" Josh said knowing that she wouldn't go on full rage mode at his news

" ok... what's going on?" She said narrowing her eyes as she began slightly suspicious at this as she motioned for him to tell her whatever was so important so she could deal with it

" Aiden is working with Klaus, he got into his head somehow and is making him do stuff that he doesn't want to do" he said knowing that she was the better alpha of the two for this task

" how? How did he get it in his exactly?" She said trying to keep a lid on her anger towards Klaus since she already had an idea of why and how he did this which only made it worse

" he kept telling him that Jackson wasn't fit to be alpha and he would be a much better one" he said knowing that he should have told Klaus where to go rather than go with it like he did

" what's happened to make you tell me this?" She said thinking that there must have been a reason as why he suddenly decided that he had to tell someone about Aiden working with Klaus

" Jackson's asked him to something tonight which he know will make Klaus furious... Peyton, I'm worried that something's going to happen to him because of this" he said being honest

" don't be, I'm going to handle everything ok? Just tell Aiden to not do what Jackson says and keep playing things Klaus's way" she said beginning to form a plan of her own in her head

" are you sure? According to him, Jackson's going to be furious if he doesn't do it so he's kinda in trouble either way" he said pacing a little as she smiled to softly so he could trust her

" yeah I am and if he asks why then tell him that I said so, he can ignore the orders of one alpha to obey the orders of another" she said trying to reassure him that it would work out

" thanks Peyton, I knew I could count on you to help" he said with one smile before leaving her alone in the room again as she reached out for her phone so she could call someone to help

" hey Bonnie, it's me... I umm, I could use your help on something" she said knowing that Bonnie was the one who had the one thing that she needed in order to protect Aiden properly

Later that night as Peyton got the twins dressed in warmer clothing including baby mittens, hats and their coats as well as wrapping them up in their baby blankets so that they didn't feel the cold air that was going before getting dressed herself for being moved into the safe house as she got changed into a long sleeved red tshirt, a pair of jeans, black combat boots, a navy blue double breasted pea coat and a patterned scarf. She had decided to just leave her hair down in its naturally wavy state and simply clipped back one side of it with floral clips, she wore gently smoked eye makeup that matched her pink lip gloss. When Jackson came into her bedroom to begin a plan of his own he noticed that she had done what Elijah had asked of her and packed a brown leather bag full of their things

" hey so change of plans, I'm going to take you to the safe house rather than Marcel" he said hoping that she would buy his story and wouldn't question it still he knew that they had to go

" really, how come? I mean no one said anything to me about it" she said thinking that this have something to do with the job he had given Aiden that he couldn't do due to Klaus

" yeah it was a last minute kind of thing, he had to go help Klaus and the others at the church with Dahlia" he said quickly making up a lie in the hopes that she would believe him more

" fine but I'm warning you now that it's been a hard day already and if you try anything then I will be not be happy...come on my beauties, it's time to go" she said putting the into her baby carrier that she wore across her chest as Jackson took her bags for her

" just trust me ok? You know you don't need to be scared right, I mean I'll be here to protect you and them even if Klaus isn't" he said to her sensing that she was terrified about all of this

" really because Klaus and Elijah are the oldest, most powerful vampires in the world and Dahlia has got them scared so I think I have enough cause to be" she said on the edge slightly

" maybe so but they don't have an army... come on, we should be going"He said checking the time as he saw that Marcel would be coming soon and he wanted to be long gone before that

Soon Peyton found herself waiting in a back alley with Jackson as she tried to keep the Wyatt calm since she knew by now if one began to get upset then the other would soon follow as she gave them their pacifiers and began to sway slightly to side and side, she had worked out by now that they were mostly likely waiting for Aiden who she knew wouldn't come due to the orders she had given Josh to give to him to buy her time to things in place for him

" Aiden should be here by now, he was meant to drive us there but something must have happened" Jackson said checking the time as he began to worry that it wasn't going to work

" I could cause always head back inside and grab my car keys but then again you need to tell where there was in your head" she said hinting to the fact that she knew he had his own plan

" I knew you weren't going to agree to going into the bayou so-" he said before being interrupted by her since she knew that he had the best of intentions but still hated his actions

" so you were just going to force me to go? I'm your equal, not your property Jackson! I trust Marcel to protect us just like I trust Elijah and Klaus" she said going back to their earlier argument

" and what if that trust gets you into worse trouble?" He said raising his voice a little out of frustration at her causing Ava to spit out her pacifier and begin to cry at his outburst

" Everything okay? I got worried when I saw that you were gone" Marcel said used his vampire speed to appear in front of them as he looked between Jackson and Peyton sensing going on

" everything's peachy keen, Wyatt and Ava were just getting a little bit restless waiting inside" she said coving for Jackson as she moved so that Marcel could get a better look at them

" Great, well we should be going because right now that club is the safest place in town where Dahlia is concerned" he said gesturing for them to follow him as he wondered what she was hiding

Soon they arrived at St James infirmary the jazz club as Peyton settled the twins into the bassinet that was set up in the room since she could tell that they very sleepy due being moved from their home in the middle of the night and being kept up as she sang them the Italian lullaby that Stefan had taught her which always seemed to do the trick with them as well as out a smile on her face since it reminded her of her best friend. Once the twins were asleep Peyton pulled across a comfortable chair next to the bassinet to settle into with a blanket and a book so that she could watch over them as they slept, soon her phone went off as she got a text from Klaus to tell her that he would stop by soon due to needing to clear his head after killing Mikael and then again as Davina called her

" hey Peyton so I got an interesting call from a Bennett witch today, want to explain?" Davina said from her secret hidden lair that made her feel closer to Kol and comfort her in many ways

" I thought she might call you, I asked Bonnie to pass along a spell to you but I need modified slightly to help a mutual friend of ours" she said thinking about how much this would help

" modified how exactly? And she did pass it along, she emailed me spell with notes on how to do it so I should be able to do to it" she wondering which mutual friend she was talking about

" I know the spell protects from humans from supernatural deaths but I need it to protect a wolf from supernatural" she said wondering if that was possible and how it would work

" oh that mutual friend...i should be to do it but I would need the blood of a wolf to make it more specific" she said knowing who she was talking about almost immediately at this

" I can get it, I mean being alpha has certain perks right? I also kinda need quickly, I'm not sure how long we have" she said knowing that he was in trouble now and could be hurt soon

" yeah of course, I can do it as soon as you get me the blood... oh and Peyton? It's really good to hear your voice" Davina said only now realising how much she had missed Peyton from her life


	45. Chapter 45: when the levee breaks

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x19 of the originals, So like I hinted before in the last chapter this one had a major twist to it because one I didn't like it the show and second I think Peyton would know as she does in this as well as had to extend some sense and change the order around a little so that it made sense. I've also added a little hint at the end about something which I couldn't fit into this chapter but will feature in the next so hopefully you get what I'm hinting at. As i've added some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 45: when the levee breaks

Peyton and the twins had been in the safe house for a few days which was beginning to get to Peyton since she hated being kept in the same place for days on end as it was as she felt like a caged animal causing her to be a little more than a bit irritable and the looming threat of being caught an moment by Dahlia who wanted to take her daughter from her was not helping matters for Peyton. Although she was both pleasantly surprised and shocked when Elijah asked her to come to the compound to discuss some event family events like Mikael's death as well as to check on klaus who was beginning to crack so she asked Hayley and Jackson to watch over the twins while she zoomed over to the compound. Peyton wore a dark green cami top, a white knitted pullover, a pair of jeans, a pair of green suede combat ankle boots and a green pea coat. She decided to pull her hair into a ponytail due to the fact that it was little bit too curly for anything else as well as wore a green bandana around it, she wore simple black eyeliner to define her eyes along with soft eyeshadow as well as dark peachy pink lipstick. Once she was in the compound she headed straight for the dining where they were having breakfast.

" Is something the matter brother? Can I fix you a drink perhaps?" Klaus said as she heard him from the hallway as she sensed that something wasn't right with him and the others right now

" Strangely enough Klaus, I'm not in a mimosa mood but maybe Peyton is" Elijah said tuning around as she entered the room with a smile to him before dropping it when she saw Klaus

" Peyton? Little red, why are you here?" He said worrying about Dahlia finding her and the twins at Elijah's safe house as he noticed that she looked less than pleased with him

" Elijah told me to come, according to him I'm needed for this family chat and oh also there's a small issue of you misbehaving again" she said showing her short temper as the men gave her a look

" well now that you're here, let's discuss strategy shall we Niklaus? We can begin with Mikael's ashes as they are the main ingredient in our weapon against Dahlia" he said to Klaus

" they are? Let me guess you're the only one who knows where they are because that way no way can betray right?" She said realising that she felt slightly betrayed over the Aiden thing

" you do both realise that I have compelled the city's finest pastry chef for your own personal edification and yet you both ignore my efforts!" He said wondering what was going on with her

" Can we stop talking so loudly? Give me that... oh hello mama wolf" Rebekah said clearly hung over as she poured herself a cup of coffee as Peyton took the pot from her to do the same

" What's the matter? New witch body not up to last night's bender?" Klaus said taking his attention away from Peyton to taunt his sister who was clearly suffering for the night before

" So? I had a few, It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of your brother...again" she said rolling her eyes at him as she found out hard to be nice to him in her current state

" actually in this family I think it probably is, I mean a family member practically dies every week" Peyton said thinking about everyone in their family that's died recently Finn and Kol

" Whoever said opportunity only knocks once?...We've fled Mikael's tyranny for centuries! I would have thought your moods might be a bit more jubilant!" He said to his siblings

" Under normal circumstances the annihilation of our father would be rather commendable, Niklaus but unfortunately we have a greater threat to contend with" he said as Klaus got another drink

" see that's why I came in the hope that we would take about Dahlia seeing how I'm the one being locked away like some princess in a tower" Peyton said showing her discontent at it all

You know for people who have been invited to a celebratory breakfast, you're all proving to be quite the buzzkill" Klaus said looking between the there of them wondering why they were so

if anything indeed has killed the...'buzz' as you say perhaps it was because murdering Father alienated the one person who truly knows how to defeat Dahlia!" He said talking about Freya

" If Freya wants to be part of this family then she should be willing to accept us warts and all!" He said looking to Peyton knowing that she would back him up but simply looked down

" Elijah's right, Freya loved Mikael and you've likely ruined everything by murdering him in front of her" Rebekah said showing him that she completely disapproved of his methods on this

" pity! Whatever shall I do with our a sister that I don't trust?" He said thinking about how much easier it will be to defeat Dahlia without having to worry about Freya's motives with them

" Whatever you please, apparently!" Elijah said showing his own anger towards his actions as Peyton finished her cup of coffee before slamming down it on the table getting their attention

" you know what? I'm done, if we aren't going to discuss what to do about Dahlia then I have safe house to get back to" she said shaking her head as she was about to leave the room

" little red, do not mistake my high spirits for lack of clarity! I know full well the threat we face and I intend to deal with it together" he said trying to reason with her which was different for them as he ran after her

" really because from where I'm standing I'm the one constantly reassuring you and telling you that we're better untied while you do it all on your own so now it's my turn" she said angrily

Peyton used her vampire speed to head back to the safe house where she took a moment to collect herself to put her anger into check before going back inside where she saw Jackson feeling both of the twins as she began to laugh at the fact that he wasn't going fast enough for Wyatt who was barely finishing one bite before wanting the next while Ava was being the perfect little lady by waiting her turn. Jackson soon noticed that Peyton was watching them nearby as he finished feeding them before cleaning them for her so that she pick them up since he could sense that she needed a cuddle or two from her children as she took off her green coat before doing so, however just then her phone began to ring as it showed Klaus

" what's up?" She said uncharacteristically cold for her especially when it came to Klaus who seemed to be the source of all of her warmth and happiness as Jackson and Aiden shared a look

" something happened after you left, Dahlia came to the compound-" Klaus said before being interrupted by her as she suddenly became on high alert at this wondering why and how

" wait, seriously? She just walked through the front door?" She said regretting her choice in tone as Ava and Wyatt began to whimper at how upset their mother seemed to be right now

" not quite, she used Josephine's body to send a message about what happens to those who work against her and to give us a deadline" he said softening his tone hoping it would calm her

" is Josephine ok? What deadline? I'm sorry but I need way more information than that" she said knowing that she would feel better when she had all the facts to make the next move with

" according to my sources she killed Josephine last night before body jacking her and she's given us until tomorrow night to surrender Ava over to her" he said knowing that wasn't happening

" so we have until tomorrow night to come up with a plan to protect Ava and get rid of this witch for good" she said looking at her daughter as she imagined her becoming like Freya

" that we will... little red, are you sure that you're ok? I mean you seem..." he said not sure how to sum how she was being towards him right now as he wondered what had changed for them

" annoyed at the world and extremely tired of everything in it? That would be because I am but I promise we'll talk about it later" she said knowing that they would need to talk about Aiden

" what was that about?" Jackson asked since he could tell that something wasn't exactly right with the married couple who always seemed so happy despite whatever was going on

" Well the good news is that Dahlia still doesn't know that we're here but the bad news is she's given us until tomorrow night to hand over Ava" she said to them trying to be upbeat for them

" isn't that more reason for us to get the hell out of here before she even gets the chance to take her away from you?" Jackson said going back to his previous idea of hiding in the bayou

" Jack, I'm not going through this again ok? I can't leave the Quarter because despite the fact that I'm currently furious with Klaus, I still love him!" She said fed up of having the same talk

" and apart from that didn't Freya say that was drawn to Ava's magic so even if you did run away then she would still track you down" Aiden said trying to defuse the tension with them

" hence why we're stuck in this place... oh I'm sorry, mommy's a little but grumpy today" she said as Wyatt began to moan at little at his mom as if mirroring her mood as she picked him up

" this place may be spelled but we've seen bigger magic than this break which is why we should run while we can" he said refusing to let this idea of his go as she rolled her eyes at him

" I'm not going to run, I'm fed of running away when things get hard and I won't teach my children to do the same...it's bad enough they have live through all of this" she said trying to get him to see that she was being stubborn and wasn't likely to back down anytime soon

" what if we take her magic away? Ava's I mean, Dahlia wouldn't be able to track her if she didn't have her magic or at least didn't use it?" Aiden said suddenly getting an idea to help

" what are you talking about? How are we going to get Ava to stop when she's just a baby and probably doesn't realise what she's doing?"Jackson said of curious where he was going with this

" I don't know but I do know that Davina's been learning all about dark and magical objects, so maybe she knows about something that can help" he said looking to Peyton who smiled

" that's actually not a bad idea but it's dangerous and requires me going back to the loins den" she said getting an idea of how Davina could make such an object for both of the twins

" Let me do it, whatever it is it's my fault you didn't get away yesterday" he said looking at Peyton since he knew that she and told him to not show up via Josh as she showed nothing

" No that wasn't your fault, Aiden and I have a feeling that someone would have fought back... hard" he said giving Peyton a look since he knew that she would use force on them if it had worked

"Please, just give me a chance to make it up to you" he said knowing that he wanted to make up for all the lies and deception he had been doing lately due to his deal with Klaus

" it's actually better if I go, Klaus is less likely to kill me if I'm caught but thanks for the offer Aiden... and nice ring" she said smiling to herself as she noticed the new ring on his hand

" oh thanks, it was gift from Davina" he said absently as he looked down at the ring that he still wasn't used to wearing yet as she grabbed her green coat and kissed her children on the head

Peyton used her vampire speed to head over to the compound since she knew that the one thing that they needed in order for Davina to make the magical mask object to help cloak not only Ava but Wyatt too since she wanted to protect both her children and not just one since she knew exactly where Klaus kept the magical preventing shackles that he had used on his siblings before. While she was in the study getting them she could hear Elijah and Klaus arguing in their bedroom duet on the fact that he was so focused on his paintings rather than their current issue as well as that Klaus refusing to trust anyone of them anymore including Elijah, however she was so focused on the voices that she didn't realise that they had stopped and that Klaus had come into the study.

" little red? What are you doing in here? What's the point of a safe house if you keep leaving?" He said more than a little surprised to find her in his study when he knew she was mad at him

" that place is starting to feel like a prison and we both know I don't do well in a prison plus i needed something" she said holding the shackles behind her back and out of his sight

" but a necessary one, what is it that you needed to collect?" He said wondering what she could have left behind as he was thankful that she was here in front of him and were alone

" see I could lie here and make something up or I could just tell you that I can here to steal the magical shackles from you to make a magical object for the twins" she said showing her fearless side

" why would you steal it rather than simply asking me for it?" He said wondering what was going on with her since she seemed to be so different and off with him compared to normal

" maybe because I thought that this way I could avoid this... us because I'll be honest I haven't been in the best of moods since seeing you this morning" she said being totally honest with him

" Peyton, what's going on with you?" He said trying to work her out since he could tell that something clearly was going on with her as she put the shackles down and decided to tell him

" I had an interesting conversation with Josh couple of days ago, apparently Aiden has been working with you and you've been whispering sweet nothing into his ear about being alpha" she said to him waiting and watching for his reaction which he didn't disappoint

" I can explain-" he said trying to make amends for it as she decided to interrupt him since she had going through this conversation in her head since she had found out about this move

" at first I couldn't think of any reason why you go behind my back to mess with my pack and then I realised that if you wanted Aiden to be alpha then something would have to happen to Jack right?" She said showing him that she had discovered his plan to get rid of Jackson

" he can't be trusted-" he said before her rage took over again she stood up from end place on the couch in sheer annoyance over this statement of his which only infuriated her further

" what about me? Can I be trusted?! Because you failed to mention it to me or did you know that I would object to this stupid plan of yours?!" She said showing that she was hurt by him

" of course I trust you, you are the only one that I do trust! I've done all of this for you!" He said trying to make her see sense as she began to pace back and forth due to the built up anger

" don't you dare lie to me! You did this because Jackson has feelings for me and despite me telling you again and again that I love you and have only loved!" She said full on yelling this time

" fine,that's why but only because I'm worried about losing you! Either to a man like that or to another fate such as death" he said leaning against the table in the room in defeat at this

" if you keep doing this then you lose me anyway due to your own actions, I'm here for you all the time but that isn't a marriage. A marriage about team work!" She said wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheek

" I know and I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you...please forgive me?" He said slowly moving towards her since he wasn't sure what her reaction would be like to him being so closer

" unfortunately you are already, that's the thing about love...you'd do anything for the one you love even forgive him when you are so beyond furious" she said somewhat calmer than before

" I'm sorry I should have told about Aiden, in fact I shouldn't have done anything but I did because I am me" he said thinking that he had huge character flaws that Jackson didn't have

" and I am me which is I want to you stop messing with him, just let it all go... for me" she said just wanting so gesture to show his love for her since it was beginning to feel one sided for her

" then consider it done, my love" he said gently kissing her causation of her tempter as he wanted to show her that she meant more to him than any revenge plot or deception on his part

" I wanted the shackles to make a object for the twins so that Dahlia can't track them through their magic" she said quietly as she let him in on her secret plan as she leaned against him

" then you should take them and carry on with that plan, we don't know what the future will hold and it will make a great back up" he said giving her one more kiss before she left with them

Peyton headed back to the safe house where she gave Aiden the shackles to give to Davina so that she could perform the spell that they needed for their plan, although she was glad that she had the place to herself since Jackson was away dealing with somethings with pack related with Hayley which was how he put it despite her wanting him to be less vague since she was suspicious of what he was up to. She decided to take this time alone with her children and make the most of it as she decided to take her children out of the playpen they were in as she sat on the stage as she tried to them to stand up one by one since she knew that they had been trying to stand as Wyatt was eager to start walking, although soon her phone went off showing a surprising caller

" hey, what do I own this honour?" She said answering the phone happily as she held onto Ava gently who was standing up with support while Wyatt held onto her shoulder on his own

" hi...Bonnie just told me that you asked her to give your harvest girl a spell, what is going on?" Stefan said wondering what was so bad that she would ask for that kind of spell for her

" very bad things like a witchy Mikaelson aunt wanting to take Ava away from me, a tense relationship between my co alpha and my husband to name a few" she said still being upbeat

" sound like you're having fun, if it helps we have a humanity free Caroline and not to mention that my mom is back... that one is way too complicated" he said trying to cheer up a little

" your mom like from way back when? That is complicated... do you want to see your niece and nephew to cheer you up?" She said as laughter at how the twins were looking for him

" yes please, always... Oh they're getting so big, hey babies" he said as she took a moment to switch to FaceTime mode for him to see the babies who were sitting on her knee now

" Ava, Wyatt look... its uncle Stefan, say hi! Can you say hi?" She said in full mommy mode as she tried to get one of them to say their first word other than babble since they were close

" oh they're so cute all dressed in their little outfits, when are you-...to mystic...Peyton? Pey-?" Stefan said as he began to break up as she realised that something was wrong

" oh god, they're dahlias...She knows we're here! Stefan, call Klaus!...hey it's okay, I've got you both" Peyton said after noticing the black dahlias around the room as she went into panic mode

" What beauties! Hello, my children-...I was hoping for a more intimate chat, though I sense by entering you would have me at a considerable disadvantage" Dahlia said standing by the door

" really because I was hoping that you wouldn't come after my daughter but then again maybe it's true what they say about hope breeding eternal misery" she said holding her babies closer

" aren't you a feisty one? You seem to quite the match for my nephew, Niklaus...must be why you work well as a couple" she said showing her that she knew a lot about their lives together

" feisty? Oh believe me, you have no idea how feisty I can really be but I would love to show you" she said revealing her hybrid golden eyes as well as her teeth as a threat towards her

" I only wanted to see the little one who has been promised to me, won't be long now... I mean surely you've noticed the spell protecting you is growing weaker?" She said taunting her

" If you lay a finger on her or Wyatt then I swear I will make you suffer in ways even your evil mind can't imagine" she said still carrying on with her threats to hide her fear over her being close

" Peyton, I have no quarrel with you! Esther made this bargain long ago, it's most unfortunate you've been dragged into it" she said to her trying to reason that this was for the best

" exactly Esther did, I didn't and yet I'm the one to pay the price! You know you talk like you don't have a choice but all of this is your doing!" She said gesturing around them to show her

" When I give my word I keep it and I expect others to do the same, Esther and I made a bargain a long time ago so that child is rightfully mine. Would you deny me her knowing that it would mean your death?" Dahlia said thinking about how Esther had willingly given Freya up

" yeah kinda! Seeing how it's my daughter, you're not taking her from me! I know Esther handed over hers but I'm so not Esther " she said knowing that she was a better mom

" You're frightened for your child but I can assure you anything that Freya might have told you about our life together... well, she always had a flair for the dramatic" she said doing damage control

" so you didn't enslave her and make your personal little witchy power box and by the way being dramatic is in the Mikaelson DNA" she said thinking about them and their dramatic flare

" most of my troubles with Freya stemmed from the fact that I came for her so late in life, she had such a strong memory of the family that I took her from but Ava is so young that she won't cling to the memory of you or cry for you in her sleep" she said trying to convince her to do it

" I'm sorry, what?" Peyton said trying to control her anger as she realised what she was telling her as she fought the urge to move closer to her and snap her into two of her comments

" I simply mean that you can take comfort in the fact that for her it will be as if you never existed" she said in a cheerful voice that only made the look Peyton was given her worse

" telling me that my daughter won't remember who I am or who her father is isn't the way to convince me!" Peyton said full of anger as the twins began to cry causing her to comfort them

" you've upset the children and it's a pit, you ought not to waste your last hours with her this way" Dahlia said taunting her as if trying to imply that she was being a bad mother to the twins

" oh and prey tell how should I spend them?" She said placing the babies into the bassinet in the room as she gave them their favourite knitted teddies as she turned her attention to Dahlia

" You should spend them saying your farewells, nightfall tomorrow will come all too soon. Goodbye for now, little one" dahlia said giving Ava one more look before leaving alone for now

" little red! Peyton!... what happened? I saw the bodies of the wolves outside, are those black dahlias?" Klaus said surprising her by zooming into the room after Dahlia as she checked on the twins

" Dahlia came by for a little to mostly convince me that this was a good idea, don't worry I don't think it is... how did you know something was wrong?" She asked siting with them

" Stefan Salvatore called me, said that something had gone during your phone call and that you yelled for help so I got here as soon as possible" he said kneeling in front of her to check

" I'm glad that you're here... Klaus, she wants to take our daughter now so that Ava won't remember us as if we never existed to her" she said letting her emotions get the better of her

" we won't let that happen ok? Our children will grow up knowing that they are loved by their parents just like we always planned" he said cupping her face as he tried to comfort her

" unless Dahlia has her way, i feel like she came her for more than just to convince me to do it or to see Ava" she said thinking out loud as he could see that she was trying to work it all out

" what do you mean?" He said knowing that she was the most perceptive person he knew as she had heightened people skills especially when it came to figuring people's true motives

" it was like she trying to get a feel on me, like she was mentally comparing me to Esther to see if I would do what she did with Freya... you've been painting" she said noticing his hands

" yes well it's been hard to focus on things without you and our babies being around in the compound" he said moving away from her slightly so that he could look down at his babies

" you painting is never a good sign, it means that you feel out of control and you being out of control is one step away from you being homicidal" she said softly as she worried about him

" I promise that I am not going to do anything rash or without consulting you and if I do then I'll be sure to aim at the right enemy" he said reassuring her as he softly kissed her to prove it

" what's he doing here?" Jackson said as him and Aiden walked in on this sweet family moment between the young family as Peyton placed a hand on him to stop him from reacting

" he's here because Dahlia was, he just wanted to make that we were ok seeing how he's their father and my husband" Peyton said in a scowling way as she told him off for being a jerk

" I should be going anyway my love but I'll be back soon to check on you three" he said knowing that he had to make a bigger effort to be nice or even pleasant with her pack

" he's trying to be somewhat nicer so why can't you? Did Davina do the spell?" She said giving Ava and Wyatt their pacifiers as they curled up together before turning to the men

" Davina says Ava shouldn't be able to do any magic if she's wearing that and Dalia won't being able to sense either of them" Aiden said giving her the silver spelled bracelets for them

" you did good, Aiden. Now if we want, we can take the pack and get away from all of this... I said if" Jackson said earning a glare from Peyton since she was still set on staying in the city

" there's something I um need to tell you, the reason you didn't get out of the compound last night was because of me" Aiden said nervously as he looked between Jackson and Peyton

" Can't control traffic, buddy!" Jackson said dismissing it as nothing more than guilt over it as Peyton realised that this was his way of trying to make things right between them again

" No, I uh... I did it on purpose... for Klaus" he said as Jackson's look turned from being stunned to betrayed at the discovery that his second in command and oldest friend had done this

" actually you did it on purpose because me, I told Josh to tell him not to come for us" Peyton said walking towards them as Jackson gave her the same look as if waiting for an answer

" get to the part about Klaus!" Jackson said deciding to focus his anger onto Aiden rather than on Peyton since he would deal with her later after he had listened to Aiden and deal with him

" He sucked me in! He appealed to my stupid ego and he told me everything that I wanted to hear okay? He wanted to watch you guys so I let it happen I'd be dead" he said as Jackson punched him before Peyton could react

" seriously! Use your words like big boys and not your stupid fists!" Peyton said as she went to check on Aiden as he began to rub his face in disbelief as he shrugged off her concern for him

" Guess I deserved that" Aiden said knowing he would do it if their places are reversed or if someone had betrayed Jackson this badly as he began to wonder about Peyton's role in this

" This thing Klaus said that you wanted to hear, what was it?" He said wondering what he could have said that would make Aiden turn against him like this as he looked between them

" he told me I'd make a good Alpha, what a joke right? I mean an Alpha would never turn on his pack like I did" he said laughing bitterly at himself as he wondered how he had never seen it before now

" he might if given the right circumstances... you never know!" She said thinking about her pack could easily turn against her due to her relationship with Klaus as Jackson gave her a look

" Neither did you in the end, all I know is today you risked your life for Peyton and her twins so you have to take my forgiveness" he said thinking that was as good a punishment as any

" No I don't deserve to be part of the pack so I'm leaving, Josh and I are getting out of here" he said surprising both of them as they tried to work out what this meant for their pack

" If you need to take some time like I did or Peyton did then do it but you'll always be part of this pack okay? I'm not ready to lose you yet" Jackson said trying to show there was no bad feelings between them

" someone in this pack deserves a happy ending at least for a while so it might as well as be you and Josh" she said with a smile as she thought about them two riding off into the sunset

" do me a favour and take care of yourselves for me and look after each other... oh and Jackson, watch your back with Klaus" he said always looking out for his pack alphas

" only if you'll do one for me and don't ask questions... never take off this ring" she said gesturing to his ring before giving him a hug goodbye as she wished that it all worked out

" be happy and don't forget that you always have a place with us" Jackson said giving him a hug as Aiden gave them one more look before leaving them alone as Jackson turned to her

" say what you have say before the next crisis comes through the door" she said sitting on the stage in defeat since she could tell that it was her turn as she wished this was all over with

" you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? Were you in on it?" He said trying to work all of this out in his head as he began to pace wondering if she had chosen Klaus over him and the pack

" no I wasn't in on it, if I knew what he was up to then I would intervened a lot earlier than this!" She said fed up of going around and around in circles with the men in her life

" why is he doing this? You said that you could handle him but he's still getting involved in things" Jackson said beginning to take his rage out on her as she rolled her eyes at him

" and what? I'm supposed to be psychic and know when he's about to go behind my back like his, anyway I've dealt with it and he agreed to leave Alden alone" she said reassuring him a bit

" and you're just going to take his word for it?" He said in disbelief as he wondered how she just convinced herself to take his word on things when he was constantly doing things like this

" yes because he's my husband and I love him so when I tell him to not knock something off then he'll do it just like when I tell you do the same then I know you'll do it!" She said pointedly

Jackson then huffed slightly before leaving her alone with the twins being surrounded by wolf guards as she decided to try and relax a little by siting near the babies as they slept while reading her book although she knew that she wasn't exactly interested in the book she was reading as everything was still clouding her head from the meeting with dahlia to the conversation that she had with Jackson and Aiden. Eventually Klaus and Elijah came into the safe house bringing her coffee and baked goods since Klaus knew that she was having a bad day between everything going on especially as he couldn't be with her all the time like he wanted to be

" hello little red, how you faring with everything?" Klaus asked worried about how she was coping with everything as he gently cupped her face in one hand as she took the gifts from him

" I'm getting there although I kinda wish that this was over but I know that it's just beginning" she said already exhausted by it all as she thought about dealing with this and raising the twins

" you do realise that you should have called us right?" Elijah said interrupting their small romantic moment as he walked over to the babies to check on his niece and nephew

" I know but I kinda distracted by your crazy aunt that came to visit plus I'm pretty sure she was messing with the cell phone towers" she said thinking about her call with Stefan before it

" And where were the wolves who stood guard?" He said knowing that they were stationed there to protect Peyton and the twins which they had failed to do if Dahlia could what she did

" being knocked out, they didn't stand a chance with her and the only thing that stopped her from taking Ava was the no magic barrier" she said taking a sip from the coffee she had now

" maybe it's time that you come back to the compound with me where I can keep you safe" Klaus said picking up Wyatt who was beginning to fuss as if sensing that his dad was nearby

" you means where Dahlia sent Josephine this morning? We won't be safe there just like we won't be here if she's right about the spell weakening" she said thinking about Jackson's idea

" and what do you suggest we do then?" Elijah asked since it seemed like she already had an alternative plan that she wanted to pitch to them as she began to nervously bite her lip at this

" Jackson thinks that we should take the pack and hide out in the bayou where Dahlia can't find us" she said worried about their reaction as Elijah was alarmed and Klaus was furious

" The swamp? He wants to you and the twins out into the swamp to be protected by the very wolves Dahlia so easily defeated? Absolutely not! Not happening!" He said shutting it down

" then what do we do because right now just sitting here and waiting for something to happen is putting me on edge?" She said showing them that it was beginning to have an effect on her

" I've been forming a new plan since I know what Freya was planning before and I know how to kill Dahlia at the proper moment" he said showing that he was doing everything he can

" but if in the meantime running to the bayou is the only answer? You know always on the move?" Elijah said thinking about Jackson's idea as he thought about it being plausible

" then we'll revisit it if we have to as a last resort but only then, I don't want to be separated from you there any more than I have to be" he said knowing that they didn't want to lose them

" I know me neither... so tell me about this plan of yours since Freya's plan failed already?" She said trying to get back on topic as she though about Freya's plan to create a weapon

" Freya objected to us making a single weapon because it spoiled her plan but not to-" he said beginning to explaining his amended version of her plan before being interrupted by Jackson

" KLAUS!...KLAUS!" Jackson said yelling angrily at him as he came in carrying Aiden's body in his arms while bing followed by the other wolves who had been standing guard outside

" Jack, what happened?" She said in shock as he laid his body down on the table in the room as she walked over to the body to examine it to see his neck was broken and had claw marks

" you tell me, I mean Klaus made Aiden spy on us but instead he told us everything and he's dead... because you killed him!" Jackson said giving Klaus a murderous look as he talked

" wait you think Klaus did this?" She said in disbelief as she looked to her husband as she unconsciously moved so that she was in between them while Elijah checked on the twins

" and what if I did? This is what happens to anyone who dares cross me!" Klaus said after a brief moment of looking upset and bewildered by all of this before using it to his advantage

" I knew it was you!" Jackson said with a mixture of relief and anger as he looked to Peyton to see if she was on his side yet but she still looked like she was at a loss and upset by this

"Just give us the word, Jackson" one of the werewolf guards said standing behind Jackson showing that they were all so eager to avenge Aiden as she realised that she had to stop this

" Come on but you'll be putting your life on the line for one who is all too willing to betray you. Perhaps this never would have happened if he'd had a real Alpha" he said baiting Jackson

" woah! Stop! Stop this right now!" Peyton said as Jackson punched into Klaus providing him with the right reasons to hit him back as she tried to get involved to stop them from fighting

" out of the way, Peyton!" Jackson said as he pushed her out of the way completely unaware of the force he used as she went tumbling to the side only further fuelling Klaus's rage at him

" you do not lay a hand on that woman, do you understand me?... I'm sorry do you wish to die?" Elijah said interfering allowing Klaus time to check on Peyton while Jackson continued to fight

"No one else has to die and no one has to fight anyone either just because they want to" Peyton said being firm and putting the wolves into their place as Klaus helped her to her feet

" let me make this, if you come at him then you come at me" Elijah said warning the others since he could tell that some of them still wanted to attack Klaus for his latest evil act

" You lot should make better use of your time like burying your dead" Klaus said carrying in with his act as the wolves around them began to growl at this as Peyton gave him a look

" Niklaus, you mentioned a plan so I recommend you begin, Peyton and the twins are safe for the time being and not going anywhere" he said trying to clear the tension in the room

" please go... I'll come by the compound when I'm done here" she said to him gently knowing that she had to have a serious word with Jackson about this before doing anything else

" I will... shan't be long" Klaus said keeping up his act as he kissed on the cheek before leaving them as she turned her attention to Aiden's body and to Jackson who was still raging

" all of you back to your posts, now!...Elijah, do me a favour and check that the wolves do what I told them to" She said first to the wolves then to Elijah since they needed to be alone

" I can't believe that you're still defending him even after he killed Aiden!" Jackson said pacing In anger as he noticed that she was angry herself but looked like if she was ready for a fight

" I'm not defending because there's nothing to defend! He didn't kill Aiden" she said completely outraged that he didn't give him a chance to defend himself and just assumed

" what are you talking about? the evidence is right there!" He said pointing to Aiden's body as she felt her anger grow at how he was so adamant that it was Klaus and refused to believe otherwise

" then we're seeing different evidence... these are claw marks and Klaus never uses his claws, he's too used to using his vampire abilities" she said showing him the real evidence

" he could have done that to pin it on one of us" he said wanting it so desperately to be Klaus so that she could see him as everyone else did and leave him to be free from him for once

" to then admit it when you confront him? Oh yeah great plan... face it, he didn't do this which means that Dahlia probably did" she said with her voice full of sarcasm and annoyance

" ohh... what happened?" Aiden said waking up with a grasp as he tried to breath as he came alive starling both himself and Jackson but not Peyton who was waiting for this moment

" there's also the minor issue that he isn't actually dead... that ring Davina gave him protects him from being killed by anything or anyone supernatural despite being so himself" she told him plainly and a little bored as Aiden listened intently

" you did this? You knew this would happen?" Jackson said since Aiden was clearly unable to as he recovered from coming back from the dead so to speak as he wondered how she knew

" yeah I did because I thought it was possibility that something could happen to him as a result of this whole Klaus thing so I protected him against it all" she said with passion for him

" thank you for doing that for me...so now what?" Aiden said knowing that he could never repay her what she had done for him since he would be dead right now if she hadn't done it

" now you go into hiding with Josh and live your happy ending... don't worry, Davina will tell him about the ring" she said knowing that Davina knew the plan if this happened like it did

" thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me" he said thinking about everything that she had given him in one shift scoop as he thought about him and Josh living a normal life

" if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to check on to make sure he hasn't gone of the deep end" she said as she texted Elijah to come back into babysit the twins while she dealt with Klaus

Peyton grabbed her green coat and used her vampire speed to head over to the compound since she knew that it was off the essence before Klaus began to plan something terrible to get back at Jackson for what he had done as well as for knocking her to the side which she knew he wouldn't be pleased about. When she walked into the compound she wasn't surprised to find him in the study drinking a glass of bourbon as he seemed determined to drink the whole bottle which she knew wasn't a good sign at things, she waited for a moment as he turned to face her as if sensing her pretence

" have you come to yell at me too?" Klaus said not sure if he could handle anymore tonight especially not from her although he noticed that she didn't look angry at him or upset at all

" no I didn't come here to yell, mostly because I know you didn't kill Aiden but I might for you taking the blame for Dahlia" she said pouring herself a glass of bourbon since she needed one

" Dahlia? How do you know?" He said confused how she seemed to see something so obvious while everyone else simply blamed him despite whether or not he was really guilty

" I know how you kill and I know what it looks like someone is being framed, it helps that I'm not blinded by hate too" she said with a side look as she drank her drink in one before another

" Dahlia is playing a dirt game, she did this to turn you and your pack against me... to isolate me from everything and everyone that I love" he said thinking about how her plan was working

" expect that she didn't count for me to see right through it and still love you" she said wondering what that meant now since she seen that people like her hated when their plans failed

" which means that you've just became a problem for her, the difference between Esther and you is that you won't bend to her will like she did" he said suddenly worried about her safety

" meaning that if I can't bend then she'll kill me or get rid of me at least" she said with a humourless laugh as she thought about how she was now a problem for Dahlia and her plan

" exactly and that can't help so as much as I hate to say it you need to run like Jackson wants" he said hating himself for saying it as she suddenly became stunned at his words

" I'm sorry you want me to run away with Jackson and the pack? Even after what just happened?" She asked wondering how he could trust them to protect them after that

" yeah I do at first but if or when things beyond worse then I want you to head to Mystic Falls and wait for me there with Stefan" he said knowing that he could trust Stefan to protect them

" fine but I want to say how much I really hate this plan of yours... I love you so much!" She said desperately as she kissed him so fiercely to pour everything she felt into one kiss

" as I love you little red, take care of our children" he said kissing her back before she had to leave since they both knew that she had to go before she decided against it and stayed with him

Peyton soon headed back to the safe house where she got together their things and told Jackson that he was right about them running due to Dahlia begin too strong for them as he gather supplies and the wolves so that they could as soon as possible which is how an hour later she found herself and the twins packed into her car with Jackson who was driving when suddenly she felt a sharp pain her chest that she could scream that made her scream out in pain


	46. Chapter 46: city beneath the sea

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x20 of the originals, so I've kinda had to changed the order of things just so I could add some extra scenes since there was so much that happened in this episode that's important to the plot so hopefully it all works as well as changed some details to fit with my previous changes to make the most sense. This chapter should explain the hint that I put in the end of the last chapter if you didn't get it. As always i've added some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 46: city beneath the sea

Peyton couldn't forget sharp achy feeling she had gotten when she felt the sudden pain when in the car with Jackson and the twins as they escaped the French Quarter as well as from Dahlia to hide out in the bayou as she was beginning to worry about its meaning while Jackson insisted that they should go to the bayou before anyone could stop them which meant that she spend the journey there texting Klaus due to worrying about whether it was something to do with h. Hayley soon agreed to babysit the twins as the wolves settled down for the night in the bayou before leaving in the morning so that she could go visit the compound which is why she changed into a white tank top underneath a orange spotted grey tshirt, a pair of jeans, a skin coloured hoodies, a worn black biker jacket and black biker boots. She quickly threw her up into a messy bun, she wore smoky eye makeup with light beige lip gloss. Once she was ready she grabbed her things and ran to the compound where she found Elijah in the study alone drinking a glass of bourbon

" Elijah Mikaelson! Please tell me that you didn't dagger Klaus!" She said storming into the room as she took in his general mood as she put the pieces of the puzzle together like this and her pain

" Peyton, it had to be done... he went to far this time with Aiden" he said sombrely as he knew that she was about to put up a fight that he wasn't in the mood to deal with right now on top of all this

" no it didn't and no he didn't because he didn't kill Aiden! Dahlia did or at least I think she did" she said fed up with people always assuming the worse about him like this without bothering to ask

" what are you talking about?" He said wondering if he had made a mistake in daggering Klaus or if she was just trying to save her husband from what was currently happening to him right now

" Aiden's body was covered in claw marks and we both know that Klaus never uses his claws when making a kill meaning someone wanted to frame him for this" she said explaining it to him

" maybe he was trying someone else like Jackson, we both know that he has no love for him" Elijah said trying to rationalise this in his head so that it didn't mean that he had done this for nothing

" true but he didn't and there's also the small matter that Aiden isn't dead, Davina and I worked together to make him a special version of the Gilbert ring" she said leaning on the arm of the chair

" something that I'm assuming only you two knew about but why?" He asked wondering why she would go to all that effort if she wasn't worried about Klaus turning against her or Aiden

" because I knew that Aiden was playing a dangerous game with equally dangerous players" she said knowing that she didn't want any of them to go through the pain of grieving for him like that

" so then why would Klaus say he did this if he knew that he didn't?" He said since it still didn't make sense for him as he was used to him only admitting things when he had actually done it

" maybe because he's used being the bad guy or used to people assuming the worst about him, he felt it was easier this way" she said wishing that things were different for them all in some ways

" maybe so but can you really say that you and the twins aren't better off without him?" He said knowing that this way they were free to do what they wanted without him stopping them

" yes I can because he's their father and my husband and we need him! So do the right thing and undagger him before he wakes up even more pissed than I am" she said walking away from him

Peyton headed into the room where she knew his body was being kept in the coffin they had placed him in as she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her as she looked at his desiccated body as she kept reminding herself that this was only temporary as she decided to gently sweep his hair to one side in a comforting motion for both of them, however something happened as soon as she touched him which transported her to a small village in what seemed to be in a different which made no sense until she spotted Dahlia and Klaus talking. Klaus seemed to be the only one that saw her as she got closer to them as he tensed at the sight of her and prevented himself for reacting to this.

"I have no use for demented dreamscapes so spare me the agonizing boredom and explain what it is you want" Klaus said wanting her to get on with it so he could be with Peyton again

" Quiet and just listen, Niklaus" she said as everyone in the village began to run in different directions as they were being attacked by Vikings as a much younger Esther came into sight

" The Vikings came while you were in the garden!...I'm scared, Dahlia" Esther told Dahlia who had joined her after seeing the attack happen and finding her sister hiding away from the men

" Don't be, I will protect us Esther. Come what may we must stick together, always and forever. Promise?" Dahlia said as they held hands and began to hum the familiar song that she used

" I promise...no! No! Let me go" Esther said screaming the last part as the Viking men discovered their hiding place and began to separate them as they took them away from there

" Let me guess, the Vikings slaughtered the entire village" he said looking around the small village since he was well aware of what the vikings were know for and had done in the past

" Esther and I were the only ones who survived. We promised to stay together-" she said as Peyton moved around the village for a better look as Klaus discreetly watched her move

"Yes 'always and forever'... a familiar promise but then you knew that, I suppose you think that makes us kindred spirits" he said interrupting her to show her that he knew what she was doing

" she wants to show that you share some family traits with her to create a bond with you" Peyton said being able to work out Dahlia's plan somewhat before she got the chance to tell

" Not exactly, what I mean to show you is that we can be allies... let me show you more"Dahlia said still unaware of Peyton's pretence as she changed the scenery into a little Viking cottage

" well, isn't the charming?" He said looking around the cottage to see that it was surrounded by witchy type things like different herbs he recognised from Esther and white candles

" this dismal hovel is where I endured the terrors of Viking captivity for years, I performed the dark magic they demanded so that Esther would be free of their violent abuse" she said fondly

" and what did she do with her free time?" He said wondering how his blessed mother managed to escape using magic especially dark magic since it later became her specialty

" While she was out in the sun gathering herbs, I toiled in the gray of this room but I never resented her, we'd made a promise" she said to him to show that she loved her sister a lot

" Is this your feeble attempt to garner sympathy? To what end? No ancient plight will justify your intentions to enslave my daughter!" He said knowing that he could protect Ava to the end

" it does in her head, you need to be smart about this" Peyton said knowing that her job during this was to get a better feel on Dahlia than she would in the real world else where

" Oh Niklaus, our plights are the same" she said as a young Esther came into the cottage wearing a crown made of flowers looking way happier than the younger Dahlia looked

" You've been with Mikael" said the younger Dahlia showing the fact that she was unhappy that her sister was spending some time with the same man who helped to capture them

" We were only talking" she said making it look innocent as Klaus and Peyton shared a subtitle look since they knew that they had probably been more than talking due to his siblings

" No matter, I have something to show you! This is potent sage soaked in serpent's blood! It will give us strength,we can get out of this place! Esther, we can live forever!" She said excited

" Dahlia, stop!...I no longer wish to practice magic" Esther said looking down at her sister patronisingly since she was fed up with her constant attempts at trying to escape their lives

" Magic has kept us alive!" She said appalled but the fact that her sister now wanted to abandon the one thing that they shared as a family and bonded them together as sisters

" Mikael will protect me now, sister! We plan to marry... and have a family" Esther said telling her sister they plans that they had made while talking as Dahlia looked hurt and moved back

" I am your family, I am your sister...We promised each other-" she said getting more and more upset by this admission of hers as she felt the realisation of the situation begin to sink in

" You will always be my sister, Dahlia! But I wish for children of my own and I love him" she said knowing that all she ever wanted to do lately was spend time with Mikael and be with him

" Stay, Esther! Let's sing our song!" Dahlia said in a desperate attempt to get her to stay as she grabbed her arm in an attempt to prevent Enron from leaving as she ripped it away in anger

" I don't remember that silly little tune anymore, Dahlia!" She said leaving Dahlia alone in the cottage as she fell to the ground humming the tune in despair at being all alone in the world

" Freya wasn't the witch to break her heart because it was already broke by Esther" Peyton said as she watched Dahlia bend down to ground to comfort her younger self still hurt by it

" So Esther was cruel, you'll excuse my complete lack of surprise as it seems it does run in the family" he said thinking about how cruel she was for wanting to take their daughter from them

" She left me for one of the very men who slaughtered our village and stole us away, my own sister abandoned me just as your siblings have done" she said showing him the similarities

" oh boohoo... don't let her get to you, she's doing this on purpose because she knows how to get to you" Peyton said trying to get him from over reacting and playing into her hand

" And like you, I have been unjustly painted as the villain of the story" she said over Peyton without realising it as she tried to hammer home the similarities between their lives so far

" If you have a deal to propose then find my body and undagger me!" He said knowing that he had to get back to his body especially if Peyton's appearance here was an indication of things

" Oh I have the means to undagger you, I'm just not finished here" she said knowing that there was plenty more that he had see and discovered score being returned to his body again

" I don't care about my mother!" He said knowing that he had long since still stopped caring and thinking about Esther after everything she has done to him throughout his long life

" What I have to show you next is not about your mother, it's about your daughter and if you have any chance to save her of what is to come then I suggest you listen" she said changing the scenery again to place them in the middle of the woods

" Very cliché, tell me did you inspire the witches of Grimm lore? You know enslaving a young girl in a hut on the edge of a dark forest? I suppose you plan for this to be Ava's fate" he said earning a smirk from Peyton since it reminded them both of something that she would say

" knowing you're family she probably wrote the story herself about herself" she said thinking about the different pieces of key history that he had faked in order to break his own curse

" I did not enslave Freya, I kept her from those who abuse our craft and demonised us... and most importantly I shielded her from herself" she said defending herself from Freya's lies

" Freya? Freya! Freya! Where did you get the yarrow flower? You cannot go past the stream, it is too dangerous!" Dahlia said after noticing a yellow flower that was currently in Freya's hand

" Then where shall I go? To the hovel or maybe to your garden? Oh no, I'm not allowed to venture that far I might encounter another person and you would not stand for that!" She said in anger towards her aunt

" People are frightened of that which they do not understand, they will only hate you-" Dahlia said trying to calm the younger Freya down by caressing her face before being smacked away

" I hate this place! I want to see more than the same trees, the same hills, a face that isn't yours!" She said screaming as her magic began to overwhelm her as Dahlia's worry increased

" and I thought you had anger impulse issues" Peyton said trying to lighten the mood slightly as Klaus tried to stop himself from laughing since he didn't to give her pretence away just yet

" Freya, control it...Control yourself, Freya! Focus!...Sing with me, calm your heart" she said as her magic took control of her causing her nose to bleed as they eventually began to hum

" She was completely out of control" Klaus said stunned as he looked to Peyton rather than to Dahlia as he knew that they would both be thinking about their daughter being in that state

" First-born witches in this bloodline possess devastating power" she said thinking about how life for her had been as the first born witch in her family and how Freya's had been as hers

" oh my god, Ava..."Peyton said knowing that her daughter was the first born in their since she had been born before Wyatt by only a few minutes as she wondered what this meant for her

" You're saying this is what's to come for Ava?" He said knowing that the likelihood was that Wyatt would get his witchy powers much later than Ava and his wolf side would be dominate

" Ava will suffer far more than Freya, Ava's magic will be tainted by your vampire blood as well as the aggressive wolf temperament" she said as he noticed the guilty look on Peyton's face

" meaning what exactly?" He said knowing that as her parents both of them needed more details about why it would be worse for Ava than it was her or even freya as children

" Without the proper tutelage that only I can provide her power will grow unchecked, she will lash out at everyone including you" she said trying to show him how bad her anger could be

" unchecked how?" He said getting annoyed that she wasn't actually answering any of his questions about what was going on with his daughter or what could potentially happen

" She will devastate the city that you love and then her terror will spread far beyond, I too am a first-born so I was the only one to help save Freya from herself" she said giving him more

" and there it is, we need her so we need to form alliance with her to save our daughter...nah, I don't think so" Peyton said seeing her intention loud and clear as she wanted to avoid it

" just as I am the only one who can save your daughter! You've seen it, Klaus. You need me!" She said gesturing to what just happened with freya and her out of control magic incidents

" I think I'll find someone a little less hostile to teach her, shouldn't be difficult as practically anyone will fit that criteria" he said thinking that Davina could do it or Bonnie Bennett could

" Will you be interviewing tutors while you lie desiccated? How long do you think before Elijah and Rebekah release you? How old will Ava be then?" She said trying to get him to think

"So after twice failing to create a family of your own now you wish to commandeer mine? Not going to happen, sweetheart" He said thinking of how she was trying to take the one thing he loved

" Family? Family only ever brought me pain, no I want power and I am owed Ava's without it I will slumber again within the year" she said thinking about missing more time out of her life

" oh what shame for you but for me... well it seems like a win win situation, I get rid of you and Freya at the same time" he said thinking how quickly all of this would end when the year was up

" Freya turned on me because I denied her a basic need...the love of a parent, that is why I need you to remain her father Niklaus" she said shocking both her and klaus at this claim

" what about you suggesting exactly?" He said looking at Peyton as he realised that she had mention nothing about Ava being raised by Peyton as well as he wondered what she planned for her

" Try to imagine this, you will get to raise your daughter and I will channel the magic that has been promised to me and in so doing I would help Ava to hone her craft that you couldn't possibly comprehend" she said trying to show him that it would all work out for the best

" oh how great it all sounds when you put it like that expect for the part where I'm separated from my daughter!" Peyton said yelling Dahlia despite the fact that she couldn't hear her

" With us by your side, no one would ever test you ever again or you could lie there praying that Elijah releases you before the twins learn to call some other man 'Daddy' she said baiting him as well as implying that Peyton was some kind of slut like that

" In my experience, an offer from a malevolent witch always comes with a catch so what's yours?" He asked hoping to get to the part about where Peyton fit into this big plan of hers

" Peyton is the catch...she will fight us, she will not relent so in order for us to succeed and live in peace then Peyton will have to be eliminated" she said thinking this was a deal breaking

" You would have me not only rob my daughter of her mother but also my son so they will both grow to hate me?" He said avoiding looking at Peyton who was close to tears about this

" When they grow you can tell them whatever story you like but in the end the truth is... you will have made the right choice for them and you " she said thinking that they would be free

" Peyton is my wife and their mother-" he said beginning to argue with her as she blew a handful of dust at him forcing Peyton out of his mind as she returned to the real world

" Peyton! What happened? Are you ok?" Marcel said as him and Elijah ran into the room concerned about her as she realised that she was laying on the floor of the room she was in

" yeah I'm ok and I don't know what happened, I touched him and... and I felt what he did. I guess the unification ceremony was literally with the one heart thing' she said covering it all up

" I am sorry about how this is affecting you" Elijah said as she gave Klaus a quick glance to see that the effects of the dagger was beginning to wear off due to Dahlia's meddling

" if that was true you would undagger him and face him rather than being a coward about it, if you'll excuse I have a pack I need to get back to" she said checking her phone to see missed messages

Peyton knew that it would take a while for Klaus to complete get over the effects of the dagger enough for him to take the dagger out of his chest which is why she decided to leave a note in his jacket pocket for him to find later before zooming back to the bayou since she knew that they needed to get moving as well as attend to Aiden's replacement body that she had been able to compel them to convince everyone of their story. As soon as she got back to the bayou she decided to get the twins dressed in warmer clothing with Hayley's help before placing them into the baby sling designed for twins before heading up to graveyard where Jackson had taken her as she noticed that he had created a gravestone for Aiden

" you're back, I was beginning to worry about you" Jackson said once he spotted up coming up the hill carrying both twins carefully in her sling as she cradled their head bouncing slightly

" yeah I took a little longer than expected which is so not my fault, trust me on that!" She said thinking that she could have probably done without hearing and seeing what she just had

" so what's going on? I know you well enough by now to recognise when you have something difficult to tell me" he said as he nodded to her phone which she was frowning at it right now

" Elijah just texted and Freya is doing a locator spell to find us so we need to leave like now Now... hold up, are you're burying Aiden's fake body here?" she said gesturing around them

" We can't keep carrying it around forever, just give me a minute to get him in the ground and we'll get out of here" he said hating that this had to be where everyone thought he was

" you told me that this was for murderers and traitor which Aiden is neither despite what happened with Klaus" she said knowing this wasn't the right way to repay him for everything

" You don't think I know that? You think this is what everyone to think he is but I don't have a choice Peyton, you said it yourself that we gotta go" he said snapping at her before stopping

" take it down a notch because I'm still pissed at you for yesterday... this isn't right, if we expect the wolves to fight for us then they need to know they matter to us" she said explaining

" so what do you suggest?" He said as he watched her pull the blank over the babies more as she was worried about them getting cold as they began to coo as if talking to each other

" We'll take Aiden down-river to give him a true Crescent funeral, we really need to sell the fact that he's actually dead so I'll text Josh and Nick to come too" she said knowing that they knew the truth

" fine, let's just hope that no one starts asking questions" he said still not sure whether or not he would have gone along with this plan of hers if she had actually told him about it before

" they won't if we make it really believable plus Josh and Aiden should be gone by tonight as it is" she said as he took Aiden's marked grave out of the ground to show that he agreed

Soon the pack and their alphas began to move through the bayou as quickly and swiftly as they could while still being careful as Peyton was nervous about how bumpy the bayou ground was while she was carrying the twins in the sling that they were in while Jackson insisted on carrying her things for her to help balance her out, he could tell that she was coleslaw still mad at him for everything that had happened between them the day before as well as having something else on her mind but knew it wasn't likely that she would open up to him so he silently asked Hayley to talk to her sister about it all and get her to open up about it all.

" so what's going on with you? I mean making secret plans behind our backs, getting mysterious pains, losing track of time... what gives?" Hayley said worried about her little sister

" a lot is going on with me... the plan had to be a secret to work, the pain was actually Klaus's after being daggered and the lost time is complicated" she said looking at her babies

" he's daggered? I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, sorry. Woah, careful of the branch" she said trying to prevent Peyton from falling over as she showed how well she knew the place

" you know this place well right? I mean you used to running through these woods when you were cursed" she said trying to change the subject onto something else on her mind right now

" yeah, it was just after I triggered the curse which is scary enough without constantly being a wolf" she said remembering what it was like to trigger the curse and to find herself in another

" this stupid cursed gene that we have is not the best, I remember being an angry kid stuck in the system" she said knowing that her situation didn't help matters with her anger issues

" part of me is glad that you weren't here when you triggered the change, that way you didn't get curse either" she said knowing that only affect the ones in New Orleans at the time

" true, you know I can't stop thinking about when these two trigger it which is likely seeing how they are also half vampire" she said thinking that they would have the same fate as Klaus

" but like you said before, they'll have us right?... it was different for Jackson then it was for the rest of us" Hayley said looking to where Jackson was leading the pack through the bayou

" different how?" Peyton asked as she thought about how everyone had a different experience of the changing into the wolf as she knew that it would have harder for her without Stefan

" he was a lot angrier afterwards which was understandable considering that he had lost his parents, you and then one day our alpha didn't show up so it was left to him" she said softly

" yeah that's got to be tough... shhh babies, it's ok... hey Jack! We need to stop for a minute while I feed the twins" she said calling out to him as the twins began to cry due to hunger

" There's a hideout about a half a mile south from her, grab some guys to watch your back and I'll round up the rest to make a perimeter. Hayley, you stay with them" he said calling the shots

" the alpha's spoken...this bayou is our territory and we'll defend it" she said echoing his concerns as she led them to where the hideout was since she knew it well for her time there

Peyton and Hayley headed up to a small shack where they made things more comfortable for them before Hayley offered to help feed the twins for her to help make it easier rather for her as they continued to talk about things concerning the pack before Peyton picked up something with her vampire hearing as she heard some form of commotion going on as they both finished up feeding the twins before heading out to where they were so they could intervene between Elijah and the wolves. The wolves had started shooting arrows at Elijah while he had been out in the middle of the bayou looking for Peyton and the twins

" Children, please... I'm here to see Peyton and the twins and nothing more" Elijah said as he threw the axe in his hand aside as Jackson came at him before they separated from the other

" Not gonna happen, one bite from us and there's venom in your veins...from what I hear it's hard to find anything in these woods when your head's not right" he said threatening hi,

" Must we proceed with this nonsense? From what I understand you didn't exactly fare well against my brother" he said tossing Jackson to one side after he had tried to bite him

" There's a difference between you and Klaus, you can't kill me because if you do then you know then Peyton will walk away from your family for good" he said taunting him with Peyton

" And speak of the devil" he said sensing that Peyton was coming up behind as he turned around to see her holding Wyatt while Hayley was holding Ava in her arms as they walked

" so I'm the devil now huh? What are you doing you here, Elijah?" Peyton said with an amused smile as she looked down to see that Wyatt had grabbed her necklace and put it in his mouth

" We have another plan, Rebekah and Davina found a way so if we can replicate Ava's magic them we can lure Dahlia into trap then I'll kill her myself" he said explaining it to her as best he could

" all of which could have been explained over the phone meaning you need something from me so what is it?" She said sensing that there was more to this than he was letting on

" All we need is a vial of Ava's blood." He said as Hayley and Jackson were both giving her conflicted looks as his was one of pure doubt over the plan while hers was encouraging

" I'll give you her blood if you undagger Klaus... come on, you had to know that was coming" she said with a sneaky smile as she wondered what kind of state he was in now with time

" I did and when we know Ava and Wyatt are safe, you can return to where you and they belong with family" he said knowing that he needed to get them away from the pack for awhile

" we'll see how things go with Dahlia, do me a favour and let me know Klaus is undaggered...I might be the only one able to calm him down" she said as he realised that she was probably right

Later that night the pack had settled down for the night in the middle of the bayou near the river where they planned on performing Aiden's fake funeral since they had to make it look as real and official as possible so that no one would answer any unwanted questions about what had happened to Aiden, Peyton stood outside for a minute to get a signal on her phone to see what was going on with Elijah's plan as he was now armed with a vial of Ava's blood to make it work. Eventually Peyton headed into the shack where Jackson currently was as he played with the twins who were more than a little tried by the day's events since there was little opportunity for them to have a nap

" hey so the pack is gathering for the funeral and Hayley is picking up Josh which gives us time to clear the air" Peyton said picking up Wyatt who was making gestures to being picked up

" clear the air? And why would I want to do that?" He said cryptically although they both knew that things between them were tense as a result of yesterday's events as he played with Ava

" maybe because we can't keep acting as if everything's fine when everyone else knows it's not" she said in cheerful upbeat voice for Wyatt's sake as she played with him in her arms

" before you came to New Orleans, our pack chose me to not just lead them but to stand for them and we've lost too many to the Mikaelsons this year" he said thinking about Eve and Ollie

" somehow I knew that it would come to them" she said in almost a grumble as she began to sway side to side with Wyatt in her arms as he was beginning to get sleepy and a little droopy

" Elijah wants you to go back to their family when this is all over and so will Klaus but I can't work alongside Klaus and be the Alpha this pack deserves" he said sticking to his opinion

" what do you want me to do, Jackson? He's my husband and their family...geez I'm fed up having the same argument with you" she said getting the feeling that she was repeating herself

" I don't know but all I'm saying is that if it might be time for you to pick where your family is, I don't think you can be in both family in anymore" he said trying to be gentle about this issue

" so what? I can't be with Klaus and the others if I want to be a member of this pack?" She said trying to not to get angry since she didn't want to wake up the sleeping baby in her arms

" pretty much yeah, they don't care about us but rather what we can do for them... I'll give you time to think about it" he said knowing that it was going to be a hard decision for her to make

" I don't need time because I'm not making that decision, I'm not going to choose between you or him" she said knowing that was what the choice really was and what he really wanted

" but you have to-" he said wondering why she couldn't get let him go and give herself over to the pack completely although he knew it would be easier for them all if she had loved him

" no I don't and I won't, I searched a really long time to find my family and a place where I belong and now you're telling me that I have to give some of it go?" She said in disbelief

" yeah I guess I am" he said sadly knowing that being alpha sometimes meant making tough decisions like this as he watched her face show a mixture of conflicted emotions

" I'm not doing it...listen right now we need to fake bury Aiden so we can deal with this later, Hayley's back with Josh" she said putting Wyatt down in the crib next to Ava who was asleep

" fine...let him through!" He said as they walked down to the river front to join the others as she noticed how Josh seemed to be working on looking sad as if he had really lost his love

" thank you for inviting me to this and giving me a chance to say goodbye" he said to them while silently adding his thanks for the fact that none of this was real due to her interfering

" it's okay, you don't have to thank me... it was the right thing to do" she said knowing that they knew that she wasn't talking about inviting him to the funeral as it began to her under way

Peyton stood next to Hayley as they watched Jackson and Josh push Aiden's body out to the river before Jackson threw a lighter into the body so that the body that they had gotten to pretend to everyone that it was Aiden's so that it would burn in their usual Viking funeral style that they used as Peyton took this moment to think about everything Jackson had said to her about picking side which she knew she couldn't do but already knew which one it would be. Once the funeral was over she retreated back into the shack telling them that she wanted a moment to collect her thoughts but in reality she knew that she would mostly likely get a call from Klaus which was why she wasn't surprised when her phone began to ring

" hey I see you got my note... what do you think of my plan?" she said with a smile as she knew that would be the reason why he was calling her as well as what happened to him

" well it was tucked into my jacket so nicely and it's good plan, very me of you I have to say" he said looking down at the note in his hand that she wrote to him of the plan she thought of

" I'm not sure that's a good thing but I'm glad you approve of it, do you think it will work?" She said hoping that he was say yes since it was all that they had to go on so far as of now

" it should if the right people do their jobs... how are you and the twins coping in the bayou?" He asked wanting to know what was going on with them before they had to discuss other things

" we're all a little tired, them with the constantly moving and instability and me with the politics of everything. Are you ok after you know?" she said worried about him after being daggered

" I'm ok now or as ok as I can after getting daggered, I'm a little weak but I'll be fine" he said rambling a little since he didn't want her to be worried about him while everything else going on

" I so wish that I was with you right now to make it all better" she said hating the fact that she felt so helpless and out of control to help him but couldn't because she was in the bayou

" listen there is a way for all this to end, the ingredients that Freya has aren't going to work" he said getting to the part that he knew that they needed to discuss concerning Dahlia

" yeah she's not the witch that she loved the most which has got to hurt Freya but you should that Elijah has a plan to trap Dahlia" she said sitting on a chair by the travel crib in the room

" well I have one of my own which will both serve as my revenge and will eventually protect them even if they don't deserve it" he said showing that he was still bitter over being daggered

" they deserve it because they're family which is why you're doing it, do you want me to come back to the Quarter?" She said wondering whether or not she could help him in some way

" no it's better if you stay away from here especially if Dahlia was seriously about getting rid of you to get what she wants" he said worried about what might happen to end if she did

" fine but I hate that you're out there to do whatever while I stay here hiding like a coward" she said getting a little annoyed by this whole situation as he wished he was there to comfort her

" I know but it's more important for me that you and the twins are safe, I have a plan for Dahlia but for it to work I have to make her believe that it's real" he said warning about what's to come

" meaning you're going to bad things? I figured as much but won't she be targeting me?" She said knowing that Dahlia wanted rid of her in order to get to Ava so she could use her magic

" probably which is why I want you to head to Mystic Falls as much as you can and if something happens then I'll call... I love you, remember that no matter what happens" he said needing her to know that before everything began to kick off with them

" I know I love you too... just hold on to that for me and don't get sucked into Dahlia's revenge plot" she said wishing that she could see him and kiss him which always seemed to make it all better for them


	47. Chapter 47: fire with fire

hey guys so here is another new chapter for you which is based on episode 2x21 of the originals, so I've kinda had to changed the order of things just so I could add some extra scenes since there was so much that happened in this episode that's important to the plot especially for the wolves so hopefully it all works as well as changed some details to fit with my previous changes to make the most sense. I've also changed some of the details that happened in the show to fit in with the whole klaus and Peyton relationship thing, I've also added in a surprise for you. As always i've added some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 47: fire with fire

A storm had been hitting the bayou hard since the night before causing the pack to delay their movements for a few hours in the hopes that it would die down after a while but something was telling Peyton that there was more going on with it than just a simple storm since it all seemed too coincidental with Dahlia floating around New Orleans, Peyton decided to quickly get the twins changed into warmer clothes that were appropriate for the weather before wrapping them up in a large blanket as they babbled away to their mommy as they headed outside to the others. Peyton wore a cream coloured cami top underneath a dark green sweater with a lace hem, a pair of jeans, a pair of knee high black boots and a dark grey jersey biker jacket. She had decided to leave her hair down in its natural wavy state due to the lack of hair resources before putting on a dark green knotted beanie hat, she wore soft brown eye makeup to match her soft pink lip balm. When she came out of the makeshift tent that Jackson and the others had made for her the night before she saw that Mary had joined them

" How are the little ones this morning?" Mary asked Peyton as she walked towards her and Hayley who happily took her nephew from Peyton as she knew it was hard with both twins

" they're good I think and they slept right through the storm" Peyton said sweetly as Ava began to giggle as she bounced around in her mom's arms clearly enjoying the down pour

" at least someone did, this storm has been non stop since last night" Hayley said knowing that this only made things harder for them to move around in the bayou especially with the twins

" tell me about it but I felt bad that I'm dragging you all into my mess" she said knowing that this had to have something to do with Dahlia since she was trying to run away with her prize

" hey, ancient witch wants to steal my niece? Yeah so not happening, right Mary?" Hayley said knowing that she would do anything to protect the little family that she had left in the world

" that's right, you may not have married my grandson but I will also consider you family as I will with your children" she said thinking about how she had watched the three of them as kids

" thank you for that... so what's all this?" Peyton said gesturing to the table in the middle of them as she watched Mary grind up herbs as she wondered what she was up to with it all

"In my youth wolves and witches had a peace a voodoo queen I knew showed me how to use herbs to see if magic was afoot" she said explaining to them what she was up to and why

" wow witches and wolves at peace, what's that like?" Hayley said sarcastically since they knew that it was something none of them knew about as Wyatt began to pull on her hair a little

" she taught me to combine Solomon seal and snapdragon and burn them" she said taking the lighter to her to burn the dried herbs that were now sitting inside a clay bowl near them

" what is it meant to do?" Peyton asked as her and Hayley took a step back due to being concerned about having two small babies so close to fire and smoke as well as anti magic

" If the smoke is white then all's clear, if it's black then there's a hex in the air and if it's red? Well then you know you're in trouble...Just what I thought, this storm ain't natural" she said as the smoke in the bowl turned black to show a hex was in the air

" it had to be Dahlia, its her way of slowing us down so she can come find us" Peyton said holding Ava a little closer to her as if expecting Dahlia to come out of the bushes to take her

" let her try... hey how's it all looking out there?" Hayley said knowing that she would defend her family at any means necessary as she looked to see Jackson coming towards them

" well the road to the highway is flooded so the quickest way out of here is on foot is through back roads...What's wrong?" He said looking between the women in his life looking stunned

" Dahlia is causing this storm" Hayley said looking at Peyton who was now checking her phone after getting a text from someone as she looked as if she suddenly realised something

" and there's also the small matter that Klaus is undaggered and no one knows where he is but he won't be a threat to us" she said knowing that he had asked her to run away with them

" if you say so but between that and the Dahlia's supernatural storm I think it's pretty clear that we have to get out of here" he said knowing that they had to move before she found them all

" what about the pack? I mean I can't keep asking them to risk their lives for me like this" she said knowing that some of them didn't want due to the fact that the evil hybrid was their father

" why don't you let decide that for themselves?" Hayley said knowing that Mary, Jackson and herself were more than happy to help her out in any way if it meant they were all safe

" she's right... everybody, listen up! Go on and ask them" he said hoping that this wasn't going to backfire on him like she thought it might since he knew he couldn't let them go alone

" I want to thank you all for staying with us and protecting us for the past few weeks and for the kindness that you've shown me, you guys have become my family" she said to start it up

" you are a Labonair, you are our family" said one of the wolves in the crowd showing her how loyal some of them were to her and her family while others hated the company that she kept

" because of that I can't let you risk your lives any more than you already have. Dahlia is coming and she's powerful which means she's not gonna stop" she said thinking about Dahlia

" so what do we do?" Said another wolf as they all began to wonder what they could do to their co alpha safe and her children as well as to stop Dahlia from doing whatever she planned

" that's the thing, I don't want any of you to get hurt so I think the best plan I have right now is for me and my twins to go somewhere far away... alone" she said looking at Hayley and Jack

" is she serious? This is her big plan?" Hayley said to Jackson quietly but somehow forget about her sister's vampire hearing that could pick up on it as she sent her a look due to it

" but before I go I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for everything... I was told recently that I cant be on both side of this which is why I can't be your queen anymore" she said looking at Jackson as they both remembered their little chat from the day before

" You will always be their queen... I should have know that" Jackson said after seeing their pack bow down to Peyton to show that they would stand with her realising that he was wrong

" so now that's cleared up, we should get packed up and head out" Hayley said still holding Wyatt who was now reaching for his mom as Peyton tried to balance both babies on her hips

" yeah we should, come on babies... lets get ready to go, hold on" she said going into the makeshift tent as she lay the babies down on a blanket to allow her to pack as her phone rang

" I would be calling to tell you about Nik being gone but something tells me that you already know" Rebekah said as she answered the phone while Peyton began to pack things up

" yeah I do, he called me last night after he got the dagger out... what do you think he's up to now?" She said absentmindedly as she gave the twins some toys to distract them for now

" If I had to guess I'd say he's planning a long list of cruel and unusual punishments for his treacherous siblings" she said knowing that if the past taught them anything then it was this

" well you did dagger him after assuming that he killed Aiden even though he's very much alive" she said glad that Alden and Josh were long gone now and in a new town somewhere

" ok true but given that we have an ancient witch to kill, I was hoping you might try and reason with him before he goes ballistic" she said knowing that she was the only who could do it

" what can I do? I'm stuck in the middle of the bayou so unless he's out here too then there's very little I can" she said knowing that he was busy trying to trick Dahlia into believing him

" true but call him or smoke signal or something because if you think he's going to be happy that you ran away with Jackson-" she said trying to bait her into doing what she said

" I didn't run away with Jackson! Klaus told me to go and don't try to play me, Rebekah" she said showing that she was well aware of the game that she currently trying to play with her

" I'm sorry but you're the only person he'll listen to especially now" she said knowing that she had a special way when it came to Klaus that no one else had ever shown before with him

" right now he is in full evil hybrid mode due to the fact that the people he loved just betrayed him again which is worst fear so why would he listen to me now?" She said knowing him

" because he loves you and he loves those children that you have with him and unlike us he actually trust you no matter what" Rebekah said knowing that what they had was something special

" fine, I'll do what I can from here and I'll see if I can get through to him" she said knowing that she had to keep moving through the woods to eventually get to Mystic Falls like they planned

Soon Peyton and the others began to travel through the bayou being careful of where they were going to avoid the parts that had been damaged by the storm that Dahlia had created now that the spell had been broken causing the sun to come out a little more as Peyton carried the twins in the twin baby carrier that she had been using lately that strapped them to her chest to keep them closer to her, eventually they came to the Mississippi River while Mary was still burning her herbs to check for magic using the smoke which was now white. They had decided that crossing the river to get to the other side was the best way to head out of the city via car

" This is it...we made it" Jackson said to Peyton as he notice that she was looking around since this was a part of the bayou that she had never been before as it was all new to her

" really? Ok you tell the others that they can go, I mean all I'll need is you and Hayley to get me across to the getaway car" she said knowing that she was going to need to some of it alone

" I would but they said they're not leaving us until we get where we're going" he said showing her that he wasn't about to leave her until he knew that her and the twins were safe for now

" So far, so good! Here why don't you give us the twins for now so they can have a little stretch while you figure out where to cross." Mary said helping Peyton as she got them out

" hey little miss, come and see you favourite aunt" Hayley said talking Ava while Mary took Wyatt as they began to entertain them while she walked towards Jackson to talk to him

" thanks... so what are you thinking? I mean you know this place better than I do" she said knowing that she had yet to tell him about the destination that she had mind due to Klaus

" if we can get across then head for the highway we can get a car and just go...you okay? You have that look that you get when you overthink things" he said worrying about her for minute

" I had no idea any of this would happen when I met Klaus back in Mystic Falls or even when I came here to find you guys while I was pregnant" she said looking to where her babies were

" hey you couldn't have known any if this would have happened" he said knowing that she was probably thinking about everything that's happened and everyone that they had lost

" maybe but what's worst is that I wouldn't change any of it because I wouldn't have them or know what's like to be in love" she said knowing that had all been worth it just for those moments

" what's going on with you? Why do I get the feeling that you have a plan that you're not telling me?" He said thinking that there was something more to this weird behaviour of hers

" technically it's Klaus's plan, mine is just to get out of here with our babies and do whatever I have to" she said deciding to keep his plan to herself and the plan of where she was going

" you know that whatever happens you'll always be part of this pack and this family, these are the people that you're born into and that love you" he said trying to reassure her of this fact

" I know... Hayley, would you mind holding onto Ava while we cross and take Wyatt?" She said knowing that it was going to be hard to cross while holding both babies and watching her step

" yeah of course...so that seemed like super intense chat between you and Jackson" she said as they began to cross the river being carful of their step after she took Wyatt from Mary

" yeah he thinks that I'm not telling him something about all of this which makes sense since I am" she said still completely casual and relaxed as she helped Wyatt close to her chest

" and what aren't you telling him and me for that matter?" She said realising that she had no idea what her sister was planning for they got to the other side of the river which worried her

" that I already know where I'm going and what Klaus is up to for the most part, I mean that dude makes a lot of it up as he goes" she said laughing slightly as she kept walking in the river

" and you can't tell us because you don't us to get hurt from an inquisitive Dahlia, I get that" she said knowing that it was in Peyton's nature to always want to protect everyone around her

" here let me take him... I sent some wolves ahead to scout the area" Jackson said taking Wyatt from her since the next step was tricky especially with a baby as she did the same for Hayley

" good idea... wait is that car?" She said using her vampire hearing to pick up on the sound of an engine as she raised a eyebrow as she wondered who that was and what was going on

" hey guys, look what I found abandoned on the side of the road... must have been a family's" a wolf said as he stopped the car he found as they came to the road and noticed the car seats

" great so I guess this is where I leave you guys... don't start me, you can't know where I'm going" she said seeing that Jackson was about to start arguing with her about this whole thing

" I just don't think leaving us now is the best idea right now especially since it's going to get dark soon" he said trying to reason with her as best he could without making her more angry

" so what's the plan?"She said knowing that he had good point since she would get tired of driving all night more so after trekking through the bayou majority of the day with the twins

" we take the car and head to somewhere safe that no one will find us and then in the morning you can head out to wherever" he said glad that he was able to stall her from leaving for now

" there's an abandoned junkyard not that far from here, it's big enough and dirty enough that people would struggled to find her" Hayley said thinking it would help hide them properly

" fine then that's where we'll go and figure things out for the night" he said as Hayley and Peyton strapped the babies into the car seats in the back of the car before getting into it too

It was late by the time that they had gotten to the junkyard that Hayley decided to drive to since she knew exactly where it was due to hiding out there before finding the pack just after she had triggered her werewolf gene, the junkyard gave them plenty room to hide as well as to mask their scent from anyone with a heightened sense of smell. Once they arrived Hayley and Peyton decided to make up a camping site for them before putting the babies down for the night which was a lot easier than normal seeing how they had missed out on their daily nap due to being constantly on the move, Hayley then insisted on looking over the babies while Peyton took a moment to herself as she worried that this was getting to her younger sister

" hey so the guys set up a perimeter and we'll keep first watch but you should get some rest while you can" he is knowing that this fight was a long way off from being over with anytime soon

" I can't, the twins are sleep for once and Hayley is watching them meaning that I have five minutes alone to think all of this through" she said knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep

" what is all of this anyway?" He said gesturing to the different maps that were all laid out on the table in front of her as he wondered what she was up to with them as he began to worry

" I'm trying to plan the journey to take tomorrow when I leave, I so don't the stress of getting lost" she said knowing that she needed to get to Mystic Falls as soon as she could

" so you know where you're going then? Is that what you've been hiding from me?" He said not being able to get rid of that niggling feeling that he got when he was around her lately

" yeah I do... Klaus told me that he wants me to head to Mystic Falls, he knows that I'll be safe there" she said knowing that it was the next logical place to go if she couldn't say in the city

" why? What's in Mystic Falls?" He said trying to remember if she had every spoken about Mystic Falls but came up with nothing as he wondered why they seemed so sure of this plan

" Stefan lives there with his brother and their friends, Klaus knows that he'll do whatever he can to protect us" she said knowing that they could all trust Stefan with their lives like she did

" whether or not he likes so would I...you should get that, it might be important" he said

gesturing to her phone that had began to ring as the screen showed that it was Klaus calling

" hey what's going on? Everything ok? I expected to hear from you long before now" she said picking up the phone to realise how worried she was about him spending time with Dahlia

" I'm sorry, this is the first chance I've gotten to call you and I wish I had better news but I don't" he said still being able to believe what was about to happen and how it lead to this

" just tell me whatever it is so I can deal with it" she said bracing herself for whatever was about to hit her way as she wondered if she would ever get a break with this kind of thing

" I went to Marcel's loft to drain him and his vampires of the vervain in their blood in order to compel them for my plan to work but while I was there, Dahlia stole something of this" he said in panic and a hurry which only added to her uneasiness about what he was about to tell her

" ok still not disastrous, what did she steal?" She said wondering what could have been in Marcel's apartment that would be so important to steal and cause this kind of reaction

" the spell for the crescent wolf curse... she wants to use on you and your pack to make you pay for running away with Ava" he said as he felt a tear beginning to fall down his cheek

" oh god but that would mean I would be stuck as wolf with no way of reversing it...Celeste is gone... this can't be happening" she said beginning to panic at the possibility of this development

" listen to me, I never have and never will let anything happen to you. I love you too much to lose you" he said with desperation in his voice at this since he hated that she was going after Peyton

" then what do I do? because right now I am panicking about this, I mean what is she planning?" She said wanting all of the details as she began to pace up and down in worry

" what you do is get the twins and get out of that junkyard as soon as" he said letting ent know that he knew as she stopped still trying to work how he could have know where she was

" I never told you where I was so how do you know that I'm in a junkyard?" She said stopping still as she felt her blood turn cold at this as she realised that they were all in danger yet again

" Dahlia used Ava's blood that was in Freya to do a locator spell, she's on her way as am I to do my part in convincing her that I'm on her side" he said knowing she was going hate him for it

" meaning you need to play the bad guy once again, so I just leave with the twins and head for Mystic Falls?" She said wondering if that was still the plan for what to do and where to go now

" exactly but I've also arranged for someone we can both trust right now to come and help you, they should be there soon... I have to go but I love you" he said before hanging up on her

" hey Hayley! I need you to pack away the twins's things!" She said heading back to where Hayley and the twins were in the makeshift tent as she went into battle mode for what was to come

" why? What's going on...never mind, what was that?!" She asked as a scream of terror from one of the wolves interrupted their thoughts and conversation as they both jumped at this

" I'll go and check it out but do me a favour and get them ready to leave because we need to go like yesterday" she said as Hayley began to do as she asked while she went to the others

" Good evening, Crescents and my dear wife... It will come as no surprise to learn that things will not be ending well for you" Klaus said as he saw her come closer as he killed the wolf

" Peyton, go back inside and get the twins. Take Hayley and Mary with you" Jackson said stepping in front of her as if to defend and protect her from Klaus making him madder

" but I can help you! Especially with Klaus" she said knowing that part of it was to keep up the act as much as it was due to her very heightened fight instinct that she had as a wolf anyway

" he doesn't seem to be in the mood to be talking down from this ledge and I'd rather you weren't here for that so just get the twins and run...now!" He said not in the mood to argue

" fine! Hayley, Mary! We need to go like now" she said using her vampire speed to run towards them as she slowed down to call on them as she saw them gathering everything up to leave

" what's going on?" Hayley asked since she could only hear bits of fighting as she wondered what was going on that was bad that was making them run and leave the pack in the process

" Klaus has showed up and I'm betting that he's not alone so we got to go, Jack and the others will meet up with us later" she said trying to reassure them that it was going to be okay

" if Klaus is here then it means something is going to happen right? I mean he can't be happy about all of this" Hayley said worrying about whether or not they would be able to leave

" which is why I'm here, I figured that you could do with some help" Stefan said stepping out of the shadows of the junkyard as Peyton realised that he was the person that klaus called

" Stefan? Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now" she said as she gave him a quick hug before picking up Wyatt as Hayley took Ava and Stefan took the bags

" I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion of yours but we should go" Mary said grabbing the lantern that was still full of the herbal mixture that was burning as she nodded to the exit

" wait a minute, what did you say it meant if the smoke was red like that" Hayek said eyeing the smoke thatbhad sudden turned the dreaded red colour as they all became nervous at this

" I'm pretty sure that it means Dahlia is here!" Peyton said holding Wyatt closer to her as she saw Hayley to the same with Ava as if to shield them from all of this as much as they could

" then all the more reason to go before she runs into us" Mary said as she began to lead them further away from the others as Stefan ran behind them before Peyton suddenly stopped still

" if Dahlia is here then it really won't end well with the others and I can't just leave them to die or worse, I couldn't live with myself if I did" she said knowing exactly what she was risking

" so what are you planning then?" Hayley asked as Stefan began to get nervous since he knew that this was going to happen as soon as Klaus explained his plan and what he wanted

" I'm going to go be their alpha and fight along side them. Stefan, take the twins with Mary and Hayley and get as far away from here as you can" she said handing Wyatt over to him

" Peyton p, this wasn't the plan and you know it... I'm meant to get you out of here before you know what happens!" He said trying to reason with her as he wondered why she was doing this

" I know but think about, I escape this then she'll grow suspicion thinking that I've been pre warned and that won't end well for him" she said thinking it though more than they already had

" fine but I swear to god if you aren't behind me in ten minutes then I'm coming after you" he said as the twins began to get upset as if they sensed that something was going on with their mom

" hey shhh, it's okay...mommy will be right back, she just has to go do something really quick ok?" She said kissing them both on the head affectionally as she tried not to cry over this

" I'm coming with you, you're my sister and stick together no matter what!" Hayley said knowing that she wasn't going to leave her sister alone this time like when they were kids

" well then let's go rip that witch apart" Peyton said switching into badass wolf mode rather than mommy mode as she headed into the battle ahead of her hoping it would all work out

Peyton and Hayley decided to head back to where she had left Jackson and the others to deal with Klaus which was how they come to see Jackson and Klaus fight over Peyton as they exchanged punches and insults causing both women to intervene as Peyton took on Jackson before checking on him while Hayley began to fight with Klaus until Jackson gently pushed passed Peyton in order to help Hayley fight Klaus causing Klaus to toss both of them aside.

Peyton quickly ran over to Jackson and Hayley to check on them before looking up to five Klaus a very discreet look to check if he was ok which earned a slightly softened to show that he was ok and that everything was good between them as Dahlia came strolling making a grand entrance as Peyton remembered to act shocked and horrified by his actions involving her

" Enough!" Dahlia said getting them all to pay attention to she and to stop their fighting which they did due to being stunned by her sudden appearance as they worried about what this meant

" wait why are you together? Klaus, what the hell are you doing?!" Peyton said acting confused and upset by this recent development as she looked between him and Dahlia

" Unlike you, he's doing what is best for his daughter and in fact his son too when he comes into his powers" she said using her children against her as if saying she was being a bad mom

" listen to me very carefully, I am going to kill you and when I'm done with you no one will be able to recognise your body" she said levelled and calmly which added to the threaten

" is that so? You know it is true what they say about you, the fire burns bright in you but unfortunately tonight is the night that I put that fire out" she said being creating some magic

" what are you talking about?...Hayley? Jackson! what are you doing to them? Stop it!" She said beginning to cry as everyone around her began to cry out in pain as they began to turn

" I killed Josephine to show everyone what would happen to those who stood against and now it's your turn" Dahlia said watching how Klaus reacted to seeing Peyton so distressed

" she stole the spell from Marcel and informed her of the change she would have to make but it seems that she made one of her own" he said turning to Dahlia wondering why she was unaffected by it

" oh I decided that being unaffected by this curse while everyone around her was would be a worse punishment for someone like Peyton here" she said waiting for his reaction to this news

" so what? They all become wolves all but one day a month while I remain human!" She said knowing that she was right about this being the worse punishment for her by making her guilty

" not quite but I'm still trying to think of some way of dealing with you, I can't have you inferring with my plans" she said looking at her knowing that she was a problem for her

" well allow me to buy you sometime..." he said as he zoomed up to her and broke Peyton's neck before gently laying her body on the ground as he slipped a note into her pocket without Dahlia seeing him

" now that is take care of, why don't we find Ava and do what we must?" Dahlia said as he used his vampire hearing to hear the twins crying as well as Stefan trying to comfort them

" hold that thought... hello Stefan, I assume you have what I asked for?...send me your location and I will come meet you" he said picking up Peyton's body in order to give it to Stefan for safety

Stefan tried to comfort the twins as best he could but he knew that they were probably picking up on the fact that something was wrong with their mom since he knew that they were a mixture of supernatural creatures such as witches and wolves along with vampires as he began to sing them the old Italian lullaby that he knew Peyton sang to them to comfort them. Soon Klaus closely followed by Dahlia came towards them as Stefan tried to hide his hate towards Dahlia as well as his fear as he noticed Peyton's limp body in Klaus's arms as he wondered what happened but tried to play it cool

" Hey, daddy's here! It's all gonna be okay, I promise...mommy's just taking a little nap, Stefan take Peyton back to the compound where I will deal with her later" he said handing her over

" fine and I'll explain all of this to her but be warned she will be pissed off at the world when she wakes up" he said taking her body from him as he noticed a blonde woman nearby them

" I know she will be but I've placed a note in her jacket to explain everything and I'm counting on you to help direct her anger" he said knowing that if he couldn't help then Stefan would

" I'll try but we both know how fierce she can be about this kind of thing... I should go, good luck" he said before zooming off with Peyton as Klaus turned his attention to his babies

" and there they are, she is such a beautiful child" Dahlia said coming up behind him as he froze for a minute hating every minute of this as she solely focused on Ava in his arms

" she takes after her mother in that retrospect while he looks more like me everyday" he said very guarded as he held both babies protectively to him shielding them from her in every way

" I want to thank you for your hand in procuring her for me, it must not have been easy to betray your family and wife like this" she said thinking about the events at the compound

" I will not see my daughter handed over like the spoils of some war so I remind you of your promise, you will protect and mentor Ava drawing from her only what power you require to keep her safe" he said hiding his hatred over the word procure like she was some object

" I will bond her to me first, once I can channel Ava's power then I will be able to keep her safe from all harm making her always under my protection"she said trying to reassure him of this

" I think not, you offered an alliance that would benefit my daughter and now you wish to link to her despite that you still suffer from that sleep spell? I will not lose my daughter to that affliction" he said showing signs of another plan at play here but not the right one

" I will use her power to free myself as I have said!" Dahlia said beginning to get frustrated by him as she tried to keep her anger under control in order to get Ava with little protest from him

" And if you fail or if Ava is not strong enough? She is after all but a child and I will not condemn her to your fate not when there is so obvious an alternative" he said baiting her

" which is?" She said now intrigued about what he was about to offer her instead to convince her not to use his daughter which she had been planning all these years waiting for this

" If you require power to be immortal without the need to sleep for centuries then why not channel one who already has eternal life? Bond yourself to me, the immortal hybrid and once your sleep spell is broken then and only then may you link yourself to Ava" he said offering himself


	48. Chapter 48: ashes to ashes

hey guys so here is the last chapter of season 2 for you which is based on episode 2x22 of the originals which I feel I have changed lots of due to the fact that I decided not to have Peyton be affected by the curse in the last chapter in order to include her in this one to allow me to write about it so I've tried to fit her into the story as much as I could without throwing her in your face as well as trie to include Stefan too so hopefully it all makes sense and works. I've also changed some of the details that happened in the show to fit in with the whole klaus and Peyton relationship thing, I've also changed the ending too since why not! As always i've added some other scenes to extend the chapter more just to make it flow and fit better with Peyton's character and the changes I've made previously. So I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up as well as any suggestions for future chapters. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

P.s I've decided to do a change up for season three since it's not my favourite one and a lot would have to be changed to fit in Peyton so if you have any request or suggestions for it then let me know via reviews or pms

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 48: ashes to ashes

Stefan couldn't help but replay everything that had happened since he had answered Klaus's call where he had asked him for his help after discovering that Dahlia planned to use the crescent wolf curse on her pack as he began to worry about what would happen to Peyton as well as what it would do to their family if she was a wolf for majority of every month, Klaus knew that if there was one person who would do anything in order to keep Peyton safe apart from him that it would be Stefan who had been doing it a lot longer than he had. He also wondered how things had gotten so bad lately for her and he walked into the compound still carrying her limp body that was still in the process of recovering from her neck being broken as he noticed the amount of destruction in the compound including Elijah who was laying on the floor withering in pain due to Papa Tunde's blade in his chest. Stefan lay Peyton down on a near by couch before taking out the blade from his chest causing Elijah to gasp in relief as he began to get his bearings

" what happened to her? Is she...?" Elijah said looking over to where Peyton was currently laying motionless as he began to worry about what had happened to her as he thought about Klaus

" dead? No she's just healing, Klaus broke her neck" he said explaining knowing why he went straight to the worse case scenario as he decided to take her hat off and fix her hair out of her face

" why would he do this to her? I thought for sure that she would be the one person safe from all of this and from his wrath" he said leaning against the fountain nearby as he continued to recover

" he had to do to make it look convince, he had to convince Dahlia that he was on her side and that he hated Peyton for taking the twins" he said knowing that there was reason for all of this

" and I'm assuming you're appearance in New Orleans has something to do with my brother" he said realising how odd it was to see Stefan here without everyone else from Mystic Falls

" he called and asked me to come help out, said that Peyton needed me, that she was in trouble so I got here as soon as I could" he said thinking that it didn't make a lot sense with everything going on in Mystic Falls right now

" she's only in trouble because of Klaus and my family... you said that he had to make it convincing but why?" He asked since it seemed that Stefan knew more about what Klaus was up to than him

" he had his plan to deal with Dahlia, one that would buy you time to fix your original plan" he said still sketchy on all of the details but he had a feeling that Klaus had told Peyton everything

" why would we want to fix our original plan?" He said wondering what was wrong with their plan since it was one that Freya was sure about it and she was one with the most knowledge

" it wouldn't have worked, the ingredients to kill Dahlia were all wrong...oh woah!" Peyton said suddenly waking up as she answered his question before feeling dizzy and the effects of being dead

" hey how are you feeling?" Stefan said kneeling in front of her as he checked whether or not she was ok despite knowing that she was due to being a hybrid with vampire perks like this

" a little woozy but okay... wait where are the twins?" She said beginning to panic as she realised that she and last saw them with Stefan and Mary before going back with Klaus

" they're with Klaus and technically Dahlia but he has a plan, he actually left you a note in your jacket" he said trying to reassure her before remembering about the note in her pocket from him as he headed out of the room to get her some blood to feel better

" so you keep telling us but maybe you would like to enlighten us on what this plan of his entitles" Elijah said beginning to get annoyed as Peyton began to read the letter from Klaus

" like I said the ingredients that we were going to use wouldn't have worked so when he was undaggered, he created a new plan that he had to do on his own" she said softly to him

" and what was this plan of his?" He said wondering how it involved killing Gia via compulsion or compelling Marcel to kill Rebekah despite that they loved each other or breaking her neck

" apparently he wants to link himself to Dahlia" she said gesturing to the note that explained what he was currently doing and why as well as that he loved her more than life itself

" here, have some blood and you feel as right as rain" Stefan said handing her the blood bag as she realised how much she needed to drink some blood especially to get her strength back

" so my brother wishes to bind himself to our enemy? She'll be virtually indestructible!" He said wondering how Klaus could possibly think that this was a good idea to go through with

" or would she because memory serves that this is one weapon that harm Klaus... you know a certain magically dagger which I'm betting is gone right?" She said already knowing the answer

" so he daggers himself and Dahlia along with him but for what reason?" He said wondering what was his game plan from there since it would be left up to them to carry his plan on

" I already told you, he did it to buy all of us time to find the right ingredients to kill Dahlia once and for all" Stefan said taking over for a while to allow Peyton time to saviour the blood bag

" is that Gia over there?...Elijah, what happened here?" Peyton said finishing her blood bag which allowed her time to soak in the scene around them as she began to wonder about it all

" Klaus happened and it is, Klaus compelled her to take off her ring to expose her to the sun and she..." he said taking a moment to look at Gia before covering up her body with a sheet

" I'm sorry about Gia, I know how much you cared about her...but there's something else you should known, it's about Hayley" she said suddenly remembering what happened to her pack

" oh god, what did he do to her? Is this about why she won't answer her phone?" He said knowing that he had been trying her for awhile before without much success on that front

" Klaus didn't do anything! Dahlia stole the crescent curse from Marcel when he went to visit him, she put the pack under it again... Elijah, Hayley is a wolf again" she said almost in tears

" you have got to be kidding? So she is being condemned to body of a wolf for simply loving me? This had Klaus all over it!" He said beginning to get angry as he paced up and down

" Klaus would do a lot of things but he would never lie to especially about something like this! She is my sister! My pack!" She said standing up as if to match his anger as Stefan stepped in

" Elijah, stop! This whole is affecting Peyton as much as it is us...hello again, Stefan" Rebekah said walking down the stairs with Marcel closely behind her as she interrupted them arguing

" hello Rebekah, I see that you're back in your own body this time around" Stefan said with a smile as he thought about how she had been in a witch's body rather than her own original one

" yeah well it seems as though Niklaus had a lot on his to-do list last night including a lot that we don't know yet" she said looking to Peyton as she saw the stain from all this in her face

" that's the thing about working on your own, you tend to do all the work too... has anyone heard from him or from Freya? I'm worried about the twins" she said showing her mom side

" Freya called and it seems that Dahlia is incapacitated for now, they are two hours north at an orchard near Pale River and she has the twins" she said seeing that she somehow, comforted

" ok then lets go!" Peyton said as she got up as Stefan gave her a worrying look since he was worried that this going to be too much for her as Elijah made moves to stop her from going

" maybe it's better if you stay here" he said still not sure how she was unaffected by the curse and didn't want to do anything that might change that since they needed her as a human

" Elijah, they are my children and there is nothing that you can do that is going to stop me from going" she said moving past him as she head out to where Freya and the twins were right now

Elijah and Peyton used their vampire speed to zoom over to the location that Rebekah had said that her and the twins currently were as she tried not to think about the reason why Klaus hadn't been the one to call to let them know where they were but she assumed it was due to the fact that he was also incapacitated for the moment since he had planned to link them together in order to then use the dagger on himself and therefore Dahlia too. When they eventually got there Peyton saw that Freya was trying to comfort tel very fussy babies which immediately made her heart ache since she knew that her babies were special in the fact that they could tell when something wasn't right with their parents.

" Well my adage holds that nothing good ever happens in a clearing in the woods" Freya said looking around as she handed Ava and Wyatt over to Peyton who held them close to her

" Nothing good ever happens where my brother is concerned with two very big exceptions" he said looking to Ava and Wyatt who were now settling down being comforted by their mom

" can we please lay off the Klaus bashing for awhile? I'm too exhausted to argue right now" she said bouncing the babies up and down as she realised that they hadn't slept or eaten in a while

" How are they?" He asked Peyton knowing that she was getting stressed from the whole situation especially since she felt that her family was falling apart with her husband daggered

" they are both tired and hunger but at the end of the day they are both Mikaelsons meaning that they are both resilient" she said softly thinking that they had a lot of their father in them

" When I woke they were like this, Rebekah tells me Klaus has a plan to kill Dahlia and that he knew our plan would not work?" Freya said looking down at where Dahlia and Klaus lay

" Yes, according to him our ingredients were incorrect" he said only knowing half of the story since there was still a lot that her to be explained but he knew that Peyton was in know on this one

" Dahlia let him into her mind and unknowingly me too, she showed him that you weren't the one that broke her heart" she said referring to the part about the blood of the witch who broke her heart

" it would seem that that honor goes to our beloved mother" Elijah said thinking about how she had told him about how Dahlia had been heart broken when Esther had chosen Mikael

" So we need Esther's blood? Well that's impossible because I killed her" Freya said upset and frustrated by the fact that she had ruined their chances of getting rid of Dahlia forever

" and no one blames you for that, trust me nobody misses that witch" Peyton said thinking about all the trouble that Esther had caused them as she began to walk with the twins

" Plus that was only one incarnation, our mother is buried in New Orleans and it seems that Niklaus wants us to revive the original body" he said looking down at Klaus's body

" we should get back because these two need changed and fed before a nap and we have a lot of work to do" she said knowing that they couldn't stay there from very much longer

It was then decided that they would use the car that the wolves had stolen to use as her getaway car as Peyton stayed in the back with the twins as she sang them songs to keep them calm while they discussed some more of the details of resurrecting yet another form of Esther but she was glad when they eventually arrived at the compound. Soon they all gathered in the ballroom where Elijah with the help of Marcel had lay Klaus and Dahlia in the floor before beginning to discuss the plan that Klaus had left them with as Stefan decided to help Peyton out by taking Wyatt for her as they discussed it all

" Nik is demented! Are we really to dig up our mother to burn her to ash then swap said ash with Kol's?" Rebekah said protesting about the plan as she was still angry at him for everything

" tricking Davina in the process so she can use up her last chance to bring someone back from the dead?" Marcel said still not happy about the fact they were using Davina like this

" Not to mention that we lose this opportunity to save Kol... if Davina doesn't turn us inside out!" Rebekah said jumping back in as she voiced the one thing that they were all thinking

" Or we dig a deep hole and leave both our problems at the bottom of it" Elijah said showing his own anger and bitterness over what had happened the night before as he looked at Klaus

" that wouldn't be the first time that someone had that same thought about Klaus" Stefan said knowing that he had the same thought and plans about burying Klaus to help protect Elena

" I say we choose a more permanent option like find the white oak stake and kill Klaus so that Dahlia dies with him" Freya said knowing that would solve two of her biggest problems in one

" yeah so not happening, you touch him and I swear to god I will tear you to shreds!" Peyton said firmly while keeping her voice low due to not wanting to upset Ava who was in her arms

" there's also the small matter that if he dies then so do I and every other vampire that Klaus has turned including Peyton!" Marcel said thinking about how his sire line would die with him

" umm guys, you would might to take a look at this" Stefan said gently bending down to check something out while still being mindful of Wyatt who was in his arms as he got closer look

" its the dagger! It's bloody melting!" Rebekah said as she noticed the golden dagger in Klaus's chest beginning to melt as they all turned to see the same thing as they began to panic

" oh my god... it has to be Dahlia's doing, she's using her magic" she said as held Ava closer to her as if to protect her from some kind of invisible forces that might be working with Dahlia

" then we have no choice but to finish the task that Niklaus has set" Elijah said as they all watched the dagger melt as they thought about the large task in front of them right now

" so what is the actual plan other than bringing back your witch of a mother?" Stefan asked since he realised that they needed more details and more of a plan than the vague one they had

" ok well Rebekah and I will tend to our mother while Marcel and Freya find Kol's ashes, as for you and Peyton... well you two watch over the twins" he said knowing each job was important

After being set their task of looking after the twins which was a relief to Peyton since she didn't want to be parted from her children anymore than she had to be as her and Stefan took them both upstairs where they got the babies sorted before putting them down for a much needed nap since they had struggled to get a decent sleep due to everything going on which allowed Peyton time to take a decent shower and get changed into fresh clothes. She now wore a grey tshirt with black cap sleeves that she decided to tuck in at the front into her jeans which showed off her belt, black combat boots and a green khaki coloured jacket. After drying her wet hair so that it was a little curler than normal she decided to simply leave it down, she wore dark smoky eye makeup that contrasted with her light pale pink lipgloss. Once she was dressed she headed into her bedroom where Stefan was waiting for her after checking on the twins who happily and peacefully asleep now.

" well this can't be good" Stefan said after taking a good look at the outfit she had chosen to wear as well as her over all appearance as he realised something that only a best friend would

" what can't be good?" She said absentmindedly as she stood at the door of the nursery to watch Ava and Wyatt sleep for once unaffected by their world as she began to play with her wedding ring

" you dressed like that, I know you like my back of my hand and you have a habit of going into battle mode when things get tough like this" he said walking up towards her as he worried

" this woman is messing with my family and if it's nothing to want to take my daughter from me, she goes and decides to curse my pack again" she said full of emotions like guilt and fear

" I get it but bearing all of this on yours shoulders isn't good for you, Pey" he said knowing that she was blaming herself for everything had happened whether it was true or not

" they were my pack and now they are suffering because I can't just hand over my baby" she said quietly knowing that she would do anything to keep them safe whatever the cost was

" because you're a good mom which believe me is rarer than you would think" he said thinking about his own mom faking her death and leaving them as well as Esther who was just as bad

" trust me, I know how rare that is... I just see how Freya was affected by being raised by Dahlia and I don't want Ava to grow up to be like that" she said walking into the nursery

" she won't be with you and Klaus fighting to protect her as well as Wyatt, we all will" he said looking at them as he realised how much of Peyton was in both of them as they continued to sleep

" you know what's kept me going through all of this craziness? The thought of getting out of here and being somewhat with them as a family" she said in a whisper as she gently touched them

" maybe when this is over and we defeat Dahlia then that can happen, maybe you can even come to Mystic Falls so I can more time with my niece and nephew" he said almost laughing

" hey guys, you should get down here" Marcel said calling on them since they had devised a new plan after learning that Davina had most likely stolen Kol's ashes to bring him back again

" you go and I'll stay here to keep an eye on them, go make sure your husband is okay" Stefan said seeing that she was torn between staying and going to make sure Klaus was okay

"Convultaras distere. Convultaras distere" Freya said after pouring salt and sand over the melting dagger as she began to cast a spell although it didn't seem to be working on him

" hey what is she up to?" Peyton said as she joined them back in the ballroom where Klaus and Dahlia were as she realised that the dagger was almost gone which wasn't good for them

" she's trying to use a spell to slow down Dahlia's magic to buy us more time" Marcel said taking in her appearance as he wondered if everything was ok with her since it needed to be

" but it's no use, I can't slow her magic and everything I'm trying fails" Freya said defeatedly as she sat back on her feet as Marcel and Peyton gave each other a worried look at this news

" black dahlias!... this can't be happening" she said panicking as she remembered the last time that she saw black dahlias, it was her way of taunting and playing with her before the kill

" There's gotta be a way to kill her" he said trying to keep her from panicking as he began to go though everything that they had learned so far about Dahlia and her magic to use just now

" There is...it's just neither if you want to face the truth" Freya said as she took the white oak stake out of its hiding place in her jacket as they turned around to see what she meant

" No, Freya!...Listen Freya, we can find another way!" Marcel said trying to reason with her after she had decided to use she magic to pin against a wall due to him lunging at her

" I'm sorry but I see no other way" she said beginning to get upset as she showed that she was conflicted about what she was considering doing as Peyton decided to try something different

" no you don't otherwise you would because let's be honest without Klaus doubting your intentions every minutes the others might actually accept you" she said getting into her head

" and you won't just be killing Klaus and Dahlia but you'll be killing everyone from his sire line including us" Marcel said adapting to Peyton's technique to appeal to her better side about this

" I don't want to kill either of you! I don't want to kill him! This is the family I longed for, but because of her I'll forever be alone" she said getting more and more upset by all of this

" it doesn't have to be that but if you kill Klaus then you never be accept by them and you'll be condemning the twins to life without their father or me without my husband" she said in tears

" Sister..." Klaus said as he was no longer desiccated as he looked at her affectionally as he realised that she really did want to be one of them as he prevented from staking him

" oh my god, Klaus! Are you ok?" Peyton said as she ran into his arms which he wrapped around as both of them were grateful that the other was ok after everything as Marcel fell

" I am now, little red... especially after seeing you" he said as she pulled back slightly as he gently stroked her face before pulling her into a soft and gently kiss to show his love for her

" here lets get you up...I want to yell at you so badly for what you did last night but I can't because I get it" she said sighing knowing that it would easier if she could just hate him like the others did

" you know I'm almost impressed by the lengths you'd go to for your little girl, though not enough to let bygones be" Dahlia said scaring them all to realise that she was awake now too

" We are still linked, dear aunt so you may not want to punish me with that particular weapon" klaus said after Dahlia used her magic to take the stake from Freya's hand to put it in her own

" Hmmm I made sure that the link between us melted along with that dagger meaning... I'm quite free to kill you!" She said before using her magic to pull him towards her to stake him

" AAAAGH! Peyton, get out of here! You don't need to see what's to happen next" he said showing that he was always trying to protect from the horrors of their world despite her refusal

" seriously! Like I could just leave and let you be staked like that" she said before nodding to Marcel as they both lunged at him as they prevented him from being staked like that by her

" I think we might have a bigger problem right now" Marcel said looking up to see that both Dahlia and Freya were gone until suddenly the compound was filled with Ava's cries of pain

" oh no, Ava!" Peyton said giving them a look of fear before using her vampire speed to go to the nursery to see black dahlias everywhere including one that was able to take her blood

" Stefan! Let me help!" Marcel said noticing that Dahlia had used her flowers to pin him to the wall by tying him up with the vines of the plant in the compound as he cut him down to help

" hey shhh, it's ok...mommy and daddy are here" she said picking up Ava as Klaus checked on Wyatt who seemed alarmed and a little distressed by his sister's sudden cries of pain

" thanks... why didn't she take Ava?" Stefan asked after being cut down by Marcel as he gave Peyton an apologetic look which she responded with a soft one of reassurance to comfort him

" Because all she needed was a drop of her blood and unfortunately I have no idea where the vile harpy has fled to" he said wishing that she had shared where she was going now with him

" so what do we do now because she has what she needed right?" She said grabbing Ava's pacifier and knitted octopus which she loved so much as she held it closer to her little body

" we get Ava and Wyatt someplace safe, I'll help track down your witch and when this is over you and I are gonna settle up" Marcel said to Klaus knowing that they had sort things out

" Provided that we survive what's to come tonight, I look forward to it" he said before looking back to where Peyton was now sitting in the rocking chair where she comforted their daughter

" so I'm guessing that we're taking them to the infirmary again" she said to him once Marcel had left them alone with their children and Stefan who was leaning against the door listening

" yeah it's the only place that they will be safe from Dahlia's magic so will you" he said knowing that she could be turned into a wolf at any moment due to Dahlia's magic

" that's a nice thought but unfortunately I have to disappoint you, I'm coming with you so I can see her die from myself" she said firmly as she showed her stubborn side as he rolled his eyes

" and there's no way that I can convince you to change your mind on this?" He said already knowing the answer since he had yet to change her mind once she set her mind on something

" have you ever been able to change Peyton's mind?" Stefan said voicing what they were all thinking as he chuckled as he remembered all the times that he had tried to do that very thing

" fine but in that case, Stefan I think I can speak on both of our behalf when I say that we would feel better knowing that you're with them" he said knowing that they could trust Stefan

" that's actually not a bad idea for Stefan to take them, I mean no one really knows about him...let me grab their diaper bag" she said as she handed Ava to Klaus to get it all ready

Soon Peyton settled the twins back into the familiar surroundings of the magical safe haven that had been created for them as she walked Stefan through everything that he might need to know while looking after the twins such feeding and diaper changes before pressing a kiss to both of their heads while Klaus did the same before they had to leave to head into another room within in the old jazz club where Elijah was keeping the recently resurrected Esther who was shackled. As they walked into the room Peyton noticed her much Klaus looked like his mother between their blonde hair and some of their facial features.

" let me guess...you brought me back from the dead to torture me" Esther said noticing the knife in Elijah's hand that he was currently playing with as if to mock her and create fear

" My dear mother, we simply need your blood but in the event that you should suffer horribly I can't promise I won't enjoy it immensely" he said to her as Peyton and Klaus walked into the room

" so this is what Esther Mikaelson looks in her true form when she isn't hiding behind another people's bodies like a coward" Peyton said knowing that she didn't to introduce herself to her

" I did what I had to do to survive but it is nice to see that you haven't forgotten about me, Peyton" she said knowing that this would be the point where she would create similarities

" Ah Mother, I've arrived just in time for another one of your deaths and as much as I appreciate the front-row seat I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone the festivities" Klaus said as taunting her with his obvious glee at another one of her demises

" You're in excellent spirits" Elijah said frustrated with him since all he could see when he looked at Klaus now was Gia burning in the sun or think about Hayley being a wolf all the time

" Lucky for you as I'm the one needed to save the day" he said thinking about how he had saved the day not that anyone would admit or thank for it due to the methods that he used

" Is that what it's called?" He said thinking about all the pain and hurt Klaus had left in his wake as Peyton rolled her eyes at the brother who were always at odds with each other

" Why not? My plan's worked perfectly, easy Elijah...I can see your red door swinging wide open but our job's not yet done" he said stopping him from lunging and attacking him

" can we just not do this right now? We don't have time for it" Peyton said forever being the voice of reason and annoyance at their childish behaviour as Esther looked over at her

" we kill her and be done with it" Elijah said trying to be calmer about all of this for her sake as he wondered what else they and to do so that he could rid of Klaus and be left to his grief

" To be clear I do want her blood but I want it on this blade which I've had bound with the soil from Dahlia's homeland and Viking ash. Mother's demise will have to wait, you see I need her to weaken Dahlia's defenses" he said knowing that shock alone of seeing her will throw her

" you want to mess with her mind and play with her before killing her like snake killing mouse" Peyton said realising what he was up to as Esther smiled a little at the comparison she made

" exactly, bit of psychological warfare before I slaughter the both of you" he said whispering into her ear as if to taunt her by showing her how happy another one of her death made him

" Ah yes, you expect me to walk willingly to my death" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes as Peyton realised something that made her want to punch her even more than before

" you mean how you wanted me to willingly hand over my babies to their death?" She said bitterly as she remembered how she had gotten Genevieve to take them after birth to kill them

" and while your willing participation would have been a bonus, it's far from necessary and if needs be then I'll drag you there myself" he said as his fire burned brighter due to the reminder

" Yes dear Mother, you do not have a choice but then again why should you be any different from the rest of us? We're all dancing puppets in Nik's end-of-days marionette show, he forces every move we make" Rebekah said entering the room in her own body again

" how long are you gonna stand there and pretend you don't need me to? The both of you have fought me at every turn leaving me no choice but to act alone!" He said annoyed at them

" hey! Unlike there's two I haven't, unlike them I've been with you along...kinda, I mean I didn't know about the whole compulsion thing" Peyton said beginning to protest slightly about this

" We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war" he said trying to convince them of this fact for now

" And what of Gia? Hayley?...You claim your actions are part of some ruse but this was punishment" Elijah said showing Klaus how upset he was by his actions stepping towards him

"'Punishment? Whatever for? Perhaps the dagger you put in my heart?" He said playing dumb as Rebekah and Peyton shared a loon between them as they knew where this was going

" You brought that upon yourself!" He said closing in the distance between them as Peyton realised that she couldn't bite her tongue anymore as she stood up between them

" how? It's not like he actually killed Alden like you thought and so what if he didn't trust Freya, neither did you otherwise you wouldn't have made her the bait" she said pointing out

" we have fought together for centuries and once again to break your enemy you broke your family so whatever the outcome tonight, you will no longer see me by your side. You want to be alone? Well, congratulations. You have your wish" Elijah said missing the hurt in Klaus's eyes

" Elijah!" Rebekah said panicked which was mirrored by Peyton since they both in the effect that this was going to do to Klaus as it was one of his fears to left all alone in the world

" come, mother" Elijah said grabbing Esther by the shackles as he forced her out of the building as he ended the conversation between time as Peyton turned her attention to Klaus

" hey he didn't mean that ok? He's just angry about Gia and Hayley but he's still your brother" she said trying her best to comfort Klaus briefly before they all had to go to face Dahlia

" I know he is but I just wish that they could understand everything like you do then again that's what makes you special...come on, little red" he said gently stroking her face with love

The original siblings headed to an abandoned warehouse where they knew Dahlia had taken Freya into a circle of salt where they would be protected from the others since she knew that it wouldn't be long before the originals and Peyton arrived to defeat her forever as well as save Freya from her due to her painting her as the wicked witch of the family, however when they arrived at the correct warehouse where they were held up they discovered that Dahlia was currently taking out her anger and enacting her revenge on Freya as she was choking her while taunting her about the family she had always dreamed off

" Isn't there a saying about stones and glass houses?" Klaus said as him, Rebekah and Peyton walked into the room causing her to stop and take notice of them as they interrupted

" In case the analogy is lost on you let me clear it up, I believe my brother is calling you a hypocritical bitch" Rebekah said standing beside her brother being a little straighter with her

" bringing vampires to a witch fight, seems that someone hasn't learned their lesson" Dahlia said letting go of Freya's neck as she turned her attention to Rebekah and Klaus for now

" not just vampires but a wolf too or a hybrid really if we're keeping track" Peyton said knowing that she would always think of herself as a werewolf rather than a hybrid like she was

" and as you might know by now I can be a bit thick sometimes... Although on this occasion I'd say I took your lesson to heart" he said as Peyton gestured for Elijah to come in with Esther

" My sister... in chains? Is... is she to be a gift to buy your freedom? Because I brought something" she said seeing Esther in shackles as they were both shock to see the other one

" is that what I think it is? Can we not just bury that thing like a bone in the garden or something?" Peyton said wondering how many times the stake was going to land in the wrong hands

" One stake with three of us, even if you don't hesitate then the other two will rip you in half and there's always Peyton who I know would to rip you apart" he said trying to throw her off

" Sound thinking but... small thinking" she said before holding the stake up as it suddenly explode into ashes around them like snowflakes as she forced the three of them to breath it in

" Rebekah? Elijah?... oh my god, Klaus! Stop this!" She said seeing the three of them coughing and gasping in pain as she saw their veins becoming red and irritable looking

" You're killing them!" Freya said displaying the same fear and distress that Peyton was as she tried to get closer to her siblings as she watched as Peyton tried to check and help them out

" Now sister, let us watch together as I burn your children from the inside out" Dahlia said gleefully as she invited Esther into her circle of salt while the three of them fell to their knees

" You still carry around so much anger for me after all these years?" Esther said taking the focus away from her children who were now being tending to by Peyton who was now scared

" You broke your vow. We were to stand together as in always and forever but you left to marry that brutish Viking imbecile. You ended my family and they were the result" she said explaining her hate for her nieces and nephews

" stop this! You're killing them! Please...shh you're ok" Peyton said beginning to sob noticing that red veins had appeared at their necks looking swollen as Dahlia sent them backwards

" You call this my wrong doing? You made me bargain away my firstborn child! My daughter!" Esther said looking at Freya as she thought about seeing her grow into the woman she was now

" Not just this firstborn but every firstborn!" Dahlia said thinking about how she had promised that much as she looked at Peyton who seemed to so determined to deny what was hers

" yeah thanks for that, now I know how you got that mother of the year award!" Peyton said showing that she blamed her for this as Klaus grabbed the blade as he tried to stand with her help

" even then you found a way to deny me that which you had sworn to be mine! How do you think that felt?" Dahlia said ignoring Peyton as she was so focused on Esther and her hate

" D'AGH!" Klaus screamed as he jumped towards her with the blade in hand before Dahlia threw him backwards in order to force him to drop the blade causing Peyton sob even harder

" Now Esther, say goodbye to the last of your children" she said now using her magic to choke Freya as the others began to get worse as they struggled to breathe due to the white oak ashes

" Sister, wait! Wait! You've won, you have everything you ever wanted including the firstborn of a new generation! You have bested us all, let me try to make amends" she said desperately

" little red... I can't...breathe, I love..." Klaus said trying to say before it was too late as she tried to comfort him while denying the reality they were in as he knew time was running out

" Let me share with you the glorious freedom that I have found... in death?...Elijah? Now!" Esther said after seeing Peyton and Klaus interact as she wrapped her chains around her neck freeing Freya who used to her magic to heal her siblings allowing to Elijah use the blade on her

" Seems we're officially orphans" Klaus said they all stood watching their mother and aunt turn to ash while in an embrace as Klaus put an arm around Peyton both with love and exhaustion

" does that mean that we can go home now?" Peyton said knowing that they all needed to heal or in her case needed some time to recover emotional from what just happened

" that it does little red, lets go home to our children" he said thinking of them spending the night in bed with their children which they hadn't done in so long due to recent events

" AHHH! Owe!... Klaus!" Peyton said falling to the ground as she held onto Klaus as every part of her body began to ache and hurt as she felt her bones break in a horrible but familiar way

" Peyton?...what's happening to her?!" Klaus said now in despair as he began to worry about what was happening to her as he realised that this was how she must have felt moments ago

" she's changing into a wolf... this must be Dahlia's doing" Rebekah said as she recognised the symptoms of the change by now as she suddenly felt bad for them both as she watched

" like some kind of safe fall in case anything to her, this is her way of punishing us for killing her" Elijah said horrified as Peyton's screams of pain seemed to fill the warehouse around them

" then how do we stop it? How do we help her?!" Klaus asked frantically as he felt so helpless due to not knowing what to do as she began to transform into her wolf form bit by bit

"there's a spell I can do that might be able to delay the change for a while,I just need an object of hers to spell" Freya said trying to wrap her brain of all the magical knowledge for help

" her necklace, she wears it all time and it means something to her since it was her mother" Klaus said seeing it around her neck as her paws began to form where her hand used to be

" give it to me... here, put it around her neck and it should stop her from completing the change" she said after muttering her spell to herself as she handed the necklace back to him

" here you go love... that's it, you're going to be ok...I've got you" he said placing the necklace around her neck and was relieved when it began to work although she was left tired from the pain hence why he decided to carry her

As soon as they got back to the compound Klaus placed Peyton in their bed to sleep off the pain before texting Stefan that it was safe for him to bring the twins to the compound before explaining what had happened to Peyton since Stefan knew that something wasn't right with her as he could see the pain and strain in her face but understood why as he told him as he knew what it was for her to turn into a wolf, he then made Klaus promise to call him if anything happened with her out of worry as he had to get back to Mystic Falls due to Kai. When Peyton woke up in the morning every muscle in her body hurt as she began to dressed in a long sleeved yellow tshirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of beige heeled boots and a beige suede jacket. She wore her hair in a soft wave with a simple braid at the front to keep it out of her eyes, she wore simple smoked eye makeup with a soft dark pink lipstick. Peyton checked on the twins to see that they were still sleeping clearly still tired from recent events as she headed into the dinning room where she heard the tail end of Klaus's conversation with Rebekah

" you have to give her and Elijah more time, I mean for them everything happened as part of your big plan was real for them" Peyton said leaning against the door of the dinning room

" why is it that I must always be the big bad wolf in their eyes?" He said exhausted with everything as he drank his glass of champagne in one as he looked at her in despair

" because you play that part way too often and way too comfortable, you didn't have to kill Gia or compel Marcel to kill Rebekah to force her into her body but you did" she said pointedly

" I had to convince Dahlia that I was on her side" he said noticing her well she looked as he wondered if her healing abilities had kicked in eventually or if time was all she needed to recover

" which I get because I knew that at the time but they didn't and let's be honest a part of you did it to get back at them for daggering you" she said in a no nonsense tome used just for him

" maybe I did but can you blame me? For once in my life I was innocent and everyone I loved turned against me... almost everyone" he said looking at her with a smile as he realised this

" well I knew that Aiden wasn't actually dead and it didn't help that you admitted to it, I guess it was just a believable lie" she said thinking about the events that resulted from that lie of his

" still I'm thankful that you didn't believe it... how are you feeling after you know?" He said getting up from his chair as he walked towards her feeling the need to touch her in some way

" after almost shifting in a wolf, I'm good but a little achey... I guess my vampire healing abilities don't work on my werewolf side" she said with a sad smile as she thought about it all

" one of few downfalls of being a hybrid I guess... you really had me scared there" he said thinking about what it was like for him when she was shifting into a wolf through all the pain

" right back at you which is why I've been thinking abut this whole 24hr thing and what it means for us" she said knowing that this was going to be a hard conversation to have

" what do you mean?" He said thinking about what she meant since he knew that within the next few hours she would turn into a wolf for all but one day a month which wasn't enough

" I talked to Freya and apparently magic has a limit to it meaning that if I leave New Orleans within my time limit then I should be ok" she said looking down at their wedding rings

" so then we leave or did you think that I was just going to let you alone?" He said gently cupping her face as he showed the fact that he never wanted to apart from her or their twins

" no I knew you wouldn't but I didn't want to force you to go either so we leave New Orleans and start somewhere new?" She said trying not to show how hopefully she was about this

" you, me, Ava and Wyatt... that's all we need in life and when it's safe for you then we discuss us returning" he said knowing that this city would always be a soft spot in their hearts for now

" I'll go and pack our things while you pick a place for us to go to" she said giving him a quick kiss before leaving him excited about the prospect of getting out of town for a while at least

Peyton then headed back to their room as she checked on the twins to see that they were now awake as she decided to quickly take them to the kitchen to feed them before playing them in their play area create from them in her room so that she could keep an eye on them while she began to pack their things into different bags so that they could have everything that they may need since she knew it would be difficult to come back as she would be transformed into a wolf as soon as she did, before long she heard footsteps coming closer to their room that sounded nothing like Klaus's as she turned around to see Rebekah at the door looking at her packing the different bag

" so I overheard correctly then, you're all leaving?" She said noticing that she had away things for the twins as well as her and Klaus meaning that they were all leaving New Orleans soon

" we kind of have what with me on a deadline and all plus I think time away will be good for us... all of us" she said not just thinking about her and Klaus but also her, Elijah and Freya too

" maybe you're right, I mean we're all so angry at him and ourselves but leaving seems so drastic and final" she said looking at the bags sadly as she thought not seeing them again

" I know but we'll come back, I mean I still have wolves to free from here and we all know that New Orleans has a way of pulling you back" she said thinking about how they always returned

" true, just promise to call me lots and send lots of pictures of those two...and please take of Klaus, he needs you as much as you need him" she said knowing that they were so right for each other

" I will, always do even times get tough like this" she said with a smile as she hugged her sister in law before she gave her a sad before leaving her alone once more in her bedroom

Later that night after a long drive to the one of the safe house that Rebekah had used she when she was looking after the twin while hiding them since Klaus had that it was better to rest there due to the fact that it already had a nursery set up for Ava and Wyatt before heading to the house that he had decided both the twins and Peyton would be most happy with due to the homely feel to it as well as the vast amount of land around them to give them plenty of space to feel free. As a result they decided to feed the twins as well as to attend to their other needs before getting them dressed for bed as they settled them down in their cribs as Klaus decided to hover over them to tell them a story to go to sleep to

" Once upon a time, there was a wolf king and a wolf queen who fought a war for the most precious treasures in all the kingdom... their beautiful little princess and handsome prince but victory came at a price" he said keeping his voice low which made them more sleepy

" such as allies being lost and new enemies being made" Peyton said joining in as she thought about how they had ended things with Elijah and Marcel as how Davina resent the originals

" and for a while the wolf king thought he was going to have to stand alone without his queen but as always there was a happily ending for now" he said thinking about how they were together

" and although it seem like a bad ending being away from everyone we know and love, it isn't completely bad or even an ending" she said knowing there was more of their story to be told

" and you should know my littlest wolves, that even when all seems burnt to ash in our story there is always another chapter to be told" he said looking to his wife with a smile on his face

" nicely said and they seem out for the count so why don't we go have adult moment while we can?" she said knowing that she had missed being with him in every way due to running

" well that sounds like an even better to the story than I could have ever written, little red" he said before giving her a loving kiss as he was grateful for everything that he had after the war


	49. Chapter 49: For the next millennium

hey guys so here is the first chapter of season three for you which is somewhat loosely based on the first episode due to the way that I ended the last season and chapter while also featuring parts of Mystic Falls and vampire dairies characters, I've also decided to add an a new oc from Peyton's past in order to make her more involved in this plot and to show you guys more of her history and past. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 49: for the next millennium

Things for the young Mikaelson family had been good more so considering the fact that they had gotten out of New Orleans which allowed Peyton and Klaus to focus on each other as a couple as well as spend time with their children which they never seemed to get the chance to do in New Orleans due to everything that seemed to happen in that one city alone. Peyton and Klaus decided to take up residence in the old Mikaelson mansion that Klaus had decided to build for his family after becoming a hybrid in Mystic Falls since it meant that she could closer to Stefan which Klaus knew help ground Peyton and help her hold onto her humanity especially when her guilt over leaving her pack as wolves without a cure became too much for her. They had all been enjoying the peace that had fell over Mystic Falls since the whole Kai thing which was how Klaus and Peyton were currently laying in bed enjoying each other's company before getting up. Peyton wore a white tank top with colourfully patterned pyjama shorts, her hair that was now slightly longer than it had been months ago was now thrown up in a wavy ponytail.

" if you keep doing that then I swear I'm going to-" she said in a fake warning to Klaus before he continued doing what he was doing causing her to lose her train of thought and her breath

" you'll what?...mmmhmm you know I could get used to this, me and you in bed" he said laying next to her as he drew her in for another kiss as she happily joined in before laying on his chest as she faced him

" but what happens when you get sick and tired of me?" She said with a smile as he took a moment to think about in pretence before giving her a meaningful look as he played with her hair

" I could never sick and tired of you, in fact I never seem to get enough of you... I always have this desire to touch you or hold you or... kiss you" he said showing her the action while he said it

" well lucky for you I plan to stick around for while especially considering the fact that we're immortal" she said kissing him back as their vampire hearing picked up on little people giggles

" it would seem that our children are awake, there are times that I'm glad Stefan hangs around here" he said knowing from the sound of it that Stefan was playing with Ava and Wyatt right now

" hmmm do you think about us having more babies?" She said loving the fact that she was able to have these small fantasies now that she didn't need to worry about the supernatural interfering

" what? What are you talking about? Would it even be possible? I mean we're both technically-" he said not wanting to be indelicate about them being dead as she smiled to show that she was ok

" dead? It's ok, I've come to terms with hybrid status and I think it would. I mean it was our wolf selves that created our children so it might work again" she said knowing that they're both wolves

" so technically we should be able to have more children and is that something that you would want?" He said sitting up a little more as she did the same while facing him in the bed suddenly scared of this conversation

" I'm not sure... actually that's a lie, I do want more children. I look at the twins and I know they aren't going to be that small for long" she said scared that he was going to say no or laugh at her

" what's brought this on? And why haven't you talk to me about this before?" He said wondering why she seemed so afraid of talking to him about this and why she hadn't brought up it before

" the twins are talking more now and are starting to find their feet, before we know it they are get older and I'm not ready for that" she said looking away from her as she avoided eye contact

" then maybe we should consider having more children, I mean as someone once said we do make pretty babies" he said thinking about more children who looked like a mixture between them

" really?...have I ever told you how much I love you?" She said leaning in to give home a passionate but sweet kiss that he returned eagerly before breaking apart as they heard Ava call on Peyton

" it sounds like someone wants their mommy, how about we go relieve Stefan from our delightful children?" He said getting out of bed to dress more while she did the same by grabbing her teal cardigan

Once they were more presentable they headed down the stairs where they found the twins still dressed in their bedtime onesies sitting in their high chairs babbling away to each other in the kitchen while Stefan began to make them pancakes for breakfast as he turned around to see them coming into the Mikaelson mansion kitchen as Peyton and Klaus being fawn over their children like the dotting parents that they loved to be

" hey I was wondering when you two would eventually unravel yourselves and come down" Stefan said with a knowing smile as Peyton grabbed a napkin so she could threw it at him for his smirk

" don't be so smutty especially around such small ears... hey babies" she said as she began to pour them all a cup of coffee as she press a kiss to Ava and Wyatt's head as they continued to eat

" mama...pan pan" Wyatt said as he held out a piece of pancake to her as the adults in the room as Peyton took the piece that he was offering her as she smiled at her son's kindness towards others

" wow baby that's so good, aren't you lucky that uncle Stefan makes such good pancakes?" She said taking a seat next to Klaus as she passed him the cup of coffee that she had poured for him

" just like I'm lucky to have a wife that loves coffee so much" Klaus said loving how one of her first thoughts in the morning was about that first cup of coffee of the day that she also seemed to find

" Peyton has always had a keen sense when it comes to coffee, it's like she can sense it early where ever she is" Stefan said placing down plates filled with pancakes in front of them as he joined them

" ha ha you two are so funny, where's the mail?" She said taking a bite from her pancakes before realising how nice her life had become where what was in the mail was end biggest concern

" over on the counter, I think there's a couple for you" Stefan said as he watched as she got out of her almost in apprehension as if worried about what she was about to find amount the letters and bills

" when did the mail become the highlight of your morning, little red?" Klaus said exchanging a look with Stefan as he realised that his concern that something was going on with her right now

" since you're sister began to write to me about everything that's going on in New Orleans since we left" she said hoping that they didn't suspect anything about her hiding a letter or lying about it

" what is dear Freya saying now?" He said eating his pancakes while he focused on the twins knowing that he would rather never hearing about any of his siblings ever again if he could help it

" basically Elijah is still angry for you not apologising and for everything that's happened, Marcel has created some kind of vampire fight club" she said skimming through the letter she had wrote

" I thought the first rule of fight club was to not talk about fight club" Stefan said turning around to catch the look that she was giving him as she stuck her tongue out at them as she continued to read

" very funny, is he still in control of the Quarter?" Klaus asked knowing that during their little chat that they had promised to have that Klaus had handed over the city to him so he could leave

" apparently so, there's still no signs of a cure for the crescent wolf curse and we can't exactly ask Davina for help on this" she said thinking about the young teen must be filled with anger towards them

" which is understandable considering that you hijacked her only chance to get back the man that she loved" Stefan said thinking about Elena was currently laying in a coffin due to Kai's witchery

" something that we had to do in order to rid ourselves from a worse evil than anything a sixteen year old could become" Klaus said knowing that Dahlia would have just made things worse

" yeah maybe but it doesn't make any of this easier... I'm going to get dressed" she said putting down Freya's letter as she grabbed her cup of coffee as they noticed that she still had one letter with her

" is it just me or is something going in with her?" Stefan said when he was sure that she was out of hearing range or at least was confident that she wouldn't use her vampire hearing to listen to them

" whatever it is I just hope that it's something that we can easily solve" he said not wanting anything to ruin this life of domestic bliss that they had seemed to find after so many dreams of it

Rather than getting dressed straight away like they had assumed that she would do as it was what she had told them she was about but instead she sat on her bed as she read the letter that she had decided to hide from them as tried to keep herself from becoming too overwhelmed with emotions as she read through it once more before putting away in a hiding place where she had been stashing the others since they had first arrived months ago before doing what she had said by getting dressed. She had decided to wear a colourful floral print shirt dress that had paired with a brown waist belt, a brown cardigan and brown ankle boots that had a slight heel to them. Peyton had decided to show off the fact that her previously short hair had now grown out so that it was now past her shoulders slightly as she twisted two selection of it in a half up and a half down style, her eye makeup was brown and smokey that seemed to go with her dark pink lipstick. When she got downstairs she noticed that everyone had gone outside to have a picnic since Caroline had joined them as Peyton noticed that the twins were dressed in similar dungaree outfits as she went to join them

" mama! Mama!" Ava said with glee as she noticed that her mom was walking towards them as she tried to stand up on her own two feet as Peyton encouraged her to walk towards her

" hey pretty girl, what do we have here? Hey Caroline, what brings you here?" She said with a knowing smile since she knew that one of her biggest reasons for coming was to see Stefan

" I was missing my two favourite little people in the world even if it does mean being near Klaus and Stefan" she said as she looked over to where Stefan and Klaus where currently playing with Wyatt

" oh really? You can say that you don't want to be around Stefan all you want but you knew he would be here, I mean he always is" she said knowing that Stefan always seemed to around here

" maybe, just because I wanted space to deal with everything doesn't mean that I wanted to be left completely alone" Caroline said although she knew that she didn't know where to start with Stefan

" then you should make the first move because he won't, he'll do what you asked for as long as to respect you" she said as she noticed that the boys were beginning to walk towards them as the male adults held one of Wyatt's hand as he walked with support

" what are you two lovely ladies talking about?... can you go get mommy? Well done, what a good boy! " Klaus said as he let go of Wyatt's hand as he continued to walk on his own towards Peyton

" mommy's so proud of you! And we weren't talking about anything that you need to know about" she said suspicious when Klaus gave Stefan a look in question as he gave one back as an answer

" hey Pey, why don't we go and grab some drinks for everyone?" Stefan said knowing that both him and Klaus agreed that the best way to work out what was going on was to get her on her own

" sure... so you want to tell me what this is about?" She said showing him that she knew him and Klaus were up to something since they were acting too weird not to be plotting something

" want to tell me what's going on with you? And don't say nothing because I saw how sketchy you were being about one of the letters that arrived this morning" he said warning her not to play him

" come with me, for months now I've been getting these letters every so often" she said as they headed upstairs to her bedroom where she was hiding the letters from everyone as she gave them to him

" who's Sam Ward? Why is he writing to you?" He said sitting on the bed that was now made as he began to read through the letters to see that they obviously shared some history from her past

" he's a werewolf that I meet a few years ago in Portland and writing because either he wants something from me or something is wrong" she said pacing slightly as she thought about Sam

" why have I never heard about this Sam guy?" He said wondering why she would keep this from him when she had never kept anything from him before or at least that's what he had always believed

" because he's part of my past that I shoved to the back of my closet way past the skeletons" she said trying not to think about her time with Sam and the Portland pack where she had felt comfortable

" why? Peyton, you have to give me more than ' I put it behind me'" he said knowing that something wasn't adding with her right now and he couldn't work out what was going on with her

" it's complicated but Sam was always in werewolf mode meaning he worked on instinct all the time and was really animalistic" she said knowing that only the alpha's word stopped him

" so what does he want with you?" He said sensing there was more more to that than what she was saying since he wondered how she could form a bond with someone like that when she was the opposite

" to meet me somewhere, apparently he has information for me but I'm not sure that I want to open that door again" she said silently adding the fact that she wasn't sure that it would close again

" hey guys you want to come down here? An old friend of Klaus's has just showed up" Caroline said appearing at the door holding both twins clearly trying to protect them from whoever this was

" well that can't be good, can you do me a favour and take the twins into town? I don't want them anywhere this old friend of his" she said knowing there was a chance that this was a bad person

" yeah sure, I'll take your car since it's already baby friendly" Stefan said agreeing with her full heartedly as she watched as she grabbed their diaper bag got check it was fully stocked before handing it to him

" hey babies, you're have some fun alone with auntie Caroline and uncle Stefan ok? Then mommy will come meet you, I love you both" she said as she kissed them as Stefan took Ava from Caroline

" we'll call if anything happens" he said knowing that his mom and her heretics were still floating around town somewhere as him and Caroline left the mansion via the back entrance away from them

Peyton decided to grab a wooden stake from the bag that Stefan had given her before she had become pregnant with the twins in case she ever needed it which she had decided to keep around since you never when it would come in handy as she headed downstairs concealing the weapon in her cardigan, where she headed into the parlour room she noticed that Klaus was currently sharing a drink with a young dark haired vampire as she decided to listen in for while on them to get a feel on this new arrival

" Oh, Kol! Kol was a bloody loon! I loved it but Finn! Oh Finn, he was fine... as long as you didn't actually have to speak to him" he said showing that he obviously knew the originals well

" Lucien, have you spoken to her?" Klaus asked cautiously as Peyton got the sense that whoever this woman was that they had both cared about her making her more curious

" Who? Oh you mean her, as you well know Aurora and I parted ways centuries ago... I'm sensing that we are not alone" Lucien said taking a sip of his drink as Peyton walked in

" hi what's going on? want to explain the strange man in my house right now?" She said as Klaus came towards her as if sensing that she was less than pleased by Lucien's presence

" he's an old acquaintance, nothing more" Klaus said knowing full well that Lucien could hear them as he still slightly unhappy that both his past, present and future were clashing together

" an old acquaintance? You wound me! Here I was thinking that I was your best creation" he said standing so that he could get a better look at the woman that reeked like a wet dog

" you're the one that turned him? I'm sorry, you are?" She said pushing past Klaus so that she could focus more on this mysterious vampire guest of his as she sensed that she wouldn't like him

" I'm Lucien Castle and you must Nik's werewolf girlfriend...Penny is it?" He said showing his dislike for werewolves but also that he knew somethings about them as if to faze them

" it's Peyton and I'm his hybrid wife so all this above is wrong" she said showing that she was unimpressed by him as he recognised that she was putting up her walls and defences

" Lucien, why are you here?" He asked knowing that Renee was only so much more that Peyton would be able to take before she went into full defensive mode which wouldn't end well

" News has spread, my old friend. Every vampire in the world knows you've been attacked a number of times and nearly killed" he said as Klaus and Peyton shared a look at this new information

" Oh well I can assure you that all those who stood against me ended up either desiccated, dust or dinner" he said thinking about how Dahlia and Mikael had both tried and failed at this

" Yes but what if it had gone the other way, hmm? When Finn was killed we all learned the truth" he said wondering how much this pretty little brunette hybrid of his knew about their world

" that if one of the originals die then every vampire connected to their sire line will die too" she said knowing that she had passed his little test with flying colours wondering if it applied to her

" Kol's death confirmed it, two entire lines of vampires wiped out! As you can imagine the threat level doesn't sit well with those of us who remain" he said knowing things were tense

" Anyone fearing death as a result of my demise should come see me! I'll be happy to reassure them" he said knowing exactly how he would deal with those who doubted him right now

" Of course, you and your siblings are mighty indeed however the attacks on you show that you are not completely invulnerable" he said trying to bait with wanting more information

" what are you talking about?" She said beginning to get annoyed and inpatient by him as she knew that he was playing some kind game with them right now and she wanted to end it now

" recently your progeny have grown somewhat... restless. The world is a finite place meaning that territory limited and even ancient vampires are not above vicious turf-wars, what if I told you there's a growing conflict between the remaining three sirelines?" He said scaring them

" where are you going with this?" She said going back to thinking about whether or not she was connected to Klaus's sire line since she was turned using her unborn children's blood

" well suppose one of them wanted to annihilate the other? By killing Elijah? Rebekah? You?" He said thinking that they would keep going until there was only one bloodline left standing

" So you came all this way to deliver a warning?" He said doubting that this was Lucien's only intention since there was a reason why he had decided to turn him in the first place

" Think about it! Kill an Original to wipe out an entire line of competition! A tempting goal made more so by the fact that your family is divided and thus weaker than you have ever been!" He said causing Klaus to get closer to him out of pure rage and anger

" My family is hardly weak! In fact we are unkillable as the last of the white oak is gone" he said thinking about how Dahlia had used it to create ashes for them to breathe to kill them

" Are you so certain it's all gone? Every last splinter of it? Vanished for good?" Lucien said narrowing his eyes at him as if to make Klaus begin to doubt whether or not that it was all gone

" Lucien, if you had even the slightest inkling any fragment of white oak still existed then of course you would tell me" he said placing his hand behind his neck to squeeze it threateningly

" Easy, Nik. You are my sire and my fate is linked to yours, if you want to know what I do about the dangers you now face then trust me...there is something that you must see" he said ignoring Peyton all together in the hopes to manipulate Klaus more

" hey can you come here for a minute? I think that you need to go with him to find out more about this whole warning thing...alone" she said as she had a sudden realisation about all of this

" why? What are you going to do?" He said being able to recognise the fact that she clearly had a plan about what she was going to do while he was away with Lucien to learn more

" I'm going to chase up my own lead, tell you about it when I come him and actually know what's going on" she said thinking about Sam coming back into her life like Lucien was doing

" ok so we investigate what's going from both side of the coin before making a decision on what to do" he said as she gently kissed him before running upstairs to get ready for this

Peyton decided to text Stefan to let him know what's going on since she knew that he would insist on babysitting for her so she could go do what needed to be done without worrying about them too much before then using the number in the letters to text Sam to arrange a meeting in the middle of the woods in Mystic Falls where she was somewhat familiar and therefore more in control than he would be. She knew that she had to get dressed into something more intimidating then her current outfit as she got changed into a dark blue buttoned tank top that showed her lace blue bralette, black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a pair of black chunky heeled boots and a dark grey biker jacket as well as decided to place her wedding rings onto her necklace to hide them away. She had decided to shake out her hair so that it was a mass of waves, her eye makeup so was slightly darker and defined while she now wore a light red lipstick. She grabbed her grey distressed bag that was filled with everything she might need including some few extra weapons in case she needed them as well as Stefan's car keys since he had hers as she drove to the woods before getting out to meet the familiar tall dark haired male waiting for her in the clearing.

" Peyton Matthews... you're looking good" Sam said leaning against a tree as Peyton walked towards him before stopping a small distance away from wondering if she should correct him

" can we just agree to cease all kinds of pleasantries and just get one with everything you've been written to me about?" She said trying to act the way she use to when she was younger

" back in the day you were all about the pleasantries, in fact you couldn't get enough of it from what I recall" he said knowing smirk that used to make her swoon but now it was the opposite

" seriously if you got me here just to relive the past then I'm going and swear that will be it so last chance!" She said warning him that she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with him

" I hear it you've gotten yourself mixed up with some bad supernatural people...the originals and it's going to get you killed" he said moving away from the tree and towards her more

" is it? Care to elaborate or am I suppose to guess why that is?" She said trying not to show her fear that this might be connected to what Lucien had come to warn Klaus about it

" every vampire from the three bloodlines is on the verge of a war with the others, I don't want you caught in the crossfire" he said trying to reach out to touch her cheek as she pulled away

" that's sweet and all but I already know about the bloodlines" she said showing that she could be as cold and unfeeling when it suited her as she reminded him of the girl he knew

" did you know about the prophecy that's going around about the originals?" He said trying to bait her into making her curious enough to drop her walls and defences for him to get to her

" what prophecy?" She said realising that this must be connected to whatever Lucien was going to tell Klaus as she realised that their happy peaceful lives were over for them now

" I heard it from a seer of sorts, it goes 'What broke is past repair, all your oaths you betray, your sacred vows you sever and now you see that nothing lasts for always and forever. Three yet remain two already crossed, yet in one year's time you'll all be lost as your family is undone you will seed the beast that is to come'" he said reciting the poem he told before

" always and forever huh? What's this got to do me? I mean I get what it means for the originals but me not so much" she said trying to hide her fear and horror at its meaning

" other than that you can mixed up on all this, you have enemies too that would love to take advantage of any weakness you have" he said thinking that she made half of them with him

" let me guess... you've heard whispers about people trying to take revenge on me, great that's all I needed. Are we done here?" She said knowing that she had to get back to Klaus

" yeah for now but just be on high alert, I know you're connected to the original then so does the vampire bloodlines and so does your enemies" he said suggesting that they might join up

" thanks for the heads up but I got to go... bye Sam" she said with sad eyes as she headed back to Stefan's car trying to resist the urge to look back at the man that she once knew

Peyton tried not to think about the prophecy that Sam had told her about since it meant that the destruction of the original was coming within the next year whatever way you wanted to interpret it it still meant that she was going to lose everyone that had come to love one way or another whether it was due to their own differences or outside forces, she just hoped that Klaus had more answers than she did right now on this as she debated telling him that her own enemies were beginning to raise against her thinking that she was weaker than she used to be. As soon as Peyton walked into the Mikaelson mansion she could hear that Klaus was in the nursery singing the twins to sleep as she headed upstairs to the room across from theirs that they had converted into a nursery for the twins as she stepped into the room

" hey babies, did you have a fun day with uncle Stefan and aunt Caroline?" She said noticing that Klaus must have changed them into their pyjamas before tucking them into their cribs

" according to Stefan and Caroline, they had a fabulous time eating junk food and playing in the town square" he said as placed the nightlight and mobile on to comfort Ava and Wyatt

" I'm glad that someone had fun today... so what Lucien want to show you? Did it have anything to do with a seer and a prophecy about your family?" She said surprising him with this

" how did you know that? We fed on a woman who told the same prophecy that you just mentioned" He said sensing that they were wanted to avoid discussing the details of it

" I chased up the lead I was telling you about hence why I'm dressed like this, he pretty much told me the same except that my enemies want in on the action too" she said softly to him

" why are you dressed like that and where are your wedding rings? What enemies?" He said thinking about the amount of questions going through his mind concerning this new information

" I couldn't go in as someone's mom or someone's wife, I had to go in there as the old Peyton he knew and did you really think that you were the only one with enemies?" She said incredibly

" no but I can't image yours being any worse than mine" he said thinking about how his enemies included his own step father and his all powerful aunt who they had recently killed

" wolves can be just as bad as immortal beings... hold on... Elijah" she said as her phone began to ring as they both became mildly surprised that he was calling her in the first place

" Peyton, I've... I've just found a truck load of dead wolves, someone is hunting your wolves in bayou" Elijah said still trying to get a grip on his emotions as his panic began to sink in

" oh my god, how many are dead? What Hayley and Jackson? Are they...?" She said as she felt her knees begin to get weak as Klaus sensed something was wrong as he sat her down

" a dozen or so that they've found and I don't know about Jackson or Hayley yet but it's bad Peyton" he said being able to sense the fact that someone was out to get the wolves for now

" yeah I'm getting that, I'll figure something out and get back at you" she said still numb at this as she ended the phone call to then sit in silence as Klaus tried to work what was wrong

" little red, talk to me and tell me what that was about?" He said knowing that she needed prompting since she was so much shock that she wouldn't be able to do it on her own

" Elijah said that the wolves are being hunted and killed, he doesn't know if Hayley or Jackson are ok... I think we need to go back to New Orleans" she said seeing no other alternative


	50. Chapter 50: you hung the moon

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x01 which I've tried to make fit into the story and events in the episode but I've had changed a lot of lines and scenes due to the changes I've made in previous chapters especially the last few. I know that I'm much later with this once than I have been with the others but I've been unbelievable busy recent with things with my sister's wedding coming up and also updates are going to be a little slower due to the fact that I'm going to have two stories going on at the same time so hopefully they won't be too slow. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

( oh wow chapter 50, can you believe it?)

Chapter 50: you hung the moon

After an hour of arguing about what to do as a result of Peyton's conversation with Elijah about the dying wolves as well as the missing Hayley and Jackson since they both knew that going back to New Orleans meant that Peyton would be forced to turn into a wolf for the majority of the month but eventually Klaus gave into her since he knew that she would only stress and worry about her pack which is why they decided to pack up the twins and head back to New Orleans. In order to save time since she knew that they didn't have a lot of it due to the full moon Peyton was still wearing her previous outfit of dark blue buttoned tank top that showed her lace blue bralette, black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a pair of black chunky heeled boots and a dark grey biker jacket. Her previously mass of messy waves had been shoved up in an equally messy ponytail, her eye makeup so was slightly darker and defined while she now wore a light red lipstick. While in the airport waiting for their plane to board they decided to discuss their plan once again to comfort Klaus after Peyton got a vague text about Hayley and Jackson being alive if not slightly battered

" just tell me once more about the plan?" He said unbuckling Wyatt's belt to lace the sleeping baby boy onto his knee while cuddling him as Peyton decided to do the same with a sleeping Ava

" well now that we know that Jackson and Hayley are ok, I'm going to focus on a way to break the curse which is where Davina comes into it" she said grabbing Ava's baby blanket to place over her

" and she will do what? Mock and judge your recent life choices?" He said knowing that Davina wasn't pleased with vampires or the Mikaelson family due to tricking her into bringing Esther back

" no actually she needs my help since some of the witches from other covens are giving her trouble so we made a deal" she told him knowing that he was worried about what Davina might do

" are you sure that you can trust her though?" He said still worried that she was going to trick them in some way as revenge for everything they had done to her and that Peyton would pay for it all

" yeah I am...Davina has always trusted me and seen me as a friend, in many ways she still does despite everything that's happened" she said thinking about how things used to be for them all

" but the moment you step foot into New Orleans you will turn into a wolf so how will you find her to enact your plan?" He said knowing that she had an answer for that too as if predicting his reaction

" she's going to do some kind of spell that will lead me to her while in wolf form... don't worry, I'll be fine" she said not being able to miss the worry in his eyes as he thought of becoming the wolf

" but what if you're not? Then I lose you and they lose you, I just feel like we are right back to where we were three moths ago" he said thinking about what happened after dahlia had died

" I will be and I need you to believe that because I know you and I know that you will go crazy if you're constantly thinking about what ifs concerning me" she said giving her husband a soft look

" I can try to do that at the very least... I just half hoping that we'll go back to our happiness that we've been living recently" he said knowing that they would get caught up with everything soon

" me too but with this new prophecy going around and people from our past coming back, it's pretty clear that we need to be in New Orleans for now" she said hating to be the voice of reason

" I know but I just I will just miss our little happy family moments with these two little wolves" he said lolling down to where his son was snuggling into him in his sleep seeking comfort from his daddy

" I know me too, I mean we have had some great times like when we went to the swimming hole with them and Stefan or when we tried to camp" she said wanting to keep a part of their freedom

" i think we need to keep that going despite the craziness that happens around us... we'll be landing soon" he said noticing that the plane was getting low in the sky as fear began to set in

The young Mikaelson family soon landed in New Orleans as they began to put their plan for the airport in place as Klaus took the twins in order to sort out their luggage before leaving while Peyton quickly said goodbye to them before finding somewhere secluded in order to complete her change into the wolf as she felt the curse beginning to take effect as it reminded her of all the times that she was forced to change into a wolf due to the full moon. Once she was in wolf form she felt herself beginning to be pulled towards something as she began to follow it as the human in her realised that she was heading towards the cemetery to where Davina was preparing the spell for the night as she soon stepped into a circle of salt that was spelled in order for her to be transformed back into human form when she noticed that Davina had left her some clothes as she got changed into a white and black striped sweater, a black tank top, a pair of jeans, a pair of black studded ankle boots and a black worn biker jacket. She decided to wears her growing hair in a side braid since she wanted her hair to be out of the way while she was doing whatever, she wore smoky eye makeup with a pale beige lipstick

" hello Davina, I see regency has changed you somewhat... nice style" Peyton said as she slowly stood up feeling her bones and muscles all begin to ache from being turned into a wolf

" thank you...you know you may be married to Klaus Mikaelson but you've always been my friend which why I need a favour from you" Davina said leading into her part of the deal

" of course although I have one question, why do you want to help us now? I mean me and Elijah have both been asking you to help for months now" she said knowing that it had been annoying her

" as regent of the witches I can't be seen doing favours for Mikaelsons or vampires and I've been buying time while trying to find away to break it" she said knowing that it was complicated

" I get that, as leaders we knew to do things that we aren't that fond of to please our people" she said thinking about her leadership over the wolves while being their queen of the bayou

" I guess it makes sense that you and Marcel would be the most understanding about all of this" she said thinking about her previous conversation with Marcel about the same thing

" so what's the plan?" She said sitting on the floor trying not to show how sore and tired she was from turning into a wolf for only a short time as she tried to focus on what was to come

" I have access to the witch ancestors meaning that I can channel the power of the one who created the spell that cursed you allowing you and your pack to be free" she said about the curse

" Celeste might not want to help considering everything happened before her very final death... what do I have to hold my end of the deal?" She said knowing that she needed her

" There's a witch in the 9th Ward who hates that I'm Regent, she tried to kill me and if I retaliate then I'm starting a civil war which I don't want to do that" she said quickly explaining it

" wait she tried to kill you so now you want me to kill her? Tell me what you want me to do" she said knowing that however much she might hate killing sometimes it was necessary

" The witch's name is Kara Nguyen, she runs a café called then Chim Lac in the lower 9th Ward so she'll be there before dawn" she said telling her more about her witchy target

" won't she be able to track me or sense me coming?" She said worried that this woman's magic was going to ruin everything for her and could lead to her death before she killed her

" don't worry, you're already completely cloaked so no magic will be able to track you... can I? As long as the candle burns, your curse won't be active" she said taking some of her hair

" since a lot is riding on this magically candle of yours, I have to ask what's to stop someone from simply blowing it out?" She said thinking about all the thing that could go wrong

" My magic will protect the flame to prevent that from happening, When the sun comes up tomorrow and you will still be you" she said realising her from the magical salt circle

" great, I'll let you know when my part is done" she said giving her a hug before using her vampire speed to zoom out of the cemetery in order to head toward her target to kill

Elsewhere Klaus had decided to head to the compound where he eventually ended up in the study with a glass of bourbon as he tried not to think about how Peyton was doing out in the French Quarter doing Davina's bidding or worry for that matter but he eventually came to the conclusion that was part of being a husband was to always worry about his wife in some way, he had decided to keep his children close to him by bringing in their bassinet where he placed both of the sleeping babies inside. Soon he stiffened up when he sensed the familiar and welcome present of Jackson, Hayley and Elijah coming into the study as he wished to be alone in his worry

" I thought I smelled swamp and arrogance" he said taking a swig from his glass of bourbon before turning around to face them as he noticed the amount of surprise in their faces

" brother, what are you doing here? I was under the impression that you would remain behind in Mystic Falls" Elijah said still holding onto Hayley's hand after fearing that she had been killed

" and allow my wife to deal with the city and it's challenges alone? Not a chance" he said noticing that Ava was beginning to waken at the sound of voices as he went over to her

" where is Peyton? Why isn't she here?" Hayley said noticing the lack of her sister's presence as she began to look around for some kind of sign of her but came up blank making her worry

" out saving the day once again to save your people from a fate that just keeps coming back" Klaus said almost too bitterly as he was tired of her always risking her life for the wolves

" don't start! I just left the bodies of people I care about to rot in the woods because you left them defenseless against poachers! Kingmaker Land Development" Jackson said angrily

" never heard of them and as I can see from your faces you expected otherwise" he did trying to work out why as he moved from his daughter who was now tightly cuddling her teddy

" their CEO is Lucien Castle, your old friend" Elijah said seeing the shock on Klaus's face as he realised that he didn't know this or at least didn't have any part in what happened in the bayou

" Lucien? As it happens, he recently came to visit me in Mystic Falls but fortunately for us he gave me his address for right here in New Orleans" he said writing down the address for Lucien

" why would he come all the way to Mystic Falls to simply visit you?" Elijah said suspicion of not only of Klaus but also of Lucien's motives as he wondered why he was back now

" he came with tales of a prophetic vision he showed me of our family's spectacular downfall" he said thinking the things he had seen while drinking the blood of Lucien's witchy seer

" now that we have the address for this dude, let's go and question him on the dead wolves" Hayley said knowing that there was nothing they could do to help Peyton right now

" you and Jackson should stay here while Nicklaus and I deal with this" he said knowing that Lucien was more likely to talk to them than he would be with werewolves from the bayou

" I'd prefer it if all of three you went leaving me alone with my children and that is not up for discussion" he said knowing that Hayley and Jackson were about to start protesting about this

Shortly after the three of them left to check out Lucien's penthouse, Klaus decided to call Freya as he realised that he wasn't okay with not knowing where Peyton was or whether she was okay as all he could think about was how she was all alone without any help in doing whatever it was that Davina had asked of her which is why he and decided to placed the twins into their cribs in their nursery before grabbing the baby monitor from the table in order to head downstairs while he continued to call Freya in the hopes that she would pick up eventually

" Freya, I'm aware that 21st century technology remains a mystery to you but when you see my name pop up on your phone then you answer it! Come home!" He said before hearing a familiar voice

" Nightcap? You'll find bourbon on basically every horizontal surface" Freya said to the young man that she had met in one of the clubs she had went to that night before Marcel had showed up

" Or we can skip to the fun part" the young man said making Freya laugh before they began to make out as Klaus had a smirk on his face since neither one of them had noticed him nearby

" Freya! It's about time you brought a gentleman home to meet the family, I'm Freya's brother" Klaus said surprising Freya who broke apart from the kiss as she noticed Klaus in the room

" Klaus? When did you get back?" Freya asked knowing that the last time she had heard anything about Peyton and Klaus was that they were in Mystic Falls with the twins for now

" And you are?Let me guess, I bet it's Brad or Chad or Brody? Let's go with Brody, what are your intentions for my sister? Shall we discuss a dowry? Leave now?" He said intimidating him

" are you kidding me? You cannot just expose the supernatural world like that" she said scolding him for using his hybrid face to show to the random party goer that she had bought home

" He was drunk! No one will believe his story" he said trying to defend himself since she looked as if she was still going to blame him for scaring off her newest potential boyfriend

" Not three months ago you utterly despised me and now you're playing protective brother" Freya said full of sarcastic as she thought about how much he had change just to mess with her

" I'm sure you're quite capable of protecting yourself against the scourge of Fraternity Row, I got rid of him before I nee you to perform a locator spell for Peyton" he said showing his worry

" You're worried about her, you know I have always wonder what made her different. I mean you care for no one except for her and the twins" she said thinking about their relationship

" maybe it's because she has always loved me no matter what or maybe it's because she never expected to be anything but myself" he said thinking about what he loved about Peyton

" maybe so...to do the spell I'll need the best connection to Peyton so you better wake up Ava and Wyatt" she said as he nodded before headed up to the nursery to get to Ava and Wyatt

" here we go, you guys remember auntie Freya don't you? Say hello?" Klaus said walking down the stairs with both babies in his arms as he tried to wake them up a little by talking

" hello beautiful babies...Vinde val tratunderes. Vinde val tratunderes...I can't find her, there's nothing as if she doesn't exist" Freya said doing the spell before realising that something was wrong with the spell

" or she's dead..." Klaus said feeling his heart beginning to sink as he thought about what might have happened to her as he held his children closer to him as he became more fearful

Meanwhile Peyton was currently in the lower ninth ward as he tried to separate herself from what she was about to as she could allow herself to grieve and think over what she had done when she was back with her small family at the compound where she could properly take it all in, she soon found her near the chim lac cafe where she saw a delivery guy deliver something to Kara who then signed for the parcel. Once Kara was alone again Peyton decided to attack her when her bones began to break as she recognised the familiar progress of being turned to into a wolf when suddenly it stopped as quickly as it had come on as she decided to make her move quickly as she began to feed on Kara's neck before leaving as quickly as she could before getting caught, however she soon felt a pain in her head causing her to fall down. Eventually Peyton walked into the compound covered in blood in a daze as she noticed that both Jackson and Hayley were chained to the pillars

" Can I get either of you some water or ... something?" Freya said awkwardly as she tried to make the two werewolves more comfortable despite being chained to the wall for their safety

" you could let us out! My sister is out there somewhere and I can't help find her if I'm chained here like an animal" she said trying to appeal to the sister in Freya hoping that she would do it

" she's right, let us out! It's dawn and we haven't turned back yet which doesn't make any sense" Jackson said backing Hayley up although he was still confused about the why of it all

" I can still feel the curse in your blood, something's restraining it but you could still transition at any moment" she said pressing her hand to Hayley's chest to check on the curse on them

" Freya, it's okay... you can them go, they aren't going to change anytime soon" Peyton said making her pretence known as all three of them look at her stunned at her appearance

" Peyton? What happened? Where have you been?" Hayley said as Freya began to unchain them from the wall since she was sure that Peyton had something to prevent the curse

" it doesn't matter but what does is that the curse is over for now, I made a deal with Davina who's using a candle fused with Celeste's magic to stop the curse" she explained to them numbly

" and she what? Just decided to help after three months of telling us no?" Hayley said sensing that there was more to this then she was letting on since something was wrong with her

" not quite, she's needed a favour from me so..." she said not wanting to go into much detail about what she had done in order to fulfil her side of the deal since she felt that it had went too far

" why don't I go inform klaus that you're back? He was worried that something horrible and happened to you" Freya said sensing that Peyton needed a moment alone with them both

" oh yeah I bet he's really worried especially since he was the one to curse us in the first place" Jackson said rubbing his wrist where the chains had cut into his skin as he scowled at her

" but he didn't, Dahlia did! She stole the curse from Marcel when he wasn't looking and when he realised what she was planning he called to warn us" she said tiredly defending her husband

" and you believe that? You don't think that there isn't a small part of him that hates us for leaving with you and the twins?" Hayley said knowing that Elijah was still mad at Klaus

" yeah I do actually since it was his idea for me to leave with them, he really isn't the big bad wolf that you all think he is and I'm fed up for defending him" she said leaning against a chair

" he killed Gia in front of Elijah as revenge for him daggering him and compelled Marcel to kill Rebekah to force her back into her own body!" Hayley said wondering why she couldn't see this

" well no one is perfect, we've all done things because we were angry or because that we could" she said thinking about her most recent mistake and its consequence for everyone

" yeah I know he is on a whole different level than any of us" Jackson said obvious to that fact that she was clearly tired and wanting nothing than to get into bed with her children than do this

" is he though? Can you do me a favour and stop verbally bashing husband?... round up what's left of the pack to treat them then send them home" she dismissively before leaving

" hello little red, Freya said that you were... back... are you ok, love?" He said noticing the amount of the blood that was smeared on her face and clothes beginning to worry about her

" yeah I'm fine, it's not my blood" she said continuing to head to their after catching her in the hallway as she then sat on the bed while he went to the bathroom to get her a wet towel

" then who's blood is it? Wait does this have anything to do with Davina Claire?" He asked remembering the deal that she had made with the young witch in order to save her people

" yeah she wanted me to kill this witch who was questioning her and tried to kill her but it got out of control" she said looking down at her bloody hands as he took the towel of her to help

" out of control how?... allow me" he said beginning to clean her hands and face for her since he could see that she was struggling due to her emotions getting too much for her right now

" other witches from her coven showed up, I got worried that they saw me and that it would lead back to me or Davina so I killed them too... am I a horrible person" she said with tears

" you are the best person I know, Peyton Mikaelson and you only did what you had to do for your survival as well as that of your pack" he said sweeping the fall hair away from her eyes

" but where's the line, Klaus?...god all I want is a hot shower before crawling into bed with you and the twins" she said leaning her head against his shoulder in defeat over the whole thing

" then why don't you take your shower while I get our children from the nursery for some mummy cuddle time" he said as he kissed her forehead wanting nothing more to comfort her

" hey I was thinking about what we were saying on the plane about not wanting to give up the happiness we've had the last three months and I think I might have an idea" she said softly

" oh what did you come up with?" He said intrigued about what she was thinking since they both knew that they couldn't simple leave this time with everything starting up again

" I was thinking that maybe we could move out of the compound and move into one of the apartments across the way" she said worried about his reaction to this suggestion of hers

" what for?" He said wondering what her thinking was behind this suggestion of hers as he thought about how much he had fought for their home and the memories that it held for them

" because we're a family and we deserve a little freedom that living with your siblings doesn't have, there's the fact that this place is always a target" she said showing her deep thoughts

" maybe you're right, let me to speak to Elijah about it" he said knowing that Elijah was more involved in the going ons of the human faction than he was or at least before Dahlia came in

After Peyton's shower she got dressed in a cream and red striped peplum top, a pair of flared jeans, a cream cardigan and a pair of red flats. She decided to leave her hair down but placed a simple waterfall braid in the front due to being too tired for anything too complicated, she wore dark defined eye makeup with dark dull red lipstick. Once she was dressed she headed back into the nursery to check on her children when she noticed a note waiting for her in their room as she read through it to see that Klaus and the others were waiting for her downstairs in order to discover more about the prophecy concerning them all as they were going to use Freya's magic to do so

" so what is it? Who wants to go first and tell me what all this is about?" Freya said since it seemed that both of her brothers were very tense and uptight about something right now

" we've received some unsettling information from Lucien Castle and unlike Nicklaus, I don't trust the source but I... trust you" Elijah said smiling to Peyton as he noticed her joining them

" so how do you expect Freya to find out whether or not this prophecy is real?" Peyton said as Klaus pulled her close to him since he could that the strain of recent events still on her face

" since Klaus fed on this prophetic witch then her blood is still in his system so if there's a weapon that can kill you then we need to know" she said preparing the spell to perform

" you would think after years of being around witches and them performing spells that I would be used to it but nope the chanting still freaks me out" she said trying to ease the tension

" No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve. No mentre le prophecie que la otra ve" she said chanting over and over again as she used old school magic to do so before beginning to bleed

" Freya? Stop!" Elijah said noticing the fact that Freya was beginning to bleed from her ears and her nose as he began to wonder that her magic was becoming too much for her to handle

" oh my god! Give them to me...it sure is handy to have a water fountain near by" Peyton said after noticing the three pieces of paper with their names on it going on fire before she put them out

" It's true, you have a terrible shadow over you as does Rebekah and if this prophecy is fulfilled then you will all fall... One by friend, one by foe, and one... by family" she said horrified

" well that sounds delightful, in the meantime why don't I show you our new home?" Klaus said to Peyton seeing that all four of them were worried about this prophecy and needed a distraction

" wait you actually made it happen and agreed with me? Oh wow, let me mark this on my calendar" she said mocking him slightly before giving him a kiss to show how it meant to her

Soon Peyton and Klaus with their children walked into their new apartment that was located across from the compound since meant that they were close by if anything ever happened with either set of Mikaelson families, the apartment had to be decorated but Peyton knew that it was going to very lavish due to Klaus's own personal style which didn't mind since the place was all of theirs without his siblings or the consent threats interrupting them. Due to it being technically alive they could walk into the apartment although Freya had already agreed to put some kind of protection boundary spell on it to protect them all of unwanted visitors

" hey Ava, Wyatt... this is going to our new home, do you like it" Peyton said bending down to their level as Klaus was holding Ava's hand and she was holding Wyatt's as they started to giggle while looking around

" I think we should take that as a yes... you know that we will make this a good home for them to grow with people who love them" he said as they let go of the twins so they could go explore

" just like we always wanted for them, thank you" she said giving a soft but gentle kiss as he gave her a confused look over the thank you that came with the kiss since he didn't know why

" what for, little red?" He said pulling her closer to him while keeping an eye on their children who were currently playing with each other as he realised that he liked making her happy

" I know that it wasn't easy for you to do this when you have fought so hard for the compound but that you did it for me so thank you" she said knowing that she could never repay him

" you don't have to thank me, it's my job to make you happy any way I can as your husband... I love you" he said knowing that he had never loved anyone like he loved her with all his heart

" I love you too... I think they want our attention, hey babies why don't we got check out your room?" She said bending down to the children before beginning to check out the rest of the apartment


	51. Chapter 51:I'll see you in hell or

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x03 which i think is more like the show than the last couple of chapters that I've posted lately as I've tried to fit Peyton into the main plot of the story rather than using the scenes with Hayley simply due to the fact that I just that they didn't fit in with my previous changes as well as I've tried to add a features of my own plot into the mix with the addition of Sam Ward. I know that I'm much later with this once than I have been with the others but I've been unbelievable busy recent with things with my sister's wedding coming up and also updates are going to be a little slower due to the fact that I'm going to have two stories going on at the same time so hopefully they won't be too slow. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 51: I'll see you in hell or New Orleans

Being back in New Orleans wasn't easy for Peyton or for Klaus as they settled back into the lives that that they had decided to leave behind months before although moving into their own apartment across from the compound seemed to be helping them since it gave them their space to be a proper married couple as well as grow as a family without all of the craziness that came with living in the compound, however the only draw back of moving into a new apartment was the decorating and the unpacking which was how Peyton's morning was beginning while trying to sort out her husband and twins. Peyton wore a long striped tank dress, a dark red cardigan, a pair of dark grey leggings, a pair of red ballet flats. She decided to place up half of her hair into a messy bun while leaving the rest of it down in a mass of waves in order to keep it out of her eyes, she wore light eye makeup consisting of eyeliner that went well with her natural looking beige lips

" you know that you don't have to unpack this very second right?" Klaus said as he placed Wyatt into his high chair before doing the same with Ava before going to make them some breakfast

" I know I don't but I want to this our home as soon as possible which means making ours with our things" she said ripping open another box which revealed more of her large book collection

" which I get but don't you think that you're focusing a little too hard on the whole apartment thing" he said worried that she was avoiding some of the bigger and recent issues in their lives right now

" you mean other than focusing on how my sister and my co alpha out in the bayou trying to get grips with being human again or on your old friend Lucien or the prophecy?" She said panicking

" hey shush calm down...your sister and Jackson will come to terms with being human again, we'll work out what game Lucien is playing and where the prophecy fits in" he said trying to comfort her

" and then we'll deal with it right? I guess I'm just on edge with everything... this is when mommy envies you two being babies with nothing to worry about yet" she said kissing them on the head

" I hope that I'm not interrupting anything but I thought that you might interested in talking about this supposed prophecy" Elijah said entering the apartment as he surprised the small family

" no you aren't but in saying that you can't just walk in here, what if I was indecent?" Klaus said as he mocked anger as she took over feeding the twins who were hungrily waiting

" so who wants to start off by telling who exactly Lucien is and what happened with him? I mean I know the basics" Peyton said while feeding them as she became curious about Lucien

" My memory of Lucien goes back to a time when our family was happy, things were good... or as good as things could be as vampires hiding in plain sight" Klaus said beginning to tell her

" so what happened to change it?" She said that there had to be more to than Mikael finding them and forcing them to flee yet another place that they felt might eventually become home

" well everyone in Marseilles was held in the thrall of the Count's arrogant son Tristan and his sister, the Lady Aurora" he said as he began to think back on Tristan and Aurora from then

" and let me guess Lucien had a thing for Aurora?" She said as she gave Ava and Wyatt their final spoonfuls before using the bib that they were wearing to clean their mouths and hands

" In hindsight, I could have done more to prevent what was to follow but then even an endless life cannot be played in reverse" he said looking at Elijah who blamed him for certain things

" as I recall Lucien wanted Klaus to pass a note to Aurora to declare his undying love for her unfortunately she was already in love with another wasn't she?" Elijah said with a pointed look

" to dissuade Lucien, I told him Aurora would not accept his note so I thought the matter settled. How could I tell him that she was in love with another?" Klaus said to himself than her

" another? Why am I sensing that she was in love with you?... so what happened next?" She said as Klaus noticed that his wife's tone had grown cold and hardened at this realisation

" Lucien was a hopeless romantic so in his desperation, he sought her out and the in process caught us together" he said mentally comparing his love for Aurora to his love for Peyton

" which lead Aurora's brother finding them together and to believe that Lucien was the one having the affair with her" Elijah said leaving out some of the more major details for her

" either way given the circumstance, Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe and according to Freya's prophecy-" Klaus said trying to move away from the past as she let out the twins

" You are to beware both friend and foe but let us not forget family, Niklaus." Elijah said as the twins began to walk towards their uncle to greet him as they all thought of the prophecy

" which is why we shouldn't be making double edged comments at each other but instead be banding together against this new threat" she said as she began to clean up the twins's mess

" she's right and as for Lucien who is two out of three, I say we put him down just like old times" he said thinking about all the fun that they used to have as brothers before Dahlia

" Just like old times? Brother, I wonder who among our family do you suppose has the greatest predilection for betrayal?" Elijah said still believing that it would be Klaus to do this

" Elijah, enough! Don't do this around Ava and Wyatt, I was serious about us not turning on each other like this" she said gesturing to the babies in the room around them playing happily

" I apologise, Peyton... so before we murder Lucien, there are certain questions that need to be answered. Chiefly, what is he doing here?" He said knowing that it would involve trouble

" or why he said he didn't get bitten by Jackson or have werewolf venom in his system when you both say he did... why lie to you?" Peyton said clearly confused about this element of it

" I'm afraid we might have to resort to something deliciously medieval here, brother..." he said knowing that Peyton couldn't and wouldn't be involved in this particular fight of theirs just now

"'We?' I take it you will lower yourself to associate with your bastard brother? Have you finally forgiven me?" Klaus asked almost hopeful at this as it was all he wanted from Elijah lately

" I will consider it...When Hayley forgives you, Gia rises from the dead, and hell freezes over. let's just hope your little friendship with Lucien doesn't disrupt our mission" he said in warning

" what about you little red? Will you join us in dealing with Lucien?" He said as Elijah kissed the twins goodbye before giving them a nod as he left them alone in the apartment

" no actually I think I'll stay out of this one for now, I was hoping to take the twins for a walk through the Quarter but keep me up to date" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

Later that morning after Peyton had gotten both of the twins dressed appropriately for the weather and gotten together all of the things that she might need for them like their snacks or favourite soft toys into their diaper hate as well as gotten dressed herself, they headed out to the French Quarter for their walk as Peyton decided to take their stroller with them but allow them to walk will on reins in case they became too tired to keep as they looked at different street artists surrounding the streets until something or rather someone kept catching Peyton's eye causing her to be on high alert. Soon she decided to shake who ever was following her as she tried to lose herself in the crowd before that certain someone stood in her way. Peyton wished that she had wore something that would help her look a little more fierce rather than the white jersey blouse, a white lace bralette, a pair of high waisted jeans, brown ankle boots and a brown biker jacket. Her growing hair was in a half up half down style with sections of it loosely held back with a clip, her eye makeup was simple and light smoked to got with her dull soft dark red lipstick

" Sam, I should have guessed that it was you creeping in the shadows... what the hell are you doing here?" Peyton said feeling uncomfortable with having him so close to her children

" I figured that you wouldn't listen to my warnings about staying away from the Mikaelson family, I know that you tend to fight rather than go with flight" he said almost to sweetly to her

" there was things here that needed my attention and still do but something tells me that you know all about that" she said making a mental note to call her old alpha for an update on Sam

" maybe... who are these little delights? I think that you might be more heavily involved with that family than you led me to believe" he said looking at Wyatt who was a mirror image of Klaus

" I'm sorry I was supposed to give you a complete run down of my life since I left you and the pack... this is my children, Ava and Wyatt" she said as she decided to be somewhat polite

" she looks just like you, every bit as beautiful as her mother is" he said bending down to the stroller to stoke Ava's cheek, however Peyton pulled the stroller and the twins out of his reach

" Sam, what are you doing here?" She said more slowly and firm this time as she realised that it couldn't be a coincidence that people from their past were suddenly showing up in their city

" easy mama bear, I come in peace and with a warning or two for you... from the way I hear things in New Orleans is about heat up in more than one way" he said cryptically to her

" would you quit with the crypticness and just tell me whatever it is?" she said clearly getting annoyed with him over this as she tried to get a better feel for whatever he was up to right now

" the sire line war is being brought here due to Lucien Castle and Tristan de Martel being here, they hate each other due to their long history" he said waving it as if it was nothing major

" I'm aware of it, why is it that you're warning are nothing new to me and are pretty much useless?" She said acting completely indifferent and annoyed by him as she wanted to leave

" come on, darling! Let's play nice... how about this for new information? Tommy Lowe has been asking questions about you lately" he said knowing that would get a reaction from her

" Tommy Lowe? Why would Tommy being after me? We dealt him years ago" she said remembering the days that she was more like him working on her pure animal instinct like him

" well the word on the streets is that you've gotten soft since becoming a mommy" he said looking down at her children as he compared the girl he knew from back when to the one in front of him

" if Tommy thinks I've gotten soft over the years then he just needs to look at the missing chunk out of his ear to remind him" she said not proud of how she took a chunk out of his ear

" hey darling, don't stupid the messenger now" he said holding his hands up in mock defeat as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk in the other direction to go back to the apartment, just then her phone began to ring as her screen showed that it was Cami calling

" hey Peyton, it's Cami...I need your help with something" she said into the phone as Peyton continued to walk while constantly looking back to see whether or not Sam was following her

" sure, what with?" She said absentmindedly as her main concern was getting somewhere safe and away from Sam or anyone else who might be lurking in the shadows from her

" Lucien Castle, he was arrested in connection to those human murders and is only willing to talk if it's with you" she said as Peyton realised that everything lately led right back to Lucien

" of course he is, let me just someone to look after the twins and I'll be there" she said suddenly intrigued by whatever was going on and what it had to with Sam as well as her past

" if you're ok with bringing them here then either me or Vincent will babysit them while you talk to Lucien" Cami said trying to save time as well as be helpful as she was doing her a favour

" sure then I'll be there as soon as I can" she said heading back to where her apartment was as she strapped the twins into her car before driving off to the local New Orleans prescient

Peyton got to the prescient and gave her name into the receptionist since she knew that the local detective on the case would be waiting for her as he came out and lead her to the interrogation room where Lucien was being questioned as Cami silently greeted the twins who were now having a nap in the midst of all the craziness which made it a little easier for Peyton to leave them so that she could take to the latest bad man from their father's past. She looked in the mirror before going into the room as she decided that she had be colder than normal so that he would know that she was a force to be reckoned with

" you wanted to talk to me so talk, otherwise I'm going to go and I'm not coming back anytime" Peyton said sitting down on the chair in front of him as she glared at him coldly

" here's me thinking that you were nice and brought out the good in Nicklaus" he said to her in the hopes to unnerve her slightly but unfortunately he barely got a reaction from her

" if you wanted nice and goodness then you should have asked for the therapist but instead you asked for me, why?" She said showing him that she wasn't in the mood to be messed with

" I thought New Orleans had the same burden of proof as the rest of the colonies, what is it? Ah yes...innocent until proven guilty" he said referring to the fact he had been arrested for murder

" I don't care if you murdered theses guys or not but more about why you're in New Orleans to begin with so why talk to me?" She said getting back on track as she heard Cami groan

" is it so hard to believe that I wouldn't take this opportunity to get to know Nik's wife? Listen you don't know me but if you did then you would see that we were the same" he said plainly

" we're not the same' in so many ways we are nothing a like" she said sitting back in her chair as she folded her arms trying to mentally compare herself to Lucien but didn't like to doing it

" oh we are, two souls caught in the orbit of Family Mikaelson yet somehow survived to tell the tale with scars to show for or except one of us is still in it" he said nodding towards her

" let me guess, this is the point where you tell me your story and I'm supposed to be all sympathetic while pretending you're trying to ruin my family?" She said showing her boredom

" what do you know of my story?" He said curious about what Klaus had told her about their mutually shared past as she considered her words carefully as to not make this fun for him

" I know that you met them just after they become vampires and helped them blend in, I know you and Klaus had feelings for the same girl and that her brother caught you with her" she said summarising everything that she had learned about him and his past that morning

" after being caught by the Lord Tristan, I was tortured... when Nik and Elijah came to my rescue it only angered him who then sliced my face like this" he said pushing the photos towards her

" so either you're enacting your time as a torture victim or this Lord Tristan is in town having his own special brand of fun" she said bringing it back to the murders for Cami's sake

" really? I tell you that I was horrifically tortured by this guy and you somehow continue to think that I might be the bad guy" he said fascinated by her as he believed Klaus was just now

" it's a talent of mine among many others... so what happened after you were given the joker grin?" She said trying to get onto the topic and away from her to make it less personal for her

" Nik came into my cell to give me some water but I had other intentions involving a knife of his, to cut a long story short I had his blood in my system" he said thinking about the night

" hence why you don't have any scars or marks from Tristan's torture spree and why you're a vampire" she said working out what happened next with his background story as he smiled

" I was killed by guard a short while later when I tried to get my revenge and I awakened moments before Nik was about to burn my body" he said seeing her smile begin to grow

" and what a shame that would have been huh? So bringing it back to the murders, are you saying that you didn't do it?" She said with a smile although wasn't sure that she believed him

" that's exactly what I am saying and now the question that the people behind the glass should ask is who did which fortunately for them is something I can answer" he said confidently which made her want to punch him hard in the face

" great, do you feeling like sharing the answer with the group or...?" She said still not showing any emotion towards him as they were both surprised by the door being thrown opened

" I think that we have to have a conversation about the company that you decide to keep for future reference, my wife but for now we're leaving" Klaus said walking into the interrogation room

" oh I don't know about that, I mean Lucien here has been telling me all about the good old days" she said still in the previous mood she had been by not letting his presence affect her

" Whatever Lucien's said to you today has most certainly been a lie, little red" he said thinking about the flashes of the prophecy that he had seen while drinking from the seer with Elijah

" Oh come on, Nik! Why should I lie?" Lucien said clearly outraged by the accusation as he had been working so hard to get Peyton onto his side for Klaus to come and ruining it all

" For the same reason you lied about avoiding a werewolf bite when Elijah saw it with his own eyes and the wolf himself knows that he bit you? This ends now" he said warning him sternly

" Then you're giving Tristan the victory he seeks, he is the guilty one" he said showing his undying hatred for the privileged son as Peyton learned more in this moment than before

" I'm going to need a word with Lucien in private if you wouldn't mind, little red" he said trying to keep control of his tempter when talking to his wife since he knew that it come back later

" not happening, he asked to talk to me and I want to know why but more than that I want to know what's going on unless you can think of a reason for me not to?" She said testing him

" not a single one...so Tristan huh? Whatever Tristan's role in this charade may be, have no fear as I will discover it but first I'm going to drain you of vervain" he said taunting Lucien

" why? What motive could you possibly have for doing that?" He said knowing that whatever Klaus had in mind for him wouldn't be pleasant as he made it sound as Peyton rolled her eyes

" I'm going to ask you a few questions and once you've answered if I'm feeling sentimental perhaps I'll grant you a painless death" he said still in full raging sire mode to threaten him

" which might not happen since we both know Klaus isn't particular sentimental" she said moving so that she was now sitting on the table after getting up to stretch her legs slightly

" Please, enough posturing! Ask me anything you want as I've said I am only here to protect you" he said ignoring Peyton as he knew that she was the one who could undo all of his work

" And yet you lied about your werewolf bite, why?" Klaus said thinking about how lucien should be having visions of the past and being suffer greatly from the werewolf venom

" I simply didn't want to bother you! Don't you have greater concerns than a little wolf-bite that I can cure on my own?" He said stunning both Peyton and Klaus with this new knowledge

" I'm actually curious about how you can do that as someone with her own werewolf venom without the use of Klaus's blood" she said hoping that she was intimating him like she wanted

" instead let's discuss these absurd murders, If it were true that I was scattering bodies and scarring faces then you would be right to assume I'm mentally unstable which I'm not but who would benefit most from you thinking that I am? Who else but Tristan?" He said holding the file

" I'm thinking that any one of our enemies might benefit from it including you so that you could spin this all into your advantage" Peyton said clearly suspicious of Lucien despite his words

" if you don't trust me, if you kill me and are forced to stand alone then wouldn't that benefit him?" He said thinking about how if Klaus died then so would his entire sire line with him

" It's a very interesting theory... only I don't need your protection, I'm quite capable of protecting myself and my family" he said showing that he wasn't as alone as he used to be

" Undoubtedly but who looks after your family hmm? Your friends? Peyton, for instance? Such associations make you vulnerable and thus in need of me" he said implying that she made him weak

" What the hell are you doing here?" Detective Kinney said to Klaus as he walked into the interrogation room to check on Peyton to see that she was now joined by her wealthy husband

" I'm Mr. Castle's legal counsel...Here to ensure justice is served" Klaus said smiling fakery to the detective before compelling him into believe the story of why he was here and to let him go

" Hmm, well your client's not gonna need you today. We found another body, this one's fresh so it couldn't have been you. You're free to go, Mr. Castle but don't leave town" he told the,

" And like a phoenix I rise...Do think about what I said, Nik" Lucien said before leaving as he left Peyton and Klaus alone in the interrogation room completely stunned about it all just now

" you don't have to say it, I know that we'll talk about this later but right now I should go get our children from Cami next door" she said suddenly feeling exhausted as she walked away

After Peyton collected her children from Cami, she decided to go back to the apartment while Klaus went to deal with Lucien and was eventually joined by Elijah who wanted to prevent him from doing anything stupid like killing him due to Tristan's words still being fresh in his head from his meeting with the Strix. It allowed to process everything between her surprise meeting with Sam to Lucien wanting to talk to her as she couldn't stop herself from thinking about while she went through her motherly and wifely duties since she was still thinking about how the two people may just not be completely unconnected, she was pulled out of her thoughts when Klaus and Elijah walked through the door just after she had out the twins to sleep for the night

" now I reap what I sow, I should have killed him in that chapel" Klaus said after pouring the three of them a glass of bourbon before sitting down as he thought about his time with Lucien

" Yet you played right alongside him succumbing to your savagery, he brought out the worst in you Niklaus" Elijah said thinking the type of person he had been under Lucien's influence

" that isn't exactly a crime now is it? And if it were, can you really say that you have done the same with someone from your past? I can't" Peyton said thinking her when she was with Sam

" he's right though, we brought out the worst in each other but in some ways we made each other who we are" he said giving her a side look wondering what she meant by that comment

" well the moment we have that weapon, we will end him...He and Tristan" he said thinking that they would end the threat before it became any bigger than it already was for them

" It's good to hear that word again...'We'" he said smiling as he thought about him and Elijah being reunited against their foes as brothers as Peyton felt for him already knowing Elijah's response

" It's purely circumstantial let me assure you, brother but this is not forgiveness" he said rolling his eyes as Peyton got the urge to whack on the head with something to give him some sense

" seriously you couldn't just give him that? You know that he had no choice but to go along with Dahlia's plan" she said clearly annoyed by the fact that he had just hurt Klaus like that

" I've claimed righteousness in my actions towards you... perhaps I did stray a little too far from the shores of reason. Freya's prophecy speaks of family against family and I want you to know...You will never fall by my hand" he said wanting him to know this before he left them

" he might not be proud of that little speech of yours but I am, I know that took lot for you to say and do" she said joining him on the couch as she took a sip from her glass of bourbon

" thank you little red... so do you want to tell me what's bothering you? I mean that comment wasn't something innocent or you just defending me" he said moving her hair from her face

" you aren't the only one who's past is coming to haunt them, you remember I told you about an old contact of mine?" She said knowing that she had to tell him about Sam sooner or later

" the one that you found about the prophecy from back in Mystic Falls? Of course" he said wondering where she was going from this as her comment was in fresh in his memory

" his name is Sam Ward, I met him when I came across a pack in upstate New York in this small little town... I was there for a year" she said knowing that he would get how big that was

" that was the longest time you stayed in one since being a wolf, why?" He said sensing that there was more to this story than that and more to whatever Sam Ward meant to her than this

" partly because I was so involved with pack things and with Sam, he was the pack enforcer and I caught up in the brutality that came with" she said draining the rest of what was left in her glass with a shaky hand

" he brought out the worst in you" he said as the realisation hit him as the pieces of the puzzle suddenly clicked back into place which made her previous comment make a lot more sense

" yeah he did, Sam is used to using his animalistic instincts from being turned so young and he taught me to the same in way that I forgot my morals" she said horrified by herself just now

" why is suddenly coming back to you now though?" He said thinking that it had been a while she had seen him in Mystic Falls as he wondered why it was becoming an issue for her now

" because I saw him today and he warned an old enemy of mine, he said he was planning something against me but I know Tommy wouldn't do that" she said so certain of this fact

" why are you so sure on this?" He said wondering how she could know for sure as he got up to pour them another glass of bourbon since he could tell that they both needed it right now

" because he's terrified of me or used to be and no rumours of how I am now would convince him to strike against me" she said thinking about the little reminder that she left him with

" so what do you think he really wanted if not to warn you against this Tommy character?" He said handing her glass as he sat back on the couch as she curled up next to him for comfort

" honestly? To stop me from suspecting him of working me, I mean if I really had to guess I would say that he was working with your enemies" she said thinking of Lucien and Sam


	52. Chapter 52: a walk on the wild side

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x04 which i think is more like the show than the last couple of chapters that I've posted lately as I've tried to fit Peyton into the main plot of the story as a lot of the story this time was focused on Marcel and didn't allow room for other thing although I have tried. I know that I'm much much later with this once than I have been with the others but I decided focus on teen wolf one to keep that up to date so that I could spend my time off just focusing on this one so I will be updating like a crazy lady over the next week or so. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 52: a walk on the wild side

The realisation that Sam could be possibly working with Lucien or any other enemies that could be conspiring against Klaus such as someone from either Elijah's or Rebekah's bloodlines had slightly rocked the boat with Peyton as she tried to think of reasons why he would do this but she knew that it would be his way of bringing her back to the person that she was with him, to bring her back to the girl that he had loved the animalistic free one rather than to the tame version she was now. Klaus watched as Peyton began her normal morning activities that they shared together like making the twins their breakfast or getting them ready for the day, he noticed that she was more than a little distraction which he had learned over their time together that this usually meant that she was overthinking something too much. Peyton wore a floral tshirt, a burnt yellow bralette, a cream coloured cardigan, a pair of jeans, a pair of black ankle boots. She decided to wear her hair in a ponytail with two side braids at either side at her head, she wore light brown smoked eyes with pale pink lipgloss. Once everyone in the young Mikaelson family was ready they decided to head to the compound to visit everyone else as Klaus decided to take this opportunity to talk to her

"So are you going to tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours or do I have to guess?" Klaus said holding onto Wyatt's hand while Peyton held onto Ava's as they walked across the road

" guessing would help with me avoiding talking to you about it... I've just going through everything again and again in my head" Peyton said as she decided to hold both of Ava's hands to steady her

" you mean about Lucien and Sam possibly working together?" He said knowing that it was the one thing that had really thrown her lately about the whole prophecy thing as he gave her a look

" I called our old pack alpha about Sam to find out more and apparently he thought that he was away doing work related things" she said knowing that was weird since Sam never lied to him

" why would he lie about his intentions?" Klaus said thinking that there had to be a reason why she was considering this to be important enough to tell him as he saw her think about this briefly

" I don't know, I mean he's never done it before but I assume it's because Antione wouldn't approve of whatever's doing here" she said knowing that Antione knew where she was right now

" it seems like we have more questions than answers at this point...Wyatt, you need to hold onto daddy's hand" he said to his son as he got excited and wanted to run away when he saw the compound

" who's the creepy dude in the suit?... hi can I help you with anything?" Peyton said as she picked up Ava due to being wary of the stranger as he did the same with Wyatt as the man turned to her

" I have a letter for an Elijah Mikaelson, I have to give it to him " the man said as they both realised that he was human and had most likely been compelled into bringing the letter to the compound

" by who?" Klaus said as he used compulsion on him yet again to get answers as he positioned his body so that Wyatt was as far away from this strange man as possible being secure in his arms

" he didn't tell me his name, he just told me to give this to Elijah Mikaelson" he said showing Klaus the envelope in question as he took it from him to get a closer look as he recognised something

" well you can leave it with me... this symbol is one of the strix, the organisation created by Elijah's bloodline and it seems that they are hosting a party" he said placing Wyatt down to text Elijah

" great so the other bloodlines are now getting involved, well it was only a matter of time...ohhh I hear aunt Freya" she said as the twins began to get excited as they all headed upstairs to the study

" What are you doing here?" Klaus said as they walked into the study to see Freya doing her morning yoga as she smiled at the two small children with affection as she thought of her own

"I live here which is more than I can say either of you, hello my lovely niece and nephew" she said as Klaus and Peyton let them both go as they headed over to their playing area in the room

" she does have a point" Peyton said as she placed the diaper bag onto the couch before heading over to the playing area to sit with her children and to settle them in a calm state

" I just hadn't realized you were back from wherever you go to when you leave! Perhaps I was thrown off by the lack of strange gentleman callers" he said knowing that she was into parties

" Your concern for my whereabouts is touching" Freya said continuing with her yoga as she felt a deeper need to feel balanced and calmer especially around Klaus more so lately

" I simply want to know who is here at any given moment! I hardly think that's too much to ask especially when it concerns our children" he said thinking about all of the possibilities

" that's why we moved out, plus can we just call a truce with the whole grr thing?" Peyton said showing that she was clearly tired and not in the mood for them to be at each other's throats

" ahh I thought I heard the delightful tones of my niece and nephew playing... hello, little ones! And what is this?" Elijah said bending down to Wyatt and Ava's level before seeing the invite

" a compelled human was waiting in the courtyard to give you that... I'm guessing we can add your bloodlines to the long list of people to be wary off" she said giving him a pointed look

" it would appear that way, every so often the strix host these ridiculous parties and it does seem more than coincidence that it's being held here" he said looking over the invite again

" it seems like we have more pieces of the puzzle... I want you to talk me with you, I'm assuming you have a plus one" she said showing them that she was deadly serious about this

" what's the plan, little red?" Klaus said knowing her well enough by now that she had conjured something up in her head to get some of the answers that she was looking for

" I'm going to go with Elijah to this party as an outsider who can see clearer than him while you talk to Lucien to find out more from him and his little witch" she said explaining it to them

" do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean being surrounded by Elijah's sire line and placing yourself right in the middle of all of this?" Freya said starting to worry about her slightly

" probably not seeing as how our enemies have a habit of going after the people in our lives but it has to be done and I want to see the strix for myself" she said showing she was determined

" then it seems that we have a plan to enact" Klaus said knowing that there was no way he was going to talk her out of this idea of hers as he gave her a kiss before going to find Lucien

Peyton decided to take the twins into her old bedroom that she used share with Klaus so that she could keep an eye on them while she looked for a dress in among the collection of vintage dresses that both Rebekah and Klaus had collected over the years but none of them were exactly suitable for the ball or to her style as she took a break to text Hayley and Jackson to see if they could babysit the twins for her as well as texted Klaus to ask him to ask about Sam too. She knew that she was running out of time and knew that she needed to get dressed soon but was beginning to think that she was going to be wearing her current very casual outfit to the ball when Hayley arrived

" hey I heard you are in need of some babysitting services?" Hayley said leaning against the doorframe as she watched her sister frustratingly look at the different dresses in disgust

" yeah I'm going this vampire ball tonight and Klaus is tapping his old friend for information so..." Peyton said as Hayley went to join the twins on the bed as they jumped on the dresses

" well you're lucky that I love looking after my niece and nephew, so what's the ball?" She said looking at the different styles of dresses that were clearly from different time periods

" it's like a meeting for all of vampires who are descended from Elijah but knowing us there is probably more to it than that" she said almost glad that she insisted on attending the ball

" sounds both exciting and dull at the same time" she said thinking about what an Elijah themed party would be like compared to a Klaus themed ball that they were used to going to

" what's been going on with you two?" Peyton said thinking that her sister and brother in law made a great couple but also knew that they constantly seemed to be having issues with them

" I don't know, it seems every time we get close someone is killed or someone is cursed which makes holding down a relationship hard" she said noticing that Ava and Wyatt were hungry

" yeah I get that and you would think that happens a lot less than it actually does... hey would you mind feeding them for me while I try to find something to wear?" She said noticing it too

" of course... let's go find something yummy to eat guys, hello Klaus " she said helping both of the twins off the bed as they headed to the kitchen as she turned to see Klaus watching them

" still having no luck in finding a dress for tonight?" He said after hugging both of his children as he walked into the room to talk to his wife as he wrapped his arms around her from behind

" no and you would that there would be something decent to wear amount the many dresses you guys have here" she said abandoning her search for a dress and she leaned into him

" well then allow me to help you out" he said moving away from her slightly to go into the hall to come back with a red ball gown that suited her as he showed the dress off to his in delight

" thank you, I love it and I was beginning to think I was going to end up wearing this...how's this going with Lucien?" She said asked as she headed into the bathroom to get changed

" not as well as I would like, we returned back to his penthouse to talk to his little witch to find her gone, Freya is on her way to do a locator spell" he said updating her on current events

" you think that Sam is involved or someone from Elijah's bloodline?" She said wondering who had taken the witch and why as she tried to think about the plan that was playing out just now

" it's hard to say right now but hopefully I will know more before this night is over... wow, you look amazing little red" he said as she walked out of the bathroom now wearing the red dress

" why thank you, someone once said that this shade of red looked good on me" she said as she sat on the bed to put on pair of red high heels that tied around her ankles like ribbons

" please be careful tonight, these vampire are a very old and very dangerous" he said worrying about her as he thought about the types of people that belonged to Elijah's bloodlines

" What exactly am I walking into tonight?" She said thinking there was more to his warning and worry than he was letting her believe as she began to wonder more about all of this

" Only the most dangerous and influential congregation of vampires the world has ever known or so they like to believe" he said thinking about everything he knew about them and didn't know

" well if I can with you in your worse mood then I should be good... really, I can handle myself both mentally and physically" she said knowing that she wasn't exactly a damsel in distress

" I know, I just love you is all which entitles me to be worried about you and our children" he said as he reached down to her slightly and kissed her to show her how much he loved her

Soon Elijah came to check on whether or not she was ready to go as he walked into her old bedroom to see putting on the finishing touches as she put on her jewellery that complemented her red organza ruffled dress as well as her hair which was in a braided hairstyle that consisted of complicated twists and braids, she also wore dark brown smoky eye makeup and red lipstick that matched her dress. She grabbed her red clutch bag as they left to go to the Daville Estate where the strix ball was being held as they walked into the grand hall where the ball was in full swing as she noticed that everyone was staring at them or rather staring at Elijah as they walked through the hall making her more curious about the strix and Elijah's connection to them

" want to clue me in on why are they all staring at you?" She said looking around the room as she suddenly enhanced to get more and more self conscious at everyone looking her way

" I'm kind of a big deal around here as you well know" he said thinking about how this whole strix thing began as she began to connect the dots in her head as she realised something

" because they're all part of your sireline, tell me about them" she said wanting to know more about them as she tried to think about the amount of answers this one room might have

" Most of them tragically yes, you see I wanted to assemble minds curious about the world and eager to improve it" he said thinking about how it felt to be filled with such ideas about it

" I get that, you all had different ideas and personalities that were only enhanced by becoming a vampire" she said logically as she thought about her own enhanced hybrid personality

" My desire was to create an elite brotherhood devoted to a new, better civilisation but it was naive" he said now knowing that it had been foolish of him to believe that it was possible

" what happened?" She asked since she knew enough to know that if nothing had happened then he would still be there with them rather than crawling back to his sibilants for years

" Eventually, I was forced to abandon them once I realized I'd cultivated a legion of ego-maniacal sociopaths" he said thinking about how he couldn't stand to be anywhere near them

" you mean like this guy Tristan that torture Lucien? I've heard stories so where is this Tristan guy? I want to meet him for myself" she said wanting to know what all the fuss was about

" hmm... I'm sure he'll big entrance but right now I'm more concerned about that" he said pointing to where Aya and Marcel were currently talking to each other across the room

" Marcel? What the hell is Marcel doing here?" She said now completely confused since she already knew that he was from Klaus's sire line and Elijah's which made her wondered why

" ughhh...I should have known, this isn't a party but rather an initiation." he said sounding frustrated with himself for not seeing what was right in front of both of them the whole time

"An initiation?...what's going on now?" She said looking around as everyone around them began to tap on the champagne flutes with butter knives as a man in fine suit walked in

" Distinguished friends, welcome! It's so rare that we're able to come together like this to revel for one night in the company of true equals" Tristan said to them as he addressed them all

" I told you he would make a grand entrance" Elijah said as a way of telling her that this was Tristan who they had only just spoken about as he rolled his eyes at his over indulgence

" I'd like to take a moment to welcome a very special guest Marcel Gerard but before we tell him our secrets, there's one small piece of business to which we must first attend. We must determine his worth" Tristan said showing his self righteousness and how egocentric he was

" That's funny... I seem to recall you being the one knocking on my door" Marcel said quickly giving Peyton and Elijah a look as he hinted to what had happened earlier this morning

" You'll notice Mr. Gerard, that over the course of the evening that someone has managed to take something quite dear to you... Your daylight ring" he said as Marcel looked down to see it gone

" What the hell is going on? Is this part of the initiation?" She said to Elijah trying to work out what game they were playing with him as she went to take a step forward as he stopped her

"The test is quite simple, first you need to deduce the identity of the thief then you are simply to take back what is yours..." he said to Marcel causing everyone around them laugh at this

" you cannot intervene with this right now, it's too public and you cannot fight them" Elijah said as he whispered it into her ear to stop everyone who could use their vampire hearing

" Although I doubt the prize will be easily relinquished, after all despite our refinement we're still a rather violent bunch. In victory you become one of us but in failure you meet your death...You have a few hours until dawn, I wish you the best of luck" he said laying it all out

" come on, I'm sensing that you could use a drink or two" Elijah said knowing that Tristan's little show was over with and that they needed some time alone to talk about everything

" thanks... Elijah, these vampires are ancient and seem to be extremely powerful so how is Marcel supposed to beat one of them?" Peyton said draining her glass before picking another

" by showing them everything that I looked for in when I turned them which is-" Elijah said trying to calm her down by talking to her through it all knowing that she loved having details

" guile, courage and perhaps a bit of trickery... Admittedly, the whole test a long-shot but then,

sometimes the new candidates surprise us" Tristan said coming up behind them as he talked

" oh great, why do I sense that my night is suddenly going to a whole more interesting?" Peyton said sarcastically as she drained another glass as Elijah moved the tray away from her

" Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tristan de Martel and you must be the famous Peyton Matthews...Alpha to the Crescent wolves" he said taking her hand to gently kiss it

" actually my name is Peyton Mikaelson seeing how I took my husband's name when I married him" she said jerking her hand back showing him her fierce side that had drawn Klaus to her

" The pleasure's all mine, I see and my apologises...Elijah! When I sent your invitation, I didn't dare think you'd come" he said turning his attention to his sire who was standing beside her

" when lets just say that I was intrigued by it especially after our last conversation" Elijah said sounding bored as he looked around at the mix of people in the room around them right now

"Tell me as our founder and patriarch, what do you make of our latest candidate?" He showing that despite of these years such he had been turned he was still looking for approval from him

" Well let me see. Marcel... He's arrogant, stubborn, prone to self-aggrandisement so he should fit in perfectly!" He said showing his sarcastic side as he considered Marcel and them

" If he survives... I take it Mr. Gerard is a friend of yours?" Tristan said as he noticed the look of pure disgust and distain that Peyton was currently giving him as she thought about his words

" he is and even if he wasn't then I would still be acting like this, I don't like bullies or people who use people for their amusement" she said showing that she wasn't scared to speak her mind

" A bully? My dear, you barely know me!" He said trying to fake shock and dismay at her words as she knew what he was doing as she began to wonder why he was wasting his time

" I don't have to know you, I know people like you which is enough for me to make up my mind" she said trying to be polite while being firm with her opinion on him and his stunts

" well please allow me to remedy that and in doing so I can explain our methods.. please just one dance, if it's not an intrusion" he said holding out his hand to her he looked to Elijah

" Why, of course... I'll be watching you from here just in case" Elijah said once again whispering it into her ear so that only she could hear him speak to her about private matter

" fine, then please lead the way" she said politely as she took his hand and began to follow out onto the dance floor where they began to dance together however reluctant she was about it

" I'm glad you came, Peyton and like it or not when one refers to the Mikaelsons they're referring to you as well" he said hoping to get into her good side as he knew it make his plan easier

" I guess they would due to everything that's happened since I met them but in reality I'm a nobody" she said knowing that she wasn't great or powerful which was fine with her right now

" I severely doubt that... I am hoping that tonight will allow you to make up your own mind about our organisation" he said trying to show her a more gentler and softer side to himself

" making my own opinions is kind of what I do best but here's a tip for the next girl...killing her friend doesn't make the best impression" she said whispering in his ear as if to be seductive

" it is not our aim to kill, I so hope tonight you'll bear witness to the truth and at the very least you cannot call us liars" he said knowing that she valued the truth from what he knew of her

" by the way you should know that things don't go well when people start to tell me what I can and can't do...why did you ask me to dance?" She said wondering if it was to annoy Elijah

" there are few novelties left in the world especially to us vampires and a creature such as you is certainly among them" he said to her as a form of an explanation to her question about it all

" oh really? And just what kind of creature am I exactly?" She said pulling away from him slightly so that he could see the wariness in her eyes as she silently warned him to be careful

" A hybrid of course, the only one among us whose life doesn't depend on the survival of the Original family" he said to her thinking about how she was created by the blood of her twins

" except it does as they are still my family and my children's family, if they die then I die if not only through mutual enemies" she said thinking anyone after them would come after her too

" however much you try to deny it, You...Peyton Matthews-Mikaelson are one of a kind and a true beauty at that" he said before spinning and pulling her closer making her uncomfortable

" I'm also a married beauty...speaking of my husband" she said as she rolled her eyes as she heard Klaus and Lucien enter the ballroom with a large group Halloween themed women

" What a beloved occasion!" Klaus said as the room fell silent at the sudden arrival as he turned to see Tristan currently his wife in his arms somewhat too intimately for his liking

"My God, it's a room full of Elijahs" Lucien said detangling himself from the women around him as he began to look around the room at the different guests and members of the strix

"I had that exact same nightmare once!" He said as he still tried to avoid eye contact with Peyton as she now deranged herself from Tristan who was still keeping close to her

" Go and grab us a drink, love! Feel free to fetch one for yourself" he said before smacking the bottom of the disguised Freya ad they continued with their distraction as Peyton sent Elijah a look

"One for me, please! And one for her and her and her and her... oh Tristan, why don't you unhand my wife and come face me yourself unless you're afraid" Klaus said slurring his words

" Klaus, enough of this" Peyton said warning him as she looked to Elijah who had moved forwards for help since she knew this was his area o expertise than it was hers due to worlds

" I'm sorry but please excuse me...You should move along, you're not welcome here" Tristan said giving them a patronising smile as he walked towards them as Peyton went to join Elijah

" like you're not welcomed to run your hands over my wife...maybe you should move along before I make you cry in front of all your little friends!" He said back as he gave Peyton a look

" My concern is for your companions, they appear out of sorts without a shiny pole to writhe upon especially compared to the lovely Peyton" he said trying to taunt him by using her

" do me a favour and keep me out of whatever this is?" She said knowing that she didn't want to be pawn in the middle of their mind games against each other as she narrowed her eyes

"he's suggesting that you're exotic dancers! Which to him is an insult If not hypocritical but then again he finds all work demeaning, the only dignified way to accumulate wealth is by birth... Boop! Isn't that right, Tristan?" Lucien said bringing up their shared his history together

" Nicklaus! Oh, you're hammered which should come as very little surprise to anyone here but it does hamper the festivities somewhat" Elijah said deciding to step in sooner rather than later

" Klaus, just listen to him" she said as she noticed that Lucien was distractedly and almost soberly looking at his phone before checking the hall make her wonder what was going on

" So could I recommend that you find the nearest exit? And could you take your playthings with you, too?" He said patiently as Klaus shoved the glass into his hand before walking away

" You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special little club but now, I realise that I lack the flexibility to be a member as I could never get my head far enough up my own ass" he said as him and Lucien began to laugh as they walked away with their group

" and now I defiantly need a drink" Peyton said before heading in the different direction to go to the bar as she ordered something stronger than champagne in the form of bourbon

" hey Peyton, can I talk to for a minute? I have a plan for this while initiation thing and I need your help with it" Marcel said as he followed her to the bar and stood beside her closely

" what plan? And what can I do to help?" She said knowing that she was going to help him in any way that she could since she knew he would and had done the same thing for her before

" I need an advantage for whoever took my ring and the only one I can think of is werewolf venom" he said knowing that she would understand where he was going with this just now

" meaning you need me to bite you? Ok just hold still and keep a look out" she said as he rolled up his sleeve as she pretended to be drinking a shot as she vamped out and bite him

" ah that still stings like a bitch but thank you Peyton" he said fixing his sleeve and handing her a napkin to wipe away his blood from her mouth as he noticed that Aya approaching them

" If you'd please come with us, Mr. Gerard..." Aya said as she gestured for him to come with them before turning her back on him to lead him into a room upstairs as everyone followed

" Mr. Gerard! It's time" Tristan said once Marcel and the party guests had arrived in the room as Elijah immediately found where Peyton was and decided to stand by her at the front

" You're pushing up the clock? I have another hour!" He said slightly outraged and annoyed that they had done this suddenly glad that he had gotten Peyton to bite him when he did

" And I'm afraid that an inability to improvise is the most common of failings, either you have an answer or you don't" he said hoping that Marcel wouldn't disappoint them anytime soon

" Aya...Aya took my ring" he said thinking for a moment back on the only time where he could think of not having his daylight right on his finger and the best chance for someone to take it

"I'm sorry but I don't have your ri-" Aya said beginning to deny this accusation before beginning cut off by Marcel who still had more to say on the subject than simply who did it

"Hold up! I said you took it. I didn't say you still have it, see after you lifted it off me you gave it to my man Mohinder over there" he said knowing they did the old switch and distract on him

"Well done! Of course, as you know that was only half the challenge...Let's see how he does" he said as Peyton watched in horror since she knew what was going to happen next

" There's no shame in dying at the hands of one's superior" Mohinder said as him and Marcel began to prepare themselves to fight each other as part of the other half of the challenge

" There's not much glory in it, either" he said knowing that he would rather be victorious and alive than to die a loser knowing that he had no chance of winning against his opponent

" oh god, I can't stand back and watch this happen" Peyton said to Elijah as she went to push her say further to the front to intervene in the fight that had just started as Elijah stopped her

" we can't, neither of us as much as we want too... he'll seem weak and they'll kill him anyway" he said knowing that he was fighting the same urges to intervene as she was

" You fought with honor...Embrace the nobility of this end" Mohinder said to Marcel while feeding on his before slamming him against a wall ready to steal him as the better fighter

" I will if you will or do you still not know? You must have tasted it in my blood" he said knowing that if he didn't then he would do feel the effects of the werewolf venom in his system

" what is he talking about? Does he have vervain in his system or something else?" Elijah said to her as he had a feeling from her lack of surprise that she knew what he was talking about

" now you're starting to feel it aren't you? That burning sensation in your gut? Wolf's venom, call it a going-away gift from me. I may not have beaten you but you still lost" he said simple

" after Klaus's little stunt, Marcel came to me and asked me to bite his as strategical advantage against his opponent" she said to Elijah to explain it all to him as he was confused

" I suggest you make your peace because we're both dead men walking" Marcel said knowing that they didn't need to know that the cure to a werewolf bite was Klaus's blood right now

" A desperate ploy! A lie!" He said denying that Marcel was telling the truth as he simply wanted to believe that something else was going on here as Marcel showed him the bite mark

" I don't know why they want you dead but clearly they do, why else tell me all about his little feeding habits or give me a taste of his technique when you came into my gym the other day? All I had to do was be observant." He said after switching their positions before letting him go

" this whole thing was a way for Marcel to do their bidding without him even knowing it, god these people are lazy" she said to Elijah not caring who heard them or not at this point in time

" I'm done picking up your bread crumbs. You want him dead? You're gonna have to do it yourself, as far as I can see, the only thing he's done to deserve it is picking his friends poorly" Marcel said smiling at Peyton quickly to show her that he heard her

" You chose well! Now, I assure you, he did deserve it. He's been plotting unspeakable crimes against his sworn brothers and sisters, you couldn't have known that" Tristan said after killing Mohinder

" what about the test, Tristan?" Peyton said reminding why they were all there as she gave him an unimpressed and unamused look to show that she wanted more than to beat him up

" well beating such a worthy opponent is proof of your strength and courage but your restraint, your refusal to kill without cause demonstrates a rare integrity. This was the test" he told him

" great, does this mean we can leave now?" Peyton said to Elijah as he rolled his eyes at her in amusement since it was clear that she was as sick and tired of these dramatics as he was

" Welcome to The Strix...Provided, of course you survive your own gambit" Tristan said as he gave Marcel back his daylight ring as Peyton and Elijah went to him to support him walking

As Peyton and Elijah dragged Marcel home, they listened to a message that Klaus had left Elijah during the fight to tell them what he was found as well as why as he also questioned what the three of had been up to as they knew that he would be curious about what had been going between Tristan and Peyton and why Marcel had been there. When they arrived at the compound, Peyton headed straight upstairs to her old bedroom while marcel and klaus argued over the night's events as well as his involvement as she decided to take off off her shoes before going into the nursery where her sleeping children were as she comforted herself after a hard night by watching them before Elijah gently asked her to join them all in the courtyard where Alexis was waking up

" I'm sorry, I hoped I was wrong, Lucien...I really did but I saw it, I saw him die" Alexis told them as they all looked at Klaus knowing that he was the he that she was talking about

" Did you see the weapon? What is it?" Lucien asked nervously as Peyton lay her head on Klaus's shoulder as he placed his arm around her both needed some type of comfort just now

" To understand, it must be seen... by Peyton and Elijah" she said as noticed that Lucien was about to step forward to drink from her as they both took a seat next to her on either side

Peyton and Elijah began to sink their vampire teeth into Alexis's wrists as they began to see flashes of her visions which consisted of a page from a grimoire with a spell that had several pentacles written on the parchment, the compound looking completely destroyed after a fight, of Freya casting the spell to see the prophecy for herself, Elijah's painting dripping blood, Lucien looking serious and back to his usual smug self before showing an image of the beast.

Soon Alexis's nose began to bleed causing both Elijah and Peyton to stop feeding on her as they suspected that something was wrong.

" Elijah? Little red?" Klaus said in worry as he wondered what had caused Alexis to suddenly bleed like that and if it had been passed onto them while they fed on her as Elijah was sick

" I don't feel good, something is off about her blood" Peyton said as she began to vomit up blood too as Klaus rushed to her side to check on her and comfort her as his fear increased

" she's right... it's poison!" Elijah said to Klaus who was now cradling a sick looking Peyton into his chest as Elijah looked at Klaus with fear in his eyes as he knew what this meant

" No! No! NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Lucien said over and over again as he ran over to Alexis as he tried everything he could to save her as they all slowly watched her die in his arms

They soon allowed Lucien to have some space as he grieved for Alexis on his own as they headed into their own bedroom or in Marcel's case head back to his loft across the water as Klaus and Peyton decided to stay in the compound for the night due to her still being weak and the twins being fast asleep in their crib, Klaus went to get Peyton somethings go make her feel better such as blood and some water while she got changed into something more comfortable. She now wore a red coke cola themed shirt, a pair of dark grey lounge shorts, a pair of fox themed socks and a grey hoodie. She wore her hair down in a mass of waves and took off all of her makeup before putting on her glasses on as she crawled into bed

" hey, how are you feeling?" Klaus said handing her the tumbler cup filled with blood making her smile before checking on the twins on last time before crawling into bed beside Peyton

" I'm ok, just weak and I still feel the poison in my system but my healing ability is kicking in" she said as she sat up enough to drink the blood that would speed up the healing process

" I'm sorry this happened to you and the awful night that you had to go through" he said as he lay on his side as he gently began to play with her hair absentmindedly as he watched her

" none of it was your fault and you should know that the thing with Tristan was all him, he was flirting with me to get to Elijah I think" she said trying to clear the air between them just now

" I know, I saw how uncomfortable you were with him being so close to you" he said thinking about how he had wanted to kill Tristan for making her feel that way when she was his forever

" this is only to get harder right? I mean we still don't know the half of what's going on" she said worrying about everything right now as she thought about Alexis's prediction of him

" but we will survive this like we have so many times before this" he said trying to reassure and comfort her since he didn't want her getting even more worked up than she was right now

" I really hope you're right because I love you too much for you just to die like that" she said snuggling in closer to him as he placed his arms around her as he lulled her to sleep


	53. Chapter 53: the axeman's letter

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x05 which i tried to make more my own by adding bits here and there but also I did put a twist on the whole thing so that I could show more of the episode because I know people have been wondering about the whole Aurora and Klaus thing so you have any opinions on it then let me know but I hope you like what I have done so far with it. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 53: the axeman's letter

The day after the strix's ball proved to be just as eventful as the night before beginning with the fact that Peyton woke up feeling better than she had after drinking Alexis's poisoned blood as she began to get both herself and the twins ready for the day in the hopes of being able to spend the day with them doing something fun, however her hopes where soon dashed when she walked down the steps to the courtyard of the compound to see a dead body laying in the middle of the room surrounded by lavender sprigs and blood from her slit wrists. Peyton wore a green cropped sweater with a fox on it, a white tank top underneath, a pair of high waisted jeans and a pair of green doc martins. Her hair was in a ponytail with slight bangs to frame her face, she wore natural looking eye makeup with soft light beige lipgloss. She forced to put the twins down due to a squirming Wyatt just as Elijah and Klaus returned after dealing with Alexis's body

" So my first sired wants to kill you and yours wants to kill me, makes you regret turning vampires in the first place" Klaus said as him and Elijah continued their conversation on things

" Well the division of labor seems crystal clear, two of them and two of-" Elijah said before being cut off by Peyton who was scorning her son as she noticed what Wyatt was about to do

" Wyatt, do not play with the dead body!... there's a sentence that I never thought I say to my one year old son" she said as gently pulled Wyatt towards her since she knew Ava would stay

" hey Wy, come and see daddy... there's a good boy" Klaus said kneeling down to his son's level as he called out him as Peyton let go of him to allow Wyatt to walk over to his dad

" dada... luk!" Wyatt said in his baby voice and broken English as he happily walked over to his day who held his arms out to him so that he could pick him in his arms when he was close

" I see little man... what does the note say, Elijah?" He said gesturing for him to go and examine the body since him and Peyton both were holding a young infant in their arms

"'Roses are red, lavender is blue. Come find me before I find you'... you do realise who is from?" Elijah said as he looked to Klaus who suddenly looked very stunned by this new development

" well it was only a matter of time that she made herself known to us especially considering that Tristan is already here" he said too coolly as he distracted Wyatt with his necklaces

" who are talking about? I mean for those of us who haven't been around for a thousand years" Peyton said completely confused as she took Ava over to the chairs to sit her down

" the lady Aurora, Tristan's sister. I'm surprised she's only now turned up, he used to be very possessive of her to almost a pathological extent" Elijah said filling her in as she remembered

" lady Aurora as the woman that both you and Lucien fell in love with? The one that pretty much started this whole thing?" She said seriously as Ava began to stand on the chair next to her

" yeah and I remember her a better poet" he said as he gave the dead body and her dramatics a dirty look before joining her on the opposite couch while Wyatt continued to happily play

" Oh, I wouldn't say that this is lacking in poetry" he said thinking about this stunt of hers and how poetic it was really when considering their time together after recently becoming vampires

" it seems like she has her own flare for the dramatics, much like her brother" Peyton said as she took a pacifier out of her pocket to give to Ava to chew as her new teeth were coming in

" She wants us to find her so let's do that" he said as Elijah gave him a look as he gently handed Wyatt to Peyton after giving the three of them a kiss on their heads before going to leave

" Are you so eager, Niklaus? Last time you even said her name was a thousand years ago when you told me to never speak it again in your presence" Elijah said reminding him of it all

" when do I still feeling like I'm missing something here?" Peyton said wondering what actually happened between Klaus and Aurora as this more than just one of his flings with some girl

" am I to wait as she leaves her little calling-cards all over my home where my children and wife are?" He said as him to disprove him by using Peyton and the twins as evidence for him

" There's something you should know...When Mother seized control of my mind to unleash the horrors that lurk behind the red door... I saw something about aurora" he began to confess

" If you mean to confess a thousand-year-old secret that will divide us after our hard-won reconciliation then there is nothing you could have done involving her that would be worse than what she did to me" he said thinking about the last time he saw her and the pain

" what did she do to you? And I think we need to hear Elijah out" Peyton said having a feeling that it would come back to haunt them later and it would better if they all knew beforehand

" Whatever it is or was, it can wait! We have a plate of here-and-now problems and I mean to clear it" he said showing his anger making both Elijah and Peyton concerned about this

" oh god... Freya!... hey can you please watch the twins for me?" She said feeling bad from handing them over to once of their aunts once again neutral knew that Klaus needed her

" sure I can, we're going to have some much find... come on, little ones" Freya said sensing something was going on as she gently picked both babies up and took them upstairs for now

" If it makes either of you feel any better, we can kill Aurora together! Then neither of us need play her little mind-games ever again, hmm?" He said showing he was still hurt over the past

" how worried should I be about him right?" Peyton said once she was sure that Klaus was it of ear shot as he walked ahead of them while she grabbed her black bomber jacket to wear

" very, Klaus met Aurora when he was still had humanity in tact and therefore was his most human... we should keep an eye on him" he said not wanting to tell her everything just yet

" well in that case... hey stop for a second ok? You're hurting, that much I can see but I have no idea why so tell me" she said catching up with Klaus making him stop by touching his arm

" there's nothing to tell, it all happened a thousand years ago" he did refusing go look her in the eyes which made the feeling of fear and doubt only deepen inside of her despite herself

" that's not true and we both know it, what's so bad that you can't tell me?" She said thinking about everything else she knew about him like him killing his own parents or getting revenge

" because this isn't something that I did but rather something that was done to me... it changes nothing between us" he said trying to reassure himself rather than her at this point

" why would it?" She said curiously realising that once again she had more questions than answers as she once again on the outside of things rather than in the know like they all were

" Brother, she could be anywhere so how exactly do you intend to find her?" Elijah said interrupting them as they all began to look around the French Quarter market in search of her

" She'll leave a mark, that is after all her favorite game" he said looking around the different stall for her calling card as he looked at a perfume bottle as he began to remember something

" This mark that you speak of... I see nothing, brother" Elijah said knowing that he was at a disadvantage here since he didn't know Aurora or her games as well as he did from the past

" you do know that he's already gone right?" Peyton said bored as she looked around to realise that Klaus mist ha e found her mark and used his vampire speed to zoom to find her

" well this can't be good" Elijah said thinking that he had to figure out his own plan to finding Aurora and to finding out why she was here before she caused trouble as Peyton's phone rang

" hello Peyton here... yeah sure, I'll call Jackson and Hayley to meet there... ok, see you soon" she said answering the phone without really reading who was calling before speaking to them

" who was that?" Elijah asked wondering who had called end and why she was suddenly involving Hayley and Jackson in whatever was going on as she began to text them the details

" Davina Claire actually, she needs some help during some witchy festivals and asked for me to go to the cemetery. Will you bee good if I go?" She said knowing that she needed the distraction

" yes of course, plus I have a certain lord that I want to visit before I find Niklaus and Aurora" he said trying to reassure her as well as protect her from what was yet to come for all of this

" great, just keep me update" she said with a smile before heading to the cemetery in the hopes that nothing too big or explosive would happen without her being there to calm him

Eventually Jackson and Hayley arrived at the cemetery to see that Peyton was already there waiting for them as they began to ask questions as why she had asked them to her there during a witchy festival to which she responded with that Davina wanted a meeting with them as a witch then lead them to a crypt that the witches still used at their headquarters for when they were preparing things as they saw Davina in a formal black dress while being fussed over much to her annoyance as she tried to make a decision on the small things.

" I have to pick one...orange or purple?" Davina said to the three crescent wolves as she showed how frazzled all of this making her as Jackson gave Peyton an annoyed look at this

" Did you seriously call us here to play Fashion Police?" He said showing that he still didn't forgive her for looming over the candle keeping them all human over their heads right now

" I know this is sacred oil but can we please not do that right now? Thank you... Sorry, thank you for coming" she said dismissing the witches as she tied the orange scarf around her neck

" as if we had a choice, Davina. Either we do your bidding or you blow out that candle of yours and turn us back into wolves" Hayley said defensively as she thought that they were her slaves

" guys stop, that was the deal I made with Davina in order to save us from being slaughtered so let's just hear what she has to say ok?" Peyton said calmly as Davina silently thanked you

" This is my first Cadeau as Regent and since I represent the city the covens have to pay tribute to me and I throw them a party" she said beginning to explain why she needed them

" who doesn't love a good witchy party, huh?" Jackson said thinking about the last one that Peyton had attended that had ended up in bloodshed due to Marcel's antics and revenge plot

" I need them to respect me,p but this is the first public event since..." she said unable to continue in her sentence as she gave Peyton a guilty look remembering what she had her do

"...Since you had Peyton kill those witches in the 9th Ward? Yeah she told us" Hayley said showing her opinion on what she made her sister do knowing what it was doing to her

" Hayley, cut it out! I did what I had to do to save us and Davina did what she had to do to protect herself as well as her reign as regent" Peyton said once again playing devil's advocate

" I have a feeling it might not go so well especially since Van Nguyen blames me for what happened to his mom" she said thinking about their last encounter together after her death

" well you did play a part in her death" Jackson said thinking that he was right to blame her for his mom's death since she was technically to blame for it since she had planned it all out

" He vowed to get back at me, actually he said he would erase me...I mean, who even talks like that?" She said thinking some of the witchy world needed to be somewhat updated

" and you want us to stick around and protect you from him or anyone else?" Peyton said figuring out what their role in all of this actually was right now as the others looked at her

" Look I know that neither of you are exactly thrilled with me right now but if I die that candle's magic dies then there's nothing stopping you from changing back into wolves" she said firmly

" Well in that case. why don't you stay with Davina while me and Hayley check out the crowd?" He said sighing as he realised that they had no choice but to say yes to her

" seems like I got the better half of that deal since I get to spend the day with you but I do have to say that orange scarf is ugly" Peyton said as soon as Hayley and Jackson left them

" the purple one it is then but I think you should get changed too so that you blend in better" she said the opportunity to dress Peyton up as she showed her the dress she had in mind

Soon the festival was well under way with different coven members presenting different types of gifts to Davina who was standing at the top of the stairs of the lycée while Peyton stood beside her slightly out of the way but close enough to get involved if anything happened while Jackson and Hayley continued to patrol the cemetery in case of attackers. Peyton now wore a black floral cut out swing dress with a beige biker jacket and a pair of black cut out boots much to the insistence of Davina. She wore hair down in a mass of waves with a section of it up in a bun, she wore dark eye makeup mostly on her top eyelid and a soft purple pink colour of lipstick. Soon a man handed Davina yet another goat as she reluctantly took the leash from him as she tried to put on a brace face to hide her true feelings as Peyton saw through her

" Another goat, how lovely! I'd like to thank the Gentily Coven for their generous gift on this day of Fête de Cadeau...I apologise, I need a minute" she said gesturing for Peyton to follow

" what's going on with you? I mean more than you not being a fan of goats?" Peyton said sitting beside on the ground next to some gravestones with a beer in hand just in case

" I love goats but do you know how many of them I've had to sacrifice? Just once I'd like to get a gift card, I know this is all tradition but it's just not me" she said thinking about it all

" I get that, that's partly the reason why I married Klaus and not Jackson like tradition wanted me too. You can't always do things for the sake of tradition" she said showing she understood

" And you know what I really hate?" She said confining with her rant as she began to open the lid that she had enclosed with everything that had been bugging since becoming regent

" that choker-scarf? Because I really hate it, it's not you" she said thinking that she was dressed more like an old woman than the teenager that she was meant to be right now

" This choker-scarf! I only wore it because Josephine did and I thought that maybe if I were more like her then... maybe they would respect me" she said showing her fears and weakness

" some would say that to gain respect you then you have take it but trust me when I say that you have to earn it, although taking it is much easier" she said thinking about herself as alpha

" yeah it would be but that would just make things worst" she said thinking about how people reacted when Klaus demanded that everyone in the French Quarter respected him and didn't

" you know Davina, I wasn't okay with what you had me to do the Versailles Coven. I don't take killing lightly" she said thinking that killing someone always came with a price

" then why aren't you give me a hard time like Jackson and Hayley were? I wouldn't blame you if you did" she said knowing that she had used the curse and their friendship against her

" because I know that you're not okay with it either which is why you're running from it by pretending to be someone that you're not" she said thinking about how she'd been behaving

" and who would that be?" Davina said to her though sad eyes as she realised how much she had missed someone like Peyton who knew her inside out like Marcel did and like Kol had

" Someone who you think that they want you to be but this is no one respects you unless you show them the real you like I did with the wolves" Peyton said showing her motherly side to her

" thanks, Peyton... you always know what to say to me, I think I'm ready to go back now" she said as she taking a deep breath as she took off the scarf and shook out her hair to look like her

" sure... hey Hayley, can you cover Davina for awhile? I could do with a walk around the cemetery?" She said catching her sister in the middle of patrol as she smiled at Davina

" yeah of course, lead the day regent" Hayley said to as she followed Davina back the steps by the lycée as Peyton began to walk away and begin her time on patrol through the cemetery

" ahh you're the a hybrid bride aren't you? Niklaus Mikaelson's wife... the ancestors have something to show you" an older female witch said as Peyton went to pass by her

" is that so? Well if it's from Esther Mikaelson then you can tell her no thanks from me" she said thinking about how Esther liked using the witches still alive to do her bidding for her

" I think you'll want to see this, please sit and give me your hands" she said as Peyton became intrigued as she did as she was told by sitting in front of the old woman and joined hands with her

Peyton suddenly found herself looking at the inside of a shop boutique where she recognised made the perfume that Klaus had been looking at in the market before he had disappeared as she realised that must have been the clue that Aurora had left for him to find in order to find her which was then confirmed as Klaus walked though the door causing a woman in a red dress and knee high boots walked out of the back room smiling at him. Peyton tried to get a better look at her to soak in the small details of her such as her long red hair that had a gentle curl to it and there was a craziness in her eyes that seemed unnerving.

" I knew you would find me...Hello, my sweet love" Aurora said with a childish glee and affection in her voice that made Peyton more curious about what happened between them

" unfortunately I know how you think, Aurora" Klaus said giving her a dirty look as he tried not to let seeing her after all this time get to him as she looked exactly like she had back then

" A thousand years, can it really have been so long? Looking at you now,it feels like yesterday" she said trying to make some kind of connection with him as she remembered the good times

" If yesterday were the apocalypse" he said using one of his signature sarcastic remarks that made him realise that he had been hanging around Peyton for too long as he smiled at this

" Are you saying that leaving me felt like the end of the world?" She said thinking about how she had been so love in with him and so devoted to him in every way possible before he left

" Leaving you alive certain did" he said knowing that he should have probably ripped her heart out of her chest the moment that she had caused him the amount of pain that she had

" I notice Elijah's not with you, was he reluctant to tag along?" She said wondering Elijah's lack of pretence was anything to do with the secret that they shared together due to him

" On the contrary, he's been calling me incessantly since I ditched him to find you and raving about some ancient secret and the possibility of using your head as a footstool" he said to her

" Well, I'm sure he would rather have his footstool that have me share that little secret" she said as they smiled at each other making Peyton jealous as she thought of what it would do

" Let me guess, in the time between being with me and seeking refuge in the arms of your brother, you slept with mine?" He said trying to guess at the secret that they might be sharing

" Oh, your accusations are so banal, I've never been with your brother or at least not in the way that you think" she said rolling her eyes at him as he began to grow tired of their game

" Why are you here, Aurora?" He said deciding to ask her out right in the hope of getting a straight answer so he could dispose of her and go back home to Peyton ad well as the twins

" The witches here are celebrating Fête de Cadeau which is the Feast of Gifts, it made me remember that very intimate gift we gave each other so long ago" she said trying to flirt with him

" You've had a thousand birthdays since...If I forgot to send a card it's because I forgot about you...Is that why you're here? To remind me?" He said thinking about being in love with Peyton

" I am here for the same reason Lucien and Tristan are...to protect my sire and if you'd turned me that night like I'd asked thenI would be here to protect you" she said thinking of that night

" oh and how lucky I would be then" he said sarcastically as Peyton thought about everything seemed to point back to the prophecy and back to the original family's first sires like now

" But since you didn't, I need to know... Where in the hell is Rebekah?" She said knowing that she needed to know where her sire was in order to protect her from the prophecy's fate

" You came all this way to protect Rebekah? Bit of a wasted trip seeing how your sire has moved on to greener pastures" he said trying to not show how nervous he was by this

" My fate is bound to hers! I should be allowed to protect her" she said beginning to lose her temper especially when she noticed that he was heading towards the door to leave her alone

" You needn't concern yourself with Rebekah, besides I doubt she'd make the same mistake twice" he said with a nasty smile thinking of the relationship between Rebekah and Aurora

" The first mistake being...?" She said carefully as she wondered what had happened to him over the years to turn him into the man that stood in front of her wearing a wedding band

" Ever trusting you... seeing as you used her to get what you wanted since you knew I wouldn't give it to you" he said thinking about how she slot her wrists and ankle to be healed

" did you know that you can always catch an insect with the smell of a flower... But it's the smell of blood that draws a carnivore" she said stabbing her finger and dropping blood into the perfume bottle

"And what draws a snake?" He said grabbing the wrist she held out for him to smell after spraying the bloody mixture onto it as he showed that he was in no mood to deal with her

" Ooh how you loathe me, so certain I've come to do you harm and yet as I recall we did plenty of harm to each other. If I'm not mistaken we both rather liked it, didn't we?" She said trying to seduce him and lure him into her traps

" and now I've moved onto a different type of fun with someone else, someone who'd I never hurt and who wouldn't hurt me" he said hinting to the fact that she had hurt him badly

" Do you remember what that first time felt like to be with someone every bit as powerful, as tormented and as cursed as you?" She said continuing like he hadn't spoken about Peyton

" yes... of course I do" he said knowing that his long remember and lifetime meant that he could never forget even a small detail of his life even if he wanted to as he suddenly felt weak

" Does she make you feel like when you hold her in your arms or when you make love to her like you did to me?" She said keeping her voice low as seductive to invite him into her more

" yes she does and much more because what we have is real and more than rage or desire, I'm in love with her in every way that I wasn't with you" he said comparing his two loves

" Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't thought about what we had every day for the last thousand years" she said refusing to believe his words or that he really was in love

" not since I met her" he said knowing that all of his thoughts and desires seemed to be surrounded by Peyton who was all he cared about as were his twins that reminded him of her

" You want to know why I have come? Because after a thousand years of trying to erase your touch, your smell, the taste of your lips... I'm here for you, for this" she said as she kissed him

" stop this! We could've been the greatest love story ever told! Perhaps you've forgotten why we're not" he said breaking the kiss before slamming her against a nearby wall in anger at this

" Oh I remember quite well... the night you left without me, you didn't even bother to look back" she said bitterly as she thought about what happened as he was about to leave her

" why would I look back aft everything you said to me when I asked you to leave with us?" He said wondering if she only remembered the parts that seemed to suit her rather than the truth

" I was hoping that might have saw through them" she said not really speaking the truth which was that she had hoped that he would have seen that the words weren't her own in any way

" You know, you should count yourself lucky. In a thousand years no one has talked to me that way and lived with the exception of my wife" he said realising that he had a type in women

" Yes, I was rather cruel wasn't I? Some might say uncharacteristically so" she said deciding to let him in on the secret if not only to make him hurt like she was at the mention of his wife

" What are you getting at?" He said as he had enough of her games and mind tricks as he wanted nothing more to leave her to her own dark thoughts and misery to never look back

" I was not the architect of our heartbreak, in the moments before you asked me to flee with you I saw your brother..." she said thinking about what Elijah had done to them as a couple

" what are you talking? What did he do?" He said more intrigued to find out what Elijah done as he wondered what part he played in breaking his heart before he left to flee from Mikael

" I told him I wouldn't betray you and that true love transcends blood but he wouldn't listen, he just had one question after I mentioned I knew something that he didn't" she said lost in her memory

" And so you told him...you were the one to tell him that I killed our mother" he said knowing that he had always wondered how Elijah found out his biggest secret as well as when he had

" I couldn't stop the words flying out of my mouth about how you killed your mother and blamed your father, how you lied to them so that they would flee with you" she said crying

" that's how he knew, for a thousand years I've always wondered how he knew it was who killed my mother and not my father" he said beginning to pace in disbelief at this betrayal

" and when you came to see me not minutes later to beg me to go with you, I could not say yes because I had been compelled otherwise" she said trying to explain what else happened

" he compelled you to see me as the monster that he believed I was" he said with no small amount of sadness as he realised that all of his lost love and trusts issues were linked to this

" I believe it was the first time he experienced the ability to compel and when he understood what he did, he did not come and undo it" she said knowing that she had wished he had

" So that's it...? Elijah's secret?" He said realising that this what he had tried to tell him earlier when he was talking about seeing Aurora behind the red door that their mother Ajax created

" Yes, you made him suffer the loss of a mother and this was his revenge" she said as they both began to cry as they stared at each other as they both let this news sink in for a moment

The perfume shop and the scene within it began to fade away as Peyton opened her eyes to see herself looking at the older witch who had shown her what was happening between Klaus and Aurora that the ancestors wanted to her see as it gave some of the answers where Klaus and Aurora were concerned as she tried to let everything sink in as she then got a text from Jackson to tell her to him and Hayley in the crypt since he had found Van casting a spell with some of his friends before dragging him off to see Davina. Peyton quickly thanked the old woman for showing her what she had before racing over to the crypt using her vampire speed in enough time to see Van pull away from Jackson's grip

"You've already taken everything away from me so go ahead! Kill me! Get it over with!" Van said as Peyton walked into the room as he looked at her with anger and hate in his eyes

" You tried to murder a Regent by which law you should be hanged" she said knowing that as as regent she should uphold and enforce the laws of the the witches rather than bend them

" Murder? Is that the first place your mind goes? Do you even know what I was using to attack you?" Van said defending himself as he tried to make her see there was more to it than that

" This isn't to kill me" she said as Jackson handed her the poppet doll that he had taken from Van when he had found him as she realised immediately what the spell he had used was for

" to be fair you think that she killed your mom so murder is a logical assumption" Peyton said trying to defuse the tension and take the attention away from Davina for a moment

" It's a figure veritas, stab it in the heart and the victim must confess their darkest truths" he said telling her exactly what he intended to happen after he had cast the spell on Davina

" You wanted me to admit what I did to your mom so I'd be shunned" she said figuring out the rest of his plan and what he meant by wanting to erase her since shunning was similar

" Maybe I'd rather see you dead but at least that would be justice" he said explaining why he had picked that plan rather than going with his desire which was to kill her like she had done

" she's the one who attacked me, she wanted a mutiny and if that happens then what's next? An all-out witch war to decide the next Regent? How many people will die then?" She said to him

" So you think the covens are better off with you?" He said thinking that they had been just fine with the previous regent and probably would fine with any other witch as their regent

"I do, I've seen things done the old way and I've done things the old way, it doesn't work. If you don't want peace then 're free but I'm asking you... Please stay, we can work together and change things" she said trying to use her words to create peace then action

" well you can't convince everyone and he was going to be your biggest challenge" Peyton said after Van had walked out of the crypt as his way of not accepting her offer of peace

" hey why don't you stay here with Davina while me and Hayley go check that he isn't causing trouble on his way out" Jackson said sensing that the young teen needed a moment alone

" thanks Jackson... so that was eventful and oh happy witch day or whatever this is..." Peyton said trying to lighten the mood a little between them as Davina sat on a nearby step to rest

" you defiantly can't say it was boring... I wanted to thank you" Davina knowing that she was being more formal than she usually was with Peyton as she was still in regent mode right now

" For what? The free prep talk? I mean it's kinda what I do" she said knowing that when times were tough she tended to hand out prep talks like they were pieces of candy to everyone

" You were right. Since I became Regent, I've tried to control everything and everyone but that's not me and I don't want to be that person anymore" she said coming to a conclusion

" so then don't be, you need to be the leader that you want to be like me and Marcel try to do" she said trying to reminder her that she wasn't alone and could go to them for help whenever

" I asked the Ancestors to give me the magic to lift your curse and since it's Cadeau... they granted it, it's what friends do right? And I want you back as my friend" she said affectionally

" I have missed you as my little friend between everything that's happened recently, call or visit me whenever ok?" she said giving her a hug before deciding to leave for the night to go home

Peyton headed back to the compound as she began to think about everything that she had seen between Aurora and Klaus in the perfume shop as she thought about how Aurora seemed so unfazed by the fact that Klaus had now moved on since he now had a wife and two young children as she tried not to think about how her and Klaus had kissed, she could still see how tempted he was not to give and simple kiss her back which would have lead to more like she wanted as she tried not to let it hurt her until she had spoken to him about it. When she got to the compound she released Freya from babysitting duties so she could go out and enjoy the festivities while Peyton spent some time with her babies who seemed unwilling to go to sleep as they stayed up to play for a while until she heard someone come in

" ahh I see that you've had a tiring day too?" Elijah said leaning against the door to see Peyton wearing her dress after taking her jacket off as Ava and Wyatt stood on the bed dancing

" yeah I did but these two defiantly make it better... did you ever find Aurora and Klaus?" She said trying to hide the pain in her voice as she said her name thinking about what was to come

" no I didn't but then again I did do my own investigation into Tristan in the hopes of learning more" he said as he walked over to the bed to see the twins as Ava crawled over to him

" you should know that Aurora told Klaus about what you did to her, apparently the ancestors thought that I should what was going on between them" she said showing her emotions on it

" well that was kind of them... I don't know about you but I think that we defiantly need a drink" he said kissing a delighted Ava who was clearly full of love and attention for her uncle

" I'll only accept it if you make it a double... now how about we go and get you two some warm milk to fall asleep too, huh?" She said putting the twins down so they could go to the kitchen

" Elijah! Get out here, you coward!" Klaus said fill of rage as he came storming into the compound courtyard as Peyton overheard them from where she was in the kitchen

" She told you didn't she? How convenient, to voice this ancient grievance in the very moment we need to stand united against our enemies" Elijah said coming into sight with some bourbon

" You speak to me of enemies when the greatest traitor of my life stands before me...What you did to Aurora and to me, you set my course!" He said as him and Elijah began to fight

" set your course?! You mean the one that led you to having a wife and kids because that's all so awful" Peyton said coming out to the balcony to chop in her two cents before going back

" Peyton... you don't understand, little red" Klaus said surprised by that fact she was here and that she angry as he realised that he would probably need to explain some things to her

" I protected you! I protected our family! Aurora was the sister of a lunatic and a powerful lunatic at that! Father was in pursuit,what was I supposed to do Niklaus?" He told him plainly

" anything! Anything other than what you did!" He said not knowing that his own words were upsetting Peyton who was attending to their children as she headed to the nursery for now

" And despite every one of your despicable deeds, I alone have always stood by you" he said still defending him as he tried to make him see that Aurora was getting cause trouble

"And why is that? Guilt or hate?" He said still focused on the fact that he had caused him to have his first heartbreak or first known heartbreak since he hadn't know about Tatia's death

" she's twisting everything! Can you not see that?" He said willing him to see what was right in him and all the good there was in his life due to his family with Peyton and their twins

" You knew that your secret betrayal was the cause of everything I became!" He said as they began to fight once again as Klaus decided to bit Elijah on the arm as he called out in pain

" enough! You two are acting little spoiled children while the actual children are trying to get to sleep" Peyton yelling at them from the balcony after placing the twins into their crib to sleep

" All this blame! ..,Will you ever look at yourself? I have carried you for centuries, Niklaus but more! You want a fight? So be it" Elijah said to him finally wiping his hand of his brother

" don't even look at me because if I was mad before than I'm really mad now" she said to him as he looked at her for comfort so she headed back into the nursery to get them to sleep

" Peyton... Please let me explain, I found Aurora today and-" he said trying to calm her down as she checked on the twins and tucked them into bed before shutting the door on them

" she told you about Elijah compelling her into breaking your heart and wanting you back... on let's not forget the fact that she kissed you" Peyton said summing up for his as she undressed

" how did you know that?" He said knowing that she couldn't have just overheard all of that since he hadn't told Elijah that much and he certainly didn't tell him that they had kissed

" I was protecting Davina today in the cemetery and the witchy ancestors let see me it all via this old witch woman, maybe it was your mom messing with us again" she said almost calmly

" listen to me, I love you ok? Aurora just took me by surprise and for a moment I was back to who I was then but none of it was real, little red" he said wishing everything could go back

" don't call me that... here's what's going to happen, I'm going to get changed while you talk to Elijah and heal him then we'll deal with this later" she said turning around to talk to him

" no I am not talking about to Elijah nor am I healing him, let him suffer for what he's done" he said beginning to shake his head as she gave him a look that he knew not to mess with

" I'm sorry you thought I was asking, no I'm telling you that is what you are going to do and then we can talk about your little girlfriend" she said trying to conceal her anger towards it all


	54. Chapter 54: beautiful mistakes

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x06 which i tried to make more my own by adding bits here and there as well as took on board how you guys responded to my question of how to deal with Aurora and Klaus so I have tweaked it a little because let's be honest I love Peyton and Klaus ( obviously)so I hope you like what I have done so far with it. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 54: beautiful mistakes

Klaus recognised that there was no point in arguing against Peyton since he knew that it would only make her more furious than she already was with him as he tried to think of some way to comfort her and reassure her that he loved her and only her as he went downstairs to talk to Elijah about everything that just happened as he went down to the courtyard to see the mess that they had created while fighting over it all, however he simply grabbed the bottle of bourbon and town glasses before sitting in a chair next to Elijah at the table in the courtyard. Peyton soon came down the stairs dressed in a pair of white pyjama shorts with coral stars on them, a coral tshirt and a cream cardigan. She wore her hair in a somewhat tidy bun for the occasion, however she did take all of her makeup off before heading downstairs with some vital medical kit for them

" I send you down here to heal him and talk to each other but instead I find you two drinking, great... what did you find out today? I mean I already what you did" she said grabbing a glass

" with Marcellus's help, we discovered that Tristan has been using secret tunnels into order to go into a storehouse that is owned by kingmaker land development" Elijah said before drinking again

" Lucien's company? So either the whole thing is a massive coincidence or the two traitors are working together against us" Klaus said as he poured them all more bourbon as Peyton sat down

" there's more to it than that, Marcel's guy also found another person lurking around the same place as Tristan... this man" he said showing a picture to Peyton knowing she would know him

" Sam... my guess is that Tristan, Lucien and Aurora got him involved in all of this to get to me since they have all of you covered and he was probably more than happy to join in" she said softly

" no one said that Aurora is involved in whatever they are up to" Klaus sad defending Aurora to Peyton before he realised what he was doing as she gave him a look as a result of this little act

" no you're right, I'm sure it's just a coincidence that she showed up at the same time that her brother and the guy who loved her did to plot against us" she said sarcastically to make a point

" in any case if she is working with them then we shall know soon enough and we will deal whoever is conspiring against us" Elijah said trying to settle an argument before it became one

" which would be a lot easier if we weren't constantly fighting each other too" Peyton said as she placed the baby monitor onto the table so she could hear the babies peacefully sleep away

" she's right, we can't keep fighting each other if we want to defeat the enemies that plot against us. We need to appeared united together as one" he said to Klaus than to Peyton to warn him

" I suppose you have a point... here as a sign of good faith and all" Klaus said as he bit into his wrist so that he could bleed into a cup in order to give it to Elijah so he could heal his wolf bite

" is there any reason why Tristan and Lucien would team up? I mean I thought they hated each other" she said thinking about how Tristan had tortured Lucien leading up to his death via Klaus

" well there is the matter of what Elijah did to the three of them when we fled" Klaus said tiring to Elijah to allow him to explain to Peyton what he meant by that and what he had done to them

" I compelled Lucien to believe that he was Niklaus, Aurora to believe that she was Rebekah, and Tristan, myself...After I sired him, of course" he said thinking about his foolish move

" seriously? I'm afraid to ask but what for?" She said thinking that she already knew what the answer was going to be since she had a feeling that it was something bad and horrible

" it was a period of mayhem for us! It was the 11th century and our father was hunting us mercilessly... So I compelled them and then I told them to run" he said looking ashamed of it

" so you made them the bait for Mikael, he would follow them thinking that they were you like they did while you guys ran happily" she said thinking how that could create feelings of hate

" May I ask what happened? Oh thank god, someone sensible is here to sort these two out" Freya said getting flashes of the fight before coming into the room they were in to see them all

" you say that like it's an easy thing to do, it involves a lot of shouting and being ignored" Peyton said showing how tired she was as she took a sip from her bourbon in despair over it

" We had a little chat about the past" Klaus said in his typical fashion causing Freya to roll her eyes, Elijah to sigh in exhaustion from years of dealing with his brother's antics after years

" I informed Niklaus that I am not his enemy, though they entered the city under the guise of peace, Tristan and Lucien are allied against us" he explained to him as Peyton looked away

" there also have others involved such as someone from my past and I still think that Tristan's sister is involved too" she said in a way that made Klaus decided not to protest it this time

" Anyway I reminded our brother who angered them in the first place..." he said thinking of the story that he just told Peyton about causing them to believe that they were all someone else

" And after all of this civil discourse, what understanding did you come to?" Freya asked in the hope that they wouldn't start fighting again although she could tell that Peyton was too tired

" That we expose and destroy our first sired" Elijah said as Klaus passed him the glass filled with his blood since he knew that the hallucination would be starting soon as well as the fever

" Couldn't agree more... you see as gentlemen we know when to call a truce and turn our fury in a more pertinent direction" Klaus said in agreement that they would focus on the traitors

" well in that case, I'm going to bed because... well to be honest I'm done" Peyton said with a fake smile as she drained the last of her bourbon before heading upstairs to go to bed

The next morning Peyton woke up to find a text from Davina to ask her if she wanted to spend the day together doing something fun due to having a stressful day the day before as well as if she could bring the twins since it had been a while since she has last seen them before quickly texting her back the details of where to meet her and the twins, she then got the twins ready for the day before placing them into their playpen within their nursery so she could go get dressed herself. She wore a green hollow embroidered shirt, a black lace bralette underneath, a pair of jeans, a pair of black biker boots and had grabbed a dark olive green biker jacket to wear when she went out. Peyton had decided to create two large twists to pin back the front while leaving the rest of her growing waves to follow down her back, he wore grey smokey eye makeup and peach pink lipstick. Klaus watched her from the bed as she got ready thinking about the plan he had for the day knowing that she wouldn't like it as he got up to say hello to his babies before turning his attention to his wife

" talk to me, little red...what are you thinking?" He said hoping that she would allow him to get close enough to wrap his arms around her waist without her protesting to him touching her

" I'm thinking about the dream I had last night" she said surprising him since he had thought she was going to bring up the whole Aurora being back in his life thing and the day before

" what happened in this dream of yours?" He said deciding to go with it as he put placed his arms around her waist and was glad was she eventually leaned into his chest glad of the touch

" I dreamt that we lived in this beautiful house in the middle of the country with no one to bother us, where we could our children and I dreamt we had more"she said full of happiness

" how many more?" He said wanting to hear more about her dream since he could tell that it was important to her as he thought about their conversation about having more babies soon

" two more, a little boy and a little girl... Henrik and Penelope" she said smiling as she thought about having four children all playing outside in the garden happily waiting for them

" we could have that you know" he said wanting so desperately to give her everything that she desired since he loved her so much that he never wanted to disappoint her in any way

" no we couldn't because we can never leave here without something or someone bringing us back to the supernatural mixing bowl of drama" she said turning around to face him

" Peyton, this won't last forever... we will rid ourselves of this threat and of this prophecy" me said sweeping a piece of her hair out of her eyes and placed behind her hair as he talked

" and I wished I believed, I wished I didn't have this feeling that it's all going to go wrong and I'm going to left without you" she said not sure if death or Aurora would the reason for this

" hey I would never you leave, I will fight to get back to you because I love you... which is why you should know that I plan to spend the day with Aurora" he said expecting a fight from her

" doing what exactly?" She did moving away from him slightly as she began to prepare the twins's diaper bag for the day by filling it with everything that they might need for the day

" I'm going to try and convince her that I'm still in love with her and I'm on her side, pretending to love her back will make it easier for me to get answers from her" he said helping her out

" pretending, that's all? I mean no kissing or anything physical right? Because I swear if you break my heart over this, I will take the twins and leave New Orleans" she said warning him

" I promise that the feelings I had for her are nothing compared to the ones I feel for you, she's my last and you are very much my future" he said leaning in slowly to kiss her as she allowed him

" I trust you which isn't easy for me... I have to go but I love you" she said kissing him back as she headed into the nursery to grab the twins as he helped her to place them into their buggy

Soon Peyton walks down the streets of the French Quarter to where she had agreed to meet Davina as she thought about the fact that her husband was spending the day with his lover as she told herself that she was being crazy for working herself up over this but something about this Aurora woman didn't seem to sit right with her and as a wolf she was used to relying on that gut instinct that had worked so well in the past and had kept her alive thus far, she realised that this whole situation had the potential to leave her feeling alone in this fight. As she got near to the place she decided to call Davina to let her know that she was close by while she continued to push the twins in their buggy down the streets

" Hey Davina, its me... I should be there in the next minutes, actually I might be a little later than that but I should be there soon" Peyton said leaving her a message noticing something

" mama, mama...Ina! Ina!" Ava said in her broken baby speech as Peyton turned into a alley and placed the twins behind a dumpster to hide them from whoever was following her

" I know we'll go see aunt Davina soon but right now mommy needs you to be quiet, that's right... shh" she said as Wyatt began to copy her shhing to signal that he understood her

" umm... miss, you can't be down here" said the man following here as he aimed to draw her out with his face American accent as she played mind games with him using decoys at first

" you can drop the accent and the pretence of whatever this is, I mean you're horrible at being a stalker" Peyton said appearing behind him as she recognised as him as strix vampire

" My talents lie elsewhere as you are about to see" he Sadi causing Peyton to try and attack him although he was able to defend himself before turning the attack onto her easily

" as do mine" she said through the pain of being punched in the abdomen as she realised there was one thing she could do that he couldn't as she grabbed his hand to bite him

" you mongrel bitch-" he said screaming out in pain as he clutched into his hand as she slammed his head against a near by wall knocking him out as she went back to Ava and Wyatt

" language, there are children about... hey Marcel, it's me...yeah I kinda need your help with something" she said calling Marcel as she knew that he was the only one left free to help her

Peyton then waited for Marcel in the alleyway as she tried to keep her children entertained while watching over the unconscious man that had attacked her as she realised that this had to be connected to what was going on with the prophecy and to the strix but she couldn't work why since she wasn't an original and therefore wasn't a part of this whole thing like they were. Soon marcel arrived in Peyton's ca which he had took thinking that it was a better idea due to her already having the car seats for the twins in end backseat as they strapped them in and placed the man in the trunk of her before heading to St Anne's church which was now his vampire gym where they could deal with him, along the way Peyton called Davina to tell her what was happening and as she offered to meet there to look after the twins for them

" hey beautiful babies, listen mommy has to go deal with the bad man over there with Marcel so why don't you stay in the ring and play for a little while?" She said settling them in the ring

" are they going to be ok in there?" Marcel said tying the man to a chair while she placed some toys for them to play with and to entertain themselves as she made sure they were safe

" yeah they should be ok, plus Davina said that she would babysit for me and take them to my apartment across the compound" she said giving both babies a hug as she took a minute

" are you going to be ok?" He said suddenly worried about her as he noticed that she seemed a little off like something was bothering her as she texted Klaus and Elijah to update them

" yeah I mean all I wanted was to have a nice day with my children and I can't even get that without someone supernatural ruining it" she said showing her emotions to him right now

" yeah it's hard to live a normal live when you're this involved in it all" he said sympathising with her as he thought about how much he wanted to be with Rebekah in a normal life

" let's focus on our bad guys, you might remember him from that pretentious excuse for a party that Tristan threw" she said knowing that he would remember that party in particular

" Shen Min, he's a 800 years old and according to Tristan he was a torture consultant for Genghis Khan" Marcel said as they both stood looking at the unconscious man in the chair

" oh so he's one tough dude, great to know but I've dealt with tough dudes before... I just want to know why was he following me?" She said thinking of what could have happened

" I don't know why he was following you and the twins" he said looking at him as he tried to think if he had heard whispers about anything to do with Peyton or her magical babies

" You don't know or you're sworn to a code of silence? I would hope that you tell me" she said hinting to the fact that she didn't know if he was still on their side or not right now

" Hey! Easy mama bear, we're on the same side here and you called me" he said trying to calm her down as he worried that that this was all becoming too much for her just now

" I know I'm sorry, I do trust you... it's just right now everyone's relationship and loyal rich are being brought into question, oh great look who's calling" she said as her phone began to ring

" hey are you ok? Are the twins ok? What happened?" Klaus said frantically as he began to worry about what was going on as she began to walk away from Marcel and Shen Min

" I'm fine, they're fine, we're fine... some dude from the strix was following us and I bite him then I called Marcel so we're dealing with it" she said sitting with the twins to be close to him

" why are they going after you? Do you want me to come help out?" He said feeling torn between going to help Peyton with it all and staying to deal with Aurora to work out his plan

" I don't know but I'll find out and we know that you need to stay there with Aurora, Davina offered to babysit the twins before anything too graphic happens" she said very calmly

" fine but please keep me to update and be careful because if he's part of the strix then he's dangerous" he said said worrying about his wife and kids safety while he was busy elsewhere

" I know, Marcel filled me on him... you know, what? I've sent you a little surprise to cheer you up and to hold to till we see you tonight" she saiid taking a picture of them to send to Klaus

" aw that's wonder, little red... thank you so much for that, I have to go but be safe" he said looking at the picture as he tried not to show his emotion and love towards the picture just now due to Aurora before hanging up on her

" wait did you say Aurora?" Marcel said once she got off the phone as she grabbed the diaper bag to get Ava and Wyatt some juice from their toddler cups as she wondered what was next

" yeah and I'm afraid to ask why?" She said as she handed them over before walking over to where Marcel was to check on whether or not Shen Min was waking up yet to talk to him

" I just know that Klaus was in love with her for a while, even drew a mural of her on his wall in the compound... sorry" he said noticing the look on her face, just then Davina walked in

" hey... I'm sorry I'm not interpreting anything am I?" Davina said as she noticed that something was going on between Marcel and Peyton as she wondered what was going on

" no and thank you so much for this, they shouldn't be any problem but they are then call me or one of the original or even Hayley" she said as she began to get the twins ready to go

" Peyton, we'll be fine really and if we're not then I know what to do... don't worry" she said as she took the things that she needed for the babies including the apartment keys and the bag

" I'll try... hey so you're going to with Davina and have lots of fun at home ok? Be good for mommy" she said to the twins who were now in their buggy all ready to go as she spoke

" we'll see you later...say bye mommy" she said as she walked out of the gym with the twins as Marcel watched the exchange between them before thought of something about Shen Min

" umm...Pey, I've been thinking... we need to Elijah, he'll want to know and the whole strix thing is connected to him" he said knowing that she wasn't going to like this idea of his just now

" yeah ok go for it, Elijah might have some ideas on how to deal with this guy" she said knowing that they were going to need to every bit of help they could get to break this guy

" Your timing is perfectly horrendous" Elijah said as answered his phone as soon as Marcel called him as he placed the phone on loud speaker to make it easier for Peyton to hear it all

" Yeah? Well I need your help, Peyton was attacked one of Tristan's guys when he was tailing her so she knocked him out and called me for a little Q & A. Problem is, it's Shen Min" he said trying to summarise what's happened to explain the issue to him

" to be fair, what I am meant to do when a random guy is follow me and the twins? Politely ask him around for tea?" Peyton said trying to defend herself knowing that he was going to be mad

" Marcellus, do I need to remind you that Shen Min was known as "the Red Sorrow" before he was a vampire? You execute him immediately, Peyton...we'll have words later" he said coldly

" seriously? How I meant to know that he was like Genghis Khan's bff?" she said starting to panic slightly as she began to pace around the gym in front of the unconscious Shen Min

" I'm aware you are at a disadvantage with all of this but please before he wakes you have to tear that heart from his chest" he told them before hanging up knowing that was their chance

" hey Marcel, we might have an issue with that last part...what do we do?" She said turning to Marcel as they both looked to see Shen Min to beginning to wake up as they began to panic

" umm... distract him by asking your question and I'll try to find an opportunity to kill him, might as well try to get what we wanted" Marcel said trying to scramble together a plan quickly

" sure, I get to play mean wolf bitch them... hey sleep beauty is awake and the fun can really get started" she said deciding to channel her inner Klaus rather than being her normal self

" Yes, it certainly can" Shen Min Sid eerily happy to be held captive by them as Marcel and Peyton exchanged a look of concern about this since it seemed that he had plan in place

" you know if you talk and tell me what to know, I don't need to do this... and I can heal you all up. Why were you following me?" She said running her wolf finger nail over his werewolf bite

" Because we have a use for you or is it some other reason? You'll never know, it won't matter" he said trying to taunt her and lure her into his trap by getting stuck into his lies and stories

" and why is that?" Marcel said knowing that playing the tough guy was more his cup of tea than Peyton who was struggling with what she was doing to him as it was having no effect

" because when I get free, I'm going to break your jaw as you did mine and slowly pull your intestines out from your body" he said to Peyton showing that the threat was for her alone

" Hey! How about we just calm down?" He said trying to give Peyton a moment to get a handle on her emotions since his threat had clearly rattled her as Marcel decided to step in right now

"And you, the others were so pleased when you joined our ranks but I knew from the start you were filth. You've proven it by siding against us so I will end you but not before you watch her die... screaming" he said to Marcel as he knew how serious this was right now and really bad

" what I have done to you other than defend myself and try to get the answers I deserve with methods that pale in comparison to yours?" She said trying to reason with him on this

" Right, well that's about enough of that. Sorry Peyton but your turn's over, he's got to die...UGH! Take him!" Marcel said as he was about to take his heart before he broke out of the chair

" I can't, he's too strong... oh god, Marcel...AHH" she said joining in on the fight as Shen Min was easily able to get the better of her with a few choice blows as she turned to see his hand in Marcel's chest

" Peyton, don't!" Marcel said as he saw in her eyes as she planned to rescue him from Shen Min's grip but unfortunately he was able to grab a hold of her own before she was able to do it

" How poetic, two warriors fighting side-by-side, dying together" Shen Min said about to rip out of their hearts as they felt the life drain from their bodies as Elijah suddenly impales Shen Min

" Are you okay?" Elijah said to Peyton and Marcel as he noticed how she was slumped to the ground clutching her chest while Marcel was trying to desperately breathe as he worried

" yeah I think so but that was so close" she said absentmindedly thinking about how that was another shirt ruined due to blood being spilled onto it as she looked to Elijah to reassure him

" oh I'm fine, thank you for asking" Marcel said reminding him that he was also in the room and had almost died along with Peyton as he wondered what it was about this woman and men

" Marcellus, next time I ask you to take out the trash... try not to dally" Elijah said trying to lighten the mood in the room as well as scorn him for not doing what he was told in the first place

" well between blood loss and that bite, I'm not sure you have enough time to get answers you wanted" he said to Elijah and Peyton as they knew that he was slowly dying on the ground

" Then let's make the most of it, I have question and I expect answers... Why were you following Peyton?" Elijah said pulling the stake out of his chest and grabbing him by the neck

" I was ordered to remove her from the playing field, she is an obstacle to the thing we truly want" he said finding Elijah's compulsion too much for him to resist as he tried not to answer

" Which is what?" He said thinking that it could any number of things since she was so closely linked with all of the original although especially Klaus for obvious reason and other key people

" Davina Claire, she's too close to the girl and we know that as the girl's only mother figure that she would prevent us from fulfilling our plan" he said revealing more than he had intended to

" why her? Why can't anyone just leave the poor girl alone?" Peyton said more to herself than them as she knew that someone was wanting something from her despite her only being a teen

" What do you want with Davina Claire?" He asked him via compulsion as he knew that all of them were all unnerved and concerned about this suddenly turn in events as they wanted more

" Tristan needs her to activate a weapon to use against your family" he said knowing that Tristan would mostly kill him for revealing all of their secrets concerning the original family

" What weapon?...Forgive me, I'm having a little difficulty hearing you right now. Speak! " He said angrily as he was fed up of hearing about this weapon without anyone telling them of it

" I'd... Rather... Die!" Shen min said as he pulled together all of his strength as he pulled himself free and removed his daylight ring causing him to burn in the daylight as they all watched

Once Shen Min's body was finished burning, the three of them headed into another room to discuss what had just happened as well as to allow Marcel and Peyton a chance to gather their strength as they drank the blood bags from Marcel's supply at the gym stiles speed the healing up as Peyton began to think about everything that was happening including the feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that all of this was different from the other times and that it was going to badly for them all. After a few minutes of watching her in deep thoughts with an expression that seemed to worry him more and more, Elijah decided to go and talk to her in case it was something serious as she looked at her phone

" hey you ok? You seem like there is a lot going on up there" he said pointing to her head making her smile weakly as she showed him that she was looking a picture of her small family

" you know there was a time when all I wanted was to find my family and it totally consumed me till the point that it took me to places I didn't want to go" she said thinking about her journey

" I know, growing up without the truth was particular hard on you" he said thinking about everything he knew of that time as he realised that there had to be a lot he didn't know yet

" But then I did in more ways than one and as crazy as it is all I wanted was a home, New Orleans is that home and now the Strix are trying to take that, aren't they?" She said pained

" No, we won't let them. We've fought for this town before and we will again" he said trying to reassure her as he could see how affected she was by this and the whole prophecy situation

" Might be harder than you think" Marcel said he returned to them with Freya who was meant to arrive with Rebekah as Elijah looked at the three of them now very concerned about this

" Where is Rebekah? I thought she was meant to be here by now?" Peyton said voicing Elijah's concerns for him as she looked around as if expecting her to make some grand entrance

" We need to call Klaus, the strix took her while she was in Monaco and I couldn't do anything to stop them" Freya said clearly distraught by this and by what she saw via astro projection

" why don't you call him and I'll check the compound and our apartment to see if he's there, I want to check on the twins and Davina before something else happens" she said before leaving

An exhausted Peyton first called Davina to check in with her and the babies to make sure everything was ok as she walked over to the compound to then check there for Klaus since she knew that if Davina was there then it meant that Klaus probably wasn't as he would have let her go, she knew that they were going to have to deal with the whole Rebekah being missing thing but she wanted nothing more than to crawl into Klaus's arms and seek comfort in his touch for a while and forget about the world. However as she got near their bedroom in the compound she could voices speaking one of which she recognised as Klaus's and one that she didn't recognise but could guess who it belonged to as she stopped in her tracks

" now... come to bed and show me how much you've really missed me" Aurora said to Klaus making Peyton lose her balance slightly as well as make her want to throw up as she overheard

" oh god, I can't... I just can't... don't you dare!" She said to herself silently as she began to walk away from the room as Klaus came out to the hallway to see her so upset by him and Aurora

Peyton decided to use her vampire speed to zoom out of that hallway in the compound as she headed home to the twins as she quickly find Davina to leave after thanking her before checking that the twins were asleep so that she could break down without anyone around, however during her break down Klaus walked into the apartment after leaving Aurora in the compound tied up believing he was away getting something to have fun with

" oh Peyton... believe me when I say that it wasn't what it sounded or looked like" Klaus said knowing better than to touch her when she was in this state but he wanted nothing more than to comfort her

" so she wasn't in our bed naked and waiting for you?" She said through her tears as she looked him in confrontation as she knew that he would refuse to leave if she had asked him

" no that bit is true but it was all her, I was on the other side of the room furious at her after getting Elijah's call" he said wishing with every fibre of his body that she would believe him

" how... how I am meant to believe? I want to but I don't know... I just-" she said getting more and more upset by all of this as she ran her hands through her now loose hairstyle in panic

" then let me show you... just let me in" he said placing his hands carefully on either side of her head to show her what really happened moments before she had arrived to hear Aurora

" I'm sorry, I just lost it and I don't... I'm so sorry" she said crying hard after seeing him deny her advances as he pulled her in close to his chest to really comfort like he wanted to do right away

" how could you have known the truth? I would have believed the same if our roles had been reserved" he said speaking low so that his voice was soothing to her as she relaxed somewhat

" so in other news, you learned about the weapon?" She said wanting to hear it from him what the weapon was as she was still hazy on the details since she had focused on him and Aurora

" according to Aurora, it's a device called the Serratura and it's capable of sealing us away forever if we are all in one place" he said only giving her the most vital and terrifying details

" hence why Tristan took Rebekah and why Aurora stole her from him" she said knowing that much as she added it to her ever growing list of reasons why she hated the lady Aurora

" exactly but this weapon is still floating around and I don't like it anymore than I like being around her... I love you and only you" he said knowing that she needed to hear those words

" and I love you which is why I'm going to really enjoying killing that bitch" she said with hate in her voice as she continued to hug him as she was glad to not hear his heartbeat react to her words


	55. Chapter 55: out of the easy

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x07 which i tried to make more my own by adding bits here and there by adding Peyton to the whole dinner scene but it still might be close to the episode to add her into it more and I have also left a little surprise at the end to hint to a big change that I'm making for the next chapter since I think it makes more sense for story so I hope you like what I have done so far with it. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 55: out of the easy

After her big chat with Klaus about what had happened between him and Aurora she decided to changed into an outfit that wasn't covered in blood as she now wore a dull blue high necked tank top with a white lace bralette, a pair of boyfriend jeans, a grey hoodie with white stripes and a pair of blue slip on shoes. She wore her now growing wavy hair in a low ponytail, she wore slightly smudge eye make up that she had tried to fix before leaving to meet the others and wore a simple beige lipstick. While she was getting ready she got a text from Elijah telling her to meet them in Freya's witchy base so they could deal with a missing Rebekah as Klaus took the twins back to the compound to look after them and to deal with the naked Aurora as she warned him not to let her near them, she knew that they were all wondering where Klaus was as she entered into the witchy headquarters

" Hey, where is Klaus?" Marcel said looking behind Peyton as if expecting him to behind her but was somewhat disappointed when he wasn't there as they all began to get curious

" When me and Elijah told him about Rebekah, he said he'd pursue another lead" Freya said getting the sense that Peyton knew exactly what that another lead was from her current look

" yeah and his big other lead is to seduce the answers out of Aurora... I'm sure he'll tell you about it later" Peyton said to Elijah as they all gave her looks of concern and shock at this

" lets forget Niklaus for now... you will find her" Elijah said furious at what Klaus was doing to his wife as he sliced into his hand to bleed into a bowl for Freya to use for a locator spell

" Now you sure you got enough ju-ju for a world-wide locator spell?" Marcel said worrying about Freya's witchy abilities right now since he knew that she had been doing a lot today

" She's my family and I won't lose her...Le six ce strul no cruv. Le six ce strul no cruv" she said beginning to do the spell as she used Elijah's blood for the locator spell to find Rebekah

" something is wrong" Peyton said as they all watched the blood simply spread across the map instead of centring in on the place where Rebekah was being held as they all worried

" Damnit! I assumed they'd cloaked her but I didn't expect a spell this strong" she said frustrated that she was unable to the only thing that she could do to help them find her sister

" No doubt conjured by the very witch who lured Rebekah into this trap" he said thinking that it was only the logically thing that made sense as they all knew that the witch was powerful

" so what do we do?" Peyton said thinking that they needed to find Rebekah before anything to big and irreversible happened to them as she looked between the vampires for help

" You should all go, I have my work cut out for me" Freya said pitching in her suggestion of what to do next since all she wanted was to be alone to look at through her witchy books

" The Strix trust me so if they know where Rebekah is then I can find her" Marcel said turning to Elijah as he showed how much he loved Rebekah and how desperate he was to find her

" I could talk to Sam and get answers from him, although I'm still not sure how involved he is in this" she said thinking about her own connection to their secret alliance against them

" There's no time... Marcel, you need to stop Davina from activating Lucien and Tristan's weapon and Peyton we need to deal Klaus" he said thinking he needed a serious word with him

" what we need to do is to find Rebekah!" Marcel said to Elijah as they all realised how desperate he was to find her and how much he loved Rebekah despite their time apart

" Marcel, I will not rest until my sister is found but right now we also another issues to deal with too" he said now showing how tired he was constantly leading this makeshift group

" All right, I'll handle Davina... hey mama, you ok? You have this look on your face like you want to kill someone" Marcel said looking Peyton who was clearly stewing over something

" I'm fine but I do need to blow off some steam so please tell me that we're gonna kill someone or at least break some bones?" She said knowing that it would help her somewhat

" Oh we're going to kill many someones and break many bonds but first if we are to start a war then let us determine where allegiances lie" he said replying to her as he thought about it all

" as much as I hate wars, I do believe this one is necessary" Freya said from her place on the floor where she was flipping through her books to find a spell as she was still annoyed by this

" I believe so... come on Peyton, we have to confront Nicklaus before he does something regrettable" he said gesturing for them to go as Peyton nodded and followed him out of there

Elijah and Peyton decided to use their vampire super speed to get to the compound as they were both anxious to see what Klaus was too as well as wanted to check on the twins since she was still worried about them being so close to Aurora who she really didn't like or trust around her husband or her children. As soon as they entered the compound Elijah felt all of his anger and rage towards Klaus's lack of attendance at the meeting concerning Rebekah's current whereabouts while Peyton just wanted to sleep for a while since it felt like she was constantly fighting from all sides whether it be there enemies or people who she was meant to love

" Niklaus! Niklaus!" Elijah said yelling as him and Peyton walked into the compound as he noticed her slumping against the water fountain slightly as she waited for the next argument

" You shout loud enough to wake the dead or at least enough to wake two small children" Klaus said as he walked out onto the balcony worried that his brother was going to wake them

" which is effectively the same thing when it comes to the twins, I'll check on them when we're done here" Peyton said knowing that she needed to be here for this to run interference

" I'm sorry but you can't pick up your phone? Your sister is missing as you well know" He said apologising to the parents before getting back onto the subject at hand which was Rebekah

" Well... She's not exactly missing and as long as everyone behaves themselves, you can trust me to tell you where she is" Aurora said coming out to join him looking half dressed

" what the hell is she still doing here?" Peyton said getting up as she suddenly felt a burst of energy as she stood up as she realised that she was trying to purposely look like a sexy mess

" she actually was on her way out" Klaus said feeling a little trapped between the act he was using with Aurora and his real life love with Peyton who was demanding answers from him

" Hello Elijah... oh I'm sorry I don't know you but I'm just going to assume that your nanny for those little brats in there" she said as Klaus had to squash his reaction down unlike Peyton

" little brats? Oh I am so going to enjoy ripping your head from your body!" Peyton said as Elijah grabbed a hold of her to stop her from attacking or killing Aurora just yet as she got mad

" Give me my sister or perhaps I can pay a little visit to your brother, Tristan or maybe I'll even allow Peyton here to do as she wishes" he said knowing that Aurora had yet to find out about her

" Elijah, please...Aurora and I have come to an agreement" he said as he gave Peyton a look that this was what he had been working towards as he hopes she would calm down soon

" Nik and I find now that your vile act of compulsion has been revealed, there's really no reason why we can't pick up where we left off a thousand years ago" Aurora said sickly sweet

" I can think of a few reason why you can't" Peyton said giving her a pointed look as she thought about how her and their children were those reasons although she still had her doubts

" Aurora, why don't you go just now? I need to have a word with my brother"'he said knowing that he needed her leave so he could talk freely to Elijah and deal with the fallout with Peyton

" ok now I'm going to be sick... I'll be back, i need to check on the twins before we do this" she said after watching Aurora snuggle into Klaus before leaving as she headed upstairs

Peyton knew that having the twins near her would help calm her down as she picked up a crying Ava who obviously sensed that something was wrong with her parents as she began to comfort her daughter before picking up her son too so that she could take them into the study with them to watch just in case Aurora came back to take care of the 'brats', Klaus caught the look on Peyton's face that is a mixture of worry and fury that made him on edge for her reaction for when they were alone later. Peyton decided to sit on the couch with both her sleepy babies as Elijah grabbed the blanket from her as he lay it on the couch so she could place the babies onto the blanket before wrapping them up and placing her leg up to keep them safe while Klaus told Elijah the same plan that he had already told Peyton before

" Am I to assume that you've gone completely mad?" Elijah said as he began to try and get his head around this whole plan of his as he looked to Peyton to see what she felt about all of this

" don't look at me, you think that I approve of him trying to seduce his loon tune ex girlfriend for answers? Yeah I don't think so" she said as she gently rocked both babies side to side

" You see madness, I see method!" Klaus said ignoring Peyton's comments as he handed Elijah a glass of bourbon knowing Peyton wouldn't want one while being so close to the twins

" And that method would be what, Niklaus? To fornicate with the she-devil who took our sister? While your wife sits back and watches?" He said knowing this was tough on her

" To be clear, the Strix took our sister and Aurora simply hijacked her-" he said before being cut of by Peyton who gave him a look that was almost lethal as he knew he had done wrong

" do me a favour and don't you dare defend her, if you think she did this out of concern for Rebekah or love for you without ulterior motives then you're crazy" She said in a low voice

" little red, of course I think she has a bigger plan at play here but I will get Rebekah back so Trust me that keeping Aurora close garners the goodwill we need" he said trying to convince them

" Well, it is a bold if not a lecherous plan so will you employ the same tactic when it comes time to retrieve the medallion from Lucien and Tristan?" He said mocking his skills and tricks

" They're not really my type" he said placing his glass on the table as he went over to the babies on the couch as he gently stroked their heads to help them fall asleep and to help her

" and I think that even Klaus's charms have their limits" Peyton said with a smirk as she looked at Elijah knowing that she was probably taking blows at him four the fun of it right now

" Aurora will always protect Tristan... And given that he and Lucien are aligned, the three of them together have a distinct advantage on us" Elijah said beginning to get an idea from this

" so what are you thinking?" She said knowing that from the way that he was talking that he was clearly thinking of a plan that they could use to what they needed from the two men

" It's Thanksgiving, let's invite them for a friendly meal, systematically turn them against one another then devastate their pitiful alliance! I can feel the holiday spirit already! " he said plainly

" Now there's a strategy I wholeheartedly endorse!" Klaus said knowing that this was something that they could defiantly get on broad with especially right now with all of this

" well then on that note I'm going to head over to the apartment with the twins for the night because tomorrow will probably be eventful" Peyton said knowing that they all need to sleep

" why don't you guys stay here? The twins are already sleeping and settled so why move them? Plus we know that we sleep better when we're together" he said wanting them to stay

" yeah I know... listen I get what you're doing with Aurora and I understand it's our own way but I don't like it, I don't like seeing her hang off of you" she said when Elijah left the room

" I don't either... the whole time that she was doing that or trying to seduce me, I wished that it was you... I always wish that it's you who does that to me" he said hoping she believed him

The next morning Peyton woke up to things being very busy as Elijah and Klaus compelled people from different industries to help set up for the thanksgiving dinner which was posing as an interrogation to find out more answers concerning their alliance and whatever plot they were currently trying to play out with them as she quickly got up and went to check on the twins to find a note that Klaus had already texted Hayley to ask if she could babysit the twins for the day due to not wanting them to be in the same building as everything else was going on in case it went badly. Klaus soon came into the room with the twins in both hands as she began to look for something for them to wear for the dinner as the twins began to jump onto their bed as Klaus gently pushed her aside already knowing what she should where

" are you sure that I should be coming to this thing? I mean wouldn't it just under do everything you have going on with Aurora?" She said sitting with the twins as they played with her

" maybe but I need you there as my wife and as an unbiased opinion, plus I want you there" he said knowing that she needed to hear it as much as he needed to say it to her right now

" I wish things could be different, that we could have nice normal thanksgiving with our kids rather than having on that's actually a doubt cross... hey pretty baby" she said as Wyatt wanted her attention as he climbed onto her

" as do I but we both know that this is our reality for now...l I think that you should wear this one" he said pulling a lace detailed pale pink dress from their wardrobe as she looked at it

" this reality is only slightly better than the one we had last year where the twins were on the run with Rebekah"'she said thinking about it as she began to pull together her shoes and stuff

" true... I know you're not happy at this whole thing and I'm worried that you really believe this act so I need you to believe that I really love you, that I'm in love with you" he said desperately

" I do but you know how I get these gut feelings about things and something about this whole thing is giving me a bad feeling, it's making me crazy" she said overwhelmed with emotions

" I know but I need you not to let it do if you have concerns or worries about something then tell me, I'm your husband so come talk to me" he said worried about the distance between them

" sure... I'll go get dressed if you don't mind getting Ava and Wyatt ready to go with Hayley" she said timidly as she grabbed her things from the bed where they were and went to get ready

Peyton knew that she should be open towards Klaus snd that was going back to her old ways of shutting herself off when things got too hard for her to deal with but it was like her default till the point that was all she knew to do to protect herself from getting hurt by what was going on but she did hate the fact that she was hurting Klaus in the process. Peyton wore the pale pink lace detailed dress that Klaus picked with a pair of pale pink beige heels to match her dress. She decided to wear her hair in a half up half down style consisting of a series of different fishtail braids, she wore simple eye makeup consisting of eye liner with light soft pink lipgloss. While she was getting ready upstairs, downstairs things were getting to get well underway as Lucien and Tristan were beginning to arrive for the dinner that would go down in history as the most awkward and bizarre dinner ever as she waited for her moment to arrive at the right time

" Aw, flowers for me? You shouldn't have!" Lucien said as he turned around to see Tristan arriving to the compound with a bouquet of flowers as he continued to pour himself a drink

" They're for the lady of the house, the well-mannered bring a gift when invited to dinner so I assume you brought nothing?" Tristan said in response as Lucien sat down on a barstool

" Nothing but my deepest respect for you" he said since they both knew that he was being sarcastic as they thought about their past together as he thought about him being tortured

" loverly, it seems that we're all getting along!" Klaus said hearing the end of their conversation after getting changed into something more appropriate for dinner and sorting the twins out

" Mmm, like a fuse and a match" Lucien said as Klaus turned around to see that they were currently missing Elijah, Peyton and Aurora although he knew where two out of three were

" I take it Aurora is on her way?" He said still nervous about having Peyton and Aurora in the same room since he knew that all of this was having an negative effect on Peyton that he didn't like

" I'm sorry I'm late. Just freshening up, I did want to look pretty...well if it isn't my old friend Lucien." Aurora said arriving at the sound of her name as she showed off her vintage dress

" Hello Aurora, it's been ages and you look as beautiful as ever" he said trying to recover quickly after seeing her after so long as he noticed Klaus's reaction to his compliment to her

" hi, I'm sorry if I'm late" Peyton said as she shyly walked down the stairs as Aurora became jealous as all of the men's attention in the room went to her as she approached them slowly

" little red, I was being to worry that you would have doubts about coming and you do look beautiful in that dress" he said knowing that he shouldn't being saying such things near Aurora

" Welcome to our home! I do wish it was under better circumstances, we all face a common threat of a prophecy warning that my siblings and I would all fall within a year... I fear my sister already has" he said pausing dramatically to allow the three Mikaelsons to see their reactions

" Only as a precautionary measure, I assure you" Tristan said trying to be causation with his sire as he looked to Lucien and Aurora as if to see how they were coping with this direction

" Interesting, you see I would have called it an entirely unnecessary measure as we need to unite to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass" Elijah said as he looked between them all

" which I'm assuming is something we all want since we know that the originals fall then we all have something to lose like our lives" Peyton said politely as she reminded them of this fact

" since any alliance is impossible without honesty...Let us begin this evening's proceedings by formally acknowledging your clandestine alliance" he said looking to Peyton and Klaus

" Now gentlemen, before..." Lucien said beginning to worry about where this was going on as both him and Tristan began to worry about how and why they knew about their secret alliance

" Shh, shh, shh, shh...Lucien please, let's not ruin the dinner before it begins" he said patronising him to put him in place as the poor little stable boy that he used to be way back

" And do try to bear in mind that we expect and honest and productive negotiation this evening!" Klaus said knowing everyone would be aware of the silent threat behind his words

" so shall we begin?" Elijah said gesturing for them all to sit down at the table as well as tale their places before the three of them sat down as they all looked at each other before starting

" It's a bit odd isn't it? Celebrating an American holiday?" Lucien said knowing the three of them at the table were from France, two were from a time before American and then there was Peyton

" Well you know Lucien, I rather enjoy Thanksgiving... the turkey, the cranberry sauce... The lies, the deceit, the betrayal..." Elijah said edging towards why they were all there tonight

" and what's wrong with American holidays?" Peyton said being silently offended as the only American in the room as she looked to Lucien who was sitting next to her on one side

" Perhaps we should begin this evening's proceedings with a little confession?" He said knowing that they had to get on with the line of questions that him and Klaus had planned

" So this entire dinner is meant to be some boorish inquisition? How rude" Aurora said looking between Klaus and Elijah as she began to wonder more about Peyton and her role in all of this

" Nonsense, love! My brother merely wishes to make certain we're all on the same page. So, who would like to begin?" He said trying to calm down Aurora as he looked between them all

" Lucien and I have always loathed each other, had we arrived as allies with a bleak future you would have doubted us" Tristan said deciding to be the one to tackle this rather than Lucien

" as opposed to coming as enemies and us still having out doubts about her intentions... great plan guys" Peyton said taking a sip from her wine as she looked at them with a very her look

" We simply sought to remove suspicion by maintaining appearances" he said continuing to speak as he wondered if Peyton was there to simply make things more difficult for them

" Oh my dear, these pathetic lies promise to be as difficult to swallow as your stuffing this year Niklaus...Walnuts, honestly." Elijah said showing him that he wasn't in the mood to be lied to

" hey! I made the stuffing and walnuts in the stuffing is a classic, thank you very much" Peyton said firmly although he knew from her small smile that she was joking and faking offence

" The bottom line is we came to protect you ourselves and we have never wavered on this point" he said looking to Peyton since he knew that this plan had nothing to do with her

" And the bodies on my streets, is that your protection as well?" He said knowing that he needed to get answers on that subject due to Cami and Vincent being on the case

" It's business as usual for The Strix" Lucien said as it was obvious who behind the ruthless killings in the streets of New Orleans as they all looked to Tristan for an explanation on this

" An old tactic used often and to great success like with Jack the Ripper and Son of Sam... A frightened human populace is that much easier to control" Tristan said making them all think

" some people might disagree with you and do you really think its your place to control the humans in a city that isn't yours?" Peyton said giving him a look that would kill if it could

" If tourism should decline and the local vampires are deprived of fresh blood? Well you saw how quickly Marcel joined our ranks, I believe it's better for us all" he said trying to defuse it all

" Pedestrian... I would've expected more from such gaudy theatrics" Klaus said rolling his eyes at him as he thought of all the ways that he could use to create same effect and not draw attention

" Well if one wanted to obtain a certain item in say a private collection but one was not invited into the home where said private collection was located, a police investigation could come in handy to remove those items as evidence" Lucien said thinking about his own side plan

" I take it you are referring to the medallion?" Elijah said surprising Tristan and Lucien by the fact that they knew about the weapon that was to be used against them due to Aurora

" I suppose it was my sister who shared that bit of information?" He said realising that the closeness between Aurora and Klaus was causing problems for them and creating problems

" Don't blame Aurora, you two are hardly conspiratorial geniuses" Klaus said thinking that they could be blamed for their own downfall as they didn't have it in them to be evil geniuses

" and I think you would be surprised by how chatting you sister can be sometimes" Peyton said in fake perkiness as she tilted her to the side as she looked to Aurora as she talked

" Funny story, it turns out that the medallion was in the hands of Nik's friend Camille, the bartender-slash-therapist." Lucien said deciding that he wasn't happy with Aurora and Klaus

" what does this have to with Cami?" Peyton said knowing that she had never been all that close with Cami but she was still an innocent in all of this and knew she was close with Klaus

" well I had to get her arrested in order to search her goodies, so to speak, I would never allow any harm to come to her knowing the great affection you have for her" he said trying to cause problems for his sire

" excuse me?" Klaus said knowing that he had never had any feelings towards Cami due to being in love with Peyton but he knew that if he hadn't been then he might have loved her

" oh I apologise, I forgot Peyton here was the one in your heart" he said knowing exactly what he was saying and doing as Aurora turned her icy glaze to Peyton to glare at her for this

" so this medallion that could lock us away hardly seems like a wise strategy for those come to protect us, hand it over" Klaus said as he tried to get back onto the subject at hand right now

" and release Rebekah" Elijah said thinking that he might as well as chip in with his demand too since he knew that him and Klaus had different priorities of what they needed from them

" Uh just a tick...Aurora has Rebekah, hmm?" Lucien said pointing out the facts since he knew that this one thing that could really cause them trouble and for the original brothers to act out

" No reason why I shouldn't be trusted with my sire's safety" Aurora said defending herself as she thought about how both Tristan and Lucien were trying to protecting their sires like her

" Of course... unless you were to have one of your episodes" he said thinking about how she had her own mental health issues as she looked him with evil eyes at the mention of this

" oh you have episodes of insanity? That explains a lot" Peyton said knowing that she couldn't resist the chance to twist the knife and to make her own dig at the woman in love with Klaus

"Easy guys, my sister sought leverage to protect herself...Who among us would do otherwise?" He said defending his sister as Peyton gave him a look that told him off for this

" Niklaus, will you politely remind me why we shouldn't just compel them all to give us what we want?" Elijah said causing Lucien, Aurora and Tristan began to laugh at this remark of his

" I'm sorry, did Elijah say something amusing?" Klaus said knowing that there was clearly something that was going on here as he looked to Peyton and Elijah in concern of this

" We lost a century to compulsion and some of us lost a great deal more so surely you can't believe we'd allow ourselves to come here vulnerable like Paige here?" She said sickly sweet

" Peyton... my name is Peyton, not Paige but you already knew that" she said knowing exactly what kind of game Aurora was playing with her right now as she tried to call her out now it

" My dearest Aurora, compulsion is not my only party trick as you well know" Elijah said hating the way that Aurora was treating Peyton and the way Klaus was forced to allow this to go on

" I do not like these threats." Aurora said knowing that she was hitting a nerve of Elijah's as the smile on her face dropped as they all knew that they were in the verge of starting a fight

" Our continued existence depends on the Mikaelsons, we've known that since Finn and Kol died as does every other vampire in the world" Tristan said trying to mediate things

" actually I'm not too sure that this little wolf over here does depend on them living" Lucien said making them all think as they all knew that she wasn't technically being turned by Klaus

" Given that the sirelines have declared war against one another, you can imagine how many young upstarts have come to the same conclusion...kill a Original and wipe out an entire line of rivals" Tristan said ignoring Lucien's comments as he gave him a look to shut him up now

" which great for everyone not in that bloodline and bad for everyone else who is in that bloodline" Peyton said very simply and plainly as Klaus smiled at her doing the job he gave her

" The lives of thousands of sired vampires resting on your shoulders? In a perfect world, you'd allow us to seal you away forever thus eliminating the threat" he said to proposing the plan

" Fortunately, the world is far from perfect especially our world, Klaus said making eye contact with Peyton since he knew that it was a recurring thing that she was constantly bringing up

" with all the nauseating dinner theater we've endured throughout the centuries, these performances are by far the worst...Aurora, my sister..." Elijah said wanting to get back to Rebekah

" Aurora is quite aware of our desire to see Rebekah home and I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to oblige" Klaus said with an edge to his voice as it was warning to Aurora than him

" We're welcoming our enemies to the dinner table now? Convenient, given she's the one who has the answers I want" Freya said walking into the compound to see this little dinner of theirs

" Oh for heaven's sake! Now I have to deal with the long-lost sister?" Aurora said looking appalled by the fact that she now had to deal with both Peyton and Freya working against her

" well I'd take long lost sister over a wacko ex lover any time" Peyton said emphasising the words ex lover to put her into her place as she purposefully placed her left on the table

" Nik, please spare me your family's rage and paranoia. It is exactly this kind of lunacy which led me to steal Rebekah in the first place and don't even start me on this one" she said pleading to him

" What did you do with her?" Freya said refusing to back down as she wanted to know where her only sister was and the only one who had always truly accepted her from the beginning

"Oh I'm sorry love but this prophecy has you all acting as fools and I've no intention of risking my life to foolishness" Aurora said making them realise that she had her own plan at this

" Aurora, what game are you and why are you using Rebekah to do?" She said bring the only one willing to speak her mind and to speak out as she noticed Tristan still looked calm as

" I can't trust Rebekah with any of you, I certainly can't trust the silly dear to endure on her own" she said trying to play it off as cool as be as she thought Rebekah being defenceless

" meaning what exactly?" Peyton said beginning to annoyed with her cryptic answers as she knew that they all wanted simple and factual answers rather than the ones she was giving

" I decided to put her someplace safe, imagine a spot where no harm could come to her, where no one could possibly even track her down...rest assured, Rebekah is perfectly fine... at the bottom of the ocean" Aurora said drawing it out aiming to enjoy this confessional of hers

" You're bluffing, tell me you're bluffing!" Klaus said trying to control his anger to keep up this act of his as he thought about his sister being in her coffin Stiles the bottom of a unknown sea

" Oh you should all be thanking me, Rebekah's never been safer! She has plenty of company down there, there's all the little crabs and octopus and..." she said trying to make fun of it all

" Harm my sister and I'll be forced to return the favour" Tristan said seeing that Klaus was about to act on his anger towards Aurora as he grabbed a knife and held it to Freya's neck

" Oh this all escalated very quickly..." Lucien said taking a sip from his wine calmly as he smirked to Peyton who was sitting next to her as she was more tense as Elijah got involved

" Shut up Lucien or I'll tear your tongue from your head" Klaus said through his anger as he saw that Peyton was beginning to worry as he knew things were going badly fast with them all

" Be careful with your threats, Nik. Anything should happen to me then I won't be able to protect your precious Cami and who knows who will be next?" He said playing with Peyton's hair

" touch me or threat me again and I will rip your arm off" Peyton said after grabbing his arm roughly and pinning him to the table as she stood up to whisper threateningly in his ear

" Okay, that is the second time I've heard her name! Just who is this Cami? And why does she mean so much more to you?" Aurora said pointing to Peyton as she demanded to know it all

" oh come on, Cami is just his friend and I mean a lot to him because I'm his wife!" Peyton yelling at her as she wondered how she could be so obvious at things as her anger increased

" anyways I think that you have bigger problems" Freya said as she used her hand to telekinetically snap Aurora's neck causing her to fall to the ground in a heap in the middle

" Freya!" Klaus said knowing that she had just made things worse as Elijah took a hold of Tristan and forced him back on his seat as he turned to Klaus knowing that they had to take control

" Niklaus... Which of these two vulgar parasites would you first like to torture?" Elijah said more than happy to give Klaus exactly what he wanted which was to use violence on them

" Well, it's half a dozen of one and six of the other, isn't it? Why don't you take the stable boy? Tristan and I are long overdue for a good catch-up" he said loving every moment of this

" oh does that mean me and Freya get to deal with Aurora? I have been waiting for this opportunity" Peyton said now smiling with glee like a child on Christmas morning

" she is all yours, my little red" he said as he took this opportunity to give her a kiss as Tristan realised what the rest of them already knew which meant that his act with Aurora was just that

While Elijah took Lucien into a different room and Klaus took Tristan upstairs away into the study from everyone else as Freya and Peyton dragged Aurora off into a separate room as they left her propped against the wall as if she was nothing as they began to brace for a while as they waited for her to wake which was the reason that Peyton took this opportunity to check in with Hayley was currently in the bayou with the twins spending time with the other wolves in New Orleans as she suddenly felt guilty that she wasn't with them right now

" hey Peyton, the bitch is waking up...Took you long enough" Freya said alerting Peyton to this new development as she out her phone away to see Aurora beginning to wake up slightly

" Oh are we to play a fun game?" Aurora said once she was fully awake to see Freya holding a smudge stick if white sage as Peyton stood to the side watching this happen waiting for now

" Actually yes and now that my spell has made it so that no one can hear what happens..." Freya said knowing that was a big advantage for her that none of the other two didn't have

" which is where I come in... and I promise you, we're going to have a lot fun" Peyton said pushing off her place from the wall as she walked towards where Aurora was to see her

" Peyton! The mother of Niklaus's twins and his supposed wife... I was hoping you would be here and to get alone for a little girl to girl chat" she said in a childish delight at seeing her

" I am his wife, dum dum... and this is not going to be a nice little girly chat" she said glaring to her as she realised that she was less focused in the answers they needed and what she wanted

"So then what pray tell are we doing here?" She said still keeping up her playful behaviour as if she was child like as Peyton wanted nothing more than to just punch it out of her as soon as

" You're gonna tell us where to find Rebekah or we're going to kill you or at least mangle you a little" she said bending down to her level as she gave her a smile that defiantly had edge to it

" oh you mean like this...urgh!" Aurora said as she got up and began to fight with Peyton taking the opportunity to land the first blow as she twisted around to punch Aurora in the face

" I'm gonna ask you again...where is Rebekah?" She asked her showing that she wasn't taking any of rubbish from her as she watched as Aurora wiped the blood from her mouth and nose

" You're quite strong... for an infant" she said trying to get into her head as she thought about her strength and as she tried to work out more about Peyton like what pushed her buttons

" I'm not a infant and more than just a vampire, so my abilities and strength is something else" she said as Freya used her magic to create a pain infliction spell causing her to fall down

" enough of your avoidance, where is my sister?!" Freya said increasing the intensity of her spell causing Aurora to cry out in pain more before she began overcome the pain in her head

" Woo! Hahaha! That actually hurt. Haha! Oh I have't felt pain since the 1700s! Kind off tickles and for that I'm gonna make you suffer" she said after attacking both Freya and Peyton

" if you thought that hurt then you should try a werewolf bite, you psychotic little vamp?" She said knowing that her and Freya were a little unnerved about her unbalanced behaviour

" By all means! If only I can laugh in your face when Nik heals me... UH! AH!" She said as she laughed as Peyton let her anger take over her as she kneed Aurora in the stomach hard

" Maybe Klaus would heal you but I doubt he would heal your brother... Hey maybe you should bite him instead?" Freya said as she turned to Peyton as they both play along with this idea

" you know that is such a good idea, I think I'll go see if I can find them and have myself a little bite" Peyton said taunting her as she went to leave as Aurora used her super speed to stop her

" No one should dare harm my brother... Seeing as you're all going to need him if you want your precious Rebekah back" she said hinting at what her brother knew where she was

" what are you talking about?" She said wondering what he had to do with this as she once again demanded answers about where Rebekah was and what she had done with her

" You see while I did ensure that Rebekah was dropped in the ocean, I don't know precisely where as I had some old friends do it for me... and then I killed them" she said circling them

"So you don't know where Rebekah is?" Freya said wondering how long they could play this game as she realised how much time they had spent running down fake leads about Rebekah

" I had her location sealed away in two envelopes, mine had the latitude and the Tristan got the longitude" she said as they realised what this might including that they couldn't kill them

" so you both have half of the location meaning that we can't kill either if you know because then we'll never find Rebekah" Peyton said frustrated by this new development and what it meant

" So tell me, girls... who has the advantage now?" She said smirking at her as she knew that once again she had the upper hand when it came to out playing them by using Rebekah

After Peyton and Klaus had unknowingly both went to Elijah to share the information that they had gotten from the crazy siblings, they had decided to return to the courtyard with everyone being held prisoner so they could discuss this new development and what to do now since it was clear that no one was happy about Rebekah being locked away in some underwater cell without anyone really knowing where due to Aurora's and Tristan's tricks and games which Lucien learned about as Klaus went over the details that they had all just discussed

" Longitude and latitude...Lovely" Lucien said thing that he should have been expecting them to make some kind of side deal and leave him out in the process due to their close relationship

"Well, despite our differences I believe great strides were made today" Tristan said now looking too smug for anyone's liking as he looked to Aurora as they both began to drink

" Tristan, I can't murder you at this very moment but I could just as easily tear those eyeballs from your skull and feed them to your sister" Elijah said coldly threatening him once again

" Elijah! These are our guests." Klaus said sounding offended by his brother's behaviour towards them as Elijah and Peyton shared a look since they knew better than to believe this

" Nik, it's so sweet of you to defend us" Aurora said in an attempt to flaunt whatever relationship she had with Klaus or the feelings she thought he still had over her to Peyton

" isn't it just?" Peyton said in fake agreement and interested as she headed over to the bar where she grabbed the glass canter filled with bourbon to pour herself a much needed glass

"I doubted my brother's wisdom in bringing us all together today but he was right, we must confront the harsh realities we all face and make difficult choices to ensure our collective survival" he said now beginning to concern Freya, Elijah and Peyton as what his next move is

" Klaus, whatever you're about do...can you just not do it?" Peyton said knowing enough about him and knowing him well enough to recognise when he was plotting something

" we'll see, Peyton... I have every confidence that my choice will be the right one" he did satisfied that they were both distracted by his speech as he zoomed to Tristan to snap his neck

" oh wow, yay! Forget I said anything" Peyton said as they all leaped to their feet in shock at what he had just down since the majority of the people in the room were happy about it

" Were you anyone else, the servants would already be mopping your blood from the floor. If you do not bring my sister home the Tristan will die slowly painfully" he said coldly to Aurora

" You betray me after all your promises of love?" She said feeling betrayed and hurt by him as she looked between him and Peyton as she realised that what they had was real to an extent

" you should have seen through that act of mine, I did love you but then you broke my heart and she mended it!...I have your brother, a sibling for a sibling" he said making it clear he wanted Rebekah back

" You will regret this... URGH!" Aurora said as a promise as her rage got the better of her as she shoved the table to one side causing everything on it to create a mass mess on the table

" After everything today, you just let her go?" Freya said wondering if her brother really did have a soft spot of the crazy lady as she was his first real love as a vampire way back when

" she's right, I mean this going to turn out very badly because we let her go?" Peyton said agreeing since she had a feeling that Aurora wasn't just going to let all of this right now

" Aurora should be easy enough to control, we have Tristan now" Elijah said knowing that they could use Tristan as a pawn in their game to control what she said and did to stop her

" Lucien, you will take me to Camille and you will surrender the medallion or you will meet an end so cruel the devil will weep" Klaus said clearly in the mood for no nonsense from anyone

" what do you want us to do? Hayley's bringing the twins back" Peyton said already taken out her phone to text Hayley to tell her to bring the twins back in case Aurora went after them

" Elijah,you need to deal with Tristan which I'm sure you'll love. Freya, find a spell to use on him and I don't what for. As for you little red, stay with Ava and Wyatt" he said more gently

While Klaus went to Lucien's penthouse to get both Cami and the medallion from him, the foehns tended to the tasks that he had given them which meant that Hayley soon arrived with the twins as Peyton quickly summarised what happened as Hayley decided to check on Elijah before she left. Peyton then began to spend time with the twins before putting them asleep so that she could get herself ready from some down time unfortunately that didn't seem to be on the cards for her as she got an unexpected surprise she sent to the bathroom and felt something being stabbing into her neck before everywhere went black. Having successful retrieving the medallion and securing Cami's release, Klaus returned to the compound to find Peyton gone and the twins screaming as the lights flicked around them

" hey my little wolves, what's the matter?...Freya! Elijah!" He said calling on his siblings as he gently picked up both babies to comfort them but they continued to heavily cry despite him

" I'm assuming you got the medallion if you're back... what's wrong with them?" Elijah said entering the room as he looked to his niece and nephew clearly very upset as he took Ava

" I think I might have an idea, I found this by the door... I spelled earlier for Aurora to block noise... can I see Ava for a moment?" Freya said reaching for her as she wanted to test something

" where is Peyton? She should be here, she wouldn't just leave them all alone without telling anyone" Klaus said beginning to panic that something had happened to her especially now

" Whatever has happened, we'll find out the truth and help her in anyway we can because she is one of us" Elijah said trying to comfort his brother over his missing wife as Klaus's phone went off

" the twins are reacting to something that's happened to Peyton, their connected to her and can tell something is wrong hence the out of control magic" she said gesturing around them

" this is their doing? They are only babies, how are they this powerful?" He said as he took Wyatt from Klaus so he could check his phone as Freya and Elijah began to comfort them

" oh god...Aurora has Peyton and wants me to play her little game to find her... I will kill her for this" he said showing them the picture of Aurora standing next to an unconscious Peyton laying on the floor


	56. Chapter 56:the other girl in New Orleans

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x08 which i tried to make more my own by adding bits here and there by switching Cami for Peyton as well as tried to change some of the details so that it fitted better to Peyton's character rather than to Cami's character as well as to try and bring Sam into the story more which I have found hard so I hope you like what I have done so far with it. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 56: the other girl in New Orleans

Peyton had no idea what had happened to her as she woke up feeling groggy and weak as she tried to work out what was going on with her as she began to realise that she was in a familiar place which should have comforted her since the once St church meant that Marcel would be there but she knew that if he was then she wouldn't being feeling like this as she realised that the piercing feeling in her neck must have been a needle with wolfsbane judging from the burning feeling in her veins as well as realised that her wrist were bleeding into buckets. Peyton also realised that she was wearing different clothes consisting of floral sequinned skirt with a brown belt, a white embellished crop top and pair of dark red heels. Her hair was down in a mass of waves, she wore brown simple defined eye makeup and light red lipstick. She looked around to see Aurora sitting in a nearby chair watching her wake up.

" ah I was wondering when you would wake up, I was even thinking about using this little electrical machine" Aurora said gesturing to the defibrillator machine that was by her feet if she needed it

" you know I'm not an expert but when you kidnap people you don't usually play dress up with your kidnap victim" she said as she looked down to her current outfit that Aurora had placed her in

" well I couldn't leave you in those terrible clothes now could I?" She said as if she was doing Peyton a favour rather than being totally creepy by dressing and undressed her while unconscious

" no it's much better to do what you did and not at all creepy... want to explain why I'm currently bleeding into buckets?" she said trying to sit slightly before realising how weak she was right now

" I had to make you weak, I mean I'm still learning about hybrids but something tells me that I want you weak enough not to fight back" she said as she was helping Peyton out in some way with this

" there's a compliment in there somewhere I guess... so why am I here by held against my will?" She said trying not to lose consciousness again as she realised how badly she was being affected

" I thought it was about time that you and I to have a little heart-to-heart conversation" she said pretending as if they were best friends having some girl time as Peyton rolled her eyes at her

" and we're here because...?" She said gesturing to the St Anne's church that had been turned into a gym as she wondered why she had picked this particular setting for her latest games

" I heard a rumor these men train here in the hopes to be made into vampires so I'm going to grant them their wish" she said standing up as she tried to find Peyton's weakness to exploit

" Aurora, do you really think this is the way to get what you want? To kill innocent people? It will just make me want to beat you that little more" she said showing her fiery side once again

" I'm trying to work you out more as you know we're having just a little bit of a spat at the moment as he took my brother captive so I'm taking you" she said as if to explain it all to her

" oh how did I get so lucky?... how do these guys fit in because I'm not human so even if you turn them then they can't drink from me to complete the transition" she said pointing it out

" I'm glad you asked because I did think of that so rather than having them all feed you to kill you, I'm going to give them blood to then fight you to the death" Aurora said proud of her plan

" I'm a hybrid, weak or not... I can still kill them all" she said not as confident as she seemed to be since she knew that she had to get some blood before even thinking about fighting them

" we'll seem won't we? Gentlemen! Come down! Quick, quick. Off you pop! Congratulations. You have all been selected to receive the highest honor bestowed upon your pitiful species" Aurora said trying to get the men in the room's attention as they all began to gather around her

" you don't have to do this and I am telling that this is not the way to get Klaus to do what you want" she said knowing that Klaus would only get annoyed at her for putting Peyton in danger

" I happen to think that I know him better than you do... next!" Aurora said with a smile as she used her vamp speed to race up to a man as she fed him her blood and then broke his neck

Back at the compound

Meanwhile back at the compound Klaus was trying to comfort the twins trying to keep control of his own emotions since he knew that his own would only make the twins worse as they could sense his emotion more so since they were magical in some way as he tried to think of a way to get Peyton back before Aurora did anything to her that could harm her but all he could think about was how she was all alone somewhere with someone who could only be described as mentally unstable especially when it came to loving Klaus. Soon Freya and Elijah walked into the study to see Klaus a little more frazzled than they had ever seen him before as they began to worry about what he would be like if something happened to Peyton

" how you found any leads as to where Aurora may have taken Peyton?... here, let me take Wyatt" Elijah said as him and Freya came in to see Klaus trying to balance both babies in his arms

"No, I suspect Aurora has probably let some kind of clue behind but I haven't had the chance to look yet... I wanted to settle them first" he said knowing that was what Peyton would do

" where would she leave this clue?" Freya said trying to help her brother as she became curious about how he seemed different with the prospect that Peyton could be hurt or worse

" knowing that she took Peyton from the bathroom connected to our bedroom, I'm assuming that she would have left it around here from me to find" he said still sway with Ava in his arms

" in that case I can do a spell that would help reveal anything that's out of place or shouldn't be in the room" Freya said as she grabbed the things she needed for the spell before leaving

" you know that we will find her right? We have before whenever this has happened and we will again" Elijah said knowing that he had to calm down Klaus before anything big happened

" before we were dealing with crazed killers filled with hate for me but with Aurora... she is much more than that, she's unstable" he said knowing there was no predicting the outcome

" does Jackson Square mean anything to you guys?" Freya said coming in with a crumpled note as she showed both of her brothers the note as they balance Ava and Wyatt on their hips

" not especially but I'm guessing that is where her clue as to where she is holding Peyton is" Klaus said as he looked conflicted about what to do between protecting his kids and saving Peyton

" so what do you want us to do? We'll take your lead on this... I heard that Peyton was in trouble and she's my sister so I'm here to help" Hayley said surprising them by just appearing

" I need to go to Peyton's rescue for many reasons, I want you to try and get something useful for Tristan...can either of you watch the twins for me" he said thinking of a plan as he went

" I could do with Hayley and Freya both in interrogating Tristan between spells and werewolf bites" Elijah said knowing that due Peyton and Klaus's marriage, Hayley had hybrid perks

" why don't you call Jackson to watch them? I know you aren't keen on him but him and Mary can go to the bayou where Aurora doesn't know" Hayley said as the bayou was wolves territory

" that's actually not a bad idea, Niklaus... plus if by chance that Peyton is able to escape then she'll go to bayou where she has the advantage over Aurora" Elijah said trying to convince him

" ok... Hayley, can you call him? I'm going to go and find my wife... don't worry, my little wolves daddy will bring mommy home" he said kissing them both in the head before leaving

St Anne's church

Peyton was still propped up against the boxing ring as she sat on the floor as her wrist had now healed from being slit although she was still weak from having the wolfsbane in her veins and the lost of blood that would only be fully healed after drinking some blood. She looked around the room at the amount of bodies that Aurora had killed after being fed her body so that they were now in transition or at least on the way to transition as she tried to think of some way that she could eventually escape but she knew that it would hard for her to out run or escape Aurora when she was still so weak from her previous torture attempts

" I still find it odd that you and Nik would be in a relationship like you are" Aurora said as she silently watched Peyton as if trying to work her out as she tried to get into her head more

" why would that be?" Peyton said almost bored since she knew that most people didn't understand the relationship between them since it was something different and unusual

" thinking back on what's happened in this city is enough to show your difference... Klaus works on fear and intimidation while you work in respect and good gestures" she said simply

" so what I'm like Snow White in comparison to the big bad wolf?" She said mocking her words as she tried to work out what her game was as she gave her a bored and sarcastic look

" more or less but then again there even Snow White lost people like you did... your parents, Eva, Aiden, your wolves-" she said knowing what buttons to push to get a reaction from her

"Enough! What's your point?" She said starting to fight back since she hated to think back on what had happened to her wolves while she was away playing happy families with Klaus

" I'm simply trying to point how much you've lost since coming to New Orleans and meeting Klaus, between your pack curse and your children" Aurora said using everything she had

" if you're trying to get me to admit that I regret ever being with Klaus then try again because it's not happening" she said knowing that despite everything she never regretting Klaus ever

" really? What about your time before meeting Klaus? Running from pack to pack doing whatever you had to survive" she said with an edge to her voice about this whole thing

" which you clearly know something about" she said thinking about how Sam was probably whispering in her ear while telling her stories about Peyton joining their pack and what she did

" of course I do, I know from your little werewolf friend Sam that you were a pack enforcer with him and very savage about it too" she said with great delight in her eyes as she taunted her

" is there a point to all of this or are you just trying to see if you can make me cry?" She said sounding completely bored and cold as she tried her best not to show her feelings about this

" I'm merely trying to looking for the ways in which we are alike, Nik's been obsessed with me for centuries and now he's infatuated with you. What do you think the overlap is between us?" She said thinking about it as she looked Peyton up and down as if assessing her

" and I'm guessing you have a few ideas on that?" Peyton said as her voice became heard and cold as she wished that she was anywhere but here with one of Klaus's crazy exs

" Is it... crazy families? I'm assuming being wolves that yours are or were crazed and mine well..." she said looking away as she got lost in the past as she began to think of her family

" oh did the poor little rich girl have issues with her family in the castle?" She said in a mocking tone as she titled her head trying to compare her privileged life to her not so privileged one

" Tristan likes to have me committed every so often? Hoping to cure my more... eccentric predispositions. Thanks to him, I've been plunged into ice baths, bled for meloncholia and exorcised for demons five no, six...six times" she said thinking about everything he had done

" that's rough and it clearly didn't work seeing as how you're still insane but still..." she said thinking no matter how bad things were for her or how crazy she was, she didn't deserve that

" my latest diagnosis is bipolar disorder, I imagine with your background, you're familiar with it" she said showing that she knew more about her childhood than Peyton thought she did

" you mean because one of my foster moms were bipolar? I see someone had a sneak peek at my foster records" she said shaking her as she wondered why she expected any less of her

" I did, I wanted to know more about you so let's start with how you feel about Nik and do bear in mind that I'm a stickler for honesty" she said trying to intimate her as much as she could

Jackson square

After making sure that Ava and Wyatt were ok with Jackson as well that making sure that Klaus was comfortable enough to leave him with his children, he went out to the streets of Jackson square so that he could begin to search the area for a clue left behind for him by Aurora while also calling Marcel to see if he would be able to use his resources around the city to track her down too since he knew that him and Peyton were somewhat friends due to recent events. As he walked down the streets he saw Lucien leaning against a wall as he clearly waiting for him to walk by him as Klaus worried about why he was in but he knew he needed all the help he could get to find Peyton and would do anything he could to do that

" what are you doing here, Lucien?" He said wary of him as he thought about how Lucien was constantly under the pretence that he was in New Orleans to protect him from the prophecy

" well I heard that Aurora has taken your beloved Peyton and I want to help you get her back" he said as it was the simplest thing in the world as Klaus couldn't believe this was happening

" and why would you want to do that?" He said still suspicious of his motives since all he wanted to do was find Peyton and save her from whatever Aurora was doing to her right now

" because we both know what Aurora is capable of and what she would do to someone else who holds your affection" he said knowing that she would torture and hurt Peyton for this

" that we do which is why we don't have time to discuss this, we need to find whatever cause she has left behind" he said knowing that time wasn't in their side with this one right now

" It's typical of Aurora, forcing us to look for one of her needles in a rather vile haystack" he said looking around Jackson square as he thought about the different types of people around

" Yes, it's quite the undertaking made all the more onerous by your incessant chatter" he said getting more and more annoyed by the whole situation as he tried to speed all of this up a little

" I speak so I might be listened to, Aurora clearly has some devious plan in mind which begs the question given how vindictive she is then why bother playing her game?" He said honestly

" I'm not playing for her, I'm playing for Peyton because this is the only that I can to get her" he said knowing that he just wanted to get his wife back to where she was safe and loved

" Then tell me, what's the best-case scenario? You save Peyton today andAurora will just get to her another time, you can't very well kill Aurora given she alone has the information needed to find Rebekah..." he said rehashing everything that had happened recently between them all

" I'm quite aware of the dilemma thank you and I am confident that in an even playing field Peyton can hold her own" he said knowing that she would no could fight vicious if need be

" Oh! Yet you're still determined to rush into this harpy's trap" he said wondering if anything of made sense to him since all he could see was flaw after flaw about this plan of his right now

" yes, I am! Because I love and trust Peyton which is more than can be said for you, now if you're gonna help me then help me otherwise bugger off" he said showing his frustration

" All right... what is it?" Lucien said as he noticed that Klaus was slowing coming to a stop as he spotted something in the middle of the more artistic stall as he walked closer to get a better look

" this is one of Peyton's pictures that she took for me, it was hanging up on the wall of our bedroom" he said looking at the photo of the flock of birds in the sky that reminded her of his tattoo

"Ah so now Aurora has you attending church, have you not had enough of her leading you on a leash like some lovesick imbecile?" He said looking at the church leaflet behind the photo

" yes because I'm not doing this for Aurora but for Peyton who i will do anything if it means keeping her safe" he said beginning to walk in the direction of St Anne's knowing it was near

" Will you please listen to me? All I suggest is that we find another way to deal with Aurora than follow blindly along her bread-crumb trail" he said thinking that they were all going to die

" You know even as you talk I cannot help but recall you were the arrogant wanker who endangered all of us in the first place!" He said thinking about how he had started all of this

" Well better arrogant than foolish, your judgment is off my friend and all because of this wolf girl!" He said completely disregarding Klaus's feelings and opinions of Peyton as he talked

" and what do you suggest that I do?" He said seriously knowing that his words would seal his fate either way as he looked him in the eye with a blank unreadable expression on his face

" I say let Peyton die or at least leave her to whatever Aurora has planned for her... all of your secrets and vulnerabilities can die with her" he said as Klaus decided to break his neck

St Anne's church

Peyton had began to Aurora the highlights of her relationship with Klaus without telling her all of the big details that no one really know about except for them as she told her everything else to buy herself some time to heal as she began to sit up a little more and pushed away the buckets of blood as she folded her legs in a basket from where she sat in the floor. Aurora continued to ask for story about story concerning Peyton's relationship with Klaus as she decided to just indulge her since it meant buying herself time to either escape or for Klaus to come to her rescue since she knew that either him or someone else would come for her

" Hahaha! You really said that to him? 'People are not awful, they want to be good' Wow! A bit saccharine no?" Aurora said now mocking her and how good she was compared to Klaus

" Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Peyton said mocking her right back as she showed the attitude and fiery nature that she was well known for by now as she was constantly fighting back

" You feeling jealous? It seems as though you are yet you and Nik are meant to be man and wife"she said thinking that Peyton truly believed her to be a threat to her romance with Klaus

" no we are man and wife with kids as in have a whole life that you've never had or been near to having" she said taunting her now as she knew that she had everything she had wanted

" is that so? And why is that?" She said with a deadly tone to her voice as she leaned forward in the chair that she was sitting in as if leaning towards Peyton more as if to intimidating her

" I see that he wants to be more than what he is but then again I also accept that man he is because I know it's all his fault" she said explaining it to her in simple terms for her to get

" You see the good in Nik so tell me, are you the one to bring it out of him? The little damaged wolf that he hurts and betrays all of the time?" She said trying to twist things around for her

" you're twisting things and trying to manipulate me and it's not working so..." she said showing strong and determined she was to not cave into her mind games that she loved to play

" He doesn't care about you, darling...You're just a thing that he's using until something better comes along like me and that's all" she said knowing she was her true love and not Peyton

" you can say whatever you want and do whatever you want to me but I know the truth which has got to be killing you inside" she said knowing that she needed to beat the crap out of her

" you're trying to hurt so allow me to do the same back to you..." she said with a glare as she picked a near by knife before approaching Peyton to drag the knife across her skins and belly

" ahhhh... is that the best you got?" She said after screaming in pain as the blood began to pour out of her again as she tried her hardest to focus on not showing her pain from this

" lets try this again, tell me your deepest darkest secret and if I sense that you are holding back... Well you might not live long enough for Nik to get here" she said waving the knife

" isn't there usually a campfire and s'mores for these kind of chats?" She said as she realised that she was now bleeding all over her new clothes that Aurora had placed her in earlier

" I will not ask again! Your greatest shame, admit it and do not bother lying because I will know and then I will end you" she said still waving the knife around as if to prove a point to her

" that's if you can end me even in my weakened state...fine as you know me and Sam were enforcers for our pack or at least he was and I was just dating him" she said starting her story

" Ooh, fabulous! Now that's more like it, tell me more" she said clapping her hands in delight at the fact that this was going to dash the whole Snow White perception of her that she had

" sometimes I would help him like the time I helped pull a guy's teeth out while he was in mid shift to send a message and other times I would do it on my own" Peyton said hesitantly

" do go on..." she said almost wishing that she had popcorn to eat while she watched all of this play out as she wondered where this was going on as she hoped Klaus was listening

" our alpha had been kidnapped by a rival pack and Sam had capture the second to that alpha so I beat him to a pulp then I... started to torture him by cutting parts off" she said tearing up

" you're leaving out some details aren't you?" She said sensing that there was more for her to say and that she was holding herself back which she hoped meant the rest was just as bad

" we sent back the parts of him to his alpha to convince him to hand back ours but I slit his throat instead" she said leaving out the part that Sam forced her to do or he would kill her

" You're not ashamed that you did it...You're ashamed that you enjoyed it" she said looking at her in the eyes as she recognised a look in her eyes that told her to that she loved doing it all

" I was protecting and trying to save my alpha... my feelings weren't a factor in it" she said trying not to show her emotions at the story she had buried deep deep down sighing her

" Ha! I see why Nik is so taken with you, the trouble is... my respect for you is overshadowed by my jealousy so I suppose we've reached the inevitable..." she said with the knife in hand

" so you're going to kill me? I wouldn't use a knife if I were you" she said knowing the knife would only hurt her sine a hybrid could only be killed via losing her heart or being beheaded

" we might need to press pause on this little game... hello my love" Aurora said turning around in time to see a very angry Klaus walking in as his heart stopped when he seen Peyton

" Stop this game, Aurora" he said trying to focus on her rather than looking at how weak she looked and how much blood she had lost was beginning to worry him as he thought of a plan

" This is not a game, Nik! This is an intervention, you're in danger of losing the love of your life... Me" she said trying to get him to see the truth that she was so convinced of right now

" you are not the love of his life, you're not even the love of that century!" Peyton yelling at her as she was fed up of hearing that she was the love of his life or that Klaus loved her more

" We're finally together after so long apart, if we can dodge a few minor obstacles like this silly prophecy, my brother's internment, the insufferable influence of Elijah... But what I cannot overcome is your affections for someone else" She said pointing over to where Peyton was

" I remember full well the extent of your jealousies as well as I expect that you remember the full extent of my anger for you hurting the mother of my children" he said trying to down play it

" she is not just the mother of your children, Nik! I see it...the fear in your eyes, do you really love her?" She said getting Marie and more frazzled by all this as she knew she was losing him

" Aurora... I-I..." he said not being able to utter the words that would even come closer to a declaration of love for Aurora when he knew it was a lie as she took the hesitation as a bad sign

" why can't you just admit it? Admit it to yourself and to us! Otherwise I will kill your precious little Peyton!" She said walking over to Peyton to pull her up and put her hand in her chest

" Honestly Aurora! These petty displays are so far beneath you. Wild scavenger hunts, threats against innocent acquaintances... They cast you in a very unflattering light. Jealousy's more my game" he said trying to talk her out of pulling Peyton's heart out of her chest

" Klaus, help me..." Peyton said pleading as she tried her best not to think about the most likely outcome of this which was that Aurora was likely to kill her then and there in front of him

" we cannot be together if you are in love with some little wolf" she said tugging in Peyton's heart a little causing her to cry out in pain a little causing Klaus to react against his will

" and I promise that we can't and won't be together if you kill Peyton" he said knowing that he would never be able to forgive Aurora or anyone for killing the only real love of his life

" you are in love with a lie! You fell in love with her under the pretence that she was some innocent flower and she is anything but that" she said knowing that she had to use it against her

" what are you talking about?" He said knowing that he knew everything that he needed to know about Peyton and everything he didn't was either not important or too hard for her

" There is a darkness in her, why else would she be drawn to the darkness or to you? I might have my own imperfections but at least I am not a fake while she's just an illusion" she said honestly and harshly to him

" she's right... I've done bad things in the past, things I'm not proud off but I am proud of this..." Peyton said struggling to bleed as she broke her hand and made her release her heart

" Peyton! Are you ok?" Klaus said rushing over to her as she slumped to the ground as he caught her in time while Aurora rolled on the floor holding her broken arm before getting up

" Oh poor, frail little thing. How sad you involved her in this" Aurora said as she broke Peyton's neck causing her to lose consciousness for a while knowing it would buy her time soon

When Peyton began to regain consciousness she realised that the newly turned vampires were beginning to come around as she tried to stand up enough to see if she use her vampire speed to leave the st Anne's gym or if she couldn't then she knew that she would need a weapon of some kind to use when fighting against them, however fortunately for Peyton she soon heard the familiar footsteps as Marcel walked into his gym to see the mass destruction that Aurora had caused with the people that she had feed her blood to and then killed before spotting a very scared and weak Peyton on the ground as he rushed over to her. As he whispered words of encouragement to her before supporting her so that he could speed her away from the gym and back to the compound where he sat her down on one of the couches in the courtyard before leaving her to deal with Tristan and Aya

" Peyton! How are you? Are you ok?" Elijah said as him and Freya walked into the room to see her looking weak and beat as she leaned into the couch feeling comforted by familiarity of it

" I'm ok, I just need rest, blood and to beat the hell out of Aurora... what happened here?" She said trying to get the conversation away from her and back into what they had been doing

" basically the strix came for Tristan and luckily for us Marcel was on our side... by the way, I texted Hayley to go pick up the twins for you" Freya said knowing that she would want them

"Thank you for that... so what's with the stake? Is that your blood on it?" She said gesturing to the fact that Elijah had clearly been stabbed with something from the blood on his shirt

" The strix gave it Marcel to use, it's imbued with dark magic and it's strong enough to take down even you" Freya said sitting next to Peyton as she looked at the stake to examine it more closely

" So apparently The Strix has no shortage of weapons" he said pacing slightly as he began to worry about the fact that an now angered Tristan was back with his gang to conspire some more

" they don't have Marcel on their side..." she said commenting to them absentmindedly as she thought about the fact that Marcel had come to her rescue after getting a taxi from Klaus

" I'm not so sure about that" Elijah said remembering the look in Marcel's eyes that was a mixture of pure hate and determination as he plunged the stake into his chest in his own home

" I know he attacked you but he could have used that thing on you and he didn't then when he was done with you, he came to rescue me" she said pointing out the facts of the whole night

" she's right... he healed me, a few minutes more and I would have been dead" Freya said agreeing with her as she thought about how Marcel's actions were hard to find the meaning

" Do I need to remind you that because of your beloved hero that Tristan is free and Rebekah is lost...This prophecy threatens to devour us still" he said sounding more and more distracted

" which is just the cherry on top of a very bad day, hopefully Klaus is having better lucky dealing with...Aurora" she said finding it hard to say Aurora's name and to think of her with him

" what did she do to you?" Freya said as she couldn't ignore the amount of blood on her arms or on her clothes as well as the fact that Peyton was so clearly weak from the wolfsbane

" she injected me with wolfsbane and used a knife on me but mostly she just talked me to death... talking of, do you guys know where my phone is?" She said thinking of something

" yeah of course... here you go" Elijah said using his super speed to race up to her bedroom that she shared with Klaus to get her phone for her as he handed it to her as she took it

" thank you... hi Sam, is there something you forget to mention to me? Like how you're working with my enemies?" Peyton said as she took of the heels she wore and walked away

" Peyton, what are you talking about?" Sam said on the phone as Peyton heard his voice shake from how nervous he was about being caught out by the one person he needed in life

" do me a favour and don't lie to me because I'm not in the mood for it, I've just spend the day being torture by one of your little partners" she said sternly showing her no nonsense mood

" who was it? Lucien or Tristan?" He said now completely panicked since he knew that he didn't want this to happen and this was the reason why he had made the deal with them

" Aurora but thank you for confirming that you're a part of this... I know that you've been giving them information about me" she said knowing that Aurora knew more about her than anyone

" I know you're not going to believe me but I'm working with them to help you, to stop you from being collateral damage" he said as Peyton scoffed at his answer in disbelieve at him

" you're right, I don't believe you and I swear that I will end you if anything happens like this again" she said feeling all of her fear and weakness turn into anger and rage towards him

" Peyton, I just-" he said before being cut off by her as she had clearly enough about what was going on or the excuses that he had clearly been practising in case anything like this happened

" don't! You wanted the Peyton that you knew, the one that was vicious and worked on instinct... well you're going to!" She said being hanging up the phone and headed back

" hey little red, I was just asking about where you were" Klaus said clearly worried about her as he noticed how weak and tired she looked as she walked back towards the couch in the room

" I was talking to my own conspirator... what's the latest?" She said laying her phone on the table in front of her as she looked them as she sensed that something else was going on now

" well the Strix have numerous corporate assets including private airlines, one of them specializes in cargo jets and according to Marcel a vessel they favor the most has the codename 'Cepheus'" Elijah said as Klaus took a seat next to Peyton to feel close to her

" which is the name that you plucked from Tristan's head right?" Klaus said remembering what he had just filled him in on as he tried to focus his mind on the strix rather than on Peyton

" yes and the records show this flight here left Marrakesh to Miami the very night our sister was taken, now that we have the course all we need to do is match the path..." he said plainly

" With the latitude I plucked from Aurora" he said smiling realising that at least one good thing came from Aurora taking Peyton since it gave him the chance to forcefully get the location

" I hope it hurt when you took it from her..." Peyton said in a low voice as she knew that she sounded bitter and annoyed but they all knew that she was affected by what had happened

" X marks the spot and when we have our sister once again then Tristan and Aurora no longer have any leverage so we are free to deal with them however we choose" he said to them both

" sounds good as long as I can help with that" she said scaring and worrying then slightly at how cold and hard her voice was as a result of everything that had recently happened today

" of course, I recommend something delightfully gruesome" he said knowing that it was what they all wanted as he would kill Tristan, Klaus would take Lucien and Peyton would kill Aurora

" in that case I'm going to go for a shower and just... you know" Peyton said getting up as she gently pressed a kiss to Klaus's cheek before heading upstairs as Klaus waited for her to leave

" I want you to make me a promise and just make sure you leave Aurora to me, she has to pay for what she did to Peyton" Klaus said knowing that it had to be him who made her pay

Peyton allowed the hot water from the shower to wash over her body as she stood under the shower as she thought about everything that happened in an attempt to try and process it all as she came to the conclusion that this all happened because she loved Klaus and as much as she would love to say she could stop loving him she knew that she wouldn't or rather couldn't. Once she was finished in the shower she got changed into a pair of white and purple checkered pyjama pants, a deep purple pyjama top, a grey hoodie and a pair of pink socks. She decided to place her drying hair into a side braid to keep out of her way to stop it from annoying her while she wore no make up. When she got out of the bathroom she saw that the Ava and Wyatt were now in the nursery after Hayley had brought them back as she picked them up and lay them on her bed to lay with her as Klaus came in to see his wife snuggling with their children as he saw very plainly that she was hurting

" hey, I thought that you could use some more blood... how are you feeling?" Klaus said handing her the tumbler cup filled with blood knowing that she had already some blood

" I'm ok, I'm just tired and my whole body feels like it weighs a ton but physically I'm all healed" Peyton said as she watched him get changed into something more suitable for bed

" you have no idea how scared and worried I was today, I thought I wasn't going to find you...I don't know what I would-" he said laying on the other of the bed with the twins between them

" hey shhhh... you got to me and I'm ok or at least I'm going to be" she said knowing that today had a more mental effect on her than a physical one which is what aurora really wanted

" I'm just so sorry that this happened to you, this was my fault... she came after you because of me" he said beginning to get emotional over everything that she had been through lately

" listen to me, you didn't do this to me and you don't control Aurora so this is on her okay?" She said gently cupping his face as she silently begged him to believe her on this one just now

" I'm just glad that you're ok and that you're back here with us" he said looked down to where Ava and Wyatt were peacefully sleeping being comforted by their parents closeness to them

" so I have to ask but how much did you hear before you came in" she said sitting up as she took a long sip from her cup filled with blood as she became nervous about what was said

" I heard enough... I heard the story about you being an enforcer or the girlfriend of one" he said still trying to imagine her being that brutal and as ruthless as she sounded to him

" it was hard time for me, like I've said before Sam brought out the animalistic nature in me and I did things I'm not proud because of that and him" she said getting more and more upset

" we all have and I think you should know that I had a little word with this Sam character" he said knowing that he was less than pleased to hear about her difficult relationship with Sam

" please tell me that you didn't kill him?" She said almost in a playful tone as she looked at him thinking that the terror she had heard in Sam's voice all of a sudden made sense to her

" no he's still alive but I think you'll discover that he's no longer in New Orleans or going to bother you anymore" he said knowing that she deserved better than she was currently getting

" thank you for that, I mean I know should yell at you for that but I just don't want to be reminded of that person" she said knowing it was in her past for a reason and not her future

" listen it me, Aurora forced you to tell her that in the hopes that I would see the darkness in you and hate you" he said knowing that was not possible and her plan would always fail

" and do you? Hate me, I mean?" She said looking down afraid of what his answer was going to be as she began to worry about it all and she realised that for a long time she hated herself

" I could never hate you, if anything it makes me love you more" he said as he gently leaned over towards her to kiss her while being mindful of where their children were sleeping

" I love you too" she said as she realised that they tended to accept the darkness in each other rather than feared it or tried to change it as she suddenly let out a yawn of tiredness

" hey why don't you get some sleep and I'll put these two back into their crib? I'll be right back" he said watching her lay down as he gently picked up Ava before coming back for Wyatt before wrapping his arms around Peyton as they began to fall asleep together


	57. Chapter 57: saviour

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x09 which i tried to make more my own by adding bits here and there by switching Cami for Peyton as well as tried to change some of the details so that it fitted better to Peyton's character as well as changing and taking parts out that I thought didn't fit well in terms of my story and things I've dine before. Also I've just done some of the prep for the next chapter which has left me confused as there is a lot I would need to change so I'm not sure if I should include a vampire diaries episode instead so let me know what you think. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 57: saviour

Things had been somewhat tense between Klaus and Peyton since Aurora had kidnapped Peyton as a way to get back at klaus for loving her more than he did with Aurora more so because Peyton had began to pull away from him which only made him worry more about both her and them as a couple as he wished that she would talk to about whatever was going on in that head of hers. After a while of her behaviour, he decided that enough was enough as he tried once more to talk to her about it before deciding to call the ultimate back up who was as close to an expert on all things Peyton related that he had in his life as he headed out to the balcony in the courtyard

" hello mate, I need your help on something" Klaus said into the phone as he knew that he tended to call this number more now than he did when he was living in Mystic Falls with him around

" I'm assuming it's something Peyton related if you're calling me since she would be the one calling for supernatural help" Stefan said on the phone as he began to wonder what was going on

" of course I'm calling about Peyton, I'm worried about her and how she is coping with things right now" he said sighing as he wished that he could do this on his own without inside help like this

" what's going on with her? I mean we've been texting but we never really talk about the big things in them" he said knowing that they always preferred to talk about the big things face to face

" she was recently kidnapped and tortured both mentally and physically by an ex of mine who is a little on the insane side" he said thinking about everything that she went through due to Aurora

" and now she is pushing you away right? Typical Peyton, what exactly did this ex of yours do to her?" He said going straight into best friend mode as he began to worry about her in New Orleans

" yeah she is... and physically Aurora cut her with her knife a couple of times and drugged with wolfsbane but she taunted her with her past and her innocence" he said looking behind him at her

" by her past, do you mean the time she was with Sam?... she brought up one of the worst times of her life where the most guilt lays, she got into Peyton's head" he said trying to figure it all out

" I know and now she isn't talking to me or even acknowledging what happened to her, what can I do to help her?" He said showing how desperate he was to help his wife and to get through to her

" the thing about Peyton is that she's only pulling away from you because she scared that she's vulnerable now, she feels exposed and she hates that" he said knowing Peyton like the back of his hand

" I've seen her vulnerable before though" he said thinking about the times where she had gotten upset about the babies as well as when she was pregnant and was obviously very hormonal

" not like this you haven't, she hates thinking about her time with Sam and the things she did so she's worried that you'll think differently of her" he said knowing what was going on in her head

" why would I think differently of her?" Klaus said thinking about nothing he could learn about her or her past could ever change the way that he felt or how he thought about her in any way

" you wouldn't and shouldn't considering your own shady past but her head would you see her less pure or whatever, just remind her that you're there for her" he said giving him advice for her

" thank you for this, I'll try talking to her again and I'll let you know how it goes" he said before hanging up the phone as he heard Peyton talking to the twins as she got them ready for the day

Peyton wasn't sure what Klaus was up to as she started to go about her day pretending like everything in her head was find and not completely messed up as she began to chat away with the growing babies as she started to get them dress for the day before placing them in their playpen so that they could play happily while she got dressed for the day herself. She wore a black spotted coloured tank top, a pair of jeans, a pair of worn grey ankle boots and a navy blue biker jacket. She wore her growing wavy locks in a low ponytail that allowed some of her hair to frame her face, she wore brown smoky eye makeup with natural looking beige lipstick. Once she was ready, she grabbed the twins and headed down to the courtyard where she laid out some toys on the tables as she began to play with the blocks with Ava and Wyatt before Klaus approached her with a cup of coffee.

" hello my little red and my littlest wolves, how are we today?" Klaus said to them as he wearily watched for Peyton's reactions as she never looked up from where she was playing with the twins

" we are good aren't we? I think these are looking forward to their first official Christmas with us, I know I am" she said trying to make the conversation more about their children than about them

" I am too, we could blend some of the Mikaelson family tradition with some of the more modern ones" he said knowing that she didn't have from her childhood that they could use like he did

" yeah sounds good... but maybe before you should spit out whatever it is you want to spit out?" She said giving him a knowing smile that told him that she knew that he wanted to say something

" how are you doing with everything that happened a few days ago?" He said cautiously as he didn't want to do anything that would set her off and cause her to close herself off to him again

" honestly I'm getting there, she just forced me to face things that I had buried for a long time and... it's hard" she said finally looking at him as he saw the confirmation of her word in her eyes

" I need you to know that you can come and talk to me about anything, there is nothing in your that can be worse than what I have done" he said feeling the need to reach out and touch her

" I know and I know I'm pushing you away but I don't mean to, I just need time to get my head around it before I come to you" she said hoping that this would reassure and comfort him

" I know I just miss you is all" he said looking at her sadly as he realised that he just wanted everything to go back to how they were before they came to New Orleans and back to the drama

" I miss you too but I'm right here... why didn't you go with Elijah to get Rebekah back?" She said as he moved down to sit in the floor where Ava began to climb over to him as she screamed in joy

" partly its because I don't think any of us being a confined space is a good idea with the prophecy looming over us and partly because I don't want to leave you three" he said knowing it wouldn't risk it

" I don't need a babysitter but I do appreciate you staying with us... do you think Elijah would turn on you enough to kill you?" She asked sensing that he was worried about a lot of things right now

" I don't know what to think but that damn fortune-teller's predictions continue to unfold despite all our efforts and I'm worried about the outcome" he said knowing he couldn't lose them

" I know I am too, the prophecy talks about your family's demise and I can't even think about living forever without you guys especially you" she said giving him a heartfelt and meaningful look

" I know and you can bet your bottom dollar that I keep on fighting to stay with you and our children for as long as possible" he said no longer being to resist the urge as he kissed her head

" I knew making you watch Annie would be a mistake... hey that's Hayley, apparently Jackson is out in the bayou sulking about something" she said checking her phone as it pinged a text

" do you want to stay here with the twins?" He said knowing that there was no point in arguing with her over not going to the bayou since he didn't want to rock the boat before it left land

" no it's cool, I'll take them with me and that way I can go shopping with them for a certain daddy's Christmas present" she said with a smile as she got to get the twins ready to go out

Soon Peyton pulled up to the bayou after getting to the twins into their shoes before getting them fastened into their car seats with a lot of distraction as she got into the car to start driving as she played the all too familiar child friendly music that made her switch off slightly. when she got to the bayou she gently the babies out of the car before warning them to stay close to her and to hold her hand as she walked over to where she knew Jackson would come back to since she had a feeling that he would be out in the woods doing manly things as she allowed the twins to play with each other in the leaves around them as Peyton watched them closely as they kept close to her, just then Jackson came out of the woods slightly surprised by her and the twins being there

" hey so I got a text from Hayley saying that you were out here to get away from me so do you want to be a man and talk to me about it?" She said being a little harsher and aggressive than she meant

" not to get away from you par say but more to get away from that family that you're connected to" he said looking to where her children were as he thought about who their dad was

" I've always been connected to them since I met you and I have never lied about locality to them so why all of this now?" She said needing more information about why he picked now

" when was the last time that you checked in with the wolves from our pack or came out to the bayou?... yeah exactly" he said noticing that she was stumped about the answers to give him

" so what? I've been busy lately if you hadn't noticed between the prophecy, the bloodline war, new enemies and oh yeah being kidnapped!" she said getting more and more annoyed by this

" I know Hayley told about what Aurora did, I'm sorry... you know I've always had a problem with your duel loyalty between us and them" he said defusing his anger a little due it all

" the thing is I am always going to be loyal to them and fight for them because I love Klaus which makes that whole family my family" she said knowing what his next comment would be

" and the wolves aren't? Hayley and me aren't your family?" He said showing that he was hurt by her words as he wished not for the first time that he had to know her before Klaus did

" I didn't mean it like that but right now they need more than the wolves and that's the reality of this, I can't just let them burn to the ground" she said knowing that it would hurt her to do it

" well maybe you learn because they are going take you down with them, Peyton!" He said thinking about everything that had happened to her since she had got her caught up in them

" you know what? I can't... I just can't..." she said walking over to the twins as she gently picked up the reluctant Wyatt while leading Ava to the car by holding her hand as they left

Peyton headed back to the compound as she texted Klaus to let him know that they were safely back in the compound as she knew that he would be worrying about them with everything that had just happened between her and Aurora. Once they were back in the compound Peyton took the twins upstairs to the kitchen as she began to make them a snack before lunchtime before heading back downstairs to the courtyard to continue playing and reading books. However soon their peaceful play time was interrupted when Jackson came into the courtyard carrying a beaten looking Freya as Peyton quickly put the twins into the playpen that was in the room to keep them safe and out of the way as Jackson placed her on the couch

" hey are you ok? What happened?" She said as she checked that the twins were ok as she sat down on the couch next to Freya as she began to check her vitals out to see if she was ok

" She got jumped by three vampires who were all dressed like yuppies" Jackson said getting the feeling that she would know who these guys were or who they were connected to

" The Strix? She got attacked by the strix...great" she said knowing almost immediately why the strix would have any interest in attacking and who would have signed that order form

" I did the best I could with her wounds but i think she needs your blood" he said as she nodded before bitting into her wrist and offered to Freya who began to drink to heal herself

" You okay?... it's kind of hard to ignore it when someone needs your help huh?" She said giving him a pointed look as she referred to their previous conversation of him yelling at her

" They took it, they took the Serratura" Freya said looking completely panicked as she began to remembered what happened to her and why they had attacked her in the first place

" what are you talking about? Why did you take it out of the compound?" Peyton asked knowing that those would be the first set of questions that Elijah and Klaus would ask

" I was meeting with a witch from the bloodline who built the lock, I was hoping she could help me destroy it but it's not possible" she said knowing the news would devastate Peyton too

" what do you mean it's not possible?" She said sadly as she thought about this weapon that could knock one of the originals out floating around the streets of New Orleans to be used

" She said the only way to get rid of it is to use it so we have to get it back and lock someone else away, anything but my family...I'm sorry our family" Freya said showing her fiercenesses

" sounds like a plan so why don't we pay Tristan a visit and ask him really, really nicely and if that fail then we can ask him not so nicely?" She said knowing who was behind all of this

" I'm afraid we have a far more urgent problem" Elijah said as he made his and Rebekah's pretence known as they walked into the room after overhearing part of their conversation

" Rebekah!...hey!" Peyton said as she got up from her chair and walked over to her sister in law to pull her into a hug to welcome as she realised that she was in her own real body

" hello to you too and let's be fair I am the prettiest urgent problem you have ever seen" she did trying to appear stronger and more confident than she felt considering what was going on

" let me get a closer look at that mark" Freya said gesturing for her to sit next to her since she was still feeling slightly weak as she got a closer look at the skull shaped weak in her wrist

" Give me the bad news, Doc" she said knowing from the look that Freya was sharing with Elijah and Peyton that whatever she was learning from the mark wasn't good or life saving

" Aya's stake was cursed and it infected you so as this mark grows you will go mad, if left unchecked you will become a relentless unstoppable Ripper" she said causing them all alarm

" oh great, here I was thinking that I was with rippers" Peyton said trying to easy the tension as she thought about her own ripper best friend being back in Mystic Falls and what he was like

" Aya always was thorough" She said looking to Elijah who she knew would agree with her as she thought about Aya was like when she was first turned and what she was like as a human

" The Strix always employ a safeguard, in the event that we were successful at retrieving your body you were cursed. Can you fix this?" He said to Freya who was their magical go to fixer

" The spell is carved here, I can... I can reverse it... I just... need some time... and a hell of a lot of magic" she said beginning to feel dizzy and getting worse before she failed to the ground

" woah! What's wrong with her? She was fine a minute ago and I used my blood to heal her" she said completely confused about what was going on as it was something they didn't know

" This scratch is not healed, this is poison meaning this is an assassination attempt" he said between them as Peyton realised that they had to get on top of this sooner rather than later

" hey Jackson, I appreciate what you did for Freya but you should go before someone puts a target on your back too" she said turning to him as the reality set in concerning their situation

" ok but just call me if you need anything" he said quickly agreeing since he knew that she would doing this to protect him rather than picking sides or trying to single him out as weaker

" hey, she's waking up!" Rebekah said as she noticed that Freya was beginning to open her eyes as they refocused their attention onto Freya as Peyton came closer and Elijah stopped pacing

" Are you okay?" Elijah said checking to see if she was ok as he helped her to sit up more as she began to pant as she tried to mentally assess how she was and what she was feeling

" I feel weak, those vampires must have stabbed me with something" she said trying to recover and to her breathing under control more as she looked to them as Elijah got an idea

" the Strix are fond of this slow-acting poison and there is an antidote... If I can get my hands on it, i just need Klaus's help" he said pulling his phone to call his brother to get him to help

" For this...I'll need a pure silver knife, some white muskroot..." she said as she turned to Peyton hoping that she would be able to get both her so she could rest and watch Rebekah

" I'll get the knife and see if I can track down the root or at least see if I can Klaus to do it" she said grabbing a piece of paper to tell Elijah to relay the message to Klaus while he called him

" thank you for this" she said very appreciative of her doing everything that she could to do help despite not being an original, she knew that Peyton would just as affected as her by this

" you're welcome but Freya..l I have to say this but you can barely float a feather right now, let alone save the world..." she said pointing how weak she was and too weak to use magic

" I'll channel Finn" she said knowing that she was right about her being too magic to use the amount of magic needed for this spell as she touched her necklace where Finn was being held

" Oh lovely! My fate rests in the hands of our black sheep of a brother that we have trapped in a necklace! I'm sure he's just leaping to help" Rebekah said thinking their relationship with Finn

" Well he's the only other powerful witch here and you and I are out of options, sister" she said not feeling up to arguing with her about something she had already was the best thing to do

" hey while we are a calm moment, I'm going to put these two down for a nap" Peyton said giving Freya the knife as she got to leave as she headed over to where the twins were playing

" I'll come with, I've missed these little munchkins" Rebekah said taking Ava from Peyton so she could focus on holding the very wiggly and active Wyatt who wanted to walk instead

Rebekah stayed in the nursery with the twins while Peyton went to the kitchen to heat some milk to help the twins sleep through all the madness that was sure to kick off soon, when she returned to the nursery she stood by the doorway weary watching Rebekah interact with the babies as she thought about what her becoming ripper meant to them all as well as how she would be as a ripper

" Don't fret! I haven't gone full hellion yet, well no more than usual" Rebekah said noticing the pensive look that was on her face as she watched Rebekah talk sweetly and softly to them

" good to know, I like you too much to beat you up and it would just knock all of the fun out of it" she said smiling as she gave her a weary look that was more tired by everything going on

" so Elijah was telling me that Aurora kidnapped and tortured you, I'm sorry but in my defence turning her was a complete accident" she said knowing she wouldn't ever do it on purpose

" yeah I would have preferred it if she was in a box somewhere in France rotting" she said making Rebekah laugh slightly as she gently lay Ava and Wyatt in their crib with their cups

" me too and I hear she's trying to cause trouble between you and Klaus including being in your bed naked" she said making Peyton wonder how much Elijah told during their catch up

" yup that happened too which makes me thankful that we have an apartment across the road, not that we use that often right now" she said thinking about their small family apartment

" how come?" She said wondering why her and Klaus would make the decision to move out after he had fought so hard to gain control of the compound from Marcel when they first came

" it was an attempt to keep them and us out the Mikaelson family drama or somewhat out of it" she said thinking about the months that they had been away where it had all be happy

You don't seem to mind the family drama when you need something from us like a decent dress or a babysitter..." Rebekah said as her face expression grew colder and appeared darker

" wait what? What are you talking about?" She said suddenly confused about where that comment came from since she had always been really close to Rebekah from the beginning

" when you're looking for someone to blame for your unhappiness, we seem to be the enemy" she said turning on her more and more as Peyton tried to work out what was going on with her

" Rebekah... You're wrong ok? This... this isn't you!" She said as she tried her hardest to convince her that this wasn't her talking and this isn't what she really believed about Peyton

" I am wrong because I believed we were friends, that we were sisters but the last time we spoke you took the twins away from this family" she said walking towards in a threatening way

" Rebekah, don't do this!" She said not sure what she was going to do but knew that whatever it was that wasn't going to be a good thing for her as she waited to see what she would do now

" So where do you stand, Peyton? Are you a friend, family Or perhaps... You've been a foe all along?" She said grabbing her by the neck as she began to choke the life out of Peyton

" Rebekah! Let... go... of me" Peyton said trying to speak but knew that she was struggling for air to breathe as she tried her best to fight her off but knew as she was stronger as an original

" Be honest...you want Klaus dead don't you?" She said as she roughly let go of her and she bent down as she massaged her throat and as she began to cough as she struggled for air

" don't be ridiculous, you know that I love Klaus and by the way I've been doing everything i can to help stop this prophecy" she said trying to convince her while showing annoyed by it all

" Ha ha! You mean you love him because you had no one, because no one has ever loved you! " she said showing that she knew exactly which buttons to push to cause the most hurt to her

" you're wrong, Klaus loves me and you love me as a sister" she said trying not to allow her words to affect her but knew that they did sting which was the whole reason why she said it

" you made him fall in love with you and now it's going to destroy my family like the prophecy suggests... because of you!" She said beginning tot vamp out and attack her again away from the twins as they tumbled down to the courtyard from the balcony

" Rebekah! Stop and think about this for minute ok?" She said as she waited for her to recover but noticed that her eyes were completely black and demonic as she prepared to fight Peyton

" oh I've been thinking about this for awhile and I'm so going to enjoy this" she said as she went for Peyton who was now in full hybrid mode as she attacked Peyton while she defended herself

" ummm... guys, I need a little help here! Ahhhhh!" She said as she did her best to defend herself rather than to attack Rebekah, however it ended up that Rebekah was beating her up

"Listen to me! Listen to me! Rebekah, look at me! Rebekah! Control yourself" Elijah said appearing in front of Rebekah as he grabbed her arms to stop her as he got in the middle of them

" Dear brother... I have control" Rebekah said before hitting him under the chin so hard to break his neck before turning her attention to Peyton again as she put her hand in her chest

" please, don't do this! Think about the twins... think about Klaus and this would do to him" she said practically begging for her life as she felt Rebekah pulling and tugging on her heart

" Rebekah! Leave her alone!" He said coming into the compound as he felt his heart lunge at the slight of Peyton in danger yet again as he set the things he had in his hands down

" Aah! Dear sweet Peyton...You're so afraid that you'll ruin her like you ruined Aurora that you're doing it anyway because that's who you are" she said turning her attention to him

" Peyton, take that briefcase to Freya now ok?" He said feeling bad since she was still recovering from the attack as she grabbed it and left as she was thankful that she was safe

" She's not precious, Nik...Every woman that you and Elijah bring into our lives turns to poison and she'll grow toxic too" she said shoving Klaus away from her as Elijah woke up

Soon Peyton was out of ear shot as she ran upstairs to the room where Freya was doing her spell although she was beginning to choke on her own blood as the poison and the amount of magic she w going was slowly talking it's toll on her body as she raced into the room where she opened the briefcase to grab one of the syringes before plunging into Freya's heart causing her to gasp for air as the antidote slowly began to work its way around her body and counter the poison in her system, once she was ready Peyton helped her into a sitting position

" thank you for that... are you ok?" Freya said still breathless as she noticed the blood stain on Peyton's shirt that was left over when Rebekah plunged her hand into Peyton's chest

" I'm good, Rebekah's just took a turn for the worse is all and I got the brunt of it" she said reaching into the briefcase again as she pulled out the root that she had sent Klaus to get

" in that case did you get the muskroot?...Niax en at tem alach ti. Niax en at tem alach ti" she said taking the root and cut it in half as she began chant to make the knife magical before stopping

" wait is that it?" Peyton said as Freya simply nodded before getting up with Peyton's help as they ran down stairs to where Klaus and Elijah were currently fighting to restrain Rebekah

" Hold her!" Freya said to her brother as Klaus and elijah held Rebekah down as she screamed in pain while Freya sliced away the mark from her arm as she chanted while she did it

" Rebekah said after returning to normal as they all left out a breath of relief as they began to laughter at how things had worked out as they could all breathe easier now than before

In light of the day's events the Mikaelson family decided to do things a little differently by having Christmas early as they all spent a few hours recovering for everything that had happened before getting ready for the night's festivities which meant that Peyton headed into her room that she shared with Klaus as she showered and got dressed for the night before checking on the twins to see that Wyatt was beginning to get a tooth which meant that it wouldn't be long before Ava started teething too. Peyton wore a dress that had a black shirt with a white top with bright floral detailing and a pair of black flats. She wore her hair in a braided crown with a gold chain weaved into it, she also wore simple eye defining eye makeup with light pink natural looking lipstick. Once she was ready she got the twins dressed for the night before sitting in the rocking chair with a fussy Wyatt to help settle him while Ava played

" hello pretty girl, what have you got? Ohh pretty" Klaus said as he came into the nursery to see Peyton gently rocking Wyatt in her arms as he sat in the floor to chat to Ava for a while

" so am I the world's worst mommy for letting my teething toddler gnaw on something that's been around for a millennium?" She said to him gently and quietly looking at Wyatt chew on the wooden knight Klaus gave to him and Ava

" not at all, that has great family sentimentality and you are a good mother plus both of our children are tough" he said gently stroking Ava's cheeks as she decided to stand up for now

" plus he loves it, its only thing that comforts him apart from his stuffed giraffe" he said knowing that Wyatt loved his stuffed knitted giraffe while Ava loved her stuffed knitted octopus

" that is true... how are you feeling?" He said knowing that he was talking about the mental is of things rather than physically since he knew that she would be all healed and new by now

" I'm good, you'd think I'd be used to the feeling of having a fist around my heart but I'm not" she said thinking about the amount it had happened since becoming a hybrid and a mother

" I'm just glad that I arrived in time, I can't image what would have happened if I was a minute late" he said thinking about finding her crumpled lifeless body on the ground without her heart

" don't do that to yourself... Despite what happened today, I'm glad Rebekah's here. I wanted a family Christmas and she's family" she said smiling as Wyatt curled himself into her

" she is indeed... I hate that you keep getting dragged into my mess" he said as Ava began to play with his necklace that he always wore as Peyton saw the pain and hurt in his eyes

" I knew what I was getting myself into when I got involved with you and agreed to marry you"she said with a smile knowing that she wouldn't change a thing about them or their time

" it doesn't maker any easier when I see you hurt or on the brink of death of something in my past coming back to hurt us" he said thinking about Aurora attacking her and now Rebekah

" listen to me, I love you and if that means that I have to go through certain things because of it then so be it but it will never change how I feel about you" she said knowing that nothing could

" I love you more and more with each passing day" he said with all the love and affection in his eyes as he hoped that this was the moment that they would be reunited once more as one

" we should probably head downstairs now that this little guy is calmer, I'm eager for them to open their presents" she said as she gently shifted Wyatt into a different position to carry him

" as am I... come on, my little princess..." Klaus said as he stood up while Ava stretched her arms up to her father in a gesture asking him to pick her up clearly jealous of her brother

" Merry Christmas, little ones" Elijah said as Klaus and Peyton came down the stairs with a baby in each arm as Peyton gave Wyatt a pacifier to suck and chew on instead of the knight

" hey, is that what I think it is?" Peyton said noticing the the large mental bowl that was filled with wood before set in fire as she suddenly remembered that they had missed the bonfire

" Oh, no! Rebekah, I'm assuming I have you to blame for this?" He said knowing immediately what it was and who was behind it as everyone around him chuckled at his reaction to the fire

" Yes, I know it's not exactly a bonfire but I improvised...Come on, it's tradition!" She said trying to convince her brother to do knowing that he hated their family holiday tradition

" what's the tradition?" Freya asks showing that she was also eager to learn more about their family and catch up on the things that she had missed due to being held by their aunt Dahlia

" We write our wishes and then burn them for luck, strangely I don't recall wishing for an influx of enemies but yet year after year..." he said making light of a hard and tough situation for them

" How odd it must be to forever be on Santa's naughty-list" Elijah said smiling into his glass of wine as he seen everyone else beginning to smile and laugh at his assessment of Klaus

" come on, I love this bonfire tradition and Freya has never done it so we're doing it for real this time" Peyton said not being afraid to show how happy spending time with her family made her

After the three originals discussed the prophecy and what to do next in terms with the fact that the three of them were now together in the same city which meant they were more vulnerable to fall under the power of the medallion that Tristan and the strix now had control over, they then joined Freya, Peyton and the twins by the Christmas tree in the ballroom where they all began to exchange to open as they all watched the reaction of the small children as they opened gifts of toys such as dolls and bikes. However things soon began to wind down as the twins grew more and more tired as the later it got, no one had really noticed that Rebekah had gone until she came into the room dressed in a coat and holding a suitcase packed with her stuff as she took a moment to watch her family caught up in rare happy moment together

"Oh Rebekah. So soon?" Freya said sad that her only sister was going to leave her alone with the madness yet again as she stood up from where she was sitting on the ground with Ava

" Take care of our brothers, Freya... God knows they need it" she said placing her suitcase in the ground so that she could hug her older sister goodbye as she thought of what was ahead

" don't worry, I will whether they like it or not" she said with a smile knowing that the original

brothers didn't always recognise that they needed help or allowed themselves to accept help

" bye bye my beautiful babies... Peyton, I'm so sorry about what I said-" she said beginning to feel bad about everything she had said as she bent down to say goodbye to the twins

" it's fine, I know you didn't mean anything by it and I know you don't want me dead either" she said smiling as she knew that Rebekah would never have done that if she wasn't under a curse

" I would never, promise me to keep them safe and to keep Klaus safe because I have a feeling he's going to need you" she said knowing that it wasn't necessary to ask that of her

" always and you know that" she said knowing that it was built in her DNA to always look out for what the best was for her children and her husband even if it meant causing her own death

" You're always leaving" Klaus said sadly thinking about how nice it had been a while ago to simply spend time with their family opening gifts and watching the twins share the simple joy

" And I always come back" she said reassuring him that nothing would stop her from coming back to New Orleans or coming back to their family when all of this was over with eventually

" Run far and fast, stay on the move, and...should you happen to meet some handsome fool then know your weaknesses" he said hugging tightly as he tried to think of all the advice

" Haha! Well perhaps it's time our roles reversed so I'll run away from love if you run toward it head first" she said looking to where Peyton was playing with Ava and Wyatt with their new toys

Once Rebekah left to go to the airport to head out town for now the party began to wind down as the twins got more and more tired as Peyton soon took them upstairs to get them changed into their pyjamas before tucking them into bed for the night, although she was far from being tired enough to go to sleep herself so she simply grabbed the baby monitor from the nursery so she could head to the study so that she could stand out in the balcony to watch the city quietly go about their business with little knowledge of what was going on under the surface of the niceties of the city. Soon Klaus came to join her after looking for her in their bedroom and in the nursery as he handed her a glass of hot coco with marshmallows knowing that it was the one thing that she loved to drink during the holiday time as he hoped that it would be enough o soften her up to talk to him openly and freely

" You look..." he Sadi being cut off by her as she noticed the look of concern and worry in his eyes as she knew exactly what he was about to say to her as she gave him an amused smile

" Don't say tired, you've lived long enough to know you should never tell a woman she looks tired! Especially not your wife, dumb dumb" she said knowing that was how she felt right now

" I was going to say beautiful but tired works too" he said trying to keep up the light calm mode that she was clearly in as he didn't want to ruin one of the rare happy peaceful moments

" jerk! How little you forget that I can withhold certain things to make your life more uncomfortable for you" she said giving him a seductive and suggestive smile to let him know

" but seriously, a penny for your thoughts?" He said really wanting to know what was going on in her head as she wished that he could know the inner workings of it and how to help her

" I think they are at least worth a dollar... but I was thinking about you and us and what's happened recently" she said thinking about his old love affair with Aurora and her outburst

" and what have you been thinking about?" He said worried about what she was about to say as he imagined her packing her things up and walking away from him with their children

" that no matter what has been thrown at us in the past, nothing has ever broken us apart so why I should allow it to do it now?" She said knowing that she had keep being strong for them

" meaning what?" He said not wanting to assume anything about her words and in the process get his own hopes up as he began to wonder if this meant that she was back to normal

" meaning that I'm going to stop pulling away from you, I've always known the man you are and why so I need you to know who I am and why" she said knowing that she had to say this

" you don't have to do this, I know who you are now and I love you for it so I don't need to know about your past... I can wait, you can tell me when you are ready" he said being honest

" you have no idea what that means to me and I will open up to you when it does feel like a to of bricks suffocating me" she said smiling as she moved closer to him to hug him close to her

" so when you ready allow me to lift some of those bricks off of you" he said pulling her closer to her so that they were inches away from each other's lips as she knew where this was going

" you're amazing you know and now I think it's time for your Christmas gift from me... you just have to unwrap it" she said walking away from him as she began undo the zip on her dress

Later that night after Klaus and Peyton had enjoyed each other's company as man and wife in a way that they hadn't in a long time due to everything that had been going with them right now, they lay in bed with Klaus's arm secure wrapped around Peyton's naked form while she lay her head on his bare chest as they both slept soundly throughout the night until Peyton's ringing phone began to wake her up as she moved away from him slightly to read the incoming text

" oh my god, this can't be happening" Peyton said in almost a whisper in disbelief at the words that she had just read as Klaus woke up more to sit himself up as she passed the phone to him so he could read for himself


	58. Chapter 58: things we lost in the fire

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 7x11 of the vampire diaries due to the fact that I found it extremely difficult to try and fit Peyton into 3x10 of the originals because I didn't want to have be kidnapped again due to that already happening and I couldn't fit her into 7x10 of the vampire diaries due to it being focused on Damon's hell world. Due to this I've been dragging my heels with the very simple and basic chapter because I've been struggling and worry about the chapters as well if you guys would like it or not. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 58: things we lost in the fire

After reading Caroline's text asking fro her help in dealing with Stefan who was currently suffering from the lingering affects from the Phoenix stone, Peyton began to form a plan in her head as to what to do since she knew that couldn't exactly ignore her pleads of help especially since she knew that Stefan would come to her rescue if their roles had been reversed and had done in the past despite what was going on in his life or Mystic Falls at the time. She quickly got changed a light grey tank top, a pale pink knitted sweater, a pair of jeans, a pair of ankle brown suede boots and a matching coloured biker jacket. She decided to simply throw up her mass of waves hair into a messy and haphazard bun, she wore natural looking brown eye makeup with light pink beige lipstick. Once she was dressed she began to pack some things into her brown weekender bag while Klaus got the twins ready as he tried to be careful not to wake them before watching Peyton

" are you sure that you have to go? Couldn't you just text him or FaceTime him?" Klaus said knowing that he didn't want to either her or their children out of his sights if he could help it

" no i think this is the kind of thing that I have to do face to face with him and according to Caroline, he's doing that avoidance thing that he does" she said looking up from her packing

" and that you do... how dangerous is this exactly?" He said worrying about everything that could go wrong without him being there to back her up in whatever way that he could like he did here

" well seeing how it's Mystic Falls and things are rarely simple or calm there, I'd say that things being dangerous is a fair shout" she said with a reassuring smile to try and calm his nerves down

" then maybe I should come with you?" He said knowing that he was probably annoying her with constant worries about her but he didn't like the thought of her being in danger without him near

" you can't, you have to be here in case something happens with the bloodlines plus you're forgotten that I am capable of handling myself" she said knowing that her tough childhood helped

" well are you sure that you want to take Ava and Wyatt with you? It sounds like you'll have hands full anyway" he said looking to the two babies who were dressed and ready to go with their mom

" yeah, Stefan loves them so seeing of them should help him plus it'll be good for them to get out of New Orleans for awhile and to see their Mystic Falls family" she said with a smile at this thought

" I know I'm just going to miss you three is all" he said as she moved away from her packing towards him as he wrapped his arms around her waist causing him to pull her closer to his body

" I know but I have to do this, saving each other is just what me and Stefan do... he's helped me through some tough times more times that I can count" she said thinking about their friendship

" go do what you have to do for your friend and I will hold do the fort here... let me help you" he said as he grabbed her bag and Wyatt's carseat that he was currently sitting in as she got Ava

" thank you, I'll call with regular updates and promise to be safe because apparently things are bad in Mystic Falls right now if you do the same for me here" she said knowing things were bad for them too in New Orleans

" of course my little red, I love you and I love you two too" he said placing the bag in the trunk of her car before placing Ava and Wyatt into the back of the car as he placed a kiss in their forehead

" we love you, we'll see in a few days... bye" she said with more kiss before getting into her car and began to drive into the night as she thought about the challenges she was leaving behind for a new one

Peyton drove to Mystic Falls throughout the night only stopping here and there for bathroom breaks for her and the twins who needed their diapers changed or needed to be fed so that they would make it to Mystic Falls just as morning hit as she began to wonder what she was about to walk into as she noticed that Mystic Falls she was driving through wasn't the one that she remembered as to her it used to be a pretty little town but now it looked more like a biker gang hangout causing her to wonder what was going on. Peyton decided to text Stefan to let him know that she was coming up the drive way so that he wouldn't be totally surprised by her sudden arrival as she began to drive her way towards the Lockwood mansion where they were staying

" hey, if it isn't my best friend! What are you doing here, Pey?" Stefan said as she parked the car and checked on the twins before getting out of the car so that she could give Stefan a hug

" what I can come visit my best friend for no reason? I mean it can't be because your pregnant girlfriend called me worried about you" Peyton said getting straight to the point with him just now

" she shouldn't have done that, I know you have a lot going on in New Orleans" he said not liking the fact that Caroline had took her away from whatever she was dealing with at home with Klaus

" well she did and I'm glad she did but I knew you'd react like this which is why I brought these two to sweeten the deal" she said as she opened the car door as she gently unclasped the twins

" hey guys! Oh uncle Stefan has missed you too, can I get a hug from my favourite little guy?" He said as he went to help Peyton get the twins out as he held Wyatt while she got Ava out of her car seat

" thank you and they have missed you, mind taking her too so I can our bag and their diaper bag?" She said as he happily took the other twin on his other side as she opened the trunk to grab them

" hey pretty girl... so I'm assuming that you drove through town?" He said thinking about the current state that their town was in due to his mother's ex lover taking over control of Mystic Falls

" yeah I did and honestly I haven't many bikers since I worked in that bar in Texas, remember that one?" She said knowing full well that he would as she gave him a knowing smile as she sat down

" you know I do, anyway the town is like that courtesy of Julian... is the fact that Damon is chained up in the hallway and I'm having drowning dreams again" he said getting down to business of it all

" yeah I did notice that you had your brother chained up like a dog, want to talk about the whole drowning dream thing?" She said placing the bags down to set up the travel cot for the twins

" Stefan? Stefan!" Damon said interrupting them before Stefan had the chance to open up about it all as she quickly placed the twins inside the cot for a small nap to deal with Damon

" to be continued I guess... yeah, yeah I heard you" Stefan said as he spoke to Peyton first before getting up to head to the hallways where Damon was as Peyton followed him

" No vervain this time? We switching up the menu? And hey the hybrid wolf mama is here" he said noticing that Peyton was closely in Stefan's heels as he was surprised by her present

" I thought we moved passed the whole name calling thing, vamp boy" she said with a smile as she leaned again the wall as she thought about how far they had come with each other

" anyway I just wanted to make sure you had a chance to calm down before we talked" Stefan said kneeling down in front of him as he looked to Peyton to see if she had his back like always

" Oh, I'm calm... let me guess, you're gonna say to me I screwed up so bad and I nearly killed all of our friends because I thought I was stuck in a fake hell-world" he said making it up

" wait what? You almost killed the Mystic Falls gang? Why?" Peyton said completely confused as she realised that she was missing more pieces of the puzzle than she had previously thought

" he attacked all of us after coming out of the Phoenix stone, it's hard to tell what's real and what's not...You don't have to explain, it wasn't your fault" he said first to Peyton then to him

" oh wow, just as well I didn't come early" she said thinking about how bad it would have been if she had arrived in time for his spree with the twins in tow as Damon looked confused by him

" seriously, It was an honest mistake so you're getting a pass this one time" he said thinking about all of the things that he had done in the past that he hadn't let him go unpunished

" Wait you skipped a bunch of stuff, first I'm supposed to say I see the error of my ways and then you tell me that that's not good enough and then you judge me harder then I say something mean but true that totally throws you off balance" he said following their usual path

" it's scary how often you guys do that dance if you have a typical way of dealing with his mistakes" she said commenting how he had described word for word how this usually went

" You came out of the Phoenix Stone but you thought you were still inside of it, everybody understands" he said thinking about hoe he had went through the same thing when he left it

" Oh, that's pretty generous considering I just stabbed your pregnant girlfriend in the chest..." he said thinking about how he had stabbed Caroline and bit into both Matt and Bonnie

" oh wow... well it wouldn't be a supernatural pregnancy with a little death here or little life threatening matter here" she said thinking about her own supernatural pregnancy with the twins

" Yeah, well the hellstone does a number on you" he said knowing that he was still struggling to copy with the after effects of the phoenix stone hence why Peyton was currently with him

" Yeah it does, well I'm here and it's real so I'm ready for my bro hug...I'll wait until you've unchained me brother." He said opening his arms that caused the chains to make a noise

" Here's the thing, Damon...Ummmm Hell messes with you but post-hell is much worse" he said still concerned about what was going to happen to him since he was already on the edge

" even perfect Stefan here is suffering... he's here to rescue you and I'm here to rescue him" Peyton said trying to work out how bad all of this was going to get for them all right now

" You guys gotta be kidding me! This is still my house... oh Peyton!" Tyler said as he opened the door to see Damon chained up as he noticed Peyton who he and once kidnapped

" Tyler Lockwoof... you know I thought my allergies were acting up but I just thought it was the half she wolf here" he said nodding towards Peyton who playfully kicked him at his comment

"I didn't know you were back" Stefan said slightly stunned by his sudden appearance as he wondered who else was going to arrive at his door, he had a feeling that it would be Klaus

" Caroline invited me to her baby shower, although she failed to mention the part about Mystic Falls going to crap...What the hell happened out there?" He said thinking about what he saw

" yeah you saw that too? It's far from the town featured in the tourist booklets right?" She said before leaving the room for a moment as she heard one of the twins begin to whimper a little

" Oh you know, we had to evacuate...Scary Heretics, fictional mining fires...You didn't get the memo? " he said causing the others to share a look as it was clear that Damon didn't know

" I don't think he's talking about the evacuation, Damon" Peyton said carefully as she walked back into the room carrying a half asleep Ava who was curled up against her mom's body

" So what is he talking about? I know you didn't manage to screw the whole town up all over again while I was on my weekend trip to limbo" he said wondering how bad the town was now

" That's the thing, you weren't gone for just the weekend...You've been gone for weeks" Stefan said hating to be the one that had to break the news to him like Caroline did for him

" I think this requires a visual aid rather than just telling him" she said as she continued to sway from side to side gently to rock Ava back to sleep before she had the chance to wake Wyatt

" yeah I think so too, are you coming?" He said as he following back into the Lockwood mansion living room as she put Ava pack down into the travel cot next to where Wyatt was

" yeah I just want to go see Caroline first and I should probably get changed since bikers and the mommy look don't mix well" she said looking down to her current domestic bliss outfit

" I'm fine, you don't have to talk to Caroline about me" he said knowing that he didn't like the fact the women in his life were concerned about him when they had bigger things to worry about

" actually I do because I know you Stefan meaning that you are going to bury yourself in saving Damon that you'll forget to save yourself" she said being firm and stern with him on this

" I'll watch Ava and Wyatt while you go and changed if you want" he said knowing that she wasn't going to let this go so easily as she gave him a nod of appreciation at his suggestion

Peyton decided to take a shower in one of the guest bedrooms before getting dressed into white tank top with a crop mesh detailing layer, a pair of jeans, a pair of embroidered black combat boots, a black biker jacket. She decided to let her hair dry natural so that it was down in a mass of waves to frame her face before putting on a burnt orange hat, she wore eye make up around her eyes to make them pop as well as light beige lipstick. Once she was dressed she went downstairs to get the twins dressed for the day as well gave them something to eat before getting them back into the car so that she could drive them to the college so that she could talk to Caroline about everything that had been going on with Stefan since coming out of the Phoenix stone since she knew that she had to have all the facts before fully confronting him about the aftermath of it all. As she went into the common room of Caroline's college dorm room she noticed that Caroline was clearly on full organising mode as she set up for the baby shower for her and Alaric's babies

" oh my god, Peyton! I can't believe you actually came" Caroline said screaming excitedly as she noticed Peyton walking with a twin on either side of her hip while balancing their bag"

" hey, well you called and I came running... I see you're in full pregnancy mode" she said nodding towards her large stomach which was twice the size than normal due to it being twins

" yeah this is something you should remember well... hey Ava and Wyatt" she said as they headed over to the couch where they both sat down as Peyton took some toys out for them

" oh yeah twice amount of kicks, twice amount of the symptoms, twice as hungry but twice the joy" she said looking to where her two children playing as Wyatt decided to stay close to her

" that's true... so how was Stefan when he saw you?" She said knowing that was the real reason why she was here since she had been the one to call her asking her for help with him

" he was fine but he was more concerned with helping Damon than himself... what happen to him when he left that place?" She said placing a fussy teething Wyatt on her knee to snuggle

" at first he was fine but then he began to see things that weren't there which led to him not knowing what was real so he ummm..." Caroline said trying to remember everything that happened

" so he what? What did he do, Caroline?" She said knowing that this was the part that matter and what she would be able to use to get through to him in order to get him talking to her

" he tried to burn Damon's body before I stopped him, he believed it was the only way to make him go away but he wouldn't tell me what he meant by it" she said getting upset by this

" thanks, that will help a lot... and according to Stefan's last text, him and Damon are going to Mystic Falls grill" she said checking her phone as she gently moved Wyatt to one side for now

" hey why don't me and Bonnie look after them while you with Damon and Stefan?" She said suddenly getting an idea from looking at the twins as she looked around at the real reason for the shower

" are you sure? I mean twins are hard enough to look after when you aren't pregnant so I can't imagine what it would be like to look after while pregnant with your own" she said worried

" I'm sure plus it would give Alaric an idea of what it's like to raise two energetic twins and it's least I could to repay you" she said knowing that Peyton was already doing her a favour

" ok if you're sure but call me if they get too much or whenever really plus watch out because this little guy is teething so he might be a grump, thank you"she said kissing both of them

Peyton got into her car as she began drive back to the Lockwood mansion where she left her car since she wasn't too sure that it was a good idea to leave it with the bikers especially since she loved her car and had it since she was a teenager, she then decided to use her vampire speed to get to the Mystic Falls grill where Damon and Stefan were currently catching up while having a drink. She ignored the looks and wolf whistles from the bikers that she would pass by as she tried to narrowly miss them trying to grab and pull at her before she spotted the brothers by the bar where a bottle of bourbon was placed in front of them with a few glasses

" oh yay, please say that you have an extra glass because I need it for showing some restraint with these sleaze balls" she said as they smiled at her while Stefan pushed a glass to her

" there you go, feel any better? Because I don't, I mean this is place is just...lovely" Damon said looking around as he changed his statement after seeing that they were outnumbered

" Yeah plus you get used to the smell but I've yet to get used to the people" Stefan said looking around knowing it was very different from how things used to be in their small town

" And this is why they should've gotten me out first" Damon said knowing that he was always the one to fight rather than to negotiate like Stefan tended to do with their enemies like now

" yeah because you are such a people's person right?" She said rolling her eyes as she thought about how he was more like Klaus than he thought and how Stefan was like Elijah

" they tried but apparently you weren't ready to be pulled out...What happened to you in there?"he said turning the conversation to a more serious matter and got down to business

" Picture me as a soldier in gray being shot to death over and over again while the ghost of Mommy Dearest floated on her harpy wings saying 'I told you so, Damon'" he said honestly

" Sounds pretty miserable if you ask me" he said looking down as he thought about what it had been like for him to be constantly drowning like he had been in the lake due to Silas

" what had your personal hell been like? I mean if we're having sharing time" she said thinking of it as a way to get him to open up about what he had been through both before and after

" Maybe some other time" he said giving her a pointed look to tell her to back off since she was on a losing battle as he wanted nothing more than to focus on Damon and to help him

" anyway I think that was the point, I just realized all I had to do was cry some big-boy tears and tell Mommy I was sorry" he said trying down play it all and not show how affect he was

" Glad you got some closure" Stefan said thinking about how he had simple walked away from their dying mother after she had staked herself as he poured them all another glass of bourbon

" It did the trick because right after that I went toward the red light in the sky..." he said before trailing off at the end as he noticed a familiar face in the crowd as Stefan and Peyton noticed

" what is it? What do you see?" Peyton said looking behind him as she remembered that Caroline had mentioned Stefan having hallucinations of things that weren't there or real

" it's nothing so what about you? How'd you pass your existential dealio? I mean me and the wolf mama here are dying to know right Pey Pey?" He said after downing another glass down

" Look who survived... you're new, I know because I would remember seeing someone of your kind since you're so rare" Julian said moving uncomfortable close to Peyton as she backed away

" there's only two hybrids in the world if that's what you mean, me and my husband... you must be Julian, I'm Peyton Mikaelson" she said seeing the normal reaction to her last name

" Look who infested my town because he has nothing better to do with his eternity" Damon said trying to get the attention away from Peyton to protect her from Julian's tricks and ways

" Your brother and I called a truce" he said too politely and pleasantly for Peyton's taste as she turned her back on him to take another shot from her bourbon glass to be able to stand him

" Well I wouldn't call you taking over my town without my permission a truce exactly..." he said thinking about how exactly Julian had taken over the town without his involvement or say so

" Well I suppose it wasn't so much of a 'takeover' as a 'walk right in and nobody stopping you'" Julian said as his words suddenly caused a reaction inside of Peyton as she snapped

" what is it about ancient vampires thinking that they can go wherever they want and take over that place? If we wanted you there then we would invite you" she said with a fire in her eyes

" Hey, hey, hey, hey...Today's all about proving that you can play well with others all right? That goes for you too" he said noticing that Damon had began to move towards Julian to fight

" There's no need to pout, I'm not gonna hurt your precious town since it holds sentimental value for me as well... I mean this was Lily's home so now it's mine" he said taunting them

" is there a reason for you coming here or did you just come to annoy us?" She said sounding bored and tired by his presence near him as she tried to resist the urge to punch him away

" anyway... I'm making this about myself when you are back with the living. Congratulations! now's where the real work begins doesn't it?" He said squeezing Stefan's shoulder firmly

" seriously go before I make you leave, I don't care about your little pet bikers" she showing how fearless and tough she was as he turned his glaze to her as if trying to work her out more

" Good luck to you both, I hope I'll see you soon" he said as Peyton scoffed at him while giving him a glare as they both noticed that Damon was suddenly zoned out again

Damon... Hey what are you looking at?" He said as he looked to Peyton to check what she thought about all of this as she followed his line of thought but something there of importance

" One too many pieces of vampire trash" he said before setting the bottle of bourbon on the bar before walking out to get some air as Stefan and Peyton shared a look of concern

" ok so are we just going to be pretend that he isn't totally lying through his teeth?" Peyton said wondering how bad this whole Phoenix stone hell thing was to affect them both like this

" come on, we should after them or otherwise Julian might come over to gloat some more" he said as he began to laugh as she quickly drained her drink and moved her out of the grill fast

" so where do you think he would have went?" Peyton said as they got out of the Mystic Falls grill and began to look around the town square to find no trace him as she turned to Stefan

" if he's having hallucinations like I think he is then he could be anywhere that they take him" he said knowing that Damon could end up in the middle of the woods if they took him there

" then we split and the first one to find him calls the others" she said with a smile before heading in the opposite direction from him as she began to look around for signs of Damon

After a while of looking around for Damon, Peyton eventually got a text from Stefan to say that he had found Damon and for her to head back to the Lockwood mansion where he could find her later to talk to her as she decided to headed back to the mansion to grab her car sot hat chef could headed to Whitmore college to pick up the twins as well as to give Caroline an update report on everything Stefan related. She then headed back to the Lockwood mansion where she prepared something to eat for the twins since she knew that all they had to eat at the baby shower was sweets and cakes thanks to Mystic Falls gangs, soon their peaceful family moment was interrupted as a frantic Stefan came into the mansion

" Hey... I know you're busy with the twins but can we talk?" He said completely frantic and panicked as she tried to work out what was going on as she put the twins in the travel cot to play

" yeah it's fine, they're good but you're clearly not... are you okay?" She said knowing that something was clearly going on with him whether he cared to admit it or not to her right now

" Has Damon been here?" He said looking around the mansion as if expecting Damon to come popping out any moment as Peyton grew more and more confused by his question

" no why would he be? You said that you found him right?" She said sensing there was more to this than Damon simply running away from him and knew that it couldn't be anything good

" I don't know where he is, I thought he was with me and then he wasn't and..." he said pacing as she realised that she had to calm him down in order to get him to make some sense

" woah, slow down and just focus on me ok?... what's going on?" She said knowing that she was finally going to get down to what was going in with so that she could help him right now

" It's happening again, I was talking to Damon and I think he was there but now I don't know when he left" he said as she realised what he was getting at without actually saying the words

" you're hallucinating Damon again meaning you're not as okay as you're pretending to be" she said calmly knowing that this was the break through that she needed to talk to him

" I know I'm not and now neither is he... I need to go find Damon" he said going to make a move for the door before Peyton placed herself in front of him to block his path to the door

" no what you need to do is figure out what's going on with and fix yourself before even thinking about fixing Damon" she said trying to talk some sense into her about all of this

" how are we going to fix me? My soul was literally trapped in a rock" he said sitting down on the couch next to them in defeat as she decided to sit on the table in front of him to talk

" so what? You were trapped in your personal hell, you've been through worse or similar bad things... how did you leave the stone?" She said thinking about what could be affecting him

" Bonnie pulled me out with a spell" he said leaving out the important things as things as she realised that there was more to than Bonnie simply using a spell to get him to leave his hell

" I know that part but why don't you tell me the part that you don't want to tell me or anyone else?" She said knowing that there something that he believed so bad that he didn't want to tell her

" and what if there is nothing we can do about it?" He said looking like a scared little boy as he looked up at her with sad eyes as she reached out to take his hand into her to comfort him

" isn't it worth finding out? I mean you can't go on like this and if you don't want to do for you then do it for Caroline because she doesn't need the stress" she said trying to use Caroline

" I was living in a repeating loop of misery and every loop ended with Damon dragging me into the quarry" he said knowing that she would understand the importance of being in the quarry

" the quarry where Silas had thrown the safe that you were in into?" She said as he nodded to confirm that her thoughts about how the whole being drowned for three months was still hurting him

" The water was black and freezing, we were drowning together and every time I tried to swim to the surface he dragged me back down" he said thinking about being drowned over and over

" so what happened then?" She said knowing that being dragged back down to the bottom of his deathly quarry was only half of his sorry and only part of his own personal hell created

" Every time I tried to save him I died too until I finally realized that there was only one way to escape so if I wanted to survive then I had to go on without him so I did" he said looking at her

" and now your feel guilty because your own personal hell ended with his death" she said knowing that always saving Damon from his own life was he closest thing he had to a hobby

" I abandoned him,I let my brother drown so I could save myself" he said trying to explain why he felt so guilty about what had happened in his own personal hell so she would understand

" So... that's why you're hallucinating him? Because some faux-version of your brother is upset with something that you did in a fake reality?" She said trying to poke holes in all of it

" The hellstone is trying to tell me something, it's trying to prove the point that I will never be happy until Damon is out of my life for good" he said think about how he had tried to burn him

" is that why you tried to burn his body?" She said showing that she knew about this while thing that she was letting him believe as he thought back on him pouring gasoline on Damon

" I just wanted to make him go away" he said getting more and more upset as he started to believe that he was a terrible brother and an even worse person due to this confession of his

" Stefan, you have had thousand of chances to walk away from Damon and you never have which means that you aren't going to anytime soon so don't feel guilty" she said pointing this out

" thanks Pey... hey you're phone keeps buzzing" he said hugging her before leaning to the side where the diaper bag was as he pulled out her phone showing her a large amount of missed calls and texts

" oh this can't be good... oh my god, Jackson's dead!" She said reading the missed texts before listening to the missed calls from the New Orleans gangs as she began to get upset

" wait what? What happened?" He said knowing that Jackson had been somewhat close to Peyton as he moved her to the couch as he pulled her close to him so that he could hug her

" apparently Tristan had kidnapped him and my sister before pulling his heart out... I need to get back to New Orleans" she said knowing that she needed to get back home as soon as


	59. Chapter 59: wild at heart

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x11 since as I said before I decided to skip episode due to the difficulty in fitting Peyton into, with this chapter I've tried to deal with Peyton coping with Jackson's death without going to deep just yet since I don't want to go right into it since I have a lot more planned which will work better if stretched out a little. Also I'm sorry that this chapter is like a week late, it's just becjsse I fell in work last week and dislocated my shoulder which obviously makes typing that bit more difficult so sorry. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 59: wild at heart

Once Peyton and the twins got back to New Orleans, she headed straight to the compound where Klaus was waiting her as she collapsed into his arm crying over Jackson's death before he decided to take them from her so that she could get changed into something more appropriate for Jackson's viking like funreal as well as that she needed a mintue to think for a moment to collect her thoughts and emotions about Jackson's death. She now a dark grey graphic tshirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey cardlgan, a black biker coat and a pair of black biker boots as well as grey winter accessories. She decided to wear her in a side fishtail braid so that she could wear her grey knitted bobble hat, she wore light eye makeup which was thankfully waterproof that went well with her natural pink lip balm. As sooon as she was dressed she headed into the nursery who say goodbye to the twins and to Klaus before driving to the bayou

" Hey Hayley, how are you doing?" Peyton said as she walked up to her older sister to see that ahe all beaten up which was the tell tale signs of the interaction between her and Tristan that did this

" I'm okay, I just... I just keep thinking that there had to be more that I could have done to prevent this" Hayley said gesturing to the wood boat that was currently holding Jackson's covered body

" hey you can't think like that because then it starts a whole spiral things like I should have been there... that should be me" she said knowing that Tristan would have killed her instead

" then I would be mourning a sister rather than a best friend" she said thinking about how much worse that would be and Jackson's death was already painful enough for her since she was there

" I want you to move back into the compound, I want to keep you close after all this" she said not wanting her sister to be on her own or for either of them to be left alone in their grief for their alpha

" I'm sorry to interrupt but...It's time" Elijah said appearing next to them as Hayley went over to him as he began to comfort her as Peyton went over to where the boat with his body was

" I am so sorry this happened to you and that I... I umm failed you" she said to Jacksons body before taking a swig from the nearby bottle of bourbon before pouring some on his body to set it on fire while barely keeping it together

"Hey a few of the wolves from the pack are going to head to the new camp to raise a drink to Jack if you want to come" Hayley said after her and Peyton pushed the boat out to the water

" no I'm okay, I'm just going to stay for a minutes but I might stop by" she said sitting on the dock as she watched as Jackson's body on sailed on the water with Elijah close by to watch her

Eventually Elijah had been able to convince Peyton to head back to the compound although she was very reluctant to leave Jackson's body out of guilt at what had happened to him since she thought it was her fault, Peyton had been unnervingly silent on the drive back to the compound in the French Quarter which made Elijah both worried and concerned about her since he knew that this wasn't like her normally as he kept glancing over to her to check that she was ok but all he caught was the blank tearfully look on her face. Peyton headed straight for the bedroom that she shared with Klaus when they got to the compound as Elijah gave Klaus a look that told him to go after his wife to talk to her.

" hey you ok? I'm assuming Jackson's funeral was a hard one?" He said as he caught her off guard as she suddenly jumped from where she was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands

" aren't they all hard? I mean I've never been to a funeral that's very been a barrel of laughs" she said showing signs of hurt and anger in her voice as she moved away from the bed

" I'm sorry that possibly wasn't the right thing to say just now but... I just want to check in on you, I was worried that-"he said cautiously before cut off by his wife as she turned back to him

" worried that I might off in a fit of rage, that I might lash out... that's much more your thing than mine... sorry" she said with such hate and anger before realising it was misdirected

" it's okay, I understand that this a lot for you but I want you to know that you can talk to me" he said knowing that she didn't copy with overly emotional situations like this one due to her past

" I know I can but right now I just so filled with anger and I don't even know what... but I promise I will come to you when I'm ready ok?" She said closing in the distance between them

" that's all I ask little red, in the meantime what do you say about taking a nice long bath with me?" He said trying to think of something that might comfort her in some way right now

" I'm okay really, just go and check Cami while I get changed then check on the twins" she said giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before heading to her wardrobe to get some clothes

" are you sure?" He said worried about leaving her alone so soon after she had just dealt with Jackson's body and was still grieving the loss of one of her closest friends in New Orleans

" I'm fine really, I just need some time alone and I'll be good as new" she said giving him a reassuring smile before heading into the bathroom to take a shower to wash the day away

Peyton allowed the water from the shower to wash over her as her emotions came crash down on her as she allowed herself to cry over everything that had happened while she had been away to Mystic Falls with the twins as she held onto the shower wall before falling down to the shower floor where she huddled up as she she continued to sob harder as she gave herself this moment to grieve over everything until she knew that she had to get of the shower and go about the rest of her day. She then got changed into a blue worn striped tank, a pair of torn high waisted jeans, a grey hoodie, a dark grey jersey biker jacket and a pair of navy blue vans. She decided to place her drying mass of waves into a ponytail with a denim spotted headband to keep it out of her face since she couldn't be bothered, she wore light eye makeup and natural looking lipstick. Once she was ready she decided to check on the twins who were still sleeping after the long days of travelling before grabbing the baby monitor so she could head to the library since she heard voices coming from there.

" Where the bloody hell is she?" Klaus said as Peyton used her vampire hearing to listen on on him as she walked into the library more confused then ever about what was going on with him

" I assume we are talking about Camille... hello Peyton, you're looking well all things considered" Elijah said thinking that she looked a little worse for wear than she did before now

" thanks I think... so I'm assuming that Cami has disappeared during your little chat" she said sitting on the couch with her legs in a basket looking between the two Mikaelson brothers

" it's seems that Niklaus has misplaced her and just refresh my memory about who it was that impulsively handed her a daylight ring? that's right, it was you" he said judging his actions

" so she just left in the middle of the day?" She said knowing that was bad from everything she had been hearing from Klaus about how Cami was now that she was a full on vampire

" Shocking turn of events but yes so why don't you go and find her, Klaus? I shall deal with the growing nightmare of our family's potential extinction" he said continuing to look at his books

" always the diligent defender despite the fact that the danger has somewhat subsided, what with Tristan de Martel now literally sleeping with the fishes?" he said sitting near Peyton at this

" good riddance to him" she said in almost a mutter as she looked down to hands where she began to play with the sleeves of her hoodie causing Klaus to give Elijah a concerned look

" indeed but it does mean that a darker threat remains so if something out there is capable of killing us then we should probably find it" he said trying to sort out their priorities somewhat

" I'd love to, however I got Camille into this mess..." he said thinking that his fault that Aurora went after CamI since it was clear that she couldn't go after Peyton and survive like she had

" no Aurora got her into this mess by compelling her into taking her blood so did Cami seeing how she was the one who decided to to complete the transition" Peyton said pointing it all out

" I'm sorry, excuse me... Klaus, talk to her" Elijah said as his phone began to buzz showing that Aya was calling as he subtly talked to his brother about his wife as he left the room

" little red, how are you doing? Have you slept at all since finding out about...everything?" He said not wanting to upset her by mentioning Jackson's recent death as he simply hinted to it

" not really, every time I close my eyes I image them being there getting tortured by Tristan and his goons and I just can't-" she said before he stopped her from continuing by hugging her

" shh you're okay and so is your sister... I know you feel like you've lost a member of your family but remember you will always be part of mine" he said softly to her to comfort her

" I know and I think that's the only thing helping me right now... I love you" she said needing to saying since it felt like all of their past were coming back to haunt them and hitting them hard

" well that's slightly disturbing... Aya has just offered that we work together to discover this weapon and what it might be" Elijah said interrupting the sweet moment between the two

" do you want me to come with you? It could be a trap" Klaus said thinking of all the possibilities right now as he knew that the strix would be angry with his family due to Tristan

" no you were right before about needing to deal with Cami, we can't have a new vampire pit there drawing attention to us so I shall go alone" Elijah said thinking about this logically

" or I could come with you" Peyton said as she stood causing both of the men in the room to turn to her in confusion and alarm since they both knew that Jackson's death was affecting her

" what about the twins?" Klaus said trying to think of some reason or excuse that might discourage from this little venture since him and Elijah could both tell that she wasn't ready

" are you sure you want to do this right now?" Elijah said trying to help his brother out as he realised that having an angry grieving hybrid with him to see the strix might not be great

" guys, stop ok? I don't want to sit here and wallow so let me be useful... and as for the twins, Hayley already asked if she could spend time with them" she said knowing her sister needed this time with them to help her through Jackson's death

" ok then we should get ready to leave... don't worry brother, I will look out for her" Elijah said still hesitant about this idea of hers as he saw the worry and concern on Klaus's face as she left them alone for a moment

Soon Elijah and Peyton were on their way to the Davilla estate that the strix had being using as their base of operation since coming to New Orleans as Peyton tried to get a handle on her anger towards this group of vampires and everything that they had done to her and loved one since coming to her city as she was well aware that her emotions were heightened due to being a vampire especially her anger that was already intensified due to being a born werewolf. As they arrived at the estate they noticed that Aya was waiting for them outside as if she excepting them to come any minute before briefly greeting them as she lead them into a an old and neglected room that had a less than desirable pool in it as Aya gave Peyton questionable looks every so often

" before I begin I have to ask, why is she here? I only invited you as my sire" Aya said turning as she pointed to Peyton with such disgust and content that made Peyton want to fight back

" she's here because I asked her to be and I want here, there's also the small matter that I don't take orders from you" Elijah said making it clear that he was in charge and not her

" also I don't care whether you want me here or not, I don't trust you which means I'm not letting you or any of the strix near one of my loved one without me" she said being honest

" now that's all cleared up, why don't you tell us why you called us here?" Elijah said trying to get the attention away from Peyton and to ease the tension in the room to help her cope

" We've searched for a seer for decades but ultimately we have made a rather startling discovery...Ariane, come forward please" she said as the young girl near them walked over

" This is your secret weapon?" He said clearly skeptical about the young witch as he looked to Peyton who clearly was having the same thoughts as he was as she approached them

" he's right, she's just a child" she said knowing that sometimes children or young people,e could be very powerful but it didn't mean that they could just be used and exploited like this

" She's untrained of course but she's shown a spark of talent which in itself is unbelievably rare" Aya told them as she looked at the young witch although they were both still skeptical

" And what do you want from me?" He said knowing that there had to be a reason why she had asked him here since they both knew that it had made no sense due to the recent events

" Witches like Ariane spend years absorbing all kinds of information, they see patterns in the chaos because they view history as a whole but sadly we don't have that kind of time" she said trying to fill them in on what Ariane could do and why she was so special to her

" Water will act as a conductor to allow me to enter your mind to know everything you know and to understand everything that you've learned in a thousand years" she said honestly

" I'm sorry, you want to see inside his head? Because that always ends well for the people that do that" Peyton said sarcastically as she thought about everything that could wrong here

" Think of it as a crash course into your mind garnering just enough information to answer the only question that matters" she said as Ariane walked into her pool before looking to Elijah

" and now I have to ruin another perfect good suit" he said as he took of his suit jacket and gave it to Peyton as she looked at him as if he was crazy for even considering doing this

" or just not go into the water with the creepy mind reading witch... I mean you can't seriously think that this is a good idea but then again what else have we got?" She said debating it all

" my thoughts exactly...Agh! Ahh!" Elijah said before joining her in the water as he laid back in the water as she began to perform her magic as his head was flooded with images of the past

" what is she doing to him?" Peyton said as she made a move to stop them from doing anything more as Aya stepped in front of her to stop her from doing so as Peyton glared at her

" she is getting answers and doing what is necessary for us to survive... did you see it? The weapon?" Aya said as she noticed that both Elijah and Ariane were out of her trace like state

" I'm going to take that terrified look of hers as a bad sign either way" she said pointing out the fact that Ariane was clearly unnerved and terrified by whatever she had seen in Elijah's mind

" All your family has endured... and yet the worst is still to come, an unending darkness lies before you... A lone figure, pale horse, a flame that will burn you all" she said overwhelmed

" so clearly we have to head back to the compound to do extra research on this but thanks for having us anyway" she said in full sarcastic mode as she handed him his jacket and left

On the way back to the compound Elijah and Peyton tried to run through the different object that might connect to the very vague description that they had gotten from Ariane but still came up with nothing which is why when they got back to the compound that Elijah headed into the study to check the books for any reference to this mystery object while Peyton headed to the her room where she knew Hayley would be with the twins as she found them in the nursery playing in the floor. She took a moment to watch her sister interacting with her small children as she knew that on the surface that Hayley seemed happy and ok but she knew better as she saw the sadness in her eyes as she walked to join her and the twins on the floor

" hey how did things go with Aya and Elijah?" Hayley said as she noticed her younger sister joining her as Ava and Wyatt began to let out sequels of happiness at seeing their mom back

" weird but good I guess if good means some cryptic message hinting to the weapon, how are things here? Were you two good for your aunt Hayley? Huh?" She said tickling the twins

" of course they were, we played and had some lunch making them the perfect babies as always... thank you for letting me look after them" she said as Wyatt sat of her knee to play

" anytime plus you were doing me a favour, I wouldn't be any good to them right now... which reminds how are you doing with everything?" She said knowing it was so much worse for her

" do you want the truth?" She said as she watched as Ava began to stand to her mom as she played with the necklace that used to belong to Peyton and Hayley's biological mom

" no, lie to me" she said making them both laugh slightly as they realised that it was times like this where they were really glad that they found each other after so many years apart

" I just keep running through everything in my mind looking for signs of things that I could have done to help Jackson" she said thinking about how everything had went down that day

" you couldn't have done anything, you were tied to the chair too and who knows what they would have done to you" she said not wanting to think about losing another person from her life

" I know I know but still I just miss him... until you came back into my life, Jackson was the only family that I had and now... and now-" she said getting more upset as Wyatt hugged her

" and now you have us, me and the twins are your family and alway will be" she said smiling at the fact that her son sensed that his aunt was upset as he hugged and rubbed her back to help

" I am so glad that you came back to my life... aww my sweet little guy, I'm ok" she said as she swept him up in his arm as he giggled as Peyton began to pick up on voices downstairs

" I'll be back in a minute ok? I just need to check on something real quick" she said looking at the door as she got up from her place on the floor as she headed down to the ballroom

" Let go of me!" Cami said as Peyton walked into the room to see Klaus grabbing Cami by the arm in pure frustration as she realised that trying to get handle on her wasn't going that well

" Klaus, do what she says... forcing her to stay here isn't going to help with all of this whatever it is" Peyton said as they turned their attention to her surprised by her sudden appearance

" Finally! Someone who's on my side" Cami said giving Klaus a smug look Stiles the fact that his wife was on her side although Klaus knew better than to believe thats what she was doing

" don't take me defending you as being on your side because I in no way think that you should have your little witch but I know being a prisoner doesn't help" she said speaking to both of them

" I appreciate what you're doing but I'm not sure just letting her go is a good move" Klaus said still got hold of her as he thought about the big differences between human and vampire Cami

" then let me take and talk to her" she said thinking a change of scenery and approach might do her help them as he realised that she was still looking for something to keep her mind busy

" little red, I hardly think now is the time for a women's empowerment meeting" he said softly thinking that they had used much more harsher methods to get her to see things as they did

" I know what's she's going through, she died like me because she was involved with this family... like Jackson did, right or wrong we keep letting this happen" she said before leaving

Peyton led Cami upstairs to the nursery as she went to check on Hayley and the twins to see her putting the twins down for a nap since Ava was beginning to get more than a little cranky while Wyatt was only a little sleepy as he hugged the woods knight that Klaus had made for Rebekah as a child before closing the door over so that she could give Cami her full attention as she turned around to see Cami making herself at home by sitting on her bed with Klaus

" I know this sounds a little lame but it gets better, it just takes time to get used to the whole amplified emotions thing but get it into your head that we want to help" she said honestly

" That's very sweet and all, Peyton but I think you should take your own advice" she said after a moment of spacing out as she turned her cold glaze to her as she begins to speak her mind

" meaning what?" She said trying to take her emotions out of the situation so that they didn't become a problem or cause Cami to even further from the person she was as a human

" I mean that is why you wanted to speak to me right? To get some words of wisdom from the Mikaelson family therapist? I say admit it, It's not guilt you're feeling... it's relief" she said taunting her

" I'm sorry, want to run that by me one more time?" She said severely trying to keep her cool as she realised that she could only be talking about one thing which was Jackson's death

" come on, it's's just us girls! We both know that you're madly in love with Klaus and now that Jackson's dead, you can do that without feeling guilty about not loving Jackson" she said simply but also harshly

" look I know you're going through a rough time which why I'm not going to punch you but I don't need or want your advice and I never have!" She said as her anger began to show a little

" I... I don't know what's wrong with me, why would I say that?" Cami said breaking out of end current state as she looked horrified by what she was saying and doing to the people around her

" like I said all of your emotions are heightened and it's causing you to be slightly manic" she said trying to be gentle despite the angry that she felt inside for the little digs she was making

" I think I wanted to make you feel pain like I do and so I said an evil unfair thing... An untrue thing, Peyton... I think maybe I should go home" she said thinking about all of this for a moment

" that sounded intense, everything ok?" Hayley said poking her head out of the nursery as she closed the door behind her as she wanted to on her sister after hearing her talk to Cami

" is anything ever ok in New Orleans? I'm sorry I'm so doom and gloom... I umm I need to go check in with Klaus and Elijah" she said after her phone had buzzed due to a text from Klaus

" it's cool go, the twins are sleeping and I think I'm going to do the same... I'll come by later to check on you" she said hinting to the fact that she knew that she was looking everyone but herself

" hey little red...Where is Camille?" He said suddenly worried that Cami had done something to her as he saw the strain over the last few days was having on her as he wished that it didn't

" she went home, she needs time to adjust to all of this on her own and I know you're trying to help but you have to give her time like you did with me" she said thinking of her own transition

" to be fair you left me to live with your best friend for three months so I didn't really have a choice when it came to your transition" he said knowing that he had wanted to drag her back

" yeah well like I've already said once to tonight, we all deal with it in our own way and that was my way" she said siting on the arm of the chair as she wanted to sleep for a year or two

" I agree with Peyton, you should give Cami the space that she needs to come terms with this" Elijah said chipping with his opinion as he walked over to them both with a glass of bourbon

" so did you find anything on the weapon that Ariadne not so helpfully hinted to?" She said gesturing to the amount of books around him that he had clearly been searching through

" at first I thought the pale horse might be something Biblical or even tied to one of the equestrian constellations, I mean there's Pegasus or perhaps even Equuleus" he said filling her in his line of research concerning the very vague hint

" so we have nothing yet again" she said taking a much needed sip from her glass of bourbon as she realised that she needed it more than she had thought especially after recent events

" neither of those sounds like a weapon though unless they plan to bore us to death... oh you don't mean to tell me they've resurrected our brother Finn?" He said trying to ease the tension

" I think everyone including our enemies are in agreement that no one wants to resurrect Finn" Peyton said knowing that Finn was the most boring out of his siblings and the most ruthless

" you know it would be nice if just once the witches bloody well said what they mean" he said feeling the same frustration that the other two were feeling with the witches crypticness

" I can't help but agree, listen despite whatever else be going on we need each other especially knowing that a storm is coming for us" Elijah said to them in an attempted to stay united

" I only wish that Peyton and the twins will be safe despite whatever happens to us" he said knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to either one of them

" I don't mean to sound so cynical but I don't think we get to control who is safe and who isn't" she said looking away as she thought about every possible outcome that might happen

" she's right, how can we determine who deserves to be saved out of everyone at risk... me, you, Peyton, the twins, Rebekah" Elijah said agreeing with her as he listed off their loved ones

" wait what you just said keeping Rebekah safe? I know what the weapon is... I made it myself" Klaus said as a memory concerning the possible weapon began to flood his head

" back up, what are you talking about and what are you doing?" Peyton said as she watched as her husband got up and began to frantically search the many boxes on the shelves

" All my efforts to protect and provide comfort for my family..."he said more to himself than to Elijah and Peyton who were exchanging worrying looks since this wasn't a good sign to go on

" hey husband of mine, the love of my life... you're ranting and not making any sense" she said trying to get through to him as sweetly and as gently as she knew how when handling Klaus

" The pale horse! It isn't a constellation nor is it a Biblical verse, It's a trinket I made when we were children, a toy carved from kindling which I gave to Rebekah in the hopes of easing her fears." He said as Peyton suddenly got a sinking feeling as she realised where this was going

" I collected the firewood myself, it was fallen branches from everywhere, and...The horse was made of the white oak...That weapon is here" Elijah said as the pieces began to connect

" you have got to be kidding me? It just so happens I know where it is, Wyatt was playing with it earlier in the nursery" she said wondering why all of this happening like it was right now

" where was he playing with it exactly?" He said after the three of them had used their vampire speed to zoom into the nursery to silently look for the small wooden chess piece that he made

" he was on the floor playing with it but we've checked the floor, under the crib, in the crib" she said confused about where the wooden knight could have went to in the short time frame

" well it couldn't have just vanished" Elijah said as he noticed not for the first time a look of realisation wash over his brother's face as he knew something that they had yet to discover

" no you're right but it could have been taken by the only other person I confined in about it... my not so trustworthy therapist" he said in rage as he realised that Cami had taken the weapon


	60. Chapter 60:dead angels

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x12 which I really struggled with due to the lack of Hayley scenes and the fact that it didn't make sense to place Peyton in any of the scenes in the episode which pretty much sums up how I feel about season three so I decided to do things a little differently during the chapter by making the majority of it completely my own in order to properly deal with Jackson's death. I'm also sorry that this super late but I have been struggling with this story and season lately although I'm planning ahead and this main my story again. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 60: dead angels

" so I called Cami and it turns out that she has the piece of white oak, the good news is that she's willing to give it back to us" Klaus said carefully walking back into the compound study

" in exchange of what?" Elijah said knowing that she wasn't likely to just give up that kind of advantage without demanding something in return since she was in that kind of mood recently

" she demanding that I give back her family's dark objects" he said as he noticed that tired and sad Peyton looked when she thought no one was looking or paying attention to her like now

" then she's what? Just going to hand over the only possible weapon that could kill you guys?" She said finding it hard to believe especially when Cami seemed to filled with so much hate

" I don't know but I do know that I'm not just going to hand everything over to her" he said showing them the bag he had filled with only a few dark objects rather putting them all into it

" she isn't going to be happy and what's to stop her from handing the white oak over to the strix or another one of your enemies?" Peyton said still voicing her earlier concerns about this

" I suppose there's nothing to stop her but... I guess we will have to see how it plays out, she just texted me to meet her in the cemetery" he said after his phone had pinged to signal a text

" please keep your wits about you, it cannot be a coincidence that she has chosen the witches stomping ground as her arena" Elijah said knowing that Cami was best friends with Vincent

" I'm aware... but there is more to this than just Cami, there is still the strix to deal with" Klaus said as Peyton took that as her cue to get up and leave the room since she had enough of all this talk

" why don't you guys discuss that while I go check on the twins?" She said giving them a sad smile before heading out of the room so she could head to the nursery to check on the twins

Peyton decided to simply sit in the rocking chair by the twins's cribs as she watched them sleep since it seemed to comfort her and make things seem so much simpler than they were for the adults in the world as soon closed her eyes just as Klaus was about to enter the room to check on her as he felt his heart swell at the sight in front of him as he grabbed a blanket from their bedroom to cover her as he kissed her on the forehead before leaving. When Peyton woke she went for a shower before getting dressed in a white long sleeved tshirt, a flown floral salmon pink tank top to wear on top of it, a pair of jeans, a pink beige cardigan and a pair of worn brown ankle boots. She decided to wear her drying wavy hair into two loose pigtails so that the mass of waves were resting on her shoulders, she wore brown smoky eye makeup and natural looking pink lipstick. Once she got the twins fed and dressed for the day, they headed into the study to play

" ahh, how are the lovely Ava and Wyatt this fine day?" Elijah said as he noticed that Peyton was walking into the room with the two babbling babies who eagerly ran over to their uncle to see him

" they're good, well rested and well fed just how they like it" she said as he picked up Wyatt and placed him on his knee for a hug while Ava ran over to the toys to play with her pretend tea set

" and how are you this morning?" Elijah said knowing that she was having a hard time of it lately with Jackson's death and what came with that as he felt for her as she tried to deal with it

" I'm ok I guess, I'm just trying to keep going you know" she said as she went to sit in the floor so she was sitting with Ava who was currently making her mommy a cup of tea with her toy tea set

" well you know I'm here if you ever want to talk as is Klaus" he said trying to encourage to open up more about what she was going through to either to him or her husband to help her feel better

" I know but right now I need to know what the plan is because Cami's out there with the white oak and if I'm honest I don't want lose someone else that I care about" she said as she couldn't take it if that happened

" Niklaus can handle Camille and in failing that then he always has brute force but until then I'll keep Aya distracted" he said putting Wyatt down so he could go into a drawer to get a scroll

" not to sound like Klaus but wouldn't it just be easier if we killed her and how are you going to distract her... oh wow, this is such good tea, thank you" she said looking to up to Elijah

" She and I have history" he said trying not to look embarrassed by this admission of his as he watched Peyton interact with Ava as she pretended to enjoy the cup of air she was handed

" You two were a thing? You know for people on the run, you guys sure got around" Peyton said with a sneaky smile as she thought about how she suddenly seemed surrounded by exes

"Aya was a towering intellect with an insatiable curiosity... she was passionate, fearless and something of an outcast" he said thinking about how Aya used to be before being a vampire

" aren't we all at some point?" She said thinking about how she had been a outcast as a children especially when she had discovered that she was a werewolf and had live on her own

" Long ago I invited her... to join a rather elite company as I determined she was perfectly tailored to bear the responsibility of an immortal life so I made her like me" he said thinking of it

" She was one of the first Strix right? She was the idea behind it" she said realising that he had just described everything that he had told her about the strix represented when talking of Aya

" Yes and we cared for one another deeply so we created a fellowship unburdened by the limitations of man that was all in the name of the pursuit of a glorious new world" he said sighing as he thought about how deluded he used to be to believe in this

" so what happened?" She said knowing that something clearly happened otherwise she would still with Elijah as she wondered went wrong to turn Aya into the person she was now

" what always happens, our father led by that unquenchable desire to slay his children, Mikael found us accompanied by a small army and laid to waste everything that I built" he said sadly

" so you had no choice but to run yet again in order to survive" she said knowing how the story went by now since it always followed the same pattern over the last thousand years

" and as you know Aya did not so when Tristan found her he rescued her and she came to see him as something of a savior. And in time beneath his corrupted guidance they made the Strix what they are today...a hive of depraved and ignorant savages" he said full of hate for the strix

" and let me guess, she never forgave you for running or leaving her behind" she said knowing that she wouldn't be able to forgive Klaus if he had done that to her or to their children

" I'm not entirely certain I've ever forgiven myself" he said knowing that if he closed his eyes and thought about that time then he would still be able to see the pain and hurt in her face

" and now thinking about all that, how exactly do you plan on keeping her distracted?" She said knowing that keeping an ex's focus on you as a distraction was bad at the best of times

" by adding a little salt to an old wound" he said showing her the scroll as he kissed both of the twins on the before he left to deal with Aya and continued to plot his plan to deal with her

" and we all know how well that always goes huh? Silly uncle Elijah!" Peyton said to the twins who were now happily playing with their mom on the floor in the play space that was created

Soon it was nap time after lunchtime which proved harder than normal due to the fact that Wyatt was in consolable since he was used to sleeping with his wooden chess piece next to him while cuddling into his knitted giraffe, although the task of trying to comfort her twins was enough to distract her from everything else that was going on with such as Cami's betrayal, Jackson's death and everything that went along with the strix since she knew that it was too much for her to handle all at once. Eventually Peyton was able to get both of the twins to sleep and she was beginning to back out of the room in attempt to allow them to sleep when she heard a loud noise coming from the study

" oh thank god, it's you! I thought maybe the compound was being invaded by a herd of small baby elephants!" Peyton said entering the study to see Klaus storming around the room

" I'm sorry little red, did I disturb you and our children?" Klaus said hoping that she had been trying to get some sleep since he knew that she had been struggling with everything going on

" not yet but I struggled to get Wyatt to sleep" she said leaning agasing the couch as she sat on the arm of the chair as he realised how exhausted before emotional and physically she looked

" why? Is everything ok with my little guy?" He said knowing that he had soft spot for his son as he did for his only daughter as he became worried that something was going on with him

" I think him and Ava can sense that something's going on with me and it's upsetting them plus he's missing his favourite little chess piece" she said summing up everything she thought

" it does pain me that Ava and Wyatt are upset... just like it pains me that you're clearly hurting" he said moving towards her as he gently cupped her face as she leaned into his touch

" I'm doing ok but I was thinking about maybe heading out to the bayou when the twins wake up" she said thinking about how everyone had been expecting her to go out there soon

" I think that's a good idea" he said thinking about her being out there where she could finally deal with Jackson's death and what happened to him rather than being cooped up at home

" you do? You never thought me being in the bayou was a good idea before" she said with a small sad smile as she stood up so that they could wrap their arms around each other

" well for once I think it would be idea for you to spend some time with your own people that could help you copy better than I can" he said knowing that he was at loss at how to help her

" I think you're doing better than you know... hey I know that you're angry at Cami but you know as well as I do that she's not in her right mind" she said trying to help him understand

" I beg to differ, Camille seems quite lucid tucked away behind the barrier spell in the City of the Dead as she taunts me with the very means of my demise" he said confused by her words

" you remember what I was like when I first turned, so emotional void except for the anger I felt towards pretty much everyone? It's the same thing" she said trying to get through to him

" I know and I'm trying bear that in mind but it's hard to think about someone I once considered a friend has the one thing that can harm me" he said thinking about it all right now

" well if you need me to help out then you know where I am" she sad giving him a sweet kiss before going to go and check on the twins after looking around the room sensing something

Once the twins were awake, Peyton decided to get the twins dressed for going out to the bayou as well as packed everything that they might need into the twins's diaper bag before placing them into their car seats in the back of her car as she got into the driver's seat as she began to play some child friendly music as the twins happily squealed in the back seat, Peyton tried not to think about what could happen when she got to the bayou since she knew that the wolves might be angry with her for not going out sooner. When she got there Peyton noticed that Mary and Hayley were among the wolves who turned to face her as she walked towards them while holding the twins hand in either one of hers, Mary stood up and walked towards her

" hello my dear, I'm glad that you're finally here" Mary said hugging her as all of her doubts and worries about coming back into the bayou after months of being away some reason or another

" yeah me too and I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, I was just... you know processing everything" she said knowing that there was a lot going on in her world between her families

" I know it's a lot to take in but you should that no one blames you for what happened to Jackson" she said knowing that was one of the reasons why she hadn't come sooner

" no you don't blame her but I do and some of the other wolves, she's our alpha and instead of protecting us she's constantly siding with the vampires" said Scott, one of the crescent wolves

" really? And is that how you all feel?" Peyton said as she picked up Ava while Hayley took Wyatt in case anything went wrong since they automatically went to protect the twins

" yeah it is, we've been talking about it ever since Jackson's death and we think we need a new alpha" Scott said confidently as he excepted Peyton to just step aside as their alpha

" let me guess, you want it to be you? You think you can handle being the alpha and dealing with everything that goes with that and that happens in the quarter?" She said challenging him

" I think I do better than you, I wouldn't let the vampire walk all over me and do whatever they wanted" Scott said walking up to her as she realised that he was willing to fight her alpha

" Scott, back off before you do something that you'll regret!" Hayley said warning him as Mary decided to take both of the twins in case things took a violent turn between him and Peyton

" I don't let the vampires walk over me but there is way more going on in the French Quarter than you know and I'm caught up in two worlds" she said knowing they didn't know what was going on

" like what? I mean seriously, enlighten us about what's going on in the big bad French Quarter?" He said mocking her since he believed that she was buying herself time to think

" like how a witch predicted the demise of the original family and if they did then so does every vampire from their bloodline?" She said noticing the surprising looks among the wolves

" and how exactly is that bad news for us? No more vampire!" He said as a chant as the other wolves joined in as she shook her head at their own ignorance at how bad this situation was

" well there's the small issue of something called the beast who I'm going to guess won't take too kindly to a pack of wolves moving into the quarter and let's not forget the witches" she said plainly

" what's the beast?" Hayley said realising that this was the first time ever that she had heard of a creature being involved or anything like a beast as she sat down on the porch as it all settled

" I don't know yet, no one does... but I'm saying is that there are worse things than the original family" she said trying to make her point that they had stick together in this city just now

" what's worse than filthy bloodsuckers?" Scott said thinking about everything that happened to them since the originals had come back to New Orleans and how much they had lost

" you think things are bad now them, think about how you spent over 20 years as wolves or think about them interfering in certain supernatural problems" she said thinking about it all

" she's makes a good point and even if you don't the originals then you have to admit that Peyton had been doing everything she can to help us!" Hayley said backing her sister up

" and now Jackson's dead because of her!" He said pointing a finger at her as Hayley noticed the hurt and pain his words had caused her as she realised that she would have to help her

" Jackson is dead because of Tristan! Who decided the only way to prove a point to kidnap us and send Klaus his heart in a box, Peyton wasn't even in New Orleans!" She said getting mad

" she's right, I was in Mystic Falls with my children helping out my best friend... I'm going to go check on the twins and Mary" she said noticing that Scott was beginning to back down

" go, I'll deal with these idiots" Hayley said shaking her head as she tried to reassure her sister that things were going to calm down with the wolves in terms of revolting for now at least

Peyton headed into the shack by the bayou river to see Mary and the twins sitting on a blanket on the floor surrounded by some of the toys that she had packed away in the diaper bag as she took a moment to collect her emotions since she was aware that her supernatural babies would be able to pick up in her high emotional state and would likely respond to it the only way that babies knew which to replicate it in their own baby way, once she was sure that she was as calm as she could be in the situation she headed over to where they were so that she could join them since she knew that there was a lot that her and Mary had to talk about

" I assume everything is sorted between the wolves and their alpha?" Mary said as she watched as Ava moved toward her mother to hug her in an attempt to make her feel better

" they seem to be for now anyway but who knows for long" she said knowing than the only reason the wolves had accepted a hybrid to be there alpha was because Jackson wanted it

" you know I didn't realise how much I had missed these little ones till now" Mary said as she looked down to Wyatt who was sitting in her lap playing with his alphabet blocks with her

" Maybe you could look after them one day" Peyton said knowing that she had to be missing Jackson who she had more or less raised from when he was a young boy after everything

" I'd like that and maybe you could visit the bayou more" she said hinting to the fact that Peyton went from always being out in the bayou to barely ever being there except for now

" it's just hard... everything about this place reminds me of him and when I'm here, it feels like suffocating" she said trying not to cry or let her emotions get the better of her near the twins

" maybe that's why you should be come more often... anyway that reminds me, I have something for you from Jackson" she said placing Wyatt on the floor to get something

" wait what?" Peyton said being taken totally by surprise as she suddenly felt nervous and freaked out by whatever was to come next as she watched Mary return with a wooden box

" Jackson always knew that you were alive even when the rest of us had our doubts so he create this box for you, over the years he filled it with birthday presents for you" she said softly

" seriously? Why?" She said as she took the box as she gently traced the delicate hand carved lettering that made up her birth name which was Grace as she wondered who that was

" so he could give it to you when he found you so you would know that he never gave up on you, he was planning on giving it to you on your wedding night" she said thinking about him

" yet another reminder of how I disappointed his expectations of his perfect little Grace Labonair" she said thinking how she was meant to marry him rather than bending it to marry Klaus

" you never disappointed him, in a way you were exactly how he imagined you would be minus being pregnant and in love with Niklaus Mikaelson" she said knowing that was different

" no one expected that least of all me" she said looking down to the twins as she knew that they were a wonderful and unexpected surprise for both her and Klaus at the time

" there's a note inside, Jackson wrote it in case anything happened to him" Mary said to her knowing that grandson had some unfinished business with Peyton whether dead or alive

" thank you for this, Mary" she said not quite sure if she was ready to read whatever was in that note from Jackson as well as didn't know what else to Mary other than a simple thank you

After a few more hours spent in the bayou, Peyton decided that it was time for them to get back to the compound since she could tell that the twins were beginning to get sleepy as she put them into their car seats along with the diaper bag and the box Mary had given her from Jackson as she tried to focus on driving and the twins on the backseat rather than the mystery box that was sitting in the passenger seat next to her. As soon as she got into the compound, Peyton took the twins up to the nursery since they had more or less moved back into the compound so that Hayley could move into her apartment to be close to her. Eventually Klaus walked into their room with a cup of tea for his wife since he knew she would have had a hard day as he found sitting on the floor by their bed crying as she looked into the box and letter

" hey little red, I brought tea and some brownie... are you ok?" He said as he sat beside her on the floor as she leaned her head against his shoulder as as she moved the box so he could see it

" meh... Mary gave me this, apparently Jackson brought me or rather than he brought Grace a birthday present every year and put them in along with this" she said as he began to look into it

" and he thought that a globe keyring, a ticket to a movie you never saw and some girlie hair clip were the perfect presents?" He said looking through the different things collected over the years

" it's the thought that counts and the thought is that I was always on his mind no matter what happened, he said as much in his letter" she said looking down at the letter in her hands

" may I?" He and gesturing to the letter as she simply nodded and handed it over to him as he began to read the letter that she had already memorised from reading it again and again

" it's pretty much what I thought it would say, that he doesn't regret anything that happened and he will always love and admire me" she said beginning to cry harder as she thought of him

" it is a nice letter" Klaus said not knowing what else to say about the letter that was pretty much a love letter to his wife from her dead betrothed as he waited for her to say more on it

" Jackson loved me and all I ever did was disappoint him... I wasn't the girl he had been waiting for all those years" she said putting her head in her hands as he pulled her close to him

" what do you mean?" He said knowing that he had to keep her talking in order for her to process the amount of grief and whatever other emotions she was experiencing just now

" Jackson was expecting delicate princess Grace but instead he got broken damaged little me, I couldn't love him because I already loved you... maybe if I did then he'd be alive" she said thinking about how all the different ways this could be her fault

" hey listen to me, none of this is your fault and Jackson didn't die because you didn't love him back. You can't help the person you've become who is someone I happen to love... shhh, let it all out" he said held her as she began to cry finally breaking as she let go of her grief

After a while of crying and letting go of all of her emotions Peyton soon fell asleep in Klaus's arms causing him to gently place her onto the bed so she could get some sleep before he got a text from Elijah saying that they needed to talk as he realised that he would have to go down stairs to deal with his brother before pressing a kiss onto Peyton's forehead, he knew that she would likely wake up soon and come find him since she wasn't having the greatest time sleeping with everything going on which was why Peyton woke up since she could voices coming downstairs as she slowly got up to see what was going on.

" so who wants to fill me in on what I've missed today?" she said coming down the steps to see the brothers turning in her direction as she walked into the courtyard where they were

" well Marcel is now the head of the strix thanks to our little deception with Aya so hopefully that will prove beneficial" Elijah said knowing that Aya may still not what to follow behind him

" at least Marcel is on our side this time, what about you? What happened with Cami?" She said looking to Klaus as he turned his back on her so he could pour them all a drink or two

" she was already to hand it over before some witches from the sisterhood intervened and took the white oak from Cami" he said as she realised that was why he seemed in a bad mood

" Freya is trying to use a locator spell to find the witch who took it from her" Elijah said filling her in completely as he noticed that she looked slightly better than she did before the bayou

" and I trust Freya had no luck finding that witch" he said showing how impatient he was to find the witch as well as the white oak she had taken that could kill him or one of his siblings

" Not in the...Seven minutes since your last inquiry, Niklaus so no" Elijah said as he took his glass of bourbon from Klaus as Peyton decided to reject her due to feeling slightly unwell

" you know who is behind this right? I mean the only person who would want the white oak more than us is Aurora who just so happens to awol right now" she said thinking out loud

" if you're right then Aurora's involvement changes everything, if Aya and the Strix had the white oak then we could at least be certain Elijah wasn't the target but in Aurora's hands..." he said clearly very worried about what this could mean for them

" I do wonder which one of us she'll try and kill first, you broke her heart and I broke her mind but I suppose we both share the sin of Tristan's unceremonious burial at sea" he said softly

" and let's not pretend that she won't come after me simply because I'm not an original, the love of her life is in love with me after all" she said thinking about what Aurora did the last time

" you know It's normally we who pose the threat to our intimates, it's an odd feeling for the roles reversed... I always did loathe irony" he said knowing that for once they were the victims

" I think we can all agree that the only plan to deal with Aurora is to get to her first before she get a chance to get to you and kill her" Peyton said knowing that was the only way


	61. Chapter 61: heart shaped box

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x13 which I obvious struggled with a lot less than I have been due to pre planning so as a sorry for not updating for so long I'm posting another chapter for a second day in a row (yay me). And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 61: heart shaped box

To say that Peyton didn't have an easy night's rest after discovering that Aurora most likely had the white oak that could kill the original family since every time she closed her eyes she would imagine Aurora standing over their bed holding the white oak stake ready to pierce it into Klaus's chest which was why she eventually decided to get up rather than laying in bed trying not to fall asleep. This is why Peyton was sitting on the bay window chair wearing a pair of grey leggings with a blue tie dyed oversized tank top and a dark grey cardigan, she decided to simply place some of her hair up into a small bun with some of it still down. She had also decided to place the twins into their bassinet so that they could sleep into the same room as them as a way of keeping an eye on them since the bassinet was placed right next to her as she read her book to occupy her thoughts

" Peyton?... little red!" Klaus said still half asleep at first before becoming alarmed that something had happened to her as he sat up a little as he began to look around the room for his wife

" hey it's okay, I'm right here and so are the twins" she said quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping babies as she made her presence known to him as he turned to see her very much awake

" what's going on, little red?" He said worried about her since he could tell from the cooling coffee cup and the blanket that she had been there for a while now rather than sleeping

" nothing, I just couldn't sleep and I knew I would feel a lot better if we were all together" she said as he picked up on the unsaid comment behind her words as he realised what was wrong

" why?... all I'm asking is for you to let me in, don't do that thing where you hide yourself away and push me away when all I want is to help you" he said moving to her side of the bed

" I couldn't sleep because I kept dreaming that Aurora was standing at the bottom of our bed so she could stake you in your sleep so I was a little unnerved" she said trying to shake it off

" she isn't going to hurt us, I would never let her come that close to us" he said getting out of bed so he could and join her underneath her blanket on her chair as she went to sit with him

" I know you wouldn't but I still worry, I mean the prophecy is bad enough and now you're crazy ex is posing a threat once again" she said burying herself in his arms seeking comfort in him

" I understand why you did this but in a way I'm glad that you did, we don't spend enough time together as a family" he said as he wrapped his arms around her looking down at their children

" I agree, between fighting off supernatural threats and enemies we still need to find time to be with them and to be us" she said thinking about how they had stopped being a family or a couple

" which is why I propose that on the nearest quiet day we do something fun with the twins and us" he said knowing that the twins were growing up so fast and they had to enjoy that for now

" deal... I know we need to get up soon but do you think we can wait a little while longer?" she said knowing that she was defiantly the most comfortable that she had been in a long time

" of course we can but I have a better idea, why don't we go for a shower together? I mean you did want to spend more time as a couple right?" He said with his signature smirk as she nodded with a smile

Once Klaus and Peyton had showered together helping them reconnect as a couple before he and to got out due to being informed that he had an important visitor that required his attention meaning that he had to reluctantly leave Peyton alone as she decided to get changed into a white tank that she wore underneath a beige floral loose fitting blouse, a pair of high waisted jeans, a pair of beige suede slightly heeled ankle boots and a light pink beige biker jacket. She decided to put her hair up by placing a braid at the side before pulling the rest of it up into a ponytail, she wore brown smoked eye makeup with pink lipstick. As she was feeding and dressing the twins for the day she could hear yelling coming from the study as she realised the main voice she could hear was Klaus's as she placed the twins into the playpen before going to investigate

" The taxpayers of New Orleans deserve a skilled Chief of Police, how inept are you if not a single one of your men can locate the woman I seek?" Klaus said holding the officer over the balcony as he held him by the throat

" We're tryin'! She's a ghost!" The police chief said in an attempt to drive to calm down the original hybrid who was well known for killing humans that he believed to be useless to him

" Aurora de Martel is rather petite and may indeed be able to slip through the cracks like a wicked little cricket but she is not a ghost... not yet at least" he said smirking at his own joke

" seriously, Klaus? How did we go from a sweet romantic more to you threatening to kill someone?" Peyton said knowing that this was a perfect example of her husband's moods

" I just think this city's finest could try a little bit harder hmm?" He said in response to her statement as he thought that would help explain his current situation with the police chief

" I see we're in for another normal Mikaelson breakfast" Freya said as her and Elijah joined them in the study as they stood next to her to see Klaus up to his usual tricks with the humans

" Niklaus, for Heaven's sakes! Release the poor creature... That's not what I meant!" Elijah said as Klaus decided to do what he said dropping the man into the courtyard floor

" He'll live! And as a little bonus he'll remember to do better" he said shrugging as he moved away from the courtyard balcony to join his siblings and his wife who were giving him a look

" because I'm sure the whole chokehold thing wasn't doing the trick" Peyton said as she walked over to the balcony to check that the man was ok and wasn't to hurt by the fall

" Is all this torture necessary?" Freud said thinking about everything he was doing to the different people in charge simply to get what he wanted which was Aurora and the white oak

" Where have you been?" Klaus said ignoring Freya's question as he looked past them to look into he hallway as he heard the familiar steps of Marcel walking towards the room they were in

" I was making sure that the Strix and their witches are out trying to find your loony ex-girlfriend, is that okay by you?" Marcel said getting slightly snippy with Klaus about everything

" can we not start a male brawling match right now? It's too early" she said thinking about now they were prone to fighting for control and power as she knew she would stop them soon

" All of our heads are on the chopping block because he lost the one thing that can kill an Original" Marcel said to her as to prove a point and why she should be mad at him for this

" It's not his fault that Cami was waving the white oak around like a kite or that Aurora made a deal with one of your witches" Freya said defending Klaus and spinning it back onto Marcel

" I'm quite capable of defending myself thank you, Freya but what I cannot do is cast a spell to find Aurora which in that respect we're alike" he said making digs at her lack of finding Aurora

" Klaus, enough of the bitchy comments" she said warning her husband to be on his best behaviour since he was the one winding the situation and the other people in the room up

" and anyway Aurora is cloaked, most likely by the very witch she killed plus I have been working nonstop every day" she said trying to reason with him about how her lack of progress

" Well you've stopped working now,haven't you?...go on, be on your way" he said ushering her out of the room so she could work on locating Aurora and the white oak she had on her

" Do you talk to our other sister like this?...Didn't think so" Freya said thinking about how Rebekah had their respect especially Klaus's where she was just a witch for a hire to him

" Freya... What do we know about this traitor in the Strix coven?" Elijah said trying to stop his sister from leaving before turning the subject onto another pressing matter like this one

" Nothing, no one knows how Aurora got to her and no one knows where Aurora is since our coven hit the same cloaking spell as Freya" Marcel said explaining his recent findings

" which I find a little too convenient" Peyton said thinking about Aurora had gotten to one of the sister and was now being cloaked by one of them as she thought of her connection to them

" Your coven? Making yourself quite comfortable with the Strix, aren't you?" Klaus said beginning to wonder who's side Marcel was really on right now as the prophecy lingered

" Yeah to help you, everything I did was to help you" Marcel said before making an arrow,or at leaving the compound when Klaus grabbed his arm focusing him to turn round and face him

" Any other news from your new BFFs you'd like to make us aware of?" He said wondering if he was holding out on him in terms of information he might need to move forward with Aurora

" Niklaus, why don't we reserve any malevolent intentions for ex-girlfriends?" Elijah said trying to talk Klaus out of hurting Marcel as he let him so he could leave the compound to continue

" so that was as fun as ever, what now?" She said knowing that she was going to need a lot more coffee than she had in her system to deal with whatever the day had in store for her

" I'm going to go and check Freya to see how she's doing with the locator spell" he said as he used his vampire speed to zoom off leaving Klaus and Peyton alone to decide what to do now

" this whole prophecy is messing with everyone's minds, we're seeing enemies everywhere we go" she said thinking out loud as they both knew that it wouldn't be long before Elijah called

" you're telling me, the only people I know I can trust is you and my family" he said knowing that she would never do anything to betray or hurt him since he knew it would hurt her too

" yeah me too, it just seems like a lonely way to live... and we're saved by the bell or phone I guess" she said as Klaus's phone rang to signal a call from Elijah before he could answer her

" Can I assume our very gifted sister has finally found my lunatic ex?" He said almost of hopefully as he placed the phone on loud speaker making it easier for her to listen in on it all

" From the look of things... I would say that the lunatic ex found Freya" Elijah said looking about the St Louis cathedral that was empty and looked like there had been a struggle

" oh my god, Aurora has Freya" she said knowing that this couldn't end well since none of Aurora's games ever did as she thought about how she had been involved in the last one

" Well then we'll procure another witch to track her" he said beginning to wonder where he might be find a witch that would be willing to work with them or rather to work with him

" There's no need, I got something and you should probably come here" Elijah said after finding one of Aurora's signature notes with a clue that she usually left behind on the table

" little red, you should come with me too" he said as she nodded as she pulled out her phone to call Mary since she knew that she was wanting a day alone with the twins especially now

Peyton and Klaus waited till Mary happily came and picked up the twins for the day with promises of doing something super fun and exciting before they used their own superhuman speed to zoom over to the St. Louis cathedral to check out whatever it is that Elijah had found that required them to see it in person rather than do him to simply tell them over the phone as they found him examining the place for any more clues that either Freya or Aurora may have left behind as soon he noticed that they had arrived he stopped doing what he was doing and walked towards them in order to hand the note over to Klaus for him to read

"'A forest of pine and a box made so fine, come quickly. If not then poor Freya will rot buried in dirt for all time.'The woman is insane" Klaus said reading the note out so Peyton could hear it too

" hey you'll get no argument from me and let's not forget that you're the one that dated her" Peyton said pointing out since Aurora would be long dead and buried if it hadn't been for them

" Does she have to punish us with the world's most unfortunate limerick? Is it not enough that we're forced to play her wretched games?" Elijah said bored and fed up with Aurora's games

" Freya saw a vision of herself buried alive" Klaus said realising that yet another part of the prophecy was about to come true since Aurora was hinting to the fact that Freya was buried

" Aurora will do everything in her power to bring about this miserable prophecy" he said thinking about everything that had come true so far due to either her or her nasty older brother

" well it works in he favour of it does, the one who broke her heart and the one who made her go crazy die at the same time" she said thinking about how Aurora would benefit from this

" Let's go stop her, shall we? Oh I meant me and Elijah, I actually have another plan for you to preform" he said to Peyton not wanting to get involved in whatever Aurora had planned for him

" what did you have in mind?" She said already understanding why she couldn't go with them to find Freya since she knew he would be focused on looking after her than finding his sister

" whether or not we like it, we are preparing for a war and we need to all be ready for when it comes so I would like to work with Cami" he said thinking it would serves as the prefect distraction

" you want me to babysit the newbie?" She said not as thrilled as he thought she would be with this assignment as she looked at him as if questioning if he was serious about this

" it's not babysitting as such but rather making sure that she can handle herself as well as sharping up your own skills" he said trying to convince her to do this for him right now

" fine but only because you asked" she said kissing him before walking out of the cathedral to go and find Cami at her apartment since she had decided to start there before anywhere else

Peyton decided to head to Cami's apartment as she wondered which version of her she was about to get since she remembered how she had played her in order to steal the white oak chess piece from her infant son rather than asking her for it not that she would have given it to anyway, she was about buzz up to Cami's apartment but found that the buzzer wasn't working so she simply snapped open the door before appearing into her living room as Cami turned around to see her after sensing her while she was reading an old book and looking at her dark objects

" Your doorbell is broken downstairs and now so is your door, sorry" Peyton said showing that she was anything but sorry since she knew that this wasn't the same Cami as before the blood

" I keep forgetting to compel the shady landlord to fix it but next time text... you know you could get hurt sneaking up on someone with a stockpile of dark objects" she said warning her

" you're a baby compared to me so don't threaten me...Was it worth it? Risking the lives of every vampire in existence over your petty fight with Klaus?" She said not being able to help herself

" And here I thought this was a social call but clearly not" she said thinking that this was yet another lecture since that was all that Klaus had been doing since she was turned by Aurora

" after everything you've done lately, I think not. Think of it as a wake up call because you haven't been yourself lately, even you have admit that" she said trying to get through to her

" do I? And how would I do that?" She said thinking about how everyone was so convinced that she was so different now she was a vampire when she suddenly free of her previous self

" well in your less-than-sane moments, you have been putting the people that I care about in danger which I don't look to kindly upon" she said thinking about how everyone could die

" I sort of thought I had proven myself, I did risk what was left of my life to save yours and maybe what I need is some space...to deal with this whole thing" she said hoping she would do it

" because you're the only one who's been through this or has done it during tragic times" she said thinking about how she had been turned and how it had been less than ideal for her too

" If you have come to lecture me then save it, I have been lecturing myself for weeks" Cami said warning her as Peyton decided to take a new approach to it then the one Klaus had used

" You're right, this is your coat right then let's go... you think you're some big tough vampire then prove it" she said challenging her in a way that she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist

Peyton decided to take Cami to the old St Anne's church that Marcel had converted into a fighting gym since she thought it was the best place to prove her point as she thought about what and how Klaus had asked her to deal with Cami as she realised that if there was to be a battle like everyone believed there would be then Cami would have to learn to use her heightened senses to fight rather than to rely on her dark objects that she always so close to that could easily be knocked out of her hands or be destroyed in an instant. As soon as they walked into the gyn Cami gave Peyton a look of pure skeptic as she wondered why they were there as she watched Peyton take off her biker jacket.

" So this is your big challenge?" Cami said wondering what she was planning and why they had come to the gyn a Peyton realised this was first time she had been in it since Aurora

" There is a fight coming, at least according to the prophecy and you're not gonna be much good to us if you're going to rely on your witchy toys" she said trying to be brutally honest

" really? You see this? This will paralyze anyone who tries to attack me" she said trying to show how useful and powerful the dark objects could be in a fight when no one else had them

" Great but... then what? What happens when they wake up? You need to learn how to defend yourself without them" she said trying to show her the flaw in her big plan involving the objects

" Peyton, everyone knows a baby vamp is borderline useless even Josh could wipe the floors with me so I need these" she said knowing that she would be useless in fight with older vamps

" and I'm not saying throw them away but I am saying to think... think about how this was a church then it got condemned" she said trying yet again a new approach to proving her point

" yeah and what's your point?" She said knowing that the church was a touchy subject for her since it was the place where both of her most important family members had died due to magic

" Marcel saw something it and its still a church but now it's more than that like me... I'm a hybrid but I'm also a mom and a wife and an alpha" she said showing she was more than one thing

" what about me? I mean that was your next move right?" She said showing her that she was being a little predicted about where she was going with all this as she gave her a smile at this

" well you're a psychologist and a bartender and while you have some insane family dark, if you don't embrace you're vampirism then you're gonna end up dead" she said warning her

" You know I'm not used to being on the receiving end of solid advice" she said knowing that it was usually her that would hand the gold advice out to anyone who could looking for it

" I'm not used to giving it out" she said being honest since she was usually kept away from all things people related since she was better solving problems then the ones involving people

" So now what?" Cami said still wondering why they were suddenly in the st Anne's gym especially now that she had gotten through to her somewhat but it was clear that she still had a plan

" well now we're gonna get in that ring and you're gonna try to punch me" she said emphasises the word try since she knew that being a hybrid and older meant she had an advantage

" what do you mean try?" Cami said as her and Peyton put on their boxing gloves as they got into the ring to begin their sparing sessions as she soon realised what she meant by try

" Again...Again! Come on post grad, you can do better than that" Peyton said as she continued to block and defend herself against Cami's weak attempts to try and hit her

CAMI: Ah! I can't!" She said getting frustrated with herself as Peyton's as able to get her into a chokehold her after yet another attempt at trying to land a decent blow to the hybrid queen

" Again... well look at you, if we keep that up then you might be giving Josh a run for his money" she said after Cami was finally able to kick her in the face causing her to bleed

" Hey... Thanks for coming to find me today" she said knowing that she was beginning to feel the control that she had lost when she had become a vampire and began to rely on the objects

" you don't have to thank me, I mean you're a bartender so you can properly thank me with a decent bottle of bourbon... hey" she said with a smile as it almost normal to be able to joke with her as she answered her ringing phone to Davina

" Peyton, you have to listen to me...Aya's witches are coming to kill you" Davina said almost frantically as she worried about the only decent mother figure she had in her life recently

" What? Why? Davina, slow down and start from the beginning" she said sensing that the teenager was clearly upset and distressed by whatever happened to make Aya come after her

" there isn't time, you have to run!" She said before members of the sisterhood began to walk through the gym causing Peyton to hang up the phone to try to figure out a plan of action

" Get out of here, right now! Ah!...Owww!" Peyton said to Cami as the sister in charge used to her magic to pin her at the back of the ring before dropping hard causing her to hurt her side

" Peyton! Just hold on!" Cami said as she ran over to her bad while Peyton changed into her hybrid self before being pinned down again as Cami used the dark object to paralysis the sister

" forget what I said about those dark objects, they come in handy!...AHHHH! AAAAAAH!" Peyton said snapping the witch's neck before another sister knocked out Cami and began to use magic to take Peyton's heart

" trust me when I say this is the easiest way to do this" the sister said as she continued to try and get her heart by breaking the bone around her heart as the other sisters joined in to help

" Aaaah! Oh... You want my heart? Then come and get it!" Peyton said as she began to use her hybrid abilities to overcome the spell as the sisters increased the strength of their spell

" something is wrong" said one of the sisters as they all began to collapse onto the floor from an unknown pain as Peyton sighing in relief as she tried to catch her breath as the pain stopped

" great, just what I needed, I mean these are your minions aren't they? And clearly share your arrogance" she said looking up to see Aya walking into the room interrupting her recovery time

" I think you meant confidence but I can understand how the uneducated are apt to confuse the two" Aya said smugly as she looked down at Peyton and judged her in comparison to her

" is that so? Want to fill me in on why your little zombie witches wanted my heart?" She said looking around at the mass of the unconscious witches as she figured that they had a reason

" It's nothing personal, I just value my life above yours" she said as she tried plunged he hand into her chest to take her heart for her to fight back before finally overpowering her to take it

" Aya, you take her heart and you start a war" Marcel said coming into the gym to see Peyton in pain ass he tried to reason with Aya since he knew that Klaus would try to avenge her death

" Don't let your association with this werewolf trash cloud the opportunity before you"Aya said causing Peyton to growl at her due to her comment as she increased her grip in response

" The Mikaelsons will kill us before you can even light the candles on that spell!" He said grabbing the metal bench press bar to set Peyton free and threaten Aya for attempting this

" he's right, Klaus will your head on a spike before you can even think about running from him" Peyton said through struggling panting breaths from her place on the floor as she recovered

"There is no alternative" Aya said after kicking the bar away and smacking Marcel allowing her to use it as a weapon against him as she pinned him against the wall by the neck to continue

" You're wrong, give me a few hours to set this thing straight or push me out of the way and condemn yourself and everyone else in the Strix to a slow and painful death. I want to be de-linked just as much as you do so give me the chance to do it the right way" he said urgently

"Bring me a solution by midnight or I will rip out your heart right before I come back and take hers" Aya said giving in to him as she gave him one last glare before speeding away from him

" hey are you ok?" Marcel said running towards Peyton to check that she was okay as he looked at her chest that was covered in blood but was beginning to heal as he looked to Cami

" I'm fine for now and so is she but I want to know what the hell is going on right now?" She said demanding to know as she struggled to stand up as she wanted to be ready for anything

" Aya and the strix need the heart of an unsired vampire to complete that will unlink us from our sire and that's you" he said explaining as she gave him a look of pure confusion about this

" because I was created from the twins and not one of the originals" she said knowing that Aya would want get her heart one way or another if it meant completing her ultimate goal

" exactly and something tells me that Aya isn't going to just stop, I should get you back to the compound" he said thinking that he would have to get her back before Klaus went crazy at her

" fine but we're taking her home first" she said nodding towards the unconscious Cami as Marcel gently picked her up so he could tell her home and get Peyton back to the compound as soon as

Once Marcel and Peyton had put Cami into her bed in her apartment with a bottle of bourbon along with a note on her bedside table as a reference to their earlier conversation during their sparring session, he took her back to the compound the compound where he poured a large glass of bourbon before leaving due to her persistence about it as it meant that he could find an alternative to Aya taking her heart. She wasn't sure how long she had sitting in the courtyard chairs or how many drinks she had had when Klaus, Elijah and Freya walked into the compound with the sleeping twins in the stroller, they stopped as soon as they noticed her

" we ran into Mary with the twins so Klaus decided to save her the trouble...why don't I put them to bed?" Freya said realising that something was going on with Peyton and it wasn't good

" little red, are you ok? Is that... is that blood?" Klaus said sitting next to her as he noticed that her chest was still covered in blood as she looked up to them both and noticed some on Elijah

" I could ask the same about Elijah... I took Cami to the gym to teach to fight and the sisters along with Aya attacked us" she said taking the last sip from her glass of bourbon to sum it up

" Aya attacked you, why?" Elijah asked wondering why she would do this and how she thought that she would get away with attacking someone so close to this family like Peyton is

" The attack was about breaking the sire link, Marcel told me that Aya's witches already have a spell to do it as I'm assuming she has Davina working on it" she said thinking about it all

" but how does your heart play into all of this?" Klaus said sounding scared and worried despite how much he was trying to cover up his emotions as he thought about her heart

" apparently I'm the only un-sired vampire in history and that's the key to making it work or according to Marcel it is" she said as she leaned into his open arm a little more for comfort

" And yet Marcel neglected to mention it this morning" he said still thinking that Marcel might be fed up of playing for both sides and had finally picked one which may not be on their side

" he didn't know this morning and lay off him, he saved me" she said gently hitting him on the knee as she thought about how she wouldn't be sitting here if Marcel hadn't come to save her

" but the Strix might still come for you" Elijah said thinking about how she wouldn't be able to stop them or protect herself from them taking her heart in order for them to perform their spell

" so let them, I'm not an easy target which some of them know so they'd be better off trying to find some witchy workaround" she said thinking about how Davina and Marcel knew her well

" Unless they already have..." Klaus said giving Elijah a concerned look as he thought about how they would have already learned that she wouldn't willingly give her heart up for them to use

" what are you talking about? They need my heart or one that's identical to it" she said not realising what she had said until it hit her and Elijah like a ton of bricks as they caught up

" Jackson!" Elijah said thinking about how it was the only thing that made sense and he knew that only a handful of people would connect Peyton's heart to being similar to Jackson

" The Unification Ceremony didn't just marry us and connect us to be alphas, it also made his heart a mirror image of mine like it did with yours" she said as her eyes began to fill with tears

" I'm sorry for suggestions this but we need to dig it up" Klaus said knowing that he was being tactless with his suggestion sicken he knew that it would hurt her but he knew it would help

" are you serious?" Peyton said not completely sure whether he was kidding or not since he knew what that would mean to her and what it would do to her to dig up his heart at his final resting place

" Aurora's bullet very nearly killed Elijah, when she returns and she will then I would prefer the vampires of New Orleans be obligated to protect us and they'll be more likely to do so if our lives remain linked to theirs" he said thinking about how bad her next attempt would be

" Niklaus is right, the sire-link has to remain unbroken so we have to go" Elijah said agreeing with his brother as she sighed in defeat since she knew that she was out voted in this one

" you guys go without me because I can't take it if it's gone and right now I just want to be with the twins... I'm okay really" she said kissing Klaus before heading upstairs to the nursery

Peyton headed upstairs to the nursery where she wiped away the blood from her chest and picked up the twins gently as not to wake them up as she decided to gently rock them in the rocking chair just so that she could be close to her children despite them being asleep since she knew that on days like this that all she wanted was to hold her children as it comforted her in a big way. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there with the twins when Klaus came into the nursery since he knew that was where she would be as he leaned against the door as he watched her with their children as she gently smiled to him before he helped her placed the babies into the crib before coming into their bedroom so they could talk

" hey so I'm guessing by your sad smile and comforting ways that they already took Jackson's heart" she said sitting on the bed as she tried to mental brace herself for whatever was to come

" yeah, I'm sorry but we think that Marcel told them where to find it" he said less than pleased that this was happened just as she had final found some kind of peace with Jackson's death

" of course he did, remind me to kick his butt when I see him next" she said with a humourless laugh as she looked up at him thinking about how she was almost glad that he had taken it

" you doing ok?" He said worried about how she was taking all of this especially when she was constantly doing things to Jackson even in his death like now with them taking his heart

" I'm ok, I'm focusing on the big issue which that they can now break the sire bond and hey I'm still alive with is a major plus" she said with a smile as she thought about this meant for them


	62. Chapter 62: a streetcar named desire

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on both 7x14 of the vampire diaries and 3x14 of the originals since these are the episode that involved the cross over so what I decided was to use the first part of the crossover with some added scenes to make it flow to easy into the story line and for it to make sense before leading into the main body of the plot that was part two and the originals part which I trod to adjust to suit the changes I've made before especially to relationships. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 62: streetcar named desire

Today turned out to be one of those rare day where all of their supernatural enemies had decided to take the day to figure out their next move which meant that Klaus and Peyton could finally have that family day that they had been wishing for as they had decided to get the twins ready for the day so that they could spend the day at the Audubon zoo since they knew the twins loved seeing the different animals. Peyton wore a pink and white floral tshirt dress, a white cardigan and a pair of pink beige suede ankle boots with a slight heel. She decided to create a simple braid to go around her head while the rest of hair was down in a mass of waves and curls, she wore slightly smoked eye makeup with a natural looking pink matte lipstick. Just as they were getting back to the compound after a long and tiring day while carrying a twin each as Peyton's phoned began to ring as she answered it quickly to stop it from waking up the twins

" hey Damon, what's up?" Peyton said wondering what he had done now since she knew that he only really called her when Stefan was in trouble or when he was and needed her help with something

" please tell me that you still in New Orleans and know of a place called St James's infirmary, it's a bar that protects people from magic?" He said as she handed Wyatt over to a curious Klaus

" yeah I know of it, we actually created it so that I could hide away from Klaus's crazy aunt Dahlia... why?" She asked realising that her prefect little family day out was officially over due to Mystic Falls drama

" apparently Stefan is on his way there to hide from some crazed vampire hunter" he said signing as he wasn't quite over the fact that this was all his fault and that this should be him running

" seriously? What is going on?!" She said almost demanding to know as all she heard in that sentence was a crazed vampire hunter and the fact that Stefan is now on the run from her

" Stefan was marked by Rayna Cruz who is this badass vampire huntress using the Phoenix sword, he was marked trying to protect me" he said showing her the despair and guilt he felt about this

" ok so how does he know about the infirmary if he's on the run?" She said knowing that there was more to this than just him being marked by Rayna and him being on the run to avoid from being caught

" his witchy hybrid ex girlfriend is helping him but I figured that since you're there and so is he that maybe you could help him out" he said knowing that as his best friend that he could help him out

" yeah of course I can, I'll keep you updated... hey Klaus?" She said ending the call to Damon before calling out to her husband who walked into the study coming from the twins's nursery

" yes? I'm assuming this has something to do with Damon Salvatore calling?" He said knowing that Damon had a tendency of calling her and getting her involved in the Mystic Falls drama

" yeah according to him, Stefan is here in New Orleans... more accurately in St. James's infirmary" she said knowing that she had to get changed to go and meet Stefan there like she had promised

" ok then allow me to be the one that goes and find him, St James's infirmary is my stomping ground" he said wanting to find out what was going on before getting her involved for once

" Stefan is my best friend, it should be me that goes" she said knowing that he was trying to protect her from whatever was going on since she had habit of focusing on others than herself

" I know but let me do this as your husband and this way you get to have more time with the twins" he said giving her a very sweet and passionate kiss before leaving to find Stefan at the infirmary

Klaus headed to St. James's infirmary where he looked for Stefan to find that he hadn't arrived yet as he began to order a drink from a familiar bartender as he began to think about all of the reasons why Stefan might suddenly be in New Orleans when he knew that it was his and his family's territory as he wondered if it could be related to his werewolf bite healing blood, as he tuned to his side to glance at the people in the bar he saw Stefan walking towards him clearly too stunned and dazed by what he was seeing that he hadn't spotted Klaus yet

" Welcome to New Orleans, old friend. As I live and breathe, Stefan Salvatore back in the Crescent City. This ought to be very good or entertainingly bad" Klaus said getting his attention

" I'm just in town for a little R & R so I hate to disappoint... anyway how are Elijah and whoever you've brought back from the dead?" He said knowing that Klaus would tel Peyton about this

" Oh you know the Mikaelsons, never a dull moment" he said thinking about everything that they were going through right now like their pasts coming back to haunt them and others

" how's Peyton doing?" He said thinking about how much he worried about her since he knew that a lot happened in New Orleans and how she had habit of shutting down when things got hard

" she's doing ok or at least she's doing better now, she struggled to cope with Jackson's death" he said thinking about how it took for her to go to the bayou to deal with the wolves

" that's good, I've called her couple of times but I know we've both had a lot going on" he said thinking about how she had the whole prophecy thing and he had complications of his own

" So of all the gin joints, you pick ours... Four walls invulnerable to the magic of those pesky locator spells, bit of a coincidence isn't it?" He said knowing that he had to find out the truth

" Damon's looking for me and I don't want to be found, I figure you of all people can relate to family drama" he said knowing Klaus was the only people he knew with more family drama

" isn't that the truth? Sylvia, this is an old friend so please keep his cup brimming" he said to the bartender as he knew that she had a soft spot for him like most women did in this town

" Mmm, cute old friend...Where have you been hiding him?" She said turning her flirty glaze to Stefan who seemed less than impressed that she was flirting with his best friend's husband

" A quaint little place called Mystic Falls, home of the mining fires that prompted a town-wide evacuation. It was very noble of you to stand up for the human faction as you did in such uncharacteristically sweeping, dramatic fashion" he said knowing that was very much like him

" I did have some help" he said thinking about Caroline and the others who had been roped in over the years to solving the supernatural problems that occurred in Mystic Falls and their lives

" yes, how is Caroline?" Klaus said showing that he still knew that which buttons to push to get the right reactions from him as Stefan tried not to show him how much it hurt to hear her name

" Sylvia, I think we're gonna need another round" he said knowing that he was going to need a lot more alcohol if he was going to talk about Caroline after leaving her to give birth alone

" would please answer your phone? The constant buzzing is annoying" he said gesturing to Stefan's phone that was in his pocket as it was clear that Stefan was trying to ignore the caller

" fine, I'll be back... this is really not a good time" Stefan said not even needing to look at the caller id since he knew that it would be the same one who had been calling non stop for hours

" Feeling's mutual, brother but listen you wouldn't happen to be at that place Valerie sent you to would you?" Damon said as Stefan picked up on Tyler's growing werewolf self in the background

" Why?" Stefan said wondering what Damon was up to now as he realised that he knew that he would continue with his old tricks even after he had left to go on the run rom Rayna Cruz

" There's a chance I'm gonna have to tango with a werewolf tonight and it'd suck a lot less if I knew there was an antidote en route" he said knowing that Klaus would be close by to him

" I'll see what I can do" he said hearing high amounts of anxiety and fear in Damon's voice as he wondered how he would be so stupid to be trapped with a werewolf on a full moon

" where were we? Siphon babies, vampire-witch Heretics? sounds like you've been having quite a lot of fun since our paths crossed, Peyton's been updating me" he said filling him in

" Well to be clear Caroline practically died in childbirth-" he said before Klaus cut him off with a perching glaze as Stefan realised what he had said and what his words both meant to them

" yet another thing that Caroline and Peyton have in common" he said remembering that Peyton had died in the birth of their twins due to the New Orleans witches getting involved

" I know... plus she's not actually their mother, it just sort of... happened" he said knowing that wasn't the best line of defence that he had used in his life as he thought about everything

" So she carried two lives in her womb, gave birth to them and now she plans to hand those cooing little faces over to Alaric without so much as a little hesitation? Yeah you're probably right, that does sound like the Caroline I remember" he said pointing out of the flaws of it all

" everything is complicated like normal and speaking of. Damon's found himself in a bit of a werewolf predicament. I know he's a pain in the ass but is there any chance you'd be willing to spare some blood? Just in case things go south?" He said as Klaus noticed something

" That is the mark of the Phoenix Sword" he said noticing the x shaped blood mark that was beginning to form through the his short as he thought about everything that went with that

" You've seen this before?" He said realising how stupid that was of a question since he knew by now that Klaus learned a lot through his thousand years as a vampire and as a hybrid

Tell me you have not been careless enough to make an enemy of Rayna Cruz!" He said knowing that she want someone that he wanted to deal with especially now in New Orleans

" Why do you think I'm here, Klaus?" He said gesturing to the bar around them that was infamous for blocking out all sort of magic including the signal that his mark off to Rayna

"So you came here to hide, to seek refuge in my town, to enjoy the perks of my hospitality in the city where my family sleeps and all the while you lure in a vicious hound with your scent?" He said thinking about what could happen to Peyton and his children because of Stefan

" She can't find me in this bar-" Stefan said trying to reason with him as he realised that whatever Rayna was capable of was enough to scare even the big bad Niklaus Mikaelson

" Well maybe not under this roof but you are aware that she was born in New Orleans? Terrorised the Quarter for years, thrust her blade through the heart of some of my best men on the steps of St. Anne's Church. She will pursue you until your paranoia and despair far outweigh your desire to live. Here, elsewhere or in hell she will find you" he said warning him

" If you know how to outrun her then tell me what to do, Klaus!" He said demanding to know what he could do to help himself stay alive as he figured that he owned him that much

" I'll tell you what you don't do, you don't draw a huntress to a town full of vampires. You don't drink my bourbon whilst lying to my face and you don't dare ask me favors ever again. Is that clear, old friend? Get out" he said knowing that his wife would have a few choice words about this

" I leave, she'll kill me" he said knowing that it wouldn't be long before Rayna tracked him down to whatever it is where he would go now and that he wouldn't survive long hiding

" and if you stay then I will. Get. Out...GET OUT!" Klaus said yelling at him as Stefan did as he was told as he realised that he was going to need a few more drinks before going home

As Klaus sat there in the bar drinking away what just happened he was trying his best to ignore the fact that his own phone was constantly buzzing between the amount of texts and phone calls he was getting from Peyton who was looking for an update on what was going with Stefan before getting frustrated with the lack of response from him as she not so politely reminded him that Stefan was her best friend meaning that he had to do everything he could to help him otherwise she wouldn't forgive him. Her last and final text had really gotten to him since he couldn't get it out of his head as he drank one last shot of bourbon before going to track down Stefan to the bayou where he found him and Rayna currently fighting as he helped him out by temporary killing her as he turned to see Klaus

" What are you doing here?" He said with small panting breaths as he tried to recover from his and Rayna's fight as he began to wonder what Klaus new game plan was for helping him

" The right thing... I hope, she's dead for now but we have to go" he said knowing that it wouldn't be long before she began to wake up and recover from her short lived death

" We need to grab her before she comes back to life" he said thinking that they could convince her to work with them and remove the mark from his chest in order to set him free from it

" Stefan, you are trespassing on dangers ground... Trust me, this is werewolf territory so let's go" he said looking around nervous since he knew that he wasn't welcomed by the wolves

" fortunately for you two, you know the alpha" Peyton said appearing in the middle of the bayou in front of them as the original badass that Stefan knew her from way back when

" Peyton! Oh my god, you have no idea how good it is to see you" Stefan said as he ran over to his best friend as she looked around the bayou at the hiding wolves and to them to back off

" yeah me to you but Klaus is right, you need to go and I'll meet you at the compound once I'm done here" she said gesturing to the werewolves as him and Stefan reluctantly left her

While Peyton dealt with the wolves int the bayou by declaring that Stefan wasn't to be touched by them, Klaus and Stefan ran over to his car where the two of them got into seats as Klaus began to drive them back to the compound so they could discuss this further as Stefan tried to work out why the sudden change in Klaus's behaviour.

" There's a train station about a mile away, you can just drop me off there... I know what Peyton said but I'll be fine on my own" Stefan said realising that he had to get far away

" Do you love her?" Klaus said knowing that they didn't need to actually say Carolines name for him to know that was who he was talking about as Stefan began to wonder where he was going with this

" Caroline? Why? Do you still have feelings for her?... And to answer your question, yeah I do" he said making a joke out of it at first before realising that he was serious for once

" since meeting Peyton, I've developed a soft spot for people in love... you were protecting Caroline when you were marked weren't you?" He said knowing that he would do it for Peyton

" no, I was protecting Damon" he said thinking about how it always go back to him protecting his older brother after he had done something reckless and stupid that caused him trouble

" then let her go or spend an eternity of sacrificing everything good you have with her for your brother. Believe me I've spent an eternity watching Elijah do the same for me" he said softly

" you can't ask me to do that when you have never exactly followed your own advice on that one...You missed the exit" Stefan said as he realised that he wasn't going in the right direction

" You're not going to the train station, we're going to see a witch and I may have something that can help you with your Rayna Cruz problem" he said knowing Peyton would want this

Eventually Peyton made it to the compound after she had dealt with the wolves as she entered the study to hear Freya and Elijah discussing something that sounded like it was turning into an argument or at least it did from Freya's end. Peyton had gotten changed into a pair of dark red jeans, a black two in one tops that was a tshirt with a silk tank top detailing, a pair of black studded biker boots and a faded black biker jacket before she had went to the bayou. She had decided to leave her hair down in a mass of messy wavy hair that framed her a little, she wore softly smoked eye makeup and dark dull red lipgloss.

" You daggered Rebekah? And you're just telling me now?" Freya said in outrage at only being told now as Peyton over heard and felt equally shocked by this and its relation to the prophecy

" so that's why she hasn't either one of us?" Peyton said making her presence known as she walked into the study further as they both turned to her as Freya felt better with her here

" She sacrificed herself in order to protect us and her, I've told Niklaus so I'm telling you. No one would have known Rebekah's whereabouts if Aurora had taken my life" he said clearly worried

" The prophecy says you three will fall due to friend, family, and foe" Peyton said realising that this meant that one of the three had already come true without all of them realising or knowing it

" Rebekah was fallen by family which leaves friend and foe, you and Klaus have a lot of foes" Freya said thinking about what this could for them and for what was left of the prophecy

" Just one or two" he said thinking about all the different enemies that they had made over the years due to their vampire ways and how they tended to rub each up the wrong way as always

"But thankfully not many friends" Freya said as she thought about the tended to make more enemies than friends and even if they did their friends has a habit of dying or betraying them

" I wouldn't be so sure about that one" Peyton said since she had a feeling about what was about to happen as she heard footsteps heading their way as she knew who it would be

" Freya, this is Stefan Salvatore who is an old friend of ours and Peyton's best friend... oh he's also one of my trickle-down sirelings, long story" Klaus said as him and Stefan came into the room

" hey, bestie! You know you have a bad habit of worrying a girl" Peyton said as Stefan walks over to her so that he could say hello to her properly this time by hugging her like always

" Stefan, this is Freya who just so happens to be my brand-new older sister which is also a long story...Stefan needs a favour" he said to Freya making Peyton wonder what was going on

" You're an old 'friend' are you?" She said suspiciously as everyone in the room apart of Stefan knew what she was hinting at as Klaus knew that this would set Peyton off on one

" that kind of depends on your definition" he said nervously as he smiled at Freya who kept scowling at him as he thought about the amount of mixed history there was between them

" Freya, we can trust Stefan... seriously so can we just do whatever it is that needs to be done? " she said getting slightly snippy and being firm as she was sticking up for her friend

" fine, you two out of here and you sit down while I get everything I need" Freya said going over to the corner where she kept her magical thing as Peyton sat on the table in front of him

" this is a pretty big piece of the story that Damon left out" she said undoing some of his buttons on his shirt so she could examine his wound more as she wondered why he didn't say

" Damon called you?" He said realising that it made sense for him to have called her since it would help to explain why Klaus was at the bar apparently waiting for him to appear

" of course he did, dumb dumb. He knew you were coming here and I figured I could help" she said gently hitting him on the arm as she wondered how he could be so dumb and obvious

" like I'm not injured enough... ok so um just full disclosure... I dated your sister once" he said to Freya as she sat where Peyton was as she went to sit by his side as they all began to laugh

" you didn't date Rebekah, you slept together a couple of times at best... she told me" Peyton said as he looked at her as he silently wondered how she knew about him and Rebekah

"Oh well that seems like a great story but let's get back to your wound, a mystical vampire huntress stabbed you with her magic sword and Klaus killed her?" She said checking the facts

" yeah but surprise, surprise..." she said thinking about how no one in the supernatural world never seemed to just stay dead like they did in the more normal world out of the supernatural

" She regenerates" Stefan said picking up where Peyton left off as they smiled at each other as they had a habit of finishing off each other's sentences since they were that close

" And she won't rest until he's dead" she said thinking about how he would have to become like Katherine always moving from one place to another to avoid being caught by her enemy

" exactly and no matter how far I run, this wound acts as a beacon to draw her to me...So I guess you could say it's been a bit of a rough week" he said trying to lighten the mood up

" Well I can't cure the wound but this paste will mask its signal, just let that dry and you'll be on your merry way" Freya said bit so politely as she rubbed a herbal paste onto the wound

" Freya! I told you, we can trust him ok? He's not who you think he is so let it go" she said warning her not to keep pursuing this and be suspicious of Stefan as the betraying friend

" You know, not that I was expecting a parade or anything but why is everyone so eager for me to go?" He said to Peyton since he knew that he could trust her to tell him the truth

" What's troubling the Mikaelsons? Oh let's see there's Elijah's super-secret society of ancient vampires called the strix who wanted my heart" Peyton said trying to find a place to start

" One of their more zealous members who happens to be an old flame of Elijah's is trying to undo my mother's most powerful spell hence the heart" she said giving Peyton a look to stop

" let's just things in New Orleans are as complicated as ever for the Mikaelson household" she said getting sore head as Elijah and Klaus came into the room as her phone began to ring

" everything ok?" Stefan said noticing the worried look in Peyton's face as she read whatever the text on her phone said as she looked up to him and gave him a small smile to comfort him

" yeah, it's my wolves have found someone I've been looking for recently so I go tell Klaus and elijah. Don't leave without say goodbye" she said giving him a hug before going to find them

" You once told me you wanted to use her head as a footstool, why wait?" Klaus said as Peyton heard the end of their conversation as she walked smiling at her perfect timing

" I couldn't agree more which is why I'm more than happy to let you know that the crescent wolves found Aurora" she said noticing that they both seemed intrigued and amused by her

" where?" Elijah said wondering how the wolves could find her when the vampires of New Orleans including them couldn't but knew that it was more to do about scents than tracking

" some place called Saint Charles yard, her scent was all over this abandoned train cart" she said grabbing her jacket since they all knew that she was the best one to deal with the wolves

" well then go grab ourselves a blood thirsty redhead" Klaus said with smile as he took her hand and walked away with her as Elijah followed behind them as they went find Aurora

The three of them got into Klaus's car as they began to drive in the direction that Peyton was sending them in due to following the instruction of the wolves who had informed her Aurora's location, the fact it was the middle of the night and that she had the home advantage on them wasn't filling Peyton up with hope and confidence about their plan to confront Aurora at a place of her choosing since there was no telling what she could be planning them when they got there and that feeling didn't go away when they got out of the car to see the area for themselves

" anyone else getting a creepy abandoned feel to this place?" She said still getting bad feeling about this since they all knew that Aurora wasn't going to go quietly or without a decent fight

" why don't we split up to cover more ground?" Elijah said ignoring her comment as Klaus gently pulled her into him some amount of comfort since he knew she had her doubts about this

" guys I know we're big bad supernatural beings but nothing good ever happens when people split in a creepy place" she said thinking about every horror movie that had ever been made

" hey listen to me, we'll be fine ok? Now go check out the train cart while we search the area... I love you" he said knowing she had to hear it as much as he needed to say it before splitting up

" hello? Is anyone in here?... oh god, Lucien!" She said heading into the train cart as she looked around to find it clearly empty before finding a hidden door with a desiccated Lucien

" you have... to get...Klaus out of here" Lucien said weakly as he tried to warn her that this was all a trap to get Klaus and Elijah since he knew that she wouldn't have come alone

" what? just stay here!" She said placing him into a nearby chair before running outside where she stood for a moment to listen to see where they were before going to them in the middle of the bayou

" Hello, gentlemen" Aya said as members of the strix were loading Aurora's body into the trunk of her car as Peyton decided to hide in the bushes to wait for the perfect moment to interferei

" I had planned on taking a different head tonight but yours will do just fine and I am getting so tired of having that vile weapon pointed at me" he said as she aimed Aurora's white oak gun

Creator destroyed by his own creation, I suppose there's a certain poetry to that wouldn't you say Niklaus? Shoot me and you die" Elijah said pointing out the flaw of her current plan

" True, for now" she said as one of her sister came out of the shadows to cast a spell as Peyton made a move to stop this from happening as Klaus caught a sight of her and said no

" Lo cosu om a din la chambre. Lo cusu om a din la chambre..." the witch said chanting her spell over and over again as the brothers muscles seized up causing them to groan in pain

Peyton felt torn about what do to since she knew there had to be a reason why Klaus told her not to rescue them from whatever Aya and Aurora had planned for them since it would most likely lead to Aurora, so she decided to do what she was asked and headed back to the train cart where she left Lucien as she headed back and placed him into her car so that they could head back to the compound where she could figure out what was going and how to help the brothers. As soon as they got to the compound she placed Lucien down on the courtyard couch before she went to grab a handful of blood bags for him to drink to heal back to normal while she called Marcel since she wanted his help and answers about what the strix were up to

" hey what's going on? Lucien? Where did you come from?" Marcel said as he worked into the compound to see a half desiccated Lucien drinking blood bags and a clearly stressed Peyton

" Aya and the strix just kidnapped Elijah and Klaus after putting a spell on them, care to enlighten me on what's going on?" She said looking to him for answers as their current leader

" What? I don't know, I had no idea that Aya was gonna take Klaus and Elijah down! And why the hell are we trusting this guy all of a sudden? He's the one who ran off with Aurora the first chance he got" Marcel said turning it back on to Peyton and Lucien

" I'm not trusting him, I saw with my own eyes and I would have saved them if it hadn't been for Klaus telling me not to" she said pacing the length in front of her as she worried about him

" and you can hardly fault a man for following his heart, the moment she started raving about firing white oak into Klaus well... let's just say words were said, hearts broken, veins drained" Lucien said showing that love seriously went wrong in terms of him and Aurora

" how is it that helpful right now and if we're going to play the blame then talk about how they are able to do the spell without my heart?" She said turning her judging stern glaze to Marcel

" what is she talking?" Lucien said confused since it was clear that he had missed more than a few things while he had been rotting away in that cupboard due to Aurora and her games

" my heart is the key to the unsiring spell and Marcel handed over Jackson's due to a ceremony we did when me and Klaus got married" she said making double edged comments

"I bought your life with that heart, I get that you're worried about Klaus but you called me here so if you have a plan to get them back then let's hear it" he said trying to get them on track

" admittedly it's not the greatest plan in the world but I'm thinking that we storm the coven house and stop the Strix from completing the de-siring spell" she said as if it was simple

" that's easy for you to say, you're not sired by anybody are you?" Marcel said thinking about how both Lucien and his lives were at stake here if it didn't work while missing her connection

" no you're right, I'm not but I am love with one of them" she said reminding them what was at risk for her as she thought about what could happen to Klaus die to being kidnapped by them

" It's not just about de-siring... We've got to stop an execution" Lucien said almost feeling bad for even saying this but knew that they needed to know the full story of what was going on

" What are you talking about?" Peyton said getting a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised that there was one of them that the strix would be willing to kill and it wasn't Elijah

" A lovesick teenage witch with a runner-up heart is somehow going to break the sire link? I'm sorry but your darling Davina is in over her head and Aya knows this" Lucien said a little harsh

" explain yourself, now!" Marcel said thinking how they now had Davina to worry as Peyton and him exchanged a worried look as Peyton wondered when all of this would end for a while

" She will let Davina de-sire both brothers then test the spell's success by firing a white oak bullet into Klaus' heart" he said knowing that he would do the same if the roles were reversed

" oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick" she said feeling like this was her worst nightmare coming trip as her mind began to race wondering how she was going to live without him

" I mean it's win-win for her if you live, Marcel then she's won and If not at least she's eliminated the rival sireline including me" He said as they watched Peyton sink into the chair

" your prophecy witch did say that she saw Klaus die and his entire sireline burn... I can't believe this happening" she said trying unsuccessfully to not fall apart completely on them

" She watched us fall and burn, every soul Klaus ever turned so when Aya tests this spell Klaus will fall either way and if Davina fails then the two of us will die as well" he said to Marcel

" Actually... make that the three of us" Stefan said as they turned to give him their attention as two out of three of the room in the room looked at him suspicious while Peyton looked relieved

" hey what are you still doing here? I thought you would be long gone by now" she said running up to him as she hugged him as she realised how glad she was that he was still here

" I was going to but I could something was going on here and Freya said something had happened to Klaus and Elijah so I'm here" he said knowing that she needed him here for her

" you're Stefan Salvatore right? We met once when you thought I had kidnapped Peyton when she was pregnant" Marcel said remembering as being an old friend of Klaus and Elijah

" yeah that was him... so to move this along, I have the blueprints to Davilla Estate thanks to Klaus's paranoia but it will help us form a plan" she said pulling the blueprints from its hiding place

" while you do that, I'm going to check in with the strix to see what we're up to" Marcel said walking away from them as they began to spread the blueprints out onto the coffee table

" we could use one of these access tunnels to slip into a back room...What? Worried about getting a little dirt on your thousand-dollar shoes?" Stefan said seeing Lucien's hesitation

" Actually I'll be doing most of the heavy lifting since the vampires we're facing are, what? Seven times your age? Is this really the best help we can get?" Lucien said asking Peyton

" can we just pretend that we're all adult here and play nice?" She said clearly tired both physically and emotionally since she knew that this was going to be a long emotional night

" we're not getting their bodies back, apparently strix from all over the world are flying in to make sure this spell goes off meaning they're guarding every entrance and exit" Marcel said informing them as he got off the phone with his contracts in the strix

" Well you're their leader so call a meeting, schedule a retreat or better yet just order them to stop" Lucien said knowing that it would be a lot easier than risking their lives twice for Klaus

" Nah I do that and Aya has no problem staging a coup" he said thinking about how it wouldn't be long before him and Aya were fighting for control of the strix once again

" Marvelous, I guess it's on me to come up with our grand plan then" he said thinking that he was the more superior being in the room as he was the oldest vampire and therefore the wisest

" we so don't have time for your bickering" Peyton said standing up as she headed to the bar in the compound as she poured herself a glass of bourbon to help with her incoming headache

" maybe I can help then, I figured out a way to get the boys out of the chambre that they're in but I just needs a strong enough power source" Freya said filling them in on what's new

" like what?" Peyton said automatically remembering what a chambre is since Finn had placed her and the other Mikaelson brothers into one to find out what they were all hiding at the time

" normally I'd channel Finn but he's all for letting our brothers perish so I'll channel Lucien... The older the vampire, the better the battery" Freya said knowing that Peyton would go for it

" while you do that, we'll buy you some time by keep the Strix occupied" she said thinking that they could still go with that side of the plan since she wanted to get to Klaus as soon as

" Wait so you want me here holding hands with the leftover sister while you take the toddlers and tackle the Strix? You must be jok-" he said turning to Marcel for help on this one

" and that's enough of you... I thought we could all do with a break from him" Freya said as she used her magic to telekinetically snap Lucien's neck making him go quiet for a while

" Huh that was impressive" Stefan said admiring her magical abilities as she turned to him and smiled as she realised that he didn't exactly seem like the time to go after Klaus in betrayal

" Well I work better with quiet and I knew that he defiantly wasn't helping" she said hinting towards Peyton who was beginning to show signs that all of this was becoming too much

" Wait so the plan is that the three of us are gonna keep one hundred of the world's most ancient vampires occupied?" Marcel said wanting to confirm that this hadn't been for Lucien

" Well there could be another way... All you have to do is get us to the front door" Stefan said taking another look at the blueprints as he realised that they were missing something very obvious

Stefan began to explain to him what his new plan was as they all began to put things in place for it and took time to began to prepare for whatever was going to go down as Stefan and Peyton decided to head up to the nursery to where the sleeping babies were as they got caught up with things as everything seemed so simple and peaceful as they looked down on the twins's innocent faces. Soon it was time to go as Stefan and Peyton got into the trunk of Marcel's black car as he drove it in the Davilla Estate like they were some Trojan horse as they tried to get into the mind of whatever was going to happen with the strix

" Are we close?" Stefan asked since it felt like they had been in the car for ages as he realised that it shouldn't be much longer before they arrived at the strix's headquarter for the fight

" we should be there in a few more minutes" she said looking at the map that was on her phone before clicking onto her home screen that showed a picture of her, Klaus and the twins

" you know you really do have a cute little family" Stefan said knowing that she had changed so much since meeting Klaus and falling in love with him in more ways than he could have predicated

" yeah I really do and it would be that much cuter if I can keep their dad from being killed" she said showing that she was clearly worried about what the outcome would be for Klaus

" you know I didn't think I would ever say this about Klaus but he's good for you and good for the twins" he said knowing that Klaus was different when it came to Peyton and their children

" I know and it's kinda nice to see him with them, it's not either one of us had a good example of what a father should be neither did he" she said thinking about their different childhoods

" that's true, I could have done without mine and I think Klaus would say the same about Mikael...If it weren't for Damon, I probably wouldn't have survived the guy" He said thinking back

" I think you've probably paid him back by now since you've saved his life so many times" she said thinking about the complicated history that Damon and Stefan have went through

" probably but we're brothers, I think saving each other and risking our lives doing it as part of the unique bond" he said thinking about how he would do anything to help out his brother

" I never understood the brotherly bond until I met Klaus and Elijah. They hurt each other more than anyone but... They're vicious when it comes to each other" she said thinking over time

" And the ones they care about?" He said imagining Klaus going after anyone that ever hurt or betrayed Peyton since he knew that his own weird way that everything he had done to his family was to keep them safe

" defiantly, they love and care fiercely if not rarely... anyway fair is fair, who's on your homepage... Caroline huh?" She said turning it back onto him as he pulled out his own phone

" Yup and before you say it, it took a lot longer for us to together than you think" he said knowing that she had somewhat seen them getting together before it had actually happened

" really? You do realise that everyone had called that one before you did right?... she's part of Klaus's sideline isn't she?" She said realising that she had been turned by Kathrine Pierce

" yeah she is and so is Damon... shhh" he said thinking once again about what was at risk if the strix successful completed the unsiring spell that would unlink them from Klaus's bloodline

" are we still sure that this plan is a good idea seeing how you're directly in the firing line with Rayna?" She said still thinking that his part in the plan wasn't exactly ideal for him to do

" probably not but do me and favour make it count?" He said trying to make her smile as he nervously began to peel away the hardened paste that Freya had put onto his new wound

" just don't die on me ok?... I'll be back, I just need to go save my husband and his brother from death...again" she said as casually as if she said she was going to the shops for milk

Peyton waited till all of the strix vampire guards and Aya were busy chasing down Rayna Cruz meaning that their attention was been drawn away from what was happening in the pallor room that was filled with the pool where Klaus and Elijah currently were since the water helped to magnified the spell better, she watched as the vampires left leaving the chanting sisters including Davina to continue with the spell with only Marcel as their one guard as she waited for a moment before beginning her part of of the plan as she walked into the room horrified

" Newo unus animabus carnem et sanguinem de ista duo. Sanguinatum venetus barkael meh" said the sisters and Davina as the chanted to perform the spell that would unlink the sirelines

" I would love to say that I'm sad about this but seeing as you'll heal... oh well! Marcel, a little help please?" She said as she zoomed up one of the leftover strix guards before snapping his neck

" Peyton, what are you doing here? Marcel!" Davina said as she saw Marcel doing the same to another strix guard who was coming to investigate as she realised what was going on just now

" I'm sorry, D... We need to get them out of that water now" he told her as Peyton nodded before making a move to grab them from the water a the sisters and Davina used their magic

" no! You can't!" Davina said thinking that she should have expected this since she knew that Peyton wouldn't just allow her husband to be left defenceless or to die as it wasn't really her

" Davina, this isn't right and you know it!... Elijah!" Peyton said as they were all surprised when Elijah suddenly woke up and grabbed the lead sister as he pulled her into the water to feed on her

Davina, stop or he'll kill you too!" Marcel said trying to keep her alive like he always has after watching Elijah kill sister after sister before turning his glaze onto Davina as they recovered

" Nemo unus animabus carnem!" Davina said refusing to back down as she continue to chant in order to break Klaus's sireline link as this had been her goal ever since his twins were born

" he's awake! Klaus? Klaus!" Peyton said as she went to make a move to jump into the pool to get him but she realised that something was wrong since he couldn't seem to move from it

" You've had your time!" Davina said yelling as the lights in the room began to explode around them in a shower of sparks and flashes giving them clear signs her spell was doing something

" Davina, stop! You're hurting him!" Peyton said frantically as Davina continue to chant furiously while the room around them was filled with Klaus's screams of pain due to the spell

" somethings happen to us too... she's affecting his sireline!" Stefan said rushing into the room as they turned to see that both his and Marcel's skin was becoming red and very painful

" Klaus? Elijah, he's desiccating! Why is he desiccating? Is he dead! No,no, no! Klaus, you can't ok? You can't leave me, I love you!" Peyton said jumping into the water to hold him

" Peyton, I don't know what's happening to him... who knows what Davina's spell did" he said completely unsure and caught off guard about what to do next to help his brother in anyway

" hey guys, I think he's waking up or at least getting better" Stefan said as him and Marcel sat on the sidelines recovering as he noticed that some of his colour was beginning to return

" hey baby, you ok? You had me worried there" she said with a voice clearly filled with painfully emotions as Klaus opened his eyes apparently healed from whatever had just happened to him

"I felt them leave... My sireline is broken" he said to her weakly as he tried to think about this changed things from him and how much more at risk he was now without anyone to back him up

Once they were all fully ready to move, Stefan and Elijah helped to support Klaus as they loaded him into the back of the car they had came in as Peyton got into the back with him to comfort him while Marcel grabbed Davina's unconscious body so he could take her back to his loft to protect her from everyone who would want revenge for what she had just die. Including Klaus himself. When they got to the compound the men in the group placed Klaus into his bed to rest before giving him some blood to help him recover enough to deal with Aurora before she got a chance to wake up and make another one of her escapes although he was glad that Peyton had given her a shot of vervain to really knock her out. Peyton got changed into a white and green patterned jumper with a light grey tank top underneath, a pair of jeans, a pair of green suede ankle boots and a grey tweed binder coat. She decided to place her hair into a semi neat bun, she wore brown smokey eye makeup with dark beige lipstick. Peyton, Stefan and Freya waited outside with the twins in the cemetery while Klaus dealt with Aurora alone

" hey so what's the plan?" Peyton said as she said on the steps of one of the tombs as she distracted the twins with the toys that she had packed for them in their diaper bag just in case

" I still have no idea, I still have this mark and as long as I do then Rayna will come after" he said thinking about how he couldn't be anywhere near Caroline or the others to get hurt too

" just move from place to place, never staying in one place for top long... sounds kind of familiar" she said with a sneaky smile as she referred to how she used to live her before Klaus

" yeah you're the expert on always keeping on the move, I'll be okay and honestly I'm kinda worried about you" he said knowing that things in New Orleans weren't getting better soon

" of course you are because you're Stefan Salvatore, always caring... and I honestly don't know how all of this was play out" she said knowing she was defiantly worried about the outcome

" doesn't that worry you?" He said knowing that it defiantly worried him as he looked down at his best friend playing with her children who seemed so sweet and innocent despite all of this

" all the time" she said thinking about how she hated the lack of control she had over the whole situation as she thought about how much she wanted to make it all better for them all

" it's done... Aurora is safely tucked away behind her wall of stone and bricks" Klaus said as came to join Stefan and Peyton since Freya had went to reconnect with the root of her magic

" So... the spell worked, we survived, I saved you and you saved me. Funny how that works isn't it?" Stefan said thinking about how they had a habit of fixing things for each other

" I think that's all part of the course when you're part of the supernatural world" Peyton said thinking about you always did whatever it took to save the day from whatever the latest threat was

" so have you decided on what to do?" Klaus said as he bent down to the stroller in front of Peyton as he carefully unstrapped Ava from her side of the stroller so that he could hold her

" I assume you don't mean about my brother" he said thinking about how Klaus had become the advocate for love and being with the right woman since meeting and falling for Peyton

" something tells me that you already know what he's talking about" she said knowing that she had a similar conversation with Stefan about Caroline like Klaus had before in the bar

" I love her and want to be with her but since I know that you both like Caroline then I promise I will only do right by her" he said thinking back on how Caroline and Klaus used to have a thing

" hey I'm going to go check on Freya real quick, come on Wy" she said sensing that they needed to chat alone for a moment as she unstrapped Wyatt from the stroller and left

" you know that all of this is having a real toll on her right? I'm talking about more than just Jackson's death getting to her, its you and what might happen" he said trying to help Klaus

" I know, she's not sleeping and constantly looking tired emotionally like the whole world is resting on her shoulders... I don't know how to help her" he said admitting it in a small voice

" just let her know that you're there for her and make sure she knows that you're not going to take the whole shutting out there anymore" he said knowing that it was one her biggest habits

" I always do and she's defiantly worth the work... isn't she, miss Ava?" He said as he looked down at the smiling giggling baby girl in his arms that was almost the double of her mother

" and take your own advice, do right by her... woah you okay? Peyton!" He said as he noticed that Klaus was beginning to look pale and began to take shaky breathes as he worried about him

" Never better... take care of yourself, old friend" he said shaking his hand as he knew that he had to get rid of him before whatever was happening to him got worse as it felt that it would

" hey everything ok?... don't be a stranger ok? And don't die on me neither, I hate when that happens" Peyton said as she came with Freya who was now holding a very bouncy Wyatt

" yeah you too... keep safe and if you need me then don't hesitate to call me or anyone from Mystic Falls to help you out" he said saying the last part to her as he whispered it into her ear

" hey, I've got her...what was that?" Peyton said as she caught Ava from Klaus who held her out for to take as he began to feel woozy as he turned and held onto a headstone for support

" What's wrong with me?" He said worried about what was going on with him as he thought about how the sleek that Davis had performed was untested which meant that they knew nothing

" You hemorrhaged an enormous amount of mystical energy, enough to create a nexus vorti...It's nothing a good night's rest won't cure" Freya said comforting as she looked to Peyton

" Where did the energy go?" Eh said wondering if it was possible that he could get it back since he knew now not the time to look weak since he didn't know who could be watching him

" so something tells me that we're going to find out sooner rather than later" Peyton said knowing that nothing was ever kept a secret in a city like New Orleans no matter what


	63. Chapter 63: an old friend calls

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x15 of the originals which I've trie to include as much as possible due to the two very important storylines which is the whole Klaus with enemy plot and Hayley having her own revenge for Jackson's death so I've kinda played with that so I could fit it all in. Also as normal I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. Also I'm sorry this is a little later I've been busy babysitting my sister's pup who likes to fight/play with mine. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 63: an old friend calls

Things in the compound were far from being easy since Klaus's sireline had been broken which made things a lot tenser between him and pretty much everyone else especially Peyton who was trying to do everything she could do to help him despite him pushing her a way in an attempt to keep her safe, this only added to her very high list of things to worry about and thinking about non stop rather than sleeping which was why she was currently up in the very early hours of the morning as she prepared the twins's morning bottles. She wore a pair of matching pajamas that consisted of a dark blue lace tank top and matching pair of shorts as well as wore a black hoodie. She had decided to leave her very curly hair down rather than placing up into another hairstyle, she also wore no make up due to having been asleep or at least in bed. When Peyton returned to their bedroom, she noticed that Klaus was beginning to thrust and thrash around the bed due to having a bad dream as went to comfort him

" Klaus? Klaus! Wake up... come on, it's just a bad dream. Please, just wake up... that's it, hey you're okay" she said sitting on the bed next to him as she tried everything she could to wake him

" I know, I know... I'm sorry little red" he said sitting up in bed as he realised that he was covered in sweat as he tried to shake off his bad dream while feeling bad that he'd woken her up once again

" don't be, I was awake anyway and it's not like you can help what you dream about... want to talk about it?" She said as she took off her hoodie and settled back into bed beside him to comfort him

" it was nothing really, just my worries and concerns playing out in my dreams" he said knowing that he had been around Cami long enough for him to be able to figure out the simple things

" maybe it would help if you talked about it?" She said trying to cox him into talking to her rather than pushing her away like they both had a habit of doing when things got too much for them

" come here then... I dreamed that some not so friendly face from my past came to kill me as well as you and our children" he said remembering their dead bloody bodies covering the compound

" is this because of your sireline now being broken?" She said after doing what he asked as she rested her head on his bare chest as he began to play with her hair and be comforted by her being close to him

" before I had thousands of vampires fighting for me because their own survival depended on it but now those ties have been broken" he said knowing that people were going to come after him

" but you still have your family and Marcel to fight for you as well as me and my wolves" she said trying to show him that he wasn't as alone as he believed that he was due to Davina's spell

" I know, I just wish that this won't fall back onto you and the twins... I couldn't bare it if anything happened you three because of me" he said getting emotional again as he thought of his dream

" hey we're family right? Meaning that your enemies are mine too so if they come after you then I'll be right by your side fighting them with you" she said looking up to him as she gently kissed him

" I love you, I hope that you know that" he said as he thought for a moment about where he would be without her by his is like she always seemed to be as she looked into his blue eyes that she loved

" I do and I love you too" she said before waiting a moment before reaching up slightly to close the distance between them so that she could kiss him again as he began to deepen the kiss more

Peyton woke up alone in the bed as she realised that Klaus must have gotten up sometime ago judging from the lack of heat coming from the bed as she got up out of bed to go and check on the twins to see that they were gone too but found a note from Klaus telling her not to worry since he was taken care of the twins to allow her to sleep some more since he knew that she needed more than anyone else in the compound right now. Peyton then got changed into a grey and dark orange patterned floral crop top with a white tank worn underneath it, a pair of jeans, a pair dark beige combat boots and a dark orange biker jacket. She decided create a loose side braid, as well as wore simple eye defining makeup to make her big brown eyes pop more and light pink lipstick. Once she was ready, she decided to go looking for her husband and children before finding them in the study along with Elijah and Freya looking at a wooden box filled with aged paper

" hey... what's going on?" She said since it was clear that something had happened while she and been sleeping as they all seemed slightly on edge which was nothing new for anyone in this family

" I remembered something that could help us determine who might come after me" Klaus said gesturing to the wooden box on the table in front of him as he looked to Elijah who knew what it was

" You collect trophies from all your victims?" Freya said realising what was in the box as she remembered that she had once read that this was something killer usually did with their victims

" Letters to their loved ones to be specific" Elijah said remembering this particular phrase of Klaus's since he had been with him when his killing sprees got really bad like this one

" it was a phase" he said trying to defend himself slightly as he began to look through the letters as he looked up to see Peyton greeting their children who were already fed and dressed

" well it's not the worse I've heard, you forget my best friend who fed till their heads fell off and would then write his victims names on a wall" she said thinking about Stefan's ripped habits

" well this particular phase forced us to learn a different kind of stealth, over time Niklaus's enemies grew so numerous that we had no choice but to artfully withdraw from the world" Elijah said explaining what happened during this time for Freya and Peyton's benefit

" ok so what's the issue?" Peyton said thinking about how they had been hiding through out most of their lives rom one enemy or another whether it would be their father or someone else

" Well I wouldn't exactly describe our presence in this city as discrete, wouldn't you agree Niklaus?" He said thinking about everything that happened to them since returning to the city

" We all saw the white oak destroyed! Plus this city is crawling with vampires, all of whom had no choice but to shield me from potential foes! Were I to die they would die, too. I couldn't have been more safe!" He said showing how worried about this he was

" and now...?" Peyton said knowing what was coming next as she thought about how he had woken up in the middle of the night due to having a bad dream as a result of these worries

" And now my sire link is undone, those very foes will come for me... Like never before" he said knowing that he had now had none of the defences that he had before now

" It's only been a few days since the link was broken, must you jump into crippling paranoia already?" Freya said knowing that they had all hoped for a little peace before the next thing

" It's a default setting" Elijah told their older sister as he knew from the many years of being with him that he knew that he was always so quick to jump to the paranoid scenario first

" And for good reason!" He said knowing that he wasn't just being a paranoid freak this time but rather his worried and concerns were well justified and necessary to keep them all safe

" Well Niklaus, if it offers you any solace whatsoever you've ransacked Aya's belongings, torched Aurora's hunting ground and obliterated every last splinter of the white oak" he said trying to comfort and soothe his brother's lesser than polite behaviour sooner rather than later

" as well as destroyed that awful gun of Aurora's" she said trying to back Elijah up as she knew that he had believed that the overly decorated handled might be made of white oak

" I would be mad to believe that" he said more softly since he knew that Peyton was only trying to help him and to soothe him since she knew that he would drive himself crazy with this

" Perhaps you should see a therapist" he said hinting to Cami who he knew was always good at calming his paranoia down even when him and Peyton both failed due to her never ending

logic

" Every last splinter? You're sure?" Freya said thinking that it was a hard thing to be completely sure of as they had no way of knowing if there was more or if Aurora made a backup

" I'm guessing only time will tell right?... if you excuse me, I think I have some other family drama to deal with" she said noticing that a slightly tired Hayley was heading to her bedroom

" I'll stay here with the twins if you want, I have been meaning to spend more time with my niece and nephew" Freya said knowing it had been awhile since she had just played with them

" hey, I thought you were in the Bayou?" Peyton said to her sister as she walked into the room that was occasionally hers as she placed something into her pocket so that they wouldn't see

" I was but I just came to grab something that I had left here, I'm heading back out soon" she and thinking about the list she had created of the strix that had been involved in Jackson's death after it had happened

" Stop, what is this?" Elijah said noticing that she had a smudge of blood on her forehead as she used his thumb to wipe it away as both him and Peyton noticed there was no cut with it

" Nothing, I just got caught on a thorn when I was in the bayou" she said trying to cover up the real reason that her forehead was covered in blood as she knew she couldn't tell them the truth

" You've been spending a lot of time with the Crescents lately" Elijah said already knowing the reason why she was but wanted to test her reaction to his sentence to get a feel for her

" of course I am, on Peyton's order might I say... with Jackson being gone now and her being here, it's left to me to deal with the pack as her second" she said as it was self explanatory

" let's just say there's a lot going on everywhere for me right now and it helps to have a sister I can rely on" Peyton said showing that she appreciated everything that Hayley was doing for her

" Do you need something, Elijah?" She said noticing the way that he was looking at her as she knew that didn't have time to take his concerns into consideration or she would stop her current plan

" I just came to check on you and to be honest we could use a little break, Niklaus is a little overwhelmed with everything" he said using Klaus as an excuse for them coming to see her

" maybe he's right in being paranoid, seems like every time we pause to catch our breath someone ends up dead" she said shocking both Elijah and Peyton as they shared a look

" Hayley! What is going on with you right now?" Peyton said sensing that there more going on with her sister than just the pressure of dealing with the pack relating to Jackson's death

" nothing, I'm sorry but I've got to get back to the bayou" she said grabbing her things before leaving Elijah and Peyton behind completely confused by what just happened with her

" I'm not sure what that was but we need to keep an eye on her, something isn't quite right" Elijah said watching the woman he loved walk away from him as he wished he could help her

" agreed" Peyton said strongly as she nodded knowing that she was up to something and it wasn't something good since she would have told them there and then if it was good

Peyton decided to quickly check in on Stefan to see how he was doing on the run as a result of the whole being marked by Rayna Cruz thing before going back to the twins so that Freya could her witchy thing, she began to do some painting with the twins as she realised that she hadn't done any with them since coming back to New Orleans after the Dahlia situation so she began to set all out when she heard a very panicked Klaus heading towards them to enter the study followed by Freya and Elijah who was waiting for explanation about what was going on.

" It was him! It was Gaspar Cortez" Klaus said with a mixture of panic and worry as he looked to Elijah who knew exactly who Gasper Cortez was and why his appearance scared him

" Who is who exactly? I assume this is someone from your box of letters?" She said knowing that he had been looking at them for a reason as she began to tidy up the twins's mess

" he's youngest son of a particularly vile family of warlords I dealt with in the 17th century" Klaus said filling Peyton and his older sister who still didn't everything about his past

" Didn't they burn that philistine pigsty into the ground?" Elijah said recalling the details of their encounters with Gasper Cortez and his family since he knew that it might come up later

" Pigsty? Belaga was my favorite artist retreat! Someone had to pay for that so I murdered Gaspar's brute of a father" he said as Freya and Peyton realised there was more to it than that

" And?" Freya said urging him to tell them the rest as Peyton sat on the couch so she could be part of this conversation and be with the twins who were busy painting their pretty little pictures

" And one or two-" he said before being cut off by a slightly frustrated Elijah who rolled his eyes and sighed as he remembered exactly what had happened now and why he was angry

" Five" Elijah said correcting him as he remembered walking into the room after Klaus had committed the massacre without him or without telling him since he would have helped him

" ok and five of his bloodthirsty brothers" he said getting frustrated himself as he looked to Peyton to check she was looking at him the way she normally did in case anything changed

" and there it is, did you kill anyone else on the out or...?" Peyton said in a slightly amused by the somewhat playful banter going on between the brothers about the bloody events of the past

" well there was also the mistress" he said realising that they had also killed the mistress who had come home too early and caught sight of what he was doing and what he was

" That was an accident!" He said in defence of himself as he was offended that he would slight kill a woman for no reason as they all knew that he had a rule about women and children

" The point is that Gaspar was but a footnote" Elijah said thinking about he was nothing more than situation that they had decided to deal with due to the way he ran his business

" Until he became a vampire who is hell-bent on hunting me, he's a cunning deviant known to compel hoards of the helpless to aid him with his tasks" Klaus said warning them of Gasper

" ok so we'll deal with him and he'll once again be a footnote" Peyton said simply trying to calm him down but she knew there was more to it his panic than just Gasper Cortez turning up

" this is exactly what I was concerned about, devils of all kinds crawling out of their crevices to strike at me...Speaking of which..." he said pausing slightly as they all heard familiar footsteps

" Klaus, don't you dare!" Peyton said as she grabbed the twins and joined the others as they all headed downstairs after him since they knew who had just entered the compound door

" Rather foolish of you to come here alone" he said taunting her as Davina began to panic before he was tossed away from her across the courtyard as he stood up to see Kol there

" She didn't come alone, brother...Now Nik, I mean you did go after my girl" he said trying to calm down his older brother and reason with him before he attacked on him as payback

" especially when he knows that she's a close friend of his girl!" Peyton said Elijah, Freya and her along with the twins joined them in the courtyard as Davina came rushing over to her

" It can't be" Klaus said in a disbelief that was clearly shared between his other siblings as they simply looked at him while Davina said hello to the twins who she had missed so much

" It's Kol, when I broke your sire link it created a surge of power... hi babies" she said as she took Ava causing her to miss the cold look Freya was giving her as she realised something

" You stole the nexus vorti" Freya said remembering how weak and unstable on his feet that Klaus had been after his sireline had been broken as she began to resent Davina for this

" And brought your brother back from the dead with it!" She said trying to defend herself since she had used the leftover energy and magic to boost her spell to help bring back Kol for them

" You should be thanking her, really... Hello Elijah" he said after Klaus had unexpected jumped into his arms for a hug to welcome him back properly as Kol turned his attention to Elijah

" You haven't aged a day" he said as result all laughed as if it was some kind of private joke since he knew that none of the originals really aged due to one magical way or another

" and I'm guessing that you are my long lost older sister, Freya" he said as she hugged him as they welcomed each other for the first time since Freya had been taken before Kol was born

" it's nice to meet you, although we met once many years ago" she said hugging him back as she thought about how she had been his date to the Mikaelson Christmas party years ago

" I remember vaguely, although thank god that date was unsuccessful...And you would be..." he said turning his attention to Peyton who was currently holding a little boy who looked like Klaus

" Peyton... I'm Klaus's wife and the mother of his children, this family is complicated" she said simply as she felt slightly awkward about the way she had to introduce herself to her brother in law

" right, you're the werewolf my brother got pregnant and speaking of twists and turns in our family tree...where might Rebekah be?" He said looking around the courtyard for his sister

" That's a long story and one reserved for family, Davina can see herself out. Our family faces a multitude of threats so the sooner you become acquainted with them the better, I won't have you distracted" Klaus said knowing that he didn't have time for niceties and politeness

" Klaus, why don't you try something different and be empathic towards other people?" Peyton said knowing that he wouldn't like it if someone told him to send her away from it all

" By Davina? You know if you could only pull your head out of your-" Kol said ignoring Peyton's comments to her husband as he was solely focused on what he had said about Davina

" Kol, Peyton... It's okay, I'll go and I'll even let you make it up to me" she said knowing that they would both fight with Klaus till the morning for her right to stay as she made it easier

" And I will so dust off that fancy dress cause tonight we're going dancing" he said promising her before kissing her goodbye before she had to leave and he had to face whatever was going on

Peyton decided to go to the nurse to put the two very sleepy twins down for a nap to allow all of the adults in the compound a chance to get reacquainted with each other as well as catch up Kol on everything that he had missed since his death in Caleb's witch body, she knew that the brothers had somewhat resolved their family issues between them before his most recent death. Once she was sure that the babies were sleeping, she grabbed the baby monitor before being surprised by the fact that the three brothers were all sitting in her bedroom talking

" hi, can I help you two or you just chilling in my room for the sake of it?" Peyton said showing her famous sass and fiery spirit as she looked between the two brothers for some answers

" I was just welcoming home Kol who is already at the mercy of Niklaus and just in time to help the rest of us clean up his mess...Do you miss being dead yet?" He said first to her then Kol

" Keep up your ceaseless whining and I'm sure he will, here... I compelled the housekeeper" Klaus said entering the bedroom with a goblet filled with fresh human blood for his brother

" which I think is Klaus's way of saying welcome home... wait aren't you the brother that struggled with his bloodlust?" She asked confused trying to piece different pieces of information

" yes and next time a blood bag will be fine, I'm meant to be off the fresh stuff" he said thinking of his promise to control his bloodlust to Davina rather than giving into his desires

" Attempting to be a better man for your girlfriend?" Klaus said mocking him as if he had temporary forgot who was in the room as Elijah and Kol waited for Peyton to make a comment

" yeah, you might want to try it sometime" she said making the brother laughs all apart from Klaus as they had never seen anyone put him into his place like Peyton always seemed to do

" I'd rather be with that girlfriend but since your enemies have returned seeking vengeance, I suppose they ought to be murdered...So remind me who is this Cortez?" He asked having a memory blank on him

" His family decimated Belaga" Klaus said with such hate making Peyton wonder what was so special to him about the place since everyone else who had been there seemed to hate it

" why am I getting the sense that you loved this place?" She said knowing that she was at a slight disadvantage from the men in the room since she was much younger than them

" he did but ugh! Belaga! That place was hideous" Kol said knowing that him and Elijah could never understand his love for the place since it was an awful place and a complete mess

" Thank you, Kol!" Elijah said milking and gesturing to Kol as he was grateful that someone was agreeing with him and backing him up about the state of the place and it's condition

" No taste, either of you!" He said outraged that they were disagreeing about the place he loved to go and paint the day away as he thought about how he had yet to replace the place

" ok, children calm down before you wake up the sleeping babies who you can then put back to sleep" she said making them away that Ava and Wyatt were in the nursery to them sleeping

" I know exactly how to find your enemies as long as our new sister doesn't chafe at me for teaching her a quick spell, mind if I burn these?" He said thinking about a spell as he grabbed a letter

" great, now I get to see the master non witch at work" she said as she checked on the twins before she followed them into the living room upstairs where Freya was waiting for them

" so mixing the ashes of these letters with your blood, Nik, will show us where your enemies are...With feeling now" Kol said after preparing the spell for Freya before noticing her lack of effort

" Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros" Freya said as she began chanting the spell over and over again as the blood on the map began to separate from each other

" I think it's beginning to work but then again what do I know?' Peyton said as they all watched the dots of blood on the map move to land on different places around the world

" Behold your greatest hits from all over the world but only one is here which means the legion of enemies you were worried about is an army of one" Freya said once the spell was over

" I assure you, this is your Gaspar Cortez" Kol said as he circled the drop of blood that indicated that one of Klaus's enemies were currently in New Orleans as Klaus's phone went off

" I have to go, Cami just texted that there's a problem at the bar and I'm assuming it's Cortez... don't worry little red, I'll be safe" he said knowing what she was going to say as he kissed her before leaving as her own phone went off

" oh this can't be good... hey Marcel, what's up?" She said as she answered the phone to Marcel as she thought about how he wasn't likely to call her to catch up or for a play date

" hey I need your help with something, think you can swing by my place?" He said knowing that she was the only one he could turn to right now that could actually him with his problem

" yeah I'll see what I can do" she said before hanging up as she turned her attention back to the other Mikaelson siblings who were all looking her as they tried to work out what was going on

" everything ok?" Elijah said slightly concerned as he noticed that she was giving her phone a concerned and worried look as she tried to think about what could be going on in his world

" I don't know yet but I'm going to find out and don't worry I'll keep you up to date, would one of you mind staying with the twins? I'll be back soon" she said grabbing her biker jacket to go

" don't worry, we've got you covered" Freya said knowing that they were all willing to help out Peyton when it came to the twins since they knew it was hard on her to deal with them and the drama

Peyton nodded gratefully to Freya and the others before using her vampire hybrid speed to run over to Marcel's loft so that she didn't waste time by using her car since she had no idea what was going on or how time sensitive it was as she tried to think about what else could be going on in the world that might require her attention other than Klaus and his enemy issue as well as the possibility that there might another white oak bullet out in the city somewhere. As soon as she arrived at Marcel's loft, she could smell faint traces of blood and booze like someone had severally been partying for hours as well as could hear Marcel yelling on the phone

" No one saw her taken? Go to all their hotels and grab their things, no one travels alone!... oh hey Peyton" Marcel said noticing that Peyton was walking into the room as he got off the phone

" hi... so want to tell me why I'm here?" She said gathering that something was going on from what she had heard on the phone between him and one of his many strix lackeys

" lately there's been a bunch of strix members going missing and now there's another one to add to the list, I need your help in get in getting Davina to help" he said knowing it was complicated

" that depends, is it a favour for you or for the strix who are responsible for killing my friend and for putting my husband in danger?" She said making her stance on the strix clear to him

" It's not that simple and you know it" he said thinking about how he had gotten into the strix and the reason behind everything he had done for the strix because of the Mikaelson family

" I get that and I'm actually that you've been playing the spy for us but you have to understand why I'm wary since a 'friend' is meant to bring down either Klaus or Elijah" she said simply

" and that's not me, despite everything that's happened between us I'm still so grateful for everything they did for me so you gonna help me or not?"he said trying to convince her to help

" how about this? I'll call her and see what she says but it's up to her if she wants to do it" she said as she pulled out her phone and sat down on one of the chairs in the room for now

" hey Davina, it's me... I was wondering if you mind doing a locator spell for Marcel and me?... yeah I'll come to the attic... alone" she said giving him a reassuring and a sympathetic look

Peyton quickly headed over to the old St Anne's Chris had that was now a fighting gym due to Marcel, it was also where Davina had spent months living in the attic after the first failed harvest attempt and had become her safe haven since it was where she had retreated after being banished by the ascenders as well as where she would practice magic away from everyone else. She headed up to the attic where she saw Davina beginning to prepare everything she would need for the locator spell to find the missing strix members

" For the record, I'm only doing the locator spell because you asked and not because of Marcel" Davina said as she kneeled in front of the coffee table where she was performing the spell

" which I appreciate and I know that Marcel's action hurt you when we tried to stop you from breaking Klaus's sireline but we had to try" Peyton said trying to reason with the younger girl

" I get your reasons, I mean I accepted it long ago that you love Klaus and would do anything for him but Marcel... is different" she said knowing that she always believe him to be on her side

" he always has your back even when you think he doesn't... cute dress, looking forward to your hot date with Kol tonight?" She said spotting the black lace dress that she had laid out

" yeah If he shows up, Kol spent the day with his family and he's a vampire again...an Original vampire" she said thinking about how it felt to leave Kol in the comping with his family again

" Davina, you always knew he was and what he was" she said reminding her that things were different the last time since he had been in a different body, one that belonged to a witch

" I think when he was dead, it was easy to forget that he was a Mikaelson but... Watching him and the way he fits in with all of them...It's pretty weird" she said thinking about everything

" if being with Klaus and a Mikaelson has taught me anything is that it doesn't what he is or who he's related to, it only matters about how you feel about him so..." she said promoting her

" I'm still figuring that out...Chasé la verde la perdo. Chasé la verde la perdo" she said with a undeniable smile before beginning her chanting as she performed the locator spell on the map

" did you find them?" Peyton said noticing that she had stopped chanting and was now sighing as she realised that whatever she had learned about the missing strix wasn't good

" Well... Good news is I found Marcel's friends but the bad news is they're dead" she said telling her as she realised that this investigation was only beginning in the middle of everything

" great... just tell me where they are and I'll let him know, thank you though" she said as Davina wrote down the address for Peyton as she kissed her in thanks before leaving again

Peyton then headed to the address that Davina had given her that would lead to the dead missing strix members as well as lead her down a dark alley in the middle of the French Quarter where she soon found their bodies stuffed into a dumpster as she took one looks them before realising what had happened to them as well as what supernatural creature must have done this. She then grabbed her phone to call Marcel to meet her by the dumpster that was filled with bodies before realising that he would probably call Elijah to join them too since he had been working for him as part of the strix inner man, by the time that both men joined her night had fallen and she was in the dark of night waiting for Elijah

" Went to the wrong dumpster, of course I have nothing better to do... I should have know that this would be reason that you called Peyton" Elijah said joining them as it all pieced together

" he needed me to get Davina to do a locator spell and I promise I didn't know the strix was involved otherwise I would have told you" she said defending herself as she felt caught in the middle

" it's okay and so are the twins, Freya is with them since we've heard nothing more from Klaus" he said knowing that it was playing on the back of her mind as her concern for Klaus always was

" anyway Davina found our missing Strix, tell him what you told me?"Marcel said gesturing to the dumpster as well as to Peyton since she was the one to find them and to check them out

" the bodies are covered in wolf bites, they also were tortured and then torn apart" she said knowing the clear signs of werewolf foul play from her years spent around different packs

" Elijah, Jackson was killed just around the corner from here" Marcel said whispering to Elijah as to not upset Peyton but temporary forgot about her advanced vampire hearing she had

" don't look at me... if I had to go on a very rushed theory then I'd say the killer is a crescent wolf wanting revenge" she said hinting towards something as she looked pointedly at Elijah

" The Strix are still gonna want the head of whoever did this" he said to them both knowing that they were already demanding blood before they had even learned that their friends were dead

" Marcel, burn the bodies... Peyton, you and I will see if we can track the killer's movement" he said knowing that they both had a theory about who the killer was as they left to find out

Elijah and Peyton soon arrived at a nearby warehouse distract as they heard sounds of a struggle from a female vampire as they walked into the warehouse to see her tied to a chair as she whimpered in pain from the visible wolf bite on her neck as they watched as Hayley walked around before she raised the axe in her hand as they realised what she was about to as Elijah stepped forward to stop her

" Hayley! What do you think you're doing?!" Elijah said shouting at her as him and Peyton gave her a look of disbelief and horror as their theory of her being the strix killer was confirmed

" payback for they did to Jackson" she said before turning back to the vampire tied to chair as she raised the axe again but this time swung it so that it hit the vampire hard enough to behead her

" Hayley! What the hell is this? Do you seriously think that Jackson would want this?!" She said knowing that this would only end one way and it would be her losing a sister yet agin

" she's right, this has to stop!" Elijah said agreeing with her as he knows that the strix would demand to have her head on a pike for what she had done to their follow members of the strix

" Why are you defending these people? Oh that's right, because they're the only ones that can protect Elijah from the white oak but guess what? I don't need their protection" she said full of anger as she took the list out of her pocket

" what is that?" Peyton said ignoring her previous comment as she looked at the piece of paper that was still in her hand as she had feeling that this was all related to that bit of pape

" This is a list of all the Strix who took down me and my alpha, t he ones responsible for his execution which I was forced to watch" she said as Peyton was forced to turn away at this

" The Strix will consider this is as an act of war, Hayley so I beseech you to think of your sister and her children" he said begging her to think about how her actions would affect them later

" Do not use them in an attempt to tame me, Elijah! Now, I have taken risks for you both and it's about time that I do right by Jackson so I'm sorry if that inconveniences you, she said before leaving them alone

" Elijah, we have to do something to fix this so it doesn't come back to her or us" Peyton said knowing her sister couldn't be blamed for allowing her grief to for take her like she had been

" I know and I will, I guess we've been so focused on everything else that we forgot to be aware of how she was coping with the whole ordeal" he said feeling bad for neglecting Hayley

" so what do we do to help her?" Peyton said feeling completely lost and helpless as to help her older sister through this as she looked to Elijah to have some of the answers she needed

" go back to the compound and I will everything here then we can think about helping her emotional" he said trying think of a way to spin this so that the strix wouldn't come after her

Peyton did as she was told by heading back to the compound as she realised how much she needed a good night's rest after all of the running around she had down throughout the day as she realised that she had to check in with how things were going with Klaus and Cortez as she remembered everything else that had been going on before found out about the missing strix and who was behind it. She headed for the nursery first of all to check that the twins were okay as she saw that they weren't in them as she realised that Kol and Freya would have taken them into whatever room they were in to make they were ok and to keep a closer eye on them as she heading the room that they had previously been in as Elijah and Klaus soon followed her inside

" hey what's going on? What happened with Cortez?" Peyton said as Klaus walked up to her to embrace her as she tried to discreetly look for any wound both open and healed ones

" well Cortez is dead and is finally being out to some use... don't worry, little red. I'm fine like I said I would be" he said as she began to wonder what he meant by putting Cortez to some use

" since Niklaus beheaded him, I decided to use his remains as a way of blaming the strix killings on him and to satisfy their need for blood" Elijah said calming her concerns for Hayley

" thank god, so the whole enemy paranoia is over with then right?' She said hoping that they could get those days of rest that they all needed and craved for right now due to everything

" actually I think not, something's happening with the map" Kol said looking down to the map filled with drops of bloods showing where Klaus's greatest enemies were as they began to move

" It never stops, never" Freya said concerned as they all knew what this meant for them as she thought about how each dot of blood represented an enemy of Klaus's coming towards them

" I guess we can assume that they're coming to New Orleans and not going to some 'we hate Klaus' convention in Hawaii" she said almost hopeful that it would be option number two

" on the plus side, this may only be a fraction of our potential enemies" Elijah said knowing what the worst case scenario was and how much it would affect them all if it had to be used

" you know in hindsight we could've been nicer to people or at least left fewer survivors" Kol said causing Peyton to roll her eyes which was a sentimental that they shared about his comment

" We don't know all their motivations, half of these people could want to put the bullet in your heart! End the sire war with the pull of a trigger" Klaus said knowing that they were Elijah's enemies too

" I have an army devoted to keeping me alive, the only people that care to protect you are standing in this very room" Elijah said looking around his siblings and his brother's wife

" so what do we do? Wait for them to get and fight them all at once?" Peyton asked a little too panicked for her liking as she knew the likelihood of them all surviving was pretty low hair mow

" As you well know, Niklaus, there is another way" he said looking directly at his brother as they thought about their usual go to solution when the outcome looked less than positive

" what other way?" Peyton said as she felt like she as missing something while Kol had a knowing sad smile on his face while Freya looked confused for a moment before figuring it out

" You're going to run aren't you?" She said worried about him being on the run as she thought about them being on run from one enemy or another for years and years at a time

" There was a time when the name Klaus Mikaelson was little more than a rumour, a shadowy figure who cast fear into the very bones of any who heard whisper of him" he said chuckling

" meaning what exactly?" She said as her mind was still racing with the possibility of him being in the run again as she thought about how many problems running had caused him

" meaning that I don't run, I disappear and tonight the three of you are going to make that possible" he said looking to his siblings as Peyton turned to leave due to her high emotions

" little red? Little red! Peyton, please just stop and talk to me" he said following Peyton to the hallway as he got worried about how she was dealing with all of this as he grabbed her arm

" what's there to say? You need to go on the run to survive, there's half a dozen of your worst enemies coming here and all I keep thinking about is...how I'm going to lose you" she said as she put her hands over her face to cover up the fact the tears were spilling over

" I'm doing this so you don't lose me... being with you forever is all I've wanted since meeting you and falling in love with you" he said pulling her close to him as she cried onto his shoulder

" me too and now you have to leave me... leave us and I'm going to be on my own, I just can't... cant-" she said as her crying became too much for her as she thought about it all

" shhhh, its only for a while then I'll be right here with you and our children where I belong... unless..." he said suddenly getting an idea that he was unsure was a good one or a bad one

" unless what?" She said looking up from where her head was resting on his shoulder as she pushed her hair out of eyes as she tried to work out what he was thinking of coming up blank

" unless you and the twins come with me" he said knowing that it was a crazy idea and possible a bad one depending on how it all played out as he thought about them on the run

" are you serious? I mean won't we slow you down?" She said thinking about how hard it was to drive throughout the country with two small children who required attention and had needs

" not at all and even if you did then it would be worth it if we're all together as a family so what do you say?" He said suddenly very nervous about what her answer was going to be on this

" of course I will, I mean you need me to help keep you out of trouble... I'll go pack and get the twins ready to leave as soon as" she said before kissing him passionately to show her love for him

An hour later Peyton had packed them all everything that she thought they might while being on the road as she didn't know how long they would be out there so she made sure to pack the essentials such as the twins's much beloved knitted teddies as well as got them both dressed for bed in their onesies but made sure that they were warm and comfortable while being in their car seats for so long. She then got changed herself for the long drove as she now wore a pale pink loose draped wrapped sweater, a pair of jeans, a pair of wore beige boots and a honk beige double breasted coat to keep entering warm. She had decided to create side braids before placing the rest of hair up into a bun, she wore simple eye makeup with a little bit of eyeliner to go with her natural looking slightly red lipstick. She quickly said her goodbyes as she headed down the stairs to head to Klaus's car which was bigger than hers.

" so you're really going with him? I was kind of hoping that Elijah was lying to me" Hayley said surprising her sister by her appearance as she noticed her older sister had been crying again

" yeah I am, it would kill me to be away from him and not know what was happening but I kinda wish it was a better time. Will you be ok?" She said thinking her previous revenge plot

" don't worry about me, I talked about it all to Elijah earlier and something tells me that if I keep doing that then I should be okay" she said thinking about their chat and their feelings for each other

" me too but if you do need to get through to me just to talk about whatever then call me and if not that then call Stefan, he'll know a way to get to me" she said knowing that he knew her past well

" I will, look after yourself and my beautiful niece and nephew... I love you" she said knowing that she already lost her sister once before and didn't want to go through it a second time

" I hope you weren't sneaking out the front door without saying goodbye to us" Freya said as her and Elijah appeared in the room as she knew that Klaus was tying up loose ends for now

" of course not... you know I didn't know what family was till I met you guys and learn your dysfunctional ways of living with each other" she said thinking about how long ago that seemed now

" and now you're part of that family in more than one way, please be safe out there" Freya said worrying about the young mother and her two children as she wondered what would happen

" I will and don't worry, I'm sure we'll be back sooner rather than later" she said hoping that this wasn't how their story ended in terms of them being close with Klaus's siblings like this

" here's hoping and I'm sure if anyone can keep Niklaus in line then it would be you... I am going to miss you and the twins' Elijah said hugging Peyton as he knew he was close to her

" me too... I should put these two into the car so they can go to sleep" she said refusing to actually say the words goodbye as she gave them a sad smile before heading out to the car

Just then Klaus came down the stairs as Hayley took that as her cue to leave the room and head into her own room to deal with the fact that her younger sister was leaving her once again to keep her family safe from her husband's enemies, Elijah turned his attention to his brother and away from his retreating wife

" Is it done?" Klaus said placing their bags on the ground as he knew that Peyton had only put the diaper bag into the backseat of the car in case they needed it while being on the road

" Yes and now any witch who does a locator spell will believe you're right here in New Orleans, the same for Peyton" Freya said confirming that Kol's spell had worked like they wanted it to

" You know for all of his mischief, Kol truly is a master of his craft" Elijah said thinking about how Kol had spent years involving himself in all things witch related while they focused on being vampires

" Yes, well drawing trouble is his forte but you'll thank him for me?" He said knowing that he owned his brother for this since it meant that he couldn't be tracked while being on the run

" of course, just don't stop driving 'til you're absolutely certain that you are safe" he said knowing that there was more than just his safety at risk here but also Peyton and the twins

" You don't have to remind me how precious my cargo is. Keep him in line,would you, sister?" he said smiling thinking of Peyton and his twins as he said his goodbyes to them individually

" I will but hopefully you'll be back soon to help me" she said before Klaus picked up their bags and headed out of the compound to the large black car that would be their getaway car

" I saw that you said your goodbyes" he said wondering if she had to say goodbye to anyone else before they left as he thought about her wolves in the bayou including Jackson's grandmother

" yeah I did, at least to everyone that mattered the most to me" she said knowing that she could never just leave knowing that Hayley and his siblings would be worried about her

" We may be gone for quite some time" he said hinting to the fact that he was give her an out in case she had any doubts about leaving the city with him with no promise of an early return

" if you're trying to give me a way out then I don't want it, I don't care if we're on the run if it means we stay safe plus I have everything I need in this car" she said looking between him and the twins affectionally

" I couldn't put it better myself... well then how about we get this adventure started?" He said as he took one more look at the compound and the city around it before driving away from it


	64. Chapter 64: alone with everyone

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x16 of the originals which I've mainly focused on the Klaus and Hayley plot line rather than splitting the focus to show more of what was going on since it was the one that made the most sense to the story Also as normal I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. Also I'm sorry this is a little later I'm not feeling the greatest lately. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 64: alone with everyone

Peyton and Klaus had been taking turns to drive the car all night until fairly Peyton had been able to convince that they needed to stop in order to properly take care of the twins since they had been changing their diapers very quickly with them still in the car so a pit stop would mean that they could feed them and get them changed as well as would allow them both sometime to themselves since they had been driving in the same clothes all night. Once they all had something to eat Peyton decided to get changed into a faded floral high necked tank top, a pair of jeans, a grey hoodie, a dark green oversized coat, a pair brown of knee high combat boots. She decided to place her hair into two small loose braids since she knew that it would keep it out of her way while they travelled, she also wore dark brown pink smoked eye makeup and pink lipgloss. Peyton had a realisation when getting changed that she was prepared to tell Klaus when she went back to him

" hey so I had a idea about what to do with this whole thing... for now anyway" Peyton said knowing that he was going to protest as soon as he heard what she was thinking of doing for them

" and what's that, little red?" He said as he handed Wyatt who was in his car seat so he could place Ava in the car and secure her car seat in the back before doing the same with Wyatt's

" there's a pack not that far from here that I used to hang with when I was looking for the crescent wolves, I'm sure that they would give me safe haven if I asked for it" she said thinking about them

" that's a bad idea, no one can know where we are in case someone spills our location to my enemies... it's much better for us if we just driving" he said knowing that they had to far away

" and I get that but we need to lay low for awhile to work out some of the details rather than driving around aimlessly" she said knowing that they all needed a rest from being in the car so long

"I agree but we should do that away from people that know us or at least you" he sad knowing that his enemies would try to locate Peyton and the twins who would lead them to Klaus every time

" I actually have a plan for that part... here, you can wear this. I've had it for years" she said grabbing a hat from her bag that said ' mother trucker' that was slightly worn from last few years

" Absolutely not!" He said looking at the hat before looking down at his current outfit knowing that the hat didn't exactly go with everything else he was wearing as well as wasn't very him

" you just pointed out that we need to blend in and if I didn't think that you looked so hot in that thousand-dollar jacket then I'd tell to lose it" she said as she smiled knowing that she liked him in it

" why thank you, little red... you've made up your mind about this haven't you? Is this why we're on a scenic tour of Methamphetamine Country and not compelling a jet to somewhere" he said knowing that she had taken the last few hours drive leading their destination

" I kinda have, so just trust me on this one and let me drive us there... these are good people who wouldn't dare rat out one of their own to anyone especially to vamps" she said softly

" I do trust you always so if you say that they can be trusted then I believe you but on a scale from one to ten how much am I going to despise this little plan of yours?" He said preparing

" we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" She said taking the keys from him as she reached up on her tiptoes to pull him into a sweet and gentle to show him how much she loved him

" Oh good... a surprise because we all know how much I love them!" He said with an amused tone as he got into the passenger seat while she got into the driver seat before driving away

Peyton drive the familiar road down to a homely looking bar that brought back so many memories for her since it was where she had spent so many months getting to know the pack and getting to know what it was like to be a werewolf as a newbie wolf who still felt like everything was so new to her, as she pulled up to the bar she saw the look of skepticism on Klaus's face although she knew that he wouldn't openly voice his concerns about this plan of her since she knew that he didn't want it to seem like he didn't trust her. They both took a car seat each so that Klaus carried Ava in her car seat while Peyton did the same with Wyatt as they headed into the bar and walked over to where the bartender was

" Well I can see why you wanted to come here, I feel safer already... I'm sorry, I think I would feel safer in a remote island with you and the kids" he said knowing that he didn't trust people

" looks should be deceiving, you should that... hey" she said thinking about most people thought that she couldn't defend herself because of the way she looked or seemed to them

" We're closed" the bartender said refusing to acknowledge the niceties that Peyton was showing him as Klaus gave him a look before looking around the near empty bar they were in

" You don't look closed..." he said challenging the bartender as he placed Ava who was still in her car seat onto the stool next to him making sure that she was safe as Peyton did the same

" We are for you" he said as they all now understood what he was hinting at, that Klaus wasn't welcome because of who he and what he was since he wasn't exactly popular with the wolves

" Well perhaps you failed to notice the hat?" He said pointing to the hat that he was currently wearing due to Peyton's insistence as he smiled showing that he wasn't backing down

" please play nice... I'll take a bourbon unless Hollis is still serving that moonshine of his?" She said trying to show that she knew the owner of the bar and wasn't some city slicker like Klaus

" Well I'll be damned! It's cool Dave, I got this... if isn't the infamous Peyton Mathews!" Hollis said dismissing the younger bartender before turning his attention to Peyton as he smiled

" hey Hollis" she said affectionately as she thought about everything that the older man had done for her during her time with this particular pack especially when it came to this bar of his

" It's been a long time since you danced on my bar, P" he said using her old nickname as she hid her face away in embarrassment and amusement as she thought about her wild days

" tell me about it, It's been a long time since I danced on any bar... I guess I get in a different kind of trouble these days, Hollis meet Ava and Wyatt" she said gesturing to her two children

" Oh, look at them! They are so precious... Ah city boy, huh? Wouldn't have guessed that" he said noticing the wedding and engagement rings on her finger as it twinkled in the light

" Never underestimate the allure of indoor plumbing" Klaus said trying to play it cool as he was still wary of their surroundings and of the people around them to really relax like she was

" what did I say about being nice? Hollis, this is Klaus... my husband and the father of my children, its all a really really long story" she said knowing she was like a different person

" I bet it is, you never nothing if not complicated... so what can I do for you?" He said knowing that something seemed to be going on with her and her young family as he wondered what

" we kinda had to get away from our home for a while and we just... need a place to lay low to figure things out" she said noticing that he seemed stressed despite him trying to cover it up

" P, you picked a pretty rough time for us around here... a lot of folks are giving up on the pack altogether" he said making her curious about what was going on with the pack right now

" why? What's going on with them?" She said concerned as she thought about everyone in the pack that she had gotten to know and bond with during her time with them years ago

" oh it's nothing for you to worry about... anyway for the reigning dart-throwing, tequila-shooting champ in Willoughby Lake? I just wish there were a few more people to give you a proper homecoming" he said trying to distract them both by reminding her of her past there

" I'm sorry? reigning dart-throwing, tequila-shooting champ? I need to know about this" Klaus said giving her an amused look as he thought about how little he knew about her past

" here, I'm sure that she'll tell you all about it... Hey you guys settle in, I'll pour the moonshine and babies drinks for free" he said giving the adults mason jars filled with moonshine and two smaller cups with milk in it for the twins

" drink, I'm telling you Hollis makes the best moonshine ever" she said taking her jacket off as she got more comfortable before checking on Wyatt who was happily playing with his giraffe

" I'm quite sure this glass hasn't been washed in the past decade which makes it the cleanest thing in this establishment" he said examining the mason jar glass that was cloudy looking

" is there a point to your complaining about the random things?" She said taking a sip of the moonshine from the mason jar as she gave him a side look with a small sneaky smile

" I'm sorry I just can't imagine you in a place like this" he said looking around trying to imagine her partying with the other wolves as she drank like a fish and beat everyone playing darts

" of course you can't because I wasn't the girl I am back then, I was more of the ripped black jeans and brooding type" she said knowing that she had been in a dark period during that time

" I know but still, it's hard for me to see anything other than my little red" he said reluctantly taking a sip from the moonshine before giving her a surprised look at how much he liked it

" I was 16 when I found this pack and I'd only been a werewolf for less than a year, they helped me figure out a few things" she said knowing that they were the reason why she went looking for her family

" how long did you stay with them?" He said knowing that she rarely stayed in the one place for long as she was constantly looking for answers on who her family might be and where

" for about four months before one of them tried to relocate me and suggested trying another nearby pack for answers" she said grabbing Wyatt's pacifier from the diaper bag as he whimpered

" hey P, If you're trying to be discreet... Start by turning down the volume on the trip down memory lane" Hollis said tensely as he got off the phone and walked towards them at the bar

" what's going on, Hollis? What, you don't think I know when something is wrong?" She said knowing that whatever the call was about that it wasn't good news due to his change in ways

" Someone tried to rob the Gas 'n' Save down by the highway, Kayla was there... I heard it went bad for the bad guy" he said knowing that she would understand what all of this meant

" wait Kayla as in Kayla McInnis? Did she..." she said wishing that she was wrong in her assumption about what he was hinting at since she knew that it was never a good thing to happen

" yeah she did... it was her first" Hollis said as they both began to think about how bad the first time was and thought back to their own first kill that triggered their werewolf gene and curse

" but isn't she just a kid?" She said thinking about how young she was when she had left her to go and find another pack as the young sweet girl floated into her from her memory bank

" she was but she's fifteen now" he said with a sad smile as he realised how long she had been away and how young Kayla was for this to be happening to her before she had a chance

" what's going on, little red?" Klaus said completely confused about what they were talking about or why it was affection them so much but he knew that he could probably have a guess

" Kayla was a girl that I used to babysit when I was here and the time I saw her she was just a little kid and now she's triggered the curse... where is she?" She said filling Klaus in everything

" The cops let her go home, she's living in a little trailer down by the creek now" he said knowing what she was about to do and silently thanked her before leaving them alone to talk

" thanks Hollis!" She said as she stood up to put her coat on as Klaus gave her a curious look as he tried to work out what was going on and what she was up to as he considered it all

" Where do you think you're going?" He said wondering how she could possible think that leaving the bar which was meant to be their safe haven away from all his enemies for now

" to see Kayla... Klaus, I remember when I triggered my curse and what it was like, Kayla is going through the same thing" she said trying to stress to him why this was important to her

" but what I understand is how that's your problem? Why is it up to you to help her through this?" He said thinking about what she was putting at risk by simply being a nice person

" it's not I guess but like I said I babysat Kayla especially when her mom was drinking, I know what it's like to be alone and go through this" she said trying to plead with him to let her go

" I get that but in case you've forgotten, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile so now is hardly the time to go play youth counselor to a bunch of misguided wolves" he said arguing

" I didn't forget but it's just down the road and I'll only be a minute!" She said wishing that he would see things from her perceptive and allow her to do this one thing before they left again

" I'm sorry but I think our time here is over, to keep both you and the twins alive then we need to keep moving. Your lives takes precedence so we are doing things my way" he said firmly

" meaning what exactly?" She said trying to work out what that meant exactly and what he was planning on doing as she watched as he picked up Ava's car seat as if getting ready to leave

" meaning that we are leaving... now!" He said hating to be the one that stopped her from doing what she felt was right as he walked away knowing that she would pick up Wyatt

" Klaus? Klaus, wait!" She said knowing that this wasn't the end of it for her as she picked Wyatt's car seat and headed out to the parking lot to catch up with Klaus and Ava by their car

" Always a good girl for daddy, aren't you?...Let's get out of here, shall we?" He said after securing Ava's car seat back into the car before turning his attention to Peyton and Wyatt

" I can't, I wish I could but I can't at least not right now... there is a scared kid out there and I can't just turn my back on her" she said knowing what it was like to trigger the curse at first

" And tragic as that may be it's not my problem or yours for that matter so please get in the car, we're leaving" he said gently hoping that for once she wouldn't fight with him on this one

" just I told you, I can't... we can't go just yet, not until I check on Kayla" she said knowing that was a prime example of how they could both be very stubborn when they thought they were right

" I understand that you have this need to help others in danger but you have to pick the right times and right now is not the right time" he said knowing what might happen if they stopped

" it's more than a need to help others, I know what she's going through and how horrible it is to be going through it alone... I have to help her" she said knowing that none of this was fun

" why? Why is this important to you? Why are you fighting me so hard on this?" He said filled with so many questions as he once again wished that he could just compel her to agreement

" our children both carry our werewolf gene meaning that they could go through the very same thing one day, I know I wouldn't want them to go through it alone" she said looking at them

" Peyton, I'm sorry I didn't-" he said realising that she was thinking about the worst case scenario yet again in terms of what would happen to their children if something happened to them

" I know but I am going to see Kayla and you are stay here until I get back then I promise that we go as soon as I come back, just please let me do this" she said getting closer to him

" fine but if you're not back by night fall then I will come after you and drag you back to this if I have to, understand?" He said trying to make himself clear as she saw his desperation

" thank you!... I love you" she said kissing him before kissing both of the twins on the head before using her super vampire speed to head to the location that Hollis had given her on Kayla

Peyton was very aware of the time that she had left to look for and talk to Kayla before Klaus would begin to get worried as she walked down the familiar path to where Kayla's trailer was as she tried not to think about how she had triggered her own werewolf gene but as hard as she tried she began to remember every detail. Such as how she was walking him from the library that night to avoid spending time with her current foster father at the time before being cornered by three men in an empty alley as they began to push her around and talk to her before she pushed them away until there was just one who began to do things that she didn't like causing her push him away and fight him until his head cracked against the stone wall. She shook herself out of her memories as she knocked on Kayla's trailer door

" Peyton!" Kayla said opening the door to see Peyton standing there waiting for her as she threw herself into her arms before beginning to let out the sob that she had been holding in

" hey it's okay, I just heard about what happened... I am so sorry this is happening" she said as she rubbed her back trying to help her out in anyway that she could in that moment

" I didn't mean to do, I didn't even know what had happened until I felt it" she said remembering the shock and horror as she looked down at the dead boy before the pain hit her

" unfortunately it happens... hey so I heard there's not much of a pack left and I thought you might need someone to talk to" she said as they began to walk away from the trailer

" I don't even know where to begin" Kayla said thinking about the madd thoughts and images that were running throughout her head right now after recently trigging her werewolf curse

" I know but the thing that you need to remember is that you're a lot tougher than you think and no matter how awful you feel you're not alone... There's a place I want you to see" supernatural said getting a sudden idea of how to help her right now

" what is this place?" Kayla said after they had walked the short distance from her trailer to a clearing in the woods that was filled with different types of personal objects like a teddy

" back in the day the pack used to come here when someone triggered their curse, not for forgiveness or anything but to help accept what they had done" she said knowing the guilt

" I don't even know his name..." Kayla said thinking about how it had been in the moment of things as she thought about the young boy who had been killed because of what happened

" which is why I got this for you, it belonged to him... I have a friend in the sheriff's station that used to help me out so I called in a favour" she said pulling out the wallet from her pocket

" what's going to be like?" She said in a small voice as she thought about the stories she had heard about what it was like to be when the changed happened during the full moon at night

" I'm not going to lie, the turning is gonna hurt especially for that first full moon but you're tough so you can handle it like you've handle everything else in life" she said in full remembrance

" what about everything else? I mean I killed someone, Peyton" she said wondering how anyone in the pack could just go about their lives like nothing had ever happened before

" I would be a lot easier if you told you all that all this went away cause you'll never forget what happened but at the same time you can't let the past define who you are, it's all about finding a balance" she said before Kayla got up and placed the work ID of the boy on a nearby tree

" that was quite impressive, little red" Klaus said as he walked out from the woods as Peyton turned to look at him in surprise at his sudden appearance and by the fact that he was alone

" Klaus? What are you doing here? Where are Ava and Wyatt?" She said looking around for any signs of them as she knew that he wouldn't just leave them on their own or with a stranger

" With Hollis, you trust him and I trust you... Baby steps as it were as it seems I owe you an apology, little red" he said thinking about everything he had thought about when she had left

" how's that?" She said confused since she knew that they had disagreed about what her need and desire to visit Kayla to make sure that she was okay after triggering the curse

" when you left I began to think and I realised that I've given you a thousand reasons to abandon me but you haven't yet" he said almost in question as he wondered why she hadn't

" there's no yet about it, I told you long that I would never abandon you and that hasn't changed... I love you" she said trying to push pass his fears of being abandoned by everyone

" I know you wouldn't and perhaps it's time that I allowed us to be partners in more than one way so I'm going to make an effort to listen to your decisions" he said trying to make amends

" thanks, I appreciate it... I mean we are a family right?... what's wrong?" She said as she kissed him before he pulled away to get a better look at the ID that Kayla had put on the tree

" This was no random attack, these wolves aren't just disappearing... They're being hunted" he said looking at the work ID that had 'KINGMAKER LAND DEVELOPMENT' all over it

" you mean hunted like we were by Lucien? Oh my god maybe it's exactly like that, he worked for kingmaker land development " She said trying to work out what all of this meant and why

" I think we should call Elijah" he said suddenly concerned about what was going on in New Orleans without them as he knew that they had left his family alone with Lucien like he wanted

" We got the white oak so it's time to come home" Elijah said as soon as he answered the phone without giving them a chance to say hello or to explain what they had decided to call

" Well at least one of us has something good to report... Peyton and I have just made a rather unsettling discovery" he said looking at her as she tried to discreetly look around for traps

" why am I getting the sense that I'm not going to like this?" He said wondering how hard to was for them to stay out of trouble while being on the run for the incoming load of his enemies

" because you won't, we found evidence that Kingmaker Land Development aka Lucien is still targeting wolves but what we can't work out is why" she said thinking about everything lately

" so this whole time we've been so consumed with everything out there like this auction-" he said speaking more to himself than to them as he began to think about Lucien's involvement

" wait, what auction?" Peyton said looking to Klaus as she became confused by his shocked ramblings as she realised that he was equally confused this sudden mention too as she was

" there was an auction for the last white oak state and we got it but now I'm thinking that it was all a distraction. Niklaus, I'm beginning to fear that the real threat has been in front of us all along" he said thinking about Lucien and everything that he had doing for them lately

" the prophecy did you would both fall due a friend and a foe so the question is which is Lucien? A friend or a foe?" She said making them all think about what they should do next


	65. Chapter 65: behind the black horizon

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x17 of the originals which I've mainly focused on the Klaus and Hayley plot line rather than splitting the focus to show more of what was going on since it was the one that made the most sense to the story. Also as normal I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal but this simply because what I've included and what was in the episode but on the plus side it does mean I could update faster so yay. this is a little later I'm not feeling the greatest lately. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 65: behind the black horizon

After getting off the phone to a now very frantic Elijah who was going to chase down both Lucien and Freya, Klaus and Peyton headed back to Hollis's bar so they could figure next move since they both knew that Peyton's main focus on this new development was finding out why Lucien was hunting the wolves in the area and what he needed them for as she thought about how some of her people could have been captured or killed by Lucien and his men. That night Peyton called Hayley to inform her of their plan and asked her to meet them near the Appalachians mountain so she could take the twins since they all reluctantly knew that they couldn't go through with their plan and keep the twins safe at the same time which is why Peyton got the twins ready in the morning before getting herself dressed in an outfit fit to intimidate which consisted of a a dark blue silky looking strapped camisole, a laced black buttoned top over it, a pair of jeans, a navy blue plaid coat and a pair of black chunky boots. She wore her hair in a mass of long curls with two simple braids, she also wore softly smoked brown eye makeup with light pink beige lipstick. Once she was ready, she headed outside of the diner they had arrived at to meet Hayley

" hey little sister, it seems that trouble has a habit of following you huh?" Hayley said with an amused look as she stood by her car as she saw Peyton walking towards her with the twins and their things

" yeah I mean that had been said once or twice before... thank you for doing this" Peyton said as she handed Hayley each of the twins as she began to place their car seats into the back of her car

" you don't have to thank me, you three are my family and it's not like you're going out to party... you're going out to investigating what's happening to our kind" she said knowing it was a good reason

" I know but it's hard when I have to give them up for a while rather than be with them even if it is for a good reason" she said thinking about how she was going to explain this to them in the years to come

" if they knew what was going then they would understand too, their mom is a superhero... so what is Lucien up to?" she said remembering how helpful he had been the day before with them

" I have no idea but something tells me that this is only the beginning of his little plot" she said thinking about how they had been playing into his little hands without even knowing it until now

" what's going on with you? Something is bothering you, I can tell" she said knowing that it was her sisterly instincts that was telling that something wasn't quite right with her younger sister

" something is different this time, this threat seems different than the others" she said shaking her head as she knew that she couldn't tell any of the others since she knew they would reassure her

" different how?" She said wondering what she meant since she could see that she meant this as truly believed whatever it was she was feeling and that she was clearly worried about this threat

" different like we might not all survive this, I mean a prophecy isn't the kind of thing we can run from or defeat" she said thinking about everything the prophecy warned them about lately

" well if anyone can then it would be us right? Don't worry about Ava and Wyatt, I'll look after them and keep them safe okay" she said giving her a hug before Peyton began to say goodbye to them

Peyton then headed inside where she found Klaus standing at the bar of the diner gesturing for he to him as well as gestured to the phone as she realised that the only person he would want her to hear his conversation with was Elijah as she severely hoped that he was calling with good news

" Elijah was just filling me in on the latest development in our messed up lives, care to recap brother?" Klaus said placing the phone on speaker phone to make it easier for her to hear him

" it seems that Lucien has kidnapped Freya" Elijah said as Peyton realised that he was leaving out some of the more important details since she had no idea why he would kidnap their sister

" Freya? Why would he kidnap Freya?" She said knowing that none of this made any sense yet since it just seemed like random moves on a chess board that made no sense or connection

" on his suggestion she had the last white oak bullet so presumable he took her to get it or because he needed something from her" he said pacing the length of the compound study

" needless to say, you have to find Freya before he harms her in any wavy and if you do find him then don't hesitate" he said knowing that Elijah would understand what he meant by this comment

" I won't, not after what he's done and continuing to do to us" he said knowing that Lucien was quickly becoming a problem from them, they just didn't know why or in what way yet as he hung up

" hello my love, how were the twins?" He said turning his attention to her knowing it was hard for both them to say goodbye to their children as he saw the hurt he felt being reflected in her eyes

" yeah they're good and both fast asleep before Hayley had even left the parking lot, they should be ok over the next few days" she said knowing that she was eager to get over with to be with them again

" it won't be long before we are all together again as a family" he said showing that he shared her eagerness to find out what Lucien was up to in terms of the wolves and finish him off for once

" That's the hope... so which of these Kingmaker offices are we going to first? Wait, there's ten of them? Who knew he was such a good business man?" She said looking down at their list

" indeed" he said simply as she realised that he was clearly distracted by so,etching all of a sudden as she wondered if it was their children being gone or the news of Freya's kidnapping

" what is it? Tell me what's going on in that head of yours right now?" She said gently cupping his face to let him know that she was there for him and that he could lean on her if needed

" all of this, it's just... Lucien revealing his true nature and him taking Freya, now Elijah has no choice but work with my ever-reliable brother Finn. I just feel..." he said clearly emotional

" torn? You know I would totally understand if you wanted to go back to New Orleans to help Elijah find Freya right? They're your family... I can do this my own" she said trying to reassure him

" you're my family too plus the wolves and Freya's abduction... it can't all be coincidence, we'll let my brothers pursue the obvious path" he said knowing that he couldn't just leave her

" I'll be honest I'm dying to know what is going with the wolves, Lucien's been working so hard to cover up these kidnapping and I need to know why" she said as it went well past want

" and you will get those answers I promise you, you and I will purse this because no doubt that all roads lead to to the same treacherous bastard" he said tapping an address on the list

" starting with forest road? You start the car and I'll grab the snacks" she said giving him a kiss as she smiled at him thinking about how they were spending more time on the road than not

Peyton and Klaus began to go from Kingmaker Land development office to another without little success at finding whatever it was that Lucien was up or why he needed wolves to complete his ultimate goal in all of this as they got back into their car after office number five to try the one in Tennessee as they silently progressed everything while simply enjoying each other's company, however this peacefulness was short lived as their silence was interrupted by the sound Klaus's phone going off as they all knew that it was Elijah calling

" what's the latest news, brother?" Klaus said as Peyton answered the phone for him since he was currently driving the car as she placed it on speaker to make it easier for him to listen in

" with the help of Kol and Davina, we have general direction of where Lucien has taken Freya to and you'll never guess where?... Mystic Falls!" He said as him and Finn were in route nine

" of course he did... he's taken her to the place of our birth, in one more ways than one" he said thinking about how they had been born there as newborns and as vampires by Esther

" that can't be just coincidence though right?" Peyton said thinking about how he must have carefully picked the arena for this particular battle for more reasons that just sentimentality

" I'm starting to believe that nothing is a coincidence about this, it seems that Lucien has been planning this for a while" Elijah said thinking about how it all been about timing and planning

" you need to be careful, he's chosen this location for a reason so expect that he has a plan for your arrival too" Klaus said warning him as Peyton suddenly remembered something

" wait there's something you should know Mystic Falls, vampires aren't welcome there anymore thanks to Matt Donavon" she said remembering what Stefan had told her about it

"Great so we have another huddle to jump through in this god forsaken place" Finn said grumbling as he made his presence known to them on the phone they all rolled their eyes

" it's fine just go save Freya and I'll try to talk Matt out of killing you from here" she said as Klaus mumbling his goodbyes as she pulled out her own phone to begin to dial Matt's number

" hey Matt, it's Peyton... I'm sorry about Penny's death" she said knowing from her chats with Stefan that Matt's fiancé had been recently killed by vampires hence his hatred for them

" yeah I'm sure you are... what can I do for you, Peyton?" He said lacking any form life in his voice as he kept it even as he spoke her making Klaus give her a confused look at this

" I'm calling to give you a heads up that Finn and Elijah Mikaelson are heading your way so do me a favour and don't stop them" she said knowing that their recuse mission was too important

" and why should I do that?" He said trying to keep his anger at this out of his voice since he knew that Klaus wouldn't be that far away from her and he didn't need him in his town too

" because there's an even bigger threat in the woods of your town which they're coming to take care as well as rescue someone important to us" she said being firm with him on this one

" Peyton, you know that vampires aren't welcome in this town after everything they had done to it and it's people since arriving in it!" He said letting his emotions overwhelm him right now

" hey! Shut up and put aside your petty little issues with vampires otherwise people will die and I promise you that they're pair blood will be on your hands got it?" She said snapping back before hanging up the phone and ending the call with him

" you know you always find a way to surprise me, little red" Klaus said with a smile as he thought about how she was always so eager to fight for his family against everyone else

" just keeping you on your toes, Mikaelson" she said smiling back at him as he thought about how she was seemed to be on his side despite everything that he had done since meeting her

" that's us here" he said as he pulled the car into the Kingmaker Land Development parking lot before getting out as she decided to take her coat off before getting out of the car to join him

" I wonder if he just built these buildings from a kit or something? I mean they are all the exact same as the others, they all have the same windows and plants..." she said looking around

" And inside is the same generic abstract art with the same compellable receptionist..." he said knowing that it would be the same as the others five buildings they had went into before

" ok I just check something before storming into building number six... are you sure you don't go join Finn and Elijah? I'll be fine by myself" she said knowing that all of this was hard on him

" and split up the team now? I'm rather enjoying this whole Bonnie and Clyde thing that we have going here" he said thinking about the infamous crime couple who robbed different banks

" you couldn't pick another crime couple that had a better ending?" She said hoping for a moment that they're ending would be better than Bonnie and Clyde's by ending in their death

" Lucien is playing a game here and each unassuming little office building we search makes me more sure I am of it so we keep going...Together" he said holding his hand out to her

" I like that sound that.. us together against the rest of the world" she said knowing that being with him made all of the doom and gloom they were surrounded by better somehow

" me too and like I said before we will find answers even if we have to scour one hundred of these poxy places, now let's go investigate" he said as they headed into the building together

Peyton and Klaus then walked into the reception area of the office that was once again a replica of the ones that they had previously been in as Klaus closed the door over after they had stepped into the area before approaching the receptionist who was on the phone to someone as she turned to them expectantly as she wondered what people like them were doing inside their place of work

" Ah hello love! We're here for a spot of 'search and potentially destroy' so do tell... where are the areas off-limits to general staff?" He said leaning forward as he began to compel the lady

" Klaus, something is off about this one" Peyton said looking around as she got the sense that someone was watching her but she couldn't work out what was going on to lead to her feeling

" You just wait right here... and I'll have someone out here to help you with your inquiry" the receptionist said as she gave them an evil looking smile unknowingly hit an alarm button

" Stay right there!" A guard said as him and the others armed guards began to surround them as an alarm sounded off loudly and red lights began to flash throughout the reception area

" what do you say? We should show them what they're really up against, Clyde?" She said smiling at him as she made a reference to their previous conversation about Bonnie and Clyde

"Ladies first" he said looking down at the lasers pointed to their hearts as she stormed towards them as the guards began to shoot at her having little affect on her as Klaus followed

" stop! Stop or we will be forced to continue shooting at you!" One of the guards shouted at him through their grunts and the gunfire as they could both hear his fear as they killed them all

" that didn't last as long as I thought it would, shall we give ourselves a tour of the building, little red?" Klaus said as they looked around the reception are that was now filled with bodies and covered in blood

" lets go... I say we follow the scared looking scientist in the lab coat" she said noticing the scientist coming out of closed off room as they walked towards him knowing he was the way

" what an excellent idea! If you don't mind mate, I just need to borrow this" he said snapping the scientist's neck before taking his key card out of his lab coat so they could go inside

" oh my god! They're all wolves... why would he do this to them... Klaus, they're still alive!" She said collapsing into him as she notified that on of the wolves wearing the mask open his eyes

" I don't know but even I find this horrifying... they aren't all werewolves, this one's a vampire" he said pulling back a plastic sheet to reveal a beaten looking recently dead female vampire

" how could anyone do this to another person?" she said trying to hold back her tears as he walked over to her to pull her close to him knowing she would be thinking of her wolves

" I don't know, little red...What the hell is Lucien up to here?" He said more to himself than to her as he found it hard to find a reason as why he would using supernatural creatures in a lab

" right now all I want to do get them the hell out of here before someone comes back to continue whatever this is" she said pulling away from him to help break one of the wolves out

"...Help me with this one" he said doing the same as he walked over to a middle age man as he pulled off the mask that they had all been wearing for whatever unknown reasons to them

" here, you'll feel better once you drink" Peyton said as she bit into her own wrists before gently offering her blood to him as Klaus helped him to sit down on a nearby chair

" No vampire blood..." the man said as she remembered that some wolves believe that drinking vampire blood was the worst thing that they could possible do other than kill their own

" That's okay, I'm not just a vampire...I'm a hybrid meaning I'm a wolf too so go on, drink!" She said showing him her werewolf eyes as proof to encourage him to drink her blood to heal

" He needed their venom" Klaus said talking out loud as he held up the mask that they had all be wearing to help him figure out what had been going on in this room and why it had been so

" what are you talking about?" She said gently as she looked up from the man who had finished drink and was taking a minute to rest before beginning to help free the other wolves

" this device takes a wolves venom... he harvested the venom he needed then reverse-engineered a vaccine, clever stuff" he said looking at the vials of a cloudy formula in a fridge

" as if this couldn't get anymore disturbing... And what about her? The dead vampire?" She said gesturing to the dead vampire's body behind the plastic sheet shielding her from view

" It was the wolf venom that killed her, I'm guessing it was just Lucien testing his cure" he said finding a syringe filled with orange werewolf venom as if ready to use on at any moment

" Why does he need to test out something he knows already works? I mean he must have used it on himself when Jackson bit him" she said remembered he had bitten him to find her

" I'm not sure... Elijah's calling, I'll be back in a minute but please be careful" he said giving her a wary look before stepping out of the room as he thought about leaving alone with the wolves

" just sit for now and I'll get rest of them" she said to the man that she had just saved who she saw was becoming more and more exhausted as she sat him down before tending to the others

Peyton was almost finished helping the last of the captured werewolves out of the contraptions when Klaus finally walked back into the room looking before relieved and worried by whatever Elijah had told him on the phone as he entered the room again to see Peyton now going through the files that the doctors and scientists had left laying around the room hoping that it would hold some of the answers that she needed and wanted to know to help understand all of this if she was ever going to

" hey so what's up? Is everything ok?" She said trying to work out his current mood since he wasn't giving much away from his facial expressions or his body language which made her worry

" good news is Freya's safe but apparently Finn's in a bad way, some kind of werewolf bite. Elijah thinks I should return home and heal him or ease his pain" he said clearly conflicted

" maybe you should go and heal him, I mean all that's left to do is to heal these guys enough to get them home and then I torch this place" she said knowing she wasn't to let this survive

" Finn can purge it himself, he's earned the agony and besides you know how much I love burning things to the ground" he said thinking about the time he had bodies when she was pregnant with the twins

" I know that you want us to be this unstoppable team and we are but you allow your brother to suffer because you want us to be together" she said pleading with him to go and help Finn

" I don't want to leave you, if something happened to you and I wasn't here I don't think I can forgive myself" he said cupping her face as he thought about all the possibilities with this

" what could happen? There's no one around to hurt me, I promise as soon as I'm done here I'll come home.. so go" she said trying to both convince him and reassure him to do this now

" ok but be safe and call me if you need me to come... I love you" he said kissing her as he tried not to imagine her being in this kind of place being experimented like the other wolves

" I love you too... now go and save our family" she said as he kissed her again at the mention of his family being hers too including the ones that had wronged in the past like Finn and Kol

After Klaus had left to deal with things back in New Orleans, it meant that Peyton could help the last of the werewolves that had been captured before getting them out of there as her and the man she had helped at the beginning as she had another chance to look through the files but it was everything that had already figured out which was that Lucien was taken the venom from the wolves to find a cure as well as do other reasons that weren't as well documented as the others before beginning to pour gasoline everywhere in the lab while the man watched her

" thanks for your help, why don't you go outside and tell the others to look for trouble then as soon as I'm done here I'll take you back to the Crescents" she said to him politely and softly

" you wouldn't be Grace Labonair, would you?" He said as of he had finally been about to put her face to a name as she stopped what she was doing to turn and look at him to work him out

" technically I am but I haven't went by that name since I was a baby, I go by Peyton Matthews now or by my married name which is Mikaelson... how did you know?" She said confused

" I knew your mother, you look just like her... I'm William and I'm not a crescent wolf but one was, he died last week" he said mentally comparing her to her biological mother Charlotte

" oh... so if you're not a crescent then which pack are you from?" She said trying hard not to give into her urges and ask who the crescent wolf had been as she thought of them dying

" well the wolves here were a mixture of the seven packs... Deep Water, Malraux, BasRoq, Barry, Poldark, Crescent... I'm a Paxon." He said knowing what her reaction would be to this

" Wow, they must have looked long and hard to find one of you. I heard that you guys were beyond rare" she said knowing that there was myths and legend surrounding the Paxon pack

" They wanted our venom" he said knowing that she already knew that and that she would be trying to think of another reason why they would want the venom as she looked at the dead vampire

" why? I mean other than trying to make a cure... they would have saved her if that had been the whole point to it" she said the last part more to herself than to him as she thought aloud

" they kept... pumping it into her over and over and over again then they'd heal her with some drug" he said assuming that was the cure that she had mentioned before as he trie to help her

" and it didn't work or they injected her with too much?" She said trying to work out why the cure suddenly stopped working long enough that it caused the vampire's death within the lab

" the last time was different, they shot her up with something so powerful... that there was no saving her" he said knowing that she would understand how horrifying and disturbing this was

" thanks I think... but you should go now, I'm going to burn this hellhole and enjoy doing it " she said as he gave her a sad smile before leaving as she pulled out a lighter from her pocket to set the gasoline in fire

Peyton decided to stick around to watch Lucien's office building burn to the ground before getting back into her car and driving home to New Orleans as she sent a quick text to Klaus to let him know that she was on her way back as she focused her mind now what could have been happening in New Orleans as she thought about how Finn had been bitten as she began to wonder if it was the same werewolf venom that had been used on the dead vampire in the lab as she tried not to think about what would happen if it was the same type of venom. It was well into nightfall when she got back into the French Quarter in New Orleans as she walked into the compound knowing that it defiantly felt better being home as she thought about how she was going to text Hayley to come back to the compound with the twins as she headed in the upstairs living room where everyone else was as she overheard their conversation

" Lucien did all of this to become like his make and yet my bite cannot kill an Original, what are we up against here brother?" Klaus said terrified by this newest development as he thought of the lab

" I truly don't know" Elijah said thinking about the events of the day where Lucien had drank the serum that Vincent had been forced to make for him before he had given Finn a wolf bite

" I think I might know what going on... hey" she said giving them a sad smile as she knew from their look and from their clothes that things had went very wrong for Finn due to the wolf bite

" hey little red, it's good to see you back all in one piece" Klaus said sighing in relief since he knew that he could stop worrying about what could be happening to her without them there

" so Klaus and I found Lucien's research lab full of werewolves, turns our he's been harvesting venom" she said noticing them all having a drink as she went to pour herself a glass of bourbon

" to find a cure" Klaus said assuming that was what she was going to say as she began to shake her head as she sat down next to him knowing that they both needed come comfort

" no not to find a cure, he was trying to make a more lethal strain of werewolf venom so that it couldn't be healed by you" she said filling them all in on what he had missed when he had left

" that must be what he added to the spell to make him whatever the hell he is now, he kept boasting about having something that would make him better than an Original" Freya said full of anger and rage towards him

" more a lethal strain how exactly?" Elijah said knowing that they needed to know exactly what they were dealing with since he knew from the way Peyton was behaving that she knew it all

" Klaus is descended from one of the seven original wolf bloodlines and I am descended from another so our venom is a little different from each other" she said filling them in on wolf facts

" what about Lucien's venom?" Klaus asked knowing that he could heal a bite given by him or Peyton which was two of the seven packs but he couldn't heal Finn's bite given by Lucien

" Lucien's venom... is derived from all seven packs" she said thinking about how the long drive back to New Orleans had given her time to work all of this out in her head to help figure it out

" Giving him a bite that not even I can cure" he said realising why he couldn't heal Finn's bite since it had been too powerful for his blood to overcome simply by healing on its own

" There were two vials of serum and he only drank one, maybe it's because the spell will wear off eventually and he'll need another dose?" Freya said almost hopeful that was the right way

" Or he made enough for two... Aurora" Klaus said to their confused faces knowing that if Lucien wanted anyone to join in forever as whatever he was now it would be with Aurora

" you have got to be joking me?!" Peyton said shaking her head thinking about how she was so sure that they were done with her for once and all as she drained the rest of her glass


	66. Chapter 66: devil comes here and sighs

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x18 of the originals which I've mainly focused on the Klaus and Hayley plot line rather than splitting the focus to show more of what was going on since it was the one that made the most sense to the story. Also as normal I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. I've tried to show Peyton more badass fighter side of it but I'm not the best those kind of scenes but I hope it works and is exactly what I want it to be. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal but this simply because what I've included and what was in the episode but on the plus side it does mean I could update faster so yay. this is a little later I'm not feeling the greatest lately. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 66: the devil comes here and sighs

No one in the compound really got any sleep that night due to the events of the day before which included Finn's death via Lucien's new and improved werewolf bite, Lucien becoming something more than an original as well as discovering his little side werewolf project in one of his many identical looking office buildings which had particular affected Peyton since she could easily imagine not only herself being there but the other wolves that she knew being there too being experimented on as Lucien carried out his weird test on them. In the morning Peyton got dressed in a khaki green tshirt with laces at the neckline, a pair of jeans, a pair brown knee high combat boots. She decided to wear her hair up in a ponytail that showed off her waves, she wore dark eye makeup that complimented her brown eyes and went dark pink beige lip gloss. Once she was dressed she went to find Klaus who was standing on the balcony of their bedroom

" hey, what are you doing out here?" She said calling out to him causing Klaus to turn around to see her coming towards him as he smiled at her since it was cleared that she was going to join him

" just thinking... you look good little red, if not fierce" he said looking at her current outfit as he tried to memories every detail of her as he knew that his days with her and the twins could be numbered due to the prophecy

" well I'd figured since Lucien has second killer serum and Aurora that day wasn't likely to be boring" she said knowing that neither of them would waste time in getting their own back on them

" that is true, Lucien clearly broke Aurora out of her brick cell with a plan in mind" he said knowing that they would both be high on each of their kill list due to both past and recent events

" Lucien is going to come after you and she is going to come after me to get to you, on the plus I think the prophecy is the least of our worries" she said as she leaned into his touch some more

" then we make sure to have each other's backs if we do then make sure that we have a plan for that and hope they don't bite us " he said thinking about how he couldn't cure Finn's wolf bite

" how are you doing with Finn's death?" She said knowing that he wasn't one for taking time to process his emotions or admitting that his brother's death effected him especially with Finn

" I'm fine, Finn had been out of my life for centuries now and nothing is new" he said far too quickly to make it believable even to someone who didn't know him as well as she did giving him a look

" Klaus, who do you think you are fooling? It's me you're talking to and I know that Finn for better or worse is always your brother so his death has got to be hurting you" she said gently reminding him

" I know little red and it is but the only way I know to make it better is avenge his death" he said remembering how each of his siblings had said goodbye to Finn in their own way and this was his

"And knowing you, you will... just don't get yourself killed in the process" she said trying hard not think about the prophecy as it was as well as now trying not to think about how it would be fulfilled

" I'll try not to, my love... why don't we go and check on Freya?" He said knowing that as much as he wanted stay on that balcony with her that they couldn't since they didn't live in a perfect world

" wait is still she in the study? Has she been there all night?" She said worrying about her sister in law who she knew would be taking Finn's death a lot harder than everyone else in their family

" I think so little red... where are you going?" He said noticing that she was about to use her vampire speed as she went into the kitchen as he decided to go and follow to see what she was up to

" well seeing how your sister has been working on whatever last night and is clearly emotional, I figured that she would need something to eat and possible to drink" she said showing him

" that's sweet of you... shall we?" He said watching prepare Freya some tea and a sandwich before they headed into the study were Freya was still bent over her most recent unfinished grimoire

" hey Freya, I get that you've been working hard and all but you need to eat since you're still human" she said placing the items in front of her as she finally looked up to acknowledge them

" thank you, Peyton... you on the other hand can go somewhere else, you're hovering" she said knowing that Peyton was trying to help while Klaus was trying to hurry her along with the spell

"I'm supervising, how else should I speed up your endeavors? Perhaps I should bring Vincent here and force him to aid you by removing his legs?" He said showing his impatient side

" Vincent doesn't know how to kill Lucien either and besides if he leaves the St. James then who knows what the Ancestors will make him do next?" She said knowing who's side they were on

" she has a point, the ancestors have clearly shown who's side their on and what they're willing to do to get to us" Peyton said knowing that ancestors had a habit of interfering

" The Ancestors are thoroughly occupied terrorising our brother or at least according to Davina" Elijah said coming into the room to information them about the latest development

" What a surprise! Another day, another witch-inspired vendetta" he said knowing that in a town filled with witches and other supernaturals that they seemed to cause the most trouble

" so now they're messing with Kol, fantastic! What do we do?" Peyton said grabbing her own mug filled tea as she sat down on the couch in the middle of the room next to Freya

" Well Davina can take care of Kol for now so let's focus our energies on Lucien... How do we demolish that rodent?" Elijah said knowing that was their biggest issue right now at least

" I'm working on it" Freya said a little strained since she knew that Klaus was about to say something unkind about how slow she was being since she had spent all night on this spell

" Yes! While we all have our roles to play, Elijah can stay here and oversee whatever Freya is doing as I'm going to actually accomplish something" Klaus said no longer being able to stay still

" Brother, accomplishing something-" Elijah began to say before being cut off by a very angry Klaus who was beginning to lose grip on his tempter causing Peyton to roll her eyes at him

" The time for talking is done!" He said before walking out of the room in a huff showing that he was clearly in the mood for doing rather than just sitting around waiting for Freya to work.

" Peyton...-" he said turning to his brother's wife in the hopes that she would be able to go after him and try to calm Klaus down before he did something stupid that would hurt them all

" hey don't look at me, I actually agree with him for once" she said before getting a text on her phone as she began to gesture for him to follow her out of the room to let Freya work

" how could you agree with him on this? You're the reasonable one" he said as they walked out to the courtyard as he began to wonder what was going on or why they had come out here

" I know but I'm telling you that if I see Aurora or if she comes at me then I'm going to kill her, can you really tell me that you wouldn't do the same to Lucien?" She said being direct with him

" that's not the point, I just think that we have to keep a clear level head" he said knowing nothing good would come from Klaus or Peyton heading into a situation guns abasing

" maybe you're right or maybe we need to stop playing nice with everyone" she said checking her phone again before walking down the stairs as Elijah began to wonder what she was up to

" great, now we have two killing machines on the loose... why are we out here anyway?" He said having enough of this guessing and waiting game that she was currently playing with him

" Hayley is coming back with the twins, she kept driving for place to place yesterday so it took her some time to her back to New Orleans" she said knowing that would have an effect on him

" I figured that it was best way to keep them safe and calm since they had spent all that time with mommy and daddy... guys who's that?" Hayley said holding their hands as they walked in

" hey Ava, Wyatt... how are my babies? Did you two have fun with auntie Hayley, huh?" She said bending down as she began to hug before the babies who came running over to her

" mama... mama... we ice cream" Ava said in her excited baby babble as she jumped up and down as Wyatt placed the lace on his mom's top as he became too fascinated in his mom

" you ate some ice cream? Where's mine huh? Did you and Wyatt eat it all?" She said beginning to tickle them both while Ava and Wyatt began to laugh as Hayley and Elijah watched

" Peyton, don't you think we should discuss our previous conversation further?" Elijah said hoping that he could have more time with her to convince her not to become violent or angry

" no I don't because nothing you're going to say is going to change my mind Elijah, I'm sorry but if it comes to me or her then I'm taking her down" she said firmly causing him to leave

" what's going on there?" Hayley said noticing things were kind of frosty and tense between her sister and Elijah as she realised that she had defiantly missed something while being away

" I'll explain everything while we're getting these settled" she said picking Wyatt up as Hayley did the same with Ava as they headed upstairs to the nursery to get the twins settled in

Peyton and Hayley headed up to the nursery where they decided that Peyton would get the twins dressed and changed before putting them down for a nap after hearing that they hadn't slept that much due to being on the road so much while Hayley headed into the kitchen to get them some warm milk in their kiddy cups since Peyton knew that it would help them to get to sleep despite them fighting it. Once the twins were asleep, Peyton and Hayley decided to grab a snack to eat together while sitting in the bed she shared with Klaus as they began to talk about everything that she had missed since being on the road with the twins

" so wait, what was in the lab?" Hayley said as Peyton retold her the story about how her and Klaus had discovered while searching Lucien's land development building for information

" werewolves from all of the seven packs including a Paxon who actually knew mom, anyway it turns out Lucien was taking their venom to remake someone" she said filling her in on it all

" a Paxon? I thought they would were like beyond rare? Wait how do you know that they knew mom?" Hayley said knowing from the stories that everyone in their world knew their mom

" he said that he saw her in me and he called me by my bio name" she said thinking about William and how he didn't seem to be a threat to her or to what was left of her crescent wolves

" so now Lucien is what? Some kind of super hybrid?" She said thinking about how she had already told her about Finn dying from Lucien's bite despite that Klaus had given him his blood

" yeah he's like an enhanced original and to top it off he freed Aurora... Hayley, do me a favour and stay here with the twins" she said after picking up on someone frantically knocking

" Peyton? Elijah! Someone, let me in!" Cami said calling over and over as Peyton rushed out to the courtyard balcony to see what was going on before heading downstairs to check on her

" Cami? What's wrong? Is it Aurora?" She said trying to work out what was going on as she knew that Aurora was just as likely to go after Cami as she was with Peyton to get revenge

" It's Klaus... Lucien has him!" Cami said as Elijah and Freya came out of the study to join them as they overheard what was going on as Elijah saw the panic on Peyton's face at this

" Freya! Invite her in! You need to invite her in like now!" Peyton said failing at not creaking out about the fact that Lucien and his super bite had Klaus as she severely hoped that he was ok

" Yeah of course, come in... you're invited" Freya said little overwhelmed by all of this as she looked to Elijah to silently comment on how Peyton was taking this news as she worried

" Tell us what happened" Elijah said after Cami had hesitantly stepped forward while Peyton took a look out side to check on whether or not this was a trap that would end in an attack

" Lucien ambushed him, he knocked him around like it was nothing and Klaus barely had a chance to fight back" Cami said remembering every detail of the attack that she had seen

" Did Lucien bite him?" Peyton said panicking for a moment as they all held their breathes since they knew that Lucien's bite was like a death sentence to any of them right now

" No, I think he wanted him alive...I followed them, Lucien took Klaus back to the penthouse" she said confused about what they were all worried about Lucien biting him as they calmed down

" what are you willing to bet that is also where Aurora is?" Peyton said showing that she was getting more and more annoyed by both Lucien and Aurora who were becoming a problem

" and it gets worse... Lucien is demanding my presence at the Whiskey Cask, alone and immediately. He says if I delay the Niklaus will die" he said after his phone had signalled a text

" well in that case, I'm going to head back and finish working on the sigil" Freya said knowing that Elijah had been right before as she was running out of time if she was going to help Klaus

" why don't I help you? I mean maybe one of my dark objects can boost whatever it is a sigil is?" Cami said sensing that Peyton and Elijah needed some time alone to talk about all of this

" tell me aren't seriously thinking about going there alone?" She said trying to not to lose her tempter as she waited till everyone had left before turning her attention to Elijah and his plan

" yes I'm seriously thinking going out there...alone!" He said giving her a pointed look since he knew that she was hinting to the fact that she wanted to go with him for whatever fight was coming

" we all decided that putting the deed to the compound in Freya's name was the best way to keep this place and now you're going to fight a guy that can kill you alone?" She said firmly

" Yes, when you put it that way... It does sound a little reckless but then again it is far less reckless than anything you are planning to do" he said knowing that she wasn't in the right mind

" meaning what, Elijah? Seriously, split out whatever it is you want to split out?" She said sensing that he was dancing around whatever issue he had with her and her current mood

" meaning that Klaus being kidnapped has tipped your already edgy mood over the edge so maybe be it would be safer if you stayed here" he said not knowing what she would do next

" maybe you're right but Elijah, be careful" she said deciding to back down for now as she wished him luck since she knew that she would hate it if anything happened to him or Klaus

Peyton headed upstairs to her bedroom where she filled Hayley in on what was going on and what she was planning before grabbing her brown hooded biker jacket and heading into the study since she knew that she wasn't stupid enough to think that she could carry out her plan on her own but was stupid enough to even consider doing it as she tried to discreetly gestured to Cami to come out to the hallway so they could talk

" so clearly you're up to something" Cami said taking her determined look matched with the fact that she was now wearing her jacket as Peyton made sure that no one was listening in

" how brave are you feeling right now? I kinda need some backup if I'm going to storm into Lucien's penthouse and take Klaus" she said showing that she wasn't messing around

" what happened to staying here like Elijah told you to?" She said wondering what had changed for her to think about storming into the penthouse to take Aurora on one on one

" there's no way that I'm just staying here waiting for the men to work it all out, it's not my style especially when it's Klaus thats in danger" she said knowing that he would do the same

" I understand that but is going head to head with Aurora the best plan?" Cami said knowing that she had been trying to avoid Aurora at any cost since finding out she was on the loose

" probably not since she's twice my age and therefore stronger but I'm angry than she is and for wolf that equals strength" she said knowing that she was more worried about Aurora than herself

" ok but what's your actual plan?" She said trying to get her to stop and think about this more in the hopes that she would decide against it when she realised how crazy the whole idea was

" you mean beyond getting into the penthouse and beating the hell out of Aurora?" She said as she walked out of the compound and into the French Quarter with Cami following behind

" don't you have to be invited in? He has that weird barrier thing right?" Cami said thinking about the spell Lucien had on his penthouse that stopped anyone not in Klaus's sideline

" well I can enter the penthouse because I'm not sire by anyone" she said not exactly getting the whole point as she was so focused on getting to the penthouse to get Klaus back

" yeah but here's my problem... I haven't been invited into Lucien's penthouse and technically I'm from Rebekah's sireline" she said making Peyton realise what she was worrying about

" So you can wave your dark objects in the foyer and I'll do all the dirty work, it's probably bette that I get Aurora all to myself... you are up for this right?" She said sensing her doubt

" What if I'm a liability? I've been training so I can punch a bag but in a real fight?" She said not sure if she would help Peyton or just hold her back from getting what she really wanted

" the funny thing about fear is that the best way to overcome is by doing it anyway, so use it by turning it into something that can help or leave it behind" she said trying to help her out

" do you really think will work?" She said thinking that it was way too easy to work as she began to worry about what would happen when they got to the penthouse and faced Aurora

" maybe but if you do that then you're in control of emotions so it's your call on what you do with them and on the plus side you're already doing better than Aurora" she said with a smile

" true, she's like a therapist's dream client... wait, I have an idea" Cami said as they walked past a pharmacy in the French Quarter as something suddenly gave her idea on what to do

Once Peyton and Cami had made a small pit stop at the pharmacy to pick something up for Aurora in case everything else went wrong before then heading to the penthouse where they had gotten in the lift after going over the plan one more time as Peyton tried to mentally prepare for the fight ahead of her as she decided to give into her natural werewolf anger rather than trying to control it since she knew it would give her an edge over Aurora or really anyone she was fighting with. While they were in the loft waiting to go into the penthouse, Peyton could overhear the conversation that was currently going on between Aurora and Klaus thanks to end vampire hearing as she tried to work out what was going on

" That's it? Nothing more to say? No more taunts tripping from your tongue? Well then I suppose it's time I finish this" Aurora said unhinged as she pulled the stake from Klaus's neck

" What are you doing?" He said terrified about what her next move was going to be as she pointed the stake at her heart after taking it out of his neck as he began to worry about himself

" I'm gonna drive this into my heart, die and be reborn... then with the aid of my new-found power... I'm going to silence you permanently before visiting sweet Peyton" she said tauntingly

" I swear if you touch her!" He said pulling at his chains and restrains that she had him in in an attempt to fight back as he tried not to think about her going after Peyton with enhanced bite

" you'll do what, exactly?... Well it appears we have company. Hello Cami, how is vampirism treating you?" Aurora said seeing Cami coming out of the loft while Peyton decided to hold back

" As a matter of fact I'm enjoying it, that's why I'm here... to express my gratitude" she said as she pulled out the ancient looking knife with a red tassel from inside of her coat pocket

" yes but you didn't come alone did you? Why don't you come out in the open so everyone can see you dear?" Aurora said sensing that Peyton was there as she turning to Klaus

" hello Aurora, I did love to say it's a pleasure to see you but then I'm not really good at lying" Peyton said stepping out of the lift as she stood in front of Aurora looking fierce and determined

" Peyton? Why are you here? Get out of here! Please just go, I'll be fine" He said suddenly pulling and straining against his restrains as he realised that she was in big trouble right now

" seriously? We did not come all this way for you to just send us away, at least let Peyton have a little fun" Cami said before Aurora rolled her eyes at her and zoomed over to her to snap her neck

" Shut up, Nik. This is between me and Peyton, just us girls... though I suppose I will let you listen to her cries as I tear off her limbs like the wings of a pretty little butterfly" she said plainly

" really? I'd love to see you try, actually I'd encourage you to... see the last time we did this, you had me at a disadvantage" she said thinking about when she had kidnapped and drugged her

" well that isn't hard to believe since I am your better in every way" she said as Peyton let out a chuckle and looked down as Klaus became worried about what she was going to do next

" see that's the issue with you and Lucien... you're always comparing yourself to someone else, usually someone you're scared of" she said thinking about Lucien's obsession with Klaus

" me scared of you? Don't make me laugh" she said humourless as she began to walk away from the entrance thinking she couldn't enter as Peyton proved her wrong by walking inside

" I'm not trying to make you laugh, I actually want to make you bleed" she said as she pulled her back and punched Aurora in the mouth knocking her down catching her off guard for once

" you think I fear pain? I enjoy it!" She said through a bloody mouth as she tried to taunt her despite Peyton being in a better position than her as she began to laugh through the blood

" well you wouldn't be crazy if you didn't... Ahhh!" She said kicking into Aurora a few more times before she had grabbed her leg knocking her down with her as she sat on her to hit her

Peyton decided to go for a typical girl move by pulling her hair back enough to sit up and head butt her as she then pushed her off her before both of them stand up and begin to fight properly as they sent kicks and punches flying everything as Klaus eagerly tried to keep of who was winning while trying to escape from his restraints so that he could help Peyton, not that she seemed to need to as she was landing more kicks and punches than Aurora was until suddenly Aurora grabbed the state and plunged into Peyton's stomach.

" Nik, what a conundrum! Your helpful little therapist over there and the mother of your children and women of your dreams over here, so which one should I kill first?"She said to him

" I'm the one who betrayed you, I'm the one you hate so just leave them alone!" He said looking between Cami who was still unconscious and Peyton who was under Aurora's control

" And they're the ones you care for, so what a pleasure for me to watch your face as I rip them apart!" She said knowing exactly who she would go for first and who would hurt him the most

" I'm sorry, are you actually going to do something or just talk me to death? Cause I'm getting bored here" Peyton said trying to get the attention away from Klaus and Cami for now at least

" oh Peyton...'The Hero' was never a good look on you, you're the more the loner wolf in the corner type" she said as she twisted the stake into her stomach causing her to groan in pain

" as opposed to being the local nut job?" Peyton said through the pain as she knew the best way to get to Aurora was to get her angry and lose whatever little control she had over her emotions

" you know from what I've heard a lot about this blade that once belonged to Papa Tunde and I know how it works on an original but what about a normal hybrid?" She said grabbing it

" Aurora, don't do this! Just come after me ok? I'm the one who hurt you!" He said pleading with her as he knew what it felt like to be affected by the blade and how bad it could be

" which is exactly why I'm doing this!... ohh I think I like this" Aurora said jumping and down with glee as she began to press the blade into Peyton's skin for a moment making her scream

" AAHHHH!" Peyton said not being able to help herself from screaming out in pain as Aurora pressed the blade deeper into her skin without allowing it to embed into her chest like normal

" Aurora! Please! Let her go!" Klaus said yelling as he became more desperate to save Peyton as he wanted nothing more to get her out of here as he wished to make her pain go away

" Hush, Nik! Don't make her final moments any worse than they need to be!" She said as continue to cut her with the magical blade over and over again causing her more pain

" Klaus... tell Ava and Wyatt that I love them... and don't forget that I love you" she said through the pain knowing that this might be her last chance to tell him that before her death

" Darling I almost feel sorry for you, blinded by love as I once was so ready to give everything even your life for one who is and will always be unworthy" she said pulling her hair to face her

" Cami, now! Do it now!" Peyton said thankful that she had pulled her as it allowed her to see that Cami was waking up as she dug into her pocket to get their secret and unknown weapon

" Goodnight, sunshine" Cami said as she stuck the needle filled with the drugs they had taken from the pharmacy into Aurora's neck causing it to knock her out and to drop the blade

" now can we get the hell of here?" Peyton said as she slumped against the floor trying to catch her breathe and recover from the amount of pain that the baked had caused her to fell

Cami soon released Klaus from his magical restraints allowing Peyton more time to recover as Klaus then went to her side as he tried to make sure that she was ok before picking her up since he knew that she would be weaker than normal as he knew the affects of the blade bette than anyone as he took her back to compound while Cami decided to go back to her apartment. Once they got to compound, Klaus placed Peyton on the couch in the courtyard before using his vampire speed to grab them both a blood bag to help them recover as Freya and Elijah come back from their advantage with Lucien as they began to look at his restraints

" Mission accomplished and it only took you the better part of a day!" Klaus said as Freya and Elijah caught him and Peyton up on what happened on their side of thing after their own story

" Do you want the chains back on?" Freya said showing how comfortable she was with him now and how sassy she was as they all knew that Peyton wasn't exactly up for witty banter

" You'd be doing us all a marvelous favour, perhaps you could fasten something to his mouth?" Elijah said smiling to signal that they were only joking although he loved the idea of it

" you mean like a muzzle? On the plus side Aurora's still out cold, what are the chances of keeping her that way or you know of you letting me kill her?" Peyton asked too causal for them

" Oh my spell will keep her down long enough to use the serum in her blood to figure out a way to kill both her and Lucien" Freya said knowing that they were all passed trying to save them

" I must say, I'm rather looking forward to it... I suppose I ought to be thanking you as well, little red" he said as Elijah and Freya left them alone in the room to talk things out between them

" you can thank me in massages and cuddles..." she said leaning against the arm of the chair as she thought about how many close calls they had during the one day due to everything

" that I will...you do know that what you did today was reckless though?" He said thinking about close he had been to losing her while she thought the same about losing him today

" yeah but then again they say love makes you do the craziest things, all I know is that I heard that Aurora had you and I just saw red" she said being honest with him on what had happened

" I know exactly what you're talking about, I felt the same thing when I saw pick up the blade to use on you... are you ok?" He said holding out his hand for her to take and he pulled her up

" I'm good and right now I'm more worried about you... I can't lose you like ever" supernatural said confessing as she thought about her life before Klaus compared to how it was now with him

" that's good because I'm not going away... I love you too much to let you go that easily" he said pulling her close to him to comfort her as he pressed a kiss to her head to help feel better


	67. Chapter 67: no more heartbreaks

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x19 of the originals which I've mainly focused on the Hayley plot line since I couldn't find a way of including Peyton into the whole Klaus/Cami storyline without ruining it and ghost riders story so to fill the chapter out a little I added some extra scenes. Also as normal I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal but this simply because what I've included and what was in the episode. this is a little later I'm not feeling the greatest lately. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 67: no more heartbreaks

Peyton woke up before Klaus which was a rarity as she decided that she couldn't just stay in bed any longer with her thoughts swirling around her head as she got out of bed and got dressed for the day after checking on the twins were still sound asleep in the nursery as she grabbed the baby monitor to keep an eye out for when they woke up as she left Klaus sleeping peacefully sleeping. Peyton wore a pink open knitted sweater with a cream lace camisoles, a pair of jeans, a pair of brown suede boots and a brown hooded biker jacket. When she decided to twist half of her hair up at the back leaving some of it down her back in a soft wave with piece of her hair framing her face, she also wore lightly smoked eyes with dark almost dull pink lipstick. Soon Klaus woke up to find her missing as he got changed before going down stairs to find her as he realised that she was in the side room where they were currently keeping Aurora's comatose body

" here you are, little red... what are you doing in here?" He said noticing how she was looking at Aurora's body as he remembered how angry she was when she came to rescue him from her grips

" I couldn't sleep so I got up and somehow found my way here" she said as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist bringing her close to him as her back was pressed against his chest

" I was wrong to deny you the satisfaction of revenge, I mean after everything that she done to you and to Cami" he said thinking about what Aurora had done to them because of his love

" revenge would have felt good for a while but once it was over then what would I have been left with? The guilt over killing her? She's not worth that" she said thinking about her emotions

" you know you are remarkable, little red" he said thinking about how hard it was for her to rise above all of this all of the time when people like Aurora would be constantly attacking their family

" well thank you on remarking on it... I should go get the twins up and ready for the day" she said checking the time on her phone as she knew that she would need to get going soon

" Why? What do you have planned for them today?" He said noticing that she was on a time schedule when it came to the twins today as she turned around in his arms to face him better

" it's Mary's day with them, I promise that she could spend more time with them especially since Jackson's death" she said knowing Mary loved spending whatever time she got with them

" that's kind of you" he said thinking about how much she loved their children and him, he also knew that she did everything she could to protect their children from the effect of their worlds

" well she's the closest thing they have to an actual grandmother, so why not?... she'll be here in twenty minutes" she said reaching up to kiss him before heading up to the nursery for now

Peyton soon got the twins dressed for the day as they sang songs and played games before getting their things sorted for the day before heading downstairs where Mary was waiting for them by her car since she was planning to take them to the bayou for the day where they could play in the woods out by her cabin. Peyton the headed into the compound where Klaus was waiting for her with a cup of coffee which she gladly accepted as they then began to snuggle up together on the courtyard couch hoping that they could get some small amount of respite before the next thing hit them, however their quiet couple moment was interrupted by Cami's scared panting voice

" Klaus?!" Cami said coming into the compound main entrance as she held onto the wall panting as Peyton and Klaus scrambled to get up onto their feet to check out what was wrong

" Cami? What is it?" He said noticing that something was wrong with her since they could both tell that her skin looked clammy and ill looking which was beyond rare for vampires

" Something happened and you're going to be angry but Lucien wants you to be angry, he's trying to lure you into a trap" she said trying to avoid him having some kind of rage melt down

" Lucien did this to you? What did he do exactly?" Peyton said having a feeling that she already knew what he had done to her and what would happen as a result of him doing it

" just promise me you won't fly off the handle and do something crazy, both of you have to promise me" she said knowing that all of this was getting to Peyton as it was getting to Klaus

" oh my god, your arm!" He said grabbing her arm as he began to check her bite marks to find a fresh bite as he looked to Peyton to show her the amount of worry and panic he was in

" he bit her... ok woah, ummm Klaus take her upstairs and I'll call the others" Peyton said trying to form an action plan in her head since she knew that he was no use to her right now

" don't worry, I've got you... You're not dying today" he said as he picked up after she had lost her balance more than before as he took her upstairs to the study to wait for the others

" hey Elijah, it's me... you and Freya need to get back here like now, Lucien bit Cami and it's not looking good for her" she said on the phone to Elijah before following them upstairs

" please tell me that they're on their way?" Klaus said as she entered the study as she saw that he was beginning to frantically pace while Cami looked completely out of it in her chair

" they should be here in any moment now, they were about five minutes out... Cami? Cami, hey! Are you alright?" Peyton said checking on Cami before deciding to sit in front of her

" Yeah, considering" she said as Peyton began to check her vitals as she turned around to see Freya and Elijah coming in as she stood at the desk trying to finish the paste she was making

" Peyton, would you please place into her bite?" Freya said placing the paste onto a cloth so she could hold it out to Peyton who was the closest to her as she placed it on her arm for her

" Hold still, this is going to burn" she said as she placed onto her arm as Cami began to immediately gasp in pain as soon as the cloth hit her skin and the bite as it irritated her skin

" Ow ow, what is that?" She said moving her arm away as if to shake the cloth and its substance as she looked to Freya who had created it as Elijah and Klaus rejoined the others

" I't a healing salve...Motherwort and white willow bark, the recipe's over a thousand years old" she said knowing that it was something that she had seen when she was a child

" So the good stuff, huh?" She said trying to light of all of this as she tried to not to think about the death sentence that Lucien had just given her for knowing Klaus and attacking Aurora

" It will ease the pain and dull the symptoms but it won't stop the infection" she said knowing that she had yet to find anything magical that could help stop Lucien's bite from killing people

" So I'm screwed?" She said knowing that she had to face her reality rather than wasting her last few moments living by burying her head in the sand about this one like other people would

" We're gonna do everything that we can to help save you,Cami... did Lucien say anything to you about why he came after you?" She said thinking that he could have picked someone else

" he said that it was revenge for taking Aurora down, he would have gone after you but apparently he has a different plan for you in store" she said remembering every little detail of it

" well that doesn't sound too good" she said as she began to wonder why he didn't just bite her as she wondered if his bite would effect her due to her venom being part of the seven types

" I'd say this situation calls for a little assistance wouldn't you?" Elijah said interrupting the girls talking as him and Vincent walked into the room as Peyton noticed that Klaus was behind

" Cami, I'm so sorry" Vincent said after taking one look at his best friend and seeing that she was ill looking as he realised just what Lucien was capable of now with his enhanced abilities

" You should be, this is your fault as it was you who turned Lucien into a beast" Klaus said as he began to move forward as if ready to start a fight with him as it was his default setting

" Klaus, stop... It's not his fault" Cami said weakly as she tried to get him to stop whatever it was that he was beginning to start as Peyton realised that this was going to be hard on him

" Cami's right, if we want to help then we all need to work together to fix this rather than fighting each other" Peyton said standing up as she placed a gentle hand on his chest to soothe him

" yeah I think I know how to fix it, Lucien has always been obsessed with me so much so he made himself like me and my bite is cured by my blood" he said beginning to think it all through

" so you think his blood can save her?" Peyton said trying to confirm that was what he was getting at as she tried to comfort him since she could see that he was working himself up

" It makes sense, Lucien would want that power" Elijah said thinking how Lucien would love the power of deciding who should live and who should die at his hand or rather at his bite

" Allowing him to lord himself over his victims" Klaus said showing that he as following the same thinking and logic that Elijah was as he thought about he loved that feeling at first

" Okay so we got a working theory now we gotta test it" Vincent said glad that they had some idea on how to work all of this since they all knew that time was of the essence right now p

" so how do we test it?" Peyton said wanting more details on how exactly they could test if Lucien's blood was the cure to his super bite like it was with Klaus's to his own super bite

" Lucien's blood is all over my apartment, I sliced him all to hell before I ran" she said thinking about how she had used the magical star that caused a thousand cuts when it hit someone

"Okay I got this one, Lucien's got no reason to be on the lookout for me" he said thinking about how him and the ancestors believed that he was in their side to an extent as he left

" maybe we shouldn't put all of bets into one basket" Peyton said as she began to think about how they didn't have a backup plan in case Lucien's blood was the cure that they hoped for

" what did you have in mind, little red?" Klaus said turning to his wife as he wondered what she was thinking about in her pretty little head as he knew she was constantly thinking of it all

" Ava and Wyatt are Mikaelson witches, one more than the other but they also have the wolf gene and we know they healing powers" she said thinking about how their blood healed her

" It's worth a try, do it" Freya said knowing that they had nothing to lose and everything to gain since they all knew what was at risk if they failed or if they didn't look into every option

" I'll tell Mary that I'm coming... can we talk for a minute? Come here?" She said to Klaus as she gently took his hand in hers and led him out into their bedroom for some privacy to talk

" what did you want to talk about?" He said not wanting to lead the conversation that he already knew was coming since he knew that this one was all her as she gave him a worried look

" you know what I want to talk about... I'm worried that if I leave you here alone with Cami that you'll fly off the handle and do something stupid" she said deciding to be honest with him

" and end up bitten like Cami?... oh little red, I can't promise you that I will be absolutely calm as I can be but I will promise that I was stay here out of trouble" he said trying to comfort her

" thank you, I'm just worried about which is stupid considering that Cami is one with the wolf bite and all but I always worry about you especially-"she said ranting out of worry and concern

" hey, shhh calm down... I know you're worried about and I get why but I will hold off on the mental breakdown till you return with our children... i love you" he said feeling the need to say it

" I love you too and don't worry, I'll take Elijah with me to the bayou" she said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before leaving the room with her car keys and everything she would need

Soon Elijah and Peyton were in her chair driving to the bayou since it made the most sense due to her already having the twins's car seats in the back, they both settled into a comfortable silence as they began to process what was going on now as well as both considered what the fallout of this would be when it all went as bady as it promised to be, as Peyton knew that Cami was targeted for a reason which was to show them how easily Lucien could get to them and how easily he could get to them if he wanted to. Eventually Peyton couldn't take the amount of thoughts swimming around her head any longer as she decided to voice her concerns to Elijah who was experiencing the same thing

" you've been with Klaus for over a thousand years and know him inside and out so what am I in for if all of this goes down like we think it will?" She said realising that she made no sense

" you mean what will he be like if Camille dies?" Elijah said looking to the passenger seat where she was sitting since she had allowed him to drive her car to the bayou instead of her

" yeah exactly, I know it will be bad but how bad?" She said knowing that she had to prepare herself for whatever he had in store for her as she tried not to think about Lucien's plan for her

" knowing Klaus, I expect he'll be anger and filled with a desire to make Lucien for this... but mostly he'll be scared" he said knowing that she wouldn't be expecting the last part of that

" scared? Why would he be scared?" She said suddenly curious about why he would be scared as she considered the fact that this could meant that he could be killed along with her

" he'll be scared because Lucien could easily come after you or the twins next and there would nothing that we could do to save you, he would be defenceless" he said trying to help

" god, I hate this... I hate feeling like nothing's we can do but just sit back and watch everyone one we love get hurt around us" she said thinking about everything had been happening

" I know I do too, I wish I could use a magic wand to make it all better or tell you that it will get better but I don't know that it will" he said thinking about the prophecy and how serious it was

" yeah me too...oh this can't be good... hey Kol, what's up?" Peyton said as her phone rang as she grabbed it to see that Kol was calling her as she began to wonder where he was

" Peyton, you were the only one I thought could help... its Davina, she's decided that the best way to help Cami is simply going to ask Lucien for a cure!" Kol said clearly angry at Davina

" are you serious? What the hell is she thinking? He doesn't need to bite her to kill her, he can straight up drink from her. I'll call her and see what I can do" she said hanging up to call Davina

" did I mishear that or is Davina really going head to head with Lucien?" Elijah said as he watch her calling Davina and waiting for an answer before trying her phone again and again

" yeah apparently she thought it would be a swell idea and now she's not answering her phone... Davina, do not go anywhere near Lucien. Do you understand me? Call me back!" Peyton said deciding to leave her a voicemail before giving up on keeping calling

" hopefully she's smart about it and use whatever little advantage she has over him" he said knowing that while she had magic on her side, Lucien also had magic on his with the ancestors

" yeah me too... hey you should probably stay here, Mary doesn't want vampires near her Cabin as a general rule" she said knowing that Mary's hatred of vampires had only increased

" She is aware that you and the twins are under my protection?" He said outraged that she was suggesting that she should go alone through the bayou to Mary's cabin to get the twins

" no because I'm not, I don't need yours or anyone's protection since I do just fine on my own. Plus can you blame her after what happened to Jackson?" She said trying to prove a point

" You know I couldn't prevent that, no matter how much I wanted to" he said thinking about that day when he had learned that not only had Jackson been kidnapped but so had Hayley

" I know and that's not what I meant, I'm not blaming you but everything seems to come back to this... someone being in danger with us scrambling to help them" she said thinking about their lives

" yes, that does seem to be the way with us doesn't it?" He said thinking about it and thinking about how it must seem to her since he was used to it all to a certain degree over the years

" I'm sorry, this seems to be getting to be me especially since it's now involving me taking my twin toddlers to their witchy aunt is going to use their blood to heal my friend" she said venting

" what can I do to help?" He said knowing that she needed a friend right now and not someone telling her to get on with it since they were in a time restricted situation right now

" I'm not sure, I just getting tired of losing people... First Jack, now we might lose Cami and who's next? Klaus? Me? You?" She said panicking about what the fall out of this could be

" I'm not afraid to die nor is klaus or you for that matter because we fight for those we love" he said thinking about how they were used to giving things up in order to save the others

" I know but at what cost... I should go and get the twins" she said before walking off in the bayou while Elijah took her advice and stayed behind waiting by the car for her to return

Eventually Peyton arrived back to the car where Elijah was waiting with Ava and Wyatt as they quickly put them into their car seats before hitting the road again so that they could head back to the compound as Peyton retold Elijah the stories of what the twins and been up to since leaving her that morning like how Ava had decided to gather up all of the leaves around the cabin in a pile while Wyatt decided to join into the pile and mess it all up creating a care free car journey. As Elijah pulled up the compound, they both began to worry about what kind of condition Cami would be in now that the bite had a while to work its way through her system as they headed inside with a baby in each arm.

" Hey we're back, how is she doing?" Peyton said deciding to waste no time with niceties and pleasantries as she noticed that they were joined by Marcel and Vincent who cared for Cami

" She's getting worse, it's not looking good" Freya said coming down stairs after checking on Cami and Klaus who was currently creating a happy illusion in her head to ease her pain

" Okay then we uh...we gotta try something else, Marcel? The Strix, you mean to tell me they can't help with this?" Vincent said trying to think of a magical solution to all of this bite of hers

" The Strix don't have a solution for something that's never existed before" Marcel said knowing that they were made up of the most great and powerful vampires in the world

" and even if they did, I'm not completely sure that they would help us and not themselves" Peyton said knowing that the strix had a habit and a reputation for being very selective

" Lucien engineered a pure strain of wolf venom designed to kill even an Original... It may be that there is no cure" Freya said thinking about involved the ancestors had been with this plan

" Well I'm not giving up so if blood magic's not working then what else is there?" He said refusing to just step aside and allow one of his best friend to die while he did nothing to help

" well how about a magical miracle baby or two?" She said gesturing to Ava and Wyatt since she knew that their blood was the next option to try since Lucien's blood hadn't healed her

" lets go, come on Wyatt... let's go and see what auntie Freya can with her magic to help Cami" she said taking Wyatt from Elijah while Peyton had Ava as they headed upstairs to work

" do you really think that this work?" Peyton said as her and Freya headed into the study to work her magic with the twins as she took of there coats to expose their arms to her more

" I'm not sure, right now I don't think anything will help her but at least we can say that we tried everything we could" she said as she grabbed a small knife and bowl to gather the blood

" just do it, Freya... i promise they will be over it soon enough... shh baby, you're okay. Oh so are you, my big brave boy" she said seeing her hesitation as Freya took blood from the twins

" I just hate hurting them and seeing them so upset due to something that I have done" she said knowing that it was breaking her heart to hear the painful sobs of her niece and nephew

" I know but they should be ok soon and Mary said that they've been pretty active all day so they should exhaust themselves into a pretty deep nap" she said as she comforted them both

" that's good... this should be enough blood to try and do the spell with" Freya said not wanting to hurt them anymore than she already had in order to get the blood for her spell

" so how's Klaus been doing with all this?" She said worrying about her husband as she thought about how he would have most likely been with Cami all day rather than leaving her

" honestly not great, I heard a glass smashing about an hour and then I checked on them to see Klaus creating an illusion in her head to help her" she said trying to prepare her for it all

" this is what I was worried about, he doesn't cope with feeling out of control with things" she said thinking about the times that he had locked himself away in their room so he could paint

" that is something that I've noticed" Freya said with a side smile as she thought about all of his little outburst that he would have when he thought someone was about to go against him

" it's because it reminds him of when Mikael used to beat him and there was nothing he could but let him since it would only get worse" she said thinking about their similar childhood lives

" oh... I sometimes forget how different our experiences with our father was and how well you know him" she said thinking about who everyone seemed to condemn Klaus except for her

" there's a reason why we fell for each other and it's wasn't just because I was pregnant with these two, we have a lot in common that you wouldn't think of" she said thinking about them

Peyton decided to let Freya work with the magic and the twins's blood as she put the twins down for a nap knowing that the last twenty minutes or so had been a lot on the twins seeing as how Freya had decided to prick their finger to get a drop of blood from each of them before checking back in with her to see how everything was going, she tried not to think about how and the fallout would be if it all ended the way that it was hinting that it would as she knew that none of them would cope well with her death. Peyton took off her jacket before heading into the guest bedroom where Cami was currently laying on the bed with Klaus holding her hand as he continued to conjure the illusion in her head as she decided to join Freya and Elijah

" hey Peyton, how are the twins?" Freya said noticing that her sister in law walking towards them as she suddenly got the urge to check in on end niece and nephew after hurting them

" they're ok like I said they would be, they're currently taking a much needed nap... what about Cami? Anything?" she said wondering if the twins's blood and its magic had any effect on her

" I've tried everything that I know including the power that resides in the blood of Ava and Wyatt but the infection has spread everywhere" she said looking down at Cami's body

" is there anything that we can do to help? Is anything left to try?" Elijah said knowing that they couldn't just condemn Cami to die via Lucien's super werewolf bite as he looked at Klaus

" I'm sorry there is nothing more we can do, maybe Klaus can ease her pain but .. she won't last much longer" she said as they all realised what this might for them as a group and Cami

" Freya, we gotta do something alright? Channel me, cast a healing spell and that will buy us time" Vincent said walking into the room as he tried to frantically and desperate find a solution

" maybe but it won't stop the inevitable" she said knowing that there was nothing any of them could so to stop her from dying from the werewolf bite but rather than just delay it for a while

" Okay then put her soul in that damn pendant, it worked for Finn so it will work" he said gesturing to the blue pendant that she always wore that had once held Finn the witch

" Dahlia crafted the pendant so that will only work for our family, I could put her soul in another body..?" She said trying to think of another way to save Cami while allowing her body to die

" No, she'd have to agree for the transfer to hold and she wouldn't do that to an innocent person...Not even to save herself" he said thinking about the time that Esther was going to body jump her

" then maybe we should take her lead from her, Cami has never liked that side of magic" she said thinking about the same event as she thought about no one had been safe from that spell

" Peyton's right, we cannot deny her the dignity of choice and Camille lived with grace so she will have it now" Elijah said agreeing with her as he knew that they had to let it run its course

" you guys should go tell Marcel and the others, I'm going to stay for when it happens... Klaus is going to be devastated" she said to them as Elijah gave her a nod in agreement at this

It wasn't long before the infection from the werewolf bite took over Cami's body as Klaus came out of the illusion to see that her body had desiccated due to it as he looked about the room to see Peyton looking at him with tears in her eyes as she walked over to him as she placed her arms around him as he did the same while still sitting down as he tried to bury his head into her stomach as he began to cry and grieve over the death of his friend. The others worked out what had happened as soon as they used their super human hearing to Klaus's crying as they realised what it meant as Davina came running into the compound as her and Marcel began to comfort each other or tried to, they all the began to take it in turns to dash goodbye to Cami in their own way meaning soon it was Peyton's turn to talk to her

" hey Cami... I've been thinking a lot how to explain of this to Wyatt and Ava especially about their aunt Camille who helped their dad so much and me too when I needed it.. you didn't deserve this though, I'm so sorry" she said before lifting the sheet over her head to cover her

" there you are... you know this isn't over" Elijah said as he noticed her coming out of the guest bedroom that Cami's body was in as she wiped the tears away as she joined him and Freya

" damn right it's not over because we both know that Lucien has much make in store for us" she said thinking about Cami's words of warning about how Lucien had a different plan for her

" Not much in the way of comfort" Freya said rolling her eyes at them both since she knew that neither of them in the mood to comfort or reassure anyone right now after today

" Well there's work to be done, Lucien goes down" he said knowing that they would stop at nothing to bring him to justice for everything that he had done to their family and friends

" No rest for the wicked, huh?" She said smiling a sad smile as she thought about how they always seemed to being dealing with on supernatural problem or another more so recently

" where's Klaus? I should go check on him and make sure he's alright all things considered" she said knowing that he was her main worry fight now with everything that's just happened

" I think he's on the balcony having a drink no doubt, why don't you get ready for bed and I'll talk to him brother to brother?" He said knowing that Klaus would seek her out sooner or later

Peyton did as she was told and got dressed for bed as she now wore a matching pyjama set that consisted of a dull white patterned camisole top and a pair of long pyjama bottoms along with a dark cream cardigan and a pair of socks. She had decided to simply put her hair up into a messy bun while taking off all of her makeup before climbing into bed with a cup of tea and a book to try get her mind off of things but soon declared that it was useless as Klaus walked into the room to see her staring into space before turning towards him as he silently got dressed for bed before crawling into bed next to her as she put her tea down to hold him close to her as he laid his head on her chest

" how are you doing?... please be honest with me" she said in a whisper as she began to stroke his hair to comfort him as she realised how long and curly it had gotten recently

" not great, little red... I can't help but think that this is all my fault, that Camille is dead because of me" he said through the tears that he let fall since he knew that he was safe with her

" hey listen to me... this is not your fault, this was all Lucien's doing. He did this to Cami to get to you, to hurt you so we have to make him pay for it" she said hating that he was hurting

" and we will, we always do" he said as they both thought about how that might be part of the problem since Lucien, Aurora and Tristan had never gotten over Elijah's compulsion years ago

" is anything you need or anything I can do to help you right now?" She said hating that she felt so defenceless to help her husband who always seemed so strong and unbeatable

" just keep doing this and let me wake up with you tomorrow, being her with you defiantly helps little red" he said snuggling in closer to her as she continued to comfort him as he cried


	68. Chapter 68: where nothing stays buried

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x20 of the originals which I've mainly focused on the Klaus and Hayley plot line since that was one of the main plot lines although I did feature pieces of the other since I know that I created a bond between Davina and Peyton. I've also done all the prep for the rest of season 3 which will make me updating go a lot faster so I catch up to season 4 soon. Also Also as normal I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal but this simply because what I've included and what was in the episode so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 68: where nothingness stays buried

Peyton kept her promise to keeping holding Klaus as they slept and to wake up together as she went to deal with the twins by beginning their morning routine of getting them fed and dressed before then getting herself dressed in a brightly coloured striped t-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, a pair of dark blue biker boots and a dark blue biker jacket. She decided to create a simple long braid down her back with having some of her hair framing her face, she also decided to go with eye makeup that defined her natural brown eyes with soft red lip stick. Once she was ready and hadn't gotten the twins settled, she decided to go looking for Klaus since she had feeling that she knew where he would be as she grabbed the baby monitor and Jackson's notebook as she headed into then guest bedroom where Cami had died and where her body was still laying

" hey so my mommy duties are sorted for now so I figured that I would attend to my wifely duties by checking on you" she said heading to the room seeing how deep in thought Klaus was just now

" well you are the best at both... Did you bring it?" He said not giving her chance to ask the one thing this was on her mind since she was clearly worried about how he was doing with all this

" of course , you ask and I deliver right? So Jack wrote down everything Ansel told him about the ancient werewolves, I've read it and I couldn't find anything to help us" she said gently

" thank you but I'll double check to see if I can find something to help combine with my vampire and witch knowledge" he said knowing that he had picked up a thing or two over the years

" sure but while you do that, maybe you should think about Cami and what we should with she body. I mean I know she wanted an Irish wake, I can help-" she said trying to ease into the topic

" It doesn't matter what she wanted! She's gone! There's no time to sing dirges, we're at war" he said snapping at her before he had realised who she was and what he had done to her

" hey! Remember who you're speaking to and I know she's fine but she still deserves a proper send off. Also you think I don't know we're at war? That Lucien is-" she said before being cut off again

" I'm sorry little red, I didn't mean it like that or to snap you" he said feeling bad and guilty for snapping at her and for getting her so worked up as he realised his mistake as soon as

" if you keep interrupting me, I will smack you got it?... I get that you're upset but avoiding what's next is not a great plan" she said looking at the bed where Cami's body was currently

" then what is?" He said showing her how vulnerable he was by the fact one of his closest friends had just been killed and died as he avoided looking at Cami's body as he thought of it

" right now you need to relax and stop thinking for a while... so I recommend that we go play with our kids then we can deal all this and more okay?" She said with a comforting smile

" that does sound like a nice plan, lead the way then my love" he said knowing that he needed to do something fun and easy as she took his hand as she led him to the nursery with the twins

" hey guys, look who's come to play... Wyatt, what have I told you about taking your sister's toys from her huh?" She said walking into the nursery to see Wyatt snatching a toy from Ava

" mama, dolly!" Wyatt said as he waved the doll proudly in front of them as both of his parents sat on the floor beside them as Peyton took the doll from him in order to give it back to Ava

" I know but it's Ava's dolly and not yours, why don't you show daddy the new cars that Grandma Mary brought you?" She said trying to direct her highly energetic son to Klaus

" Grandma Mary?... oh that is a nice car! What kind of noise does car make?" He said trying to split his attention between Peyton and Wyatt as she turned her attention to the giggly Ava

" I told you that she's the closest thing to grandparent they have and she's always seen them as her grandchildren so why not? We could the support" she said knowing it came in handy

" that we could but I'm not sure that Jackson's fierce grandmother is a good idea although I could be mistaken" he said noticing the look on her face at his comment as he took it back

" silly boys are always wrong aren't they, Ava? Wow that's a pretty tiara!" She said as Ava brought her a tiara to match the one she was wearing so they could be princesses together

" you know moments like these make me want is to have more children" he said thinking about how the twins wouldn't be babies for much longer as well as Peyton being pregnant again

" I know me too but to have them when all of this is going on, I'm not sure-... wait do you hear that?" She said stopping abruptly as her vampire hearing began to pick up something below

" it seems there something happening downstairs, let's go find out shall we?" He said placing Wyatt into the playpen in the room as she did the same with Ava while pressing a kiss on their head

" This is a war! Please understand that I despise the situation" Elijah said deciding to take the diplomatic approach to all of this as Klaus and Peyton walked down the stairs to see it all

" No, that's the wrong answer!" Kol said as they noticed that he was covered in blood and looked extremely distressed as he stepped forward to fight Elijah just Marcel intervened

" I know this is a war but I've lost a lot of friends too so today I need your help" Marcel said trying to plead with him to help them out as he refused to let Davina just die like Cami had

" Then you shall have it... come on Kol, let's get you cleaned up. Little red, why don't you deal with this here?" He said as he gently led his brother away to head upstairs to get cleaned up

" someone want to fill me on what's happening now?" She said noticing the suddenly very worried glances that Marcel and Elijah were currently exchanging at her words as she insisted

" you already know that Kol is being messed with by the ancestors to get to Davina, well that earthquake earlier was them undaggering him so he could kill her" Marcel said gently to her

" wait, did you say kill? Please tell that he didn't do it and that Davina is safe somewhere?" Peyton said trying not to let her emotions get the better of her as she thought about Davina

" I wish we could but unfortunately the hunger was too much for Kol... Vincent is currently with her body at St. James's infirmary" Elijah said as Peyton collapsed onto the couch behind her

" hey but listen we have a plan to bring her back okay? We just need Freya to help is preform the spell, we'll fix this" Marcel said trying to reassure her and comfort her as much as he could

" we have to, out of us Davina is the one that deserves a happy ending after everything that's happened to her" she said wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks despite her

" I'm sorry to interrupt but you all head upstairs, Freya has a plan to help Davina" Klaus said appearing on the balcony above them as his heart began to tug at the sight of his wife

" if you don't mind I'm going to head back to Vincent and see how he's doing, call me" Marcel said deciding that he needed to get back to Davina's body and to Vincent where he could help

" hey little red, how are you doing with all this? You ok?" Klaus said after gently grabbing her arm too pull her back so that he could check on her after hearing what happened from Kol

" I honestly don't know the answer to that but I do know that we need to get Davina back despite everything she's done to you or the others" she said as they headed in to join the others

" so I'll draw Davina's spirit to a circle and as long as she's there then the Ancestors won't be able to torment her and hopefully it'll bus us time to find a way to resurrect her but I'll need to channel an Original if I'm going to sustain the spell" Freya said explaining it all to them

" Well take me, put me down for all I care if it keeps her safe" Kol said showing how much all of this was affecting him emotionally as Peyton and Klaus exchanged a look of understanding

" No I can't, you've been marred by the Ancestors' magic so It had be either Klaus or Elijah... rock, paper, scissors?" Freya said thinking of a way to decide who she was going to channel

" oh that can't be good" Elijah said as all of the candles in the room began to flare up suddenly as they all began to wonder and worry about what was going on as it was always something

" apparently all of this was way too easy without some kind of witchy interference" Peyton said sarcastically as she looked around the room for signs of someone being there the to Freya

" it's my early warning system, I think a New Orleans witch is trying to meddle with

one of you" Freya said thinking about how she had out it in place after finding out about Kol

" well Lucien has the new Regent at his beck and call, it's me he's coming after" Klaus said with a small degree of hesitation as he looked at Peyton thinking about how it might be her too

" No...He's going after Rebekah" she said as Rebekah's picture began to go up in flames as they all turned to watch it as they began to worry about the cursed Rebekah being loose now

" great so now he wants a little family reunion... why is he doing this? What's the point?" Peyton said confused as she began to pace the length of the room as she thought about it all

" Lucien thought that killing Cami would have me charging into his lair on a suicide mission but it didn't so he set his sights on Rebekah. He's kicking hornets' nests until we have no choice but to confront him" he said thinking about how it was all on Lucien's terms right now

" Presumably, he still believes she's at the bottom of the ocean" he said thinking about the rumour that he had spread leading to a false trail to catch them off guard about her whereabouts

" I cloaked all of you but with the Ancestors working for Lucien...it may take awhile but if he wants to find Rebekah then he will" she said hating that Lucien had help from the witches

" then I'll go get her and bring her back here" Klaus said knowing that someone had to do something before Lucien had the chance to bite another person that they all loved just now

" you can't, its not safe out there" she said thinking about how they had placed the deed of the compound in her name to make their home more stable and protected from this kind of thing

" What then?! Are we to sit here and play cards until Lucien slides Rebekah's bitten corpse down the hall?" He said thinking and reminding them how badly this could go for Rebekah

" Let me go" Elijah said getting ready to leave the room as Klaus grabbed him by the arm to stop from going as he realised that he had yet to tell him about the change of location

" it has to be me since I moved her... What? don't look so surprised, I never did like you two sharing secrets" he said as a way of defending himself and his actions towards Rebekah

" Tell me where she is, unless you expect me to stay here and leave our sister entirely defenceless" Elijah said demanding to know where he had relocated Rebekah's body to

" I expect you to prevent Kol from suffering from an unbearable loss, Lucien deserves our collective ire so today your grievances are tabled" he said knowing that he was needed here

" do me a favour and call Hayley to watch the twins, I'm go with him otherwise he'll go off one" Peyton said grabbing her blue biker jacket and things while talking to them about this

" of course, call if you need us" Freya said trying to reassure her as she smiled in acknowledgment before following Klaus out to the streets where his car was parked right now

" Peyton, you have to go back inside where it's safe" he said a little too coldly for her liking as she stepped in front of him and his car to stop him from getting into the car without her

" I'm sorry, did you really think I was going to let you do this alone? Have we just met? Let's cut this short.. you say I can't go then I tell you why I have to go, we'll go back and forth with different arguments until you give in and listen to me" she said with a sickly sweet smile

" how it is that you're this stubborn and unreasonable?" He said knowing her too well by now to know that he had no chance to change her mind about this to make her go back inside

" because I'm your wife and it so takes one to know one so are we going or what?" She said jumping into the passenger seat before he had a chance to tell her no again as he rolled his eyes

" fine but I'm driving and you have to do what everything I tell you to" he said as he got into the car next to her thinking about how she might be able to help with being in the bayou

" yeah ok, keep dreaming on that one big guy" she said with humour in her voice thinking about how she never did anything she was told especially when she didn't believe in the order

Soon Klaus and Peyton drove their way towards the bayou as he told her about how he had found where Elijah had placed her body after daggering her before deciding to move it to a place that only he knew about after realising how many secrets Lucien might know just from being around them and pretending to be their friend all in the name of his plan against them, she knew that this was his way of trying to gain control over what was happening as she realised how much all of this was affecting him even if he wasn't willing to show the others it. Eventually they arrived in the bayou as they got of the car so that they could begin walking through the bayou to where Rebekah's body was buried.

" so about what we were talking about earlier, you know the whole baby thing? It's not that I don't want another baby, it's just the prophecy is in the back of my mind" she said explaining

" what about the prophecy? I mean what does the prophecy have to do with us or our family?" He said completely confused about how the two were related in anyway as he looked at her

" the prophecy predicts that you and Elijah are going to fall which to me doesn't sound all that great to me or something you can live through like before" she said knowing she had to talk about this

" why do I feel like I'm still missing the bigger issue here?" He said said as they continued to walk through the bayou as he realised that she had been thinking about this a lot recently

" well how can I plan a future with you knowing that you're not going to be in? It would just hurt more if I'm surrounded by broken dreams" she said in a small voice wing honest with him

" little red, I'm sorry I didn't know that you felt that way or that you've been thinking about all of this like that" he said stopping as he realised how little of attention he had been paying to her

" well now you know... you should get that, it's probably important" she said as their tense conversation was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing to signal a call coming in

" Elijah, this better be important" he said answering the phone as he wished more than anything to return back to the conversation that he was having with Peyton before this

" it is, Freya may have found a way to use the ancestors magic against them that help us to kill Lucien but there is one drawback" Elijah said trying to ease into the issue at hand with them

" And Freya is certain that whatever this is way will give her enough power to kill Lucien?" Klaus said wanting to know whether or not that they could end this thing once and for all

" what is the drawback?" She said knowing that would be the one that would hold the, back from going through with whatever plan she had in mind that called for them to ask beforehand

" yes but the drawback is that we'd be placing Davina in terrible danger, the only thing protecting her from the Ancestors is Freya's circle and if it is broken..." he said hinting to the fallout

" then she'll have no protection and they'll rip her apart, Elijah... we can't do that to her, she's just a kid" she said beginning to panic about what would happen to the young teen witch

" What choice do we have?" He said mentally weighing the option as he thought about what they could lose and gain from going through with this plan of Freya's and what else they had

" No, find another way because if we destroy Davina then we lose both Kol, Marcel and who knows who else. I won't have us all turning on each other, keep looking brother" he said firmly

" maybe for a plan that doesn't involve sacrificing a young girl" she said before he hung up the phone as he began to worry about if she would be one of the ones to turn against them

" we sure hurry back to help them out, seems like they need us around to talk them out of things" he said knowing that they were all at risk when they were apart like they were just now

" thank you for that, I mean I know you've never liked Davina so I appreciate it" she said knowing that on some part that he had done that for her since he knew about their friendship

" It was a strategic decision on some part but I also know what Davina means to you" he said knowing that he didn't like to see her in any kind of pain if he could avoid it at any costs

" that's both sweet and calculating" she said thinking about how different he was with her compared to when he was around other people since she understood him in a new way

" you know I get your concerns about the prophecy and I know it's still upon us but why are we holding back on each other?" he said making her think before walking away from her

Peyton and Klaus found the spot where he had hidden Rebekah's body that was currently in her coffin before carrying it back to the car all in silence as they both thought about what they had talked about since it was something that had been on both their minds for a while now, soon they were in the car as they began to drive back to the compound where they would hopefully find a new place to store Rebekah's body and find a resurrected Davina with a while new plan to take Lucien down without sacrificing someone they cared about. Eventually Peyton couldn't take the silence anymore as she decided to ask what was on her mind now.

" what do you mean we're holding back from each other? It's hard enough to be married as it is without supernatural drama interfering" she said beginning to rant due to his previous comment

" I just meant that you're so worried about us not having a future and we're both focused on whatever the latest threat is that we forget about each other" he said thinking the lack of couple time

" it's not like we put Lucien on a shelf to be dealt with later and as much I love to go back to our lives before coming back here, we can't" she said sighing out of frustrations and tiredness

" I know I wish that too and I know nothing about our lives has been easy but I wouldn't change a single detail of it" he said with a soft smile as he raised their clasped hand to his month as he pressed a kiss to it

Suddenly their sweet moment was interrupted as their car was hit by another oncoming back car that sent their car flying and rolling across the road, Klaus is the first one out them to wake up and get to his feet after pulling himself out of the wreak car as he began to look around for Peyton before noticing her body laying across the road with a broken neck and was impaled by a piece of debris as he went to walk toward her to help her out as his heart began to break with the reality that she was hurt. However before he got a chance to help out his wife, Lucien stepped in front of him letting him know that this was his doing

" Nik, I was hoping to run into you...Oh come now! There's no fun if it's easy, at least Cami went down swinging. You know I wonder what Peyton will do" Lucien and taunting and punching him

" don't you dare touch her!" He said as he began to fight back as they began to take their fight towards an abandoned old barn by the road as he took one last glance back to Peyton

" Haha, haven't you learnt Nik? I am finally your superior in every way and I can smell it, the stench of fear. Uncomfortable isn't it? Knowing your life could be snuffed out any second" he said continuing to taunt him as they fought for control some more

" well you would all about that now, wouldn't you?" He said said refusing to back off and just accept that he would be killed by Lucien one way or another as he continued to fight for them

"Count your heartbeats Klaus" he said knowing that he would need to end him quickly before Peyton or anyone else worked out what was going and came to Klaus's rescue to save him

" It's a shame Aurora isn't here to witness your victory, she might actually be interested in you now" he said trying to push his buttons every way that he knew how as he thought this all out

" You think this is inspired by lost love? No this is about station, a simple stable boy besting a tyrannical king and you have to admit that it's a hell of a story" he said comparing themselves

" I am not the villain of this fairytale you conjured, Lucien we were friends!" Klaus said thinking about how he and confined in Lucien in ways that he hadn't with anyone else as something caught his eye in the background

" has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" Peyton said as she smacked Lucien on the head with a slab of mental as he turned his attention to her as they began to fight now

" Oh wow, a queen and a king caught by a one-time pawn...Thus the game comes to it's inevitable end" Lucien said as he walked outside with his hand in the back of Peyton's chest

" What are you proving by killing her? It's me you hate, not her!" He said trying to frantically think of plan to get him to let her go as he knew that he had his head around her beating heart

" Klaus... run, please..." she said pleading with him to save himself as she felt Lucien pull harder on her heart as she cough and splutter up blood as a result of him taking her heart

" Was I not clear when I murdered Finn and Camille? I don't care who dies! But you do so indulge me and I might just spare the love of your pathetic life... Kneel! Get on your knees! I can feel her heart pounding in my fist. Do you really want to measure your pride against my mercy?" He said trying to show him that he meant business as Peyton screamed out in pain

"... His power's gone so he's nothing but an ordinary vampire now" Freya said as her and Elijah appeared out of nowhere to preform the reversal spell and to see Klaus on his knees

" oh man, amen to that... can someone please kill this lune tune now?" Peyton said a Elijah pulled Lucien off her while making sure she still had her heart as she leaned against him weakly

" all in good time, little red...You see that family drama you so joyfully derived does have its merits like fierce loyalty" he said as Elijah placed Peyton on the floor so he could pin Lucien

" You can kill me but the prophecy still stands, you cannot outrun it" he said knowing that he was only a piece of the puzzle as he tried to talk him out of killing him knowing it was coming

" I've heard about 1000 years too much from you. For a century you lived with my name and you never did quite recover from losing it did you? You became a man of wealth and stature but you never could crawl from my shadow and in the end despite the gift of immortality, you have always known what you truly are...You are nothing" he said before cutting his mouth and ripping out his heart with the help of Elijah

Later that night after Klaus had checked on Peyton frantically as he throughly looked her over for any permanent damage including a werewolf bite and was pleased when he found none which allowed him to turn his attention to Lucien's body as they collected firewood before burning his body, once he had made sure that Rebekah's coffin was now in the non damaged car he decided to head over to Peyton who was currently watching Lucien's body burn in the fire while Freya and Elijah stood to the side talking in whispers about something

" Camille liked the preservation hall jazz band for the funeral on second ninth, we should hold the wake at Roussaeu's" he said showing he was ready to deal that and so much more now

" I'll start planning it when we get home" she said slightly too emotionless for him as he began to worry about how she was handling all of this as he turned to get a better look at her

" please put me out of my mystery and tell me what you're thinking? It's killing me not knowing" he said hesitating slightly as he went to cup her face before she made him do it

" I'm fine... I was just scared that I would never get see Ava and Wyatt again or get to kiss you again, kind of puts things into perspective" she said wiping her stray away tear from her cheek

" yeah I guess it does... I don't care what happens with this prophecy as long as you and the twins are safe" he said pulling her close to him as he needed her scent and closeness

" what about you? I'd kinda like if you were okay too" she said knowing that she still wasn't ready for the prophecy to come true or for whatever was going to happen to him happen

" I'm immortal, there is nothing that any can do to me that would be keep me from you or the twins" he said as they kissed to show everything that they felt for each other now and forever

" guys I'm sorry to interrupt but there's something you need to know" Freya said knowing that she had to tell them what had happened before they worked it out or got back to the compound

Peyton collapsed into Klaus's arm as Freya and Elijah told them what they had done on order to take Lucien down like they had as he tried his best to comfort her through her desperate grieving sobs before she had passed out sleeping from the exhaustion from the days events and from the recent concerning Davina as Klaus placed her into the backseat before sliding in next to he could hold throughout the very silent journey home. Once they got back to the compound, he gently shook her awake before they all headed up starts to the study where they all heard noises coming from as they all say that it was a very drunk and upset Marcel as Peyton decided to let Elijah and Klaus handle this one as she went for a shower and to get changed. Once she came out of the shower she got dressed in a dark green tank top, a pair of grey sweatpants with white stars on them and a darker grey hoodie while deciding to leave her wavy hair to dry into curls. Klaus sat and waited for her to come out as he noticed how small and vulnerable she looked as well as how red her eyes looked from crying non stop

" Peyton, I am so sorry this happened..." Klaus said as he tried and failed to think of something that would comfort her right now as she walked out of the bathroom towards him

" I don't understand this, any of this... why her? Why did it have to be Davina?" She said beginning into cry again as she lost her balance as he decided to scoop her into his arms

" hey shh shh, I've got you" he said telling her over and over again as he held her before waiting till she had fallen before covering her with a blanket and taking her into the nursery where Freya found them

" Seeking some respite from the darkness? Perhaps there's solace in the fact you finally dealt with Lucien for once and for all" Freya said clearly nervous by his reaction towards her

" I would call this respite as I'm currently dealing with a wife in mourning since we sacrificed someone she cared about" he said knowing Davina had been to her what Marcel was to him

" Our family is safe because of what we did today" she said trying to defend what she had done since it was what she felt was the right thing to do by their family in light of everything

" Our family is fractured, there is no victory to celebrate today...my demons won" he said thinking about it all as he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms as he stroked her hair

" Lucien is not your demon, you may have sired him but you did not create that monster" she said thinking about what Lucien had become in order to try and outdo him in any way possible

" maybe so but today I fear we may have created a new monster entirely" he said thinking about the hate and resentment that Marcel had shown towards them as a result of Davina's death


	69. Chapter 69: give 'em hell kid

hey guys so here is the newest chapter for you based on 3x21 of the originals which I've mainly focused on the Klaus plot line since that was one of the main plot lines although I did feature pieces of the other since I know that I created a bond between Davina and Peyton as well as tried to fit Peyton into different scenes. I've also done all the prep for the rest of season 3 which will make me updating go a lot faster so I catch up to season 4 soon. Also Also as normal I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal but this simply because what I've included and what was in the episode so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 69: give 'em hell kid

It's been a few days since both Cami and Davina had died causing Peyton to be buried in the amount of work that it took to plan Cami's funeral since she had no one to do it for her but they all knew that she deserved a proper send off everything that she had went through before her death, Peyton knew when she work up that morning that it was going to be a hard day since she had both funerals to attend that day as Mary happily decided to take the twins for the day to allow her the time and space to grieve without worrying about putting a brace face on their sake. Peyton wore a black dress that had a chiffon spotted layered skirt, a long oversized black blazer with rolled up sleeves, a pair of black peep toed heels, a dark red and grey patterned scarf and a black detailed bag. She decided to wear her hair down with two sides twisted and pinned back, she wore dark grey smoky eye makeup with dark rose pink lip stain. She was getting ready in the mirror for Davina's funeral that was in the morning before Cami's as Klaus crept up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

" hey, how are you doing little red?" He said placing his chin onto her shoulder as she leaned against him as she breathed in his scent knowing that just being near him comforted her

" I'm ok I guess, I'll be much better when today is all over" she said thinking about how the hardest part was saying goodbye to Davina who she had always considered a daughter to her

" are you sure that you don't want me to come with you this morning?" He said thinking about their conversation from the night before as they talked about the pros and cons of him going

" no I should be okay on my own and I'll be back in time for Cami's this afternoon" she said pressing as a kiss to his lips as she turned around to face him as he began to stroke her hair

" call me if you need me" he said giving her one more kiss before she grabbed her things and headed out of the compound as she began to make her way towards the young teens funeral

Peyton kept to the back of the church and at the cemetery away from the others she knew there as she knew that marcel would be less than pleased by her presence there as she thought about how the fight they had after they had returned from killing Lucien, after the funeral she left to grab the flowers she had left in her car so she could place them on Davina's grave as she headed back to see Marcel, Kol and Vincent all there standing around it as they spoke about her as she decided to hand back a minute to listen in on what was being said before making herself known

" Kol, why don't you say a few words?" Vincent said as he looked to Davina's boyfriend expectantly knowing that he was being affected by her death as he began to shake his head

" I'm sorry, I can't... I just can't" he said knowing that there was nothing he could say that make any of this was okay especially around Marcel and Vincent that loved Davina too

" Words aren't any good, the Mikaelsons need to answer for this...I'm gonna make them answer, I promise" Marcel said as he placed his hand on Davina's tomb stone to make the promise

" you shouldn't be here, Peyton... I mean you are Mikaelson, by marriage but still one of them" Vincent said as he sensed her making them all aware of her presence as they looked at her

" so is Kol, by blood in fact and I'm not completely sure you guys want to play the blame since we could all share a part in that" she said thinking about it as she felt her anger increase more

" what are you talking about?" Marcel said trying to work her out as he tried to remind himself that she was grieving as much as he was since they had both been like parents to Davina

" well you were the one to keep her in an attic for six months working against the witches turning the ancestors against her in the first place. Vincent was the one that shunned her and let's not forget that Kol has his own issue with the ancestors" she said fiercely and determined

" what about you or are you innocent in all this?" Kol said ready to fight any moment as he thought back on what Davina had said about Peyton and how she was always happy when she did

" no I'm not... when she first came back from the dead, I told her to do her own thing despite the ancestors. My point is that Davina didn't have an easy life" she said as she wiped a tear

" she would still have a life if it weren't Freya and Elijah!" Marcel said stepping forward in the hopes that she would back and shrink away but he knew better her than that as she coped him

" Freya and Elijah did what they had to get rid of Lucien who was a threat to kind of everything and not just the Mikaelsons, if you don't think they regret it then you're wrong" she said firmly

" they could've have found another way, they always have in the past!" Marcel said going to head to head with her as she refused to back down and as she showed her werewolf side

" you don't think they tried? This is the last thing any of us wanted and if you think otherwise then you're not the man I thought you were" she said as she placed the flowers down and turned to leave

" where do you think you're going?" He said wondering why she walking away from the fight now since he knew that her stubbornness paired with her werewolf side meant she didn't stop

" I have to go to Cami's funeral now, apparently my day of saying goodbye to the people I care about isn't over yet and unlike you I don't get to whine about it" she said leaving them alone

An hour or so later Peyton alone with Elijah and Klaus walked behind Cami's coffin in the traditional New Orleans walk of the dead through the streets to the cemetery where she was buried before heading back to Rousseau's bar where she used to work since that was wheeer they decided to host the wake as Peyton became busy trying to make sure that everything was just right not only her but for Klaus too who she knew needed this day to mourn the loss of his friend and come to terms with everything that's happened over the last week or so between Cami's death and Davina's as well as the fallout from it. She was currently making sure that there was enough of everything before heading into the kitchen to check in everything as Elijah watched her moving from place to place like a busy bee.

" guys, we need to make sure that we have enough whiskey and bourbon, this is an Irish wake and I'm pretty sure the Irish are a little precious about their whiskey" she said turning to see Elijah

" Whiskey is important to these people, I'm certain Camille would have appreciated all of this" Elijah said trying to reassure her since he knew she was trying her hardest to make it go well

" I hope so, I'm just trying to make it perfect her... I mean it's the least we can do right?" She said not giving herself a moment to stop and think about everything she was feeling right now

" indeed... How is Niklaus coping?" Elijah said noticing his bother sitting alone at a table with a bottle of bourbon and a glass as he seemed determined to drink the whole contents of it

" his usual self in these circumstances meaning that he's drowning his sorrows in bourbon and self hate... I should go and check on him, if you don't mind dealing with things" she said softly

" of course, go do what you have to" Elijah said knowing that she was so busy focusing on everyone else that she leaving no time to take care of herself like she always in time like this

" hey, I just wanted to check on you and maybe be steal a sip of your bourbon" she said knowing that he would get annoyed if she asked how he was doing or he was feeling again

" Excuse me, don't I know you? Sorry.. you just look so familiar" Will the detective said before Klaus got a chance to answer his wife as they both turned to see Will standing there looking at him

" I have one of those faces" Klaus said thinking about the time that he had compelled away Lucien's self spiralling that he had placed on him causing him to attempt his life away

" hi I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Peyton Mikaelson and this is my husband, Klaus " she said making her presence know to the other man who Klaus clearly knew more than this

" nice to meet you both, did you both know her well?" He said not being able to shake away the feeling that something was going here and that they were bang straight in the middle of it

"I did, she was a close friend of ours" Klaus said carefully as she realised that he was getting more from this man than she was as she hoped that nothing was about to go down for now

" She was a very special girl" Will said thinking about all the times that Cami had come to help him out on a case or when she would fight for justice for people who couldn't get it themselves

" There's no polite summation that will do her justice but you're brave to try and she would have admired that" he said thinking about Cami as he looked over to where her coffin was

" I haven't read anywhere how she died, do either of you know?" He said thinking about the circumstances surrounding her death and how they seemed to be more than a little suspicious

" it was an accident, not that helps anyone or make her death any less sad...Are you here in a professional capacity, detective?" Peyton said giving him a gentle nod to his badge on his belt

" No, just came to pay my respects is all" he said before moving away allowing Peyton and Klaus to see Marcel who had come into the be holding a rose he lay down on top of her coffin

" Give him some time and space until he eventually see sense" she said looking between where Marcel spot the hurt look on Klaus's face as he thought about how hurt and upset he was

" time will not bring Davina back, the one chance to save her was ruined by us for our ends, Marcel's anger is justified as is yours" he said letting her know that she was allowed to feel

" I'm not angry, just incredible hurt and grieving but I'm not the issue right now.. so what are you going to do?" She said leaning into him some more as she looked at the hate in Marcel's eyes

" It's best I reach out to him before that anger hardens into something worse, don't worry I'll be careful" he said as he gave her a reassuring smile as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go after Marcel

Peyton headed back to the compound after promising the staff at Rousseau's that she would be back later when things had died down since she knew that she needed some downtime which was why she headed to her bedroom in the compound that she shared with Klaus as she decided to take off her blazer and heels before laying down on the bed to try and get some rest since the twins were still with Mary for the day. However her nap was cut short when she eventually decided that she couldn't drown out the loud sound of Freya chanting over and over again as she slipped her heels back on and grabbed her things as she went to check things out to see that Elijah was doing the same as they saw her hunched over a table

" hey, everything ok in here?" Peyton said as she looked to Elijah as they exchanged a worried look that maybe Freya was pushing herself too hard in the hopes of finding some answers

" have you found anything?" Elijah said trying a nicer and gentler approach to this as Freya looked up to acknowledge them as if she had just realised that they were there and talking

" no, there's too many pieces and every time I get close to seeing something it just fades away" she said desperately as she wished so much that she could work the prophecy out

" I'm sure that you're-... finish it!" Elijah said after touching her shoulder causing them both to see new aspects of the prophecy in very paced visions as he offered himself to be channeled

" wait, what is happening right now?" Peyton said completely confused by what was going on right now as they snapped out of it as they shared a look of shock and horror by what they saw

" What the hell did I just see?... there's more pieces of the prophecy including Marcel becoming the beast like Lucien was" Elijah said filling her in as she began to panic at this

" how is that possible? There was only two serums of it, one was used by Lucien and the other was used by Aurora" she said thinking about everything that had happened due to that serum

" Vincent told me he found a way to extract the serum from Aurora, I was busy at the time but if Vincent did steal the serum... If he.. gave it to Marcel..." Freya said joining in on Peyton's panic

" then we're in trouble... Peyton, where is Klaus right now?" He said realising that everyone else was accounted for but Klaus who was most at risk at being targeted by Marcel

" with Marcel and I think I might know where, just do me a favour and try to figure all of this out a little more" she said grabbing her things as she began to get ready to head out

" are you sure that's the best plan?" He said wondering if putting her at risk was the right thing to do since it meant giving Marcel more opportunities to take them all down one by one

" probably not but what else have we got? Just keep me updated and I'll do the same" she said before heading out to the streets of the French Quarter as she headed to her first idea

Peyton decided to try an old iron bridge that she remembered Klaus telling her about one time when they were laying bed together as he talked about his intertwined past with Marcel including a tire that they took one night after his father had died in order to spread his ashes onto the river as she decided to head there first since she was thinking that Klaus would take marcel to a place that meant something to both of them as this seemed to be the place to go. By the time she got to the bridge it was nightfall as she saw the familiar figures of Klaus and Marcel as she decided to head up to where they were slowly in order to listen into what they were saying and not to sneak up on them as she began to overhead what they were saying

" It's a long way to go to make a point" Marcel said as they headed out to the bridge as she watched how hesitate Klaus was and how reluctant to be there Marcel seemed to be

" Surely you remember this place." Klaus said trying to get him involved and open to talking to him about whatever he was going through as a result of Davina's death and everything that came with it

" I don't so why don't you fill me?" Peyton said making her presence known as she walked onto the bridge suddenly aware of the noise that her heels were making as she walked

" little red? What are you doing here?" He said confused since he knew that she would know that he wanted or rather needed to be alone with Marcel for this kind of conversation

" well I thought that I would come to keep you two boys in line especially when I know that one of you is more than likely to get violent... yes I'm looking at you Marcel" she said like a parent would to their child

" well two or three bridges ago, this is where Klaus had me scatter my father's ashes" he said knowing and accepting why she was there as they both thought about his words from before

" You were still newly turned and I feared the brilliant, kind hearted boy I raised would be lost in a cloud of rage so I brought you here" he said thinking about that day when he tried to help

" why here? I'm sorry not all of us are hundreds of years old or were there" she said as Marcel and Klaus both gave her a look as Klaus began to wonder if there was something more going on

" well this the bridge our family crossed when we first brought you home, the threshold between your past and your future. Long before you realized how much we loved New Orleans, a love that was born alongside our love for you as our family's newest member." Klaus said trying to get Marcel back into touch with where he fitted in terms of their family

" You can say that as many times as you like, doesn't make it so" he said thinking about all the time that they excluded him from something or treated him like the enemy than their family

" really? See as a fellow orphan, we both know that family doesn't mean blood or anything... family are people that care about and look after you" she said thinking about her orphan times

" she's right and you may hate me but your hatred only marks you as my kin, from the moment I met you I saw myself in you" he said thinking about that day walking past his plantation

" you mean a scared damaged kid? Is that same thing that you saw in Peyton when you met her?" Marcel said thinking for a moment before realising how similar they were to each other

" maybe... when I brought you here to scatter your father's remains you did something I never could, you released your hate to the wind and it was then I saw your full potential" he said thinking about how he held into his hate for Mikael after everything he did to him as a child

" Did you remind me of all that hoping I'd feel like I owe you something?" He said getting angry as he thought about all of the things that Klaus and his family had put him through

" hey dumb dumb, would you just shush and listen for once?" She said rolling her eyes as she realised that Klaus and Marcel were acting like silly little boys arguing over a toy in nursery

" we both know being a part of his life hasn't exactly been a gift so whatever debts I owe, I paid them back all right? A long, long time ago so if one of us is in the red then i'm going to go with you" he said knowing that they had both been sucked into Klaus's drama in the past

" Marcel, please-" Klaus said trying to reason with him as he could tell that Peyton was getting more and more frustrated with them both since she almost in full mommy mode with them

"Nice view, pretty sunset so why ruin it with more talk? At this point it's just noise" he said knowing that at this point that there was nothing that either of them could say that change it all

" You are so like me... stubborn and full of anger" he said thinking about them as he mentally compared them together as he also thought that same could be said about Peyton too

" I'm nothing like you!" He said as he began to rage out against him as he thought about every bad thing that Klaus had ever done that hurt or ended up in someone's death like with Davina

"You're wrong, I raised you in my image and yet when you thrived... I allowed my worst fears to take root" he said thinking about how he always seemed to allow his fears to take control

" you know what that's like, right Marcel? I mean letting things like fears and anger control you" she said thinking about how he was letting his anger control what he was thinking now

" and instead of feeling pride of the man you'd become, I began to feel a sense of unease of distrust and I feared you would become my better" he said knowing that it also came to that

" I never wanted to be better than you, not until you started trying to hold me down" Marcel said taking on board what Peyton was telling him as she tried her best to mediate between them

" I haven't done enough when it comes to you but you and I are bonded by fate, by history, and by blood and you... Marcel will always be my family" he said finally getting through to him

" Gentlemen... And Peyton...Am I interrupting something?" Elijah said coming out of the shadows as he stepped onto the bridge to make them aware that he was joining them

" actually yeah kinda... Elijah, what are you doing here?" She said checking her phone to see that there was no new messages or calls from him like they had decided to do instead of this

" something came up... Step aside Niklaus" he said as they noticed that he was so focused on Marcel that made them all wonder what was going as she thought of the images he saw

" Elijah, this is a private conversation and your concerns can wait" he said wanting to get back to working on Marcel with Peyton's help since they seemed to be working before Elijah came

" Same Mikaelson drama! One of you is trying to make peace, the other one is eyeing me like I'm a rabid dog with the slight addition with Peyton the peacemaker" he said bored with it all

" Peyton the peacemaker is actually one of the nicer names someone's called me" she said leaning against the railing of the bridge as she tried to keep things easy and breezy for them

" so tell me my concerns are unfounded Marcellus, convince me of that" Elijah said thinking about the images he saw of Marcel becoming the beast and knowing that Vincent took the serum

" Oh I got to prove myself? To you? Davina was like a daughter to me and you condemned her to a fate worse than death. So how is it my job to prove myself to you?" He said full of anger

" can we stop bringing up Davina and what might be happening to her right now?... it just hurts tot much to think about" Peyton said closing her eyes as the tears silently fell down

" all right that's enough, both of you" Klaus said as he walked over to his wife as he pulled her close to him as he tried to comfort her as he looked between Elijah and Marcel hoping they would stop this

" You tell me where it is now" Elijah said stunning everyone with his no nonsense mood as Klaus began to wonder what was going on and what he was talking about in terms of the item

" What? This?" Marcel said showing that he knew full well what Elijah was referring to as he pulled out the vial of the serum that he had in his pocket shocking Klaus with this new turn

" What the hell is that?" Klaus said both shocked and angry as he stepped away from Peyton so that he was closer to Marcel as he tried to work what was going on out in his head for now

" That, my dear brother, is a wicked little gift from our friend Vincent" Elijah said knowing this Freya had used her magic to sense that the serum was taken out of Aurora's body by Vincent

" it's serum? I mean you actually have the serum? How can you even this is a good idea?" She said knowing that she had refused to believe that he would have until now when she saw it

" I guess he figured better me than Aurora and now that I got it, I can't help but think why not take it?" He said thinking about how he would be their equal in every way that he wanted to be

" are you serious right now?" She said pushing herself away from the railing from the bridge as she walked towards him wondering if grief had completely messed with his brain somehow

" loyalty never got me anywhere and the only thing you respond to is a show of force" he said thinking about all the times one of them had turned against the the others and it seemed to work

" Marcellus, end this foolishness right now." Klaus said almost begging him not to do this as they all thought about the monster Lucien had become with the help of the serum he took

" Or else what? I mean we're family right so why would this little serum have to change anything, other than the simple fact that I would be your equal" he said watching their reaction

" and for the fact that you kill them all, oh don't forget that the guy who took that serum went on a little revenge mission" she said reminding them all of what Lucien had been capable of

" You hand it over right now and I will forgive this act of defiance as a moment of weakness brought on by your grief" Klaus said trying to be a little firmer with him due to her comment

" Oh that's funny, I thought you came asking for my forgiveness but you like it better this way don't you? Me owing you!" He said thinking about everything that happened between them

" Marcel, would you just stop and think about this?" She said trying to plead with him and to talk to him down from the metaphorical ledge that he was on right now with the serum he had

" And all that pretty fair tale about me being part of the family, that only works if you're in control... Klaus Mikaelson, smiling down like a benevolent king" he said continuing with his rant

" Marcellus!" Elijah said trying again as he noticed that nothing they were doing was actually helping anything or helping Marcel to not take the serum to turn him into an original killing machine

" Showing mercy to all his subjects but you still have to be the king! The thing about kings, though...Eventually they all fall...Even you, Klaus.." he said as light began to flicker around them

" Give it to me now. I won't ask you again Marcellus" Elijah said stepping forward as he refused to so the whole nice to be nice approach that Klaus and Peyton were using right now

" My name..is Marcel! And I'm not giving you a damn thing" he said hating how they always tried to create an emotional connection with him by using his real name rather than the short one

" I can't allow you the means to destroy my family... not my siblings, not Peyton and my children" he said thinking about how much he had to lose as if all of this went badly for them

" Your family...Right! Thank you!" He said thinking about how he was once again excluded from that statement as he realised that Elijah and the others would always see him as the enemy

" Klaus...Marcel will betray us. I saw it with my own eyes" he said thinking about the visions of what was to come as a result of the prophecy as he thought about what he was going to do

" Elijah, how can you not see that you're helping here?" Peyton said showing what she was just a little bit desperate right now as she realised that this was all leading to him taking it

" I will betray you? I asked, no I begged for your help and you left Davina to rot... You took down Lucien because he was coming for you, for your family but the thing is you made him" he said noticing how Peyton flinched when he mentioned Davina rotting somewhere

" we don't know that's what's happening to her, Davina is a strong girl and I wouldn't bet against her" she said wishing that he would stop and just listen to reason right once in his life

" You turned him, taught him and then abandoned him... you blamed Lucien because it's always somebody else's fault but maybe you were the villians in his story" he said pointedly

" you seem to recognise and relate to that story" Peyton said more than a little on edge her self as she thought about the similarities between Lucien's story with them compared to his

" that is the Mikaelson way right? Kill, maim, torture, all in the name of family...Always and forever, I used to admire that vow. It gave me the thing that had been beaten out of me, faith in those you love but I was a fool because that promise is just an excuse to do whatever the hell you want so maybe it's p time someone put an end to that" he said getting more emotional

"You are treading very close to a dangerous decision, I'm asking you to choose wisely" Elijah said warning him since it seemed like he was making up his mind in favour of taking the serum

" Fair enough... you can't stop me, Klaus" he said after looking at the vial as of he was about to take it causing Klaus to rush forward for Marcel to then throw back at him in self defence

" I only mean to keep you from crossing a line you would most certainly regret" he said defending himself as if he thought about what Marcel taking the serum could mean for them

" and one we would regret since it would be up to us to deal with you" she said knowing that it would up to them to take care of him as she thought about how they had dealt with Lucien

" No you meant to keep your precious upper hand, don't you get it? Whatever I have to do, I will find a way to hurt you. You will never be safe not as long as I am alive" he said vowing

" Marcel-" Klaus said hurt by his words as he tried to interrupt him and stop his train of thought as he thought about how things would be going if Elijah hadn't shown up when he did

" You can call me family all you want, I am done being your friend so from this day forward I am nothing less than your wost..." he said as he stoped abruptly as Elijah pulled his heart out

" oh my god! Elijah, what have you done?" Peyton said stunned by the fact that he had just killed Marcel by pulling his heart out as her eyes darted over to Klaus who was in shock now

" No!" Klaus screamed as he ran over to the railing where Marcel's body had just went over as he stood to watch it splash and fall into the water before turning to glare at Elijah for this

The there of them soon relocated themselves to the river back as Peyton and Klaus waited for Elijah to come back since he had frantically decided to go searching for Marcel's body as Peyton decided to make a fire since they were all cold if not from the shock alone than anything else as Peyton tried her hardest to comfort Klaus but she knew that he would be shutting himself down in order to deal with this sudden turn of events, soon Elijah came back to find Peyton silently hugging Klaus as Klaus realised what his findings were before he had the chance to say anything

" The current took him didn't it?" Klaus said thinking that now there was no way that they could give him a proper burial the way that they had with Davina or with Cami to say goodbye

" I'm sorry...Niklaus, I saw Freya's vision" he said trying to justify what he had done as he thought about how he had seen Freya's visions coming true the more that Marcel talked

" so did I via you but then again I didn't see that killing him was the only way out of this" Peyton said thinking about it as she realised that pulling out his heart never occurred to her

" What did you do? I could've talked him down, I could-" he said as he struggling to find the words to what he was feeling right now as Elijah decided to interrupt him to argue back

" You could've what? You could've watched our family's extinction at the hands of Marcel Gerard" he said trying to show him and remind that was what had been at risk on the bridge

" HE WAS ONE OF US!" Klaus said yelling at him as he thought about how it only ever seemed to be him that considered Marcel not only to be part of their family but to be his son

" Klaus, do me a favour and calm down ok?" She said standing up as she deliberately got in between them as she placed a gentle hand on his chest in the hopes of keeping him grounded

" He despised us, yes he was our friend and our family but the moment Davina Claire was lost, he became our foe and a formidable one at that" he said forgetting one really small fact

" what about me? Davina meant the same to me as she did to Marcel, so does that make me your enemy now?" She said hurt as she turned away from Klaus to confront Elijah on this one

" of course not, Marcel was the leader of the Strix entrusted with all our secrets and then we betrayed him... I had no choice" he said forgetting that he was the reason why he became all of that

" Do you really believe that?" Klaus said before walking away as he decided that he had had enough of Elijah trying to spin all of this to make it ok in his head as he left Peyton with him

" Klaus? Klaus!... seriously? Here's a hint for the future, don't kill someone close to one of us then try to blame the dead guy because it won't work" she said before walking away from him

Peyton decided to walk back to the compound where Mary had just been as she handed back the twins to their mom as she then headed upstairs where she gave them a bath and read them a bedtime story while rocking them in the rocking chair before putting them into their cribs for a good night's sleep as she looked down to their sweet innocent faces as they slept as she thought about everything that had happened recently between Lucien and all the deaths. She soon decided to check the different rooms to see if Klaus was back as she headed into the study to see him on the balcony looking out to the city as he was clearly in deep thought about it all as she decided to talk to him and to comfort him.

" hey so the twins are down for the night meaning that you have my undivided attention for whatever you want, whether you just want to talk or say nothing at all" Peyton said softly

" I appreciate that little red but I think I'd rather be alone right now" he said turning towards her as he noticed how sad and desperate she was to try and help him as he felt bad for her

" I get that but I'm here for you, you know that right?" She said sitting down on the couch in the study as she wanted to him to know that she was always going to be there for him no matter what

" Marcel was a son to me and Elijah just ripped out his heart like it was nothing... how could he do that?" He said looking up at her with tears in his eyes she felt he heart tugged at the sight of him

" I don't know, he thought that he was protecting all of us... we've all done things in the name of protecting our love ones" she said standing up as she gently cupped his face in her hand

" but he knew what he meant to me and he still... Peyton, I don't know what to do anymore" he said losing control of his emotions as he looked like a lost little boy to her, so vulnerable

" hey... shhh shh, come here... what are you doing? You're upset and I'm not sure this is the best plan" she said pulling him into her before he took a moment before kissing her gently

" please, just need to feel something else and right now all I want to do is lose myself in you so please let me" he said before cupping her face as they began to more intimate with each other


	70. Chapter 70: the bloody crown

hey guys so here is the final chapter for you in season 3 which is based on 3x22 of the originals. which I've mainly focused on the Klaus/ Mikaelson/ Hayley plot line whole mission out the scenes involving the trials as I tried to include as much as I could while still keeping with my type of writing style. I've also added in one big surprise I hope that was requested by a reader so I hope you like it. Also as normal I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as added I my own scenes to make fit in better. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than normal but this simply because what I've included and what was in the episode so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 70: the bloody crown

Klaus has asked Peyton to allow him to lose himself in her rather than losing himself in his grief and other emotions which would have been likely if he didn't have Peyton there when he needed her the most like now, this was they found them curled up together in bed with Peyton still sound asleep in Klaus's arms with him looking down at her sleeping form while playing with her mass of curly hair as he thought about how the prophecy seemed to be getting closer and closer to coming true which he knew meant that his days with her and their children were numbered as he tried to think of them not being in his life anymore. Soon he felt Peyton begin to sir as she turned to open her eyes to see Klaus's blue eyes staring back at her as she realised that he had been awake for a while and had been obviously been thinking deeply about something while watching her

" correct me if I'm wrong but we have talked about you watching me sleep right?" Peyton said shifting slightly as she moved closer to him while adjusting the covers they covered her more

" maybe but it's just so tempting, I tend to like to surround myself with beauty things and o guess you're on top of that list" he said wondering how it could get any better than her and here

" oh I see how it is... I'm just a pretty little thing to you like some object" She said full of humour and mockery as she gave him a smile that made his heart feel warm and fizzy

" not at all my love, you are so much more than that to me..." he said being honest as he gently took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm before placing it near his cheek to rest

" I know... hey I need you to hear this, I know that a lots happened lately but you're not alone... not even for a minute got it?" She said getting closer to home as she tried to make him see her

" how can anyone ever be alone with they have you by their side?" He said before leaning down slightly to her as they began to kiss as he tried to savour every moment he got with her

" as much as I would to keep this up and spend all day in bed with you, we have to very demanding but cute babies that need taken care of" she said knowing the twins would be awake soon

" why don't you let me tend to them while you get ready for the day?" He said wanting to spend with Ava and Wyatt alone in case anything else happened as he thought of Marcel as she silently agreed to this

Peyton did as she was told by allowing him to take of the twins that morning as he headed to the nursery to get them in order to feed them and dress them for the day while she went for a long shower as she thought about how he was grieving the loss of a son and was trying to find solace in his other children as she tired to think of a way to help him other than being there for him. She then got dressed in something comfortable for the day as she wore a dark dull bird print tshirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of dull lilac pair of ankle boots and a dark grey suede jacket. She decided to put her hair up in a high messy ponytail to keep it out of her way, she also wore light smoked brown eye makeup and light pink lips. Once she was was dressed she decided to head to the ballroom where her and Klaus had gotten married as she could voices as she looked over the balcony before heading down the stairs as she saw Klaus holding Ava and Wyatt as he talked to them

" What better life might have awaited you two were another man your father? All those who have loved me have lived to regret it but I do know this my littlest wolves, I will do right by you" he said thinking about everyone who he had loved that had died around him lately

" I don't know, I think they're lucky with the father that they got" Peyton said making herself known to them as she gave him a sad smile knowing why he was saying all of this to them

" I'm not so sure, I can't help but think that everything I touch goes to ruins and I can't allow that to happen to you or them" he said as she gently took Wyatt from his as he touched her cheek softly

" that's not true and you know it" she said hating that he was hurting this badly and blaming himself as she felt him suddenly tense up as she wondered what had changed for him now

" What do you want, Elijah?" He said slightly coldly as she turned around to see a very upset Elijah standing there as she realised that she could smell Hayley's scent which was all over him

"I'm not foolish enough to ask your forgiveness so I'll say it again..I had no choice, we protect this family at any cost" he said looking down at the children in their arms as he thought about it

" You think I'm not aware how heavy that burden is?" He said knowing that he knew that better than most since it was him that would make the hard unpopular choices for their sake

" No, I think that this time...that burden is simply too much to bear" he said thinking about how he was struggling to cope with what he had done despite the solace he had taken in Hayley

" Elijah I know things aren't great right now but what I think we all need is some time and space from each other" she said as Elijah eventually took the hint and walked away from them

" we have a problem, Freya did just a spell to check where your enemies were and it turns out that a whole hoard of them are heading this way to New Orleans" Kol said frantically as he walking into the room

" seriously? Would one day of rest to wrap our heads around things be too much to ask for? Ok so what do we do?" She said wondering how much time they had before it all went down

" Kol, collect whatever weapons you can find in the compound and Peyton... call Hayley to come pick the twins up, they don't need to be here for this" he said handing her Ava too

" of course... come on babies, let's go find aunt Hayley" she said already having a good idea of where she could find her older sister as she headed to Elijah's bedroom to begin with

" hey... I'm aware of this looks like and you have you're issues with Elijah right now but-" Hayley said already jumping on the defence as soon as she saw her sister as she waited for judgement

" but that can wait, there's a whole bunch of angry enemies of Klaus heading this way so I need you to get the twins out of here" she said gesturing for her to follow her into her bedroom

" sure of course I can, I can take them to the bayou" she said as she watched her sister frantically begin to get everything the twins might need ready into their diaper bag to go

" no not the bayou, take them to Lucien's penthouse since no one would think of going there for them" she said thinking about it all since she knew that Klaus's enemies would come after them

" ok sure, I'll take them there... Peyton, how bad is this going to get?" She asked as she grabbed the diaper bag and picked the twins up as she got ready to leave as soon as possible

" bad enough for me to give you this... it's their blood in case anything happens like you getting hurt or whatever" she said knowing that everyone else was covered with the healing aspect

" just be careful ok? Keep me updated" she said hugging her sister before leaving the compound as Peyton collected her thoughts before heading back downstairs to find the others

" hey, did Hayley take the Ava and Wyatt?" Klaus said noticing that Peyton was walking towards him as well as noticing her slightly worried and sad look on her face as she thought

" yeah she's taking them somewhere no one will think of looking and that we can all enter, what's the latest?" She said trying to get her mind back onto the issue at hand right now

" well Freya's tracking Klaus's sirelines now so it won't be long which works for me because I could use a good fight" Kol said thinking about how it would be a good release of his emotions

" Well we do have an advantage in the fact that no vampire may enter this stronghold as long as the deed remains in Freya's name" Elijah said knowing that had been the reason why they did it

" So what? We hide in here while the enemies mass at the front gate?" Kol said slightly annoyed since he wanted more than to work his issue out with some good old fighting

" Well, if they are so determined to die at our hands then let them come" Klaus said picking up one of the stakes that were laying in the middle of the table as he noticed that Peyton was distracted

" Peyton, what are you thinking?" Elijah said knowing from the looks of her that she was clearly thinking something bad and heavy as she looked like she was beginning to worry

" if I wanted to come start a war with the most powerful vampires ever and couldn't come in due to some witch, what would I do? Get rid of the witch meaning Freya" she said worried

" Never thought it would come to this but as always The Mikaelsons made my choice for me" Marcel said before she had a chance to head upstairs to check on her as they became surround by vampires leaded by the not so dead Marcel

" you were dead, we saw you die" Peyton said just as confused and as dazed as the rest of them as she tried to think another way that he could be alive without him taking the serum

" Marcel, how?" Klaus said stunned and confused although a part of him was relieved that the man who was like a son to him wasn't as dead as he had once believed as he stared at him

" How are we in your home? I've got friends who can nullify a deed, foreclose on a property like that or did you mean...how am I not a rotting corpse?" He said full of anger and mocking

" I thought my friend was dead and yet here you are so send these fools away and let's talk, just you and me" Klaus said pleading with him as he wanted nothing more to just talk it out

" Is that relief I hear? Really? If I hadn't been one step ahead of you, I would be at the bottom of the river" he said stepping towards Klaus as he thought about what happened on the bridge

" hey you're forgetting that Klaus wasn't holding your heart in his hand when you were falling to the river" she said stepping in front of her husband who gently pulled her back to him

" she's right, Marcel... your anger is with me, I'm the one that's responsible for this crime against you" he said trying to reason with him to try and calm the situation down for now

" One thing I learned sticking around this family is if you take on one of you then you are taking on all of you. These guys are Klaus's sirelings, they're here to bear witness today" he said informing them of what was going on as he gestured around him to the other vampires

" Are you planning to put on a little show, Marcellus?" Kol said mocking him as he thought of the boy that he once knew but never really liked due to getting all of the attention from them

" Damned sure I am, The Fall of The Mikaelsons and guess what...the show has already started" he said before looking up to hint that something was going on with Freya in the study

" Peyton, head upstairs and get Freya out of here" Klaus said needing to both his sister and his wife out of the compound before anything worse than this went down as it promised to

Peyton ran up the stairs to the study where she knew Freya was practicing her magic as she headed up see her gasping for air and grunting as she lay on the floor as the female vampire that had cut her neck with a poisonous ring was watching her before Peyton realised what was going on as she decided to catch her off guard and kill her from behind before going to go check on Freya

" What did they do to you?" She said as she saw the cut on her neck as well as how weak and pale she looked as she began to worry about how she would survive this if she even could

" Poison... whatever she cut me with was poisonous" Freya said as she tried to stand before another vampire came in and pinned Peyton to the table as she realised Marcel sent him

" not a chance, dude... ok let's get you out of here... come on, let's go" she said after killed the vampire on top of her as she was now covered in his blood as she picked Freya up to leave

Peyton grabbed her car keys and other things before leaving the compound as she tried to drive to Lucien's penthouse as she called Hayley to let her know that she was coming in case she went on offensive protective mode which Peyton would have wanted if it was anyone else heading their way as she tried to come up with a plan to save the others that were still behind in the compound with Marcel and his army of angry vampires. Peyton then began to support Freya as they walked out of the car to head into use the loft to get to Lucien's penthouse before placing her down on the sofa that was in the middle of the living room as she checked her vitals

" The Prophecy is coming true, this is the day Lucien said would come" Freya said sounding as if the fever and the poison was beginning to get to her as she looked a little unstable

" it can't be, there has to be another way out of this ok especially with your magic.. here, I mean it won't cure you but it will help plus Lucien has an antidote here" she said trying to think

" Even if I was cured, the power I used to fight Lucien it's gone and now there's nothing that can stop Marcel now" she said knowing that the ancestral magic that she had tapped to was gone now

" what's going on?" Hayley said coming out of Lucien's bedroom where she had put the twins in as she closed the over so that Ava and Wyatt wouldn't get too excited by hearing Peyton

" some vampire poisoned Freya and Marcel has the others surrounded by angry Klaus hating vampires... oh let's not forget that Marcel is now the beast" Peyton said filling her in on it all

" oh my god, so what do we do?" Hayley said thinking about Elijah being there surrounded by vampires wanting him dead and Marcel having the ability to give them all a lethal wolf bite

" I actually have a plan, just stay here and look the three of them" she said before heading back out to get into her car to drive back to the compound to execute the plan in her head

Peyton got back just in time before anything serious happened as she drove back to the compound as she could while breaking all sorts of speeding limits and compelling cops on her way as she got back in time to sneak into the room where they had decided to keep Rebekah's body for safe keeping to pull the dagger out of her chest to wake her up before heading back to the courtyard where she had left them as she headed back to blend in against the vampires as she realised that she was still covered in blood, Klaus turned his head to see Peyton standing next to him as he wondered what was going on

" little red? I thought I told you to leave!" He said wishing that she would listen to him for once and do as he said rather than ignoring him in order to keep doing her own thing like she was now

" I did but I came, I know you would need my help and being thankful I did because I have a plan" she said with a smile as she thought why would she start listening to what he said now

" I know you're hurt, I loved Davina too and so did Peyton but it would break her heart to see you like this" Kol said trying to reason with Marcel as he tried to use the one thing he could

" Don't mention her name because if it weren't for you the. she'd still be alive" he said pointing towards him as he made eye contact with Peyton who's hurt over Davina was reflected in her eyes

" But she's not, this is an insult to her memory" he said before they began to fight much to the amusement to the crowd as the rest of them watched as Marcel bit Kol and snapped his neck

" Kol!... no, Elijah! What the hell are you doing, Marcel?!" Peyton said stepping forward after Elijah began to fight him too and was also bitten as Klaus held Peyton back from fighting him

" so it's just you and me now is it?" Klaus said pushing Peyton behind him so that she would be slightly more protected than she already was as he realised that it was his turn now to fight

" I guess it is then I think I might test my werewolf bite on a real wolf" Marcel said feeling the glory of it all too tempting as he made a discreet threat towards Peyton knowing what it would do to Klaus

" STOP!" Rebekah said appearing in the middle of Marcel and Klaus as they began to charge at them as she looked between them as she thought about the note Peyton had slipped to her

" Rebekah?" Marcel said not knowing if he was relieved or troubled by her sudden appearance since it meant that she was one other Mikaelson that he would have to deal with one or another

" Klaus, take our brothers and go with Peyton" she said knowing that Peyton already had Freya and the twins to a safe place as she gave her a nod to say that she had this for now

" come on, you grab Kol and I'll get Elijah" she said heading over to where Elijah was sitting as she knew that they would need to head to her car since two of four of them were too weak to walk

Klaus decided to sit in the back with Kol and Elijah where he could keep an eye on them since he knew more about werewolf bites than anyone else in the car as Peyton's eye kept darting from the road to the backseat to check on them while explaining to Klaus what had happened after she had left to go get Freya to try and keep him mind off what was going on slightly as she wondered what was going to happen now. Soon Peyton and Klaus who were both supporting a different Mikaelson brother into Lucien's penthouse as they stormed in causing Hayley and Freya to be slightly on edge with everything going on as Klaus lay Kol down on the couch

" Freya! We need you now!" Klaus said calling out to his sister as he knew that she would be the best one out of them to try and come up with a solution to this mess due to her magic

" oh my god, Elijah!" Hayley said as soon as she saw Elijah and how he was being affected by Marcel's werewolf bite a she saw the bite and tried not to freak out about what this meant

" Don't, we'll deal with it later but I'm okay for now" he said trying to put up a brave face for her sake as he thought about how much they had held back from each other until now

" I am going to die" Kol said as he sat on he couch while Freya checked him out as he began to lose hope that he would survive as he thought about how Cami and Finn both recently died

" I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to check on Ava and Wyatt" Peyton said as soon as she heard one of the twins crying from the other room as she quickly excised herself to sort them

" You're not going to die" Klaus said trying to comfort and reassure his younger brother as he looked to where Peyton had disappeared to as he noticed for the first time that she was covered in blood

" Now that sounds familiar, isn't that what you said to Finn and Cami?" He said thinking about how he always seemed to making this impossible promises to the people he loved before they died

" Kol, that's not fair and you know it" she said coming back with a slightly cranky Wyatt in her arms as she tried to comfort him as she swayed from side to side while he snuggled close to her

" Look Lucien engineered his venom from the seven werewolf packs, so maybe that's the key to a cure" he said knowing that Peyton and him both had venom from two of the wolf packs

" Oh great, that's the first piece in a puzzle none of us will be alive to solve because right now I'm poisoned, Rebekah is hexed and our brothers are bitten" Freya said a little overwhelmed

" so no luck with trying to find a cure in this place?" Peyton said looking between Hayley and Freya who she knew had been looking for a cure for her due to the state of the room next door

" no but then again it makes that Lucien wouldn't make things easy for any of us" Hayley said thinking about it as she began to check Elijah and try to treat his werewolf symptoms for now

" so now we need three different cures to three different ailments, each of which could take years to find and none of us will make it through the day" she said knowing it was impossible

" on that note, I'll be right back... I'd rather not stay covered in blood, here" she said hanging Wyatt over to Klaus as she headed back into Lucien's bedroom to get change and showered

Peyton grabbed the getaway bag that she had stashed away in the trunk of her car as she headed into the bath room where she took a shower before getting changed a light blue peplum top, a pair of jeans, a dull light blue biker jacket and a pair of dark grey suede boots. She decided to simply leave her hair down in its natural wavy state with some of it up in a half bun, she also wore eye defining makeup using black eyeliner and dark pink lipstick. Once she was dressed she checked on the twins to see that Ava and Wyatt were playing together in the play pen as she headed back in the living room to see Freya treating to Kol as she talked to him about all of them before Peyton headed into another room where Elijah and Klaus were talking as she stood by to hear them talking

" Elijah, Hayley's gathering supplies both non magical and magical but I can get her for you if you want" Klaus said seeing how bad his brother looked as he stood in the room sweaty and ill

" no don't, she's struggling with this as it is as is Peyton... Not our finest moment, Niklaus" he said thinking about how everything they had done had been leading up to this moment now

" No, it was not" Klaus said sitting as he thought about everything too as well as what would happen now as a result of all of this like what would happen to Peyton and the twins now

" Klaus, you have to promise that you'll take care of her as much as you take care of Peyton... Rebekah too" he said thinking of the things that he would be leaving behind if or when he died

" I promise you, I will keep both of our girls safe and I will get our sister before making Marcel pay" he said knowing that he couldn't let him leave after everything that they had done to them

" No brother, this was not... This was not Marcel, this was me making all of this was my fault..

I did all...all of this" he said thinking about how it was his own hate and fear that led to this

" I can't do this without you, Elijah" Klaus said thinking about being all alone in the world without his brothers or sisters as he tried to stop himself from getting upset over all of this

" Listen to me, you have to be strong because right now we need you" he said before hugging his brother as he wished and hoped that it would t be for the last time as Peyton stepped in

" this is really happening isn't it? I mean it's all coming true... friend and foe, Marcel was both" she said upset as both brothers turned around to see her as they realised that she had heard them

" I'm afraid it is, little red" he said looking at her as he knew that this was only the beginning as he noticed that Elijah was right about Peyton struggling with all of this as he saw it on her face

" I'm going to check on Hayley and the others" Elijah said excusing himself since he knew that Klaus and Peyton could have a moment to themselves before anything else went down

" how are you doing with all of this?" He said as he went towards her as he pulled her close to him by the waist gently as she began to seek comfort in his scent and closeness for now

" your brothers have been bitten with a lethal werewolf bite, you have sister cursed and the other has been poisoned but you're worried about me?" She said slightly amused by him

" of course, you are always my first and sometimes only concern" he said knowing that she changed everything for him the moment that he saw her in the Mystic Falls grill with Stefan

" how about you hold onto that thought and answer your phone?" She said as he leaned down to kiss her before the sound of his phone ringing interrupted their sweet romantic moment

" Nik, it's me... there's an army of your sirelings eager for blood right now" Rebekah said from the compound as she tried to hide away from the mass of angry vampires who were raging out

" we figure that much, what are they are up to?" Peyton said as Klaus placed his phone on loud speaker so that Rebekah could hear what Peyton had to say rather than making it complicated

" Marcel has them set to tear apart the city to find you but after a brief chat he's considered an alternative, though I think it might be worse" she said thinking about how badly it could all be

" what's the alternative?" Peyton said suddenly alarmed as she wondered what could be worse then them searching the city for their family before doing god knows what to Klaus

" He wants you to come back here and stand trial for your sins" she said knowing that it meant that it would be Klaus against thousands of vampires who all wanted him dead for something

" Before a jury of those who hate me the most? Like hell I will" he said knowing that it would certainly mean his demise in some way as he looked to Peyton as he thought of leaving her

" If you don't then this mob will hunt you down and given their current frenzy, I can't imagine they'll show any mercy to you or anyone standing in their way" she said telling him to think

" Rebekah, just try to keep them at bay for now ok?... we need to tell the others about this before making a decision" she said knowing what her thoughts and vote was on this one

" tell us what? I mean you know that those of us with supernatural hearing can hear you right" Kol said calling out to them from his place on the couch from the living room in the other room

" Rebekah just called, apparently Marcel has decided that I should stand trail for my crimes in front of my sirelings" he said as him and Peyton walked out into the living room with the others

" that's not a trial, its suicide so please just take Peyton and the twins and get the hell out of the city" Elijah said trying to convince to just leave the city while both them and him were safe

" no we can't and we won't leave" Peyton said knowing that if she was going to leave then she would only do it if they all leave as a family, she wasn't one to run and hide away like a coward

" No! Davina please! No, don't leave me!" Kol said clearly delirious as they all began to rush towards him as they held them down as they tried to stop him from acting out on his delusions

" he's getting worse isn't he?" Hayley said as she came back into the room with the baby monitor as Peyton realised that the twins were upset due to picking up on all of their emotions

" There may be a way to save them but I need more time " Freya said thinking back about the idea that she had when Kol had asked her to put him to sleep rather surfing through the pain

" You think I should stand trial before that death-dealing mob?" He said realising what she was hinting at as Peyton and Elijah both stunned looking at her as if she was insane for suggesting it

" Well that's the easy part, in order to save your family you need to come out of that trial alive" she said knowing that her plain depending on Klaus surviving as she was going to use him

" are you serious? You are aren't you... I'm sorry, I just can't" Peyton said giving up on this as it became too much for her as she headed into the bedroom where the twins were playing

" excuse me... Peyton, please just listen to me-" he said following her into the room as he watched her pace frantically as she tried to come to terms with it all as she felt overwhelmed

" no Klaus, you listen to me ok? it's too dangerous so please just let me come with you, I can't help you" she said almost desperate and frantic as she pleaded with him to not to do this

" No, I think not, I cannot allow our children to become orphans besides I am the only one they want" he said knowing that he wasn't about to put his wife and the love of his life in the firing line

" please don't this ok? I can't lose you... just please don't leave me" she said as she let go of her emotions as she began to cry on the verge of sobbing as she thought of him leaving him

" I don't have a choice, baby... if I did then I would stay here with you because you are by far the best thing that's ever happened to me in my one thousand years" he said trying to soothe her

" what about Ava and Wyatt? What am I suppose to tell them about what happened to their father?" She said looking to where their children looking up at them in confusion about all of this

" tell them the truth and tell them about how much I love them... And I'm so lucky to have had a love like yours in my life... I love you" he said before kissing her one last time before who knows when

" I love you too... don't forget that!" She said as she desperately kissed him back before he broke it off and reluctantly left her to go and deal with Marcel as he tried to prepare himself

After Klaus had left to begin his sort of the plan, Freya decided to start on her spell so that she would be able to preform it soon in the hopes that Klaus would be able to stay long enough for the spell to work as she turned her back on Kol aware that her brothers were both getting worse as well as the fact that she was beginning to feel the affects of the poison overwhelm her, meanwhile Peyton tried to get grips on what was happening now as she took a moment to deal with Klaus leaving and the prospect that he could be walking to his death before reentering the room with slightly red eyes from crying so much as she noticed that Kol was getting worse

" No! Don't hurt her!" Kol said calling out as he was having another delusion as Hayley and Peyton went over to try and calm him as Peyton held him down as Hayley talked to him down

" Freya! It's getting worse!" Peyton said struggling to keep him still despite using all of her hybrid strength as he continued to thrash around as she began to worry about what he would do

"Don't hurt her! Davina!" Kol said still having his delusion as he grabbed Hayley by the next making everyone in the room tense as Elijah zoomed over to them in fear of what he was going to do now

" Calm down, calm down, okay?" Hayley said through the chokehold as she spoke more to herself than to him as she knew that she couldn't freak out while trying to keep him calm too

"I won't allow you to hurt her!... Davina is gone, she's gone" he said as he sat up and abruptly snapped Hayley's neck causing Peyton and Elijah to scream out as he ran to her limp body

" what have you done, brother? How could you do that? She was human!... Hayley? Hayley, come on wake up" Elijah said crying as he cradled her limo dead body as he looked for Peyton

" oh thank god! Elijah, it's okay... she isn't dead technically, she's in transition" Peyton said coming back in the room with Hayley's bad and an empty vial that had contained the twins's blood

" what are you talking about?" Elijah said completely confused about how she was so calm and unemotional about the fact that her sister was now dead or as she stated in transition

" I gave her a vial of the twins's when she left the compound in case anything like this happened and she must have taken it" she said slightly tense as she hoped she was right

" allow me... I can try to see if I can sense their blood in her which will help me discover if she is indeed in transition" Freya said knowing that none of them would settled until they knew

" Kol, you need to calm down like now got it? Or am I going to have to vervain you?" Peyton said turning her attention the next issue they had which was his violent tendencies right now

" Peyton's right, Hayley is in transition to become a hybrid... she should wake up soon" Freya said to them as Elijah sobered up a little before moving Hayley to the bedroom to lay down

" Freya keep working and keep an eye on Kol... hey Rebekah, is the-... is the trial over?" She said answering her phone as her voice hitched a little when she spoke about Klaus and the trial

" in a way, Nik found a way to stay alive so our plan worked" Rebekah said a little bit too lifeless for Peyton's liking as she realised that could only mean one thing as she got upset

" he manipulated Marcel to stab him with Papa Tunde's blade didn't he? I can't work out if that was stupid or clever" she said knowing that the blade was much better than being bitten by him

" i know I feel the same but right now it's up to you, Peyton so make his sacrifice count" she said knowing that the blade and Klaus's sacrifice would be hurting her as much as it was him

" I will, just hang tight and I'll come for you soon" she said thing about her part in the plan when all of this was over as she knew that Hayley being in transition complicated things a bit

" Rebekah's dagger, it has her blood... this spell will link us to Klaus's life force like Dahlia used on me to keep me alive, it will allow me to put us all to sleep" Freya said before beginning her chanting as they soon all fell unconscious around Peyton

Later that night after Peyton had placed each of the originals into their familiar coffins and compelled the owner of a moving truck to give her his truck so she could place them in the back along with the things she had collected for her and the twins as well as Hayley who was now sitting in the first seat with the twins after drinking a drop of blood from each off them to complete her transition into becoming a hybrid, she looked up to the sky knowing that somewhere out there in the French Quarter was Klaus being held by Marcel as she made a silent vow to find him and bring him back to them. It then that she noticed a letter addressed to Ava and Wyatt in a hand writing that she recognised as Klaus's from all the times that she had seen it written over the different documents as she tucked into further into the diaper bag before driving out of New Orleans


	71. Chapter 71: gather up the killers

hey guys so here is the first chapter of season four for you guys which I've tried to deal with the whole five year gap as well as what happens in the episode, there are some changes like I've replaced Mary with Stefan who in this story isn't dead like in the end of vampire diaries and have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 71: gather up the killers

Peyton sat on one of her comfy outdoor chairs on the porch of her large white house as she sat watching her children play tag in the large garden around the house in the middle of nowhere as she began to think about everything that had changed since she had left New Orleans and Klaus which was almost been five years ago. Ava and Wyatt were now seven years old, Ava looked almost exactly like her aunties especially Rebekah with her soft blonde that a slight curl to it and had her father's blue eyes while Wyatt looked more like Peyton and Klaus with his light brown wavy hair and his blue eyes but both of them had qualities in them that reminded Peyton of Klaus and his siblings such as Freya's fierce independence, Rebekah's loving nature, Elijah's protectiveness especially over his family, Klaus's intelligence and even Kol's cheekiness. Peyton couldn't but think about how they deserved a normal childhood rather than moving from place to place to keep people off their tracks until they had found their current safe house as she watched them play together. Peyton wore a yellow floral romper with a brown waist belt, a pair of laced brown pointed flats and a cream cardigan. She had created two braids on either side of her hair before pinning them up like a braided hairband, she also wore lightly smoked and gentle eye makeup with a dark dull pink lipstick. Hayley soon came out to join her with a cup of tea as she sat down beside her in the chair next to hers.

" hey you ok? You look like you're having some kind of deep thoughts" Hayley said handing her the cup, Hayley had adapted well to being a hybrid as well as had changed her dark hair to make it much lighter

" I'm good, I was just thinking about how much had changed in five years you know" Peyton said thinking about it all as she began to play with the tea bag in her cup looking at Ava and Wyatt

" yeah like how big the twins have gotten, how I'm a badass hybrid now and my boyfriend is currently laying in a coffin stashed away in our attic" she said thinking about Elijah being gone

" yeah and how Marcel is still in New Orleans running the place while Klaus is chained up like some animal in a place that used to be our home... I'm sorry" she said realising that she had a little outburst

" no it's fine, I know how you get at this time of year... it's been five years but it still feels like it all happened yesterday" she said knowing that the events of five years ago was still very fresh for them

" it sure does, I'm just hoping that no one finds us here cause I actually kinda like it here" she said looking at the safe house and knew it was the kind of home her and Klaus had dreamed about

" so what's the latest from your spy in the quarter?" She said as she took a sip from her tea as she looked to her sister knowing that she had never really let go of what had happened five years ago

" well they still no idea where we are or using Klaus's blood to find out, apparently they're preparing for vampires to come and see Klaus to celebrate five years" she said bitterly at this

" I may not have always liked the guy but Klaus was still a guy and a father, I just hate what Marcel has done to him" she said knowing she hated it more for what he had unintentional done to her

" tell me about it but the thing is that he's not going to know what's hit him when the Mikaelsons wake up and I break Klaus out of his prison" she said before taking a sip from her tea cup

" here's hoping, hey I'm going to go see Elijah" Hayley said since she knew that Peyton knew that she would often go up to the attic and open Elijah's coffin so she could talk to him like she used to

" sure... Ava, Wyatt... it's time to come in for a bit" Peyton said as she placed her cup down and stood up as she walked to the edge of the porch so she could call out to Ava and Wyatt playing

" mom, can you make us a snack? Like maybe those banana peanut bite things?" Wyatt said as him and Ava began to run towards her as Peyton began to chuckle at her son's questions

" why doesn't surprise me that you're thinking about your stomach once again, Wy? What about you, Ava? Do you want some?" She said looking to Ava who was more distracted than him for now

" yes please... see you need to use your manners sometimes,Wy" Ava said giving her brother into trouble as Peyton tried not to laugh as she managed to stifle it down to a sweet kind of smile

" ok you two, why don't you go into your room and play while I make your snacks ok?" She said before leading them into the house as she automatically began to look around the area to be safe

" where's the munchkins?" Hayley said coming down stairs to see Peyton now in the kitchen cutting up bananas and spreading peanut butter on them before adding sprinkles onto them

" they're in their room playing since Wyatt demand a snack" she said putting the finishing touches on their snack before grabbing some mile to pour into cups and placed them onto a carrying tray

" so when is he getting here?" Hayley said stealing one of the banana peanut butter treats as she began to wonder what the plan was for the next few days or so as she tried to help her sister out

" I don't know, he said he would try to get here by midday" Peyton said checking her phone for messages before going to grab the tray when they all sudden heard a car pulling into the driveway

" mom? Is that him? Is that him?" Wyatt and Ava both said in sync which they normal did making it obvious that they were twins or at least vey close siblings as they came out of the room to ask her

" I'm not sure, let me go check but you two need stay inside with aunt Hayley" she said as she looked to Hayley who gave her a nod as she gestured for the twins to grab some of the snack

Meanwhile Peyton headed outside where she seen a familiar red vintage car in the drive way as she smiled before running down the stairs of the porch and as she realised how it was to see her best friend again after months and months of not seeing each other as he picked her up in a hug to say hello

" you have no good it is to see you or really anyone who isn't my kids and my sister" she said knowing that she didn't get a whole lot of time to socialise with other adults due to being on the run

" I've missed you too, P... so where are my lovely niece and nephew?" Stefan said looking up at the big house as he thought about the last time he saw them when they were at his wedding to Caroline when they were four

" they're inside early waiting for your arrival, no one followed you right?" She said nervously looking around the area for any unwelcome visitors who might be working for Marcel or someone

" P, do you think I'm new at this sneaking around? I made sure no one was following me and that no one knew where I was going including Caroline and Damon" he said trying to reassure her

" great, I'm sorry I just get like worried... which brings me to why you're here, please tell me that you have it?" She said slightly eager to get the message that he had for her to help her with the cure

" of course I do, I went to the bayou to get from Mary and before you ask, Marcel and his goons didn't even know I was there" he said knowing that was going to be her next concern and question

" I know they didn't, otherwise my inside man would have told me" she said thinking about how lucky she was to still have someone in Marcel's inner circle that was willing to help her out

" so how's this going to help you exactly?" He said wanting more details about it since he was still unclearly about how the information he had gotten from Mary for her as he began to wonder

" after five years, I am this close to getting them back. I found a cure for Freya's poison and I got Valerie to siphon Rebekah's hex" she said thinking about the progress that she made

" what about Kol and Elijah?" He said thinking about they had both bitten by Marcel's very lethal werewolf bite and how bad it had looked when she had shown him their bodies

" I found out that since his venom is created from all seven packs and it just so happens that it's also the cure so I need that lead which will hopefully lead me to the seventh" she said hopefully as she knew by heart the steps she needed to take to rescue them all from this

" Mary said she thought the last pack, the Malraux were all killed off but apparently there's one left at this address... so you're really doing this huh?" He said thinking about her plan

" I have to, I made a promise and I tend to keep my promises... especially when it's to Ava and Wyatt" she said looking to the house where he's could hear them both laughing alone with Hayley

" what did you promise them?" He said curious thinking about how she practically lived for her children in every way possible especially since she had left New Orleans five years ago

" to give them a home where they would feel safe and protected by the people that love them, pretty much to give them the life that I didn't have until I met Klaus" she said wanting it badly

" and you're not doing that now?" He said knowing without a doubt that she was a good mom and would do anything for her children and had done many things in the past to protect them

" I am but they're Mikaelsons which means that's they've inherited all of their enemies and powers that I don't understand, they needs someone to teach her to control it and I can't do this on my own" she said knowing that she was limited in helping them to their werewolf side

" I get that, I do but Pey... You looked for five years and you found nothing then suddenly Mary gets word of a lead? It just screams a trap to me" he said trying to warn her about this

" Ava, Wyatt... come out and say hello to uncle Stefan" Peyton said calling out to the people on the house as she waited for her children to come running out to greet their uncle Stefan

" uncle Stefan! Uncle Stefan!" Both of the children said as they began to hug Stefan as Hayley came out behind them as both of the older females began to laugh at their excitement

" hey Stefan... umm P, I'm going to get everything we need to get going ok?" Hayley said knowing that she needed time with the twins and Stefan to explain what was happening now

" thanks Hayley... hey guys come for a moment, so mommy and aunt Hayley have to go away for a few days but I promise that it's for a very good reason ok?" She said not wanting to get their hopes up for now

" really? Why, mom?" Wyatt said a little too stroppy for her liking as she looked to Ava to see how she was coping with this since she had rarely spent a night away from them in years

" mommy, you have to go?" Ava said with a little bit of a petted lip as she tried not to cry as she thought about not having her mother or aunt around for the next few days at least

" I do but I'll be back so soon and it's not like I'll be alone, plus I'll call you every night before bed okay? In the meantime, you both need to listen to Uncle Stefan, deal?" She said softly

" deal" they both said as they copied her actions by kissing her two fingers closest to their thumb before pressed it to her as she had done the same since it was their thing to do this

" just do me a favour and be careful, if you smell trouble then you run and I'm sure the Mikaelsons would agree with me because right now they need you more" he said about the twins

" I know they do which is why everything I do is for them" she said before giving them all a hug before helping Hayley out the coffins and their bags into the moving truck before driving away

Soon Peyton and Hayley arrived to the address and area that Mary had given Stefan to give to them, Peyton decided to get changed into a lace navy blue dress with a pair of navy blue platform heels and a black biker jacket. She also changed her hairstyle slightly by shaking it out of its previous style so that it was down in long waves before placing a side fishtail braid to it, she also wore black eye defining eye makeup with natural looking soft pink lipgloss. Peyton and Hayley had spent some watching the last Malraux werewolf who turned to be a young and upcoming E.R doctor named Keelin who just so happened to be out that night celebrating as they decided that Peyton should follow her inside while Hayley kept watch outside, as she sat at one of the tables in the bar that Keelin was in when her phone suddenly went off

" hey Josh, what you got for me?" She said actually glad that he still felt some loyalty to her after all this time due to all the time she stuck up for him and what she meant to Davina

" hey Peyton, so there's this Scottish vampire named Alistair who's pretty much out for Klaus blood" Josh said while making sure that he wasn't being overheard by any vampires

" which he can use for a locator to spell the others or even the twins, why am I sensing that there's more?" She said knowing that people wanting Klaus's blood for some reason wasn't anything new

" he mentioned you and where you were at, Marcel dismissed it but this guy is seriously scary" he said knowing that if anyone was to find out where she was then it would be this Alistair

" just keep me updated with whatever happens and do me favour by trying to keep Marcel against Alistair so he doesn't give him what he wants" she said before hanging up the phone

" hey, can I get another round?" Keelin asked the bartender as she walked up the bar after leaving her friends to order more drinks as Peyton took this as her opportunity to talk to her

" you look like you're having fun, what's the occasion?" Peyton said standing next to her at the bar as she gestured to the bartender that she wanted to order another beer as well

" I just finished residency which makes me an official E.R doctor" she said all excited as Peyton realised how different they were as werewolf as she never really had a future of her own

" congrats but tell me does being a doctor help with the guilt? You know being what you are and all" she said full of confidence as she took a sip from her beer after the man brought their drinks

" what did you say?" She said carefully as she tried to work out whether or not she actually knew what was going on or what she was since she knew it would mean she'd have to leave

" Keelin, you have to listen to me-" she said beginning to lead into what they had to discuss since she knew time was of the essence as supernatural before Keelin interrupted her

" how do you know my name?" She said realising that this was much worse then she knew before as she realised that this woman reeked of vampires as if she was one of them

" I got it from a friend, she said your grandmother's maiden was Malraux and I think we both know what that means" she said hinting once again to the fact that she was a werewolf

" you better back off right now!" Keelin said warning her as she flashed her werewolf yellow eyes in the hopes it would scary as well as cause her to back off and leave her alone for now

" I really wish I could but I can't so I need a favour, meet me outside in five minutes and I'll explain everything" she said before walking away and beginning to text Hayley to meet her

Once Peyton and Hayley met up in the alleyway as they waited for Keelin who suddenly appeared through the back door of the bar to then spot the sister as she began to both of them by catching them off guard enough for her to be able to run away from them as she thought that she was free of them before realising that both Peyton and Hayley had used their supernatural abilities to corner her

" don't do that again, we so don't have time for it" Peyton said being completely honest with her as she looked between Keelin and her sister who still looked a little ticked off by her

" yeah because unlike my sister, I'm a little newer at this and don't really have her restraint" she said showing her that there was defiantly a good and a bad cop between them just now

" I'm not going without a fight" Keelin said as someone who was constantly on the run which Peyton and Hayley could defiantly related to even before they went on the run five years ago

" would you relax? We're not here to fight you and anyway you were the one to attack us remember?" Hayley sad wondering if this girl was insane or just plain scared of all of this

" so what do you want?" Keelin said speaking to Peyton since it seemed like she was the ring leader in all of this since she was the one that came to her and not Hayley as she looked at her

" I need you because you're the last of your pack which makes you special for reasons to complicated and time consuming to explain right now" she said knowing they needed to hurry

" I don't care about your problems" she said knowing that she had her own problems to worry about as she thought about everything that was at risk if someone else worse than them found her

" you really should because if we can find you then so can others and they will come after you because of how important you are" she said knowing that Alistair and his vamps would come

" I have a life, a career, relationships so if someone tries to take that-" she said so full of spirit and fierceness that reminded her of herself as Hayley suddenly hit her on the head to knock her out

" I'm sorry but I really couldn't stand anymore of her whining plus we need to get going" she said as Hayley picked up the body since both of them had picked up on some vampires coming

Hayley and Peyton placed Keelin's body into the back of the truck with the coffins before driving away to an abandoned warehouse where they began to set up everything that they might need for the spell for Freya to perform when she woke up from her poisoned sleep while Hayley made sure to tie Keelin up tight enough that she wouldn't be escape even with her extra werewolf strength, they both knew that if this worked then it would mean that they would be able to get Elijah and the others back before going after Klaus which was pretty much all they had been dreaming about since they had left them and New Orleans. Soon Keelin woke up to find herself tied up and the two sister close together as they talked about the plan for the night

" relax, we're not your enemy and if we were then you would be dead by now" Hayley said noticing that not only had Keelin woke up but that she had also began to struggle against her binds

" let me guess? We're on the run from vampires... you know you two have the same stink that they do" she said looking between them as she tried to let them know that she knew about them

" well that's because we're special too, we're hybrids as in half vampire and half werewolf. All considering I save you back there, you should show us some respect" Peyton said fiercely

" how do I know that you two aren't the ones that led them to me?" She said thinking about how all of this could be one big trap for the vampires to get their hands on her for once and all

" does it matter? They know who you are and they want you dead, the only sway to survive is to do exactly what we tell you" Hayley said not really in the mood to keep messing with her

" its not like I got a choice... hey woah, look I don't know what kind of pervy things you're into but I'm not that kind of girl" she said as she watched Peyton pull out a weird looking mask

" oh my-... this is a device to extract your venom and before you ask, yes it will hurt" she said knowing from experience when she had taken her own venom for her pack as she used it on her

" I think that's enough, Peyton" Hayley said knowing that they had enough for a small vial which they had been taken from the others in case that the cure didn't work like they wanted

" why are you doing this to me?" Keelin said completely exhausted and full of pain as she trie to recover as quickly as she could in case anything happened that needed her to fight them

" honestly I'm trying to save my family" she said looking around at the coffin as Hayley instinctively went to Elijah's coffin like she had been doing for everyday for the last five years

" you mean the people that you're keeping in coffins?" Keelin said looking around at the amount of different coffins as she wondered what kind of people Hayley and Peyton were

" the people in here are dying and the only thing keeping them alive is a sleeping spell, the only one that can cure them is her" Hayley said thinking about every step they needed to take

" Freya's a witch who left me very strict instructions on to do all of this and the only thing I needed was your venom so she can make a cure to prevent them from dying" she said to explain

" so now you got what you wanted, do I get to go?" She said thinking about all of this as she wanted nothing more than to get out of here and forget that anything of this actually happened

" I would love to but I need to know that this is going to work first" she said knowing that there was chance that this might not work causing her to go back to square one once again

" P, we have to do this now so less talking and more bringing back to life action" Hayley said knowing that they were running out of time as Peyton grabbed the needle and stabbed Freya

" Freya, thank god! You ok?" Peyton said as Freya woke up with a gasp as she sat up in her coffin as she looked around a little frantically as she looked Stiles the items on the table

" I'm much better than I have been, did you get the ingredients? Good cause we need to begin, if I can't turn this into a cure the Elijah and Kol will die" Freya said getting out of her coffin

" how much time do we have?" Hayley said getting a little more serious and tense as she thought about losing Elijah for real this time after waiting five years to be reunited with him

" maybe an hour, assuming that they have that long" she said knowing that they didn't have much time before the werewolf bite that we were infected with taking over their bodies

" do you have everything we need to make the cure?" Peyton asked hoping that she hadn't forget anything since she didn't really time to nip out to the local magic shop for whatever

" venom from the seven packs along with Klaus's blood infuse with my magic enhanced by dark objects, it'll take all of my strength and then some but it should be enough" she said hoping that she was right about this

" should? What do you mean should?" Hayley said suddenly on edge as she wondered how her or Peyton had neglected to mention the fact that there was a possibility that it wouldn't work

" Hayley, we got to go... we have company" Peyton said as she picked up some cars heading their way as she knew that it would be the vampires from the alley before coming back

" Peyton, let me go please? If it's vampires then they're going to kill me!" Keelin and remembering all of the warnings and stories passed down from her family about vampires

" they must have been tracking her, I need more time" Freya said hinting to her to the fact that she needed to go out there and prevent them from coming into the room she was working in

" took a long time but we finally caught you and as a bonus your sister too" the vampire in charge said as him and his vampires began to surround Hayley and Peyton in the warehouse

" or maybe we just stopped running... are we going to do this or are we going to stand around and talk all day?" Peyton said before vampires began to run at her and Hayley as they fought

In the middle of the fight Hayley and Peyton both realised that they couldn't exactly win this fight due to being outnumbered but they did realise that they had one big advantage over the vampires which was that they were able to become wolves whenever they wanted as they began to shift as their clothes began to rip and tear apart, once they were wolves they began to fight the vampires and tear their teeth into the vampires to give them the lethal bite before they shifted back to human covered in blood of their enemies

" you want more then come on!... Elijah?" Peyton said as the vampires began to get up again slowly and weakly as she looked around a little exhausted as she seen the original vampire

" oh my god! It's you, it's really you" Hayley said as Elijah took off his suit jacket and covered her up with it as she spun around to face him as she began to kiss him like she dreamed of

Peyton smiled at them both in happiness and in sadness at their reunion as she felt so alone in that moment as she left alone so that they could reunite properly while she headed back to the room to get cleaned up and dressed again as she now wore a loose fitted white tank top, a pair of ripped khaki green jeans, a pair of black biker boots and a grey hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. She decided to place her hair up in a messy wavy ponytail as well as fixed her makeup so she now wore natural looking eye makeup with dark beige lipgloss. Once she was dressed she headed outside where Hayley and Elijah were standing by the fire that was burning the vampire bodies while Rebekah and Kol began to feed on anything moving, as soon as Hayley saw Peyton she excused herself to get dressed properly knowing that he would want to talk to her sister

" so your infection is gone? I mean the cure worked right?" Peyton said as she walked towards him glad that the cure had worked but not quite believing that this had all worked out

" it is, you save us... all of us, I guess Kol and Rebekah couldn't contain their hunger" he said looking in the direction where they had zoomed off to find something to eat to satisfy themselves

" considering they were both laying in a box for five years, I think you can give them a little leeway" she said knowing that she would be the same if she had been in the same situation

" for now at least... so please tell me how is my niece and nephew?' He said knowing that when he had left them five years ago that they had barely been toddlers as he thought of them

" they're amazing, healthy, so happy... they're both such perfect little kids, here look" Peyton said pulling her phone out of pocket to show him a picture of them both with her and Hayley

" oh wow, look at them! Ava is so beautiful and very much like her aunt... and Wyatt is the mixture of you both" he said taking the phone off of her so he could get a better look at them

" really? All I see in him is Klaus... you know they both made me promise that one day they would get their family back... all of them" she said knowing that they were still a member down

" children after my own heart, why don't we go and get their father back" he said knowing that was the next step since she had saved everyone but needed them to go after Klaus and Marcel


	72. Chapter 72: no quarter

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x02'of the originals which I've tried to make more of my own by including the changes that I made in the last chapter like the whole Josh thing as well as the whole five year gap as well as what happens in the episode, there are some changes like I've replaced Rebekah with Peyton and same goes with the scenes with Cami. Also I'm sorry this is later than normal but I'm working longer hours over the next two weeks and I've been mega tired plus the prep I have to for then story just more complicated . So in my headed I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 72: no quarter

After the bodies had burned Peyton, Elijah and Hayley decided to go after go after Rebekah and Kol who were on the verge of going on a full on massacre spree while they got Freya to try a locator spell to see if she could try and find out where Klaus was so that they could get him in order to reunite their family especially in terms of the twins who had been dreaming of getting to meet the family that they knew as babies, Peyton didn't want to get her hopes up when she thought about getting her husband back in case something went wrong but she couldn't help but dream. Peyton wore a teal green peplum tank, a pair of jeans, pair of brown combat boots and no jacket since the weather slightly nicer than it had been. She wore her hair down in waves with two sections twisted and then braided in a half up half down style, she also wore simple brown smoky eye makeup with light pink lipgloss. Soon Hayley and Peyton along with the Mikaelson siblings stood on the road side surrounded by bodies from a prison transport van that they had fed on as they waited for Kol to kill the escaped prisoner as she decided to take this chance to call Stefan to check on things

" hey Stefan, how are things? How are Ava and Wyatt behaving?" Peyton said as she walked away from the others as she knew that Ava would be good but Wyatt would show more of his personality off

" hey Pey, things are good and so are the twins. We just had pancakes with some berries and now we're playing but you should know that they both had nightmares last night" he said filling her in

" really? Can I talk to them please?" She said suddenly a little worried since she knew that they rarely had nightmares as she heard Stefan calling on them before passing the phone onto them

" hey mommy, where are you? When are you coming home?" Ava said sweetly as Stefan decided to place the phone on loud speaker so that they wouldn't fight over the phone like they would do

" don't worry babies, I'll be home soon and I may have a surprise or two for you" she said looking to where the Mikaelson siblings were waiting for Kol to be finished with his games and his kill

" is it a new toy? Oh or a puppy? Oh or a some more wolf stories?" Wyatt said trying his hardest to guess what his mom's surprise was as he tried to think about what he would like the most

" you'll just have to wait and see, Wy but first who wants to tell me about the nightmare you both had last night?" She said knowing that they would be exchanging a look knowing they were busted

" it was nothing, we just saw something scary... something magical" Ava said in a small voice as she thought about what her and Wyatt had seen as she began to think about the dream they had

" and you both had the same dream?" She said wondering if it was a witch thing or a twin thing or both as she was suddenly thankful that Freya was back since she could help with their magic side

" yup and Ava's right, it was creepy but don't worry because I was a big boy and didn't cry" Wyatt said all proud of himself since he tried to be the man of the house most of time without another male there

" good boy, now go play while mommy talks to uncle Stefan... do me a favour and keep an eye on them for me?" She said more than a little worried about what all of this could mean and why

" of course, just do what you have to and then come home ok" he said before hanging up since he could see that Ava and Wyatt were running outside as he wanted to go out and keep an eye on them

" Good lord...that one has some lungs on him, he should've been an opera singer and it might've ended better for him actually" Rebekah said as they heard the screams of Kol's kill

" thank god, he waited until after I was finished before making him screaming like a canary" she said thinking about how she would have a hard time explaining all of this to the twins

" Is all of this absolutely necessary?" Freya said looking around the road as she gestured to the amount of bodies and blood that they had created while feeding on their victims recently

" that depends, do you want us at our full strength or do you plan on rescuing Nik on your own with the two little hybrids?" Rebekah said looking to Hayley and Peyton who were waiting

" Well death rattles are distracting and I'm trying to break a cloaking spell" she said getting frustrated with the fact that her spells were getting her nowhere as she wondered why

" Kol, would you please?! Thank you! So you were saying?" Elijah said calling out to their brother who decided to finish his kill making the area around them more quieter and peaceful

" I can sense that Klaus is still in New Orleans most likely somewhere underground but I can't get a read on exactly where,unless I'm in the city itself" Freya said worrying about the last part

" seriously? You guys know that New Orleans isn't the same city as when you guys left right?' Hayley said thinking about how they couldn't just walk back into the city like nothing happened

" she's right, I have contacts in New Orleans and right now the place is filled with vampires of all kinds for the five year anniversary and on top of that they hate all of us" she said agreeing

" Well I don't want to stay any longer than we have to but we need to go now" Freya said knowing that they didn't have time to sit around and argue about all of this if they wanted Klaus

" Whoa, wait... Wait, we're not doing this today?" Kol said knowing that they shouldn't just jump into whatever little of a plan that they had to as he knew that it would end in their death

" I'm sorry I'm severely hoping that you aren't suggesting that we leave Klaus there any longer than we have?" Peyton said knowing that she would go alone if she had to get to Klaus

" Peyton's right, hasn't Nik suffered enough?" Rebekah said backing her up since none of them really knew what was happening with Klaus or what Marcel had been doing to him

" Yes and I've died twice now so I'm not about to give Marcel a shot at a third, I say we draw that Muppet out of town and when he's gone..." he said thinking about the risks the plan had

" not happening, I've been away from the twins long enough and I refuse to go back without their father with me so if you're afraid..." she said knowing that she had a promise to keep

" It's called being sensible, until Freya can make enough cure with her werewolf hostage since Marcel can basically chew through our bloody throats" he said trying to point out the flaws

" Enough! We're all in danger which is why we free Niklaus today, even if I have to burn that city to the ground" Elijah said making the decision for them all as he put his down with them

" wait Hayley, could you..." she said not sure who to ask her to leave Elijah after they had just been reunited since she knew that she would hate it if someone asked her to do the same

" head back to the safe house to check on Stefan and the twins? Yeah of course I can" she said with a reassuring smile as she knew that she was walking on eggshells around her just now

" thanks, I'm sorry to ask but I just don't want them to be away from one of us much longer than they have to be" she said knowing the twins were always better when near one of them

" don't worry, just focus on getting your husband back for now ok?" She said as she left today her goodbyes to Elijah since she knew she would need to head back as soon as possible

Soon it was decided that Peyton and Elijah would go pay Josh a visit since she had revealed that he was one of her sources within the quarter while Rebekah and Kol went with Freya to her old witchy spit in the bell tower to perform a more intense locator spell to find Klaus while Hayley took the moving truck back to their safe house to check on how things were back there, they knew that it wouldn't be easy moving through the city since everyone would be looking out for them as well as that it would cause them more trouble if they were spotted which is why they kept to the back road and alleyways to get to Josh's apartment which used to be Marcel's. Once they arrived they decided to sue the back entrance to get into the rooms since they could hear voices in the living room

" Well thanks for waiting and not just you know killing him" Josh said already knowing who it was that was coming into his home as he turned to see Elijah and Peyton walking towards him

" We're only monsters by necessity, Joshua and beside we just ate" Elijah said knowing that he wouldn't just kill some poor innocent man for the sake of it and it would draw attention

" plus I told him that you're off limits since you've been a big help to me over the years" Peyton said knowing that she wouldn't know half the things she knows if it weren't for him

" Oh that's too bad, I was gonna offer you some 'welcome back' waffles. Just tell me what you want and let's get this over with" he said trying not to freak out that they are back in in town

" we're here to get Klaus back and I think that the best way to do that is to use Rebekah to distract Marcel, she's the only one that he won't kill on sight" Peyton said to both of them

" you can't be serious, is this what you and Rebekah have been conspiring since we left the road side" he said remembering them talking in whispers and stopping when he came near

" it was her idea and it makes the most sense" she said trying to reason with him since it seemed like everyone else could see that this was their best option except for him right now

" you are talking about sending Rebekah into the lion's den!" Elijah said thinking about what could go wrong if he let this happen like Rebekah being killed or bitten by Marcel like before

" Marcel won't hurt her, he loves her too much hence why he didn't hurt her five years ago! Plus all she's going to talk to him and convince him that she's alone" she said explaining it

" Rebekah is putting herself in danger no matter what Marcel's intentions are... wouldn't you agree, Joshua?" Elijah said very aware of the fact that Josh was trying to warm Marcel of them

" yeah, uh huh...I was just going to order a pizza if we're going to be here a while" he said making excuses of the reason why he had his phone out as Elijah put it into Josh's pocket

" fabulous, you see I still have a murderous hunger" he said hinting towards the fact that he was threatening his life and most likely the life of his new boyfriend Eddie who had just left

" ok but why do you guys even need me? I know I'm adorable but I'm incredibly small potatoes" he said knowing that he usually tried to keep out of everything to do with Marcel

" lets be honest, you're Marcel's most trusted friend meaning we were going to try learn everything you do but now it looks like we have to go with plan b" Peyton said pointedly

" please just consider the risk of this plan of yours and Rebekah" he said trying to plead with her not to do this since he knew that this could go wrong at any moment without backup

" I have and so has Rebekah... let me guess, Freya found Klaus?" She asked as soon as his phone went off as she began to get her hopes up a little as she thought about getting him back

" yes so let's go get him and let Rebekah handle Marcel" he said finally giving into her and Rebekah's plan since she was right about them not having many options on what to do

Meanwhile underneath the compound, Klaus was chained up like an animal surrounded by a circle of salt and behind a strong barrier spell with papa tunde's blade buried deep in his chest as he sat still while internally withering in pain as he tried to move past the pain in any way that he could which was he more than a little surprised by Peyton's sudden appearance as she looked the exact same way that he remembered that she did five years ago with slightly longer hair. She wore a red laced up cold shoulder cami top, a pair of jeans and a pair of red loafers while her hair was down in its natural wavy effortless way that he had always loved on her as well wore slightly brown smoky eye makeup with dark pink lip gloss. She was like a beacon of light among the dark for him right now as she looked at his current condition

" _You just had to piss him off again, didn't you? Like all of this wasn't bad enough?" Peyton said gesturing to his current prison cell as she stood in front of him looking at his wounds_

 _" Peyton? My little red?" He said wondering is she was really here as he began to worry about her safety since he knew that Marcel would kill her in a second if he found out she was here_

 _" not exactly, I'm part of your imagination remember? I'm your brain's way of distracting yourself from the pain, just like the last time Marcel stabbed you" she said in her normal sweet way_

 _" I can endure this pain" he said knowing that he was no stranger to the pain that the baled caused him as he tried to hide his pain as he sat up a little higher on the rock he was leaning on_

 _" maybe but not paired with being down here all alone, we both know that one of your fears is of being completely alone down here in the dark" she said kneeling down to his level to talk_

 _" please don't speak of it!" He said both annoyed and scared as he tried to keep her making all of this worst as she titled her head to him as she tried to work out what he was going though_

 _" you're not annoyed with me, you blame yourself for all of this including the mess you're in and it's ok to admit... especially when I'm not really here" she said softly to him as she smiled_

 _" I miss you so much Peyton but I'm ashamed for you to see me like this, You believe there was a light in me and that I could be that light for our children" he said thinking of the past_

 _" but instead there's a bunch of vampires outside that want you and our family dead including the man you once called a son? Is that it?" She said already guessing what he was going to say_

 _" I'm not a light, I am darkness... made of flesh" he said slightly too depressed for Peyton's liking as she narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to work out what was going through his head_

 _" You're the reason our family is alive, you gave them time to find the cure and they're away... you can feel it, the link you shared is broken and now they're coming for you" she said softly_

 _" If they come for me, they will be caught then Marcel will kill Elijah" he said knowing that Elijah was the one that Marcel really wanted to kill since he had killed him first years ago_

 _" Then it looks like you're gonna have to find your own way out of here" she said with a smile as she hoped that he would be able to do this for everyone's sake before it all went down_

 _" what do you mean?" He said trying to think of what way she was talking about that would allow him to get the blade out himself as well as wondered about the other parts of his jail cell_

 _" well if you miss me that much then you set yourself free, I mean if you want to then you just have to pull out the blade like Mikael did" she said gently touching the area around the blade_

 _" do not invoke his name!" He said knowing that the last thing that he wanted was to hear his father's name while he was suffering in the dark all alone like Mikael had always wanted for him_

 _" fine, what about your children's? Ava and Wyatt? They are out there right now" she said pointing the entrance way as if taunting him in to pull the blade out to do an escape plan_

 _" a fact that weighs upon me every second I'm in this hope but I can't just pull the blade out" he said weakly as he thought about his children growing up without him being there to see it_

 _" can't or won't? It's been five years and you've stayed down here for everyone you love despite the pain, the fear or even the loneness" she said thinking about all the chances he had_

 _" what's your point?" He said getting a little annoyed with her since the pain was beginning to put him on edge as he wondered what she was getting at with all of this talking of hers_

 _" you could have left at anytime but you stayed even though Ava and Wyatt are waiting for you, even though I'm waiting for you" she said gently sweeping his curly hair off his forehead_

 _" don't you think I want to leave so I can be with you and our children again?" He said l owing that he wanted nothing more than to live happily ever after with them like they had planned_

 _" I think you're scared to see the twins now that they're old enough to see the real you, there's a part of you that's worried that they'll see you as a monster and hate you" she said simply_

 _" when I see our children again, they will run into my arms and look at me knowing that I love them as well as do anything for them" he said thinking about when that day would come_

 _" that's what every father says but it's hard in practice, I mean think about if Wyatt gets into a fight with someone or when someone breaks Ava's heart?" She said knowing there were all possibilities_

 _" I will kill anyone that harms either of them" he said knowing that he would tear out the heart of any boy that broke his little girl's heart and would defend and revenge his son in anyway_

 _" great then instead of them hating your darkness, they'll learn by your example and become the very thing you've come to hate about yourself" she said thinking of the children she knew_

 _" I have had enough of this nonsense, please Peyton... just stop" he said wanting her to stop all of this as he wondered if the imaginary ramblings of his wife was better or worse then the dark_

 _" then admit it, baby down here you're just a myth to them... this great man who sacrificed everything for his family but maybe in reality-" she said before being cut off by his angry tones_

 _" in reality I would not to be subjected to the ramblings of a woman I know can't be here, I conjured you so I can send you away... go!" He said before looking up to see that she was gone_

Back above ground, the original family and Peyton had decided on using Josh's bar to get to klaus since they had learned that there was a tunnel system that ran right through to the compound where he was being kept or at least below the compound, however this meant that Josh had to close down the bar since they still had omkeep a low profile as they all knew that if Marcel found out that they were in town that he would attack Rebekah and come after them making the whole thing pointless. They waited in the back room of the Josh's bar while he emptied the placed as they heard the protests of his paying customers being kicked out while Rebekah out to the cemetery to meet Marcel to keep him busy while they went to get Klaus

" everyone's out, the place is yours" Josh said as he walked away from the doors as he called out to them as they came out of the back room to see that he was right and it was all clear

" wasn't that much easier than us killing everyone" Kol said knowing that his suggest to getting around this small issue was to kill everyone in the bar before carrying out their plan

" yeah defiantly, so what now?" Josh said as he in again began to wonder how his best friend had ever fallen in with him since he was always so quick to kill while she was the opposite

" would you be so kind as to move that freezer unit so we might be able to access the tunnels?" Elijah asked politely as he pointed to the back to show him where he meant

" like now, Josh... before someone realises that we're here and comes after all of us" Peyton said knowing that they didn't since time to stand around looking confused as he did as she said

" are we absolutely certain we're in the looking in the right place?" Kol said still thinking that all of this could be one big trap for them especially using Marcel's right hand man to do it all

" we know this tunnel runs a link to the city, Marcel must have carved a sections to serve as his personal dungeon" Freya said thinking that this was the best way to get to Klaus right now

" which isn't creepy at all" Peyton said as she tried to keep her emotions in check as she thought about what Marcel might have been doing to Klaus over the last five years he had him

" it's ingenious and sadistic, well done Marcel" Elijah said thinking about how he could never have predicted that Marcel would be capable of anything like this until he became a beast

" save the compliments for when he kills us, your flattery might give him a pause" he said knowing that now was not the time to be complimenting their enemy who had their brother

" you're all set here so good luck, break a leg and I'll just be on my way" Josh said before Kol decided to step in his way since they all knew what would happen if they just let him go

" so you can go rat us out to marcel? Not bloody likely" Kol said knowing their whole plan was build around Marcel being distracted and not knowing what they were up to behind his back

" just snap his neck, we'll be done bedroom he wakes up" Freya said trying to find a way to keep josh out of the way long enough for them to get to Klaus before anyone found out

" and if he wakes up before that?" He said thinking about how he could easily go running back to Marcel while they were too busy to stop him as he thought about it all ending badly for them

" then we kill him" Kol said once again showing that was his default solution everything as Peyton rolled her eyes at him as she thought about how she couldn't let him kill Josh like that

" we're not killing him ok? Josh has been keeping me in the loop for the last five years so there's no way I'm letting you lay a finger on him got it?" She said showing her fierce side

" she's right, for some reason he's of value to Marcel so Kol would you?" He said gesturing to Josh as he hinted at what he wanted as the rest of them got ready to leave to get Klaus back

" happy to stay and have a drink and eviscerate anyone who tries to follow you" Kol said a little top happy for their liking as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon before talking to them

" good then let's go, we're losing time... you ready to go get your husband back?" She asked Peyton as she turned to look at her sister in law who she knew had been waiting for this

" lets go and get him so we can all go home" she said more than ready to go to Klaus as she thought about them all going home go to the twins and living a somewhat normal life together

Meanwhile back underneath the compound where Klaus was still withering in pain as he tried not to think about what would happen when his family got here in failed attempt at trying to break him free of the magical prison that Marcel had built just for him since he knew that Marcel would kill them all if they came for him before his mind then went to wondering if Peyton would come for him as he began to hope. He then soon thought about the conversation he had with the Peyton that he had created in his mind as he thought of the twins and how they could come to see him as Marcel had after he had raised him with his family before deciding that the pain was becoming to much for him to bear as he thought of her

" _damn it! Peyton? Little red!" He said calling out to the imaginary Peyton as he wanted or rather need something to occupy his mind since all he had to do with sit and think of the pain_

 _" I'm here but I'm not sure why since you were the one that wanted me gone" she said sitting next to him as he turned to face her as if she had always been sitting there next to him_

 _" I need your help, I can't pull out the blade" he said looking to her for help in getting the blade out so that he could prevent his family from being killed by Marcel like they had been avoiding_

 _" I can't, I'm not even technically here which means that you're the only one who can help you and the only way to do that is to face your fears" she said leaning on him slightly as they sat_

 _" fine I will admit the truth, I do not wish to be the father that I had nor do I want to be the one that Marcel has come to loathe so maybe Ava and Wyatt are better without me" he said softly_

 _" now I know you don't believe that, I mean I was better without my biological parents or were you better without Ansel?" She said thinking about how they would different people if they had_

 _" neither of them were the monsters that me and Mikael became" he said mentally hating the fact that he had just accidentally compared him to Mikael which he usually yelled at others for_

 _" you're not a monster, you know every parent is scared of screwing or at least the good ones are. I mean I am but Ava and Wyatt need you" she said trying to reassure and comfort him_

 _" you can protect them just as well as I could" he said to her knowing that the real Peyton would do everything she could to keep both of their children safe and out of harms way_

 _" I can but Ava and Wyatt deserve their father like I deserve my husband back... history could repeat itself if you're not careful but you owe it to the twins and to me to try and change it all" she said gently cupping his face to face him to look at her as she tried to plead with him_

" Niklaus! Brother!" Elijah said as he interrupted Klaus's imaginary conversation with Peyton as him, Freya and the real Peyton came running towards the gate that led to his magical jail cell

" oh my god! What has Marcel done to him?" Peyton said as she began to worry about what state he was in as she saw him in his weakened condition as well as the wound on his chest

" this spell is strong, it's been reinforced over time which is what it's going to take this to break" Freya said once they got in and noticed that there was barrier around him as Peyton tried to go to him

" we don't have time" Elijah said knowing that they had to get in and get out again with Klaus in hand otherwise Marcel would come to see Klaus and find them trying to break him out

" I could try brute force to overwhelm it but I'll need someone to channel" she said looking to Elijah as she knew that it use to be him that she would channel before everything happened

" I'll do it, channel me... Elijah, you keep watch" she said sitting down in the ground as she prepared herself to be channeled as Freya joined her as they joined hands for the spell

" apre en vrata, apre en vrata" Freya said chanting over and over again as she performed the spell to bring the barrier down as they both closed their eyes as Elijah began to lace the room

" Freya, whatever happens don't stop until Niklaus is free" Elijah said as he suddenly heard footsteps from above as he knew that it could only belong to one person as he want to deal with it

" _Klaus, it's time... you have to pull the blade out now" the imaginary Peyton said to Klaus as he became unaware of the chaos that was going on behind the barrier as he focus on her_

 _" I can't... I'm not strong enough" he said weakly as he made a weak attempt to pull the blade out of his chest where it was embedded as she saw the desperation and eagerness in her face_

 _" You have to pull it out, your family will die if you don't... I will die if you don't" she said trying to plead with him to do this since even fake her knew that they were all at risk if he didn't do it_

 _" I'm trying, I really am" he said as he placed his hand into his chest to pull the blade out without any luck as he began to grunt and moan in pain as the pain only intensified for him_

" freya, how long are you going to be? He needs to be free and Elijah needs help up there" Peyton said looking up as she heard the amount of noise coming from Elijah and Marcel's fight

" soon, I'm almost there... now, go Peyton!" Freya said finishing her spell as she told Peyton to go after seeing the hesitation on her face as she felt torn between Klaus or Elijah as she left

Peyton headed up stairs where she found Elijah and Marcel arguing in the compound between fighting about all the issues that had been created throughout the years between them as she watched for a moment before deciding to get involved since she knew that it wouldn't be long before Marcel lost his tempter and would start to try and bite Elijah with his very lethal bite as she raced down the stairs to get to between them to stop them

" Peyton, leave us" Elijah said wondering why she was here and not with Klaus and Freya like she had insisted as he tried to get her as far away from Marcel and this situation as possible

" he's right, this is between me and him" Marcel said knowing that this had been coming for a long time since he had always been close to Elijah till a point before he had pushed him away

" and what? If I stay then you'll kill me too, making both of my children orphans?" She said making him try to think about the consequences of his actions especially when it came to others

" its not your fight" Elijah said as trying his hardest to make her move so that her previous comment about making the twins an orphan didn't come to as that was the last thing he wanted

" actually it is because Ava and Wyatt need their father, whether or not you believe that" she said to both of them as she stood between them as she showed them that she was unmoving

" yeah I had Klaus as a father, it didn't turn out so well for me did it? Your children are better off without him" he said knowing that he would only corrupt and ruining them like he did him

" get Niklaus and go" Elijah said to Peyton as he knew that Marcel wasn't going to back down anytime soon and would probably just take her down with him as she gave him a look

" oh he's not going anywhere and neither are you" he said to Elijah as he knew that he had been dreaming of this moment for the last five years after him and the others had disappeared

" stop, you win okay? We can't beat you so I'm begging you to let us go before something happens that can be taken back" she said trying to appeal to his better side before he fought them

" why? Because you think that would justice for your family? They were my family too and Elijah tore my heart out and threw me off a bridge while his brother stood by and watched" Marcel said painting a slightly didn't picture for what happened as Peyton gave him a look

" you say it like some planned out calculated move, it wasn't... Klaus so stunned by what Elijah did that he couldn't move" she said refusing to bite her tongue and not say anything

" maybe but there is only one justice left" he said knowing that he had only option one left which was to kill Elijah before seeing to the fact that Klaus was still firmly tied up and caged

" enough of this, Marcellus... lets go... hello my love" Klaus said suddenly appearing behind Marcel as he began to pierce his chest with the blade that had been in his as they decided to go

Peyton tried to support Klaus as they all began to walk through the tunnels again leading to the sewage system that would take them to the meeting point where they would meet up with Kol and Rebekah as they tried to move as fast as possible despite the injured Klaus since they all knew that Marcel wouldn't just let this go and would come after them to try stop them from leaving due to the fact that Klaus was more valuable to him alive and caged than he was free with his family united to their full power. Soon Peyton and the others walked out of the large sewage pipe to see a slightly panicked Rebekah and a forever unchanged Kol who both seemed relieved to not only to see them but Klaus too

" Nik? Hey!" Rebekah said as she ran over to him and hugged him as she was so glad that everything had worked out despite her side of the plan failing slightly by Marcel finding out

" you can hug him later, we need to leave" Freya said knowing that they didn't have time to spare right now for warm hellos and fancy reunions since they were close to being caught

" Marcel is right behind us so we got to get out of here... come on, let's go" Peyton said as Klaus pushed away from her slightly so that he could walk on his own and faster then before

" actually I'm right here, you shouldn't have come back... none of you" marcel said coming up behind them as they all turned to face him while all staying close together in case anything happened

" that's what family does, we fight for each other no matter what" Peyton said stepping forward slightly before Klaus grabbed her by the arm to pull her back behind him just in case

" yeah so I've heard, thought it didn't work out for me did it?" He said wondering how she became part of their family as much anyone of them when he didn't fit in with them no matter what he did

" oh for gods sake you were never a Mikaelson, get over it" Kol said slightly short tempted as he got fed up of hearing Marcel complain about their family in terms of how he fitted in

" Kol, so not helping right now" she said as she rolled her eyes knowing that Marcel had the power to take four out of six of them out with his very lethal bite and could kill the other two

" don't you have a city to run and vampires to boot out of town?" He said continuing as if he didn't hear her as he continued to taunt and tease Marcel as he wanted nothing more than to go

"

if you want to kill one of us then you'll have to kill all of us" Rebekah said stepping in front of her family as she showed him that he would need to kill her if he wanted to kill any of them

" hey! Don't push me, Rebekah" he said knowing that she had been constantly pushing him to his limit by using his love and affection for her against him and to convince him to let Klaus go

" then get it over with, let's end this for once and all" she said showing him that she wasn't afraid of him and almost daring him to come after her since she knew he wouldn't forget himself

" that's enough, Marcel...you've won, New Orleans was our city once and now it's yours for good" Klaus said stepping away from Peyton slightly as he tried to plead to his better side

" is the great Klaus Mikaelson accepting defeat or is all of this another distraction?" He said mocking him as he tried to work out what kind of game that they were playing with him now

" neither, in fact despite your appalling behaviour I'm offering you a chance at peace" he said simply as it was something so easy and simple that they had just overlooked by mistake

" why? I mean I'm not one for violence and war but this dude has held you captive for fiveyears and down god knows what to you" Peyton said more than a little confused by him

" any attempt to kill us all and you will be making a mistake, any who survived would no doubt return to seek revenge. Bringing our enemies into your city in our wake and even if you did manage to eliminate us all then one day my children would come for you then their children after that" he said thinking about the never ending cycle of death that seemed to follow him

" your children? Do you really think that you're little tribrid children are more powerful than me?" He said trying not to show that he still had a rule about going against children like before

" it would go on and on for all of your days as an endless cycle of violence which you would have brought upon yourself or we leave and we never come back" he said offering him another solution

" after all that time buried in a hole you still got some nerve, you stand there with a straight face and try to sell me this like it's your choice" he said completely overwhelmed by all of this

" yeah he is because unlike you, not everything is kill or be killed anymore" Peyton said as Klaus tried his hardest to keep her behind him where she was safe from Marcel's attacks

" kill or be killed? Here's the truth, I could kill all of you and tonight I would sleep like a baby. Hell, that's what you would do" he said knowing that Klaus would do that and much worse

" mate, we would all do that or at least we would before you went all serial killer on us five years ago" Kol said knowing that he used to love an old massacre of a small village back when

" you've destroyed more people, taken more lives, ended more families than anyone whose live all because you could. You know despite being by you people, I am nothing like you" he said as he thought about them and what they were like compared to what he had become

" really? Are you sure about that one?" Peyton said severely doubting whether or not he was right about that statement since all of this seemed like something one of them would do

" in fact I am proud as hell not to be a Mikaelson, I beat you all without turning into you and now you can live knowing that I'm the reason you live because I showed you mercy... now go and don't ever come back" he said urging them to before he changed their mind

" come on, lets go out of here before our gracious god declares something else" she said bitterly and full of sarcasm as she supported Klaus as they all began to walk away from him

Soon they all reached the car that they came in as Peyton decided to drive since she was the only one who knew the location of the safe house that she had been living in with Hayley and the twins while she kept a close eye on Klaus who was sitting in the back seat to see that he was looking her intently through the mirror as she wanted nothing more than to catch up with her in every way possible as they both knew that five years were a long time to be apart from each other. Eventually they arrived at the safe house when it was in the dead of the night as she knew almost immediately that the twins would be fast asleep by now as they got out of the car one by one as they all looked around the quiet of the area to make it safe out of habit.

" what is it?" Elijah said noticing that Klaus seemed to be deep in thought as Freya and Kol went inside leaving the rest of them standing by the car as they collected their thoughts

" five years never felt so long, thank you for not abandoning me... all of you" he said to them generally before looking directly to Peyton as he knew that she knew that had never let it go

" well we did consider it, the vote was rather close but this one here wouldn't let us" Rebekah said pointing to Peyton making them all laugh as they knew that she would always save them

" Rebekah, why don't we head inside?" Elijah said knowing that Peyton and Klaus could defiantly use some alone time after everything that they had been through over the years apart

" you doing okay?" Peyton said as she moved closer to him hesitantly before he gestured for her to come even closer and hug into him as she realised how good it felt to be this close to him again

" you mean considering my incarnation, torture and forced insolation... sorry little red, I know none of this has been easy on you either" he said not being stupid to think that it had been

" I won't lie and say that the last five years have been a breeze without you... I mean there hasn't been a day that I didn't think about you" she said with tears in her eyes as she spoke

" I know me too, every moment of solace that I had was when I was thinking about you and our children" he said knowing that they were what had kept him going through everything

" so doesn't that mean that you're ready to your son and daughter" she said walking away from him slightly to go up the steps leading to the house as she gave him a sweet smile

" of course I am" he said as he followed her into the house not even noticing the looks that he was receiving from the other adults in the house as she led him to Ava and Wyatt's bedroom

" I could wake them up for you?" She said knowing that they would want her to and that they probably be all that grumpy considering that they would be waking up to see their father

" no, let them sleep" he said knowing that he was enjoying watching them sleep as they slept in one bed with Ava facing on direction and Wyatt the other as Peyton leaned into him to watch them too


	73. Chapter 73: haunter of the ruins

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x03 of the originals which I've split into two kind of to the more of the episode and of the different plots so it follows Peyton with the whole Keelin thing and Klaus bonding with the twins since I knew lots of you were looking forward to that so I hope I did it justice as well as showed some re of the twins's personalities which is hard since I'm still developing them, I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters . Also I'm sorry this is later than normal but I'm working longer hours and I've been mega tired plus the prep I have to for then story just more complicated . So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 73: haunter of ruins

Peyton woke up the next morning feeling like she was still in a dream as she thought about how after five long years of dreaming of having Klaus and the others back that it was now a reality as she stretched over to the other side of the bed hoping to find her still sleeping husband next to her but instead she found a still made side of the bed hinting to that fact that Klaus never joined her in bed as she sat up to see a make shift bed created in the chair in her room as she realised that he must have slept there instead. Peyton then got up to get dressed as she wore a white tank underneath a blue pleasant tank top, a pair of jeans and a pair of worn black biker boots. She wore her hair in a complicated braids and twists that fell down her back, she also wore slightly smoked eye makeup with natural looking dark peach lipgloss. Once she was dressed she checked on the twins to see them still them asleep as she then decided to head into the kitchen to find Klaus and a cup of coffee

" good morning little red, how are you this morning?" Klaus said as he looked at her up and down to fully take in her appearance as he thought about how good she looked and how much he missed her

" hi, I'm good and I was hoping to find you... you didn't come to bed last night?" Peyton said deciding against beating around the bush as she had been wishing for all of this too long to do it

" well I wasn't sure whether or not I'd be welcomed into your bed" Klaus said not wanting to make assumptions about what the right thing was right now since he didn't want to scare her away

" why wouldn't you be welcomed?" She said trying to work him out as she poured herself a cup of coffee as she hugged it close to her body before taking a sip from it trying to work out his meaning

" a lot could have changed in five years and it's not like I would hold it against you-" he said as she slowly began to get what he was hinting as she tried to suppress the urge to laugh at his words

" Hold up, you think I don't want you to come to bed with me because I've been sharing sight someone else the past five years? You think I've slept with someone else?" She said confused

" like I said I wouldn't be mad..." he said trying to be as calm as he could be as he tried not to think about someone else's hands running over her body and giving her the kind of pleasure he did

" well rest assured, I didn't and haven't been... I've been waiting for you five years and I told you that I loved you, only you which is still true" she said thinking about the time they spent apart

" Peyton, I didn't..." he said unsure of what to do next as he saw the momentary flash of hurt in her eyes as she sat her coffee cup down and suddenly felt the need to go somewhere different

" you know I should get the twins up and dressed, explain all of this to them... and you, you should go talk to the others" she said hurriedly as she tried to find some excuse for her to leave the room

Peyton went into the twins's room to wake them up before telling the, to get ready for the day while she went to make their breakfast in the kitchen which she was thankful to see empty of Klaus who was outside with his siblings discussing recent event as well as what to do next which gave her time to explain everything to the twins so that they wouldn't be overwhelmed by it all, she so called on Ava and Wyatt to come for breakfast once it was ready as they raced over to the table to begin eating as she sat with them so she could talk to them

" hey you two, so you know I said that I had a surprise for you?" Peyton said trying to think of a way to easy into this as she hoped to deal with Ava and Wyatt before introducing them to the others

" well I don't see a puppy anywhere... sorry mom" Wyatt said apologising for his sudden sarcastic outburst as he looked down at his cereal as she gave him her infamous stern mommy look

" it's okay sweetie, your sarcastic streak is probably influenced by me... anyways it's not a puppy but do you remember that promise that you made me make to you?" She said trying to ease into it

" you mean the one about getting out family back? Like our uncles and aunts from the stories you tell us at night ?" Ava said knowing that she loved hearing about all things that her family had done

" yeah that one, well that's kinda why me and aunt Hayley went away... we went to get them back" she said waiting to see what their reaction would be to this sudden and out of the blue news

" even our dad? Is he with them?" Wyatt said as he stopped eating as he began to wonder what would happen next as he thought about them being a family again like they had both wanted

" yeah he is and he's so excited to meet you both" she said giving them a reassuring smile since she knew that they would be worrying about things now because of this news like if he would like them

" where are they?" Ava said as she began to look around the house for signs that her long lost family members had returned as she began to soothe down her outfit of the day and her pigtails

" they're all outside talking about things and they're all really excited to meet you but listen I don't want you to be scared if they're not all warm and fuzzy at first ok?" She said thinking of them

" why not?" Wyatt said automatically getting a little protective about his sister and his mom as he wondered why these newcomers wouldn't be pleased to see them if they were as excited to see them

" because it's been a while since they've all together and they've been asleep for a long time" she said trying to work out what the best way to describe what happened to Mikaelson siblings

" you mean like how Aurora in sleeping beauty slept for a long time?" Ava asked innocently as she tried to help her mom out by finding an explanation to why her family members might be adjusting

" yeah kinda like that, baby-" she said being slightly cut off by the loud shouts and arguments coming from outside where the Mikaelson siblings and Klaus were as she became aware of them

Outside of the house on the porch, the Mikaelson siblings all held a glass of champagne spiked orange juice as they celebrated finally being freed of their various different types of imprisonments and of Marcel for now at least as they all silently thought about what was to come next such as where would they go or what they would do as for the first time in a long time the world was theirs to do with as they wished which for Klaus meant being with his wife and kids like he had always wanted, their internal thoughts were soon interrupted by the slight outburst from an angry Kol

" what's the holdup? We rescued Nick and we escaped mortal danger, why are we not on a jet to Saint- Tropez? You can catch up on the last five years later, I assure you nothing much has changed" Kol said to his siblings as he saw Elijah ignoring him as he continued to read his paper

" circumstances have changed, we will leave here soon enough" Elijah said folding his newspaper down as he decided to focus his attention to Kol and his other siblings as they dealt with this issue

" we have a niece and a nephew to consider" Rebekah said backing Elijah up as they all knew that they would have to protect them with their dying breath like they had done five years ago as babies

" Kol has a point, w need to put an ocean between us and Marcel Gerard as soon as possible" Freya said knowing that Marcel could change his mind at any moment and come back for them

" we're not going anywhere today, I want one day of peace with my son and daughter before we uproot them" Klaus said thinking about how he was about to change their lives for good

" any delay is a risk" she said thinking that Marcel could be on his way to finish what he had started as she worried about the fact that she had yet to make more of the cure to save them all

" one day! We're in the middle of nowhere, the house is cloaked, we weren't followed and I'm not asking" he said raising his voice near the end as their attention turned to the opening door

" we heard yelling and thought we could see what was going on... everyone, meet Ava and Wyatt" Peyton said explaining why they came outside as well as giving them a look due to this

" hello" both Ava and Wyatt said as they both looked at Klaus as they gave him their full attention as they recognised him as their father from the pictures that their mom had shown them

" hello" Klaus said back to them as he didn't really know what to say to them as he marvelled at how much they had grown in five years as he took in how beautiful Ava was and how handsome Wyatt was

" mom can we go play in the garden?" Wyatt said after he shared a silent look with Ava to find out if she wanted to leave too before taking her hand and looking to their mom for permission

" yeah, of course you can... just stay where I can see you ok?" She said giving them a reassuring smile as she reminded them of the rules as she saw the hurt in Klaus's eyes at this

" why don't we all head inside and allow you two some time to talk?... Kol, come along" Elijah said as he realised that they needed some time alone to discuss what happened as they left

" thanks Elijah... I'm sorry about that, I think it was just a lot for them and Wyatt can be a tad protective of Ava due being her brother" Peyton said knowing that Klaus was hurting right now

" what do they know about me?" Klaus said leaning on the railing around the porch as he turned to looked as he wanted to know what had just happened so he knew how to fix it all

" they know that you're a hybrid like me and you're very old like the rest of your family, I figured that was all they needed to know right now" she said thinking of what she had left out

" they seem to know something" he said looking to where Ava and Wyatt had decided to go over to a table in the garden where Ava could paint and where Wyatt could build things

" hey I wouldn't let that happen, I've spent five years protecting them in every way... I've never cared about your past or the things you did so why would I tell them?" She said trying to help

" I know you wouldn't, things between us have always been different as you've never seen me as the big bad wolf like everyone else but I can't help feel that they fear me" he said sadly

" they don't, like I said they're just overwhelmed by all of this... they've been dreaming of this day for five years and now it's here along with you" she said moving closer to him to comfort him

" they've been waiting for this, I mean meeting me?" He said sitting on the railing as he smiled thinking about the twins wanting to meet him as she gently positioned herself between his legs

" of course they have, every night when I tuck them in I tell them a bedtime story... the story about the wolf king who lost his kingdom to a beast" she said as he wrapped his arms around her

" me? I'm the wolf king? You told them bedtime stories of me?" He said finding it hard to believe but he also knew that even after five years Peyton still loved him after everything

" of course, you're their father and it's not your fault that you weren't here but it's just going to take them time to get used to all this and to you" she said gently trying to prepare him for this

" so what do I do? For the last five years all I've been dreaming of is being with you and them as a family again" he said knowing that they were all going through an adjustment period

" go and spend the day with them, find out what kind of people they are now and then later maybe we can reconnect too" she said gently kissing him as she tried to reassure him of this

" would you like to join us?" He said a little nervous about being alone with them since he didn't really that much about them as he looked over to them to see them no longer the babies he knew

" no you should have some time alone with them plus I kinda have to deal with the werewolf in the barn situation but I'll be here if you need me" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

Peyton then moved away from him as she walked to the barn where she knew that Freya had been keeping Keelin in order to get more venom from her for the cure as she tried not to think about the amount of pain she would in to due to the mask as she noticed that she wasn't the only one that had that concern as Hayley stood outside for the same reason as they both silently exchanged words about how they felt about this before heading inside to see a very weak and tired from the machine. Peyton and Hayley exchanged a look of concern at the sight of her before then deciding to pull the mask off her to give her a break as Peyton had flashbacks of when she had volunteered herself to put it on so that they could have her venom for the cure from their bloodline as she knew that it took her days to recover from this

" I'm sorry, trust me I know that it hurts" Peyton said as Keelin screamed and groaned as Peyton took of the mask as she remembered how much that it sucked having the mask on

" yeah but you're just trying to help your family, I get it and looks like they're really suffering. Did their mimosas go flat at brunch?" Keelin said making it clear that she didn't get it at all

" you think because it's all sunshine and rainbows now that it's always been that way? You know nothing about them or what they're been through" Hayley said thinking about the bite

" your wrists are cut from Freya's restraints, why aren't you healing?" Peyton said bending down to get a better look at the wounds as she began to wonder if there was something different about her

" I never bought into that whole wolf pack mentality, I thought there was something wrong with me but I'm a model citizen compared to you two" she said thinking about everything that she knew about them

" how do you figure that?" Hayley said knowing that Peyton would be taking this hard than her as she had always felt about everything that they had to do over the last years for their family

" a werewolf queen and her sister who betray their own kind for a bunch of vampires, it's disgusting" she said thinking about how they had picked the vampires over the werewolves

" I didn't pick them, they're my family... see I'm married to Niklaus Mikaelson making all of this very complicated and too simplistic for you to sum like that" Peyton said getting tough with her

" how do you know who we are or do you?" Hayley said knowing that they had spent very hard covering their tracks by making sure that no one followed them and covering their marks

" I know you're the long lost Labonair sisters making you... the crescent queen and the mother of the tribrid twins" she said showing that she knew more about them than they believed

" why is her mask off? We need as much venom as we can get" Freya said coming into the barn to see them chatting to Keelin she was a friend to them rather than a prisoner of warfare

" she needed a break, you have no idea how much that mask hurts or how much it takes out of you" Peyton said trying to talk some sense into Freya as she walked back over to Keelin

" she'll be fine but if we don't get enough venom to make more of the cure then my family won't be for long" she said as she reattached the mask onto Keelin who groaned again

" hey! They're my family too or have you completely forgotten the fact that it's me that been doing all this for years or did you think I was just chilling like a villain?" She said annoyed at her

" you know what just do what you need to do... I don't know about you, Pey but I can't breathe in here" Hayley said as she covered in her mouth before walking out of the barn

" yeah I know what you mean" Peyton said before leaving as she knew that she couldn't just keep letting Freya use Keelin like her own personal source of werewolf venom for her cure

Peyton walked out of the barn not long after Hayley who had decided to go for a walk meanwhile Peyton headed over to the porch where she leaned on the railing as she looked out at the land around their current safe house as she tried not to think about how Keelin was in the barn right now suffering because she was too scared or unwilling to go face Freya in order to help her out. She was brought out of her spiralling deep thoughts as a cup of freshly brewed coffee appeared in front of her face as she gratefully took it before turning around to see Elijah behind her as she realised that Hayley must shave told him to come and talk to her

" let me guess, you want the whole world to disappear?" Elijah said knowing that all of this was an adjustment for her too as none of them knew what she had went through the last five years

" maybe not the world... I mean the twins, Klaus, you and Hayley can stay but the rest of your family not so much" she said looking to the barn where Freya was right now ding her worst

" why would that be?" He said wondering which of his family members had offended her as he thought about what a poor way that was to repay everything she had done for them lately

" I did a lot of bad things that I'm not proud of over the last five years to keep them and you guys safe, I mean I was ruthless..." she said almost ashamed of what she had done lately

" you were a Mikaelson, you did what you had to" he said trying to reassure her and comfort her as he knew that they had all done things in the name of their family that they went proud of

" the thing is that I would probably do it all again if I had to, I always told myself that it was for the twins or Klaus... and I'm not even sure I'm the person he fell in love with" she said sadly

" why do you say that?" He said wondering if she could ever do anything that would make Klaus love her any less than he always had as he thought about how she had the chance to do so with him before

" five years ago I wouldn't have hesitated to do anything I could to help out one of my own and now there's one in the barn and I don't know what to do" she said feeling torn about it all

" yes you do but you're afraid of what Freya might do or say... you should do what you want to do and release her" he said showing her that he could still read her like a book like before

" I can't if Marcel find us then-" she said knowing that Freya was doing all of this for a good reason in her own twisted way as she thought about what could happen if he did come back

" you can't do this forever, your life has got to be more than our salvation or otherwise you're going to lose yourself" he said knowing that he couldn't let her pay that heavy price right now

Peyton stood for a moment thought about what Elijah said before going into the house where Hayley was clearly waiting for her to make a decision on what to do as she gave her a look as she smiled knowing that her sister had decided that now was the best time to go and unchain Keelin since they both knew that they couldn't keep letting Freya use her like she was since she would eventually die making her death their fault since this wasn't the deal that she had made with her back in the warehouse before they had woken everyone up. Hayley decided to wait by the door and be a look out for Peyton while she went inside to release Keelin from her binds as well as the mask that was making her so weak as she ran over to her

" what are you doing?" Keelin said as she looked at Peyton confused as she took the mask off of her and began to break her the chains around her wrists so that she was free to go soon

" you're free to do but here's a few words of advice because as long as you're alive someone will always hunt you so you can't go back to your old life... go now!" She said thinking of her own life as Keelin did as she was told and left the barn

" where is she? What did you do?" Freya said coming into the barn just as Keelin left to see the barn empty and that Keelin's mask was laying on the floor as she began to panic at this

" I had to, Freya" she said simply and a little tired by how things were already going back to the chaotic way that things used to be before the prophecy had come true and ruined it all

" which was what? Sentence my family to death? I'm going after her" Freya said as Peyton lost her tempter as she thought about no matter she would never be seen as one of them

" I'm getting sake of being left out of this family by you because the thing is you and Kol are the only ones that think like that... so I think you're going to let her go" she said being firm

" move...I can do much worse so stay out of my way!" She said as she began to place spell on Peyton to cause her pain as she fell to the ground out of her way before recovering quickly

" would you just stop? We have enough venom to make the cure, we don't need an endless supply of it... let's just hit the road and avoid Marcel" she said trying to convince her to let this go

" Marcel could be handing out vials of his venom to anyone, we can't avoid a threat that could be everywhere" she said thinking about how everyone could be a threat to their family

" now you're being paranoid! I would know if he was, one of my contacts in the French Quarter would tell me and anyway Keelin shouldn't suffer for that" she said trying to reassure her

" you moan about me not counting as one of us but to truly be one of us then you have to pick a side once and for all... us or your own kind?" She said forgetting that she was only newly one of them too

" you want me to pick between you and my wolves despite that I've betrayed them over and over again in the name of this family! Just don't think it's smart to hold prisoners in the barn" she said getting fed of being accused of playing for the other side

" what has that got to do with it?" She said completely confused as she wondered what would happen if she had continued to keep Keelin and others in the barn to find what the problem was

" I have two sweet little kids who like to go around and heal injured fireflies with their magic so if we're keeping prisoners in the barn then they're going to ask questions" she said thinking about it all

" then tell them that the world is a bad place and sometimes we have to bad thing to survive, they will both be safer if they learn that early" she said thinking of her time with her aunt Dahlia

" it's so not their job to keep themselves safe, it's mine... it's ours and it includes protecting their innocence" she said thinking about how she was going to protect them from their world

" Ava and Wyatt are Mikaelson's, she can live without her innocence but they can't live without their family and while they may be a Mikaelson you are a-"she said as Peyton prepared herself

" Freya! Enough before you say something you'll regret!" Elijah said stepping in as he realised what she was about to say unkind and mean to the woman that he consider more than a sister

" or something that will make me want pay back" Hayley said coming up behind Elijah making it clear that she was one that gotten Elijah to step in as she went to check on Peyton

" thank you brother, now if you'll excuse me... I have a wolf to hunt" she said about to leave when Elijah grabbed a hold of arm to stop her from walking away from him and the sisters

" you will let her go!" He said firmly making it clear that she wasn't to go after Keelin as well as was to begin to treat Hayley and Peyton with the respect that they deserved rather than this

" fine" Freya said reluctantly as she pulled her arm free and walked away from them as Peyton slumped slightly as she began to relax slightly that it was all over for now at least as she hoped

" thanks for that, I appreciate it" she said thanking both them as she hoped that Freya would let this go and that Keelin would get as far away from here as fast as she could before being caught

" oh while I remember, Klaus left this with me to give to you the next time I saw you" he said handing her a note which invited her to a outside date that night to help them reconnect

While all of this was going on, Klaus decided to take Peyton up on her advice on how to reconnect and bond with the twins as they were now as he remembered having a good relationship with them when they were babies as he walked over to where Ava and Wyatt were sitting in at the outdoor table as Ava painted and Wyatt sat as he continued to build his plane model as Klaus stood and watched them before deciding that now was the time to talk to them. Klaus walked over to where they were sitting at the table as he stood for a moment as watched what Ava was paining as he thought of his own love for art before turning to look at Wyatt and his love for building things as he thought about how he use to love creating things out of woods as a boy like the small chess piece he made for Rebekah to comfort her

" that's lovely painting and a strong looking model" he said leaning against the chair that was in between them since they were sitting facing each other like they had done so many times before

" mom said that you like to paint too" Ava said earning a look from Wyatt as she shot one back at him in argument as they silently exchanged words about talking to their father

" yeah and that you liked make things, she said you made this for me" He said pulling out the small wooden chess piece that he made for him five years ago after Cami took the original

" I did, you used to love that as a baby and when the original was lost I decided to make you a new one... and to answer your questions, I do love to paint and make things" he said with a smile

" would you like some paper to paint?" Ava said as she placed a piece of paper down in front of the empty chair he was at as if hinting for him to join them as Wyatt watched him carefully

" I would love some paper to paint with, thank you... what type of plane is that, Wyatt?" He said sitting down as he began to paint and share a connection with Ava as he turned to Wyatt

" I'm not sure, I'm not really into planes... I just like building them, I used to like lego but these are more complicated" he said showing his love and talent for building different types of things

" I understand that, maybe I could show you how I used to make things like your chess piece?" He said trying to connect with his son who proved harder as he was the protector

" really? You would do that?" Wyatt said getting excited about the prospect of learning what his father knew as he looked at the chess piece with amazement and affection as he thought of this

" why don't we go for a walk and talk to get to know one another better?" Klaus said knowing that this was the right thing to do now that he held before of the children's attention for now

" sure, so mom said that you're really old" Ava said showing that she had her mom's lack of filter at times as both twins got up from their seats and took one of Klaus's hands each to walk

" Ava! Mom also said it was impolite to bring up people's ages" Wyatt said reminding his sister of her manners as he looked quickly to his father to see if he was offended but he was amused by them

" no, she said it was only impolite to ask ladies their age but she didn't mention men...is it impolite to ask men their ages?" She said looking to her father for answers to her question

" well maybe but you can ask me anything... like I'm sure you can ask your mother anything" he said trying to show them that he was every bit their parent and their comfort as she was

" ok so what did you paint on them when you were our age?" Wyatt said deciding to take advantage of this as they walked through the woods as Klaus was being careful to walk

" well I painted in animal skins mostly or bark or cave walls" he said thinking about his family's names being written in a cave wall in Mystic Falls as well as the myths around the sun and mom curse

" you lived in a cave?" She said amazed as she thought about her family members on her father's side all living in a cave like the cave men that her mother had taught her about

" I lived in a hovel, all of us crowded into two rooms. It was actually nice than it sounds, though your uncle Kol snores really loudly I might add" he said making them both laugh at this

" I bet it was cool always having lots of other kids to play with, I mean I've always had Ava to play" he said thinking about how they had always been closer as siblings due to being twins

" yeah, I couldn't image being an only child" Ava said agreeing with her brother as she tried to imagine it only being her, her mom and her aunt Hayley with no one else to play or talk with

" it was cool actually but I still felt alone and different from my siblings, I mean for one thing I loved art... I used to make my own paint from flowers and berries, these orange ones are the most vibrant" he said as they came to a patch of flowers as he picked out the orange ones

" I like orange...oh theres a butterfly, I think it's stuck" Ava said as she kneeled down on her knees to get a better look at the butterfly in question as she looked back to Wyatt and Klaus

" yeah, it has a broken wing" Klaus said as he kneeling down with Ava and Wyatt who was next to her as they all watched the butterfly to see how it was struggling to fly away from them

" want to do some combo magic?" Wyatt said to his sister as Klaus was slightly confused as they both took of the sliver bracelets around their wrist that prevented them for doing magic

" yeah can we? Shh don't tell mom" she said as they both handed him their bracelets before joining hands while holding the other up towards the butterfly as they healed it's broken wing

" you healed it, both of you..." Klaus said in amazement as they watched the butterfly fly away as if giving him further proof that they had healed it as he handed them back their bracelets

" yeah we have solo magic but it's stronger when we combine it... mom says that Ava is more witch and I'm more wolf, she calls me her little wolf boy" he said proudly of that title of his

" and she calls me her favourite little wiccan... she says that aunt Freya will teach us some real speed when we're bigger" she said as they began to walk again as he took their hands again

" I think you're both rather well all by yourselves" he said thinking about how it see,ed that they were both as powerful as everyone had believed them to be when they were babies

" We can't always control it so well, it scare us sometimes especially Ava" Wyatt said knowing that she was more magically than him and capable of much more which would scare her

" well Wyatt is scared of his anger, he's scared that he's going to hurt someone on day cause of it!" She said not liking that her brother was telling their father her deepest fear right now

" listen to me, you are the children of Klaus Mikaelson. Ava, you are going to be the greatest witch the world had ever seen and Wyatt, you are going to strongest wolf ever known to the world. Nothing will scare either of you" he said getting down to their level as he spoke to them

" we know what you are you know... the strongest" Ava said after they both absorbed his words and began to think for a moment about what they truly meant as they felt better

" strong enough to keep all of the bad things away from us" Wyatt said picking up from his sister had left off as he gave her a wary and scared look which didn't go unmissed by Klaus

" what kind of things?" He said as he began to worry that maybe they had seen something that they shouldn't or knew something that they shouldn't that Peyton didn't know about

" just bad guys, monsters, people who are selfish or mean or angry" she said thinking about the different types of people that they would classify as bad in their seven year old minds

" nothing is going to harm my little girl and boy, nothing will even get close... you're both trembling, are you cold?"he said as he hugged them to see that they were shaking out of fear

" yeah I've been cold for a while now, Ava?" He said as he checked to see if she felt the same as he wished that the whole twins conjoined mind myth thing was true in times like now

" yeah me too" she said a little sad as she thought about how it could mean that their time with their father was over as she wondered what time was as they had lost track of time

" let's get you two inside and you can show me your bedroom" he said as he led them to the house hoping that Peyton would be near by to check on the twins before they went off to bed

As the day became night, Peyton got changed into a dark khaki green off the shoulder dress with a chunky brown belt and a pair of brown strappy flats. She wore then wore her in long free falling waves with two sections twisted and pinned at the back adding a more boho feel to the outfit, she wore simple brown smoked eye makeup with light pink lipstick. Once she was ready for her date night with Klaus to help them reconnect, she headed into the twins's bedroom to check that they were ready for bedtime to see that they were already dressed in their pyjamas and in bed waiting for her as she leaned against the door giving them a comforting smile as she headed over to their beds as she sat down on Ava's bed to look at them

" so are we already for our bedtime story?" She said tucking Ava into bed before getting up to tuck Wyatt into his as she looked at them knowing that they always loved their bedtime story

" dad already told a bedtime story, he told us a new one" Wyatt said full of happiness and excitement as Peyton gave them a fake offended look to make them laugh before smiling

" he did? What story did he tell you?" She said trying to match her excitement as she wondered and hoped that the story he had told them with children friendly and appropriate

" he told us the story of how the wolf king fell in love with the wolf queen... he was talking about you and him right mom?" Ava said a little too excited about hearing how her parents fell in love

" I'm not sure what you mean... did you two have a nice day with your dad?" She said as she looked at their little faces as she realised that this was what she had always wanted for them

" yeah he told us all about what it was like he was our age, did you know that he used to make his own paint from berries and flowers?" Ava said knowing that she was impressed by that

" I did actually, maybe he can show you how he did it one day... what did you think, Wyatt?" She and noticing that her son was being a little too quiet for her liking as she looked at him

" he said that he would show me how to make chess pieces like mine and how to make things out of wood like he can" he said looking at the bedside table where his chess piece was sitting

" really? Maybe when you're a little older like when you're in your twenties or thirties... goodnight my little wolf boy" she said tickling him before tucking him in again and kissing his forehead

" goodnight mom, I love you" he said as he snuggled deeper into his bed as she moved onto Ava who patiently waiting for her turn to get a kiss and a bedtime cuddle from her mom

" goodnight my favourite wiccan, sleep well my loves" she said doing the same to Ava who gave her a sweet smile as she headed towards the light switch by the door to turn off the lights

" goodnight mom... oh mom, you look really nice" Ava said making Peyton smile even more as Ava turned onto her side as she closed over the door hoping that her babies slept well that night

Once she had made sure that the twins were asleep and all good for their bedtime routine, she followed the light trail down to the garden where Klaus had set up a whole area for their date as she saw that he created a romantic dinning table for them as she headed down to him as he began to light the candles that were around the area making her smile at the amount of effort that he had put into this one thing for her as she stood for a moment, he then turned around to see her standing them staring at him as he gave her smile before speaking

" were they asleep?" He said checking on the twins making her heart all warm and fuzzy at the fact that the twins were his first concern when he saw her as she knew that he loved them

" they are now, they were too excited by your stories and your day together that they just had to fill me in" she said as walked toward him as she smiled at familiarity of him and all of this

" well you gave some me pretty good advice when it came to them today, you are a great mother" he said in complete awe of her and how well she had raised the twins in her own

" thank you... so are you expecting company or something?" She and gesturing the very romantic scene around them as she went into her default setting of using humour to cover it all up

" yeah she should be here any second, I think you'll like her... come here" he said as he walked towards to her as he gently pulled her towards her as he pulled her into a sweet and gentle kiss

" you okay?" She said noticing that he was looking at her a little too hard as she wondered what he was thinking as she looked at him as she tried to work him out better right now

" after I got the twins ready for bed tonight, I began to think about our conversation this morning... it was wrong of me to accuse you of being unfaithful, it wasn't my intention" he said knowing that it would hurt if she had been but that he would also understand if she did

" I know it wasn't and I guess we were both at fault this morning...I mean I've been dreaming about getting you back for you and I always assumed that we would just go back to normal like nothing happened which is a little unrealistic" she said thinking of her chat with Elijah

" not completely, I'm aware that we've been through a lot of the last five years and yes we may not totally be the people we used to be but I love you and nothing could ever change that" he said knowing that there was nothing she could say or so that could change his love for her

" are you sure about that? I mean I've done some pretty unforgivable things to get us all to the point and I can't even imagine what you've been through" she said leaning her head on his shoulder

" I'm sure, in fact there's nothing I'm more sure about... so if you still want me to be then I'm more than happy to be your husband again?" He said looking down at the rings she still wore

" of course I still want you to be my husband, there's nothing I want more... I love you too" she said as she kissed him again but this time more passionately and hungry as it began to lead to something different, helping them reconnect on a different level

Eventually Klaus and Peyton took their reconnecting to the bedroom that Peyton had always imagined would become theirs again as they once again show each other how much they loved each other and how much they had missed each other as they began to take their time together as they explored each other's bodies before falling asleep tangled up together, soon Klaus got up out of bed making sure that Peyton was still fast asleep as he headed into the living room where the fire place was in full effect. He sat down in front of it as he began to pick up Ava's drawings again as he took another look at them as well as the various different things that Wyatt had built before placing a box of his like they were his trophies of sorts, soon his quiet time was interrupted as he heard tiny footsteps behind him as he turned to see the twins

" dad I think something is wrong with us, we had a bad dream about a bad man hurting some kids" Wyatt said he held onto his sister's hand knowing that they were both scared by the dream

" and we think that he hurt us too" Ava said knowing that neither of them could shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen to them as they knew it was magically

" I feel dizzy and my head hurts, so does Ava's" he said as he looked to her sister as he magically check in on her as Klaus watched as their noses began to bleed making him worry

" Peyton!" He said calling out to his wife knowing that she needed to know about this in case it had ever happened before as she came running out in a cute pyjama set and her hair in ponytail

" what's going on? Oh god, are you both okay?" She said taking the scene in front of her in before getting down to the twins's level as she began to check them out for other injuries

" mom, we're so cold" Ava said as Peyton pulled them both into a hug as she tried to think of something that might be able to help her children right now as the others ran into the room

" come on, let's get you two laying down on the couch... Klaus, can you give me that blanket? " she said getting Wyatt to lay on the couch as rest on her chest in inside of the couch as Klaus did the same with Ava on the other end before converting them both up with the blanket

" what's going on? Are they ok? Are they sick" Elijah said as he arrived in the room with Hayley and Freya to see the parents worrying about the children as they tried to comfort them

" I don't know what's going on but they've never been sick before" Peyton said knowing that she had gotten luck that her children had barely even caught a case of the sniffles before this

" she's right, the only time they weren't feeling like themselves was when they were teething but they were never sick" Hayley said trying to back up her younger sister and comfort her

" let me check them... this is a magical affliction, it feels... I don't know it's hard to explain, almost cold I guess" Freya said checking them out magically as Peyton felt something under her

" it's from Vincent Griffith, he knows what's wrong with Ava and Wyatt... he can cure them apparently but we have to go back to New Orleans" she said reading the magical note from him

" this has to be a trap of some kind right?" Hayley said thinking about how Freya had been paranoid all day about Marcel coming to find them and now it seemed like he didn't need to

" you think that Marcel affected the twins with some magical illness to lure us back to New Orleans?" Elijah said as he thought about it hoping that Marcel wouldn't stoop that low

" he wouldn't or at least the Marcel we knew years ago wouldn't, he had a thing about harming kids" Peyton said thinking about how Marcel had saved her and hoped she was right

" Klaus, I know what you're thinking but you have spent half a decade as Marcel's prisoner so let me take Ava and Wyatt to New Orleans" Elijah said reading his brother like a well read book

" no it had to be me, Peyton is distraught so please do me this one favour by staying here to comfort her" he said looking over to his upset and panicked wife as she gently stroked what's hair

" if this is indeed a trap and if Marcel is intent on killing us then your children should get to keep both of their parents, you should both stay here" he said trying to talk some sense into him

" enough... we're all going and before you both argue with me, the twins need me there as their mom and I need both of you there. We're family and we stick together" Peyton said firmly as she made the decision for them as they knew better than to argue with her


	74. Chapter 74: keepers of the house

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x04of the originals which I've split into two kind of to cover more of the episode and of the different plots so it follows Peyton working with marcel and Klaus bonding with the twins, I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters . I'll be honest I'm really unsure of whether this is a good chapter or not, partly because I've struggled to write it due to writing issues and things so I'm not feeling it but tell me what you think of it . So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 74: keepers of the house

After deciding that Freya would stay behind with Keelin while Peyton, Klaus, Elijah and Hayley all headed back to New Orleans with the twins where they planned on meeting Vincent at the compound so that he could do whatever it is that he claimed would heal the twins of whatever magical illness they had suddenly caught, Peyton and Klaus both unconsciously decided to sit in the backseat of the car with the twins so that they comfort them as best as they could while Hayley sit in the passenger seat next to Elijah who was frantically driving as fast as he could to get to New Orleans by morning. Before they had left to go to New Orleans Peyton had gotten changed into a grey tank top that was tucked into her jeans, a loose fitting almost crop blue hoodie, a dark blue plaid coat and a pair of black combat boots. She had simply placed her mass of long wavy brown hair into a messy bun so that it would stay out of her face while she tended to her children, she also wore light almost smudged eye makeup and a simple lip balm to keep he lips dry. Eventually they arrived in New Orleans as Elijah decided to hide their car at the back of the compound for easy access so that no one would know that they were there yet as Klaus and Peyton made sure that the child they had was properly wrapped up before taking them inside the compound

" our home... once the pride of our family is now a flophouse" Klaus said as he carried Wyatt inside the compound while Peyton carried Ava as they both settled them down on the couches

" this is our old house? The wolf king's castle?" Wyatt said clearly affected by his high fever as he thought about all the stories and tales they had been told about their old house in the quarter

" indeed it is and how the mighty has fallen" Elijah said as he looked around as he looked back to check that Hayley was behind him after making her rounds to check that the area was safe

" guys we can dwell on old times later but right now all I want to know is where is Vincent?" Peyton said as she kneeled down in front of Wyatt who was resting his head in Klaus lap while Ava lay at the other end as her mom tucked her into the blanket more

" I'm right here, I kept my word and now the only question is whether or not you guys are going to keep yours" Vincent said as he walked out of the shadows of the compound and towards them

" meaning what exactly?" Hayley said wondering how far all of this was going to go as she looked to see that her sister was barely holding all of this together as she worried about them

" as soon as I'm finished healing Ava and Wyatt then you all got to leave this city" he said knowing that Marcel and him hadn't worked so hard to repair their city got it to fall apart again

" well we're not going to stay here are we? Your city has lost its charm" Klaus said as he gently swept Wyatt's sweaty hair from his clammy forehead as he thought about his imprisonment

" listen we're really grateful that you're willing to do this and all so just heal them then we'll leave" she said thinking about how their plans never included coming back to New Orleans

" she's right, just do what you said you would and we'll leave like we said we would" Hayley said backing her sister up as her and Elijah kept glancing around for unwelcome visitors

" excuse me, okay here we go... Nettoyer timoun sa a, nettoyer timoun sa a" Vincent said as Klaus and Peyton moved away from the twins to hold each other as he touched their heads to do the spell

" mom?" Wyatt said as he began to wake up from his fever filled sleepy haze as he began to look around for any signs of his mother as he seemed comfort as he held onto his blue knitted blanket

" daddy?" Ava said as she did the same with her father as she sat up slightly as she came out of her own fever hazed sleep as Klaus and Peyton both breathed a sigh of relief at their recovery

" hey my little wolf boy, I'm here... you ok? Huh?" She said as she headed over to Wyatt and began to hug him as he snuggled into her for comfort as he breathed in the familiar scent of his mom

" I'm right here too, my beautiful little princess... you're all better now" Klaus said as he ran over to Ava as he swept the few loose strands hair that had gotten free from the braids Peyton had done away from her face

" that's it, you son and daughter have been purified" Vincent said once it was clearly to everyone that his spell had worked on both of the twins as Elijah and Hayley stepped forward to see it all

" thank you, really I mean that" Klaus said knowing that he didn't have to come and magically heal his children considering that he had allied himself with Marcel for the last five years and not him

" now look, the only gratitude I need from any of you is seeing you leave the city" he said remembering the conversation he had with Marcel when he had insisted that he had to heal them

" hey why don't you two go see your aunt Hayley and uncle Elijah? Vincent, why are you so-" Peyton said sensing that he was a little too frantic for them as Ava and Wyatt ran over to them

" what is this?" Elijah said as the twins suddenly stopped where they were as they tried to head to their aunt and uncle when suddenly hundreds of black birds began to fall in a circle around them

" I don't know" Vincent said trying to work out what was going on since his spell should ache and seemed to have worked as the adults in the room stood by in amazement and fear at all of this

" hey babies, come here" Peyton said as she stepped into the circle of dead birds as the twins turned to look at her as she took one of the hand each to make some physical contact with them

" mom? Can you hear that?" Ava said as she looked at her brother before they both turned back to their mother given her a scared and confused look as they became terrified by the voices

" it's whispers saying a name over and over again" Wyatt said as they realised that only the twins could hear whatever voices and whispers they believed were around them when they couldn't

" Kre nah han, kre nah han... over and over again" Ava said as her brother nodded to confirm that he was hearing the same thing as Peyton exchanged a scared and baffled look with Klaus at this

" Vincent, what is that? What are they saying?" She said knowing that it had to be something witch related for them both to hear it when no one could as the birds stopped falling around them

" it's a near forgotten dialect called Creole, it means the hollow... the hollow is coming" Vincent said as they all noticed the terrified look in his eyes that told them that he knew what all this was

" the hollow? What is the hollow?" Hayley asked as they wondered why it was so important to them and how it was connected to the twins for them to be picking up on whatever the hollow was

" woah... , Klaus, a little help please" Peyton said as the twins began sway again showing that they were getting weak again as she realised that she needed to more hands to keep them upright

" let's take them up to our bedroom, they can rest there" he said grabbing their blankets before grabbing Ava as Peyton picked Wyatt up as they headed upstairs to allow the twins to rest in bed

Klaus gently laid Ava down into the bed that used to be his and Peyton before everything had went wrong for them like Marcel forcing them out of New Orleans or him infecting his siblings or keeping him imprisoned for five years as he was torn out of his thoughts as he watched Peyton lay Wyatt down beside his sister before they both made that they were properly tucked into bed with their blankets as well as made sure that they both had their knitted teddies that they had since they were babies which made Klaus smile that they still had them, soon Klaus decided to head downstairs so he could begin to clean away the dead birds from the compound courtyard since he knew it would upset the twins to see them again. Peyton had made sure that the twins were okay for now before getting changed into a red, blue and white loose tank top that showed off her dark blue bra that she wore up underneath, a pair of jeans, a blue biker jacket and a pair of black studded boots. She also wore her mass of waves into a side ponytail that fell over her shoulder while some of her hair framed her face, she wore lightly smoked brown soft eye makeup and pink gloss.

" hey my littlest wolves, how are you two doing? Are you guys in any pain?" She asked them as she sat down on the bed as she tucked them in once again and made sure they were comfortable

" no pain, just feeling cold mom... so cold" Wyatt said as he hugged his knitted giraffe closer to his body as he spoke as Peyton stood up to grab them both some socks to put on to keep the heat in

" ok well how about this? You two can stay in bed all day while me and the other grown ups work all of this out ok?" She said trying to prevent them from worrying about what all this meant for them

" what about dad? Is he going to help too?" Ava said as she thought about both of her parents being away from them and being preoccupied by whatever it was that they had to save them

" I don't know yet baby, why do you ask?" She said happy that Ava and Wyatt seemed to be bonding with Klaus like she had always hoped they would when they would reunite with their dad

" well if your busy then maybe dad could tell us some more stories and if he's busy then maybe you could stay to tell us" Wyatt said thinking about how they needed distracted and loved stories

" I'll see what I can do... do you two need anything like something to drink or something to eat?" She said going into mommy mode as she tried everything she could to make them better in some way

" no mom but could you make some of your special mac and cheese later?" Ava said with a small smile knowing that nothing seemed to make her or her brother feel better than her mac and cheese

" oh and maybe you could make us warm milk like you do when we have a nightmare?" He said making her smile as she thought about how making warm milk for comfort reason had been passed down to them

" sure I can and I'll leave right here for you both ok? Now I'll be right back or dad will, I'm going to head downstairs to check on things" she said giving them both a kiss on the forehead before going

She then checked their temperature one more time as she kissed them on the forehead before going to find the others as she saw Klaus picking up the last of the dead birds that were laying around from before as well as how Elijah and Hayley sat close together as they talked in whispers about something as she wished more downtime and some more alone time with Klaus before something like happened again in their lives

" how are Ava and Wyatt doing, little red?" Klaus said using his old familiar nickname for her as he saw her walking down the stairs as he noticed her change in outfit as well as her stressed out look

" their fever is back and rising but they're not in any which is good, they're asking for you too... demanding more stories" she said as she leaned in close to him as he wrapped his arms around her

" please make some excuse for me, I'd rather they didn't know that I've gone off to murder witches" he said knowing that he wanted to keep all the bad parts about him secret for now

" wait hold up, you want to just go off and kill the witches? What witches? Or does that eve matter?" Hayley asked wondering if he had a particular target in mind or just wanted to go off murdering all and any witches

" we can not be so reckless, Niklaus" Elijah said as him and Hayley joined them as they tried to talk out of him just going around murder people who could be innocent in all of this like he normally did

" and how would you have me respond? Should I delegate my children's safety to someone other than myself or Peyton?" He said thinking about how scared and ill they must be right now up there

" just let me and Hayley see what we can do with the witches" Elijah said trying to convince him that they could do this as he tried to think how bad it could get if he began to wonder the streets again

" and what shall we do about the fact that we swore we would be gone by now?" Klaus said looking around thinking that the compound had lost its security over the years in case of an attack

" don't worry about that, I'll handle Marcel since I win ' most likely not to get killed on arrival' aren't I the lucky one?" She said sarcastically as she thought about how he used to be her ally before

" are you sure that's good idea? I mean going to Marcel like that?" Hayley said questioning her sister as she wondered what her bigger plan in all of this was as she began to think of all of this

" I don't know but whatever we're up against now, I'm guessing it's as much his problem as it is ours so I'm banking on that to get me through the door" she said knowing she was being naive

" so you're all suggesting that I just allow you do all of the work? That allow my wife to go to my enemy alone while I do what?" He said panicking as he thought of everything could go wrong

" yeah we can kind of are seeing how everyone will be on high alert for Klaus Mikaelson and would love the chance to gain Marcel's favour by handing him your head in a plater" Hayley said honestly

" she's right if not a like harsh... just stay here and look after the twins ok? They're scared and confused right now so just comfort them, tell them stories" she said gently knowing he had a better job than her

" I will do my best to help them through this... you know I won't let anything or anyone harm them or even come close to them... come here for a second" he said gently pulling her away from the others

" what's going on? You're worried about me, why?" She said confused at this as she tried to work him out as she realised that she had missed someone constantly caring and worrying about her

" of course I am, you're about to go head to head with Marcel... the same Marcel that kept locked up for five years so now all I can think is what if-" he said showing his emotions to her like no one else

" hey hey, you can't do that to yourself ok? You'll make yourself crazy... I'll be safe ok? It's not like I, going there to have a nice little chat with him, if I have to rough with him then I will" she said softly

" which is what worries me, he may or may not be able to infect you with his venom but he would do so much worse trust me. Just remember the Marcel that you knew is gone, he's no ally of yours" he said knowing that she had always felt indebted to him due to him saving her as a baby

" trust me, I'm aware of who the real enemy is... I'll check in as soon as I can, I love you" she said reaching up as she kissed him to show him what she felt for him and to reassure him of her words

" I love you too... always and forever " he said knowing that the promise and vow he used to make with his siblings was different when he made to her or to the twins as it meant his eternal love

Peyton knew that she wasn't as highly desired as Klaus or the other Mikaelson like Elijah were which meant that she would freely walk in the busy the streets of New Orleans without worrying about whether or not she would caught by one of Vincent's witchy followers or one of Marcel's unsired vampires as she decided to straight to the enemy's headquarters by going to what used to be Lucien's penthouse before Marcel overtook it. Getting into his penthouse proved easier than she thought although she did run into a little problem with the vampires who were standing guard at the elevator of his house which was why he found them laying on the floor dead with their hearts half way across the hall before noticing Peyton sitting on his couch with a glass of bourbon

" it seems like I have to up my security, how did you get in? I have magical wards up" he said walking into the room as he noticed that she was super calm and collected as he wondered why

" oh you mean the type of magical wards that are meant to keep out vampire and witches but maybe not half vampires whose wolf side is more dominant? Those wards?" She said drinking

" thanks, I'll make a note to fix that little weakness... so what are you doing here, Peyton?" He said as he walked over to pour himself a glass of bourbon before he turned to face her to intimidate her

" don't do that, don't pretend like you don't know that Ava and Wyatt were affected by the sacrificial spell that affected four other kids?" She said showing that her anger was very much real

" I see you've been talking to Vincent? And what are you mad at? He healed them didn't he?" Marcel said making her chuckle humourlessly as she drowned her glass and stood up

" he actually didn't say a word to me about the spell but the witches are talking and I have supernatural hearing... oh they were healed until birds began to fall around them" she said tensely

" birds? Why would birds begin to fall around two kids and what's it got to do with me?" He said making her shake her head as she thought about how different he was now that he was the beast

" may be because this is the beginning of whatever trouble is starting up in your city which is somehow affecting my kids so it makes it your problem right, king of the quarter?" She said firmly

" so what? You want to me to rescue and save Niklaus Mikaelson's kids?" He said almost wondering what her reaction would be which almost scared him as she did as she was unpredictable

" you mean two very innocent seven years who have done nothing to anyone and who also happen to the closest thing you have to siblings?... god, what's happened to you?" she said not bothering to hide he disgust what he had become over the last five years compared to before

" I'm the king! I don't get the luxury-" he said about to go into a long over drawn speech about how being the king of New Orleans was hard making Peyton annoyed at his as she smashed a glass on the wall

" don't give me that 'it's hard to be king' crap! There are kids out there kidnapped and dying and what the hell are you doing about it? Nothing, you're just sitting here" she said shaking her head

" enlighten me, what should I be doing? Huh?" He said challenging her although it was clear that she was stronger and more determined that he was making his words come out weak as he spoke

" well you wanted to be king so bad, bad enough to betray pretty everyone who ever cared about you... it's time you show me it was worth it if not then I'll do it on my own" she said walking away

Marcel thought for a moment about what she had said before deciding to follow her before coming up with a plan for them as he decided that the best place to go for answers on the situation would be head to the witches market since everything he had learned about the mystery mark and the disappearing children seemed to be pointing to the fact that it was witch business, Marcel had tried to convince Peyton to keep in the shadows so no one would see her or would know that her and the original family were back in town as he was still worried about them thinking that the chaos that followed them would be back too. However Peyton was making it very clear to him who was in charge as she insisted that she wanted to be there when he spoke to the witchy crowd due to being well aware of the opinion the witches held for Marcel as she kept to the crowds

" listen up, for five years now we've had a truce by staying out of each other's businesses and tending to our own but now your problems are becoming mine" Marcel said standing on a podium

" what problems?" A witch in the crowd said as everyone's attention went to them as they began to wonder the same thing as Peyton saw the mother in the crowd holding their children closer

" someone's taking children and as you know I have one non negotiable rule... we do not mess with kids. Now you've seen that graffiti, someone's got to know who's responsible so just give me a name" he said demanding the crowd to do what he asked as Peyton rolled her eyes at him

" we don't owe you anything, you're no friend to witches" a woman said as she held her daughter close to her knowing that this could wrong for the witches at any moment if the vampires turned up

" he's no friend to the wolves either, I get that you don't trust and hey neither do I but my kids are a part of this somehow. They're seven, one likes to paint and the other likes to build things, they like to catch fireflies and love stories" she said getting emotional as she thought about the twins

" you getting to a point lady?" Said a make witch as the women in the crown began to moan and groan at him as they could all relate to what she was going through as they looked at their children

" all I know is that my son and daughter are both sick right now so I don't care about the past or whatever's being going on between the witches and the vampires, I'm just a mom asking you for help" she said hoping that her simple and honest plea for help would work with them

" there's a girl named Lara, I saw her draw the same symbol on her window in blood" the same woman said as she thought about how she would feel if it was her daughter being affected by this

" like blood magic? Where can I find this witch, Lara?" She said wondering where she could find her so that she could ask her some questions about the mark and the people behind it all

" she's not a witch, she's one of your kind... a wolf which is why she ran off to the bayou" the woman told as she silently thanked her with a nod and smile before making her way through the crowd

Meanwhile back at the compound Klaus grabbed the bad that Peyton had quickly packed while he had gotten the twins changed into a fresh pair of pyjama before they had to leave the safe house as he began to go through for things that would comfort the twins more as he looked over to them with their comfort teddies and wrapped up in their blankets as he found nothing more than just some of the more basic items, he then quickly checked that the twins's cups that held their warm milk was still warm enough from them to drink as he thought about how it was always Peyton's go to for when someone had nightmares around her or needed comfort as he sat on the bed with them

" how are you two feeling, my littlest wolves?" He said as he tucked them both further into their blankets as he gently and discreetly checked their temperature to see how they were for now

" we're still so cold, are the birds all gone?" Ava said in a quiet voice as she thought about about the birds falling around them as they were so terrified and confused about what was going on

" we really didn't mean do it I promise, we've kept our bracelets on" Wyatt said a little scared and worried that their parents were going to give them in trouble for using their out of control magic

" it's okay I know and they're gone I promise. So all you two have to think about is that when you're better which will be soon is how we are going to share the biggest plate of beignets you've ever seen" he said thinking about all of the things that he had been dreaming about for five years

" can mom share too?" Ava said thinking about all the times when her and Wyatt had talked about what it would be like to have a father and be a real family like their mother had always promised

" of course she can and then you both tell me where in this big wide world you'd like me to take you and your mother to?" He said knowing that they would have to move on soon after this

" mom said that you liked New Orleans best of all, is that where we are now?" Wyatt said trying his hardest to sit up enough to see out of the window in the room as Klaus tried gently to prevent him

" New Orleans is where we were born right?" Ava said remembering that their mom would tell them about how they had to constantly move around and how it didn't always used to be that way

" you're both right and I did love this city once but putting your love in a place is a mistake and being here in our home seeing these walls, I am reminded that it is in people who are best suited to fill out hearts" he said looking down at the children who were so much like their parents

" you mean like how you love us and mom?" Wyatt said thinking about how both Peyton and Klaus tended to speak about their love for each other with such affection and warmth despite the time apart

" exactly like that, there is nothing more in this world that I love or that is more important to me than you two and your mother... what's wrong?" He said noticing a sudden change in them both

" dad... I don't feel so good" Ava said closing her eyes as she tried to keep herself awake as she snuggled closer and deeper into the blankets as she tried to fix whatever was wrong with her

" me neither" Wyatt said to confirm that whatever was going on with them was still in effect as Klaus silently prayed that the others would find some solution to whatever this was and fast

" that man, Vincent... mom said that he was a witch and that he came to help us feel better but we feel worse" Ava said speaking for both of them as it was clear that they weren't doing too good

" I know but don't worry because as we speak your mother and uncle working with Vincent to fix you both up, so just stay calm and they'll make everything all right" he said trying to soothe them

" do you what it is? The hollow?" Wyatt said in a quiet voice as he thought about how they had been surrounded by whispers saying the name hollow over and over again that only they could hear

" no I don't... do either of you?" he said wondering for a brief moment if they could maybe lead them towards a clue of their own that could help point them towards whoever was doing this

" no but we know it wants those other kids... we can feel them and I think it wants us too" Ava said thinking about how it was similar to how she could sense Wyatt and his magic but much bigger

" please don't let it take us!" Wyatt said in a quiet panic as he thought about how their father had been gone so long and now everything had come back into place like they used to be as babies

" I'm not going to let anything take up, I promise you that... I am going to keep you safe, always and forever" he said thinking about how he could leave his own mark in his kids like Peyton's warm milk as his phone began to ring to signal a call from Peyton

" hey how are they doing?" Peyton said showing her love and concern for her children as she hated that she was away from them when they needed her the most but was glad Klaus was there

" they're getting sleepier by the second plus Freya will be here soon to stir up one of her medical remedies... please tell me that you have some answers?" He said almost hoping and pleading

" kinda, Marcel and I have a lead in the shape of a wolf who is apparently caught up with this hollow or at least the mark it seems connected to" she said sounding stressed and tense by this

" a wolf involved in witch business?" He said thinking that back in the day wolves, witches and vampires tended to keep to themselves rather than getting involved in things that didn't concern them

" I know it's crazy, I'm just going to ask her a few questions to see what she knows and hopefully it'll leads us to whoever is behind this" she said knowing what his next comment would be

" I know that you have a soft for the wolves especially the crescent but we need answers even if she isn't willing to give them" he said trying to discreetly hint that things might get a little violent

" don't worry, I'll do whatever I have to and I have Marcel here who I think likes being the bad king... just tell Ava and Wyatt that I'll be back and that I love them ok?" She said worrying about her kids

" I will and please be safe, I'm sure that I don't have to tell that I don't trust Marcel more so when it comes to your safety" he said still thinking of all the way that Marcel could betray her at any moment

" I know you don't but right now I think he should be more scared of me than I am of him, I've got to go... I love you" she said before hanging up the phone as she turned her attention to Marcel

" so what did the fearless Klaus Mikaelson have to say?" Marcel said taunting her as he noticed that she was off the phone as she turned and glared at him for making his smartass comment

" do me a favour or how about you do yourself a favour and don't mention my husband because I'm telling you now that I will hurt you in ways that you can't imagine" she said being scary fierce

" is that so?" He said wondering why everyone always seemed to undermine or underestimate Peyton when everyone close to her knew how tough and strong she was as were her parents

" yeah it is so don't test me... woah where are you going? She's not going to talk to vampires especially the leader of them, I'm going alone" she said stopping him from heading towards Lara

" alright tough guy but the thing is the last time I came across one of the hollows goons, the guy tried to kill me so fair warning" he said trying to soothe and calm her down before she talked to Lara

" oh what a shame it is that they failed... Lara? My name is Peyton, I don't know if-" she said as she walked down the familiar dock by the bayou river as she tried to block out all of the memories

" I know who you are, Peyton Matthews... I know why you're here, it's because of the children and I'm sorry but they're as good as dead" Lara said as she turned around to face her with a dead glare

" ok so you know who I am and why I'm here, great that makes things easier...-" Peyton said as she stood her ground as she tried to not show the effect that her words were having on her

" do you really think games and clever words are going to make her talk?" Marcel said as he approached them knowing that he had to be there to hear her word rather than relying on Peyton

" Marcel Gerard" Lara said with such hate and despair as she began to back away and began to sign of defensive as Peyton knew this would end badly and soon like she had seen before

" Marcel, stop... we're not here to hurt you" Peyton said trying to calm them all down before proceeding as she knew that if things got bloody then she was likely not to get her answers

" you can't hurt me anymore than I've already hurt myself... I didn't know this was going to happen, I didn't know they were going to bring children into it. I swear!" She said begging for her to believe her

" it's okay, I believe you so please just tell me who they are" she said trying to calm her down enough for her to give her the names behind the hollow or who were at least doing its bidding

" those that serve the hollow, followers or the blue lights and I thought that were doing something good to help take out city back" she said thinking about how it had been for her the last five years

" back from who, Lara?" She said trying to keep her talk hoping that she would let something slip through casual conversation and provide her the answers that she was looking for to help the twins

" from him! From the vampires! For five years we have kept quiet and watched you lord over this city like it was yours" she said pointedly to Marcel as she showed her hate and disgust at him

" hey! I've spent the last five years keeping the peace" he said as Peyton made a scoffing noise as she accidentally drew attention to herself as she rolled her eyes as she thought about his 'peace'

" I'm sorry but if you had kept the peace as well as you think that you do or did seven years ago then we wouldn't be here" she said thinking about how it always seemed to end up like this when he was in charge

" she's right, it's not your city to rule and never has! New Orleans belongs to all of us and the hollow offered us the power we needed so long as we pledged our allegiance" she said sadly

" you don't need power though or you didn't, you're crescent meaning that you have the pack and don't need some cult to get power" Marcel said thinking about the wolf way and how it used to be

" we did but Jackson died and Peyton... well you were gone and had picked the original over your own kind. Our pack means nothing so you mean nothing!" She said showing more of her anger

" you're right, I wasn't there and I wish I had been but the thing is that my son and daughter are one those kids that are in danger so please help me save them" she said being honest with her

" you can't help them! the hollow wants power that only comes from sacrifice and those kids will die so it can get stronger, it will fed the rise and we will all bow before it. My only mercy is I won't be here to see it" Lara said before using the knife she was holding to slit her own throat and die

" oh you have to be kidding me? This hollow and its followers are so scary that people supporting it are wanting to die rather than see it's final outcome" Peyton said wondering how bad this was going to be

" so what do we do now?" He said turning to her as he tried to keep her on track rather than letting her spiral out of control and rant as she began to speak before being cut off by the sound of her phone

" well now we go meet Elijah and Vincent who have an actually lead on how we can stop this" she said beginning to head in the direction that would lead them to the meet up point to find the others

" so what was that comment about before? The one about me keeping the peace?" He said knowing that it was bothering him as he couldn't work it out in his head since it made no sense to him

" what do you think it meant? You talk about not wanting to become like Klaus or Elijah and you're right you're nothing like them, some might say you're worst" she said a little harsh and ruthless

" what's that meant to mean? How am I worse than a man that used to rip apart villages for fun or the very noble but mental unstable Elijah?" He said wondering where she was getting this from

" because Klaus knows who he is and what he's done so does Elijah, they don't hide under the pretence of keeping the peace or whatever lie you tell yourself to get though the day" she said firmly making it clear how she felt about him totally and completely without lie

" and you think that I do?" He said challenging her as he wondered like most people did when they tried to go up against Peyton, what her next move would be or what she would do or say next

" yeah I do, I mean how else could you betray the people who took it from slavery and raised like their own like you did? You poisoned Freya, you infected Kol and Elijah..." she said getting more worked up

" oh and let me guess? My worse crime was against Klaus? You're so predicable and biased" he said knowing that her feelings and connection with Klaus made her more sympathetic to him

" no actually your worst crime was against his two innocent children who grew up without their family with no more than faint memories and secondhand stories to go on" she said disgusted

" ah I see everyone is apart of this little hunting party" Klaus said as he noticed that a very annoyed Peyton and a very stunned Marcel was joining him, Elijah and Vincent at the meeting point

" I guess so, where are Ava and Wyatt? Are they doing ok?" She said wondering if Hayley was with them since her sister was suddenly gone from Elijah's side where she had been since he woke up

" Hayley and Freya are with them, they're as good as you can imagine but they're fighting whatever this is... don't worry my love" he said seeing the pain and worry flash in her eyes

" the kids are attached to that spell so if we save then we save your twins" Vincent said trying to reassure Peyton and Klaus that it was possible in theory to save their children from whatever this was

" and the sooner you can all be on your way" Marcel said making it clear where he stood on them being back in town as they all notice that he was physically keeping his distance from them

" we've never been a warm and fuzzy type of group have we?" She said commenting on the fact that he didn't need to be some mean and direct with them since their main concern was the twins

" the trail leads off to this way so I guess we follow the breadcrumbs" Vincent said using his link and connection to Will to hell them find out where the hollow and its followers were with the kids

" tackles savages holding a ghost raising rave, best to make short work of them so I suggest that-" Klaus said getting to suggest a plan of action before being cut off by Marcel's paranoid doubts

" we spilt up, Klaus with me because there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight. Anybody got a problem with it? Good cause I don't give a damn" he said not giving the others to voice their concerns

" woah hold up, I have a problem with it and I'm willing to bet you do give a damn seeing as how I could easily rip you to shreds. There's no way I'm leaving you two alone" Peyton said walking away

" what can I say? My wife is a feisty one" Klaus said before following her in the direction that she had began to walk in as he gave Elijah a look of concern at her high levels of aggression towards Marcel

" keep an eye on her, Niklaus" Elijah said to him and to him alone as he began to wonder what life for her had really been like over the last five years and not just what little she had told them

" you guys coming or are we just standing around chatting all day?" Peyton said from where she was as she urged them to getting moving as their worry and concern for her only heightened

" lets go then...so I assume that you're embarking on this journey out of the kindness of your heart, Marcel?" Klaus said as him, Peyton and Marcel began to walk through the bayou together

" there are kids in trouble including yours" he said forgetting that Peyton had to move or less drag him into all of this as she turned around to scoff and roll her eyes at him being the noble one

" I'm sorry are you forgetting that I had to guilt trip you into even talking to the witches and helping me?" She said as she walked through the bayou hating the hypocrisy of his attitude around Klaus

" oh is that so? And its a bit late for you to suddenly care about my children given you left them fatherless for five years" he said thinking about what their relationship would be like now if he stayed

" well speaking from experience I figured that I was them a favour" he said thinking about how being raised by Klaus and his family never did him any good as it left him feeling alone and sad

" you think so? Cause I was there when they were three and asked where daddy was or when they were five and asked if the reason he wasn't around was because he didn't love them so don't tell me that you were doing them a favour because you were and didn't" she said with furious anger

" Peyton... all I care about right now is finding these missing kids and wiping out the messed up people who took them by rooting out the problem and deal with them, that's what a king does" he said hoping that he was putting a stop to her anger and to the trip down the past

" all I see is a petulant prince" Klaus said thinking about how he always dreamed and hoped to be a better king than the one Klaus had been without seeing how he managed to keep everyone in line

" with sever daddy issues with multiply daddys" she said thinking about how he had daddy issues from the ones from childhood with his biological father than the ones he had with Klaus as his dad

" always with insults, you never do learn do you?" He said thinking about how they were both very suited to each other as they were always quick with the insults and quick witted remarks like that

" on the contrary, my time in your dungeon clarified my priorities meaning that my concerns are my children and wife. As for you then I can imagine no better revenge than leaving you to the endless struggle to prove yourself my better" he said before walking ahead of marcel and Peyton

" isn't this lovely?... hey guys, I think we're here" Peyton said as they came to a clearing in the woods that was surrounded by witchy things and what looked like the makings of a ritual

" enough with this circus of sadists" Klaus said as he went to grab something around them to use as a weapon as Peyton and Marcel had tried to work out what their next move should be for this

" you guys do whatever you have to to keep them from doing the spell while I go help out the others to save the kids" she said giving him a loving smile before going to find Elijah and Vincent

" hey, we got to get to the kids... get the kids, Peyton here" he said trying to catch her attention in between her fighting the witches to prevent them from stopping them from getting to the children

" we have to get them away from here or at least to a clearer part of the woods" she said to Elijah as they each grabbed a couple of children each before finding a place in the woods near by

" we should be safe enough here for now at least" Elijah said as he looked around to see where Vincent was as he came running after them after talking to Will before Klaus grabbed a hold of him

" it's only just begun, you can't stop what's coming" they heard Will saying to Klaus before he decided to snap his neck for his crimes against him and his family as Vincent turned to see it all

" no! Oh man we got this all wrong, they wanted us to be here" Vincent said connecting his words to the fact that something about the whole things seemed wrong to him as a person and a witch

" why? Why would they want us here?" Elijah said as Peyton and him moved away from the children as a circle of fire began to form around Marcel and Klaus as they fell to their knees in a daze

" Vincent, what's happening to them? What is it doing?" She said in a panic as she thought about everything that could go wrong right now as she wondered if she was about to lose him once again

" they want to channel their power and anchor the hollow to the living hell, the kids are alive but these kids are linked to that ritual. We can't free them unless we break the spell" he said filling them in

" how do we stop this then?" Elijah said demanding to know how they could help and save the children at the same time as he thought about how much worse these unconscious kids had it

" I don't know! It's a sacrificial ritual meaning that I can't break it unless I kill one of the kids" he said knowing that the only way that this spell would stop was if there was a sacrifice made to it

" wait what? No! There has to be another way do think of one now" she said as she thought about how that was an impossible decision to make as she thought about Ava and Wyatt being one of them

" well these kids are powering that ritual but there might be a loophole if I link into you" Vincent said as he looked to Elijah as he thought about how he was the only one that would come back

" are you suggesting that we take my life?" He said wanting to confirm that was the plan that he was suggesting that they go through as he thought about it for a moment as weighed the pro and cons

" I'm suggesting that we stake you with wood so that you die temporarily and that it might be enough to break the spell" he said telling him his full plan to show him the lace of options on this

" do it... right now it's either you or six very innocent children including your niece and nephew' Elijah" she said showing him that he was doing this or they had to face the unthinkable as a plan

" ok...mare leurs esprits, mare leurs esprit... Peyton, do it now" Vincent said as he took Elijah's hand and began to chant to do the spell while she grabbed a piece of wood to stab him with

" did it work? I mean did we break the spell?" She said looking to the temporarily dead Elijah to where the now freed Klaus and Marcel were waking towards them to the still unconscious children

" yeah i think so, why don't you call your sister or Freya to see if it worked on your twins?" He said suddenly unsure if it would work long distance since his first spell on these kids hadn't worked

Peyton quickly checked on the twins who were now more alert and awake as she called Freya to see if the spell had worked before talking to the twins as she was suddenly relieved that they were back to normal before then going over to Klaus to check that he was ok as well as to ask about what happened while he was in the circle of flames since both him and Marcel seemed in a daze before snapping out of it. She then promised to help Vincent and Marcel bring the witchy children back to their parents who were waiting for them back at St Anne's church as she promised the original brothers that she would be home as soon as she made sure that the children were all safe which was how she watch them all from above in the church before being joined by Marcel

" came back for one last look?" Marcel joining her as he tried to discreetly and kindly hint to the fact that he still wanted them to leave his city before anything big happened that he couldn't cope with

" I guess I did, I mean this place and this city both hold a lot of bad memories for me but my kids were here so there's some good among the bad" she said looking down at the alter with mixed emotions

" then maybe it's for the better that you leave here" he said thinking about how a part of him had had always wished that he could leave the city that had costed him so much pain but he loved it

" Marcel, stop ok? I get it, after everything that's happened the city is yours to ruin and destroy as much as you want so enjoy... oh by the way you share one similarity with Klaus" she said tiredly

" oh yeah and what's that?" He said wondering what she was going to say next as he never knew what to expect from her as he had thought that she would just walk away from him and leave

" you're both a villain in someone's story, he's the villain in yours and your villain in Ava and Wyatt's story which is all of your own doing" she said driving the same point that she had making all day

" then do one thing for me and tell them that they don't need to fear me because they never needed to... I don't want to be the villain" he said thinking about how much he hated Klaus for that

Peyton then decided to head back to the compound to check on the twins since she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her children and her husband to forget about how horrible the last few days had been but she couldn't help smiling at how great they and been too since Klaus snd the others were back now as she walked down the familiar streets of New Orleans as she thought about how it all seemed new but the same to her desire being away for five years. As she headed up the stairs to the the room that the twins were in as she saw walked past Hayley and Elijah talking intensely about something in the courtyard and Klaus heading into the kitchen to presumable make the twins something to eat as she leaned against the door watching them talk to watch other as she was comforted by the fact that they were ok once again


	75. Chapter 75: I hear you knocking

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x05 of the originals which is a lot short than the other chapters lately due to the fact that i decided not to use the whole Klaus since it didn't fit or make sense for me to, also changed a lot of the scenes between Hayley and Elijah so that it was between Hayley and Peyton to show more of their sisterly bond. I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters . So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 75: I hear you knocking

 _Way back when there was a boy in the woods of what is now known as Mystic Falls who was exploring the area to find different berries and flowers that he could use to turn into paint for his picture was how he ended finding lovely purple berries that he crushed fine enough to make a vibrant purple colour for paint which he was about to use to create another one of his masterpieces when his efforts were interrupted when he heard the familiar sounds of men fighting as he went to explore hat the noise was. As he went towards the noise he found men laying around the wood floor covered in blood from being cut down someone else's sword, his attention was soon drawn to a man pinned to a tree due to the sword pierced into his guy as he groaned and cried out for help at the sight of the young blonde boy_

 _" please, help me... please, please... no no, stop!" The man said pleading and pleading as the boy began to step closer to him before being pushed away by an older blonde male as he ended him_

 _" you would show mercy to an enemy? A fiend who plotted to rai our homes? Mercy is for the weak, Niklaus. Look at you boy, you are pathetic!" Mikael said as he yelled at the young Klaus_

 _" I'm sorry father, I didn't know... I-I" he said too terrified and intimidated by his Viking father to form a sentence that would help towards his defence as he thought of what was to come next_

 _" if you are determined to prove yourself a weakling then I should cast you out, better your brothers not be exposed to a coward!" He said in an attempt to be little and tear down his son_

Suddenly Klaus felt him felt being shook by something or someone as he opened his eyes to see the deep brown eyes that he loved so much that belonged to his wife who was looking at him with such concern as she wondered what had caused him to have such a horrible nightmare or so she assumed as she recognised the familiar signs of a nightmare as he began to recognise that he was back in the study of the compound where he had retreated after deciding to get up to check on the twins after watching Peyton peacefully sleep by his side. Peyton was wearing a pair of pink pyjama shorts with feathers on them, a loose fitting white tshirt that he was sure was his that showed her light pink lace bra underneath it, a pink beige cardigan and a pair of beige slipper boots. Her hair was down in a mass of waves that was showing the beginning stage of becoming bed hair while she wore no make up due to having been asleep before.

" hey shhh, you're ok... whatever you were dreaming of, it's not real like you are or like I am ok?' She said trying to soothe him as he got his bearing as she gently cupped his face and stroked his cheek

" little red, I know it just... Mikael's ghost has a habit of haunting me" he said thinking about his dream as he remembered the beating that followed him showing the man on the tree mercy

" Mikael? You were dreaming of Mikael? Do you want to talk about it?" She said knowing that Mikael dead or alive had a habit of causing him distressed and despair as she began to worry

" no I don't, talking about it means that he wins both in my dreams and out... what are you doing up? I thought after our earlier activities would have you sleeping all night" he said giving her a knowing smile as he changed the subject

" you can be so arrogant and cocky sometimes... but to answer your question, I woke up because my husband was missing from our bed" she said as he began to play with her curls as she smiled

" only when it comes to you my love but are you sure that you're ok?" He said noticing that there was something a little off about her as she looked away from a moment as if to hide something

" you're the one that just had a nightmare about your abusive stepfather and you're worried about me?" She said wondering how everyone could think he was some terrible monster in times like this

" I always worry about you and the twins of course... and don't think I don't know that you're avoiding my question" he said knowing that there was defiantly something going on with her

" it's nothing... a lot had happened between the twins being magically ill and then you being sucked in by the hollows spell, it's just a lot for me you know" she said not really answering him

" I know it is my love but I promise it will get better, we'll this place soon and get the happy ending we always talked about" he said knowing that there was nothing keeping them in New Orleans

" I hope so, it's all I've been dreaming about for five years" she said as she gave him a happy dreamy smile as she thought about everything they had missed out on due to being apart

" as have I... why don't you head back to bed and I'll come join you once I've check on the twins one last time" he said said gently kissing her as he watched her head back to bed to wait for him

The next morning Peyton woke before Klaus for once as she decided to leave him to sleep as she remembered his nightmare from the night before as she began to get dressed quietly as she wore a laced peplum top, a pair of jeans, a lilac biker jacket that matched her lilac ankle suede boots. She wore her hair in a messy style updo created by a double stranded hairband and a series of braids before being put up in a messy bun, she also wore dark smoky eye makeup paired with a light pink lipgloss. Once she was ready she headed into the guest bedroom where they had pulled Ava and Wyatt for the night to get them up and dressed for the day as she promised them that they could visit Mary who they hadn't seen in a while. Eventually Klaus woke up in a panic as he was haunted by the hollow and its traces left in him after the ritual was broken a few days before as he realised that Peyton was gone and then the twins when he went to find them as he hurriedly got dressed to look for them.

" Ava? Wyatt? Peyton?...Peyton?" He said as he walked through the compound looking for them as he looked in the mirror as he caught a glimpse of the blue light followed by a familiar person

" dad? We're ready to go, mom said that if you don't hurry up then we're going to leave without you but I think she was bluffing" Wyatt said breaking his father out of his eternal thoughts and doom

" she was, there's no way that we would leave dad behind... dad, are you coming?" Ava said showing for once that she was the slightly older twin out of them as she became curious about him

" sort of, guys why don't you get your mom and uncle Elijah for me?" He said thinking how the imagine of Mikael warned him about Marcel coming after him again as he began to think about it

" ok... mom! Uncle Elijah! Dad wants you!" Wyatt said yelling to them from where he strop making Klaus chuckle since it was kind of thing he could imagine a young Peyton doing as a child too

" he said go and get them, not to scream like banshee to them" Ava said once again giving her brother into trouble as she gave him a stern look that reminded him of Rebekah giving him into trouble

" banshee aren't real, ok they might be but I'm not one so ha" he said as Peyton and Elijah came into the room to join them while Hayley hung back so she could take them away from the adults

" ok you two, enough of the squabbling and go to the car with aunt Hayley while we talk... now please" she said urging them to go as she began to wonder what was going on with Klaus now

" what's going on, Niklaus?" Elijah said knowing that if he called them both then something was clearly going on with him as they all thought about what had happened the night before with him

" you need to go the bayou without me" he said knowing that Peyton was about to kick up a fight with him on this since it was meant to be something they did together and away from the city

" why? What are you doing instead of being us?" She said knowing that she wasn't in the mood for his antics or for him to cause trouble with Marcel as she began to worry about what he had planned

" just take Ava and Wyatt, I promise that I'll be right behind you" he said avoiding her question as he tried to reassure her that everything was ok and that he wasn't going to do anything too bad

" why are you staying behind?" Elijah said asking him the same question again but this time more direct and firm since it was clear that he had something else to do other than coming with them

" Ava and Wyatt nearly died and while there has been no activity from the hollow or its followers for a few days now, I have to make sure they're no longer a threat" he said thinking of his dreams

" meaning what exactly? And why alone?" She said wondering if he was going after the hollow or Marcel that they believed was not only a threat to the twins but to all of them despite his words

" there's no choice but for me to go in it alone, Marcel loathes Elijah most of all and our children need you. I need to know that they are safe plus Freya can help me" he said trying to reassure them

" Elijah, can you leave us alone for a minute?... What happened to our happy ending huh? Do you really think going against the hollow or Marcel alone is the way to get that?" She said after he left

" I'm not going alone, I'll have Freya... I want nothing more to be happy with you and our children but first I have to make sure that we're all safe" he said thinking about how they couldn't settle down before that

" fine but if you die or get caught again then I'm going to be really pissed at you" she said hitting him in the chest gently as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a kiss to comfort her

Peyton soon joined Elijah and Hayley who had gotten the twins all settled into the car as they waited foe Peyton to return before they began to drive out to the bayou as Peyton decided to allow Hayley to drive with Elijah in the passenger seat while she sat in the backseat with the twins as they told her stories and sang her songs which she joined in on while thinking about what Klaus was going to do or how badly it was going to end up for them all as well as how she had been feeling slightly off the last few days. Soon they arrived at the bayou as they let the twins out as she decided go ahead with them while Hayley and Elijah hung back slightly to talk about their relationship and have sweet couple moments without anyone else watching or being around

" hey mom, do you think that dad would be able to use these flowers to make paint?" Ava said thinking about how Klaus had told her about how he used to make paint from flowers and berries

" why don't we hold onto them for him and find out huh? Wyatt, are you up to?" She said taking them from Ava as she turned around to find that Wyatt also began to pick the flowers in the bayou

" I'm picking flowers to give to grandma Mary, you said that sometimes flowers make some smile and I want to make her smile" he said as she watched him carefully select flowers to pick for her

" that's so sweet of you" she said running her hand through his mass of brown messy hair as she wondered how she got so lucky in having two wonderfully sweet kids like Ava and Wyatt were

" mom, I got matching flowers for our hair... can you put them in? Grandma Mary!" Ava said as she handing Peyton two matching flowers as she placed on in Ava's hair then one in hers to match her

" well hello my sweets" Mary said coming out of the house as she saw them coming towards her as she smiled at the twins as she realised how much they had grown since the last she had seen them

" I picked you some flowers, Ava didn't... hers for dad to make into paint" Wyatt said making the adults laughs as he tried to outdo his sister as he handed her the flowers that he had picked for her

" they're lovely my darling, hey why don't you two run inside? I need to your mama and aunt... didn't know you were bringing him?" She said directing it to Hayley as she nodded towards Elijah

" Mary, come on" Hayley said as she looked down at where they're hands were clasped as she wondered how they could ever all be happy when they were from different sides of the table

" vampires aren't welcome here, you and your sister are the exception to the house rules Hayley" she said looking between Hayley and Peyton as she leaned against the wall of the house

" it's ok, I'll leave you three to it but I'll be around" Elijah said as he gently kissed Hayley's cheek before walking away from the three women since he could tell that his presence was going to make it worse

" you know how I feel, our kind wides up dead when they're around. I mean we just lost Lara and there was some kind of occult massacre in the woods, let me guess Mikaelson was involved" she said as something in her head began to click together with the recent events in New Orleans

" it's a bit more complicated than that but it's kinda why we're here, we need to talk about what really caused that massacre in the woods" Peyton said making sure that the twins weren't listening

" what do you mean?" Mary said curious about what was going with them now as they moved around the porch as they checked inside to see Ava and Wyatt grabbing some of their toys

" all we know is this cult wanted to sacrifice children including Ava and Wyatt, somehow Lara got caught up in it" Hayley said knowing that Peyton knew more about this whole thing than she did

" and when she tried to get out of it, she couldn't hence why she killed herself... it's that bad, Mary" she said knowing that it said something that their followers would rather die then help them

" it doesn't make sense, someone is requesting crescents into a cult?" She said knowing that she would have heard something if her wolves were joining forces with some really bad witches

" that's why we need you for something or anything strange like their mark, they obsess over this mark that kinda looks like a serpent eating its own tail" Peyton said remembering Ava's drawings

" what'd you say?" Mary said thinking of something as something that Peyton said began to trigger a memory in her head as she realised that it couldn't be a coincidence for it to be connected

" a serpent, you know like a dragon... when Ava was affected she drew the mark over and over again, here" she said pulling some of the drawings out of the bag that belonged to the twins

" there's something that you girls need to see" she said knowing that this involved them both as much as it involved her and her past as she realised it was time to tell them some home truths

" see what? Mary, what's going on?" Hayley said confused by her sudden reaction to whatever it and triggered her memory as she exchanged a confused and bemused look with Peyton

" you should read this, both of you" Mary said handing the old and worn journal that belonged to her late husband to Peyton as they realised that this was the journal of the man who killed their parents

Sometime later Mary headed inside to spend some time with the children that she was to call her grandchildren while Hayley and Peyton took it in turns to read the journal of the man who had killed their parents as they began to try and process what was going on as Peyton began to feel worse as the day went on as she tried to work out everything in her head as she waited for Hayley to finish reading the book before she headed inside to make them some coffee tea to drink as she handed one to Peyton who quickly put down in the table next to her since the smell of the coffee made her feel slightly nauseas as she began to focus on the issue at hand

" so this journal belonged to Richard who was Mary's husband and Jackson grandfather... oh and he also kills our parents, thoughts?" Hayley said as she watched Peyton reread the journal again

" oh I have lots and lots of thoughts, I mean there are the ramblings of a man going on about revolutionist trash involving an uprising but he does mention out parents" she said looking at it

" what does actually about them?" She asked knowing that she couldn't actually read the parents involving their parents since she had memories of them unlike Peyton who was a baby when they died

" it's just ramblings about how they were trailers for working with vampires but his writing deteriorates as his thoughts does, he can barely form a sentence at the end" she said showing her

" so what are you thinking?" She said knowing for her voice and the way she was behaving that she had clearly had an idea of what was going on here that Hayley didn't want to admit to herself

" I think that maybe the hollow made Richard kill our parents, I just don't know why" she said thinking about how their parents had tried everything they could to do create some peace for them

" I was afraid that you were going to say that, want to take a walk?" She said knowing that Peyton could defiantly do with taking a walk as she was looking more and more affected by all of this

" yeah sure, you know growing up I wanted nothing more than to meet my family so that I could belong somewhere like everyone else seemed to" she said thinking of how bad her childhood was

" I get that, I lost my way to when my mom and dad died but I know it's for worse for you because at least I knew them" she said thinking about how Peyton was only a baby when everything happened

" after I triggered the curse I was so focused on finding my family that I did everything I could and every visit pack that I found then when I do, everyone is dead and now this" she said trying to work all of this out

" hey listen we will figure of this out ok? If it turns out that the hollow were involved in our parents deaths then we'll make them pay for it" she said knowing that they would get the justice they deserved

" yeah I know... hello, wait Elijah? Why are you calling me?... are you kidding me?... fine, I'll be right there" she said ending her short phone call with Elijah as she gave Hayley a frustrated look

" what's going on?" Hayley said wondering why her boyfriend was calling her sister when he was supposed to be somewhere in the bayou nearby them in case anything happened without him

" apparently Klaus and Marcel being manipulated by the hollow to go after each other, Elijah and Freya are going to help him out so I'm going to meet them at the compound" she said before going

Peyton grabbed the keys to the car that they had taken from Hayley as she used her vampire speed to get to the car before she began to drive to the compound as she tried not to think about what Marcel might be doing to Klaus or what he could be doing to him that might cause one of his followers might try to get at Klaus for as she tried to not to panic or make herself feel any worse than she already did. She arrived at the compound before everyone as she waited in the study for them to arrive as she began to pace around the room until Klaus, Elijah and Freya arrived with a mildly beaten up and unconscious Marcel who Freya took away to deal as the men joined Peyton

" hey so who wants to fill me in on what the hell went down today?" Peyton said now truly annoyed and worked up by everything since she had sat waited for them to arrive so long

" the hollow appeared as Mikael to me to get me to sacrifice Marcel for it and appeared as us to him so he could do the same to me" Klaus said hoping that he was making sense to her just now

" and how exactly did it except you kill Marcel? Or didn't it care who survived?" She said trying to get him to see how bad of a plan it was to try and go up against something as unstoppable as him

" Freya made this, its a weapon to kill Marcel" Klaus said as he sat in the chair behind the desk in the study as he began to think about the day's events including the taunts of the hollows version of Mikael

" which is something we could have done with five years ago... would either you like some?" Elijah said gesturing to the bottle of bourbon that he had found among their old belongings in the room

" no I prefer my mind to remain unaltered for the moment" he said thinking about the amount of messing and confusion that it had been under to the hollow twisting its way into his mind all day

" and I actually don't feel like drinking" she said tiredly as she realised that she wasn't in the mood for bourbon which was weird for her since coffee and bourbon were her go to drinks since forever

" weird, I feel the exact opposite" Elijah said before taking another sip as he wanted nothing more than to get back to the bayou to be with Hayley once again as they made plans for their future

" so my spells have Marcel bound and clocked, further more I can find no trace of the hollow's magic in either of you" Freya said as she walked into the room to update all of them on her work

" so where had it gone?" Elijah said wondering where the hollows magic ha gone if it wasn't in Marcel or Klaus anymore as he began to wonder if it was possibly in someone else by now

" it's a ghost so it could be anywhere and since we know that it still wants to sacrifice someone powerful then we have to be powerful" she said warning them as Peyton began to think of something

" we need to work out what this hollow thing is and what it wants other than sacrificing people" Peyton said as Klaus began to wonder what she had been up to today as something was different about her

" in any case, I think I'll hold onto this for now" he said as he closed his hand around the knife that could kill Marcel as he thought that in face he was the only person least likely to kill Marcel

" this wasn't a gift, today proved that Marcel's a threat whether used as a sacrifice or possessed so what good is having a weapon if you won't use it?" She said trying to question his motives

" Niklaus, give it to her" Elijah said trying to work out his brother before deciding to side with his sister as Peyton wondered why it always seemed that everyone was against him rather than with him

" so she can go and off Marcel instead being clever about it and using him like he used Klaus for five years? All I'm saying is that we need to think this through first" Peyton said trying to make sense

" having a monopoly of power makes you a target sister, remember that... you think that I spared Marcel out of some mawkish sentimentality" he said challenging Elijah and his decision to go against him

" you didn't?" Elijah said deciding to be up front about why he had believed that the reason Marcel was chained up in the basement rather than dead was because he still thought of him as his son

" the hollow wanted both of us dead so killing him would have only given it what it wanted and that's all" he said as Elijah nodded to him before leaving him and Peyton alone in the room for now

" and we certainly don't want to give the hollow want it wants before we work out what that is beyond getting a sacrifice" she said more to herself than to him as she made him wonder again

" what about you little red? Did you find anything at Mary's?" he said knowing from the way that she was behaving and reacting every time that she had heard the hollow that something was bothering her

" you could say that, Mary gave me her husband's journal to look at and it was filled with paranoid ramblings about the pack but he also talked about my parents and drew the hollow mark on the last page before he died" she said wishing that she had taken that drink from Elijah now

" wait are you saying what I think you're saying?" He said suddenly wondering how this hollow thing had been around or how long it's followers had been doing its bidding for it as he thought

" that I think the hollow somehow got into Richard's head and made him kill my parents? Yeah I do and so much more than that" she said knowing that it couldn't just be it, that there had to be more

" what do you mean?" He said hating the fact that she was clearly hurting from the fact that something or someone had killed her parents as part of a much bigger plan than she believed

" Jackson told me once that tragedy always followed my family around whether it was executions, deaths, floods, fires or just people disappearing" she said realising that she was rambling a little

" ok so what are you thinking?" He said knowing by the way she was talking that her brain was going a way too fast a speed for to be able to process any of this into coherent thoughts just now

" what if the hollow was behind all of it? And if it went Labonairs before then what's to stop it from coming back and finishing what it started" she said thinking about her, Hayley and the twins

" hey hey, shhh... you know that I will never let anything happen to you or the twins so if this thing is after your bloodline then we'll stop it ok?" He said standing as he pulled her into him to comfort her


	76. Chapter 76: bag of cobras

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x06 of the originals which I have tried to include as much of the episode as possible since a lot of important things seemed to happen in this one so it's kind of split into two so the first one half deals with the whole Hayley parent thing and then the second one deals with the party. Also I've decided to introduce my own spin and development which I hope you will all like, also Im spreading this chapter over a big time span rather than in days like the show. I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters . So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 76: bag of cobras

To say that the last few days had been hard on Peyton would be understatement between finding the Hollow's mark in Mary's husband's journal in his final days and her beginning to feel worse with every passing day which was why she had ended up mountian making a decision on the Hollow front as she decided to finally find out what had happened the night her parents were killed despite how terrible all of it was making her feel. The noise of the hustle and bustle going in the compound wasn't helping her feel better as she woke in a terrible mood as she realised that she hadn't drank any blood recently as she chalked her bad mood up to that as she grabbed herself a blood bag. She drank it as she got dressed in a red and black striped tshirt, a pair of high waisted jeans, a black ankle biker boots and picked out a black biker jacket. She also wore her hair in a messy high ponytail that showed off her waves, she wore dark smoky eye makeup with light red lipstick. As she chucked the blood bag away she decided enough was enough with the noise as she went outside to yell at the ones behind it all

" seriously! Can you people make any more noise? Klaus, what is going on here?" She said coming of the bedroom she shared with him to stand on the balcony to see party preparations

" well I figured that all things considered with our current situation that it called for one of our infamous Mikaelson parties" he said as they both knew that it was part of a bigger game plan

" what changed? I mean one minute we were leaving for our happy ending and the next that we're throwing a party to solve our problems" she said walking down the stairs to join him

" well this particular party will be attended by New Orleans most influential supernatural denizens" he said as she looked around the courtyard where people were coming and going as they worked

" ok I'm still clearly missing a piece in this puzzle because of those party goers hate you and our family" she said wondering why he would invite them into their home as she hoped it wasn't to fight

" yes but they love Marcel and he is the co host of this party as the invite states so tonight we celebrate our truce... see, little red" he said as he handed her an invite to see what it said on it

" let me get this straight, you're once again throwing a party filled with deception and lies in the honour of a fake truce with the guy you have locked in his own dungeon?" She said in short

" that about sums it up and Marcel's attendance would only complicate matters plus I'll have hands with finding out who's in league with the hollow" he said as he saw her looking away

" great, that's umm great... where is Ava and Wyatt?" She asked as she began to wonder where her twins were as she suddenly felt the need to protect them from the unknown dangers in the world

" oh they woke up early this morning wanting to spend the day with Mary again so your sister offered to take them, they didn't want to wake you since you haven't been feeling well lately" he said still wondering what was going on with her since supernatural creatures never really got ill

" thanks, I'll give Mary a call later to talk to them... oh god!" She said as she felt her stomach doing a flip as she got the urge to suddenly be sick as she used her vampire speed to race to the bathroom

" shhh little red, you're ok... you're ok, I'm right here" he said over and over again as he raced after her to see her throwing up the blood she had just drank as he tried to comfort her through his confusion

" I knew that blood tasted weird, maybe it was off or something... oh woah" she said as she leaned back onto the wall to rest for a minute before deciding to stand to clear herself off as she got dizzy

" hey just take it easy, Peyton... are you ok?" He said standing up as he made her more balanced by holding onto her as she leaned her head against him till she felt better as he began to worry

" yeah I just felt dizzy, I don't know what's going on with me right now" she said knowing that something was very wrong with her as she began to wonder if it was magic's doing or not

" we'll work it out like we always do, is anything you need?" He said as he gently wiped the blood from her face as she gave him a sad smile as she realised that she needed to do this alone for now

" no I'm good, I think I'm going to sit down for a while and call Mary... seriously I'm good" she said trying to comfort him as he hesitantly made his way to the door hating that he had to leave her

" ok but if you need anything or begin to feel unwell again then just shout for me" he said being firm with her so she knew that he wasn't messing with her as he left her alone in the bathroom

" I will... hey Stefan, I think I'm in trouble" she said as she ran some tap water to cover up her talk in case of any vampires were listening as she took out her phone to call her best friend for help

" hey Pey, what kind of trouble? What's going on?" He said knowing that there was something wrong with her as soon as he heard her voice as he began to get worried about how bad it was

" I don't know what kind just yet but I ummm... I just vomited the blood I drank, didn't you say that Elena did the same once after she turned?" She said hoping that the story might hold some answers for her

" yeah she did but she was newly turned and it happened because Damon told her that drinking from blood bags wouldn't work, it was part of their sire bond" he said more confused than before

" and I'm not sired to anyone meaning that this has got to be the witches doing" she said more to herself than to Stefan as she looked at herself in the mirror before looking at the toilet filled with blood

" maybe or maybe not, what else has been going on with you?" He said knowing that between them that they could probably figure it out and if not then he could always go to Bonnie for help

" I've been sick obviously, overly tired lately, dizziness" she said not seeing any connection between them like Stefan was beginning to as he began to wonder if he could be right with his theory

" so like fatigue and nausea, what about unpredictable mood swings?" He said thinking of the other symptoms that usually went along with his theory of choice right now as he thought about it

" wait what? What are you getting at?" She said realising that he clearly had a theory in mind as she tired to think of what he was thinking and hinting at but still came up blank and was more confused

" Pey, is there any chance that you're pregnant?" Stefan said trying to contain his excitement at the fact that his best friend might be pregnant with another niece or nephew for him to love again

" no, no there's no way... I mean I'm technically dead and dead people can't get pregnant... can they?" She said starting off sounding jokey and full of doubt but ended up sounding scared

" I don't know but I do know that everyone thought it was impossible for Klaus to get someone pregnant and then you had the twins so why can't it happen again" he said making her think

" oh god, I'm going to kill him or find a way to kill him... thanks for this but it seems I have a magical pregnancy test to do" she said hanging up the phone as she let out a shaky breathe

Once Peyton had gathered her nerves and her thoughts before grabbing her biker leather jacket before heading out of the compound as she tried her hardest to avoid her husband since she wasn't ready to talk about what was going on with her before she had a chance herself to work out if there was anything to actually tell him as she texted Hayley to meet her at the bar that they always went to and that seemed to be the only bar in New Orleans since she knew that's where Freya was. As they headed into the bar, Peyton tried to resist the urge to throw up at the smell of the alcohol in the room as her and Hayley spotted Freya talking to Keelin who made her excuses and left when she saw them as they joined Freya.

" what's it's worth, we actually like her despite what we did right Peyton?" Hayley said as she looked over to her younger sister who was much quieter and distracted than she normally was

" all the same I should've told you two that she was still here and sorry I didn't... Peyton, are you ok?" Freya said noticing that something was completely off about her and how she was normally

" yeah I'm fine but I would happily forgive you if you did a favour for me or rather us" Peyton said looking to her sister as she thought about how this involved her as much as did her right now

" well despite all of our differences in the past, you're my sister in law therefore you are my family so what do you need?" She said knowing that this was something clearly very important to them

" the man who killed our parents may have been connected to the Hollow, I just a baby when they were killed and I don't remember it but I was there" she said thinking about how they were killed

" and unlike Peyton I wasn't there but I know where it happened so we were hoping maybe with your spells and witchcraft..." she said drifting off the end of her sentence hinting to their plan

" you want me to do a reading? Guys, a violent death has a very specific energy meaning I could conjure up whatever there is too see and you might not like whatever it is" she said warning them

" at this point I don't think we have a choice, this might be the only way to get the answers we need" she said trying hard not to get emotional as she rolled her eyes at herself for doing so

" then let's get going so that we're back in time for the Mikaelson party... Hayley, why don't you start the car for me?" Freya said knowing that she had to talk to Peyton alone to check on her

" yeah sure, I'll be outside waiting for you guys" she said giving her sister a reassuring smile as she knew this was hard on both of them but worse for Peyton since she had never met their parents

" what's going on with you? Something about you is off" Freya said looking around Peyton as if trying to work out what could have changed about her to make her seem different to her somehow

" off how?" She said more curious then she had been as she began to wonder if she could tel of she was pregnant or not simply by looking and sensing things about her as she became aware

" off like there's more of you, magical speaking I mean... any ideas on why?" She said sensing that Peyton might know something as she realised that she wasn't surprised by her words at all

" that depends on if I'm right about my theory, if I give you my blood is there chance that you could test it for me?" She said knowing that she sounded weird and as if she was involved in a blood cult

" test it for what exactly?" She asked since it was clear that Peyton was looking for something very specific as she noticed how nervous and worried she looked about what the outcome might be

" to see if I'm pregnant, I've been really up and down lately then this morning I threw up the blood bag I drank... I didn't think everything of it until I connected the dots" she said like a nervous teen

" have you talked to Klaus about this? About how you might be... you know?" She said knowing that her brother was currently so focused on protecting them that he might have missed all of this

" no I want to know if I am before I tell him, I don't worry him or get his hopes up before I know for sure you know... so will you help me?" she said knowing she wanted to know for sure before she did anything

" yeah of course I will... here" Freya said as Peyton discreetly looked around before biting into her own wrist so she could bleed into an empty glass as she handed it back to Freya who took it

Soon after this, the three fearless woman decided to go to the house that Hayley and Peyton used to live as a children with their parents back when they were Andre and Grace Labonair as Peyton wished that she had some memories of what her time here was like as she thought about how she had so many bad memories from her childhood and how unfair it was that she didn't have any from the one time in childhood where she was actually happy. They got out of the car before going into the old and abandoned house where they used to live as she tried to imagine herself living here as Hayley tried not to get emotional about being back in her old home

" are you positive this will work?" Hayley said as she gently touched the walls as she remembered drawing on them as a child before getting into trouble for it by her mom who cleaned the walls

" I can feel the energy that was trapped in here when your parents died so yeah it will work but are you both sure you want to do this?" Freya said giving them a chance to back out of this right now

" you know I always wondered what my parents might be like or what they might have thought of me, I spent my whole life missing people I never got to know" she said turning away from them

" if this can help us fight the thing that can after our niece and nephew, her children then let's get it over and done with" Hayley said knowing that they had to do this to make sure they got answers

" ok then, you two ready for this?... Ostende det siste, Ostende det siste" Freya said as she began to chant over and over again to help Hayley and Peyton see what happened the night their parents were killed

 _Suddenly Peyton and Hayley were transported to when Peyton was just a baby in her crib as their mom picked her up causing her to girl in glee at getting attention from their mom when suddenly the happy little family moment was interrupted by someone storming into their home who they assumed was Mary's husband as he grabbed a hold of their father who wasn't surprised by his presence as he knew exactly why he had come to their home as they sat aimlessly on the sidelines watching the scene fold out in front of them_

 _" we can't let you find it" their father told Richard who now had a hold of his tshirt in an attempt to try and scare their father into telling him whatever it is that he wanted to know or to find in their home_

 _" we need all four of them!" He said as they saw the desperation coming from him which was almost familiar to Peyton as she realised that Lara had been the same way before she killed herself_

 _" you're not going to find it" he said to him in defiance before Richard stabbed him as his wife and baby girl watched him as she put the baby Peyton into her crib despite her crying as their father hid a key in the floorboards_

 _" NO!" Their mom screamed at seeing her husband being stabbed to death as she tried to go to his aid as Richard turned his attention to her as he gave her the same treatment as her husband_

" oh my god, I feel sick" Peyton said standing up as she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself as she looked to Hayley who seemed frozen on the spot as the vision ended for them both

" did it work? I mean did you see what you had to?" Freya said checking that they had gotten what they wanted from the vision and not something more horrible that was imprinted onto the house

" lets find out... yeah we saw what we needed to and we have an actually lead" Peyton said as she pushed a hole into the ground where her father had fell to pull out the key he had hidden away

Once both Hayley and Peyton had recovered from seeing their parents die for hidden something away from the hollow and its followers, the three of them decided to follow on what the key led to as it seemed that it was a key to a storage unit as they soon figured which storage unit it was before getting back into the car and driving to it. Needlessly to say the drive to the storage unit was very silent as the twin sister sat quietly soaking in what they had seen and the emotions that it seemed to stir, however soon they were lulled out of their deep thoughts as they arrived to the storage unit and soon found the one that the key unlocked with Freya's help

" this is the one, at least it seems to be" Hayley said as they arrived to the storage unit that seemed to belong to their parents after they had spoken to the man at the receptionist desk

" great, well lets see what's inside that's worth dying for... what the hell?" Peyton said as she went to unlock the door to the unit before being blocked by an invisible force that seemed almost magical

" it's been sealed with a spell, I can unlock it" Freya said as she took a moment to break the spell as the door was able to open again allowing them to get inside making the two sisters upset again

" thank you so much Freya but I think that we need to this part alone" Peyton said appreciative of her and her help as she caught sight of different boxes with their names on them from their childhood

" of course, I'll head back to my witchy lair and do some testing of this blood sample before I head over to the party at the compound" she said hinting that she was going to do her magical pregnancy test for her

" thank you, talk to you later... hey what's that?" Peyton said as she turned around to see Hayley digging into a box that was labelled ' Grace's nursery things' and pulled out an old looking teddy

" this was yours, I actually got for you in the some baby shop when you were born when dad brought me to visit you for the first time" Hayley said showing her the worn looking teddy bear

" oh wow, I never actually thought that I would have baby things of my own... wait, I think there's something in this" she said feeling a massive hard lump in the teddy as she held onto it for a second

" let me see... I think you're right...what the hell? I think this what our parents died protecting" Hayley said pulling out a bone that belonged to someone's jaw making them wonder about it

Peyton eventually had to say goodbye when she realised that she had to go before she was mega late for the party that Elijah and Klaus were throwing at the compound as Hayley decided not to go since she wanted to be alone rather than spend the evening surrounded by people with less than innocent intentions meaning that Peyton decided to use her vampire speed to get to the compound where the party seemed to just be getting started as she heard the familiar voice of Elijah beginning to address the large crowd that had come to see what was going on now in their city with the Mikaelsons being back and what that meant for all of them as she tried not to be seen

" my dear friends! Tonight we celebrate an alliance between our family and Marcel Gerard who is fashionably late as is his custom Marcel, so until he graces us with his presence let us all raise a glass and salute the glorious city of New Orleans" Elijah said as he tried to greet the guests

" but before we do my brother and I wist to acknowledge a painful truth, our relationship with the fury and indeed with most of you had been long and complicated. We hope you will be put at ease knowing that we indeed but a brief and peaceful stay, let this evening be a respite from past grieves and an opportunity to forge new friendships" Klaus said as caught sight of Peyton in the crowd

" is that who I think it is?" Elijah said to Klaus quietly as he noticed Peyton making her way through the crowd still dressed in her casual wear as she tried to go upstairs to her room to get dressed

" if you mean my wife then yes, I'm going to check on her" he said as he thought about earlier in the day when she had thrown up the blood bag she had drank as he was still worried about her

Once Peyton was in her room she quickly striped her clothes off so she could get changed into the light blue and white patterned strapless dress with a white belt and a pair of simple white heels, she also wore her down and swept to one side with some of it pinned back as well as placed a jewelled comb into it to give it a little sparkle. She also wore lightly smoked eye makeup that complimented her big brown eyes and went with her light pale pink lipstick. She was just putting the finishing touches on her look when Klaus came into the room to check on her

" hello my love, I saw you sneaking in and thought that I would come make sure that you were ok?" He said as she turned around to see him in a suit as she thought about how good he looked

" do you want the truth?" She said thinking about his question as she realised that she could either tell him the truth or lie to him as she realised that she had never been less ok in her life before now

" no, lie to me" he said titling his head slightly to the side as he realised that his words sounded like one of her lies as he smiled at the effect that she had on him as he hoped that she was better

" well I spent the day Hayley and Freya trying to figure out what happened to my parents... I saw them die Klaus, baby me was there the whole time" she said trying not to get emotional again

" Oh wow, that's a lot... are you ok, little red? I mean that must have been hard for you" he said knowing how much that meant to her as she looked to the spot where she had hidden the bone

" it was, I felt sick again seeing it and now I know the truth which is that the hollow was behind it... Richard was on of its followers" she said thinking about how this was the worse time to have another baby

" I promise that we find out what this thing wants and stop it from getting it but are you sure that you're feeling ok, I mean maybe Freya could help figure out what's going on with you" he said sweetly

" I already have a theory about that and I have Freya looking into it for me so as soon as I know for sure then I'll fill you in" she said knowing that Freya would be arrived soon if she hadn't already

" I look forward to it but first we must put our plan into motion, would you like to join me?" He said holding his arm out to her as he offered to let her join in his side of the plan and not Elijah's side

" you mean for games and deception, I couldn't think of a better distraction if I tried" she said knowing that she needed to go out and face the crowd of guest in the courtyard sooner or later

" I couldn't have said it better myself... ah Vincent!" Klaus said as they hands as they walked down the stairs to be greeted by a doom and gloom looking Vincent who was clearly waiting for them

" it was a nice speech but I don't think anybody brought it" Vincent said knowing that eveyone still seemed on edge and suspicious of Marcel's part in all of this which was only heightened due to his lack of being there

" well your concern has been duly noted, now why don't you back to making friends so we can find out which one of these freeloaders are working for the hollow" he said annoyed by his presence

" yeah and while I'm doing that, are you going to anything to help the cause?" Vincent said noticing how Peyton almost flinched at the mention of the hollow as he began to wonder why

" well I'm going to be playing the host and dance with my lovely wife... would you like a glass of wine?" He said to her as Vincent rolled his eyes at this as Peyton's rang as it got a new text from Freya

" no I'm actually good on the while alcohol front... I'll be right back, I just have to talk to Freya" she said knowing that she didn't want to drink just in case she was pregnant as she went to Freya

" of course, don't be too long" he said giving her a quick kiss as he watched her mood and body language change as she headed back up stairs to Freya's bedroom as she knocked on the door

" come on in, hey I'm burning some spelled sage so that we can talk freely without being overheard by our supernatural guests" Freya said to explaining why all of this was a secret

" thank you, I appreciate that casue the last thing I need is for everyone to know about this right now... so?" She said suddenly a ball of nervous energy as she thought of having a new baby

" so I took the blood that you gave me and tested it, it was positive but I want to be sure so lay down and I'll try another way" she said knowing that they had to be sure of if she was or not

" ok... want to fill me in on what this other way is?" She said as she lay out on her bed as she became curious and worried about what she was going to do to her as she distrusted magic

" you once told me that Sophie Deveraux said that your pregnancy with the twins was one of natures loophole and that everyone could sense the change, I'm hoping nature will know" she said simple as she used more of her blood mixed with the four elements of nature dipped in a crystal

" but how exactly?" She said thinking that there had to be more to it than simply asking nature for the answers and hoping that it would just simply tell them through a text or something like that

" well this crystal is infused with your blood and the four elements, I'm going to swing it above your stomach and if it glows like I think it will then you're pregnant" she said as she began to swing it

" oh my god, you mean like that kind of glowing? So I'm pregnant then" she more of a question and hesitation as she sat up slightly to watch the crystal begin to glow as she realised what it meant

" yes you are, congratulations!" Freya said giving her sister in law a hug as she stood as her phone suddenly went off again to show a new text from Klaus telling her to come join him and Vincent

" thanks and thank you for doing this for me, I should go and find Klaus" she said giving her another quick hug before leaving her bedroom to go to the study where they were doing business

" might I suggest we begin before the evening ends? Shouldn't you be locating the hollows followers? Ah there you are little red, everything ok?" He said noticing a slight change in her

" hi you, yeah good but later when all this plotting is done we need to talk" she said as he tried to work out if it was a good or a bad talk but assumed it was good due to the smile on her face

" hey lovebirds, I've already begun as I was down there I was talking to all of the guests and while I was doing that I was taking a reading" Vincent said trying to get them to focus on the task at hand

" and what good is that with a pack of tarot cards?" Peyton asked knowing that she was still very clueless in the ways of magic and how it all worked due to always trying to avoid it at all costs

" well now I can take that energy and I can put it into the deck which is going to help us figure out who we're looking for" he said as he began to pick out the card that the energy seemed to go with

" how is it going to do that exactly?" Klaus said still hesitant and wary of Vincent plan to use the tarot cards to help them figure out who was working for the hollow among their party guests

" the cards are symbolic, they're going to help us find a common clue" he said looking at the cards he had picked out with the help of the energy he had picked up on while downstairs with the others

" so our suspect is a hanged man with a penchant for collecting swords?" Klaus said as he looked at the cards but still came up blank on what the clue linking them all together might be right now

" look at the details, what's the common thread that links all of these cards together?" He said trying to help out so that they see what he did as he thought about how it made the most sense

" the hanged man hangs above a snake in the grass" Peyton said as she sat in the chair as she leaned forwards slightly being aware of her dress as she got a better look at the cards in front of her

" and death has a snake on his shoulder and the magician is holding a serpent" Klaus said as all the pieces of the puzzle began to click together for him as it did for Peyton as she thought of the hollows mark

" look at the seven of swords" he said realising that they had missed one as he knew that they had began to understand what the clue that they were going to be looking for was when they went down

" there's a snake there too, they all have snakes in them like the hollows mark of the serpent eating its own tail" Peyton said knowing that it was all connected in some weird twisted way like normal

" Exactly so that means I'm going to see somebody who's in the presence of a snake, we find that presence and we'll find the person who's aligned with the hollow" Vincent said to them to confirm

" well then by all means let's go find the viper in our midst" he said as gently placed a comforting hand on Peyton's shoulder as he know that all of this hollow talk reminded her of it did to her family as Vincent left them alone to go and find their snake

" we should go and update Elijah to all of this, trust me that you'll want to hear my news when we're alone and can do whatever we like" she said knowing that he wanted her to tell him now

" fine but now I just want this to be over with a lot faster, you have me intrigued little red" he said knowing that people had rarely kept him on his toes or kept his attention like she always seemed to

" you both seem confident and happy... hello Peyton, you look lovely as ever" he said knowing that she had had a rough day after getting a text from Hayley explaining why she wasn't coming tonight

" well Vincent is an expert and powerful witch with motivation to expose evil as well as to protect this flock, besides he knows if this doesn't that I'll kill everyone here" he said as they watched Vincent

" isn't that cheerful and polite conversation for a party... it's looks we have a winner, the dude by the stairs" Peyton said as Vincent gestured to them who he had seen the snake with and who was working with the hollow

" well then let's go have a chat with the little snake shall we?" Klaus said doing what he did best which was simply reacting rather than to think things through before storming the castle

" Niklaus, remember the deal we made" Elijah said as he stepped in front of him to prevent him from going any further as Peyton began to wonder what deal they were talking about now

" you want first crack at out foe then be my guest and anyway I spy a lady in need of accompaniment" he said as spotted Marcel's mercenary walking through the crowds below

" is it your wife by chance or are you into Marcel's sloppy seconds now?" Peyton said pointedly as she moved his attention from Sofya to her as he realised that she was mad at his wondering eyes

" all I meant is that this might be my chance to go and find out answers from her, she's more connected to this than we know plus you know I only have eyes for you" he said softly kissing her

Klaus then left to go get answers from Sofya which apparently included dancing and flirts with her while Elijah went off with Vincent to talk to their suspect who they believed the working with the hollow which meant that she was once again on her own as she tried to stay out among the party guests for a while before declaring it pointless as she retreated into her bedroom where she headed straight for the bathroom where she began to run the tap again to shield her from any unwanted listening ears as she called Stefan to update him on he latest development

" hey bestie, so what's the verdict? Are you pregnant or not?" He said knowing that she would need some time to figure all of this out before coming back to him with the right information

" it turns out that I am pregnant or at least that what two magical pregnancy tests tell me, what the hell I am going to do now?" She said letting out a scared and shaky breathe as she began to panic

" what do you mean? Aren't you happy about this?" He said confused by her reaction about this new development in her life as he knew that she loved being a mom to the twins and would happily to do it all over again

" yeah I'm happy but I just learned that the same people who went after the twins were also behind my parents death, something tells me that I'm not target free here" she said thinking out loud

" and you're worried that bringing another baby into the middle of this might not be the best idea?" He said thinking about how her previous pregnancy had been less than drama free as well as the birth

" yeah and it's not like that being pregnant the last time was breezy between being kidnapped or confronted by the dead and there's the birth" she said knowing that she really panicking now

" hey hey... it's not like you're on your own with this ok? You have the Mikaelsons, the twins and me behind you who would happily protect both of you" he said trying to calm her down for now

" I know and thank you for that" she said feeling a little more at ease as she hoped that things would be different this time around as opposed to how they had been the time she was pregnant

" just talk to Klaus ok? You feel better when you do, call me later" he said getting slightly distracted by the sounds in his house that pointed to two unhappy six year old girls going into a big huff

Suddenly Peyton was pulled out of her thoughts of her new baby and pregnancy as well how she was going to tell Klaus when she heard Elijah beginning to address the party again as she worried about what was going on as she headed out to the other side of the balcony to him to see him holding the culprit by the threat over the balcony

" ladies and gentlemen! we have here a errand boy of the hollow, a disciple of the very darkness that threatens to devour our city, your loved ones and mine" Elijah said as Peyton went to Klaus

" please tell me that he isn't going all rouge on us right now? You know what he's up to right?" Peyton said as she joined her husband as he looked up to his brother in confused and annoyance

" I wish I did little red but unfortunately it seems that Elijah has a plan of his own" he said realising that this was how it felt to be on the sidelines as he watched his brother become rash and impulsive

" now whether or not you despise us, my family will do everything in its power to remove this evil from New Orleans, I recommend you do the same or else" he said before ripping the man's heart out

" oh my god! This isn't exactly what they mean by party entertainment, we have to do something" Peyton said as Klaus nodded knowing that they had been trying to do things discreetly unlike this

" already on it, little red! Alright I think that concludes this evening if you like to leave in an orderly fashion" he said to the crowd as they began run away from the compound in fear that they were next

" good call, now do me a favour and take care of the body before I threw up again" she said as he began to use his vampire speed to do so as he gave her a curious look as she took her heels off

" how were things on your end, Niklaus?" Elijah said as he began to clean the blood from his hand as he walked down the stairs to join them as Peyton went on the search for something to eat

" Sofya told me that she was able to create a thorn bush with Marcel's venom meaning it could kill us before then giving me its location" he said as he came back into the courtyard after dealing with the body

" did you retrieve all of these weapons?" He said knowing that they needed to be on the lookout in case same of it survived and was currently somewhere in the middle of New Orleans with an enemy

" well I don't know, let's confirm it with Dominic shall we? Oh wait we can't because his corpse is currently burning in a dumpster, I try to avoid bloodshed and you become the town executioner!" He said wondering how once again their roles had been switched around making him the good one

" let me handle this" he said trying to get him to stay out of this situation by allowing him to continue handling the hollow and its followers as Klaus and Peyton exchanged a look of concern

" why? I mean your little stunt just now isn't exactly faith inspiring" Peyton said as she wondered what was making him so rash and impulsive to want to taunt the hollow by killing its followers

" for Ava and Wyatt" he said simply as he intrigued both of the parents as they began to wonder why he was using their children as a reason why he should continue to kill and murder people

" it's precisely because of them that I have to assert my involvement, so why don't you fill us in on what you know?" He said as he noticed that Peyton sudden remembered about the bone

" this thing wants to be reborn, this morning Vincent said that whenever it resurfaces and it does so in four districts locations but I can't tell why" he said remembering his earlier conversations

" I think I might know why, it's looking for something or rather looking for four things and I'm like hundred percent sure that I have one of them" Peyton said as she rejoined them with the bone

" what is this?" Klaus said as he took the human jaw bone from her so that he could examine it more closely as he remembered that she had spent the day looking into her parents' death

" my parents were killed trying to protect this from one of the hollow's followers, Mary's husband" she said knowing that this was only half of what she needed to fill them in on what she learned

" we've seen this time and time again when a witch tries to be reborn, it's remains are required to to complete the spell meaning you found a piece of our enemy" he said looking at it more closely

" well lucky me but the question on is who has the other three pieces?" She said hoping that it was someone on their side and someone who was a follower of the hollow or what it stood for now

" Dominic said that he had found something here" He said thinking about his interrogation with him as he had believed at the time that he had been trying to bait Elijah into believing him

" so what? You're telling me that we have a bag of bones laying around here that I never knew about it?" She said thinking about she had tried to raise her children in this weird little building

" no but there is one, Dominic's death was a distraction" he said as he raced up the stairs to the study where he had placed Papa Tunde's blade behind the safe to now finding that it was missing

" they used our own deception against us" he said thinking about how the hollow and its followers had come to the party with a plot and plan of their own so they could play the Mikaelsons against him

" this thing had followers everywhere, they're have this city in the palm of its hands so we need to get to the other bones before they do" Peyton said thinking about how bad it could all get for them

" otherwise they may well try to raise this monstrosity and it will come for us all" he said thinking about how the hollow had always seemed to come after the labonairs in her family and now his

" hey Elijah, why don't you go and check on Hayley? She's finding this all a lot harder than I am on accounting of actually knowing them" she said knowing that she needed some alone time with Klaus as Elijah left them alone

" everything seems to be getting bad again and fast, we have no idea what we're up against" Klaus said pacing the room as he wondered if this threat was too much for them to handle right now

" true but I may have something that might distract you or even make you feel better" she said knowing that she needed to tell him about her pregnancy now before it got out on its own

" oh your good news? Tell me because right now I could defiantly use some good news" he said as he watched her become more and Moore nervous by whatever it is she had to tell him now

" well you know that I haven't been feeling that great lately... it turns its because I'm pregnant" she said getting more and more anxious about what his reaction would be to her news with everything else going on

" you're pregnant? As in we're having another baby?... this is fantastic news, little red" he said as he rushed over to her and began to pull her into a hug to show her how happy this news made him

" it is? So you're happy about this right?" She said wanting to double check that everything ok and that he was ok with their new development as she thought about his reaction to her last pregnancy

" of course I am, I love you little red" he said as he kissed her to show her how much this meant to him and how much she meant to him as he couldn't think of his life without her in it in some way


	77. Chapter 77: high water and

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x07 of the originals which I have decided to focus on the Hayley and Klaus storyline but I also split the chapter so thatbit covered the scenes dealing with Marcel and hope. I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters. I'm sorry this chapter is later than normal, I've just not been in the mood due to work drama going. So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 77: high water and a devil's daughter

Klaus woke with a smile on his face as he thought about how Peyton had told him that she was pregnant with his child again as he turned around in the bed to pull her into a hug but was meant with cold sheets as he realised that she wasn't in bed anymore as he sat up further bed as he tried to work out where she was when he realised that he could hear her throwing up in the bathroom as he turned to see her shadow in the light that was spilling out of the slightly open bathroom door. He decided to go to her as he began to rub circles into her back to comfort her before she then brushed her teeth and returned to bed where he began to soothe her into sleeping, in the morning he once found the space next to him empty except for a note to say that she was out on an errand but that she would be back soon and she would be discreet. Peyton came in later wearing a light red lace bralette, a beige blouse with red on it, a pair of jeans and a pair of nude coloured flats. She wore her hair up in a round twisty bun with pieces of hair framing her face, she wore dark nude coloured eye makeup with light pink lipgloss. She found him at the dining table at the courtyard with a blood bag

" look who's back? So what was so urgent that you had to leave our bed so early?" Klaus said noticing that she had smile on face that matched the one that seemed to be plastered on his face

" well I went to a doctor to compel her to do a sonogram on the baby and check it out, I actually wanted to know if it's one baby or twins again" she said knowing that it had been on her mind

" and is it? Twins again I mean?" He said thinking back on her pregnancy seven years ago with the twins as he remembered that she had twice the amount of symptoms than a normal pregnancy

" no, we're only having one baby so rest easy but I do have this to show you" she said as she pulled a small blurry black and white sonogram picture as she placed it in front of him on the table

" oh wow... so this is our new little baby, when do you want to start telling people?" He said knowing that they would need to tell their family and the twins sooner rather than later to help her

" tell people what?" Elijah said as he walked into the room to see that his brother and his sister in law were clearly in the middle of something that he could imagine was about a secret of theirs

" that I'm a month pregnant with this big lug's baby" Peyton said knowing that Klaus was right about them needing to tell others about the baby in case anything happened and before she started to show

" are you serious? That's great, I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations!" He said hugging them both as he realised what this meant as he thought about having a new baby to look after in the family

" thank you, it seems that there is finally a little light among the darkness that seems to plaguing our lives again" he said as he gestured for Peyton to sit on his lap as he looked at the sonogram

" and according to the compelled doctor I saw today our little light bringer is perfectly heathy and on track" she said as she absentmindedly placed a gentle hand on her stomach where her baby was

" that's good... wait, is that o-positive? You heathen" Elijah said noticing the empty blood bag a s the glass filled with blood that Peyton decided to take a sip of before giving it to Klaus to drink from

" well new rules meaning no blood shed in the house where our children sleep and play... then perhaps I'll go out for dinner" he said as he took a sip and scrunched his nose up at the bagged blood

" well it's the thought that counts, while you're out can you grab me some ginger ale and some crackers?" She said knowing that she needed something for the morning sickness she's been having

" oh no no no, we have no way to know who will take Dominic's place as the hollow's right hand meaning there could be any number of disciples out there" Elijah said trying to convince them

" yes all who may have the means to kill us, you know if you hadn't been so hasty to kill him then we'd be dealing with the devil we know" he said thinking how Elijah had complicated things

" spoken by the devil I know best of all" he said as a comeback as Peyton bowed her head in defeat as she realised that they going to keep swabbing little girls all day if she let them to do so

" guys, put the claws away please and Klaus has a point" she said knowing that they would be in a better position in dealing with the hollow and its followers if they had gotten more from Dominic

" Freya will place a barrier spell in the compound meaning no one gets in or out" he said to the both as he gave them a discreet warning that they couldn't leave the compound anytime soon

" oh so we're to stay here while our enemies seek to resurrect this monstrosity and let me guess, you won't be sealed inside like the rest of us" he said quickly realising that Elijah had a plan

" this is the same monstrosity that is behind my parents death and pretty the whole reason why I grew up the way I did" Peyton said quietly but emotional as she reminded them of the hollow meant to her

" I know Peyton and I have a little errand to run" he said as Peyton began to worry about him as she realised that he was becoming more and more out of control in a way that Klaus never had

" and while you're off galavanting around town, I'm what? Grounded?' He said knowing that he couldn't just sit around and do nothing as he wondered why he was being punished and not Elijah

" essentially, why don't you take your frustrations on that dirty jawbone our enemy seems so fascinated by?" He said knowing that they needed to take the jawbone out of the equitation

" gladly but first why don't we go find out where Ava and Wyatt are?" He said to Peyton knowing that they needed to tell the twins about the new baby sooner rather than later due to their reaction

" Peyton, where is Hayley? She should be here too when the barrier spell comes up so she's safe" Elijah said as he watched her stand up as he realised that he wanted to protect his girlfriend too

" she's in the bayou with Mary, she needed time to process everything we saw about our parents and I'm guessing she still does" she said hinting to the fact that he was to leave her sister alone

" come along little red, we should go find our little wolves and see what they're up to" he said as he realised that he needed to get Peyton away from Elijah before she said something offensive

Klaus and Peyton checked the bedroom that they had turned into the twins's bedroom since they were too old for their nursery now as Peyton thought about redecorating the room for the new baby which made her begin to wonder whether or not they would still be in the compound when the baby would be born, although soon she pushed out those thoughts before her and Klaus began to hear the familiar sweet voices of their twins chatting to each other as they realised that they were in the attic where all of the items the original family had collected over the years as they began to wonder what they were up to. They stood by the door to see their sweet and innocent children playing and talking together as they explored an old wooden trunk as they heard them

" what are you little trouble makers up to, huh?" Peyton said leaning against the door as she realised how cute their kids were with Ava in her dress and her braided bunches and Wyatt with his curly hair and cute smile

" not exactly the most uplifting reading material" Klaus said thinking that the passage they had been reading was almost familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on why it was so familiar

" it's an old book of poems of rhymes that we found when we were exploring" Ava said showing them the old books that they found as Klaus gave Peyton a look due to her love of books

" there's lots of weird things in here, I found old fashioned soldiers... look aren't these cool, mom?" Wyatt said turning around to show his parent the old fashioned boy toys that he found in a trunk

" they are super cool, buddy" she said walking over to where they were sitting in the room as she kneeled down to their as she saw the look of warning and concern in Klaus's face at her movements

" you know Ava, Wyatt... I'd rather you two didn't play here actually" he said in a tone that Peyton didn't like since she thought it was one that you would use when you were angry with children

" Klaus..." she said warning him that he was making the twins feel as if they were in trouble which they were never in, not that they were prefect but they weren't ones to do major mess up like this

" I mean with all the splinters, the dust and the bats" he said changing his tone to a more fun and lighter one that made both of the twins begin to smile as they realised that he was messing with them

" there aren't any bats up here...right?" Ava said sounding less and less confident as she spoke the sentence as she turned to look between her parents as she suddenly began to worry about the bats

" I've seen no evidence that your uncle Elijah doesn't sleep here hanging upside down like a bat" he said deciding to join them as he walked over to where his wife and kids were sitting in the room

" that is true, you know the old myths about vampires and bats... ohhh" she said as she tickled Ava and Wyatt before Wyatt began to turn to the boy toys that he had found among the old books

" dad, was there another little boy that used to live here before me?" Wyatt said as he thought about the different toys and things that they had found that could only have belonged to a boy

" that is a story for another time but right now we have something that we have to tell you" Peyton said seeing how Klaus reacted to his question as she decided to distract them with the baby news

" how would you two feel about having a little brother or little sister to play with?" Klaus said knowing where she was going with this as he realised now was the perfect time to tell them

" for real? Does this mean that mom is having another baby?" Ava said looking between her parents as Peyton realised how nervous she was about how the twins might react to this news

" yeah, right now there is a little tiny baby growing inside of me" she said placing a hand on her stomach as if to prove a point to them and to herself since it still seemed so unreal to her too

" how do you both feel about that?" Klaus said realising how quiet Wyatt was being right now as they began to worry that they might begin to react badly as they knew for a long it had only been them and Peyton

" so we get another brother or sister to play with? That's cool, I'm going to teach the baby how to build the largest lego tower ever!" Wyatt said excited as he thought about everything he could do

" and I'm going to teach the baby how to paint like me, I wonder if it'll have power and magic like we do" Ava said as they both stood up and headed out of the room talking about the baby news

" well that seemed to go well don't you think?" Klaus said as he stood up and held a hand out to Peyton to help her stand up as she realised that she was going to getting bigger and bigger again

" yeah it could have defiantly got worse... want to tell me what's got you so shook up about them being up there?" She said wondering if it was just the Marcel factor of it all or it was something

" they're getting restless" he said wondering what else they could get into or what they could discover about their father or really anyone else in their family that they weren't ready from them to know

" they aren't restless, they're bored and curious which can be an interesting mix. Plus most kids their age are in school and have friends to play with" she said knowing this from experience

" they have each other and once Freya teaches them to control their magic, they'll be powerful beyond belief and they won't need friends because they'll be worshipped" he said full of thought

" they don't need to be worshipped, they're seven and knowing them they just want to be normal" she said knowing that keeping them in the dark and hidden away from a normal life was hard

" Ava and Wyatt will be above such things, they'll have enough power to protect themselves and won't need to hide behind boundary spells" he said as they walked into the study as he put his hand out

" that's a nice thought but they're still kids and I kinda want to them stay that way and thank you, I know it's always easy for you to keep violence out of here" she said as she headed over to the boxes

" of course, I'd do anything to protect our family and we need to protect their innocence for as long as we can. We both know the importance of that, no one protected ours" he said thinking of them

" that's true and yet another thing we have in common with our bad childhoods... oh I'm sorry about all of this" she said gesturing to all of the boxes around her and in the study room itself.

" are we having a yard sale?" He said looking around the boxes before finding one with her biological name on it making him more curious as he began to look through it to find baby things

" no this is the stuff from my parents storage unit, I thought I'd sort through it while we're stuck here and hey you can even help. Who knows you might find something useful" she said softly

" oh look that ' how to defeat the hollow: volume one' hidden in here between old gun and roses records, oh sweet child of mine" he said giving her one of his signature smirks making her smile

" ha ha, very funny" she said throwing a cushion at him which he was able to avoid before helping her sort through her parents things knowing that this was going to be hard for her especially now

Meanwhile Ava and Wyatt had decided to do some more exploring of their new home in New Orleans as they began to sense and be dawn to a powerful spell in the makings as they decided to go investigate which how they managed to discover the dungeon that Marcel had created five years ago for their father and was currently being held in with the help of Freya's magic. They knew that their father and other family members were hiding something from them but they had no idea that it was the fact the villain of their bedtime stories was not only real but being held prisoner underneath them

" hi, I think this is yours" Wyatt said being slightly braver than his sister as he held out the solider to him as he realised that he must be Marcellus who the trunk and the things in must belong to

" Ava, Wyatt... I haven't seen this in a century" he said as he got closer to them to get a better look at the solider while being aware of where the boundary spell so that he didn't hit it or touch it

" so you are the little boy that used to live in our house before us? You're Marcellus?" Ava said realising that her brother much have been right about his hunch about it all begin connected

" once upon a time I lived here with your dad" Marcel said thinking about how these two were more or less the closest thing that he had to anything resembling siblings as he looked at them

" and now he keeps you down here because he thinks you want to kill him... what? I like to listen in on the grown ups talking" Wyatt said as he noticed the look his sister was giving him at his words

" which we were told not to do anymore after hearing talk about dad... but do you? Want to kill him I mean?" She said to her brother before talking to Marcel as she wondered why he would want that

" listen I will tell you both anything you want to know ok? But if first I need one of you to get me some blood from your parents stash" he said knowing that he desperately needed blood

" we're seven, not stupid" Wyatt said giving him a very straight cut look to got with his very straight answer which reminded Marcel of their mom so much so that it was like having her in the room

" you know you're also a pretty courageous pair coming down here to talk to a stranger" he said bending down to their level as he tried to think about how much they had grown since begin babies

" I'm not scared and neither is Wyatt, I'm a Mikaelson witch" she said thinking how her mom always told her that she was always more witch then anything else that was in their DNA

" and I'm a wolf descended from two of the seven wolf bloodlines" Wyatt said proudly as he thought about how his mom called him her little wolf boy since he was more wolf than anything else

" is that so? I'll tell you what, lets start fresh with all right? it is very good to see you both again, my name is Marcel" he said thinking about how they weren't little babies anymore like he remembered

" we know who you are, our mom talked about sometimes usually when she was crying about our dad" Ava said causing Marcel to looks away as he realised the amount of hurt he had caused Peyton and them

" talking about your mom, I'm surprised your parents haven't stormed down looking you both" he said knowing that Peyton and Klaus weren't exactly his biggest fan given their shared history

" our mom trusts us, she knows that we can handle ourselves like she taught us" Wyatt said thinking about all the times that their mom had taught them how to defend themselves just in case

" yeah but your dad has never trusted anyone in his life except for your mom, she was always special and he was always different when he was around her" he said thinking about their parents

" that's because he loves her and she loves her... if he took care of you when you were little then why do you hate him?" Ava said in simple fairytale terms as she began to think about it all

" what happened between you?" Wyatt said as they both sat down on the ground as Marcel joined them as he realised that it showed how much they felt at ease with him which was surprising

" your dad raised me and he made me who I am, now if i hate him well it's hard to hate the person who made you what you are cause you just end up hating yourself" he said thinking about it all

" so you don't hate him? I'm confused, you remember that we're seven right?" Ava said with a head title to the side as she tried to figure out his confusing words but still couldn't make sense of it

" the truth is that I would love to hate your dad, I really would but you can't hate someone who you loved for so long" he said sadly thinking about how much he had loved Klaus and all of the originals

Back upstairs Peyton and Klaus were still sorting through everything that been in her parents storage unit when she had found it as she noticed that Klaus was focusing on the things that had belonged to her as a baby as if it was giving him an insiders look into what her life had been like before she had become Peyton Matthews instead of Grace Labonair like she was born as she saw saw him looking at the baby clothes she must have worn, Peyton on the other hand was focusing on the things that had belonged to her parents as she tried to get an image of what they had been like before their death. Klaus was looking through a baby photo album that was filled with baby photos of a very young looking baby Peyton as he wondered what their new baby would like while Peyton tried to call Elijah to figure out what was going on in the outside world

" hey so Elijah isn't answering his phone and I'm starting to get worried, we have no idea what's going on out there" she said silently adding that they had no idea what Elijah was capable of

" I'll try calling Freya but just try not to worry too much, it's not good for you either of you... you should hold onto these, you were such a cute baby" he said with a warm smile as he handed her the baby book

" I was wasn't I? I wonder what this little guy or gal will look like? Will they have your blue eyes like Ava and Wyatt or will one of our kids finally have my big brown ones?" She said placing a hand on abdomen

" I'm kinda hoping that this one will look more like you since Ava and Wyatt look like me or my side of the family" he said thinking of how Ava looked like Rebekah and Freya with her blonde hair

" is that so? You know we should defiantly take more family pictures" she said looking through her baby pictures as she thought of the ones she made for the twins and of this new baby

" I would love to but there's a reason why vampires avoid photos" he said thinking about how they never aged and they never changed as she realised the mistake she had sort of made

" I know there is but that doesn't mean that we should do it or that our children wouldn't like to see their baby photos or our family photos and we're not immortal" she said thinking about it all

" I know Freya being one of them and she's not picking up like Elijah wasn't" he said beginning to pace the room trying not to worry her with the fact that he was starting to worry

" I'm sure they're fine and just busy, what was that you were telling me about not worrying?" She said with a smile knowing to that she was teasing him as he stopped his pace to look at her

" I'm sorry but everything in me is telling me that this is a fool's errand, that we're not going to accomplish anything in here and I should be out there!" He said beginning to get more frantic

" doing what? Avoiding some evil ghost that wants you dead? Leaving behind two small children and your pregnant wife? You're safe here" She said softly trying to talk sense into him

" safe and entirely ineffective... you know that I'd never willingly leave you three- four again" he said amending his previous statement to include their new little bundle of joy in their family

" not completely ineffective, the twins need you and so do I" she said trying to work out what was getting him so worked up all of a sudden and what the trigger was for him to help him

" our children need the hollow to be purged from this earth so that it can't hurt them or us" he said raising his voice as he paced the room clearly agitated and worked up about something

" why are you yelling at me? I'm your side, I'm always on your side" she said standing up so that she could go to him to comfort him as she realised that he was beginning to spiral with panic

" cause I can't be trapped here, I can't- I can't breath in here" he said beginning to panic as Peyton realised what this whole thing was about as she realised the flaw in Elijah's big plan

" hey listen to me, you aren't trapped in that dungeon anymore... shhh just take a breathe, you're ok" she said pulling him in her as he lay his head on her chest as she began to comfort her

" the water in the pipes was like nails on a chalkboard, I was starving and I could smell the blood from the people on the streets above" he said in a shaky breathe as he spoke to her

" shhhh, you don't have to tell me any of this" she said not wanting to force him to rehash any bad memories of his type away from them while he was held prisoner under their home by Marcel

" I know but I want to... I could hear their heartbeat and my own mind turned against me, it was taunting me and it was relentless. The first few weeks were the worst" he said remembering it all too well for his liking as he thought of Marcel down in the dungeon now

" you're worried about Marcel aren't you?" She said knowing that a part of him always cared for Marcel despite everything that went on between them or what they did to each other

" no, let him suffer... we should go find you something to eat and find the twins who must be starving" he said trying to distract her and change the subject away from him and his issues

" sure, I'll let this go for now but you're right so I'll go get the twins while you go see if you can whip us up something to eat" she said as they walked downstairs to head into the compound

" sounds like a plan, my love... wait, Peyton! Peyton!" He said as he realised that something was off about the compound as he turned around to see a stranger knocking her unconscious

" impressive boundary spell but unfortunately it only lasts as long as the witch who cast it" Dominic said walking into the compound as he hinted towards the fact he had killed Freya

" Freya? I swear if you've done anything to her or anything happens to family because you then I swear I will make your next death considerable more painful" he said angrier than ever

" Marcel is the tunnels, find him!" He said before him and Klaus began to prepare to fight after Klaus had moved Peyton from the floor to a near by couch in the compound for her safety

Back in the tunnels, Ava and Wyatt was still talking to Marcel when they could suddenly hear the fighting and yelling from above them making them more edge especially even they could hear their father calling out to their mom in fear before they heard a large thud, they all stood up as if expecting danger at any moment since they could all tell something was going on

" Ava, we should go" Wyatt said knowing that what ever was going on above was something really bad and their parents would be worrying about them when they realised that they were gone

" I'm sorry Marcel but he's right, our parents will be freaking if they can't find us" she said knowing that they would think that whoever was in their house had gotten to them first

" I know, something's wrong but you can't go ok? It's not safe neither of you to go" Marcel said knowing that they would be walking into something really bad and possibly dangerous

" so what do we do instead?" Wyatt said thinking that he clearly had a different plan for them to go through with rather than allowing them go up stairs to help their parents against this threat

" I need you to let me out of this circle" he said a little desperate as he thought about how he could do very little to help them from inside his magical prison cell if he was going to protect them

" we can't, our dad will be so mad" Ava said to both Marcel and Wyatt who looked like he was beginning to consider this plan of Marcel's as she realised that he was being impulsive

" no he won't, I promise that I will keep you both safe" he said trying to convince them that this was the best they had in order to survive as he realised who could be attacking Klaus

" we can protect ourselves and our parents and the new baby" Wyatt said getting frustrated as he failed to realised that he had accidentally spilled the beans about Peyton being pregnant again

" we're strong enough to stop the bad guys like our parents do, we're much stronger than anyone thinks" Ava sad more than a little defensive about being called weak or being too young

" wait guys, I know how strong you both are ok? So I know you can let me out of here and right now I need you both to trust me" he said straining and emphasising his words to them

" how can we trust you? Our mom told us stories about the big bad beast who was keeping our dad from us, that was you wasn't it?" Wyatt said connecting all the pieces of the puzzle together

" it was but listen your dad rescued me as a kid and I knew your mom when she was a baby, I saved her. We're family, what your mommy say about family?" He said knowing Peyton so well

" she said that we stick together always and forever" Ava said answering for them as they both realised that if their dad had raised Marcel like he had said then he was their family and brother

" that's right so let me out of here so I can protect you from what's coming... thank you, now I want you both to stay, close your eyes and sing a song together" he said making sure they were safe before attacking the hollows followers

Klaus dealt with Dominic and his followers before racing downstairs to the dungeon to see that both the twins and Marcel were gone which lead him to believe that Marcel had taken ten twins when Freya's spells had fallen to use them as leverage against him as he looked between the empty space and the amount of dead bodies in the room as he quickly went to check on Peyton before running out to the streets of the French Quarter to find them. After a while he found Marcel with the twins sitting on a bench as he began to fear the worse as he tried not to think about the worst possible scenario that might come next for him and them

" Marcel!" Klaus said yelling as he neared where Marcel was sitting with the twins as they talked about their lives as they began to bond more as Marcel realised he missed his family

" dad, we're sorry that we went down to the tunnels but... what happened?" Ava said beginning to explain their actions before they both noticed the blood on Klaus's hands from the fight

" it's uh, it's paint... I made quite the mess didn't I?" He said looking down at his own hands as he tried to scramble together some form of a normal reason for his hands to be so red

" where's mom? Are her and the baby okay?" Wyatt asked noticing they their mom wasn't with him as he began to worry that something bad had happened to her that stopped her

" she's fine and she's at home waiting for you two, are you okay though? You both took your bracelets off" he said gently grabbing their wrist to confirm his theory as he bent down to their level

" dad, don't be mad that we let Marcel out but he kept us safe" Ava said worrying that they were going to get into trouble for using their magic and for spending time with Marcel like this

" shhh I'm not angry sweetheart, come here both of you" he said pulling them into a hug as he tried to comfort them as he realised that he could be angry at them for being curious about things

" and don't be angry with Marcel either, he's our friend" Wyatt said as he looked back at Marcel who gave Klaus a look before using his vampire speed to zoom back to his penthouse

Later that night once marcel had left them in the streets alone, Klaus decided that it was to,e to take Ava and Wyatt home to a very worried Peyton who had gotten changed into a pair of wide legged floral pyjama bottoms, a green loose fitted tank top and a cream coloured cardigan. She had also taken off all of her makeup and placed her hair into a long braid as she waited for them to come back as she tried not to worry too much. She soon got the twins dressed and ready for bed as they told her all about their adventures with marcel before quickly falling asleep allowing her to go find Klaus who waiting for her with a recently made cup of coco knowing that she might be craving something sleep like she had with the twins

" here you go, are they asleep? They both seemed very quiet when we walked home" he said knowing that he had worried that he had scared them or that they had seen something scary

" they fell asleep like that and I'm pretty that they dint totally believed your sorry about the paint on your hands but they know you got rid of the bad guys again" she said comforting him

" it's just when I think about the horror that they must have witnessed when Marcel killed those men in front of them" he said shaking his head hoping that they weren't forever changed

" they didn't actually see anything, Ava said that Marcel took them away before they even understood what was going on. He told them to close their eyes and sing" she said confused

" he did? That's what I would tell him to do when he was little... you know Wyatt called him their friend" he said wondering how they could see if him as such after so much had happened

" well they have big hearts, they get that both of us" she said knowing that she wore her heart on her sleeve while he kept his closer to his chest and only showed it to a select few who were lucky

" and what about you? You took a nasty knock to the head, are you both ok?" He said as he put her cup down before turning to him as he pulled her close to him so he could feel her

" I'm already healed and Freya said the baby was ok when she came by to check on us" she said knowing that he was going to be as overprotective as ever with her second pregnancy

" I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, any of you" he said gently looking down to her stomach which he placed a gentle hand on to signal what he meant

" well lucky for you, you don't have to find out anytime soon... I love you, we both do and so do the twins" she said knowing that he always worried that he wasn't a good enough father

" I know and I love you too my little red, I love you my little baby" he said kneeling down as he lifted her top up slightly so her stomach was exposed as he placed a gentle kiss to her still flat stomach


	78. Chapter 78: voodoo in my blood

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x08 of the originals which I have decided to focus on the Hayley and Klaus storyline but I've also added an extra character just because I wanted to really as well as I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters. I'm sorry this chapter is later than normal, I've just not been feeling up to writing this story lately so sorry!. So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 78: voodoo in my blood

Klaus and Peyton woke up to the news that the bones were linked to the Lockwood family making them wonder how everything seemed to go right back to Mystic Falls or the supernatural residents that live there making them immediately form a plan in order to get the bone back before the hollow or its follwers for it before them which lead to them deciding that Alaric and Stefan who come with the bone since Alaric was the closest thing to a specialist in all things supernatural that they had and Stefan decided to come to check on his best friend who was now pregnant again as well as in the middle of a big drama in New Orleans. Peyton quickly got dressed in a white and black striped cami with lace detailing, a pair of high waisted grey skinny jeans, a pair of brown ankle combat boots and a soft red light flowy coat. Her hair had been placed in a twisty ponytail to keep it nice and neat, she also wore dark eye defining eye makeup with a dark dull pink lipstick. Klaus came into their bedroom while she was getting ready in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around hers waist as he began to gently stroke her stomach before realising something about it

" you're starting to show already, little red" he said with a smile as he realised how much he had missed seeing his baby grow in the woman that he loved as much as he loved the growing twins

" I know I blame you and your Viking bones but I swear it's only one baby this time" she said knowing that she beginning to show a small bump that her and Klaus would be able to notice for now

" or maybe it's simply because you're so thin my love"he said gently stroking her stomach to make his point as he thought how big it was going to get over the next few months due to their baby

" maybe... I still can't believe that all of this is real though, that we're having another baby" she said thinking about how she would get the chance to be there from the beginning unlike the first time

" our little bundle of light... how are you feeling, little red? Is the morning sickness been as bad as it was with the twins?" He said remembering how she could barely keep anything down with them

" not nearly as bad but still I went from being a hybrid who barely got the sniffles to a pregnant lady that gets morning sickness at the drop of a hat, I can handle it" she said explaining herself

" if anyone can then I'd bet on you every time... Freya filled me on the fact that the Lockwood family may have a bone so I took upon myself to talk an old history teacher" he said to her softly

" you called Alaric? Why didn't you tell me? I mean I could have called Stefan" she said spinning around in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him as she thought about this new development

" I only found myself this morning and I'm telling you now, also if it makes you feel better Stefan is coming with Alaric to see you and the twins" he said knowing how much she loved her best friend

" good I miss him... so what's the plan?" She said knowing that there had more to it than just Alaric and Stefan coming to New Orleans with the bone since it was never that simple or easy for them

" well they're going to bring the bone here so I can meet them to retrieve it before the hollow can but also for Alaric to provide us with more information on the other bones" he said filling her in on it

" sounds like a good solid plan... where are Ava and Wyatt?" She said realising that everything was unusually quiet in the compound leading her to believe that they weren't in their room playing

" they decided to have their breakfast in the courtyard this morning which I made for them before coming to find you, I also made you some toast with peanut butter and banana" he said sweetly

" thank you, I knew there was a reason why I loved you" she said with a smile as she kissed him before walking down the hall into the kitchen to get her breakfast when she could hear familiar little voices

" I told you that it was following me or well us" Wyatt said as Peyton became curious about what they were talking about as she realised that they were clearly up to something without their parents

" yeah which only means is that this bone is super weird" Ava said in response to her brother as Peyton headed into the ballroom where the twin were looking at the jawbone sitting on the table

" Ava, Wyatt... what's going on here?" Peyton said as she took another bite out of toast with peanut butter and banana as she placed it back on the plate before sitting down on a nearby table

" mom, I know we were supposed to stay away from it but we couldn't" Wyatt said trying not to make his mom made as he remembered his dad telling them that they needed to be nice to her

" he's right, we couldn't just leave it alone... mom, can you hear them too? Like me and Wyatt can?"Ava said looking to the bone knowing that they needed to tell about hearing the voices again

" wait what? Guys, I need you both to tell me what you heard" she said forgetting about her breakfast as she kneeled in front of them as she began to wonder if the hollow was talking to them

" what's going on?" Klaus said hearing the worry and panic in Peyton's voice as he walked into the room to see the way she was positioned in front of them as he began to wonder what was going on

" the voices, they said that we're connected to this" Wyatt said looking at the bone to make sure that their parents knew that they were talking about the bone and being connected to it

" who's we, my little wolf? Aves? " She said looking between her son and daughter as she began to wonder what they were talking about and how they knew so much about the jaw bone

" you, me and Wyatt... sorry, daddy " Ava said looking to her mom as she looked behind her to give her a soft look as she realised that she had accidentally left him out as he gave her a gentle look

" if this fossil has been whispering lies then I'll gladly throw it in the river" Klaus said beginning to worry that they were being affected by the hollow again as he thought about how ill they had been

" it wasn't the bone that was talking to us, it was witches or more it was the ancestors" Wyatt said waiting and watching for his parents reaction to what he was saying to find out who they were

" they have a message to us but really it's one for you, mom... it's a warning" Ava said knowing that Peyton was the one that the ancestors really wanted to talk but they didn't know why yet

" guys this is important, I need to know everything that they said to you ok?" She said trying to keep her voice soft and gentle so that she didn't scare them as she shared a look with Klaus

" they want you to go St Anne's church to talk to them, they said that you have to do exactly shay they say" Wyatt said sharing a look with his sister as they both know that this wasn't a good thing

" and they said you have to do it now before the hollow comes for us all" Ava said knowing as much as mom did that the hollow had a habit of coming after the people in their family in the past

" Klaus, maybe you should call Alaric and find out where he is. As for you two, we're not mad but I want you to go upstairs to play. Aunt Hayley is going to come watch you guys" she said gently

" where the hell are you?" Klaus said not so politely on the phone when Alaric answered as he waited for the twins to leave the room before calling him in case things became heated soon

" you need to relax, I'm on my way to New Orleans right now and I have good news, I looked into the Lockwood things for you which is how I found one creepy ass finger bone" Alaric said as he looked to Stefan who currently sitting in the car looking the bone in question

" your efforts are appreciated, now if you could only pick up the pace" Klaus said slightly short tempted as he realised that they had to move fast if he wanted to protect his family once again

" which in Klaus speaks means that we're super grateful to you but we're just a little worried about this hollow thing" Peyton said as she took the phone off of him and placed it on loud speaker

" hey Peyton, for you I'd do anything for but at the end of the day the only reason I'm doing this is too keep Klaus from Mystic Falls since things tend to get murdery with him" he said making a point

" I won't disagree with you there, hey bestie" Stefan said safely placing the bone in among their things before joining Alaric due to the fact that he could hear Peyton's voice on the other end of it

" If we're quite done with pleasantries, we all have jobs to be done that we should be tending to" Klaus said as a pointed jab at the Mystic Falls men as he knew that they had likely stopped driving

" hold up there one more thing we need to talk about, the Lockwood didn't just safeguard the bone" Stefan said thinking about all the research they had done both before and during leaving

" what do you mean?" Peyton asked wondering what the meant exactly as she hoped that it would lead them towards a weapon or a herb that would help them take the hollow down once for all

" they kept records with the names, dates and locations meaning that it turns they had knowledge of the other families that were guarding the rest of the remains" Alaric said thinking of the ledgers

" including the Labonair family, Pey" Stefan said knowing the connections between her and the Labonair family more than Alaric would as he wonder if there was new news to her right now

" I know but thanks for the heads up, it seems that things are very complicated. What's the meet up point?" She asked knowing that she wouldn't be the one to meet up with them like she sounded

" we'll meet you at Jack's big barbecue shack off route till two o'clock and then you can fish the bone out of the trash" Alaric said a little harshly as he was desperate to get back to his daughters

" well I'm afraid that we'll both be otherwise occupied so you will meeting Elijah and if perchance he's running late I suggest you exercise some patience" Klaus said thinking about Elijah recently

" guys, just hang out for a while and it will all out work ok? Stefan, I'll talk to you later" Peyton said as Klaus ended the call as she gave him a look before walking away as she thought of the witches

" little red please don't do this, please don't go" Klaus said thinking about everything that could go wrong because of this meeting with the ancestors that ended with him losing his wife and unborn child

" I get that you're worried about me and the baby but the whole point of Elijah working with Vincent was to get the ancestors in our side so we can't just ignore them" she said gently to him

" I know but they have never been our side before now so who's to say that they don't have an other motive this time" he said knowing everything was pointing to her being connected to this

" if they do then we can work around it when we find out... Klaus, I don't think we have a choice. I mean who else is going to go? Elijah just slit the throat of four witches" she said thinking about it all

" it was necessary" Elijah said coming up behind them causing them to turn around in surprise as he realised what they were talking about it as he began to wonder what was going on right now

" was it though? I mean what if it hadn't worked and then there would four dead young girls because of your recklessness and impulsiveness" she said thinking that it could have been Ava

" we're at war with a creature that we barely understand" Elijah said wondering why his sister in law was being so hard and harsh on him right now when she was usually much nicer than this

" which is why we need help because this thing is linked to the witches so therefore they're our best bet so if you are done fighting me on this then I'm going" she said putting her foot down on this one as she headed out of the room to check on the twins

" you know as much as I don't want her to go, she isn't wrong about us needing allies hence why I think that you should join forces with Marcel" Klaus said knowing that he would have to go with her

" I beg your pardon?" Elijah said wondering why Klaus always seemed so eager to forgive and forget about when it came to Marcel despite everything that he had done to him over the years

" Marcel knows this city and he's the enemy of our enemy making him our friend for now, maybe it's time to med bridges than throw off of them" he said knowing that it had to end

Klaus and Peyton quickly talked to the twins about what they were planning since they knew that they would worry about them due to knowing some of what was happening as they waited for Hayley to arrive since they knew they couldn't just leave them alone especially with everything going on right now, soon they headed to the church had been through as much as any one of them had due to the supernatural world around them as they drove there in silence as they thought about what was ahead of them. Klaus decided that he needed a moment with Peyton alone before heading to witch related drama again as he gently stopped her from walking inside by grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him so he could kiss her to convey everything he was worried about and felt for her without words

" its quiet in here like eerily so" Peyton said as she looked down at her hand that was currently intertwined with Klaus's as they both needed that contact to comfort and reassure them for now

" of its course my love, it's a trap" he said knowing that one or another the witches would spin this as an opportunity to get back at him and his family for everything that they had done

" we don't know that, all we know is that they hate the hollow as much as us and maybe they believe that the while enemy thing too" she said thinking back on what he had said to Elijah

" little red, the New Orleans witches have hated my family for three centuries so of course this is a trap and if it's not now then it will become one" he said to her softly and without judgement

" maybe but that was before the twins were born and before Esther became one of them, they protect their own or at least I'm hoping that's still the case" she said laying a hand on her belly

" yeah but Ava and Wyatt are a far cry from a French Quarter fortune teller and while we're on the subject, they're seven so if anyone wants to them then they need my permission" he said still annoyed at the witches for talking to the twins without him or Peyton knowing

" wow you're going to be a lot of fun when Ava starts dating or this little one if it's a girl" she said touching her stomach to gesture to him what she meant as she wanted to find out the sex

" I'm going to be the prefect gentlemen and should any of my daughters suitors fail to meet my expectations then I'll compel them to priesthood. Anyway this baby will be a boy that will help me and Wyatt protect Ava from the opposite sex" he said touching her stomach too

" is that so? Hey you should know that we're not alone" she said kissing him before realising that they weren't alone in the church anymore and were now joined by the four harvest girls

" oh look harvest girls, I assume you speak on behalf of the ancestors" he said as he turned to face the girls as well as ensured that he was placed in front of Peyton in case of the worse

" provided that you've come in peace" said one of the harvest girl as she knew that they were all well aware of Klaus's past with the New Orleans witches and his over all love for killing

" well that depends on you doesn't it?" He said knowing that he would only be as nice as can be for as long as they were since he knew that he would fight back the moment they tried anything

" and as much as I want to tell you that we aren't here to fight, part of me knows that we will if we have to" she said thinking that they had more to lose than before if it came to a fight

" to be fair, your brother did murder all four of us so let's not pretend to be friends here" said another harvest girl who seemed to more brave and willing to speak her mind than the last one

" please consider all pretence of friendship dropped" he said knowing that this made slightly easier for them to proceed as it meant that they could simply focus on the task ahead of them

" where are the ancestors? I mean no offence but I'm more of the talk to the boss rather than the messengers type of person" she said knowing that she'd rather talk to the ancestors than them

" that part is more complicated, we need to do a spell that will allow you to go to the others side to talk to them and for that we need your blood" said a harvest girl almost bluntly to them

" that's funny, I didn't hear you say please. Didn't your parents teach you manners?" He said making a joke at their expense and mocking them as he thought about his parenting skills

" if you want answers then we have to guide you to the ancestor but since you aren't witches, we need to bend the rules" said the fourth harvest girl as she looked between them both

" bend the rules how? And please feel free to be less cryptic" Peyton said getting annoyed at them being so righteous and cryptic about the details as she wanted nothing more to hit them

" it's a simple loophole, you're both connected to a New Orleans witch so we can use the link to your children to cast a spell to give you an audience with the dead" she said still being vague

" why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not mentioning?" Klaus said still getting the sense that they were keeping something from them that they would object to

" just one thing, this is going to hurt like a lot" the first one said as they tore into their wrist to bleed into the bowl before they both collapsed in pain due to the spell that they had preformed

" now can I be angry at them? Are you and the baby okay?" He said once they found themselves on the other side version of the church as he checked on Peyton as he worried

" you can angry at them later but right now we need to focus on getting answers from the ancestors if they ever show up and yeah we're good" she said giving him a reassuring smile

" so are we to wander around this dreary purgatory in search of lost souls in the hopes that one of the ancestor might grace us with their pretence?" He said beginning to get impatient

" I think one of them might already be here, look" Peyton said noticing someone in a black hooded coat walking towards them as he made sure that he was protecting Peyton at all costs

" I wasn't sure you were going to show up... hey Peyton, congratulations on the new baby. It's umm big news over here in the witchy world" Davina said giving her old mother figure a smile

" hey Davina, you have no idea how good it is to see you" she said trying hard not to let her emotions get the better of her as she thought about how badly she was affected by her death

" isn't this a lovely reunion? And I'll have you know that I am full of surprises, I hope you intend to make our trip worth the effort" he said knowing that they had to get move on with this plan

" I actually I do and you're going to listen to every words I have to say because right now I'm the only thing standing between you and the hollow... how is Kol?" She said wishing she could see him from her side of things

" I believe he's currently wandering through the French Rivera though I'm sure he'll return once I tell him how lonely you reman, death does become you" he said teasing her with her love for Kol

" Klaus, play nice if only for my benefit please" Peyton said softly hoping that she could get him to be a little nice and cooperate with them as she knew that this whole thing would get old

" gladly once she tells us something that could help because as I recall when Freya kicked her into this place, the other ancestors wanted tear her apart" he said thinking about her death

" that's doesn't matter right now but what does is the hollow and finding how we can defeat this thing before it gets even more powerful than it is" Peyton said trying to keep on track

" you want to defeat the hollow so do I and do the ancestors but first you need to know you're up against" she said knowing that they had no idea about what the threat they were facing

" okay then tell us so that we aren't in the dark about this any more, Davina" she said to her as she tried not to get annoyed at her as she didn't get why she was drawing this right now

" it began a thousand years ago before this city was founded, there was two rival tribes who decided to combine their powers" she said knowing that Peyton connect all the soon

" why did they combine their powers?" Klaus asked wondering it was in the description of being a witch that they had to be cryptic and make them really work for the answers they needed

" they thought that by uniting in peace they would be entering a new age of harmony through an arranged marriage two powerful witches joined together to create a unification ceremony" she said watching Peyton vey closely for her reaction as it slowly dawned her

" a ceremonial wedding? You mean like one that married us, the one made me and jack co alphas, the one that united our packs together?" She said completely confused by all of this

" it was the first one of its kind" Davina said confirming what she had already guessed as Peyton's feeling that she was connected to all of this something only increased by the second

" let me guess, something went wrong" he said moving closer to Peyton as he knew that all of this was having an effect on her even if she was trying not to let him or Davina know of it

" that marriage bore a child and for nine months the tribe elders visited the mother to grant the child great power so it would become a symbol of prosperity" she said thinking about their hopes

" but that didn't happen like they hoped did it? Otherwise we wouldn't be here now" he said thinking about how things like this never seemed to go the way that they had planned

" no they had no idea what they were bringing into the world, she was named Inadu and soon it was clear that she was stronger than anyone could imagine" she said knowing it was a child

" so the hollow was just a child like any other? I hate it when this stuff affects kids or gets to them" Peyton said thinking about how her own children were more powerful than people knew

" I know love it's ok thought, continue" he said as he gently touched her arm and did his best to comfort her as he knew that she was thinking about their children and herself as a baby

" she also had this terrible hunger fore more power and that was how the hollow was born" she said knowing that was much more to the story still come than she was simply born like that

" evil is made not born, her elders did that to her by infusing with magic and making her carve more" Peyton said knowing that she was thinking about how Mikael affected Klaus in that way

" well this is all fighting fodder for campfire tales but how do we kill it?" Klaus said knowing that as interesting her background story was, it wouldn't do them any good if she didn't have weakness

" you don't understand, you can't" Davina said knowing that it wasn't as simple as just killing her to get rid of the threat that she posed to them and to the city like they had in the past

" if this is so powerful that it can't be killed then why bring us here? Why tell her all of this?" He asked wondering what the point of all of this if it didn't actually help them in the long run

" the ancestors needed you to know" she said looking more at Peyton than Klaus since she knew from the ancestors that the fate of all of them and the hollow lay in her hand alone

" please inform the ancestors that they're a major waste of my time, I've been alive a thousand years and I've never met anything that I couldn't kill" he said knowing that he would defeat this

" it was her tribe that did this to her so why didn't they stop her?" Peyton said knowing that her motherly instincts were getting in the way slightly as she automatically felt sorry for her

" they tried, all they wanted was to undo what their magic did but that was just the beginning of the end" Davina said thinking about how the tribes had tried everything they know to undo it

" how? How was it the beginning of the end?" Peyton said wondering what happened next since something clearly went wrong for this thing to become a spirit that always came after her bloodline

" over time she grew and carved more power, her hunger was never ending but more than that she over the fear that she inspired in others" she said thinking about what Inadu had become

" well I can see the appeal of that myself" Klaus said knowing that he used that feeling too before he had met Peyton and discovered the love that she could show him despite what he was

" her people knew her as being ruthless, unfeeling, empty until that become her defining quality. So they began to refer to her as that trait, the hollow" she said filling in the blanks

" so what happened to her people?" Peyton said knowing that Inadu had to have done something much more shocking and terrible than this for them to have killed her so young

" she killed them all, not because they hurt her or were unkind to her bur instead she did for fun" she said knowing that little fact made the hollow more dangerous to them as she had no morals

" well to be fair, we all have bad days" Klaus said trying to make light of this situation since he knew things were beginning to get more than a little tense as he turned to look at Peyton

" you think this is a joke?" Davina said wondering when he could take all of this serious when the stakes where extremely high for him and his family even if he didn't know the full extents

" no but it is a trifle tedious perhaps you could get to the bit of the story that might be of some use to us and our current situation" he said knowing that was the whole reason that they came

" you want to defeat the hollow? She only has one weakness and it's you, Peyton... you're the only chance we have" Davina said knowing that she had to tell them the truth right now

" me? How am I threat to the hollow?" Peyton said knowing that none of this made sense as she understand if the twins were her weakness but not her since she was just a werewolf

" what the hell does that mean?" Klaus said wondering why she was seemed to be the centre of everything right now when all he wanted was for her and their unborn child to be safe

" I'm doing talking to you" Davina said as she grabbed a hold of Peyton and made them both disappear into the real world leaving Klaus alone in the ghostly world calling on both of them

" what the hell is all of this, Davina? I'm done being calm and reasonable about this" she said starting to freak out as she realised that none of them had any idea how deep all of this went

" this is what's needed if we want to stop the hollow" she said still being super cryptic about all of this and the answers that they needed as she began to pace the space in front of them

" what's needed is Klaus, I need Klaus!" She said knowing that she needed her husband to keep herself stable and balanced, they were the two opposites of the same coin that just worked

" no Peyton, we only need you" she said trying to convince her that she was the key to ending the hollow and not Klaus despite what she needed or wanted right now due to everything

" what are you talking about? Why me?" She said yelling slightly as she tried to work out what she had to do with this whole thing as she had never really been involved with witch business

" it all comes down to bloodlines, that's the only that worked against here. When her evil became too great the tribes came up with a plan to keep them united" she said explaining

" what plan?" Peyton said still shaking with temper but she knew that she had to stay calm if not for her then for her unborn child as she gently placed a hand on her stomach to comfort her

" the elders managed to capture her using magical binds but even with all that power, Inadu was too strong so death seemed the only solution" she said thinking about the stories

" but you said she couldn't be killed, so what did they do?" She said knowing that to a certain degree that she had have been killed in order to be a ghost but she was still so powerful

" four of the strongest elders each imbedded a part of their magic into a mighty axe and when it was ready they relied on her mother as the one who gave her life to be the one to take it" she said thinking about how poetic that whole sentence seemed to sound

" I'm guessing that it wasn't as simple as just killing her with some magically infused axe" she said knowing that if it had all gone to plan then they wouldn't be here discussing all of this

" before she could kill her child, Inadu cast one final spell which was powered by her death. It was curse upon all who was present that night, she bound them to full moon" she said softly

" bound them to the full moon how? Like I was bound to it?" She said getting a sicking feeling in the pit of stomach as she realised that she had a lot more in common with them than she knew

" once a month they would turn into a the very beast that they used to hunt her... a wolf" Davina said knowing that she would recognise this particular curse from her own experience

" the hollow created the werewolf curse, the tribe were the first ones to have the werewolf gene passing it onto their children" she said as they realisation hit her like a ton of bricks

" you bear the mark of the crescent so did Inadu and her mother who once curse before Rene first of the werewolves" she said as Peyton slipped her hand under her jacket to touch the mark

" her mother was first werewolf of my bloodline, the hollow is part of my family tree... this is insane" she said deciding that she needed to sit down before she passed out due to all of this

" the others who fled became the other six packs that you know today but it was your kind that began it all and yours alone that still has power over the hollow" she said filling in the blanks

" that's why she been hunting Labonairs over the years and why she came after my parents" she said thinking about the night that her parents had been killed by the hollow's followers

" the hollow fears you, she wants you dead and if you die then that only leaves Hayley and your children. To protect your family, you need to trust me" she said getting to the real point

" what do you need me to do?" She said knowing that she would anything if it meant keeping her children and her family out of danger in any shape or form as she began to worry about it

" the ancestors can't find the hollow which means she's chosen a host, now I you can track her then you can fight her" Davina said telling her about the plan they had chosen for Peyton

" fight her how? Even if she is in a human body, she's still incredibly powerful" she said thinking about how she was basically going into a fight just to lose everything she had

" your blood is her weakness so use it, once her spirit is free I can use Klaus to cast a spell of imprison her for good but Peyton... this won't work unless you know what to do" she said to her as she she filled her in on the part of the plan that would allow her to win the fight

Peyton gave her a nod before bending down to where Klaus was currently laying so could press a kiss to his forehead before leaving the church as she quickly send a text out to Elijah and the others in the hopes that they would lead her to the hollow as she opened her phone to see a text from Stefan to fill her in on what happened on the road and how him, Elijah and Marcel were in an old family crypt looking for another piece of the hollows bones as she decided to use her vampire speed to get there since she knew that it would get here there faster. When Peyton got to the crypt, she used her vampire hearing to that the hollow was now in the body of Marcel's girlfriend Sofya who was now fighting the three men in side as grabbed a nearby knife as she formed a plan as she sliced into her hand and zoomed into the room

" it hurts right? My blood? Because according to a little witchy friend of mine, it's something we have in common" Peyton said after stabbing the hollow in Sofya's body with the bloody knife

" whoever told you how to destroy me left a little something out because trapping me requires the release of power, the kind you get when you sacrifice an immortal. So tell me which one of you will die to stop me? I'm kinda hoping it will be you, Grace" she said using her real name

" her name is Peyton and no on is dying today" Marcel said after the hollow had used her magic to overpower them and cause them in pain as they all fell down to the ground clutching their head

" well then I guess we're done here" she said hitting them with another pain spell before using Sofya's vampire speed to take the bone and zoom away as something clicked into Peyton's mind

" hey Pey, you okay?" Stefan said as he raced over to his best friend to check if her and the baby were okay as he began to worry about her being under so much pain as she lay there

" I'm good but I think we have a bigger problem right now, I think someone is going to die" she said realising that Davina must have known that little fact but left it out due to knowing her so well

" what are you talking about?" Elijah said as he watched as Stefan helped her to her feet as she took a moment to fix her appearance as she thought about everything that's happened

" Davina has Klaus, she let me go but kept him... I think she's planning on sacrificing him" Peyton said looking to Marcel as she watched and waited for his reaction to the Davina news

" wait, did you say Davina?" He said thinking about the young witch who had been so special to both of them and had died so young as a result of their involvement with the Mikaelsons

" yeah I did and I saw here, I promise that I fill you in all the glory details later but we need to focus. The ancestors need a sacrifice to imprison the hollow for good" she said almost panicked

" and you think Davina is going to use Klaus?" He said thinking about how that made sense since it meant that they got rid of two big threats at once, both the hollow and Klaus Mikaelson

" Davina will not hesitate if this is true, we need to get to that church now" Elijah said knowing that Davina had always hated Klaus as much and as badly as she had hated him for everything

Marcel, Elijah, Stefan and Peyton all decided to use their vampire speed to head to the New Orleans church in order to get there before Davina got the chance to sacrifice Klaus like she was going to as Peyton tried her hardest not to think about what her life would be like without Klaus by her side as she thought of the last five years raising their children alone with the addition of a new baby and no possibility of ever getting him back like she had once already. As soon as they had all reached the church she realised that they had to be sensible about this and think it through since she knew that they didn't have time to waste by arguing about things or creating unnecessary step backs

" Elijah I'm sorry but you should wait here, she still blames the Mikaelsons for what happened to her and you'll only make things worse which we don't need right now" she said being honest

" Davina, I can't believe that it's actually you" Marcel said as him, Stefan and Peyton walked into the church to see Davina and Klaus arguing over the fact she wanted or needed to kill him

" don't try to stop me, Marcel! If I don't kill Klaus and if I don't put down the hollow then she'll come for all of you, she'll burn the entire city" she said thinking about that amount of damage

" Davina, please just think about this okay? You can't do this" Peyton said trying to keep a lid on her emotions as she thought about how close she was to becoming single mother for good

" for what I've heard about you from Peyton, you seem like a smart girl Davina so I know there has got to be another way for you put the hollow down without killing Klaus" Stefan said softly

" no there isn't, I was waiting for the weapon but now that you're here Marcel... I can you to kill him, I'm sorry but you have to do this" she said using her magic to overpower the great Marcel

" Davina, don't do this!" Stefan p said pleading with her as he realised that Peyton beginning to cry as tears began fall down her cheeks as her emotions and hormones began to control her

" he's lived ten lifetimes, that's more than enough and more than most get" she said thinking about how that was more than she got to live since she barely got to live for twenty years

" but he's Ava and Wyatt's father, he's my husband!" Peyton said hoping that she would see reason and think of another way to do that didn't involve her killing off someone she loved

" they will still have you but if we don't stop the hollow then the twins will die, you can save her Marcel and everyone in New Orleans " she said forcefully taking Marcel's werewolf venom

" stop this! this is about your grievances with me" Elijah said walking into the church causing them all to turn around to face him as Peyton almost wished that he would listen to her once

" this has nothing to do with you, this is about a sacrifice. One death for the greater good!" She said trying to make them see sense and the fact that this would solve all of their issues

" then take me" Elijah said showing once again how impulsive and reckless he was becoming as Peyton wondered what the hell he was thinking as she thought about this would affect Hayley

" Elijah, what are you doing?" Stefan said mentally comparing the very calculated and balanced Elijah to this one who resembled Klaus without the validation behind his actions

" if indeed there is no other way then end this now" he said almost explaining to both them and to himself as he tried to offer Davina something better and more satisfying then killing Klaus

" you don't have to do this okay? No one has to die!" Peyton said looking at the small drops of Marcel's venom that was laying next to Klaus as she tried to prevent anyone from dying today

" I'm sorry, it's the only way" Davina said before beginning to use her magic to infect Klaus with the venom as suddenly their attention was drawn to the church doors to see the twins

" no! You promised to help us, you said that you just wanted to talk to our mom but you're not helping us!" Ava said as Peyton noticed that they weren't wearing their bracelets and were holding hands for combined magic

" instead of helping us, you're hurting us and we won't let you do that" Wyatt said before he looked to his sister to see if she was ready before they used their magic to attack Davina

After the twins used their magic to attack Davina, Klaus was woken up by the break in her magic as Peyton helped him to his feet as she filled him on what had happened since he was wondering why the twins were still involved before they headed back to the compound where a very worried Hayley was as she had come to check on the twins to realise that they had left to go to the church to help their parents after picking up on the fact that something magical and bad was going on. Once they arrived at the compound Peyton headed upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable as she now wore a loose fitted white tshirt, a grey hoodie, a pair of dark khaki green rolled up pants and a pair of white low top converse. She had also placed her into a two side low pigtails before heading back down to find the others

" our dad said that you study this stuff, like supernatural stuff" Ava said talking to a newly parched up Alaric, she now wore a pair of pink and grey starry pyjamas with grey slipper boots

" yeah that's right, there's a lot of amazing things in the world to study and some of them are things that don't want to hurt you... what do you have rehire?" Alaric said wondering about them

" this is for serenity, this one is for stillness and this one will keep the flowers in blood which was Ava's idea"Wyatt said showing him the difference as he also wore his pyjama and slippers

" did you guys teach yourself all of that?" He said thinking about how talented they must be as he couldn't help himself think about the type of children that currently attended his school

" magic is more my thing than Wyatt's but I read about it in of our aunt Freya's books then told Wyatt. Aunt Freya is helping us learn about this stuff but we figured out most of it ourselves" she said thinking about how she was trying to teach them how to control their magic better

" our powers are slightly different, we each have a more dominate side as our mom told us. Ava is more witch and I'm more of wolf, mom is teaching me how to control my anger" he said almost looking ashamed at the fact he had to be taught something like that

" well that's all very impressive" he said thinking about his own twins and how powerful they were as witches as he thought about how Ava and Wyatt would be prefect for his school

" that's because they are two very impressive kids" Peyton said walking with Stefan deciding that she had listened into their conversation enough as she held a plate of brownies for them

" they are defiantly my favourite niece and nephew" Stefan said knowing that he couldn't exactly say they were his favourite twins due to his two twins step daughters that he loved

" well it was good seeing you two again, don't worry I'll tell Josie and Lizzie that you said hi" he said excuse himself so that he could talk to Klaus who was drowning his sorrows in a bottle

" are they for us or they for you and the baby? Dad said that when a lady is having baby they tend to ear a lot" Wyatt said making Peyton and Stefan smile at his very kiddy innocence

" did he? Well I think I'm going to have a word with your dad about that but yes they're for you two, although I might steal a bit if you don't mind" she said taking one from the plate before they did

" plus I'm thinking after what you two did today, your mom and dad compelled the whole bakery" Stefan said noticing how his niece and nephew were getting settled to talk to them

" dad seemed sad on the way home" Ava said in a small voice as she silently wondered if they had upset him by using their magic to safe them from Davina and the ancestors again

" I know I just think your dad wanted to be the one that saved the day but we all agreed that you two were so brave to do what you did" she said putting her arm around her daughter

" we just thought about what you would do and it's like you always say, if we stick together then nothing we can't do... always and forever" Wyatt said knowing that their mom was brave

" always and forever... why don't you two take these to your bedroom? I'll come and say goodnight in a while so will dad" she said kissing them in the head before they ran upstairs

" so I think it's fair to say that things here are getting out of control again, I mean great timing in getting pregnant again Pey" Stefan said mocking her slightly as he worried about her

" I know right, I mean I have a vengeful magical ghost out there that has spent years hunting the members of bloodline down and I'm bringing another Labonair into the mix" she said softly

" which is why I'm going to check in a lot more and you know that my offer to take the twins anytime still stands, they could even come to the school" he said knowing that's what she wanted, a somewhat normal life for them

" I know and I appreciate that, give Caroline my best... I love you, bestie" she said hugging him as she knew that he would have to go soon and that she would have to talk to Klaus about everything

" I will and I love you, call me if you need me ok" he said kissing her on the forehead before going to meet Alaric who was standing by a new rental car to drove them back to Mystic Falls

" I thought I would find you saying goodbye to Stefan" Klaus said leaning against a nearby pillar in the courtyard as he watched her say goodbye to her best friend who she loved

" hey, we need to talk about everything I guess... Klaus, I'm worried" she said knowing that only scrapped the surface of how she was feeling in light of everything she learned about Inadu today

" why? Because of what Davina said?" He said remembering what she had told him about what Davina had said about the hollow when she had talked to Peyton on her own without him

" when I was a baby the hollow got its followers to kill my parents for the bone and because it was scared of them, what if they do the same to me and this baby?" She said thinking about her baby seeing her being killed by the hollow as she touched her abdomen

" that will never happen, I wouldn't let it... Peyton, we aren't your parents and this baby isn't you. I promise things will be different this time" he said pulling her close to him to comfort her


	79. Chapter 79: queen death

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x09 of the originals which I have decided to focus on the Hayley and Klaus storyline while also trying to add as much of the episode as possible while making sure that it all made sense but I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters. I'm sorry this chapter is later than normal, I've just not been feeling up to writing this story lately so sorry!. So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. Again I've spaced out this chapter again so that the season actually takes over months and not weeks for Peyton's pregnancy. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 79: queen death

The next day Peyton woke up feeling slightly less affected by her morning sickness than she had been lately which she was deciding to take as a good sign rather than the reality that it would probably hit her later as she turned to see that Klaus was already gone as she realised that he was probably with the twins allowing her to take her time as she showered and got dressed in a mint coloured tank top that showed off her growing baby bump worn underneath a blue denim shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of knee high worn brown boots. She also wore her hair down in soft curls with the front section of her twisted into a half bun, she also wore simple eye liner to define her big brown eyes with light peach coloured lip gloss. Once she was ready she decided to head downstairs where she could hear and smell that something was going on in the courtyard as she went to investigate what was going on now

" now you can't call yourselves an expert if you have not sampled each and every one of these, here" Klaus said to Ava and Wyatt as he handed them another pastry as Peyton watched them

" mmm, it's so good!" Ava said as she bit into hers before nodding to Wyatt who took a bit out of his before then giving it to her so that they could switch and taste the others pastry to try it too

" like really really good" Wyatt said agreeing with his sister as they each took a bite out of the others as they thought about what their mom said about them compelling a who,e bakery last night

" did I ever tell you two the story of my first beignet? No, well you are in for a treat so long ago three French nuns came to New Orleans looking for a new start and they came here" he told them

" here like right here?" Ava said to looking around to the courtyard as she tried to imagine the three nuns standing where they were as both her and Wyatt where taken in by their father's story

" they marched right into our courtyard, they presented your uncle Elijah and me with these rather lumpy looking sugar coated pastries" he said picking up one of the beignets to show them

" but rather yummy lumpy sugar coated pastries" Wyatt said as he picked one up from the same plate as his father so that he could bite into it causing the sugar power to go everywhere

" well needless to say we were as entranced as you are by them and we set them quite well" he said chuckling at his son as he began to wipe away the sugar power and clean him up with a smile

" why did they come to you?" Ava said as a thought suddenly occurred to her as she wondered why her father and his family were so important to New Orleans and what could have happened

" because there was a time when we were regarded as royalty and you might even go as far as to say I was the king which would make you the prince and princess" he said kneeling in front of them

" and that would make mommy the queen right?" Wyatt said as he began to wonder about this as neither of them twins noticed that their mom was coming towards them as Klaus looked up at her

" it sure does and right now your mother is the most beautiful queen that I have ever seen" he said with a smile as he noticed that she was showing off her growing baby bump making her more so

" wow that is some compliment considering the amount of queens you must have met in your long lifetime... what is all of this?" She said with a smile as she looked at the large pile of stacked pastries

" well I saw no harm in indulging our children's sweet tooth especially after everything they've been through" he said offering her a cream filled cannoli that he knew she loved so much

" I know I should probably a little mad about this amount of sugar and lack of fruit but right now I a, craving that cannoli so bad" she said taking it from him and happily bit into the creamy pastry

" you're certainly showing now little red" he said placed a hand on her stomach as he was so happy to see that she was processing well now that she was almost two months pregnant

" yeah I am, I actually looked it up and apparently you do show more in your second pregnancy which means that once again I will be huge" she said thinking about how big she was with them

" maybe so but then again I also did think that you looked more beautiful carrying our children" he said thinking about how her being pregnant with his child was something he never could happen or that he would want

" thank you for that but I'm pretty sure that you're lying and these pastries certainly won't help, not that I'm complaining right now" she said knowing she would when her feet were swollen and sore

" mom, try one of these... I wonder if the baby will all of this too" Ava said wondering aloud as she handed her mom one of the beignets to try as she wondered about the new baby and what it would be like

" hey sorry to interrupt guys but can we talk?" Hayley said coming into the courtyard looking slightly upset and distressed making both Peyton and Klaus on edge as they wondered what now

" sure of course you can, you two try not to eat too many of these or you'll get a stomach ache okay?" She said kissing them both on the head before heading to a quiet spot in the courtyard

" I'm sorry about this but have either of you seen Elijah recently" she said clearly agitated by the ft that she hadn't seen her boyfriend in days as Klaus and Peyton exchanged a look at this statement

" I'm sorry, what? We thought that he was with you in the bayou" Klaus said remembering that Peyton had told him that Elijah had went to the bayou to soothe his worrying girlfriend after it all

" I haven't seen him in days, not since that night he came to me in the bayou to discuss him trying to sacrificing himself and then he went to see Marcel but I haven't seen him since" she said sadly

" ok so then that's where we start, Hayley you say here with the twins and I'll text Freya to come here to help you on the side of things while we head to Marcel's" Peyton said forming a plan

" where do you think you're going, little red?" He said not liking the fact that she was clearly hinted to the fact that she was going to go with him to Marcel's penthouse to confront him on Elijah

" I'm coming with you... you didn't seriously think that I was going let you go alone to Marcel's without me? This way no one will become anyone's prisoner" she said putting her foot down on things

" fine but you stay close to me understand? Hey guys, we going to get talk to your friend Marcel so aunt Hayley and aunt Freya are going to watch you ok?" He said talking to the twins after Peyton

" ok but can you give him one of these from us? I think Marcel would like them too" Wyatt said handing him a beignet and a napkin as Peyton and Klaus gave him a sweet smile at his kindness

" of course, my sweet boy" she said taking the beignet and the napkin as she wrapped it up as she turned to Klaus as she gestured for him to follow her as she knew that they had to go now

On the way to Marcel's penthouse Klaus gave Peyton some ground rules to follow for when they talked to him or in case something bad happened since he was worried that something would happen to her or to the baby because they were surrounded by violence which was why his main rule for her was to run the moment that they thought anything bad was about to happen while she also gave him her own rule that consisted of him playing nice with Marcel as she was constantly worried about him becoming a prisoner again or just straight up leaving her and their children again. As they entered the penthouse that once belonged to Lucien before his death they could hear Marcel on the phone to one of his many goons trying to find Sofia who the hollow was using as a vessel

" you're not listening to me, check again and when you do find her keep your distance the call me... you can come in, Klaus. To what do I owe this displeasure?" Marcel said not looking at them

" clearly your vamp hearing isn't as good as you think it is, I'm here too so behave" Peyton said warning both of them before anything happened as she folded her arms in an attempt to hide her baby bump

" I thought we had a truce" Klaus said knowing that he had to bait him first and give his family the benefit of the doubt despite already knowing that Marcel didn't have anything to do with this

" we do, if we didn't then I might've responded differently when Davina asked me to sacrifice you" he said pointing out since they all knew that this whole would be over with if he had killed him

" and does that truce extend to my brother despite your extensive grievances?" He said testing the waters to see how he would react as Peyton sat on a nearby chair watching both of them interact

" well yeah, I want to get Sofya back and stop the hollow so as long as you guys want the same thing then I don't see why we don't play nice why?" He said looking between them trying figure them out

" Elijah's missing and has been for a while, the thing we know is that he told Hayley that he was coming here to talk to you" Peyton said filling him in on what they knew so far about Elijah

" and you both thing that I have him? Seriously?" He said wondering when Klaus was going to start trusting him although he knew that Peyton had more then enough reasons to not trust him

" no I don't but I'd like to know who does" Klaus said showing that he did trust as well as thinking that he had never believed that Marcel had anything to do with his disappearance or would want to

" hey I'm going to update Hayley and Freya... oh here, the twins wanted me to give this their friend Marcel" she said giving him the wrapped up beignet to him as he looked in awe at it as she called

" Peyton, what's the latest?" Hayley said sounding slightly frantic with worry as she worried about what was happening to her boyfriend as a million bad things ran through her mind at the moment

" well so far all we know that's he not at Marcel, Marcel didn't even know that he was coming to visit him" she said looking at Marcel as she placed her phone on loud speaker for them to hear too

" I'll find him... he's cloaked by magic, I can feel it" Freya said after they impatiently heard her mumble and chant a locator spell before talking to them again to give them an update on it

" ummm guys, we call you back. Vincent is here and apparently has a plan that he'd like to share with us" Hayley said slightly suspicious about his plan and his motives since he hated Elijah

" well it seems that your mate Vincent has a plan but there's just one tiny problem... I don't trust him" Klaus said thinking about how he had a hard trusting witches after everything they had done to him or his family

" Vincent helped me to keep the peace for the last five years and he knows the hollow's power so he's the best shot at coming up with plan to fight this thing" Marcel said trying to stick up for him

" I have a plan of my own which is to find this thing and it's followers who we slaughter and stack their bodies into a monument dedicated to those who stand against us" he said in his typical way

" right just one problem with that in the fact that one of those bodies would be Sofia and I want her alive" he said thinking about how he couldn't lose her like he had constantly lost Rebekah to him

" guys, right now is not the time to do this" she said trying to play peace maker in among them as she knew that they had get moving as soon as if the hollow did indeed have Elijah prisoner

" please Marcel, it's not the time to be sentimental and anyway this is New Orleans so toss some heads. You'll find another girl" he said completely dismissing his feelings about Sofya

" and that's what you would do if it was a choice between stopping some threat or Peyton or even between Elijah and Peyton?" He said turning it right back onto him making him tense up at this

" that's so not the point here and if there is a way to save both of them then that's the one that we'll take got it" Peyton said standing up as Marcel saw her baby bump and realised why he reacted like he did at his comment

" you know you'll do anything to save your family but to the hell with everyone else right? I get that the hollow is evil but that doesn't mean that allows other to get hurt" he said beginning to rant

" oh spare me, it was your refusal to make peace that led Elijah to come here in the first place if you had just settled your diffferences-" he said before being cut off by Peyton who had had enough

" enough! You two arguing like two toddlers isn't getting us anywhere and it's not getting us any closer to saving Elijah or Sofya so let it go and let's go to the compound" she said firmly to them

Peyton then walked out of the penthouse followed by the two men as they silently headed back to the compound where Vincent was currently filling their sisters about his little visit from the hollow still in Sofya's body as she tried to get him to join her side as well as tried to make a deal with him to get the bone back to resurrect herself again. Soon as they arrived to the compound Peyton and Klaus quickly went to check on the twins to make sure that they were playing nicely together and were ok before joining the others in the ballroom to talk as they made themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs around the room

" you want a plan of attack, it comes down to us using the element of surprise. Marcel will hand over the bone and stab the hollow with Peyton's blood so I can cast a spell that will bury her" he said to them as he filled them in on what his plan was and what it consisted of

" one major flaw in that plan is that it request a sacrifice, an original has to die" Peyton said looking over to Klaus as she thought about how she had almost lost him to the same flaw to the same spell

" yeah and right now the hollow is going to use Elijah's death to come back but there's a window where I can use the sacrifice to send her back into her grave" he said causing them all to react

" you'll forgive me for stating the obvious but your plan does nothing to save my brother, in fact it relies entirely on his death" Klaus said getting annoyed at him as Peyton took his hand in hers

" easy now, he's just trying to help" Marcel said trying to defuse Klaus's anger towards his friend before he did something to him out of that anger as he looked to Peyton to help him on this one

" hey let's listen to him first before we react but he has a point, I know you're all about saving Sofya but we're all about saving Elijah right now" Peyton said gently stroking his hand with her thumb to comfort him

" Klaus, Elijah is already dead so now the only thing we can right now is to figure out whether or not that death is going count for something" he said being blunt with them as they thought about it

" that's not a call any of us get to make especially not you, there has to be a way to save him" Hayley said refusing to believe that the only way to defeat the hollow was to allow Elijah to die

" Freya, you still have the antidote we used on Marcel's bite" Klaus said as an idea suddenly sprung to mind since they all knew that the hollow would have used the thorn on Elijah

" wait would that work on the rosebush thorns?" Peyton asked almost getting as hopefully as everyone else did excluding Marcel and Vincent who were more focused on getting rid of the hollow

" I have it yes but I don't know if it'll work against the poison of the rosebush" Freya said worried about it since it seemed that saving Elijah was suddenly on her shoulders once again as wa the pressure

" you guys aren't listening okay? Even if we do cure Elijah then we still have a big problem called the hollow, it's just going to keep coming at us till its resurrected" Vincent said now being harsh

" what will happen if it does?" Marcel said knowing that it had to be asked so that the Mikaelson family and the two Labonair sisters had to hear how bad it got if they didn't let Elijah die like this

" we're talking about an ancient power that's made of fresh and blood, it will wipe out this entire city in an afternoon and there ain't a damn thing that any of us can do about it" he said just as harsh

" so what can we do about it? If you could suggest a solution that didn't involve killing someone we love that would be great" Peyton said should her fierce sarcastic side as she thought of Hayley and Klaus

" we take her out while she's still a spirit, sure Elijah dies but at least his death counts for something" he said repeating his phrase from before paying Hayley off the edge as she stood up

" you keep saying that like it's okay but it's not!" She said thinking about how she couldn't lose him like this and not now after finally getting him back after five years of dreaming of being with him

" she's right, I'm not willing to discuss this any further if our whole plan is based in my brother dying for it" he said thinking about how Elijah always fought to save him and it was his turn to do it

" what about you children? This thing wiped out the entire Labonair bloodline, it already got to the twins once so whats to stop it from coming after Peyton or Hayley or your new baby?" He said trying to convince them to do this by using their children against them

" do me a favour and don't you dare use my children to try justify your actions because Stiles the end it's their uncle who you want us to sacrifice" she said getting annoyed as she threw it in his face

" hey his plan is the only one that we've got right now so maybe a little less fighting and little more thinking" Marcel said once again trying for Vincent and the plan he was pitching to them all

" oh shut up Marcel! We all know what your thoughts on this is and we all know that you hate Elijah so him dying isn't a big deal to you but it is to us ok?" Peyton said letting her hormones over take her

" hey little red, shhh calm down" Klaus said standing up to head to where she was as she paced trying to calm down as he gently rubbed her back to comfort her as he realised the toll this was having on her

" there's always a loophole in magic, I have my mother's grimoires so I welcome you to study them with me" Freya said offering an alternative option to find a way to save Elijah so they could win

" it won't do any good but we can try" Vincent said willing to indulge her in this attempt if not just to prove that he was right and show her that there was no other choice but to do his plan

" I'll be back, I think I'm going to be sick" Peyton said emotionless but quietly to Klaus as he gave her a worried look as she used her vampire speed to go to the bathroom to be sick due to her pregnancy

" mom? Are you ok?" Wyatt asked as they stood out in her bedroom as they looked into the bathroom where they could hear her being sick as him and Ava began to worry about their mom

" hey guys, I didn't see you see there... I'm ok, it's just the baby is making mommy a little sick is all" she said before quickly brushing her teeth and heading into the bedroom to join them for now

" is it the same sickness as the one uncle Elijah has right now?" Ava asked making it clear that they could sense that something was going on whether that was magically or normal senses

" I mean uncle Elijah is sick right?" Wyatt said wanting to confirm that their uncle Elijah was actually sick in the hope that their mom would tell them something different and soothe them

" yeah uncle Elijah is very sick but no it's not the same thing that's making me sick" she said with a sad smile as she thought about how caring her two children were to everyone they met even Marcel

" well can we help him?" Ava asked as she wondered if there was something they could to make him feel better like how Peyton made them feel better when one of them was sick like making soup

" I promise we're doing everything we can, you know what we say about family" she said hoping that the familiarity of the comment about always saving family would comfort them right now

" maybe we could help aunt Freya do a spell to make him better?" Wyatt said looking to his sister who slightly more powerful than him in the witch department but their combined magic was unbeatable

" that's very brave of you two but right now aunt Freya is working with Vincent ok? Why don't you two go make a picture for uncle Elijah? I'm sure that'll make him feel much better" she said gently

" hey little red, how are you feeling?" Klaus said coming into the room to see his children leaving to go and create something special to make their uncle Elijah feel better as he smiled at their sweetness

" much better, I just hate how it's ok for Elijah to die but not Sofya. No matter what's happened between Marcel and Elijah, he still helped raised him with you" she said sitting on the bed for now

" I know I feel the same way but right now as crazy as it may be I'm worried about you and you're copying with this" he said thinking about her little hormonal outburst from before downstairs

" I'm good I just want this to be over so that we can all get back to the happy ending that we have planned" she said leaning her head against him as she wanted a moment to catch her breathe

" hey guys, sorry to interrupt but Freya thinks she might have a solution" Hayley said popping her head into their room to see their moment of comfort as she almost bed for interrupting them

Klaus silently nodded to his sister in law before giving his wife another five minutes to collect herself before they headed into a room away from everyone else in the compound so they could discuss whatever Freya had thought of when she was with Vincent as Peyton thought about how she suddenly had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that was currently telling her that this whole thing was going to go from bad to worse but she didn't know how or why yet, she hated getting these feelings because they were usually right which was why she kept Klaus close to her

" Vincent said the ancestors can imprison the hollow and to power their spell an originals must die right?" Freya said quickly going over the rules of things so far before telling them her new plan

" yeah and that the hollow already has something in play" Peyton said thing about how they knew that there was still some of the rosebush thorns out there that she had used on Elijah so far

" so if Elijah is to die one way or another, we should to harness his death then I can try placing his soul inside my pendant" she said showing them the blue pendant that she used to always wear

" try? What do you mean try?" Hayley said not liking the fact that it wasn't a sure thing like Vincent's had sounded as she began to worry about the different things that could go wrong with it

" well it won't be easy and Elijah's been poisoned for some time, there's a chance that he won't survive the process so we have to find him and quickly too" she said as they noticed that Klaus was deep in thought

" but we know that I would survive" Klaus said looking away from Peyton as he thought about how they could cure Elijah and use him for the sacrifice instead but he knew how his wife would react

" Klaus, you can't be serious right now" she said not quite believing what she was hearing especially after he had been telling her that things would be different for them than they had been for her parents

" if in the sacrifice then you can channel my death to imprison the hollow before she kills Elijah. Yes I will be in the pendant but the rest of you can find him, cure him and bring him home" he said showing that he was actually very serious as he told them in full detail what he was thinking

" this is insane, you know that?" Peyton said showing that she wasn't on board with this plan of his as she thought about once again how she would be left to raise three children on her own without him

" she's right, how is you dying instead of Elijah a solution to this?" Hayley said thinking about how she would get her boyfriend back at the expense of her sister losing her husband and her children losing their father again

" that evil wrench cannot be killed and left unchecked she will come after the twins or one of you so sacrifice me, we can save Elijah and we can defeat this thing" he said to them more firmly

" we can protect ourself just fine and we can protect the twins who can also protect themselves so don't use us as a reason" Peyton said feeling her natural werewolf rage coming back into effect

" it's the only way, we don't have time to debate this so work your magic sister and let's do this" he said knowing that Peyton was going to object or lash out at him for making this decision without her

" you are unbelievable sometimes!" She said before walking out of the room in a fit of rage as she got to the balcony that over looked the courtyard as she began to pace not noticing that Klaus had followed her out

" Peyton, I need you to understand-" he said trying to approach the topic and the situation with ease as he was aware that she was in full werewolf hormonal mood which made him causation

" understand what? That once again you're going to leave us, leave me so I can raise our children one of which won't get to know you on my own! I'm sorry but I can't, I just can't!" She said yelling

" my whole life Elijah has always been the one to look out for me and now I can't just let him die because I know he would do this for me, I'm sorry that it means leaving you and our children alone" he said testing the waters as he slowly got closer to her to comfort her as best he could

" me too and I know that I can't really bad at you for trying to save your brother especially cause I know I would do the same if it was Hayley or you" she said wishing that it could all be different

" and hey it won't be for long, once this is all over Freya will find some way to bring me back like Davina did with Kol and Finn then I can be with you and our children again" he said before kissing her

Later that night they left to go to the cemetery to preform the sacrificial spell to the ancestors while Freya and Hayley headed to the meet up point to get Elijah back as Marcel went to meet the hollow which had left them to ask Keelin if she wouldn't mind watching over the twins while they all went away dealing with the current situation. Peyton was silent the whole way to the cemetery making Klaus worry more about her as she thought about everything he would miss because of this decision of his such as missing the birth of their unborn baby or all of its firsts or Ava's first date or her wedding. Klaus eventually decided to break the tension in the air between them all

" well go on, your silence is deafening so just say it" Klaus said to Vincent knowing that Peyton was in no mood to talk to either of them especially since they were responsible for this whole thing

" Say what exactly?" Vincent said somewhat confused by his statement as he began to wonder what he was talking about as he looked over to Peyton for answers but seen she was deep in thought

" That my impending execution pleases you, there's no shame in talking pleasure in finally finishing a long standing foe..." he said noticing how Peyton flinched at his talk of him dying

" can we not say the words ' impeding execution'?" She said thinking about how all of this was real and not some nightmarish dream like she hoped it was where she would wake with him next to her

" ' the man who killed Klaus Mikaelson', that'll make a lovely description on your tombstone which maybe engraved sooner than you think if this doesn't go our way" he said thinking about the plan

" the truth is I never thought I'd live to see this day,see growing in New Orleans as kids we hear stories of the evil Klaus Mikaelson" he said thinking about the horror stories they were told

" and now I'm finally getting the justice I deserve" he said knowing that most people would believe that when they found out that he had been killed and thought there would festivals in the streets

" no I was going to day that you're finally living up to the potential that Cami and Peyton saw in you, you're making them proud" he said noticing the way Peyton looked like she wanted to argue

" yeah you are which makes this whole thing a little better but not much right now, maybe later" she said thinking that she would seek comfort in that knowledge later but it meant nothing now

" hey come here for a second... I want you to know something before this happens, I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you. My whole life I just wanted someone to love me like you do and I'm so grateful to you for that, more than I could ever tell you" he said as the tears began to fall

" I love you too... you're my home, Niklaus Mikaelson" she said with tears in her own as he gently pulled her towards him as he pulled her into a desperate and hunger filled kiss before breaking apart

" do me a favour and keep telling our children about our great love story... so ummm how much longer?" He said after another kiss as he turned to Vincent to see where they were at with the spell

" we're almost there, all that's left is your death... sorry Peyton" Vincent said noticing how she closed her eyes making fresh tears begin to fall harder and faster as she hated the sound of that

" so how does this all work again? Knowing the details might calm me down" she said placing a hand on stomach where their unborn baby was as she worried how all of this was affecting them

" once I stab Klaus in the heart with the thorns to end things quickly for you both and I'll make it painless, the ancestors are going to help me with the rest" he said trying to comfort them both

" I'll be here every step of the way ok?" She said through her tears as he lay down on the table as she held his hand after bringing it to her mouth to press a kiss to it to comfort him with a sad smile

" maybe you reconsider Vincent or else your friend dies" a witch named Nathaniel said as he came out of the shadows holding a knife to Maxine's throats in order to force his hand into complying

" oh you've got to be joking, you couldn't have came a few minutes ago! Kill me now" Klaus said knowing that they had to this now before these witches had a chance to prevent them from doing so

" if you're so eager to die then be patient, once the hollow is rises she'll kill you herself" Nathanial said revealing himself to be faithful follower of the hollow as Klaus stood up and pulled Peyton behind him

" and you think what? That she'll just stop at her and leave you guys alone because you're her followers? I don't think, she doesn't believe in loyalty" Peyton said thinking that Inadu might have trust issues

" man, you don't have to do this. I mean we're all New Orleans witches here right?" Vincent said trying to convince them to stand down so that they could carry on with what they had planned to do

" you talk of witches as you make deals with vampires and hybrids, its cause ofnthem that we need the hollow" he said thinking about how Marcel and the Mikaelson had messed with the witches

" please, she's never going to safe you and she's just going to Damon you to hell" he said knowing that if convincing them didn't work then maybe scaring them into leaving the hollow might work

" do me a favour and stay out of the fight... enough talk!" Klaus said deciding that they didn't have time for this as he made sure that Peyton was safe before attacking the witches to stop them

" wait, Klaus! Vincent!" Peyton said as she noticed that one of the witches was making a move to destroy the thorns from the poisonous rosebush as she went to stop them but was too late to do so

" Vincent! The thorns! No!" He said as he turned to see why she was yelling on them to see her trying to fish the thorns out of the burning flames but couldn't without hurting and burning herself

" they're fine, I can't complete the sacrifice without them" Vincent said knowing that's as the only thing that could kill an original like Klaus since they didn't have any white oak left in the world

" what do we do now? I mean Elijah..." Peyton said beginning to panic a little as she realised that Elijah was still dying and his chances of being able to survive the process to go into the pendant were getting slimmer

" you go to compound and stay with the twins where it's safe while I go to the others to tell them what's happened. Vincent, you can tend to your friend here" he said quickly forming a plan in his head

" just promise me that you'll be safe" she said quickly kissing him before using her vampire speed to head back to the compound since she knew there was no point or time to argue about this

Peyton waited impatiently at re compound for some news on what had went down with Elijah and the hollow as she lent the time tucking the twins into bed and making sure they were okay before stressing eating her worries away until she got a heartbreaking text from Klaus about how they had been too late to safe Elijah and how the hollow had interfered with the spell causing the pendant to break into pieces which was why she was now waiting for her family to come so she could comfort her sister and husband. When Klaus had arrived he silently carried Elijah into his coffin and out him to rest for now as he wanted to keep his body in case there was chance that they could put back into his body as Freya went to work on the pendant to see if it had worked.

" I know this is a dumb question but how are you both doing?" Peyton said looking between her sister who was silently crying to her husband who was seeking comfort in her touch as she worried

" I just keep thinking that this can't be happening" Hayley said through her tears knowing that she was struggling to grasp and accept what had just happened to the man she considered the love of her life

" please tell me that Elijah is in there" Klaus said choosing not to answer her question or to grieve for his brother until he knew for such that he had a reason to grieve as he looked to Freya

" I can't tell yet, I've been reaching out but..." Freya said knowing that she was also grieving the brother that she was still getting to know as she tried to push past everything she was feeling

" but you're exhausted and emotions right now which is never a good mix with magic so take some time to get better" Peyton said knowing that she was currently running on an empty tank

" we've wasted enough time! My brother's soul is in that pendant, we need to find him and bring him back" Klaus said beginning to get emotional and lose his tempter with them especially Freya

" Klaus, give her a moment to breathe otherwise you're going to be down a sister as well as a brother" she said hinting to the fact that Freya was more fragile than them due to being human

" we failed him once already!" He said not even realising who was lashing out on now as Peyton decided to let it go since she knew that he was feeling out of control and at a loss at what to do

" Klaus, enough!" Hayley said refusing to let him take it out on her sister as she was only trying to help him like she always did even everyone else had given up hope on saving him like Elijah did

" there's just nothing, there's nothing there... I think that he's gone" Freya said still finding nothing in the pendant as she wished desperately that it had worked as much as everyone was right now

" try again" he said refusing to believe her as he knew withe every fibre of his being that Elijah was in there, that he had to be because that would mean that he survived and he didn't which didn't seem fair to him

" Klaus, i did try" she said now beginning to feel the consequences of being on low amounts of energy as she wished that this would work if not only to go to bed and recover from the bad day

" I am asking you to try again, I know he's in there" he said refusing to back down as Peyton realised that he was in denial that he even refused to acknowledge that Elijah not be there and might be lost

" hey that's enough ok? Elijah is her brother too so assume that she's working hard to find him... everything is going to be ok" Peyton said trying her best to everything she could to comfort him

" For a thousand years, my brother and I have walked this earth and countless of times death had come for us where we have denied her so he can't be gone!" He said being to crumple in front of them

" what is that?" Ava said slightly sleepy as she walked into the room with Wyatt to see their aunt looking frantically down to the blue pendant as they became curious after sensing it's magic

" Ava, Wyatt go back to bed for me ok? I'll come tuck you guys in soon" Peyton said realising that they couldn't be in here when emotions were running so high in case they picked up on their fear

" but we can help" Wyatt said as him and Ava stood on either side of Freya as they placed a hand on her to boost her spell causing them to see a Viking version of Elijah and his red door in a vision

" did you see that? Did you feel that? " Freya said looking between the twins as she tried to see if they had experienced the same thing as she did as part of mind believed that she had made it up

" it was uncle Elijah but he sounded so far away" Ava said as Klaus and Peyton gestured for them both to come to them as they each hugged a child each to comfort her for whatever they just saw

" but he's in there?" Hayley asked hopefully as she wiped away her tears as she severely hoped that they were right and this wasn't some false hope that would later disappoint them all again

" yeah I heard him, he's somewhere inside but his voice sounded so distorted and broken like radio static... and all I heard was him screaming" she said almost scared about why he was screaming

" but if he's in there like you said he is then that's all we need to bring him back and we will bring him back" Peyton said looking between them all trying to reassure and comfort them all at once


	80. Chapter 80: phantomesque

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x10 of the originals which I have decided to focus on the Hayley and Freya storyline while also trying to add as much of the episode as possible while making sure that it all made sense but I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. Again I've spaced out this chapter again so that the season actually takes over months and not weeks for Peyton's pregnancy. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 80: phantomesque

It had been a month since the hollow had interfered with the spell Freya had tried to use to place Elijah into the pendant and for the last month Freya had been working non stop find a way to repair the pendant in order to bring him back making everyone else worry about what was going to happen next as they all desperately waited for signs that Elijah's sacrifice had taken hold such as his sideline dying or the hollow being resurrected again. Peyton was so tense as she carefully and expertly kept an eye on Klaus's mood as she knew that he was close to exploding as she realised that it was going to bad this time especially without Elijah there to piece him back together again. Peyton stood in their bedroom wearing a white tank top underneath a light pale peasant top, a pair of jeans, a pair of brown suede boots and a brown biker jacket. She wore her hair down in soft waves with two side twists on either side of her head, she also wore light smokey eye makeup that seemed to matched her pink lipstick. She was standing by the mirror in the room as she looked at her three and half month growing baby bump as she thought about everything that was going around her pregnancy

" mom, when does the baby get here?" Wyatt said as Peyton turned to see him and Ava peaking their heads around the door to see their mom admiring her growing baby bump

" well I'm three months pregnant so the baby will in my tummy for another six months, why?" She said asked as she gestured for them to come into the room as she began down to their level

" we want to play with her already, I want to teach her magic and Wyatt wants to play lego with her" Ava said very excited by the prospect as well as showed that she thought the baby was a girl

" he, the baby's a boy!" He said stubbornly to his sister make Peyton try to suppress a smile at this cute little argument about which sex the baby was as she became curious herself at this

" I'm sorry babies but we want the baby to nice and healthy right? And we don't know what it will be until its born" she said thinking about how this one was most likely going to be surprise baby

" did you know what we were before we were born?" Ava asked as she thought about back on the nursery she had seen that had once theirs that had been filled with blue and pink baby things

" I did actually, come here... a witch used a crystal on my belly, if it swayed one way the it was a girl and if it swayed the other then it's a boy but with you two it swayed all over" she said with a smile

" can't we do that now? I mean aunt Freya might know or we could try" Wyatt said knowing that he really wanted to know whether they were going to have a little brother or a little sister for a baby

" ahh this is where you all are... hey you two, I heard a little rumour that aunt Hayley was making her famous banana pancakes for breakfast" Klaus said smiling at the scene before him

" oh yum, I love banana pancakes!" Ava said as she scrambled her way down from the bed as she thought about how they hadn't had them in so long due to coming back to New Orleans with them

" I'm coming too!... oh bye bye baby!" Wyatt said as he ran away just to come back and kiss his mother's baby bump making both of his parents smile at how sweet their son was becoming

" that seemed like a sweet moment" Klaus said leaning against the doorframe as he smiled at their children happiness over both the new baby and the prospect of getting banana pancakes to eat

" it was, they wanted to start playing with this little one and then they were arguing whether it was a boy or a girl" she said as she lifted her pink shirt up a expose her rounding stomach and the white tank

" and which do you think it will be?" He said knowing that he needed this happy moment with her and their unborn child before returning to the saddening truth about his brother being in a box

" I don't know, I'm leaning towards another little boy" she said thinking about her dream years ago where she dreamed of them having more children including a little boy named Henrik after his younger brother

" that's funny, I was thinking of another little girl as beautiful as you and Ava... what's wrong?" He said sensing that something was off with her as he wrapped his arms around her body and bump

" I just hate playing the waiting game, you know waiting for Elijah to come back or for the hollow to appear especially since I'm becoming more and more useless by the day" she said venting slightly

" hey you are never useless and I'm sure things will reveal themselves sooner rather than later" he said knowing that this was coming soon since she hated to feel defenceless and helpless

" and once again I'm most likely going to give birth in a war zone... I'm sorry, blame it on the hormones" she said turning around to bury her head in his shoulder seeking comfort from his smell

" I get it but everything will work out, it always does and when it does we'll be free to raise our children anywhere we want in complete bliss including this new one" he said placing a hand on it

" I hope so... you should get that" she said when his phone went off as they both began to wonder what was going on since everyone that would call him was either here or in a coffin except for Marcel

" hello my dear sister, how is the French Rivera treating you?" Klaus said wondering why Rebekah was calling him as he noticed the look of concern and worry coming from Peyton as she listened in

" extremely well until a few moments ago where our vampire party guests began to die, they're al from Elijah's bloodline" Rebekah said trying not to sound as panicked and worried as she was

" it seems like you have some explaining to do, big brother" Kol said making them all aware that he was in the room too as Peyton began to pace as she realised that the spell had finally took affect

" I think it's fair to say that things here are bad again and messy" Peyton said giving him a moment to collect his thoughts and work out a way to properly tell them what was going on with Elijah

" a witch named the hollow sacrificed Elijah a month ago so she could be resurrected but the good thing is that he's in Freya's pendant, she should be able to bring him back soon" he said sugar coating it

" well then it'll be happy reunion when we get there, we're almost there" Rebekah said before hanging up the phone due to their plane about to land sooner rather than later to work all of this out

" we should go and inform the others" Klaus said as he stretched his hand out to her as an offer to show her that they were in all of their together as he knew that she needed comfort as much as he did

" that seems like a plan... hey where are Ava and Wyatt?" Peyton said as they entered the ballroom where Freya was practicing her magic as she noticed that Hayley was there without the twins

" currently stuffing themselves with my banana pancakes, what's going on?" Hayley said sensing that they both knew something that her and Freya didn't know yet making her wonder more

" Rebekah and Kol are about to land, I assured them that we're mere moments from returning our brother to life so don't make a lair" he said to them slightly more harsh than he had been before

"I can't resurrect Elijah until I'm certain that his mind is whole first" Freya said knowing that they could do more harm to Elijah then good if they didn't since he would come back more broken

" well you saved Finn with that very trinket" Klaus said pointing out as he remembered how she had placed their least favourite brother into the pendant to then later bring him back to life

" I'm guessing it's more complicated than that though right?" Peyton said as she looked between Freya and Klaus as she gave Freya a chance to explain herself while giving Klaus a moment to calm down

" when the pendant was shattered, Elijah's mind was shattered with it meaning that he's most likely retreated to the core of his consciousness" she said explaining the issue as she looked at it

"How do we find that?" She said thinking about how much they needed to find that place inside of him so that they come bring him back as she realised how much she was missing her boyfriend

" I don't know, it could be anywhere in over a thousand years of memories but if I try fixing the pendant before finding him and healing his mind then he'll be permanently fractured like casting a broke bone before it's been probably set" Freya said thinking about that amount of damage

" oh spare me the medical analogies and just fix him already" Klaus said becoming more and more impatient as Peyton realised that he was close to exploding as she tried to contain it a little

" Klaus, chill it out a little ok? We all want the same thing" she said trying to keep him in line as she knew that the last they needed was for him to fly off the handle at the one person that could help

" I need to go inside and find him then once I'm sure his mind is stable I can fix the pendant" she said filling them in on the rest of her plan as well as what she meant by her previous statement

" well then stop talking and get in there" he said showing the others anger and rage but Peyton knew better than he was becoming desperate and upset as her heart felt for him big time right now

" hey Klaus, why don't you go take a walk to cool off ok? I'll come find you in a minute" she said knowing that he wasn't helping the already tense mood in the room as she looked to the others

" thank you for that, I appreciate it" Freya said knowing that she was once again playing peace making as she tried to make them all much calmer rather than allowing them to fly off the handle

" Freya, please tell me that you can do this" Hayley said barely holding her emotions together as she thought about how everyone else seemed to be getting their happy endings apart from her

" he's my brother, I'm not going to stop until he's safe" she said trying to reassure not only her but the other two women in the room as she tried to make them feel more confident in her plan

" you guys keep doing what you're doing and I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to check in Klaus" Peyton said before excusing herself from the group as she headed in the direction Klaus left in

" I never told you but over the years you've meant so much to me. You've been my redeemer, a confidant, a mentor, a rival, a friend, a royal pain in the backside. Now look at you, I'm so sorry but this will not be your end. I will bring you back, my brother" Klaus said looking down at Elijah's body

" hey, he knows how much you care about him even when you're in full Niklaus Mikaelson mode and go all murderous" she said wrapping ahead arms around his as he gently touched her hands

" he didn't deserve this, all he ever did was try to make me better and protect our family" he said thinking about how many times he had distrusted him or had backstabbed him in some way

" is that what's going on with you? You're so tense and worked up but god forbid you allow yourself to feel it right?" She said softly to him as he gave her a sad smile at how she always saw through him

" maybe now isn't the time to feel things, maybe I wait till you're asleep to feel things so I watch you sleep to make myself feel better" he said quietly as he admitted one of his biggest secrets

" I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said" she said as he turned around so that he could gently press his lips onto hers to pull her into a sweet and gentle kiss to convey how they felt

" oh great, everything is going to hell and these two are still in love as ever before! I thought we were going to have some fun, I could do with a bit of murder and mayhem" Rebekah said interrupting as she entered the room with Kol behind her

" it's nice to see you too, Rebekah" Peyton said with a smile as she moved away from Klaus to greet his sister as Rebekah and Kol's eyes fell to her growing baby with shock and dismay in them

" you're pregnant again? Why didn't you tell me? Congratulations!" She said pulling both Peyton and Klaus into a hug as she congratulated them as she knew how much they loved being parents

" we didn't know where you were or how to get in contact with you after you left plus we've been a little busy with the hollow" she said gently trying to get them started in the right track to form a plan

" which is why we're here since it seems like you maybe having more fun then us right now" Kol said before giving them a hug too as he silently congratulated them knowing that he's always been in the outs

" perhaps you two should have stayed where you were" Klaus said slightly more doom and gloom than needed as she realised that he was trying to protect them rather than rejecting them or their help

" I never should have left, maybe then Elijah might still be alive" she said clearly placing the blame onto herself as she thought about how he was the one who most deserved to be happy and alive

" or you'd be lying in a box beside him like Klaus almost was" Peyton said thinking about how Klaus had almost become the sacrifice instead of Elijah before everything had went horrible wrong

" can we slaughter someone now? I'm a little eager for that part" Kol said knowing that he wanted to get on with it since he wanted to leave New Orleans as soon as due to the bad memories it held

" first we need to destroy the weapons that give our enemy there advantage, now once scratch from the rosebush is lethal to us" he said filling them in how exactly Elijah was killed despite being an original

" so far Freya has managed to track down the eight weapons are still out there including the original plant which is in the ninth Ward" she said filling them on what they had been doing the last month

" fine so we burn them all and then we murder that wretched witch but maybe not you baby mama" Rebekah said knowing that Klaus wouldn't want her out there fighting with them right now

" lethal thorns and resurrected witches, what could possibly go wrong? We'll give you a minute alone to talk" Kol said sarcastic before him and Rebekah left the room to allow them to talk alone

" I know that you're going to disagree agree with me on this one but I want you to stay here and help Freya, I'll be a lot happier if I know that you and our children are safe" he said to her gently

" I will, just do me a favour by keeping me updated and stay safe because you're no good to us dead got it? I love you so much, I can't live without you again" she said being completely honest

" I love you too, my little red and don't worry I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" he said kissing her passionately before heading out of the room to find Kol and Rebekah as she took a moment

" hey Pey, Freya said that she's ready if you want to join us" Hayley said as she poked her head into the room by the door knowing that she was eager to get this whole thing started for Elijah

" yeah I'm coming... so please tell me that you can actually do this because there's a hell of lot riding on it right now" she said entering the room as she needed some reassurance on this spell

" to be honest I don't know, I've never actually tried this before" she said wishing that she had a more confident answer for the Labonair sisters as well as for her own siblings who needed Elijah

" Freya, there are over a thousand years of memories in there, how will you know which is the right one?" Hayley said worrying more and more that this might now be able to work out like they want

" Elijah will recognise me so if I can find the core of his being or whatever memory he's clinging to then I can pull him out... Tillate ulaz, Tillate ulaz" she said beginning to chant the spell in the circle

" so now we just want for her to do her thing in there?" Hayley said looking visibly worried and stressed as she thought about how much she had to lose if this didn't work out like they wanted it to

" yeah I guess we play the waiting the game meaning that we have time to talk if you want to" she said giving her sister a chance to open up about everything and anything she was going through now

" I've always felt a connection to Elijah since I first met him but I didn't get involved with him because of some supernatural drama or the wolves or you until now" she said thinking about it all

" what changed?" She said trying to keep her talking since she was clearly needed to talk it out since she had barely been keeping it together for the last month since Elijah was sacrificed

" the last five years, I watched you pine and grief over the love you have for Klaus and it made me want that kind of love too so when Elijah came back...l let myself love him" she said with a smile

" so the possibility of losing him is..." she said thinking about how she would be feeling if it was Klaus and not Elijah, she could barely conceive how she would be coping with it or rather not

" is devastating, its like I finally get to be happy with the man I love and now I feel like it's all falling apart you know" she said realising that her sister knew exactly what she was going through

" I do actually, five years ago I had my happy ending with Klaus and the twins till the prophecy happened and Marcel took him captive leaving me all alone" she said thinking about her marriage

" I guess we have a lot more common than we think right? Two sisters doomed to lives of impossible love and lost" she said as she silently wiped a tear away from her cheek due to their talk

" Elijah! Don't go! No!" Freya said sitting up causing both of the sisters to stand at attention at the the sudden abruptness in the room as they began to wonder what had happened in Elijah's head

" hey calm down, what's wrong?" Peyton said being careful of her growing baby bump as she bent down to her sister in law since she was clearly worked up about something that happened in the spell

" I thought that I found him but he just vanished right in front of me and right now that's not our only problem" Freya said getting up to her feet as Hayley helped her sister to hers to be kind

" and what might that be?" Hayley said as she began to wonder how much worse all of this could get as she saw how frantic and frazzled Freya was as Peyton went to grab a snack from a near hiding place

" I can't search Elijah's mind and keep the spell going at the same time" she said as she began to pace the room knowing that she had to figure something out and quickly in order to help Elijah

" ok so what do we do? Send someone else in?" Peyton said trying to figure out a solution as she tried to keep it going as she silently began to munch on a red vine as she began to think about it

" send me in, you can stay here to anchor the spell, he'll respond to me so send me in and I can find him. No one's closer to Elijah than I am" Hayley said almost begging Freya to allow her to do this

" to place you into the pendant, I would need to channel another witch or maybe two who are powerful witches from my bloodline" she said knowing that Hayley and Peyton would understand

" you're talking about Wyatt and Ava? No way, they're too young for this" Peyton said thinking about the conversation her and Klaus had about protecting the twins's innocence for as long as they can

" they may be young but they're strong, much stronger than I was at their age.. Peyton I would never hurt either of them, they're my family" she said trying to convince her to let her do this one

" fine but why are getting the feeling that there's something else you need from me?" Peyton said knowing that things were never that ease especially when magic and the supernatural were involved

" it needs to be you that goes into the pendant, your link to the witches performing the spell is much stronger than Hayley's. You're the twins's mother and currently have magic running through your veins" she said hinting to the fact that the baby she was carrying was also a witch in the making

" you know that Klaus will hate this right? Fine I'll do it... Ava, Wyatt? Come down here for a second!" She said calling on the twins as they came bouncing down the stairs happy as can be

" what's sup, mommy?" Wyatt said as he looked between his aunts and mom as it was clear to both of the seven year old that something was going on as they began to wonder what that was exactly

" aunt Freya needs a little help with a spell that's going to help uncle Elijah but listen to me, you two don't have to do this if you don't want to ok?" Peyton said going to done their level while making sure that Rhys were ok with this

" it's okay, we're not afraid" Ava said to her mom trying to comfort her as she remembered how their father has told them how it was important to keep their mom calm and stress free while she was pregnant

" so he's in there somewhere clinging to a broken memory?" Hayley said still thinking about what Elijah might be going through in there while they scrambled to find some way to help bring him back

" the core of his being has retreated deep into his subconscious but yes he's in there meaning there's still hope" Freya said trying to keep everyone's spirits up despite this new turn of events

" so Peyton just has to search for him and find him?" She said wanting to confirm this for her sister as she watched her take off her jacket and place it onto a nearby seat before grabbing a pillow

" no Peyton doesn't have time for that, there are too many memories so instead think about where Elijah might find refuge and it's most likely at the base of he is" she said trying to help her out more

" what do I do when I find him?" She said placing the pillow on the floor as she tried to make herself more comfort as she knew that she would wake up with a sore back if she didn't do that

" when you find him the you have to draw him our and wake him up but you have to be careful because his mind is unstable right now" she said warning her as she knew Klaus would kill her if anything bad happened to Peyton or their unborn child

" and mom? Be careful ok?" Wyatt said knowing that they were both worried about what could go wrong in there as they knew that they couldn't lose her like they had lost their dad for five years

" I'll be ok and be right, my babies... guys, look out for them" she said before laying down on the pillow on the floor as she tried make herself more comfortable as Freya began to teach the twins

" Tillate ulaz, Tillate ulaz" Freya said leading it until the twins learned the words and the pronunciation before joining in with her as all three of them began to chant the spell to place Peyton inside the pendant

Peyton was suddenly transported to a white hallway filled with different doors equally as white as the hallway all except for one which was an old tattered looking red door that gave her the creeps as she realised that it had to be the infamous red door that Esther has created in his mind to protect him from the thing he had done as she silently prayed that he wasn't in there as she passed a door before stopping at it as she heard the familiar sound of her own screams as she decided to go through the door. She was suddenly outside the old plantation house by the pool as she realised that this was the night that she was poisoned by the witches as Elijah tried to save the babies as they were currently in the pool

"How do you suggest I do that?" He asked a calm voice but still with an edge to it as he tried to work out what more he could do as he helped keep Peyton standing in the water

" Hold her...It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure" she said as Peyton finished the drink off as Elijah gently lifted Peyton up to carry her bridal style

" This is never gonna work" Rebekah said worriedly as she began to doubt everything that they were doing including trusting the two witches that had proven that they couldn't be trusted

" Davina will break the link, we just need time." He told them having complete faith in the plan that they currently in the middle of as he noticed how much pain Peyton was in that moment

" Elijah, I can't breathe!" Peyton said beginning to panic when she felt as if someone was siting on her chest making it harder and harder for her breathe as she felt smothered by the heat

" Okay, long deep breaths, Peyton! Look at me! Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice...You'll be okay" he said trying to comfort her as well as keep her heart rate down

" AHHHH! AHHHH! It really hurts!" Peyton said while thrashing around in Elijah's arms causing the water around them splash as she felt an intense pain to her abdomen and to the babies

"I just felt it lift, the spell I mean" Sophie said no longer feeling the pull to Peyton's life that she had ever since her sister had cast the spell that had out all of this in motion as she stabbed her hand to prove her point

" Come on, let's get you out of here and into dry clothes" Elijah said noticing that Peyton was still in pain but that it was beginning to slowly fade as he let her drop out of his arms gently

" hey Elijah, it's me... it's the real Peyton ok? Not some memory of me, you have to wake up right now" Peyton said as she waited for him to get out of the pool to convince him to wake up

However suddenly he disappeared in front of her like he was made out of air as she headed out of the doorway meaning that she was back in the white hallway as she realised with a large amount of dread that he was most likely behind the red door as she began to double back to the red door still praying that she was wrong as well as preparing herself for what was behind the red door as she slowly went inside of it. When she went inside she realised that she was in a old fashioned viking styled hut that was filled with dead bodies and blood everywhere before noticing Elijah in a dark corner feeding on a human as she realised by his clothes that he must have only turned recently as he suddenly turned to face Peyton like she was his prey

" Elijah? It's Peyton, I'm here to help you like I always am... Elijah, wake up! Stop!" She said before deciding that she needed to run as far away from him as she could as he chased her

" where are you going, pretty girl?" Elijah said calling after her as she entered the woods that she knew he would knew better than her as she tried to wake her footing fearing for the baby

" Freya! Freya, get me out of here!... Elijah, please stop! Please don't do this" she said as he walked towards her making her back up into a tree without realising what she was doing

" all I want is a little bite, it won't hurt I promise" he said before grabbing her by her neck as he pushed her head to one side before bitting into her neck making her scream and squirm around

" mom? I'm here and so is Wyatt" Ava said as Peyton heard her voice coming through like an echo as she and Wyatt stood holding hands in the white hallway after Freya had put them in the pendant too

" where are you, mom?" Wyatt said calling out to her as they both began to look at the amount of door there was in the hallway as he began to wonder which one she was currently in just now

" Ava? Wyatt? Stay where you are!... Elijah, please stop this! You know me!" She said once again trying to plead with him as he licked the remainder of her blood from his lips after drinking from her

" mommy, we can't find you" Ava said getting more and more panicked as she began to think awful things about what could be happening to their mom right now with an unstable Elijah

" guys, stay right there! Mommy's coming!" She said as she realised that she had to fight her way out as she began to escape and run away from him before being caught by him causing them to fight as the twins heard her screams of pain

" mommy!" Ava and Wyatt before screamed while using their magic causing Elijah to back away from a very sore and hurt Peyton who was curled up on the floor as he became more stable

" Peyton?" Elijah said as he realised who she was as she scrambled to her feet and headed out of the red door to be greeted by the twins who were both upset and worried about her and the baby

" helm are you two ok?" She said trying to check them over from any signs of an injury but she knew that sometimes not all wounds were visible as she realised that they must have heard her

" we're ok, where's uncle Elijah?" Ava said asked as she looked around her mom at the red door to see a Viking looking Elijah standing by the door before becoming his old self again

" I'm right here" Elijah said as he walked into the white hallway to see Peyton push the twins behind her to protect them from whatever he was about to do as she began to worry about them

" guys, I need you go back and tell aunt Freya that it's safe to fix the pendant. Tell her that uncle Elijah is back" she said to them before stepping away from the twins to allow them to do their magic

" Peyton, what I did to you... please forgive me" Elijah said not being able to take his eyes away from the bruises forming on her face and the blood on her neck where he had bitten her

" don't worry about it, the important thing is that we can get you back now" she said before disappearing from the white hallway as Freya and the twins use the magic to bring her back

" mommy!" Wyatt said as Peyton slowly woke up as him and Ava threw their arms around her while Freya made protests for them to be careful with her since it was clear something happened to her

" you did it, you saved him" Freya said as she moved back to her working station to repair the pendant again as Hayley moved to check on her sister to make sure she was ok after everything

" thank you so much, you saved him" she said helping her to her feet before pulling her into a hug as Peyton thought about what had happened in there and how different Elijah was in there

" yeah I guess I did... if you don't mind, I'm going to go lie down" she said suddenly feeling exhausted and drained as she suddenly wished that Klaus was home for her to lean onto for now

Later that night, Peyton was sitting on the bay window seat in the bedroom that she shared with Klaus currently dressed in a vnecked purple pyjama top with black patterned pyjama shorts, a grey hoodie and a pair of grey slipper boots with her hair in two braids since she had went for shower to try and make herself feel better as she sat on the seat covered in a purple blanket with a book in hand that she was barely paying attention to. Soon Klaus came into the room holding a cup of tea for her after hearing what had happened while he was away with Rebekah as he tried to not get anger at Freya for letting this happen as he realised that the lack of Peyton's presence wasn't a good sign of how she was coping with this as he went to check on her

" from what I hear you saved the day today" he said leaning against the doorframe before walking into the room and sitting beside her as he placed her feet into his legs for comfort

" I wouldn't exactly say that, I just did what everyone else would do" she said thinking about how Elijah and him would do the same for her and probably have done in the past before this

" do you want to talk about it?" He said realising that whatever she had seen in Elijah's mind was having a bigger effect on her than she was willing to let anyone else know other than him

" he was behind the red door, you know the one your mom created to shield him from the awful things he did and he was not the kind guy I know" she said rubbing her neck absentmindedly

" did he hurt you or the baby? What did you see behind it?" He said suddenly more worried about her than he had been as he tried to move closer to her in attempt to comfort her in anyway

" he fed on me and we fought... it's just the idea that he would torture himself by being behind there and it was awful" she said beginning to cry again as he pulled her into him closer

" hey shhh... listen you and the twins got him out of there and soon we will bring him back, he'll be safe with us soon" he said trying to comfort and reassure her as he hoped his words were true

" you and your family have always been surround by devastation and darkness, I mean when does it end for you guys? When do you guys have some light in your life?" She said sadly to him

" I don't know but you've helped me a lot in that department since we first met and we have our little ball of light right here" he said gently touching her baby bump as she laid her head on his shoulder


	81. Chapter 81:a spirit that won't be broken

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x11 of the originals which I have decided to focus on the Hayley and Freya storyline while also trying to add as much of the episode as possible while making sure that it all made sense but I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. Again I've spaced out this chapter again so that the season actually takes over months and not weeks for Peyton's pregnancy. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 81: a spirit that won't be broken

Freya had been working hard trying to think of some way to bring Elijah back into his original body while the others tried to work out the hollow's next move as Peyton and Klaus tried to protect their children as much as possible since they knew that they were aware that something bad was going on especially since they had helped stable Elijah's mind so that they could mend the pendant along Freya as they worried about what might be going through their heads as a result of that. Which was why Peyton tried to getting to focus on other things like the arrival of the new baby as she decided to allow Ava to a solo spell in order to work out whether the baby was a girl or a boy while Wyatt decided to stay in his room to read some more. Peyton wore a white and black patterned tshirt with a maternity white tank top underneath, a pair of jeans, a pair of worn studded boots and a grey torn denim jacket that she had left in her room in case she was going out. She decided to create a fishtail braid at the top of her hair while the rest of it was up in a ponytail, she also wore smokey eye makeup with a natural looking lipgloss. While they did this and Klaus went to check on Wyatt

" hello, I thought I would check in with my favourite little man while the women of the family are busy... what are you up to, Wy?" Klaus said noticing that his son was currently staring outside

" I'm just looking outside... she's getting stronger, the hollow I mean" Wyatt said continued to look out of the window as Klaus began to wonder if there was something more going on with his son

" how can you tell? Can you sense her?" He said moving closer to him as he began to wonder once again how powerful his children were especially Ava who was more witch then Wyatt was

" not really, it's just when we first got here there was always music outside or people dancing or laughing but now it's so quiet like she's draining the city" he said turning around to face his father

" where is all of this coming from, little buddy?" He said deciding to bend down to his level as he tried to comfort him as he tried to work out what was worrying him so much as he began to worry

" she's already took uncle Elijah, soon she will come for the rest of us including mom and the new baby" he said showing his concern for his mom as he thought about everything that might happen

" hey listen to me, I know you're scared but over the years a lot of bad people have stood against our family and all of them have fallen. The hollow is no different" he said trying to comfort him

" no dad, you're wrong... she is different" he said to convince his dad about how powerful and invincible the hollow was for the next time that him or anyone in their family went against her again

" hey you two, we're not interrupting anything are we? It's just we have some news, why don't you tell them Ava?" Peyton said entering the twins's bedroom with a very excited Ava along with her

" mommy is having a baby girl, we're going to have a little sister!" Ava said bouncing over to her father and brother clearly very excited about having another girl in the family to play dolls with

" really? I'm so excited, we can teach her so many things! Mom, can we got tell aunt Freya and aunt Hayley about our new sister?" Wyatt said clearly sharing his sister's enthusiasm about it all

" yeah of course you can, that way mommy can check in and see how daddy is doing this news ok?" She said more to Klaus than to them as she worried about him as they ran to find their aunts

" so we're having another girl, another baby girl?" Klaus said slowly and carefully making Peyton worry about his reaction as she tried to think of some reason he wouldn't be happy about this

" yeah Ava did the same crystal test thing like Celeste did when I was pregnant with them and it turns out that we're having a girl, are you ok with that?" She said suddenly worried about him

" of course I'm ok with it, I'm over the moon... we're going to another little girl! I love you so much" he said before picking her up and spinning her around as gently as he could being careful of her growing baby bump

" I love you too, you have me worried there for a moment... and just think in about five months we get to finally meet our new baby girl" she said kissing him before breaking away to talk to him

" and I cannot wait for that, at least we have time to make this city safe for her before she arrives" he said knowing that they need to stay in the city for awhile after she was born to them both to recover

" hey guys I'm so sorry to interrupt your moment but there's a situation we need to talk about... oh and congratulations on your baby girl" Hayley said appearing at the door to let them know

" ok we're just coming... come on, we can celebrate later when it just then two of us" she said to her sister first then to Klaus as she lowered her voice to make it more seductive to allow him to get her true meaning

" we're here so what's new level of terror and horror do you have in store for us today, my dear sister?" Klaus asked her as him and Peyton entered the study where Freya and Hayley already were

" despite the spell I cast the very integrity of the pendant is frowning unstable meaning it won't be able to hold Elijah's would much longer" Freya said looking at the pendant as it continued to crack

" so what do we do?" Hayley said a little more than panicked as she tried not to think back on how she was talking to his body about things before hearing the dreaded cracking noise of the pendant

" we need to find a way to resurrect him tonight or we could loose him forever but to do that we would need more power" Freya said thinking about the power needed to bring someone back from the dead

" let me guess, we need a grand sacrifice and judging from your current look I'm going to assume that you have a suggestion on who" Klaus said as he watched as Peyton sat on the arm of a chair

" I say we kill our enemy and sacrifice her so I can channel the power from the hollow's death to bring Elijah back to where he belongs" she said explaining her plan to them for them to approve

" which sounds great in theory but we've tried everything that we can think of to kill her and nothing has worked" Peyton said thinking about everything that they had done to kill the hollow

" but we have come close, Labonair blood is her Achilles heel" she said to them as she kept thinking that Labonair blood was the key to bring down the hollow as the story ran through her head

" or maybe it's not, Peyton used her blood on the hollow before and it didn't nothing to her" Hayley said thinking about how Peyton had told her about how her blood had little affect on the hollow

" not nothing, it weakened her but Peyton's technically been dead for years now meaning that it wasn't strong enough to kill her" she said knowing that she was technically dead due to being half vampire

" why do I think that you already have a solution around that little problem? One that I'm not going to like?" Peyton said thinking about there was two living beings with Labonair blood, soon to be three

" if we forge a blade with the blood of the last living Labonair and we could make it stronger by adding more Labonair blood to it" she said hinting that they should use both Ava and Wyatt's blood

" no, we don't want to involve Ava or Wyatt into this anymore than they already have been" Klaus said realising what she was meaning as he stood next to Peyton knowing that she believed the same

" they're already involved, they have both been obsessed with the symbol of the hollow which is a serpent consuming itself" she said showing them drawings of the symbol that they had drawn

" ok and you think that's relevant why?" Hayley said wanting to know why the hollow's symbol of the serpent was going to help them kill the hollow and bring back Elijah to his original body

" I believe this is showing us the key to defeating her by using her own blood against her, Inadu is one of the end of the Labonair bloodline and your children are the other" she said looking at the drawn

" meaning what exactly?" Peyton said now standing up as she tried to keep her emotions under control as she knew that her anger and fear was about to take over showing her more dominant wolf side

" we need to close that loop and the best way to do that is for Peyton or Hayley to wield a weapon forged with your children's blood, it may be our only way" she said knowing they were reluctant

" when you say our children, do you mean all of them?" Peyton said placing a gentle hand on her growing baby bump as she became more worried about this as she thought of the pain of it all

" yeah I mean the twins and your born child, the more blood we have from the living descendants from your bloodline would only strengthen the weapon against the weapon" she said in hope

" I'll ummm... I'll go talk to Ava and Wyatt" she said feeling the need to excuse herself as she ran out of the room and headed for the nearest bathroom as she suddenly felt sick due to all of this

" hey shh, it's ok little red... just get it all out, I'm right here" Klaus said coming up behind her as he rubbed circles into her back as he waited for it be over before sitting in the floor with her as he pulled her into a hug

" here's me thinking that the morning sickness was over but I'm guessing that this is more a reaction to everything" she said curling into him for comfort as he began to worry about her

" let me in ok? Tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours, maybe I can help" he said gently playing with her long brown waves that was currently up as he wished he could work her out

" we've tried so hard to keep the twins out of our supernatural drama and I feel like despite our attempts we're failing them, now I feel like we're failing this little girl too" she said panicked

" listen to me, we haven't and never will fail our children... this will be over soon I promise" he said wishing that he believed his words more than he did as he hoped that she believed them more

" and then what?" She said thinking that there was going to be some kind of supernatural threat against them some of which might be coming after their children due to them being powerful

" then we plan the arrival for this little princess like fixing the nursery up for her or buying everything she might need which I'm sure the twins will love to do" he said knowing they would

" they would love that, maybe I can use that as a special treat for them being so good giving us their blood" she said before standing up as Klaus followed her to help keep her balanced

" and what about you? I mean you have to be injected to get the baby's blood so what special treat will you get in return?" He said seeing her method would work on her to help he through this

" I know we said we would celebrate tonight but right now all I want is go for a warm bath with you before eating a whole tub of ice cream and just curl up in bed with you" she said thinking about it

" that's what we should do then" he said kissing her head before she moved away to go and find the twins who were both in their shared bedroom as Ava drew a picture for her new sister and Wyatt built her something

Peyton sat on the bed facing Ava and Wyatt who were sitting on the opposite bed from her as she began to explain everything to them like what was happening with their uncle Elijah and why they needed their blood to defeat the hollow as she also mentioned the fact that they would need their unborn sister's blood too as she tried to work out their reaction as she knew that this was a lot to ask of two seven year olds who more than they did about how a big a threat the hollow actually was due to the connection that they shared with the hollow. Once she was finished talking she noticed that the twins were both very quiet about it all as she began to worry that all of this was a little too much for them to handle

" I don't want to this" Wyatt said being the braver one of the two of them he looked to his sister to see if she was thinking the same thing as him as Peyton watched them to work them out better

" me neither" Ava said agreeing with her brother as she thought about the consequences that come from them trying to use Labonair blood against the hollow as she thought of uncle Elijah

" that's ok... are you scared that taking the blood from you is going to hurt?" She said thinking about how painful taking the baby's blood from her womb was going to be as she remembered Tyler doing something similar to her when she was pregnant with the twins

" no we're scared that if we do this that you or dad are going to pick a fight with the hollow" Wyatt said clearly more scared for his parents than he was about himself or about Ava who could handle themselves

" come here, both of you... I know that you're scared and I really wish we didn't need to this or have this conversation but it seems like it's time whether I want it to be or not" she said as they all sat down on the floor with Ava and Wyatt on either side of her as she cuddled them

" are you going to tell us a story, mom?" Ava said knowing that her and Wyatt always loved it when either of their parents would tell them a story about a far away land or one based on their families

" kind of, when I was your age I had a lot of bad things that I had to deal with that I didn't want to deal with" she said thinking about how she had to deal with bad fosters homes and child abuse

" what bad things?" Wyatt said wondering what his mom meant by bad things as he wondered if it was something similar to what was going on with them since he knew that she was powerful too

" just bad thing baby but it taught me that sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do because you're the only one that can do them" she said looking between them both to include them

" you mean like you" Ava said thinking about how her mom had worked so hard to help bring their family back together because she was the only one that could do that although Hayley helped

" yeah like me" she said with a smile as she realised how much her children idolised and loved their parents even when it seemed like the whole world seemed to hate them or want them dead

" ok we'll do it then, we'll brace like you" Wyatt said as he held his finger out to his mom for her to slice in order to take his blood as Ava did the same to show that she was agreeing to do the same

After slicing both of the twins's fingers and pouring their blood into a bowl before then kissing it better and sending them off to get a cookie from the jar after a kiss and cuddle, Peyton then lifted her shirt up to gently placed a needle into her pregnant abdomen in order to extract some of the baby's blood as she tried her hardest not to scream out at the amount of pain it was causing her to do this. Once she was finished taking the blood she placed into the bowl along with Ava's and Wyatt's blood, she decided to take a moment to collect herself before then heading into the study again to join Freya and Klaus to give them the blood as she suddenly felt a little weaker than before

" hey you feeling ok? You're looking a little pale, little red" Klaus said taking the bowl filled with blood before gently persuading her to sit down as he became worried that the process was too much for her

" I'm ok, just a little dizzy and weak from the whole thing but I'm sure it's nothing a little chocolate won't solve" she said trying to make light of the whole situation as he gave her some chocolate from her secret stash

" well its a good thing that you always seem to hide away your sweets for situations like this" he said trying to match her easy going tone but it was still slightly tense from worrying about her and the baby

" it helps... you know you're cute when you worry about me" she said trying to get away from the subject of her weak she was feeling right now but she knew that her healing ability would kick in soon

" then I must be cute all the time then... seriously though are you feeling ok?" He said gently caressed her face as he tried to feel to see if she had a fever or any other symptoms of illness

" I'm ok but I promise that any of that changes then you'll be the first one to know" she said clasping their hands together as she placed a gentle kiss onto his as she tried to calm him down

" oh Peyton you're here too, that's good... umm Rebekah's not answering and neither is Kol" Freya said walking into the room as she realised something was going on between them before gesturing to her phone

" you know the sooner we end this the better" he said putting his head down slightly as he thought about how complicated and messy things were getting as Peyton placed a kiss to his head

" I agree but we have to assume that Inadu's totem is still in one pieces meaning we cannot attack her until it's destroyed, so go after Rebekah and find the totem" Freya said thinking about the plan

" no I can't, I'm not leaving Peyton alone right now" he said standing up as he thought about everything that could go wrong on her side of the plan as he wanted nothing more than to protect her

" Klaus, I appreciate that and I understand why but think about it ok?" Peyton said knowing that it was useless trying to attack and kill the hollow with their weapon if the totem was still in place

" she's right, we're out of time especially since the cracks are getting worse so I need you to destroy the totem and I'll go with Peyton. I promise I will protect her" Freya said trying to convince him

" and before you ask about the twins, I can ask Hayley to stay behind with them and you know she will protect them as if they were her own" she said knowing that she could trust her sister to do it

" right now you're the best advantage we've got so be fast, be brutal and destroy the totem or we're all dead" she said thinking if there was ever a time for him go full on Klaus mode it was now

" here...both of you take one of these for tonight, add a drop of their blood and they'll serve you both well" he said gesturing to the knives and swords he had laid out in the room for them to use

" I'll give you two a moment alone" Freya said taking the blood and the weapons to form one against the hollow as she knew that Klaus would want a moment alone with Peyton before leaving

" listen to me, I want you to stay safe ok? I need you to be okay, I need you both to be okay and survive this" he said placing a hand onto her bump as he let himself feel whatever he was feeling

" we will I promise but if we don't then I love you, I've always loved you" she said before kissing him as she allowed herself to shed some tears over what might happen as a result of their plan

" I love you too and that is the one thing I know for sure right now" he said before kissing her again and pressing one final kiss onto her forehead before leaving her alone in the room to think about it all

Peyton quickly filled Hayley and the twins on what was happening before grabbing her denim jacket and leaving with Freya in the car she took stock of everything that had to take down the hollow like the weapons they were planning on using against her as well as extra blood just in case as she decided to think about it all in order to get head in the game since she knew there was a massive chance that the hollow could take her down and take her unborn child with her as she tried not to think about how that would affect Klaus and their children. Eventually they arrived at the house where Freya had located the hollow to as they got out of the car and began to prepare for the fight ahead of them

" I sealed these with Ava and Wyatt's blood, there's one for each of us and once the hollow is destroyed then we can sacrifice the hollow" Freya said giving her a weapon to use the hollow

" that's if we can close enough and get lucky enough... are you okay?" She said noticing that Freya was slightly hesitant about going into the house where they would face untold danger

" it's just I never thought twice about fighting or dying for family before but now that I'm with Keelin, it's just different" she said thinking about now she had so much more to lose if this went wrong

" I get it, things change when you have someone or something to lose in the battle but you won't because I have your back" she said knowing that she was feeling the same since she could lose her family

" and I have yours... I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things but then again I guess sister tend to argue don't they?" She said knowing she was just as much her sister as Rebekah

" yeah they do... ok this isn't creepy at all" she said as they headed into the house to find the lover deck of the house covered with dead witches who the hollow had killed and absorbed their magic

" I think it gets worse, I think she knows we're here... Peyton! " Freya said sensing the hollows magic before seeing the hollow use a pain infliction spell to knock her out before turning to her

Peyton felt as if her head was about to explode when everything went dark for a moment before she found herself in the bayou confused as she looked around to find herself near the old shock where she had helped a werewolf venom infected Elijah with the help of Stefan as she walked towards the dock by the river as she recognised a familiar face which only seemed to make her more confused and scared as she placed an anxious hand on her abdomen where her baby was currently growing

" there you are, I was wondering when you would get here, I've been waiting you" Jackson said as he turned around to confirm her theory about who was standing at the end of the dock by the river

" Jackson? How am I here? How are you here? Am I-... am I dead?" Peyton said suddenly getting images of a grieving and out of control Klaus and two confused upset children wanting their mom

" well I'm no expert but I'm guessing you're having some kind of psychological break right now" he said to her making her look around for some clue as to what was happening to her right now

" what do you mean a psychological break? You think I'm crazy?" she said desperately wanting to know what was going on as she worried about the current status of her unborn daughters life

" you've been through hell so you're mind took you somewhere peaceful which I have to say I'm flattered you thought of me, I thought you're happy place would be with Klaus " he said full of hurt

" please can we not do this right now? So if I'm understanding you correctly, if I'm unconscious then all I need to do is wake up like right now" she said getting more and more worked up about it

" and you will, we'll get you back in the fight before the hollow finishes whatever it is she started" he said as his words began to make her wonder what that was exactly and what the hollows plan was

" this can't be happening right now, I need to snap out of this or we could lose Elijah forever" she said beginning to pace around the wooded area of the bayou as she began to panic a little

" so your still mixed up with the originals then? Was he worth it?... hey you can talk to me, it's not like it's going to kill me" he said trying make things less tense between them as she gave him a look

" yeah he was but it wasn't just about him, I did what I had to do for my children and selfish for me. When I feel for him at a time where I felt lost and scared, he made me feel safe" she said in a small voice

" if you wanted safety then you've would loved me" he said looking away knowing that was the one thing that he had wanted ever since reuniting with her all those years ago when he was cursed

" really? Jack I wished so many times that I'd met you first and fallen in with you but the thing is I was never the girl you loved, I was never Grace Labonair" she said knowing that was the problem

" I guess it's an old kind of story where the monsters treated you like crap and turned you into the girl who loves monsters" he said thinking that her story was similar to beauty and the beast story

" what? What are you talking about?... oh you're not helping me get out of here, you're stalking me! You're not Jackson, you're the hollow" she said with a sinking feeling her stomach as she felt sick

" you figured that out quicker than I thought you would...you're wasting your energy" the hollow said through Jackson's voice as Peyton decided to fight back as she began to hit him over and over

" you are nothing but a vision, you can't hurt me!" She said full of hate and hurt as she realised that she could barely contain her rage at what the hollow was trying to do her whatever that was

" you still don't get it do you? The hollow is more powerful then you can possibly imagine" he said trying to get to realise that the usual limits that applied to normal witches didn't apply to the hollow

" so the tell me, why are you doing this?" She said realising that there had to be a reason why she was doing whatever it is she doing to her but she couldn't work out what or why that would be

" you know it's sad because you've seen who Niklaus Mikaelson really is, you saw the violences and the rage. That's what he is!" Jackson said still continuing to taunt and mock her love for Klaus

" and your point is?" She said refusing to play along with whatever game she was playing with her right now as she continued to nothing but hate as she showed her more fiercest side that Klaus loved

" you fell for the wolf in him and you were blinded by his charm, Peyton" he said trying to find some way to hurt her in a way that would affect her later as well as keep her right where she was

" stop this, you're not Jackson and you don't deserve to wear his face" she said hating that this memory of him would stuck in her mind despite her rationally knowing that none of this was him

" you're right, Jackson was good and well I was never good" the hollow said now in the body and the voice of Klaus before he then grabbed Peyton by the neck making it hard for to breath

" Peyton? Peyton! Wake up!... hey are you alright?" Freya said snapping Peyton out of it to see her sitting in the chair weak with a cut in her arm and surrounded by vials of werewolf venom and needles

" I will be when we finally defeat the hollow, do you think Klaus broke the totem yet?" She said knowing that they need to break that before even attempting to kill the hollow as she wanted to be done with this now

" I hope so but we can't wait to find out, you need to stab the hollow now... do you think you'll be ok to do it? And before you lie, I can tell that you're weak and in pain" she said being honest with her

" fine then I won't lie but I'll be okay long enough to do this and then tonight I can deal with all of this, let's go" she said as Freya went to help her to walk due to feeling weak as they found the hollow

" First I will break your body then I will break your spirit but then again it seems to me that your spirit is already pretty broken" the hollow said inflicting Peyton with more pain causing her to fall

" Peyton! You will leave her alone! Do it now" Freya said using her own magic against the hollow allowing Peyton to have the chance to pin her to the floor in order to to stab the hollow with their weapon

" Ahhh!... please tell that this is all over with?" Peyton said half screaming and half crying as she stabbed the hollow several times before collapsing into the floor next to her body as she relaxed

" it should be, come on we should go home" Freya said knowing they both had enough for one day and needed to head home to sort things out before allowing themselves to just be for a while

When Peyton and Freya got to the compound Klaus began to fill them in on how Kol had been the one protecting the hollow's totem and how he had come to the compound to get the twins to do a unlinking spell to unlink Davina from the hollow causing her to run upstairs to check in the twins who were both super excited about being able to do such a hard and complicated spell as she pretend to pleased with them despite feeling her fear and pain. She then went tucked them into bed before going for a shower and getting dressed into a pair of dark grey loose fitting maternity sweats, a light grey fine knitted jumper over a black lace bralette, also due toner shower her hair was left down in a mass of long brown waves. Once Klaus was finished helping Freya bring back Elijah's soul to his body, he decided to go check on Peyton who was sitting on the bed with a blanket covering her lap as she stared into space making worry even more as he began to worry if there was a limit to how much he could worry about this one woman as he let out a sign

" hey so I heard that you had a bit of an adventure today" Klaus said in tense and hard tone as he thought back on the story that Freya had told him about what happened with the hollow in the house

" yeah you could say that... I errr I got Freya to check on the baby in the car ride home, she said that everything is okay and that our baby girl is just fine" she said taking comfort from that knowledge

" so the venom and pain infliction spells didn't harm her?" He said knowing that been both of their concerns when he had found out what Peyton had been through as a result of the hollows attack

" no we think because she has her own venom and magic as well as healing abilities that she was less affected then I was, she's one strong little girl" she said affectionally stroking her pregnancy bump

" she's just like her mother then... do you want to talk about what the hollow did to you?" He said knowing that Freya was being affected by whatever the hollow did to her making him wonder about Peyton

" she appeared to me in the form of Jackson and taunted me with my love for you, about what I've done for that love... she was picking at old wounds I guess" she said looking away from in pain

" I'm here so talk to me, don't shut me out" he said begging for her to talk to him as he knew that when things got tough for emotionally she tended to shut everything and everyone out of her life

" she reminded me that maybe deep down I'm still the same damaged lost little girl that I used to be and that scares me" she said as she realised that a few tears had escaped as they fell down her cheek

" hey listen to me, you are not that person ok? You're so much more than that, you are so amazing and remarkable... I wish you could see yourself like I do" he said wanting to make all look this better for her

" and I wish that you never see me for who I used to be or still might be" she said knowing that the hollow has messed with her mind including her perception of herself as she was becoming confused

" what I can do to help you right now? Just tell me what you need and it's done" he said desperately wanting to do everything in his power to make her feel better in any way that he could

" just hold me... just hold me until I fall sleep" she said sounding so small and vulnerable that it almost broke his heart to hear his wife using that kind of tone and volume as he did as she asked

" of course my love, I'll not leave your side" he said as he wrapped his arms around her before placing the bedsheets over them as they settled into a comfortable cuddling position for the night


	82. Chapter 82: voodoo child

hey guys so here the newest chapter which is based on 4x12 of the originals which I have decided to focus on the Hayley and Freya storyline while also trying to add as much of the episode as possible while making sure that it all made sense but I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters. I've also including my own little spin onto the story so I hope you like it. So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. Again I've spaced out this chapter again so that the season actually takes over months and not weeks for Peyton's pregnancy. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 82: voodoo child

Peyton spent of the night sitting the the chair that was in their bedroom by the window as she switched from looking out of the window to see the city of New Orleans quiet in the nighttime to where her husband was currently in bed looking so peaceful as he slept the night away unaware that his wife was as restless as she was due to not being able to stop thinking about everything the hollow did to her as an attempt to stop her from killing her as she tried to tell herself over and over again that the hollow was dead but deep down she still felt that it was all too easy and too neatly wrapped up in a world where things rarely were. Soon she decided to get ready for the day due to needing to do something other than just sitting there brooding as she wore a light green maternity drape dress, a brown suede biker jacket that she laid out in case she was going out and a pair of peep toe booties. She also decided to wear her hair down in a mass of waves with two simple braids at the front to keep it out of her face, she also wore dark brown smoky eye makeup that went well with her light beige lipstick. Not long after getting dressed her phone began to ring to show that Stefan was calling her as she grabbed her phone and headed into the study as not to wake up Klaus

" hey bestie, what's going on? Oh wait, no let me guess? Klaus called you" she said knowing that Klaus always seemed to turn to Stefan for help when it comes to Peyton and her issues

" what? A guy can't call his pregnant best friend to check in on her" Stefan said knowing that she had a lot going on in her life especially in the last few months as he watched his own twins

" yeah a guy can but you can't so I'm going to ask you again... did Klaus call you because it's not necessary, I'm fine" she said knowing that she wasn't even doing s good job to convince herself

" he called and it sounds like it's necessary, the hollow was in your head so don't tell that you're okay because I know you better than that Pey" he said knowing that she couldn't pretend with him

" yeah I guess I can't pretend with you as well as I can with other people" she said in a sad tone as she began to wonder what he could to help her while he was all the way in Mystic Falls

" do you want to talk about it? If you don't talk now then I'm guess I'm just going to have to bug you until you do" he said knowing that he would do that since this wasn't going away anytime soon

" fine... the hollow pretended to be Jackson and taunted with the fact that I could never love him because I was so in love with Klaus, I chose to love to the monster than a hero" she said sadly

" but it's more than that right? I mean that's something you already knew and had gotten over so what was the real wound that she was picking?" He said knowing the hollows real aim from Klaus

" for Freya it was the fear that someone she loves with die because of her but for me it's that I'm damaged and how I ruin everything or everyone near me" she said knowing it was an old fear

" that's not true and you know that, you've made so many lives better like mine and Klaus's not to mention your children's" he said automatically knowing that this affecting more than she was letting on

" I guess you have a point there" she said half heartedly in an attempt to make him believe her but she knew that she was doing a poor job of convincing him that she was okay despite the hollow

" okay that's it, I'm getting on the first flight to New Orleans" he said already planning it all in his head as he realised how much his best friend actually needed him right now with everything going on

" no Stefan, you don't have to do that ok? I'm fine and anyway you can't, I mean you have your own family to think about and your school" she said trying to get this idea out of his head

" yeah and I totally believe you... oh wait I don't because I know you and I know when something is messing with your head even if you don't" he said getting worried about her as he hung up on her

" seriously?... Klaus? Hey, so you called Stefan about me?" She said groaning as she first checked their bedroom before heading to the kitchen where he was currently drinking from a blood bag

" yes because after last nights conversation I was worried about you and I realised that I need help even you don't think so, I'm just so worried about you and the baby all of the time" he said tiredly

" I'm sorry... I didn't realise how hard this is on you right now, I mean I don't make it easy do I?" She said knowing that none of this had been easy on any of them as she suddenly felt bad for him

" well it isn't just you and let's be honest you have a very good reason for being more than a little difficult when it comes to your emotions" he said placing his hand on her stomach to hint to his meaning

" I'm willing to look past that little difficult comment if you make something filled with chocolate and peanut butter" she said wanting nothing more than to forget about her trouble right now

" why is it that you always seem to crave so much sweet things when your pregnant? I mean first with the two and now with this little princ- did you feel that?" He said feeling the baby kick for the first time

" well she's growing inside of me so yeah I did but still... our baby kicked for the first time, oh wow she's such a stronger kicker" she said with a smile as she felt the little girl move around in her

" that she is... sounds like Elijah is having as much fun as we are right now, maybe we should just leave him and stay in our happy moment to make breakfast?" He said wanting to just be with her

" as much as I would that, we should go check on him since your brother and he's just back from the dead... come on, let's go" she said giving him a kiss suddenly feeling a little relaxed about it all

" fine... you know we should be celebrating your return, brother" Klaus said as he walked into the room with Peyton as they held hands as they saw that the source of the loud noise was fallen books

" rather than throwing books around like a big child, I'm guessing being back is an adjustment" Peyton said bending down to pick up the fallen books before Klaus went to her due to her five month pregnant abdomen

" that an understatement, I'm on edge all of the time like I was when I was first turned... it's just a lot right now" Elijah said thinking about how all of his senses were heighten almost too intensely

" I thought Hayley would be helping you easy some of that tension" Klaus said in a crude manner that made Peyton hit him not so gently on the arm since he was talking about her older sister

" she is, she's sleeping right now" Elijah said giving Klaus a knowing smile as Peyton then groaned slightly as she wished that they would remember that she was in the room with them too just now

" okay guys eww, can we please remember that's my sister we're talking about? Plus we have little ears listening" she said as she affectionally rubbed her pregnant abdomen to gesture at what she meant

" all right can we please put a pin in all I the sulking? It's a loverly day, the hollow is dead, we have a new niece on the way and my brother is back much to the joy of custom suit tailors" Rebekah said full of happiness and pep as she joined them in the study to see Elijah still sulking like a child

" wow someone is chipper today" Peyton said commenting on the fact that Rebekah probably had more reason to be happy than she was saying as she wondered if it had anything to do with Marcel

" well I have to admit that I've missed the quarter, I think I'm even going to make you take me to head some jazz" she said to Elijah as she looked over to the open window to see the city

" might I suggest you enjoy the joys of the city while you still can?" Klaus said knowing that now that the hollow was dead and buried that Marcel would want them to leave the city as soon as

" Marcel will want us to go post haste as per our agreement with him" Elijah said remembering the deal they had made with them after they had returned to city seeking help to save Wyatt and Ava

" or perhaps he'll change his mind and he will grant us a reprieve" she said sounding more than a little hopefully as they all began to wonder what was giving her so much hope and faith in that plan

" because that sounds like something Marcel would do" Peyton said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes knowing that Marcel would them to leave his city as soon as they could due to his hate

" Peyton's right, he will grant us no such thing which is why we're going to meet with him to discuss the terms of our departure" Elijah said knowing that Peyton being pregnant changed things

" I suggest that he simply needs to be asked nicely, you boys really should leave these things to me" Rebekah said with a smile as she began to mentally come up with a plan to talk to Marcel

" so what? We want to stay in New Orleans? I thought we wanted to get our here and starting our lives together with our family somewhere new" Peyton said turning to Klaus in confusion at this

" I think I'll go see if Hayley is awake yet and I may even go check on the twins" Elijah said knowing from Peyton's tone that this was a tense conversation between husband and wife right now

" coward... I know that was the plan but you're pregnant meaning that it's probably a good idea for us to stay here for a while" he said thinking about it as he hoped that it made sense to her as it did to him

" what has me being pregnant got to do with it?" She said completely confused by his reasoning as she tried to work out the connection between her being pregnant and them starting their lives

" well you're going to give birth in four months and we're going to have a newborn plus the twins love it here" he said trying to convince her that this was a good idea as she got his real meaning

" and it doesn't hurt that you love here it too, what it is with your family and this city?" She said shaking her head as she wondered why non of them ever seemed to want to leave the city

" I'm not sure, maybe it's because it where I fell in love and married the love of life... come on, why don't we head back to the kitchen and make your sugar filled breakfast?" He said with a smile

Later in the day after Klaus and Peyton had made her special breakfast filled with all of her weird pregnancy cravings before asking the twins to get up and join them for breakfast as Peyton got the feeling that there was something off about Ava who was more quieter than she usually was especially about things concerning baby which had become her favourite subject recently as she began to wonder what was going on. Soon it was time for Klaus and Elijah to go meet with Marcel to discuss the terms of their departure as they had gotten a call from Rebekah to tell them that her conversation with Marcel hadn't gone as well as she thought, Peyton said goodbye to them fore turning around to see her son on his own in the courtyard as he played with his toy cars as he created an course for them to play on as she went to check on him

" hey buddy, where's your sister?" She said as she sat with him on one of the chair while he was on the floor as she thought it was weird that he was on his own and not Ava like normal

" in our room, drawing" he said full of sadness as Peyton realised that there was something very wrong going on between her children but didn't know what since this had never happened before

" why aren't you with her? Did you two have a fight or something?" She said trying to get more information about what had happened between them as she tried think of a way to fix it for them

" not really, I asked her to play with me and she said no... she didn't seem like herself, I think something is wrong with her but I'm not sure how mom" he said worried about his twin sister

" okay, why don't you go find aunt Hayley and see if she has any of her double chocolate chip cookies left?" She said as he gave her a big hug before giving her baby bump before pulling away from her

" I'll try to save you and the baby one too, mommy" he said giving her kiss as he stood up as she followed him upstairs before going into the opposite direction to head to their bedroom to check on Ava

" hey sweetheart, are you drawing something? What's that supposed to be? A snowstorm?" She said seeing Ava sitting on her bed staring at piece of blank white paper making her worry more

" yes, I'm trying to think of what to draw" Ava said without any kind of emotion as Peyton sat down behind her as she grabbed her hairbrush from the bedside table to gently brush her blonde hair

" you know I was talking with Wyatt just now and he seemed to think that something was going on with you, do you want to talk about it?" She said as trying to get a better reading on her daughter

" I'm fine" she said simply and emotionlessly as Peyton tried to work what was going on with her as she started think that maybe Wyatt had been right about something being wrong with Ava

" is it the hollow? If you're worried about her then you don't have to be, I meant it when I said that she was gone" she said trying to comfort her daughter in anyway that she could to help her

" can I go back to my drawing now?" She said completely bored of her mom as Peyton nodded slightly stunned as she walked out of the room still holding Ava's hairbrush as she got an idea

Peyton headed to the kitchen where she made herself a smoothie before heading to the living room as she sat on the couch stroking her five month pregnant abdomen as she stared to the hairbrush trying to work out if she was actually onto something or if it was just the hormones coursing through her veins making her crazier than normal as she grabbed her smoothie and headed outside to the balcony to get some air as she heard the familiar footsteps of Rebekah as she came up behind her to check on her as she remembered how worried Klaus had been lately about leaving her alone especially after the hollow had messed with her like she did

" do you want talk about whatever is eating up inside?" Rebekah said knowing that Peyton was clearly deep in thought about something as she looked at the city as her daughter kicked her

" do you really want to hear the rants of an insane pregnant lady? I think the hollow did more damage to me than I want to believe" she said knowing that this was starting to seriously get to her

" what makes you say that?" She said suddenly worried about her sister in law as she thought about how sister had somewhat gotten over what the hollow did to her in relation to Keelin

" I've just been thinking about it a lot and a lot has happened in the also seven years, sometimes I think I'm not the same person I used to be but what if I am?" She thinking about who she used to be

" would that really be that bad? I mean even in your darkest day, you're still ten times better than me or my siblings" she said knowing that Peyton had a good heart and a good spirit to go with it

" I appreciate that but maybe it's just because you guys never got to see the real me, deep down I still think that I might the same damaged little girl that I've always been" she said thinking of herself

" how can you say that? You know I have always wanted someone to love me like Klaus loves you? He has never and probably never see you as damaged" she said knowing he couldn't really judge

" because combined to him and things that you Mikaelsons have done over the years I'm practically a saint but that doesn't mean I am" she said thinking about the things that she had done

" ok I'll give you that one but what about your children? They love you so much and they defiantly don't see you as damaged, neither will this new little baby" she said gently touching her stomach

" I know but that's the point right? I'm worried that they'll come to se me as damaged to and I'll lose them... this is an old fear of me" she said looking away from Rebekah to look back Stiles the city

" that no one will love you because you're damaged goods? Wow, you and Klaus really do have a lot common. Listen to me, hollow did this to you to bring you down so don't let her" she said trying to comfort her sister in law in any way that she could or knew

" thanks, I think I really needed to hear that" she said as Rebekah pulled her into a hug as best the could while being mindful of the growing baby bump that was currently between them just now

" now that I've calmed down the mama bear, I think I'm going check on the little cub bear and by that I mean my favourite little twins" she said before leaving alone in a slightly better mood than before

" just being aware that Wyatt and Ava are in a kind of weird mood with each other right now!.. hey Freya" she said as she noticed one sister in law leaving and the other heading in her direction

" oh this is where you are, I was looking for you" Freya said way more happier than she had been the last time she and seen her which was after the whole hollow thing leaving in a lot of doubt

" well you found me, what is with you Mikaelson sisters? You're both so chipper today" she said heading back to the study as she noticed that something was defiantly different about her

" okay so I know that we're not always the most open around here but I have to tell someone... wait what's wrong?" She said stopping in the middle of sentence as she noticed something going on with her

" what are you talking about?" Peyton said wondering how she could tell that something was going on with her so quickly as she had more or less worked it out with in minutes of joining her

" there's something going on with you like there's something very bad and serious on your mind right now so what is it?" She said knowing that whatever seemed important and almost dangerous

" fine I've been thinking all day about what happened last night with the hollow, I mean she could have killed me but she didn't... she just took my blood and died, why?" She said getting it all out

" well magically speaking blood can be used for a number of reasons like locator spells, healing spells or even link-" she said before stopping herself as she realised the one spell that made sense

" That's it, linking spells! But she didn't link herself to me otherwise I would died right now...which leaves option number two" she said saying the last part more to herself than to Freya right now

" which is what?" She said realising that she had clearly been thinking about this a lot ore than the rest of them had been since Elijah had come back and the hollow had seemingly died before now

" that she linked herself to another Labonair female, I took this from Ava's room and I need you to do a magical reading on it to see what you get off it" she said handing her the hairbrush to use

" it's the hollows magic... you're right, the hollow linked herself to hope and I'm guessing that she's in her body right now" Freya said placing the hairbrush back into the table as she felt her panic

" Labonair blood was supposed to kill her so why didn't it?" She said thinking about the plan that they had come up with in order to deal with the hollow that had depended on her blood

" I think she tapped into your bloodline deliberately and found a way to overcome her weakness to turn it into a strength" she said realising that she had no idea what they were dealing with

" plus she knows that we would never attack Ava, she's my daughter and your niece"she said knowing that it was both the most insane and brilliant plan that she had ever heard of before

" in the meantime, we need to keep making her think that her plan is still working which means acting like normal or as normal as we can" Freya said knowing that it would be hard for her

" can do me a favour do that white sage thing to prevent people from listening on?" She said knowing she had to call Klaus to update him on all of this and for support as she needed him

" of course I will and then I'll go find a plan to sort this all out okay? Try not to worry" Freya said knowing that she couldn't take a lot of stress and worry especially being pregnant now

" thanks... hey babe, can you talk?" She said as she watched as Freya did her spell before giving her the okay to go ahead and call him as she knew that she needed Klaus right now

" to you? Of course I can but I have to tell you something first, it seems like the hollow isn't as dead as we thought she was" he said worrying about her reaction to this news right now

" yeah I know and I have news for you that's going to make it way worse... the hollow is currently possessing our daughter" she said thinking that it was her turn to worry about him

" in our little girl? She knows that none of us would hurt her, well then it's a good that Vincent has got a plan to place the hollow in his book and more important get her out of our little girl" he said wishing that he was with her so that they could both comfort each other

" I'm just scared, this is a threat that is coming after our children and crossing lines that should never be crossed and now- owe! Oh ow!" She said clutching her stomach in pain for a moment

" what? What is it? Are you okay? Peyton! Peyton!" Klaus said now in full panic mode as his mind began to race as he tried to think about different reasons why she would be in pain

" I'm okay, I'm fine... I just got a sharp pain but it's gone now, I'm okay" she said a slightly strained voice as she decided to sit down for a moment as she tried to convince him of it

" oh I completely believe you now... listen to me, we work this out but while we do that I want you to be safe and I want both our little girl to be safe" he said suddenly scared about his family

" I will but are we going to about Wyatt? How do we protect him right now?" She said thinking about how alone and scared he was before she had talked to him and then to hollow as Ava

" tell Hayley to bring Wyatt to the cemetery, I'll be waiting for him there. Maybe we can come with some plan where he can help Ava" he said thinking on the spot for a way to help Wyatt

" in the meantime I think Freya has a plan for Ava and the hollow even if it's only temporary... hey I love you" she said feeling the need to say it in case anything else went bad like this

" I love you and please for the god be safe!" He said before they both hung up the phone to go and beginning to their plans to help their daughter out as they worried about her condition

Peyton quickly headed to the courtyard where Hayley was with Wyatt eating cookies and drinking a glass of milk as Peyton filled her sister in on what was going on as she asked her to go to the cemetery with Wyatt to get him away from the hollow who was currently possessing Ava's body as she agreed before trying to get him out without it causing it a major drama, Peyton then decided to go talk to the hollow as she tried to remind herself that it wasn't her daughter but an evil magical spirit inside of her as she found her staring an old chess set

" hey Aves, why don't you take the chess set downstairs in the courtyard and we can play together? I'll even bring your favourite snack" she said trying to pretend everything was ok

" why don't we stop pretending? I know you know who I am or more importantly who I am not" she said knowing that Peyton knew she was the hollow from the way she reacting to her

" fine I want my daughter back, I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do but I will get my daughter...do you understand me?" She said putting her foot down as she showed she was serious about this

" you know Ava is still fighting me but she'll give in soon and I'll be in her body forever. We both know that you won't hurt me, I'm your daughter" she said trying to be sweet and cute

" no you're not, you're an evil spirit inside of my daughter" she said full of hate and conflicting feelings as she thought about how this was still her daughter deep down inside of herself

" hey Inadue" Freya said as she knocked her out while Peyton made sure to catch her so she could gently place her daughter onto the couch in order to make sure that she was okay

" how long do we have before she wakes up?" She said gently sweeping the face from her daughter's face so that it wasn't in her face as she wanted to make all of this all better

" not long and she's not going to be happy when she breaks through the sleeping spell which means we need to work fast" Freya said knowing that they had start this as fast as she could

" ok just walk me through this again, it will help calm my nerves down" Peyton said pacing up and down as she silently panicked about what was going to happen to her daughter next

" the pendant was built to hold a person of Mikaelson blood so it will hold Ava and before say it I did my bear to repair it so it should work" she said trying to calm her down as best she could

" valiant effort but Ava belongs to me" Inadue said in spirit form as she appeared in front of them as they exchanged a look to realise that this going from bad to worse in a matter of minutes

" Then you clearly haven't met my daughter, you know that Ava will fight you" she said knowing that her daughter was too much like to just give up and allow the hollow to take her

" I can feel her love for you, it's strong but it's not enough" Inadue said before knocking Freya out and the Peyton with a pain spell before going over to her fallen body to cast a spell on her

" Peyton? Peyton!" Elijah said coming into the compound to see Peyton laying on the floor as he worried about her and the baby as he worried about what her current condition was

" how predictable... and boring" Inadue said as she came up behind him as she thought about how Elijah always seemed to come to the rescue when one of his family members were in danger

" you will pay for this!" Elijah said as he thought about how much it would pain them all if anything happened to Peyton or the little girl currently growing in her womb right now

" I've killed you once Elijah and I won't hesitate to do so again" she said as Elijah made a move to attack her before she used her magic to break his neck before going to see the rest p

" Inadue, show yourself! What's the matter? The big bad hollow too scared to face me?" Marcel said standing in the middle of the courtyard as he tried to taunt and mock the hollow

" I hide from no one especially nor some would be kind of New Orleans" she said before casting a pain spell on him until she then eventually broke his neck as her anger increased

" that was vicious even for you, he must have struck a nerve and I'm sure he had a hell of lot more to day but he kept you occupied enough for me to trap you" he said trapping her in a boundary spell

" you really think you can defeat me? You're welcome to try but once Ava Mikaelson gives into me, I will be more powerful than you can even imagine" she said taunting him with her power

" that's not going to happen, see I've been talking to the ancestors including your mama. She gave me the spell to kill you and I'm put you in your cage forever" he said showing her the book

" No!" She said screaming at him as she realised what she was about to do as the spell tattoo on her arm that was almost complete began to disappear as she realised that she was losing

" that anger that you're feeling right now is called losing because after this you're never going to be able to get out again" he said before he began to chant the spell over and over again

" you think you're beaten me? Me!" She said as she tried to gather up enough strength up to use her magic to throw him away from her and burn to the book that he wanted to put her into

Peyton soon woke up confused and in pain as she pulled herself into a standing position as she tried to work out what was causing her to be such high amounts of pain as she headed into the courtyard where everyone else minus Klaus, Hayley and Wyatt were gathered as they exchanged hushed whispers as she got a bad feeling that something really bad had happened as she tried not to get upset yet as she noticed how many them were covered in blood or were clearly recovering from some kind of injury

" where she is? Where is the hollow?" Peyton said making them turn around and face as the Mikaelsons siblings headed over to her to check that she was okay after the hollows attack

" I couldn't stop her, Ava is gone... I'm so sorry, Peyton" he said knowing that was not the news that she was wanting or the news that he wanted to give her since it was a child

" wh... what? This can't be happening" she said suddenly feeling weak and sick as she began to lose her balance as Elijah caught a hold of her as he tried to keep her supported her

" Vincent, surely you can pull the hollow out of Ava" Elijah said trying to think of some kind of solution to their problems as well as a way to calm down Peyton before anything happened to her or the baby

" I'm sorry but if that was easy for me to just pull her out then I wouldn't be here talking to you, I don't babe a place to put her as the book was destroyed" he said knowing no place could hold her now

" there has to be some other way? We have to do something to save Ava, to save my daughter!" Peyton said getting more and more upset by this recent development in their lives

" I don't know any other way" he said almost too apologetically as he wished that he knew some way to help both Peyton and Ava since he hated it when kids were danger like this

" hey wait, where are you going?" Marcel said as they watched Peyton push away from Elijah so she could head upstairs as Marcel began to wonder what she was planning to do next

" to find my daughter but can't exactly do that dressed like this can I?!" She said snapping at him slightly as she headed upstairs before getting a sharp pain in the abdomen again

" we have to do something! We can't allow her to go into the city as pregnant as she is after an attack like that, I mean she was the last one to wake up out of all of us" Freya said concerned

" what can we do though? I mean this is her kid we're talking about, she isn't going to just back and do nothing. You know that as well as I do" Marcel said knowing it wasn't in her nature

" I don't know but what I do know is that a 1000 years ago we three made an eternal vow to protect each other" Klaus said walking into the courtyard with Wyatt and Hayley behind him

" always and forever, it's a vow we've lived by and one that's haunted us ever since" Rebekah said remembering all the trouble that it had caused ever since such as Aurora and Tristan

" Freya, that now includes you as it does with my children and Peyton. My children are my heart and soul, Ava is out there alone in the darkness fighting" he said thinking about Ava alone

" daddy, we can't give up on her... there has to be something we can, I can help" Wyatt said to the adults in the room as he pleaded with them to help as he knew he could help them magically

" I think I might know a way to her but if we go this route then this is going to be the end of your family, the end of always and forever" Vincent said thinking about how bad this was

" why? What it would-" Elijah said about to ask before he was interrupted by a loud scream filled with pain coming from upstairs as they all realised that it could only be one person

" is that who I think it is? Peyton? Peyton!" Klaus said running up the stairs as he suddenly became scared that something terrible was happening to his wife as the scream rang in his ears

" Klaus?... Something is wrong" she said using one had to hold onto a chair for support as another wave of pain hit of her as she used the other hand to clutch onto her stomach

" what do you mean? Like with the baby?" He said as he ran over to her side as he began to rub her back to comfort her as she stifled a moan as she tried to figure out what was wrong

" yeah with the baby... Klaus, I think I'm in labour" she said knowing why she had thought the pain was somehow familiar to her as she realised that it was same pain that she felt giving birth to the twins


	83. Chapter 83: the feast of all sinners

hey guys so here the final chapter of season 4 of the originals which I have tried to include as much of it as possible while also adding in my own scenes in order to finish off my own plot line such as the while pregnancy thing and also making sure it all made sense but I also changed some of the scenes to fit better with the story and the changes I've made previously in other chapters. I've also including my own little spin onto the story so I hope you like it. So in my head I've casted Hannah R Loyd as Ava and Levi Miller as Wyatt. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up. Also there is a link below for you to see Peyton's outfits.

www. polyvore big_ bad_wolf/ collection? id= 5242744 ( without the spaces)

Chapter 83: the feast of all sinners

After a long night of trying to save his daughter by using his son's magic to enter her mind in order to get her to keep fighting the hollows pretence that was in her as they tried everything they could to get rid of the hollow inside of her to then return home to the find that everyone that had been trying to help him and his family get his daughter had been attack by the enemy which was the tip of the iceberg when he heard his wife screaming in pain as he ran upstairs to see her hunched over a chair in pain. He knew that something was wrong as soon he laid on her as his heart began to sink at the thought that something was wrong with either her or their baby as he thought about how he was failing another one of his daughters as well as his wife as he rushed over to her to see what was going on and to comfort her

" what do you mean in labour? It's too early, you're only five months pregnant" he said trying to keep the panic out of his voice since he knew that it would only upset her more than she was

" I don't know but my water broke and I'm defiantly having contractions, go get and Freya!" She said through the pain as she worried about how this early brith would affect their baby

" why? Why Freya?" He said wondering how his sister was going to help her when they needed to get her to a hospital especially if the baby was going to be born four months early as it seemed to

" because she might be able to help magically speaking plus she's the closest thing we have to a midwife, please just go and get her" she said as she tried to think about what she should do next

" Freya? Freya! Freya!" He said calling from the top of the stairs now in full panic mode as he realised that this was very real as well as that there was very little he could do to help his wife

" hey I'm here, I'm here... what's going on?" Freya said running to the room as she took in the scene before her as she seen Peyton in pain hunched over while Klaus rubbed circle on her back

" I need to do a reading on me and see if you get any of trace of the hollows magic from me or the baby" she said knowing that all of this had to be connected to the hollow and her bigger plan

" okay let me see... yeah I'm defiantly picking up traces of her magic and if I had to guess then I'd say that she put a spell on you to induce your labour" she said realising what was going on with her

" I knew it... what do I do now? I mean I know I'm about to give birth but ahhh help!" She said knowing that there was no way to prevent her from giving birth to her baby girl as she screamed

" okay first I need to strip this bed down to the bedsheets and Klaus, I need you go help Peyton into this nightdress while I prepare everything else" she said trying to form a plan quickly in her head

" so what? You're going to deliver this baby?" He said as he helped Peyton into the bathroom to give her more privacy as he helped her get changed into a beige maternity nightie to give birth in

" why? Would you rather do it?... Klaus, you need to tell the others to keep searching for Ava" she said not wanting this to distract them from finding their eldest daughter like the hollow wanted

" okay, I'll send them out looking for them and I'll make sure that Wyatt is safely in his room" he said leaving for a moment after helping onto the bed as she placed her into a messy bun for it all

" how far along am I?" Peyton said as Freya quickly did an examine of he to see how close she was to actually giving birth as she tried to solely focus on the task ahead rather than everything else

" I'd say that you're pretty close to giving brith, I think you're almost ready to start pushing soon" she said knowing that this was a lot for Peyton to handle right now with her older daughter still missing

" I need you to be honest with me right now, is she going to be okay when she's born?' She said knowing that being born four months early for any baby meant complications and risks for them

" if she was a normal baby I would say the survival rate was too low for us to be optimistic but she isn't a normal baby, she's a Mikaelson witch with her own healing abilities" she said trying to comfort her

" so she'll be okay?" She said grunting slightly through the pain of another contraction as it hit her hard and fast as she tried to breathe through it as much as she possibly could while in pain

" if shes anything like her mother or aunts or even her older sister then I think she'll be just fine" she said knowing that the women in this family had to be strong due to the lives they lead

" I've sent Marcel, Elijah and Hayley to find Ava while Rebekah helps Vincent come with a plan and Stefan is currently in Wyatt's room watching over him" Klaus said rejoining them as he sat next to her on the bed

" wait Stefan? Stefan's here?... owww Freya, I think it's time to start pushing" she said feeling the need to get this baby out of her sooner rather than later as her body began to tell her to push

" that's fine, I want you to start pushing now okay? That's it, keeping pushing... come on Peyton one big push" Freya said coaching her and guiding the baby out as Peyton began to push

" you did it, little red, you did it! She's here, our newest baby girl is here... oh you did so well" Klaus said stroking her sweaty hair as he pressed a kiss to her head as he was relieved that they were ok

" is she okay? Why isn't she crying? She should be crying, why isn't she crying Klaus?" Peyton said getting more and more upset by the lack of a baby's cry in the room as she began to fear the worst

" she's okay, she just needs a bit of coaxing don't you sweet baby? There you go, she's perfect and healthy. I suspect that her own magic and healing abilities kicked in" Freya said cleaning the crying baby up before wrapping her up in a blanket to give over to her parents

" hello there, my little baby girl..." Peyton said as she spoke softly to the baby as she tried to comfort her as Klaus began to stroke her cheek very gently amazing at the small baby before him

" she's so precious... I love you so much, Peyton Mikaelson" Klaus said as he placed a kiss onto the baby's head before placing one onto Peyton's before she placed her head onto his shoulder

" do you have a name for her or is she just going to be known as baby Mikaelson for now?" Freya said as she began to clean the left over mess from the birth knowing that she could do more later

" Cassia, her name is Cassia Raya Mikaelson if that's okay with you? I was thinking Raya for Rebekah and Freya, also that we call her Cassie for short" she said showing how much thought she had put into this as she looked to Klaus for approval

" I love it, it's a pretty name for an equally pretty baby girl" he said amazed as he gently picked the baby out of her arms so that he could hold his new baby girl for the first time as he began walk with her

" hey guys, I'm so sorry to interrupt but Vincent has got a plan to get Ava back and he wants you there... oh my god, is that...? Oh she's so cute" Marcel said poking his head around the door

" go, it'll give Peyton time to clean herself up and for me to properly check on this little one" Freya said seeing that her brother was torn over what to do between staying them and leaving them

" she's right, go and save our Ava" she said knowing that they weren't a completely family until they had gotten their eldest daughter back home where she belonged and away from the hollow

" I will, don't worry" he said as he pressed one more kiss to their heads before leaving alone in the room as he headed downstairs to the compound where everyone else was already gathered

" hey is everything ok with Peyton and the baby?" Elijah said as soon as he seen Klaus coming down the stairs to join them in the courtyard as he began to worry about their conditions

" they're both fine, Peyton gave birth to a healthy little girl names Cassia Mikaelson. They're both resting but finding Ava is what will really help her right now so what of this plan?" He said softly

" the hollow has been haunting New Orleans for centuries, it's an unending evil with an insatiable appetite for power which is what attracted it to your little girl" Vincent said summing it up for them

" you said that there was a way to save her" he said thinking about what he had said to them about saving Ava hours ago before he had discovered that Peyton was in labour with Cassie

" there is but I'm going tell you right now that you're won't like my plan or it's two steps" he sad knowing now that they were going to object to the plan he and formed in his head for the hollow

" why? What is it?" Rebekah said thinking about how much worse things could get as she thought about her niece being inside herself, shoved aside to allow the hollow to possess her body for now

" step one is to pull the hollow out of Ava, step two is find someone else to put her into but it needs to be a place both powerful and an never ending source " he said barely scrapping the surface

" why am I sensing that there is more to this?" Hayley said narrowing her eyes at him as she knew that they needed to get Ava back especially when they had found nothing but whispers when they went looking for her earlier

" in order to make the transition work then I'm going to need that place to be connected to Ava through blood somehow" he said looking between the original family to see if they got his meaning

" you need a vampire" Rebekah said knowing that there was only one type of vampire that had a blood connection to Ava and the rest of Klaus's children as she looked between her siblings

" you want to put the hollow inside one of the originals" Hayley said thinking about how they were the only ones that we're both shared the same blood as her and were vampires except for her

" one isn't going to cut it, I'm going to need all four of them... Klaus included" he said feeling bad for the last part especially since it meant him leaving his wife, his newborn baby girl and his twins

" why all four of us?" Elijah said wondering if this was another attempt to defeat his family as he looked between him and Marcel wondering if they were in this together since he knew he hated them

" 1500 years ago when the hollow was first killed, they divided her remains so that's how we're going to the hollow now. Four bones, four volunteers, four different location" he said to explain

" you want to transfer the hollows power into four immortal vampires?" Hayley said thinking about the four bones that had been spread among the different werewolf bloodlines for them to protect

" and then just send us on our way?" Rebekah said thinking about how they would all need to leave and how this would get them take them away from New Orleans forever like they wanted

" so the evil is drawn, quarter and separated for all time" Klaus said clarifying that's was what Vincent was saying as he thought about what all of this meant for him and his young family

" you have to go your separate ways and and you have to stay separated forever, you can never see or go near each other again. That's how we're going to beat the hollow" he said harshly to them

" if it'll save my little girl then we will make it so" Klaus said knowing that he didn't care what they had to do as long as it saved his daughter from all of this as he thought of parting ways from them

While they all discussed the plan to get Ava back and defeat the hollow, Peyton had decided to take a shower before getting dressed in a pair of matching cream and teal patterned pyjamas that consisted of a camisole top and a long bottoms as well as wore a long teal cardigan while Freya looked after Cassie as she checked her to see that she was as big and as healthy as any baby that was born at full term as she cleaned her up and placed her in a cute baby pink onesies before putting a matching hat and glove set on her before then stripping the bed before remaking it so that it was clean for her to go into. Once Peyton was ready she came out into the bedroom as she gently picked Cassie up and wrapped her into a blanket before getting into bed as the Rebekah and Elijah had joined her and Freya arrived to tell her about the plan

" we should go, Vincent needs our blood for the spell" Elijah said after explaining it to Peyton as he knew that they had to go through with the plan and that Peyton needed her rest after giving birth

" right all of us including Klaus by the way and Kol isn't answering his bloo- silly phone!" Rebekah said censoring her language due to the small baby in the room as Peyton looked between them

" why is this happening? I mean Kol is finally happy with Davina, you're finally with Hayley, you had your freedom and we have Cassie now" Peyton said wondering why all of this happening to them now

" she's right, we're finally finding some form of happiness in our lives and now we have to play host to a quarter of a demon" Rebekah said trying to keep her voice calm and even for the baby

" here you go, Peyton... there had to be another way" Freya said as she handed Peyton a bottle so she could feed Cassie as she wished there was something magical that she could do to help them

" what if there isn't another way?" Elijah said knowing that they had face that maybe this was to become their new reality since it seemed likely that they would have to go with this impossible plan

" there is always an another way, Elijah. I mean if not you would have died five years instead of going into a magical coma" Peyton said refusing to believe that they were going to have to leave

" I can't believe this is happening, I'm usually the first one who wants to run off on my own and now I don't have a say in the matter" Rebekah said clearing feeling torn apart about all of this

" Ava is all that matters... her, Wyatt and now baby Cassia are all that matter to this family so keeping them safe is our first priority" Elijah said reminding them what was important to them all

" this isn't happening, I will not let this family be split apart. I'm going to the bell tower and I'm going to go through more of mother's grimoires to look for answers" she said before leaving the room as Elijah made a move to stop her

" Elijah, let her do this okay? She needs to feel like she's doing something to help, otherwise she'll go crazy and she isn't the only one" she said knowing she wanted to be doing something to help

" we both know what it's like to be apart, at first the freedoms is exhilarating and one day you wake up with that pit in your stomach, that aching feeling of missing the only people who know you" Rebekah said getting more and more upset by the prospect of what was to come for them

" until that ache threatens to consume you entirely" Elijah said distantly as if he was thinking about that feeling from memory as he thought about what he had been willing to do due to that feeling

" for a thousand years we have been honouring a vow to stand together and now being forced pro separate feels like torture" Rebekah said thinking of missing out on seeing Klaus's children grow up

" not to be the pessimistic one but what happens if Kol doesn't show up? I mean you need four vampires who share the same blood as Ava" she said knowing that it left her and Hayley to do it

" well either you or Hayley would have to do, meaning you couldn't be with Klaus and Elijah couldn't be with Hayley" Rebekah said knowing that this was going from bad to worse for them

" Kol will come and Niklaus will be with his children, the five of you must remain together" Elijah said firmly since he knew what it was like to be apart from your family and not know who you are

" and you can be with Hayley, you two can run away somewhere" Peyton said sadly as she looked down at the baby's sweet face as she thought about how she would rarely see her older sister

" what about Nik? On his own without us? You know very well that without you he'll go mad, I mean maybe he won't now he has Peyton and the kids but are you willing to risk that?" Rebekah said thinking about how they can all be reunited back in Mystic Falls due to that maddens

" I really don't think we have a choice right now... hey shh baby girl, it's okay" Peyton said as she tried to comfort the whimpering baby girl in her arms as she snuggled closer to her mother's chest

" hey I hope you don't mind but this little guy was impatient to his new baby sister, were you Wyatt?" Stefan said as they all turned to see him and Wyatt waiting by the door for permission

" hey buddy, come on in... its okay, you can sit with us on the bed if you want" she said noticing that Wyatt was a little hesitant to join them in fear that he would hurt his mom or his baby sister

" we'll give you guys some time alone and don't worry, I'll go check on where Klaus is" Rebekah said as she ushered Elijah out of the room as she knew that they needed a moment alone for now

" what's her name?" Wyatt said as as he sat across from his mother who was currently holding the baby as he stared in love and amazement at the small baby in her arms as he wanted to know more

" Cassia but we're calling Cassie as a nickname, what do you think? Does it suit her?" She said knowing that it has been a difficult thing to do to find a name that went with Ava and Wyatt

" baby Cassie, I think it and so will Ava... can I hold her?" He said not noticing the affects that his words were having on his mom but Stefan did as he took control of the situation for his best friend

" of course, come and sit here with you back against the chair okay? Now you have to support her head" Stefan said as he placed a pillow in his arms before taking Cassie from Peyton and giving her to Wyatt while stand close by

" thank you for that, he just took me by surprised" she said fixing the blankets around herself as she looked to where her older son was quietly whispering sweet words into his sister's little ears

" it's okay, how are you doing with all of this?" He said looking up to her as he knew that a lot had happened for her like giving birth four months early or her daughter still possessed and missing

" honestly i don't think that its hit me yet you know, I just want Ava back so that we can all be a family again but now that means no Elijah or Rebekah" she said thinking about the ritual to come

" what can I do to help, Pey? Just say the word and I'll do it" he said knowing that he would do anything and everything he could do to help to her especially since he knew she would do the same

" find my daughter and get that thing out of her, I hate being stuck in this bed and feeling helpless" she said beginning to get upset as she had some left over hormones from being pregnant

" okay then I will I promise" he said giving a gently look and hug before leaving the room just as Vincent came into the room as he looked at Klaus's son looking loving into his baby sister's eyes

" hey do you mind if we talk for a minute... preferably alone?" He said nodding towards Wyatt since he knew that this wasn't something that he wanted a young boy to hear, he didn't want to say it

" yeah sure, hey Wyatt why don't you go into the nursery and see if you can find Cassie a nice soft toy to play with okay?" She said as she gently took the baby from him before he ran off to get one

" thanks I just didn't think this was something that he should hear" he said knowing that he didn't even think it was something that she should hear since he knew it would devastate her to hear it

" I'm guessing it's about the ritual that's going to tear my husband's family apart... sorry I didn't mean it sound so harsh" she said as she gently placed baby Cassie into the bassinet in the room

" yeah but there's something that I didn't tell them, I knew that they would do what needs to be done if they knew but I know you will if it means saving your daughter" he said knowing her well

" what are you talking about? What didn't you tell them or more importantly what didn't you tell Klaus?" She said getting the feeling that he was the one he was keeping secrets from the most

" you need to pack some bag and you need to find a way out of town quickly and quietly, for you and your kids" he said driving his point by pointing at the sweet baby sleeping in her bassinet

" wait what? Vincent, why I do that? What aren't you telling me?" She said getting more and more upset at the prospect that she had to leave her home and her husband behind like he was nothing

" Peyton, the hollow has felt Ava's power and it's going to want that power back so when we finish the ritual the hollow is going to live in the Mikaelson" he said thinking of everything he knew of the hollow

" yeah I already know that, you're going to put the hollow into four of them to separate it and them" she said showing him that she already some of this due to Rebekah and Elijah updating her

" through them it's going to reach out to try regain her power which can never happen, she's not going to be safe around them. Klaus's not to be okay with this so you need to take your kids and run like hell from him" he said hating himself for splitting apart a family like he was right now

" you're telling me that to keep my daughter safe from the hollow that have to leave my husband and hide them from him?" She said heartbroken as she thought of rising her kids alone again

" that's exactly what I'm saying" he said leaving her alone since he knew that it was a lot for her to take in as she collapsed onto the bed in tears as she thought about what was in store for her

As soon as Peyton managed to pull herself together she decided to get dressed in a grey vneck tshirt with white and red detailing on the neck and sleeves, a pair of jeans,a red biker jacket and a pair of black biker boots. She also placed her long dark curls into a side braid, she also wore brown smoky eye makeup with dark dull pink lipstick. Once she was ready she made sure that Cassie was all wrapped up and warm in her blanket before picking her up and taking her into the study where the others were gathered as she went to join knowing that she had to know what was going on and tell Klaus the truth about what would happen when the ritual was completed even though it broke her heart to choice between her daughter or her husband

" no word from Kol or Stefan or even Hayley... little red, what are you doing out of bed? Freya placed you on bed rest for a reason... hello pretty girl" he said taking the baby from her arms

" I can't just sit in bed anymore knowing that my daughter is there somewhere alone in the dark, I just can't" she said leaning against the table as she watched with sad eyes as he cooed at Cassie

" shh, it's okay we'll get her back" he said pulling her into a hug being careful of the small newborn in his arms as she leaned her head onto his shoulder taking whatever time she had left with him

" is this really happening? I mean are we really doing this?" She said with tears in her eyes hoping that she was going to wake up soon to discover that all of this was one bad dream and not real

" assuming that our other immortal brother answers his phones and that we get Ava back then yes" he said using his free hand to gently stroke her hair as she leaning into touch for comfort

" I think we might be able to help with that, Vincent told us that the hollow is gathering a congregation at St Anne's church" Stefan said entering the room with Hayley closely behind him

" then lets go and get her" Klaus said full of determination as he gently handed Cassie back to Peyton knowing that he needed to know that her and their other two kids were safe while he did this

" hold up, Ava's possessed and surrounded by followers so we can't just go running in there" Hayley said knowing that they needed a plan rather than storming into the church without one

" and we have a plan, it's actually a rather good one... I'll be back soon my little red and I'll be back with our daughter" he said gently kissing before leaving with Stefan and Hayley to get Ava back

Eventually Klaus arrived back home with an unconscious Ava in his arms as he placed into her bed where Wyatt had insisted to lay beside her as he eventually gave into sleep since he hadn't slept all that well while she was away being possessed by the hollow as he sat by the bed and watched them sleep while holding baby Cassie in his arms as he took every moment he could to enjoy with his kids as Peyton came to see what was going on as she leaned against door with a happy on her face as she watched Klaus with their kids before it turned to tears knowing that it wouldn't last much longer. She decided to not interrupt them for now with sad news as she just stood and watched the scene before her unfold

" I know that you're in there and can hear me so I want you to listen very carefully, you are my daughter and a Mikaelson. Like your mother, you're strong and brace unlike anyone I've ever known which only make me love you and your siblings more" he said before placing a kiss on Ava's head

" hey... you are such a good father and a good man, you deserve to know the truth. There's something you need to know about the ritual that Vincent didn't want to tell you" she said with tears in her eyes

" what is it? Peyton, you're starting to worry me" he said hating the fact that she looked so heartbroken over whatever this was as he tried to comfort her as she continued to sob over it

" if you do this and put a part of the hollow into yourself then you can never be with us again, you'd be putting all of them in danger" she said knowing the hollow would happy tap into Wyatt or Cassie's magic too

" what are you saying? That I can never see them again? I'd have to give my kids and you" he said as it slowly began to dawn him as he realised that his own heart was beginning to break like hers was

" yeah in order to ensure that the hollow never gets access to their power again, you have to let us go" she said now barely holding it together as he pulls her into a hug to comfort not only her but him too

Some time later they found all sitting in the study sitting in silence as they complicated what was going to happen to them all as Klaus barely let Peyton and baby Cassie out of his sight as she sat on the couch feeding her her bottle of milk as she thought about having to raise three kids alone while being on the run again as she thought back on how hard it had been the last five years but this time she would have a newborn to look after. Soon her deep thoughts were interrupted as Rebekah came into the room with Kol in toll signalling that it was almost time for them to start the ritual as Peyton let a signal silent tear at the fact that all of this was actually happening

" look who finally decided to show up" Rebekah said alerting them to Kol and her presence since they were all in such deep thought thinking about what was to come for each for them alone in this

" little brother, you always did like a dramatic entrance" Klaus said as he pulled Kol in for a hug as he had watched and waited for Elijah to do the same so that they could all probably greet him

" well I prefer them meow than my departure which often involves you and the pointy end of dagger. Anyway I wasn't going to just leave my niece at the hollows mercy" he said thinking of Ava

" either way I really appreciate it and I promise that the three of them will know about their fabulous aunts and uncles" she said looking down at the sweet innocent baby who nothing of their world

" now that we're all here, shall we? Peyton, may I?" Elijah said signalling for them all to head to the courtyard for the ritual before asking Peyton if he could take Cassie down stairs for one last cuddle

" wait, Peyton? I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't be the man that I am today if it weren't for you. I was so lonely and scared of love until I found you and everything made sense for me again. I love you and our children so much, just please never forget that" he said almost desperate to her

" I won't, i can't... there's never been anyone that has made me feel the way that you make me feel, I love you so much" she said before kissing her through her tears as she gave him one last kiss

" we should head downstairs before they come looking for us" he said wishing that he hadn't since he knew that he would ripping his family apart as soon as he did as they headed down to the courtyard

" you can't do this! I won't let you!" Elijah shouted as they came down the stairs more confused than before as they realised that he was shouting at Hayley making them wonder what was going on

" what's going on?" Peyton said knowing that it was unusual for Elijah to raise his voice at Hayley since everyone knew that he was in love with her and that she was in love with him just as much

" I can't sit by and watch you grieve the loss of Klaus again, I just can't I mean you were a wreak for months the last time so I'm taking his place in the ritual" Hayley said thinking about what a mess she had been

" but if you do that then you can't be with Elijah, why would give the love of your life so that I can the love of mine?" Peyton said confused by her sister's actions as she thought it all through

" because you're my little sister and if it wasn't for you, I would still be a wolf. I owe you so much and this is the way that I finally repay you for everything you've done for me" she said simply

" Kol if you would stand right here and Rebekah if you could go right there" Vincent said beginning to put them in their places for the ritual as Hayley added her blood to the mixture with theirs in it

" what the hell are you doing here? Have you come to gloat?" Rebekah said after stepping into her place as she noticed that Marcel had walked into the courtyard to join them for the ritual

" no I came to make sure that this works, this is still my city" Marcel said as he joined them as Peyton handed over Cassie to Stefan who was standing with Wyatt so she could be with Ava

" Elijah, I need you right here at the top and Hayley right here for me please, Peyton if you just go on the floor with Ava in your arms that would be great" he said as she sat in the floor for klaus to place Ava on top of her legs

" I'll be right over there" Klaus said pointing to where Stefan was with their kids as he kissed their heads before joining Stefan as he took his baby girl from him so he could watch the ritual play out

" I just want to say what you guys are doing here will go along way towards setting things in this city. The hollow took everything from me, it inspires nothing but suffering and torment. It's reunited families and gone after kids, what you're doing here will peace to our city" Vincent said to them all

" the savage Mikaelsons merically defeating a terrible evil, maybe this will finally earn us our redemption" Rebekah said as she joined Freya and Peyton in allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks

" do any of us actually believe that?" Kol said thinking about no matter how much good they did in their long lives would never be able to erase the amount of bad they had done since turning

" not for a second but it's a wonderfully sentiment" Elijah said a his eyes never left Hayley since he wanted to take whatever time he had left with her that he could before they parted ways forever

" Freya, lets go. Peyton when I tell you I want you to take the manacles off and hold onto Ava, don't let go of her. Everybody else when this spell is over you got to get away from each other and you have to stay away from Klaus's kids" he said as him and Freya began to prepare this for the spell

" always and forever, we had a good run" Rebekah said as she looked between her brothers and sister before her eyes rested onto the very children she was protecting and onto Peyton in the middle

" before you guys go, I just wanted to say thank for you doing this and saving my daughter. I love you all and I promise they will know all about you" she said promising them that her kids would hear about their brave aunts and uncles

" diviser ak kankeri, diviser ak kankeri... Peyton, do it now!" Vincent said as him and Freya began chanting the spell before he yelled to Peyton take off Ava's cuffs and hold onto her tightly for now

" I can hear it whispering in my head" Rebekah said after the hollow had been pulled out of Ava and been split into four before placing into his four immortal volunteers as they could feel the hollow in them

" ok guys you need to go... Now!" He said yelling at them as they all fled with one long looking at someone they loved in the room or to Ava who still hadn't woken up her before they left the room

" is she okay? Why hasn't she woken up yet" Klaus said as he entered the middle with Peyton and Ava as he checked on her worried about why she wasn't awake yet when it was clear the spell worked

" she's going to be fine, it'll just take her a minute to come back" Vincent said as he hoped that he was right since he never wanted anything to happen to anyone especially younger children like Ava

" hey baby, shhh it's ok you're ok. Mommy and daddy are here" Peyton said as Ava woke up with a gasp as she began to look around frantically as Peyton pulled her closer to her to comfort her

" mom? Daddy? What's happening?" Ava said as she tried to get to grips with everything that happened to her since they had supposedly defeated the hollow as she tried to work it all out

" I'll tell everything later at story time okay? We love you so much, baby girl" Klaus said as he gave her and Peyton a hug at the same time as he was almost relieved that he had family back for now

As soon as they were sure that Ava was okay enough to travel Klaus and Peyton began to pack everything that they would need include clothes for all three of their kids, baby things, food and toys before placing Cassie into her car seat and getting the twins dressed in some what comfort clothing to travel in. They then headed downstairs where Freya was waiting for them as she dried her tears from her chats with Kol, Elijah and Rebekah before they had all went their separate ways since she wanted to make sure that they were ok before she never saw them again as she looked down at the Mikaelson themed jewellery that were gifts from Elijah and Rebekah for the twins so that they would never forget who they were as Wyatt and Ava raced over to their aunt Freya

" hey guys, your aunt Rebekah and uncle Elijah asked me to give you these. They both loved you so much" she said as she showed them the Mikaelson crest that was in the ring and necklace

" it's a M for Mikaelson" Ava said as she used her finger to trace the M as she realised that it was connected to their family somehow as she thought of aunt Rebekah who she looked so much alike

" it's the symbol that's on the walls too" Wyatt said realised that it looked familiar as he pointed to one of the nearby pillar that had the same symbol on it which made the compound their home

" it's a family heirloom and family heirlooms are very important because they remind us of where he come from and that our family is with us, I love you both and of course your little sister" she said giving them both a big hug knowing that this was goodbye for now at least

" hey you two are you ready to go? Dad and Cassie are already in the car" Peyton said as she looked to where Freya and their twins were glad that she had already said her goodbyes to Freya

" we love you too aunt Freya" they said together before returning the hug and racing over to their mom knowing that they had to get onto the road as soon as possible so that they could start hiding

A few days later the young Mikaelson family found themselves in Mystic Falls at what used to be the old home of the Salvatores before they had decided to convert it into a boarding school for talented supernatural children to help learn what they could about their powers while being around children like them which was perfect for the twins as it allowed them to go play with children like them as Klaus played along side with them while Peyton watched them from the side line as she held Cassie in her baby carrier around her body. Peyton wore a white t-shirt underneath a pair of dark khaki green dungarees, a open knitted cream cardigan and a pair of cream sneakers. Her long dark curls were down in what looked like an effortless hairstyle, she also wore dark eye defining smoky eye makeup with dark pink lipstick. She was soon joined by Stefan and Caroline

" look like Ava and Wyatt are fitting right in" Stefan said he followed her eye line to where her twins were talking to his as they played with the big bad wolf which was Niklaus Mikaelson who was now a big teddy bear with them

" it helps that they know Josie and Lizzie plus they're pretty adaptable. Honestly I think this what they've been wanting for a while, you know a normal life and friends" she said watching her kids

" well the kids here are pretty great, they're accepting, eager to learn, honest we just try to keep up with them. We try to teach them discipline, compassion and ethics" he said advertising his school

" do you also teach them how to make magic potions, spell casting and broomstick riding?" She said making fun of his boarding school and his pitch to her about placing the twins into the school

" ha ha very funny, you know I've spent a lot of time with supernatural people who never really comfortable in who they were so these kids will be better" he said thinking of him and Damon

" have you asked her yet? Hey Peyton, oh my goodness is this baby Cassie? Oh she is cute" Caroline said as she joined them to see the sleepy baby pressed up against her mommy

" hi Caroline and yeah this is her, say hi aunt Caroline?... wait asked me what yet?" She said realised that the first part of her many questions didn't make any sense to her but made her wonder

" we wanted to ask you to come work for us, well you and Klaus actually especially if the twins are going to attending school here" Caroline said as full of cheer and happy as she always was

" wait you want us to work for you here? As what?" She said knowing that she wasn't magical or even remotely qualified to become a teacher as she gave them both a confused and amused look

" as teachers! Klaus could teach art to the children, they need an outlet for things get too tough for them and art could be that outlet like it is for him" she said looking to where Klaus was playing

" and you could teach the children about lycanthropy, seriously Peyton I don't know anyone that knows more about the werewolves than you do" he said knowing she and picked up a lot of vote the years going from pack to pack

" and we would what? Just live here and raise our children?" She said wondering if they could actually do this or if Klaus would actually agree to this new turn of events as she began to think

" yeah exactly, the twins could live in the student dorms and even share a bedroom while you three live in apartment assigned for the teachers over there" he said pointing over to the buildings

" then why not?" She said knowing that although she had yet to ask Klaus his opinion she also knew that if she sold it the right way to him that he would happy agree to this if it made her happy 


	84. Chapter 84: where you left your heart

hey guys so here is the first chapter of season five for you guys which I wasn't actually going to do but people have been asking me for it so here you go. I've tried to deal with the whole seven year gap as well as what happens in the episode, there are some changes like I've switched klaus for Hayley in terms of his story line to fit in with my story and added in Stefan who isn't dead like in the end of vampire diaries and have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up.

Chapter 84: where you left your heart

It had been seven years since Vincent had placed the Hollow into Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley in order to save Ava who had been possessed by the hollow due to being an all powerful witch like she had been before her tribe had killed her before spitting up her bones to stop her from ever regaining the power she would need to bring herself back but as a result of it living in the three originals and Hayley it meant that none of them could be together or could be with the twins and Cassie who was born on the same day that Vincent performed the spell. Since then Peyton had placed her twins into the Salvatore School for the young and gifted so that they would be safe and would be able to learn about their powers while living a somewhat normal life which is what they greatly needed while Klaus taught art as an outlet for the children a the school and Peyton taught them all thing werewolf related while the raised their three children. The last seven years hadn't exactly been easy for any of them since they all felt like a part of them was missing and despite trying to move on with their lives in the new reality, they could never leave behind their family promise of always and forever. As class was finishing one day, Peyton got a phone from Rebekah. She wore a green khaki coloured blouse, a orange skirt with a white and khaki green floral print, an over sized black blazer and a pair of heeled khaki green boots. She wore her long dark hair in a braid that fell over her shoulder, she also wore dark brown smokey eye makeup with a dark pink red colour of lipstick

" hey Rebekah, what's up?" Peyton said knowing that it wasn't unusual for Rebekah to call her for a catch up on the Mikaelson children and klaus as she gathered up her workload from her classes

" you mean other than Marcel proposing to me and not being able to say yes because of my family, I just had a bath with blood spewing from the faucet like a carotid" Rebekah said a little frazzled

" wait, blood? I'm assuming there was also dead flowers to go with the blood, is it the hollow? Although I do want to hear about the whole proposal thing" she said sitting back down in her chair

" if I had to guess then I'd say that Hayley is gotten too close to Elijah again" she said knowing that Hayley had been struggling the most when it came to staying away from the others especially Elijah

" And apparently it's escalating" she said referring to the fact that the reactions being causing by two parts of the hollow coming together seemed to be getting worse with every new visit

" it's bloody biblical is what it is!... she's stayed too long this time" she said looking to where there was still traces of blood in the bath tub as she knew that this was only going to get worse than better

" I have a feeling that this is going to take way more than just a phone call this time" she said rubbing her temples since she knew that she was going to have to go to France and talk to Hayley

" in one hand it's incredibly stupid and selfish of her to tempt the hollow like this by seeing Elijah but I'm also so jealous, I miss him" Rebekah said knowing that she wished she could see them all

"I know what you mean, I miss him too... not just him but my sister and you. I know the twins and Cassie definitely miss you all" she said knowing her daughters looked so much like Freya and Rebekah

" I wish so desperately that things were different and I got to see them grow up the last seven years especially Cassia" she said knowing that she hadn't gotten the last to see since the day she was born

" trust me when I sat that we all tell her stories of you all, her favourite is the one Ava and Wyatt tell her of auntie Bex and the casket girls" she said smiling as she thought of her teenagers doing story time with their seven year old daughter

" I'm glad, knowing that the three of them is safe and having a somewhat normal life makes all of this worth it" she said thinking about the pain and lost feeling that she had gotten since the spell

" so you want to fill me in on the whole proposal thing?" She said looking down at her how wedding and engagement ring as she thought about how her and Klaus had been married for almost 14 years

" Marcel planned this amazing proposal and I can't even make the effort to say yes, I can't live my happy ever after while my family is in pieces" she said confiding in Peyton about this whole thing

" I get it, I mean I know he won't but I do. I mean I feel bad because I get to live my happy eve after with Klaus and the kids while you guys don't... kinda" she said knowing they were happy in their own way

" you deserve it as does Klaus... I should go deal with Marcel and the inevitable argument we're about to have" Rebekah said before hanging up knowing that he was going to fight about her answer

" there are you, little red... is everything alright?" Klaus said coming into her classroom to see her clutching her phone as she thought about how she would need to get going and soon

" kinda, Rebekah just called to say that Hayley is at it again. I need to go to France and talk some sense into her" she said knowing that it would mean leaving her family that bit sooner than planned

" and let me guess, you want to go and help your sister but you don't want to leave us?" He said knowing his wife inside and out especially considering how the twins were recently due to being teenager

" exactly, I know Hayley needs my help but what if something happens here with Ava or Wyatt or even Cassia?" She said knowing that Cassia was never any trouble like the other two could be

" then I'll handle it and if I can't then I'll call you, plus think of it this way... you would have to head to New Orleans soon anyway for Mardi Gras" he said sitting on her desk slightly as they talked

" mama!" Cassie said running into the room still wearing her school uniform with her long dark blonde hair that was more like Freya's than Rebekah's that was currently in two braids as she ran to her mom

" hey baby, did you have a good day?" She said placing Cassie on her knee as the attention shifted making Cassie the main focus as Klaus checked the time to figure out where the twins would be

" yup, uncle Jeremy taught me how to use a steak but he said I'm still a little short to actually stake someone" she said causing Klaus to suppress a laugh as he imaging his daughter staking someone

" was he teaching everyone or just you?" Klaus said knowing the Mikaelson children who used the name Matthews which was Peyton's maiden name to hide them like he did got special attention

"Just me but it was after class and I wanted him to" Cassie said knowing that she was about to get into trouble but they simple shock off since they both knew that she was always so eager to learn

" hey why don't you go find Ava and Wyatt? It's almost dinner time" Peyton said knowing that they were going to have dinner as a family like they always did in order to catch up with all their children

" go to France and help you sister, we'll be here waiting for you okay?" He said before kissing her knowing that while everything around them might be wrong, they were always going to be right

Peyton grabbed the first flight to France that she could get after saying goodbye to her children and warning them to be good as she tried to avoid their questions of where she was going and why she was going since they could tell that her story about her going to New Orleans earlier than planned especially Ava and Wyatt who were both very suspicious about her sudden trip. When she got to France it didn't take her long to find a trail that led to Hayley since all since all she had to do look in the nearest newspaper to see there were two bodies discovered at a nightclub with their hearts ripped out and the murderer was said to be a female matching Hayley's description as well as was said to be vicious and without remorse. Peyton began to look into the bodies that were discovered at the club so that she would work out Hayley's next more which led her to a mansion in France which belonged to one of the dead men, as she got closer to the door she could hear her older sister's taunting voice.

" Bonjour, Monsieur Gatineaux... I know I should let you live to tell the tale but I'm kinda on a roll" Hayley said to her victim before ripping his heart out and watched as it dropped next to Peyton's feet

" let me guess, he started it?" Peyton said as she stepped over the head and began to look around the room to see the amount of bodies that she had created as she realised the extent of Hayley's rage

" Peyton?! God, I've missed you so much baby sis... you know it's a pity, I thought there'd be more of them" Hayley said as Peyton noticed how she had changed over the years like her now short hair

" trying to break your record? You've been on a spree lately" She said thinking about the rumours that they had all heard about the crescent hybrid going on dozens of murderous sprees around the world

" that might be true but right now I'm not to read to much into your sudden whim to see me" she said knowing that it had been seven long and tiring years without seeing her younger sister like this

" I always want to see you, not being able to see you over the last seven years has killed me" she said knowing that she had spent so long without knowing who her family was to have it ripped away

" seriously, though? Why are you here, Pey? Surely the Salvatore School for the Young and Gift need their lycanthropy teacher, not to mention the twins and Cassia" she said knowing Peyton had a life

" they do but it seems you need me more right now, Rebekah called me. Apparently you went to see Elijah again" she said already knowing the answer as she saw the guilt and fleeting happiness on her face

" I know I shouldn't have went, I stayed way too long and shouldn't have talked to him but it's so hard" she said knowing that the pain of not being with Elijah and of him not knowing her was crushing her

" I'd be the same way if it were Klaus and I know I would despite the risks... how was he? Was he happy?" She asked knowing that Elijah had been her best friend and closest ally since meeting Klaus

" unbelievably so, he was relaxed and unburdened by everything" she said remembering how they had flirted slightly as he played the piano for her in a way that she had never seen him be before

" I'm glad he's got some kind of peace even if it is because he has no memory of everyone he loves" she said knowing that the whole thing was bitter sweet but necessary since he would never let go

" I'm sorry that I went to him and spoke to him especially because I know what the risks is but the pain was becoming unbearable... is everything ok?" She said avoiding using names or even referring to a person

" you mean is Ava ok from you little chat with Elijah? I mean that's the one thing you haven't asked about, you're avoiding names apart from the one kid you don't know" she said knowing Cassia was a mystery to them since she was only a day in their eyes

" what are they like? Ava, Wyatt, Cassie?" She said using her nickname as she thought about when they were all in hiding causing Peyton and Hayley to raise the twins as she smiled at the memories

" Ava is so beautiful and looks like a Mikaelson girl with her long blonde hair, she's so smart much like her father. And Wyatt is... cocky right now and so sarcastic but talented and protective. Then there's like Cas who is so sweet and loving" she said showing her a picture of how they looked now

" what do they know about me? About what I've been doing the past seven years?"she said not being able to take it if her nieces and nephew thought that she was the monster that she had been pretending to be

" The twins hear the rumours that we all hear which is that you've went completely crazy, we all shield Cassie from everything to do with this world as much as we can" she said thinking of her youngest

" and what do you think?" Hayley said gesturing around her to where the bodies were currently spread out across the floor as if they were evidence against the fact that she still had her sanity in tack

" I think you want everyone to think that, you want everyone to fear you but you're no more crazy than I am. It's funny two guys from this family were killed at a club yesterday by a manic woman" she said with a head tilt and a look to Hayley

" and yet there are even more bodies here, maybe the manic woman struck again"Hayley said wondering if she was going to get her own serial killer name like Stefan and Klaus had from their day

" want to explain why you're methodically picking off all of the members of this particular family?... you have a list don't you?" Peyton said knowing there had to be a reason why she killed this family

" I'm killing an enemy before it becomes an enemy to any of us... to Ava, Wyatt, Cassie...,Elijah"she said knowing that she was doing this to mostly protect Elijah since he couldn't defend himself

" you can't be serious?" Peyton said realising that she was killing off any enemy that might pose a threat to their family however small the threat or however dormant they might be right now

" I've never been more serious, it's my experience that those who are wronged seek revenge and those are the people with long memories. I'm taking them all out" She said thinking of list she created

" but that list must be endless?" She said knowing from her tone that she wasn't going to just stop at these family members would also go to hunt every last member of that family to stop the threat

"It's the only way I know to protect Elijah, in his current state he wouldn't know an enemy if they sat down at his piano plus or passes the time... what are you doing?" She said noticing what Peyton was doing

" I'd kinda like it if you weren't hunted by humans or anyone really so we're going to clean up the mess you made so you can fly under the radar for a little while longer" she said getting the supplies ready

" so I keep on killing and becoming thing I used to hate... I mean in some circles they are comparing me to Klaus or Stefan the ripper" she said knowing that she wasn't that bad just but it was weird for a woman

" Hayley, you know this isn't right... what's this really about?" She said knowing that the was more to this than just her going on a murder streak to hunt down her maybe enemies since it wasn't her

" I'm not good without you or Elijah, the pain of loosing you two is too much and sometimes I just lash out. Believe it or not, this is perfect distraction for me" she said gesturing to the bodies around' her

" but you haven't lost me... not really, you call me any time and we meet. I'm worried about you" Peyton said as she began to clean the blood off the walls to remove all traces of what Hayley had done

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore School Ava and Wyatt decided to take the opportunity of their mom being away on some mysterious business trip and their dad busy with his work for the day as they decided to do something that they knew would only anger their parents or any responsible adult in their life. Ava looked like a much younger version of her Mikaelson aunts with her long blonde wavy hair and her blues while Wyatt very much looked like his father as a teenager with his light brown hair and the Klaus signature smirk, both Ava and Wyatt wore their school uniforms that consisted of their school blazer and school tie with a white shirt and a pair of black trousers for Wyatt but a black skirt for Ava. Being in a school for the supernatural was harder than they thought since most students were just one thing while they were three and seen as freaks of nature hence why they sought comfort in each other and in their family. They were currently in the hallway of their school waiting for a crescent wolf to meet them as they seem Henry turning the corner

" be quick about this, I mean we so don't need to be caught right now" Wyatt said knowing that their parents would hate what they are about to do since it went against everything they had taught them

" hey, you have the money?" Ava said as she spoke to Henry as she held out two vials of blood which was a mixture of Wyatt and Ava's blood as she knew for what Wyatt said to get the money first

"I'm not even going to ask where you for that" Wyatt said as he seen the wad of cash that Henry was giving Ava in exchange for giving him the vials for him to become a hybrid like their mom, dad and aunt

" Wy... remember one now and one after. Are you sure about this Henry?" She said knowing that she had to make sure that he was certain about this since it wasn't something that could be reversed

" yes" Henry said knowing that he had been through this again and again in his head knowing that this was the only that he could beat the bullies that were constantly at him especially the teen vampires

" do us a favour, be discreet... we don't need everyone crying hybrid through the halls" Wyatt said knowing that they would all know who's blood was used to create hybrids as Klaus couldn't and wouldn't

" we should head to our room, that way when it happens we'll have an alibi for where we are" Ava said knowing that Henry would probably do it as soon as he could since he had been waiting for it a while

" how much do we have now?" He said taking the money from her as he began to count it and added the moment that they had already collected as they headed to their bedroom that they shared

" a little over half way I guess if we still go with the plan of going to all three places" she said as she thought about the plan they had been forming in order to get their family back together

" you know that mom and dad are going to kill us for selling our blood in order to go meet our uncles and aunts" Wyatt said as he sat down on his bed as he watched as she sat down at the desk

" yeah but we miss them and it's not fair to Cassie that she never got to know them or that we never get to see them due to this whole hollow thing" she said as they had the same argument as usual

" and you still think that our combined magic ability will be able to get rid of the hollow? Considering that it's after you" he said knowing that they usually combined their magic

" it's worth a go, I mean if we do this then we could have the great Mikaelson family back... anyway why am I convincing you? You're the trouble maker" she said to her brother

" which is why I'm here, Alaric wants to see both of you. It's about Henry Benoit, the crescent wolf in your moms pack" Klaus said coming into the room as he leaned on the door after only hearing the last part

" are you going to call mom?" Ava said knowing that despite their father being the original hybrid and the bloodthirsty Niklaus Mikaelson, Peyton was the munch scarier parent to them

" you think that you can just sell your blood to create hybrids whenever you want and your mom isn't going to find out?" He said knowing that if he wasn't going to tell her, someone would

" it's not that big of deal" Wyatt said knowing that as soon as he said that his dad was going to crazy on him as he noticed how tight and locked Klaus's jaw became as he became angry

" pack you bags now, we're going home!" He said knowing that he had to leave before he lost his temper as he realised that he had to be the one that told Peyton since he could comfort her

After Wyatt and Ava had packed some of their things away into their bag for Klaus to put into the car along with a bag of Cassie's things as well as his and Peyton's since they were all going to go to New Orleans as a family to sort out the twins and their obvious rebellious teen phase that they were going through, this phase made Klaus a little nervous as he thought about his own rebellious teen phase and Peyton's since he knew that she had been on her way as a recently turned werewolf as a teen. Wyatt and Ava soon sat outside the headteacher's office since they still had to be spoken to about the whole Henry thing as they wondered which of their extended family members would be in the room such as Stefan or Alaric or Caroline. As they waited to go into the office, they saw a vampire of Wyatt's and a crush of Ava's coming out of the office obviously in trouble again.

" hey dude, you going somewhere?" Roman said as he came out of the office to see that Wyatt and Ava had bags at their feet as he remembered the rumours going around the school

" home" Wyatt said deliberately being vague since he knew that his parents had always told him not to trust people since they had been basically betrayed by everyone they ever loved

" we got suspended" Ava said knowing that it would go against her reputation as a good girl compared to her brother who's reputation was more a bad boy ladies man like their uncle Kol

"Wait, Ava Matthews got suspended? Cool, I mean I kinda expected it from Wyatt" he said making Wyatt laugh as he thought about the difference between them as he left and Henry arrived

" I'm sorry I got you both into trouble" Henry said sitting next to Ava since he was little scared that Wyatt would punch him for getting caught since he clearly had the werewolf temper

" I said be discreet! What part of jumping out of a tower is discreet?" Wyatt said ina harsh whisper as he showed that infamous werewolf anger that his mom was always warning him about

" I had to sure that it would work, if I only hurt myself then I would've just healed" he said knowing that his werewolf healing abilities would kick in making the blood useless

" right cause no one's ever died peacefully from sleeping pills" Ava said knowing that there had been less obvious and dramatic ways to kill yourself that wouldn't drawn attention

" I'm not a person that things go right for. You ever seen a werewolf with no pecs who quotes E.E Cummings? We don't all look like Wyatt" Henry said knowing that Wyatt was like a werewolf model

" I'm not that good looking... ok maybe I am" He said trying to defend himself before a pretty vampire girl walked past them giving him a flirt look that he soon returned back to her

" I can already feel like I'm getting stronger, you know how good it will be not to Jace to take crap from anybody?" He said showing that he did this to get the bullies off of his back

" what makes you think that? You're a hybrid now, you may be able to defend yourself but they'll only hate you for being different" Ava said looking to Wyatt as they though of their struggles

" dude, I really don't think you thought this though" he said knowing from being a different that people only ever feared what they couldn't understand especially when it denied logic

" you don't understand" Henry said as if he had forgotten who he was he was talking about as he felt like no one ever understood what it was like to be him as Ava scoffed at his statement

" oh really? Us? We wouldn't understand?" She said knowing that no one in school ever really accepted them despite how smart or charming they were, they were wrapped in mystery

" that's different, none of the students know you're Klaus Mikaelson's kids... not really"he said knowing that the staff had worked ever hard to cover up Klaus's real identity as well as theirs

"I still don't know why Lisina told you, we aren't we even friends" Wyatt said wishing that she hadn't because then he wouldn't have come looking for blood for them to sell to start this

" your mom is the Grace Labonair, she's our alpha plus all crescent wolves know" he said using Peyton's biological name as he knew that their story and Peyton's a crescent favourite

" and so will everyone at school when they start to ask how you survived a swan dive out of the memorial library" she said mentally cringing at the looks and attention they would get

" you dad's not going to kill me is he?" He said suddenly worried that the notorious Niklaus Mikaelson was going to take out his rage over what the twins had done out on him

Back in New Orleans Peyton was currently in Rousseau's since it was where she had agreed to meet Freya, Josh and Vincent in order for them to have a supernatural meeting to catch up on the latest going ons especially when it came to Mardi Gras prep for the city and their supernatural residents. Peyton now wore a white and black spotted boho styled top with wide sleeved and a peplum waist, it also showed off her lace black bra slightly, a pair of jeans and a pair of black boots. She wore hair up in a messy ponytail that fell down behind her back after some of it had been braided before being a pony, she also wore simple eyeliner on her top eyelid to define her brown eyes and a light pink lipstick. Peyton had arrived straight from France that morning and headed to Rousseau's after quickly stopping at the Abattoir to get dressed and showered before meeting the others to discuss things and have a little fun

" okay, guys so if these don't prep your liver for Mardi Gras then nothing will" Poppy said bringing them a round a drink with a smile as Peyton thought about how she lived the vampire

" oh my liver was probably dead before I become a vampire but thanks Poppy" Josh said appreciating the effort that she put into her job as he knew that she was a hard worker

" I was just thinking the same thing, I mean it was handy being a werewolf with a love bourbon she said taking a sip of the drink that poppy had given them and was surprised at how good it was

" okay so we should probably get back to Mardi Gras prep" Vincent said knowing that these meetings were rarely about the actually work that needed to be done due to them being friends

" oh come on, Vincent. We got this all right? It's gone off without a hitch for seven years now" Josh said clearly reluctant to get down to business as he kinda enjoyed just chatting to them

" that's because we haven't it for granted in seven years. Let me remind you: moments of prosperity are invariably followed by tries of great pain unless we remain vigilant" Vincent said showing that he was always more worked up than they were

" thank you, Mr Buzzkill" Freya said making Peyton laugh as they both took a sip from the drinks to cover up their laughs despite that she had gotten close to Vincent over the years

" okay Freya, what you got? Mardi Gras prep?" He said starting with the witches as he knew that she was more in control of them while he looked over the whole city than just the witches

" the witches will be working in their float in the city of dead" She said knowing that she had warned them all not to go out of their boundary line or out of their roles during Mardi Gras

" the werewolves will be in the bayou and have been told not to start anything with the vamps" Peyton said knowing that the bayou was next on her list of places to go before going home

" Josh? This is when you're supposed to say that the vampires are going to steer clear of both" Vincent said as they all noticed how much Josh was constantly looking at his phone

" yeah actually, maybe we should offer them some sort of incentive" he said trying to approach the subject after checking his phone making them all a little too curious

" seven years of peace and prosperity not enough for them?"Peyton said knowing that it hadn't been easy to create the peace that they now had and it was even harder to keep it

" well it is but we could always use more daylighter rings" he said knowing the amount of daylighters had seriously decreased over the years making it hard for him to patrol

" is this a negation, Josh?"... Marcel" Vincent said after leaning over to see who was constantly texting Josh to see Marcel's name on the screen appear making him anger over it

" seriously, Marcel? At some point you're going to have to stop being the errand boy and become a leader, Josh" Peyton said maybe a little harshly as she knew that's what he needed

" you know what? First of all, that was very rude and second-" he said about to defend himself as he tried to think of a way to explain why Marcel was texting him other than about this

" Josh, I don't know how many times I have told you that what goes on in this city is no longer Marcel Gerard's business okay?" Vincent said looking to Peyton for back up on this

" it's not like I'm texting Klaus for his input on this, this is New Orleans werewolf business which means it's nothing to do with him" she said knowing that they had fight about this before

" guys, this is what I'm always talking about. Marcel means Rebekah, Rebekah means Kol and Elijah..." Vincent said becoming hesitant about the next part as he looked to Peyton just in case

" and Elijah means Hayley who according to the rumours has completely lost her mind" Peyton said thinking about what she was like when they had seen each other in France

" oh come on, we don't know if those rumours are true"Freya said sticking up for Peyton's sister and for the woman that her brother had loved before erasing his memory of them all

" they're partially true" Peyton said with a stern look before so she took another sip from her drink as she thought about the murder spree she was on in order to protect Elijah in any way

" anyway we need to make sure that they stay as far away from this city as possible" he said knowing that nothing good could come from all four of them reuniting themselves and the hollow

" they wont come here, they all know the risks" Freya said knowing that she had warned her siblings over and over again of the risks of being together and what it would do to Ava

" Freya, I'll be the buzzkill if it means reminding everybody here that the magic those four carry inside of them, if we just put two of them in the same place. It's a ticking bomb" he said firmly

" relax okay? Geez... Marcel's in New York with Rebekah, Kol is in Belize, Elijah's-" she said stopping herself as she thought Elijah and the pain that him not having his memories had caused

" in amnesia land" Josh said suppling her with the right words to be able to describe where the real Elijah was and why he would have no reason to suddenly come to New Orleans

" right and Hayley is doing her own thing right now, we're fine" she said still not ready to tell them that she had seen Hayley or what she was up to in terms of the rumour being true

" we'll remain fine as long as we continue the way we have and maybe lighten up a little" Freya said still mocking Vincent slightly as Peyton's phone began to ring showing Klaus's face

" oh god, this can't be good... hey babe, what's up? I'm sorry they did what?... guys, I need to go" she said as Klaus quickly told her about the twins being suspended and what they

Once Peyton left Rousseau's, she headed to the compound where she began to pace knowing that she has to somewhat calm down before the Klaus and their kids arrived at any moment as she tried to think of the proper punishment for them as she knew that this wasn't the kind of thing that the many parenting books covered, she really didn't know why you were meant to do as a parent when your teenage twins sell their blood to a classmate of theirs. She grabbed a blood bag as she tried not to think about the amount of chaos this about to cause for her since the student taking the blood was a crescent werewolf meaning that everyone whether they were vampires or werewolves would struggle to accept him as she began to make mental plans for the day on what to do as she sudden heard foot steps

" mama! I missed you but daddy let me have ice cream and didn't let Wyatt or Ava get any because they're in trouble" Cassie said as she ran through the courtyard to where Peyton was

" is that so? Did you perhaps have chocolate ice cream?" She said noticing that Cassie still had some chocolate ice cream around her mouth and on the collar of her shirt as she yawned

" rocky road! Uncle Stefan helped me pick" Cassie said as she began to get more and more tired as the sugar in her system began to wear off as she picked her up to snuggle into her

" uncle Stefan, huh? And what isn't uncle Stefan back in mystic falls with his wife and his teaching job?" She said more to Stefan who was walking towards after the seven year old

" I figured that you would need me more between the while Hayley thing and now her twins being suspended" he said knowing that all of this would eventually become too much for her

" how were they on the ride here?" She said wondering what she was walking into since she knew that she was usually the bad cop between her and Klaus despite him being Niklaus

" they were quiet but then again so was Klaus, he's been giving them the silent treatment" he said knowing that Klaus had been waiting for Peyton before getting into everything with them

" can we just get the yelling over with already, seven hours of hostile silence apart from Cassie's insistent babble is punishment enough" Wyatt said as him, Ava and Klaus joined them

" you don't even know what punishment is yet, Wyatt Ansel Mikaelson!... hey can you take Cassie up to her room and put to bed for me?" Peyton said to Stefan so she could continue

" yeah of course, come on Cas. Let's go to bed" he said taking a sleepy Cassie from Peyton before he walked upstairs to where he knew her bed room was after they created it for her

" the whole point of you guys going to that and calling yourself Mathews was so that neither of you would dare attention to yourself, to keep you safe" Peyton said once Stefan was gone

" tell us why you did it at least, what could you possibly need the money for that you wouldn't ask us for it?" Klaus said wondering why they couldn't have just asked them for the money

" that's our business" Ava said with uncharacteristic strength and stubbornness that would rival her mother's as Peyton gave Klaus a look that told him everything he needed to know

" and selling your blood is ours, you had no right to do it" she said getting anger at the fact that neither of them knew the full extent of what they had done to Henry or why really

" you're being a hypocrite" Ava said without thinking as she began to shrink into her shell as soon as Peyton gave a cold and stern look that she had perfected in the classroom

" she's right, you guys taught us the whole 'it's our body, our choice' thing" Wyatt said backing his sister up as Peyton and Klaus both suppressed an eye roll at how united they were

" well it's our blood, our choice" Ava said showing their parents that they were standing together and weren't about to back down for this making Peyton more furious than before

" which would be great if you were about talking about saying no to sex or were getting something pierced, this doesn't just affect you two" she said knowing better than most

" you two are not just anyone, do either you even understand what you have done?" He said knowing that this was their first hybrid that they made on purpose since Peyton was by accident

" Henry came to us" Wyatt said as if that made it better or made them any less guilty as he wondered what the big deal was since they had all gotten hear they wanted out of life

" and you both should have said no! Henry was already a kid who was struggling to fit in and now he's going to one of only a handful of hybrid in the world" Peyton said knowing how hard it was

" not to mention that he'll be seen as a threat to everyone in this city, you two have know idea what you've done. You cannot create something without taking responsibility for it" he said knowing from his own experiences

" what are you going to do? Ground us and lock us up? We can just whammy ourselves out, we're witches" Ava said knowing that they couldn't really punish people as powerful as them

" and we are your parents which means I'm going to have to do mom do and clean up the mess you two have made before it gets worse" Peyton said knowing it started with the wolves

" Ava, Wyatt... head to bed and we'll discuss your punishment tomorrow, go" klaus said knowing that they had to learn the full extent of what they had done and the pain they caused

" Ava's right, how can we punish two magical teenager who can either break out due to being too strong or can use magic?" She said sitting down on one of courtyard chair as she thought

" we will work it out and manage, just like we always have before. As for punishment, we will find one even if it means then cleaning this place from top to bottom" he said comfort her

Meanwhile upstairs, rather than the twins going straight to bed like they were told to do Wyatt and Ava began to unpack their things before getting dressed into pajamas for the night. They still shared a bedroom despite the fact that their parents and the school had offered to give them separate rooms due to their age but they always said no since they hated being away from each other for any amount of time. Just as they were about to go to sleep, Wyatt's laptop began to make a sound signalling that they were getting a Skype call from someone but they already knew who it was since only one person very Skyped them making them more excited as they answered his call

" how's my two favourite ne'er do wells?" Kol said after hearing from Freya about what Wyatt and Ava had done to get themselves suspended from school, he loved talking to them

" we've been better, how's Davina?" Ava said knowing that Kol and Davina has more than their fair share of trails when it comes to their love which is why they deserved the happiness they had

" my darling wife is goring herself in papaya right now. You know Belize is beautiful this time of year. You two should visit" he said wishing desperately that he could spend more time with them

" yeah I wish we could but I'm pretty sure that we're grounded" Wyatt said knowing that their parents had yet to punish them for selling their blood to their fellow students like Henry

" grounded? You can't ground a witch, let alone two who are also part vampire and part werewolf" Kol said knowing that there was very little that stop Wyatt and Ava like this

" that's what I said, although mom didn't think it was funny" Ava said knowing in so many ways that they were very much like their uncle, Wyatt more so than Ava with his recklessness

" well I'm sure that it will blow over by Mardi Gras" he said trying to comfort them since he knew that sometimes things seemed like a much bigger deal than they actually were

" I didn't think it was a big deal at the time but now it's stirred up so much trouble especially for mom. I kinda fell bad" Wyatt said knowing that he didn't want to cause trouble for his mom

"you can't get your knickers in a twist every time you have a little 'll never have a moment of pleasure plus I think you show some real entrepreneurial skills" he said softly

" yeah that's us, the Mikaelson twins... your friendly neighbourhood blood dealers" Ava said knowing that they could rationalise it as much as they wanted to by saying Henry wanted it

" I'm sure you've noticed by now that the next people are black sheeps, like me. Listen don't worry, sooner or later thing will settled down" he said before ending the call to let them sleep

The next morning, Peyton woke up feeling less rested than she had wanted since she knew that she had a long day ahead of her as she began to ready for the day as she turned to see her husband sleeping peacefully next to her as she reached across to sweep some stray heard out of his eyes as she took a moment to take in how luck she was to have him in her life since he had given her three amazing children who could be a handful at times like now. Peyton got dressed in white floral cami tip with lace trimmings, a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans, so pair of light pink Oxford shoes and a light pink long thin coat. She had decided to make her hair slight more wavier than it was normally before leaving it down, she wore light brown golden eye makeup with natural looking nude lipstick. Just as she was getting ready to leave by writing Klaus a note to let him know where she was going when she sudden felt two strong pair of arms being wrapped around her waist.

" hey sleepy head" she said twisting around to see his lopsided smile and bed hair as she could tell that he had just woken up as she wished that she could got back to bed with him

" hey little red, why are you up so early?"he said as he moved the hair from one side of her shoulder to the other so that he could have access to her neck knowing that was her weak spot

" I have to go deal with Henry and Lisina, apparently something has already happened and he's just got back" she said as she realised how tense this whole situation was making her

" why is it that we just got back to New Orleans and you're already a ball of stress? I mean I know why but I don't like see you like this" he said trying everything he knew to try relax her

" well I think our twins running around school selling their blood to create hybrids is enough to send me into a stress coma for a week" she said to him as he turned her around to help her

" is there I can do to help you?" He said massaging her shoulders while pressing small kisses on to her neck as shoulders knowing that his mere touch always seemed to help her

" you mean other than watching the twins and making sure no Mikaelson gets into trouble whether it's one if the kids or you" she said making him laugh since he was far being tamed

" that'd us as a family but not you as a person" he said knowing that he wanted to everything he could do to help since she seemed to be carrying the world on her shoulders

" you could run me a bath and help me relax in it later" she said thinking about both of them being the bath as she thought about running her hands though his wet curly blonde hair

" that's something I can definitely do... call me if you need anything today, little red. I love you" He said knowing that today was going to hard on her between dealing with Henry and the twins

" I will just make sure that you don't go wander too much otherwise I'll have an anxious Vincent on the phone crying the apocalypse is neigh" she said making them both laugh

" that is true, I will act with caution or as much caution that I always have" He said knowing that she needed him to stay out of trouble at least for now while she dealt with everything

" thank you... I love you so much" she said before kissing him passionately before grabbing her things and leaving for the bayou knowing that the quicker she dealt with this the better

Peyton headed to the bayou in record time as she knew that this needed to be resolved before a very eager vampire attacked Henry in order to impress their fellow vampires or a scared werewolf attacked him out of fear of the unknown as she remembered all too well what it was like to be a recently turned hybrid that no one understood especially among people that should understand what it's like to be different due to being werewolves, although she couldn't imagine being a hybrid and a teenager at the same time. As soon as she was in the bayou she could tell that there's was a buzz in the air about Henry as she headed to the cabin where she knew Lisina and him lived as she knew that this was going to be a hard balance between being a mom and an alpha as she knocked on the door to reveal an anger Lisina

" it's you... are Wyatt and Ava proud of themselves? Henry is barely home and we're getting threats. The vampires will never trust him and how long before the pack turns on him" she said voicing her concerns about him being a hybrid

" first of all the pack will adjust and I will talk to Josh about controlling the vampire... Henry doesn't need to be afraid of anything" Peyton said looking past Lisina to where Henry was p

" have you been at the tip of the alpha heap so long that you don't get how this works? Your twins have put a target on his back" she said getting into Peyton's face despite being an alpha

" watch it because as you said I am still the alpha of this pack and we can limit the damage if we just work together, that includes me and my kids" she said knowing there was a lot she could teach him

" for 10 years I've been all the family that this boy has, I'm not letting him down now by trusting the wrong person... alpha or not" she said knowing that Henry was the closet thing to a child she had

" what about hybrid or not? You can trust me, I swear" she said reminding them both that she was just an alpha to a werewolf pack but that she was also a hybrid from the same sireline

" tell me why, I mean are you here as a Crescent or a Mikaelson?" She said making Peyton suppress an eye roll at the fact that her being married to a Mikaelson was still an issue

" I'm here as a mom who's kids screwed up, I can't change what they did but I can try and make up for it by helping Henry through this" she said as she saw Henry nodding at this

" Mrs Mikaelson... I mean Peyton, you might want to ask them why they sold their blood to me and maybe check their room" Henry said knowing that she deserved to know what they were doing

With Henry's words still going around and around in her head as she tried to think of what to do about it as she checked her phone to see that Stefan had texted her to let her know that he had decided to take Cassie out for the day since it was rare for her to see New Orleans since Mystic Falls was the only home that she had really known while the twins had moved around a lot, she smiled at the thought that despite the fact that her older children were causing trouble at least her youngest was still sweet and innocent. Knowing that Cassie and Stefan were out for the day exploring, she decided to go and check the twins room since there was clearly something that they were hiding from her and Klaus making her more determined to figure out what was going on with them since it was now affecting other people around them like their friends and her pack. What she didn't expect to fine was two passports belonging to the twins tucked under their mattress just as she heard three sets of footsteps coming towards her as she noticed that Klaus had lived up to his promise of making them clean without magic as promised

" going somewhere? Is this what you needed the money for?" She said as she held up the passports for them to see as Klaus took them off of her to get a better look at them for himself

" what either of you need with a passport?" He said noticing that they were for real as he wondered where they were planning on going that required a passport to get there

" now you're rummaging in our room?" Wyatt said outraging and disgusting that their mom was snooping their room to find something to give them into for but also guilty that she found it

" I was getting the laundry, where are you going?" She said not letting them avoid the subject since she knew that they needed to have a reason why they wanted a passport for

" I met a guy online, he's in a band and lives in London. He says he's 25 but he seems older" Ava said showing that she had some of her mother's natural sarcastic and snarky attitude

" Ava Charlotte Mikaelson, now is not the time for that attitude of yours" Klaus said as he watched as Peyton paced around the room clearly in deep thought about the passports

" you wanted to see your aunts and uncles... you wanted to go see your aunt Hayley, am I right?" She said looking between Wyatt and Ava waiting for one of them to answer her

" we know it's stupid, she obviously doesn't care about but we figured that if we were in the same place even for a little while" Wyatt said knowing that they missed their aunt Hayley the most

" it's not stupid and she does care about you, she loves you two so much but like the rest of them she knows that being you puts you both in danger" Peyton said trying to reason with them

" a phone call wouldn't" Ava said thinking about how Kol called them both in a regular bases as did their aunt Rebekah, they knew why their uncle Elijah couldn't call them right now

" no it wouldn't but i know it were if were me, I wouldn't call either. It'd hurt too much to hear your voice and not being able to be near you" Klaus said knowing he'd have a similar reaction

" look I really hope one day that you will get to see them all again but until then just not to judge your aunt Hayley too harshly... she's been through a lot" she said thinking of her sister

" wait so we can't judge our murderous aunt but you can judge us?"Ava said making them all aware that they knew about the rumours going around about Hayley and her recent actions

" hey do not call her that, do you understand me?"Peyton said getting upset at the fact her children were now believing the rumours about her sister while she was clinging to hope

" and we do not judge you, we judge your action. We're your parents, we love you both and would forgive you for anything" Klaus said giving Peyton a moment to calm down

" but that's so not a blank check for bad behaviour, I know it's just one thing like but it's one major thing-" Peyton said needing the twins to know the severity of what they had done

" Ava! Wyatt!... I made a mistake" Henry said calling from the courtyard as they all ran out to see him holding Poppy's body with a face covered in her blood as they realised what he had done

" oh my god, Poppy!...Henry! this is important, did anyone see you with poppy?" Peyton said using her vampire hybrid speed to speak to him and to see what he had done to Poppy

" I think so, there were vampires after me. I did know what else to do or where else to go" Henry said clearly panicking as he showed the fact that he was just a scared little kid

" little red, Josh just texted your phone saying that he's on his way with some vey angry vampires and by the sound of it they are close" klaus said warning her that it was all about to hit the fan

" ok this is what we're going to do... Klaus, can you put Poppy's body in the dinning room? Wyatt and Ava, take Henry to your room and don't come out until I say" she said thinking quick

" mom, we didn't mean for this to happen" Ava said clearly feeling guilty and bad for giving Henry their blood now that it had resulted in him killing someone that their mom knew

" we didn't think that he would kill someone" Wyatt said looking less like the cocky teenager with an attitude and more like the scared little boy that she used to rock back to sleep

" I know you didn't, my babies. Go, I'll take care of this" she said urging for them to go so that she could deal wit the vampires as she heard Lisina coming along with the vampires

" we heard that the hybrid that the twins created killed Poppy came here" Josh said hoping that this wasn't about to cause major drama for her since he knew he owned a lot to Peyton

" no one wants any trouble, Peyton. We just want the hybrid" Greta said as she stood in front of the crowd of vampires as if she was the leader of them as Lisina stood behind Peyton

" you're not getting Henry" Lisina said knowing that she would rather lay down her own life it meant protecting Henry like she had been ever since she had took in ten years ago

" please let me handle this" Peyton said as she noticed how klaus managed to silently slip past the vampires to head to the twins bedroom in order to keep an eye and protect them

" remember that the hybrid is just a kid but Poppy was just trying to walk him from work and she was our friend" Josh said thinking about how just yesterday she was serving them drinks

" I know but you like said he's just a kid and a recently turned kid at that, we all remember what it was like to be recently turned and filled with hunger" she said reminding them all

" Peyton, you might not have a choice in whether or not he's goes with them" Josh said as he knew that she was going to be stubborn and fight this to the end despite the inevitable outcome

" I'm still his alpha for whatever it's worth and being both it means that we both need to be looking for him. We need to be rational about all of this" she said trying to reason with them

" should they go back to Poppy's mother and tell her that her daughter's killer is free but Stiles least we were rational?" Greta said really trying to ram up the crowd and create mayhem

" ok take it down a notch there, Greta. Peace is complicated. We haven't had it all this time because were prefect, we've had it because we're not" Peyton said trying to appeal to them

" we don't want peace, we want revenge for what he did to Poppy" she said trying to make the crowd that bit more eager to tear Henry apart despite the fact that he was just a kid

" revenge isn't justice, do we really want to sacrifice a kid to appease our fear?" She said talking about their fear of the unknown and of people being different like her and her kids

" he's not just a kid, he's a hybrid with the power to kill any vampire as he chooses" Greta said thinking about how Klaus had ran the teen through fear of the fact he could bite whoever

" that means nothing, I'm a hybrid and I'm not a threat to anyone unless you come at me. After I teach Henry self control, he won't be either" she said knowing that he would be way better

" I'm not sure self control is all that it's going to take to fix this" Josh said as he tried to help her out with this as he knew that she wanted to do whatever she had in order to protect him

" look I get it, every death is a tragedy and I'm really sorry about poppy but we've moved evolved beyond an eye for eye. This a test, don't throw away everything we've achieve" she said sensing that everyone in the room was beginning to calm at least for now

" we won't but we agree that this can't go unpunished, we can figure this out though. Let's go" Josh said sending the vampires out of the courtyard to give Henry and the Mikaelson's space

Eventually things calmed in the Mikaelson household as Henry eventually with Lisina after discovering that he was sired to the twins as it was their blood that created him as a hybrid, Peyton in that the twins were worrying themselves sick about what they had done and about the amount of damage they had caused through selling their blood to Henry. Soon Cassie and Stefan returned home clearly unaware of everything that had been going on throughout the day as they came home filled with stories about their day of exploring the city that Cassie never really got to see since she was basically raised at the school since they had moved the after she was born. Peyton decided after a while to head out of the compound to get some fresh air and clear her head since the day had been as long and as hard as she thought it would be, soon Stefan followed her out knowing that his best friend needed his help right now

" hey, you okay?" Stefan said coming up behind her as he could see that she was clearly thinking way too hard about the events of the day as he remembered what Klaus had told him

" if I say no, does that make a terrible person and a terrible mom?"she said severely wishing that Wyatt and Ava hadn't done what they did since it threatened to distort everything

" nothing could make you a terrible mom" Stefan said knowing that her children were lucky to have a mom as great as Peyton since she always put them first no matter what happened

" they sold their blood so that they could use the money to go visit their aunts and hollow, they even had passports" she said shaking her head wondering how it had gotten this bad

"So they miss their aunts and uncles, that was to be expected especially with Hayley who basically helped raised them for five years with you" he said referring to cursed times

" I know and I get it, it sucks that we can't all be together but this is beyond reckless and they don't get why" she said knowing that they were chalking it up to them not loving them

" they will and on some level they do since we both know that their magic comprehension is outstanding" he said referring to their magic classes and the grades they were getting

" that's true...talking about the school, don't you have to get back to it and Caroline?" She said knowing that he had a family of his own to take of rather than being worried about hers

" she knows why I'm here and agrees that you need me right now, even if it's for Cassie duties" he said making her laugh as they thought about how innocent Cassie was right now

" she's so much like Rebekah in nature, so loving and so innocent. It's a wonder she's actually Klaus's daug-" she said before being cut off by some unknown attacker snapping her neck

Back in the courtyard, Wyatt and Ava had eventually come out of the room as they sat with Cassie telling her a bedtime story from one of her favourite books since they though it was safe to come out now that Peyton was out of the room since they knew that she was stressing out about this whole Henry situation. Soon Freya came into the courtyard to find all Mikaelson children together making it easier for her to inform them about her news although she knew that the twins weren't going to be happy that another one of their aunts was leaving them again but this time through her own choice

" hey jailbirds and the sweetest little niece ever, I've got some news about me and Keelin. where's your mom and dad?" Freya said looking around knowing that they wouldn't leave them alone right now

" I don't know, mom went outside for some air with uncle Stefan and Dad went to find her since it's been a while" Ava said wondering where the adults in their life had gotten to

" there's dad now, hey where's mom?" Wyatt said sensing that there was something going on with their father from the look of panic and worry on his face as something was clearly wrong

" what's wrong, daddy? Why are you so scared?" Cassie said using her powers of empathy to work out that her father was scared but still too young to work out more than just his emotion

" I found this outside, it's your mom's... your aunt Hayley is calling" he said looking between Ava and Wyatt knowing that this is what they wanted hence why they sold their blood

" aunt Hayley" Ava said as she answered the phone and place it on loud speaker so that Wyatt could hear and speak to their aunt Hayley as well as like they had wanted for years now

" Ava...I was looking for your mom" Hayley said knowing that she had been calling Peyton to talk hoping that it would help her feel better instead of her going on another killing spree

" so were we, apparently she's missing along with our uncle Stefan" Wyatt said looking to Ava as they wondered if Hayley was going to come back since this was her younger sister

" I'm on my way, I'll be there soon" she said sensing that something really bad had happened to Peyton if she had suddenly disappeared leaving her children and Klaus behind like that


	85. Chapter 85: one wrong turn on bourbon

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x02 so here you go. I've tried to deal with the whole seven year gap as well as what happens in the episode, there are some changes like I've switched klaus for Hayley in terms of his story line to fit in with my story and added in Stefan who isn't dead like in the end of vampire diaries and have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie but also a new oc called Gwen who is played by Holland Roden. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 85: one wrong turn on bourbon

Things has kinda spiralled since Klaus and his children discovered that not only Peyton was missing but so was Freya as they began to panic as they wondered what had happened to them since they knew that it wasn't like Peyton or Stefan to just disappear like that making Klaus almost certain that something bad had happened to his wife as it was the only way that she would leave their family especially when she knew that the twins needed her while they were busy stirring up trouble, the news of Hayley returning to New Orleans didn't help matters either since it made the twins that more difficult since they were still buzzing slightly about their long lost aunt coming into town. Klaus decided to take a page out of Peyton's book by putting their children first and everything else second as he insisted that all of three of them went to bed while he with the help of Freya tried to track down Peyton. Once he was certain that they were all in bed and safe for the night, he ended into the study to grab a glass of bourbon while Freya began to try track them down using every locator speed she knew as Klaus began to think about all the great times that he had shared with Peyton when he was suddenly interrupted by the small footsteps of his seven year old daughter

" hello my little wolf princess, why aren't you sleeping?" Klaus said as he turned to see a very sad and sleepy Cassie standing there in her light green pyjamas with her soft bunny teddy that she took everywhere

" I couldn't sleep when you're so sad, daddy ... where's mommy?" Cassie said as Klaus placed his glass down as he realised that he had forgotten about her empathic witchy powers among others

" come here, Cassia. Mommy is... I'm not sure where mommy is right now but I promise you that I will being her back to us"Klaus said knowing she would know if he was lying as he placed her on his knees

" is that why you're so sad? Because you miss mommy?" She said touching his cheek where a tear was as she wiped it so that it was on her finger to show him as he gave her a sad smile at this

" yeah I miss your mommy but aunt Freya is working so hard to get her back" he said knowing that he wouldn't be able to go on with his life if something happened to Peyton since she was his everything

" can I help aunt Freya? I've been practising my magic with Ava and Wyatt" Cassie said so eager to help in any way possible as Klaus smiled at how much she was like Rebekah when she was her age

" that's very sweet of you but your aunt Freya has everything under control, she's a very powerful witch" he said knowing that him and Peyton had agreed to keep Cassie for practicing magic for awhile

" I want to help, daddy" she said snuggling in closer to his chest as he continued to stroke her long dark blonde hair as he wished that he could a magic wonder and make Peyton appear just like that

" Klaus, we need to talk... hey sweetie" Freya said walking into the study as she noticed the fact that Cassie was curled up on Klaus's knee as she realised that she must have had a hard time sleeping

" hey if you want to help us then you do daddy a big favour and head to bed? Tomorrow is sure to a big day for everyone and you'll need your sleep ok?" He said to Cassie since he didn't want her to hear anything of this

" ok, I love you both" Cassie said placing a kiss onto Klaus's cheek before jumping off his knee and doing the same to Freya before she went back to bed believing that it would help her family

" I'm sorry that I interrupted you two, I didn't know she was in here with you" Freya said feeling bad since she knew that being with his youngest daughter was probably what Klaus needed right now

" it's okay, she just couldn't sleep. Apparently my little empath could feel my sadness and worry over Peyton being missing" he said draining the last of what was else of his glass of bourbon on the table

" which is why I'm here... hey Klaus" Hayley said walking into the room once she was sure that it was safe for her to there without one of her nieces or her nephew catching up since she knew it's be bad

" Hayley...I see the years have been kind to you" he said noticing some minor changes in her appearance despite her being half vampire and frozen in time like her hardness in her face and her hair

" not as well as they've been to Freya" Hayley said knowing that Freya looked the same age that she always had despite being human and being the only one of them that could actually age unlike them

" well you know just sun block, the love of a good woman and literal witchcraft" Freya said known that she had used her magic to slow down her ageing since everyone around her didn't age like humans

" while I'm glad you're here to help find Peyton, you can't stay while Ava and Wyatt are home" Klaus said looking down the hall where their bedroom was as he hoped they weren't listening to them

" it's fine, I have no interesting in affecting them it's that darkness I have. Once we've found Peyton, I'll crawl back under my rock" Hayley said knowing that Peyton would stop at nothing to save her

" you know this city reeks of blood like it hasn't since the war of 1812" Klaus said looking out of the windows where the streets were still stained with the red of the blood that had been raining down on them

" well the blame for that would fall Hayley's shoulders... I know you spoke to Elijah and hours later it rains red" Freya said looking to Hayley who didn't necessary look guilty as she thought of Elijah

" no story that begins with water turning into blood has ever ended in triumph" Klaus said thinking about all of the stories he knew that involved water turning into blood as he wondered what would happen

" I know I need to leave or things are going to get worse, just tell me about Peyton" Hayley said wanting to focus on her sister so that she could make sure that she was safe before leaving New Orleans again

" I've tried every locator spell I know in every language I know and I still can't find her anywhere" Freya said wondering how Peyton could be cloaked so well that not even her old school magic could find her

" where could she be? I mean have you tried-... someone's coming, I need to go but I'll call you" Hayley said before using her vampire speed to zoom out of the room before anyone else could catch her

" aunt Hayley?" Ava said coming into the room still wearing her blue polar bear patterned pyjamas with a blue tshirt with a polar on it and her blonde hair up as she looked almost hopefully that she was there

" we thought heard aunt Hayley talking about mom" Wyatt said also wearing his pyjamas which consisted of a grey tshirt and a pair of plaid bottoms as he looked around for signs of Hayley being there

" no, it was your aunt Freya and I talking about locating your mother as well as your uncle Stefan... you two should go back to bed, it's been a long day for you both" Klaus said knowing he should take his own advice as he went

Ava and Wyatt woke the next morning after discussing the rest of night about the fact that they knew that their aunt Hayley had been in the study with their aunt Hayley as they realised that she must have returned to New Orleans to help find their mom and uncle Stefan as they began to form a plan of action in terms of what to do as all they had wanted since they were seven heard old and had lost the majority of their family due to the hollow being inside of them, they had talked a lot throughout the many night alone in their bedroom at the Salvatore school about getting their family back together and about getting know their family that had been forced to forget about. As they were about to get ready for the day after eating breakfast with their dad and baby sister as they began to think about what to do as they suddenly heard a knock on their window as they saw that Roman was there along with Gwen with her long redhead

" hey Matthews" Roman said as Ava so was still in her pyjamas opened the window to talk to them as she couldn't believe that Roman who was the most popular guy in school was at her bedroom window

" Gwen, what are you doing here?" Wyatt said as he lifted his girlfriend into the room knowing that she didn't need an invitation like Roman did since she was a witch rather than a vampire like he was

" what? You think that you can get yourself suspended and suddenly leave without me hunting you down? I missed you" Gwen said as she kissed him knowing that life at school wasn't the same

" Roman, you're at my house" Ava said clearly still stunned that Roman had come all the way from mystic falls to New Orleans just for her or that's how it seemed as she began to wonder why

" yeah I need to talk to you and Gwen had already decided that she was coming to see Wyatt so I tagged along" Roman said knowing that him, Wyatt and Gwen all ran in the same friend circles

" wait, how do you know where we live?" Wyatt said after he had finished kissing Gwen as a way of reuniting with her as he went to close the door in case of anyone with vampire hearing listening in

" that was actually easier than you would think" Gwen said snuggling into Wyatt as they talked as she looked to Roman since the whole breaking into their headteachers office had more his thing than hers

" well Saltzman's got parent contacts in his filing cabinet which is where he keeps his emergency bourbon so I'm intimately familiar" Roman said thinking about all the times he had stolen that bottle

" how he hasn't noticed that you keep stealing that bottle is beyond me?" Wyatt said knowing that Alaric has been known to like a drink or two especially when Damon Salvatore was involved

" can I come in? You know I'm a vampire right? I kind of need you to say it out loud" Roman said after Ava had nodded in agreement for him to come inside as Wyatt smiled at how shy his sister was

" oh right, yeah come in" Ava said gesturing for him to come in as she began aware of their room as she looked around for anything embarrassing but was thankful that it seemed like a normal room

" cute jammies" Roman said as he suddenly made Ava aware of the fact that she was still in her pyjamas unlike Wyatt who was dressed in jeans, a white tshirt, a grey hoodie and white sneakers

" I'll just ummm... get dressed, so why did you want to talk to me?" Ava said after grabbing some clothes and heading to their bathroom that was connected to their room as she called out to Roman

" I mean it has to be pretty important if you came here all the way from Mystic Falls" Wyatt said knowing from recent events that it was a long car ride to New Orleans from Mystic Falls

" there are rumours going around school" Gwen said thinking about she had been hearing all the different rumours going around school which was so awful for gossip and lies as she hoped this was

" what kind of rumours?" Ava said coming out now dressing in a red tank with a colour Aztec design, a pair jeans, combat boots and a white crochet cardigan. Ava began to place her hair up in a bun as she talked

" people are saying all this stuff about Henry at school, that he died and that he killed himself" Roman said showing how much the news of Henry apparently killing himself was affecting him right now

" you know your friends bullied him all the time, he went through hell because of them" Ava said knowing that she had the sell the whole Henry killing himself thing as she exchanged a look with Wyatt

" she's right, Henry hated school because of what they did to him and he already found it hard to fight being a werewolf surrounded by vampires" Wyatt said knowing they found hard to fit in due to being tribrids

" I know alright? That's why I'm here, I should pay my respects or something. I let them push him around, make fun of his poetry and his clothes. Now I can't sleep" Roman said thinking the effect this was having on him

" the whole school is walking around here as if they are all in mourning when they barely knew Henry" Gwen said thinking about how ridiculous it was of them to pretend that they all loved Henry

" Ava just tell him the truth and put him out of his misery" Wyatt said to his sister since he knew that there was no point keeping it a secret from everyone anyone since it was bound to come out soon

" Henry's not dead, he's fine so you can relax and sleep or whatever" Ava said slightly deflated as she realised that Roman had most likely only came to New Orleans to pay respects to Henry's family

" Lizzie Saltzman said she saw Henry jump from the tower, a werewolf wouldn't survive that kind of fall" Roman said knowing from Peyton's classes that there was only so much that werewolf could heal from

" and we all know how honest Lizzie Saltzman is" Wyatt said as he wrapped his arms around Gwen as she leaned her back against his chest as he knew the rumours that Lizzie had spread about them

" exactly, Lizzie said I exploded an orphanage with my brain when u was right and that Wyatt one tore apart a village" Ava said knowing that her witch side was more dominant while Wyatt's werewolf side was more dominant

" wait that was you she was talking about? I thought she was talking about Bonnie Bennett" Gwen said thinking about all the stories she knew about the great witch Bonnie Bennett who was her inspiration

" I actually heard that one, I also heard that you're a long lost Romanian princess. So what is your secret, Matthews?" Roman said stepping closer to her as Wyatt narrowed his eyes at this move

" Ava, we need to go if we're going to do that thing we were going to do" Wyatt said as he checked the time to realise that they needed to go if they were going to try and bump into their aunt Hayley

" oh yeah... could you maybe wait here? We won't be long. You know they've got us all wrong, the truth is I exploded an orphaned Romanian princess with my brain" Ava said making him smile at her joke

" god knows the brat had it coming" Wyatt said continuing the joke making them both laugh as they headed out of the room after Gwen and Roman has silently agreed to wait at the compound for them

Meanwhile Hayley and Klaus already has an early start to the day after making sure that the twins and Cassie were set for the day as well as made sure that Cassie was all set for her day with Freya exploring the quarter before klaus and Hayley quickly left the compound so they began to think of places where Peyton and Stefan might be hidden away since it was clear that someone or something had hidden them away pretty well or well enough that Freya couldn't find them using her very powerful magic to locate them, Klaus was trying so hard to keep himself from falling apart since he knew that he wouldn't be any help to Peyton if he did but he also knew that if something happened to Peyton or if she died then it wouldn't be long for him to flip the switch on what was left of his humanity. He tried to focus his attention to find Peyton and Stefan but also to use Hayley as a distraction sicken he knew that his mind needed to be preoccupied as much as his body did.

" so I hear that my title for the most dangerous supernatural feature might be take away from me if you keep going on your murderous sprees" Klaus said trying to make to conversation with Hayley in his own way

" can we just look for Peyton and Stefan without this little heart to heart? Because I can just about stand you when Peyton's around but right now I'm trying very hard not to kill you" Hayley said knowing that nothing could actually kill Klaus

" I understand what it's like to be alone and without the influence of Elijah, probably more than you do" Klaus said thinking about all the times that being without Elijah had almost caused him to lose himself

" and you're here to tell me that it gets better with time?" Hayley said in distain as she thought about how everyone always tried to make her better as if Elijah had simply died rather than didn't know her

" no, that would be a lie. It gets with time as do you... Elijah and I have only ever been separated but there was also the chance of us reuniting" Klaus said thinking of the unimaginable she must be feeling

" I went to visit him and France like I do sometimes but this time I spoke to him. It was weird because he gave me the same zen like advice but he was like a happy shell of the man I love" Hayley said sadly

" without the burden that our family on his shoulders, he's carefree and happy in a way that he's never allowed himself to be in the past due to being Mikaelson" Klaus said thinking of his older brother

" at night I think about him being happy and being someone else with no memories of us and break my heart... it is taking everything I have for me not to flip my switch" Hayley said trying not to cry

" what stops you?" Klaus said as they stopped watching slightly as they arrived at the old St James infirmary that was a safe haven from magic as they figured that might be the reason Freya was failing

" Peyton, I know that she would not stop until she got me back and I couldn't do that to her or her children" Hayley said smiling since she knew that her younger sister deserved her happiness

" my wife is very much Elijah when it comes to the people she loves" Klaus said thinking about he had been determined to use the present tense rather than past when talking Peyton to remain positive

" we'll find her, I promise" Hayley said as they walked building finding it completely deserted and without any traces that Peyton or Stefan had been there as they began to lose the hope they had felt

" I really hope we do but we are running out of places to search" klaus said knowing that chances of finding Peyton and Stefan alive were getting slimmer and slimmer with every failed attempt

" Dad... hey aunt Hayley" Wyatt said as him and Ava walked into the old bar after using a locator spell to find klaus using their own blood as they shared blood as they locked eyes with their aunt Hayley

" we knew you were in town and wanted to come see you before you disappeared again" Ava said knowing that either one or both of the adults were about to protest about them being near Hayley

" what are you two doing here? Go home, now!" Klaus said stepping forward as he instinctively put himself between Hayley and the twins although he knew that she wouldn't physically harm them

" you two should listen to your father and go" Hayley said avoiding eye contact with them since she knew that looking at them and forming attachments would only make it harder for when she had to go

" you're not even going to look at us? Our mom is missing and you can't even show a little emotion" Wyatt said since Ava was too stunned by Hayley's presence to say anything as he spoke for both of them

" stop, we're too close. I can hear the whispers and I know you do too, Ava" Hayley said calmly as she looked to Ava who just nodded her head as she tried to take in every detail of her long lost aunt

" let us help you find her, I'm an exceptional talented witch and Wyatt is a very powerful werewolf" Ava said trying to convince them into letting them help and therefore spend more time with Hayley

" I am your father and I told you both to go home so I suggest you do or otherwise I will call your aunt Freya do tell her to keep you both in the compound with a spell. Go home" Klaus said being forceful as they left

" oh I see they got your rebellious nature and Peyton's stubbornness" Hayley said sighing as she wished things could be different where she wished that she could spend time with them like she used to

A very reluctant Ava and Wyatt headed back to the compound as they thought about the dead flowers that had appeared when they had gotten close to Hayley due to the hollow being inside of her as they realised that getting their family back would probably be harder than they thought considering they had a darkness inside of them that wanted to take to control of Ava and her magic like that the hollow had had when she was seven. However they still couldn't get over the heartbreak and indifference in Hayley's eyes as she tried so hard to ignore the whispers of the hollow as she tried to keep her distance from Ava and Wyatt despite everything in her body telling her to go to them. Once they had returned to the compound they had headed to their bedroom as they noticed that Gwen and Roman weren't in their room like they had asked them to stay while they tracked down Hayley, just as they had began to think that they had went back to Mystic Falls when they found them in the study

" oh hey... you weren't in our room, I thought you left" Ava said as she bumped into Roman while Wyatt gave Gwen a hug and kiss as a way of saying hello as Ava gave Roman a small relieved smile

" still here" Roman said giving Ava that signature smile that she had heard so much about from the gossiping girls at school who would swoon at every slight glance Roman would give them

" we just got bored and decided to look around" Gwen said explaining why they had decided to leave the twins bedroom although her and Roman had no idea what they would find when they went looking

" aren't you a brave, little witch?" Wyatt said gently touching Gwen's nose as she smiled to him as Wyatt wondered if she would be so brave if she knew that they were related to Esther Mikaelson

" you guys weren't scared someone would catch you sniffing around?" Ava said thinking about how that has always been her fear that someone would judge her or would be scared of her due to who her family was

" well according to my school files, I have a rebellious nature and a callus disregard for authority so no I wasn't" Roman said moving closer to Ava again as Wyatt felt himself becoming protective over Ava

" and we'll know how actuate those files of ours are" Wyatt said thinking about what his file said about him and Ava as he thought about all the times he had snuck into the cabinet to have a look for himself

" just ask okay? I know you want to" Ava said not needing to be an empath like her younger sister to know that Roman and Gwen's curiosity was beginning to get the better of themselves after looking

" ok this is like a house of horrors with Viking grimoires which are actually very cool" Gwen said knowing that it had definitely peaked her interest as a witch since there had been a few spells in there

" not to mention there's a million weird knives and did you know you have a dead redhead wrapped in s sheet in your parlour?" Roman said clearly waiting for the opportunity to let all of his thoughts out

"Oh you mean Aurora?" Ava said laughing slightly because to them having a Aurora as a table centre piece was almost completely normal for them as she thought about all of the trouble Aurora had caused

" yeah, she's our dad's crazy ex who kinda kidnapped our mom and she's not dead. It's a sleeping spell and no one really knows what to do with her" Wyatt said thinking of Aurora's history with their family

" and what's more is you two are acting like having a sleeping vampire on your parlour dining table is completely normal" Gwen said knowing that Wyatt had been keeping more than a few secrets from her

" look I can keep a secret, I got plenty of my own. So what are yours?" Roman said closing in the distance between them as he wanted nothing more than to make her comfortable enough to tell him

" it's not just my secrets, it's Wyatt's too" Ava said reminding herself and Roman that they weren't exactly alone as she looked to her brother since she knew that this involved him as much it did her

" it's fine,Ava. You can tell them, I mean they're beyond to find out eventually" Wyatt said with a sigh and a heavy heart as he knew neither of them wanted people from their school to find out so soon

" my name is Ava Mikaelson" Ava said as she moved away from Roman so that she could stand with Wyatt as he did the same with Gwen since he knew that this was something they had to do together

" and mine is Wyatt Mikaelson. Our grandmother is Esther Mikaelson who practically invented dark magic" Wyatt said looking to Gwen since he knew that she would take that one way or another

" our mom is the crescent alpha and our dad is Niklaus Mikaelson" Ava said knowing that just saying Klaus's name was enough to justify why it was important for Ava to mention him since he was infamous

" so that would make you-" Roman said suddenly realising that the girl he liked and her brother were the miracle twins of the long lost crescent princess and the twins of the notorious Niklaus Mikaelson

" the mystic twin tribrid freak show" Ava said knowing that was what she feared everyone would think she was as she looked to Wyatt since she was worried about what Roman would think

"Yeah that's us, the Mikaelson frank show twins" Wyatt said clasping hands with his sister as he knew that she needed some comfort since they both felt so exposed and vulnerable after revealing the truth

After so many failed attempts at trying to find where Peyton and Stefan were being held as he was slowly beginning to lose hope as Hayley decided to go off on her to try and find them since she wasn't so good at working with people after so long of being on her own as Klaus quickly checked in with Freya to see how Cassie was doing since she was spending the day with the her aunt Freya as he knew that it was important for him that Cassie wasn't touched by the troubles of the world they lived in as he headed back to the compound to check on the twins. While he headed to the compound, Klaus couldn't help but think of one of the many moments him and Peyton had spent together throughout the last seven years in Mystic Falls where he had walked into their apartment in the teachers block to see her curled up on the couch covered with a blanket clearly crying as he closed the door

" hey little red... you okay?" Klaus said walking into their apartment as he began to wonder if everything was okay with the twins and Cassie since he knew that she never got this upset

" no... I was checking in with Hayley and she just sounded so alone then I began to feel so guilty because I get to live my happy ending because of her, I took hers away from her" Peyton said crying

" listen to me, Hayley knew what she was doing when she decided to allow the hollow to place inside of her instead of me" Klaus said knowing that he was thankful everyday that Hayley made that decision

" and now she's lost the love of her life who has no idea who she is because of us... well Marcel but you know what I mean" Peyton said shrugging slightly at the difference between what actually happened

" come here... what do you need right now? Do you want to jump on a flight and go see your sister? Do want to check in with Elijah? Just tell me what you want" Klaus said knowing he would give her the moon if she asked

" just hold me and promise that you'll wake up with me in the morning and every morning for the rest of our lives" Peyton said as Klaus sat on the couch beside her to allow her to curl himself into him for comfort

" I promise, there is no where else I would rather be than by your side... little red" Klaus said kissing her forehead as he knew that his little nickname for her always gave her some kind of comfort

" hey you should know that Cassie said her first word today" Peyton said wanting to some good news while she had since she was feeling so gloomy after talking to Hayley about their lives as they caught up

" oh really? And did my brilliant daughter say?" Klaus said wondering what she said since he remembered the twins's firsts words so well as he wished he had been there to hear Cassie's first words

" she said da and sefa... we think she was trying to say Daddy and Stefan but we may never know" Peyton said smiling since they both knew that she had been trying to get Cassie to say mama first

" we may never know indeed... I love you, little red" Klaus said wiping the dried tears from her eyes and cheeks since he knew this was harder on her than she was letting on or willing to admit to herself

" I love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson" Peyton said kissing him as she knew that words only conveyed so much but sometimes actions spoke louder than any words would achieve as she wished she could melt into his lips

Klaus was pulled out of the memory when his phone began to ring signalling a new text message as he suddenly hoped that it was either Freya or Hayley saying that they had found Peyton but was pleasantly surprised when he say that it was Marcel, soon his surprise true detective into shock as he read the message that informed him of the fact that the twins had been involved in Peyton's and Stefan's disappearance as he realised that this had all been one big plan to get their aunt Hayley back in New Orleans despite the risks it posed to them. Klaus used his vampire speed to head back to the compound to confront them after texting Hayley to update her, although he knew that she would meet him at the compound to hear what the twins had to say for themselves as he stormed through the compound to find them.

" Ava! Wyatt!" Klaus said as he called out to them as he walked through the compound heading towards the study as he wondered how they could have done this to their mother who loved them

" you have to go, that's my dad and he will literally wear your spine as a necklace... leave, please" Ava said touching Roman's abdomen as she tried to push him towards the window so that he could leave

" she's right, that's his anger voice and you two don't want to be here when he is ok? I'll call you" Wyatt said more to Gwen than to Roman as he gave her a reassuring kiss as Roman and Gwen went out of the window

" please tell me it isn't true, what has you two done with your mother? I mean do either of you have any idea of what you've done?" Klaus said yelling at them as he wondered what they did to Peyton and Stefan

" we knew it would take something big to bring aunt Hayley back here" Ava said knowing that she had to stick to her grounds as she realised that Henry mush have told someone about what they did

" and we figured that mom being in danger would do the trick since she's her only sister and everything" Wyatt said backing Ava up by providing their father with the reasoning behind their madness

" so you had your little hybrid friend attack your mother and your uncle Stefan?" Klaus said wondering what kind of condition Peyton would be when he got back since he knew how unpredictable new hybrids could be

" Henry jut did the heavy lifting and the word attack is little strong don't you think? And we didn't mean for uncle Stefan to caught up in this too" Ava said knowing that she had simply asked Henry to take their mom

" both mom and uncle Stefan are fine, they're in a really nice coffin sleeping"Wyatt said thinking about how they had made sure that they were both okay before going back to their normal lives like this

" we cloaked them in a sleeping spell which we wrote ourselves" Ava said knowing that Wyatt and her usually did magic together since they were twice as powerful together rather than as individuals

" oh well in that case I've never been prouder" klaus said with a voice full of sarcasm that he knew Peyton would be proud about since she was queen of snark and sarcasm as he suddenly missed her

" wait did I hear correctly that you kidnapped your own mother? Where is she?" Hayley said entering the room with her vampire speed as she showed that her main focus was finding Peyton and not Stefan

" why? You're just going to disappear again when we tell you" Wyatt said knowing that they hadn't done all of this just for Hayley to disappear as soon as she had found their mother making it pointless

" Wyatt, Ava is in danger whenever we're near which I know you feel. The dark magic inside me manifests itself in ugly ways. We could be putting others in danger" Hayley said thinking about the rain

" I don't care!" Ava said raising her voice as she knew that she should probably care especially considering the fact that New Orleans was stained red from the blood that had rained down on them

" this is not a debate!" Klaus said wondering when Ava and Wyatt had stopped being the sweet little children he had been raising with Peyton for the last seven years since being released from Marcel's control

" you know the little boy and girl I knew would never have dreamed up a plan like this nor would they have hurt their mom" Hayley said knowing that they had always adored Peyton as their mom

" oh well sorry to disappoint you but those little kids hadn't read theirs father's memoirs" Wyatt said thinking about the time that they had found the book among their parents thing in storage at school

" you compelled Cami O'Connell to write your stories about how you used to put your family members into coffins and use them as leverage" Ava said in a small voice to explain where they got the idea from

"You've studied my old tricks... did you ever learn this one?... Peyton's in St Anne's" Klaus said as he zoomed up on Ava as held her head by the temples as he forced himself into her head to find Peyton

" get out of my head!" Ava said pushing him away from her as she went to where Wyatt was as she began to seek comfort from her twin brother as she wondered how it all got so out of control

" you could die, Ava as could Wyatt because the hollow isn't just going to stop with you. Just by being here I could be destroying you... goodbye" Hayley said trying to reason with her by using Wyatt

" we know some tricks too" Wyatt said using his magic to close the doors to prevent Hayley from leaving as he held Ava close to him as he knew that she was reeling from what their father had done

" you know you called all the time and you wrote letters then you just stopped, why?" Ava said getting upset as she thought about how heartbroken they had both been when the letters and call stopped

" because it got too hard, hearing your voices and reading about your lives and knowing I could never be a part of your life the way I used to be. It just hurt" Hayley said remembering the pain she felt

" and you think it was easy for us to not have the aunt who practically helped raise us with our mom and for her to just suddenly ignore us?" Wyatt said thinking about how important Hayley had been to them

" I knew that and I knew that so calls or letters wouldn't be enough which apparently I was right about, I stopped them for your own good" Hayley said knowing that this was what she had been scared of

" you don't know what's good for us" Ava said thinking about how she might have known once what was good for them but not now, not after so much time away from them doing god knows what

"You know we've heard the rumours about the crazy hybrid dropping bodies wherever she goes, people talk at school where we have to pretend to quiet little Wyatt and Ava Matthews" Wyatt said beginning to vent about everything

" when all we want to do is scream and be us, the Mikaelson us and not the Matthews us" Ava said knowing how hard it had been to adjust to their new names and the fact that they had to hide who they were

" we were trying to protect you both and Cassie, pretending to be Matthews rather than Mikaelson was to shield you from our enemies" klaus said knowing that he had more than a few enemies of his own

" we understand that part and we understand why aunt Hayley had to leave but we still missed her" Ava said thinking about all of the times that they had spent with their aunt Hayley before the hollow

" you know the aunt who would check from monsters under the bed or who would create a blanket fort in the living room with pillows with us and our mom" Wyatt said thinking about all the fun they used have

" I took the hollow inside of me so that you didn't have to be without your father another day, I did to protect you. I never meant for it to be the thing that broke you two" Hayley said more to herself

" you think we're broke?" Ava said now in full tears as she realised how deep those words seemed to cut her as she wondered if everyone thought her and Wyatt were damaged goods like she did

" Ava, Wyatt..." Hayley said trying to back track her words a little as she realised what she said and the affects that her words were having on her niece and nephew right now as she suddenly felt bad

" you can go now" Wyatt said using his magic to open the door to allow Hayley to leave as he realised that no matter how much they tried they couldn't bring back their family and pretend none of this happened

Once Klaus had made sure that Ava and Wyatt were okay are what had just happened with Hayley, he had called Freya to let her know where Peyton and Stefan were as Freya decided to leave Cassie with Keelin who had just recently come back to New Orleans to spend time with girlfriend and niece as she knew that she had to go with Klaus and Hayley to make sure that they got Peyton back to her family where she belonged. They soon headed to St Anne's church still reeling from what had happened between them and the twins as they thought about what had happened or rather than what had been said, as they soon turned their thoughts to what they might find in St Anne's as Klaus hoped that they could reunite their children with their mom like they so desperately needed right now.

" I may need your help waking Peyton and Stefan, Ava and Wyatt were boasting about a cloaking spell as well as a sleeping that they placed on them" Klaus said explaining why he had called Freya to help

" they are such clever witches, maybe too clever" Hayley said thinking about how they were going to get themselves in even more trouble then they already had due to how clever they were right now

" to a witch and a werewolf, teenage years are the worst. I remember mine all too well" Freya said thinking about her more rebellious phase that she had while she was living with Dahlia

" oh my god, what happened here?" Hayley said as she opened the door and stepped in first as she notices that the coffins were torn apart covered in blood and fur as they looked in horror at the scene

" what could have done this?" Freya said as she watched as Klaus took a silent step into the room as he tried not to think the worst as he knew that the reality of this could only mean he might lose his wife

" this cannot be happening... oh god, Peyton? Oh my little red" Klaus said as he found Peyton laying on the floor behind the coffins as he noticed that she had clearly turned and was severely injured

" wait, she's there?" Hayley said how her little sister could have survived something like this as Klaus took off his coat to cover Peyton's naked body so that he could take back to the compound to heal her

" she's here but I'm not sure for how long, we have to get back to the compound... Freya, I may need your help" Klaus said sounding and looking like a scared child as he feared that Peyton might die

Klaus, Hayley and Freya raced back to the compound as quickly as they could since they were all aware that time wasn't on their side in terms of saving Peyton as they realised that Stefan was lost with whatever had attacked them in the church as klaus realised that the knowledge of what had happened to Peyton and Stefan after the twins had placed them in the church would crush them since they hadn't intended for any of this to happen or for their mom to get hurt as badly as she was as she was currently bleeding over Klaus. The worst of Peyton's injuries was to her leg and rib cage which were both torn open and looked to be broken in some way as Klaus hoped her healing abilities would kick in soon as he walked into the courtyard to see all three of his children sitting reading together before Wyatt decided to shield Cassie from the sight of their injured mother by picking her up and pressing her head to his shoulder so that she couldn't see Peyton

" oh my god, mom? What happened?" Ava said as she put down her book as she stepped closer to see how badly Peyton was injured before Klaus gave them a look and ran up stairs with Peyton

" we went to the church to get your mom and uncle Stefan but the coffin was destroyed and your uncle Stefan was gone, your mom is seriously injured... here let me take her" Freya said taking Cassie before following klaus to help with waking Peyton up

" but we protected her, we wrote the prefect cloaking spell...I don't understand" Ava said beginning to panic as they realised that something had went wrong with the plan they felt was so simply and easy

" we tried to keep her safe" Wyatt said looking to where his father had just disappeared with their injured mother as he thought about how badly their innocent and easy plan had gone so wrong

" whatever happened to your mom and uncle Stefan didn't happen without a fight, we think your mom turned in order to fight whatever it was." Hayley said being the only adult left in the room with them

" this is all our fault, we did this" Ava said as she sat down on one of the courtyard chairs as she realised that they were the reason why they could lose their mom because they were selfish

" no it's not. Listen to me, this is my fault. I know you two did this to get me back because I left you with no choice but we'll fix this I promise" Hayley said knowing she owned them that much after everything

" how? How we can fix this... Ava?" Wyatt said as he suddenly became aware of the amount of dead flowers around them and the amount of snakes that had appeared as Ava began to struggle to breathe

" what is it? Ava?" Hayley said as Wyatt held onto Ava as she began to fall from choking as they all watched as a snake began to slither out of her mouth making them realise the hollow was in play

" oh god... go, go.. you have to get out of here" Ava said in tears as she realised that despite how much they wanted to be near their aunt Hayley and get to know to her, it was just too dangerous for them

" I promise you that I will fix this... I love you" Hayley said before disappearing since she knew that being so close to both Ava and Wyatt was dangerous for them since the hollow wanted their power

" what happened here?" Klaus said coming down the stairs after hearing the commotion from the courtyard as he worried that something else was going on while he was worried about his wife's life

" ummm Ava just threw a snake due to the hollow being so close to her and aunt Hayley had to go... is mom alright?" Wyatt asked as he looked at his dad's appearance to see that he was covered in blood

" your aunt Freya was able to wake her up but she is still badly injured and for some reason isn't healing as fast as she should be" Klaus said wondering what could have this to his lovely wife

" dad, we're so sorry. We didn't mean for any of this to happen" Ava said wishing that they had never done this since now they were at risk of losing their mom and causing Cassie to be affect by this too

" I know you didn't and I understand why you did what you did but I have to protect you both and your little sister" Klaus said knowing that they were just as at risk of being harmed by whatever this was

" we get that, what's going to happen?" Wyatt said knowing that they knew their dad would so something as a result of they had done as they prepared for the worst, although they didn't know what that was

" I just talked to Alaric and Caroline, you're going back to school along with Cassie. If not only to keep you safe and out of New Orleans while sort this" Klaus said knowing he couldn't split his focus

Klaus then walked away from his twins to allow them time to le the news soak in about them going back to school after everything that had happened since they had been suspended at school and had come back to New Orleans as he headed back upstairs to where Peyton was laying on top of their bed as Freya tried to speed up her healing process with magic with little success, he couldn't help but smile as he noticed how Cassie was sleeping in the chair next to their bed to be near to her mama. Klaus decided go to the other side of Peyton as he sat on the bed cleaning the blood off her face and body

" Little red, please don't die on me. I can't do this, any of this without you... I need you, you're my love and my life, my everything" Klaus said as he let the tears began to fall since he didn't need to be strong


	86. Chapter 86:ne me quitte pas

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x03 so here you go. So I really struggled with this episode since a lot of it was focused Elijah and the was nothing I could really so work with so I've added a lot of my own scenes but I hope you still like. Also I've added a lot more of Cassie into it. there are some changes like I've switched klaus for Hayley in terms of his story line to fit in with my story and added in Stefan who isn't dead like in the end of vampire diaries and have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 86: ne me quitte pas

Klaus was exhausted and completely worn out as he stood under the shower head allowing the water to wash over him as he thought about how the twins had discovered Henry's murdered body hanging on the side of a nearby building along with the rest of the community of New Orleans including their friends Gwen and Roman as he thought about how had it had taken him a while to calm them down enough for them to return to school the next day which is a day later than he had planned. Despite knowing that he should have sent Cassie back with the twins so that she could attend school like a normal girl his age he decided to keep her with him since he knew that she would worry herself due to the uniqueness of her powers. There was also the issue of Peyton who still hadn't woken up despite Freya lifting the sleeping spell on her and she still was healing at a normal human rate which made him try not to think about what would happen if there injuries of her got worse since he knew that if she was human she would probably die from these wounds but he hoped with every fibre of his being that her hybrid status would bring her back from the edge. After Klaus had got dressed in the red Henley shirt that he knew Peyton loved so much before heading into the compound kitchen to find Cassie sitting at the breakfast table eating her breakfast while wearing a white sleeveless tshirt and a pair of monochrome joggers with her white converse, her long dark blonde hair was braided to the side

" hey my little wolf princess, how are you this morning?" Klaus said kissing Cassie on the head as she continued to eat her eat as he headed to the fridge to grab a blood bag to place into a cup to hide it

" I'm good, daddy" Cassie said as he poured her a glass of apple juice as he took a seat the table with her as he looked at his youngest daughter who despite her blonde hair looked so much like her mom

" what are you eating?" Klaus said looking at her slightly unhealthy breakfast as he looked at her fried bread which was rolled up and covered in chocolate spread with some of her favourite fruits in it

" Aunt Freya made me french toast wool ups, here" Cassie said as she passed some of her breakfast for her dad to try as he smiled at her knowing that she had a way of making him feel better like now

" I think you mean roll ups, my love. Did you have any nightmares last night?" Klaus said knowing that as part of Cassie's unique witchy powers that she sometimes had dreams which were actually visions

" yes... I dreamt of the man in France again" Cassie said in a small voice as she knew that her father was going to mad at her since she hadn't woken him up as soon as she had the nightmare

" your uncle Elijah... come here, was it it scary?" Klaus said as he gestured for Cassie to come sit on his knee as he pulled her close to him as he knew that her dreams could confusing and scary for her

" a little, he was with that woman with the funny accent... they were feeding on people again" Cassie said as she knew that people in her family needed blood to survive but seeing that at seven years old was different

" I'm sorry you had to see that, my little wolf princess. Have you went to see mommy yet?" Klaus said knowing that it was hard for her to see Peyton the way she was right now because it hurt too much

" no, I can feel her pain when I do. Aunt Freya says to wemembew that's not my pain but it still hurts" Cassie said showing her slight speech difficulty as she missed the r sound making klaus smile

" do you want to know a tip that your mommy used to help her through to pain of turning every full moon before she became a hybrid?" Klaus said spinning her around slightly she could look at him

" yes, please. I love hearing about mommy as a werewolf" Cassie said as Klaus thought about how much she loved story time especially when it came to Peyton and his past like her as a werewolf

" I know you do, your mommy once told me that she used to think of happy memories to help distract her from the pain. So what's your favourite happy memory?" Klaus said placing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear

" oh that time that me, you, mommy, Ava and Wyatt had a picnic in the woods. You taught me to play catch and how to paint" Cassie said knowing that she loved the days that they spent being a family

" here's me thinking that it was the time where you got to eat almost a whole chocolate sundae by yourself and you didn't even let me have a taste, you monkey" klaus said tickling her stomach

" hey daddy... do you think maybe..?" Cassie said clearly hesitating over whether or not she should ask the question that was currently on her mind as she thought about her mom and her current state

" what it is, my little wolf princess?" Klaus said wondering what was going on in her head since she never hesitated to ask anything except when she was worried about the other person would say or feel

" do you think if we make mommy some of favourite red velvet cookies that it will make her feel better?" Cassie asked knowing that her mommy would bake with her sometime to cheer her up

" you know I think that is a great ideal, why don't we see what we have in terms of baking okay?" Klaus said as he placed her off of his knee to investigate what they had in the cupboards in the kitchen

" hey you two, what are you up to this fine morning?" Freya said clearly putting on a brave face for Cassie's sake as she watched as Klaus began to grab the different ingredients for them to use to bake

" we're baking mommy some cookies to make her feel better" Cassie said as Klaus gestured for her to kneel up on the chair she should could reach the bowl as he poured all of the ingredients into the bowl

" is that sweet of you? You making red velvet cookies? They are your mommy's favourite" Freya said sitting in the chair next to her as the two adults in the room made sure that Cassie was being safe

" how is Peyton doing?" Klaus said looking to Freya knowing that his next stop was to go and check on Peyton but part of him didn't want to since all he wanted was for her to wake up and talk to him

" I think she'll wake up soon but there's something about her wounds that I can't seem to work out" Freya said knowing that there was something bugging her about why Peyton wasn't healing

" you mean how they aren't healing... Freya, I need Peyton okay? I can't do all of this without her, is there anything we do to wake her up?" Klaus asked wondering if even human medicine might work

" I've tried every magic solution I know but there's no telling what kind of effects the twins's sleeping spell might have on Peyton. I'm currently looking through mother's grimoires for something" Freya said knowing that Klaus was barely hanging on by a thread

" would you mind staying here with little miss Cassie here while I go and visit Peyton?" Klaus said knowing that part of him didn't feel complete until he was with Peyton since she was a part of him

" of course we'll just be here making some cookies won't we, sweetie?" Freya said knowing at Klaus needed this alone time with Peyton while Cassie was preoccupied as she stood behind Cassie to help

" thank you... I'll be back soon, my love" Klaus said kissing Cassie on the head before leaving the kitchen to head to the bedroom that he shared with Peyton where she was currently resting and being treated

As soon klaus walked into their bedroom to see that Freya had cleaned off the remaining traces of blood from Peyton's wounds and face as well as had gotten her changed to pyjamas consisting of a blue tshirt and a pair of blue striped pyjamas shorts as well as brushed out her long brown waves. Klaus slowly walked over to the bed before sitting on the bed next to her as he began to stroke her hair as he wished he knew what was going on with her so that he could fix whatever it was and get the love of his life back, he began to snuggle down the bed so that he was laying next to her as he wished he could see those beautiful eyes of hers again as he closed his eyes imagining that it was like every other night laying in bed with Peyton. All of a sudden he opened his eyes to find himself in the bayou as he wondered what was going on when he spotted the one he longed to see in a white shirt dress that she wore with a nude coloured tank top underneath and a pair of nude flats, she wore her long wavy hair down with two double braids at the back as well as wore smokey eye makeup with light pink lipstick.

" Klaus? What are you doing here?" Peyton said from her place at the end of the dock where she used to sit with Jackson while she was pregnant with the twins before everything began to spiral out of control

" little red... you're ok" klaus said breathing a sign of relief while he knew deep down that none of this is real as he assumed that it was a dream due to his longing to see her and to be with her like he missed

" of course, I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Peyton said titling her head slightly confused by his reaction to seeing her as she wondered what was going on or how she got there since she has no memory of it

" something happened to you and you got hurt badly, you aren't healing" Klaus said as he moved closer to her almost daring himself to touch her as if to make sure that all of this and her were real

" you mean how I got attacked in the alley by the compound... we're in my head I think" Peyton said thinking about everything as she realised that being in the bayou must be her heads way of protecting her

" do you remember what happened or who attacked you?" Klaus said placing his hand on her waist pulling her close to him as he realised how good it was to feel her body and her touch against his

" not really, I remember talking to Stefan before we were both attacked and after that it's a blank but assuming things went down hill from there" Peyton said if any of this was to judge recent events

" turns out the twins sired Henry into kidnapping you and Stefan to place you in a sleeping cloaking spell to lure Hayley here but you were attacked by something" Klaus said as she felt his sadness

" wow the twins seriously need a time out... I'm assuming you don't know who or what attacked us or how to help me? How's Stefan?" Peyton said suddenly filled with questions and judgments about it all

" we don't know where Stefan is, he wasn't in the church with you. We don't know what happened to you or how to help you but I promise I will figure it out" Klaus said vowing that he would save her

" you need to keep looking for Stefan, he's my best friend and if that's not enough to convince then chances are he's probably with whoever or whatever hurt me" Peyton said focusing on everything but her

" I will but right now I'm more worried about you as are our children, I sent the twins back to school but I kept Cassie with me. She's still very vulnerable" klaus said knowing she would understand his meaning

" that's good, that's really good... what about you? How are you doing?" She said knowing that it wouldn't be long before he lost control of his temper and began to spiral out of control without her

" I miss you so much... without you and without Elijah to keep me sane, I'm afraid that it won't be long before I snap" Klaus said in a whisper as he leaned his head against hers as he breathed in her scent

" don't, you can't snap not when our children need you to be there for them especially if I can't" Peyton said dipping his face with her hand as she felt the stubble in his cheek from his lack of shaving

" little red, I need you... probably more than you will ever know" Klaus said wishing that he could hold onto this Peyton forever rather than the unconscious that was currently laying in bed in the reality

" I know I do too, just remember that I love you and allow that love to motivate you into saving me. My very own knight in shining whatever" she said playfully as she rolled her eyes at the whole statement

" just hold for me okay? Just hold on" he said kissing her passionately to convey everything he felt before everything around him including Peyton began to fade away as he woke up back in the bedroom

" hey, I was just coming in to check on you... you okay?" Freya said before noticing that Klaus was silently crying as she wondered what was going on or if he had finally snapped making her nervous

" I think so, although something very strange just happened. I think I entered Peyton's mind, the connection was so strong" Klaus said as he made sure Peyton was comfortable before leaving her

" that would make sense considering your love for each other, your connection and the unification ceremony which was your wedding. It makes things between you incredibly strong" Freya said softly

" she doesn't know who or what attacked or even how bad her injuries were" Klaus said thinking about how happy and normal she looked compared to how pale she was just now as he headed for the study

" that would make sense, if she never saw her attacker then even her subconscious won't know what her waking mind didn't" Freya said thinking about the logical of everything concerning Peyton

" where's Cassie?" Klaus said wondering if she was still in the kitchen making her cookies as he suddenly felt the need to seek comfort in the only waking thing that reminded him of his loving wife

" oh she's in the study, she wanted to drew while the cookies are baking" Freya said as she pointed to the study as he headed inside to see Cassie kneeling by the table in front of her so she could draw

" hello my little wolf princess, what are you drawing?" Klaus said as he sat behind her to over look her drawing as he noticed that she was drawing the Mikaelson family crest that she saw on the walls

" our family mark, it's on the bracelet that aunt Rebekah gave to me" Cassie said as she compared her drawing to the crest on her bracelet as Klaus remembered everything that used to go with the Mikaelson name

" it used to be the symbol of how great our family once was" klaus said thinking about how everything seemed to crumpled around them just as his life was finally beginning to make sense due to Peyton

" it's for you... I love you, daddy. Always and forever" Cassie said handing the picture to Klaus before hugging her as he tried not to freeze or stiffen up at hearing those words that he hadn't heard in years

" where did you hear those word, Cas?"Klaus said gently since he didn't want her to think that she was in trouble over something as innocent as a simple promise that he had made with Elijah and Rebekah

" mommy told me that we are family and we stick by family always and forever because we love each other" Cassie said making Klaus smiling at the fact that Peyton was still teaching their children the meaning of always and forever as it gave him an idea

Klaus headed back into the bedroom that he shared with Peyton as he began to throw some clothes into a bag as well as some other things that he might need while he was away before realising that he might need more than just himself to make his plan work since he was planning on heading to France in order to get the only other person who might be able to help him right now since Peyton was clearly not a option right now. He was aware that getting passed Marcel's incredibly compulsion on Elijah might be a little harder than normal but he knew that he was left very little other choices on where to go to safe Peyton and find Stefan as he pulled out his phone to call the one person who might be able to remind him of his old life and probably wanted Peyton back as much as Klaus

" Klaus, please tell me that you're calling me to tell that Peyton is awake and totally fine?" Hayley said knowing that she couldn't barely the thought of her little sister being so badly hurt like she was now

" no but I think I might have worked out a plan to get someone on our side that might be able to help us, how would you like to get Elijah back?" He said already knowing the answer before he even asked it

Sooner rather than later Hayley and Klaus found themselves in a now very familiar part of France where they knew Elijah had retreated to with a new love of his life Antoinette after she had taught him the ways of being a vampires which he had forgotten due to the compulsion placed on him by Marcel as they had all made it a point to keep tabs on Elijah to ensure that he was doing ok, Hayley and o admit that it sting a little to know that Elijah had forgotten her and moved her although she couldn't blame him since he literally didn't know who she was due to having no memory of her. They tracked him down to the bar that they knew he played piano in as they snuck into the back entrance to hide away in the kitchen as they listened to Elijah propose to Antoinette as Hayley tried not to let her emotions get the better of her as they waited for the opportunity to approach Elijah to get him back to the folds of their family as Antoinette came to where they were hide to grab some champagne to celebrate.

" looking for this? a 1928 chas du monet. Hmmm pricey, do you know who I am?"klaus said holding the bottle of champagne that Antoinette was looking for before smashing it to get her attention

" someone who's about to regret this hideous timing" Antoinette said getting angry at the fact that someone was ruining what should be an amazing and joyous time after Elijah had just asked her to marry him

" I would take that as a no because she clearly wouldn't go all guns blazing if she knew" Hayley said stepping out of the shadows looking as deadly as ever as she watched as Klaus grabbed Antoinette by the neck

" you've spent a handful of years with Elijah, you've treated him well, you've taken good care of him. I suppose I should be thanking you but alas all good things come to an end" Klaus said compelling her

" see you're done, we don't need you to be there for him anymore because we're taking Elijah home tonight" Hayley said knowing that she was slightly bitter towards the woman for loving the man she loved

" you're done with Elijah, you're going to reject his proposal then you're to exit this bar and my brother's life forever. Do you understand?" Klaus said knowing that the compulsion wasn't working

" I understand" Antoinette said pretending that the compulsion was working as she headed back to where Elijah was to inform him of what had just happened while Hayley and Klaus watched them

" did you smell the vervain off of her or did I imagine that?" Hayley said to Klaus once she was sure that Antoinette was out of hearing range as they watched Elijah looking so carefree and happy

" I did which is why I know she's currently talking to Elijah and informing them of our little conversation" Klaus said knowing that is exactly what any woman in love with a complicated man like him would do

" and knowing Elijah, his first instinct will be to protect everyone in this bar" Hayley said looking at Elijah from where her hiding spot as she watched him giving Antoinette the same loving look he used to give her

" how are you doing with all of this? Peyton would never forgive me I didn't look after you" Klaus said knowing that he would be dying die inside if he was in her position and forced to watch Peyton with someone else

" honestly this is killing me to see him with her and knowing that he had just moved on while I've pining for him for seven years is just..." Hayley said making a gesture to show him his mind blowing of this was

" he didn't move on exactly, it doesn't remember you or the one love that he has for you that would rival mine for Peyton" klaus said knowing that one statement would hold a lot of meaning for Hayley

" and now I feel bad that we're suddenly bursting in on his life just as he's finally happy, I mean he just proposed to her and we need to ruin that" Hayley said thinking about how much that hurt for her

" but he's supposed to be with you and be proposing to you, all of this is just a side effect of not having his memories of you" Klaus said wondering what it would be like to just forget or not know Peyton

" I'm not sure that he will see it that way" Hayley said knowing that to Elijah this was everything to him and this was his life because this was all he knew due to Marcel taking his memory as a request by him

" either way this must be done, oh and it seems as if it's showtime" Klaus said as he noticed that everyone had left the bar as he was followed by Hayley as they headed out of the kitchen

" who are you? How do you know me" Elijah said looking from Klaus to Hayley as he wondered who she was since Antoinette had said that Klaus was his brother but she never mentioned anything about her

" I'm Hayley and this is Klaus who's your brother, our relationship was a little more complicated" Hayley said with a soft look as she wished so much that she could throw herself into his arms and kiss him

" your name is Elijah Mikaelson, you may not remember yourself or your families but we need your help. I've come to take you back to New Orleans, say something brother"klaus said slightly nervous

" I'm not your brother or whatever we were" Elijah said looking at Hayley as he realised that there was something familiar about her as he felt the familiar feeling that he was close to remembering something but couldn't get there

" you are and your family need you home" Klaus said thinking about how he needed to come home if not simply for him to keep him from going right over the edge especially with Peyton being so injured

" this is my home" Elijah said standing up as he gestured to the bar and to the life that he had created with Antionette as he realised that being with her in France had him the happiest he had ever been

" no it's not, you just think it is plus something tells me that he's not making a request" Hayley said leaning against one of the tables as she tried to picture him playing piano at the bar every night

" she's right, this isn't a request. You will return with me willingly or otherwise" Klaus said taking a step closer to his threat very clear to Elijah as he thought about the dagger that was currently in his coat

" it'll have to be otherwise" Elijah said clearly not backing down any time soon as he thought about everything he had to lose including this life he had created and the love that he had found for Antionette

" we made a vow, always and forever" klaus said thinking about how a younger Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah who had just recently turned into vampires as they vowed to never to abandon each other

" a vow that has been passed down from you guys to your nieces and nephew" Hayley said knowing that Peyton had always made a point of teaching her children the meaning of always and forever

" you're talking about someone else's life" Elijah said still refusing to believe that this life they were describing was actually his since he had no memory of them or anything they were saying

" no, this is still your life! You have responsibilities and you cannot just abandon them for a fairy tale playing piano in the French countryside" Klaus said getting more and more frustrated with Elijah

" I am not just going to stand by and watch as you destroy everything I've built here?" Elijah said getting more confrontational about the fact that klaus and Hayley expected him to just come running

" no close your eyes and don't look, I mean do you think you have a choice?" Klaus said knowing that he wasn't going to leave France without him and wasn't going to just admit defeat on this one

" you honestly have no idea what I'm risking, what we're both risking just being here. There are consequences to us being together" Hayley said silently hoping that Ava wasn't being affected

" so leave!" Elijah said wondering why they would come to him if it was such a big risk for them to be here as he wondered what kind of people they were to always be in some kind of crisis for them

"I would never have come here if the circumstances weren't dire" klaus said thinking about Peyton at home in end while Freya tried everything she could to safe her and Stefan who was still missing

" I don't care, your reasons don't matter to me" Elijah said wishing that they just go and leave him to get on with his life which included getting engaged for the woman he had fallen head over heels for

" you once convinced me that sometimes someone else's life was more important to save than my own and you never stopped believe that there was something good about Klaus " Hayley said softly

" you showed me how to love Peyton and my children. Please Elijah, Peyton is gravely injured. You remember Peyton? Hayley's sister, I mean even in your current state her name must mean something to you" klaus said gesturing to Hayley hoping that bringing her would trigger his memory

" no more than the name Mikaelson does" Elijah said knowing that he was crushing any hope that Klaus felt about triggering his memory and restoring the brother that he had always known him to be

" we are your family! You love us, you love me" Hayley said remembering every touch and kiss they shared as she closer to him despite the whispers of the hollow before zooming away as Antionette staked Klaus was a piece of wood she found

" we have to use the catacombs, there are tunnels beneath us. Klaus can't die and that stake-"Antionette said as she held Elijah's hand to drag him towards the only exit she knew to use

" was an inconvenience unless you want me to return the favour which I'm sure Hayley here would be happy to help with" Klaus sad gesturing to Hayley who was behind them blocking their way out

" I'm not going anywhere with you, either of you" Elijah said looking between Klaus and Hayley as he felt almost sorry for Hayley since all she wanted for the man she loved to come back to her

" you would if you could remember the life used to have and the person you used to be but right not I'm begging you for my sister's sake" Hayley said knowing there was definitely strength in numbers

" you may not think you know me or Rebekah or Kol or Freya or your nieces and nephews or even Peyton and Hayley but we are family, everyone you love needs you right now" Klaus said pleading with him

" everyone I love is right here and don't waste your breathe, I know exactly who I am" Elijah said stunning both Klaus and Hayley into silence as they had just assumed that he was still blissfully unaware

" how?" Hayley said realising that him knowing about who he was and most likely who they were but still moved on hurt more than him falling in love with someone else like he had as she tried to keep it out of her voice

" I ran into Marcel Gerard a few years ago in New York City, he tell you about that? I didn't recognise him of course but he said my name and that was all I needed to learn about my former life" Elijah said informing about the flaw in Marcel's involvement

" no he didn't but then again he hasn't always been my biggest fan" Klaus said suddenly getting slightly bitter as he realised that Marcel must have tried to warn him off New York for Rebekah's sake

" I don't have all my memories but I know all about you and Rebekah, Kol, Freya, my nieces and nephew, Peyton and Hayley and I don't care about any of you" Elijah sized trying to make them listen

" you really don't mean that" Hayley said knowing the real Elijah before getting his memory wiped would never have said something like Thea or would have meant since his family was his life

" and you may have a wealth of knowledge at your disposal with facts, figures, names and dates but hi lack all the feelings. The love and loyalty, a thousand years of family!" Klaus said getting frustrated

" Elijah Mikaelson spent everyday of his wretched life trying to save you from yourself, I mean I can f imagine a more miserable existence" Elijah said as he began to personally attack Klaus and his life

" actually Elijah Mikaelson spent everyday of his amazing life loving everything about being alive including his little brother who alway tried to protect even from himself" Hayley said defending Klaus

" from what I understand that poor bastard was lucky to find any moment of pleasure. That's not me, that's not who I am" Elijah said causing Hayley to react negatively as she wanted to defend him from himself

" why? Because you google searched Elijah Mikaelson and made judgments on a life that you don't remember?" Hayley said channeling Peyton for her usual levels of wit and snark that she would be proud of

" because I love this life, I love all of it, I love the quiet the night and the taste of my prey as they die. I worship every sunrise and dawn I spend where I am truly loved" Elijah said making every word sting

" you were loved in New Orleans and you didn't even need to lose your memories or become a whole new person" Hayley said knowing she loved him from the very first moment that she laid eyes on him

" such poetry but it means without family, without purpose. You were not happy, you were a king among men. We both were, standing shoulder to shoulder through the ages. We had glorious times together and we will have more of them still" Klaus said trying to remind him of the good times

" please Elijah, just come with us" Hayley said begging him as she wished that he would just give in and come with them despite all of the signs around them that the hollow was effect like the maggots

"Elijah Mikaelson is dead" Elijah said before taking the silent Antionette by the hand before they left as they allowed his words to sink in as Hayley finally let her emotions out as Klaus held onto her


	87. Chapter 87:between the devil and the

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x04 so here you go. So Im really sorry that this chapter is like super late, I'm not sure why I took so long but finally it's up and I can start to work on the next one. Also I've added a lot more of Cassie into it. there are some changes like I've switched klaus for Hayley in terms of his story line to fit in with my story and added in Aiden who isn't dead like in the the originals and have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 87: between the devil and the deep blue sea

A very deflated Klaus returned home to New Orleans while a determined Hayley decided to stay in France to try and talk some sense into Elijah about walking away from the family that he didn't t remember except from some facts that he had gathered, Klaus knew that he had to go back as soon as possible since he didn't want to be away for Peyton or there children any longer than needed since he was aware that Peyton's condition was still very undetermined as Freya worked tirelessly to wake the love of his life. He couldn't help but replay everything that happened with Elijah in his head a he thought about how much his words had hurt him as he realised that the one person who would usually make him feel better and comfort him was currently in a magical induced coma which seemed to make his mood darker. As he entered the compound courtyard he found the place was somewhat covered in Cassie's toys showing that she had clearly been playing here with her aunt Freya before he noticed that bags that were packed and ready for whoever was leaving to leave as Freya entered the room

" ahh you're back finally! Cassie will be so pleased, she's been baking all of your favourites since you left" Freya said smiling as she thought about how much the seven year old loved to bake for everyone

" well she is our resident baker among us Mikaelsons...are you going somewhere?" Klaus said gesturing to the bags at the door as he hoped silently that Cassie would remain this innocent and sweet

" to Mystic Falls actually, Peyton was pretty insistent that I go check on the twins after everything and make sure that they're okay" Freya said wondering if he would catch the key phrase in her sentence

" well you're probably the best choice since you help them magical plus I have a lot wor-... wait, did you say Peyton was told you to go? She's awake?" Klaus said taking a step closer to the stair before turning back to face Freya

" yeah she is, I managed to wake her up using some very powerful old magic that managed to override the twins's spell" Freya said thinking about the spell that she had found in amount Esther's things

" how is she? Is... is she okay?" Klaus said thinking about all of the side effects from a spell like that and the effects of her injuries could be having on her as he began to worry about his little red

" more or less in the fact that she's seems like herself which is remarkable after the kind of magic she's been exposed to" Freya said thinking about the lessons Dahlia had given on the effects of magic

" and her injuries? Is she healing yet?" Klaus said knowing that the fact that Peyton's supernatural healing abilities had yet to kick was still working him since she was basically healing at a human rate

" no she's not but I made a very awkward call to Keelin who came to check her out and she's placed her injured leg in a brace as well as ensured none of her other injuries were infected" Freya said trying to reassure him

" I can't believe you did it, you actually woke her up" klaus said still clearly hesitant about going upstairs to check Peyton out for himself since he was still scared and worried about what happened to her

" well I did and I didn't do just for you to stand here like a wet paper towel... go upstairs and kiss your wife. I'll call you or Peyton with an update on the twins" Freya said with a smile before she left for her car

Klaus slowly walked up the stairs to their bedroom to see that the bed was now empty and the sheets had been changed into a green set as he began to look around the room for any signs of Peyton around since it seemed like she was just gone and he began to panic until he heard the familiar click of the bathroom door being unlocked as he turned around to see Peyton coming out of the bathroom with freshly soaked hair surrounded by the mist of her shower wearing a fresh set of pyjamas consisting of a pair of pineapple patterned shorts and a grey tank top. Peyton was currently standing in the doorway as she dried her hair with a towel as he sat in the bed watching her in amazement as she did the simplest of tasks since he had thought that he would never such a sight before, she flashed him one of her sweet smiles She she realised he was watching her

" hey you, I heard you and Hayley were in France seeing Elijah. How did it-" Peyton said before being cut off by Klaus kissing her passionately as he pulled her in close to him

" I don't want to talk Elijah or what happened in France, I just want to celebrate the fact that you're awake" Klaus said before lifting her up to save her from further injuring her leg as she wrapped her legs around his waist

" I'm not sure I'm up to the kind of celebrating you have in mind but give it a minute" Peyton said with a smile and laugh as he placed her on the bed gently trying not to hurt her anymore

" I didn't mean that, I mean I don't want to hurt you... I jus-just..." Klaus said making sure she was comfort with her injured leg and other injuries as he simply looked at her and swept a piece of wet hair out of her face

" hey what's wrong? Wait is the great and fearless Niklaus Mikaelson crying?" Peyton said moving up on the bed slightly so she was supported more as she realised he was crying

" it's nothing... I just was terrified that I was going to lose you, you're my whole world little red" Klaus said kissing her palm of the hand he was holding as she saw the tears begin to fall

" and you're mine...come here" Peyton said as she got into bed making sure she was comfortable before gesturing for him to join her as he snuggled in close to her to breathe in her scent

" I'm sorry, I just couldn't bare it if I lost you and it kills me to see you so hurt" Klaus said looking at her in the eyes as he tried to not to notice the cuts and bruises that she was sporting

" I know but I'm okay really... I mean I'm sore all over and I'm feeling very human right now but I'm alive which is something right... I'm not sure I can say the same for Stefan" Peyton said sadly as she thought about her best friend

" we'll find him I promise and now that I know that you're okay, we can do it to together and find out who did this to you" he said softly knowing that they would them pay for this

" I know you will and you will make them suffer for it but I'm not sure that I should help you look at least not publicly" Peyton said as they both slumped down so they could see each other

" what are you planning, my lovely scheming wife?" He said as he gently began to draw circle on her bare leg as he realised how nice it was to lie with her like this again like they used to

" nothing, I just think that people might be more eager to help look for whoever did this if they thought I was still kidnapped plus I'm not really sure who we can trust right now" Peyton said knowing that it could have been anyone who took her from that coffin

" that's true but that requires me selling the whole devastated husband... not that is such a hardship all things considering" Klaus said knowing he would happily slaughter the responsible party

" I'm just saying whoever did this is much more likely to make a more if they think they have you right where they want you" Peyton said thinking everything through as they lay together

" and you'll just be happy staying here in the shadows, I seem to remember you saying that you don't well as a caged animal?" Klaus said worried in case this was about something else

" that was before we had an active seven year old bouncing around the compound keeping me busy, I'll be fine" she said thinking about how Cassie wouldn't let her just stay still

" what about your pack? They will be without a leader" Klaus said still wondering if maybe the wolves had anything to do with her disappearance since they were unhappy the way she handle the Henry thing

" actually they won't, I texted a fellow crescent wolf to be my second and my eyes while I'm stuck here... I mean that in the nicest way possible" Peyton said with a smile and a yawn

" who? I hope it's someone loyal to you... like I am" Klaus said as he began to kiss her lips before he began to kiss her neck wanting to touch every part of her still thinking it was a dream

" oh I am, I'm very loyal to her but you not so much...hey Pey" Aiden said as he walked into their room causing them both to turn around as Klaus realised that he must be the wolf she called

" hey Aiden, thanks for coming especially since I know New Orleans is a difficult place for with everything that's happened" Peyton said sitting straighter with Klaus's help to talk to him

" why don't I go grab you something to eat and check in Cassie at the same time?...I love you" Klaus said as he kissed her head before grabbing a pillow from his side of the bed to place under her crushed leg

" thank you, baby. Tell Cassie that I want to see her after she's eaten okay?" Peyton said knowing that Cassie would be bitting at the bit to see her mom and that it would comfort her

" what's going on, Pey? I mean not to sound mean but you look like you've been hit by a truck" Aiden said sitting on the bed with her as he took in the sight of her beaten body

" yeah I feel like it too but don't tell Klaus that. I need to you keep an eye on the pack and to rein them in" Peyton said thinking about the chaos she had left in her wake before disappearing

" why? What are they up to? And why do you look super human and unhealed?" Aiden said to the woman that he still consider as his alpha despite being away from New Orleans for so long

" they blame the vampires for killing this hybrid named Henry who the twins turned and they think I've been kidnapped which I was, as for the other thing I don't know why I'm not healing or really what happened to me" Peyton said not really wanting to talk about her kidnapping

"Do you think the wolves did it?" Aiden said knowing that the wolves turning against their alpha would be a big deal as he thought about the time Oliver tried to overthrow Jackson

" I'm not sure but I know some of them were questioning whether I was working based on being a crescent or a Mikaelson before I was taken" Peyton said hoping it wasn't the wolves

" if it was them then I'll get to them bottom of it and allow you to do your worst.. does Josh know I'm here? Aiden said wondering what kind of reception he was going to get from Josh

" no, I figured you'd want to surprise him plus no one knows that I've been found and I'd like to keep it that way" Peyton said before wincing a little as she moved in the bed slightly

" ok... Peyton, how bad is it really? And remember it's me asking and not your husband" Aiden said realising how human she looked as he wondered what her kidnapper did to her to stop her healing

" honestly it reminds me of when I used turn every month, when every bone would break and then the achy feeling the morning after" Peyton said wishing it would all go away and heal

" I remember that feeling and it sucks, it's the worst pain I've ever felt" Aiden said giving her a sad look since he knew the feeling as he knew that she must be putting up a good front for klaus

" tell me about it, also be prepared because I have no idea what Klaus is planning but he is and that ends well" Peyton said making his laugh as he gave her a hug before leaving

" hey mama, daddy said that you were awake! Oh I made you red velvet cookies to make you feel better" Cassie said as she jumped onto the bed causing Peyton to wince as she cuddled in

" Cassia Mikaelson, what did I say about being careful with you mommy?" Klaus said as he came into the room to see her jumping onto Peyton as he came in with food and blood for her

" to be super careful with mama because she has many booboos... sorry, daddy" Cassie said as she became very aware of Peyton and gave Klaus a pouted look as a way of saying sorry

" it's fine baby girl, mama is okay and I will be ever better once I have some blood and one of those amazing cookies you made" Peyton said seeing that her daughter was getting upset

" so I'm going to head out and deal with this city's supernatural community but will you be okay?" Klaus said worrying about her since he knew that she was suffering more than she was letting on

" I'll be fine and if I'm not then I'll call you ok? Go baby, do your worst" Peyton said as she gestured for him to kiss on the cheek before leaving as she had things planned with Cassie

Klaus tried to push all of his worry and concern for Peyton who was clearly more injured than she was allowing him to believe as he knew that she was trying to spare his feelings as he headed down to quarter where he knew all of the supernatural fractions would be since they were all preparing for Mardi Gras as he headed to the witches to start with since he wanted to do each of these little talks on their turf to make his presence that little more threatening as he knew that he had to sell his concerned husband act although he wasn't sure how much it was an act anymore. First up were the witches who he knew would be in a better position than most when it came to taken Stefan and Peyton since the twins had placed a cloaking spell on them that only a witch could undo as he walked up to their leader Vincent as he accused him

" so what are you implying?" Vincent said narrowing his eyes at Klaus after hearing the way he was accusing his witches of having something to do with Peyton and Stefan being kidnapped

" Ava and Wyatt hide their mother with a cloaking spell, someone found her and that requires a witch" Klaus said gesturing to the many witches around them as if to accuse them of this

" so that means it was one of mine? I don't think so" Vincent said knowing that his witches wouldn't defy him like that or risk losing the peace they had worked hard for by doing this

" you witches always plead virtue but if history's anything to go by you're the most rotten of the bunch" Klaus said knowing that his family had a long history with witches betraying them

" as soon as Freya told me that Peyton and Stefan had gone missing, there were dozen of us witches out there performing locator spell trying to find them" Vincent said trying to convince him

" and what a lot of good that has done" Klaus said meaning it since the witches had yet to find either Peyton or Stefan as he had been the one to find Peyton among the mess at the church

" Peyton is actually a friend to us and Stefan has done nothing to us. Peyton unlike you had earned our respect which is why I'm going to say this once, we had nothing to do with their disappearance. I promise you that" Vincent said knowing there would be hell to pay if they did

" a witches promise is as slippery as snake oil and as effective, you want peace and prosperity? Prove your innocence and find them" Klaus said before turning his attention to the wolves

" there are other fractions that could be responsible and other parties aren't thrilled about your marriage to Peyton" Vincent said knowing that Klaus wouldn't just stop with the witches

" oh I'm aware which is why the wolves are my next stop in finding the truth about my wife's disappearance" klaus said working over to where Aiden and the wolves were working

" why would the werewolves take down their own alpha?" Lisina said as she stepped forward thinking about how dumb the wolves would have to be to take out their own alpha like this

" we all know there plenty of reasons why, back in my day with Jackson it was because someone felt they could do better or that Peyton wasn't one of us" Aiden said leaning against the float

" that's a valid point, perhaps one of your fellow swamp mates can shed some light" Klaus said gesturing to the other wolves around them who clearly glaring and leering at him

" we are the victims here, a blood sucker killed Henry just for being a hybrid" Lisina said still reeling from the fact that the boy she thought of her son since she had raised him for years

" you mean like Peyton is?" Aiden said making them realise that Peyton had been able to live among the vampires and the werewolves for years now being a hybrid and being their leader

" and you wolves saw the boy as an abomination as well. Who's to say the same disgust didn't extend to Peyton?" Klaus said thinking about the amount of hate and disgust his wife received

" you really think one of us kidnapped Peyton, our alpha?" Lisina said knowing that they would be pretty dump to leave themselves without a leader although it seems Aiden was stepping in

" well a guilty wolf could just point fingers at vampires to cover their tracks. If you didn't take her then I suggest you find out who did" Klaus said giving them the same tasks as the witches

" we will but if it wasn't one of us that took her and used the vampires to cover our tracks then maybe you should talk to the actual vampires" Aiden said covering the fact he was a spy for Peyton

" wait do you really think my guys would be that stupid? They know that if they even laid a finger on Peyton then they'd be answering to me" Marcel said overhearing Aiden and Klaus

" well was it you who ordered the vampires to antagonise the wolves and string up that hybrid?" Klaus said walking over to the vampires as he questioned Marcel's leadership

" no but-" Marcel said before being cut off by klaus who was getting more and more impatient of people denying their involvement in what happened to Peyton and to Stefan like it was nothing

" I didn't think so, perhaps your royal status has wilted along with your material prospects" Klaus said trying to push his buttons by discussing how his sister had deny his proposal

" all right easy, ok? Aiden, a little help here. The vampires like Peyton and respect Stefan, everyone does. We didn't touch her or Stefan" Josh said holding Marcel back as Aiden did the same with klaus to prevent a fight

" well I suggest that you amp up your efforts to retrieve her and Stefan because if my children are not reunited with their mother by sundown then all of your fractions will the wrath of my disappoint" Klaus said speaking to all three of the fractions at once to threaten them

" you know you are always threaten us, what's the worst you could do?" A random werewolf said causing everyone who knew klaus gave him a look and began to shake their heads

" close proximity of just two Mikaelsons turned rain into blood, imagine what would happen if I were to turn to my siblings and Hayley for help. Our little family revive would cause hellfire to devout us all" Klaus said threatening them with something they all feared would happen soon

Klaus left the supernatural fractions shocked in the wake of his threat as he headed back to the compound knowing that he waited to check on the police he had compelled to work for him to look for whoever had Stefan so he could make them pay for what they did to Peyton as well as to check on Peyton and Cassie as he worried that looking after their daughter might be too much for her right now after waking up as injuries as she was. He really didn't want to leave her alone for too long in case someone found about their plan to hide her return from everyone and pretend she was still missing to lure the guilty party out, he was also terrified that he was going to lose her again after just getting her back since it felt like his heart was constantly in his throat right now. Klaus was caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't registered the sweet giggles of his daughter and wife coming from the study until he heard Peyton calling out to him

"Klaus, is that you?" Peyton said suddenly worried that someone unwanted had entered the compound to finish her off as Klaus walked into the bedroom to find her in bed with Cassie

" it is me, my little red... what are you two doing?" He said sitting on the bottom of the bed as he gestured between them and the laptop resting between as Peyton paused what they were watching

" we were just watching a movie... hey Cassie, why don't you go and grab us some red vines while I talk to your daddy?" Peyton said sensing that Klaus wanted to talk to her about something

" ok mama, is daddy going to watch the movie with us?" Cassie said as she scrambled off the bed to reveal that she was wearing yellow overalls over a white and black stripped t-shirt

" I might before I have to go back out" Klaus said knowing that he couldn't simply say no to her little girl as she bounced to the kitchen as Peyton moved the laptop so they could talk

" so now that little ears aren't in the room, what happened when you talked to the fractions?" Peyton said worried that he had caused so much trouble among the fractions as she checked her phone

" I confronted all three fractions while accusing them of being involved before then taunting them to prove their innocence by finding you and Stefan" Klaus said as he lay on his front

" but if they find me then they are going to discover that I'm here in bed" Peyton said thinking about how bad that it would be if their little secret plan was discovered the fractions would go crazy

" it's fine, Freya placed a cloaking spell on you so they wouldn't. The point is to find out the guilty party from their lack of involvement and their resist of it" Klaus said telling her the plan

" Klaus, you here?" Marcel said calling out as he walked into the compound as Peyton sat up a little as she realised that she hadn't thought about him or thought about telling him the truth

" Marcel? Marcel is here?... we need to tell him" Peyton said getting out of bed as Klaus used his supernatural speed to go to her side of the bed to help her before she lost her balance

" why? And you would please slow down, you're still injured" Klaus said as he grabbed her clutch to walk to with since she was determined to do so as he began to question her thinking

" because we know he can't be guilty since he wasn't here yet and despite whatever happened between him and Rebekah, he's still family" Peyton said knowing he though the same

" fine, come on then. Marcel, we're here" Klaus said as him and Peyton walked t the balcony in above the courtyard as he turned around clearly shocked to see Peyton awake and there

" wait, you're okay? I mean clearly you're not okay, you aren't healing and-" Marcel said as he ran up to Peyton and gave her a hug while klaus hovered around her in case she got hurt again

" well I'm not exactly in fighting shape or anything but I'm better than I was and better than Stefan is right now" Peyton said as she let go off of him before leaning into klaus for support

" the thing is that no one can know that she is here, we need to make whoever did this think that they have the upper hand here" Klaus said knowing that he would catch whoever did this

" I get that, they won't here it from but did you really have to compelled NOLA's finest?" Marcel said gesturing to the makeshift police department below them in the courtyard

" if that's the city's finest then it wither from its own mediocrity" Klaus said giving the police force below them a glare and a stare as he realised how heavy Peyton was leaning on him

" now tell me again what humans are going to do that everyone else can't?" Peyton said wondering what he was planning or what he was doing with the humans as she began to worry

" well little red, they have numbers and I need eyes everywhere. Whoever did this can't hide from me... what?" Klaus said as he noticed the way Marcel was staring and analysing him

" clear eyes, focused demure... you know for Klaus Mikaelson I'd say you're acting pretty normal" Marcel said trying to figure whether or not he should be worried about klaus and his plan

" if you have a point, Marcel then spit it out... why don't you sit down, little red? You can rest up that leg of yours" klaus said as Marcel realised how worried he was about Peyton right now

" I think it goes unsaid that we're all pretty much aware of how unhinged you can be sometimes... thank you, I think the pain is getting worse" Peyton said sitting on a nearby chair

" well if the suicidal simpletons who took my wife and her best friend return Stefan unharmed and pay from what this... then I might spare some part of them" Klaus said gesturing to Peyton's current state

" what happened when you went to visit Elijah in France?" Marcel said narrowing his eyes at him as he realised that something was off about Klaus that he couldn't put his finger on it

" nothing, he wasn't there" Klaus said being sure not to look Peyton in the eyes since he knew that she would be able to tell that he was lying which he didn't want since he didn't want to talk about it

" so you and Hayley didn't see Elijah? Because the last I heard Ava and Wyatt were picking maggots out of their cafeteria food" Marcel said forgetting about the fact Peyton was there

"I'm sorry what? You took Hayley to see Elijah when you knew that the twins could be affected, are you kidding me?" Peyton said wondering how they both could be so stupid

" we were desperate and upset plus taking Hayley was her idea and it was a sound one, I didn't want to risk our children"klaus said reassuring his wife about the risks of his plan

" ummm guys, what's that? I mean for those who can move faster than a snail?" Peyton said noticing an envelope coming into the compound with no owner as she became curious

" it's an address, do you recognise it?"Marcel said giving it to Peyton after Klaus zoomed to the envelope and back to show it Marcel and Peyton as they wondered if it was the kidnappers

" I don't but I might recognise something when I'm there" Peyton said as she took a painful step to stand as Klaus turned to give her a murderous glare at this as she sensed a fight

" there's absolutely no chance that you are going, this could be a trap or some plan to get you back. Anyway you have to stay here with Cassie" klaus said in his no nonsense voice

" Klaus, no one we know will see me and if this is what we think it is then I should be involved" Peyton said knowing that his reasoning was sound but she was determined to do this

" and if they do see you? Everything we're doing right now will be for nothing and we still have no idea who did this or why, I don't want anything to happen you again" klaus said closing in the distance between them

" fine, I'll stay here with Cassie but please keep me updated ok?" Peyton said knowing that she wanted answers just as badly as everyone else as her memory still had blanks in it

" I am just trying to keep you safe and protect you, please let do this? I love you too much to lose you" Klaus said kissing her gently before him and Marcel left to check out the address

Soon Marcel and Klaus wee walking towards the address they were given as they both thought about what they would be walking into since they knew this was connected to Peyton and Stefan's kidnapping as Klaus wished that their kidnappers would be there so that he could make them for what they did to Peyton as he thought about the bruises and cuts on her face from the amount of damage done to her leg. Meanwhile Marcel was thinking about how crazy and unpredicted Klaus was about to get since he could see the effect of this was having klaus since he knew that nothing made klaus more crazier than normal than when something bad happened to the girl he loved.

" have you considered this might be a trap for you rather than Peyton? I could have 30 vampires here in five minutes... I can't help you if if you won't let me" Marcel said trying to get through to Klaus

" if your assistance requires psychological evaluation, allow me to make this easy for you... psychopath on a mission, no time for chitchat" Klaus said making it clear he wasn't in the mood

" look you want to shed blood today? Then get in line, I'm sure Peyton would love to get her share of the blood shed too so would I right now" Marcel said thinking about her werewolf rage

" I'm sure that wife of mine would love get her hands on whoever did this to her and her best friend but her rage is nothing compared to mine" Klaus said knowing her rage could compete

" listen I care about Peyton too, so be a dick to everyone else beaten your tone with me okay?" Marcel said laying down the law and being straight with Klaus before they moved on

" I'll keep that in mind, we're here... wait, what do you hear?" Klaus said noticing that something seemed off abut the house they had arrived since it seemed eerily calm and still

"Absolutely nothing... Klaus!" Marcel said as they entered the house and began to search through it after separating before Marcel noticed the blood handprint shapes on the wall

" are those covered in what I think they are?" Klaus said feeling sick to his stomach as he saw the blood for himself before joining Marcel in a room that had blood writing on the wall and two chair waits broken ropes

" these are covered wolfsbane and vervain, those are just vervain for Stefan I assume" Marcel said smelling them before recognising the different scents of the toxic herbs that caused so much pain

" she was here, Peyton was here... and now we know why" Klaus said before focusing on the wall and the written on it that showed the kidnappers hatred for hybrids calling them freaks

" Klaus, please don't fly off the handle about this... where are you going?" Marcel said that Klaus was walking away and walking out of the house as he began to worry about his reaction

" I need to call Peyton... I just need to hear her voice right now" klaus said as he walked out of the house as he began to dial Peyton's numbers, needing both Peyton and some fresh air

" hey you, what's going on? What did you find at that address?... Cassie, don't eat all of those" Peyton said as she grabbed her phone in between eating snacks and movies with Cassie

" blood and lots of it, chairs with vervain and wolfsbane covered rope complete with writing in blood to express whoever did this's prejudices on the wall" klaus said trying not to throw something

" ummm Cassie, you keep watching the movie ok? Mama's just going to make some hot coco for us... are you serious? They did this because I'm a hybrid?"Peyton said once she was clear

" from the words they used I would say so, unfortunately there's no sign of them still being here or where they went or who they are" Klaus said knowing that he would have loved that

" but I'm guessing from your cold tone that the place is in rough shape, how bad was it?" Peyton said referring to how bad the evidence was that pointed towards her torture

" pretty bad, maybe it's not a bad thing that you have no memory of what happened here" Klaus said almost wishing that he could forget seeing the place for himself as he looked back

" hey do you think that my not healing has something do with the wolfsbane they used?" Peyton said suddenly getting an idea since she knew that wolfsbane would make her weaker

" possibly, listen Vincent is going to come down here after I demand him to do so to figure out of the blood is yours and Stefan's. I can get him to check out the wolfsbane too" klaus said wanting to help her in anyway that he could

" you're about to do something dramatic aren't you?" Peyton said knowing her husband better than that as she knew that he would have to ram up his plan and do something to goad them all

" yes I am, the fractions need to properly motivated in which they aren't right now" klaus said knowing that his way would show them who was reluctant to help find Peyton proving their guilt

" just don't kill anyone...at least without me, I love you"Peyton said before hanging up the phone to find Cassie taking another red vine after being told not to as she gave her mom a pouty look

Klaus began to put his evil plan into action by first kidnapping a witch and werewolf for his plan to work before then heading to the bayou to take his vampire since he knew that Greta and Josh along with were currently out there searching the place for any signs of Peyton since the bayou was her domaine as well as the werewolves as that was where they had been banished to after being cursed by Marcel. He knew that his plan would cause a stir and that it would make a lot of people angry but that was what he wanted and what he was good since he knew that this was the only way to make his plan work and any of his future plans work too. Klaus decided to hang back slightly so that he could listen in on what they were saying in case it proved to be of importance to him or his current cause

" why does Marcel have us wasting time trudging through the bayou with mongrel nevertheless?" Greta said giving Aiden a look of disgust at his kind as he rolled his eyes at her

" you know technically you can't waste time if you're immortal and watch your mouth because that mongrel is the man I love" Josh said defending Aiden's honour over old rivals such as this

" and the reason I'm here is because I know this bayou like the back of hand and without me you would get lost which would be a shame" Aiden said channeling his inner sarcastic self

" you what I mean, Josh. This is how we honour Poppy's memory?" Greta said making Aiden roll his eyes at her and scoff slightly since he knew that this was way past what had happened

" I'm sorry but Poppy's death was just the beginning of this, it's way bigger now since my alpha and friend has been kidnapped. More than she was one of us" Aiden said standing up for Peyton

" no she was one of you before she became a hybrid freak and with Peyton comes Klaus" Greta said causing Aiden to get angry as Josh stepped in between them to prevent a fight

" look Marcel wants Klaus out of town ASAP so finding Peyton and Stefan makes that happen, just trust me okay? Klaus gone is good for everyone" Josh said trying to convince her of this

"Fair enough but what about when what's good for everyone isn't good for vampires?" Greta said trying to make Josh think about his own kind for once rather than the supernatural beings

" because vampires are so superior or the only supernatural group that anything to lose from all of this" Aiden said showing his distain over Greta who was clearly trying make something out of nothing

" I'll head down to the water and look there" Greta said getting the sense that Aiden no longer wanted her to be there with him and Josh as she knew that she had dug the knife in deep enough

" there's something about her that just makes my skin crawl, how much do you kno- Klaus!" Aiden said beginning to question Greta and her attitude when Klaus came out of nowhere and attacked Josh

" hello Joshua, here I thought we were friends" Klaus said after hearing what they had said as he held Josh to a tree by the throat knowing that Peyton had probably called Aiden ahead of time

" okay fine you caught me bad mouthing you but I was bad mouthing you while also doing enhanced you asked so I'm thinking they kind of cancel each other out, no?" Josh said simply

" no but I know a way you make it up to me" Klaus said before taking Josh and zooming away so that he could take him hostage as he headed to his secret dungeon along with the others

" oh a hostage situation, how creative?" Josh said once they had arrived to their designation as he looked around to see a witch and werewolf also in the room along with him and Klaus

" you might call it that, I call it gentle encouragement. Now lovely Colette, be a dear and enclose your new roommates in a barrier spell. I would so hate for anyone to steal you away" Klaus said handing Colette the salt to do the spell

" I won't do magic for you" Colette said refusing to him keep them prisoner any longer than he already had or to prevent anyone from rescuing them like they so desperately wanted right now

" Josh, tell her how this goes. Actually allow me to speak for you. If you don't do as I say I will hunt down anyone you love and blood, gore, screaming, death, I will" klaus said laying down the law

" sounds about right" Josh said knowing from experience that was how thing usually went down when Klaus was involved as Colette began to do the barrier spell to keep everyone safe

" let him out...now" Marcel said storming into his hostage site as he demanded that Klaus let Josh after Ivy had informed him and Vincent of the fact that Klaus had kidnapped two of their own

" I'm afraid Josh is far more useful in here" Klaus said knowing that his plan wouldn't work the way he wanted it too if he didn't keep his hostages where they were since it was the leverage he needs d

" is that what I'm supposed to tell my guys? Rejuvenate already think I'm toeing your line" Marcel said knowing that he always got accused of still being Klaus's guy who did everything he said

" your 'guys', Marcel? The words scrawled on the wall of that house apply to you just as much as they do me or Peyton. Freak, crossbred!" Klaus said thinking of the words written on the wall

" those words also apply to your children or hadn't you thought of this yet?"Marcel said knowing that was a low blow right now especially since he was really vulnerable with everything

" all of this is for my children and my wife! They took Peyton and Stefan by force, they tied her down like an animal because she's different, because they are scared of her. See their language is fear and now they'll listen" Klaus said knowing that he would do anything for her

" Josh, I will get you out of here all right?" Marcel said knowing that his main priority now was getting Josh out of Klaus's grip as soon as possible before he went crazy and killed them all

" how sentimental, do your job and deliver my next message" Klaus said handing myself a letter for each of the leaders of the supernatural fractions to really ram his message

to them

After Marcel had deliver the letters to each of them and had prevented a fight between the vampires and werewolves, he decided to head to the compound to check on Peyton since he knew that she was probably out of the loop slightly since he had feeling that klaus would be too busy playing with his hostages to inform his wife about his recent schemes but also because he wanted to check on Peyton was doing especially after seeing he stare of the room she had been kept in as well as thinking about the amount of torture they had put her in as he knew that kind of torture left a mark on someone despite how much they pretended otherwise. As he walked into the compound he noticed that all of the police officers were away as he realised that must have been Peyton's doing since he knew Klaus wasn't likely to have done it as he spotted Cassie and Peyton curled up on the courtyard couch covered a blanket as they read some books as he smiled at the sight.

" hey little miss Cassie, you looking after your mommy?" Marcel said sitting on the table in front of them as she jumped into his arms for a cuddle since it had been since she saw him

" yup, daddy told me that we have to look after her since she hurt so badly and she looks after me when I hurt myself" Cassie said sitting on Marcel's knee as they talked about Peyton

" that's true, your daddy can be a smart guy sometimes and sometimes not so much. What have you two been doing today?" Marcel said playing with her blonde her that was so much like Rebekah's

" we've been watching movies mostly and laying in bed eating junk food... perks of being immortal and seven is that you can eat all the junk food you want" Peyton said laughing slightly

" mama made us watch the hunchback of..." Cassie said slowly trailing off the end of her sentence as she began to forget the name of Peyton's favourite Disney movie of all time

"Of Notre Dame" Peyton said as she smiled at how sweet was her daughter could be sometimes as she began to wonder why Marcel was here all of a sudden without Klaus

" mama, can I run upstairs and grab bunny?" Cassie asked starting to get sleepy as Peyton smiled at her knowing that it wouldn't be long before she feel asleep on her knee

" of course, baby... so what's going on? What did Klaus do now?" Peyton said focusing her attention on Marcel as she placed her injured leg on the empty table space next to him

" Klaus's kidnapped Josh, David and Colette then sent letters to all of the leaders of the fractions to make a bigger deal out of it" Marcel said wondering if she knew about his plan

" so that was his big plan... I knew he was going to do something but not what" Peyton said shrugging it off as she went back to her book as he wondered how this wasn't a big deal to her

" why don't you seem concerned by this?" Marcel said wondering if she had gotten used to Klaus's schemes as he wondered why she wasn't worried about her werewolf being with him

" because he promised me that he wasn't going to kill without me and he always keeps promises... kinda" Peyton said as the devil himself walked into the compound toward them

" why is it that you seem to everywhere I turn right now, Marcel? Where are my police officers?" Klaus said as he sat next to Peyton as she snuggled closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder

" because he misses you so much, also I got rid of the cops before Cassie could ask questions" Peyton said knowing she didn't want to explain any of this to her seven year yet

"They were useful unlike the fractions" Klaus said clearly disappointed in the lack of progress his threats and dramatics had earned him so far as he wished he had more to go on right now

" they were your playthings and I think you have enough of those in dungeon. Your goodbye letters didn't do anything except cause old rivalries to come back" Marcel said thinking of the vampires and werewolves

" then it was your motivational speaking that failed, not my letters" Klaus said knowing that his part in the plan was working the way he wanted it to as he decided to blame Marcel instead

" yes because sending goodbye letters from your hostages to their loved ones is always a great move" Peyton said being sarcastic as she smiled wondering how he could be so blind

" hey look I don't know what happened between you, Hayley and Elijah but if he were here then he would know exactly what to say but he's not" Marcel said looking to Peyton for help

" but we are so let us help... oh we're on the move ok" Peyton said taking slightly more gentle approach them Marcel since she could sense that he was about to go all tough love on klaus

" but I am telling you now that you misplayed this, let the prisoners go" Marcel said thinking about the fact that Josh was a lung the prisoners despite how important he was to them all

" you think I should be weak, just give into my enemy?"Klaus said spinning around to face Marcel as he realised that he still didn't know who their enemy actually was yet which was the point of all of this

" is it really weakness though if you do the opposite of what everyone is expecting you to do?i mean maybe you should play this from a different angle" Peyton said thinking about his strategy

"For centuries I have bent the will of countless fools to do my bidding because they feared me, I know how to protect my family" klaus said knowing he would do anything to protect them all

" This is my family too! This became my family the moment that you took me in all those years ago and despite everything it still is, those kids are the closest I have to siblings" Marcel said meaning every word

" no one is denying that fact but is this like nothing we have faced before, I mean we're not even sure what we're facing here... I just know it's bad" Peyton said pressing had to her damaged ribs

" oh little red, I really wish I could undo all of this and make sure that you never had to go through something like this again"klaus said going over to his wife and pulled her in close to him

" which is why I'm trying to talk to you out of making the biggest mistake of your life, to protect you from yourself so you don't make this worst" Marcel said still snapping at him

" he knew... Elijah knew who he was and he still told us to leave although Hayley refused, I begged him but he didn't want anything to do with any of us. He's gone" klaus said finally confessing the truth about what happened in France with Elijah

" oh god, why did you just tell us that? Between all of this and Elijah, it's not wonder you're in full Niklaus mode"Peyton said feeling bad since he needed her recently and she wasn't there for him

" I understand the pain, I do but you got to move through it for your family okay? You can't let it cloud judgement, not right now" Marcel said knowing the stakes were too high for him to do so

" umm guys...we have another creepy parcel in box form this time" Peyton said noticing something be thrown gently across the compound floor coming the door drawing their attention

" what's in the box?... oh my god, is that...?" Marcel said as he watched as Klaus picked up the box before returning to them as he opened it to reveal a piece of flesh with Peyton's birthmark

" they mutilated you?" Klaus said feeling sick to his stomach as he managed Peyton's kidnappers cutting though her flesh so that they could present it to her family as a trophy

" I don't know, I don't...I don't remember anything... is my birthmark still there?"Peyton did panicking slightly as she pulled off her hoodie to allow them to see the shoulder with the mark

" yes, it's there but then what's this?" Marcel said completely confused about who's piece of flesh this was since he knew that the mark belonged to crescent werewolves like Peyton

" I don't know but there's magic in that box, I can sense it. Hi daddy" Cassie said surprising the adults in the room who had been preoccupied with their own thoughts to notice her enter

" hello my little wolf princess... what kind of magic is in this box?"klaus said bending down to her level as he wondered what kind of magic had been used as he hoped it could help them

" I don't know but I can do a spell to undo it, Aunt Freya showed me how" Cassie said before taking the box off him and placing it on the floor as she sat across of it to do her spell for them

" you know mommy and daddy would ever ask you do this normally but it's important we find out the truth so go ahead" Peyton said feeling slightly uncomfortable this as they watched

" it was a concealment spell and a strong one but I'm a Mikaelson witch which means I'm stronger" Cassie said handing them the box again before going over to her book happy to help

" so whoever did this wanted it to seem like it was my flesh they had hacked off but instead it was pig skin they had charmed into looking like mine? That's creepy" Peyton said looking into the box

"I am sick of this! They will pay for this" Klaus said getting more and more frustrated as he walked away not wanting to lose his temper in front of Cassie since he didn't want to scare her

" Klaus, they're trying to goad you. If you kill the hostages then what? I am telling you right now I am the only friend you've got" Marcel said trying to reason with him as they followed him into another room

" Marcel, please... I am going out of my mind here, look at what they have done to Peyton. I don't do well without Elijah and I can't loose her too" klaus said showing how scared he was

" just let me help" Marcel said pleading with him since he wanted to help him through all of this since Elijah couldn't and he was clearly struggling however this was still klaus

" I wish you could but I have to do this one way or another... but I am sorry" Klaus said before he used his super speed to zoom to marcel and snap his neck to prevent him from getting involved for a while

" so what now? You going to go kill some hostages?" Peyton said challenging him since she knew that he wasn't likely to snap her neck as she could tell that he was about to change his plan

" yes I am, they used this pig skin to try and mess with my head. They tried to use it to show me that they were in control" Klaus said knew that he couldn't show weakness or fear to them

" just do me a favour and don't kill Josh, he has always helped this family" Peyton said knowing that she couldn't tell him not to do it all since she knew he would do it anyway

Klaus zoomed over to where he was keeping the hostages as he knew that he needed to show the fractions that he was still the same deadly Niklaus Mikaelson that he had always been since he knew that there was some rumours going around around about him going soft as a result of him becoming a father to three children and a husband to Peyton, he knew from what these people were doing to his family only knew fear and would only respond to fear which was exactly what he was going to give them as he headed toward the hostages

" if I break the barrier spell then we can get out of here" Colette said knowing that they were just sitting ducks inside of the barrier spell, there for Klaus's amusement and do with as he pleased

" and he can make a game out of hunting his prey" Josh said slightly more relaxed than Colette and David since he was used to klaus and his antics as this was his usual technique

" I bet the three of us could get a jump on him" David said showing that he underestimated Klaus or how he worked as Josh rolled at his eyes at his statement as he though about this

" said the guy whose last words will be 'opps'" Josh said knowing that without Elijah or Peyton there to keep Klaus reined in and grounded as they usually did there was no telling what he would do

" I'm sorry I can't just sit here and wait to die" Colette said a she broke the barrier spell just as klaus zoomed up and ripped her heart out before turning to David to do the same to him

" well at least you didn't have to wait to die" klaus said knowing that once again he had to be the bad guy in this story in order to properly take control of what was happening to his family

"Klaus, don't do this" Josh said after Klaus turned his attention to Josh as he remembered his promise to Peyton knowing that he had no intention of killing him btu simply to scare him

" I warned you, Klaus. All the good people that you've feasted on, all that innocent you've spilled. It's time you gave that back" Vincent said making Klaus couch up blood before snapping his neck

" hey what happened? You okay?" Marcel said running into the room once it was all done since he had woken up in courtyard to find out that Klaus was about to do something bad

" where the hell were you? You said you'd stop him?" Josh said now full on fed up of Marcel constantly doing whatever Klaus said or pandering to his every will due to being his sire

" look I didn't want any of this" Marcel said gesturing to the seen around them including the bodies of David and Colette as he wondered why this was suddenly his fault when klaus did it

" what you wanted to slid back into town and run things like you used to and while you were out there stamping around, I had your back and now look" Josh said feeling the raw emotion of it all

"Josh, wait..."Marcel said calling after Josh as he began to head out of the dungeon that Klaus had been keeping him and the others as Marcel turned to Vincent knowing he would have something to say about this

" well I have a witch to bury, you can take care of this mess" Vincent said as he gestured to Klaus who lay on the floor unconscious as he picked up Colette's body before following Josh

" hey Peyton, I need you to come and meet me... I think you're the only one that klaus will listen to right now" marcel said after grabbing his phone and dialling her number to call her

After getting Marcel's call about Klaus, Peyton got dressed in a hurry and called Aiden to see if he could come to the compound to watch over Cassie since he was one of the few people in New Orleans to know that she wasn't still kidnapped as she threw on a white tshirt,a pair of dark grey sweat pants, a light pink cardigan and a pair of white converse as well as braided her hair. Peyton waited until Aiden arrived before she tried to move the fastest she could to get to Klaus's dungeons as fast as she could with her bad leg as she wondered what he had done that was so bad that she was being called into help out with Klaus considering she was mean to be in hiding. Once she arrived to the dungeon she saw that Marcel had placed Klaus in a coffin and had chained him up as she rolled her eyes

" you're a fool" klaus said from his place in the coffin as Peyton limped into the room and up to the coffin as she realised that he must have went of the deep end and killed his hostages

" well that makes two of you then, can you have not destroyed everything that I've been built with the fractions?" Peyton said slightly annoyed that they were going backwards once again

" Little red? Peyton, what are you doing here? If anyone sees you-" Klaus said before he was cut off by Marcel as he was beginning to worry about her kidnappers finding her again

" I had to call her since she's the only one that can seem to rein you in and because I fell for your sob story about Elijah, was that even true?" Marcel said knowing that he always got pulled by him

" every word of it, even at our most estranged there was always a trace of the brother I loved but not anymore. Every part of him was unfamiliar" klaus said knowing that Elijah was gone

" well that's what happens when you erase someone's memories and everything connected to them like emotions, they stop being who they are"Peyton said wishing she could bring Elijah back

" we still don't know who took Peyton or Stefan but instead you turned the city upside down" Marcel said realising that Klaus's whole plan was for nothing and just made things worst

" that was always part of the plan, put the pressure on and see how the fractions react. Vincent and the witches worked with us" klaus said calmly as can be as he explained himself

" the wolves were willing to die for me as their alpha" Peyton said knowing that only left one fraction left as she turned to Marcel who was slowly figuring out that they already knew

" but the vampires did nothing but resist which means that the vampires are involved" Marcel said wondering how one of his own could have done this to Peyton and her best friend

" they were always threatened by the freaks and the crossbreeds like us, a vampire took Peyton and Stefan" Klaus said as hey knew that Stefan was just collateral damage right now

" they did to make an example of me as a way of sending a message to the other freaks and weirdos, not to mention hurt the people I love" Peyton said suddenly feeling sick to her stomach

" this is a game and they're enjoying it" Klaus said knowing that he would make whoever do this suffer as much as they had made Peyton suffer and were still making her suffer

" yeah and you're playing right into that game, you may have the answers you needed but you turned everyone against one another. Why?" Marcel said knowing he always had a plan for everything

"I can't save Stefan and get the justice my wife deserves if they don't fear me and neither can you" klaus said as Peyton began to break his chains so he could follow through with his plans

" I'm guessing you already what you're next move is... go do whatever you need to do, I'm heading back home before they turn on my freak of a daughter" Peyton said in disgust over this

Peyton headed back to the compound where she checked in on a now sleeping Cassie who was safely tucked into her bed after Aiden had insisted she go for a bath and get changed into her pyjamas before going to bed as Peyton then got caught up to date with the wolves who was now declaring war after burning one of their one once again as he promised to try and keep things under wraps for now knowing that she didn't need the extra stress of worrying about the wolves too. Peyton decided to copy Cassie by going for a barn to try and relax her body and mind before getting changed into a pair of wide legged floral pyjama bottoms and a grey sweatshirt before climbing into bed wishing that thongs could back to normal when everything was semi simple as she thought about everything going on. Soon she was awoke by the sound of someone quietly crying next to her as she turned around to see klaus holding what looked like a coin in his hand as she wondered what happened now

" hey what's going on? Why are you crying?" Peyton said sitting up a little straighter in bed so that she could get a better look at him as she became worried that something else had went wrong

" I threw the box at the wall and this fell out" klaus said handing her the coin as he knew she would remember the coin game he used to play when he would try to dominate others

" an old nazis Germany coin? Wait do you know who did this?" Peyton raid wondering if that was why he was so upset as she knew that this meant he had to be involved somehow

" I might... I'm sorry little red, this happened to you because of me. All I ever wanted was to keep you safe and all I seem to do is cause your more pain" Klaus said sobbing harder

" listen to me, you didn't do this to me ok? Some prejudice vampires who don't like what I am or who I am did this to me, not you. They did this to get to you" Peyton said knowing that she was always going to be his weakness

" I love you so much... please don't leave me" klaus said as Peyton lay back into her pillow on the bed pulling him with her so that his head lay on her chest as she played with his curls

" I'm not going anywhere, ever... I love you too much to let you go" Peyton said pressing a kiss to his head knowing that he needed some comfort after everything he had been through lately


	88. Chapter88:don't it just break your heart

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x05 so here you go. So Im really sorry that this chapter is like super late but I've been kinda struggling lately with this story especially due to the new episode being revealed. there are some changes like I've switched klaus for Hayley in terms of his story line to fit in with my story and added in Aiden who isn't dead like in the the originals and have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 88: don't it just break your heart

After Klaus told Peyton about the coin that was placed into the box that held the pig skin that had been masked to look like the piece of skin on Peyton's shoulder that displayed her werewolf family crescent mark and had cried in her arms over the fact that he was the reason why she had gotten hurt, as Peyton tried to comfort him as much as possible before they both fell asleep with her holding him close to her since she knew that he needed to be close to comfort him after everything that he had been through lately between worrying about her and worrying about whoever took her coming back to finish what they had clearly started with her before loosing her. In the morning Klaus woke up before Peyton as he suddenly got an idea of how to move forward in finding out who was behind the coin in the box as he quickly got changed in something other than the pyjama bottoms he had changed into before falling asleep with Peyton, just as he was about to leave to head to the vampires new hideout since they had lost their rings Peyton began to wake up as she searched for him in her sleep state

" Klaus?" Peyton said calling out to him with panic in her voice despite still being half asleep as she felt the cooling space beside her as she felt the lingering raw emotion from her most recent nightmare

" hey I'm right here, little red. I've got you... nightmare?" Klaus said getting back into bed with her Ashe pulled her close to him to comfort her as he knew that she would only be dreaming of one thing now

" more like a memory I think. I was tied up and I could feel the ropes burning my wrist where they touched and I heard this woman's voice calling me names... breaking my bones, forcing me to drink wolfsbane" Peyton said trying so hard not to cry as her voice began to break with emotion

" shhh shh, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt while I'm here ok?" Klaus said hating that she was going through this and that her memory was torturing her all over again as she tried to stop the tears

" did Vincent ever get back to on the kind of wolfsbane that was used?" Peyton said knowing that she still felt very human and weak from whatever her tormentors had used in her while she was captive

" no and I'm not sure he's willing to enlighten me on the answer now but then again I'm not sure he ever had it. I think it was beyond him. Why? Are you still not healing?" Klaus said clearly worried

" no and if I honest I'm feeling really weak too... why are you dressed?" Peyton said noticing for the first time since they and started talking that not only was he dressed and ready to go but also had shoes on

" I'm heading out to see the vampires to find out who's behind the coin and then I'm going to interrogate them for answers" Klaus said knowing that she would want to be a part of the interrogation

" call me when you find out and I'll join you, seeing me there will throw them plus I'm good at reading people" she said knowing that whoever kidnapped her probably thought she was dead or close to it

" I will and I love you" He said kissing her sweetly as a form of goodbye before leaving her alone as she leaned over to the bedside table to grab her phone to text Aidan to check on the bayou before calling someone else

" hey Valerie, it's Peyton" Peyton said as she pressed the number of the only witch that she knew might be able to help her since she wasn't like Freya in the typical sense of being a witch

" Peyton as Peyton Mikaelson? I didn't expect to hear from you, the last thing I heard was that you and Stefan had been kidnapped " Valerie said remembering the days she spent with her as teachers

" I managed to escape somehow but Stefan still hasn't been found and I'm not totally sure that I wasn't let go by mistake" Peyton said voicing a thought that had been swirling around in her head for days now

" what do you mean?" Valerie said not liking the sound of that or the sound of weak and vulnerable she sounded as she began to wonder what kind of condition she was in right now after everything

" I think my kidnappers let me go so that Klaus could watch me die slowly and painfully... I have a memory of them pouring wolfsbane down my throat and I don't think it was the normal kind" Peyton said hoping that she was wrong about this theory of hers

" you think they gave a rare kind of wolfsbane? One that's poisoning you from the inside out?"Valerie said realising whoever this was had to be extremely angry and determined to cause Klaus pain

" yeah and I know this is a big ask but you would able to come to New Orleans and see if you can work out what they gave me" Peyton said knowing that something was clearly going on with her body

" of course I can, I can head out later today and be there by tomorrow... Peyton, how badly are you hurt? I mean are you healing at all" Valerie said now worried about the girl who had become her friend

" not even at a human rate, I have a busted leg and a few broken rips but my whole body feels like it's shutting down" Peyton said trying not to panic about how probably slowly dying in front of her family

" what does Freya say?" Valerie said knowing that Freya was probably just as powerful as her but in a completely different way since they were two very different types of witches as she was a siphoner

" I haven't told her, she's still there in Mystic Falls with the twins and I don't them or Cassie finding out until we know for sure" Peyton said knowing that the twins would probably blames themselves

" ok then I will you tomorrow and we'll work this out, just hang on" Valerie said before hanging up the phone as she began to worry about her friend as she knew she would need to some research on wolfsbane

Once Peyton was ready to get up she slowly went to the bedroom that they had converted into the perfect little girl room for Cassie as she got her up and dressed into a brown pinafore dress with a blue and brown checkered blouse to go with her blue wool tights and brown shoes before then placing her blonde hair into two pigtails. As soon as she was sure that Cassie was okay eating breakfast herself, Peyton went to get dressed quickly in a cream blouse while had burnt orange floral detailing, a pair of high waisted ripped jeans, a pair of burnt orange ballet type flats and a brown suede biker jacket. Peyton decided to create two braids on either side of her hair before then leading them into a braided bun as well as wore light eye and lip makeup enough to make her look less sickly. As her and Cassie were sitting down to some breakfast as they discussed what they were going to do that day, Klaus called Peyton to let her know that it was Greta that was behind everything and that he had captured if she wanted to join him causing her to call Aidan to see if he would mind baby sitting Cassie for her. This was how she was able to head to the underground prison under the compound to join Klaus in getting some answers from Greta as she saw that he draining her blood to get rid of the vervain in it

" oh man, you started the party without me" Peyton said coming into the underground prison so that Greta could see her as she realised that she had been right about her theory from the look she gave

" only the really boring parts, my love. Anyway for someone who organised this little summit, Greta here has been woefully short on details" Klaus said noticing that she had taken her brace off her leg

" shame, does that mean we need to get creative with our methods? Maybe we could pour vervain down her mouth like she did with me? You remember that, right Greta?" Peyton said trying to make her edge

" I don't understand how you are here, you shouldn't be" Greta said speaking for the first time since arriving at the makeshift prison as she became confused about how Peyton was here and not sick

" we'll add that to the list of things we don't know like where you're keeping Stefan or why you kidnapped him? Me, I get. I'm everything you hate but him, not so much" Peyton said almost casually

" there's a lot you don't know especially when it comes to your husband and boyfriend" Greta said with such venom that made Peyton realise that this was extremely personal for Greta but still didn't know why

" you knew we'd have this little chat and no doubt you binged in vervain till your throat was red raw but now slowly drip by drip all of that slips away" Klaus said hinting to the fact he was going to compel the answers out of her

" Sein Mangel an vision wird sein untergang sein" Greta said in German making Peyton roll her eyes at the fact that prejudiced lady using a nazis German coin as her calling card would of course be German

" I'm sorry, my German is a little rusty" Peyton said feeling her blood beginning to boil a little as she realised that this was probably the same person who tortured her because of what she was

" it means ' his lack of vision will be his downfall'" Klaus said not surprising Peyton by knowing German since he was thousands of years old and knew almost every language there is and probably was

" that's what he always said about you, you see you and I have friend in common" Greta said speaking directly to Klaus as if completely ignoring Peyton making her realised that he was her real target

" oh I sincerely doubt that" Klaus said knowing that no friend of his would ever be that prejudice over werewolves and hybrids since he knew it was something that had always been a part of who he was

" it's true, August Muller. I don't blame you for forgetting, it was a long time ago. Rostock, Germany in 1933" Greta said now really getting to the source of her hate and the source of her cause

" who's August Muller? I mean for those of us who weren't alive during the 1930s" Peyton said seeing the realisation hit Klaus as she knew that he obviously remembered who August was and what happened

" allow me to show you, little red" Klaus said gesturing for him to touch her head to allow him to be able to share his memories with her so that she could get catch up with what they already knew

 _It was 1933 in which found Klaus in a German club in which allowed vampires to be who they were by allowing them to openly feed as Peyton spotty Klaus siting with two very human women as he wore a leather jacket and a very flashy but stylish 1930s outfit making Peyton almost laugh at how he could always so hot in everything he wore despite the time period or it's restrictions, she also noticed that in the middle of the room was a man painting something in front of the crowd as she realised that knowing her husband and his love for art that he would have a few choice words to say about it as the scene began to play out in her head._

 _" the purpose of art is to portray life as it is. when that world is joyous, art must reflect that beauty but when our existence is beset with unrest, humiliation, hyperinflation, the indignity of reparation then art must presumably be equally drab and ugly" August said droning on and on about the ins and out of art_

 _" or perhaps, August, the ugliness is a result of artist lacking any discernible talent. The mission of art is to engage our most primal selves-" Klaus said as he pulled the woman to his left side closer to him_

 _" of course, you would be all for releasing your inner primal self" Peyton said rolling her eyes at how different her husband was compared to the man who he was now with his wife and his children_

 _" to inflame our passion, to provoke our insight and it should inspire us to drink and brawl and give our sensual race the rein" the 1933 Klaus said continuing his speech about art and what he thought it was about_

 _" derivative and so extraordinarily tedious, I wouldn't argue with this fool when he's not listening to a single word you say. He's simply waiting for you to draw a breath do that he might pontificate anew" Elijah said coming out f the crowd in the bar to join the conversation_

 _" I believe you're thinking of my brother Elijah, he's the pompous and controlling one" Klaus said with a smile since he knew exactly who was saying this about him as he knew that he could be happier_

 _" interesting, I'd always heard that Elijah was the enigmatic and charming one. The truly distinguished element of the family" Elijah said making Klaus chuckle as this was something they also argued about_

 _" hello, brother" Klaus said as he stood up in order to properly greet his brother as he realised how much much he had missed his brother and the other members of his family from being separated_

 _" 13 years and you don't look a day over a thousand. How do you do it, Niklaus?" Elijah said as him and Klaus hugged as they greeted each other knowing that they had always been closer than the others_

 _" god, I've missed you" Klaus said whispering it into Elijah's ear as he realised how only being in the road all the time was never really settling down in fear of his father finding him and killing him_

 _"I fear word of your presence in Germany has spread, rumours of Mikael are rampant across Europe. Come" Elijah said as he gestured for them to go to a more private part of the bar to discuss things_

 _" sit tight, August. I'll get back to your hackery momentarily" Klaus said as he called back to August before leaving the main area of the bar since he knew whatever they had to discuss was better done in private_

 _" 50 werewolves killed in Stabelow. A further 80 in Wittenberg, right here a village just outside of Bentwisch was entirely wiped out. A dozen massacres all within 2 miles of where we sit, Niklaus" Elijah said getting straight to the reason he had come to him in Germany_

 _" well this is too systematic for Mikael, besides I've been keeping a low profile" Klaus said knowing that he didn't want to believe that Mikael had found him once again intent of hunting him down_

 _" oh is that what you call this?" Elijah said gesturing around them as he knew that Klaus despite his best intentions never really knew how to keep a low profile when it came to his loving style_

 _"Yes Elijah, besotted fornication is the norm here. The only one who stands out is you" Klaus said gesturing around them to show him that everyone was doing what he had before Elijah had arrived_

 _" Rebekah... what if that lunatic we call a father found Rebekah and forced her to surrender you?" Elijah said still firmly believe that these attacks were Mikael's doing due to his hatred of werewolves_

 _" Rebekah is ensconced in Chicago with this Stefan character, she writes to me often because I'm her favourite" Klaus said with a smile as he began to drink from his glass of bourbon as he thought of Rebekah_

 _" yes I'm afraid to disappoint you, Niklaus but Rebekah writes to absolutely anybody who will indulge her over this nauseating affair. She does seem happy" Elijah said knowing how his sister fell in love_

 _" well her happiness is my highest order, you should know that...Hold on a minute" Klaus said noticing something familiar about the picture in the paper that went with the featuring article about the murders_

 _" what it is?" Elijah said wondering what he had seen that had caused such a reaction as he watched as Klaus looked closer at the symbol that had caused him concern as he wondered if he was right_

 _" if you don't mind" Klaus said as he took August's painting from the easel that it was perched on as he took it over to Elijah in order to show him the same symbol at the bottom of the painting and in the picture_

 _" yes, I believe we do" klaus said now wanting to rip to him apart as he realised that August was behind these attacks on the werewolves as he suddenly felt the anger that came with him killing his kind_

Suddenly the memory and the connection was cut short as she realised that was all that she need to see right now as she realised that this was all about werewolves and the vampires hatred over their kind as she focused on mind back onto Greta rather than the fact everyone always seemed to hate some part of her whether it was because she was a wolf or hybrid must like how someone always had an issue with part of Klaus. Peyton took a moment to collect her thoughts on what she had just seen before turning her attention to Greta who had been patiently waiting for them to finish their interaction concerning August since she knew this was right where she wanted them

" well he seems like a swell guy, you clearly have a lot in common" Peyton said unable to help herself as she felt the raw and painful emotions attached to the memory as Klaus slipped his hand into hers

" do you remember him now?" Greta said since it was clear from Peyton's reaction that Klaus more than remembered August as she looked to where they were holding hands with such hatred

" as an elephant considers a gnat as merely a trifle" Klaus said downplaying how he felt about August or what he remembered as he noticed that Peyton was starting to feel the affects of her injuries again

" that trifle is my bodhudhurma, my guru nanak, my Jesus. August is the tombstone to everything that I believe and the reason that I and my friends took your sweet Peyton in the first place" Greta said eyeing Peyton up causing Klaus's blood to run cold with fear

" and what about Stefan? Huh? He's one of you, he's a vampire and not a werewolf or a hybrid" Peyton said as Klaus held her back from acting out on her anger before he forced her to sit down on a nearby chair

" Stefan Salvatore is as much as part of this story as Klaus is, I have every right to hate him as much as I do with the two of you" Greta said making Peyton more and more curious about the story of August

" is that so? Unlike me who wasn't even born when all of this happened so why was I being punished for whatever happened to your precious August?" Peyton said trying to push her as hard as she could

" you and your children are dangerous, menaces, threats" Greta said saying each word with such venom making Klaus and Peyton both realise how personal this was for her but not sure why

" Peyton is none of those things and as for our children, well hey are just that...children" Klaus said thinking about the twins and how stubborn and fierce they were to sweet little Cassie who couldn't hurt a fly

" children born of werewolf blood who can create hybrids at will, their defects must be corrected" Greta said almost pleading with them as both Klaus and Peyton reacted to the word defect

" my children are not defected in any way!" Peyton said knowing how different and unique her children all were due to their difference in what they were such as all being part werewolf, witch and vampire

" their defect is my defect! Say that again and I'll pluck your eyeballs then eat them like olives odd my fingertips" Klaus said getting angry as he thought about the hate and prejudice he always faced

" I'll call it what it is... a dirtying of my species which diminishes the pure and superior nature of vampires" Greta said showing her true colours when it came to what she believed about their kind

" you know it never goes well when people start throwing around words like 'pure' and 'superior'" Peyton said starting to think about the nazis and how they had a similar agenda to Greta's group

" your children will purify themselves by submitting to the same spell that your mother once used to bind you" Greta said giving them her finally ultimatum as Klaus began to spiral at the mention of the curse

" oh will they now?" Peyton said standing up showing that infamous anger that werewolves were known for as she tried to pretend that little act of anger didn't send shooting panic through her leg

" once their werewolf sides are sublimated and they are no longer able to create their own little abominations" Greta said finishing her threat as she knew that this was hers and her friends goal

" and what if we don't agree?" Klaus said knowing this was as much of Peyton's decisions as his since she was their mother and his wife as well as understood how much pain their curse had caused him

" it's a simple choice, your children's werewolf nature or your wife's best friend's life. Clock is ticking... oh Peyton, you don't look so good" Greta said giving them her last threat as she noticed how weak she looked

" come on, little red. Let's get you out of here" Klaus said as he decided that they both needed a moment away from Greta and her hate as he helped her slowly walk away from the underground prison

As soon as they were out of the prison, Klaus decided to pick Peyton up and carry her since he could tell that her leg was beginning to get hurt her something awful as well as that she was getting weaker despite the fact that she was trying so hard to find it from him. Once they were back in the compound Klaus headed to the study where he gently placed Peyton down on one of the couches before placing a pillow under her leg before getting her some ice and blood bag which she insisted be placed into a tumbler cup in case Cassie came to find them in the study since they both wanting to protect from their world for as long as possible. As soon as he was sure that Peyton was settled for now, he called Marcel since he knew that he would be kept in the loop since they were allies right now as he tried not to think about of his children spending their lives hating and fearing a part of them like he had spent centuries doing to himself. Eventually Marcel arrived to the study to see Peyton in her weakened state as they began to fill him in on what had happened with Greta

" you're back! I told Aiden that I could hear your voice... mama, you don't look so good" Cassie said coming into the study interrupting the adults in the room who were discussing August and his followers

" I told you that you'd probably be busy discussing important things but she said she could feel your pain and she wanted to come see you for herself" Aiden said following Cassie into the room to explain

" that's okay, she's an empath and can't really control her magic yet" Peyton said from her place on the couch as she lifted her head slightly from her pillow to look up at him before looking at her little girl

" hey my little wolf princess, we have to careful with mama. She's really hurting even if she says that isn't ok?"klaus said letting his wife know that he knew she was downplaying how hurt she was

" because mama is stubborn right? That's what you always say about her" Cassie said innocently as she had been about to climb up onto the couch in order to get to Peyton since she want to comfort her

" is that so? Come here, baby girl" Peyton said getting up slightly so she was sitting Meroe as Klaus took a protective step towards instantly concern about her hurting herself as Cassie jumped into her arms

" I just wanted to give you this" Cassie said showing Peyton the little soft bunny teddy that Cassie had since birth and always carried around with her everywhere she went despite now being seven years old

" you're giving me your bunny, why?" Peyton said giving Klaus a look since they both knew how attached she was to the soft bunny as they began to worry about her since this was unusual

" because bunny always me feel better when I'm sad or sick or hurt and I thought maybe he could you too... mama, I can feel your pain. It's bad isn't it?"Cassie said making Klaus's and Peyton's heart break a little

" I'm not sure yet, baby girl but I promise I will take good care of your bunny ok?" Peyton said as the tears began to slightly fall down her cheek as she knew that her daughter should be affected by this

" hey Cas, why don't we head to the courtyard and draw for a while?" Aiden said sensing that the three of them had a lot to talk about and they didn't want to do with Cassie around listening to every word

" why don't we get back to the whole August Muller situation?" Marcel said placing a reassuring and comforting hand on Peyton's shoulder trying to distract her from what just happened with Cassie

" the man was a forgettable artist, a virulent facist and a murderous slob who slaughtered of werewolves by the pack" Klaus said remembering the amount of bodies he had found from place to place

" and what did you do to him?" Marcel said knowing that with Klaus there was never smoke without fire since he had a talent for ticking people off and causing chaos wherever he want despite his best efforts

" what makes you think I had any piece in this?" Klaus said thinking about how he had definitely not helped matter but also that August had well been on his way to earn his own legend for his crimes

" be fair, Marcel. This August dude was already slaughtering wolves like it was nothing before Klaus or Elijah even knew about him, they thought it was Mikael... I saw his memories"Peyton said defending him

" that hideous Greta woman with her reverence for a dilettante who made no mark upon the word... I will not entertain her hateful ask and bind my children" Klaus said refusing to even to consider it

" shouldn't they get a say this? I mean I'm pretty sure Wyatt and Ava would agree if it meant saving their uncle Stefan" Marcel said making a mistake without even realising it as they looked at him

" no they don't because we are their parents and while we're at it, I agree with Klaus. I don't want to bind their werewolf sides, the side of them that comes from me" Peyton said knowing she was still a werewolf

" this fate that she demands, the curse that I bore for a millennia... I can't put my children through that, it's a pain worse then death" klaus said knowing he wanted to spare his children that burden

" are you two sure about this?" Marcel said seeing that they weren't about to back down anytime soon as he knew better than to agree with either of them when they got like this as he looked between them

" definitely, we're Mikaelsons and we're about to back to down to a couple of nazis wannabes. Could you find out more about them?"Peyton said laying back down knowing they needed to be in even playing field with Greta

" of course, I'll see what I can find out and don't worry, I'll be discreet" Marcel said knowing that was going to her next comment as he give her a quick smile before leaving her alone with Klaus in the study

" I'll be honest little red, I didn't expect you agree with me so quickly about not binding the children's werewolf sides like you did" Klaus said as he came to join her on the couch as he placed her leg on him

" Klaus, I know what being cursed and having that part of you denied did to you, the pain and loneliness it caused you" she said gently cupping his face as she spoke to comfort not only him but her too

" I would never wish on that on any of our children, I won't allow my past be their future" Klaus said not wanting to think about Ava, Wyatt or Cassie going through the struggles that he had to as a result of it

" and aside from that, I'm a werewolf. That's what I am, what I've always been and there's no way I'm going to tell my children that there's something wrong with that" Peyton said knowing she couldn't do that

" and that's why I love or rather one of the many reason why I love you because you're the only one who's truly ever understood me" klaus said thinking of how others would have just given into Greta

" Klaus, can you show me what happened next? I need to know because this whole thing is making me so angry and sad... I mean all those innocent werewolves" Peyton said knowing vampires had always hated her kind

" of course but this might not make it any better" Klaus said getting closer to her as he got prepared to show her what happened when he confronted August on his crimes against the werewolves as he made the connection once again

 _Suddenly Peyton was back in the bar in Germany in 1933 as she saw August now talking to Elijah and Klaus was clearly just as angered by his actions as Peyton was as they confronted them on what they believed he had done to the werewolves across Europe, she knew that this wasn't going to go well because of Klaus and his love or rather his need to understand the side of him that was denied to him due to the curse that his mother had placed on him_

 _" yes, I proudly participated in the thinning of the werewolves. Decapitated some 90 with my own hands" August told them without shame or regret after they had asked him about his involvement_

 _" thinning? That's a convenient euphemism" Klaus said thinking about how his own biological father and pack had been slaughter by Mikael much like August had done to so many packs across Europe_

 _" I'm simply ridding is of the mongrels who diminish us" August said making them both realise that he saw nothing wrong with what he was doing to the wolves who had done nothing to him apart from being_

 _" mongrels?" Klaus said finally snapping as Elijah held him back from acting out in his anger like he wanted in order to protect his true identity or rather what he really was apart from an original vampire_

 _" inferior scourges, hardly the apex predators born of Viking stock like you and I" August said to Klaus as if he believed that he was agreeing with him rather than was outraged by his prejudice to the wolves_

 _" no you and I are quite different, a fact that I feel I will have to educate you on" Klaus said wanting nothing more than to be able to tap into his werewolf side to show him how inferior he really was_

 _" I believe what my brother is trying to say is that you are a runt, you are a runt amidst a species of leviathans. I recommend you not give me any further reason to stake that feeble incurvated sternum of yours. This is the first and last warning I will give you" Elijah said standing in between August and klaus_

 _"Time to go, Antionette" August said to his older daughter who was currently playing the piano in the bar as they watched as she stood up and joined her father as they both left the bar ashamed_

As the memory began to fade, Peyton took a moment to sort out what was Klaus's emotions from the memory and what were hers although they were so similar that it was hard to tell as she knew how hard that must have been for him to have to stand there while listening to half if him being called such names while pretending that it didn't affect of concern him in any way, however she also knew from knowing Klaus so well that there was sure to be more to this story than him just walking away from them at the bar but also with Elijah and Klaus who at this point was extremely upset

" I hate him, I hate him so much and everyone like him... Klaus, I want to see more. I want to seem what happened with you and Elijah" Peyton said gently knowing that there was no way he just let this go

" how do you know something happened with me and Elijah?" Klaus said wondering how she did that, how she knew every moved he made whether it be in the past of future with such certainty

" because I know you and I know that when you are that hurt you tend to push people away or hurt them back making them hate you because that's easier than feeling for you" Peyton said simply

" maybe it's because hate is all I've known or did know before I met you, little red" Klaus said knowing that she definitely opened him to a whole new world that was filled with love and happiness

 _Klaus created the connection between her mind and his as he showed her the memory that came next as Elijah and him were suddenly in the middle of the country side in Germany as they decided to go to one of the sites in which had been attacked by August and his men in order to see what the outcome of his hate had resulted in, they wanted to see if this man was simply all talk or if he was driven by hate as much as he was as he seemed to be. Although it was clear to Elijah that Klaus was seething over what had happened back at the bar from the way that August spoke about the werewolves to the fact that Elijah had held him back from doing anything to stop him speaking such venom about his kind_

 _" you should have stuck your hand down his throat and ripped out his entails, instead you let him off the hook" Klaus said as they walked through the country side as he thought back on what had happened_

 _" to prevent you from exposing yourself" Elijah said knowing that informing August that Klaus was the half of the very thing that he was hunting for sport and killing due to his hate for thief kinda wasn't a good idea_

 _" might I spend the balance of time cowed and ashamed of what I am?" Klaus said wondering why being half werewolf and half vampires was such a black mark against his familiar and himself_

 _" now cowed and ashamed but discreet and safe. The moment you reveal yourself, you unleash an angry horde" Elijah said knowing that there would be a line forming waiting fro a chance to get to him_

 _" none of whom can kill me" Klaus said knowing that he would be able to deal and defeat anyone who tried to take him down since he had nothing but strength and the fact that he could only be killed with one weapon_

 _" father can and given the chance he will, so why empower him with an army to hunt you down?" Elijah said knowing that August would probably happily work with Mikael after they bonded over their hate of the werewolves_

 _" let's find out how powerful his army really is... this was August and his people, they did this! They tore these poor wretches from their beds and they killed them in their place of worship" Klaus said as he walked into the small church to see dozens of bodies slaughtered and brutally killed by August_

 _" it's not your battle, Niklaus" Elijah said seeing the look on Klaus's face as he knew that he was about to do something in order to stop this as he recognised it all too well from when they were children_

 _" isn't it?" Klaus said knowing that it was very much his battle since this was his people he was cutting down like it was nothing whether they wanted to admit it or not as they tended to hide it away_

 _" not this time, no. You're not the saviour of the wolves and you cannot change what happened here... Klaus please, those of us that matter accept you for what you are" Elijah said trying bring him down_

 _" your acceptance rings a tad hollow considering you stood witness as mother bond the part of me these people want to kill" Klaus said thinking about the night that he and triggered his werewolf gene_

 _" I did everything to protect you" Elijah said knowing that was still true to this day since he had left his life behind in order to come to Germany in fear that their father was close to hunting Klaus down again_

 _" protect me? You were ashamed of me, you stood and watched as Mikael beat me till I passed out cold" Klaus said thinking about how much harder his childhood was in comparison to Elijah's_

 _" I never watched you suffer! I was beside you, tortured and beaten without mercy... now tell me what you want from me"Elijah said wanting to know what was going on inside Klaus's head right now_

 _" I need you to do something! To take action when people call my kind 'mongrels', not to just talk. Otherwise you're no better than. Those who turned their backs and allowed this to happen" Klaus said close to tears from the raw emotion from everything_

 _" you just wanted something to stick up for you and defend you" Peyton said knowing that she had years to adjust to hate that she received as being a werewolf or even now as a hybrid_

 _" I have a good mind to stick a dagger in you, put you in a coffin and stack you atop our dear sister" Klaus said now lashing out before he realised what he had let slip about Rebekah's current condition_

 _" Niklaus, you never cease to amaze me. So Rebekah's letters?" Elijah said realising that the lie about Rebekah still being happy in Chicago with her most recent love endeavour in the form of Stefan was created by Klaus_

 _" ' dearest Elijah, springtime in Chicago is ever so inspiring'" Klaus said reciting what was said in one of Rebekah's letters that had been sent to Elijah as he realised that Klaus must have written them_

 _" oh Niklaus, another talent revealed. So how did you manage to deny Rebekah's happiness this time? Did you eviscerate this Stefan fellow lime you did to Alexander? Or did you simply toss him from a balcony like the unfortunate Emil?" Elijah said wondering why he bothered trying to think the better of him_

 _" I didn't have a chance but eternity is long and I have an excellent memory" Klaus said thinking of Stefan and how he would love a chance to team back up with him to relive his time in Chicago_

 _" why do any of us bother?" Elijah said knowing that all they ever seemed to get for their efforts in trying to help be a better person was a dagger in the chest before being stuck in a box for years_

 _"Well from here on out, don't. I'm sick and tired of being betrayed by those who claim to love me. So go back to where you came from and next time you have word that Mikael is on my trail, do us all a favour and let him come" Klaus said knowing that he was sick and tired of running from a nightmare_

 _" maybe I will" Elijah said before leaving knowing that he should probably stick around in case Klaus needed him despite how stubborn and awful he was being but he was still reeling from the new of Rebekah_

 _" anyway I think I might know someone who can help... a ripper" Klaus said thinking about how he could rely on those who weren't obligated to due to some sense of love or a twisted sense of family_

"You got Stefan to help you deal with August and his people didn't you? That's why Greta hates him as much as she hates us" Peyton said once he had broken the connection between them as she connected the dots

" yeh I did, after Chicago for a while I kept Stefan close to me while he was still in ripper mode. We hunted August and his people down and slaughter them" klaus said knowing that he wasn't ashamed of that fact

" I'm not sure I would have done anything less after seeing what he did to those wolves" Peyton said knowing that the likelihood was that those wolves were just living their lives without bothering anyone

" listen, I'm going to go talk to Greta one more time before we make a decision on what to do but I want you to stay here for a while and rest ok?" Klaus said worried about her lacking of healing right now as she nodded

While Klaus went to visit Greta in her underground prison, Peyton decided to get some much needed rest as she dreamt some more of the torture that she had suffered while she had been held captive however this time rather than being set in the house where she had been tied to a chair this time she was back in that small church in Germany 1933 where she suffered the same fate that others like her did causing her to wake up with a panicked feeling as she tried her hardest not to let it get it her. Due to being restless, Peyton decided to get up and walk off her pain for a while as he headed to the courtyard where Aiden was currently carrying a sleeping Cassie as she kissed her head before he took her up to her bedroom before she was soon joined by Marcel who was the followed by a slightly worked up Klaus

" Marcel, I have a question...would it be wrong of me to assume there are traitors in our midst?" Klaus said coming into the courtyard as he noticed that Peyton was now downstairs but not looking any better

" so what? Now we've went from 'blameless Klaus ' to 'paranoid Klaus'" Marcel said knowing that after paranoia came violent Klaus who wanted nothing more than to tear everyone in his way apart

" that's not really paranoia seeing as how Greta was part of the vampire community for god knows how long waiting to make her move. What did she say to you?"Peyton said pointing out how little they knew

" she claims to have friends and I'll choose to believe her. It's been two days since you pledged your allegiance and your first response to Greta's demands was to question me" klaus said turning on Marcel

" it was to find a way out, it's gonna take hours to get her clean and in the meantime Peyton is dying over there pretending she isn't while Stefan is god knows where" Marcel said gesturing to Peyton who was now having a coughing fit

" I'm fine...this isn't about me, this is about Stefan and our children" Peyton said as Klaus began to rub her back and try to help her through her cough fit before he gently laid her head down onto his lap

" these people respond to strength, not capitation" Klaus said as he began to stroke Peyton's hair as he thought about binding their children's werewolf sides knowing it wouldn't end there for Greta

" Peyton... is she okay? Hey Pey "Hayley said coming into the courtyard shocking them all by her sudden return from France where she had watched Antionette and Elijah in their happy bliss

" Hayley? What are you doing here?" Peyton said looking up to see her big sister kneeling in front of her with a concerned look on her face as she noticed how weak and pale she was getting

" I called her, I knew she was back in New Orleans and I asked to go with you to Mystic Falls to check on the twins " Klaus said trying to be discreet about the fact that he wanted them to stop Freya

" that's a good idea seeing as how I can visit someone who I might able to help me... I'm not sure I can keep denying that they did something to me" Peyton said gently cupping Klaus's face knowing he was worried about everything

" let's get this sisterly road trip started" Hayley said as Klaus helped Peyton to her feet as he made sure she was steady on her feet as she gave one last look to the three of her before heading upstairs

" where are you heading off to?" Klaus said wondering why she was going upstairs when her jacket was here as she knew that she was now playing a game of her own as she gave him a discreet wink

" if I'm going to Mystic Falls to see my twins then I'm taking Cassie with me, I know the hollow complicates things but I want her with me" Peyton said as she headed upstairs to go to Cassie's room

Peyton gently woke Cassie up as she put on her cream knitted jacket with unicorn ears, hair and horn on the hoodie as well as her shoes before Peyton then strapped her into the car giving back her soft bunny as she told her that they were going to see her big brother and sister, Hayley decided to drive since Peyton really wasn't up for her as her illness had processed into a coughing fit and a cold sweat as klaus gave her a pillow to rest on during the drive as well as a kiss goodbye. The plan was for Peyton and Hayley to go to Mystic Falls under the excuse of checking on them but due to Klaus being who he was he had figured out that Freya was going to bind the twin's werewolf sides without them knowing as they were on their way to stop them. Peyton knew that one of the benefits of going to Mystic Falls was that she could visit Valerie on her own to figure out what was going on with her since clearly something wasn't right as she was feeling very ill and very human

" hey Val, it's me. There's been a change of plans, I'm coming to Mystic Falls so I'll swing by the school" Peyton said calling Valerie as she left a message before she hung up and lay back down

" what is going on with you? I mean don't get me wrong but you look...-" Hayley said giving her sister a side look as she drove as she knew that Peyton wouldn't want Klaus to know bad things were for her

" like death? I feel like it too but I don't know what's wrong... most of my memory of when I was kidnapped is a blank but I do remember a whole of wolfsbane" Peyton said remembering drinking it

" you think you're being poisoned from the inside out?" Hayley said knowing how painful that must be since she remembered what it was like to have to drink wolfsbane before turning on a full moon

" more than that, I think they used a rare form of wolfsbane. I mean it's a really Klaus move to poison me just for him to slowly watch me die when he thinks I'm safe" Peyton said thinking about it

" you mean they did this on purpose? Letting you go, making everyone think you're safe so what you can jut die in Klaus's arm?... oh wow that's actually a pretty evil plan" Hayley said forgetting about Cassie

" how sick are you, mama?" Cassie said after hearing all of this talk about Peyton dying as she began to worry that she was about to lose her mom as she thought about what she would do without her

" I'm okay, baby. Hey so are you excited to see Ava and Wyatt again? I think they're with aunt Freya, she may even have a new spell for you" Peyton said trying to change the subject as they got closer

" I've been really working hard on the last one she gave me... are you Hayley as in my aunt Hayley who saved my family when I was a baby?" Cassie said knowing that Peyton had talked a lot about her

" yeah that would me, I'm your mom's sister meaning I'm your aunt. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend a lot with you like I did with your brother and sister but I always wanted to" Hayley said being honest with her

" that's okay, mama always said that you'd be with me if you wanted to and I know you did... I'm an empath amid for other things" Cassie said as the car stopped near the Salvatore boarding school

" hey Cas, do you think that you use your empathic abilities to sense where Ava and Wyatt are?" Peyton said knowing that their hearing and other supernatural powers could only take them so far

" sure... I can feel Ava's fear, she's scared about something while Wyatt's trying to be brave. They're that way" Cassie said pointing in a direction as Peyton picked her to place her on her back before using her speed

" anima marcum, iskarishi vuka" Freya said chanting over and over again as she prepared the large moonstone to bind both of twin's werewolf sides as she got ready to begin the branding back of it

" seriously, Freya!" Hayley said stopped Freya from branding Ava as she took the moonstone from her before using her vampire speed to join Peyton and Cassie in the middle of the clearing in front of the old house

" I cannot believe that you would do this, that you would go behind mine and Klaus's back like this" Peyton said as she put Cassie down causing her to run over to her older brother and sister to say hi

" mom, it's our choice and we decided to do this" Ava said as she kneeled down to say to Cassie who she knew they had both missed since returning back to their school while their mom recovered

" we wanted to do for uncle Stefan, if we don't then they'll kill him and probably you" Wyatt said trying to defend their decision of trying to bind their werewolf sides as he wondered if Cassie would too

" you two come here... I know your dad has told you a lot about what it's like being a vampire and I know your aunt Freya has told you about being a witch as has your uncle Kol-" Peyton said to them

" but you never really told us about what it's like being a werewolf" Wyatt said knowing that his mom had always being so vague about telling them anything about the part of themselves she used to struggle with

" I mean we know the basics like how you have to kill someone in order to trigger the gene and that you turn every month at the full moon but other that nothing" Ava said sitting on the porch with her

" that's all true, when I was a teenager like you two and I was attacked by this guy while walking home... I killed him trying to defend myself, triggering my curse" Peyton said deciding to tell them her story

" what did you do? I mean when the full moon hit you?" Wyatt said knowing that for him and Ava it could just as easily be their reality if they killed someone especially during their feed as vampires

" the first time, nothing I was too scared and shocked to do anything. I didn't even know werewolves existed. However the second time I had learned to chain myself up and to drink wolfsbane before I turned to make my wolf weaker, turning hurts a lot. You break every bone in your body" Peyton said being honest

" so we were right, you don't want us to trigger our werewolf side. Then why did you stop us?" Ava said wondering if it was too late to still continue with the ritual to bind that side of themselves for Stefan

" beside not wanting you to go through the guilt of your first kill and the pain of turning every month is different from wanting you to take away that part of you, to bind it" Peyton said thinking about it

" Dad did" Wyatt said thinking about how Klaus had his werewolf side bind from the moment he became a vampire and had spent years trying to break the curse to unlock his hybrid self

" not by choice and it's something that he struggled with for years, your dad felt like he should be ashamed of his werewolf side. That is not something we want for any of you"Peyton said being clear on that

" but if it saves uncle Stefan then why shouldn't we do it? It's not like we use that part of us" Ava said knowing that it wouldn't be hard for them to miss apart of themselves that they never used

" your dad and I will find a way to save your uncle Stefan, not you two. And your dad hadn't triggered his werewolf side when it was bond, he spent years trying to get it back" Peyton said being firm

" what about you? Mom, you don't look so good" Wyatt said noticing for the first time how pale and sweaty she looked despite her happy looking outfit as he wondered what happened to her

" I know people keep telling me, I'm going to pay a visit to Valerie to find out what's going on but I want to you to pack a bag. You're coming back with us" Peyton said before getting up to head to the school

Peyton quickly kissed her children on their heads before filling Hayley in on what the new plan was before she headed to the school to look for Valerie so that she could work out what was going on with and what her captors had done to her as she tried to discreetly make her way through the school without attracting the attention of the students that she taught or the teachers like she worked especially Caroline or Alaric who would just waste time asking questions that she didn't have answers to her as she headed to Valerie's room. She sat down on the chair by Valerie's desk as she waited for her to arrive which she did soon after getting Peyton's text as she came into the room carrying a load of school work that had to be marked later as she took one look at Peyton

" lay down on the bed, we have to work fast because whatever is inside of you is powerful" Valerie said realising that they had to work to fast as soon as she laid eyes on Peyton's wearing state as she started coughing up blood

" oh god, this can't be good " Peyton said as she lay on the bed as still as she could while still coughing up blood causing it to go all over her blouse as Valerie began to work as fast as she could

" it's yellow wolfsbane, incredibly rare and deadly as you can feel but different from normal. It doesn't jut poison you, it weakens you and stops your werewolf side" Valerie said after detecting the poison

" can you siphone it?" Peyton said in between her coughing fits as she wondered if she could absorb the power that and the magic from the yellow wolfsbane in order to help her heal better

" yes and in fact I have but I can also make you something that will speed your healing up" Valerie said as she stepped back feeling the power going through her from the wolfsbane as she watched Peyton

" thank you so much, V. I definitely owe you one" Peyton said as she sat up feeling slightly dizzy as she sat up on the bed as she knew that if it hadn't been for Valerie then she would probably be dead

" get Stefan back and we'll call it even, why don't you head to your old room and get clean up? We can talk more later" Valerie said knowing that she wanted to catch before Peyton headed back to New Orleans

Peyton headed back to hers and Klaus's room that they shared in the teaching quarters where she went for a shower to get all of the blood off her before getting dressed in a black tank top, a pair of high waisted jeans, a dull light red long shirt and a pair of black cutout boots. Once her long dark hair was dried she decided to simply place her into a two loose side braids, she also wore dark brown smoky eyes makeup that well with her nude pink lipgloss. Once she was dressed and drank the weird herbal mixture that Valerie made for her and left in her room for her to drink, she decided t head out to meet the others when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck before everything went black once again


	89. Chapter 89:what,will,I,have,left

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x06 so here you go. So this chapter has a lot of changes to it but I have tried to keep as much as the story into it as possible somthat the rest of the chapter that will follow this will make sense but I am sorry if things don't add but the alternatives were way worse than this so... there are a few twists in this chapter too. There are some changes like I've switched klaus for Hayley in terms of his story line to fit in with my story and added in Aiden who isn't dead like in the the originals and have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 89: what, will,I, have, left

Peyton woke up feeling weak and groggy again as she began to realise that someone had injected with a mixture of vervain and normal wolfsbane in order to make her weaker again as well as had tied her hands to together with the ropes drenched in the same mixture as she felt the burning around her wrists as she tried too break out of the rope but found that the pain was just too much for her to take. She began to look around as she realised that she must have been held in an abandoned house from the old and wrecked way that the place looked as she wondered who could have taken her from the school since she knew that it was supposed to be a safe place as soon realised that she wasn't as alone as she first thought as she looked away to find a very weak and tortured looking Stefan tied to a chair next to her as she tried not to panic as she realised what this meant for her as she tried not to panic too much about the outcome of this might be

" Peyton? Oh god, Pey! I was really hoping that you weren't going to come back here" Stefan said sounding tired and in pain as she wondered what they had done to him since kidnapping him

" I'm not really sure where here is right now, although I can guess... Stefan, what happened to you? I mean what did they do to you?" Peyton said wishing that she could break free and go over to him

" similar to what they did to you but more vervain and more sunlight, then again their thing with me is more personal-" Stefan said thinking about what he did to Greta to make her hate him so much

" as opposed to their thing with me which is just pure hate and prejudice because I'm a werewolf or rather a hybrid" Peyton said that Greta believed that her kind were polluting the vampires purity

" why are you back here?" Stefan said knowing that he had been hoping that she would return to klaus before grabbing her children and get out of New Orleans as fast as they could before this touched them

" I don't know, the last thing I remember was that I was at the school after dealing with the twins and getting help from Valerie then I felt something sharp in my neck" Peyton said wondering who did this

" wait, Valerie? Why were you getting help Valerie?" Stefan said knowing that finally having someone to talk to and to distract him from the constant pain he was in from the torture as he had missed her

" Greta and her little minions had poisoned me with a rare form of wolfsbane which was killing me so I asked Valerie to siphone the magic from it" Peyton said thinking about how she had suddenly left

" you don't remember what happened do you?" Stefan said as he realised that she wasn't nearly as scared as she was before they had taken her unconscious body away from him to leave for klaus

" only in my nightmares, I relive everything that happened every time I close my eyes which is why I hope whoever got me didn't get to the twins or Cassie" Peyton said clearly worrying about her children

" wait, why would they go after the kids?" Stefan said wondering how far this thing went as he wondered what Peyton's children could have done to warrant this kind of witch hunt treatment

" because they're tribrids, Greta and her minions believe that werewolves and creatures with werewolf blood are disgrace to the vampires purity. She wants bind them" Peyton said hating their views on it all

" you're kidding me? She lays a finger on any one of them and I will rip her apart, she already know my reputation as a ripper. That's why I'm here" Stefan said knowing already that this was do with 1933

" we have to get out of here before they make their next move because something tells me that it'll be a big one" Peyton said trying to think of some way to break free or to send a message to Freya or Klaus

Meanwhile unknown to Peyton the next move was already in play as Ava and Wyatt decided to do the binding the spell without their family's involvement although with the help of Roman who said he knew a witch that could help them perform the spell which was how the twins currently found themselves in Roman's car with him and Gwen who had decided to join them since she wanted to be with her boyfriend when he bound his werewolf side but also to get away from school for a while. Ava wore a white collarless blouse with different coloured flowers embroidered onto it, a pair of jeans, a pair of light brown ankle boots and a red biker jacket while Wyatt wore a white tshirt underneath a dark plaid shirt, a pair of slightly ripped jeans and a pair of black sneaker. While they drove away from the school car park, Ava decided to twist her blonde hair into a low bun as she knew both her and Wyatt were thinking about what it would mean to bind their werewolf side as well as doing it behind their mom's back as Ava decided to distract herself by looking through Roman's phone to find some music to play

" okay I knew your hair had emo tendencies but your music?" Ava said looking through Roman's phone as she gave him a look at the amount of depressing songs he had compared to her phone

" seriously? Let me see... oh come on, dude" Wyatt said as Ava passed his phone to Wyatt who was sitting with in the back with Gwen who was snuggled up to his as they drove to meet Roman's witch

" okay shade throw and caught... give me that, quit judging you two and lean in" Roman said as he place his arm back to gab his phone off of Wyatt who was still laughing at his music choices

" why are you taking the picture? I mean you're the one driving" Gwen said knowing that she didn't need to be a witch to know that this one wasn't to end well as she could see them crashing into a cow

" yeah, let Ava talk the picture" Wyatt said agreeing with his girlfriend as Ava did as her brother said as she took the phone from Roman before they all squashed together to fit into the picture as she took it

" you know mom would kill us if she knew we were taking selfies and driving, Wyatt" Ava said as she looked at the phone before taking one with just her and Roman as she thought about how much she liked him

" yeah that's true but right now I think she'd kill us for going behind her back to bind put werewolf sides and plus compared to that, I'd say that's just a misdemeanour" Wyatt said thinking of their mom's reaction

" are you two nervous?" Roman said as he gave Ava a side glance as he drove thinking about how this spell may be a necessary evil but he still didn't like the idea of the girl he was falling being in pain

" if you aren't then you should be, everything I've read about this binding spell says that this the hardest and most painful spell ever. Esther was quiet the witch" Gwen said thinking of her research

" our aunt Freya basically said that we'd regret it for the rest of our lives and from what our dad told us about him being bound... I don't know about Wy but I'm kind of terrified"Ava said being honest

" pair that with the fact that we would have to be branded like five times for the spell to work, I'm not really looking forward to it" Wyatt said knowing that he had always been more wolf than witch

" well you said you feel like a freak so I don't know maybe this will help" Roman said thinking of the conversation they had had alone without Wyatt there as he tried to convince her to do this

" still it's strange cutting out a part of yourself that you barely know" Ava said knowing that unlike Wyatt she had never really tapped into her werewolf side since her witch part was more dominant

" and knowing that you'll probably never get know it" Wyatt said thinking about how their dad had spent centuries trying to break his binding spell just so that he could know that side of himself

" either way, wolf or not you'll still be you" Gwen said to Wyatt before kissing him making Ava roll her eyes at how in love they were as she gave Roman a glance as she thought about their kiss

" maybe you won't miss it" Roman said thinking about how it seemed hard to miss a part of yourself that you didn't know or that you had to kill for in order to know as he thought of it could change everything

" doesn't matter cause we're doing it" Ava said looking at Wyatt in the mirror as she knew that this was something that they had to do together as she suddenly glad to have her twin who was her best friend

" we have to if we want to save uncle Stefan" Wyatt said thinking about how their uncle Stefan had always been there for them whether it was to raise them with their mom or to just talk to them

" you know your mom should be proud of you" Roman said knowing that Peyton's wrath on them doing this behind her back would be like nothing as he tried to calm her nerves down about it all

" ummm guys, can you sense that?" Gwen said lifting her head off of Wyatt's shoulder as she suddenly sense that there was magic around them as Ava and Wyatt exchanged a look between them

" I think someone may be tracking us, pull over. Wyatt, we need to do some combo magic"Ava said getting out of the car as she knew that their combined twin magic was more powerful than anything

" yeah sure... ok so someone is definitely tracking us but Ava can cloak us since it's her thing but I might have a different approach to that, we can do on the way" Wyatt said gesturing to their phones

Elsewhere back in New Orleans, Klaus was frantically pacing the length of the compound study as he thought about how he hadn't heard from Peyton for a while as he thought about how she looked the last time he had seen her since he knew that Freya was her way back to New Orleans with Cassie in her car while Peyton was going to drive back with the twins in her car so that they could cause everything concerning the whole binding their werewolf sides but he also knew that his wife would have called him to tell him that they were on their way which didn't happen. What did happen instead was that Hayley who had went to Valerie looking for her sister to discover that only had no one seen her since Valerie had siphoned the wolfsbane our of her but there were signs of a struggle in her old room with Klaus leading Hayley to believe her sister had been taken which didn't bode well when Caroline informed that the twins as well as two of their friends were also missing from school. Which was how she currently found herself in front of Klaus with Valerie who had them both back to New Orleans as she tried to tell him everything that happened in Mystic Falls

" what do you mean Ava and Wyatt are missing? And Peyton too?" Klaus said knowing that there was no way Greta and her minions weren't behind this as they were the ones to originally kidnap Peyton

" the twins aren't exactly missing, we know that a few hours they took off with two friends from school. One of them being Wyatt's girlfriend and a boy that Ava likes" Valerie said thinking they were just being kids

" I'm sorry, is that supposed to comfort me?" Klaus said not sure that what fate he'd rather have for his twins as he thought about Ava being alone with some unknown teenage boy since she was his little girl

" Caroline assures me that the entire honours tracking class is trying to track them down" Valerie said thinking that he would be comforted by that since he knew from his time at the school how good they were

" who is this boy? I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to lock Ava up... don't look at me like that, I know Gwen and she's a sweet girl but I don't know this boy" Klaus said noticing the look Hayley was giving him

" according to Freya, it's a boy that Ava has liked for a while and one that's she been getting closer to lately" Hayley said thinking of the conversation she had with Freya as she left some details out

" right now we can't pinpoint their location yet but they seem to be heading somewhere just outside of New Orleans" Valerie said after her phone pinged to signal a new update from Caroline on the tracking

" wait, they are comin here? Why? If they were just coming back home then they could have waited for when Peyton was bringing them back" klaus said knowing something didn't make sense about this

" you can ask them both when we find them, let's go. Caroline has given me a rough idea of where they are going" Valerie said before leaving got get the car ready since there was no way she was sitting this one out

" I noticed that you were uncharacteristically quiet during that interaction with the former hieratic, what are you thinking?" Klaus said turning to Hayley since it was clearly thinking long and hard about it all

" I'm with you on worrying on about Peyton, it's not like her to jut take off like this especially with everything going on and there's way she'd leave her family like this" Hayley said knowing how important family was to her sister

" meaning Greta and her minions have her, doing god knows what to her. She's barely recovering from her most recent stay with them" Klaus said leaning back on the desk behind him in the study

" that's what I thinking too and have been still I found your room in the school in that state which is why I've been thinking of a plan" Hayley said knowing he had the power to deny her the chance to do this

" which is?" Klaus said a litre impatient as he was willing to any idea right now that would allow his wife to be safe from the torture and torment that Greta surely had in store for her after what he did to her

" I paid a little visits to a now very human Elena Gilbert who more than willing haded over some of her blood as well some of other ingredients" Hayley said handing him the bag over to show him the items

" are you planning what I think you are? Why? It's a tad extreme don't you think?" Klaus said recognising the items well enough to know what plan she had in her head to help protect her sister

" I don't think it is, I mean Peyton is a bigger threat to Greta and her purity ideals than we realised. Not only is she a hybrid but she can also give birth to more tribrids" Hayley said thinking of their children

" meaning that there's no way they are just going to let Peyton go free when there's a chance we can keep having children" Klaus said realising that they likely were planning on killing the love of his life

" which is why I think this is the best plan, it means that they can't just kill her... I'll go see if Freya can preform the spell and come meet you when it's done okay?" Hayley said knowing her mind was made up

" please do... I can't lose them, any of them especially because of something I did in a fit of rage and loneliness" Klaus said thinking about what he did to August and what he would do if Peyton died

" I know I'm supposed to say something reassuring and kind right now but I'm not Peyton so pull yourself together because you cannot fall apart right now" Hayley said before leaving with the bag

Klaus took a moment to let her words sink in before grabbing his jacket and headed to the car where Valerie was currently waiting for him as they began to head in the direction of where the tracking class had said the twins were heading to as Klaus quickly called Freya to update her as well as to check in with Cassie as he was thankful that she was safe since she was currently heading out her favourite bakery in New Orleans as Freya promised to look after her while Klaus dealt with everything going on with him as she sent him a picture of Cassie eating blueberry beignets as well as quizzing the chef on his recipe. As he worried about the twins and their mother as well Hayley's plan to save her, the twins along with Rowan and Gwen had arrived at an abandoned house where they were meant to be meeting Roman's witch as Wyatt began to get more and more suspicion of what was going on

"Well your witch really goes for the atmosphere" Ava said thinking about how this was the reason why witches got a bad rep for being ugly and dark creatures who spent their time in houses like this

" she's not my witch, she's just a witch I know" Roman said a little too quickly and forcefully for Wyatt's taste as he realised that something wasn't right as he pulled Gwen closer to him and sent a look to Ava

" not your witch, got it" Ava said noticing how he looked a little paler than before and looked almost scared as she realised that Wyatt was getting the same bad feeling as her from the look he was giving

" I still don't understand why we couldn't do this in Mystic Falls like our aunt Freya was going to do"Wyatt said as he wondered if there was more to this than Roman just helping them bind themselves

" are you okay, Roman?" Gwen said as she moved around the house letting go of Wyatt's hand as she began to sense that the house had some serious magic attached to it as she began to wonder why

" look Ava, you know I like your right? Like really like you?" Roman said as he gently pulled her away from Gwen and Wyatt so that he could talk to her with some privacy before everything happened

" well I didn't think you drive us all this way because you fancied Wyatt" Ava said before me thallium slapping herself for letting some of her dad's words slip into her languages as she kept smiling

" it's sure there's gonna be some things I can't explain" Roman said knowing that a lot was about to happen that was going to change her view of him and he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him

" hey guys, sorry to interrupt and all but the only thing worse than doing thing is waiting to do this so could we know?" Wyatt said getting a little impatient to find out what was going on with Roman

" wait, stop! The house is spelled" Gwen said realising why the house's music felt so familiar as she looked to Roman as she wondered why the house was spelled as she wondered if his witch was paranoid

" you can go in now... just remember what I said" Roman said as he kicked down a pile of stacked rocks nearby them as the spell around the house suddenly broke as they all headed inside the house

" mom? What are you doing here?" Wyatt said as he noticed how their mom was tied to the chair as he saw the burning around her wrists and how dirty she looked from whatever happened to her

" uncle Stefan? What is this?" Ava said as she ran over to her uncle Stefan who was so dazed to see them as she began to check him out as she realised that none of this made any sense to her right now

" Ava, Wyatt... what the hell are you doing here?" Peyton said not so much angry at them for skipping or for whatever they were planning on doing but she was scared about what them being here meant

" more importantly, what are you doing with him?" Stefan said nodding towards Roman with such hate and venom in his voice as he thought about everything that Roman and done to them or had seen

" I'm so sorry" Roman said as he placed the shackles that prevented witches from doing magic onto both Wyatt and Ava since they were more powerful than Gwen as he had something else for her

" Roman, what are you doing? Do you have any idea what those are? What-" Gwen said ran over to Wyatt to try and help him out of the shackles that she had read all about in her research of dark magic

" oh my god, Gwen! You better pray that she's okay" Wyatt said as Gwen began to fall into his after being knocked out by Roman using some kind of powder as she gently fell asleep despite all of this

" what's going on? I don't get what's happening?" Ava said a little baffled by the fact that Roman was clearly involved with whatever had happened with their mom and uncle Stefan as she looked to Wyatt

"Isn't it clear? This is little cockroach is involved with whatever this is? He betrayed us" Wyatt said wanting to kill Roman with no only messing with his family but also for messing with his sister's head

" Wyatt, enough! Right now, we need to stay calm got it?" Peyton said knowing that Wyatt getting angry and losing control was not what was needed right now as he began to rein himself in

" Roman here is the one that led them to your mom and me in the church attic" Stefan said thinking about how he had been the one to take away from where Wyatt and Ava had safely placed them

" but how did you know where they were?" Wyatt said thinking back on the day they they had hidden them away in the church as he knew that they hadn't told anyone where they had placed them

" you got inside my head, the first day you touched me when you tucked my hair behind my ear. You were just to figure out where my mom was hidden" Ava said filled with hurt as she thought about sick her mom had been

" Ava, I know this looks bad-" Roman said as he began to walk to Ava almost pleading with her as Peyton realised something very important about all of this as well as about Roman that could help them

" looks bad? You basically used her so that you could torture our mom and uncle" Wyatt said knowing that there was no way he was getting anywhere near his sister again as she looked so betrayed by him

" but if you both just do the binding spell-" Roman said being once again interrupted as Stefan jumped in as he realised that Peyton was serious about the binding spell before and that he was connected to Greta

" binding spell? Absolutely not! What reason would they have to do this?" Stefan said thinking about how Klaus had caused so much pain and trouble trying to break the curse binding his werewolf side

" Greta said if we did the binding then they'd let you live" Ava said knowing that the were both doing this in order to save their uncle Stefan for dying and causing their aunt Caroline to be a widow

" it's just so neither of them can make anymore hybrids, our movement is about getting the natural order back. That's all my mom wants" Roman said revealing more than he had meant to do with them

" wait Greta is your mom?" Ava said as she began to walk away from them as she realised that she had been played so massively while not even knowing it as she had just thought that he liked her

" of course she is!" Wyatt said as he knew that nothing was ever simple when it came to their family as he looked down to where Gwen was currently laying unaware of what was going on around her

" just do the binding spell and you will be fine okay?" Roman said as he took a step closer to Ava causing Peyton to tug at vervain and wolfsbane soaked ropes to prevent him from going near her

" nothing will be fine for you or your mom unless you untie us right now" Stefan said knowing that while he wasn't going to hurt what appeared to be a scared teenage boy but he did want to protect them all

" You realise that your mother is insane right? I mean your movement is" Peyton said thinking about all the vile things Greta had said about the twins and her kind while she was being held by Stefan

" it's not insane to defend yourself, werewolves kill to trigger their curse" Roman said as if that was enough evidence to support their plans to rid the world of any creature with werewolf blood in them

" I'm well aware seeing as how I am a triggered werewolf but not everyone triggers it through some purposefully murder. I triggered mine when I accidentally killed the man who was trying to attack me" Peyton said trying to make the point that they weren't as bad as he was making them out to be

" None of them are innocent but they are a naturally occurring species, hybrids are a perversion" Roman said more to himself than anyone else as Peyton and Stefan realised this was something that had been clearly dictated to him

" oh no, please tell me what you think. I mean if hybrids are precarious to the natural order than what are tribrids?" Ava said with a voice heavy with sarcasm and hate as she sounded more like her mom

" I mean look at Klaus and henry was hybrid for less than a day before he murdered someone. They're just unnatural" Roman said as Peyton thought about how the whole Henry thing had played out

" well at least I know how you really feel now, I mean don't hold back on our account" Wyatt said now sitting down next to his mom's chair as he wanted to be close to her right now despite how he appeared

" hybrids have a choice too, Roman. We all have free will and we all chose what to do with that free will. Klaus did what he did not because of he's a hybrid but because he's Klaus" Stefan said trying to talk to him

" klaus is way more complicated than just being a hybrid or to excuse what he does because of what he is, Klaus is what he is because he spent years in fear of Mikael and what he is"Peyton said trying to keep her voice even as she thought if her husband

"Plus Henry is just a kid, eventually he'll learn self control like we have and Peyton can work with him" Stefan said knowing that neither of them could present themselves as if having prefect self control

" uncle Stefan, Henry's dead" Ava said remembering how they had discovered his body hanging outside as they got ready to head back to school as well as realised that Roman was there too

" what happened?" Stefan asked tensely as he thought about what a sweet boy Henry was if not a very bullied and shy boy who before becoming a vampire would never have hurt anyone

" they tore his heart out and strung him up outside of Rousseau's" Wyatt said thinking about how all they had wanted was to reunite their family and be together like they used be without all of this

" let me guess no one knows who did it" Stefan said giving Roman a pointed look as he realised something just as Peyton came to the same conclusion to him knowing that all of this had to be connected

"I bet Roman's mom does, think about it if they did that to some backroads bayou kid that that they barely know then what are they going to do us? The infamous Klaus Mikaelson's family?" Peyton ssinf knowing that they're fate would be even worse then Henry's

" no my mom wants peace, if you bind yourself then you'll be free" Roman said thinking that it was most simplest decision ever to be made as the choice was between being a werewolf or death

" come on Roman, you're smarter than that. Your mom doesn't want to bind us, she wants to kill us... she's already tried to kill me" Peyton said thinking about the yellow wolfsbane that was in her system

" no that's not right, she wouldn't do that. I need to call her... she's not answering"Roman said now pacing the length of the room as Ava sat closer to Stefan and Peyton as Roman began to unravel

" maybe Greta doesn't recognise the number of your burner phone" Ava said slightly annoyed about how much planning had went into this whole thing as she thought if how Wyatt had tossed their phones

" you do the math, Roman. Why else would she send you to the middle of nowhere? If she really wanted to just bind them then she would kept you in Mystic Falls or sent you to New Orleans" Stefan said trying to convince him that they were right

" I trust her, okay?" Roman said knowing that there was no one he trusted more except for maybe his sister who he knew had somewhat rejected their ways in order to life her life the way she wanted to

" yeah she's counting on kind of blind trust, the type that stops you from questioning the deaths of the girl you like and her family"Peyton said knowing from how he looked at Ava that he had feelings for her

" she's not how you think! When I was a kid, werewolf literally tore my family apart and they left me for dead" Roman said as Peyton realised that she could use her own childhood trauma to her advantage

" snap! There was in fighting in my pack when I was baby causing my betrothed grandad to kill my parents and me if he'd know. We're all a little messed up, Roman" Peyton said gently to him

" Greta saved me, she treated me like a son and gave me a new family until your father screwed it up by killing mine" Roman said shocking the twins a little by informing them of their father's actions

" after your father slaughter thousands of my people, no one in this is exactly innocent" Peyton said trying to control her emotions as she thought about the rage she had over the images she had seen

" and Klaus may have killed August but the ripper in me slaughtered your village but you already knew that didn't you?" Stefan said as he yanked at his vervain soaked ropes as if to prove his point

" because of Klaus, because of both of you, I spent 50 years desiccating in a cave but the whole time Greta never stopped looking for me. She never gave up, she's a good mother" Roman said defending her

" no Roman, she's not. She expects things from you that no mother ever should, a mother who really loved her son wouldn't use him as a solider" Peyton said knowing that she would never do that

" don't you see? She has trained you to become a terrorist, a good mother doesn't do that" Stefan said wondering if they could turn Roman against Greta before anything drastic happened to them all

" shut up, okay? She just wants us to live separately in peace" Roman said trying to remember everything that his mother had told him about their plan to try and get rid of all things werewolf

" until everyone she doesn't consider pure is annihilated, you lived through the last time someone wanted to do the same thing right? She wants us dead, you know I'm right" Peyton said sensing he did

" she wouldn't never do that" Roman said thinking about how different his mom was from the woman Peyton was describing to him and making her out to be as he wanted nothing more than to go back

" she already has, she killed Henry for being a hybrid but luckily for her everyone was so focused on the fact he killed a vampire" Stefan said knowing that Greta had been counting on when she killed him

" Anyway are you sure about that? Are you sure enough to risk my life or Wyatt's? Are you willing to risk Ava's?" Peyton said as she noticed the look he had on his face as she mention Ava losing her life

" you have to let us go or what my mom just said will come true and Greta will make you're the one who does it" Ava said knowing that she'll make him be the one to kill to pass kind of twisted test

"I'm going to make a call okay?... who the hell are you?" Roman said as he opened the door to head out to see Hayley standing outside as if expecting to him to open the door at any moment

" I don't know who that is but we have to get out of here" Stefan said as he knew that soon Greta would be here and their chance to get out would be gone as he thought of the twins getting hurt

" I think we might be able to help with that,I'll do uncle Stefan and you try to get mom's chains" Wyatt said as they began to move in position so that they could try and unlock the adults in the room

" keep trying, you can do this. Just stay calm okay?" Peyton said as she looked down to see Ava's hand were shaking from the nervous and the raw emotions of everything that had happened

" god, this is impossible! I'm so sorry for all of this" Ava said knowing that if she hadn't been the one to suggest that they temporarily kidnap their mom and uncle Stefan to get Hayley back then none of this would have happened

" hey listen to me, this is not your fault... either of you, this is not on you. This is on Greta" Peyton said wishing that she could gently caress her daughters long blonde hair to comfort her as much she could

" I'm not so sure about that, I mean the reason we were going to go behind to do the binding spell was because we thought we were going to fix everything"Wyatt said almost laughing at how silly they had been

" you two need to promise me that no matter what happened to me or your uncle Stefan that you won't ever deny any part of yourself... promise me" Peyton said knowing that she would hate for them to give into these people

" aunt Freya said you didn't want us to trigger our werewolf sides, even said how terrible it was" Wyatt said thinking about the different conversations they had had lately about what it was like to be a werewolf

" I can see why she would think that, your mom struggled with being a wolf for a while after she triggered her gene but then I'd never seen her more like herself" Stefan said thinking of Peyton's wolf

" it's complicated and yeah having all 206 bones cracking in your body sucks but when you're running through the woods under a full moon with no thoughts of pain or trouble, when there's nothing by freedom... there's nothing that compares to it" Peyton said knowing how much she loved being a wolf

" god, I am so stupid. I actually thought he liked me" Ava said as she sat back on her heels as she thought about how Roman had used her in r to get to her mom and to do his own mother's bidding

" sweetie, he does like you. He's just torn between what he thinks he should do and what he wants to do" Peyton said knowing that Greta had completely polluted Roman's head and used his trauma to suit her own purposes

" oh really seemed like it when he was putting these on me and Wyatt" Ava said lifting her hands up to show her mom the shackles as a way of demonstrate what she was talking about as she shook her headrr

" People like Greta have a habit of worming their way into people like Roman's head, despite being a vampire for years he's still a vulnerable kid" Peyton said knowing she had known people like Roman

"I see you still have your very keen talent of being able to figure people out" Stefan said knowing that Peyton had always been able to figure and understand people like no other hence why she fell for Klaus

" it comes in handy sometimes... Wy, how is Gwen doing?" Peyton said as she worried about the young redheaded witch as she knew how much her son cared for her as he went to check on her

" she seems to be, just unconscious. I'm not sure what he used on her though" Wyatt said as he took off his dark coloured plaid shirt so that he could placed it under her head as he swept her hair out of Ed face

" I'm sure your aunt Freya is looking for us by now-" Peyton said hoping that they would believe her that Freya and Klaus would soon come to their rescue before something terrible went wrong for them

" or not... we cloaked the four of us so there's no way to track us and we can't do any kind of magic with these stupid chains on" Ava said clearly getting more and more frustrated with the situation.

" let go of me... you won okay? I'm not going anywhere" Hayley said as Roman suddenly threw her into the room with them also with her hands tied as they all began to wonder what had happened and why she was here

" Hayley? What are you doing here?" Peyton said wondering what she had missed while being kidnapped as she realised how she had made a habit of being kidnapped by different people over the years

" mom, I don't know hear the whispers of the hollow anymore" Ava said as he realised that him and Ava could be near their aunt Hayley without the hollow hurting them but they didn't know why

" that's because I don't have the hollow inside me, I couldn't if I wanted to do this and be near you two. Between Freya and Valerie, they managed to transfer to a dark object" Hayley said trying to explain

" what exactly do you mean by this? What are you planning?" Peyton said knowing that there was no way that her and Klaus wouldn't have just left her to suffer whatever fate Greta and her minions had planned for her

" they aren't going to let you walk away a second time, Peyton. Which is why I need you to drink this without asking questions" Hayley said revealing a vial of magically spelled blood as she drank it

" aunt Hayley, how did you find us? We're all cloaked" Ava said wondering how she could have found them and if it could help them get Freya to find them as they knew that they needed some serious help

" the old fashion way before tracking spells, I used my wolf to find your mom's. We're family and therefore our wolves are connected" Hayley said as Peyton remembered something Ansel once told her

" hey mom, I think we might have an idea to help aunt Freya find us but it's a really bad idea... we need to do the binding spell " Wyatt said knowing that it was such a bad idea but it might be their only hope

" that is a bad idea" Stefan said knowing that the pain alone from doing that kind of spell wasn't worth it as he wondered which one of them was going to be the one to do the spell to allow Freya to find them

" then it will be me who gets bound, I'm already cloaked" Hayley said thinking about how she had gotten a witch to cloak her after Peyton's latest visit to her in France to stop her sister from finding her

" but it maybe our only hope for someone to find us" Peyton said knowing that Klaus would be going frantic right now with both her and the twins being missing, just then Roman walked back into the room

" who did you call?" Ava said as she moved closer to her mom and uncle Stefan as she began to wonder if he was calling his mom or calling for reinforcements which could change everything for them

" my sister" Roman said almost absentmindedly as he looked down at his burner phone as he thought about the lies Greta had clearly told Antionette about what was going on with and thought of her advice

" oh there's more of you? Great" Wyatt said full of sarcasm as he thought about how there was way more of them except for the fact that their family were limited to come and help due to the hollow

" listen I don't know what's happening here and before you ask, I can't let you go... that will make her angry" Roman said being honest with them as he thought of Antoinette's advice to keep playing along

" then we'll give Greta what she wants, we'll do the binding spell" Peyton said as she noticed the amount of relief that seemed to wave over Roman as he thought about how this was almost over

" that's good, I promise this will be okay... Gwen... Gwen, I need you to do a spell or rather do the binding spell" Roman said as he began to wake Gwen up as Peyton gestured for Wyatt not to react

" are you kidding me? You knocked me out and then ask me to do the spell that's going to bind a part of my boyfriend?" Gwen said still groggy as she woke up to find herself in this kind of situation

" Gwen, it's either us doing the binding spell or us dying so..." Wyatt said knowing that the fact that his girlfriend was having to be the one to do the spell was going to kill before of them if it went wrong

" and you're not going to start with him, you're going to bind me first" Hayley said knowing that she would do another for her sister and her children if it meant saving their saves lives like this

" fine... anima marcum, iskariski vuca. anima marcum, iskariski vuca." Gwen said beginning to the spell after seeing that Roman had everything she needed to do the spell as she pulls all of her strength together

" Gwen! Mom, she isn't strong enough for this" Wyatt said noticing how Gwen's nose was beginning to bleed as a result of the spell being too powerful for her as she continued to chant the spell

" she's got this, Wyatt okay? It's a piece of cake for everything, right Hayley?" Peyton said as she did her best to hold her sister's hand while she went through the being spell as she prepared the stone

" oh definitely... hey guys, do me a favour and don't look. Guys, look away!" Hayley said as Gwen began to brand the stone into Hayley's skin as she placed on her hands and feet before her forehead

" you're okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here with you" Peyton said repeating over and over again as she tried to comfort her older sister through the pain of the binding spell

" how do you know if it worked?" Roman asked as once the spell was done as both Hayley and Gwen recovered from the spell for different reasons as Wyatt tried his best to silently comfort his girlfriend

" by doing this, see? Nothing but a vampire now, hybrids aren't affected by the sun... sorry" Gwen said as she used the sun to demonstrate the fact that Hayley was a vampire by burning her hand with the sun

" hey, stop! Don't!" Roman said as Hayley took advantage of the fact that Gwen had used the opportunity to untie her hand allowing to do the rest as Gwen used her magic to snap Roman's neck

" come on, we've got to get out of here" Stefan said as he headed over to the twins and Gwen while Hayley went over to Peyton so that she could help untie her sister as they all began to head over to the door

" wait, you two can't go... neither you have daylight rings" Ava said as she realised that they must have took Stefan's ring from him to torture him and the fact that now Hayley was vulnerable to the sun

" no but you four can" Hayley said looking between her sister, the twins and Gwen as she realised that four of them could still get out of here safely even if it meant that her and Stefan had to stay behind

" what? No I'm not leaving you or Stefan, you're sister and you are the closest thing I've ever had to a brother... guys, you go and find your dad then come for us okay?" Peyton said knowing she wasn't leaving

" I'm not going without you, any of you. The second Gwen finished that spell aunt Freya will be able to track you" Ava said knowing that she's wasn't just going to leave behind her family and neither was Wyatt

" they'll know where to find us now, Dad will come for us" Wyatt said knowing that he had never known anything stronger than his father's love for them or for their mother who he seemed to adore

" listen me and your uncle Stefan will be fine but all of this makes senses now, they all wanted was you two... they also want your mom dead to stop her from having any more tybrids" Hayley said shocking them all

"I'm sorry what?... oh my god, I'm a threat to everything they believe. I can't create hybrids but me and your dad can give birth to tribrids, they can't exactly kill him" Peyton said trying not to freak out slightly

" they're afraid of you, all of you"Stefan said knowing that he had know people like that his whole life that seemed to be afraid of anything they was different than what they were used to like the twins

" you two are like nothing anyone has ever seen before. You are Mikaelson witches with a werewolf mother and an original father. You two are their worst nightmare" Peyton said thinking about how special her children were

" listen Peyton, before you go and you are going... I just wanted to say that growing up I always wanting to meet my little sister, I mean I knew you'd the fix pack but I wanted you to fix me. The day our parents died and you went missing, a piece of me seemed to die with you and you made me whole again" Hayley said knowing that she was saying goodbye to her just case something went wrong

" oh it seems like I'm interrupting a touching moment between the mongrels" Greta said surprising them all as she came into the room as Stefan and Peyton pushed the three teens behind them

" I swear to god, if you lay a finger on any of these kids especially mine then I will kill you" Peyton said showing how fierce and full of rage Peyton could be when it came to protecting her children

" I'd say you're not in a terribly good position to make threats... Roman, are you alright?" Greta said as she walked into the room to see Roman laying on the floor with a broken neck as he slowly woke up

" yeah everything's fine, Hayley did the binding spell and the others will top them we can let them go right?" Roman said hoping that they weren't right about what they had said about his mom's plans

" oh darling, if only we could" Greta said as she looked to where the others were as Peyton noticed how much hate she had in her eyes as she realised that Greta wasn't going to let them walk away

" but you said if they just had to bind their werewolf side" Roman said thinking about how the plan was to just to get them to bind themselves as her realised how uncomfortable he was about killing them

" I told you, Roman. She wants us dead because we don't fit into her idea of what is pure"Peyton said trying to convince Roman that Greta wasn't who he thought she was to get him to join their side

" Klaus Mikaelson was a hybrid but found a way to break it, they are always loopholes and we cannot afford any more hybrids or tribrids while we're at it" Greta said as she used the same powder as Roman had on Gwen and the twins to knock them out

" what the hell did you do to her? Ava? Ava?" Roman said as he fell to where Ava was currently laying on the floor unconscious next to Wyatt and Gwen as he began to worry about his mom's motives

" it's easier for her this way and you too... once you've taken out Ava, we take out the others together" Greta said as she held out a stake as she knew that Ava was the one holding back Roman

" like hell you are" Peyton said knowing there was no way she was going to let them harm her children or anyone else she loved as Stefan held her back from getting involved with Greta right now

" if we want peace, we cannot all an apex predator to exist. You know in your heart that this is the right thing to so show me you believe" Greta said challenging Roman to show her that he was on her side

" Roman, you don't have to do this" Hayley said knowing from the way that Roman looked at Ava and Wyatt that he didn't necessarily view them with the same hate that his mother did with them

" Ava and Wyatt aren't just werewolves or tribrids, they are your friends and you care about them especially Ava... okay, I know you do" Peyton said speaking with a more motherly touch than Greta

" she'll never forgive me for this though... please mom, don't make me do this" Roman said knowing that he didn't want to kill anyone especially the girl that he was beginning to fall for since this wasn't what he had in mind

" give me that!" Greta said grabbing the state from Roman as she pushed him down knowing that he had always been weak as she got ready to stake Ava as Peyton got involved by attacking Greta

" Peyton, watch out!" Stefan said calling out to his best friend who was currently fight Greta as she got the upper hand over her causing Greta to grab a hold of Peyton's neck due to her being slightly sluggish from the wolfsbane

" oh god, Klaus? What are you doing here?" Peyton said as best she could while being held to a wall by her throat as Klaus burst through the door clearly in a fight of his own from his beaten appearance as she discreetly took off Greta's daylight ring while she was distracted

" isn't this perfect? Now you can watch your love die as you forced me to watch mine die"Greta said as she took a moment before driving the stake into Peyton's heart causing her body to stet to desiccate

" no! I will kill you for this... Peyton? Come on, little red... wake up" Klaus said as he cradled Peyton's dead body in his arms as he began to cry for the love of his life losing herself as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back

" Elijah? You're actually here?" Hayley said as Elijah drove a stake of his own through Klaus's back making sure that he couldn't hurt Greta or Roman as he looked to the woman calling his name

' Roman, are you okay?" Elijah said as he walked past all of the faces that should have been familiar to him in order to walk over to the enemy's son to make sure he was okay which hurt Hayley like nothing else

" seriously? I am not letting you hurt them like you hurt their mother... tell Peyton that I love her" Hayley said to Stefan before she threw her at Greta to stop her from killing the twins as fell through the window causing them both to burn in the sun dying

" no!" Stefan said screaming as he realised that not only had he just lost his best friend to this mess but now he had lost one of the few connections to her as he watched her sister burn to ashes

" oh my god... what happened? I ummm thought I died" Peyton said suddenly sitting up as she pulled the stake out of her chest as she realised that something wasn't right as they all turned to face her

" you, my love, are now a original hybrid... a parting gift from your sister it seems"Klaus said knowing how thankful he was that Hayley's plan worked as he held her close to him as she grieved her sister's death


	90. Chapter 90:God's gonna trouble the water

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x07 so here you go. So this chapter has a lot of changes to it but I have tried to keep as much as the story into it as possible somthat the rest of the chapter that will follow this will make sense but I am sorry if things don't add but the alternatives were way worse than this so... I've tried to make it not as heavy as it could have been but tried to keep the right emotion to go with it if that makes sense. There are some changes like I've switched klaus for Hayley in terms of his story line to fit in with my story and added in Aiden who isn't dead like in the the originals and have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 90: God's gonna trouble the water

Everyone was still reeling from what happened at the abandoned house due to amount that happened from the devastating ending like Hayley and Greta both dying in a burst of flames from the sun hitting their skin to the revelations discovered such as Roman's betrayal but also Peyton was now a original hybrid due to Hayley's final plot to protect her sister in every way that she could including taking her own life, even Elijah's sudden appearance in the middle of thing and changed thing for them and had thrown them off as Greta revealed how devious she actually was when it came to getting her revenge. However devastating the events of that day was, the fallout was even worse as Peyton scrambled to under stand it all before going into mom mode as she checked in the twins before Klaus and Stefan placed them both in the car to drive back to New Orleans while Stefan decided to head back to Mystic Falls with Valerie and Gwen for a few days in order to see his wife. Once Peyton was sure that the twins were okay as well as Cassie and Klaus, she snuck out of the compound in the middle of the night with the desire to just get away from it all and breath for a moment except that was days ago and no one had heard from her since. Which was the sad reality that Stefan returned to New Orleans to as he came back to his best friend through her sister's funeral to find that she was gone

" hi uncle Stefan"Cassie said as Stefan walked into the courtyard to find Cassie sitting alone on one of the chairs as she read one of her books as he began to look around for any signs of adults being near

" hey baby girl, how are you doing?" Stefan said crouching in front of her so they were the same level as he began to wonder how the littlest Mikaelson was coping as he knew she took everything on

" I'm okay but everyone is so sad... I tried to make them happy by baking them some brownies" Cassie said making Stefan smile since he knew that Cassie always loved to bake and make people happy

" I'm sure they taste amazing, where's your mom and dad?" Stefan said knowing that he needed to check in with them since he was worried about how Peyton was coping with everything lately

" daddy's upstairs in his study and I don't know where mama is"Cassie said as Stefan noticed her sad look when she spoke of Peyton as he wondered what was going on there as he headed upstairs

" Ava, I know that there's a lot going on but it's still important that you eat something. You too, Wyatt" Klaus said clearly speaking to the twins as Stefan got nearer to the study in the compound

" from what I heard, Cassie made her famous brownie... with Freya's help I'm assuming" Stefan said coming into the study as he leaned against the door as he took in the scene in front of him

" uncle Stefan, you came back?" Ava said as her and Wyatt walked over to their uncle as Ava hugged him as she wondered why he was cam back to the place he was kidnapped and why Caroline let him

" we figured you would be staying in Mystic Falls forever after everything had happened" Wyatt said as he gave Stefan his cool guy version of a hug as he thought about everything that had happened

" of course I did, I came to check on you all and to attend your aunt Hayley's funeral"Stefan said as he noticed how tired and awful Klaus looked as he wondered what was affecting him so much

" hey why don't you two go to the kitchen and help yourself to Cassie's brownies?" Klaus said knowing that he needed to speak to Stefan without the twins or Cassie being around to listen in on them

" fine but only because it's Cassie's brownies and she usually uses double the amount of chocolate" Ava said knowing that chocolate was the comfort she needed right now as much as her coffee

" and do me a favour by checking on your sister? tell her I'll come and help her get ready in a little while" Klaus said knowing that he needed to focus on Cassie as much as he was focusing on the twins

" of course, I'm pretty sure that's the only thing that will get the little monster to stop baking" Wyatt said fondly calling his sister by the nickname that he had given to her when she was a baby

" so what's going on? And don't try to down play it because you look exhausted and worried as hell, where's Peyton?" Stefan said as soon as the twins left as he watched him sit at the chair behind the desk

" your guess would be as god as mine at this point, she was here long enough to make sure we were all ok before sneaking away like a tom cat in the night" Klaus said as he began to rub his temples gently

" wait, she just left? Has anyone heard from her?" Stefan said getting worried as he realised how unlike Peyton that was to leave not only Klaus but also her children who had been through so much

" no, I've been calling her constantly and texting but nothing and same with the twins" Klaus said knowing that the likelihood was that she was hiding out somewhere rather than in trouble again

" which means she doesn't have her phone on her, I'm willing to bet she crushed it in a fit of rage" Stefan said knowing Peyton like the back of his hand as he thought about how she usually worked

" I don't know what do, I want to go find her and help her through this but I don't know how and I can't exactly leave our children alone right now" klaus said knowing that he felt torn by everything

" right now this is beyond you and what you can give her, all you can do is be there for her when she's ready. It's my job as the best friend to get her there" Stefan said knowing that this was her default

" can you do it in time for Hayley's funeral this afternoon? We both know she'll never forgive herself if she misses this and her chance to say goodbye to her sister" Klaus said wishing he could have her back

" I can try, first I have to find out where she's hiding" Stefan said knowing that she could be hiding anywhere in New Orleans right now as he looked to Klaus for some help on that front right now

" try the bayou, she'll most likely try to find a way to be connected to her past and to her wolves" Klaus said thinking about his wife and how she would think as he wished that Stefan would be able to succeed

" Fine, I'll head there now and keep you updated... she'll be okay you know, this is just a lot for her to handle at once between Hayley and being an original" Stefan sis trying to imagine how she felt

" I just hate feeling so helpless, I wish I could make all of this better for her and be there but I can't" Klaus said trying not to get so emotional as he knew that he was on the verge of tears over all of it

" I know but like I said she'll need you as soon as she's ready to face all of this and she will" Stefan said before leaving the study knowing that he had to the bayou and get to work on helping Peyton

Peyton decided to head to the bayou in order to process everything that had happened however it had a few days since anyone had seen or heard from Peyton and klaus was beginning to worry about her but he knew from experience that he was not what she needed right now which is why he decided to send Stefan to the bayou to get her back in time for her sister's funeral. Her days had began to blur into one as she spent most of her time as a wolf switching to her normal form only when she had to and that was only to help avoid feeling everything that came with the events at the abandoned house including her sister's death and the fact that she was now an original hybrid like Klaus. Peyton who was currently human wore a black and white striped tshirt, a dark coloured plaid shirt over it, a pair of black ripped jeans and a pair of black combat boots. She wore her long dark waves down over her shoulders with a simple black hat, she wore dark brown eye makeup and light pink natural looking lipstick. Stefan spotted her sitting at the end of the dock clearly drowning her sorrows in another bottle of bourbon

" hey P..." Stefan said trying to ease into it since he knew from the state of the bayou around her that she clearly spending her time between being a wolf and being drunk to avoid feeling anything

" Stefan, what are you doing here? I figured you would be with Caroline after everything" Peyton said as she turned around to see him walking towards her as he sat down beside her on the dock

" I was but that was a few days ago, I came back to check on you and for Hayley's funeral" Stefan said knowing almost immediately that she didn't know what day it was or how long it had been since everything

" that's today? I guess I kinda lost track of things" Peyton said taking another swig from her bourbon bottle as Stefan sighed thinking about how much she could be like Damon sometimes like right now

" how many of these have you been through?" Stefan said gesturing to the bottle as he took it from her to take a drink before looking around to see how much he could see as way to find out how out of control she was

" I don't know, I kinda lost count after bottle six" Peyton said knowing that between shifting and drinking herself to sleep she had managed to block out everything she was feeling right now

"And how many times have you been human lately?" Stefan said wondering as he looked around to see the fresh set of wolf paws on the bayou around them as he knew that she had been shifting

" twice and only when I had to... get to the point, Stefan" Peyton said knowing that he was clearly here for a reason as she wished it wasn't to break her heart by bringing her bad news when she hadn't recovered from the last

" do you really think this is the best way to deal with everything? Peyton, Klaus and the kids need you especially today and you need them. None of you are holding it together" Stefan said being honest

" I think it's safer for everyone involved especially Klaus and our children if I stay out here and keep doing what I'm doing" Peyton said before getting up to walk away from him hoping to stop the conversation

" safer for everyone how?" Stefan said following her letting her know that this conversation was a long way from being over right now as he wanted to get to the root of what was going on with her just now

" safer because they aren't with me! I mean face it, everyone around me seems to die... my parents, Eve, Oliver, Jackson and now Hayley. I couldn't stand it if something happened to Klaus of one of my children because of me" Peyton said now lashing out at him

" and could you stand it if something happened to them when you weren't there? Right now they are feeling Hayley's lost and what they need is you but you're out here and I get it but still" he said trying to make her see sense

" you saw them, klaus and the kids? How were they?"Peyton said turning around knowing that she was missing them more than anything despite the fact that she felt pain wherever she went just now

" Cassie doesn't understand it all, she just knows everyone is sad so of course she's baking like crazy. The twins are trying to copy but failing, they are moving around and not eating from the sounds of it and Klaus... Klaus is trying to hold it together..." Stefan said thinking about each member of her family

" but..." Peyton said trying not to cry as she realised how much her family actually needed her right now although she knew that she wouldn't be any use to them if she hadn't gotten away like this

" it's too much for him, he's worried about the twins and how they're coping, he's worried about Greta's followers but more than anything he's worried he's about to lose you too" Stefan said thinking about him

" I've screwed up, haven't I?" She said thinking about how her family needed her and she wasn't there for them as she thought about Cassie being confused and the twins feeling hurt over what happened

" no you didn't, you needed time to figure all of this out. I mean not only did your sister die but you're also an original hybrid now. How are you doing with that?" Stefan said moving onto the other thing

" struggling if I'm honest, it's like when I first turned. Everything is heighten but none more than my anger and rage" Peyton said thinking about rage that came with being a werewolf like she was

" as in turned as in triggered? Maybe you're different from Klaus as an original hybrid but then again you're never going to get any answers or comfort by being out here" Stefan said knowing she knew the truth

" would you driving me? I should probably sober up and get changed before Hayley's funeral, plus I should go see my family" Peyton said placing her bottle down as he gave her a sad kind of smile

Meanwhile back at the compound things were beginning to kick off again as the flowers around them began to die as Klaus and Freya talked about what the day had in store for them as well as speculated about whether or not Peyton would show up, they all knew that the dying flowers meant that one of his siblings had come to New Orleans despite the fact that they had the hollow inside of them that could easily affect one of his children as he thought about the dark object that held the piece of the hollow that had been inside of Hayley before her death. At this point Klaus was filled with such rage and despair as he realised that it could only be Elijah as he zoomed over to the penthouse that had once belonged to Lucien and then Marcel before Greta's minions took it over as he confronted his brother and give his girlfriend a werewolf bite before returning to the compound to find Marcel waiting to confront from him

" what the hell is wrong with you?" Marcel said as soon as he seen Klaus coming towards him as he thought about how he had attacked both Elijah and Antionette before taking them captive somewhere

" my children are burying their aunt today and my wife if she shows up is burying her sister, Elijah had to go. I did this city a favour" Klaus said knowing that there was way more to what he did than that

" by inflaming Greta's vampires? She's already their martyr, what do you think they're gonna do when they find out you've murdered her daughter?" Marcel said thinking about how he had just made things worse

" you did what?" Peyton said coming into the room after Stefan had dropped her off at the compound before leaving to find Freya in order to see if she needed any help with anything for Hayley's funeral

" Peyton, you're here?" Klaus said noticing how tired and emotional she looked as he wished that he could just hold her but he knew that now was not the right time especially because they weren't alone

" of course, I need to say goodbye to my sister and you guys need me but we can talk later. Right now I know what happened with Antionette" Peyton said aware that she was still dressed for the bayou

" Klaus here decided to go after her and Elijah, he gave her a werewolf bite which will kill her without his blood and force Elijah to watch sine they're in the same cell" Marcel said clearly angry at his actions

" and you're about the fallout? I'm pretty sure these people couldn't hate us more, Marcel" Peyton said thinking about how no matter what Klaus did or didn't do, Greta's followers would always strike back

" I say let them come, I'm in the mood for a fight" Klaus said as he drowned his drink noticing the spark in Peyton's eye that told him that a fight was exactly what she needed right now to help her

" hello? Okay... Elijah says he wants to talk to you" Marcel said as his phone rang due to one of the compelled humans guarding Elijah calling him in order for Elijah to talk to Klaus about what happened

" what did you do?" Elijah said as his voice coming through the phone which was placed on speaker phone to allow them all a chance to hear without needing to use their supernatural vampire hearing

" that's a question that you should be asking yourself, isn't it?" Klaus said making eyes contact with Peyton as he thought about how she had lost because of his brother and how much it had affected her

" her family was in danger" Elijah said knowing exactly what Klaus was referring to as he thought about everything had went down between him and klaus at the abandoned house before Greta and Hayley had died

" so was yours! And what a big hero you turned out to be! We needed you not to turn on us and you failed" Peyton said knowing that she couldn't really blame hims since he didn't have his memories back

" this is revenge then, you force me to watch her die to show me how it feels" Elijah said thinking about how Hayley had died along with Greta as he knew what everyone and said that Hayley meant a great deal to him and then

" actually on a day filled with sorrow, I'm taking great pleasure in knowing how terribly she'll suffer" klaus said knowing that if he couldn't make Greta suffer then he could make her daughter suffer

" you listen to me, okay? Anything happens to her, I will never forgive this" Elijah aid trying to use his desire to get his brother back against him as he thought about the desperation he showed in France

" one doesn't need forgiveness for enemies and that's what we are, you and I. We're certainly no longer family" Klaus said thinking about the amount of times that he had told Klaus that he wasn't his brother

" I want to make a deal" Elijah said almost instantly as an idea suddenly popped into his head as he thought of the only bargaining chip that he had left when dealing with klaus as Peyton stepped closer

" because Klaus is clearly the type of man to negotiate with people he considers his enemies" Peyton said showing off that sass and sarcasm that she was famous for as Marcel gave her a look due to this

" nothing you have is of interest to me" Klaus said thinking that he was simply grabbing at straws right now as he knew that Elijah was clearly out of ideas on how to save the woman he was currently loving

" what if you could have me back?" Elijah said as Antionette was telling him in the background as they thought about how he would only be doing it to save her life rather than because he wanted to be back

" you've made your choice about that rather perfectly clear" Klaus said knowing that while he wanted his brother back, he didn't want to a shadow of his brother back walking around hating him

" no my memory, Marcel Gerard and Vincent Griffin casted the spell to take it away so my guess is they can bring it back" Elijah said not only giving him a chance to get his brother back but have him completely back

" wait are you saying that you'd actually get your memories back to save the daughter of the woman who tortured me?" Peyton said as she began to walk away from the phone and pace in frustration

" you would do that for her?" Klaus said joining in her disbelief as he wondered how he was able to love her after everything her adoptive parents had done to not just their family but also the wolves

" without hesitation" Elijah said looking to where Antionette was as she grew weaker and weaker due to the werewolf venom that was coursing through her veins as a result of Klaus bitting her neck

" well in that case, your offer is rejected" Klaus said before ending the call knowing that he wanted his brother to feel like pain as well as that he knew that he didn't want his brother back for the wrong reasons

" what are you doing? This is exactly what you wanted, you can get your brother back" Marcel said after he hung up the phone wondering what his game plan was right now since it made no sense to him

" he's right, as much as I am filled with rage towards Elijah right now he's still part of this family" Peyton said trying to remind herself that he wasn't really the Elijah she had come to know and love

" my brother's dead to me" Klaus said knowing that Peyton was trying to be the better place for him as he knew that she would be blaming Elijah as much as herself for what happened during Hayley's final moments

" oh come on, you say that but you don't mean it" Marcel said knowing from his years being around the Mikaelson family that they had a bond that rivalled nothing he had seen despite what they did to each other

" maybe this time I do, he came to the house not to help his family who were in desperate need of saving but to help the enemy and what's worse is-" Klaus said looking to his wife who cut him off

" is that he let Hayley die... Greta had me pinned to a wall and before she staked me, Elijah came into with Klaus. Marcel, you should have seen her face" Peyton said beginning to cry at the memory

" she thought he was there for her after everything they had been through but he wasn't and now she's dead, he doesn't even remember her enough to care" Klaus said knowing that he was being harsh

"I should go and clean up for the funeral" Peyton said knowing that she needed a moment to herself before everything happened but also that she needed to clean up before her children seen her

Peyton decided to go for a shower to allow the water to wash away all of worries and rage over everything but however she felt that was a lot to ask from a shower considering how intense her rage was before she then got of the shower to get changed into a black and white spotted wrap dress that belted around her waist and stopped before her knees as well as a pair of chunky heeled shoes. She decided to dry her hair into its natural wavy state before adding a simple braid at the front, she also wore simply black eyeliner on her top eyelid with lightly smoked brown eye makeup that matched her dusty rose pink lipstick well. Just as she putting the finishing touches on her look such as putting her engagement ring and wedding band back on her finger since it had been on a chain around her while she was shifting as Klaus came into the room to check on her as he wrapped his arms around her waist

" hey little red...it's good to have you back, how are you?" Klaus said placing his chin on her shoulder as he looked at her in the mirror as he realised how amazing it was to have her in his arms again

" honestly? Not great... I'm sorry that I left you and our children" Peyton said in a quiet voice as she thought about how they must felt since she was the mom of the family who gave everyone comfort

"Don't worry, I understand sometimes that you need to get away from everything to sort your head out before everything around suffocates you" klaus said showing how well he knew her and loved her

" I know but still the kids must hate me" Peyton said shaking her head as she felt the tears beginning to threaten to come out as Klaus realised he was about to lose her again as he turned her around to face him

" listen to me, our children adore you and they understand that this is a lot for you. Not only have you lost your sister but your currently adjusting to being an original" Klaus said playing with her waves

" please promise me that you'll be beside throughout all of this today because I'm barely hanging on and I don't think I can do this without you" Peyton said in a small voice showing how vulnerable she was

" of course, I'll be right by your side the whole time so whenever you need me all you have is just hold my hand" Klaus said knowing that there was no way that he was going to leave her side through this

" that sounds good" she said leaning more into him as she realised that Klaus was exactly what she needed right now as well as how marrying him fourteen years ago was the best decision she had ever made

" and then tonight when it is all over, what do you think about me and you getting into bed with some ice to watch one of those sappy old movies you love once everyone else is in bed?" Klaus said knowing she needed a night of comfort

" that sounds like exactly what I need... I'm going to go and check on how the kids are, we'll need to head to the second line soon" Peyton said Klaus gave her a sad smile before kissing her forehead

" Ava, mama doesn't do my hair like that! She would do something pretty like braids or pigtails" Cassie said making Peyton smile as she was clearly missing her mom as she leaned against the doorway

" what about some buns on either side?" Peyton said making her presence to them known as they all turned to face her making Peyton nervous about what their reactions would be to her sudden appearance

" mama! You're back!" Cassie said as she ran over to her mom in time for her mom to catch her as she picked her up to hug her as Peyton waited for Ava and Wyatt to react to her as she prayed it would be okay

" mom, are you okay? We were so worried about you" Wyatt said as he walked over to his mom who was still holding Cassie as he went to her free side in order to hug her as he was relieved she was here

" I'm fine, I needed some time to sort my head out and breathe... the perks of being supernaturally enhanced" Peyton said knowing that being supernatural wasn't as easy as it seemed to be on the outside

" mom, I'm so sorry... all of this is my fault, aunt Hayley dying and you" Ava said beginning to cry as Peyton put down Cassie and moved away from Wyatt to comfort her daughter by pulling her close to her

" hey listen, none of this your fault. So you got played by Roman, who hasn't got played by someone who they like. I mean I know I have and certainly your dad has" Peyton said as she hugged Ava

" mama, can you do my hair?" Cassie said as she took a moment for her sister to calm down before asking her mom as she held up some hair things such as clips and a brush as Peyton giggled at her

" of course... come and sit here, I can even do Ava's for her" Peyton said as she looked between her two daughters who had such long blonde hair like their aunts as opposed to her dark brown hair

" so where were you? We wanted to do a tracking spell but Dad told us not to" Wyatt said as he continued to get dressed in his outfit of black that consisted of a black shirt, trousers and shoes looking smart

" I was in the bayou where me and your aunt Hayley used to hang out with Jackson, I used to actually you two out there when you were babies" Peyton said trying to talk about it despite the pain it caused

" really? I remember going out there when we were seven to see grandma Mary" Ava said thinking about the woman that they and adopted as their grandma since they had never had a real one before

" ohh grandma Mary said she was going to teach me her famous fudge recipe the next time we go" Cassie said as Peyton did her hair realising how it was nice to was to be with her children like this

" Cas, if it was up to you we'd all be the size of a house with the amount you bake" Wyatt said making them all laugh despite what was happening around them as Ava fixed he long sleeved black dress

" hey what's going on in here?" Klaus said leaning against the door frame as he gave them a look after he had the laughter of his family echoing through the halls as he wondered what was going on

" we were just taking a small trip down memory lane... is it time to go?" Peyton said as she finished crying creating two side buns in Cassie's hair as she looked to her husband before starting on Ava's

"I'm afraid so, my love" Klaus said as he watched as their faces grew sadder as Peyton continued to create a loose side braid in Ava's hair as he went to help Cassie put her black boots on over her black knee high socks

Soon the small Mikaelson family took the streets as they began to get ready fro the second line where they would walk the streets of New Orleans behind Hayley's coffin as the city grieved with them in typical New Orleans style which usually meant a party since this city used any excuse it could to have a party while Freya and Stefan soon joined the small branch of the Mikaelson family. Wyatt had decided wear a black shirt with a pair of black trousers along with his black boots while Ava wore a long sleeved black dress with a pair of black ballet shoes, Cassie wore a similar looking dress to Ava but with the addition of black knee high socks and black boots while both girls wore black ribbon in their hair.

" Peyton, it's so good to see you. You had me worried and of course Klaus wouldn't let any of us do a tracking spell" Freya said hugging her sister in law as she was thankful that she hadn't missed this

" you're not the first person to tell me that but I just needed time to adjust, which reminds me I need to talk to you later about the whole original thing" Peyton said hoping that Freya would be able to help her

" of course, anything to help you know that" Freya said knowing that she had become very close to Peyton since coming into their lives as she made a point of teaching her children all about magic

" where is everyone else?" Ava said looking around to try and see if she could see any familiar faces in the crowd apart from the ones currently looking back at her as she wondered who here knew her aunt

" she's right, Marcel should here and so Vincent. I mean even Josh and Aiden are here" Wyatt said seeing the couple standing off to the side of the family as Aiden bowed his head to his grieving alpha

" I'm not sure, the last we heard was that they were coming" Freya said exchanging a look with Stefan since they knew how important it was for this to go well especially after the state that Peyton had been in

" this is all wrong, she didn't even know all these people" Peyton said as she began to get overwhelmed as they began to walk behind the coffin as Peyton realised none of their friends were there

" Hayley made a mark on this city, everyone here just wants to honour her" Stefan said turning to calm down his best friend as he looked to klaus knowing that she was beginning to get panic about it

" hey little red, everything is okay... I'm right here, just focus on me okay?"klaus said as he pulled her back from their kids a little as they walked a little ahead of them as the twins held hands with Cassie

" why don't I call Marcel to find out where he is okay?... Marcel, where are you?" Freya said pulling out of her phone as she dialled his number for him to pick up on the first ring as she hoped Peyton wouldn't hear them

" I'm with Vincent, there's something we got to take care of. Cover for us with Peyton and Klaus" Marcel said instantly feeling bad about the fact that he wasn't there when Peyton needed him the most

" cover for you? What the hell are you doing? Peyton is barely holding it together" Freya said knowing that she needed as much support as she could get in order to get through everything she was dealing with

" this is all wrong, you know she said once that she would be pissed if someone through a party for her when she died. She would hate this" Peyton said as she remembered father Kieran's funeral years ago

" oh my god, mom!" Ava said calling out to her mom as vans suddenly appeared as they boxed in the Mikaelson children as Wyatt decided to pick Cassie up in order to protect her better just in case

" guys, get behind your mother now. Wyatt, don't let your little sister go" Klaus said as he placed himself in front of his children who began to do as he said as they stood behind Peyton who went into protective mommy mode

" Emmett? What the hell are you doing here?" Josh said as he and Aiden joined them in order to he,p protect Aiden's alpha as he went to stand with Peyton while josh dealt with the familiar vampire in the van

" where are Antionette and Elijah?" Emmett said trying to look as threatening as possible as he sat in the van looking between Josh and Klaus for answers on where their dead leader's daughter was

" I'm not sure, me and my brother no longer as close as we were"Klaus said trying to play it all very cool as he began to worry about how his children and wife were coping with this sudden interruption

" probably under a rock somewhere, maybe you should join them" Josh said knowing that this wasn't the right place or time for this as he knew that this the time for the people who loved hayley to celebrate her life

" we're not going anywhere till they're returned to us safely" Emmett said thinking about how all they wanted was to have the people who mattered most to their cause back so that they could use them

" well then you better make yourself comfortable because you'll be wait there a while" Klaus said knowing that he wasn't able to give them Elijah or Antionette anytime soon due to having his own fun

" hey Pey, we should get you and kids out of here" Stefan said knowing that they would be the first ones that Greta's followers would be coming after them first since they were what they hated

" no, this already sucks enough do we're not going to let them ruin it even more" Wyatt said thinking about how their mom was barely surviving this right now without some fanatics making it worse for her

" combo magic? Bruciare supe terram, faciende-" Ava said as she began to chant her spell while holding hands with Wyatt who joined her in on the chant as they used their combined twin magic

" Ava! Wyatt! Stop this now... Stefan, get her out of here, she doesn't need to see any of this " Peyton said as she handed Cassie to Stefan knowing that her youngest daughter was still so innocent to all of this

"Ignis ga proemium, Ignis ga proemium" Wyatt said as Ava chanted with him as they set one of the vans on fire as Stefan used his vampire speed to zoom Cassie away to safety as they focused on the twins

" weapons up" Emmett said to his followers as the twins turned their attention on to the second van that they were in as they prepared the weapons they had with them as the twins began to chat again

" oh my god! Klaus!" Peyton said as soon as the twins began to lit the other van alight as Peyton realised how close they were as Klaus used his supernatural speed to take them both to safety

Soon things in the French Quarter began to wind down as Klaus took the twins back to the compound with Freya and Peyton following after them as she decided to check in with the twins after they had clearly lost control of both their magic and temper when it came to those who stood against their family right now as she gave them both a lecture about having control when it came to those who would love to have any excuse that they could to use it against them but also to reassure them that they would make it through all of this as a family before leaving them to get changed for Hayley's werewolf burial later that night. Peyton decided to get changed into something more appropriate for a bayou funeral by wearing a black shift dress, a green plaid shirt, a pair of black leggings and a pair of black Chelsea ankle boots. She decided to keep her the same as before before fixing her eye makeup since it had been slightly smudged due to her crying. As she was getting ready, Klaus came in to check on her as well as to make sure that what had happened in the French Quarter wasn't affected her too much

" hey so I've asked Stefan to stay here with Cassie while we go to the bayou tonight, after what happened in the French Quarter just now I don't want to risk it " Peyton said to Klaus as he came in

" that's a good idea... I know it's important for you to keep her out of this as much as you can like you did with the twins" Klaus said almost too weary as he wondered what was going to make her snap next

" I just want her to stay a kid in a way that the twins didn't get to because of the whole hollow thing" Peyton said knowing that she wished that she could keep her children safe from the supernatural

" I know you do... please, tell me what's going on that head of yours? I'm just so worried about you, I wish I could read your mind sometimes" Klaus said almost desperate as he worried about how she was coping

" I just keep thinking that it should be me that died that day at that abandoned house and not Hayley" Peyton said as she began to cry again thinking about how many people she had lost since meeting him

" listen to me, I know how much your sister's death has affected you but you have no idea how glad I am that you're standing in front of me right now" klaus said spinning her around to cup her face

" I know but now many people have to die to protect me or because of me? Who's next? You or Stefan or Freya?" Peyton said thinking about how many people had died simply because they knew her

" hopefully no one else if I have anything to do with it but think about everything we've been through since we met and we have survived it all just like we will survive this" Klaus said hoping to reassure her, just then her phone before to ring displaying Ivy's name on the screen

" Ivy? Why are you calling me?" Peyton said more confused rather than annoyed as she stayed close to Klaus as she answered her phone as she leaned into him as she placed the phone on speaker

" hi I know this is really bad timing with everything you have going on today and I know that Vincent doesn't want me to tell you this but you have a right to know so does Klaus" Ivy said ranting a little

" just slow down and start from the beginning, know what exactly?" Peyton said wishing that she could get one day to bury her sister in peace without the supernatural interfering like it was today

" there's too much to explain over the phone, can you and Klaus come meet me in the bayou?" Ivy said knowing that they would be heading to the bayou soon for Hayley's werewolf burial with the pack

" yeah we'll be there soon... I guess there's no rest for the wicked" Peyton said agreeing to meet her before hanging up the phone as she groaned before leaning her head on his shoulder looking for comfort

" just hang in there ok? We'll go to the bayou to hear out this witch and you can have the goodbye with your sister that you deserve then we can have our movie night tonight" Klaus said hoping to keep her going

" when I'm with you like now or how we'll be tonight... you make it seem like nothing bad can help or that there's only ever us in the world, I like that feeling" Peyton said thinking about being in his arms as she kissed him

Before leaving for the bayou, Klaus and Peyton decided to call Freya to watch over the twins as well to ensure that they all arrived to bayou safely for Hayley's werewolf burial before they headed off to the bayou themselves in order to meet Ivy as Klaus realised how clingy Peyton was during the car ride to the bayou as she always found some way to touch him whether it be holding his hand or resting her head on his shoulder, no matter how small the tough though it always seemed to make her calmer as he knew that her veins seemed to be buzzing with rage over everything that had happened. Eventually Klaus and Peyton arrived at the clearing in the woods where Ivy was meeting them as they spotted her by her car as Klaus noticed now his wife began to take a step back almost as if she was protecting herself as he gently took her hand to encourage her.

" if this is some plot from the witches in order to get to me or my family then I will break every bone in your body" klaus said making it very clear that neither him or Peyton was in the mood for betrayal

" the witches nor I would dare try anything today, we respect Peyton too much to do that to her. You've been good to us and to Vincent"Ivy said knowing that Peyton had always tried to keep the peace

" then if we're not here for to you try and kill us then why? What did you want to show us?" Peyton said wanting to get to the point so that she could day goodbye to her older sister before seeking in klaus

" this... it's a prophecy written years ago and all the signs are being shown now especially when the hollow is being connected to your children" Ivy said showing them the prophecy that she was talking about

" no not another prophecy, the last one almost destroyed our family... I hate prophecies" Peyton said tolling her eyes as she thought of the prophecy that referred to the original sibling's demise

" 'and thou shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers, lava from the soil, ice rain from the sky, fire across the water, monsoons from the sea..." Klaus said reading the prophecy in front of him

" the death of all firstborns? How for real is this prophecy?" Peyton said thinking about all of the firstborns that she knew as she realised that if Hayley was alive then she would in danger from this

" since we've seen 4 out of the 6 signs then I'm going to for that it's for real and we're all in danger. Freya, me and every first Iran that calls this city home" Ivy said knowing that neither of them were firstborns

" including Ava" Klaus said realising that technically their eldest daughter was their firstborn despite being a twin as she was born minutes before her brother Wyatt was as they exchanged a look

" bottom line is every moment that one of your siblings spend here with your children so close takes us one step closer to out deaths and as you can see there isn't much more left until the end" Ivy said pleading with them

" I can't take this, I just can't do this anymore... it's too much" Peyton said as she began to struggle to breathe as she walked away from Ivy and Klaus as he silently thanked her for informing them before going over to his wife

" hey hey, it's okay... you're okay, just breathe" Klaus said as he noticed how she was holding onto the tree for support as she struggled to breathe as he rubbed her back in the hopes that it would comfort her

" this is too much... we're always going from crisis to the next and always losing people, I can't lose you or our kids. I just won't survive that" Peyton said clinging onto him for dear life as she thought about it all

" nothing is going to happen to us any of us because after today our children won't be in danger of Elijah and my other siblings know better, we can get away from here too" Klaus said trying to form of a plan

" we just leave and all of this stops? Come on, Klaus. We know better than that, just promise me that we will figure this out because I am barely holding it together" Peyton said with a humourless laugh

" always, you should that. It's us against the world, little red... I love you" Klaus said as Peyton realised how much pain he was in over seeing her like this as she kissed him to make them both feel better

" hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time plus Freya and the twins are here" Aiden said feeling bad that he had interrupted their moment of comfort since he knew how hard Peyton was taking all of this

" we should go, stay with me?"Peyton said as she turned to face Aiden as she held her hand out to Klaus knowing this was one of those rare times when she needed to lean on him for strength

" I'm never leaving your side, little red" Klaus said almost making it as a unspoken vow to her as he knew that nothing they had been thorough since meeting each other had been able to keep them apart

" this is the funeral that aunt Hayley deserved, not the one in French Quarter" Wyatt said as he hugged his mom as he now wear a more casual funeral look with a tshirt and silk looking dusty grey bomber jacket

" one with her own kind and surrounded by the people that loved her" Ava said now wearing a laced detailed black tank top with a black biker jacket, black jean and black boots as she backed Wyatt up

" she always said that she would be pissed if people had a party when she died like they do in the French Quarter, this is more her style" Peyton said looking at her sister's slightly restored body

" I always meant to ask but what's the symbol on her necklace?" Ava said knowing that it was a gift from their mom to her sister while they were moving around a lot while Klaus was being held by Marcel

" that is our family symbol, our pack symbol. It used to belong to my mother, Jackson gave it to me in a box he kept and I decided to give your aunt Hayley since she was the oldest" Peyton said taking it

" you mean like the one Ava wears around her neck of the Mikaelson family symbol or the one I wear on my wrist?" Wyatt said thinking about how they wore symbols to show they were a part of the Mikaelson family

"Exactly... here, you should wear it now since you're the eldest in our family" Peyton said placing the necklace around Ava's neck as she knew that Wyatt was suppressing the urge to comment that she was only slightly older than him

" little red, it seems like our special guest arrived" klaus said coming up behind Peyton after checking to see if the one guest that she had insisted days ago be invited since this was a time for love to come together

" Freya!" Keelin said as Peyton smiled at the fact that she had actually came since she knew that if anyone deserved to be happy then it was Freya who did nothing by stand by and protect her family

" Keelin? How did you-" Freya said almost at a lost for words as she remembered how they had ended things between them with her choosing her family over Keelin as a way of trying to protect her

" I got on a plane as soon as I heard the news from Klaus" Keelin said remembering how surprised she had been to get a phone from Klaus in the first place before even hearing the news that he was calling about

" ummm...Peyton, times to get this started. Do you want to say a few words?" Aiden said knowing there there was no one better to speak on Hayley's behalf than the little sister she had adored

" I didn't grow knowing I had a sister and I didn't even really want one until I came here looking for my family and discovered Hayley who was not only my sister but also my best friend. She was always there when I needed her, helped me when I needed it the most even in her final moments and always did what she had to for those she loved and that is the Hayley we should remember... goodbye big sis" Peyton said before using the nearest torch to her to lit Hayley's body on fire before pushing into the river

" mom, I don't know how yet but we're going to fix this" Wyatt said as he held his mom's hand while Klaus pulled Ava into him close as she began to cry over the lost of her aunt as the comforted each other

" I hope you do, my little wolves" Klaus said knowing that there was none more powerful than their children who came from many powerful different bloodlines including vampires, werewolves and witches

Soon it was just the small Mikaelson family who stood by the water front in the bayou as they watched Hayley's body float on the water burning as it did so before going to say to thank to everyone who had arrived to say goodbye to Hayley including Mary who insisted that she seen more of the children she had adopted as her grandchildren and that she take them off their hands for the night to allow Peyton to properly grieve her sister without worrying about her children seeing her as Peyton agreed to bring them over that night giving her a task to focus on. She began to prepare everything they would need to go to Mary's after getting changed into a v necked worn red and blue baseball top, a pair of jeans,a grey hoodie and a pair of red worn converse as she decided to dress for comfort. She also decided to create a loose side braid, she wore simply light brown eye makeup with nude coloured lips. Once they were ready Peyton drove them all to Mary's for the night thinking of night with Klaus, however someone had different plans for her as she felt the familiar buzz of a spell before her neck was broken and she woke up in the compound

" Peyton, you're here too?"Klaus said clearly up from his own little trip someone's version of the compound as she happily accepted the hand that he was offering to pull her to her feet before moving on

" yeah but where exactly is here? I mean I didn't just get my neck snapped in the bayou to be placed at my home, this is a chambre de chasse right?" Peyton said remembering the one Finn had used on them

" I think so... and it would make sense because we can't leave" klaus said as he zoomed to the door to leave before being flung back into the courtyard as they realised how powerful the barrier spell was

"Well it would seem that we are trapped together... all of us" Elijah said coming out of the shadows as Peyton felt her blood begin to boil as she thought of how he had went to help the enemy and not them


	91. Chapter 91:the kindness of strangers

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x08 so here you go. So this chapter I feel is so long because there was a lot that I could use from the show and that I had to deal with such as Peyton's anger towards Elijah which I hope I have done, also I've tried to make it not as heavy as it could have been but tried to keep the right emotion to go with it if that makes sense. Also I've have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 91: the kindness of strangers

After waking up in the magically conjured version of the compound to discover that she was not only with Klaus but also Elijah as she decided to walk away from him rather than to say in the compound with him as she thought about the amount of rage she attached to what he did to Hayley or rather what he didn't do, knowing that his wife currently battling with her rage and her grief for her sister he decided to join after a while to make side that she was okay as he followed her out for the courtyard and to the balcony in the study. Peyton was still wearing her precious outfit of v necked worn red and blue baseball top, a pair of jeans,a grey hoodie and a pair of red worn converse as she decided to dress for comfort. She also decided to create a loose side braid, she wore simply light brown eye makeup with nude coloured lips. She looked out of the balcony and wished so desperately that she could get away from everything that was causing her and her family pain like they were in right now, Klaus soon came to join her as he stood beside her before gently began to play with her hands as well as her fingers

" I can't stay here, Klaus... I can't or I swear I'm going to kill your brother" Peyton said grimly knowing that this was worse nightmare right now as she thought about everything that happened recently

" I can't say that I would blame you either, little red" Klaus said knowing that he thought that her anger towards Elijah was just right now as he thought about how he went to Roman's aid rather than Hayley's

" with your track history I'd hope not... I'm just so filled with rage and when I see or hear him I just want to-" Peyton said leaning her head on Klaus's shoulder as he talked before being interrupted by Elijah

" so every last exit is sealed... if either of you are thinking about jumping then don't, I already tried it and landed in the world's most pretentious wine cellar" Elijah said cashing them to turn around to face him

" you sorted it by vintage... you don't remember, do you? I thought Marcel was intent on retrieving your memories" Klaus said realising that he still didn't know who he was or rather had been before the hollow

" he was and he failed, I still remember nothing while Antionette is dying" Elijah said making Peyton push off of the balcony and roll her eyes as she thought about how concerned he was about her

" shame, I mean to lose the fake deluded love of your life" Peyton said making her feelings very clear about the whole him being in love with Antionette while having no memories of his love for Hayley

" what the hell are we doing here? What is this place?" Elijah said currently looking around the room as Peyton realised that the new and memory free Elijah had never been to the compound before

" you dint remember this place? It's our home in New Orleans, it's known as the Mikaelson compound hence the big m crests on the wall" Peyton said as Klaus noticed that her sarcastic so was in full effect

" this is dangerous, me being so close to your home and to your children" Elijah said knowing from Marcel's previous warnings that being so close to the Mikaelson children and to New Orleans was dangerous for them all

" what's dangerous is me being so close to you especially considering what your recent actions" Peyton said taking a step closer as she used her most deadliest voice causing klaus to place a hand on her to calm her down

" anyway we're not actually here are we? Not physically at least, it's called a Chambre de Chasse which is a magic mental prison designed to resemble our home" Klaus said wondering how he could so dumb

" and there's always a way out somehow, it's like a game or a riddle or some clever metaphor... it could be worse, it could've been hosted by Finn again" Peyton said thinking about her previous experience

" how do we solve this riddle?"Elijah said thinking about how he had to get out this magical sealed prison in order to ensure that marcel and the others gave Antionette the cure she needed to heal

" oh we don't do anything, see we're square you and I. You got my wife's sister killed and now Antionette will die because of me. I would hate to upset that delicate balance so we're going to find my way out and you're on your own" Klaus said as he took Peyton's hand before leaving Elijah alone

" thank you for that... I know he's still your brother" Peyton said as the began to walk down the stairs to the ballroom where they had gotten married as he kept hold of her hand to comfort them both

" he was my brother but that was before he erased all of his memories of us, Hayley may not have been my sister but she was yours and your pain is my pain" Klaus said causing her to kiss him

" that I believe, just like your heart is my heart making us one... remember how things used to be and you used to sing to twins while looking at these paintings" Peyton said remembering how things were

" yeah when things were slightly simpler than they are, I sometimes regret that Cassie didn't get to grow up here or in New Orleans" Klaus said knowing that he wished a lot of things could be different

" neither did the twins really, I mean we've always had to run for some reason or not" Peyton said thinking about how they had always wanted to raise rebid children in a loving home surrounded by their family

" that's true, our lives together has never been easy have they?... who's there? Show yourselves!" Klaus said after hearing a noisy behind them them as he turned around and placed himself in front of Peyton

" oh Nik, always so dramatic... hello, Peyton" Rebekah said stunning them both by suddenly appearing in front of them as they began to wonder what was going on as Peyton got a bad feeling about all of this

" Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Peyton said although before Rebekah could answer, Kol suddenly feel onto the couch in the room only wearing his boxers as Peyton tried to suppress a laugh

" oh bloody hell, my least favourite recurring nightmare" Kol said recovering slightly as he realised that something was going on as he looked around to see that this plans for his own wife were now ruined

" clearly something is going on here because it cannot be coincide that we are all here" Klaus said sharing a worried look with Peyton as she knew as well as him that this could be another attack on them

" ok Romeo, why don't you go get changed before we discuss anything further?" Peyton said knowing that whatever this Chambre de Chasse was about that it would probably require Kol to wear clothes

" why? Are you considering switching brothers? I'm sorry love but I am a taken man now" Kol said with his signature smirk as he messed with his sister in law as Klaus began to give him an unamused look

" now, Kol!" Klaus said knowing that they didn't really have time to waste for his tricks and jokes as he thought once again about how he used to remind of Loki and of the culture they used to be surrounded by

" so Rebekah, how's life? I mean I know the highlights right up to the point where you stood up Marcel at the alter or almost but since then?" Peyton said after hugging her sister in law out of comfort and a hello

" you tell me, one moment I was in Corsica drowning my sorrows about Hayley which I was horrified to hear about and then the next I was being dropped here" Rebekah said not being able to imagine Peyton's pain over Hayley's death

" yeah I think it's safe say we were all dropped, I mean my body is back in the bayou" Peyton said hoping that her body was safe or as safe as could be while still in a very supernatural based city

" what I wouldn't give to spend a decade without being dragged into a Chambre de Chasse" Rebekah said as she tried to pour herself a glass of wine before realising that everything around them was for show

" oh great so now booze... I am going to need some bourbon to get through this"Peyton said more to Klaus as she knew that alcohol would be able to take the edge of her rage more than anything else

" I suppose you were in a board meeting?" Klaus said as he noticed Kol coming back as he out his top on as he walked as he tried his best to calm Peyton's nerves as he remembered being a new original hybrid all too well

" I was waiting for my wife to come from work... some of us aren't burden by supernatural drama to enjoy our marriage" Kol said almost making a dig at Peyton and Klaus's marriage compared to his

" well some of us have been married longer than a minute and gotten past lustful moments to something more real and beyond that" Klaus said knowing that he wouldn't trade his love with Peyton for anything

" but once again I was ripped from complete contentment for this, suppose I'll ask the obvious... piss off any witches lately?" Kol said knowing he was always being dragged into his families messes

" actually no, we're kinda good right now with the witches or I am at least because they still hate you" Peyton said knowing that the witches blamed Klaus for a lot whole Peyton had worked towards peace

" and anyway our current enemies are a group of hate mongers who see myself, Peyton and our children as abominations to the vampire race" Klaus said thinking about Greta's minions and their hate

" the bigoted undead, that's new" Rebekah said thinking about all the trouble and hurt people caused by being prejudice of by acting on their hate like they clearly did to Peyton and Hayley after taking them

" actually it's a old threat, someone in 1933 had slaughtered thousands of werewolves and then Klaus killed him. Now his wife has created like a vampire pure race cult" Peyton said quickly summarising it

" oh wow... they must have a witch-for-hire" Rebekah said knowing that some witches weren't always the coven type meaning that some of them simply hired out their skills for money to anyone willing

" a witch that's spent enough time here to replicate every detail, this is Elijah's prized Cheval Blanc" Kol said as he lifted up the bottle as if to prove his point as he knew that it had someone close to them

" the culprit may be closer to home... a witch New Orleans knows the compound well and who doesn't trust you to stay away from Elijah. Someone who would to risk everything to ace New Orleans from the plagues" Freya said as she came down the stairs to join them after entering the Chambre de Chasse

" Vincent... he's behind this, of course he is" Klaus said rolling his eyes as he thought about hoe Vincent always seemed to get involved in their drama only when it seemed to suit his agenda

" on the bright side, he'd never hurt the twins or Cassie" Freya said knowing from Peyton's look on her face that she was suddenly worried about her children since they were all stuck inside of their own heads

" they're in the bayou with Mary anyway, that's where I was coming back from when I was whammed" Peyton said knowing that Mary would everything she could to protect those children like they were her own

" you two on the other hand, I expect he'll be shipping your bodies to the four corners of the world" Freya said knowing that would be the most locally way of ensuring that the hollow stayed apart

" all of our bodies? He isn't here, is he?" Rebekah said standing up a little taller as she thought about how long it had been since they had all been in the same room as she thought of having her big brother back

" he is...however reluctant and against his will it may be but he is here" Elijah said coming into the room as he made his feelings clear about the fact that he was currently stuck with them with no way out

" ok we get it, you don't want to be but do you think I do? Being stuck here with the man who let my sister die?" Peyton said with such aggression as Klaus and Freya exchanged a look of concern

" I was trying to protect the woman I love and her family who seemed to be danger from the monster that Klaus Mikaelson" Elijah said as he decided to head to head with Peyton by closing in the space

" call my husband a monster one more time and see what happens? Go on, I dare you" Peyton said as her eyes suddenly changed to her werewolf yellow eyes as she began to shift ever so slightly

" woah, love... Peyton, calm down ok? He's not worth losing control over... come here" Klaus said as he pulled her away from Elijah and closer to him as he tried to get to come down before mauling him

" what just happened? I have never seen Peyton lose control like that" Rebekah said realising that while Hayley's death would affect her and her supernatural side that it wouldn't affect it this much

" there's something different about you, I mean you're still hybrid but I don't know... there's just something different" Kol said knowing that he could still recognise the traces of magic despite not being a witch anymore

" I'm an original hybrid now like Klaus" Peyton said not wanting to get into all of the glory details about how it happened or why as she tried to focus all of her attention on her breathing to calm herself down

" not like Klaus, there is a slight difference between you two. Since you were a wolf first before becoming a hybrid your werewolf side is more dominant compared to Klaus's" Freya said explaining it to them all

" that's why you're struggling with your anger and the shift, I went on a vampire killing spree after trigging my hybrid self due to my bloodlust but- " Klaus said before being cut off by Peyton's realisation

" but I'm more angry and indulging my werewolf side, it's like when I first triggered my curse...it eases after a while but alcohol helps" Peyton said wishing that she had a bottle of bourbon laying around

" I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is but I think I might have found a way out of here" Elijah said trying to them back into the here and now as they had bigger issues to deal with right now

" oh there is a god out there then" Peyton said as Klaus held out his hand for her to take before leading her in the direction that Elijah was take them in as he wondered what was going to happen next

" this wasn't here before. What is it?" Elijah said as he showed them the giant door that just appeared as well as the size padlocks on the door that each had an initial to represent one of them

" it's representational magic, I expect there is a key for each of us hidden somewhere meaningful and somewhere connected to who we are" Kol said using his knowledge of magic to figure out all of this

" the door won't open unless all six locks are released, the only way out is together" Freya said hopping that they would all get the message that that they would have to do this as a family

" and for those who don't remember who we are?" Elijah said knowing that this would be tougher for him because he didn't have all the memories to tell him who he was or to tell him where his key was

" then have a happy and lonely life stuck in your own head" Peyton said thinking that this version of Elijah didn't deserve happiness or anything even remotely good after what he did compared to the real Elijah

" Elijah, if we're to get through this without bloodshed then I recommend that you go to the corner of the house furtherest from Peyton because sometimes tell me that she will rip you to shreds... come on, follow me"Kol said thinking of a way to help jog his memory of who he was

" and while he goes to one of the compound, I'm going to the other" Peyton said before walking away knowing that she had to focus on the task ahead of her to use the whole thing as a distraction

" we should split up, we need to turn this place upside down. I have a grieving wife and three children that barely know what's going on, I can't let them down" klaus said feeling torn about what to do

 _Klaus left both of his sister alone to go about their own task of finding out where their keys were before going to find his wife as well as his own keys as he began to think about how much pain his wife was in right now and how she wouldn't be in it if she hadn't met him, however soon his thought turned to when he first took Peyton before to the compound with him after Tyler had kidnapped Peyton to the bayou to kill their children unborn twins due to being able to create hybrids. After the long and stressful few days of not only being kidnapped but also due to taking care of a bitten Elijah, Peyton decided to take a bath before getting changed into something more comfortable as she wore a dark grey tank top that showed off her growing baby bump, a pair of striped white and grey joggers and a light grey hoodie. She decided to place her wet hair up in a messy bun and took off all of her makeup before calling for Klaus and finding him in the study_

" _so this is your family's house? The infamous Mikaelson compound? And I'm assuming that's the aftermath of the takeover with Marcel?" Peyton said as she walked over to the balcony over the courtyard_

" _this is where we made our home all those years ago and this is where we'll make our home for our children when they arrive" klaus said coming up behind her as he placed his hand on her baby bump_

" _how can we make this a home for our children when the place literally looks like a war zone? I mean I'm not exactly digging the whole corpse in the corner vibe you have going on" Peyton said full of humour_

" _I'll have someone come to clean this up but just imagine it... our daughter hosting little girly tea parties over there and our son playing a wooden sword as I did over there" klaus said picturing it_

" _that does sound nice... what about Rebekah and Elijah? I know their betrayal hurt you and them there's Marcel's revenge to worry about" Peyton said leaning her head against his chest groaning_

" _little red, do you see that crest? That's my family crest and you three are part of that family, I will protect you with everything that I have as well as our home" Klaus said spinning her around to look into her eyes_

" _I like the sound of us being family though... so which bedroom is mine because after the last few days I've had I could sleep for days?" Peyton said as she yawned as if to prove the fact she was tired_

" _well you could take Kol's bedroom as it has a fire place to keep you warm or you could share mine with me and I could keep you warm" Klaus said knowing that he'd want nothing more than to share bed with her again_

" _that is a tempting offer, I mean one hand there's you but then again Kol's room has a fireplace... tough choice" Peyton said with a smile showing him that she was messing with him rather than being serious_

" _you're teasing me? You little minx" klaus said almost relieved as he thought about how she could never just be another one of the faces that have betrayed him over and over again like his siblings_

" _of course I'm teasing you, I don't want to be anywhere else but in your arms got it?" Peyton said before pulling him into a passionate reassuring kiss as he began to lead her to the bedroom that was now theirs_

Klaus stared at the Mikaelson family crest now as he thought about that same promise that he had made to Peyton all those years ago back when she was still pregnant with the twins should have been extended to her sister thinking that maybe that she would have been protected from the horrors that had taken her from her family but also about how little that promise meant right now especially to his own siblings as he decided to grab a near by shovel as he began to smash the crest on the wall to piece attracting the attention of not only Peyton but also Rebekah and Freya who came to see what was going on after hearing such a commotion in the courtyard

" Klaus, what the hell?" Peyton said as she came into the courtyard to see him taking his own rage out on the crest but the question was why when she remembered how hard he fought to get it back

" Nik, it's done" Rebekah said trying to get him to stop as he continued to smash it as all three woman exchanged a look of course of his recklace and impulsive behaviour that had become so rare for him

" I think we've established that there's no key in the crest" Freya said as Klaus finally stopped and put down the shovel before leaning back on the table next to him for support suddenly feeling tired from it all

"The thing was a relic anyway... Marcel?" Klaus said before Marcel was soon dropped into their very own Chambre de Chasse with his face covered in blood looking frantic as he realised where he was

" damn it! I got to go now" Marcel said knowing that all of their lives depended on him getting out this mental prison as he thought about everything that had just happened and how it would all get worse

" woah, hold up. Do you mind how the hell got in here before you leave?" Peyton said knowing that it didn't necessarily make sense for home to come to this since he wasn't a real Mikaelson

" hey! What game is Vincent playing?" Klaus said grabbing Marcel by the arm as he tried to walk away from them in an attempt to leave the Chambre de Chasse to follow through with whatever task he wanted

" oh this has nothing to do with Vincent, we've got to get out here. The city is about to wash away, they're both out of their damn minds" Marcel said looking between Klaus and Peyton as he said it

" who Marcel? Who put you here?" Klaus said demanding to know who was behind all of this since he knew that it might be helpful in terms of helping them figure out where their keys would be hidden

" it was Ava and Wyatt, they're responsibly for all of this" Marcel said shocking them both as they began to wonder was going on in the works around them as Peyton wondered why they weren't at Mary's

" I'm sorry you want to explain that? What do you mean Ava and Wyatt did this? What happened?" Peyton said getting a little frantic as they moved to where the chairs were for Marcel to explain it all

"Ivy was telling Vincent and me all about the latest prophecy when a hurricane showed up off the coast out of nowhere" Marcel said as he sat down in one of the chairs as Peyton did the same

"A monsoon from the water is the final curse before the first borns die" Freya said looking at them s they all realised that they didn't have much time before the first borns including Freya and Ava

" I went to find you guys but the twins were at St Anne's. They had laid Peyton's, Klaus's and Elijah's bodies on the floor, I think they're bringing yours and Kol's bodies to New Orleans" Marcel said to Rebekah as she handed him a wet cloth for his face

" why? Why are they doing this? Like what's the point?" Peyton said to Klaus more than anyone else as she tried to work when their twins had started going off on their own by doing such things as this

" They were gathering up all of you to take the power that's been split up inside of you, she even had the dark object where Hayley's part was in" Marcel said thinking about his brief conversation with them

" they can't do that, it'll destroy them both. That was the point of all this" klaus said thinking about how they had split the hollow inside of themselves so that he could be with their twins safe away from that evil

" Ava and Wyatt used their combo magic to throw me in here when I tried to them and now I can't leave until you guys find your keys" Marcel said thinking about he needed to get out this to stop them

" well neither of them can find my body, it's halfway across the world" Rebekah said knowing that they didn't have the means to get where her body was as she thought that she was safe from this plan

" they can't but they're little minions can" Peyton said as her knee began to shake slightly as she turned to face klaus and got up since she was suddenly filled with nervous and panicked energy

" I created hybrids with their blood and they're sired to them like Henry was, they'll do anything that Wyatt or Ava ask" klaus said knowing how strong and unbreakable the sire bond seemed to be

" meaning that they'll take the hollow from you guys and from the dark object... it's going to be too much for them to handle" Peyton said almost in tears as she thought about what that would do to them

" our children as we know it will be forever lost to the darkness" klaus said as he thought about what was going to happen to their children as he thought about how the darkness always seemed threaten his life in some form

 _Peyton walked away in order to process everything as she tried to focus on her breathing as her mind began to wonder as she thought about the twins and a time when everything seemed so simple back when her biggest issue where they were concerned was what they were going to be named, as she thought about the night they had spent eating her latest craving of ice cream as discussing baby names since it wouldn't be long before the twins were born. Peyton wore a pink set of pyjamas with tshirt and shorts with lace trimming as well as a cream coloured cardigan, she decided to leave her down in its natural state as it fell over her shoulders in waves. Peyton sat on the bed she shared with Klaus with her legs in a basket as Klaus lay across the bed on his side with his arm supporting him as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend as she eat some banana and peanut butter ice cream_

" _she needs a name, they both do my love... what about a strong name for our son like Sebastian or Thaddeus?" Klaus said knowing that they were slowly running out of time since their babies would be here soon_

" _I don't dislike Sebastian but absolutely no to Thaddeus, I hate it... what about Emily or Eliza for our baby girl?" Peyton said eating a mouthful of ice cream as she looked through the baby names book_

" _none of them see right for my little princess... what about something more modern like Liam or James?" Klaus said stealing some of her ice cream before placing a gentle hand on her bare leg_

" _nah they're too modern... oh here's one for our girl, Katherine?" Peyton said giving him an amused look as she knew that there was no way that either of them would want to name their daughter that was_

" _absolutely not, nor are we naming our son Mikael" Klaus said still with humour in his voice although they both knew how serious he was since there was no way that their son was being named after his abusive step father_

" _oh what about Ava? It means life and we both know that as soon as her and her brother are both that they will be our whole life" Peyton said falling in love with the name as she soon as told him about it_

" _Ava Mikaelson... I like it" Klaus said before giving her bump a small kiss where he knew his daughter was after kicking up a storm earlier as Peyton's smile grew a little bigger knowing their daughter had a name_

" _Ava Charlotte Mikaelson, Charlotte being after my bio mom if that's okay? It's just she's been on my mind lately between finding the crescents and being pregnant" Peyton said explaining almost nervously_

" _of course, little red. I think that's a perfect name for the perfect baby girl" klaus said knowing how much her family meant to her and how much she had wanted to meet her parents before learning the truth_

" _now we just have to find one equally as perfect for our son and whatever the first name is, I think his middle name should Ansel" Peyton said knowing she was about to have a fight on her hand with this_

" _why would we name our son after the man who abandoned me?" Klaus said thinking of his childhood and the amount of hurt that came with it especially where his multiple parental figures_

" _except that he didn't abandon you, that's not the wolf way. We're loyal creatures especially to ones we love, my bet is that he was forced to stay away probably to protect you" Peyton said defending him_

" _we shall him that as his middle name if it will please you but I do have an idea for a first name for him... Wyatt? It means brave in war which seems fitting" klaus said thinking about the current state of things_

" _Wyatt Ansel Mikaelson... it seems like both of our babies have names now, you know I never knew that you could anything as much as I love them or you. It scares me sometimes" Peyton said thinking about how it could all disappear_

" _I know me too, I've never been as happy as I am with you in all of my years being Alice on this earth and I cannot wait for our babies to be born so we can look at what our love created" Klaus said before kissing her_

Peyton was pulled our memory lane when she heard yelling in the compound as she wondered what was going on as she went to investigate although she was pleased to hear that someone other than her was getting angry since it seemed like all she was doing lately was crying and raging out, as she got closer to the courtyard she could hear the voices of Klaus and Freya beginning to argue before hearing her children's names being involved perking her interest

" Freya, what have you done?" Klaus said chasing after his sister after hearing Kol confront her over the fact that the music room had been added to the Chambre de Chasse despite the fact that neither of the twins had ever seen it

" Ava and Wyatt asked for my help" Freya said as simply as if they were talking about them asking her for a ride or if they could borrow some money and not hosting a great evil inside of them to save their family

" wait are you two talking about what I think you are because if so the you should since told them no?!" Peyton said joining them as she began to piece the dots in her head together to reach a dark conclusion

" she's right, you shouldn't have decided to lend a hand in their destruction" Klaus said thinking about all of the terrible things that could happen to them as a result of absorbing the hollows power

" the plagues are reaching their end and all of would take is one more meeting between one of our siblings to end it all, something had to be done"Freya said knowing that Rebekah had been visiting Elijah in France

" Elijah was going to leave New Orleans, I was going to force him out and throw that dark object as far into the Atlantic Ocean as I can" Klaus said scrambling to think that of why she did this to them all

" what's to say one of our siblings or you wouldn't be weak again? Test the limits to lay their eyes on the twins or Cassie as Rebekah did with Elijah" Freya said trying to push all of the blame on her siblings

" you want to talk about being weak? You just gave into fifteen year olds and did what they wanted, you should have said no!" Peyton said knowing that a responsible adult would have stopped them

" you know maybe your obligations to you family were infringe upon by other plans, maybe your were distracted... Keelin's back isn't she?" Klaus said trying to hurt Freya right back

" Klaus, don't be a dick! But he's right you're their aunt who they look up to and now you're going to be the reason that they go dark, the reason they lose themselves to magic" Peyton said moving back her rage and becoming more of herself by telling Freya exactly what she thought

" you're talking to me about knowing my family obligations? I have sacrificed everything for this family! I know you both want to protect them but that's not what they need right now" Freya said thinking about when the twins came to her for help

" that's not for you to decide, we're their parents! You should have to come us when they asked you to help or told them to come to us" Peyton said knowing there was no clever way out of this

" isn't it? I'm sorry but you have no idea what it's like to be young witch with that much power running through your veins and the knowledge that you can do or fix anything but I do and so does Ava" Freya said knowing that Ava was more powerful than Wyatt

" and you have no idea what it's like to be a parent! To tow the line between doing what they want and doing what's best for them so don't you dare lecture us on our children!" Peyton said before klaus paced a hand on her to pull her back

" they are just children!" Klaus said thinking about how it was unfair for them to have to deal with situation like this when they were out of being children themselves as he thought of Peyton's

" their childhood ended three days ago with their aunt died and as long as that magic is in the rest of their family, they aren't going to stop until this is done" Freya said being honest with them

" she's right, I mean she's wrong to help them do this but she's right about the twins not giving up on always and forever. It's all of this started but Freya, you have to stop them" Peyton said before Freya and her lock disappeared from the Chambre de Chasse

" I can't believe that she would do this to them, to us" Klaus said still raging out from Freya's betrayal as he thought about what could happen to the twins after they took the hollow

"I can't believe this is happening, I mean how did the twins go from healing butterflies to selling their blood and absorbing evil witchy spirits" Peyton said beginning to lose her cool

"I don't know, little red... I just don't know" Klaus said as he kneeled down to look at her and comfort her as she sat on the arm of a nearby chair as he tried and failed to think of something reassuring to say

" is it us? Did we do something wrong when we were raising them?" Peyton said in a quiet tearful voice as she looked at him with her big brown eyes filled with tears thinking they were bad parents

" no, I think we did something very right. We taught them the vault of family and the vow that ours comes with" Klaus said gently cupping her face as he could do more than just comfort her

" you know we should never have had three kids, I mean now they outnumber us and can gang up on us" Peyton said using humour to cover up how scared and hurt she was right now

" you have point there but right now Cassie is still a sweet seven year old yet to be corrupt by always and forever...let's find our keys so that we can yell at our children" Klaus said kissing her forehead

Peyton gave him a quick nod in agreement before heading ho the study where she decided to start her search for her key since she had no idea where heads would be or how it would be connected to her, she tried her hardest to think about the task at hand especially she didn't have any ideas on where the twins would hide her key however she kept getting distracted by thoughts of what if as she kept thinking about what happen once the hollow was inside of the twins and what happened the last time the hollow was inside of Ava. Peyton was so wrapped in her thoughts and in her own head that she didn't realise that someone else was in the room or who that person until they began to speak to her as she realised that she couldn't just walk away like she wanted to

" Peyton, right? The angry werewolf girl who's married to Klaus and the mother to his children?" Elijah said coming into the room as he thought about her anger toward him

" sometimes me that you already know the answer to that and know way more than that about me... also don't you dare try to provoke me" Peyton said knowing he wouldn't like the outcome

" I wanted to ask you something... what was my relationship like with your children?" Elijah said knowing that he had to start somewhere if he was going to find the key they planted

" oh now you're interested in family? So it's only when it suits you or when it suits some purpose you have in mind" Peyton said scoffing at him as she went back to the task she had

" I got nothing to go on here, you help me then we can all get of here" Elijah said knowing that was what she wanted since she could barely stand him right now due to everything

" you were the one that gave them their knitted teddies that they used take with them everywhere, you taught them nobility during tough times... or the other you did" Peyton said pointedly

" so it was good? I mean we got on?" Elijah said trying to piece together the puzzle in his head as she wished that he could have his memory back in order to know the answers for himself

" yeah you got on, when they were babies only their Elijah could make them giggle. Ava used to want to marry a prince just like her uncle Elijah and Wyatt would go around in a little suit pretending to be you but that's was before you got their aunt killed" Peyton said simply

"What about the little one? Cassie?" Elijah said trying to bypass the whole Hayley thing again as he realised that she hasn't spoken about her youngest daughter in terms of their relationship

" you've never really met Cassie, none of you have. She was born the day the hollow was placed inside of you but you did kiss her goodbye and promised to see her again" Peyton said remembering that day seven years ago

" hey... Kol and I already searched this room unless you're just here for the trip down memory lane, Elijah" Marcel said coming into the room very aware of the fact that they were left alone

" there is no memory lane" Elijah said knowing that despite everyone's attempts and wants to get his memories back he still remembered nothing about the past they all shared with him

" how is that possible exactly? The way I heard it, you had everything to make the spell work and to get memories back" Peyton said looking between Marcel and Elijah for some answers

" I know I find it very hard to believe too considering Vincent finished the spell" Marcel said knowing that Vincent had finished the spell before the twins had placed him into this Chambre

" maybe Vincent should himself a new hobby cause his witchcraft thing isn't working out from him, either that or whatever meddling you did fired my brain" Elijah said getting back to his search

" I doubt that considering you're one of the oldest vampires out there and Vincent is practically the ancestors golden boy these days" Peyton said exchanging a look with Marcel about this

" so you don't remember teaching me how to play the piano in this room or welcoming me home from the war in the courtyard?" Marcel said deciding to provoke him with memories

" what about when you first met me in the graveyard when the witches told you I was pregnant or when I looked after you when klaus had bitten you?" Peyton said taking her lead from Marcel

" how about exiling me from the city that I built or ripping my heart out before dropping my body off a bridge?" Marcel said knowing that had changed everything he had felt and thought about Elijah

" despite the fact that me and Klaus begged you not to or what about the time you and Freya killed the chance we had to save Davina?" Peyton said seeing that they were beginning to get to him

" what are you suggesting here, Marcellus?" Elijah said shocking them both as they realised that he clearly of some of his memories in tack since not a lot of people know his whole name

" Marcellus?... are you kidding me?" Peyton said realising that he had been lying to them this whole time and continued to burn bridges with them rather than mend them as he should have

" I guess something in your memory is working after all" Marcel said as he watched as Peyton began to walk away in fit of rage and bitterness as she thought about everything he had caused

Peyton decided to retreat to the bedroom that she shared with Klaus as she looked around to see that the small little touches that had placed in the room over the years that they had been married were gone apart from the room that they had turned into the children's nursery were still in tact despite that it hadn't been there before as she realised that this had been added by the twins from their own memory as she decided to sit down on the rocking chair that she used to sit in to feed the twins their bottles or to read or sing to them as she got up to pick up the blanket they had been wrapped in as babies before her leg fell out. Soon she could hear yelling coming from downstairs as she recognised the voices of Elijah and Klaus as she realised that marcel must have filled klaus in on the fact that Elijah had some of his memories back as she went to find out what was going on as she took her key with her

" you've been lying fo us all day, you remember everything" Klaus said pinning up against a near by pillar as Peyton used her vampire speed to zoom to where they were to check on klaus

" I remember nothing, for all I know I was born at a bus stop seven years ago" Elijah said as he pushed Klaus off of him as he noticed that Peyton had joined them as he knew she would cause trouble

" which is a lie but it's one you want to believe isn't it? That way you don't have to deal with the pain that comes with being part of this family or the loyalty" Peyton said almost to calmly

" why would I lie? I want out of here as badly as you do" Elijah said as he headed into the courtyard where Rebekah and Kol was waiting for them since they had found their keys

" what's going on?" Rebekah said knowing that there was clearly something going on between Elijah and the married couple as they following him with slightly more tense body language

" our brother had been deliberately repressing his memories fo keep us trapped here" klaus said filling in his younger brother and sister about the fact that Elijah had been playing them

" I am not your brother! And I didn't ask of any of this!" Elijah said shouting at them after trying walk away from them as he turned and took out all of his anger and frustration out on them

" and you think that we did? That Hayley asked for what happened to her to happen?" Peyton said wondering how he was still able to paint himself the victim despite all of his flaws and crimes

" and you most certainly did, it's not like you held a family vote before you decided to erase all of us" Rebekah said knowing that his actions had hurt of them as he wiped away who he was

" you ever considered the possibility that perhaps you don't even want me back?i mean it seems that I make you all incredibly miserable?" Elijah said thinking of what they had all said to him

" we all make each other miserable, that's what makes us family" Kol said thinking about how he spent all of his time trying to get away from his family but always came back when they needed him

" he's right, through it all we're family and we made a vow... always and forever" Rebekah said thinking about they had made that vow years again when they had just turned into vampires

" a vow that I made sure my children knew" Peyton said knowing that vow had united them all in so many ways as she wondered how he could just ignore all of the history behind that vow

" I made another vow and the woman I pledged my life to is out there dying so if you believe me in any way that I am your family then I'm begging you to help me" Elijah said begging for help

" wrong, the no memory version of you loves the woman because you don't remember the love you shared with hayley" Peyton said knowing that he wouldn't love Antionette if he knew

" when Vincent and Marcel were recovering your memories, what did you see?" Klaus said knowing that something was bothering about this whole thing as he wondered what went wrong

" a white corridor, a long white corridor with a red door" Elijah said remembering the details of that moment all too well as he thought about how the red door had burned his hand as he touched it

" the red door? Of course you saw the red door of guilt and despair!" Peyton said as she ran a hand through the loose hair that had fallen out of her braid as she knew shat this meant for him

" that's where you hide the things you don't want to remember, you've been doing it for a thousand years" Kol said knowing that at least him and klaus faced the terrible things they did

" what happened? Did you try to open the door?" Klaus said knowing that clearly something had went wrong with the red as he knew that they needed to figure out why in order to help him

" I tried to open the door but the handle was on fire, it was a searing heat. I mean I've been in broad daylight without my ring and I've never experienced any heat like it" Elijah said remembering the pain

" you've been out in the daylight without your ring? So you know how it feels to have your flesh melt from your bones, to have your insides turn to lave? Because that's the last thing Hayley knew before she died, as you watched her die" Peyton said in a deadly voice as she got closer to him

" Peyton, you have to calm down... come here" Klaus said as he saw her hands beginning to form claws as he knew that the fact that Elijah wasn't aware of what he was saying was trigging her anger

" no, he has to face this... Hayley didn't get a swift or painless death, just raw fire hitting her skin. And when she thought you had come to rescue her, you went to help the son of out enemy. She felt heartbreak and pain in her final moments because of you"Peyton said calmly

" that's what's behind your door, the truth of that you did the woman you truly love" Klaus said coming to the realisation as Peyton confronted him as she quickly came to his side for comfort

" the woman I love is Antionette" Elijah said denying his feeling for Hayley as he thought about all of the memories he had with Antionette compared the blankness that he had with Hayley

" how can Antionette possibly hold a candle to Hayley? To the way you felt about her? You loved her" Rebekah said as she thought about how special their love just like Klaus and Peyton's love

" I mean did I? Did I really? are you sure my feelings weren't simply the product of my ridiculous crusade to try and save you or out of some twisted loyalty to you?" Elijah said to Peyton and Klaus as he thought about everything he knew about Elijah Mikaelson

" can I maul him yet?" Peyton said with a pure white hot hate and anger in her eyes as she turned to klaus almost disgusted that Elijah was trying to dismiss his love for Hayley

" any excuse to just maintain that pathetic entanglement of always and forever" Elijah said wondering how none of them could have stupid and deluded that vow was in the first place

" that pathetic entanglement of always and forever was your idea, dumb dumb!" Peyton said knowing that it had been his, Rebekah's and Klaus's idea to stick together through it all

" the storm's escalating, we're running out of time" Rebekah said as she noticed how dark and gloomy the sky above them was as well as bad it was becoming as she worried about the twins

" we're wasting it rehashing ten centuries of separation anxiety and none of this had anything to do with our vow" Klaus said getting frustrated by how they were still in the Chambre de Chasse

" it has everything to do with our vow, why do you think you never torn Hayley and Elijah apart? You knew that as long as Elijah was in love with Hayley that he would never leave you" Rebekah said thinking about Hayley would never Peyton's side therefore neither would Elijah

" but he did leave! Elijah was always there for me, swooping in when my rage got the better of me and setting me on the path of redemption" klaus said thinking of how he needed his brother

" that's when you only had Elijah to stand by and help you through the difficult parts of your personalities but then Peyton came into your life, understanding those parts of you" Kol said thinking about how Peyton understood Klaus even when they couldn't

" before I met Peyton, my brother was my greatest ally, he was the only one who give me a chance of being worthy of her and our children. He was best friend, you killed him and I hate you for that" Klaus said as suddenly three out of five of them began to call out in pain

" what's happening?" Peyton said as her and klaus seemed fine as opposed to the others who suffering from unknown cause as they began to look for a way to help them as they cried out

" Ava and Wyatt are taking the power from us, there's no way of stopping it" Kol said through the pain as he watched as klaus and Peyton were thrown across the room after to help them

" Peyton! Are you okay?" Klaus said as he landed and began to worry about his wife as she barely moved as he began to sweep the hair out her face to see that she was fine

" yeah I am but I'm not sure we can say the same about the twins or them" Peyton said beginning to worry about what was going to happen now the hollow was being moved

" it's too late!" Rebekah said as the hollow was taking from them as the rain from the storm began to pour on them as it got before everyone fell unconscious from the aftermath of the spell

Soon they were all being woke up by Marcel as he came back from the tunnels in an attempt to find Elijah's key before coming back into the courtyard to that everyone was soaking wet from the rain that had fallen on them and that they were unconscious from the force of the spell as he ran over to Rebekah as his heart began to sink as he knew that they needed to get out here in order to save the city as well as the twins

" Rebekah, come on... hey guys wake up, I found Elijah's key " Marcel said as he began to gently wake Rebekah and the others as they began to stir as he showed them the last key

" how did you find it?" Rebekah said since they had all tried to help Elijah find the key with very little success especially since Elijah refused to allow himself to remember his past

" well Kol's key was in 'as you like it' act one second three 'now go we in content to liberty, not banishment'. The twins know you can't stay so they're setting you free" Marcel said to Kol

" Ava and Wyatt are letting me have my happy ever after with Davina" Kol said thinking about how the twins were the only ones that ever really seemed to think of him as part of this family

" Rebekah, Ava and Wyatt put your key on the necklace that you gave Ava hidden somewhere safe and secret" Marcel said thinking about how the twins had thought about each of them

" just like I hid them both when they were babies" Rebekah said thinking about how that had been the best eight months of her long life despite the messes they made or the lack of sleep

" Klaus found his in a letter that Hayley once wrote to him about protecting and loving Peyton as well as their children as they should be" Marcel said knowing she wrote that after their wedding

" I never knew she wrote you a letter" Peyton said wondering if there was threat or two in there hence why Hayley had never told her about it since she knew that she would have yelled at her

" it was a long time ago, your sister just wanted to ensure that I would do the best that I could by you" Klaus said knowing that he had once been angered by the letter but now it made him sad

" Peyton found hers in the old baby blanket that she had wrapped the twins in when they were born because she's their mother, she's everything to them" Marcel said knowing that the mother should never underestimated

" you can one step further with it, the blanket melt them safe and secure just have tried to do since they were born" Peyton said with a smile as she looked at Marcel as she sat up

" Elijah's been a lot of things to me over the years and after you ripped my heart out, all you represent to me is death" Marcel said thinking about how he had come to fear Elijah in so many ways

" I can get that" Peyton said thinking about how she could easily represent death and Elijah after what happened to Hayley if she let herself as she leaned back into Klaus's embrace

" after what happened to Hayley, Ava and Wyatt see you the same way. Your key was in a coffin in dungeon filled with snakes" Marcel said handing Elijah the key that he had found

" come on, let's be down with my children's maze of metaphors so that we can yell at them for this" Klaus said helping Peyton up as they headed over to the locks to use their keys

" oh bloody hell, now we're in Elijah's mental maze. Of all the hells I've had to endure..." Kol said as they used to their keys and opened to the door to enter Elijah's white corridor

" the door... what is this? Ava and Wyatt's revenge?" Elijah said after walking closer to the door as he turned back to look at Peyton and Klaus to work out what game their children were playing

" hey! Despite all of this, my children are still good kids and if this was revenge then it'd be a well deserved revenge" Peyton said no liking the way he was speaking about their children

" really? imprison me fill I reclaim all of my memories, forcing me to accept accountability for all of this?" Elijah said knowing that to him it sounded a lot like revenge to him for Hayley

" well as much as I love a cherry on top of a scheme, I have somewhere else to be" Kol said before walking through the door marked with a K as he disappeared from the hallway as did Marcel

" Nik, we cant just leave him here. We made a vow" Rebekah said as she noticed that both Peyton and klaus were getting ready to walk through their doors and leave Elijah alone

" I made a vow to my brother, now that's just a man that got my wife's sister killed" klaus said knowing he could never forgive Elijah for the pain that he had caused both Peyton and their children

" he's right, as much as I want to be able to help Elijah... that's not him, not anymore" Peyton said knowing that every last trace of Elijah had gone when they erased his memories

" I thought the same thing about you once when you killed our mother. Do you remember her? Before all of the turmoil? I do, I remember when she would out flowers in my braids and how she would sing to us in the morning then you killed her" Rebekah said stating a fact of life

" considering she cursed a part of him away and lied to him his whole life about who he was, I think it was justified. There's also the fact she was raging bitch" Peyton said thinking of Esther

" why are you bringing this up now?" Klaus said thinking about how he had long since tried to make amends for the things that he had done to hurt and betray his siblings especially her and Elijah

" because we are capable of doing terrible things but we are also capable of forgiveness" Rebekah said looking to where Elijah was currently looking at the red door in fear of it

" you can forgive him but I'm going to need more time and the old Elijah back, the one who was my friend and not enemy" Peyton said as he looked to her for some guidance on this

" it's just a door, Elijah... go on, Rebekah. We'll be right behind you, all three of us" Klaus said as he reassured her that him and Peyton would help guide Elijah through the red door knowing his wife wouldn't leave his side

" you really don't deserve this but the old Elijah does, the real Elijah" Peyton said knowing that there was a difference between this person and the one she had come to love as a brother

" she's right, you killed my brother when you watched Hayley die because despite what you might think you for love her" Klaus said as he looked to Peyton to put her anger aside for now

" and it was love that could have competed with ours, you had so many difficult times during your live but you never let you stop from loving her for long"Peyton said knowing they always went back to each other

" and it wasn't out of some family obligation but because of her, because like her sister she believe in something better for all of us" Klaus sad knowing that she always saw a light in Elijah

" and because despite her better judgement, she fought for it when you guys couldn't and always stuck by me" Peyton said thinking about the five years that they tried to cure them all

" come on, I don't know who you'll be on the other side of that door but I know that you can't open it alone... you need me, you need us" klaus said knowing that he wasn't alone in this

Klaus, Elijah and Peyton began to walk to one end of the hallway before running at the red door in order to force it open causing Peyton and klaus to wake up in their own bodies in St Anne's church as they saw that Elijah had woken up but had yet to move due to being flooded by memories of Hayley and his past as the force of what had happened to the woman that he had truly loved began to hit him as he collapsed into one of the nearby pews as he began to grieve for the lost of Hayley. The pain of seeing Elijah like this caused Peyton to go over to him as she pulled him into her for a hug as she tried to comfort him as he began to cry and sob over the pain he was feeling as a result of Hayley's death as Peyton knew that despite her anger towards him everything in her body told her this was the right thing to do. However as soon as she was calm she wiped her own tears away and walked out of the church as she headed back to the compound to check on the twins as klaus wrapped up things back at the church

" this is enough here fo cure Antionette, if what you desire is to leave your past being and built a future with her then you should do it"Klaus said sitting beside him as he gave Elijah his blood

" do you think she'll ever forgive me?... Peyton, I mean" Elijah said already knowing that he had a lot of work to do when it came to the twins but he couldn't help but think of Peyton's anger toward him

" she might with some time and space, all of this had been very hard on her as you can imagine and your involvement didn't help matters" klaus said thinking about how she was focusing her anger on him

" I've already lost Hayley, I can't lose Peyton or you" Elijah said with tears in his eyes as he thought about he he needed them as much as Klaus needed him as he thought about being alone

" we are a long way off that but we are also a long way off being as we were before the hollow... I'm sorry but I should go check on the twins and Peyton as well as pick little Cassie up" klaus saison remembering how she was in the bayou with Mary still

" I'll shall come by the compound soon as seem them all, including little Cassia" Elijah did using Cassie's real name as he thought of the baby that he had seen before disappearing

" she would like that, she's heard a lot about you... you should know that her grave on a tree out in the bayou alone with Jackson's" Klaus said knowing that he would want to visit it

" Niklaus, thank you" Elijah said showing him that the real Elijah was back after using his whole name which was Elijah's thing since he rarely used nicknames or shortens of names

Once Peyton returned to the compound she discovered that with Stefan's help that Freya had placed the twins into their beds in order to sleep of the amount of energy that the spell to absorb the hollow had taken and restore them to full health as she caught her best friend up on everything that he missed before hugging him goodbye since she knew that he had to get back to Mystic Falls and to Caroline soon. Peyton then went for a shower before getting changed into a pair of light blue pyjama pants with white anchors on them and a loose white tshirt as she decided to brush out her wet waves before allowing it to dry messily. She soon got into bed knowing that she should talk to Kol about Davina but she just felt so emotional and physically drained as she got into bed to wait for Klaus to finish yelling at Freya for her involvement before joining her in their bedroom.

" hello, my love. So before all of this messy happened when our biggest concern was getting you through your sister's funeral, I promised you a movie night" klaus said holding ice cream and popcorn

" that you did"Peyton said tiredly from her place in their bed as her head rested on her pillow as she smiled knowing that he was trying to make her feel better and distract her from her pain

" well here we are, I have all the sad classic that you love such as the notebook and even that one about the dying girl with the one legged boyfriend" klaus said looking at the dvds he had

" thank you for you know being you. Despite whatever is going on around us, you are always my safe haven from all of the attacks. I love you so much, Klaus Mikaelson" Peyton said now kneeling up on the bed so that she was the same height as him

" that's because our love is strong enough to survive all of that and to block it out, nothing ever touches our love... I love you with all my heart, Peyton Mikaelson" He said gently kissing her


	92. Chapter 92: we have not long to love

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x09 so here you go. So with this chapter I kinda had to change things a little in terms of the order of events that happened in the episode simply for the chapter to fit better with the episode and for it flow better on paper so to speak but also I've tried to deal with a lot I feel . Also I've have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 92: we have not long to love

Things in the Mikaelson compound were quickly changing after the twins had absorbed the hollow into themselves as the split its dark magic between them allowing their family to be able to reunite as Rebekah left to tie up her loose ends before returning to New Orleans while Kol decided to return to Davina in order to fill her in on everything that had happened since he knew she would be worried about him suddenly being gone, some changes weren't all as positive as that as Elijah had now returned to the compound with his memories in tack making things a little tenser since Ava, Wyatt and Peyton were still reeling from what happened to Hayley. Klaus soon decided to do something about the amount of tension in the room as he decided to hold one of his infamous family breakfasts as he told Peyton and his children to get ready as she got changed into a black and white spotted blouse that she tucked into her rolled up jeans, a pair of red loafers and a red suede biker jacket. She decided to leave her down in its natural wavy glory before placing half of it back in a low ponytail and adding a red scarf in it, she also wore simple eye makeup with a natural looking beige lipstick. Before sitting down to breakfast she went into her children's rooms to check on them to make sure they were okay before they all headed to the dining room

" the curse that plagued our family for seven years has taken its toll on all of us...on our city, on our home and on our family" Klaus said as he sat at the head of the table as he addressed his family

" it wasn't just the hollow that has taken a toll on this family or our home, sometime our family had been at fault" Peyton said before taking a sip from her cup of coffee as she thought about all of the drama

" the consequences of us all being together were grave but today thanks to you two, we can finally celebrate anew beginning" Klaus said thinking about how his youngest daughter could get to know her aunt and uncles

" I can finally meet auntie Bex and hear all about her stories, Ava always said that auntie Bex had great stories" Cassie said as Ava gave her a smile since she wanted her to know the family she couldn't meet

" we now have to the freedom to stand side by side and whatever trials may come we will face them together as a family, always and forever" Klaus said looking at Peyton since she had always tried to teach their children about their family vow

" hey Cassie, you have to try these beignets. They are the best!" Ava said remembering the time that their father had compelled an whole bakery to fill the courtyard with baked goods for them when they were her age

" I'm pretty you could make better ones with the right recipe, here give me your plate and I'll fill up with some goodies" Wyatt said as he took her plate for her to fill it up as Peyton smiled at the twin's kindness to their younger sister

" mmhhm, these are good!" Cassie said as Ava gave her a beignet as Wyatt filled her plate as Klaus reached across the table to capture Peyton's hand in his as he thought about their children

" so Rebekah will be back in a few days, she's just tying up some loose ends oversees and Kol is still deciding what to do since he has to confer with his wife" Klaus said as they all began to tuck in

" as all good husbands should" Peyton said giving Klaus a familiar smirk as they both thought about the amount issues they had as a couple from not telling the other one everything they needed to know

" it'll be good to have all of us under one roof again" Freya said making the mood drop a little as they thought about the family member that no one was mentioning due to trying to have a nice morning

" good morning..." Elijah said coming into the room as he stood at the entrance of the dinning room stunning everyone into silence apart from Cassie who was much too young to know all the details

" good morning, your uncle Elijah right? I recognise you from Ava's paintings, I'm Cassia but everyone calls me Cassie. Do you want a beignet? They're yummy" Cassie said making her parents smile despite Elijah's presence in the room

" it's nice to meet you, Cassia and I would love one. Now obviously there is a lot for us to discuss. Peyton, let me begin by telling you how truly sorry-" Elijah said before Wyatt and Ava cut him off

" thanks for breakfast but may we be excused?" Ava said letting go of her now bent fork as a reaction to seeing how their mother was barely containing her anger as they felt the need to leave the room

" we have a lot of homework to catch up on and I'm sure Cassie does too. Come on, little monster" Wyatt said as he grabbed Cassie and her beignet before all three children left the dining room

" that's not normal, they're not normal" Klaus said as he pointed to their ruined cutlery as he began to get worried as Peyton took the cutlery in her hand to get a better look at it since something felt off

" actually he is normal, Ava bent hers with magic but Wyatt bent his with the sheer force of his anger" Peyton said noticing the marks left on Wyatt's fork that weren't on Ava's as she recognised it from her own experience as a young non triggered werewolf

" the hollow must be affecting his werewolf side rather than his witch side like Ava due to how dominant it is in comparison" Freya said knowing how this dark magic worked from all her research on it

" they have also just lost their aunt, Niklaus" Elijah said as he came closer to them as Peyton realised that he was back to the Elijah she had come to love before all of this as she looked at his ever present suit

" what is it? You can't bring yourself to say her name, just say it. We lost Hayley, who by the way wasn't just their aunt but my big sister and the love of your life" Peyton said before she could stop herself

" I shouldn't have come down here" Elijah said seeing the full extent of the damage done to his family and to Peyton as he realised that he wanted nothing more than to get his best friend back in his life

" at least you can claim amnesia unlike our sister who willingly aided two children in ruining their lives" Klaus said knowing that his anger wasn't with Elijah but rather with Freya who helped the twins

" Ava and Wyatt aren't children" Freya said knowing that this was coming as she had been waiting for it since the night they had taken the hollow from the original siblings after Klaus had yelled at her for it

" they aren't exactly adults either, they're still prone to making stupid mistakes and it's our job as the adults to stop those stupid mistakes. It also wasn't your decision to make" Peyton said being a little harsh

" did you even consider what absorbing all that magic could do to them?" Klaus said thinking about the last time the hollow had been inside of Ava making her do terrible things and how they got her back

" and what choice did I have?" Freya said as if she had been backing into a corner by two fifteen years old with no way out as Peyton rolled her eyes and got up from the amount of angry building up inside

" say no! They are fifteen, Freya!" Peyton said now shouting at her from the sheer frustration of everything as Klaus got up to try and calm her down before she began to transform in her she wolf

" deny them, defy them... we had a plan to keep the dark magic away from them both especially Ava" Klaus said as he began to rub Peyton's back which was currently facing everyone else as she tried to calm down

" a plan that wasn't working" Freya said as Klaus realised that Peyton was about to make another unkind comment out of anger as he knew that she needed some space to calm down from all of this

" yeah well thanks to you, the magic now has not only Ava again but also Wyatt. So if my children should be harmed in any way shape or form then I will hold you personally responsible" Klaus said knowing that she should have known better than this

" klaus, we should go and check on the kids before they get into too much trouble" Peyton said needed to get out of room to calm down as she spoke a calm voice although Klaus noticed her yellow werewolf eyes

" of course... are you okay, little red? I saw your eyes before you tell me that you're fine and I need to pretend that I believe you while quietly worrying away" Klaus said being honest once they left

"I was getting so overwhelmed and angry between Elijah coming in then with Freya..." Peyton said as she began to pace a little before Klaus grabbed her hand to try and calm her down as he worried about her

" I get it, my siblings have down unspeakable things to you lately whether they are aware of it or not" Klaus said thinking about how Freya especially was excusing away her behaviour and the things she had done

" you know it's funny, whenever is going on around us I can't help but feel safe when I'm with you. You make everything else seem like white noise" Peyton said feeling the wolf in her begging to settle down

" I'm glad and it works both ways, you're the only one in my life that really knows me and accepts me despite all my obvious flaws" klaus said making them both laugh before he gently kissed her

" hey so I was thinking that today maybe we should separate the twins, I mean they can't plot together if they aren't together. I take Wyatt and you take Ava, I'll even throw in Cassie as a bonus" Peyton said full of humour and carefreeness that she reserved for her husband

" Divide and conquer... I like your style, little red" klaus said as they walk down the hallway towards their children's bedroom as they both knew that they had to check on how they were doing

" it's the only plan when the kids outnumber the parents, I mean at least the little one doesn't do much yet except for trying to bake us out of house and home" Peyton said thinking of Cassie's love of baking

" that is true, what are you going to do all day with Wyatt? Because knowing you, you already have an idea" Klaus said as they stopped into their bedroom to speak privately before going to their children

" I'm going to work with him on his anger through the werewolves, I've got some pack things I need to do so close to Mardi Gras... change of plans, I have werewolf hating vampires to deal with" Peyton said after she got a text from Marcel with a heads up

" what are you talking about, my love?" Klaus said not liking the sound of that as he thought about the last time that she went up against the leader of the radical vampires in New Orleans that hated her kind

" according to the text I just got from Marcel, the radical purist vampires are demanding that the wolves leave the French Quarter" Peyton said wondering if that including her as she began to pace

" obviously something has to be done about these parasites, allow me" Klaus said as he headed for their bedroom door as she used her vampire speed to block his way to stop him from leaving the room

" where do you think you're going? Today we are dividing and conquering our children which means you are staying with Ava to keep an eye on her and with Cassie because she's so cute" Peyton said being firm on this since she wanted him as far away from this possible

" so you expect me to just stay here while you and our son go out to deal with the people that already to tried to kill you twice?" Klaus said thinking about the danger that they could be putting themselves in

" no because I'm not to be dealing with them, I'm going to meet with Lisina and Keelin to discuss the wolves. I'm focus is on the wolves, not these hateful vampires" Peyton said knowing she didn't want to go up against them

" hey guys...I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to talk" Freya said knocking on the door to alert them to her presence as she knew that they would both be unhappy about seeing her or want to talk to her

" no, no more talk. My son and daughter both need help, I'm not sure what kind of help but I intend to get whatever they need to help them" Klaus said still believing something wasn't right with them both

" please Klaus, I am not the enemy okay? Every time I look at Wyatt, Ava and even little Cassie...I think about the child of mine that I never got to raise. That's what I think about those children" Freya said trying to plead her case as she began to get more and more emotional

" Freya, we know that you love those kids like they are your own. That was never in question here" Peyton said knowing that she had done what she did out of love and compassion for the twins

" I just want to protect them, all of them. Wyatt and Ava came to me in so much pain over Hayley and because of you, Peyton" Freya said trying to explain why she had decided to help the twins take the hollow

" me? Why me?" Peyton said wondering what she said or did that could make the twins decided to take the dark magic that had been ruining their family for seven years as she began to blame herself

" they saw how much pain you were in over Hayley's death and they hated that seeing you like that, I knew that they were going take the hollow with or without me" Freya said knowing she had no choice

" little red, I know you and do not blame yourself. You had a normal reaction to your sister's death, no more" Klaus said knowing from Peyton's face that she was blaming herself for the twins taking the hollow

" I decided to gamble that if Ava and Wyatt felt like we were on their side then maybe they would let us help them after they did the spell" Freya said still hoping that the twins would allow them to help them

" well you couldn't be have been more wrong, I'm going to need Vincent to come up with something to help them" Klaus said knowing his children and how they had inherited their mother's stubbornness

" I already have" Freya said knowing that she had already had the same thought as Klaus since there were few options to save Ava and Wyatt from the affects of the dark magic inside of them right now

" oh wow, is that Ava and Wyatt's bracelets? What about Cassie?" Peyton said seeing the silver bracelet in Freya's hand as she knew that she had given one to Cassie to try and help with her own developing powers

" Cassie told me that she didn't need it anymore or rather Ava and Wyatt needed it more than her just now, I'll find something else to help with her empathic and witchy powers" Freya said smiling at Cassie

" she is one smart cookie, that girl" Peyton said thinking about how her youngest daughter always seemed to know more than they wanted her to or more than she seemed to let on making her smile

" now this won't stop whatever the dark magic is doing to either of them but it could lessen her suffering until we find a permanent solution" Freya said trying to show that she was making amends

" Freya, we know you love our children. We never doubted that, I just wish things were different but thank you for this" klaus said taking the bracelets from her before leaving his bedroom with Peyton behind him

Peyton and Klaus headed into the twin's bedroom before stopping at the doorframe to take in the scene before them as they saw that while Ava was currently wearing a white shirt over the striped shirt with embroidered flowers on it that went well with her ripped boyfriend jeans and yellow ballet shoes, she also had her long blonde hair up in a ponytail with a braid to keep out of her way while she painted as Wyatt and Cassie who was wearing a patterned blouse with a yellow cardigan along with a pair of grey shorts underneath soft red striped tights and brown ankle boots were currently sitting on his bed as they researched a good beignets recipe for her to try in order to make her own. Klaus and Peyton knew that they had to do this alone without Cassie here in order to protect her as they walked into the room

" we know you're there" Ava said as she continued to paint as she wasn't fazed by the fact that her parents were watching her and her siblings as she slowly turned around to face them at the door

" hey Cas, can you run down the hallway to your aunt Freya? I think she has a new spell for you to try" Peyton said knowing that Freya wouldn't mind the sudden interruption from Cassie and take in good faith

" oh yay I'll come back later for the recipe, Wy" Cassie said as she scrambled off the bed as her little braids began to bounce as she ran out of the room in order to find her aunt Freya leaving them alone

"we didn't mean to disturb you, either of you" Klaus said as he took a quick glimpse at the painting that Ava was found since he was more than a little curious about what she painted and how she did it

" if you guys worried then we wish you were just say something. I mean helicoptering parenting is more mom's thing than yours, dad" Wyatt said as he got off his bed to join them by Ava's painting

" you bent a fork in half with your magic" klaus said to Ava since he decided to start this whole divide and conquer thing now as he knew that the hollow was affecting them both in different ways

" and you bent one in a half from the force of your anger, I've been there" Peyton said to Wyatt as she thought about all of the things she had destroyed due her anger over the years as a werewolf

" better than sticking it in uncle Elijah's neck" Wyatt said unknowingly proving Peyton's point by making a threatening statement towards his uncle allowing his anger to control his aggression

" he wasn't himself, he didn't have his memories. If he did then he wouldn't have done what he did " klaus said throng to plead his brother's case as Peyton resisted to the urge to roll her eyes at this

" you know what? I don't care, I'm not ready to forgive him and neither is Wyatt or mom if she's being honest with herself. Memory or not" Ava said knowing that her mom still blamed Elijah for Hayley's death

" guys, I know your Elijah loved your aunt Hayley with everything he had and whatever issues I have with him are my issues" Peyton said making it clear that they weren't to take on her problems

" so it's just your uncle Elijah then? Nothing more?" Klaus said looking between Ava and Wyatt since he knew that he still believed there was more going on with them like the hollow affecting them

" Dad, we're going to keep saying this until you believed us but we're ok... we promise" Ava said thinking about the amount of times that him or their mom had asked if they were okay after the spell

" look we know that you think we made mistake doing the spell but I promise we thought it all out and if we're honest... we'd do it again if it meant restoring always and forever" Wyatt said standing by their actions

" okay, I'll admit they may have inherited the Labonair stubbornness" Peyton said to Klaus as he knew for experience how stubborn she could be when she set her mind to something and rarely changed it

" maybe so but you know everyday I do marvel at your strength and grace, all of which certainly came from your lovely mother" Klaus said knowing that he couldn't have wished for better children

" and that's what you call a suck up... anyway despite all your claims that you're both fine, we're still your parents and we know better than to believe you" Peyton said nodding to Klaus to use the bracelets

" we need you to put these on" Klaus said getting the bracelets out of his pocket to show them as he knew that they were about to protest the fact that they didn't need the help of their old bracelets

" no we don't, seriously we don't need those" Ava said thinking about how much their magic and abilities had developed and grown since they were children who were told to always keep them on

" Ava, it wasn't request" Peyton said being firm on this as she knew that for all the myths surrounding the infamous big bad wolf that was Niklaus Mikaelson, Peyton was the authoritative parents

" but you just said that we were strong meaning that we are strong even to control this and ourselves" Wyatt said knowing that neither of them wanting to go back to using the training wheel bracelets

" I wish you could but you can't, not with this. I've had a fraction of that darkness in me for a short while seven years ago, it was almost unbearable and now you're both carrying the majority of it in you" Klaus said thinking about the amount pain they must be in from the dark magic

" okay so if we put these on then do you promise to stop worrying?" Ava said getting a little frantic as Peyton noticed the chance in her daughter as she realised that the dark magic must be getting to her

" I'm your father, I'm always going to worry as is your mother" Klaus said so simply and honestly that if they weren't in such a desperate situation then Peyton would probably laugh at his simple comment

" okay there, feel better or were you two planning on hoovering over us until the end of time?" Wyatt said full of sarcasm as him and Ava out the bracelets on as the whispers finally began to stop

" well the rest of time is a bit extreme" Klaus said with his all too familiar smirk that he knew drove Peyton crazy almost as munch as seeing him being a great father to their children like he was doing now

" we have more thing to discuss before we go, today we're going to do things a little different. Ava, you're going to stay here with your dad and Cassie while Wyatt comes with me" Peyton said knowing that they wouldn't be happy at that separation

" what, why?" Wyatt said knowing that the last he wanted was to be separated from Ava while he knew that they were both suffering from the constant whispering of the dark magic inside of them

" because I'm your mom and I said so plus I have werewolf things to tend to and thought you might want to help, come on. We need to go"Peyton said gesturing for him to grab his jacket for them to go

" hey, please be careful out there and call me regularly so I know you're okay" Klaus said as he gave Peyton such worried eyes as he thought about her being out there with the same people who tried to kill her twice before

" stop worrying so much, old man... I'll be careful, I love you" Peyton said giving him one last kiss before leaving the twin's bedroom with Wyatt reluctantly following behind her as she called Lisina

Soon Peyton and Wyatt were headed down to Rousseau's where they had agree to meet not only Lisina and Keelin but also Aiden too since he had taken care of some of her alpha duties for her while she dealt with being poisoned with the rare yellow wolfsbane and then trying to cope with the loss of her sister, Peyton realised how difficult it was going to be in taking back her alpha status mostly because she had been out of the game for a few weeks but it meant moving on with her life without having her sister there by her sister although she was grateful host Aiden had decided to stay to help her. Wyatt was currently dragging behind them slightly as he continued to text not only Ava but also Gwen as Peyton looked back to see that he had put on his red jersey varsity like hooded jacket with leather sleeved over his plain white tshirt and jeans that well with his sneaker. The three wolves automatically stood to attention as soon as they noticed that their alpha was heading towards them

" hey, you seen this?" Aiden said as soon as Peyton was closer to talk to him as he noticed that she had decided to bring Wyatt with her as he handed her the noticed that Emmett and his vampires had placed everywhere

" no but Marcel texted to tell me about it, I knew it was a matter of time before they turned their attention to the wolves. Wy, you know Aiden and Keelin but this is Lisina" Peyton said trying to include him

" why is your hybrid son here? This is wolf business" Lisina said thinking about how it was his and his sisters blood that turned the closest thing she had to a son into hybrid before Greta had killed him

" which is he's here, Wyatt is losing control of his anger as a result of having huge amounts of dark magic in him which as you know is dangerous for a werewolf. Also it's thinking like that that causes the hate we are facing" Peyton said shutting her down

" listen to this you'll love it and to soften the blow I got you a cup of that coffee you love. 'We are deeply disturbed by the increased violence in New Orleans'" Aiden said handing her the coffee to help her

" you mean the violence that the nightwalkers are causing" Wyatt said as he walked beside his mom as he listened to Aiden read the flyer that the vampires had posted everywhere as he thought of the violence

" oh it gets better, ' there was a time not long ago when the species coexisted because there was order in the city. Boundaries, everyone knew their place'" Lisina said reading the next part which really got to her

" you mean the vampires beating everyone down into submission, that's not order...that's tyranny" Peyton said thinking about all the rules for the supernatural when she first arrived in New Orleans

" tell us about it, I remember how it was before you got here and freed us from that curse" Aiden said thinking about the amount of trouble she had went through to meet her family and to free them all

" wait, you haven't even heard the best part yet. 'In an effort to restore stability, the vampires reclaim the French Quarter as their rightful home'... blah, blah, blah" Lisina said now getting annoyed by the flyer

" are they really demanding what I think they are?" Peyton said knowing that there was no way in hell she was letting that happen especially when she had worked so hard to get the wolves into the French Quarter

" they're demanding that the werewolf move back to the bayou" Aiden said remembering what it was like to like in the bayou either in tents or in trailers as opposed to the nice apartment he shared with Josh

" who are?" Keelin said still slightly out of the loop since heading back to her job oversees with doctors without boarders but she knew that there was another huge conflict brewing in New Orleans once again

" a bunch of radical vampire purist who believe wolves and hybrids are a disgrace to the vampire race... their leader is one that Hayley took out when she you know" Peyton said filling her in on it all

" can they even demand that? I mean could they really force all of us into the bayou?" Wyatt asked worried about what would happen to his family as he looked to his mom for reassurance on this

" not if I have anything to say about it, we've worked hard to be here and this is our home too. We're not going anywhere" Peyton said knowing that the peace she had begin aiming for meant no one supernatural group was in charge

" well, that's just another good reason I'm glad to get out of New Orleans" Keelin said as she thought about how she would miss the time long hatred between the vampires and the wolves that Klaus had created

" you're leaving?" Lisina said thinking about how she just got here knowing that the reason for her coming was to go to Hayley's funeral and to support the love of her life through a difficult time

" yeah, first thing in the morning" Keelin said thinking about how she would leave them all to fight this battle in their own since she and always tried to keep out of the supernatural drama that plagued them

" but I thought you and aunt Freya were back together or at least it seemed like it at aunt Hayley's funeral" Wyatt said knowing he didn't need to be an empath like Cassie to know how they felt about each other

" no I love her and I always will but whatever, she can't actually be with me. There's always something and her family is..." Keelin said trailing off the end realising that she was ranting as she looked to Peyton, hoping she didn't offend her or Wyatt

" you can say it, it's nothing I don't already know. Our family is complicated, beyond so actually. God knows it caused me enough trouble" Peyton said knowing that Wyatt would probably agree with her

" ain't that the truth, how many times did Jackson try to make you chose between the originals and the wolves or more importantly between him and Klaus?" Aiden said thinking about how jealous he was

" not in front of my son, please but so many times" Peyton said thinking about how Jackson never accepted that she was Peyton Matthews with her own life as opposed to the Grace Labonair he loved

" yeah, anyway she has to be here and I need to be somewhere in the world where I can make a difference" Keelin said knowing that was the whole reason why she has worked so hard to become a doctor

" oh you've got to be kidding me? Three guesses who this was?" Lisina said as they turned the corner where their float currently was to find it completely destroyed with one of the hateful flyers attached to it

" what are we going to do now? We've worked so hard on this" Aiden said knowing that Mardi Gras was meant to be time that everyone could take part in despite the drama of what they were

" Lisina and Aiden, go round up all of the wolves and tell them to come here as soon as possible" Peyton said beginning to form a very vague plan in her head as she thought about what to do

" why? what are you thinking?" Aiden said knowing as the closest thing to being her second that she rarely asked anyone to do something without having a plan in her head about how to move forward

"We're going to rebuild the float, these purist vampires want to tear us down and put us in our place so we're not going to let them" Peyton said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world for them to do

While they waited for the werewolves to meet them there, Keelin, Peyton and Wyatt decided to see what was still usable on the float in order to assess the damage to the float done by the vampires as Peyton tried to come up with some sort of inspiring speech to make when the werewolves got there since she knew it would take a lot for them to not action on their instincts and try to use violence in order to solve this but to use their wits instead. Soon all of the werewolves arrived, Peyton got off the float and got read to speak to them knowing that some of them would try to protest her being there

" right now we are being terrorised by these purist vampires who believe themselves to be better than us buts it's Mardi Gras! A time where all of those issues are set aside" Peyton said beginning her speech

" we might set them aside but will they?" Said one of the female wolves in the pack who Peyton knee was a mother by the way she was clinging herself to her child as she knew what she was thinking

" probably not but that just makes them bigger fools than I thought. As a pack, as wolves we've been through so much and not even the vampires can scare us out of our own city" Peyton said trying to give them hope and faith

" so what do we do?" Lisina said knowing that the wolves were more into actions than pretty words as they knew that they had to do something to distract themselves from the anger they all felt right now

" grab a hammer and some nails, let's get the float back into shape. We're going to shoe the vampires that they can't just push around and then tonight we're going to march despite what they want" Peyton said knowing that they could only do some much unnoticed during the day

" I never get to see you like this" Wyatt said as everyone began to do as she said as Peyton took off her red jacket before grabbed some tools and helping since she knew that she had to be seen doing the work too

" like what?" Peyton said a little amused by her son's reaction her being the alpha since he knew that one day he would inherit the pack and the status of alpha along with Ava when she died or retired

" being the alpha, I mean they actually listening to you. Instead of hunting the vampires down like they wanted, they're building the float, I could feel their anger" Wyatt said slightly in awe of his mom just now

" I know, I could too. It's the wolf in you, it gets stronger when you trigger it as does your anger but it's all about controlling it and having an effective alpha helps keep you in check" Peyton said thinking of all the alphas she knew

" but you didn't have an effective alpha to keep you in check after you turned or growing up" Wyatt said knowing his mom's story all from all the stories that she had told him about how she had triggered her werewolf side

" no I didn't but my mission to find my family helped focus my anger, although if you asked your uncle Stefan I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about my struggles. There were many" Peyton said knowing it was hard

" how do you deal with the anger then because all I want to do is hit everything?" Wyatt said knowing that his anger seemed to just fill him up as he thought about how their uncle Elijah got away with it

" usually I would say getting that frustration out in a good way is the best like using a punching bag but for you, I'd say try separating what's your feelings and what's the hollow" Peyton said knowing it wasn't all him

" it's affecting us both differently and honestly it's driving us crazy, I can hear it whispering to me" Wyatt said as Peyton noticed how his hand was beginning to shake from this confession of his

" I see you took your bracelet off, why?" Peyton said noticing that he wasn't wearing it anymore as she began to worry since she could see that he was struggling with the dark magic fighting inside of him

" it burned my wrist, the dark magic inside of me made it so I couldn't wear it and it did to Ava too. It wasn't working, it wasn't enough" Wyatt said reminding Peyton of the little boy he used to be

" then we'll find something that is enough, I'll call aunt Freya and Vincent or maybe even Bonnie to find something okay?" Peyton said trying to calm him down by stroking his hair like she used to do

" I'm sorry about this... but it's not your responsibility, it's our mess and we'll clean it up" Wyatt said as he snapped his mom's neck knowing that she would be okay and heal from it, it was enough to delay her

While both of their parents were knocked out due to one way or another, Ava and Wyatt decided to meet up as they headed to Rousseau's in the hopes of finding some alcohol there since they knew their mom and uncle Damon would turn to alcohol in order to make themselves feel numb when things got too much for them both but they knew that they couldn't exactly buy some with being underage or take some from the compound since their currently unconscious father was there. Unfortunately for them, their uncle Elijah was already there drinking his sorrows away as he thought about how much he had damaged the family he had always tried to protect and what he had done to the woman he loved as he turned to the door to see his teenage niece and nephew coming into the bar in search for alcohol.

" what the hell are you doing here? I mean you're literally everywhere right now" Wyatt said thinking about how Elijah had missing from their lives for seven years and was now suddenly everywhere they were

" I didn't know you would be here" Elijah said standing up as he got a better look at how much they had grown as Wyatt was becoming his fathers spitting image while Ava looked like her aunts with her long blonde hair

" of course you didn't because it's not enough that you killed our aunt and hurt our mom, now you have to rub all of our faces into it" Ava said knowing that their mom was hurting the most from Hayley's death

" that's not what happened, I never wanted to hurt your mom or your aunt" Elijah said thinking about how much he loved their aunt and how Peyton had quickly became his ally in trying to save Klaus

" no but if you weren't there then our aunt Hayley would still be alive.. stop, god! Wyatt, do you hear that?!" Ava said as she began to hold her head at the same time that Wyatt did as the dark magic became too much for them

" yeah I do... please stop, just stop!" Wyatt said as he wished that the voices would just stop for a moment and let them think as he thought about how much they had risked by doing that spell

" what's wrong? Are you both okay?" Elijah said as he took a step towards them as he noticed that something was wrong with them as he wondered where Peyton and Klaus were right now

" don't touch me! You hurt our mom, you didn't see her after aunt Hayley died but we did" Ava said letting her anger get the better of her as she began to give in to the voices shouting in her head

" she left for the bayou and hide out there for days, drinking and shifting constantly to numb the pain that you had caused her!" Wyatt said as he thought about how their mom wasn't herself for a while

" my memories were fine, I didn't know who anyone was" Elijah said thinking about how he had gotten in a fight with Klaus and staked him before allowing Peyton to die for a while before not saving Hayley

" well now you do, how does it feel?" Ava said looking every bit as dangerous as her mother could when she was angry as Elijah realised that he had no idea what two very powerful and angry teens could do

" like the worst pain I've ever experienced" Elijah said getting emotional as he thought about all the times that he had missed with Hayley because of one supernatural drama or not such as the hollow

" we hate you so much!" Wyatt said knowing that every fibre of his being wanted to make Elijah feel the pain that they were in or that their mom was in as he wanted to punish him for what he had done

" I hate me too" Elijah said knowing that he was struggling to think of ways to live with himself knowing what he had done to the ones he had loved and knowing what he had risked for a stranger with a pretty face

" you let her die, you went to the enemy instead of helping her!" Wyatt said as his eyes flashed blue before he used his magic to bang Elijah's head against the bar and to make a large mark across his chest

" you deserve to feel pain like she did" Ava said as her eyes also went blue as her and Wyatt began to use their combo magic in order to make more cuts across his chest with their magic making the voices stop

" Ava! Wyatt!" Klaus said coming into the bar to find his children torturing their uncle as he ordered what had gotten in the children who wouldn't hurt a fly and would use their magic to save butterflies

" stop this, right now... Elijah, are you okay?" Peyton said as her children stopped and began to try catch her breath as she bent down to where he was to check on how he was doing after what they had done

" I'm okay, it's nothing I don't deserve" Elijah said knowing that both her and the twins needed to let out all of the anger they had building inside of them and he didn't mind being their punchbag

" don't play the martyr, Elijah. It so doesn't suit you... you two, home now! I don't care if you have this dark magical being in you, I am still your mother!" Peyton said using her tough mom voice on them

" fine!" Ava said before her and Wyatt stormed out of the bar as they realised how good it was to let out all of their anger and give into the voices inside of their heads begging for some violence

" I'll go after them but you have to get to your wolves, little red" Klaus said knowing that what she was doing with her wolves was important since it meant making a stance against those who hated their kind

" I can't, Ava and Wyatt need me right now. Maybe more than the wolves do" Peyton said feeling very torn between her children and her duties as an alpha as she wished things were more clear cut than that

" we both know that neither of them are going to go home straight way so I'll track them for a while and keep you updated when they go home" Klaus said trying to help her out since he could tell she was conflicted

" fine but please tell me when you all get home and I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" Peyton said running a hand through her hair as she thought about what she had just seen her children do

" just be careful, these radicals aren't going to like you trying to take a stance against them. I love you" Klaus said kissing her before using his vampire speed to catch up to where their children had gotten to

Peyton began to head back to the abandoned building that the wolves were currently using for their base of operations to make their float and get their things ready for Mardi Gras as she thought about how her sweet little children were being affected by the dark magic inside of them as she knew that she would do everything and anything it took to save them even if it meant sacrificing herself to ensure their safety. As soon as she got back, she began to get straight to work after updating Freya on the latest that had happened with the twins before heading over to where Keelin, Lisina and Aiden were working as she thought about how much she loved being into the presence of other wolves more so now that her werewolf side was dominate due to being an original hybrid now as she began to sort through the different boxes to see what they had for Mardi Gras

" hey, everything okay with the twins?" Aiden said as he noticed that Peyton was back to work on the parade float as he remembered how he had found her with her neck snapped due to her son

" not really, they went to Rousseau's to get some alcohol to dull the hollow's effect on them by instead they attacked their uncle Elijah. Klaus is following them and giving them space" Peyton said sighing

" oh wow, you know that if there's anything you need then I've got your back" Aiden said bumping shoulders with her as he thought about how much her children and her wolves meant to her

" thank you...you know I've never actually been part of the Mardi Gras parade or really seen one, I've always had other things going on" Peyton said knowing that this was an achievement for the wolves to do this

" seriously? You've been in New Orleans for how long and you've never seen a Mardi Gras parade? Come on, girl" Aiden said thinking about how Jackson would have made sure she had if he knew

" same actually but then again neither one of us grew up here" Keelin said thinking about how her and Peyton had both been moved out of New Orleans for their own protection for being who and what they were

" I remember the parades we would have before we were banned from the quarter. When I was six, my mama was the queen of Mardi Gras. I got to sit with her on the float and watch her throw beads, people waving their hand in the air for something touched by their queen" Lisina told them lost in memory

" oh wow that sounds so sweet and amazing, you must have been so priming of her" Peyton said wondering what her mom was like during Mardi Gras since she had no memories of what she was like

" I was, I thought about that day a lot when I was stuck in the bayou and what it meant to have had a werewolf queen on bourbon street or even just having a werewolf queen at all" Lisina said thinking of her mom

" and now we have our own werewolf queen and alpha" Aiden said knowing that it was still rare to have a female alpha amount the wolves since it was still seen as a male orientated role in the pack

" you know there's enough of us here to do this but I think Freya could do with some help over there with the hat?" Peyton said looking over to where Freya and Ivy were sorting through all of the hats

" you've got one day with your girl, stop listening to us yammering one things and get over there" Lisina said thinking about how someone who was in love as Keelin was with Freya shouldn't waste it

" thank god you said it because I've been thinking it, everyone deserves love drowsiest all of the drama" Aiden said thinking about the drama that him and Josh had faced due to who and what they were

" and god knows that love in New Orleans doesn't come easy, hey would you mind checking on the float please?" Peyton said to Aiden as a thought occurred to her as he nodded before walking away

" are you Lisina? I'm sorry, they told me to do this" a random man said nervously coming up to Lisina and Peyton as they both realised that something was wrong as he triggered the bomb strapped to him

" Lisina! Peyton!" Keelin said as Aiden began to yell at the same time as the room around them began to explode sending them all flying as they began to scramble to find out what had just happened

" Peyton, are you okay? I mean of course you are, you're an original hybrid but still" Aiden said as he ran to where Peyton was laying covered in blood and cuts of her own that were already starting to heal

" yeah but what happened?... oh god, there was a bomb wasn't there? Where's Lisina?" Peyton said as her memory began to slow come back to her as she realised that Lisina had been the target of the bomb

" a nightwalker compelled a human... Lisina didn't make it, Pey" Aiden said as she began to sob as he held her close to him as his own tears began to fall down his cheeks as he thought of the hate they faced

Soon they all began to deal with the the aftermath of the bomb as Marcel decided to lead the march that night along with Peyton and Vincent who was representing the witches just as he was representing the vampires who believed the wolves were their equals in so many ways, eventually Marcel told Peyton to go home if not only to get changed before the march since her outfit was now slightly damaged by the bomb as she reluctantly agreed as she began to head back to the compound as she thought about what had just happened. She knew that the vampires hated the wolves since it wasn't that well kept a secret but to go to the extent of compelling a human to set of s bomb in order to demonstrate that hate just as the Guerrera wolves had done years ago in the bayou when Peyton was pregnant with the twins. However she was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she entered the compound to hear klaus and the twins talking about what had happened back back at the bar with Elijah

" what was that? You refuse to take neither mine nor your mother's help, you reject the bracelet, you're throwing Elijah around. What is going on you two?" Klaus said reaching his breaking point of worry

" it stopped the voices" Ava said in a soft and sorry kind of voice as she thought about how the voices finally stopped when her and Wyatt used their combo magic to attack their uncle Elijah and give in to the voices

" ever since we took the hollow from our family, the whispers... we can't think, we can't sleep, we can barely breathe but right now it's silent" Wyatt said knowing that they could finally breathe and be themselves again

" is this the rest of our lives? A rage that can only be quietened by violence?" Ava said thinking about how that meant they would have to infect pain on countless of people just to have some kind of relief

" if violence is what you need to feel better then you have the perfect father for that and some might say the perfect mother too, now go get ready for bed both of you" Klaus said knowing they needed some sleep

" really? Giving into our children's violent sides already? I always knew you were a pushover parent" Peyton said sounding as tired and as strained as she felt as he turned to see the state his wife was in

" little red! What happened to you?" Klaus said as he ran over to where she was leaning against the wall of the compound completely exhausted from the events of the day as he placed a hand on her waist

" there was a bomb, Emmett's nightwalkers compelled a human to bomb our headquarters for Mardi Gras" Peyton said thinking about the amount of injured and damage had been done due to the bomb

" how bad was it?" Klaus said knowing from her appearance and from her reaction that it was bad as he simply wanted to know how bad and how he could make it better for her as he could see her tears

" Lisina was killed, she was the target... others were injured including Keelin but it was so awful and unnecessary, Klaus" Peyton said thinking about the pure hate and anger behind the actions of the bombing as she headed upstairs to her bedroom

" I'm so sorry that this is happening and that is my doing, if I hadn't killed August then maybe-" Klaus said thinking about how this purist movement seemed to start or how it started for Greta at least

" hey this isn't your doing except for the fact you kinda caused the war between vamps and wolves but this vampires are hating simply because they can, there is no reason to it so stop looking for some because I sure as hell have" Peyton said with such comfort for him before it turned venomous

" please don't do anything stupid, they might not be able to kill you but they can make you suffer in some unimaginable ways" klaus said fearing for her as he realised how the tables had turned for them

" I'm not, I'm going to shower and get changed then I'm heading into the French Quarter to be the leader my people need and march with them before coming home to my wonderful children and sexy husband" Peyton said pulling him for a kiss knowing that she needed some form of physical contact

" maybe we can behind this terrible day together... have you noticed that every time we think our lives have settled somewhat they become less so?" Klaus said thinking about their lives before all of this

" at least our lives together are never boring right?" Peyton said knowing that she had never a single boring moment since meeting him back at the Mystic Falls grills and automatically falling in love with him

" it certainly hasn't been that, little red" Klaus said thinking about the reason he had decided to call her little red all of those years ago for her fiery spirit and fearless way of how she spoke or treated him

" shower with me?" Peyton said knowing that she needed more than a kiss to comfort her and settle her before heading back out to the city of death that was New Orleans as he silently agreed to do so

Once Peyton and Klaus had taken their shower together to comfort both of them it didn't take Peyton long to get dressed into an oversized cosy grey jumper with a black tank top underneath, a pair of torn black jeans and a pair of black combat boots as she decided to simple place her hair up in a messy bun as it dried before putting in her battle makeup consisting of dark smoky eye makeup with dusty pink lipstick. As soon she was dressed she headed back to the French Quarter where not only the werewolves were gathering but also others from the supernatural community such as the few vampires that didn't agree with the purists and some witches who had already decided which side they were on as she realised that they could actually make a stance against these radicals who turn on them at any given moment. She knew from past experience from her time in New Orleans that trauma had a way of uniting even the worst of enemies as it gave everyone a common enemy and a habit of forcing all of their anger. Peyton headed over to where Vincent and Marcel were standing in of the crowd waiting for her to join them as they had all decide to make speeches in order to address why they were all there as Marcel decided to kick it off due to the amount of guilt he had

" it took a lot of courage for all of come out here tonight especially those of you in the werewolf community. In time like these that either strengthen or break out bonds, tonight we stand with you and march together to honour Lisina. Her legacy, her strength and her fighting spirit and we will not back down" Marcel said capturing the crowd with every word he spoke knowing he spoke for some of the vampires

" and I don't want a single one of y'all to forget that these are our streets, they belong to each and every single one of us and that we are all welcome. No matter what they say or no matter what they do, these are streets" Vincent said continuing where Marcel had finished off defending the wolves

" for the wolves, there's more to it than wanting to defend what it is ours but rather about wanting to keep what we have fought so hard to gain. For years we have endured more than any other supernatural group in New Orleans between being cursed twice and hunted down for whatever reason. We cannot allow this to be the thing that finally breaks us!" Peyton said showing why she was still the alpha for them all

" so this is where it ends" Emmett said shocking Peyton a little by suddenly appearing with an army of his own behind him as Peyton turned around to face him as she was suddenly over come with hate

" apparently so" Vincent said knowing that Peyton couldn't trust her own month to be civil as the rest of the crowd behind them took that as their cue as they showed Emmett and his group there weapons

" you really had to expect a little resistance from your little flyer" Peyton said wondering how they could think that the wolves would just accept the terms that they laid out so brutally and unkindly

" you didn't think I wasn't gonna show up now, did you Emmett?" Vincent said thinking about the chat that him and Emmett had in the grave yard as he tried to convince him to join their side instead of Peyton's

" so let me get this straight, our solution that everyone goes into their corners separate was good enough when he demanded but somehow I'm hateful for proposing the same?" Emmett said pointing to Marcel as he thought about what he did while having the city under his rule

" it was no less hateful when it was his idea" Josh said thinking about how Marcel had ensure everyone supernatural group was under his control and dealt with in such a way that left little room for argument

"You've also went way past hateful and into dick territory" Peyton said knowing that even Marcel had limits and boundaries that he wouldn't betray like his no killing kids rule he always had in place

" Marcel can't die and neither can that bitch of a she wolf but you can, are the werewolves really worth dying for?" Emmett said trying to see what side Vincent was really in this inevitable war between them

" you're damn right they are" Vincent said thinking about everything Peyton had done for the witches or for him over the years as he knew that he would stand by her side in an instant if she needed it

" wait... did you do that?" Marcel said a little confused when suddenly all of the crowd behind em,et disappeared as Marcel, Josh and Peyton all turned to Vincent for answers on this new development

" no that was astral projection, they must have a witch" Peyton said thinking about the theory that Rebekah had about the radicals having a witch for hire on their side making them more dangerous

" poor Vincent, you picked a side and in doing so betraying the witches and your sweet Ivy. You should have taken me up on my offer" Emmett said with s smug smile before disappearing from sight too

" what the hell just happened?"Peyton said knowing that she was way too tired to be able to figure out what their game plan was as she knew that whatever was going to led to something awful for Vincent

" did he just come here to bluff?" Marcel said almost pleaded to see that he wasn't the only one confused by what happened as he knew that there had to be reason why they had even showed up

"I think he wanted to sh-... he wanted to find out what side I was gonna chose and he wanted to punish me if I chose wrong... oh god!" Vincent said working it all out in his head before running from them all as Peyton came to the same conclusion

"Emmett's going to kill Ivy and the witches as punishment for picking me and my wolves" Peyton said l knowing that she couldn't keep allowing her friends to die for her or her causes such as this one


	93. Chapter93:there in the disappearing ligh

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x10 so here you go. So I know I've taken ages with this chapter and not sure why other than I just didn't like writing it at all like compared to the other one I just found it meh so hopefully the next one will be better. I've also put my own little spin on things and a certain event because I so wasn't happy with it all, you'll see. Also I've have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 93: there in the disappearing light

Peyton returned home that night to find Klaus still in the twin's bedroom as he held Ava as slept while Wyatt lay in his own bed as he cuddled Cassie as Peyton took a moment leaning against the door watching her family sleeping so peacefully as if none of the troubles outside of the compound in the city didn't touch them while she knew differently, she looked to where her twins were as she thought about how much they were going through because of the dark magic that was currently running through their veins right now forcing them to give them into the darkest part of themselves as she thought about what they had done to Elijah. Klaus soon realised she was back as he silently began to comfort her knowing something was run before they too went to their bed fo the night. In the morning Peyton got dressed in a open knit dull dusty pink sweater with a white lace bralette underneath, a pair of dark grey worn jeans and a pair of dark grey slip on vans. She wore her long brown hair in a loose braided low ponytail that created a more messy look than she wanted, she also wore softly smoked eye makeup with a soft and natural looking pink lip balm. Klaus told Peyton that he had an idea on how to help then twin's before suggesting that maybe Cassie should go to Mary's for the day which is why she currently found herself heading back to compound after dropping her off at Mary's for a day of baking and nature hunting with her grandma, soon her phone began to ring as she saw that Marcel was calling her

" hey Marcel, what's up?" Peyton said hoping that he wasn't calling her to tell her someone else they knew was in terrible danger as she knew that they were constantly going from tragedy to tragedy

" don't freak out but I'm at the abandoned MSP plant, I followed Emmett there" Marcel said knowing that she was about to go crazy with him since she was barely recovering from the last person in her life that had died

" and why would you do that? Emmett is crazy and clearly not afraid of dying, only interested in who he can take down with him" Peyton said thinking about how fearless and stupid had shown them he could be

" he's up to something and I'm not just gonna sit around and let him get the drop on us" Marcel said thinking about the state Klaus had been in when Peyton had been kidnapped by the frantic vampires

" of course he's up to something, he's filled with hate in a city that's filled with people who are different and clearly stand against his purist agenda. Doesn't mean you got to storm the castle" Peyton said beginning to rant and tell him off for being so stupid

" I know but I couldn't stand it if he did something to you or twins or god forbid little Cassie" Marcel said knowing that the Mikaelson kids were the closest thing he had to siblings as he thought of them

" what do you need? Do you want me to come meet you?" Peyton said as she stopped walking in the middle of the French Quarter near the compound in case she had to head into the opposite direction

" no I've called Josh for backup but if I need you then I'll call you, it's just I know you have a lot going on with the twins. Makes sure they're ok and we'll be good" Marcel said before hanging up the call

" Hey guys, I'm back..." Peyton said as she headed into the compound to hear the familiar sounds of people fighting as she walked into the courtyard to see the twins were throwing their father around

" do it again, harder this time. All that pain and that simmering darkness, you both need to purger it" Klaus said as he tried to get his children to find their release from the darkness inside of them through the violence towards him

" what the hell is going on here?" Peyton said looking between her rage fuelled looking twins and her very beaten up husband as she realised that this was the reason he had asked her to take Cassie away for the day

" you heard the twins last night, they found comfort and silence in the violence they committed against Elijah. I'm just trying to provide that again for them" Klaus said knowing that she wouldn't like this idea

" and beaten you up does that?" Peyton said looking around at the amount of damage done to the room as she knew from the amount of destruction around them that his plan wasn't working out that well

" it would if Ava and Wyatt weren't holding back" Klaus said as he looked at his two teenage twins with accusation in his eyes as Peyton rolled hers thinking about how her husband was mad at their children for not hitting him hard enough

" you really think we want to feel this way? No matter how hard one of us try to get it out, we don't feel better" Ava said fixed her braided hair before looking at the ground thinking of the darkness inside of them

" and anyway you're not the one we want to hurt or rather I want to hurt" Wyatt said sounding a little more sure of himself than Ava did as Klaus stood taller knowing he would do anything to help them

" give me a name" Klaus said knowing that he would give any of his children the world if they asked for it as Peyton wondered if he even knew what he was asking as she thought if the consequences

" Roman... he wants to hurt Roman and make him feel the pain he caused us" Ava said knowing that she didn't want to do that as she thought of how he had pretended to like just to lure her away

" but you don't, why?" Peyton said knowing there was more going in her daughter's head as she wondered if she felt like she did when it came to Roman as she felt sorry for the way he had been treated

" because I want to hurt Greta, I blame her for starting this little purist movement in our city... and Elijah for helping the enemy instead of his family, memory or not" Ava said knowing what they were going to say

" well Greta and Elijah are things I can't bring you but bringing Roman here for you to let go is something I can do" Klaus said knowing that he was going to have to track him down since he would be in hiding

" why don't you two head up to the kitchen and get something to eat?" Peyton said wanting the twins out of ear shot when she gave Klaus a piece of her mind about promising to being the twins Roman

" you think after years of marriage I don't know what you're about to say to me? Ava and Wyatt need this, it's the only thing that quietens the whispers for them" Klaus as soon as the twins had left them

" maybe so but I don't like it, I mean we have also told them not to give into their anger and now we're serving it up to them on a plate?" Peyton said knowing how dangerous that was for people like them

" it's not like they are doing it for fun, they're doing to keep sane. Anyway this vampire is as guilty as his mother in what happened" Klaus said thinking about how he had kidnapped both her and the twins

" that vampire is a kid despite how long ago he was turned, he was scared and believe his mom's twisted lies. He's innocent and slightly misguided, he doesn't deserve what they have in store for him" Peyton said knowing that she didn't blame Roman for anything of this per say

" if we don't do this then I'm worried about what will happen to them, they are barely holding it together" Klaus said wishing that she would just give into him and let him do this for once

" and you don't think I'm worried? That darkness inside our children is the reason why I grew up in the system being abused by one crappy foster parent after another, the reason I didn't know who or what I was. So don't treat me like I don't know how bad it is because I do" Peyton said beginning to lose it

" I know little red, I know you do... forgive me, this seems to be taking its toll on all of us. I only wish to protect you, all of you in any way that I can" klaus said as he realised the mistake that he had made

" you always do... fine, do it but I will stop this if it goes too far" Peyton said as she allowed herself to be pulled into him as she knew that he wasn't going to be the one to rein them in if they went too far

It didn't take long for Klaus to be able to track Roman down to the crappy and questionable motel that Antionette was forcing him to held up in as a way of protecting him from the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson's wrath for the part that he had played in his wife's and children's kidnapping, despite all of the measurements that Antoinette had taken in order to ensure her brother's safety such as having him heavily guarded Klaus still managed to get to Roman after killing his guards in order to kidnap Roman and bring him back to New Orleans. Once back in New Orleans klaus took Roman to their dungeons that he was held in by Marcel as he chained him before gathering his wife and twins to bring them down knowing that this would bring his children some comfort if not some relief from the violence they planned to show towards him. He knew that Peyton was hesitant of this plan of his since it involved their children tapping into the anger that could change everything for them as Peyton thought of their werewolf side which she knew more about than him.

" have you decided on how you're going to kill him?" Klaus said as he finished chaining Roman up so that he get lose while the twins carried out whatever plans they had in store for him for his part in it all

" Klaus, Ava and Wyatt don't need anymore encouragement from you right now" Peyton said knowing that he had already encouraged them to give into their anger and act on that violent nature they had

" she's probably right Dad, we don't need any encouragement but knowing Wyatt and his anger... he'll do it slowly " Ava said feeling conflicted about this deep down as she thought of the feelings she had for Roman

" Ava? There's something different about you...What's wrong with her?" Roman said turning to her parents as he noticed how dark both of them seemed to be as they came out of the shadows

" we want to do this alone, this is supposed to help us fell better right?" Wyatt said knowing that they needed this to be private so that they could do and say what they wanted to without their parents getting involved

" she has an affliction for which your pain is a momentary comfort, they both do" klaus said taunting Roman with the knowledge that he would feel unimaginable amounts of pain due to Ava and Wyatt

" yeah but Wyatt's right, we don't need an audience. If you want to help us then go, both of you" Ava said knowing that her mom was even more hesitant than her father judging from how quiet she was being

" if you two go to far and kill him, it'll free great for about a minute but what happens when that anger comes back and you trigger your curse? I'm letting this happen and as soon I disagree with it then I will stop it" Peyton said warning them both that this wasn't the right thing or going to last

" anyway I was rather hoping to be part of the show, consider starting small then like the fingernails or perhaps the tongue to build the suspense" klaus said wanting to taunt him further if he couldn't hurt him

" Klaus, that's enough. Come on" Peyton said as a plan started to form in her head as she thought about how she had to ensure that her children didn't meet the one fate that she wished to keep from them

" hey, wait! You're not actually going to leave with them are you? Wyatt is going to kill me, please don't go!" Roman said begging them knowing that Wyatt seemed more likely to kill him then Ava was

" you go ahead of me, I just want to check in the wolves and Aiden" Peyton said gesturing to her phone as she and Klaus began to walk further away from the dungeons as the twins began to work on Roman

" then I'll eagerly await for you upstairs, try not to worry about them too much... they need this" klaus said kissing her hand before walking away as she began to dial a number she thought she would never call again

" hey, it's me...I need your help with the twins, the hollow is affecting them in ways we couldn't have known and I'm worried" Peyton said once she was out of ear shot from any near by listening ears

" worried how exactly?" Elijah said trying not to make a big deal out of Peyton calling him for help after everything that had happened between them and everything that she blamed him for most recently

" worried in is I'm scared that this is going to affect my children beyond repair" Peyton said knowing that while Klaus was simply trying to help them she wasn't convinced this was the right way to do so

" I'll find out what I can from Vincent and get back to you" Elijah said knowing that he would help her and the twins as well as little Cassie in way that he could to make up for his recent mistakes against them

Peyton soon returned upstairs to where Klaus was waiting for her as she began to sort out the more mundane tasks around the compound as a way to distract her mind from what was happening below them as she began to everyone's washing from the week as she thought about how much their lives had changed over the last while as she had lost her sister and her twins were now infected with the same dark magic that had been searching for them for seven years as well as had been the reason why their family had been so split over the years. It wasn't long before Elijah called her back to let her know that Vincent was less than helpful when it came to helping them but that Antionette had called him to ask him to meet her as he believed that this might give them an ally against the purists at least if not help them with the hollow causing her to reluctant agree to tagging along as she made her excuses to Klaus about where she was going

" I wasn't sure that you'd come... although I did expect you to come alone, Hayley I presume?" Antionette said as Peyton and Elijah met her in a place that was safe from the sun as she turned to face them What about

" Peyton actually, your mom killed Hayley who was my sister. Do not take me being here as a sign that all is good between us because it's not" Peyton said despite knowing it was wrong to blame Antionette

" the conflict between our families doesn't change the way I feel about you" Elijah said knowing that the conflict between their families was more complicated and difficult than either of them knew about

" but it does complicate things as I can see... Roman was taken" Antionette said feeling slightly unease with Peyton being around her as she knew the hate that she must feel towards her and her mother

" yeah I already know that, Klaus has him or rather my children do" Peyton said deciding to be vague about the details since all she could think about the fact that the her sister had suffered so much because of her

" Niklaus is going to kill him or get your children do it, he doesn't deserve to die. You and I both know that Roman got lost in the shadow of my mother, Elijah" Antionette said trying to plead Roman's case

" fortunately for you and Roman, I actually agree with on that one. Your mom is one who wormed into his head, Roman just trusted her and wanted to make her proud" Peyton said surprising her and Elijah

" so you'll help me?... Elijah, if anything you felt for me was real then please talk to Klaus" Antoinette said pleading with them both to try and save her brother from whatever fate the twins and Klaus had in store for Roman

" I'm afraid he might not respond to me and my reasoning as well as he might have done seven years ago" Elijah said as he looked to Peyton as he thought about how strained his relationships with his family were

" then we go back to an old tactic of ours and tag team him" Peyton said thinking about how they used to work together in order to help and protect klaus in any way that they could even from himself

Elijah and Peyton soon decided to return to the compound as Peyton's thoughts began to wonder once again as she wondered what her sweet children were currently doing to the one that they held responsible for the pain that had been inflicted on their family recently as she realised that the Mikaelson family fate had been sealed long ago when the hollow had been placed into Klaus's siblings since it had caused the twins to have a sense of longing for the family that they had once knew and wanted their younger sister to know as well. She knew almost immediately that Klaus was taking all of this as well as she was judging from the way that he was currently drinking the bottle of bourbon next to him as if it was water, she also noticed the faint traces of paint on his hands from where he had been painting recently which always helped her in working out when he felt out of control like now

"So this the new parenting style? Allowing your son and daughter to mercilessly torture that boy?" Elijah said coming into the compound the same time as Peyton as she gave him a look Stiles his choice of words

" please don't judge how we parent our children, it's not like there's a page in the parenting handbook about dealing with supernatural children" Peyton said not sure what side she was on right now

" anyway that boy held them both hostage as well as Stefan and Peyton, he almost killed them all and succeed in killing Hayley" Klaus said showing that he blamed Roman as much as Wyatt seemed to

" actually that's not true, he didn't kill Hayley since Greta did. Roman simply did what she asked including poisoned me" Peyton said trying to plead Roman's case ever so slightly and discreetly

" if the twins decide to end his life then that would make them someone who vanquishes their enemies" Klaus said knowing that this would give them both a fearful reputation to warn future enemies

" following in the footsteps of their father and uncle as well as their moment I guess" Peyton said thinking about how they had always made their enemies pay for the things they did against them

" Ava and Wyatt were supposed to be better than us, Niklaus" Elijah said thinking about how much hope he had had for the twins before they were born as he had hoped they would be different from them

" they are ill, if this brings them both some relief then nothing else matter" Klaus said knowing that while Peyton might disagree with him on a lot of things but this once she agreed on that fact

" and then what happens when they are done with him and the darkness returns?" Elijah said wondering how far ahead he had thought all of this out as he wondered what he had planned for them

" he has a point, they can't keep doing this forever or the darkness will take them for sure" Peyton said wishing that she could have the sweet and innocent children that they had once been before all of this

" I'm sorry but I have to ask as much as I enjoy your withering judgment, do you really have Ava and Wyatt's best interest at heart?" Klaus said standing up as he focus all of his frustrations on Elijah

" what are you accusing me of?" Elijah said knowing that he had always had his families best interests at heart as he always put their needs before his own which was why he felt so free the last seven years

" I think he might be referring to the long legged purist daughter that goes by the name Antionette" Peyton said knowing that she still wasn't a fan of Antionette or what her family believe in or did

" I'm not blind, Elijah... If you love that woman so much then go be with her, I have my own family to worry about and that boy is collateral damage" klaus said looking to where Peyton was and thinking of their children

" you are leading your children down a path that will erase their humanity and if they lose that then the consequences will be horrific for everyone, Niklaus" Elijah said thinking about how hard they fought for their humanity

" how dare you?... you know what, just don't" Klaus said as he began to walk away from Elijah as he turned back knowing that he couldn't keep doing this with him or pretend that everyone was okay

" don't what? Counsel you against your worst instincts? A thousand years, I have desperately tried to sway you toward some kind of reason" Elijah said thinking about how his immortal life was all about Klaus

" and for a thousand years, I've trusted you... our lives may be forever but our allegiance is not" klaus said as he began to walk away from them both as he headed upstairs to go in to the study to paint some more

"I'll go talk to him but right now you need to go to Antionette and form a new plan, one that will hopefully get rid of the purist radicals who want my family dead" Peyton said before following Klaus

" please don't try to plead his case, not now" klaus said as he began to mix the different colour of paint in order to get the right colour that he wanted as Peyton looked at the canvas that he was currently using

" I'm not going to, you think I'm any less mad at him because I agree with him to an extent? And I sure as hell don't trust her" Peyton said thinking about there was much broken about her relationship with Elijah

" then why come here with him? Why follow me up here in the first place?" Klaus said finding himself filled with such frustration and anger that he was just waiting for the opportunity to let it out even on the wrong person

" I came here with him because I'm trying to protect our children just like you but I'm taking a different route I guess. I followed you here because you're my husband and I love you" Peyton said sweetly

" I'm scared, Peyton. Things are heading in a direction that I do not like, I'm worried about the effect it might have on our family especially the children" klaus said knowing he could admit such things fo her

" I know me too but we'll make sure grateful that they don't, just like we have every other threat that's came our way... and we'll do if together" Peyton said as closed in the distance between to kiss him

Meanwhile down below them in the make shift dungeon that Marcel had once made in order to keep Klaus captive for five years, the twins were busy letting all of their frustrations and anger out on Roman or rather Wyatt was since Ava was more hesitant about hurting Roman since she didn't believe that the blame was with him but rather with his mother since she was the one who had given him the orders he had carried such as torturing their mother while she was held captive by him. However the dark magic inside of them didn't give them the chance to consult their moral compasses as they could feel the darkness within them calling out for the pain and violence that they wanted to inflict on Roman who seemed like such an easy target as he was currently tied up and pleading his case

" I know you won't believe this but I've been trying to see you, both of you okay?" Roman said knowing that something was different about them and not in a good way as he tried his hardest not to anger them

" you're right, I don't believe you. Must have something to do with you always lying to me" Ava said thinking about how he had used her to find out where her and Wyatt had left their mom and Stefan

" I swear, my sister... she wanted me to leave the country but I couldn't go until I got to talk to you, Ava" Roman said knowing that she was the one in the room that really mattered to him right now

" is this the kind of talk you had in mind?" Wyatt said as he used his strength to hit Roman hard in the ribs since he was better with his werewolf skills such as strength rather than his witchy magic

" look I know taking part in your mother's capture and tricking you was wrong, I know that" Roman said trying to appeal to their better side as he thought about how sweet and cute she was in school

" and yet you did it anyway" Ava said with a head tilt and a look that was so much like her mother as she walked further into the room as she wondered where this ridiculous pleading and begging was going

" you have to understand that for years I've been told to fear you, everyday and night I heard stories of what your father did to mine... what you and your kind have done to us" Roman said only angering them further

" and what about the stories where your father slaughtered hundreds of my mother's kinds, villages filled with innocent werewolves?" Wyatt said thinking about how August had killed so many wolves

" and what you mean our kind?" Ava said hating the choice of words that he had picked as she thought about the words written in the walls in the house her mother had been and what they called her

" no no no... I like you, Ava, okay? I really do, I just didn't know whether to listen to the voice in my head that said you were good or my mother's voice that said over and over again you and your family-" Roman said realising that his word choice might not be great

" don't you dare mess with her head, you've done that enough already. And what about our family?" Wyatt said feeling the need to protect his twin sister since Roman was trying to get into her head again

" she always told me they were evil and I wasn't strong enough to fight her, I don't want either of you to forgive me" Roman said knowing that he didn't deserve their forgiveness for his part in it all or the pain he caused

" then what do you want?" Ava said naively wishing that they could simply just give Roman what he wanted before sending him on his way without causing him anymore pain than they already had done

" I just want you to know that I know what I did was wrong so if you need to kill me then just do it" Roman said weakly from the amount of pain he was in as he knew that he wouldn't try to fight them

" just like that? Like it's so easy and simple for us to kill you? Do you have any idea what you took from us, from our little sister, from our mother?" Wyatt said hitting him again as he thought of the pain he had caused them

" you took her best friend, her confidant, our aunt, someone to hold us when we're scared, to talk to who isn't our parents?" Ava said thinking about what their aunt Hayley meant to all of them and could have meant

" I do, I really do... I lost my mother too" Roman said causing them both to stop still as he realised the mistake in his words particularly when Wyatt was concerned as he could see the rage in his eyes

" what did you just say? Your mother was nothing like our aunt!" Wyatt said thinking about how their aunt Hayley had helped raise them for five years with their mom while their dad was being held by Marcel

" how can you even compare my aunt to your hateful mother" Ava said as she used her magic to make cuts appear on his skin like they had done with Elijah the day before as she let her anger overcome

" Ava... Ava, your arm" Roman said through the pain as he noticed the small black veins began to appear on not only her arms but also Wyatt's as he wondered what was going on with them

" I think we should go see mom and dad, Avs"Wyatt said knowing that neither of them knew what was going on with them or how the darkness in them was affecting them as he began to question their decisions

Ava and Wyatt quickly ran upstairs shouting for their parents after making sure that Roman was left secured so that he didn't leave and run back to his sister to cause even more issues for them as they tried not to panic about what this new symptom of them having this amount of darkness inside of them could mean as they watched as their parents came running down the stairs to find out what was going on with them as they could see the worry in their eyes as they sat down together at one of the table in the courtyard.

" what happening to us?" Ava said in a quiet voice that let Klaus and Peyton know how scared they both were as Klaus took a better look at the veins to try and work out what they were since he had seen a lot

" I mean it's bad right? Sudden black veins can't be good" Wyatt said noticing how completely clueless everyone around the table seemed to look as his mom suddenly got an idea about it all

" I don't know exactly but it has been known for werewolves to vomit black blood when they are rejecting something in their system like wolfsbane, never veins thought" Peyton said thinking about the Beacon Hills pack she once knew back in her roaming days

" you both need to rid yourselves of this darkness" klaus said thinking about there was only one way they knew to keep the darkness at bay at least for a while as he thought of Roman downstairs

" we can't, we can't kill him... I won't do it, Wyatt" Ava said knowing that she shouldn't still have feelings for Roman after everything he had done to her and her family but she couldn't ignore them

" I get it, he's no more guilty or responsible than us. I mean it was us that put you and uncle under the sleeping spell in the first place" Wyatt said agreeing with her as he thought about what they had done

" all that power and still so merciful, both of you. You clearly didn't get that from my side of the family" klaus said smiling as he nudged Peyton's shoulders as he thought of how fair and gracious she was

"That's for sure, I've met your parents and neither if them screamed merciful as they tried to kill me"Peyton said making them all laugh as they thought about how complicated their family was

" this is only going to get worse isn't it?" Ava said slightly solemnly as she thought about how much worse this was going to get side neither of them could predict what was going to happen to them

" I'm sorry to interrupt but I think I have a solution" Elijah said coming up behind Peyton and Klaus as he realised that they were having a family bonding moment as he wondered where sweet Cassie was

" guys, why don't you head upstairs? There's some hot coco for you, I was making it for you both before you yelled for us" Peyton said wanting them out of ear shot before Elijah went into too much detail about his solution

" you really think you can act as a counsel on this when you're sleeping with the enemy?" Klaus said as soon as the twins were out of hearing range as he continued to keep up his attitude towards him

" I'm not speaking for Antionette nor am I speaking for Roman, this is about Ava and Wyatt" Elijah said knowing that he had to maintain the sweet and innocent children that he remembered them being

" the two aren't complete separate are they? I mean their family seems to be constantly intertwined with ours right now" Peyton said thinking about the amount of connections between them all

" she has a point and your concern for them both is touching it is that you remembered their plight"klaus said mocking him slightly as he had been so focused Antionette and her plights lately

" Ava and Wyatt are faltering aren't they? That rage in them is consuming them form within isn't it?" Elijah said looking to the direction where the twins had disappeared in as he thought of the hate they had for him

" and yet you've taken us both from their side again" Klaus said thinking about how they should be with the twins to ensure that they were okay despite everything that was going on inside of them

" you might not trust me at this moment, Niklaus but do you really have any other choice?" Elijah said clearly fed up with the attitude and constantly backlash of what he had done while he had no memories

" Elijah, you mentioned a solution to this?" Peyton said trying to get them both back on track as she began to gently massage her temples thinking about how she spent so much of time with children

" I did, Antionette is going to arrange for the radicals to meet her at St Anne's where Ava and Wyatt can rid themselves of that rage" Elijah said acting as if he had worked it all out and was clearly pleased with himself

" and of the radicals... it is not a great plan but it seems like our only option right now" klaus said as Peyton's phone began to ring as they all turned to look at her as she saw Marcel's name flashing on her screen

" hey Marcel, sorry I haven't checked on you since this morning but there has been-" Peyton said stepping away from them as she answered his call as she remembered what he was up to for the day

" Peyton, I need your help. Emmett took my venom from me and injected Josh with it, he's dying" Marcel said thinking about how Josh had always been his friend and had become his family over the years

" oh my god... okay I'm going to get the cure from Freya and get there as soon as I can" Peyton said knowing that she didn't have any time to lose nor did she want to lose another person from her life

" what's going on, little red?" Klaus said noticing her coming back into the room looking more concerned than she had before she had left them to talk to Marcel over the phone about whatever

" something's came up that Marcel needs my help with, I'll ummm... I'll meet you guys at the church okay?" Peyton said not giving either of them a chance to argue with her before rushing away

Peyton quickly headed over to Keelin's apartment in New Orleans where she knew Freya would be to ask her for the cure to Marcel's bite which ended up being in her old witchy hideout in the abandoned church for safe keeping as she tried her best to stop Freya from asking too many questions about why she needed or wanted the last of the cure as she happily took it from her before then using her vampire speed to head to where Marcel had told her he had followed Emmett that morning. All the way over there she leapt thinking about how she couldn't lose one more person that she cared about as she thought about how losing Josh would affect so many of them such as Davina and Aiden but also her as she thought about all of those who she had lost not just recently like Hayley but also all of those who she had lost since she had fallen in love with Klaus. Eventually Peyton arrived at the warehouse that Marcel had told her about earlier as she saw Josh laying in the floor barely hanging on with Marcel clearly emotional standing over him as she approached them

" hey it's okay, look Pey's here hopefully with the cure... you do have the cure right? My venoms almost at his heart" Marcel said knowing that he wouldn't last much longer if the venom reached his heart

" yeah I have it... here, drink" Peyton said as she bent down to where he was to help him drink the cure and make sure he drank all of it while Marcel began to pace as he watched them with worry in his eyes

" it seems to be working, I mean he looks way better" Marcel said as Josh started together his colouring back from the deathly grey as he began to recover silently from the venom in his system

" it'll take a while for him to be back on his feet like an hour or so but when he does, tell him to head to the back road by the bayou" Peyton said a planning already forming in her head about what to do next

" why? What are you planning?" Marcel said thinking about how she also had a plan or two to safe those she loved since she usually found that bad things happened when she wasn't in control

" just tell him... I'm going to have Aiden meet him there in a getaway car, they deserve to have their happy ending" Peyton said knowing that she had been trying to give it to them for years now

" they aren't the only ones, hows the twins?" Marcel said seeing how stressed and torn about everything she seemed to be as he wondered what kind of toll the dark magic was taking on them

" not great, they currently have a former classmate tied in the basement so they can torture him and have mysterious black veins appearing on their arms" Peyton said leaning against a nearby wall

" Peyton, if there's anything I can do then just let me know" Marcel said knowing that despite all of the bad history between them all and pain the Mikaelsons has caused over the years he still over the twins

" I know... I'm sorry I have to go but tell him not to leave without some kind of goodbye okay?" Peyton said seeing a text from Klaus on her phone telling her that they were heading to church on as she headed over there now

As soon as Peyton left Marcel and recovering Josh back in the warehouse, she headed for St Anne's church nothing good ever seemed to happen as she pulled out her phone to call Aiden and let him know of the plan that she had for him and Josh to get out of New Orleans while they could as she used to her vampire speed to zoom over to the church as she prayed to whatever god that was listening that this worked out hoe they all hoped that it would with the twins feeling better despite the darkness in them, although something told Peyton that she was only in for more heartbreak. Soon she reached the church she joined Klaus and the twins who seemed both nervous and excited by the plan before waiting for their cue to appear as they stood listening to Elijah and Antionette laying the ground for them

" I asked you here because you've all been loyal to my mother's cause, her son and my brother has been taken prisoner by the the half breed Klaus Mikaelson. Together we are going to liberate him" Antionette said addressing the radical vampires and using the words she knew they would respond to

"We're going to do more than that, we are going to end the Mikaelson rule cone and for all" Emmett said stepping out of the crowd holding a silver briefcase filled with vials of Marcel's deadly venom

" I must confess that I myself have recently had a change of heart... tonight we go to war but those of you who are not resolute in the belief that we are the one and only true species, the time for you to leave is now" Elijah said walking into the church hall as he joined Antionette by her side to speak

" we're with you" Emmett said with such surety and confidence that made Peyton want to storm in there and punch him since she thought of how he had ruined Hayley's funeral with his hate of her kind

" now Greta died in the name of purity and thanks to that unnerving conviction of her followers particularly those of you who chose to lead when she was gone. Her message lives on, so now for those who stand by her... you will share her fate" Elijah said giving them their cue as they walked in

"What are they doing here?" Emmett said looking between the five of them where none of them were just one thing but rather were everything that they hated to Elijah and Antoinette for some answers

" oh come on, Emmett... surely you aren't as stupid as your beliefs" Peyton said feeling the need to taunt to him as she wished that she was the one causing them pain since she needed a good fight

" the road to redemption is long and winding but worthy" Elijah said as if those words would provide hem with some comfort before sending them to their death as he looked to Klaus and Peyton

" you betrayed us!" Emmett said causing Peyton to roll her eyes as she realised that he was just stating the obvious now as he looked so hurt and shock that a Mikaelson would be helping one of their own

" we told you what my mother thought but we never said we agreed" Antionette said thinking about all of the hate that she had seen in her life and the pain that it had caused from her time in Germany

" you can leave us now, I think that we have this... wouldn't you agree, my love?" Klaus said looking to his wife as he knew that they both needed this even if it was their children who were having all the fun

" oh I'm so going to enjoy watching this" Peyton said knowing that she had as much right as any one to had hate the radicals as they had hurt her and the ones she loved so much as she looked at Emmett

" go on, let it all out my littlest wolves" Klaus said allowing his children to release everything they had built up as their eyes turned blue as they screamed and let out as they used their magic against those who tried to cross them

" are they all dead?" Ava said in a small and scared voice once they had finished letting their anger out as all of the radical vampires died as she began to walk between the dead bodies to take it all in

" immortality isn't for everyone, you should consider what you both did as an act of public service" Klaus said thinking about all of the pain and destruction that the radical vampires could have caused

" are you two okay? I know this isn't exactly easy the first time whatever the circumstances or the target" Peyton said thinking about her kill and how much it had affected her for months afterwards

" I don't know about Ava but I feel kinda numb like none is actually real" Wyatt said thinking about how he had always been told how dangerous his anger was but to see it in front of him was something different

" I'll call Marcel to se if he can help me with the cleanup along with some trustworthy vampires, they need their mother right now" Klaus said more to Peyton than to the twins who were still taking it all in

" are they going coming back? The lines and the whispers?" Ava said wondering if they were going to have to do this everything the darkness became too much for them both to handle on their own

" I don't know, baby... what was that? Did you hear that?" Peyton said to Klaus as they heard a noise from above as they all ran upstairs to the attic that was now a storage unit for the church rather than Davina's old bedroom

" oh god, a human... is he dead? Did we... did we kill him?" Wyatt asked thinking about how it would meant that they had triggered their werewolf curse as they all saw the man laying injured and still

" I'll take care of this, go with your mother and get out of here now" Klaus said silently pleading with Peyton to take their children downstairs at least so he could give the man his bleed to heal him

" come on guys... just let it out and say whatever is on your mind right now" Peyton said stopping by the alter as she knew that there had to be a million thoughts going through their heads right now

" mom, if we... if he's dead then we've just triggered our curse and then what? We turn every month, carry around that guilty forever?" Ava said beginning to panic about what this could mean for them

" possibly yeah but we'll deal with it as a family which is one thing you have in abundance that I never had and I'm telling you it makes a difference" Peyton said thinking about how it was for her when she first turned

" but then we are no better than Greta or Roman or any one of these vampires that we just killed" Wyatt said looking down at Emmett's body that was laying near his feet as he thought about it all

" not true, what you did to that man or may have done was an accident and not done of hate like their actions were. Everyone thinks that werewolf triggers through curse through a hateful and a clear cut murder but most of the time it's an accident or in self defence" Peyton said thinking of her own first kill

" I'm sorry but it was too late, he was already gone" Klaus said grimly as he came downstairs just in time to see the twins fall to their knee with the power of what was in side of them as their eyes turned yellow


	94. Chapter 94: till the day I die

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x11 so here you go. So I know I've taken ages with this chapter and not sure why other than I just didn't like writing it at all like compared to the other one I just found it meh so hopefully the next one will be better. I've also put my own little spin on things and have added a little twist of my own side it was a popular demand from a lot of readers. Also I've have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 94: till the day I die

It seemed like after everything was forever changing in the Mikaelson family as the twins had now triggered their werewolf sides due to accidentally killing the church clerk in the attic while they were getting rid of the darkness inside of them by letting go of everything they were feeling as Klaus wished more than anything that he could take away all of their pain as he watched Peyton sleep in a restless and fitful way as he had hoped that their night time activities from the night before would have helped relax her in a peaceful night's sleep but even that didn't work. Peyton currently wore a light pink lace bra that matched her loose sleep joggers, he loved watching her sleep like this especially when her long dark wavy locks had fallen onto her face as he gently leaned over slightly from his half sitting position where he was propped up on one elbow to gently swept the hair out of her eyes as he marvelled at how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her in his life loving him so deeply as she did. Just then she began to stir a little as she woke up to see his baby blues staring down on her as she slowly remembered everything that her and her family were facing right now as she enjoyed those few moments before she was fully awake where she was able to forget everything and just be in absolute bliss with him by her side

" hey you... have you been awake long?" Peyton said as she snuggled closer to his side as she knew that watching her sleep bought him some peace when he couldn't sleep or had a nightmare

" just a few hours, I wanted to check in on the twins and Cassie then I just couldn't sleep... not that I'm complaining when I have such a beauty sleeping next to me" Klaus said as he began to run his fingers down her spine

" were they okay?" Peyton said lifting her head slightly as she began to worry about how the twins were coping with the fact that they had not only killed a man but also had triggered their werewolf side

" fast asleep which is good because they need the rest and of course little Cassie was sprawled out on her bed holding her bunny" klaus said trying to end in a positive and funny note as he thought of Cassie

" I still can't believe that they triggered their werewolf side, I was really hoping that they would a little older when they did or didn't trigger it at all" Peyton said thinking about the pain triggering the curse caused

" I know but you know as well as I do that werewolves usually trigger their curse between the age of 15 to 17" Klaus said softly knowing that was when their anger was at its peak for them to handle

" still it's different when it's your own kids I guess" Peyton said thinking about all of the new werewolves she had helped through their first kill and transformation as she thought of Ava and Wyatt

" does it bring up bad memories for you?" Klaus said with caution as he knew that she didn't like to talk about her first kill despite the fact that it had been in self defence to prevent the man from hurting her

" a little, not so much about the kill itself because no one missed that scumbag but more afterwards... the nightmares, the guilt, the confusion, the loneness" Peyton said thinking about it all for a moment

" but you're not alone anymore and neither are they, they have us... we just have to remind them of that" Klaus said wishing that he had known her back when she first turned to help her through that

" and then what? What are we going to do about this dark magic inside of them?" Peyton said knowing hat the twins triggering their werewolf side wasn't their biggest concern about them right now

" well clearly Vincent isn't willing to help us find a way to get rid of it so maybe our other witches friends had help, we could reach out to Davina or Bonnie" Klaus said thinking about their options

" that's a good idea actually, I need to call Davina anyway about the whole Josh thing... then what? What happens when this is all done?"Peyton said wondering if the twins were going back to school or not

" we can discuss that when it comes to it... but I guess we could send them back to school, they all seemed to excel at it even Wyatt" klaus said knowing his son had a habit of messing around in class

" or we could take the kids and find a home somewhere new" Peyton said thinking about how many bad things had happened to them and her family in New Orleans because of who of what they were

" we could buy a cottage in the mountains in Italy, somewhere we could all be free. Ava could paint her days away, Wyatt could build whatever he wanted, Cassie could bake till her hearts content and there would be plenty of room for any future little wolves" klaus said stroking her stomach gently

" that sounds almost as good as staying in this bed with you forever in our happy little bubble" Peyton said as she reached up to kiss him as she thought about how that dream almost seemed far away

" well at least we would never get bored staying here... whoever that is can sod off" Klaus said getting frustrated that they were interrupted by her phone as they were slowly about to have a repeat of last night

" it's Freya, her and Keelin are apparently getting married today. She asked if I wanted to be a bridesmaid along with Rebekah and if the kids could be a part of it" Peyton said reading the message out

" I'm glad something is good is happening for once with this family" Klaus said knowing that usually when their phones went off it was because something was going on or someone was already dead

" come on, we should get up and get on with the day... I'll make it up to you with a shower" Peyton said seeing that he was still pouting slightly about the fact that they were interrupted as she got out of the bed

After Peyton and Klaus had their shower fun Peyton got changed into a coloured striped crossed tank top that was tucked into her ripped jeans, a pair of light blue boho styled boots and wore a light blue biker jacket. She decided to wear her drying wavy wet hair into a low messy ponytail with strands of hair framing her face, she wore light grey smoked eye make up with dark beige lipstick. Once she was dressed for the day, they went to the twin's room to discover that they had already left for the day leaving behind a note explaining they had went to the graveyard to see the memorial left behind for the man that they had killed by accident in the church as they quickly got Cassie dressed in a pair of grey overall dungarees with a long sleeved white tshirt before placing her army green jacket on after she had her done which consisted of getting some grey ribbon in her hair as a hairband. Soon they arrived at the graveyard to see that twins where were they though they would be and were currently taking the memorial set up for the church clerk as Peyton sudden felt for her children

" you guys didn't have to come" Ava said without turning around as she could sense that there were people behind them, both her and Wyatt knew that only their parents would come to find them

" and you really didn't have to bring the whole family... hey little monster" Wyatt said as he turned around to see that only were both of their parents there but also their little sister who was fascinated by their surroundings

" we wanted to make sure you were all right" Klaus said knowing that both him and Peyton were worried about how they were coping with the fact that they had killed a man and triggered their wolves

" and remind you that you aren't alone in this, that you have people that who understand and love you" Peyton said thinking about how much she had wanted that when she had triggered her werewolf side

" I don't know know why we leave flowers for the dead, doesn't do them any good" Ava said absentmindedly as she looked at the memorial and noticed how many people had left flowers for him

" and it's not much of an apology for killing someone" Wyatt said thinking about nothing would ever make up for the fact that they had taken his life just so they could feel a little relief from the dark magic

" intentionally, you rid the city of those vermin so you have nothing to apologise for" Klaus said thinking about the amount of death and destruction that Emmett and his minions would have caused

" daddy's right, the bad men would have hurts us and hurt our friends... they always do, right mama?" Cassie said showing that she knew more about what was going on than they thought or wanted

" yeah baby, they do... anyway the truth is that you two probably saved a lot of lives by doing what you did" Peyton said knowing that was the sad reality of what they had done as she knew to was a little harsh

" don't make it sound so noble, yeah we killed a few bad guys but it was as much to get the dark magic out of us than anything else" Wyatt said knowing that they did what they did for all the twins reasons

" besides it's not like it lasted more than few hours, at least he'll get his revenge next well when the full moon comes" Ava said looking to Wyatt as she thought about everything she knew about transforming

" are you guys worried about the full moon?" Peyton said thinking about her first transformation from how scared she had been at the sudden pain and breaking of her bones before becoming the wolf

" however much you both are dreading your first transformation, once you go through it you will feel better" Klaus said thinking about how much transforming made him and Peyton feel relaxed and free

" I don't know I'm dreading it or if I wish that I could just turn and never turn back" Ava said thinking how much easier life would be if she was just one thing like just a wolf rather than being all powerful

" we've always heard that after the pain it's the best feeling in the world to just run free in the woods, it's tempting" Wyatt said thinking about how he was almost excited about his first transformation

" yeah it is until you realise that you're not just a wolf but a person too with people that care about you" Peyton said thinking about how they had so much right now in terms of family she would who've died for

" and we're not going to let you go through this alone, we both know what that's like" Klaus said thinking about how both him and Peyton had went through their first transformation alone and hated it

" we know that but right now I think we need to be alone" Ava said before turning her back in them both as their parents noticed that the twins now had the same black veins on their neck now

" as you wish" Klaus said knowing that he would happily agree to anything that they wanted if it meant that they were both happy even for a little while as he gave Peyton a serious and stern look due to this

" but you know we're close if you need us ok? We love you both... come on, Cassie" Peyton said as she called Cassie over to them before leaving the twins alone for a while as Peyton knew they needed to talk

" did you see what I saw? What are we going to do?" Klaus said once they were out of the twins hearing range as he turned to his wife knowing that the spreading of the black veins wasn't a good sign

" yeah I did and we're going to do what we alway do, babe. We're going to help them... hey Cassie, what do you say about us going to visit your uncle Kol and aunt Davina?" Peyton said getting an idea

Peyton knew that right now Davina was the only help that they could turn to since Bonnie was off doing busy witchy things and that Freya was busy getting things ready for her wedding as they both knew that they were running out of time to find some sort of a solution to saving the twins from the dark magic in side of them since it was clearly affecting them in ways that they didn't understand her, Peyton wished that for one day things for their little family could be happy and easy for once. They both knew that Davina and Kol were currently staying in an old apartment of Davina's while they stayed in New Orleans for Freya's wedding as they headed over to it with Cassie in toll as Peyton insisted and argued with Klaus over letting her take the lead on this one because Davina was more likely to say yes and help Peyton out more than she would if it were simply Klaus asking her as they arrived and began to knock on the door

" hello brother" Klaus said as soon as Kol opened the door to find not only his brother but also his sister in law and youngest niece there as he began to wonder what was going on with them just now

" hey Kol... Cassie, meet your uncle Kol although I know you two already know each other" Peyton said bending down to Cassie's level as she thought about how Kol always made an effort to keep in contact with them

" hello my little empath...what's with the suspiciously warm greeting, brother?" Kol said knowing that something was clearly going on as he saw how worried and anxious Peyton looked right now

" paranoid as usual I see" Klaus said as Kol let them in after bending down to Cassie's level for her to run into his arms as he lifted her up before closing the door behind them as he wondered what was up

" Klaus, not now... I know you and Davina don't want to be here or want to get involved in anything which I get but I need Davina, it's important" Peyton said rambling slight from her high emotions

" hey Pey... I'm here, what do you need? I mean since it's you asking and not your egocentric husband" Davina said walking into the room to see the woman who was more like a mother to her than her own

" it's the twins, something's wrong" Peyton said trying to conceal her real emotions over all of this due to Cassie being in the room as Klaus pulled her close to him to comfort his wife as he tried to be strong

" the dark magic within them had had some peculiar side effects, they have these dark lines like poisoned veins running up their arms and today we noticed new ones on their neck" klaus said softly

" Davina, I know you don't do this anymore and I know it's a lot to ask but I just need to know what it means and how to help my babies" Peyton said looking at her with tears eyes as Kol tried to distract Cassie

" of course, I'll track them down and talk to them plus there's a spell or two I know that might tell us more. Don't worry about it, I got your back just like you've always had mine"Davina said with a reassuring smile

" hey why don't we take this little one of your hands today? What do you say, my little witch? Want to spend some time with your uncle Kol, I could teach different witchy things?" Kol said sensing they could do with some alone time

" yes, please mama! Uncle Kol kinda knows way more different types of magic than aunt Freya" Cassie said begging her mom to say yes as she became so intrigued by everything he could teach her

" fine but please do not teach anything might get her trouble, remember she's only seven. Be good ok? I'll see you before the baby, I love you" Peyton said goodbye to her as Klaus kissed her on the forehead

Soon after Peyton and Klaus left Cassie at Davina's apartment, she got a text from Freya begging her to come to the compound to help her find a wedding with Rebekah as she made her excuses fo Klaus who was about to start his own task for the wedding shchi was to try and compel them the best wedding venue ever. Peyton headed over to the compound as quickly as she could as her thoughts began to turn to her own wedding as she thought how different it was to Freya's like how her wedding to klaus was arranged as a way to get out of marrying Jackson but still a way to unite her people against Esther, she also thought about how much depended on her wedding and how hard the whole day was between the twins coming back into her life to the fact that Kol's human body was dying due to Fin's payback. Although she knew that despite everything that happened on her wedding day, she knew that nothing would have stopped her from marrying Klaus as she knew from the moment that she saw him that she would never give up loving him or a chance to be with him especially since she was the only one who never seen him as the bug baddie that he pretended to be for everyone's sake. When she arrived at the compound she began to follow the sounds of laughter and drinking as she headed upstairs to Freya's bedroom that looked like a bridal boutique with the amount of dresses surrounding them

" I look like a disco ball... oh thank god you're here, finally an honest opinion" Freya said turning around to face Peyton wearing a rather long and puffy wedding dress that just wasn't quite suiting of her personality

" you want an honest opinion? That dress is too princessy for you, it's too fussy" Peyton said as she took off her jacket and shoes before sitting on the bed next to Rebekah to join in on the fun

" well there are plenty more to choose from and you should have one of these, you'll need plenty more in order to catch up with us" Rebekah said handing her a glass of champagne as she was hesitant about

" umm actually I'm ok, I'll stick with orange juice... clear head and all" Peyton said declining the glass of champagne before getting up to have a glass of orange juice instead hoping no one was suspicious

" never thought I'd be walking myself down the aisle" Freya said looking Stiles the dress as she thought about how she would doing this alone as she thought of the dreams she had of this day

" that's one thing I can say I'm thankful for the unification ceremony, me and Klaus walked down the aisle together otherwise so would have I" Peyton said thinking about how she had no one to walk her

" I'm sure Elijah will come around" Rebekah said trying to reassure her older sister who was clearly getting upset with the fact that her brother had refused to walk her down the aisle and to even attend the wedding

" wait you asked Elijah and he said no?" Peyton said trying to catch up on the latest family drama as she realised what bad of a sign this was since Elijah had always done whatever he could for his family

" uh huh... I don't know, I mean the Elijah I know would put anything aside for family but he's different now, he's carrying around all of this guilt like he should be punished" Freya said thinking about his recent behaviour

" for what?" Rebekah said noticing how Peyton had suddenly went quiet as she sipped her drink and played with some of the details on the nearest dress to her as she thought of her own issue with Elijah

" for the part he played in Hayley's death but he didn't even know who she was when he did it... it just kinda pisses me off" Freya said thinking about how he seemed to wallowing his pain right now

" I get that, as much as I blamed him at first it wasn't actually his fault and it's not like he was the one to push her into daylight" Peyton said knowing that she had let go of all of her anger towards the wrong people

" well it wouldn't be a Mikaelson family gathering without one of us being mad at another one, just wait to till you have kids" Rebekah said thinking about how she would have to got through all of this again

" unless they are like my kids who rather than fight with each other tend to gang up on us and band together. However they are joys when they are little" Peyton said thinking about how she loved the baby stage

" if we have kids" Freya said knowing that for her that was a very big if due to her past where he knew that having children wasn't an option and even when it was it still ended in tragedy for all involved

" 'if'? Keelin doesn't talk about it like this an if" Rebekah said giving Peyton a look since she knew this wasn't good as Peyton remembered how having kids was already now the card for her and kids since they already had the twins

" we haven't exactly had the conversation" Freya said knowing that she had a big part in that part in that as she always changed the subject or made some vague statement about them having kids

" don't you think that you should probably do that before you walk down the aisle and marry her?" Rebekah said knowing that it could be the one thing that Keelin wants more in the world

" Rebekah's right? What if it's a dealbreaker for Keelin?" Peyton said agreeing with her as Freya thought over their words before leaving the room to presumably talk to Keelin about the whole kids thing

" that can't go well can it?... so what's going on with you? I've never seen you refuse a drink before" Rebekah said knowing there was something suspicious about her behaviour as she looked at her drink

" nothing, I just want to keep a clear head with the wedding and everything going in with the twins" Peyton said hoping to change the subject onto something less pressured as she hoped she would take the bait

" what's going on with the twins now?" Rebekah said wondering if something had changed since she had arrived in New Orleans for the wedding as she thought about everything she had learned since

" other than them triggering their werewolf side and the black lines now appearing on their necks, oh nothing" Peyton said thinking about how much the twins and their lives were about to change once again

" wait the lines are getting worst? What does that mean?" Rebekah said thinking about how having that amount of darkness inside of them would do to them as she thought of her own experience of it

" I don't know but I've asked Davina to look into it as a favour to me. Actually that's where Cassie is, Kol and Davina offered to watch her" Peyton said as she began to look through the different dresses

" oh she'll love that, Cassie is so curious and of course Kol loves to feed into curious minds especially when it comes to witches" Rebekah said thinking about how entertaining Kol could be sometimes

" as long as she doesn't come back with some ridiculously old spells on how to burn the place down then I'm good" Peyton said as Freya suddenly came back into the room crying after talking to Keelin

" Freya, what happened?" Rebekah said as she cleared the bed from the dresses to allow Freya to be able to sit down as Peyton sat next to her on one side with Rebekah on the other as they comforted her

" you were right about talking to Keelin, although now I think the wedding is off" Freya said trying not to let her emotions get the better of her as she thought of the woman she loved walking away again

" I take it she didn't react that well to the conversation" Peyton said wondering how different things between her and Klaus would ache been if she hadn't been pregnant when they started up things

" I should have said something before now but look at our family. How do you tell someone you can't have a child because you're a afraid you're gonna hurt it? That you'll find some way to put hire needs before theirs because that's what you're parents did" Freya said thinking of how hard her childhood was

" that you're toxic and broken and a Mikaelson and that's just what we do" Rebekah said showing Freya that she knew exactly what she was talking about as her mind began to think of her and Marcel

" wait that's what you're afraid of? Come on now, there is no one more broken or toxic than Niklaus Mikaelson and you both have seen what a great father he is to our children" Peyton said trying to give them some hope

" that is true, Klaus was raised by worse parts of Mikael and suffered under Esther's hate ever since and still he's an amazing father but he didn't have Dahlia in his life" Freya said thinking of her aunt

" listen to me, we may be damaged but we are not doomed to repeat our parents mistakes. After everything that we have been through, none of us would see a child of ours suffer just to ease our own pain" Rebekah said knowing that was why they loved their nieces and nephew so fiercely

" and think of how you are with my kids, you are so caring and sweet and the best magic teacher they have ever had. They love you so much and any kid would lucky to have you as a mom" Peyton said honestly as she thought little Freya or Keelin running around

" she's right, plus you already put your family in front of yourself so maybe you can break the pattern for once" Rebekah said knowing someone had to as she thought of how her family seemed surround by pain

" do you really believe that?" Freya said thinking about it as she wondered if it was that simple as she knew that she would love to have a child of her own as she thought of the one she had lost all those years ago

" yeah I do and so doe Keelin which is why you should be talking to her right now... go" Rebekah said as she gently nudged her to the door so that she could head downstairs as Peyton's phone began to ring

" crap... I have to go and help klaus stay out of trouble, he's about to compel up a wedding venue so I make sure he doesn't kill someone. Call me with regular updates please" Peyton said grabbing her things

Peyton knew that keeping Klaus out of trouble was as close to a full time job as she had gotten in years as she used her familiar green bug to drive over to the wedding venue that he was trying to compel for the wedding as she wondered if she actually made a difference in trying to tame him even a little as she remembered how that used to be a two person job that she had shared with Elijah who would simply come to her when things got too out of control with him. However Freya was right when she said that he was wallowing in his guilt and grief over what happened with her sister who she missed every single day especially ones like this where it was a special family event that she would want to share with her big sister. Soon she arrived that this lovely woodland outdoors wedding venue that was clearly setting up for a wedding that was meant o happen at some point today as she found klaus on the grass by the makeshift wedding scene with a lady who was presumably in charge as she went to meet them to intervene if need be.

" but this was scheduled a year ago, we're not changing it for you" the woman said making it clear that she had never met a vampire before as Klaus gave her his signature smirk before looking into her eyes

" well you see my older sister really likes this venue and she will be getting married here today unless of course you want this wedding to turn into a funeral" klaus said using compulsion on the woman

" wow that wasn't a tad dramatic at all" Peyton said with her usual level of sarcasm as she thought about how he always had to have a threatening but dramatic flare to things when dealing with people

" well I'm as dramatic as you are snarky, my lovely wife...Rebekah?" Klaus said turning around to see his lovely wife standing behind him as he noticed that his sister was walking towards them looking slightly grim

" Rebekah, what's going on? Please don't tell me that the wedding is off again" Peyton said wondering why she was suddenly here after she had just left her back at the compound to deal with Freya and Keelin

" wait the wedding was off? When was wedding off?" Klaus said to his wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned his chin on her shoulder feeling the need to seek some comfort from her

" earlier for like half a minute, Freya and Keelin hadn't talked about having kids and things got a little neared I guess" Peyton said as she turned to look at him as she briefly filled him in the latest drama

" as far as I know the wedding is still on but I speak to Kol, he wanted me to be the one to tell you" Rebekah said knowing that there was only a select few that they would trust them not to betray them

" tell us what?" Peyton said trying not to send herself into a panic attack when she knew that was the last thing that she needed right now as she placed her hand on stomach as klaus began to feel the same

" Davina says that the darks magic is destroying Ava and Wyatt from the inside out, it's only a matter of time before it kills them both" Rebekah said knowing what this would do to them both as parents

" kill them? Did you kill them? No there has to be some way around this around right? I mean we always find a way" Peyton said frantically as her eyes began to fill with tears as Klaus tried to calm her

" how do we stop it?" Klaus said as he pulled his wife close to him as he knew that she was just as horrified by this news as he was as he thought about his sweet babies being in that much danger

" there's nothing we can do, it's just a matter of time whether it be weeks or days or maybe hours... there's no way to know, I am so sorry" Rebekah said before leaving them to process this terrible news

" Hey listen to me, Peyton. I promise that I will find some way to save our children from this, I'm not going to let this happen" klaus said cupping her face as the tears began to stream down her face

" how are we going to tell them? How can we protect them from this?" Peyton said in between her sobs as she thought about of the pain of not only just losing her sister but also her two babies

" I don't know but I promise I will find some way to fix them, little red" klaus said not echo sure where to start although he knew that neither of them could do this without a certain original brother in a suit

Knowing neither of them could bring themselves to ruin this happy day for Keelin and Freya or running theirs big day they decided to keep this terrible news from them despite the majority of people at the wedding already knowing what was going on. Peyton and Klaus decided to head back to the compound in order to ensure that all of their children got ready for the wedding after Peyton had laid out for them such as Cassie's long sleeved pale pink lace dress with a pair of metallic sneakers, a lilac embellished sheer dress with a pair of lilac laced peep toe boots for Ava and a Elijah worthy suit for Wyatt. Keeping herself busy with getting the children ready by doing both of her daughters hair and by doing Ava's makeup as she took pleasure in doing the simple things for them as she tried not to think about how it could be the last time she did so or even the last time that they had such a happy family day or even how it could be their last day on earth ever. Soon Kol and Davina came by to pick up the Mikaelson children in order to allow Peyton and Klaus time to get ready on their own, however instead they decided to confront Elijah on what was going on.

" where are you going? I need you today, we need you" Klaus said as him as Peyton walked down the stairs to the courtyard to see Elijah leaving with his bags already packed as he wondered why and where

" I knew who she was, Niklaus" Elijah said as his voice began to break with the sheer force of his emotions as Klaus wondered what he was talking as it seemed like his wife already knew the answer

" Hayley, he's talking about Hayley ... you remember don't you?" Peyton said thinking about the countless of times that Hayley had risked everything to visit and talk to Elijah due to missing him

" five years ago we met in Manosque, obviously I didn't know who was at the time but still in the few hours that we sound together we made a profound connection" Elijah said thinking of the memories that had come rushing back to him

" when you have a profound connection with someone, it tends to last everything that life has to throw at us" Peyton said thinking at the latest things that life had to throw at her and Klaus to test them

" you have to understand that when I walked into that farmhouses and I saw her, I was just completely bewildered. In that mayhem and turmoil, I could only see her as some agent of deceptions for the very family that I was at war with" Elijah said talking more to Peyton than Klaus as he believed she still hated him

" but you weren't with war at with us! You were at war with yourself and your memories" Peyton said knowing that all they had tried to do was bring him back to his family as she remembered Klaus reaction

" it wasn't until all of my memories returned that I realised I could have saved her and I can't forgive myself, neither should any of you... especially you, Peyton" Elijah said before turning his back on them

" Ava and Wyatt are dying, I can't through this without you... we need you" Klaus said knowing that sometimes he needed his big brother with him as he needed his wife since they seemed to be a duo

" well then I suspect that I'm the last person neither of them want to see right now" Elijah said before leaving alone as Peyton felt like punching him through one of the walls as she thought of Freya

" urgghh! Freya was right, this self pitying thing he has going on right now is ridiculous and really starting to piss me off. I honestly thought that that would snap him out of it!" Peyton said clearly furious

" it seems like we may have lost the Elijah we all know and love for good... come on, we need to get ready for the wedding" Klaus said knowing that they had to keep up appearance for today at least

Peyton got changed into a long red dress with lace detailing around the chest and small straps as well as slouched ones and a pair of red lace up platform heels, she also wore her wavy hair in a messy chignon style with strands of her wavy hair down framing her face that showed her dark but simple eye makeup and red lipstick. Sooner than she would have liked, her and Klaus reached the venue that Klaus had previously compelled Freya and Keelin as he decided to leave his lovely wife alone with their children while he went to where Freya was waiting to walk down the aisle since Peyton had told him along the way about her sadness over walking down the aisle alone since Elijah has refused and suggested that it would be nice if Klaus walked her instead. Soon the wedding began with Cassie as the flower girl as she threw down flowers as Freya followed with Klaus and Elijah on either of her TIL they reached the altar where Keelin was waiting for her with the twins on either of them and Kol in the middle as he was conducting the ceremony

" dearly beloved, now not to make this all about me but we know how families work. Sometimes it's dinner and sometimes it's daggers. Now I don't know why it takes something as special as this to wake us up or to make us aware of the beauty in the moment during the moment or to be grateful got what we have when we have it..." kol said as Peyton began to get more and more emotional at his words

" I know, my love but just hold on a little longer for me" Klaus said putting arm around her as he pressed a kiss onto her head hoping that it would look like a tender loving moment than of comfort

" when this is over, before the reception kicks off... can we go somewhere and just be for a moment" Peyton said feeling slightly bad for missing the vows but all of this kind of killing her right now

" of course we can, I believe we are in need of it" Klaus said knowing that he could definitely take a moment out of all of this happiness to just feel what he was feeling as much as she did before continuing

" now by the power invested in me by a Franciscan monk in the 13th century and by the internet a few hours ago just to be on the safe side, I know pronounce you married. You may both kiss the bride" Kol said finishing the wedding ceremony as Keelin and Freya kissed

" tomor vento, namoz amer" Ava and Wyatt chanted as they spelled the flowers to come falling down like a petal drop as they all cheered and smiled at how sweet the whole ceremony was as they moved on

As everyone watched the happy couple bask in the glory of their newly married status, Peyton began to feel more and more sick causing her to discreetly walk away as she headed over to a more private spot away from everyone as she used her vampire speed before vomiting up the blood bag that she ad drank before the wedding as she tried to get under control. Unbeknownst to Peyton who was still throwing up, klaus had followed her as he began to rub her back and hold back the hair that could get covered in blood as he wondered what was going on with his wife as he wondered if this had anything to do with the twins

" Peyton, what's wrong? Is this a reaction to the news about the twins? I mean you shouldn't be-" Klaus said starting a mini rant as he knew that there was no real reason for her to get sick due to her now being an original hybrid like him as she interrupted him

" I'm pregnant... I'm about to a month along" Peyton said in a small tearful voice as she thought about all the times that they had talked about having more kids since she didn't have a biological clock ticking

" are you... are you sure?" Klaus said thinking about how conflicted he felt about this as he knew that he was about having another child with the love of his life but right now wasn't the best timing

" pretty sure, I've done all normal magical pregnancy tests and they all came back positive" Peyton said rolling her eyes as she thought about how there was so much death and destruction going on in her life

" Peyton..." Klaus said as he tried to take a step towards him as she took a step back as she began to let her hormones get the better of her as she was glad that she was wearing waterproof eye makeup

" I know, I know... I have two kids that I can't protect about to go into the grave while another one is barely in the womb. I'm a terrible mom" Peyton said as she sobbed thinking about the current state of things

" hey now, you are not a terrible mother and our kids would testify to that. Any kid would lucky to have you as mother, you're kind that I wished I had growing up" Klaus said thinking of the one he had instead

" oh yeah I'm such a great mother that my twins are dying from the accident dark magic inside of them, my youngest daughter has powers even I don't understand and in the month this one has been here I've fought and been in danger more times than I can count" Peyton said listing her failings

" the twins absorbed that magic on their own and against our wishes, they did that to honour the always and forever you have taught them. Cassia is just as powerful and unique as her mother and the fact that this little one is here already tells me that he or she is as strong as you are" Klaus said touching her stomach gently

" Klaus, what are we going to do? I mean between the twins and now this new baby, let's not forget about little Cassie because who knows how powerful she'll be" Peyton said letting out all of her worries

" we'll take it one step at a time, starting with the twins and finding some solution to this dark magic issue because them dying is not a option... I love you" Klaus said as he wiped her tears away

" just don't promise that this is going be okay... I love you too" Peyton said as she kissed more out of comfort and reassurance than anything else as she knew that her life was getting messier and messier

" oh wow, look at those two go... Ava seems to be having fun" Klaus said as they rejoined everyone at the reception as they saw their three kids having fun dancing especially Ava who seemed to love dancing

" what are you going to be like when she goes to prom?" Freya said joining them as she noticed how worried they both looked especially klaus although their faces only grew gloomier at her comment

" oh my god, klaus! Ava,Wyatt... you okay?" Peyton said as she rushed over to her twins side as they began to lose their balance and get dizzy as everyone around them in re know began to get concerned

" I'm fine... we're good right, Wy?" Ava said as she suddenly looked up to see that she was in her mom's arms while Klaus had Wyatt as they began to slow recover from feeling light headed and dizzy

" yeah I'm good and this is probably the very reason why I shouldn't dance like ever" Wyatt said chalking their parents worried faces up to them worrying about them over nothing as they always did

" my medical diagnosis is too much champagne" Keelin said checking them slightly to find that they see ok if not slightly tipsy fin drinking all of the wedding champagne that they had so far

" speaking of, we would like to make a toast. This has been the best day ever" Ava said thinking about how the three of them had never had this much fun with their whole family before due to the hollow

"You guys got a thousand years of moments like this one and being part of this one really makes us feel like we're part of always and forever too" Wyatt said knowing that their mom had always taught them that family oath

" always and forever... the one thing that family should always be" Cassie said sounding older than her seven years as everyone smiled at her before chanting the same before drinking a sip from their drinks in form of a toast

Eventually it was time for everyone to go home as klaus and Peyton decided to take their young family home with little Cassie passed out in the backseat leaning against Wyatt who was protectively hugging her as she slept from the sheer fun that she had throughout the night dancing with her uncle Elijah and Kol. When they got home, Peyton was tasked with getting her changed in her sleep for bed before tucking her in as she noticed the drawings that Cassie had done as she noticed that she had drawn Wyatt and Ava having the black lines on their neck before it had actually happened as she sighed before decided to bring it up tomorrow with Klaus and possibly Davina too before she left. Soon her and Klaus decided to go into the twins room to check on them with the memory of their dizzy spell still very fresh in their memory as they walked in to see them sitting in their bed both dressed for bed already

" how are you both feeling?" Klaus said as they walked into the room as he noticed that Peyton had taken off her heels since her feet were probably hurting her as they had during her previous pregnancies

" I think I'm little buzzed" Ava said staring at the ceiling as she lay on her bed while Wyatt looked up from his phone as she began to laugh at his twin sister's assessment of how she felt right now

" I'm a little buzzed, you're a lot buzzed Avs" Wyatt said knowing that he could take the alcohol a little better she could since he was bigger and weighed more than she did as he thought about his experience with alcohol

" how many fingers I am holding up? Can you walk in a straight line or recite the alphabet backwards?" Peyton said thinking of all the different ways people used to prove they weren't as drunk as everyone else thought

" could she do any of that when she was sober?" Wyatt said mocking his sister's complete lack of balance that they only assumed that she had inherited from their mother who seemed to fall aloof

"Is the room right side up?" Klaus said as he sat on Ava's bed while Peyton made herself comfort on Wyatt's bed with him as he got under the covers like he used to do when he was younger

"I think so, you know I hade so much fun today. It was just having our family together and dancing, I danced so much" Ava said sitting up as she laughed making them all think she was a little drunk

" despite her being drunk as a skunk, Ava's right. Today was fun and it was like for five minutes we could forget how crappy our lives have been lately" Wyatt said looking at his phone despite himself

" well you certainly looked happy and so did Cassie who is still passed out from the amount of sugar and fun she had" Peyton said smiling as she thought of the amount of candy that Cassie had eaten

" what we realised was that we're never going to forget that we kill someone and I know every full moon will be a reminder of what he did" Ava said looking to her mother as she wondered if she had felt the same her first time

" it will, you never forget. You wondered if he felt like kind of pain when he did or did he die quickly, no matter the circumstance around their death" Peyton said thinking of her own who didn't deserve her pity

" I don't know about Ava but I'm scared to turn, although I'm just you'll both be there with us" Wyatt said knowing that he had always know that he'd trigger his werewolf side sooner rather than later

" anyway did you come in here to make sure that the room was right side up or did you two want something?"Ava said suddenly getting tired from the amount of fun she had had and how exhausting her day was

" actually there was something we wanted to discuss with you-" Peyton said knowing that they needed to tell the twins about at least of one of the newest developments in their lives before klaus cut her off

" no, we have everything we need right here... sweet dreams, my loves" klaus said kissing Ava goodnight as Peyton did the same for Wyatt before they left them alone in the their room to go to sleep

" why did you stop me? As much as we hate what's going on they have a right to know" Peyton said in a hushed voice so that the gruesome twosome in their room didn't overhear them talking about them

" I know they do and we will tell them but let's just give them today, they were so happy... why don't you get ready for bed and I'll meet you there in a bit" Klaus said kissing her as she agreed knowing exactly what he was about to do

While Peyton began to head for their bedroom in order to get ready for bed and for wait fo him to return her since all she wanted to was snuggle up to her husband and lose herself in him, Klaus headed for the balcony in the study knowing that was the most likely place that he would find Elijah since he knew that that particular spot held some special memories for him and Hayley. He smiled to himself slightly as he found that he was right as he found Elijah exactly where he thought e would as he knew that as much as he would need Peyton to help him though this that he would also need hi bug brother who had always been a pilar for him to lean on over the many years they had been with each other as brothers as he joined him on the balcony

" have you told them yet?" Elijah said as Klaus joined him knowing that he didn't need to rub it in by stating who he was talking about or what as he knew that it would never have left Klaus's mind

" Peyton started to but I stopped her, they are my children...there's more too, Peyton's pregnant again" klaus said as he finally allowed himself to just let go since he had tried to be so strong throughout the day for the love of his life

" oh Klaus" Elijah said as they both turned to face each as they embraced each other fro a hug as Elijah tried his best to comfort Klaus knowing how hard all of this much be in him since there was nothing he more then Peyton and their children


	95. Chapter 95: the tale of two wolves

hey guys so here is a new chapter based on 5x12 which means we only have one more chapter to go but here you go. I kinda loved writing this chapter, it just took so long because I wanted to include a lot of the episode in it while still putting my own spin on it. I've also put my own little spin on things and a certain event because I so wasn't happy with it all, you'll see. Also I've have changed the actress playing hope since her and my younger characters are two different characters. So in my headed I've casted Natalie Alyn Lind as Ava, Cody Christian as Wyatt and Kylie Rogers as Cassie. And of course I've extend lines and scenes just make it flow better as well as to make fit in better but I'm still trying to find the balance in this season and getting back into it so bear with me. so I just hope that you love and I would to hear what you think if it. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 95: the tale of two wolves

A week after the wedding, Peyton had woken up in the middle of the night to be sick as she was reminded of the joys of pregnancy as she returned back to her bed to see that it was missing the presence of her immortal husband causing her to grab her dark grey hoodie to throw on top of her navy blue tank top that she wore with her comfortable grey floral wide leg pyjama bottoms, as she walked through the compound Peyton threw her wavy hair up into a messy bun as she arrived at the twins room after seeing that their light was on after coming out of the kitchen with some peanut butter and a packet of red vines. She headed inside as she saw her husband still dressed in his pyjama buttons and a grey hoodie over his naked chest sitting in Ava's desk chair as he held their youngest daughter close to him as Peyton noticed she was still dressed in her own pyjama with her favourite bunny and blanket as Klaus watched over the twins sleeping clearly worrying about their condition as she grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to him after she had dropped a kiss onto his cheek

" hello my love... I see our child is already having an affect on you, little red" Klaus said with a smile although she could still see the sadness behind it as he discreetly gestured to the weird snack she was having

" yeah you could say that, I woke up puking and suddenly craved this" Peyton said as she grabbed a nearby blanket to cover herself as she began to eat her snack while Klaus laughed at how gross it was

" I'm assuming thats the reason why you're up, I was hoping that you would sleep a little longer. I know sleep has been hard with everything going on and you need your sleep" klaus said gently as he worried

" I might have if I had woken up with my husband and you so don't have to worry about me, there's only so much that you can worry about in that gorgeous head of yours" Peyton said running her hands through his blonde short curls

" I will always worry about you and our children... some more than others sometimes" klaus said as he looked to where Ava was currently laying on her back showing them both the black line on her back

" is that why you're here, because you're worried? And with Cassie too?" Peyton said as she finished the last of her weird snack as she thought about how sweet and caring he was towards his children

" I was concerned about them and their condition, I'm not sure that they have much longer since their lines are spreading and fast. As for Cassie, I just wanted all of my children in one room and now they are" klaus said as he gently placed his hand on her stomach as he thought of his four children

" klaus, what are we going to do about the twins? I mean I think we're pretty much agreed that we're not going to let them die" Peyton said knowing that was never on the table or even an option

" yes, we are but other than that I'm not sure how or what to do to prevent this" klaus said now at a lost as he wished so desperately that he could wave a magic wand and make this all better for them all

" I might or at least have an idea... I think we should go back to Mystic Falls and to the school, there are people there could help us like the Saltzman twins or even one of the other talented supernatural people there" Peyton said ranting a little since she was scared that he would say no

" shhh... I agree with you, it's a good idea. In the morning, we will gather everything we need and drive with the kids to Mystic Falls..." klaus said as their vampire supernatural hearing began to pick up on something

" it's been a long time since we've shared a drink together" Elijah said to Marcel from the study as Klaus gestured for Peyton to be quiet so that they could listen in as Marcel poured them drinks

" you're gonna need it, so will Klaus and Peyton... well maybe not Peyton since she's you know" Marcel said thinking about how they would take the news before remembering that Peyton was pregnant again

" I take it Davina didn't bring good news" Elijah said knowing that he had planned to meet with Davina earlier in the day in order to get an update from her on her progress or seemingly her lack of progress

" her and Freya have been holed up in the bell tower with spell books all week searching for any last ideas to help the twins, they're out of options" Marcel said knowing that this is the last thing they wanted

" I don't accept that" Elijah said knowing that he wanted something that he could take to the two parents that give them hope especially since they filled with such heartbreak and despair over it all

" look I love those kids and it's because I love them that I am telling you that there is no miracle fix here, they might have had a little more time but Ava and Wyatt are about to experience their first full moon" Marcel said thinking about what a werewolf's body went through during a full moon

" what's that got to do with anything?" Peyton said quietly to Klaus as she wondered what that had to do with anything as she remembered all the pain and trauma that a full moon brings especially the first one

" every witch that we consulted is sure that neither of them will survive the night" Marcel said as the two parents began to break down as much as they could do with their children in the room

" then we speak with Freya, she will perform a binding spell... that's the solution" Elijah said sounding almost certain that this would work when everyone else around him seemed to know that it wasn't

" a spell that powerful would only kill them faster, this is terminal and we can't keep this a secret from them any longer. They deserve to have the chance to say goodbye and we both know who need to tell her" Marcel said trying to convince him to try talking to Klaus and Peyton into telling the twins

" he won't accept it, Peyton tried to tell them but he stopped her. He's isn't ready" Elijah said knowing that no one was ready for what was meant to happen next as he thought about the pain it would cause

" then make him...they are dying, Elijah" Marcel said knowing that Klaus and Peyton weren't the only ones that needed to realise what was happening to Ava and Wyatt as he seemed in denial too

" Klaus..." Peyton said weakly as they both let what they had overheard settle in as they saw the effects of the dark magic showing itself on the twins skin as she wondered if she was strong enough for this

" hey this isn't over yet okay? We don't won't until morning, I'll place Cassie back into bed while we pack and then we'll head out" Klaus said knowing that they needed to move fast since they didn't have time to waste

Peyton moved quickly as she got herself changed into a pair of black leggings that will well with her dark grey knitted sweater that she wore with a grey tank top underneath it, she quickly tied up her black worn combat boots before then grabbing a larger weekender bag which she started to fill with clothes for her and Klaus before adding clothes for each of her children. She also decided to pack a bag filled with snacks and drinks for the long drive to Mystic Falls since she knew that she would definitely need something to ear if the baby inside of her had any say in it before filling the car with pillows and blankets to allow the ones not driving to sleep as they travelled to Mystic Falls throughout the night. Once the car was ready, Peyton quickly pulled her hair out of the bun that she had placed in earlier as she shook out her waves before putting on a black knitted hat as she headed into the study to find klaus who was currently storming around the place

" hey, everything's ready. We just need to grab the kids and go whenever you're sorted" Peyton said coming into the room as Elijah walked in behind her as he looked between her and Klaus clearly confused

" what's going on? Niklaus?" Elijah said sensing that his younger brother wasn't about to tell him as he wondered if they were just going to sneak away in the middle of the night as he thought about what he had overheard

" Peyton and I are taking the kids on a little trip" Klaus said knowing that he couldn't exactly take Elijah with him if he wanted his plan to save his twins to work since he knew Elijah would try to stop him

" are you both out of your minds?" Elijah said thinking that now was not the time for them to just take off especially when Ava and Wyatt were about to go through their first werewolf transformation

" Elijah, we get it okay? You and Marcel think that there's nothing left to be done but as their parents we can't accept that and I can't believe that you are" Peyton said letting go of all of her emotions

" they can sleep in the car on the drive... we have to get going" Klaus said knowing that he still needed to get all three of their kids into the car since he didn't want Peyton to do any of the heavy lifting

" where are you going?" Elijah said thinking about how they seemed to have it all planned out as he noticed that Klaus was avoiding looking at him which he only did when he was hiding something

" the Salvatore school, they know how to do with a werewolf transformation and in fact it's a system that I helped put into place as a teacher there" Peyton said thinking of her werewolf students needing her

" Mystic Falls? Please tell me that you have a plan, Niklaus" Elijah said as something told him that klaus had a plan that not even Peyton knew about right now as he tried to work him out some more

" I do and while I execute it, I need you to stay here and ensure that we really have exhausted every possible option out there" Klaus said knowing that he needed Elijah in New Orleans occupied

" hey why don't you go and get the kids sorted? I'm just going to grab a couple of things that I need to take with me" Peyton said knowing that she needed to talk to Elijah without him being in the room

" of course, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes" klaus said before gently kissing her knowing that he couldn't do any of this if she wasn't by his side as he thought about how much their lives could have been

" the thing is that I have a vague plan on to help the twins but I'm pretty sure his is more developed than mine which is not a good thing in his current state of mind"Peyton said to Elijah as she worried

" then stop this ridiculous trip and stay here where they can both be with their family in their final moments" Elijah said knowing that their children were the prized jewel of their ruined family

" we can't okay? As much as I'm worried about whatever klaus is planning and I am not about to let my children just die" Peyton said showing him that how firm she was on this as she wondered why they seemed determined to just allow this to happen

" so what's you're plan?" Elijah said sounding as exhausted as Peyton felt as she wondered if there was ever a point in her immortal life that she became too old for all of this as she rubbed her temples

" my plan is to go along with whatever Klaus has planned until I figure out what this is and depending on how bad it is I might need your help. Just stay close to your phone okay?" Peyton said before leaving him alone to think

Throughout the long drive to Mystic Falls, Peyton and klaus took turns to drive despite the twins insistence that they could drive since they had been taking lessons from school as they were fifteen although the last thing the parents needed was to be killed in a car crush caused by their two reckless teens, soon they arrived at Mystic Falls as they all decided to freshen up especially since the children were still in their pyjamas as they all headed to their dorm rooms before agreeing to meet up. Peyton quickly got dressed in a long white and black striped short sleeved shirt dress that opened up at the front to reveal her jeans and black lace top, she also wore a pair of black loafers. She had decided to place her long take wavy hair down with half of her hair placed back with a braid, she also wore lightly smoked eye makeup and light red lipstick. While the twins and Cassie were still getting ready, Peyton and Klaus decided to crash on the tour that Caroline and Stefan we currently taking as Peyton couldn't help but thing about all of the students that needed her tonight during the full moon

" at the Salvatore school for the young and gift, we are big on spirit but education is our first priority obviously. we've sent students to the Ivy League schools" Caroline said as she showed around potential students and parents around the school

" if you're looking for a more unique course of study then we assure that we are unmatched. We believe in inclusive blending of species here. So outside of the full moon, vampires, witches and all werewolves all live together peacefully" Stefan said thinking about how his closest friends were werewolves or witches

" where do you keep the hybrids? In the root cellar?" Klaus said trying to make Caroline more flushed than she was as Peyton nudged her husband into submission as she gave him a look before stepping forwards

" I can say that here at the Salvatore school, we have unique facilities for an werewolf transforming during the full moon and have systems in place that make us prepared to deal with any situation" Peyton said trying to cover up Klaus's comment

" allow me to introduce you to Mrs Peyton Matthews, who teaches all things werewolf related and looks after our werewolf during the full moon, and our art teacher, Nick Matthews" Caroline said using their cover names especially the one they had created for Klaus

" I'm sorry to interrupt your tour but we have an urgent matter that we must discuss with you, it's important" Klaus said as him and Peyton headed into a more private room near by with Caroline and Stefan following behind them

" what's going on, Pey?" Stefan said thinking about the state of things when he had come back to his wife and step daughters in Mystic Falls as he thought about how devastated she had been after Hayley's death

" a lot of things like Elijah getting his memories back and going into self pitying mode, I'm pretty sure Cassie is becoming a seer and I'm pregnant again" Peyton said in a panic wanting to avoid saying it out loud

" oh wow that's a lot of information to handle in a such short time space, none of which is the reason you came here but wow you're pregnant again" Stefan said knowing his best friend better than that

" Ava and Wyatt are dying, I don't mean dying temporarily as a Mikaelson does but like really dying" Peyton said barely keeping her emotions in as Klaus began to rub comforting circles on her back

" they consumed the dark magic that was inside of my siblings and it's consuming them both, neither of them will survive tonight's full moon" klaus said as Stefan closed his eyes knowing what that meant

" they triggered their curse? I figured you were just back to help your young wolves through the full moon, they've been asking for you" Caroline said knowing that the young wolves were important to Peyton

" oh god, Pey. I can't even imagine how you feel right now or what this brings up for you" Stefan said remembering how difficult she took her first few full moons and dealt with the guilt that came with it

" I'm trying really hard to block all of that out, the last thing I need is to be hit with memories of the past. I need to focus on my children especially the twins" Peyton said thinking about how it would mess with everything

" it was my fault, they wouldn't have triggered their curse if it hadn't been for me" klaus said it was at his insistence that Peyton had allowed the twins to release all of their anger and frustrations and get it out

" wait I thought the crescent wolves could control their transformations" Caroline said knowing from Stefan's stories about Peyton and her life with Klaus as she remembered the reason behind their wedding

" they can, it's why we performed the unification ceremony and got married to allow Peyton's wolves to be free from my mother... that and I wanted to prevent her from marrying some hillbilly from the bayou" Klaus said referring how Peyton had been betrothed to Jackson without either of them knowing

" will you let that go? It's been years and it all worked out kinda... anyway the crescents can control their transformation but just not the first one, it's seen as a rite of passage" Peyton said explaining it to them

" In other words, it's unavoidable... little red, you should sit" klaus said as he began to worry about her standing for so long as well as being so emotional and stressed since he knew it wasn't good for their unborn baby

" what do you need from us?" Stefan said knowing that he would do anything that it took to help Peyton our and has done in the past as he knew what losing her children would do to her and klaus

" I need a rare type of witch from the Gemini coven, " Klaus said hinting to the twin girls that Caroline parented along with Stefan and their biological father Alaric as he thought about their reactions to this

" you can't be serious?" Caroline sad realising that he had come here to ask her permission to use her children as she thought about how temperamental and ill tempted Klaus Mikaelson could be sometimes

" I need your daughters" Klaus said knowing a siphon witch could do what needed to be done right now as he thought about simply taking that magic from his children as quickly as they could

" or Valerie, she's already siphoned a small fragment from Hayley and placed it into a dark object. It's just that the dark magic is too much for one witch alone" Peyton said trying to give them different options

" little red, our delightful children will be waiting for us in the library. Why don't you and Stefan spent the day with them while I work out the details with Caroline here?" Klaus said wanting to tell Caroline the rest of his plan without Peyton finding out

Peyton gave him a smile as she tried to keep her suspicions at bay as she headed to the library with Stefan in tow as she noticed that her children had clearly dressed to suit how they were feeling as Ava and Wyatt were wearing more darker clothing than Cassie was as the current stood out from the rest of the students since they weren't their uniform due to no actually being in school right now as Peyton realised how much was at stake if they didn't find some sort of solution to the dark magic killing them as well as thought about how they would react to the news that they were going to have another bother or sister. Stefan gave Peyton a reassuring and comforting smile as he placed his hand on hers before they walked over to where they were as he knew this had to be hard for her

" is that uncle Stefan's diary?" Cassie said pointing to the diary of Stefan Salvatore that was currently behind a glass case as the school was held in memorial of what the school was created around

" yup that's his diary, you know mom is in that diary" Wyatt said thinking about how everyone in the school seemed to idealise Stefan and the legacy that had been created for him when he was just there uncle

" we're not supposed to touch it but Wyatt and I practically have the whole thing memorised" Ava said thinking about how interesting it all was to them both since their lives seemed to be intertwined with it

" why? It's the brooding rants for a suffering soul... a tad much for my taste. Hey guys" Stefan said as he and Peyton made their presence known to them as he thought of the argument his diaries had caused

" they are more than that and guess what...spoiler alert, our dad is the villain and uncle Elijah is like his evil henchmen while your uncle Stefan's trusty sidekick" Wyatt said as Peyton gave him a look

" why would Dad be the villain? And mom is no one's sidekick, right mama?" Cassie said jumping to her parents defence as Peyton was aware that the twins were clearly in a bad mood that could affect her young ideals

" that's right, baby and sometimes people can be a little evil until they find the thing they are looking for. With your dad, it was a family that loved him like us" Peyton said trying to cover up the twins mistake

" hey guys, sorry to interrupt but Caroline asked me to come and get little Cassie. She said that you thought she was showing some seer like abilities" Bonnie said as she walked up to the small group

" hey Bonnie, yeah I think she might be... I found some drawings of thing she couldn't have seen or known about unless she's listening on us talking but still" Peyton said moving away from her children

" don't worry about it, I'll do a few easy tests with her and work it out. Anyway she's young and her abilities are growing so it could just be that but I'll keep you updated" Bonnie said seeing that she was worried

" hey Cas, you're going to spend the day with Bon Bon here doing fun witchy things" Peyton said bending down to her youngest's level as she spoke to her knowing she needed a day alone with the twins

" oh yay, Bon Bon knows different kind of magic than aunt Freya since you know aunt Freya is so old" Cassie said before happily going off with Bonnie as Peyton laughed at her love for learning witchy things

" seriously, you two? And anyway those diaries are written from one very biased perspective as it would be if your dad wrote it from his point of view... no offensive" Peyton said making her point

" maybe so but we for a second opinion, the Mystic Falls files by Alaric Saltzman volume one. In every story Dad is the big bad wolf" Ava said gesturing to the books that Alaric had written and displayed

" talk about being biased, there is no one who has been more affected by the supernatural than Alaric Saltzman and he should really hate Esther rather than your dad" Peyton said knowing she was being unfair

" woah easy you two, you okay? What's wrong?" Stefan said as him and Peyton steadied twins as they looked at each other knowing that this had to be related to the dark magic inside of them killing them

" Davina said she gave you both something to help with the discomfort" Peyton said not even being able to imagine the kind of pain and discomfort they were in right now with the dark magic inside of them

" she did and they worked for a while but not so much" Wyatt said trying to vague about it since nothing they did seemed to help long time with the pain and the constant whispering in their heads

" hey why don't we get out of here? I know a place that does amazing burgers" Stefan said sensing that they needed to get out of the school environment and let go of some steam as much as Peyton did

" that sounds like a great idea, I'm so craving a milkshake right now" Peyton said as she thought about getting a peanut butter milkshake as she knew that they needed to get some fresh air away from the school

Peyton quickly sent a text to Klaus to let him know where she was going with the twins as they got into Stefan's car before heading into the main town of Mystic Falls that had long been changed since everything supernatural related had slowed down as the town now had some new additions such as a doctors office owned by Elena Gilbert now named Elena Salvatore and a bench dedicated to the fine efforts of sheriff Matt Donovan. They headed to the Mystic Falls grill for something to eat and something to drink as Peyton wondered if the dark magic was affecting their mood since they seemed to have moods to match the dark magic inside of them as she thought about how sweet her children once were as they were unburdened by the heavy hardships of the supernatural world.

" if you're here to tell us that Dad has a heart of gold, this is probably the worst spot considering that there's a plaque inside near the dartboard for some woman that he killed in a moonstone ritual" Ava said as she wondered what her mom and uncle Stefan were currently planning

" it's for Jenna Sommers, she was Elena's aunt" Stefan said sitting back as he wondered where they were going with this as he looked to Peyton as he knew that she would be silently working them out

" there's also the water fountain over there where you yourself said in your dairies that our dad killed Tyler Lockwood's mom" Wyatt said gesturing over to the water fountain in question

" why are you two suddenly concerned with your dad and what he's done? There's a million places and things in our pasts that could make us look bad too" Peyton said knowing that she was no angel

" she's right, even in this town. In fact the old Gilbert house was where I slaughter almost all of the Gilbert family in a ripper moment as revenge for what happened with Katherine" Stefan said proving her point

" there's a town not unlike this one where I was an enforcer for a pack of wolves or at least I was involved in an enforcing and I did things that would make even your father look saint like"Peyton said thinking of her time as drifting werewolf

" so we've all done bad things, is that what you're telling us?" Ava said thinking about how there was bad and then there was evil making her unsure which one was their father could be classed as

" but do you know why we do bad things or even evil things? Has your dad or anyone ever told you about Mikael?" Peyton said knowing they needed to understand somethings about the Mikaelsons

" yeah we read about him in uncle's Stefan diaries and in Alaric's Mystic Falls files" Wyatt said sensing that whatever she was about to tell them since it seemed like she was gearing up for something big

" I'm pretty sure I didn't even scrape the surface when it came to Mikael" Stefan said knowing that next to Peyton, he knew nothing about him or what he had done to his children over the many years of hunting them

" you didn't... your uncle Elijah told me once that your dad came to in the middle of the night and woke him up fo show him a paintbrush he had made out of a branch. Mikael took that branch and hit your dad across the face with it" Peyton said knowing that they needed to hear this to understand who their dad was

" what happened next?" Ava said as she struggled and failed to imagine anyone ever hurting their dad like that especially considering all of the terrible stories surrounding the great Niklaus Mikaelson

" your dad wanted to run away but your uncle Elijah didn't want to leave your aunt Rebekah and uncle Kol behind in case Mikael took his anger out on them and he would have" Peyton said sure of that

" so one bad thing made his evil?" Wyatt said thinking about all of the bad things that they had heard their father doing like killing werewolves that failed to become hybrids or the times he taunted Elena

" no... your dad suffered many incidents like that over the years since he was a kid to when he was turned. Your dad is the way he is because Mikael's abuse taught him to mistrust people and protect himself in the most ruthless ways which happened to be the only way he knew" Peyton said defending Klaus

" but you suffered similar abuse and your practically normal" Wyatt said not sure if they could completely blame Mikael for what the way that Klaus has turned out although he knew he was a part of it

" your mom might have had a similar background to out father but she had one thing that he didn't and that was me, I taught her how to trust again and accepted her" Stefan said knowing Peyton's story

" hey guys so we one peanut butter milkshake with whipped cream and caramel sauce, two vanilla milkshakes with whipped cream and one peanut butter milkshake with whipped cream on the button, just how you like it" Landon the waiter said coming over to them as he handed them their order

" thanks, Landon. This is my mom, Peyton and my uncle, Stefan Salvatore, and you already know Wyatt" Ava said as Peyton noticed how Landon seemed to only have eyes for Ava at the table making her smile

" nice to meet you, Mrs Matthews and mr Salvatore... I haven't you around much lately, either of you" Landon said mostly to Ava but he was aware of the fact that not only was her twin brother watching him but also her mom and uncle

" oh yeah well there's been a lot stuff back at home" Ava said trying to be as vague about the details as she could since there was thing that happened to her that Landon the human wouldn't be believe

" we're only back for like one day, there's still things we need to do"Wyatt said still not really sure why there in Mystic Falls but knew that it could only be short terms considering the state of things in New Orleans

" I was ummm... I was hoping that you'd be back, I mean you're from New Orleans right? I've always wanted to go, it's home to some of the greatest musicians of all time" Landon said making Ava smile

" you should go, no matter where you are there's always someone playing a Louis Armstrong song somewhere" Wyatt said not liking the amount attention that he was giving his twin sister

" umm actually there's music in the square tonight, I mean they do it all the time but tonight there's this kind of bluesy vibe and I thought maybe if you wanted-" Landon said making them all laugh a little

" oh Landon, I wish I could but I can't tonight. I have this thing" Ava said looking to Wyatt as they thought about how they would go through their first transformation during the full moon tonight

" right yeah, I should probably pick up an extra shift anyway" Landon said clearly disappointed with the outcome as he thought about the amount of times he wanted to ask her out but never had the guts

" thanks for asking though, maybe we could do something another time" Ava said knowing that while she couldn't go tonight that didn't mean that she wasn't interested in going out with Landon as he gave her a sad kind of smile as he left

" you know the full moon doesn't peak until later, you could've gone with him and have a little bit of fun before the full moon. Wyatt could have went with Gwen. Why didn't you?" Peyton said looking at her daughter

" because I'm going to be dead soon and so is Wyatt"Ava said fed up pretending that she didn't know what was happening to her or that the adults in her life were clearly scrambling to find something

" Ava, we agreed that we wouldn't say anything to them until they told us" Wyatt said turning on his sister as Peyton began to look between them as she realised how clever her children really were

" how did you figure it out?" Peyton said trying to be as level headed and as calm as she could be when all of her emotions wanted her to break down and just to hold her children close to her

" every witch in our family has been locked up in the bell tower plus creepy black veins all over our body" Ava said knowing that none of them were exactly good signs as she thought about Freya and Davina

" and it hurts you know? So how long do we have?" Wyatt said thinking about how his whole body just seemed to hurt all of the time as he wondered if they would have time to say goodbye to everyone

" in your current condition, they don't think that either of you will be strong enough to handle the full moon" Stefan said taking over since he knew that Peyton couldn't force herself to say it out loud yet

" what's not to handle? It's only every bone in our bodies breaking at once" Ava said thinking about everything their mom had taught them about the werewolf transformations and how it happened

" hey listen to me ok? Your dad and I are not going to let this happen, your dad is searching for a cure right now" Peyton said knowing that she needed them both to keep fighting this as long as they could

" maybe you should tell him stop, it might be better this way" Wyatt said sounding completely over his very complicated life as Peyton got ready to yell at him and prove to him that he was completely wrong

" hey nice outfit, thats really cute... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to slip, that's my bad" Connor who was a local boy and jock said as he threw ice cubes at Landon as he got the bill as Wyatt stoped Ava from getting involved

"You guys are seven bucks short" Landon said as Peyton turned her head slightly as she remembered all the times guys would short change her when she was a barmaid or would try to make a move on her

" no that's your tip, Kirby. That's negative seven bucks for the poor service that we received" Connor said making Ava want to go and punch him for being so rude as Peyton noticed the werewolf anger in her

" hey do you two know how to drive?" Stefan said suddenly getting an idea as he looked to Peyton making her smile as she realised what he was planning as the twins exchanged a look of confusion

" Ummm we took some driving lessons at school but nothing major" Wyatt said knowing that their parents were waiting for them to turn sixteen before teaching them how to drive and to give them a car

" I think it's time you two drove a real car" Stefan said as he handed Wyatt his car keys as they headed over to where he had parked the car as Peyton couldn't stop thinking about the comment Wyatt had made

" geez, this is going to end with in blood and tears" Peyton said thinking about how most of the events in her life seemed to end in blood and tears as she got into the back of the car with Stefan as Wyatt and Ava got in the front

" ok so that would be a stop sign, that's definitely a stop sign" Stefan said getting a little freaked out since Wyatt seemed to have no intentions to stop at the stop sign as he kept going ahead

" okay, don't have a panic attack. It's not like I could kill either of you and we're already dying so..." Wyatt said thinking about how Stefan and their mom were both immortal while they were clearly not

" yes but is it absolutely neccesay to wreck my car in the process?"Stefan said almost thankful that he had brought this one and not his vintage red sports car that he had been restoring for years since blowing it up

" we know what you're doing, with the milkshakes and the driving lessons" Ava said giving Stefan and her mom a look since it was clear that they both had a plan in their head about their intentions

" actually the milkshake was for me since I've been craving a peanut butter milkshake all day" Peyton said knowing that nothing was better than a Mystic Falls grill milkshake that was just so good

" showing us the little pleasures that life has to offer, it's not like we're suicidal or anything" Wyatt said knowing that if it was a choice between living and dying then he would choose living every single time

" that's not what Wyatt meant when he said that it dying might be for the best" Ava said defending her brother as she remembered how many times they had discussed this whole thing since finding out

" then what did he mean because it doesn't seem like either of you are interested in your survival?" Peyton said looking between her children as she wondered what was going on as they usually had a twin thing going on

" it's not like we want to die, we just don't think we were meant to exist in the place. I mean think about all of the crazy things that led to us being born" Ava said knowing that she was definitely more political then Wyatt

"I mean Dad lives for a 1,000 years and does a weird ritual to become the only vampire who can procreate while mom moves from foster home to foster home just to end up in Mystic Falls where she meets Dad in a bar and has a hot lustful hookup" Wyatt said showing this he had his mom's honesty

"Ok that's enough details on what happened to me and your dad but I want to say it was a little more complicated than that" Peyton said thinking about everything that happened between them in the early days

" then boom loophole miracle babies but can you be a miracle and a mistake at the same time?" Ava said thinking about there was no one else like them since vampires couldn't procreate like Klaus and Peyton

" none of my children are ever mistakes, happy surprises yes but not mistakes. Plus this family has fought tooth and nail to keep you both alive from the moment they knew about you two" Peyton said subconsciously touched her stomach

" I know but the universe has been trying to kill us since before we were born in order to restore the balance of nature" Wyatt said thinking about all of the times they had been danger one way or another

" and anyway to say you two being alive is a mistake is to say that Cassie and your new brother or sister is a mistake too, something tells you don't believe that" Stefan said accidentally letting the cat out of the bag

" wait... mom, your pregnant again?" Ava said as she turned quickly to face her mom as she thought about the last time she was pregnant with Cassie and how excited she had been to have a new sister

" yeah I am except that me and your dad wanted to wait a little while to tell you but I'm about a month or so along" Peyton said worried about their reaction since she didn't want them to think she was replacing them

" oh man, I'm kinda gutted that we're dying now... I really hope this one is a boy just so we can even things out a little"Wyatt said thinking about everything he could teach and do with a little brother

" hey Wy, take the next right up here" Stefan said as Wyatt turned his car into the parking lot of the Mystic Falls high school as Peyton remembered how Stefan had taught her the act of revenge

" so we're going to spend our final hours watching Connor get to first base with the runner up mis Mystic Falls?" Ava said as they got out of the car and leaned against it as they watched them interact

" why do you think your friend Landon didn't fight those jerk back when they were horrible to him?" Peyton said knowing that she would have definitely fought back and had done in the past

" I don't know, he has to keep job I guess" Wyatt said knowing that he would have loved to let Ava do what she wanted but he knew as well as she could that they had to keep their secret and the school's

" he does but fortunately for us, we have nothing to lose and you have two adults here that can compel those idiots to do just about anything you want" Stefan said knowing that they needed to have a little fun

" or you could compel them to forget what we're about to do.. combo magic?" Ava said as looked to her brother to help her out as she thought about how much she hated a bully and what they did

" guys, that's not what he was saying and you can't exactly be reckless with your energy" Peyton said trying to stop them since she knew that they would be in trouble if they used what little energy they had left

" if we die in jerk revenge mode than it'll be worth it, we'll be fine hence the combo magic" Ava said knowing that they much preferred using their combined magic than doing solo magic alone

" and this will be the most fun we've had all week... glace solidator, glace solidator" Wyatt said as him and Ava began to chant causing the water on Connor's car turned to ice making his windows shatter

" oh god! My car! Oh my god! What did you do my car?" Connor said after his car had been smashed as the small group stood watching him as they laughed knowing that sometimes bad felt so good

" now that felt good" Wyatt said loving the fact that they were finally able to be who and what they were and embrace it since they were always forced to hide who they were under fakes names

" you know your father would kill me if he knew I let you do that or he would if he didn't love me so much and I wasn't carry his baby right now" Peyton said as Ava and Wyatt suddenly seemed drained

" mom, could we go back to the school, I don't know about Wyatt but I need to lay down" Ava said sitting down on the car as she suddenly felt exhausted as Wyatt did the same as they both looked pale

" listen to me right now okay? Don't you dare give you on fighting this, you both have so much more to live for" Peyton said hating to see her two babies fight for their lives and just give up on it all

" it's too late, mom and we can feel it... you should just tell Dad to stop looking for a Hail Mary, you've gone through enough torment" Wyatt said thinking about how much pain they had caused their parents

" you're not the reason our lives have been filled with torment, we are. Our lives are filled torment become of what we are because being supernatural isn't easy" Peyton said knowing that any supernatural person's lives weren't going to be easy

" but it shouldn't be this hard, mom... we're just so tired and I just don't want to fight anymore, we can't" Ava said knowing that the peacefulness of death seemed so easy and pleasant right now

" everything that's happened lately is just weighing us down and Ava's right... we're just so tired" Wyatt said backing his sister up as he thought about everything they had been through lately

" the man in the church wasn't your fault, what happened to us wasn't your fault and what happened to your aunt Hayley certainly wasn't your fault" Peyton said knowing her children would blaming themselves

" Roman and his mom were afraid of us, we were the ones that kidnapped you two in the first place and let you be taken" Ava said knowing that her heart still stung over the pain Roman had caused her

" let it all out, just say whatever it is you need to say"Stefan said placing a hand on Peyton's arm as he got the same feeling he got with Peyton sometimes sensing that they needed an honest moment

" we've spent our entire lives trying to get our family back together and if anything we've only ruined it further" Wyatt said thinking about the damage that they had caused to always and forever

" We've ruined everything, so please just let us go because we're tired, we're so tired and if anything we just want it all to stop... oh god!" Ava said before clutching her head as her and Wyatt began to cry out in pain

" Ava? Wyatt? What's wrong?" Peyton said trying to check out her children before catching Ava in her arms as she fell unconscious while Stefan tried to catch Wyatt since he was the heavier of the two

" Peyton, something's wrong" Stefan said thinking about how much pain they had been in before they had passed out as Stefan tried to get Peyton to focus since she was obviously panicking at this point

" we have to get them back to Klaus, we just... we have to go" Peyton said as she placed Ava in the back of the car as Stefan did the same with Wyatt before they got into the front of the car as they drove to the abandoned house

The drive to the abandoned house where klaus currently was with Caroline was painfully slow or at least it felt that way as Stefan drove as fast as he could while Peyton looked to where her twins were passed out in the back seat as she constantly checked to see if they were okay as she prayed to whoever was listening that they would make it through this. Eventually they arrived at their destination as Stefan and Peyton moved as fast as they could as they both took a twin each before using their vampire speed to go meet klaus as Peyton began to shout on him to alert him that something was wrong

" Klaus! Klaus!" Peyton said as she yelled on him as she tried her hardest to move as quickly as she could while still carrying Ava in her arms since she was the lightest of the two while Stefan carried Wyatt

" Peyton! What the bloody hell happened to them?" Klaus said more out of panic than out of anger since he knew that she wouldn't have endangered their children in any way as he began to worry

" I don't know, suddenly they were in so much pain and clutching their heads then they just... they just collapsed" Peyton said as they laid them on the floor as Peyton began to cry at the thought of her children dying

" i don't hear a heartbeat from either of them... come on.. Ava, Wyatt...please" klaus said he began to call on them as him and Stefan began to perform cpr on the twins while Peyton watched them

" oh god, please don't this be it... ahh" Peyton said as she felt a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen as she suddenly felt torn since all of her children both born and unborn were causing her trouble right now

" Stefan, go get Caroline and tell her to bring your daughters... and get Valerie, I think Peyton is going to need her! Little red, please rest" klaus said seeing that his wife was in pain and was torn of who to help

 _Meanwhile as all of this was happening in the physical world, in what used to be the other side and was now the place where people went to find peace after they had died as Wyatt and Ava woke in the woods in looked like the bayou they were familiar with back in New Orleans as they began to look around before their eyes focused on a familiar figure, their aunt Hayley. They knew in that moment that they were in trouble since they knew better than thinking that seeing their dead aunt in the ghostly version of their home territory as they began to worry about how their mom and dad were coping with the fact that they apparently dead but that seemed to be overruled by the fact that the pain was over for now and that they were reunited with the aunt they had missed so much_

" _aunt Hayley?" Wyatt said as he wondered if all of this was some elaborate dream of theirs but he knew the truth since they were smarter than that and knew the supernatural worlds better than that_

" _Ava? Wyatt? What happened? Why are you here?" Hayley said realising that they could only be here if they had died as she thought about Peyton and how she had seemingly lost everyone she loved_

" _we were sick, we took the dark magic and absorbed it but it had some serious side effects" Ava said thinking about the black lines and the pain and the whispering they had suffered from the dark magic_

" _you two shouldn't be here, it's not your time yet" Hayley said starting to panic as she thought about how much more they still had to do with their lives since they were so young despite joe they acted_

" _it's okay, we want to be here... this way everything goes half to the way that it should be" Wyatt said thinking about their previous conversation with their mom and uncle Stefan about their existence_

" _no you both have to go back, I need to go back and fight this if not for your own sakes then for your mom's" Hayley said thinking about how much Peyton had been through lately between her death and Peyton's kidnapping_

" _wait... you have to know that we're so sorry for everything that happened that led to your death, I don't know about Wy but I can't forgive myself" Ava said thinking about everything she had done lately_

" _well too bad because I forgive you both and I know that you're both so scared and sad which is okay. What's been happened lately was about hate and ugliness that was born long before any of us were alive. I need you to fight this" Hayley said knowing that they could just give into the sadness_

" _I don't want to leave you alone, you deserve better than that" Wyatt said thinking that she deserved better than the ending that she got as she had sacrificed herself to save not just them but Peyton too_

" _I'm not alone, come with me..look Jackson is here and so is my parents, eve and everyone else I've lost over the years. I'm not dead because of you two, I'm at peace because of you two" Hayley said thinking about how good it was to be reunited with those loved ones_

" _if we go back, are we ever going to see you again? Is mom ever going to see you again?" Ava said thinking about how much they would miss their aunt who had been such a big part of their lives_

" _not for a very long time so you two better have good stories to tell me. Make use of your voice, have adventures and have at least one epic love. Be every bit of yourself because who you are is amazing" Hayley said knowing that they were very bit as special as they were believed to be_

" please wake up, come back to us" Klaus said knowing that their family would be forever broken if the twins died like this as he prayed and begged for his children to come back and save them all

" klaus, what if they don't... oh god, I can't believe this is happening. Come on, my babies" Peyton said through the pain and trauma of watching her children die while the one inside of her did the same

" mom? Dad?" Wyatt said as him and Ava began to wake up to see their parents crying and clearly worrying over their children making them realise what they had left to fight for and not give up

" hey you're okay, you're both okay now" Klaus said as he pulled Ava close to him while Peyton fell to the ground and did the same to Wyatt despite all of the pain she was in as she held her son close to her

" Dad, we don't want to die" Ava said against his chest as Klaus allowed himself that moment to bring to let go everything he was feeling as Peyton watched the tears begin to fall down his cheeks

" please don't let us die, mom" Wyatt said pleading to Peyton to keep them fighting and keep them from dying as he thought about everything that they would miss out in life if they just died now at 15

" hey, you aren't going to die okay? I told you already that me and your dad weren't fought to let that happen" Peyton said as she began to stroke her sons hair and held him close thinking she would never let him go again

" listen to me, I found a way to save your life and everything is going to be better in the morning. I promise you both... but first we have to get your mother and the baby checked out" klaus said knowing that there was another problem to worry about

Soon Peyton found herself laying in the bed that she had once shared with klaus while they had been living in the Salvatore school while they were teaching and hiding from Klaus's siblings who had the dark magic inside of them that tried to seek out her children to take control of like it had right now, first Valerie came in to check on Peyton and the baby to make sure that it was nothing magical happening with the baby since a baby that powerful was bound to have some complication from the get go. When she found nothing, Stefan insisted on calling for Elena despite Klaus's protest since she was a human doctor and the doppelgänger whose life he had ruined but still she came to check on them before chalking the pain that she had felt to the extreme stress of the situation. Once she had left, Klaus had insisted on Peyton resting until nightfall since he knew that she wasn't about to miss the twin's first transformation as however early it may seem to her that it was still an important milestone for her to be there for. Noticing that Peyton was alone for once, Caroline decided to take this as her opportunity to speak to her about something that was concerning her

" hi, I know you're supposed to be resting and all but there's something I need to take to you about" Caroline said coming into the room as she noticed that Peyton was doing her best to rest by reading a book

" that doesn't sound omnibus at all, what's up?" Peyton said as she tucked her legs up herself as she placed them in a basket as she gestured for Caroline to come join her on the bed as Peyton sipped her herbal tea

" how much do you know of Klaus's plan to save your twins?" Caroline asked trying to carefully approach the situation since she knew that Peyton wasn't to get anymore stressed than she already was

" I know that he's planning on getting your twins to siphon the dark magic out of mine but that's it. He didn't want to tell me more in case it stressed me out... why?" Peyton said suddenly getting suspicious

" that's all true to a point except for that he plans to put the dark magic into himself" Caroline said wondering what her reaction would to this news if she heard it about her husband as she thought of the damaged she would do to Stefan

" are you kidding me? Oh I'm going to kill that man! He knows as well as I do that the dark magic would torment him and make him even crazier than he can be already" Peyton said getting out of bed to pace

" calm down because there's more to it than that... when the magic is inside of him, he plans to kill himself to stop the dark magic from making him even crazier than he is now" Caroline said softly

" kill himself with what exactly? He's an original hybrid, he can't die endless he had...dammit!" Peyton said thinking about how there always seemed to be a white oak stake around when she lest expected it

" he has a white oak stake, the last one apparently and I don't know how he has it but he does" Caroline said knowing that she couldn't just let Klaus do this to Peyton and to their children

" do me a favour and keep playing along with this ridiculous scheme of his because I'll have one of my one in play" Peyton said knowing that she had learned a thing of two as Caroline realised this

" you know you are every bit the match for him aren't you? I mean I've never seen anyone rival and challenge him like you do. I can see why he loves you" Caroline said admiring her as she left her alone

" hey remember how I said I'd call if there was an issue... well there's an issue" Peyton said as she grabbed her phone and called the only number that she knew could help her right now in saving Klaus's life

" what kind of issue?" Elijah said as he began to wonder if something had happened to the twins as he knew that they were close to dying especially since they were so close to their first full moon

" well your idiot brother has this stupid plan to put the dark magic into himself so he could kill both him and the dark magic. I need your help in stopping him from going through with it" Peyton said getting more and more panicked

" calm down ... I'll be there before nightfall" Elijah said before hanging up the phone as he tried to form some time of plan to stop klaus from going though with this as he thought of the consequences of it

Later that night after Peyton had spent hours and hours pacing as she tried to control the rage that she felt towards Klaus for making this decision without consulting with her as she thought about how his way meant that she would be left raising their children alone including the one that wasn't even born yet, not to mention the fact that it meant that Peyton had to live forever without the love of her life. However soon she forced herself to put aside all of her issues and anger as she headed out of her room as Klaus had decided to take their teenagers to Mystic Falls town square after making sure Cassie was okay since she wanted to stay behind with her books as Peyton and Klaus kissed her goodnight as she got settled for the night. Peyton could sense that her children were clearly worrying about their first full moon and about their fathers plan like she was as she silently urged him to comfort them

" look I know it's not an ideal evening but the timing is right, one you are both in mid transformation the Saltzman girls will be able to siphon the dark magic out of you both" klaus said trying to comfort them

" and you are sure about this right?" Peyton said giving Klaus a way out and a chance to tell them eh truth about his plan as she narrowed her eyes at him as she wondered if he would take it or not

" yeah, I'll dispose of the magic later but right now tonight is all about you two" klaus said focusing his attention onto Ava and Wyatt since he could tell that Peyton clearly had some suspicions about the plan

" ummm...mom, you should know that we saw aunt Hayley when we were unconscious and not just her but Jackson too" Ava said knowing that their mom would want the message that they had for her

" she's with Jackson? I mean that sounds about right, they were always as thick as thrives" Peyton said thinking about how Hayley was in love with Jackson when she had first arrived and reunited with them

" and your parents too... anyway he gave us a message for you, he said ' to always remember to be the girl he fell in love with-'" Wyatt said knowing that Jackson had always harboured feelings for his mom

" of course he would choose this moment to declared his love for you even from beyond the grave" Klaus said still annoyed that Jackson had never let his feelings for Peyton or who she shouldn't have been go

" Dad, seriously? The rest of his message was ' was because that girl is fierce and stronger than she could ever know'" Wyatt said knowing that their mom needed to hear this right now more than ever

" thanks guys, that means a lot to me and not for the reason you think because I love you and I've only ever loved you... ya big dumb dumb" Peyton said still annoyed at Klaus although she still kissed him

" as are you, little red which is why I love you too" Klaus said as he helped her close to her as he thought about how this would be the last time he would ever hold her like this if his plan worked

" hey Aves, it looks like your friend didn't end up picking up that extra shift after all and it looks like someone called Gwen too" Peyton said as she nodded over to where her children's love interests were

" go and have fun you two but behave because we will be watching" klaus said with a slight edge of humour while still being serious as he watched as his son walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her as Ava went to talk to Landon

" hey... I thought you hade to be somewhere" Landon said as he noticed Ava now wearing a pair of black ripped jeans and a white laced up blouse with the addition of black Chelsea boots as he looked how shiny her long blonde hair was

" I do have a thing but it's later although my curfew is pretty soon" Ava said thinking about how she had to get back before the full moon began to hit its peak causing her to transform into a wolf for the first time

" the private school being the iron gate doesn't want their fancy students hanging around with townie riffraff too late? Shocking" Landon said thinking about how the school and it's student lived separate from everyone else

" oh there's plenty of riffraff behind those gates, trust me and I think they're probably worse than your riffraff" Ava said thinking about Roman and those like him in the supernatural world behind those gates

" so you that jerk from the grill earlier? Apparently he totally wrecked his car today" Landon said knowing that she had heard and saw what happened or at least her mom did since she had left behind hundreds of dollars as a tip for him

" I had heard that and what a shame that bad things happen to bad people" Ava said full of sarcasm that would have been worthy of her mom as she thought about how fun it had been to make him pay

" now you're here and the music is good so before my luck runs out which it will, do you maybe want to dance or something?" Landon said thinking about how much he had wanted to ask her out before

" you know how to dance?" Ava said knowing that the last time she wanted to believe that a guy interested in her before realising that he had secret plan with his crazy mom as she became hesitant

" no so fair warning, I might suck at it. I really haven't thought this while thing through, kind of living in the moment here" Landon said knowing that he didn't want to ruin this by making a fool of himself

" you know I've been thinking lately that I should probably do more of that myself" Ava said thinking about her little brush with death as she thought about telling her aunt Hayley the story of how she fell in love

A short distance away, Peyton and Klaus watched as their children danced with the people their own age as Klaus wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind so that her head was leaning against his chest as he allowed herself to sink into his touch as she wanted to pause this moment and just live in this moment for ever.

" don't worry, I'll behave myself. If there anyone in this world that deserves a happy moment then it's our twins... and you, of course" Klaus said placed with her long dark waves taking in every part of her

" you know that all of my happy moments include you right? That I am the woman that I am today because of you and because of my love for you?" Peyton said getting more and more serious as she turned around to face him

" some might argue that you've always this been woman, it's just that everything that you've been through has brought it out of you" Klaus said refusing to take the credit for shaping who she was

" klaus, If something ever happened to you... it would destroy me, more than Jackson death did and even more than Hayley's. It did be like a part of me died too and I wouldn't be go on living without you" Peyton said trying to push her emotions and hormones aside but failing

" even if it was under selfless reasons such as to save someone or to take down a great evil?" Klaus said thinking about how if he did this then it meant that the dark magic could never hurt anyone in his family again

" nothing is worth your life... not to me, we always find a way around things somehow and this is no different" Peyton said despite having no alternative solution to offer him in order to save their children

" it's almost time, we should get Ava and Wyatt back to the school to chain them up" Klaus said knowing that he needed to change the subject before she figured out his plan and talked him out of it

" I don't want to lock them up, not for their first time. You know what it's like to be able through the woods free as a wolf, they should get to experience that" Peyton said almost wishing she could join them

" then we won't lock them up, we'll head to the woods and allow them to run under the moon" klaus said bringing her close as he kissed her forehead wishing he could say everything he wanted to her

Soon the young Mikaelson family, minus their youngest member who was currently back in her dorm room sleeping, were in the middle of the woods as they began to prepare for the twins to go through their first transformation as neither Peyton or klaus noticed that the other one was constantly checking their phones to check if their plans were going as they wanted them to as Peyton waited for Elijah to tell her what to do and when to do it while Klaus waited for his signal to head to their agreed meet up pint to finish the spell. Peyton tried to focus her thoughts on the here and now rather than thinking about what would happen after this part was finished sign she was still in the dark about what Elijah was planning as she chalked it up to a Mikaelson brother thing

" you both need to drink this, it's a siphoning tonic that Valerie made for the spell to work" Peyton said to Ava and Wyatt as she handed them a vial each as she looked at Klaus hoping that he would stop her

" honestly how is this going to be, mom?" Wyatt said knowing that their mom had more experience being forced by the moon to transform than Klaus who had always been able to control the change

" oh honesty huh? I'm not going to lie, it can be really bad like so bad you wish to get end it all but then comes the great part which is being completely free" Peyton said remembering that feeling all too well

" oh god! It's starting!" Ava said as she fell to her knees with Wyatt right by her side as she begins to feel the affects of the moon was having on her body as it was suddenly flooded with pain

" guys, listen to me... this is going to hurt so you need to focus on the air in your lungs and the ground beneath you. The first time can take hours" Klaus said as him and Peyton bent down to their level

" hours?" Wyatt said not sure if he could take hours of this pain as he began to understand why so many werewolf looked high and low for the moonstone or any solution to break their curse to stop this

" if you fight it, the pain will make you want to delay it because you'll think that's all you can take but if you let it in and allow you to swallow you whole then it can't break you" Peyton said trying to coach them through it as she had hundreds of times before with all of werewolf students

" when you're done, I want you to run wild and free knowing that me and your mother are so proud of you" klaus said as he saw the beginning signs of their transformation such as their eyes and teeth as the dark magic left them

" go... run, we'll see you after" Peyton said to her teenagers turned so,few as they began to run free and far away from them as they enjoyed everything that being a wolf under the full moon had to offer

" Little red, I know you won't agree with this but there's something I have-" Klaus said thinking about how he had to meet the Saltzman girls in order to place the dark magic inside of himself as suddenly someone snapped his neck

" Elijah, what the hell kind of plan is this?" Peyton said a she bent down to check that Klaus was okay despite knowing that he was immortal and would eventually recover from having his neck broken as he took the white oak stake from his pocket

" well now he can't absorb the magic inside of himself but he was right, the magic had to go somewhere" Elijah said before zooming off as Peyton got a bad feeling about what he was planning next as she followed him

" Magica tallox de terras, Magica tallox de terras, Magica tallox de terras" the Saltzman twins chanted as they moved around the circle as Elijah stepped inside causing Alaric to suspicious of the sudden change of plans

" what happened to klaus?" Alaric said thinking about how this had been his final chance to try and get rid of the man that seemed to be everywhere despite the evil he seemed to cause everywhere he went

" there's been a change of plans, you'll be putting the magic inside of me instead" Elijah said knowing with every fibre of his being that this was the right choice as he thought of Klaus getting his happy ending

" Elijah, this wasn't what I meant by helping... please don't do this" Peyton said pleading with him as she thought about how she would be losing the closest thing she had to a big brother instead of a husband

" Elijah, no!... what have you two done?!" Klaus said as he joined them in time to see the dark magic go into Elijah once again after trying to stop it as he watched as Elijah raised the stake to his chest to pierce it


	96. Chapter96:when the saints go marching in

hey guys so here is a new and final chapter based on 5x13 which means that this is not only the last chapter based on the originals but also the last chapter of this story ever. Although don't get too upset because I am planning on doing the spinoff featuring Hope or in my case Ava and Wyatt when it starts next month. So I have a confession to make about this chapter in the fact that I have definitely out my own spin on it after watching the series finale and being so upset by it as I imagine many of you were so hopefully this will make up for it and I hope it will fulfil everything you all wanted it to be. I also want to say thank to each and every one for you for reading my story and commenting once as much as you all have like it's so great to see something I have written be appreciated as much as it has been. Anyway without further ado, here is the last chapter... enjoy!

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love hear what you think of my story the good and bad so please keep it up

Chapter 96: when the saints go marching in

" what we had to stop you from doing this, although I didn't expect him to do this" Peyton said as she thought about how she had asked Elijah for help except that his help was to take Klaus's place

" we will discuss that later but right for now, put the stake down... Elijah!" Klaus said noticing that Elijah was so intent on killing himself and the darkness inside of him as he helped for his attention

" Klaus, take Peyton and go. Neither of you should be here for this" Elijah said trying to spare them the pain of watching him die as he staked himself as Peyton suddenly felt guilty over all of this

" Elijah, why don't you put it down for now and we can talk?" Peyton said thinking about how hurt Rebekah and Kol would be if Elijah just died now without giving them a chance to say goodbye

" there's nothing to say, it's simple okay? I took this darkness instead of you so you live the happy ending with your wife and children like you deserve and I get the one I deserve even though it means dying" Elijah said thinking about what was waiting for him on the other side

" What's going on here?" Wyatt said coming out of the trees now wearing the comfortable clothes that Peyton had left for him in a bag that consisted of greys sweats, a navy blue tshirt and a pair of sneakers

" what's uncle Elijah doing here?" Ava said following behind him wearing a similar outside of black sweats with a yellow laced tshirt and a pair of sneakers as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun

" please, get them out of here... I don't want them to be the last memory they have of me" Elijah said as they all turned around to see the twins now in human form walking toward them confused about all of this

" would you rather that they heard about your death from us than being refused the change to your stubborn mind?" Klaus said clearly furious about what Elijah was planning on doing and why

" you mean how they would have with your death if we had allowed you to go through with your idiotic plan?" Peyton said thinking about how she would be a widow right now if he had his way like he wanted

" death? what are you talking about?" Ava said as she scrambled as she tried to figure out what was going on or what they missed while they had been transformed into werewolf for a short time under the moon

" they put the darkness into uncle Elijah instead of Dad like he wanted..." Wyatt said slowly figuring it out from himself as he saw how scared and angry his mom was compared to the furiousness of his dad

" they put it into Elijah but you told us that they would put into something safe and instead you used our first transformation to trick us" Ava said not being able to keep the hurt out of her voice over this

" so what happens now, you just kill yourself and the magic goes away? While we all get to pick up the pieces you left behind?" Wyatt said thinking about his hard his aunt Rebekah would take Elijah's death

" just come back with us to New Orleans, we can find a way around this where no one has to die" Peyton said wondering how this was the ending the Mikaelson family deserved after all of their suffering

" we both know that's not going to happen, I'm sorry everyone but I've made my decision" Elijah said knowing that keeping them together as a family and to give Klaus everything he was denied was important to him

" and we've made ours" Ava said as used hers and Wyatt's combo magic to snap Elijah's neck allowing them the chance to get him back to New Orleans like they had wanted from the beginning

" come on, we don't have a lot of time before he wakes up so you guys load him into the trunk and I'll go and get Cassie from her dorm room" Peyton said thinking about no her baby girl hadn't had a peaceful sleep in days without being woken up

" The twins can handle that, use this on him, it will help keep him down during the drive... I think we better talk" klaus said switching between talking to his wife and kids as he knew he had to talk to her as he gave Wyatt a needle filled with vervain to use on Elijah

" fine, you can come back to the school with me. I need to check in with my wolves anyway and I dare you to argue with me right now" Peyton said as she began to walk back towards the Salvatore school

" wait, you're mad at me? How is it that you to be the one that gets to be mad when you're the one who plotted against me with my brother?" Klaus said deciding to challenge her on this one despite her earlier warning not to

" oh no, you don't get to turn this around on me and make it out like I'm just like everyone else who has betrayed you in the past when that is the furtherest thing from the truth" Peyton said knowing that she was only one who hadn't

" then what you do call what just happened?" Klaus said still trying to work out how or when she had found out about his plan enough to call Elijah in order to formulate one of her to combat his plan

" I'd call it trying to do everything I can to avoid being a widow with three kids and one on the way!" Peyton said wondering if he thought about what his death would do to her or to their children

" mama?" Cassie said coming out of her dorm room wearing her pyjamas and still holding the soft bunny she loved so much after hearing her mom's voice as she wondered what was going on now

" hey, baby girl... come and give me a hug, I could do with one your of special hugs right about now" Peyton said bending down fo her level focusing her attention on her youngest daughter than her husband

" are you having a bad day, mama? is this about uncle Elijah and the blue magic going inside of him?... Bon Bon has been helping me with my prophecy powers" Cassie said noticing the look on her dad's face

" let me guess you saw it happen in your dreams didn't you, my little seer?" Peyton said knowing that her mommy instincts had been right when it came to Cassie's powers and abilities being more seery

" are you mad at me like you're mad at daddy?" Cassie said making Klaus smirk at how much she could be like Kol was when he was a child in so many ways as he wondered if it would ease her anger

" no baby, never but we have to go okay? Go grab your things so we can go meet Ava and Wyatt at the car ad head back to New Orleans" Peyton said before nodding as headed back to her dorm room

" you know that I didn't want to leave you and our children, that that is something I've never wanted to happen right?" Klaus said seeing how hurt and scared she was about being left alone without him

" really? Because the first chance you get to siphon the magic out of the twins, you decide to put into yourself and let's not forget about the white oak stake you had" Peyton said refusing to back down

" all I have ever wanted was to be with you and be the father to our children that neither of us had but I was trying to protect you all... I want nothing more than to live forever with you and make many more adorable children like this one will be" Klaus said taking the risk as he stepped closer to her placing his hand on her still flat abdomen

" I swear to god if you do anything like that again to me then I'll somehow magically divorce your immortal behind" Peyton said knowing that they had bigger issues at hand right now then this one

" I'd expect nothing less... come on, let's go rescue Elijah from his own mission" klaus said as Cassie returned to the hall where they were as klaus picked her since he could see how tired she was still

Throughout the drive home, the Mikaelson children slept in the back of the car due to sheer exhaustion especially the twins as Peyton remembered how she would sleep for days after her first few transformations since it took a lot out of you even if you were used to it as she tried to fight her own sleep in something happened until klaus urged her to sleep if not for the sake of their unborn baby as he held her hand while she slept. Soon they arrived back in New Orleans as Klaus decided to lock Elijah up in the dungeon below the compound since he know that the effects of the dark magic would start to hit him sooner rather than later while Peyton called the rest of the Mikaelson siblings since they needed to know what was going on as she got changed into a comfortable block striped sweater that hung off one shoulder to show off the straps of her grey lace bralette, a pair of jeans, a pair of navy blue boots and a light grey long blazer coat. Peyton decided to braid one side of her hair before sweeping the rest of it to one side so that it fell over one shoulder, she also wore darl brown smoky eye makeup to match her light pink lipstick. Once she was dressed, she made sure that the twins and Cassie were okay before going downstairs to the dungeon to how things we going with Elijah and the others.

" you know this happens every time right? You do something stupid and Elijah sweeps in to save the day risking his own life in order to save your eternal soul" Kol said clearly angry over what happened

" actually I think this is kinda my fault, I called Elijah for help and I really shouldn't have" Peyton said as she moved them causing the three remaining Mikaelson siblings to turn around to face her

" maybe so but it's not like you asked him to do this and it's not like he would have been willing to allow either of you two do it making your children lose a parent" Rebekah said knowing Elijah inside out

" he won't be long before Elijah starts to spiral, as we all know this energy feeds on anger and lately Elijah has been filled with such anger towards himself over what happened to Hayley" klaus said thinking about how that darkness would eat away at him

" how many times are we going to come together because the impending doom one of us finds ourself in? Enough is enough" Kol said thinking about how their family always seemed to be in trouble

" this is different, Kol or can't you tell that already?" Rebekah said knowing that he had always had his issues with their family since he had never felt a connection to them like they had to each other

" either way, I'd spare myself this particular family melodrama by going home to my wife" Kol said before walking away as Rebekah and Klaus watched as he left wondering if he would come back or not

" he'll be back" klaus said knowing that was always the way with their family that even when times were tough and despite all the hate they shared for each other the love that they had always won

" will he? How are you so sure?" Rebekah said knowing that Kol had always had a difficult time when it came to their family because he had always been on the outside of their eternal vow they had made

" I can't be but right now I have more pressing concerns to worry about" Klaus said as he focused his attentions on to the still unconscious Elijah as he worried what the dark magic would do to his brother

" hey I'll be right back okay?... you know I'm here for you right? Always" Peyton said knowing she had to try everything she could to fix this as she kissed Klaus gently knowing how hard all of this must be on him

"Peyton, if you're here to lecture on the importance of family then forget it because I am over it" Kol said as Peyton caught up with him as he left the dungeon and headed up into the courtyard

" ok so I get that you're mad or upset or whatever but lose the attitude with me like right now because we both know that is crap, you always come running to help your family" Peyton said being firm with him

" maybe so but that doesn't mean that I should or that they deserve it" Kol said as he began to walk into the streets of the French Quarter with Peyton walking alongside him as she realised how much she needed a nice walk

" yeah well that's family for you?... I have a small favour to ask because I'm not willing to just accept that Elijah is going to die anymore than I was when it was my twins" Peyton said thinking of how it affect them all

" what kind of favour?" Kol said knowing that he could somewhat stand Peyton especially after everything she had done for Davina over the years since he knew that she had been like a second mother to her

" is Davina still in town? I need to talk to her about an idea I have, would you have her meet at Rousseau's please?" Peyton said knowing that she had to also talk to Freya about this idea too

" yeah of course, I mean once I say it's for you she'll be there as soon she can... I may have my issues with my family but you have been the exception" Kol said to her fondly before heading back to Davina

Peyton soon headed upstairs to the twins room where she could hear the twins talking to their aunt Freya while Cassie sat on the bed in her room as she practised the techniques that Bonnie had taught her to help her with her new prophecy powered as Peyton watched as she desperately tried to get a predication of what will happen to their family as Peyton realised that despite all of her and Klaus's efforts to protect her from the hardships of the supernatural world Cassie still seemed to be involved in it and seemed to be burdened by it too. Peyton decided to stand by the twins bedroom for a while as she listened to them talk to their aunt Freya knowing that only she could help through his part since they had turned to the comfort of magic to help get them out of this as Peyton realised that they couldn't be involved in her plan if she could help keep them out of it

" your uncle Elijah is strong but that works against him here, the energy will feed off that strength. He'll quickly go mad and it will only get worse for all of us" Freya said as she watched them turn to their books

" okay well how long does that take? Weeks? Days?" Ava said thinking about how they had a week before the magic had started to kill them as she wondered how Elijah had such a short time frame

" I mean we could do a lot in a few days, we're that talented" Wyatt said seeking comfort in their abilities as he thought about how much they could do or try in such space of time but they needed time

" what about hours? I'm not sure there's much that you could in that time" Freya said knowing that they needed to realised what was about to happen so that they could deal with in their own way

" all right theme we're gonna need to pull the darkness out of him and divide it up again" Ava said thinking about how they had managed to save her life the same way seven years starting all of this

" and then we end up where we started with the family scattered to the corners of the world until something call them back again" Freya said thinking about how they all had a hard time keeping away

" well then we keep asleep, he can't go mad if he's asleep... and we'll just brick him up in the head garden" Wyatt said knowing that they could just let him die when he had tried to so hard to save them

" that'll only slow it down, there's nothing enough magic in the world to prevent this" Freya said needed them to stop and just listen as Peyton took this as her moment to intervene on them

" hey guys, why don't you two head down to the kitchen and grab something to eat? Take Cassie with you, she could do with a break" Peyton said knowing she needed to talk to Freya as they left them alone

" I'm sorry that you had to hear that but they were becoming so desperate and getting lost in these books" Freya said as she began to pick up the magic books that they had been using and left around the room

" it's cool but I'm kinda hoping you won't give me the same speech because I have an idea that involves magic" Peyton said as she began to do her mom thing and pick up their dirty clothes

" Peyton, did you not hear what I just said to Ava and Wyatt?" Freya said realising where the twins got their stubbornness from as she realised that Peyton wasn't going to let this go anytime soon

" yeah but I'm not a naive fifteen year old and my plan is more developed than their is" Peyton said as she looked to Freya hoping that she would just say yes and help her with this one since none of them wanted

" Davina and I have tried everything, we've looked at every possible magical solution when it was tens twins who were danger and we came up with nothing" Freya said wondering what she could be planing that they hadn't seen

" yeah but neither of you thought of siphoning magic out of him and placing it into someone else" Peyton said knowing that the siphoning part of the plan had come from Klaus and her with the twins

" then we'd be right back in the same position with someone else dying" Freya said thinking that this was a continuous spiralling circle with someone they loved always dying as they passed it to person to person

" unless we put in someone who we want to kill, someone who isn't exactly living her best life and someone no one will ever miss... maybe a little crazy redhead we both know" Peyton said hinting

" oh god, you can't mean... Aurora, seriously? You want to give a crazy person a darkness that will make her more so?" Freya said wondering how she could possibly ever thing that was a good idea

" only it wouldn't have time to take root in her because I'm going to kill her and the darkness but I need you to wake her up" Peyton said before walking out of the room as Freya realised she would this one way or another

While Peyton went about arranging things for her plan such as calling Valerie who was coming to New Orleans to help her since she knew that she had owed Peyton more times that she could count with the amount of help that she had given over the last seven years since they had been formed or going to meet Davina, Ava and Wyatt had made sure that Cassie was okay before letting their dad know that she was going over a little over board with the magic as he went to check on her while they went to check on their uncle Elijah to find that he had gone. Ava wore a pair of high waisted jeans that she had tucked her forest green chunky knitted sweater into, a pair of black boots as well as had her blonde hair up into a high ponytail while Wyatt wore a pair of faded black jeans with a dark grey tshirt with a plaid shirt and a pair of black trainers.

" so it's true then... the noble Elijah has fallen and has apparently gone" Marcel said coming up behind Wyatt and Ava as they turned to see him coming as they looked at the spot where Elijah had once been

" we have to find him" Wyatt said thinking about the amount of damage he could do out there in the streets of the French Quarter as he thought about how scared and confused Elijah must be due to the darkness inside of him

" it's Mardi Gras out there, the streets will be packed to the max" Marcel said thinking that looking for someone on the busy streets of the French Quarter during Mardi Gras was such an impossible task

" well he'll be the one foaming at the mouth and ranting" Ava said thinking about how the dark magic inside of him would be start to effect him and would be slowly driving him crazy as he walked the streets

" yeah exactly which is why I don't think it's such a good idea for either of you to be out there nor do I think your parents would be thrilled with that idea" Marcel said thinking their reactions to this news

" it's better than letting my uncle die... come on, Aves" Wyatt said as they began to to walk away from Marcel and head out into the streets of the French Quarter in order to look for their uncle Elijah

" Ava, Wyatt! Guys, get back here...we all know firsthand what he is up against between the voices and the rage" Marcel said remembering his own short time with the darkness inside of him

" he's in this mess because he was trying to save us just like always and we blamed him for everything that had happened" Ava said thinking about how they had treated him lately after everything

" and he didn't deserve that" Wyatt said thinking about how Elijah had always done his best to look after the and ensure that they had always had the best in life since he had tried to redeem Klaus's soul

" what's your plan, huh? You put him down and he gets back up again and you do again then he's just going to her back up"Marcel said wondering what was their plan for when they found Elijah

" so what? We just let him die? It's bad enough that he did this to keep out family together but he did after weeks of us blaming him what happened that old house" Ava said thinking about how guilty they felt

" that's not even considering the amount of times he's sacrificed his happiness for the people he loves, he doesn't deserves this" Wyatt said as they began to walk away from him hiding themselves in the crowd

While the twins were currently searching for Elijah among the crowded streets of New Orleans, Peyton was taking shelter in Rousseau's as she waited for Davina to arrive as she thought about how insane her plan fo save Elijah actually was as she thought about the others would react to not only her plan also the secret one that she had that no one knew about which also happened to be the reason why she was meeting with Davina since she was the only witch she knew that was capable of this kind of large scale heavy magic. It was times like this when she wished that she could drink since she was beginning to feel the strain of recent events beginning to affect her as she grabbed some ginger ale and a glass since she was still feeling nauseous every now and then before rubbing her temples as her head began to hurt

" you sure that you want ginger ale because you look like you could use a bourbon?" Davina said as she walked into Rousseau's as she noticed now stressed and over life Peyton seemed to look

"I wish I could but the bun in currently in my oven kinda stops me from having all kinds of fun things I want right now... thanks for coming" Peyton said as she got up and hugged the girl she considered a daughter

" always, you know that. I mean it's the least I can do for everything you've done for me and congratulations" Davina said hoping this time around she could be a bigger part of this baby's life

" thanks... I'm assuming Kol filled you in on what's been going on?" Peyton said as they sat down to discuss things as she wondered whether or not he would he even bother telling his wife about it all

" you're talking about Elijah dying from having the darkness inside of him? Yeah he told me and he wasn't as cold about it as he might have seemed when he was with you guys" Davina said softly

" yeah and I have a plan to save him, one that Freya has already tried to stop me from doing but I can't let him die" Peyton said knowing that she would do the same for any of them if they were in need

" what's the plan? I mean we looked at every possibility and there was nothing we could do" Davina said wondering what she had found when Freya and Davina had worked so hard for a week and found nothing

" there's nothing you can but my siphoning friend Valerie can, she's going to put the darkness into an old enemy of Klaus's and mine then I'm going to kill her" Peyton said almost delighted by that fact

" ok so what do you need from me?" Davina said as she helped herself to a soda knowing the new owner that josh out in charge wouldn't mind either of them for helping themselves or being here after hours

" us saving his lifs won't mean much if he has nothing in his life worth living for" Peyton said getting to the point as she knew that this was a bigger than her initial plan since it involved darker and deeper magic

" Ok so you want me to conjure up some meaning for him?" Davina said slightly confused as she thought about how Kol gave her life meaning as much as Klaus and her children gave Peyton meaning

" no I want you to bring back the meaning to his life that he lost" Peyton said passing a jar of Hayley's ashes to Davina as she thought about how Freya had used her magic to separate them from Greta's

" oh wow... so you want to use Aurora's death and the release of the dark magic to power Hayley's ...? It seem like I have a lot of work to do, let me know when you're ready" Davina said thinking about this

" thanks, Davina. l owe you so much... and just like we move onto the next piece of drama, Elijah got out and Freya's tracking him. I need to get to the compound" Peyton said longing for a hot bath and a bed

Peyton jumped into her old green bug as she drove to the compound thinking about how complicated being part of the Mikaelson family actually and how difficult it had been for her since becoming it a part of it as she thought about how she had spent the majority of her time trying to prevent the Mikaelson siblings from killing each other especially when it came to Klaus killing pr rather daggering his brothers and sister to dealing with every supernatural threat that threatened their family. Although she knew that she wouldn't change a moment of the time that she had spent with any of them because it was due to them that she knew what made a real family which what fuelled her determination to keep that family together. Soon she arrived at the compound to see Freya trying every tracking spell she knew and that Klaus was slowly beginning to lose it as he paced around the room

" hey, I'm guessing there's no new information on where Elijah is?... you ok?" Peyton said entering the bell tower as she walked over to where Klaus was to comfort him as she took off her jacket as he hugged her

" I'm better now that you are here" Klaus said into her ear as they hugged so that only she could hear him as she began to comfort him before they separated although Klaus made sure to still being touching her

" I've tried everything I know, it's as if he's everywhere and nowhere at the same time although it doesn't help that death is all around him" Freya said stressing out a little as she ran out of options

" This shouldn't be happening to him, he should have just let me take the power and suffer the consequences. Ava and Wyatt are my children to save, my mess to clean up" klaus said frustrated

" do you want to tell him about your little plan or do you want me to?" Freya said knowing that Peyton had been so busy arrange all of the details that she had forgotten to inform her husband about it

" I have a plan to save Elijah and get of the darkness for ever, I need you to trust me a little while longer okay?" Peyton said knowing that she needed little resistance with this plan as possible for it to work

" always... you know that" klaus said knowing that no matter what happened between them or around them, she alway seemed to be the one that he could depend on and trust as his one true love of his life

" guys, I've got him... he's in the French Quarter and the dark magic is all around him" Freya said as Klaus looked to both of them before grabbing his jacket in order to head out to find when Peyton got a text

" Klaus, wait... the twins and Marcel have him, they're on their way back here" Peyton said reading her text as she looked to klaus and Freya knowing that this could ever be the best thing or the worst

" as much as I'm not a fan of this plan of yours, I think we need to do it now" Freya said knowing that they were slowly running out of options to save Elijah as she wondered if it would work or not

" I couldn't agree more, it seems that my arrival couldn't have been timed better" Valerie said as she walked into the compound with a bag of supplies that she would need to preform the siphoning spell

" why is a siphoning witch here?" Klaus said now becoming more and more curious about what the plan was as he wondered who they were planning on siphoning the dark magic into after Elijah

" Valerie's going to siphon the magic out of Elijah and into to Aurora then I'm going to kill both her and the darkness so all of this can be over once and for all" Peyton said knowing that the darkness had haunted them all long enough

" Freya, can you place these candles around the circle?" Valerie said as she began to everything ready as she knew that the couple were either about to start fighting or having a romantic moment just now

" are you serious? You really put this much dark magic into Aurora making her even more powerful so then just kill her?" Klaus said wondering how she could ever think this was the best idea they had

" for the last seven years I've seen how much you've missed your brother and how much it's hurt you, I can't even image how bad it would be if he was dead so yes... Im serious about this" Peyton said firmly

" hey, do you guys want him? I broke his neck but I'm not sure that he'll be down for much longer" Marcel said as he came in carrying Elijah's body with Ava and Wyatt following behind him closely

" upstairs in the study but I want you two in your bedroom with Cassie and Marcel to watch over you if that's okay?" Klaus said knowing he wanted them safe from all of this as Marcel nodded in agreement

" if we're going to do this then we need to do it now... magica tallox de terros, magica tallox de terros" Valerie said as Klaus placed Aurora into the middle of the circle before the spell started

" Peyton, you're only going to have a few moments to kill her between me waking her up and her realising what is inside of her okay?" Freya said as Peyton grabbed the near by stake that she had left out

" it's done, the dark magic is now out of Elijah Mikaelson into Aurora. If you excuse, I'm going to lie down" Valerie said knowing that it was a lot and that the spell had taken a heavy toll on her body

" my turn... now Peyton! Do it now!" Freya said after silently muttering the chant in Latin before informing her sister in law to kill the enemy who suddenly leaped up to try and attack her

" I knew that Niklaus would keep me down for long!" Aurora said unaware of the time between her being put to sleep and to now since the twins had only been babies when she had been around

" you obviously don't know him that well!" Peyton said as klaus held her still for Peyton as she drove the stake into Aurora's chest killing both Aurora and the darkness inside of her filling a long awaited dream of Peyton's

" so that's it? It's over with?" Freya said wondering if it could be that simple as she looked between Peyton and Klaus who both looked exhausted as she wondered how long it was since they had slept

" I guess we'll know better when Elijah wakes up... come on, little red. You need something to eat and some rest" Klaus said knowing that she still needed to look after herself and that baby inside of her

Klaus decided to check on the twins and Cassie who were all in the twins bedroom playing a board game together to distract the youngest member of their family while Marcel stood by the door to ensure their safety as he thought about how they were the closest things he had to siblings as he thought about despite the complicated relationship he had with klaus that he would always look out from them as if he was their big brother, while klaus checked in in the kids Peyton decided to make them all something quick to eat since they would be all be getting hunger or at least the human in the compound would be. Once everyone had settled down for now, Peyton and Klaus retreated to the study where they sat in the couch with Peyton's head in Klaus's lap as he began to stoke her long dark curls as she began to sleep for a while as they waited for Elijah to wake up. Eventually Elijah woke up without start as he realised that the dark magic inside of him along with the black lines on his arm had gone.

" what have you done?" Elijah said as he slowly start up to see Peyton and Klaus watching him as he looked to klaus as he knew that this could have been done by him as he wondered what had happened

" actually this was all her this time but I'm glad she did what she did" Klaus said as him and Peyton sat up with her leaning her tired head on his shoulder while he placed his hand on her thigh to bring her closer

" and I've done what I've always done which is whatever I can to save this family especially the members that I'm kinda fond of or did you think I was just going to let you die?" Peyton said gently

" I wish you hadn't... wait, if you took the dark magic out of me then who did you put it into?" Elijah said nervously as he looked at both of their arms for signs of the black line as he began to fear the worst

" Peyton decided to put it into an old enemy we had laying around...Aurora she put it into a Aurora and then killed her" Klaus said knowing that he was thankful that the darkness couldn't hurt anyone anymore

" so it's gone? Damn it, why did you two have to interfere?" Elijah said standing up as he began to pace as h thought about how his one chance to die with some honour and grace was gone like his love

" I'm sorry, you wanted to die?" Peyton said confused as her and Klaus exchanged a look as they sat a little forward wondering what was going on with them as Peyton suddenly worked it all out in her head

" I wanted to be at peace with the person I love! It's so hard to see all of my siblings in love when I know I can never have that again because my love is gone" Elijah said talking of Hayley as he thought of how Kol had Davina or Klaus with Peyton and now Freya married to Keelin, even Rebekah had Marcel

" and you were just going to go off on your own and die without even a goodbye to your family or even to our children, your nieces and nephew?" Klaus said standing up as he was being careful of Peyton as he thought of the lecture he would get from Elijah for such a stunt

" I thought I would spare everyone the pain and the hardship" Elijah said thinking about how he had planned on killing himself and was stilling planning to do it once he got the white oak stake back

" oh please, you were scared and still are because you know there's no way we will let us do this" Peyton said knowing that he was still planning on going through with his plan as she could see the determination in his eyes

" you know we could stop you" Klaus said thinking that even in her current condition, him and Peyton could easily take him down with both of them being original hybrids as he wondered if they would have to

" you could both try but I'd rather you didn't, please just allow me this time to just be" Elijah said as he took the stake from the table where it was laying and headed out of the door as he tried not to cry

Peyton began to comfort Klaus before getting a text from Davina to say that she had started her plan already but that it would take a little while longer due to how big and complicated the spell was as well as how much energy it would take as Peyton hoped that it wouldn't be too late since she knew that she couldn't mention this part of the plan to anyone in case it failed or was hijacked and it got everyone's hopes up as she texted back saying she would hold down the fort as much as she could and for as long as she could. Soon Keelin arrived after a frantic phone from Freya about everything that was going on causing her to jump onto the next flight to New Orleans to get her back home as soon as possible to support her wife, which is why they decided to all headed into the study which was now occupied by a streamy Marcel and Rebekah who had finally given into their feelings as they began to reminisce about the past

" you remember that time when Klaus stopped sleeping? He was so paranoid someone was plotting against him that he would wonder the halls at night to listen at out doors and of course Elijah would stay up to ensure he did nothing to harm us" Rebekah said remembering the times they all shared

" that night that they both almost caught me sneaking out of your room, I think I was hiding in that crawl space for about 12 hours" Marcel said thinking about what Klaus's reaction would have been if he had

" I knew there was something going on in the compound but of course you all convinced me that it wad nothing, as it turns out it was you two once again" Klaus said walking in with Peyton in tow

" ummm... Keelin just got back" Freya said walking in with Keelin as they all noticed how close they both were sitting next to each other and how cosy they seemed to be after everything they had been through

" just wanted to say hi" Keelin said getting the sense that something had happened between them if Rebekah's current ruffled up and messy hair was anything to judge by as they all knew what happened

" it seemed you've already started the party without us... Elijah's gone with the white oak stake, he still wants to end it all" Peyton said as her and Klaus cosy on their own part of a couch while Keelin and Freya did the same on the floor

" then in that case I'd say we all need a drink" Marcel said as he got to grab a bottle of bourbon and a bunch of glasses as he came back to the group as he decided to pour them all a glass of bourbon

" ummm none for me, thanks" Peyton said giving klaus a look since they both knew that she couldn't drink due to the fact she was pregnant since neither of them had told very many people yet

" why not! You love bourbon, unless you're pregnant again... wait are you?" Freya said as she stopped her laughing as she realised that she hadn't drank anything at the wedding either when trying on dresses

" yeah I am... I'm almost two months along, we didn't want to tell anyone with everything that's been going on" Peyton said as Klaus pulled her closer knowing that this wasn't how she wanted to tell them

" that's wonderful news" Rebekah said as everyone else started to congratulate the parents on the news of their new baby as Rebekah and Freya both thought about the baby they wanted so badly

" do you remember the time that Elijah insisted that we honour the gods we had grown up with for years so that we didn't lose touch with our roots?" Klaus said thinking about how noble Elijah could be

" why am I sensing that stories about Elijah aren't as funny than the ones about you?" Peyton said knowing that Elijah kept things every straight laced compared to Klaus who did what he wanted

" because they are... although do you remember that April fools day in Copenhagen where you compelled a circus trope to follow his around?" Rebekah said remembering how he would torture and torment Elijah

" also known as the most challenging 36 hours of my life... I decided you were right, I need to do this properly which is why I collected these three on my way" Elijah said as the three youngest Mikaelson came into the room to listen to the stories

" wait, are you telling stories about daddy in the past?" Cassie said as she went to sit in her aunt Freya's knee as Peyton smiled knowing how much her daughter loved hearing stories about their family

" what was the worst funny moment ever about him?" Wyatt said thinking about the amount of times they had given them into trouble as he realised that he could definitely get some dirt on their father

" well the worst was when he would get drun-... a little merry and get it in his head that he was gonna set the world ablaze with his paintings"Marcel said changing his wording a little after the look Peyton gave him

" the he would actually set them on fire, that was the weird thing" Elijah said pouring himself a glass of bourbon as he began to laugh along with everyone else in the room at Klaus's expense for once

" wait, what that phrase you had?" Marcel said knowing that along with this display of drunkness that Klaus would put on for them that he would also have a phrase that he would scream from the top of his lungs

" my inspirational rampages" klaus said muttering into his glass as he grew more and more uncomfortable about being the focus of the particular spotlight as they all began to laugh again

" Klaus's drunken collection was always my favourite but his drunken behaviour was nothing compared to the drunken ramblings of Elijah. I should have know this was going to be redundant" Kol said joining them as he held up a bottle of bourbon to see that they already had a bottle

" brother, bourbon is never redundant" Elijah said hugging Kol before taking the bottle from him knowing that they were definitely a family that loved their bourbon from the amount that they all drank

" so the prodigal brother returns" Rebekah said as she smiled at Kol wondering if her little chat with him as she attempted to stop him from leaving and deserting their family at their time of need helped

" as much as I hate to admit it, you were right...although always and forever was your vow, I've always lived by it however reluctant I may be sometimes" Kol said knowing that he needed to be here for them

" well if it helps matter than I'll admit that I do secretly adore my youngest brother... anyway this isn't about me and this isn't my funeral, it's Elijah's" Klaus said after getting up in order to hug Kol for himself

" Peyton... Davina said that she's almost done with your little project for her but she needs you stall for a little while longer. By the way I have to say I'm fully on board with this plan, if anyone depresses his happy ending then it's Elijah" Kol said as he took Peyton aside to speak to her alone

" hey, why don't we all have one big family meal? I mean Elijah Mikaelson is all about family right?" Peyton said thinking that this was the perfect way to stall for time and for them all to enjoy their time together before going their separate ways again

The now large Mikaelson family had all gathered themselves in the dining room after Peyton had ordered takeout for them all to share despite most of them being supernatural beings of some kind as they all talked and reminisced about the times they had shared over years whether it be from centuries ago or from seven years ago as they all joined even the Mikaelson children as Ava and Wyatt shared their stories of their favourite family moments while Cassie asked question after question about the stories they all shared. Eventually Elijah sat back in his chair as he looked around the table looking at how much their family had expanded to include children none of them expected them to have to partners they never thought they deserved to siblings that they had believed to be enemies, he knew this was not the family that it was once been who plot against each other or dagger their family members and haul them around in coffins wherever they went. Soon Rebekah stood up to make an announcement

" all right, it's time for an old fashioned wish burning ceremony" Rebekah said making Peyton smile since she knew what her husband's reaction was going to be since he hated the wish burning ceremony

" must we, Rebekah?" Klaus said protesting since he knew that he had been the only Mikaelson to hate the wish burning ceremony including his wife and children who seemed to love taking part

" come on, Klaus... you might even enjoy this one" Peyton said as she took his hand in hers before pressing a sweet kiss to it knowing that they had lot to be thankful for and to wish for right now

" you know as much as I've savoured the joy of tormenting you all throughout the years, I must confess you all mean everything to me. Your loyalty and your counsel had served me well" klaus said to their family

"I must agree, I know long after I'm gone will all come together time and time again to take care of each other. That is why I'm not afraid for your future. We're bond forever to those with whom we share blood and while we may not choose our family, that bond is our greatest strength. I know this is not the end of the Mikaelsons, always and forever will live on" Elijah said making his speech to their family

" always and forever" they all said in agreement as they knew that the vote they had made centuries ago had become a family motto that they had all aimed to teach the youngest members of the family the true meaning of family

" I'd like a moment alone with my nieces and nephew,if that's okay?" Elijah said looking to Peyton and Klaus since he figured that it was only polite to ask their parents permission before speaking to them as they nodded in agreement

" we want to come with you... me and Wyatt, obviously not Cassie" Ava said as soon they were alone with their uncle Elijah by the entrance as he held little Cassie in his arms as he looked at them

" I don't think you should, any of you. It's not what I want you to think of when you think of me"Elijah said thinking about how he would rather they remember way a loving uncle he had been to them

" we want you to know that we're going to make you proud, I mean I can't promise that none of us would do stupid things like get irresponsible tattoos in questionable places" Wyatt said thinking of his father's tattoos

" or date inappropriate and possibly order men" Ava said thinking about how she could make her own mistakes although she knew the boy she currently was age appropriate if not the wrong type of human for her

" or accidentally add grounded pepper to a recipe rather than coco powder... I mean it's only one time but daddy said it burned his tongue something fierce" Cassie said making them laugh at how serious she was

" but we're going to go back to school after all of this and we'll be okay because we're Mikaelsons and we have each other" Ava said thinking about how he had always stuck by his siblings no matter what

" we're going to do our best to do right by that name" Wyatt said knowing that there was so many things attention to the Mikaelson like fear and death but he knew they were going to change all of that

" I know you will, I want you three to know that I love you all deeply and you are the great accomplishment that my brother has" Elijah said trying not to let his emotions get the better of him

" We love you too" Ava said as they all closed in together as they had a group hug before letting go knowing that if they didn't then they would stay like that forever just to remain the family they loved

" uncle Elijah, I want you to take bunny with you. He'll protect you and this way you won't be alone" Cassie said giving her uncle the bunny that she loved so much as he hugged her for her kindness

" hey guys, why don't you go and burn your wishes while your uncle Elijah and the others have their own goodbyes?" Peyton said knowing that there still things that had to be said between him, Rebekah and Klaus as the twins took Cassie over to the bonfire along Marcel, Kol, Freya and Keelin

" I think I know place where this would most be appropriate" Klaus said as he handed them their coats including Peyton's as they got ready to head out into the streets of French Quarter as Kol grabbed her arm gently to speak to her

" Davina said it's ready and will be waiting for you, just text and it'll happen" Kol said with a smile as he was pleased that his amazing wife was able to pull this particular spell as he thought about the happiness it would cause

" thank you for that and now I need to keep my happiness under control for the next part"Peyton said knowing that she wanted to cry from happiness that the little piece of information had bought her

They all walked in silence as they simply enjoyed each other's silence as they wondered how it had come to this after everything that they had been through over the years and everything that had faced including the revengeful wraths of not only their parents but also their older brother who no one really missed as it were, none of them were the same people they had been before coming back to New Orleans and before the twins had been born as their births had bought back a sense of humanity that they had lost over the centuries. Eventually they arrived at an old and familiar bench they all knew very well

" ahh this old chestnut" Elijah said thinking about the amount of different conversation they had all had on this one bench and how it had been the setting for a lot turning points for a lot of important moments in their lives

" many moons ago, we sat here and discussed the future of our family... I never should have got in the way of your happiness, Rebekah" Klaus said knowing that he had to say his peace here in front of Peyton and Elijah to show how much he has changed because of them

" you don't have to apologise" Rebekah said knowing that she had long since forgiven him since she knew that he was just trying to protect her in his own frustrating way as she knew he was a complicated being

" in any case, let me make it up to you. I've asked Caroline to get you the cure and I'm a handful of decades when its time, you can go to Mystic Falls to get it then if you no longer wish to be a vampire the it's your choice to make. Live the life you've always wanted to live, my sister" klaus said knowing she deserved this much

" thank you... I'll see you later. Elijah, I am going to miss you something fierce but I will always you as the noble brother you were to me" Rebekah said knowing she couldn't say much more without breaking down

" please let's not say goodbye, it would be too painful to do so" Elijah said he looked to Peyton and Klaus as Peyton discreetly pulled out her phone to text her bug surprise as she knew this was the moment

" I agree... let's not because you're not going to die" Peyton said with such confidence and surety that made both men stop and look at her as Klaus realised that his wife wasn't finished with her scheming

" what are you talking about, little red? I thought we agreed to allow him the chance to do this his way"klaus said wondering why she was prolonging this when she knew how difficult it was for them both

" he's right, I thought you understood why I wanted this and why now" Elijah said knowing from discussion with Klaus that she had one wanted to die if it meant being with her sister again

" you see you want to die to be with Hayley which is great and all and I get but there's one major problem with that..."Peyton said trailing off the end knowing that her surprise would come into the picture

" I'm not dead, at least I'm not anymore" Hayley said coming out of the shadows wearing some borrowed clothes from Peyton that she had given Davina to give to Hayley once she was resurrected

" Hayley? How... how is this possible?" Elijah said as he walked closer to her to check whether it not she was real before getting his hands lost in her hands knowing in an instant that he never wanted to let go of her again

" I don't know, I just woke up but Davina Claire or rather Mikaelson now said Peyton had something to do with it" Hayley said knowing that once again she owed a lot to her little sister who always seemed to saving her

" I knew that you'd want to kill yourself whether or not the darkness was inside you because you wanted to be with Hayley so I asked Davina to use the destruction of the darkness to power a powerful resurrection spell to get Hayley back for everyone. I mean I did miss my big sister" Peyton said full of emotion

"I'm glad you did... I love you so much and I'm so sorry for everything I did, please forgive me" Elijah said in a breathless way as he hoped that she wouldn't blame him for the part he played in her death

"Already forgiven, you know that... are you going to kiss me or just keep looking at me?"Hayley said knowing she wanted nothing more than to get lost in Elijah's kisses and touch like she had for the last seven years

"Oh I'm going to do more than that but yes let's start with a kiss" Elijah said before gently pulling Hayley's face toward his face as he captured her lips with his with such passion and love she thought she was going to crumple

" you know you are such a remarkable woman, my love. Not only do you come to the rescue of my family whenever the need arises but you also somehow made the big bad wolf that was come Niklaus Mikaelson into a man who is capable of more than death and destruction" klaus said as him and Peyton allowed them to have their moment while taking one of their own

" I didn't make you into anything, I just showed you what was inside of you along. I showed you that you deserved the love you wanted and that you were capable of loving others" Peyton said thinking about the man she had met in the Mystic Falls that day so many years ago that their story

" and that is why you are the greatest love I have ever had in my long long life and the only love I ever want...you are my everything, Peyton" Klaus said knowing that he would be nothing without her

" you think that I made you into something that you weren't but you gave me something that I had been longing for my whole life and that's a family that would die for each other... I love you so much,Klaus" Peyton said kissing him as she poured all of her love into that kiss as if it were the last

That was the night that only did Klaus and Elijah get their happy endings in the form of the women that they loved more than life but so did Rebekah and Freya as Rebekah not only got the cure that she had been longing for since learning of its existence but also the man she had bene longing for as she had decided to be honest to Marcel before proposing to him no longer wanted to be the one standing in the way of the happiness she wanted. While Freya and Keelin got news they wanted after asking Vincent if he would help them get the baby that they would make them into the family they wanted especially after seeing how adorable klaus and Peyton's children. Even the newest member of the Mikaelson who was born eight months later, Nathaniel Henrik Mikaelson was born in the new home that Peyton had set up for their children to come back to when they came back from school with tales of their adventure while Klaus and Peyton had a few of their own stories to tell and would for as long as they lived their happy ending... always and forever


End file.
